


Willing

by DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Dom/sub, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:46:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 114
Words: 461,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan/pseuds/DebsTheSlytherinSnapeFan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's been missing since he was 9 years old, the wizarding world have been looking him for seven years. Since he was eleven years old and did not come to Hogwarts. He's Seventeen when they find him, but they are in for a shock if they think he'd do what they wanted. Turns out Harry has known Severus for years, he's a metamorphamagus. Dumbledore's manipulations are found out, the world is in for a shock. I want to show a caring side to Dom/Sub so there won't be a rough side to be seen here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Willing 

Chapter 1 

Finding Harry Potter 

Albus Dumbledore had petitioned for years to be allowed to see the confidential records belonging Harry Potter. Even a chief warlock of the Wizengamot didn’t help; nobody was allowed to see them, not even the Minister of magic. You had to have done something very wrong, on a grand scale, for the records to be seen, never mind used. Everything in the confidential records was Harry’s blood type, his magic strength, all bouts of accidental magic, known about or otherwise. Each person’s magical signatures were unique. When the babies were born in St. Mungo’s at least, or Hogwarts, blood was taken, magical strength was recorded, and yes even their magical signature was embedded in a strip of papyrus parchment, which lasted longer than normal writing parchment, they’d discovered post Founders time. 

It had taken him six years to find out which room held the confidential records, and another additional year to figure out the wards and spells surrounding the place. He should be grateful; they’d once been kept in the bottom, deepest layer of Gringotts. Then the war with Grindelwald, the Minister got exasperated at having to travel down there each time treason was committed. Which was what they’d called it when someone joined Grindelwald’s side. They’d had them moved, having the goblins help secure the room, for a very good price, one even goblins couldn’t say no to. Then it came to Albus one day, like a stroke of lightening. All because of something he had seen days ago…a house elf Apparating into Gringotts for its Master. House elves could get through wards undetected. Of course he couldn’t risk anyone finding out, or he would face a very long prison sentence. So he would have to use his personal house elf, the Hogwarts house elves had been given too many liberties to trust them fully to keep their mouth closed. 

“Bumble,” demanded Dumbledore, calling for his house elf, excitement thrumming through him. He would soon be able to find Harry and begin training him; soon Voldemort would be dealt with. He believed the prophecy so fully, that he didn’t dare deal a striking blow to Voldemort. 

“Yes sir?” asked bumble making an appearance, he was a very old house elf, and he’d served the Dumbledore family for three generations. Although he’d been sent away to look after a different property when the Dumbledore’s had moved to Godric’s Hollow. After his Master had been sent to prison, bumble hadn’t been trusted to look after Ariana Dumbledore. He had failed his family, in his eyes, yet as soon as Albus was old enough, he’d taken on his services. 

“I need you to enter the records room and bring me Harry Potter’s file,” said Albus Dumbledore his twinkle nowhere to be seen. This showed bumble that his master was serious and this mission was extremely important. 

“Yes sir,” said Bumble bowing before he disappeared. 

Albus stayed where he was, holding his breath, praying to Merlin this worked. For the past seven years he’d been looking for Harry Potter, using all resources at his disposal. Which was quite a lot, but over the years they’d all come up empty. Harry Potter seemed to have faded of the face of the earth at the age of nine. He’d taken a lot of heat because of that. Everyone knew he’d taken Harry to the Dursley’s that night, and nobody had been happy about it. Legally there was nothing they could do though, since technically the Dursley’s were his last remaining family. The Wizengamot had brought them up on charges, abusing a wizard just wasn’t done, they were cherished. The fact that Muggles had done it so enraged the entire wizarding community. They’d tried to abolish the rule against Muggles in Azkaban, wanting them to pay very heavily for what they’d done. Unfortunately not everyone had been amendable to the idea, Muggles didn’t belong in Azkaban. So they’d been sentenced to a Muggle prison, which was actually worse, child abusers and child killers were not popular in prison. Petunia and Vernon had been imprisoned and their son went to his only remaining family, Vernon Dursley’s sister, Marge. This had all come about when Harry didn’t show up for Hogwarts when he was eleven. When Vernon had been put under Veritaserum, and all the damage he’d inflicted upon a defenceless child came out, there was those out there who believed Harry was dead. How could any child have endured all that and survived? Especially on the street? It seemed impossible really. Yet most believed because he’d survived the killing curse, he could survive this and save their world too. 

As the seconds ticked by into minutes Albus felt his bubble burst, had he been caught? If so he could be traced to him, perhaps he should Obliviate himself of the knowledge, that way he couldn’t be implicated. It certainly wouldn’t be the first time, he usually removed the memory placed it in his pensive, Obliviated the ‘ghostly’ memory as you could call it that’s left, then of course put it back afterwards. He hadn’t survived the wizarding world so long by being stupid. 

Just as he had given up all hope, Bumble appeared before him, with that all important folder clutched in his gangly hands. Albus all but grabbed it from the poor elf, and begun reading everything. With triumphant eyes, he picked up the papyrus, now he would have Harry Potter here before nightfall. 

Grabbing one of his trinkets surrounding his desk, he let the papyrus scroll touch it, and began chanting. The next time the boy used magic, considering he was seventeen and untrained he’d bet his fortune it would be quite frequent. Once the glow faded from the dark detector, he placed the papyrus back into the folder. He couldn’t keep it unfortunately, it was just too risky. Considering he had been the one contesting to see it for the past seven years, they’d suspect him straight away. Taking a deep breath, things were finally looking up. 

“Return this, and then go home,” said Albus passing him the closed folder. 

“Yes sir,” said Bumble disappearing once again. 

Albus slumped onto his chair, he was a step closer to Harry, and hopefully he’d use magic soon. Hogwarts was starting back up in three weeks, and he wanted the boy to be ready by then. He would join the other seventh years; three weeks would be enough time to get him caught up. Of course he’d have to ask the others to assist, Minerva would be glad to help. Hopefully so would Flitwick, but he knew Severus wouldn’t be happy. The man was currently away from Hogwarts; perhaps it would be best to call him in. Severus had been searching for Harry as long as he had, and nobody was better than Severus at tracking people. No, he would wait until the boy did magic, then call a few Order members. 

\-----0 

“Albus are you feeling alright?” asked Minerva, the man looked as though he had ants in his pants. He was barely eating his dinner, and he had a dark detector on the side of the table. There were only a few teachers here this summer, Filius, Minerva, Albus, Pomona and the Librarian Irma Pince. There was of course Cuthbert Binn’s, the ghost teacher who didn’t come to meals for obvious reasons, he couldn’t eat. Argus Filch was also another person within the school. He chose to eat in his office, staying out of everyone’s way. Nobody could blame him, he was a squib in a magical school filled with budding wizards and witches, and of course qualified ones as well. Hagrid usually remained all year around also, but he was curiously absent this summer. 

“I am fine Minerva,” said Dumbledore, all day he’d been waiting impatiently for the detector to go off, yet nothing as of yet had happened. Not even a little peep and he was quickly loosing his cool. Many would think Albus could be patient, considering his age. On this though, he wasn’t patient, he wanted Harry Potter safely within Hogwarts. He would find him and get the acclamation for finally bringing their lost hero back home again. 

“If you insist,” said Minerva still staring curiously, she hadn’t seen Albus so energetic for a long time. He’d been so weighed down by the guilt he carried around; her first words when she found out probably hadn’t helped matters. She’d thrown in his face, what she’d said the night Harry was taken to Privet Drive. That she had told him they were the worst sort of Muggles. Harry had paid a heavy price for their actions; she didn’t believe Harry was alive. No child could bear the brunt of that kind of abuse and still be alive, especially without getting treatment and living on the street. 

“Have the letters all gone out without a glitch?” asked Albus, changing the subject onto something else. 

“Yes,” said Minerva. “Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy have accepted their positions as Head boy and girl.” no doubt when they found out they’d be rooming together for the next year it would be explosive to say the least. Draco Malfoy had constantly bullied Hermione for years. She’d eventually learned to stand up for herself, a bit late, but better than never. They both always competed for top marks in quite a few classes. 

“Good, good,” said Albus, “I’m glad to hear it.” not many people actually turned down the chance to be Head boy or girl, but in the past few years, with Voldemort back they’d had their share. Somehow word had got out that he took a special interest in them. It had scarred them beyond belief and refused the honour the title bestowed upon them.   
“I still think Padma Patil would have been a much better choice.” said Filius, he had not been happy that once again another Gryffindor had acquired the position of Head girl. It had been years since a Ravenclaw was elected for such an honour. Padma had been picked as Prefect as well, so Filius thought very highly of her. 

“She’s an excellent student,” agreed Albus, “However, Hermione Granger has consistently higher grades, as she was a prefect her grades didn’t suffer whereas Padma Patil’s did, we are only thinking of your student Filius.” he was used to the arguing, and always knew how to calm them down. 

“Well, they did suffer slightly,” grumbled the Charms professor in reluctant agreement of the Headmasters words. 

“Well I do believe I have an entire tray of correspondence with my name on it.” said Albus standing up, “I shall bid you good evening and see you tomorrow.” 

Everyone bid him goodnight, Minerva though watched him leaving. He had a jump in his step; she was definitely going to speak to him soon. Something was up, she knew Albus well enough to know. 

\-----0 

Albus had taken his dark detector to bed that night, charming it to make noise instead of lighting up. He wouldn’t see the charm go off while he was asleep now would he? So noise was the next best thing for him. Not that he got much sleep; he’d tossed and turned the entire night. Waiting for the boy to use magic, but each hour that passed his hope faded fast. Just because the charm worked it didn’t mean Harry was alive. He took the trinket with him everywhere, even to the toilet not wanting to take the chance of missing it. 

“Albus what are you up to?” asked Minerva coming into the Headmaster office, the wizard was currently writing with one of Fawkes feathers. It was gold and red; it matched the room’s colours scheme perfectly. 

Albus stared at his Deputy Headmistress curiously, not understanding what she was implying. 

“You have been much too…hyper these days, have you been eating too many Lemon Drops again?” asked Minerva, she knew he laced them with calming draughts; he was addicted to the stuff. During the war everyone needed something, and that was Albus’ vice. 

Albus made himself look contrite; he couldn’t tell her what he’d done. He couldn’t tell anyone, they wouldn’t understand. They would see it was a betrayal, he’d done it so be it, the wizarding world was too important for him to play by their rules. Harry had a duty to perform, and to do that he needed found and trained. Which would be easy, no doubt he’d be shocked and awed by their displays of magic and want to learn himself. Just like all Muggle born children were upon being introduced to the wizarding world. Harry might not be Muggle born, but he was indeed Muggle raised. 

“Albus, you know this isn’t good for you,” said Minerva, shaking her head despondently, completely buying Dumbledore’s guilty look. Evidently she didn’t know him as well as she thought. “You heard Poppy the long term affect it has on you won’t be good.” 

“I understand Minerva,” sighed Albus, scribbling his name at the bottom of the paperwork before giving her his undivided attention. 

“You are worrying about Harry again aren’t you?” asked Minerva taking a seat, obviously there to stay much to Dumbledore inward exasperation. 

“I just wished I knew where the child was, if he is okay.” said Albus tiredly. The lack of sleep was now getting to him. 

“Albus…do you really believe he could have survived all those years on the street?” asked Minerva, this was where they always disagreed. 

“I pray he did, you know how important he is to our world.” said Albus, if he had survived Voldemort, he had to have survived his Uncle; he had a prophecy to fulfil. He believed the boy was alive, and he would never give up hope, he probably wouldn’t believe it if he’d seen proof of Harry’s dead body. That’s how much he believed in divination, ironically enough Voldemort believed in it too.

“How can you say that? He was just a little boy Albus, not something to be paraded around to the masses!” said Minerva; she knew she couldn’t stay here, when Albus started this she just couldn’t keep her mouth shut. “Excuse me Albus, I have classes to prepare for.” 

Albus sighed, he hated having these arguments with Minerva, and unfortunately they’d never agree on this. She’d soon see Harry was alive and well, he just had to be patient sooner or later his magic would react. Then the world would see, and soon Voldemort would be destroyed for good. He had all of the Horcrux’s destroyed, without the insane wizard knowing. He had put wards up after he collected them, so when Voldemort did go back, he’d know. 

Albus dug himself into his letters, replying when he must, or filling out yet more forms. Most important ones, such as scholarship forms, for students who wanted to attend but couldn’t quite afford it. Which was mostly Muggle born’s, pureblood’s and half bloods began saving from the moment their child was born or displayed magical talents. With the exception of the Weasley’s who hadn’t been able to afford to send their kids without scholarships.

Albus sighed in exasperation as yet more owls began bothering him. He never got a seconds peace, taking the letters he let the owls go. And dealt with them, he might as well, instead of waiting on them piling up like they did during the school year. Then as if by divine providence the dark detector lit up, and Dumbledore’s entire expression changed to one of supreme satisfaction. 

Hurriedly he grabbed his Floo powder and yelled into the flames Marauders den. He came through in Grimmauld Place, the bright cheerful kitchen welcoming him. The two wizards were looking at him curiously, wondering why he’d come. 

“I’ve found Harry, would you like to accompany me?” asked Albus calmly, as if he wasn’t excited. 

Remus and Sirius stood up nodding their heads eagerly, “How did you find him?” asked Sirius his blue eyes alight with eagerness. 

“Someone thinks they’ve spotted him, now we must go quickly, hold on.” said Albus, both wizards did as they were told and before long they found themselves in a Muggle street. Thankfully there weren’t many people there, when they did notice them, they just shrugged it off as not noticing them, you could do magic in front of Muggles and they wouldn’t believe it. They would just assume it was a stunt, not many Muggles really believed in magic any more, and that’s the way the Wizarding Ministry wanted it. 

“I can’t see him,” said Sirius looking around, his eagerness fading to apprehension, he couldn’t see anyone that looked like James even the slightest. 

“He’s here,” said Albus, he’d been guided by the boy’s own magic in a sort of forced Apparation to his side. He was somewhere around here, and he quickly used magic on those he sensed didn’t have magic to make them want to leave the area. He couldn’t have anyone around when convincing Harry of magic now could he? He was probably confused about it all, the weird things happening around him. 

“I wished it was closer to the full moon,” said Remus, there was a first for everything, and him saying that, was definitely the first time. Remus hated the full moon, and wished he didn’t turn into a wolf. Remus inhaled trying to get a whiff of Harry’s scent. He hadn’t smelt him in years, but he’d never forget the boy he loved smell. 

“Are you sure your contact was right?” asked Sirius still looking around the street. 

“Yes, he’s right, positive about it in fact.” said Dumbledore allowing them to believe what they liked. 

“It’s him,” said Remus, his eyes fixed on the figure walking out of a shop. 

Sirius followed Remus’ line of sight and his blue eyes lit up, he did look similar to James…not as much as he’d imagined over the years. He wondered if Harry would be good at Quidditch, just like his dad…or transfiguration…or what Animagus he’d have and what Patronus. He was going to have so much fun with Harry, telling him stories about his dad; he finally had his godson within arms reach. 

“It is,” said Dumbledore, the magical signature was the same, the closer we got to Harry the more the dark detector buzzed in his robe pocket. 

“Harry!” called Sirius a grin spreading across his face, he was alive and well. He couldn’t believe his good fortune; life was finally looking up for the Animagus. 

Harry looked back, hearing his name being called, not many knew him by that name. He took one look at their clothes, and the old man before he burst into a run. He knew who it was, and he’d be damned if he went with him. He didn’t dare look back, but he could hear them running after him. Being on the streets, Harry had learned to run quite fast, and knew the ins and outs like the back of his hands. Unfortunately that didn’t quite match up to three adult wizards who could Apparate. 

“HELP! THIS PERVERTS TRYING TO KIDNAP ME!” yelled Harry when hands wrapped around his midsection. It would have amused Harry at how quickly the black haired guy let him go if he wasn’t so worried. 

Sirius felt sick by the accusations coming out of his godsons mouth, “Harry, calm down I’m your godfather, we are here to take you home.” he said, as the three wizards surrounded him leaving Harry no way to escape. 

“Fuck off you disgusting mother fucker!” cursed Harry, kicking him in the balls, using that to try and get away. He took a few steps then his world went black, as he felt magic hit his back. 

“What did you do that for?!” said Sirius rushing to Harry’s side. 

“We cannot continue this here, we must get him to Hogwarts,” said Dumbledore. 

“Come on, let’s go its getting crowded again,” said Remus he could sense the people round the corner. 

Albus wasted no time; he held onto Harry and Apparated them both to the gates of Hogwarts. Then proceeded to float the stunned seventeen year old through the halls and up to the room he’d had prepared earlier for him. Sirius and Remus followed behind him like puppies. 

“Come in and shut the door, we cannot have him fleeing again.” said Albus. 

Remus closed the door as he and Sirius entered, Sirius seemed rather bewildered by the events that had just transpired. He had expected hugging, crying and long conversations. Nowhere in this world had he thought he’d be called a pervert by his own godson! It made him sick to his stomach, and truth be told he didn’t want Harry to wake up…he couldn’t take any more harsh vitriol coming his way. 

“Enervate,” said Albus, once Harry was on the bed. 

“Where the hell have you fuckers taken me?” cried Harry as he warily looked around the room. His heart was pounding away in his chest erratically like an off beat drum. 

“Calm down Harry, you are safe here, it’s a school for special people like you.” said Remus quietly, “You have magic, magic that can do wonderful things and if you let us help you…you can harness that power.” 

“I don’t want your fucking help old man, now let me leave.” snapped Harry his green eyes flashing furiously. 

“We need to get rid of that language as well, it’s not becoming of such a young man to curse like that.” said Dumbledore observing Harry critically. 

“Screw you,” said Harry his lip curled in a manner that reminded the three of a certain Potions Master. “So what are you going to do then? Keep me a fucking prisoner? You can’t make me do fucking anything.” 

“Is it not better being here? Somewhere warm, with a bed to sleep in and all the food you could eat?” said Albus kindly, “With magic you could go on to do great things.” 

Harry stopped glaring, looking around a thoughtful look on his face, “Well…it would be nice.” he said with a vulnerable hint to his face. 

“It’s a castle, it’s beautiful! You’ll love it here Harry your mum and dad attended!” said Sirius eagerly joining in now that Harry seemed to have stopped cursing. 

“A castle?” asked Harry his eyes going wide, “Really?” 

“Yes!” cried Sirius with abandon, “Come on I’ll show you around!” 

Harry bit his lip, staring at them in contemplation, “Fine.” he said grudgingly, walking towards the door with Sirius. As soon as it opened, Harry jerked passed; slamming the door closed in three of their faces and bolted. He ran quicker than he’d never before in his life, cursing every few minutes when there seemed to be more than one bloody corridor. 

“HARRY STOP!” yelled Sirius, his voice sounding everywhere. 

“Shit,” said Harry as his chest heaved with exertion; he’d been running non stop for ten minutes trying to find a way out. It really was a castle then, which sucked big time; it meant getting away would be harder. 

“HARRY!” yelled Remus. 

Harry rounded yet another corner, and came face to face with big double doors. Doors that led outside, taking a deep breath he bolted for it. If they caught sight of him he’d just be hit with that spell again. Not something he was keen on at all, nobody was around, and that was good. He managed to get within feet of the doors before they closed on him, bolts sliding into place making it impossible for him to get away. 

“It’s seems you cannot be trusted,” said Albus coming forward, a sad look on his aged face. “This is for your own good my boy.” another spell hit him and he was out for the count. 

\-------0 

Harry moaned in agony, clutching his head, my god it hurt like hell. He’d soon learn that leaving the stunning spell on and making it wear off on its own would cause it. He was back in that bloody room again, he jumped up and tried to open the door. He grumbled but wasn’t surprised when it didn’t open for him. Then he noticed the bracelet, it wasn’t his! He found to his confusion that it wouldn’t come off. 

“Morning Harry,” said Sirius coming in with a tray of food. “Are you feeling better?” he avoided touching Harry, not wanting any accusations levelled his way. 

“Is there a knife on that tray?” asked Harry glaring at Sirius unnoticed since the black haired man wouldn’t meet his face. 

“Erm… yes, why?” asked Sirius finally looking up as he placed it on the table. 

“Because I’m going to gut you with it you disgusting fucker,” snarled Harry grabbing it and advancing on the wide eyed wizard, who gulped fearfully stumbling back. “Trust me I’d like nothing more than to kill all of you, spineless, useless fucking arseholes…and I’d be within my right seen as you’ve kidnapped me.” 

Sirius squeaked before stumbling back through the portrait and locking Harry back in. He slumped against the door, tears of frustration making their way into his eyes. This wasn’t how he imagined finding his godson all those years. He couldn’t stand it, seeing him like this, he wouldn’t go back in there, he absolutely refused.


	2. Not Going Well

Willing 

Chapter 2 

Not Going Well 

“Hello Harry,” said Albus coming into the room, his multicoloured robes swirling around as he closed the door tightly behind him. 

Harry resolutely ignored the old man; he knew the old fool had been the one to put him at the Dursley’s. He hated Dumbledore more than he hated the other two, and that wasn’t going to change. 

“Do you have any belongings you’d like brought here?” asked Dumbledore, seemingly unbothered by the oppressive silence. 

Still Harry continued to stare at the ceiling as if it was the most fascinating thing he’d ever seen. 

“Where did you sleep? Did someone take you in?” asked Dumbledore. 

“Go fuck yourself, you mad old bastard.” cussed Harry violently, “I dare you to show me magic, and I’ll fucking kill you.” 

“There is no need for that language in my school Mr. Potter.” said Dumbledore his magic flaring out around him. It was supposed to be a warning to Harry, to intimidate him, but Harry was beyond caring. 

“So fucking kick me out see if I care.” spat Harry, glaring at him before turning to gazing at the ceiling. He wasn’t scared of the old fool, he had known a wizard much stronger than him…one he missed and had to give up because of the old fool in front of him. God he missed him, more than he’d ever missed anyone. 

“You will change your language my boy,” said Albus, “Perhaps I should leave you to come to terms with this. You are staying here, and you will learn magic.” his voice commanding but Harry didn’t bat an eyelash. 

Harry just scoffed; the old fool was obviously deluded. He’d out last them, he was good at that. Sooner or later it would get through to their thick skulls. 

“There is an evil wizard called Voldemort after you, he murdered your parents and tried to murder you. He failed because of your mothers love, a love so strong that a shield was created because of it. If you do not learn what you need, he will eventually find you and kill you. Think on that my boy.” said Dumbledore before leaving the room. 

Harry snarled viciously, it gave him the willies the way Dumbledore called him his boy. He was nobodies, at least without his consent, and Dumbledore sure as hell didn’t have it. He grimaced, staring over at the food; he desperately wanted to eat something. Unfortunately he didn’t trust them to have put something in it. Instead he put it in the bin, so nothing tempted him later. He was used to being hungry; unfortunately he couldn’t force himself to put the apple in the bin. Rolling his eyes he put it under the bed, out of sight. If he got desperate enough he’d at least try the apple. Later though, much later. 

 

\-------0

Every single Order member packed itself into the Headmaster’s office. Which was rather usual, since they normally met up in the kitchen of Sirius’ home in Grimmauld Place. It was spacious enough to allow them to sit down comfortably, so they were actually rather curious about what was bringing them to Hogwarts today. However, the Headmaster’s office seemed to expand for the sudden increase of people packed into it. They were knee to knee sitting on chairs, in some sort of weird circle, so they could see each other. A round table was in the centre, full of coffee, tea, pumpkin juice and a variety of biscuits, sweets and cakes. However, none of it was touched, they were sitting there pensively, judging by Albus’, Remus and Sirius’ looks it wasn’t good news. 

“Albus what’s going on?” asked Minerva, as she took her own seat; he was so different from what he’d been like yesterday. 

“We found Harry Potter,” said Albus quietly, his voice laced with exhaustion. He had small bags under his eyes; it was as though he had not had any sleep last night. Which of course was true, he couldn’t believe how things were going. 

“Oh poor dear!” said Molly looking ready to burst into tears, “At least he can be buried with his parents in Godric’s Hollow. It’s the least we could do, how did it happen?” it was a logical conclusion to make based upon Black, Lupin and of course Dumbledore’s faces. 

“Oh, no, Molly he is not dead, he’s very much alive.” said Albus quickly dissuading her of her preconceived notions. The noise in the room rose quickly and dramatically, when they learned the boy they’d been searching for had finally been found. Their questions were overlapping each others, making it possible to discern any of their questions. 

“SILENCE!” yelled Dumbledore causing the hubbub to quickly die down. There was no denying they were still deadly curious about Harry and how he’d finally been found. There was only one person who’d stayed silent since the meeting started. He was sitting in the corner, keeping to himself, as he always did. Severus Snape wasn’t a sociable man, and didn’t pretend to be. He only spoke when something really gained his curiosity. Everyone else knew better than to chat to him, the glare alone was enough to make them pee themselves with fear. “One question at a time please.” 

“How is he?” asked Molly her eyes simmering. 

“Physically he is fine,” said Albus, before he grudgingly continued, “He wasn’t so eager to come to Hogwarts however, but I am hoping he will change his mind soon. We have three weeks to get him trained enough to join the other seventh years.” 

“Is that even possible?” asked Hermione from where she was sitting with the rest of the Weasley’s. She’d been staying with Ginny when the Order had been called so she’d been able to attend. Ginny had changed drastically after her first year, nearly dying for writing in a diary. She had almost put Hermione to shame, she was determined to learn everything so she didn’t fall victim to anything or anyone ever again. She had gotten the highest O.W.L scores out of any of her brothers, even Percy much to his shock. “Six years of Hogwarts education in three weeks?” she looked utterly shocked by what they were planning. 

“It’s just a possibility at this point, I am not sure how to get through to Harry at the moment.” admitted Dumbledore reluctantly. 

“Why what’s wrong?” asked Arthur frowning as if he was trying to figure out what they were holding back. 

“He’s extremely…angry.” squeaked Sirius, his voice louder than normal, “He threatened to gut me for bringing him some food.” there was no mistaken the indignant and pain laced in his voice. 

Everyone stared in shocked surprise, meanwhile a chuckle sounded from the most surprisingly source. Severus wasn’t one to laugh or even chuckle during order meetings. Severus certainly liked the sound of this Potter, how many times had he wanted to say the same thing to Black? Damn he wouldn’t have minded seeing the look on Black’s face. 

“His language could make sailors blush as well,” said Remus quietly, Sirius had refused to go back to the room Harry was in. 

“That’s putting it mildly, certainly not language befitting a hero.” said Albus. 

“Maybe telling him about his parents might help?” suggested Molly quietly, “May I see him? Having a motherly person there to ease the transition will help?” 

“How about having Professor Burbage speak to him? She might be able to talk to him too, it’s bound to be hard he only knows the Muggle world?” suggested Hermione, “Or even me?” 

“Of course Molly, perhaps you would like to take his lunch to him?” said Albus, nobody could resist Molly’s motherly ways, and perhaps Harry needed to know he no longer had to fend for himself. Yes, it sounded like a very good idea, he was rather glad she had suggested it. The boy needed a mother in his life, since he couldn’t remember his own one. 

“I’d be happy to!” said Molly sitting up proudly; she couldn’t wait to meet Harry. The poor dear just needed someone to tell him right from wrong. To feed him up and give him some tender love and care. Her kids had all turned out right; surely it had to count for something. 

“Where is he anyway?” asked Ron, stuffing a pumpkin pasty into his mouth. Causing his mother to hit him on the back of the head for his lack of manners. They hadn’t seen him on the way up, in fact the place was deserted, always was at this time of year. 

“He’s in one of the rooms I made for him just of the corridor to the Potions Classroom.” said Albus, “Do not let him out; I am afraid he keeps trying to leave.” 

“You mean you are keeping him here against his will?” asked Severus his voice going low and dangerous. 

“Only for his own protection,” said Albus, “He will come to realize he’s safe here, we cannot risk the Death Eaters finding him.” 

Severus watched them all agreeing with Dumbledore; Severus shook his head and remained silent. Rubbing at his temples, a headache forming already. Keeping someone against their will was a stupid, stupid stunt to pull. From what he was hearing, the boy would more likely to rebel against them, not willingly go and help. His option evidently didn’t matter, so he did not bother voicing it. 

“Remus why don’t you pick out some books in the library? First year ones I think, perhaps just the core classes? Once Harry has read them tell him we will go and get a wand from Ollivander’s. Take them to him with his dinner tonight, hopefully with Molly’s help he will be in a more agreeable mood.” said Albus. 

“I guess we no longer need to keep searching for him then,” said Tonks, it was so odd, she’d been searching for him for years every night. To stop so abruptly, felt weird, she’d gotten into a routine. Then again, she should be glad, it meant she’d be able to get five hours more sleep each night. “How did you find him?” 

“I had my contacts looking for him, one of them happens to be a squib and he let me know he’d seen someone heavily resembling James and I knew at last we had found him.” lied Albus barefaced. 

“Figg?” asked Sirius completely forgetting the ‘He’ in the sentence. 

“No, someone else,” said Albus, his secrecy wasn’t usual, especially when it came to him using contacts. The only one they’d ever met was Mundungus Fletcher, but he had actually joined the order. The others must not have wanted to, or at the very least wished to remain anonymous. 

“It’s getting late, I think I will take Harry’s lunch to him now,” said Molly standing up, just dying to mother someone. All her kids had grown up, she was waiting on a grandchild, and perhaps Harry would do as a substitute until then. 

“Of course, Taffy,” called Albus, summoning one of the Hogwarts kitchen elves. “I would like lunch for one, why not add a second helping of pudding to it?” he was sure Harry hadn’t really had anything like it before in his life. 

“Yes sir,” said Taffy immediately leaving.   
“The password is Semper Fi Molly,” said Albus, who was then distracted by Ginny talking.

“What if he isn’t good enough for seventh years? Will he maybe have classes with us?” asked Ginny, she wasn’t officially an order member. She was only here because with the war going on outside, her mother refused to leave her anywhere. She had been sworn not to reveal anything through, not that she ever would. 

“Perhaps, we shall have to see what happens in the upcoming weeks, considering his age, I see no reason why he wouldn’t catch on quick enough to catch up with the seventh years…especially in the core classes.” said Albus. 

“Here you are sir,” said Taffy popping in, Molly immediately took the tray from the elf, nodding her thanks. The elf disappeared and Molly straightened up and immediately left the room. 

“Core classes? So he will only be taking Transfiguration, Charms, Defence, Herbology and Potions?” asked Hermione. 

“Exactly,” said Albus. 

“What about when he wants a career? Those core classes will not allow him to do anything worthwhile.” said Arthur in incredulity. 

“It’s enough to be an Auror,” said Albus. 

Severus’ eyebrows were climbing higher and higher each time one of them opened their mouth. He’d been in the wizarding world all of two minutes, and they were deciding his career choice already? He hadn’t seen the day he’d feel pity for a Potter but right now he did. Pity and respect that he wasn’t just doing as they asked. Even his submissive’s hadn’t been like that, in fact he’d have been embarrassed to have one the way they wanted Potter. He liked his submissive’s strong, yet willing to submit to him and him alone. He’d never found one since him…shaking off his thoughts not wanting to think on him here or at all actually. 

“You cannot decide that for the laddie,” barked Moody, and a lot of the Order was actually agreeing. 

They were actually going against Dumbledore; Severus would never forget this meeting as long as he lived. Which was quite longer than if he’d gone back to spy. No Dumbledore had deemed him too important in his role of looking for Harry Potter to go back to spying. He wouldn’t have lasted long anyway; the Dark Lord would have wanted to know how he’d stayed out of Azkaban. He’d have had Macnair get his records, which would have proved his real loyalties, since he’d been under Veritaserum. The one potion that no wizard could beat, not even a Potions Master. So he supposed he had Potter to thank for the fact he didn’t have to put up with the Cruciatus curse being cast on him each Death Eater meeting. 

“It wasn’t what I meant,” said Albus defensively. “He must be prepared for the outside world, and we cannot do that if he attends every single class.” 

“He should be allowed to choose.” said Arthur, he’d never forced a career on his kids, and the thought of Dumbledore doing it to Harry infuriated him. 

“And he will, I will make sure he does whatever he would like to do, even if I have to bend some rules so he can take classes to pass the classes needed.” said Albus, of course he expected Harry to follow his father’s footsteps and be an Auror. It was a profession worthy of a hero, in fact the only one he should ever consider. He had no doubt he could convince Harry’s it’s what he was to do. Sooner or later Harry would cave in, it was just a matter of finding what matters. Everyone had a weakness, he’d find out what is Harry’s if it killed him. 

\------0 

“Semper Fi,” said Molly, as the portrait opened, she braced herself for anything to come her way. She walked into the room, closing the door behind her. Getting her first look at Harry Potter. He was nothing like she expected, his hair could use a big haircut. She didn’t approve of long hair on men, and it didn’t help one of her kids refused to have his hair cut. He was shorter than her youngest son, at least an entire head; he was far too skinny, skinner than her daughter. His clothes were rather shocking, jeans with bad holes in them, a pair of faded converse shoes, a black t-shirt and fingerless gloves. 

“Oh Harry!” said Molly placing the tray down and going to hug him, just as she put her hands around him she cried out in shock. Her body shuddering with the shock, she took three steps back. Harry had just used a defensive charm on her; it caused electricity to surge through him and into her. “I wasn’t going to hurt you sweetie, I was only going to give you a hug.” she said as if she was talking to a five year old. 

“Keep your fucking hands to yourself woman.” snapped Harry, glaring at her. He’d been too surprised to do anything when she first assaulted him. Now he was staring at her as if she was contagious, as if begging her to try again. 

“Language Harry, that’s no way for a young man to speak!” said Molly in warning. 

“Fuck you,” scoffed Harry, his green eyes flashing with promised pain if she took another step forward. He did not like people touching him, and they’d get that through their thick skulls sooner or later. 

Molly huffed, staring at the boy; he just needed a firm hand until he realized they weren’t going to give up on him. Removing a small bag from her cloak, she returned it to its normal size. Digging into it, finding some of Ron’s clothes, she always carried a spare case of clothes for everyone just in case. It had come in handy a few times already. “These are some of my Ronnie’s clothes, they are much more suited than those…clothes you have on at the moment.” 

“You are one crazy bitch if you think I’ll do anything you tell me to!” snapped Harry, he wanted out of this damn room. He wanted to leave; he had no desire to be here. He didn’t like feeling all these emotions, the fear, the hurt, the anger, and the loss of control where he hadn’t willingly relinquished it. His life was spiralling out of control and with it his magic. 

Molly straightened up, stalking forward with every intention of smacking his backside. None of her children spoke to her like that; if they had they’d be getting this exact same treatment. Seemingly forgetting what Harry had done, brushing it off as a one time occurrence as those surges usually were. She grabbed him with every intention of putting him over her knee. Before she could even think of landing a blow, she was then magically flung across the room. Molly screamed as she thumped against the wall, and once again electricity surged through her making her body shake violently. More so than when she had tried to hug him a few minutes ago. 

“How would you fucking like me to make your bloody insides come out? I’d like to see them,” growled Harry, as he walked over slower than he’d normally walk. “If you do not leave, that’s exactly what I’m going to fucking do to you. I don’t fucking care what happens to me afterwards.” 

Molly Weasley suddenly found herself running towards the door, running faster than she’d ever run before. Slamming it closed, leaving behind a furious seventeen year old with language she refused to even repeat. Her entire body ached as she made her way back up to Dumbledore’s office. The boy was a lost cause; nobody was going to be able to rein him in. He was too wild, if he had been an animal, he would have been put down for sure. 

“Molly! How did it go?” asked Albus, eyeing her curiously, Molly was a mother hen, nobody could refuse her for long. 

Sirius just looked at her in understanding, he unlike Dumbledore didn’t think Harry was going to melt into her embrace and cuddle her and be the boy Sirius had imagined. 

“There is no hope for that…that…that…boy.” her voice squeaked when she said boy, since clearly she didn’t see him as such. “I do not want my Ginny or Ron anywhere near him.” 

Albus blinked in shock, he hadn’t expected those words from her. “What did he say?” it must have been really bad for Molly to be this way with him after only meeting him for five minutes…if that. 

Severus eyes the red headed witch speculatively; he was dying just to find out by raiding her mind. Unfortunately she was a pureblood, which meant she’d know if he attempted it. 

Red in the face, making her hair clash horribly, Molly attempted to answer through her anger. “He threatened to use an Entrails curse one me!” 

“Did he use those words?” asked Dumbledore looking worried. Did the boy already know magic? Had he been taken in by someone from a Dark family all along? No it wasn’t possible, he had Muggle clothes on…but then how could he know spells? 

“No!” snapped Molly her face getting steadily redder. “He just threatened to take my insides out!” she sounded like a five year old telling on her brother. Ron was biting his lip; he’d never seen his mother so unhinged before. Not even the time Fred and George had taken the enchanted car for a ride around the house. 

Remus’ heart sank…he was suddenly not so eager to take the next shift. Sirius threatened to be gutted with a Muggle knife, now Molly with this. Harry wasn’t going to relent. “Maybe we should let him go,” said Remus quietly, but his voice was heard just fine. 

“Then lose the war?” asked Dumbledore, “Is that what you wish?” 

“Harry isn’t going to listen to us,” said Remus exhaustedly. “He just wishes to go back to the only world he’s known. Maybe one day he might come back, but right now…we’ve essentially kidnapped him and I can’t really blame him for being angry.” 

“We haven’t kidnapped him, we are just keeping him safe.” said Dumbledore not liking that word at all. It sounded so dirty, kidnapping, they were doing this for Harry’s own good. “The Death Eaters would get to him sooner or later, he needs protected even if it’s from himself.” 

Severus felt a smirk forming, feeling deeply amused by the conversation going on around him. Honestly they were a bunch of harebrained, idiotic Gryffindor’s, Potter seemed like a Slytherin. They were going about it all wrong. 

“How about taking him to see his parents grave?” suggested Tonks, “It might get him to open up a bit.” 

“Hmm it might work,” said Albus thoughtfully. 

“I do not think so,” said Molly still smarting at being scared by a seventeen year old boy. 

“What do you expect? The boy has been on the streets for years, he will have a ruthless bled into him because of it. Potter will only ever think of himself, the first rule of the street is always only look after number one.” said Severus crossing his arms against his chest. 

“What do you suggest then Severus?” asked Dumbledore, a mocking tone in his voice. 

“Tell him about his money, it’s the only chance you have of the boy doing anything.” said Severus. His anger stirring at Dumbledore’s mocking tone, if anything the Headmaster was the stupid one here. 

“No way!” cried Sirius, “He’d take it and run.” protesting violently against it, more probably due to the fact that it had been Severus to suggest it. 

“Perhaps, but it’s the only chance you have.” repeated Severus a knowing look in his eye. “Being sentimental will get you nowhere.” 

“It’s a chance I cannot take, Harry has to stay here, he has a destiny to fulfil.” said Dumbledore adamantly. 

Severus remained silent, they were dim-witted the lot of them, he’d always said it, but now he really believed it. The boy was not going to mould into their saviour, he’d spent too long looking after number one. He barely listened as they prattled on, coming up with half arsed schemes to get Potter onside. He left as soon as he could, irritated beyond belief. As if taking Potter to see his parent’s grave was going to get through to him! As soon as he got to his quarters he downed a headache cure. He was half glad Hogwarts was starting up, putting up with the dunderhead students was better than those obtuse, dim-witted Order members. 

\------0 

“Hello Harry,” said Remus coming in, the boy had been sleeping on the couch when he’d walked in. He’d looked sort of innocent, now though he just looked pissed off. The green eyes he’d got from his mother, glared at him with distaste and an anger he really hadn’t seen on a seventeen year old boy before. 

“What the fuck do you want now?” snapped Harry. 

“I never did get a chance to tell you my name, its Remus Lupin by the way, I was best friends with your father.” said Remus ignoring Harry’s attitude. “Read those books and we will take you to get your wand ok?” 

“How about I cave your skull in with a baseball bat?” suggested Harry, “It would make me feel better than reading those fucking books would.” 

Remus swallowed trying not to react, but to hear Harry speaking like this chilled him to the bone. “I also have something else to show you,” said Remus, pulling out a black photo album, as he walked over to the couch sitting himself down next to Harry. “Here you go, these are your parents. Lily and James Potter, they were so proud of you, do you know that? You were everything to them.” 

Harry arched an eyebrow; really they were sinking so low as to mention his parents? “Let me guess, they’d want me to fight for the greater good and destroy Voldemort while you all sit on your arses right?” said Harry snorting in derision. 

“They did, at your age.” said Remus quietly, “But no, it’s not what I meant. They loved Hogwarts, paid for your tuition as well, they’d be very proud if you graduated Hogwarts you know.” 

“Hogwarts doesn’t have to worry, I’m not fucking going to demand the money back,” said Harry rolling his eyes, “Nothing you bloody do or say will change how I feel. Keep me here for as long as you want, I’ll find a fucking way out eventually just you wait or I’ll murder one of you.” 

“Do you not like it here even the slightest?” asked Remus desperately, exasperated with Harry beyond belief. Sirius was a mess, Sirius just couldn’t understand why Harry was being the way he was. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? You’ve kidnapped me and held me against my fucking will! Are you expected me to bloody like it here? I’d rather have a shot on the Sparky… electric chair if you are too stupid to know what I fucking mean. ” said Harry his lip curling, he was sick and tired of the stupid, pathetic attempts at manipulating him. They’d tried to push their expectations upon him, without a care of how he really felt. Not only that, but Harry hadn’t failed to notice they’d never asked even once about him. Well other than where he’d been, which he refused to answer. In fact he refused to answer any of their questions. 

“Your magic needs trained Harry, I’m surprised it’s lasted as long as it has.” said Remus feeling sick to his stomach. 

Harry huffed, closing his eyes feeling his anger continuing to mount. Harry bit into his lip viciously, the pain helped him focus, centre himself and stop his magic from reacting. Not that he cared about Lupin; he just didn’t like loosing control. In fact he hated it. He felt so lost right now, but he’d be fucked if he let them see that. He wasn’t about to let them know they were right either. Taking a deep breath, he turned to Remus his smouldering with anger, resentment and disgust “Just Fuck off, get out of my fucking sight, I can’t stand you.” 

“Harry,” said Remus sadly, opening his mouth and closing it, not able to articulate what he wanted to say. 

“Just let me fucking go you arsehole, I want no part in your stupid world,” snapped Harry. 

“I can’t do that,” said Remus, it was obvious Harry wasn’t in any mood to talk…yet again. “Harry, please give it a try.” putting his hand on Harry’s arm. Once again electric current slashed on through causing Remus to fly off the edge of the couch, his hair standing on end with static surging through it. 

Harry picked up the only thing available, the books and began flinging them at him with very accurate and strong aims. Remus moaned in agony as one hit his nose, causing it to break with a resounding crack. Another perfectly aimed between his legs and one right in the centre of his back as he fled. A trail of blood leading the way, Harry screamed his fists punching at the couch in his fury. 

Harry slumped back down on the couch in defeat, staring at the fire, he hated this place, it was like a prison. He was still in the clothes he’d been caught in, he couldn’t believe they’d tried to give him the most dreadful clothes, they’d belonged to someone called ‘Ronnie’ or so said the red headed woman. Harry smothered a smirk just thinking about it, she’d gotten the shock of her life when she’d went to hug him. He didn’t take well to people invading his personal space, well unless he wanted it anyway. He certainly hadn’t wanted her hugging him as if they’d known each other for years. Personally Harry thought they’d belonged to fifteen other people before ‘Ronnie’ they were threadbare. His clothes were certainly better, no matter how they were acquired. He’d simply forgotten to pay for them, quite an accident really could happen to anyone. His shoes, well they were both the same just different sizes, one was a size six, and the other six and a half. Shoe shops didn’t put out both pairs in case someone walked out with them. It hadn’t stopped him, but you had to survive the street somehow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LMAO I ALWAYS LOVED THIS CHAPTER :D


	3. An Escape Attempt As Well As A Surprise For Severus

Willing 

Chapter 3 

An Escape Attempt As Well As A Surprise For Severus 

 

Harry woke up, his body jumping as he looked around suspiciously. A yawn leaving his lips, he was exhausted and starving he could have eaten a scabby horse. He was still not eating anything they gave him, other than the fruit. Which he inspected for any holes, he didn’t trust them as far as he could throw them. He managed to eat more homeless and that was saying something. He’d been in this room for more than a fortnight; they didn’t let him out because he kept trying to escape. At least he assumed it was a fortnight, he’d taken to scratching the desk each day, just to keep track. It was mind numbingly boring, the only amusement he got was scaring the living day lights out of the idiots bringing him food. He had noticed the man proclaiming to be his godfather hadn’t been back again. Nor had the red headed woman, but Lupin wasn’t getting it into his thick skull yet. They bothered him though, what he said, Lupin flinched every time he spoke. He’d made it his mission to make them all dread coming in. 

He didn’t want to be here, and they were forcing that on him. The idiots had actually expected him to jump up and down at being taken to Hogwarts. They’d left five books for him to read them; one was splattered with Lupin’s blood. They’d used getting him a wand as incentive to get him reading those magic books. They were extremely slow, he was going to do nothing, and he didn’t care about Voldemort or that he might be killed. In fact he’d probably just let him do it, just to cut his own nose of to spite his face. He just wanted to go home, to his world. He’d rather be on the street than stuck here, hell, he felt safer out there than he did in here. 

They’d tried to push their expectations upon him, without a care of how he really felt. Not only that, but Harry hadn’t failed to notice they’d never asked even once about him. Well other than where he’d been, which he refused to answer. In fact he refused to answer any of their questions. Damn it he wanted out of here! One thing though, he was getting used to their routine. Today it was the pink haired woman’s turn to bring his breakfast. She was cocky but always falling over her own feet, extremely clumsy. If he attempted anything, it would probably be her he should try it on. They rarely came to see him, other than to bring him food. Sometimes Dumbledore came down, but he always just repeated the same words. It was like he was on auto pilot unable to say anything else. It was always the same inane questions, where had he been, had he been with anyone from the magical world, did he know any magic. Then of course he’d go on about how evil Voldemort was, and how he had to be stopped. How he, Harry, had to learn magic to protect himself and behaving this way wasn’t befitting a hero. Harry shuddered just remembering, he was no hero. 

Looking at the time, he realized with a start she’d be here in a few seconds. Climbing out of the bed hurriedly, he grabbed two books and placed them where they wouldn’t be shifted by the door but would make the pink haired Klutz fall. He’d need to do more than make her fall, what had that spell been to knock him out, that Dumbledore had uttered?…stuply? Stupefly? Stupefy! That’s it that’s the word Dumbledore had used. He’d never attempted anything like this before. He knew he had magic, that wasn’t the problem; he’d just never used words to do it. 

Harry ran to the other side of the room, they had to see him before they’d come into the room further. Dumbledore must have made sure to tell them he wasn’t allowed out. He was getting desperate; he’d never stayed in the same place so long before. He felt as though he was going insane. All the warring emotions inside him, this was why he liked someone looking after him. To take the pressure off, so he didn’t have to worry about anything. He often wondered if his previous master was somewhere in the castle, or if he was out there somewhere in the wizarding world. He’d been thinking about him a lot, stuck here, there wasn’t much else to do. 

“Hey Harry,” said Tonks, they always said the same exact thing to him, greeting him as if he was friends with them. Harry held his breath, waiting with anxiousness as Tonks came in. She obviously couldn’t see the books for the tray she currently carried. Then it happened, she tripped over the books. Harry lunged for her, grabbing her wand from its holster, crying out one word “Stupefy!” aiming it at her head… and it worked. The spell hit her surprised face before she was out of it. 

Relief flowed through Harry as he dropped her wand slamming the door closed before he ran. He pretty much remembered the way from the last time. Only getting lost twice, instead of the dozen times he had the time before. Hopefully he’d get away since nobody would know until she was found. Hopefully she wouldn’t be found until lunch time. It was good for him, bad for them and Harry wasn’t going to complain. As he ran he wondered if he should have kept that wand, it might have proved useful…just in case he encountered anyone on his way. Left, right, left right, right, right, left the pattern continued as he made his escape. He was very grateful he hadn’t bumped into anyone. Now if he hadn’t been in the dungeon’s it might have been a different set of circumstances altogether. 

Turning yet another corner, he grinned in triumph, he had told them he would get out of there. It was only a matter of time; you couldn’t keep someone imprisoned forever. A malicious grin crossed his face, too bad he wouldn’t be there to see the looks on their faces. He was nobody’s hero, and he’d damned if he let anyone tell him or use him otherwise. Harry broke into a run, bolting past a set of open large golden doors. His head automatically looking in, catching sight of the ceiling, and most unfortunately…Dumbledore. He’d been spotted. Cursing he doubled his speed, turning away and gasping in shock, his heart leaping into his mouth. Harry unable to win a fight with gravity fell down the steps of Hogwarts. All seventeen of them, Harry had counted, spread eagle on the ground, he gasped mouthfuls of air into his lungs. Getting up, despite the agony, and shaking his entire body was surging with adrenaline. 

He had always been a fast runner; you had to be quick on the streets, especially running from the authorities. Something good had come out of ‘Harry hunting’. It had helped him invade the police a dozen of times, and over the years he’d just gotten better. Harry realized through, he should have eaten something. The lack of food meant he was using the last dregs of his energy. He’d only had an a few oranges, apples, some weird skin coloured fruit with a stone in the middle, well two pieces of fruit with stones in the middle, only the second one had been a reddish purple colour. Shaking off his stupid thoughts, panting outrageously as he ran. Small stones being kicked in all directions, as he trod on them, trying to get to safety. He’d only popped a few times, once back when he was at Primary school. The second when he’d almost been caught by the police. He was hoping to do the same thing here. 

 

Harry ran for fifteen minutes towards the gates, sensing the magic wouldn’t let him get away. There was a dome of magic protecting the castle, stopping him from being able to pop away. He’d been able to do it after seeing his previous Dom doing it, truth be told it had jogged his memory of the occurrence when he was a child. The second time he’d popped had been after the relationship with his Dom had been over. 

He could feel the magic fading or lessening, he was near the edge of the dome, and soon he’d be able to get away. Looking back he saw Dumbledore rushing down the steps, and he was alone. Smirking in satisfaction he continued on. Just a few feet from the gates the oddest looking creature popped in front of him, holding its hand out. Harry skidded to a halt just as a wave of pure magic shot from the things hand and blasted him. Harry felt himself flying through the air, bracing himself for the landing. Prepared or not, his body cried out in agony as dots danced about in his mind. Thank god for the adrenaline, otherwise Harry knew he wouldn’t have been able to sit up. He jerked around, biting his tongue at the fresh wave of pain radiated from him. Dumbledore was still running the house elf was still standing there. 

Scrambling to his feet, groaning as the world tilted alarmingly, quickly his equilibrium was restored, and he ran into the trees. It was the only place he could go to get away. He didn’t know where it led, but away from them was a good thing right now. If he was going to be caught he wouldn’t make it easy on them. No all he needed to do was find a tree to climb up. Stay there until they left for the night, or stopped searching, then he could move on. He hadn’t been in long before he heard Dumbledore’s voice. Harry had always wanted to punch Dumbledore; his voice had always grated on his nerves, now more than ever. 

“I know exactly where you are Mr. Potter, you won’t be leaving the school grounds, you might as well just come out.” said Albus confidently. He didn’t understand why the boy wanted to return to the Muggle world, what awaited him so strongly he felt the need to return to a life on the street? He couldn’t understand the boy at all, and he was at his wits end. He’d not been able to find out any information, from what he could see Harry didn’t have any weaknesses that he was sharing. It certainly wasn’t his parents; he didn’t seem to care about them. 

Harry bit his lip, wanting to curse at the old fool, but he might just be kidding. He didn’t want to give away his position, so with steel will, he managed to stop himself. He even tried to stop himself breathing so heavily, but it wasn’t easy. He’d had the wind knocked out of him twice, his body hurt like they wouldn’t believe. Nothing was broken though; at least he didn’t think so. No doubt he’d be bruised as hell tomorrow; he’d live with that as long as he got away. Slinking behind the trees, away from the direction Dumbledore’s voice had been. 

“The bracelet upon your wrist, gives away your location Harry,” said Dumbledore sounding tired, as if he couldn’t bear to fight with Harry anymore. “Come out now and you can walk back to the school or be levitated the choice is yours.” three weeks they’d been at this, he hadn’t expected the boy to be so damn stubborn. The boy had to learn magic; he had to save their world. It was his destiny why did the boy not see it? He was at his wits end; he refused to believe the others when they said Harry was a lost cause. 

Harry stared down at his wrist in horror; he needed to find a way to get that stupid bracelet off. It must tell them where he was, a GPS tracking device or something…maybe even the spell equivalent of it. Looking for the latch he grit his teeth when he saw none. There was no way to take it off the normal way. He tried to yank it off, but he was only hurting his wrist. He scratched the bracelet against the tree, seeing if it would work but nothing; it was as if the thing was protested against any means of tampering. He then began trying to squeeze his hand out of the thing, he’d just made his hand skinner when he heard the words of the stunning spell, and he knew no more. 

\-------0

 

“How did it go?” asked Dumbledore, the usual twinkle was nowhere to be seen. He’d been so happy to find Harry, but that had dimmed weeks ago. Sirius was slumped in the corner, convinced none of them would get through to Harry. Sirius had proclaimed he certainly wasn’t going near that room again. Of course he could understand Harry’s anger towards him; he was the one who’d brought him here. Yet he kept refusing to let anyone in and was violent towards everyone. Now Sirius, Molly and Tonks’ were refusing to go near that room, he dreaded who was next. 

Remus sat down defeated “I don’t think anything we do will make Harry want to stay. He’s still as bitter as ever. I can’t keep going in there Albus I’m sorry.” he said as he massaged his stomach, evidently Harry had done something else to Remus. Poppy had been called up weeks ago to deal with the broken nose, and the back and groin pain. 

“I guess the thought of seeing his parents in a pensive didn’t work?” asked Dumbledore. He was merely stating the obvious, he had suspected it wouldn’t. It didn’t stop him trying though, there had to be some way to get the boy on side. He refused to think on Snape’s ideas, no he wasn’t telling the boy about his money. 

Remus shook his head. “No, in fact it just made him even angrier.” 

Albus sighed, “Very well Remus, I shall have someone else deliver his food in the morning.” 

“What are you going to do now that all the students are coming back? If they know what we are doing…” said Remus looking wary. 

“Don’t worry the tracking charm will always ensure I know where he is. If the worst should happen I shall tell the students half the truth.” said Albus feeling as despondent as Remus. He had so hoped to present Harry to the school by this point; have him join his seventh year class mates with the rest of the Gryffindor’s. 

“Alright,” said Remus quietly, “If you need anything we will be in Grimmauld Place.” 

“Why don’t you stay around for a few days?” suggested Albus. 

“I don’t know,” said Remus, Sirius was getting really depressed here, it wasn’t good for him. Sirius was all he had left, other than Harry, but Harry didn’t want to know. If he had to choose he’d pick Sirius, he was his lover after all, his everything. “What do you think Siri?” 

Sirius just shrugged, “I doubt Harry’s going to warm up to me any time soon so what’s the point?” 

“At least just stay tomorrow until the students come?” suggested Dumbledore, but it was more of a demand. 

“Alright, just until the students come,” said Sirius. Then he was going to go home and lick in his wounds. He had a big bottle of Fire whiskey with his name on it calling him. Drinking his sorrows seemed like a good way to go about it. Maybe he should go down to the kitchens; surely they had something he could get drunk on. 

“Good!” said Dumbledore. Hopefully he’d convince Sirius to take Harry his breakfast tomorrow. Perhaps suggesting Padfoot visiting him, finding out what was on Harry’s mind. He’d surely talk to a dog; after all he’d think it couldn’t tell anyone. 

\-----0 

NEXT MORNING 

“Severus take some breakfast down to Harry.” demanded Albus, “The others are refusing.” Albus looked down at Remus and Sirius, his disappointment showing through. He’d tried to convince Sirius to go in his Animagus form, but he’d refused. He’d rather not get kicked in his dog form thank you very much. 

“That’s what house elves are for,” said Severus curling his lip, he wasn’t some errand boy. He refused to be treated as such, plus he did not want to meet Potter. Just because he wasn’t a sickly Gryffindor like his father, it didn’t mean he wanted anything to do with him. If he said anything to him, the way he’d been talking to the others, he wouldn’t be able to help himself. He’d have the boy over his knee and showing him, just what the consequences of talking to him like that, would be. If Potter thought some electric jolts would bother a man like him he would be greatly mistaken. Just because he respected how Potter was being, it didn’t mean he would put up with being spoken to in such a manner. 

“I cannot take the chance he might trick them Severus, it’s just left of your classroom take something down.” ordered Dumbledore. 

“On your head be it,” hissed Severus through clenched teeth. They hadn’t asked him to do it for that exact reason. They knew Severus wouldn’t put up with anything Harry said. Probably push him further away, and make him want to run even further. 

“Be kind to him Severus, just remember we need him.” said Dumbledore in warning. 

Severus’ nostrils flared at the order, putting his eating utensils down, he left the head table in a flurry of robes. It took him five minutes to get the food and walk towards Potter’s prison. That was essentially what he was, a prisoner within a school. He was half tempted to help the boy escape, maybe then they’d actually get off their own arses and end the war. Instead of expecting a boy with no magical experience or training kill a man. It was a lot to ask of anyone, especially someone who didn’t care for the magical community. 

“Semper Fi,” said Severus rolling his eyes, always faithful, they must have set the password nearly three weeks ago for sure. No doubt when they thought Potter was going to play nice. He had his wand out at the ready, he’d seen the state of Tonks and Lupin, and he wasn’t taking any chances. Stepping into the room, his dark eyes scanned everywhere making sure he wasn’t lurking in the shadows. 

Harry growled from inside his bed covers, he hadn’t gotten much sleep as always. Out of sheer boredom he slept for a few hours before dinner then being woken up. So he wasn’t able to sleep at night. Plus his entire body was thumping with pain, he was as predicted bruised badly. “Go fuck you----” Harry’s eyes widened when he noticed who it was. Without thinking, he automatically rose out of the bed and knelt on the floor, a little clumsy since he ached everywhere. Every little shred of emotion he’d been feeling for nearly three weeks, disappeared as he knelt before him. For the first time in weeks, Harry felt at peace. The turbulent emotions that had warred inside him finally ceased. He didn’t have to think, to survive, or do anything. His magic also settled, as he knelt the way Severus liked. His relief showed plain as day on his face, despite the fact he was staring at the floor. 

Severus froze, his black eyes narrowing even as he adopted a stance he only did at home. He’d straightened up, become more calculating, confident, and graceful. It was that of a Dom standing before his Submissive. The feeling of control washed over Severus, even in his confusion. Having Harry Potter kneeling before him, he of all people, made him feel powerful, smug, turned on and admittedly a little shocked. At first he thought perhaps Potter had seen him at the club. Yet he noticed something that made his heart sink, the way he was kneeling. It was the way he always ordered his Subs, certainly not like they did at the club. He placed the tray upon the table as his thoughts whirled out of control. 

At the club they knelt with their hands on their knees, their feet never touching their backside. He on the other hand allowed it, the hands always behind their back, clasped together loosely. He did not recognize him; it made no sense to him at all. Yet he knew what to do to get answers. He’d only had three Subs’ in the past seventeen years. He walked around Harry, and noticed with pride he never once got nervous or moved from his position. Standing at Harry’s back for a few seconds, “Explain.” he demanded if the students thought he was domineering it was nothing on the voice he’d just used on Harry. Yet Harry didn’t flinch, he seemed impervious to his moods or used to them. If this was a game Potter was playing, he was playing it very well. Although Severus did not think the boy was playing at all, he’d never been like this with the others.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize about the error One-Shot it was a mistake i assure you this story is still ongoing and currently has many chapters which will be posted up throughtout the night x


	4. Explaining

Willing 

Chapter 4 

Explaining 

Harry couldn’t help but want to squirm just hearing that voice again. He’d missed this man more than anyone could possibly fathom. It had been his voice that first drew Harry to him. It was a voice that could sound caring, alluring, drop dead sexy and vicious when he needed to be. Not many people could say their voices could sound like all those things. Severus might not be the most gorgeous looking man, but he wasn’t without his appeal. He was to Harry, classically handsome, not that he’d ever told him. Severus reacted to praise as he’d reacted to the abuse the Dursley’s heaped upon him. That is to say not very kindly at all. So he had been right, Severus had been working for Dumbledore all along. Had Severus known who he was too? It hurt to even contemplate it. Unfortunately his suspicious nature was rearing its ugly head again. His first instinct had been to kneel, as it should have been; now he wasn’t so sure what to do. Part of him wanted to get up, defy Severus, to show him the same disgust and anger he’d shown everyone else. After all Severus was keeping him here against his will too. Just moments ago, he’d felt free of these turbulent emotions, now they were back with a vengeance stronger than ever. Yet his asking how Harry had been his Sub made him realize…maybe, just maybe…he hadn’t known. 

“I do not like repeating myself,” warned Severus, his voice low and dangerous. Speaking directly into Harry’s ear, before turning to face Harry, deftly lifting his chin with his hand, wanting to see Harry’s eyes. He could see the troubled mind without having to even glean Harry’s surface thoughts. He had to know just how the hell Harry knew him. Despite the fact he knew the revelation wasn’t going to be a good one. Harry had only turned seventeen lately after all, and he hadn’t had a submissive in a year. Either way, if Harry had been his sub, he had also been underage. Young enough to be his student. 

Harry knew that tone of voice, it meant Severus was extremely angry and he was pushing it. He’d only been on the receiving end of it once, and that’s when he’d put himself in danger. He also remembered the punishment for that stunt as well, and he didn’t want a repeat of it. Even though technically they weren’t Dom and Sub anymore. He didn’t think Severus cared much for technicalities right now. Green eyes met black, they were probing, and seeking answers only he had. They weren’t as angry as his voice had sounded. Holding his breath, keeping eye contact with Severus, he began to change. 

Severus’ eyes widened, his heart beating erratically, as Harry began to change. He was a Metamorphmagus! He was like Tonks! Why hadn’t he morphed into one of them and gotten the hell out of here? His hair darkened and got longer, his features became more pronounced, his eyes changed to a deep ocean blue colour, he aged four years in the space of a second. His body got bulkier, not too bulky but noticeably because of how thin he was. He closed his eyes, fifteen years old; the boy had been fifteen years old. If he’d taken him on before July 31st then it made him fourteen for a short while making it intolerable. He’d never once picked up on the fact the boy had been underage. He was speechless, and incapable of saying anything as his mouth opened and closed wordlessly. 

Harry watched each emotion passing across Severus’ face, before he closed his eyes hiding how he was feeling completely. Harry swallowed thickly, tense and wary, he’d seen him turning down anyone younger than eighteen without a glance. So he’d aged himself before approaching the man. He’d told him he was eighteen, he’d lied, and he knew Severus hated lies above all else. He truthfully hadn’t expected Severus to take him on as his Submissive. When it had happened, he couldn’t admit the truth, that’s only because he knew he’d be kicked out. It became a vicious circle, one he refused to dwell on. 

Severus’ opened his eyes, narrowing them in on a guilty looking Submissive. One that didn’t look anything like Harry Potter at the moment. No he looked twenty years old; he was angry, angrier than he’d ever been. He wanted to put the boy over his knee and give him a punishment he’d never forget. He was painfully reminded that Harry wasn’t his Submissive; they had ceased being as such a year ago. Harry had left without so much as an explanation. He had hurt Severus more than the older man would ever admit, even under the Cruciatus curse. 

“Was I the first?” Severus demanded, he had to know. 

“No, sir.” said Harry softly. There had been five, none of which he’d stayed for longer than three months. They hadn’t been capable of giving him what he wanted, what he needed the way he needed it. They had mostly been about control and correcting. Harry had wanted something different, and he’d found that in Severus. 

Well that was a small comfort at least. “You have another Dom?” asked Severus noticing the bracelet upon Harry’s arm. A lot of Master’s marked their Sub’s, most with collars if they chose to, some with less obvious items. Severus hated it, but he felt extremely hurt with that knowledge. None of the Sub’s he’d seen had ever matched Harry, and so he’d never taken one on. It’s what he’d been doing before Dumbledore had called him back to Hogwarts. 

Harry’s currently blue eyes gazed at Severus in confusion, why would the man think that? Truth be told, he’d not had a new Master since Severus, it felt wrong somehow. He hadn’t been back to the club, instead choosing to sleep outside on the streets, yearning for a Dom he’d trusted completely. Harry followed Severus’ gaze, and his lips pulled back in a mute snarl. Harry shook his head, answering Severus’ question. 

Severus hated when his Sub’s did that, he always demanded verbal answers. Yet the relief that coursed through him, made him uncaring if Harry hadn’t responded appropriately. Merlin, things had changed so drastically within half an hour. He’d come to this room, with the intention of facing a angry teenager, giving him his food then going to his lab to brew potions. Never in his wildest dreams, had he suspected such a ludicrous thing would happen. Yet it had, and he had no idea how to proceed from here. It was obvious he still wanted Harry, especially if the relief he’d felt moments ago was anything to go by. Unfortunately Harry obviously didn’t feel the same, he’d left. Yet he’d knelt at his feet, given away the fact he’d been with him. Despite the fact that he, Severus Snape, was part in keeping him here, or so the boy should think. 

“You didn’t know I was Harry Potter?” asked Harry his blue eyes filled with desperation. As if he needed the answer as much as Severus had needed to know how they’d known one another. 

Severus arched an eyebrow at the stupid question, “Do you think I would have asked you to explain if I did?” 

Harry bit his lip before replying, “No, sir.” which meant he’d left for nothing. God it made his heart hurt to think about it, he’d messed up the only good thing in his life because he’d misunderstood the situation. If he’d just trusted his Dom…he may have still been safe within his little bubble at Severus’ house in London. He certainly wouldn’t have been caught and brought here anyway. 

“Why did you leave?” demanded Severus, as if he could read Harry’s thoughts.

Harry’s face fell, his eyes once again staring at the floor, but not of long. Severus grabbed his chin, forcing him to look up, to look into his eyes. Harry wordlessly opened and closed his mouth, as a lump of aguish lodged in his throat. The tight grip Severus had on his chin anchored him. Stopped him from giving way to despair, he hated being stuck in this room. He wanted out, no, for his own sanity he needed to get away. “I saw Dumbledore going to the flat, I thought you knew… I had to get away.” 

“You didn’t trust me.” stated Severus darkly, abruptly letting go of Harry’s chin. 

“I did,” replied Harry desperately, “I did.” he said again as if he said it more Severus would believe him. 

“Unfortunately your actions spoke louder than your words.” said Severus coldly. 

Harry flinched as if the words had been a cruel harsh blow, mostly because he knew Severus was right. He had disappointed his Master, and it made him feel utterly wretched. It didn’t matter now; nothing mattered, because he was stuck here at the end of the day. He didn’t think for a minute Severus was here to help him, if anything; they’d try and use this to their advantage. Well they were in for a shock if they tried, he wasn’t a submissive fool, and he willingly chose to submit to someone, to let them take care of him. Allowing someone to care, to look after him, cherish him since he’d never had it in his life. He craved it yes, but it wasn’t his life line…who was he kidding? It was his lifeline, but he didn’t need it to be. He was used to being on his own, despite the want of a companion, a Master. The hopelessness, the hurt, the fear and anger began to get the better of him again. His magic unlocked again against his will, and begun to escape and leach from him. 

Severus had watched Harry crumble and flinch upon his harsh words. They were regretfully true, how was he supposed to take care of someone fully if they didn’t trust him? Although admitted he understood where Harry was coming from, being cautious had probably enabled him to escape detection so long. He was probably thinking he was right in his convictions, sitting here right now. Severus drew in a sharp breath as Harry’s magic danced dangerously around the room. Reacting to the young man’s pent up emotions. He knew there and then Harry wasn’t going to last much longer. He would lash out, lose control and more probably than not do something he wouldn’t regret. If Harry hadn’t been his Sub, he’d have been all too happy to stand back and watch it happen. Yet he’d promised to look after this precious soul, no matter his name, age or even status in the wizarding world.   
“Calm yourself.” said Severus, his voice soothing for the first time since he’d stepped foot in the room. Severus reached out to touch Harry, for some reason that always helped soothe him. A single touch always made Harry mould himself against Severus. This time was the same, with one big difference, Severus felt Harry’s magic coming alive for the first time. Swirling around them, in its magnificence, before abruptly it disappeared into both of them. Severus gasped, he’d read about this occurring, but he’d never in a million years expected it to happen to him. Harry’s magic was merging with his. Marking him as Harry Potter’s Dominant and Harry as his Submissive. Raw, willing, wild magic couldn’t be interfered by anyone, not even the Minister of Magic. Not even someone more powerful than them. The only way it could be broken is if they both dissolved it willingly. If he thought Harry revealing himself as an Ex-submissive changed everything, well this was an entirely different situation altogether.   
Harry shuddered, his magic finally calming down, and for the first time since he was fourteen he felt as though he was in control. Or rather that someone else was taking control of it for him. Would this have happened along time ago if he let it? His magic had always reacted strongly to Severus. It had teased at the surface of his block, dying to get out. He had thought it was because it sensed Severus’ magic but he was beginning to think it had been about something entirely different. Harry wasn’t sure what it meant though, not completely.   
“Do you realize what’s just happened?” asked Severus. He could feel Harry’s emotions, how he’d felt for the past few weeks were coming to the surface as well. It didn’t surprise him, seeing as he’d heard all the others telling tales of how Harry reacted to them. He could also feel Harry’s confusion; it’s why he’d asked that question. Regardless of the answer, Harry’s magic wouldn’t have bonded to him if it wasn’t what his Ex- submissive had wanted. Harry was his, completely, there was no contract needed, no negotiations, nothing. He had wanted him; well Harry was going to get him. He would protect him from harm, and from those who wish to use him for their own selfish greed. Just like he had sworn when he’d first taken Harry on as his Submissive years ago.   
“Err…No,” said Harry cringing inwardly, honestly he felt like he was fourteen years old and facing this man again for the first time. With one difference, he’d managed to talk to him without stuttering or being inarticulate…he couldn’t say that this time around.   
“I didn’t think so,” said Severus dryly, belatedly realizing he was still touching Harry, and removing his hand, much to Harry’s disappointment if his feelings were anything to go by. “I’ll give you a book, and you can read it for yourself.” that way he’d get the full picture not just a quick statement.   
“Can’t you just tell me?” asked Harry. “Sir.” he added quickly.   
Severus observed Harry, “Very well, but not here.” said Severus, the light and colours were giving him a headache. It was far too Gryffindor for his taste, bright red and gold, it made him shudder. He much preferred darker places, and colours.   
“Not here?” parroted Harry, was he really going to get him out of this room? He bit his lip before reluctantly speaking again. “This has a GPS chip in it, and it won’t come off!” Harry couldn’t have hidden his anger if he’d tried.   
Severus’ lips twitched, it was a testament to how little Harry knew about the Magical world with his words. He of course knew a lot about the Muggle world, he’d lived in it for his first eleven years of his life, and each summer since. Dumbledore’s love of the Muggle world extended to his sweets and knitting patterns, he was no expert. He had a lot to teach Harry, and teach him he would. “Give me your arm.” said Severus his voice booking no argument, not that Harry would give it.   
Harry held his breath handing over his left arm, watching Severus intently. He noticed Severus needed a wand too, why did everyone he met need a wand? It made no sense to him. Then with two words, two little words that damnable bracelet fell with a clunk on the floor.   
“Why didn’t you just turn into someone else and leave?” asked Severus, unable to hold in his curiosity in any longer.   
Harry bit his lip feeling sheepish, “I didn’t think of that.” if he had, Dumbledore wouldn’t have got him as he was leaving. The inevitable results were the same, that thing would have just led Dumbledore right back to him. “He would have just found me again anyway, that bracelet gave me away.”   
“Up,” said Severus. Dumbledore was in for a shock that was putting it mildly. He was rather looking forward to seeing the look on the old goats face.   
Harry wasted no time following that order; he was beginning to feel cramped in that position. Severus opened the door and began walking; he never once looked behind to make sure Harry was following him. Severus wasn’t sure if Harry knew he could feel his emotions, but he wasn’t going to clue him in just yet. He didn’t feel any deception from Harry, so he knew he wouldn’t attempt to run. At least not yet anyway, Harry didn’t like it here, he’d made that abundantly obvious. Not that he could be blamed; he’d been stuck in that room, held like a prisoner for three weeks. No matter how beautiful Hogwarts was, nobody would like somewhere were they were being held captive. He would have to find out how Harry felt regarding magic in general; he couldn’t force his submissive to stay somewhere he had no desire to be. Harry was his submissive again, and he had to do what was right by him.   
Harry followed Severus, if it had been anyone but him, he’d have made a run for it. He’d missed Severus more than words would ever express (well his vocabulary anyway). He’d been such an idiot, he should never have run, he should have trusted his Dom. He knew he’d pay for it, Severus wouldn’t forget, it’s just the when really. Hopefully it would be a few days away, he still ached everywhere. Ached to Harry was actually agony to everyone else, but he was so used to pain.   
They didn’t walk far, before Harry was in some sort of classroom. It had dozens of glass containers, and cauldrons. They didn’t stay long enough for Harry to notice anything else. They walked through another door and Harry’s eyes widened. All sorts of things were floating around in jars. Things with dead eyes staring at him, it was some sort of office, since all that was in it were rows of cabinets and a desk with a few chairs in the middle. Then they passed through yet another door, into a dark corridor and walked for a few minutes before coming to a secret door.   
“Place your palm on the centre,” said Severus, his wand once again out. Harry did, and a spidery sensation shivered down his spine. His hand felt as through it was being pricked with hundreds of pins and needles. Just as quickly as it started it stopped, the door opened and Harry smiled slightly. It was like being back home, it was similar to Severus’ house.   
To the left was a large fireplace, with two high back chairs, beside it. A large table in the furthest corner, with two chairs, obviously for eating at. A rather large kitchen to his right, with an island in the centre. Closest to him was a sitting area, with two couches in a beige colour. There were no windows; only lanterns floating in mid air, making a warm glow surround the place. Through one door he could see a library, filled with books Severus always brought with him from London. There were other doors but all closed. One was Severus’ room; another was a guest room that wasn’t used. One was a cupboard filled with lining and towels as well as other odds and ends. Then there was the room Severus used the most, his potions lab probably the biggest room in the flat.   
“This is the kitchen as you can see, next to it,” said Severus as he walked around, showing Harry all the rooms in his apartment. “Is my potions lab, a cupboard, my guest bedroom, my bedroom, the library and last but not least the bathroom.” something Harry needed to use immediately, he smelt as though he’d not bathed in three weeks.   
The fire flared to life, immediately heating the room to a warmer temperature. Harry liked it warm, probably because he had for most part always been cold out in the streets.   
“Change to your natural look,” said Severus. He knew Harry probably had a lot of scars hidden away. Not just the one on his forehead, but the scars his Uncle had wilfully inflicted upon him. Since they were done by a Muggle, he would be able to remove them. It might take a few weeks, but he was confident in his abilities as a Potions Master.   
Harry closed his eyes and reverted back, his hair getting a little shorter and his body getting slimmer. When he opened his eyes, they were back to green again. Yet Severus was frowning, moving towards his sub, he lifted away the hair and saw that he didn’t have the tell tale scar that identified him as Harry Potter.   
“Properly,” said Severus demandingly.   
“This is it,” said Harry quietly, not understanding what Severus meant.   
“No, Harry it isn’t, otherwise you would have a scar right here,” said Severus his finger drawing a lightening bolt on his forehead.   
“I don’t know how,” admitted Harry paling, he hated disappointing his Dom.   
“Do you trust me?” asked Severus, of course Harry wouldn’t know how to control it, and he’d never been taught how.   
“Always,” said Harry immediately not having to think about his answer.   
“I wish I could believe that, you do realize I will punish you for your lack of trust in me?” said Severus sternly, not right away; Harry needed guidance right now, not punishment. He could feel how lost Harry was, once he was more used to how things were he’d think of a suitable punishment. He wasn’t doing it because he was angry; you never raised a hand to someone when you were angry. It did no good, just made you regret a lot of things. He was doing it because Harry had lied, not just once but about a lot of things. Then he’d run when he should have put his trust in him.   
“Yes sir,” answered Harry appropriately.   
“This spell will revert you back, it’s not permanent, if you fight it, it will hurt.” said Severus sternly.   
Harry nodded his head, “Okay.” he replied in agreement.   
“Revortor,” said Severus, which would make Harry revert back to his proper form. So the boy he’d been seeing in the room, before he’d changed into the submissive he’d known wasn’t the real boy. He watched as Harry changed, sucking in a sharp breathe he was breathtaking, yet he looked ill, he was far too skinny. Skinner than he was but he was built that way. He could see each rib poking through his submissive’s skin. The trousers he’d had on had been at his ankles before he pulled them back up. The tell tale scar was once again upon his forehead. He had a lot of work ahead of him that was obvious. He had to take control, Harry was getting extremely anxious. Perhaps this bond had been a good thing, Harry wasn’t one for showing emotion. 

“Go into the bathroom and get undressed, I’ll be through in a minute.” said Severus. Normally Harry was the one to prepare the bath, but right now he needed taken care of. He was a mess; he’d obviously not been eating the food they’d been giving him. Otherwise after three weeks he wouldn’t be quite as bad as he was or starving. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry, still holding onto the now far too large jeans he scampered off to the bathroom. 

Severus went through to his room, gathering up the necessary items, pyjamas which would need shrunk to fit him as well as a bathrobe. Then to the potions lab to gather potions he’d need, and finally to his cupboard to grab a selection of towels. Taking a deep breath, this was what he needed. He needed this almost as much as Harry did, their magic had realized it. Severus had never once been able to control anything in his life. Not his abusive alcoholic father or the abuse he doled out on his mother. Not the idiots at school who’d continued to bully him for seven years. Not his own fate at the hands of Voldemort or later Dumbledore when he gone to him for help. His life, he’d always felt had never been his own. It was sheer happenstance that he’d ended up at the club, and he’d never looked back. Being a Dom made Severus feel he had at least a measure of control on something or someone. It made him feel stronger; it made up for the lack of control he felt elsewhere. He needed someone to look after, and someone in turn to look after him and meet his needs. He wasn’t one of the Dom’s who liked doling out punishments, waiting for excuses to. He preferred helping someone spread their wings instead of constantly clipping them. It’s probably why he and Harry had gotten on so well. Harry had been happy to do what was expected of him, he would have to if the alternative was sleeping in the street. 

Walking into the bathroom, horror slammed into him at the state of Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Willing 

Chapter 5 

Tender Love and Care 

Severus was horrified at the state Harry was in, there was hardly a bit of him uninjured. The bruising was very severe, and it had just been done recently. If any of those idiots had hurt him, he’d kill them. The scars as he’d suspected to be there were indeed but faded. They would be gone within a few weeks, he wouldn’t allow his Submissive to walk around with them. The mental scars were enough to deal with, without the physical scars to constantly remind him. It was little wonder Harry had never tested the boundaries, of their relationship. The other Sub’s he’d had, had done exactly that to see what the punishments would be. He shook off his thoughts; this wasn’t about them, or even him. 

“How did these occur?” asked Severus placing the bundle in his arms in the sink. The potions he had were no good for bruises. He’d need a salve to get rid of them, a strong one. The ones he’d brought were for removing scars, and nutrition, he needed something to help put weight on, and give him the nutrients he’d missed out on. 

“The bruises? I fell down the stairs outside, and then some weird looking creature blasted me of my feet.” replied Harry honestly. He couldn’t see as well as he’d been able to a few minutes ago. How could his ability to change his looks also change his eyesight? 

“Weird looking creature? Can you be more specific?” asked Severus dryly. 

“Huge face, small body, big hands, big feet and large ears and green eyes I think…” said Harry. 

“Ah, that Mr. Potter is a house elf,” said Severus wryly, no doubt Dumbledore had told it to make sure Harry didn’t get off the grounds. 

Harry shuddered, “Please don’t call me that.” his voice forlorn. To Harry, the name Potter always followed by pain it’s why he’d been all too eager to leave it behind. Severus had known him as Harrison Blake; it’s the name he’d used then. He’d been called other names, by his other Dom’s; he’d never stuck to the same one. The first names had always been similar to Harry, Harold, and Heath and of course Harrison but the last names he’d plucked out of thin air. 

“It is your name Harry, you will have to get used to it.” said Severus, “Come with me.” Severus left the bathroom, Harry following closely behind him, he gestured to his bedroom before going into his lab. Finding the potion he needed, he went through to his bedroom. 

“Lie down on the bed,” urged Severus as he opened the large jar in his hand. Placing it on his nightstand, and noticed Harry had lay down on his back. “On your stomach Harry, I need to apply this salve; it will heal your bruises.” Harry immediately rolled over, closing his eyes facing away from Severus to the other side of the room. The smell of the bed was uniquely Severus. He’d never been able to identify the smell, although occasionally he smelt of mint. It must have something to do with Potions, but the scent he smelt right now was absolutely stinking. Harry breathed in sharply as the paste was applied to his back; it was put on evenly across the bruised skin. 

“It smells horrible,” said Harry. 

Severus snorted, “It does indeed. Let’s see if you are complaining in ten minutes when you are healed.” If only it was that easy to get rid of the scars he’d be a very happy man. Unfortunately no, the potions needed applied in water, where it gained its best access to the scars. Glancing at the time, he would need to keep it on for five minutes, and it would need wiped off before he was given a bath. He didn’t want to know if there’d be any bad reactions to them being mixed. 

“I’m sure you have a lot of questions, you are free to ask,” said Severus. As he began spreading the paste on Harry’s thigh, where there was a particularly black looking bruise. Once Harry was settled in he’d need to get Poppy up here to do a thorough examination. 

“Why do you need a wand?” asked Harry turning his face to Severus’ his green eyes gleaming with life and curiosity. So different from the eyes Severus had seen upon entering that room. 

“Everyone needs a wand, it’s why you’ve had trouble controlling your magic.” said Severus, screwing the lid back on the potion. Placing it in the drawer, best keep it handy. 

“Why do they expect me to fight Voldemort?” asked Harry, his green eyes darkening with anger at their presumptions. He just didn’t understand it, he was seventeen years old, and didn’t know anything about the magical world. 

“Ah,” said Severus, he should have expected that question to come up right away. Truth be told, he didn’t know how to tell Harry, he didn’t deserve to be burdened with it. Harry may be seventeen years old, but his growth had been stunted, not just height wise but emotionally and mentally. He was also surprised they’d not just told him; after all it seemed as if they hadn’t minded burdening him with tales that he had to defeat Voldemort! Idiots the lot of them, it was little wonder Harry had chosen to threaten them all. “First things first, what did you know about the magical world before Professor Dumbledore found you?” 

“Nothing much, I remember a giant driving me on a flying motorcycle, taking me to Dumbledore and the fucking fool leaving me at Privet Drive.” said Harry angry. 

“Language,” said Severus sternly, “That is all you knew?” 

“Yes sir, sorry sir.” said Harry contritely. 

“How is it you remembered that?” asked Severus blown away, he’d been one years old. He couldn’t remember anything from that age, he hadn’t even at seventeen. 

“I used to sit in my cupboard and draw people from my dreams. The giant was one of them; a white bearded man was another. I realized who it was the second I saw him, obviously the giant was real too.” said Harry quietly, his fingers tracing invisible patterns on the black bedding. 

“Indeed, his name is Rubeus Hagrid he’s the grounds keeper here at Hogwarts, he’s actually a half giant.” said Severus. The cupboard statement would have shocked him once upon a time. Unfortunately he was already aware of the atrocities this boy had been put through. He had been there when they questioned Vernon Dursley under Veritaserum. It had been on the spot action, hence why he’d been there to supervise the affects of the Veritaserum. Truth be told, nobody would have helped Vernon Dursley, not even him if the Muggle had a bad reaction to the Potion. They’d sat in a horrified silence, barely able to get the questions out. The looks Dumbledore had received would have killed him if looks could actually kill. Who left a child out in the freezing cold night of November with only a small blanket on him? Leaving a letter, a single letter to explain what happened? If he’d just woken them up, he would have known the Dursley’s didn’t want him. According to the wizarding world, Dumbledore had failed in his duty to an orphaned wizard. He alone could have prevented the abuse heaped upon a defenceless baby. His popularity had taken a nosedive; a few parents had actually removed their kids sending them to a different school. To this day he hadn’t quite recovered his reputation. 

“Why did you ask if I needed a wand?” asked Severus. 

“I’ve never used one and my magic works fine.” said Harry shrugging his shoulders a little. 

“When you weren’t hiding it I assume?” said Severus pointedly, he’d never known Harry was magical, it’s why he’d never used magic near or on him. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry, knowing Severus was still rather upset with the deception. It would take a while before Harry regained Severus’ trust. He’d do it though; he’d do whatever it took to have his Dom happy with him again. Harry had never had any praise growing up, and he graved it a great deal now. 

“What magic have you used?” asked Severus curiously, “Times up, go back to the bathroom and remove the stuff from the sink and fill it up.” Severus grabbed a few additional towels; he needed to thoroughly get the salve off Harry’s back and legs.   
Severus entered the bathroom and nodded in satisfaction, Harry had done exactly as he asked. He turned the taps on in the bath, letting the warm and cold water mingle and fill up the tub. Dipping the wash cloth into the water, finding it warm enough, he turned Harry around and began taking the thick gooey paste off. 

“I only did some magic, usually to make things invisible, or to make tags disappear.” said Harry, his pride mingling with shame. He’d done what he’d had to, to survive, stealing food, clothes and anything he could to keep warm during the harsh winters London received. The tags had been electronic, removing them normally just resulted in dye ending up everywhere.

Severus didn’t need to ask to know what Harry had been doing with his magic. To think the entire time, he’d been quite rich, vaults filled with Galleons in Gringotts lying waiting for him to return. Life hadn’t been kind to Harry, still wasn’t when you looked at it a certain way. Being kidnapped from all he knew to a strange new world with people he hated. Wringing out the cloth he quickly finished taking the residue off. Hopefully he could make the transition a little easier on Harry. “No more, I will take care of you.” said Severus placing the cloth in the hamper. 

Harry smiled, for the first time in three weeks he began to hope that things would be better. He’d always been happiest with Severus, and it wasn’t just because he had a roof over his head. His Dom had always taken care of him, and this was what he needed. Like now, he’d healed his bruises, taking away the pain that had been there since he’d gotten hurt. He craved being looked after, like a man lost in the desert craved water. 

Severus turned the taps off, before dumping two potions into the hot water. Letting them disappear into it. “In,” said Severus, he had a lot to do before lunch time; no doubt that’s when they’d realize something had happened. Considering he’d been the one to see him last, no doubt Dumbledore would be down to him right away. 

Harry stepped into the water, wondering about the potions, but trusting his Dom completely. He’d never hurt him before, so he didn’t think he’d do so now. The potion had turned the water a hue of purple/blue colour. The water was extremely warm, and Harry couldn’t help but relax back into it. He’d not had a bath in a year, just washing with rainwater. 

“Lie down,” said Severus softly, once Harry’s hair was wet, he grabbed the shampoo and began to lather it into Harry’s greasy locks. His shampoo had ingredients in it to help remove grease; it didn’t help when he brewed potions every day though. He used a detangle spell, while he was at it. The lump of hair he’d found at the top of his head disappeared. Letting it sit for a few minutes, he handed Harry a face cloth and a scrubber as well as soap so he could clean himself. 

“Lie down,” repeated Severus after a few minutes, and removing the suds from Harry’s hair already feeling a difference. He poured a very generous amount of conditioner on and repeated the processes.   
Severus took a hold of Harry’s chin, staring into his face, “You haven’t been sleeping.” it was a statement not a question. He was falling asleep in the bath; perhaps he should give Harry a dreamless sleeping potion. That way he would sleep the entire afternoon and night. Get back into a routine, and he would get back into a routine. No more sleepless nights for him. Harry whether he’d shown it, would have been scared. Who wouldn’t by being confronted by wizards and kept in a room, them trying to bully him into their way of thinking. 

“Just for a few hours at lunch time, and then at night.” said Harry. 

“Up,” said Severus handing Harry a large fluffy towel that almost went around him twice. He dried Harry’s hair magically, and passed the pyjamas over once he’d dried himself off. Once on, he shrank them to hit Harry appropriately, it got chilly in the dungeons hence why the bathrobe. “Go on have a seat; I’ll get us some food.” 

“I’ll cook,” said Harry immediately, he was good at cooking, always had been. It’s a skill he’d had since he was a young boy. He had cooked for himself and Severus often enough. 

“Not today,” said Severus, “I’m having something sent up from the kitchens.” 

Harry merely nodded not arguing with Severus. Sitting on the couch, watching Severus go into the kitchen. He was almost tempted to nip his skin, to see if he was sleeping. This all seemed surreal to him, he had his Dom back, and he’d kill anyone that tried to take him away. He had noticed Sev didn’t answer his question about Voldemort. Did that mean what they were saying Sev believed too? He hadn’t even questioned what he’d meant by his cupboard. 

“Winky?” called Severus, hoping the little thing was sober. 

“Yes sir?” asked the elf appearing before him, her words weren’t slurred so she hadn’t been at the Butterbeer yet. 

“Two full lunches please,” said Severus without pause. 

“Yes sir!” said Winky excitedly. 

He waited patiently knowing it wouldn’t take long, no doubt half a dozen elves were already helping her. They were all dying for something to do during summer, since they had no students to clean up after or cook for. A few seconds later, a tray filled with more food than two humans could possibly eat was thrust at him. Accepting it, he nodded his approval at Winky who beamed at him as if he was the best person in the world. Severus bemusedly shook his head, they were extremely easy to please, so was Harry, which sobered his mood considerably. Taking a deep breath he went back through, placing the food on the small square table, which had his potion magazines on it. 

“These potions taste rather unpleasant, nevertheless you are to take them.” said Severus, sensing Harry’s reluctance he pressed on. “One is a stomach sealer; it will stop you getting sick, which you will, considering you look as if you haven’t eaten properly in a long time. The next one is to give you the vitamins and nutrients your body is lacking. You want me to look after you, this is me doing so.” 

Harry couldn’t argue with that one, so he quickly dunked them down, trying to avoid tasting them. Severus promptly banished the empty vials, cupping Harry’s face he said “Good boy.” Harry melted at the touch and praise, closing his eyes as bliss coursed through him. It was almost worth being kidnapped so he could be in Severus’ arms again. He was warm, comfortable, pain free and happy again. Nuzzling against Severus, he burrowed himself in his chest. Almost curled up, his feet using Severus’ thigh as a foot warmer. 

Severus leaned back, allowing Harry to get more comfortable, carding his long potion callused hand through Harry’s hair. He had missed this; Harry had craved comfort so much he’d always lie like this, even when he was reading one of his potions books or magazines. More often than not he’d fall asleep, something he couldn’t allow right now. Harry needed to eat; afterwards he was free to sleep. “You need to eat first Harry.” said Severus calmly, prodding the seventeen years old. Harry borrowed further before reluctantly removing himself from the warm cocoon of Severus’ chest. Feeling the beat of Severus’ heart calmed him down almost as quickly as Severus’ touch. He was so warm, which wasn’t helping his sleepy state at all. 

As Harry moved away, his feet came into contact with Severus’ hand; he noticed Harry’s feet were rather cold. Without thinking he summoned a pair of his slipper socks, they were unsurprisingly black, but very soft and fluffy. He put them on Harry, and was rather glad he didn’t have to shrink them too. Harry would have to use his clothes for a few weeks, no point in getting him clothes when he would gain weight. Although he could get him some socks, slippers and shoes, but there was just no point in making two trips. He hated shopping, and avoided it if he could. 

Normally Severus didn’t eat on the couch at Hogwarts, instead using the dining table in his living room. He was in too much of a good mood to move, plus Harry was exhausted so they’d stay where they were. He grabbed the two plates and handed one to Harry. Harry opened the sandwich, ham, seemed simple enough. It was also probably safe; they hadn’t known he’d eat this. His stomach immediately began to cramp as soon as he swallowed a bite of it, but it didn’t last long. The potion Severus had given him was obviously doing its work. Before long Harry had polished of the ham sandwich, blinking in surprise when another took its place. 

“Eat it, and then you can have dessert.” said Severus, he as an afterthought passed over a goblet of pumpkin juice. The meal could be considered brunch, since it was a little later for breakfast and too early for lunch. He could have asked the house elves for dinner and they’d have given it. They didn’t question orders; they followed them to the letter. 

Harry promptly spat it back out, screwing his face up, “What was that?” 

“Pumpkin juice, do you not like it?” enquired Severus; everyone at Hogwarts seemed to prefer it. It’s what most students preferred to drink anyway, Harry handed it to him shaking his head. 

“Would you prefer a coffee?” asked Severus, Harry had always preferred coffee for some reason. Perhaps because it was hot, but he’d had hot chocolate at the flat that Harry had never touched. 

“Yes please,” said Harry after swallowing a bite of his second ham sandwich. A large mug was passed over, and Harry wrapped his hands around it. He took a sip expecting it to be still too hot, but found to his amusement it was exactly how he liked to drink it. 

Severus passed Harry a piece of chocolate Gateau, the irony wasn’t lost on him. He wasn’t one for eating desserts. Harry had never had one during the two years with him. Perhaps a biscuit later at night if he was still hungry, but they’d never had anything after their main meal. Once in a blue moon Severus would eat something, he was partial to the Christmas log they made for Christmas dinner. Harry unfortunately, needed all the help he could get. He was determined to have Harry back up to an acceptable weight as soon as he could. 

“Tomorrow I’m going to have a Medi-Witch come and have a look at you,” said Severus, “She’s very nice, and it will only take a minute, the scan is magical and will let me know how you are and what you need.” his voice was determined. 

Harry bit his lip, but nodded his head once again trusting his Dom, he’d paid heavily for not trusting him before. He wasn’t about to do it again. 

“She isn’t like the others, and would never approve of what they’ve done.” said Severus taking the empty plate and cup from Harry and putting everything back on the tray. 

“Did you?” asked Harry his green eyes filled with wariness. This wasn’t the question he actually wanted to ask. He wanted to ask if Severus did believe he had to fight Voldemort, truth be told - he was apprehensive about the answer. 

“No, I told them that sentimentality wouldn’t win them any favours. That people like you would only ever think of yourself not strangers.” said Severus truthfully. “Even if we do not work out, you don’t have to fear going back onto the streets. You have money waiting for you in Gringotts, that’s our bank. The money is from your family, your father and his grandparents, it’s a rather substantial amount. You are extremely wealthy…you can buy what you like with it, but essentials you need I will get you.” giving Harry a warning look not to argue. He made a lot of money selling potions, added with the Prince inheritance was very well off, probably more so than Harry. 

“I have money?” gaped Harry wide eyed, more astounded than hurt at the moment. 

“Indeed,” said Severus amused by Harry’s wide eyed wonder look. 

“Why didn’t they tell me?” asked Harry his eyes darkening again, he wanted to kill them all. Screw threatening them, he actually wanted to follow through his threats and gut them. 

“I think you know the answer to that one yourself, they don’t want you taking it and running.” said Severus simply. 

“I hate them.” said Harry his voice showing just how much he meant those words. 

“I admittedly do not like many of them myself.” said Severus, “Now bed, I’ll be through in a minute with a potion for you to take.” no doubt all hell was going to break out. He’d rather have Harry asleep when he dealt with them all. It was no doubt going to be explosive to say the least. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry as he yawned tiredly. Harry walked through and gratefully burrowed himself in Severus’ bed. Once again feeling safe, secure and wrapped in Severus’ scent. He was glad to be home, and wherever Severus was, would always be home. He did hope tomorrow he would know more about Voldemort and what had happened in the room before they came down. It couldn’t be anything worrisome or his Dom would have told him. 

“Drink this,” said Severus, not saying anything about Harry being on his side, since he wasn’t going to be using the bed until later. Which by that point, Harry would be spread eagle on the bed, and he could simply move him. He knew Harry all too well; he couldn’t sleep still unless someone was with him. Filling a glass of water from the cold pitcher at his bedside, he passed it over so Harry could get rid of the taste lingering in his mouth. 

Perching on the edge of the bed, he carded his hand through Harry’s silky strands. It was such an addictive thing to do; Harry loved it which encouraged him all the more. “You are mine again, and I’m not going to let anyone hurt you, I promise.” he swore to the drugged seventeen year old. Harry had understood all right, a burst of arousal had shot through the seventeen year old when he’d claimed Harry as his. Nothing came of it of course, as he fell asleep shortly afterwards. What Severus was unaware of, was it was his voice, that caused Harry’s reaction. 

A few minutes later, while Severus was just watching Harry asleep, basking in the knowledge his Submissive was exactly where he should be. In his bed, in his life, and bound to him and he to Harry. The past year had been intolerable without him, the reason for his running through, had eased the pain he’d felt considerably. He’d been scared, and thought he’d been caught; he’d not found a new Dom or gotten sick of him. In a different way it angered him, that Harry hadn’t trusted him to know he’d never have hurt him. A frantic knock was heard at his door, not the secret passageway he and Harry had used but his proper door. Taking a deep breath, bracing himself for the oncoming confrontation, he silenced the room and locked the door with a spell he’d created himself to keep his alcoholic father out of his room during the summer before his seventh year at Hogwarts…the same age his Submissive was right now. 

Well thought Severus here goes nothing.


	6. Chapter 6

Willing 

Chapter 6 

Not Expecting This 

Severus quickly looked around his quarters, and found absolutely nothing to indicate anything had gone on. It was a good job he was the sort of person who cleaned up as he went. Otherwise he would have been caught as his door was opened without his consent or knowledge. He absolutely loathed it when Dumbledore overrides the wards and gets into his quarters. Now he actually had something to hide, he’d better see about ensuring it doesn’t happen again. Whether it was Dumbledore’s school or not, this was his quarters, his private space and he did not like Dumbledore wilfully entering without his permission. On this occasion it wasn’t just Dumbledore, but what felt like the entire Order, he was admittedly exaggerating since only three people came into his place. 

“How dare you force your way into my quarters,” snarled Severus his black eyes flashing with pure and unadulterated rage. There were a few things Severus could not stand, and this was one of them. His magic flared showing just how angry Albus Dumbledore had made him. 

“Calm yourself Severus,” said Albus his body a little stiff, Severus wasn’t a man he wanted to piss off that was for sure. 

“Where’s my godson, Snivellus? You helped him escape didn’t you?” yelled Sirius, who was being held back by Remus, as he tried to get at the black haired professor. Probably for his own good actually, Severus wasn’t the child they’d known on the train. He could have Sirius flat on his back within seconds, and at best kill him without using an unforgivable curse.

“By your definition of escape you intent to keep the boy here against his will forever do you?” asked Severus scornfully. “Judging by the threats he spewed out against you, I do not think he considers you his godfather Black.” 

Sirius snarled fighting against Remus to get to Severus and hurt him. “ENOUGH! Sirius.” snapped Remus, his amber eyes regarding Severus pensively. He could smell Harry in here, but did he dare tell the others? He’d been having doubts for two weeks, what they were doing - was wrong. Was Snape helping Harry? Judging by his words he seemed to want to. 

Severus met Lupin’s eyes; he knew the wolf had a great sense of smell. He probably already knew Harry was here, he hadn’t thought about Lupin. He should have sanitized his room, but he hadn’t been prepared for it. Harry wasn’t well enough to deal with this. 

“Severus what did you do?” demanded Dumbledore his eyes like ice chips. His normal grandfatherly twinkle was nowhere to be seen. He hadn’t gone through all he did to lose Potter again. If Severus did have anything to do with it, there would be definite consequences.   
Severus ignored Dumbledore’s words, still having a staring match with Lupin. He pressed through Remus’ natural mind shields and showed him just what Harry had looked like in his bathroom. Bruised, skinny and badly scarred, and then another picture of him sitting on his couch eating probably happier than the wolf had ever seen him. ‘If you care for him, keep your mouth shut.’ said Severus speaking directly into Remus’ mind. 

Remus allowed the intrusion, and was horrified by the state of Harry. How had that happened? Had he been hurt before coming? It wasn’t possible three weeks had gone by, the bruises would have been multicoloured by now, not just the horrific black colour. Harry looked so happy, why? Why would he be like that with Severus Snape of all people? He knew he wouldn’t get answers right now. He’d be back though; he’d be damned if he made a mistake and let Harry be hurt. It might not look like he cared, after the way he’d been, keeping Harry at Hogwarts, but he really did. Harry was all that was left of two of his best friends. He knew Harry might never like him, which hurt a great deal, but as long as Harry was happy, he supposed he’d have to learn to live with it. Hearing Snape’s words he nodded slowly and unnoticed by anyone there. With that the presence in his mind faded and with it, he replaced his shields. 

“What the hell did you do Snivellus?” hissed Sirius. 

“ENOUGH!” roared Remus, “Harry isn’t here, I can’t smell him so stop with the insults we aren’t eleven years old anymore Sirius.” Remus lied, and he prayed he was doing the right thing. He did know one thing; he’d be back later tonight to have words with Snape. 

Sirius stopped fighting Remus and began to sulk behind the wolf. 

Severus sneered at the pathetic idiot; he’d held hope once that Azkaban had matured the fool. Yet even the unlawful arrest hadn’t, no the flea infested idiot still acted as though he was still attending Hogwarts. Black it seemed didn’t realize he was thirty seven years old. Even Harry was more mature than him. Black wouldn’t have been able to survive what Harry had, even now as an adult never mind as a child. 

“Severus? What happened?” asked Dumbledore looking extremely put out, whether it was because of Lupin’s words that he didn’t smell Harry here or on Severus at all, or the fact he’d been ignored three times. Knowing Dumbledore it was probably both reasons. 

“The boy was sleeping, I put the tray on the table and left, you know as well as I it was for the best. If the boy had woken up and spoken to me as he had the others…it would have been the last thing he done. Now since you broke into my quarters demanding answers, I’d like ask a few of my own! What the hell happened?” snapped Severus crossing his arms looking extremely angry. 

Sirius snorted evidently not believing Snape’s words. 

“He somehow escaped, we must find him before the students return otherwise only a few of us can look.” said Dumbledore. He didn’t know how the boy had managed to remove the bracelet, he wasn’t happy either way. 

“This is a castle; there aren’t many places he could escape to even if he got out of the castle. If we aren‘t careful he might manage to sneak on the train as it leaves Hogsmeade station back to Kings Cross.” said Severus impassively. 

Albus paled, he’d obviously not thought of that one. “We must gather everyone at once.” he said coming to a decision. “The Elves will watch the main entrance.” 

Severus’ eye twitched at that pronouncement, but said nothing. Did Dumbledore just not care about Harry’s well being? Surely he had seen Harry being hurt? Yet he’d automatically put him back in his prison instead of making sure he was fine? Honestly it was as if he’d wanted Harry to hate them all, he should have let Poppy check him. As he’d told Harry, Poppy would never have worked with them. She was a healer; her first vow was to do no harm. She would have at the very least been able to give Harry a potion. He supposed it didn’t matter now; Harry was safe with him, and healed. He wasn’t going to give any of them a chance to hurt him again. 

“Now will you leave MY quarters,” hissed Severus sick of the sight of them. 

“Meeting in my office in three minutes Severus, we shall divide up and search the castle.” said Dumbledore and before they knew it Sirius, Remus and Dumbledore finally left Severus in peace. 

Severus slammed his door closed, causing the entire room to shake. Breathing through his nose riding the fury until he was able to calm himself. He was sick to death of Dumbledore’s manipulations and expectations and the fact he just did what he wanted, when he wanted. He couldn’t let it continue, he had a submissive here now, and he had to be strong. Taking a deep breath, he found his centre, opening his eyes, which were filled with determination. “Grace!” shouted Severus, waiting impatiently. 

“Yes sir?” said a house elf wide eyed, her Master had never called her. She had been assigned to look after Prince Manor, and had proudly served them for three generations. She hadn’t seen Master Snape since he took over, he’d visited the manor once and that was it. 

“I want you to secure this room against anyone gaining access, even others of your kind- can it be done?” asked Severus. 

“Yes sir, you have to say the spell to stop house elves getting in, but I can make these rooms secure as Master Severus wishes from other wizards and witches.” said Grace bowing low. 

“I have to say the spell?” enquired Severus, looking at the time. 

“Yes sir, you can also decide to let certain house elves in.” said Grace; she was hoping her Master would call upon her more often if that was the case. 

“I want this room secured immediately and the spell awaiting my return in a few hours is that understood?” said Severus. “You are to stay here afterwards, and if anyone or anything comes in you ensure they leave. Your other Master is a sleep in the bedroom and is not to be disturbed for any reason. Should he wake up before I return you tell him I’ll be back, do not approach him or raise your hand against him, he’s not had any good experiences with house elves.” 

“Yes sir!” said Grace excitedly, her Master had a partner? That would mean she has two people to serve. At long last she had someone to serve and she was ecstatic. 

“Good,” said Severus before he opened his quarter’s door and closed it without the earlier bang. He wanted this over and done with quickly so he stalked quickly up to the Headmasters office. 

\-------0 

The next seven hours dragged excruciatingly slow, as he was forced to look for Harry Potter. When he knew very well where he was, if he didn’t want suspicion drawn on him he had to go through with it. It was a good thing he had given Harry a dreamless sleeping Potion. No doubt his submissive would have gotten extremely anxious at the length of time he’d been away. Sooner or later he’d have to tell Dumbledore where he was, but only once Harry had settled down. It shouldn’t take him long to get used to being with him, since Harry was already aware of the routine having stayed with him for two years. He had through of leaving very often in the past seven hours, but until his contract was up, he couldn’t. It was too bad he didn’t have the defence job; they were only employed for one year at a time. Whereas the Head of houses were contracted for four years at a time. He also felt a sense of duty when it came to this world. Sure it had never been kind to him, but it was his world, and the thought of the Dark Lord succeeding was intolerable. He was stuck between a rock and hard place; he had to protect his submissive, yet wanted to do his part for the war. He wasn’t about to let Harry become a murderer, murdering someone changed you, and Harry wasn’t strong enough to commit murder and live with it. No matter how angry and bitter he may seem to the rest of the Order. 

“Tonks, Sirius, Remus I want you at the train station, Harry Potter cannot get on that train is that understood?” said Dumbledore, he was tense agitated and down right infuriated that a single wizard had been able to outsmart them all. 

“Yes Albus,” said the three of them in unison. 

“Very well then,” said Albus, dismissing them, everyone else unfortunately had to get ready to greet the students. Another year at Hogwarts was beginning, one he’d hoped that Harry would be attending. Instead he was searching high and low for him, trying to find him. 

Severus then went back to his quarters, to find the place a little cleaner if it was possible. Obviously Grace had been busy, shaking his head, elf’s, sometimes he didn’t understand them. He finally noticed the elf in the kitchen, putting away mountains of food. It was probably from Prince Manor, it had its own vegetable and fruit patches and reared chickens and other animals to produce meat. Most of it probably went to waste, since the elves only had themselves to cook for. Harry would probably love it in Prince Manor, especially with the large selection of food to choose from. The kitchen was extremely large, and to die for. Harry always cooked for them, apart from the week where he’d been ill. He’d sneakily given Harry a few spoonfuls of potions, unaware Harry he was bloody magical. 

Severus went through to his bedroom, after reversing his magic on the door. He’d forgotten to undo it before he went. He had been distracted; however, it shouldn’t have happened. A small smile appeared on his face, as predicted Harry was lying like a starfish spread eagle on the bed. He pulled the covers up so Harry kept warm. The dungeons could be rather cold, and he knew his sub hated being cold. He had been curious about it, but he guessed he had his answer now. He’d sleep for another nine or ten hours before the potion faded completely. He didn’t like the fact he’d miss dinner, but it would only be the once. Unfortunately he was going to have to leave him again, having just gotten him back, it was torture leaving him. He’d need to have a conversation with Poppy, get her to come to the dungeons tomorrow. Harry hadn’t been happy about that, but he had to make sure his submissive was healthy; it was part of his duty as a Dom. 

“Do Master Severus and young Master want dinner?” asked Grace sounding all too hopeful. 

“No, I am going to the great hall for dinner, the spell?” asked Severus standing up and leaving Harry to his rest. 

Clicking its fingers the elf handed him the book open at the page he required. One minute later the wards were cast, no house elf would be able to enter his quarters uninvited nor would Dumbledore come to that. Grace would be the only one allowed in from here on in, since she was bound to him and wouldn’t betray him or Harry. Severus would never have risked alienating Dumbledore in such a way before, but now he had Harry, things were already different. Severus was becoming more protective, possessive and stronger as a wizard. 

Once he was done he took off through the secret passage ways, and entered the Great Hall. Just as most of the others were starting to sit down, the students would arrive any minute. Taking his seat, he wished he could have a coffee, but until the feast started it wasn’t possible. He smirked just seeing the depressed look on Black’s face and the worried look on Dumbledore’s. It was their own fault, he had warned them. 

“We need to talk,” whispered Remus, his voice booked no arguments. 

Severus rolled his eyes, Lupin had been eying him all night and it was irritating. He nodded his head, knowing the wolf wouldn’t leave him alone otherwise. 

“What were you speaking to him for?” snapped Sirius still smarting from earlier and the fact they’d not found Harry. Now he could never make it up to him. 

“Stop it Sirius,” snapped Remus.   
\-----0 

“To old and new, welcome back to Slytherin, as you are aware this house has had a bad name attached to it for a long time now. Slytherin will be like your family, and you are to treat each other as such. No fighting, no arguing and follow the rules which have been set. For the first years, the rules are on the notice board you will memorize them am I clear?” said Severus staring at them all, ensuring they understood the importance. 

“Yes sir!” chorused the students. 

“Now the prefects will show you to your dorms, before that is there any questions?” asked Severus. 

Silence met him. 

“Very well then, straight to bed, you have a long day ahead of you tomorrow. If you need me, ask one of the older students and they will get me.” said Severus, “Only if you really need me.” he wasn’t in the mood to deal with home sick eleven year olds. 

“Yes sir,” they said again as the prefects led the girls and boys to their perceptive dorms. 

“Professor Snape, can I speak to you?” asked Draco Malfoy, he didn’t need to be in the Dorms he had his own room, right next to Granger of all people. 

“Of course, follow me.” said Severus leaving the common room behind. “Speak then Mr. Malfoy.” 

“My mum asked me to talk to you,” said Draco his masks in place, but his eyes shined with fear and worry. “She didn’t want me to go to Dumbledore though; she said he’d make me pay a price that wasn’t worth it in the end.” 

Now Severus understood the nature of the conversation and why he’d waited until everyone was away. “I am to assume you do not wish to join the Dark Lord upon graduating from Hogwarts?” 

“No sir,” said Draco quietly, “He’s been in my house, I’ve seen what they do…what he does to my dad…I don’t understand why he’d want me to be part of it.” his voice was rather weak and weary. 

“Do you want my honest advice Draco?” asked Severus stopping, turning to stare at the spoiled yet enlightened blonde before him. Just last year he’d been smug at the thought of joining, perhaps the Dark Lord taking up residence in Malfoy Manor had been the best thing for the boy. 

“Yes sir,” said Draco right away, he knew he could always trust Professor Snape to do what was right. 

“Buy a property under a false name, preferably overseas, arrange a Portkey and get your mother out of there and join her if you should so desire once you’ve graduated.” said Severus honestly. “If you want to stay and fight, perhaps you can bring some light to the Malfoy name so it’s not completely tarnished by your father’s actions. Think about it, act on it if you wish…other than that I can do nothing for you.” 

“Yes sir,” said Draco thoughtfully, his brow furrowed as he contemplated everything he’d just heard. 

“Oh and Draco?” said Severus after he’d taken a few steps. “Your mother is right; Dumbledore would make you pay a very horrific price for his protection, which isn’t protection in the end. He’d want you to spy for him; he cares little for the mental damage that’s inflicted upon you asking you to do such a thing.” 

“Yes sir,” said Draco swallowing thickly, he had suspected that, after all Professor Snape had spied on the Dark Lord. Everyone knew it, but all students wouldn’t dare try anything. Snape was just too lethal for words and would find them out before they could do it. 

“Good night Mr. Malfoy.” said Severus before he stalked off, it had been a long day; he was looking forward to sliding into bed and getting some decent sleep. He wouldn’t be alone, no; his submissive would be with him as he should have been all last year. 

It took less than ten minutes to get to his quarters, and groaned inaudibly, Lupin. “I didn’t mean tonight wolf.” 

“Sirius has returned to Grimmauld Place, I need to know.” said Remus. 

“After kidnapping him?” asked Severus his voice cold and harsh. 

Remus predictably flinched, “Look I know what we did was wrong okay? You don’t have to tell me.” 

“We?” scoffed Severus, he’d had nothing to do with it and he wasn’t going to let them say otherwise. 

Remus sighed “You know what I meant.” it was like talking to a child sometimes, Snape could be so damn stubborn. 

“Get in,” hissed Severus grumbling in general moodiness. 

“Where is he?” asked Remus looking around expecting Harry to be lounging against the couch. 

“Sleeping, making up for the lack of sleep he’s had in three weeks,” said Severus intentionally digging it in. 

“All this time?” asked Remus sceptically.   
“Dreamless sleeping potion.” said Severus slowly as if he was speaking to someone with the brain the size of a pea. 

“Why are you helping him?” asked Remus still standing, having no intention of sitting down. 

“Because nobody else was going to.” said Severus. 

“There has to be another reason Snape, you hate the Potters.” said Remus shaking his head not buying it. 

“Correction I hated James Potter, I do believe the boy I’m helping is called Harry.” said Severus wryly. 

“You hated him.” said Remus adamantly.

“Yes, before I learned the horror of what he’d lived through at the Dursley’s. I was there Lupin, when the useless lump spilled his guts. I heard the complete uncensored truth. Not the version you heard while drinking a cup of tea.” hissed Severus his voice low and vicious. 

“Don’t turn this on me, why would you risk Dumbledore’s wrath by doing this for a boy you don’t know? I know you Snape, you wouldn’t do that.” said Remus. 

Severus cursed inwardly; Lupin wasn’t going to leave it alone. He’d continue digging for answers, what the hell was he to do? And decided upon a version of the truth. “I started relationship a few years ago, with a young man who looked and said he was eighteen years old. It ended last year rather abruptly, with no explanation. I went to see Harry and he revealed something rather shocking. Believe me I wasn’t any happier about it myself, unfortunately Harry needs my help more than my anger at the moment. I knew Harry when he went by the name of Harrison Blake.” 

“Surely you would have saw through a glamour!” said Remus his eyes larger than Severus had ever seen them. He understood all too well what Severus was telling him. “He was fourteen! What was he thinking?!” 

“You tell anyone anything Lupin, I will kill you whether I end up in Azkaban or not.” said Severus angrily, “He’s a Metamorphmagus.” 

“Oh, oh, oh!” exclaimed Remus his eyes wider still, “Well that does surprise me, despite the fact there has been a Black in the Potter family a few generations back.” 

“Any boy would do what he had to so they could escape from the streets.” said Severus firmly. 

“Of course,” said Remus hollowly, he hated the thought of his poor cub stuck outside in the cold and lonely. 

“Is the Spanish inquisition over with? I have classes to get up for in the morning.” said Severus. 

“Can I come and see him?” asked Remus quietly. 

“That is a decision for Harry to make, judging by his reactions to you I wouldn’t hold my breath.” said Severus; he wasn’t going to force Harry to put up with Lupin, not even if he threatened to tell on them. 

“Just tell him…I do care for him, even if it didn’t seem like I did. Will you tell him what I’ve done? Kept it a secret?” asked Remus. 

“How very Slytherin of you,” smirked Severus, trying to impress Harry by keeping his secret. “Go!” he said gesturing towards his door. 

“Alright,” said Remus leaving the Potions Master’s quarters, he opened his mouth to say something but Severus just closed the door before he could. 

Severus stalked back into the bedroom, stripping out of his robes, putting them in the hamper; he put on a pair of short sleeping pants. Moving his neck from side to side, causing creaking noises as he slid into the warm sheets. Moving Harry’s hand as he did so, before he moulded his front to Harry’s back. Causing Harry to shiver at the coolness before settling down again. Moving the pillows into a comfortable arrangement, he settled down, his arms wrapped around his submissive in a possessive gesture. Finally after a long day, he was where he wanted to be. Tomorrow he realized was going to be torture.


	7. Chapter 7

Willing 

Chapter 7 

Understanding dawns 

 

Harry woke up at six o’clock the next morning feeling better than he had in a long time. Not only had he been able to sleep an entire night, he’d spent it warm comfortable and secure. Severus was always up early, so he slowly extracted himself from his Dom and headed to the kitchen. He grinned at the sight of it; it was so big and spacious. Definitely the grandest kitchen he’d ever seen or been in. He searched around, looking for items he’d need. Finding everything, he put water in the kettle and set it to boil as he left the pan to heat up for the sausages and bacon. There wasn’t a waffle maker so he couldn’t make any here. His Dom had always said he made the best waffles, but he couldn’t make what he didn’t have to work with unfortunately. Before long everything began heating up, and Harry placed the food into the oily pans. Making himself a cuppa as he worked, he loved coffee, always had. Flipping the sausages over, he hunted for glasses and placed them on the counter. There was plenty juice in the fridge, but it turned out there was only that horrible pumpkin juice. He did find oranges, and so went to work in freshly squeezing them. Fresh orange was always the best anyway, once he’d done that he placed the orange into the fridge to cool further. 

Finding the plates relatively easy, Severus seemed to prefer order to everything. He pretty much had everything in the same place here as he did in his house in London. Which just made everything easier and more comfortable for Harry, so he didn’t complain, not that he would have. Harry had never complained about anything, he just accepted life as it was, probably much easier that way really. To him, the streets of London were better than living with the Dursley’s. It had been the streets or killing himself, he just couldn’t take anymore abuse. For a nine year old to even contemplate such an action, surely showed just how bad it had been. Things had finally looked Harry’s way when he met Severus; he’d stayed in his house even when Severus was away during the school year. Severus had made sure to come home every holiday, and Harry had no idea just how much of a miracle that was. 

Plating the cooked food, placing it under the oven, so it stayed warm while he cooked everything else. He wondered if they would be going back to Severus London home, or if they’d be staying here. He loved Severus’ house, it had been his home for two years, yet his heart belonged to Severus, and wherever he was Harry wanted to be too. He had a Dom, who really cared for him, and Harry realized how rare that was and he vowed to do anything to keep him. This time he would never doubt his Dom, he’d never give him a reason to be angry at him again. The words he’d spoken yesterday still hurt Harry deeply, and he also hoped to prove himself to Severus again. 

“How long have you been up?” asked Severus wrapping his arms around Harry, holding him in place, not that Harry fought to get away. He merely moulded himself against Severus, loving the feeling of being held. He’d had nobody touch him kindly in the past year, the only touch he’d had were the fights on the streets and of course Dumbledore and his disgusting so called godfather. That was something else he’d have to ask his Dom about. 

“Just half an hour, I think.” said Harry biting his lip as Severus nuzzled his neck, he’d always been sensitive to Severus’ touch, because of the magic, but now…it was ten times more potent. His body was literally begging for any attention Severus would bestow upon him. 

“Hmm,” said Severus, he too was feeling the difference in their touches, Harry’s magic was addicting. As a Dom he was technically supposed to have the more power, to help the Sub harness his or hers. This wasn’t the case here; Harry was marginally more powerful than him. Not too much more powerful though, otherwise he wouldn’t have any hopes of helping Harry harness his power. It would be like asking a squib to help Dumbledore, quite ludicrous really. Thankfully Severus was extremely powerful in his own right, he just preferred not to show it like the Slytherin he was. 

“You are quite today, what’s on your mind?” asked Severus feeling Harry’s worry and curiosity through the bond. He would have to find out which bond they had, which would mean asking Harry about it. The strongest bond indicated the Dom only felt the Sub’s emotions not the other way around. The mildest bond worked both ways, but they weren’t equals or at least not on a Dom- Sub level so he didn’t see it being one of those bonds. 

“What does it mean that he’s my godfather,” asked Harry a shudder running through him just saying the god awful name. He did not like anything to do with the words, uncle, aunt, cousin, godfather, guardian or orphanage. 

“Nothing, you are an adult now in the eyes of the wizarding world, like you have been an adult in the M…normal world for a year, if they’d found you earlier he would have had custody of you.” said Severus, he did not want to talk about Sirius bloody Black. The only reason he did, was because Harry needed reassurances. Given by the shudder when he said custody he’d been right. 

“He can’t now though right?” asked Harry desperately, his heart pounding away at the thought. 

“No, he cannot.” said Severus adamantly, even if Harry hadn’t been seventeen they couldn’t part them. They were bonded on the highest level; one could say they were married magical wise. Nothing could tear them apart, if Dumbledore tried to interfere with natural magic the backlash would be devastating. It wouldn’t just kill Harry or him but also Dumbledore as well. “Finish up here, then I shall answer more of your questions, only a few I have to get ready for class in half an hour.” untangling himself from Harry, not wanting his hard work to go to waste and burn. 

“Can I come?” asked Harry quietly. He didn’t like the thought of being alone all day, not when he knew Severus was only going to be fifteen feet away. 

“You can sit in my office, but it’s imperative you aren’t seen.” said Severus, turning back to face Harry. He could understand him not wanting to be alone, it was risky taking him there, but he shouldn’t be seen. Nobody usually went into his office, not unless they were dragged there for detention or if his Slytherin’s wanted to speak to him. 

Harry nodded in understanding; imperative must mean important or something. His vocabulary had shot up since being with Severus. Some of which he didn’t understand, but for most part he was able to work out what he meant. It made him all the more ashamed of his lack of abilities. Why would Severus want to be with some idiot like him? Who couldn’t understand what he said sometimes? Once the eggs were plated he put on a single tomato to fry, he didn’t like them but Severus did. It took only a minute before that too was plated up and he took them through. 

Severus was sitting at the table in the corner of the room, still in his pyjamas, something he didn’t normally do. He was also unused to the weird dress thing Severus wore; something else had to ask about. It had been similar to what Dumbledore wore but not the others. He put Severus’ beside him and sat down himself. He waited on Severus taking a bite first, sometimes Severus liked to feed him, but he was always told to just put it all on one plate on those days. It didn’t happen often, but he really liked it when he did, to give up complete control and rely on his Dom for everything. He took a second trip to get the glasses and jug of orange juice and coffees, bringing it through on a tray he’d found. 

Severus took a large bite, savouring the food, not many could say they tasted food better than Hogwarts, but he did. The Hogwarts food was mass produced, and wasn’t given the same tender care as Harry gave it. Plus his Sub knew just how he liked his food, the elves cooked it for everyone and couldn’t give it the way everyone preferred it. “It’s delicious Harry, well done.” he said, watching his Sub’s face light up at the praise. It seemed Harry never got used to it, no matter how often he complimented him. He nodded his head gesturing to Harry to dig in, which he did with gusto. He must have been rather hungry, which didn’t surprise him, one meal a simple lunch in three weeks. That’s what he knew of, who knows how bad it had been on the street. 

It took all of ten minutes for Harry’s delicious breakfast to be eaten and the plates polished off. Severus simply flicked his wand and the empty plates and utensils floated through to the kitchen. Water started and they began washing themselves, Harry grinned he was beginning to like magic a great deal. He’d always relied on it to survive, but he’d never once realized how handy it was in day to day situations. 

“Your dreams as you termed them were indeed correct. Albus Dumbledore did leave you at the Dursley’s; they were your last remaining family. The way he did so I agree was disgraceful, he should have ensured your safety.” said Severus, “Unfortunately all he saw was the bigger picture, the blood protection your aunt would offer you.” 

“Blood protection?” asked Harry blinking in confusion, staring at his Dom blankly, fighting against the urge to scream and shout. He didn’t like talking about Dumbledore; he just felt so much rage when he thought about him. The magic that would have burst at his reaction didn’t seem to happen. It was as if he couldn’t loose control of his magic anymore. How odd, maybe it had something to do with what happened yesterday. 

“Has anyone explained how your parents died Harry?” questioned Severus, his entire body tense, he knew he’d have to tell Harry the entire truth. Otherwise Dumbledore could very well use it to come between them. Its better if Harry heard it from him than a cocked up version from Dumbledore to drive a wedge between them. 

“He told me Voldemort killed them that I would have to fight him.” said Harry feeling rather confused, why nobody would tell him why they thought he had to fight this evil wizard. 

“Before you were born,” started Severus trying to remain calm, it wouldn’t do for Harry to see him upset. It would just make him worried and anxious, and it was the last thing he wanted. He had to be the strong one, just as he’d always wanted. Hell, a few months ago he’d never have wilfully gone against Dumbledore. Now he actually was, having Harry back in his life was changing him without him really realizing it. “I joined Voldemort, I was extremely angry at the world, and a little naïve in the way the world worked. I hated Muggles, which is a term for someone without magic. My father was one, and he was extremely abusive to both me and my mother. Mostly my mother and I believed Voldemort was right. Muggles shouldn’t know about the magical world, it wasn’t what I expected when I joined. The boys who had befriended me weren’t interested once I joined, if anything they were rather put out. Voldemort put me almost straight into the inner circle, his most trusted servants.” here he stopped gauging Harry’s reaction. 

There was nothing, no condemnation, hurt or anger just curiosity. 

“My abilities as a Potions Master and the fact I was a very good dueller made him covet me.” said Severus continuing, drinking some orange juice to wet his dry mouth. Taking a deep breath he continued. “I saw no way out, and continued on doing what was expected of me. It was only a few days later, that I overheard something that I repeated to the Dark Lord and he was ecstatic to say the least. The Dark Lord became obsessed with finding out who it was. The words I had told the Dark Lord were words of a Prophecy.” 

Feeling Harry’s confusion he elaborated on Prophecies. “A Prophecy is a prediction of the future. I only heard three lines of it, but it was enough for him. He gave me an order to get closer to Dumbledore, to become the Defence teacher, this was over a year later after I’d told him the words I’d overheard. I did not believe in divination, and did not expect the Dark Lord to take them seriously either.” 

“What did it say?” asked Harry once Severus stopped speaking, he didn’t interrupt Severus his Dom didn’t like that. He didn’t understand what this had to do with him, but he had a feeling he’d soon find out. 

“The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies.” said Severus his voice a little hollow. 

Harry sucked in a sharp breath, suddenly not wanting to hear anymore. 

“He decided you fitted the bill Harry, because you were a half blood like him. A half blood is someone who doesn’t have both sets of grandparents that are wizards and witches. Your mother was a Muggle born, the magical one in a normal family, they are looked down upon by certain pureblood families. I went straight to Dumbledore, telling him everything if he’d save your mother, Lily.” said Severus warily. “He gave me an ultimatum, I spy for him or he would send me to Azkaban for being a Death Eater. Azkaban is a wizarding prison, hell on earth they have Dementors guarding it, dark creatures that suck away at your emotions and drive you insane. It isn’t normal for anyone to come out of there sane.” 

Harry nodded he understood while Severus took a steadying breath. 

“Your parents were warned and they went under a spell that would hide them from everyone, other than their secret keeper. It’s called the Fidelus Charm, but they were betrayed by their best friend. He sold them out to Voldemort on Halloween and you know what happened next. Your father and mother were killed, but your mother died for you causing some sort of ancient magic to bind itself to you. Blood magic, blood of your mother. It’s why Dumbledore immediately took you to the Dursley’s and left you there.” said Severus, feeling Harry’s mounting anger. 

“Who did it?” asked Harry gritting his teeth, finding it increasingly difficult to hold his tongue and speak respectfully. Not that he blamed Severus; on the contrary he blamed who had betrayed them. 

“His name was Peter Pettigrew, he was killed a few years ago,” said Severus relieved that the anger wasn’t directed at him. “You do understand don’t you Harry? It was my actions that caused Voldemort to go after your parents.” 

“I know, but you tried to make amends, it’s them that chose to use a fucking traitor.” said Harry. It might have been different if he’d known his parents, but he didn’t. Until three weeks ago, he’d believed them drunks who’d died in a smash up almost killing him. It would take a long time to get over that and realize what really happened. 

Severus had nothing to say about that, there was nothing he could say. It was the cold harsh truth, only someone who’d had a hard life would state it so calmly like that. Probably some part of Harry blames his parents too. “We found out about the Dursley’s when a letter did not address itself for you upon your eleventh birthday.” his heart clenched at the flinch Harry gave off. He’d obviously not gotten over the abuse, just suppressed it in order to survive. 

“They are in prison for what they did to you Harry,” said Severus softly, gesturing for Harry to sit on his knee, and giving him the comfort he desperately needed. “Everyone was questioned about it in the area; none seem to have realized what was going on.” 

“Mrs. Figg did,” said Harry quietly burrowing himself in his Dom’s neck, needing to feel secure. Every time they’d gone out Harry had been left with her, injured more often than not. 

Severus stiffened upon hearing Harry’s quiet words, fury unlike anything he’d ever felt thrummed through him. He’d just been handed proof that Dumbledore had known all along. “Are you sure she knew Harry?” asked Severus barely able to keep the anger out of his voice. Figg had been an Order member; she’d disappeared after the defeat of Voldemort now he knew where. 

“She helped me a few times, gave me bandages for my broken arm and the cuts on my legs.” said Harry. 

Severus’ mind was whirling with the ramifications of what he had just learned. This would destroy Dumbledore’s reputation to smithereens and quite possibly have him removed as Headmaster and Head of the Wizengamot. Nobody would ever trust him again, he had to find definitive proof that Figg had told him. “Do you know where she stays?” 

“I’d know if I went back there, I know the way there from Privet Drive.” said Harry swallowing thickly, not that he wanted to. He couldn’t read, so he couldn’t tell him the street or road she’d stayed in. 

“I see,” said Severus, the anger was almost blinding him. He didn’t want to subject his Sub to that so he’d need to go himself. Find out from one of the Order members who wouldn’t question why he wanted to know. Minerva might be his best bet; she wasn’t one to turn to Dumbledore with every word spoken. “Mrs. Figg is an Order member Harry, a squib, someone born into a Magical family with no magical talent of their own.” no doubt this would cement Harry’s hatred of Dumbledore. “I have little doubt Dumbledore put her there to keep an eye on you.” if Figg had told him, then that meant the old fool had known Harry was missing since he was nine years old. It completely blew his mind. 

“I hate him,” said Harry, angrily, “I. HATE. HIM.” his hands scrunched up into fists. 

“I know,” said Severus quietly, and he couldn’t blame the young man for his feelings. “The full contents of the Prophecy was revealed when you were…fifteen.” swallowing thickly, that’s when Harry had been with him. 

“So you do believe it? That I have to stop him?” asked Harry feeling saddened. 

“You will understand when I reveal it all; the Dark Lord entered the Ministry and retrieved it. The guard was missing that night, selling Cauldrons in Knockturn alley instead of doing his duty, Mundungus Fletcher.” stated Severus, he’d sworn to tell him everything, but he had to hurry it was almost time for him to get to the Great Hall. “It says - The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches ... born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ... and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not ... and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives ... the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies.” 

Harry just closed his eyes, he didn’t want to kill a wizard, and he just wanted to live his life. 

“This scar, marked you as his equal,” said Severus touching the visible lightening bolt, curious that none of them had thought to check Harry for it. “I will do everything in my power to help you Harry. You won’t be doing this alone; I shall be right beside you all the way. We will find a way to do this without you having to kill him I promise.” 

Harry nodded once again, if Severus had been a servant of this man does that mean he still was? He voiced his question feeling rather anxious. 

“No, Harry I am not, not anymore.” said Severus, “Dumbledore determined that I was too valuable to go back to spying, instead he asked for me to look for you along with everyone else in the Order.” 

“He knows you were a spy then?” asked Harry. 

“Yes, he has done for a few years now, when I did not go to him when he was resurrected.” said Severus quietly, soothing the frightened seventeen year old. The bubble he’d been living in since Severus had taken him to his quarters was burst with such information forced upon him. 

“So he wants you dead?” stated Harry, already knowing the answer, he had seen the dark side to life, and knew without about what the answer was. 

“Yes,” replied Severus, “But I can hold my own Harry, you do not have to worry.” 

“I’ll do it, but only for you…not them.” said Harry, he’d do it for his Dom, and he didn’t want to lose him. He had already sworn to kill anyone that tried to interfere, and in a way Voldemort was. He wouldn’t have done it for anyone else. 

“We will do it together, and then we will leave.” said Severus quietly, he loathed teaching the only thing keeping him here was his duty and contract. He didn’t like this, asking his Sub to do such a terrible deed, but he meant what he said. He’d figure out a way to achieve the end they needed without Harry having to deal the killing blow. His Sub would never recover from that, no matter how dark the streets were, premeditated murder was different. No matter what Voldemort had done, it was still premeditated murder. He wouldn’t allow Harry to scar his soul by doing such a horrible deed. He’d kill Voldemort himself first, it was his duty as Harry’s Dom to protect him, and yes, that meant from Voldemort and his Death Eaters too. 

“Yes sir,” murmured Harry, he’d never called Severus Master, Severus did not like it the slightest. 

“Good, now come, we must get dressed, once class has started I shall use the secret entrance to come and get you. You can sit and listen from my office, I shall come in as often as possible.” said Severus urging the still stunned seventeen years old off his lap. He was still far too light for Severus’ liking that would change. A lot of things had and still were changing. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry, he had no clothes to wear so he felt like a spare end until Severus handed him over a pair of jeans and a black top. Clothes he’d seen his Dom wear in London. Almost as if it was an after through a pair of Severus’ favourite black boots were placed on the pile. Harry had always liked them, but they’d been too big, he’d never found anything similar while browsing for new shoes. 

Harry cocked his head to the side; he was in that weird looking dress again. “Do all wizards wear dresses?” he was rather hoping that Severus wouldn’t ask him to dress like that any time soon. 

Severus laughed in amusement, a sound that would have shocked the entire Hogwarts population and its teachers. Harry though didn’t get surprised, his Dom didn’t laugh a lot, but it was nothing new. “These are actually robes, closed robes, some teachers prefer to wear a cloak or open robes. It’s cold in the dungeons so I prefer to wear these all year around.” with the confession out of the way and Harry still here it was a weight of his shoulders. A weight he hadn’t realized was there to be honest. 

“Oh,” said Harry, well it made sense, since Lupin and Black hadn’t been wearing those kind but Dumbledore had. 

“I shall be back in half an hour,” said Severus cupping Harry’s face affectionately. Before he stepped away, Harry pouted, Severus hadn’t kissed him. He bit his lip, was this part of his punishment for not trusting him? He rather hoped not. 

\-----0 

True to Severus’ word he did reappear half an hour later, and took him to his office. It was still filled with those weird water filled jars, stuff with eyes that seemed to look at him. It was a good thing he didn’t scare easily, but it was still disconcerting. 

“Read this book, it will allow you to understand Potions,” said Severus. 

Harry froze, staring at the book, dread consuming him; Severus had never given him an order like that before. He had always worried about it, but until this moment it hadn’t come to life. He couldn’t get out of it, he would have to tell him the truth; a large lump appeared in his throat. He would know his greatest shame, Severus would realise just how stupid he really was. How unfit he was to be Severus’ Submissive, he couldn’t lie, and there was no way he’d be able to. Not just because Severus didn’t like it, but because it would come out later and just made Severus even madder. 

“Harry?” questioned Severus, crouching down beside Harry feeling his all consuming fear. 

Shame filled green eyes met Severus’. 

“I can’t,” choked Harry, he hadn’t even been back with his Dom two days and he was going to disappoint him. He hated disappointing him. “I can’t read.” well he could simple words, like and, if, but, the all words he’d learned in school before he’d ran away. 

“Calm down,” said Severus, Harry was close to hyperventilating. “Harry I need you to breathe for me, now.” he said more forcefully, and was rewarded with his Sub doing as he’d ordered. He should have realized he was such a fool for no thinking about it. Just where the hell would Harry have learned to read? Certainly not on the streets. 

“I apologize, I had not stopped to think about that.” said Severus, causing Harry’s eyes to widen he’d never ever had anyone apologize to him before. “We shall just have to start up some lessons won’t we?” 

“Yes sir,” said Harry, his heart rate returning to normal, especially when it didn’t seem as though his Dom was angry with him or disappointed. 

“Good,” said Severus using his wand he did something to the book, before once again placing it in front of Harry. Opening it at the first page, he took Harry’s hand and placed one finger on the first word, and then it spoke in his mind, as his finger traced the other words they too spoke in his mind. This was for people who were deaf in the wizarding world, there was no such thing as Braille there. No surprise since the magical world was behind the Muggle world by generations. “Alright?” he asked confidently. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry in awe. 

“Good, I’ll be back in a few hours,” said Severus, with that he left the office, closing the door behind him as he entered his classroom with a bang. He would need to get some Muggle writing equipment from his house or from a shop. Harry couldn’t learn to write with a quill, it would be rather difficult. Once he’d written the directions and the potions were simmering for the required amount of time, sure no accidents would occur he began writing a schedule for Harry’s writing and reading. He began writing out simple words on the parchment, for once not using his spidery scrawl but clear block letters. He’d never thought he’d be doing this of all things. He’d do it, not only for Harry but in a way it would reflect badly upon him if his Submissive was illiterate. He had felt Harry’s shame, and he never wanted Harry to feel like that. Not for something that wasn’t even his fault. 

“Those of you dunderheads that have successfully brewed a potion a first year could. Bottle it and put it on my desk.” intoned Severus putting the notes into his desk drawer as he stood up. Starting to stalk around, giving cutting remarks to those who had failed to brew the simplest of potions. You would think after two years here, the third years would be able to brew a decent potion. Unfortunately it seemed too much to ask for. 

The students couldn’t have left quicker once dismissed by their Potions professor if they’d tried. Severus sighed, banishing the potions to his lab in his rooms; he would mark them there while Harry studied tonight. He had much to do today, get Poppy down, speak to Minerva see if she knew about Figg if not, he would have no choice but to take Harry. He needed all the leverage he could get against Dumbledore. 

“How is it going?” said Severus entering his office to see Harry already a quarter way through the book. 

Harry looked up his hand moving away from the book stopping the mental voice immediately. His green eyes were gleaming with something Severus couldn’t quite decipher. Perhaps a cross between, satisfaction, pride, happiness and contentment. “I love magic.” he said his adoration for Severus evident on every single line of his face. 

“I am glad to hear that, is there anything you didn’t understand?” asked Severus. Sitting beside his Submissive, it wouldn’t be a chore to teach Harry if he wanted educated. Seeing that look on his face, was more than he’d ever felt teaching the students Potions. To see his Submissive staring at him with such adoration made him feel elated and strong enough to do what was needed to keep him safe. 

“Just what the ingredients do,” said Harry, which seemingly hadn’t dampened his enthusiasm. 

“I have a prefect book for that,” said Severus, beyond pleased that Harry liked Potions. “You can read it after lunch if you finish this before then.” 

“Yes sir!” chimed Harry a grin spreading across his face, his excitement thrumming through Severus. 

“Good,” said Severus, just then the warning bell went and Severus stroked Harry’s cheek in silent wonder. He was back, it seemed almost surreal, but he was, and he’d keep him that way. Harry wanted it to and that’s all that mattered. Harry melted into his touch and Severus felt truly blessed. 

Turning around he headed back to the class, and glared at them all for talking. With that the seventh year Slytherin and Gryffindor’s silently took their seats, not risking the Potions Master’s wrath or loss of points. 

“Today you are going to learn how to brew a very dangerous potion, one that will blow up if one wrong ingredient is added.” said Severus his voice cold and hard, warning his students against any recklessness. “Can anyone tell me about the Felix Felicis?” he stared around ignoring Granger’s hand as he always did. A surprising number of students did raise their hands. It shouldn’t have surprised him they’d take a usual interest in this potion. 

“Mr. Malfoy,” said Severus nodding in the boy’s direction. 

“Its liquid luck sir, if drank it will make things go your way, it enchants you to win.” said Draco firmly. 

“Ten points to Slytherin…Can anyone tell me why it’s so dangerous?” drawled Severus. “Granger?” irritated beyond belief that she was the only one who raised her hand. 

“It can cause overconfidence, recklessness which can lead to danger; it’s illegal to be used in anything competitive. Such as Quidditch or tournaments even exams. Not only that but it’s also dangerous to be consumed in large doses, its very toxic.” said Hermione, as always sounding like a textbook. 

“Indeed, it is also extremely advanced, and takes six months to stew before its ready. This potion will contribute to half your grade for this year. So I suggest you triple check everything.” said Severus, feeling amused at their sudden shock and worry. N.E.W.T’s weren’t for weak students. Only one Gryffindor had managed to get into his N.E.W.T’s class, Granger. Each student who had gotten into his class had well and truly earned their spot. “Instructions are on the board get to it!” snapped Severus pointing his wand at the board and the instructions did indeed draw themselves out on the blackboard.


	8. Chapter 8

Willing 

Chapter 8 

Enter Madam Pomfrey 

The rest of the school day went rather fast, and the students had noticed a shift in their Potion Master. They of course, couldn’t put their finger on it, he didn’t seem to tolerate foolishness in his class as always, but he’d taken points when he had caught a Slytherin student trying to mess with another student’s potion. Now that had never happened, sure he’d glare at them but never before had he removed points. Severus had attended dinner as he must, but left as soon as possible. No one noticed that Madam Pomfrey was curiously absent also. 

“Severus are you going to explain anything some time today?” asked Poppy as she followed the silent Potions Master down the halls of Hogwarts. She’d had a very hasty dinner, and been asked to follow him. She was completely mystified by his behaviour, although one could say Severus had always been a bit of a mystery. 

“All shall be explained where no ears can overhear,” said Severus, as he continued on, his rapid pace making Poppy have to run to keep up. He was as always, worried about Harry when he wasn’t there. He didn’t fully trust the wards; he trusted nothing when it came to his submissive’s safety. It’s why he’d allowed Grace his family house elf to remain. If anything happened, she could just take Harry and go to the Manor. Of course that was just as a last resort, he had not been to the manor for years. 

“Oh Severus, what am I going to do with you?” said Poppy shaking her head, he’d always been overly suspicious. She knew they had Dumbledore to thank for that, forcing a young boy to spy. At least the world knew what he had done, and he wasn’t still spying. She shuddered mentally at the mess the poor man would be in. She had cleaned up the state of some of You-Know-Who and the Death Eater’s luckier victims. Lucky being that they’d actually survived, although they might not consider it lucky. 

Opening his door, allowing his magic to flow through granting him entrance. He didn’t trust passwords, they could be overheard. Instead he’d charmed it to allow his magical signature. Unfortunately it hadn’t been able to stop Dumbledore, since he could get access to anywhere being Headmaster. He’d yet to find out if the wards Grace had put up would work, either way he had taken precautions. Dumbledore wouldn’t know unless he told him. He held it open for Poppy to enter, and closed it firmly behind him, feeling the wards strengthen back up as he did. 

“Now will you speak?” asked Poppy rather concerned, was Severus ill? Or did he just want someone to talk to in private? Which wouldn’t surprise her, Severus kept a lot bottled up. 

“Poppy what happens here, has to remain in here, I need your oath.” said Severus seriously. 

“Severus,” said Poppy her face turning from concerned to alarmed almost instantly. “Are you ill?” her thoughts seem to perhaps be the truth. 

“No Poppy, but you will understand why, your oath please.” said Severus. He didn’t need it to be a Vow. Poppy would never tell anyway, she wouldn’t want to lose her magic, and in the process not able to help people. Poppy had been healing and helping Witches and Wizards since before he was born. 

“Severus…this question I have to ask…but it doesn’t reflect on you, I really must ask it before I swear anything…” said Poppy, staring at Severus shrewdly, “It’s not anything illegal? I am not going to be helping someone that’s wanted by the Wizarding authorities?” Severus didn’t do things like this for just anyone; he must feel strongly for whoever it was. Yes she was most likely here to help someone, she wasn’t stupid. It had to be rather bad, because Severus was rather good at a few healer spells. 

“No Poppy, it’s not.” said Severus understanding her need to ask, Poppy was a Slytherin after all. Or at least had been one when she’d attended Hogwarts in her youth. He wasn’t offended, Poppy had a strong morale, and sure her oath said she had to help everyone despite their gender, status and even personal feelings. She would also be obliged to call the authorities and turn them in. As it was, it was nothing like that so Poppy could relax. 

“Very well then,” said Poppy, “Severus Snape on my magic, I so swear, that nothing I do, hear, see or say shall ever be repeated outside these walls tonight.” she had her wand in her hand, raised to her chest. Much like the way a Muggle held a bible in their hand when swearing to tell the truth in court. 

“So mote it be,” said Severus, and the magic wrapped around Poppy’s wand hand and Severus’ own. Binding Poppy to her word until Severus released her from her oath. 

“Take a seat,” said Severus after a brief pause, “There’s coffee and tea there for you, I shall be back in a moment.” he had asked Harry to remain in the bedroom while he spoke to Poppy. 

Harry was sitting on the bed, clearly apprehensive, not that Severus could blame him. So far everyone he’d met had kept him imprisoned, even left him alone when he was hurt. Despite his earlier words that Poppy wasn’t like it, it seemed Harry wasn’t going to relax any. “Do you not trust me to have your best interests at heart?” asked Severus curtly. 

Harry’s head snapped up at the brisk words, “Yes, always sir.” said Harry, it seemed he was messing again without meaning it. 

“Then trust me now, Poppy won’t do anything to hurt you, she’s a healer, she helps people.” said Severus, knowing this wasn’t the time to be kind, no Harry needed a Dom at the moment. “Now I won’t say it again, up now and let’s not keep her waiting.” 

“Yes sir,” said Harry getting up and walking behind Severus. Squaring his shoulders, an inscrutable look came across his face. He never let anyone other than his Dom’s see him vulnerable. Weaknesses on the street would just get you beaten or killed. Weaknesses here, well he dreaded to think what would happen. So he would just have to make sure it didn’t. 

“Poppy I’d like you to meet Harry Potter,” said Severus, causing Poppy, who had just taken a drink of scalding coffee to splutter and drop her cup in utter astonishment at his words. He was alive, she could barely believe, he was alive and looking rather well from what she could see. Although she better than most knew looks could be deceiving. Someone who looked perfectly healthy could be dying on the inside. 

“Harry Potter?” she echoed sounding just as surprised as she was. 

Severus flicked his wand and the broken cup repaired and appeared back on the tray. The spilled coffee was gone, and Poppy had a very unprofessional look upon her face. She’d never in a million years expected to see Harry in these halls. Her profession opinion was not many nine year olds survived the streets of London. Her heart had ached for him, what he’d been through, and here he was. 

“Did you cast a parrot spell on her?” asked Harry his voice inscrutable. 

Severus’ lips twitch at that, it seemed Harry was putting on a front; at least he wasn’t swearing or threatening to kill her. He thanked Merlin for small favours; at least his Sub was smart enough not to embarrass him like that. He was after all introducing Harry to Poppy, it would reflect badly on him. Alone he could say what he liked against other people, but together, he preferred Harry to let him protect him even from verbal abuse. 

Poppy puffed out slightly insulted, but she supposed she deserved it; she’d been acting rather unprofessional after all. “I am to assume Albus doesn’t know?” she asked, watching Harry’s face darken furiously. She made a quick note never to mention his name again if she could help it. 

“Depends on what definition of know you mean.” said Severus darkly, he was just as furious at Dumbledore for his actions, more so than Harry, he just didn’t show it. “Sit, I shall explain what I know.” said Severus taking a seat, Harry quickly prepared their coffee’s offering one to Poppy who with a bemused expression accepted it. 

She watched both of them; Harry was watching her as if she was a poisonous snake about to strike. Yet Harry seemed very comfortable around Severus, they’d known each other longer than one day she was sure of it. 

“Albus found Harry three weeks ago,” said Severus, deciding to start there. “Harry wasn’t quite willing to do their bidding and become the little hero everyone wants.” 

“He doesn’t want to attend Hogwarts and ground his magic?” asked Poppy. 

“Poppy, Dumbledore Apparated him off the streets in Muggle London, and kept him here against his will. So no he didn’t want to just automatically do what they told him.” said Severus. “He knew nothing about magic, and they didn’t even explain.” 

“I see,” said Poppy frowning at Dumbledore’s actions. 

“As you can imagine Harry tried to get away, and almost succeeded,” said Severus proudly, “Unfortunately his attempt was thwarted at the very last second. He fell down the steps of Hogwarts and was blasted fifteen feet in the air by a house elf Dumbledore ordered to stop Harry.” 

Poppy gasped in horror at the Headmaster’s actions, hurting a seventeen year old boy! One that was the same age as his students, she was completely disgusted. She just wanted to slap his head silly. “Come here, Harry, let me see the damage done by the old fool!” said Poppy, standing up. 

“I healed him, it’s the first thing I did, as far as Dumbledore and the Order are concerned Harry managed to get away.” said Severus. “Until he’s completely healed it’s the way it will remain.” 

“You are going to tell him?” asked Poppy sounding aghast at the idea. 

“Actually that will be for Harry to decide.” said Severus, and it was the only decision he would have to make. Everything else he would handle, as a Dom it was his place to do so. Whether it would be here at Hogwarts or at their home in London. Either way they would need to deal with Voldemort, even if he had to do the deed himself. 

“Severus, not that I am unhappy to be here, I just don’t understand why you have summoned me.” 

“I need you to look Harry over,” said Severus, “A full scan, past and present injuries and all ailments he may have. He is severely underweight and I need to know how badly to help him.” 

“Ah,” said Poppy understanding lightening her features, well that did indeed make sense. “No problem, I need somewhere to work?” 

“The spare room is available,” said Severus immediately, he didn’t want anyone in his bedroom. He was extremely private, and his bedroom was his domain and his only, well Harry’s as well. 

Harry immediately stared at him alarmed; relief filled his green eyes when Severus got up as well. It had been bad enough seeing Severus’ reactions to his scars and bruises, what would she be like? He got defensive when people pitied him; it was going to be difficult to hold his tongue. With his Dom it wasn’t difficult to hold back, with others well that was a whole other ball game. 

Poppy was surprised to see Harry was so anxious, he’d seemed up until that point impassive. He had a mask that no doubt made Severus proud! There really was something going on between those two, and she would find out before she left if it killed her. The three of them made their way into the nearly empty guest room. All it had within it was a spare bed, chest of drawers and a cupboard. Harry evidently wasn’t using that room, he was sleeping with Severus. The sly little devil that he was, Harry was a little young but not underage so she had no complaints. Harry so far seemed very smitten with Severus, in fact he seemed to hang on to his every word, and relieved on him a great deal. She wondered if Severus even realized how much Harry needed him. Harry reminded her of someone, the problem was she couldn’t put her finger on it. 

“Lie on the bed Harry,” said Poppy, pretending to bustle around as she watched them closely without being obvious. She saw Harry immediately look at Severus, almost as if he was seeking his reassurance or approval. Curious indeed, upon Severus’ nod he did as he was bid without so much as a single protest or groan. She certain did want answers before leaving. 

“Now I’m going to do a scan, you won’t feel a thing; its magic that will scan everything and untreated injuries will glow very briefly. Once it’s done, paper will shoot out my wand and give me the complete results.” said Poppy, she always found that they cooperated better, and actually relaxed when they knew what was going to happen. 

Harry nodded, when he just wanted to tell her to get the fuck on with it. Honestly he just wanted to be left alone, to think about everything he’d learned that morning. He hadn’t had the time to process it. The day had just gone on so fast; admittedly he’d loved the books about Potions. To make his Dom proud, he would have to be good at that subject at least, since it was his Dom’s career choice. It sounded so fascinating that he didn’t think he had anything to fear. The bruises had gone, disappeared so had the pain, then the potion to help him sleep…it was just amazing. He actually wanted to learn more, and not just about Potions but spells too. He’d been so adamant about not doing it; he hadn’t realized just how practical magic was. He had been cutting his own nose off to spite his face, refusing to learn just because Dumbledore had told him to. As it stood, he now had a Dom he strived to impress, and he’d do it. He so badly wanted to be good, to be told he was good. Independence couldn’t give him that, and truth be told, he was sick of looking after himself. He’d been doing that since he was two years old or something. He didn’t know exactly when he’d been left with the Dursley’s. 

Poppy continued doing the scan, Harry looked deep in thought so she remained quiet. Not that it was a hardship; her lips had slowly disappeared by each halo that appeared on Harry’s body, which was regretfully a rather large number. The pre-trial transcripts for Vernon Dursley, who’d been under Veritaserum had been leaked to the media. That’s to say the Daily Prophet had published absolutely everything Harry had been through. A man as big as Vernon, well Poppy was unsurprised by the amount of injuries. She had read it, sickened to the core, not just with Vernon but Dumbledore as well; he’d left Harry there on the doorstep in the middle of the night. The poor boy had just lost his parents! Had just witnessed their deaths and almost died himself. It was just mind boggling for a woman like her; she just could not understand him. Now though she hated her employer now more than ever. To think she’d been worried that Severus was trying to get her to heal a criminal! Pft it seems as though Dumbledore was more likely to do such a thing. She watched Severus become more and more enraged by the amount of injuries. He looked as though he was going to explode, she was just glad Harry seemed too lost in thought to see his face. 

Once it was complete and there weren’t any more halo’s appearing, as Poppy had said, a larger than normal amount of parchment zoomed on out of her wand. Poppy smiled her thanks when Severus summoned her a chair. Sitting down she began inspecting the results, Severus stood behind her doing exactly the same thing. Normally such a thing would irritate the life out of her, someone looking over her shoulder but not today. 

“Severus Snape!” gaped Poppy when she saw writing on the parchment. For such a bond to exist…they’d have had to been in a relationship for years! Harry trusted Severus enough to give complete control over his life and magic to Severus. She hadn’t seen this kind of bond since starting work at Hogwarts. Yes it might surprise everyone, but she hadn’t always worked at Hogwarts. She’d worked in St. Mungo’s; she had been very good at what she did. Unfortunately she’d lost several patients, it had changed her. She’d realized she needed a change of scenery, and low and behold, a position was available at Hogwarts. She had jumped at the chance, she hadn’t regretted it, but sometimes she did miss the more serious side to healing and saving people’s lives. Healing colds, correcting accidents, reversing spells, healing broken bones it’s all she did. 

“What?” asked Severus as he sat himself down on the bed beside Harry. His hand automatically carding through Harry’s hair. There was no point in denying it, the results where right in front of Poppy, whether she approved or not. 

“He is your submissive?” asked Poppy, and like lightening she finally understood why she’d felt something familiar about Harry. He reminded her of a young girl, Poppy had been a young woman herself then. She had been pregnant, terrified of what her ‘Master’ would say. She’d been completely inconsolable, she’d had to force a calming draught and find out who her other half was. Poppy had been intimidated by him, and she had admittedly judged him, but then she’d watched the both of them from the hidden mirror window. The girl had immediately bowed before him, but he’d not had any of it. Instead he crouched down beside her, just as scared as she was that something was wrong. When she’d told him he’d looked so shocked, scared and proud. Then he’d immediately changed, became stronger before her eyes, and promptly took her home! She’d never been more baffled in her entire life. That had led her to understanding the life people chose. She had tried since then never judge anyone, after all who was she to disapprove? They were the ones willingly in the relationship. They were adults and they could leave any time they decided to. 

“Yes,” admitted Severus, never stopping his soothing ministrations to Harry. He could feel Harry’s inner turmoil even if he wasn’t showing it. 

“But Severus, to form such a bond…you’d have had to be in a relationship for years!” Severus had never struck her as such a man, no, she knew he wasn’t. 

“He didn’t fucking know!” snapped Harry, defending him, feeling awful for his deception, which by the way he had yet to be punished for. The longer he waited the more anxious he got. 

“Hush,” said Severus, letting it slide since Harry was defending him. “On the list, do you see what Harry is? He can change his appearance, he’s a Metamorphmagus.” 

“Yes I can see that, it manifested itself when he was five years old, normally it is much earlier than that. It must have been a dormant gene not meant for him, but his magic dug deep and brought it out for some reason.” said Poppy. The Black’s were well known for it, but none other than Nymphadora had been blessed with it. She had her suspicion that it had something to do with the inner breeding. It was no coincidence that the two magical children with new blood introduced ended up with the gift. The new blood being Ted Tonks and of course Lily Potter. 

“She shaved my head…and left the fringe not wanting to see my scar.” said Harry quietly flinching slightly as he remembered the scissors and rough way she’d cut his hair and scalp. 

“That’s because she knew what it represented,” said Severus soothing his Submissive, “It was a sign well known in our world, a sign of your mothers love.” he hated how much he sounded like Dumbledore at that moment, but he had to show Harry his scar wasn’t repulsive or bad. 

“When did you find out Severus?” asked Poppy, she didn’t bother asking why Harry had wanted such a relationship as such a young age. She too would have done anything to get off the streets, and have someone look after her. He seemed to thrive and enjoy Severus’ attention and that’s what mattered. 

“A few days ago,” said Severus wryly, it still surprised him by the lack of disgust he felt at himself. “As soon as I touched him, the bond formed on its own.” 

Poppy nodded, she had an idea on how Severus had found out and how he was probably feeling at the moment. Yet, for the bond to form, willingly on its own must have meant they felt very strongly for wild magic to come into play. Harry was safe, extremely safe with Severus. In fact they had her approval, and she knew Harry would flourish under Severus’ tender love and care. 

“How bad is it?” asked Severus. 

“Well his malnutrition isn’t as bad as I expected it to be, he must have been able to at least eat a few times a day.” said Poppy, “A few potions which you are already giving him will rectify the damage.” the list also told of the recent potions he’d been taking, after all it wouldn’t do to overdose someone you are trying to help. 

“The untreated damage.” said Severus, Poppy seemed to be stalling. 

“That is bad I am afraid,” said Poppy grimly. “You saw for yourself, he needs a potion to correct his eyesight simple enough. There are currently twelve untreated bone breaks, which magic has tried to heal but they are done incorrectly. They need to be mended professionally.” 

Severus winced, twelve? This was going to be a nightmare, since there wasn’t a potion that could be taken to numb or help. Skele-Gro couldn’t be consumed with any other potion, it just burned it away. Skele-Gro burned your tongue when you drank it and the entire way down your throat. Anything in your stomach just got the same treatment, either way they looked at it; it was going to be a painful process. So much for him going to visit Figg today, it seemed as though he would just have to wait until tomorrow.   
“Numbing spell?” suggested Severus, anything that would help the procedure and have Harry relatively pain free. Relative being the key word, since with even numbing spells it would still cause a minimal amount of pain. 

“Yes, I wish there was a potion I could give him Severus,” said Poppy, she’d never had to heal so much damage since working at St. Mungo’s. Unfortunately she knew everything couldn’t be fixed pain free. 

“How about you just knock me out?” suggested Harry sarcastically. 

Severus glared at Harry, one Harry considered worked up to notch four. He’d seen it a lot fiercer than that, but it was enough for Harry to fall silent and stare apologetically. He wasn’t a masochist; he put up with whatever punishment came his way, but never invited it. It’s why his other relationships hadn’t worked; two of them had gotten too heavy handed for Harry’s liking. Severus had been different from the get go, he’d only been punished a few times. The worst one for endangering himself, he’d gotten into a rather fierce fight. 

“So Re-breaking them?” asked Severus. 

“Merlin no!” said Poppy shaking her head, “That would just make matters worse, it would cause tissue damage, nerve damage and not to mention what could happen with bone fragments.” to attempt re-breaking would definitely cause more damage than it would fix. If it was just the one it might have been attempted but no, it wasn’t just the one. 

Harry stared at Pomfrey, then Severus before repeating the processes, he felt as though he was two feet tall. He didn’t understand what they were getting at, they did either way, and he did not like the look on their faces. It made him feel even more nervous, what could be worse than re-breaking bones? Harry gulped but managed to keep his face passive and thoughts to himself. He didn’t want Severus angry at him, and he knew he would be if he said anything else. He would just have to trust Severus, also trust that Severus wouldn’t let that woman hurt him either. It was hard; he’d been by himself for a year again. Then there was the fact he’d never really met anyone when he was with Severus. They’d been themselves all the time, apart from when they occasionally went out, and when he wasn’t with Severus he was alone in the flat. He was never bothered, he’d just kept the flat in the conditions Severus liked them. 

“Severus?” called Harry quietly, he wanted answers, he’d trust him but he still wanted to know. He hated being blind, figurative speaking since he’d changed back to his ‘normal’ form as his Dom had called it; he hadn’t been able to see worth crap. It was odd, he’d need to speak to Sev about it, see if he could shed some light on it. 

Severus sighed, facing Harry again “Poppy is going to remove the damaged bones, it will be a very strange sensation but it wont hurt. It’s re-growing them that is the painful process. Hopefully you will be able to sleep through it, by tomorrow morning everything will be back to normal.” 

Harry inhaled sharply, remove them? “Magically?” he asked. 

“Indeed.” stated Severus calmly. 

“Can’t you just leave them?” he said, they weren’t hurting him, never had not since well…he couldn’t remember actually. 

“No Harry, you will end up in pain in a few years, your bones are like that of an eighty year old man.” said Poppy. Brittle, easily broken, he’d not had enough calcium in his life to strengthen them. A potion would easily be able to fix that particular problem thought. 

“Are you ready?” said Poppy. Stepping up as Severus shifted further up the bed, refusing to leave Harry’s side. 

“Just do it.” said Harry gritting his teeth, he actually wanted to run rather than let her stand there and remove his bones. He’d yet to receive his punishment for leaving the first time, he didn’t want to add a second one to it, and the second wouldn’t be as successful as the first one. Although it seemed as if Severus had forgotten about it, but Harry knew better, as soon as he was healthy again Severus would bring it up. He didn’t want to leave again either, he didn’t want to feel the way he had the last time he’d left. He’d never felt that way before, as if his heart would break into tiny little pieces. He certainly hadn’t gotten attached to his other Dom’s the way he did with Sev. 

Harry gasped when his arm flopped in Poppy’s hand. It was like a piece of rubber, and they could actually grow them back? His Dom had been right, it was an extremely odd sensation but not painful. Magic was just so way beyond anything he’d comprehended. It truly did boggle the mind, and to think he’d though turning things invisible and removing electronic tags had been handy. He’d been truly ignorant of his heritage, of just how powerful magic was. Even with the potions it hadn’t dawned on him, now, now he felt the giddiness and awe Muggle born’s did upon learning and realizing the extent of the magical world. 

“There, all done.” said Poppy her voice filled with satisfaction and happiness, one all healers seemed to have and it drove the patients nuts. It certainly irritated poor Harry, who stared at her as if she had another head. All twelve bones were gone, and now it was time to administer the potion. She hadn’t brought anything down with her, she’d been asked to follow him during dinner.   
“Severus do you have the Potion?” asked Poppy, after silence met her statement. 

“Yes,” said Severus, he didn’t brew it actually; it was sold only by one company, who patented it. Rubens Winikus and company Inc, nobody else was allowed to brew it, it was exclusively theirs until they decide otherwise. Which probably wouldn’t happen any time soon, they’d kept the recipe a secret for five generations. Entering his potions cupboard, it wasn’t difficult to find it. Most probably because it was in a large beaker apposed to glass vials like his potions. It was designed with an entire body of skeletons; he had to give them points for creativity. 

“Here,” he said handing it over, the beaker had its own measuring cup. 

“Thank you Severus!” said Poppy taking it and measuring out an entire cup worth. He had twelve bones needing re-grown after all. “Now Harry this potion burns a little and tastes awful but I need you to drink it all do you understand?” back to professional Poppy it seemed. 

Harry stared at Severus, who nodded solemnly, before he replied “Yes,” 

Poppy handed it over and Harry did as he’d done with the rest of the potions. Gulping them back as fast as humanly possible, not wanting to taste them. The last gulp he did taste but forced down with great difficulty. He hoped never to taste that again as long as he lived. The others tasted much better compared to this! He made a vow to himself to never break another bone, ever. 

“It takes around an hour to begin working, would you like a book to read until then?” asked Severus. Speaking solely to his submissive, who he was proud of. Harry was the first person he’d seen who had not spat the potion back out upon tasting it. Carding his hands through his hair, soothing him without thinking about it. Poppy already knew about their relationship and the way they were, they had nothing to hide from her. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry, he felt as though he had heartburn, only the other way around. Instead of it coming from the stomach upwards, he felt it from the mouth downwards. He was glad he’d already eaten, because Harry didn’t think he’d be able to eat anything right now. 

Severus had actually had a lesson plan for tonight, but it seemed a great deal was being put on hold. He would still speak to Minerva, that was a definite must, he would find out about Figg. Picking out a book from his first year, he handed it over, Potions no surprise. Was it wrong of him to want his Submissive to be good at a subject he loved? No, it wasn’t. 

“If you ever need to talk Severus, I am here for you,” said Poppy petting at his arm. No doubt this was a tough time for him; finding out his partner was so young, no matter their relationship. 

“Thank you Poppy,” said Severus nodding his head in understanding and appreciation of the offer.   
“Its fine, now if you need me you know where I am, but tomorrow morning Harry should be healed nicely.” said Poppy. 

“Thank you,” said Harry, he’d been rather boorish about the entire thing. She was only trying to help him, something he wasn’t used to at least not by strangers. He’d never accepted help from anyone, it was just a way of making yourself indebted to people. It was different with Severus or any of his previous Dom’s, they were supposed to protect and help you. 

“You are welcome young man,” said Poppy blessing him with a genuine smile before she said goodbye and she and Severus left, seeing Poppy of to Floo’ed from his office. 

“Here,” said Severus, handing him the book, the spell already in place once he came back from seeing Poppy to the fireplace. “You can go back to our bedroom if you wish.” before he left once again. Heading to the kitchen he placed some ice into a tumbler and poured himself a rather large glass of Scottish whiskey. It was by far his favourite whiskey; Minerva had actually got him into it. His first Christmas of teaching she’d given him it, and every year since. He heard Harry hobbling through to their room. It was little wonder he was hobbling, one of his bones in his left leg was gone. He should have levitated him; unfortunately his mind was all over the place tonight. 

Slumping on the chair, he closed his eyes, rubbing tiredly at his temples, his other hand holding onto his drink. Harry’s lack of faith in him a year ago still bothered him, and he had no idea how to punish his sub for it. Especially seeing the damage, it changed things a great deal in his opinion. It would do Harry no good if he changed, he knew that deep down. He had time to think on it, the last time he’d punished Harry was when he’d gotten into a bloodied fight. Back then he hadn’t been aware Harry was homeless though. He’d put himself a risk, something he didn’t tolerate. He’d taken him over his knee, thirty swats; he hadn’t been able to sit down properly for days. That wasn’t all, he’d also forced Harry to sleep in the guest bedroom, and other than ordering him to do something he refused to talk or touch him. It was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do, especially every time he’d seen the hurt on Harry’s face. The lack of contact had hurt him more, now that he knew everything, he understood why. Harry hadn’t received many kind touches in his life; he was honestly surprised he would allow anyone to touch him. He wasn’t, however, surprised he’d ended up wanting this kind of relationship, Harry had been forced to cook and clean for his family, only to be beaten down constantly. He probably just wanted someone to take care of him now, to be looked after in a way that was acceptable to him. At fourteen though, he was just glad Harry had lied to him and not ended up in the hands of a sadist. If he had, there wouldn’t have been any hope for Harry, not just relationship wise but trust as well. Finishing his drink he banished it to the kitchen as he grabbed some Floo powder. Shouting in the destination, he stuck his head through the fire. It was time to speak to McGonagall. 

“Minerva McGonagall Transfiguration office Hogwarts!”


	9. Chapter 9

Willing 

Chapter 9 

Talking With Minerva, and Plans To See Figg 

Minerva turned from marking the homework she’d set out during the summer holidays. Inwardly cursing at some of the stupid mistakes the fifth years were still making. The spelling was atrocious and she didn’t even want to get started on the penmanship or the colour of the ink her student had presented her with it. Hearing the ping indicating someone was Flooing her. She was surprised to see Severus there, turning around she gave him her undivided attention. 

“Severus, how can I help you?” asked the Scottish lioness curiously. 

“Do you know Arabella Figg?” enquired Severus. 

Minerva blinked in surprise, there was a reason Severus did everything, and he wasn’t one for small talk. What could he want with Arabella? It made no sense to her. “Yes I know her, Severus, she was an order member during the last war.” she told the wizard, no doubt the Potions Master was already aware of this. 

“Yes, I know, I want to know where she stays.” said Severus bluntly, his eyes, even through a fire were boring into her own with a well honed wit. She’d always wondered what kind of Animagus Severus would be, since they fought like cats and dogs a lot of the time, especially about the way he treated the students and took a lot of points. 

“The question is why, what could you possible want with Arabella Figg Severus?” asked Minerva, his brown eyes filled with curiosity. 

“Minerva why can’t you ever just answer a question without demanding answers?” groaned Severus; curiosity certainly didn’t kill this bloody cat that’s for sure. Honestly, she was worse than Dumbledore when it came to wanting to know everything. 

“After teaching students all day, I am in dire need of a proper conversation,” said Minerva, which was strictly true, anything to delay the inevitable of going back to those assignments. She was only half way through the fifth year ones; she still had the rest of the students to do. She was dreading Hermione Grangers, there was five feet more than Minerva had asked for. 

“Then go speak to the old fool and answer my question,” said Severus, he wasn’t a sociable person by nature. He couldn’t remember the last time he’d asked Minerva for anything, probably an added part of why she was so curious. 

Minerva scowled, “I can’t speak to that demented old man! Can you believe what he done? If I had been at the meeting Severus I’d have given him what for! Its no wonder he didn’t ask me to attend.” Minerva was in a right huff with the Headmaster, and she had every right to be. 

Severus blinked through the flames; he’d never seen Minerva angry with Dumbledore. Curious himself now, did that mean she didn’t approve of what he did to Harry or how he’d handled it. “Just what has made you remove your rose tinted glasses Minerva?” asked the Potions Master. 

Minerva snorted at Severus’ choice of words, they always did entertain her. He just had a way of speaking that amused her to no end. He was certainly one of a kind; let’s just put it that way. “You wouldn’t understand Severus, no doubt you will just get annoyed so let’s just leave it.” said Minerva wryly, Severus hated any mentions of the Potter’s. Yes, James had been down right vicious, Severus had a right to be angry but to hold on to it so long, wasn’t good for him. 

Severus eyed her, “What is the way Dumbledore handled it or because of their actions?” 

“You knew what they were doing to that poor boy?” asked Minerva her eye twitching in irritation. 

“Why don’t you come down to my quarters? Have a whiskey on me.” said Severus, the more people he had on his side the better. It was risky, but if he could get Minerva on his side, she was a very formidable woman. She was certainly someone he wouldn’t want to cross. This was a chance for him to get her to understand his side, before Dumbledore twisted everything if he found out. It had to be quick through, since Harry would start to feel a lot of pain soon. He had to be there for his sub, he’d already failed in his duty once. 

Minerva gaped at Severus, never in all their years as co-workers had Severus invited her down. Occasionally she’d take a bottle down and ‘force’ her company on him. Not that it was forced, Severus might act like he didn’t care for company but he did deep down. Otherwise he would have just told her to leave; he wasn’t one to suffer fools needlessly. It had been the past few years he’d really changed; he seemed more comfortable in himself. “Very well,” said Minerva standing up, anything to get away from the terrible essay’s. It was one of the times being a teacher really sucked, and it was when homework was handed in. 

“Severus Snape Quarters Hogwarts!” yelled Minerva into the flames, keeping her elbows in. Gracefully stepping out of Severus’ rooms, which were tastefully done, similar to her own, but with less light. Her rooms were above the school, with widows so it was no surprise really. She smiled her thanks and accepted the drink Severus already had in his hand for her. 

“Take a seat,” said Severus, as soon as she’d left he’d also grabbed the results from Poppy’s scan. It was in his pocket if any chance of getting her understanding came into the conversation. 

“You did not approve of what Albus was doing?” enquired Minerva, sipping the Scottish whiskey, it was her favourite also. She had gotten him into it one late night, not long after he’d first joined. She always bought him a bottle for Christmas, it was much better than Fire whiskey. She would be very surprised if Severus had cared, he had for eleven years assumed Harry was a spoiled brat. She had seen his face when they’d learned the truth. If the students thought him pale, well he had been unnaturally so that day. Severus loathed abuse; he didn’t even tolerate his Slytherins hurting other students. What Severus didn’t seem to understand was mental abuse was just as bad. She didn’t know how many times Neville had been sent to the hospital wing anxiety ridden. 

“No,” said Severus snorting at the statement, “Merlin no, I told them that they were making a mistake. Minerva, Albus was planning Harry’s career choice just days after getting him to Hogwarts.” his incredulity showed through. 

Minerva’s eyes widened at the words coming out of Severus’ mouth, shaking her head unable to believe the absurdness of Dumbledore. “I do not understand that man Severus, for years he seemed guilt ridden, then excited about having Harry back, and now he’s very desperate to get him back now. As soon as dinner was over he left, he’d been looking for him desperately.” 

“You know as well as I why he’s desperate.” said Severus having a sip of his own drink as he gazed at the fire. 

“I don’t believe a word of it! It’s a lot of tripe!” said Minerva. 

“Despite the fact he’d marked?” asked Severus calmly. 

“He’s just a young man! With absolutely no magical training, no matter what Dumbledore does Harry will never be ready to face such a monster. To ask a child to do such a thing because of words a stupid witch uttered is insanity!” cried Minerva. Never send a boy to do a man’s job, she believed that. 

“And if the world descended into darkness because you didn’t believe it?” mused Severus out loud. 

“The only reason the dark will win, is if we stop fighting,” said Minerva strongly. 

“Perhaps,” said Severus. “And if Mr. Potter was to return? How would you handle it?” 

“I would treat him as any student to walk these halls Severus,” said Minerva firmly. 

“Like any student? Why do I find that hard to believe? He’s the son of two of your favourite Gryffindor’s.” said Severus wryly. For the first time in his life he said that without judgement or anger behind it. 

“So Arabella? Why?” asked Minerva changing the subject, not responding to Severus’ statement. 

“Did you keep in touch with her?” asked Severus. Letting her, because he wanted this conversation over with quickly. 

“Just cards at Christmas,” said Minerva, Arabella had never been close with anyone, she was much like Filch. Kept herself to herself and surrounded herself with cats, thankfully Filch only had the one. 

“Did she ever discuss Harry?” asked Severus his face impassive now. 

“No, why would she?” asked Minerva taken aback by the question, what could that possibly do with Figg? 

“You do not know Figg was assigned by Dumbledore to look out for Harry?” asked Severus. 

“Of course not, it makes no sense…if she was supposed to look for him then…” she was unable to articulate herself, she felt as if she was in sinking sand. Her entire world was spinning on its axis. She was one tiny nudge from going into shock; she refused to dwell on it until she was in the privacy of her own quarters. No, she refused to think on it more until she had definitive proof. Albus’ grief had been so genuine it was hard to think he’d known all along. It would have been so much easier just to blame a woman she hardly knew. Yet she couldn’t, tomorrow, and only then would she allow herself to even contemplate everything said here tonight. 

“Then not only has Figg failed in her duty but Dumbledore knew all along.” said Severus having no problem finishing that sentence. He’d always had a jaded view of the world, and thought the worst of everyone. Although the extent of Dumbledore’s actions was admittedly even shocking to him. 

“Harry? Since when did you start calling him Harry?” asked Minerva abruptly and out of the blue. 

Severus chuckled in amusement, “I’ve been calling him that the entire time Minerva,” 

Minerva gaped at him, she’d never heard the man genuinely amused before. There was something going on, she just didn’t know what. He wasn’t bitter, he was laughing, well chuckling, and he seemed so much more relaxed than she’d ever seen him. She liked the changes; it was good to see him like this. 

Severus could feel Harry’s emotions beginning to change, from contentment to pain. “How would you like to join me in paying Arabella Figg a visit tomorrow evening after dinner?” asked Severus. 

Part of her wanted to avoid it; she’d either want to murder Figg or Dumbledore, maybe both by the time the interrogation was over, she knew that. Severus had been right, she did hold Harry in a special regard, and not just a potential student. She had been so shocked and ashamed of herself when she didn’t push further with Dumbledore leaving Harry at the Dursley’s. She had a lot to atone for in her opinion, she’d carried a lot of guilt as well. “Yes, where did you get your information from?” 

“I’ll tell you tomorrow, you have my word,” said Severus standing up, urging her towards the fireplace. He sighed in relief once she was gone, putting the wards stopping the Network from accepting people Flooing into his Quarters. Banishing both their glasses, he walked towards his room. 

His heart clenched at the sight, Harry was curled up, eyes closed, face pained and teeth clenched trying no doubt to muffle his distress. He knew he’d had to do it; it would have been detrimental to his health if they’d been left in their sorry state. He had homework to correct, students to grade for their potions today and schedules to write up. Yet instead of doing all that, he walked over to the bed, quickly disrobed and slid into the bed beside his submissive. Hooking his hand under Harry’s neck and curling up beside him. 

“Try and sleep Harry, you’ll feel better in the morning I promise,” soothed Severus. 

“What happened when we were in that room?” asked Harry, trying to take his mind off the stabbing pains. At first it had been like when your foot went numb, then pins and needles, but now it was like someone was stabbing him with a knife in twelve different places. It was only thing his Dom hadn’t had answered. His magic no longer felt out of control, he’d not tried using it yet so he didn’t know if it was affected more. 

Severus thought about the best way to answer Harry, he was genuinely surprised it had taken so long for his Sub to ask again. He’d meant to bring it up, but he’d been so busy and other things had kept him occupied. He’d not had a chance to sit down and think about it himself never mind answer Harry. He also had to answer in a way that Harry would understand. “Our magic bonded us together, magically recognizing me as your Dominant and you as my Submissive. Do you feel any different?” enquired Severus, one of his hands idly stroking Harry’s chest. 

“Yes,” said Harry grunting as a particular painful jab pierced through him. “When I get angry my magic doesn’t feel like it’s about to explode.” 

“I see,” said Severus, he was rather glad about that, Harry’s magic had been wild and untamed. It was no wonder, someone as powerful as him not having a wand, or any control over it. Control came over the years of learning, harnessing it and using it. “How do you feel about that?” Harry may have more magic than him, but he was the stronger or the two. 

“I didn’t like it, that’s why I always blocked it up,” admitted Harry. “I only used it when I needed it…it’s just too strong.” it was to wild, to out of control, and with Harry for most part always being angry at something or someone made it worse. He was nice being able to feel his magic and not be overwhelmed. Although he felt a different kind of overwhelmed when Severus touched him. It made his skin tingle, the feeling just made him feel breathless. He had always reacted strongly to Severus, but now, god if he wasn’t in pain he’d be begging Severus desperately, writhing against him. 

“You don’t have to worry about it anymore Harry,” said Severus, ceasing his soothing motions, causing Harry to whine in disappointment. He began purring when Severus began carding his hand through his hair. “You don’t have to worry about anything; I will take care of you, take care of everything if you just trust me.” 

“I do trust you,” said Harry quietly, “I know it doesn’t seem like it. I do, more than I ever trusted anyone else. I wanted to tell you…about my magic at least, I knew you were like me. I was just getting up the courage to tell you when I saw him near the flat.” Harry was desperate for Severus to understand just how much he’d trusted him, still trusted him. Had wanted to tell him, just so he could learn more about magic. He just didn’t know how to make him see that, he wanted to know how to make it better. 

For the first time Severus was able to feel exactly what Harry had that day. The overwhelming fear, dizziness, sickness and the confused betrayal. What Severus didn’t understand was Harry’s fear of Dumbledore. Where had it come from? Why was he so scared of him and why did he feel sick - he hadn’t known much about Dumbledore then. Yes he’d left Harry with the Dursley’s, and then he realized he’d answered his own question. Harry had been terrified of being sent back, to the Dursley’s, to the abuse to the starvation and millions of impossible chores. Closing his eyes, he pressed Harry impossibly closer against him. He realized he too would have probably done exactly the same thing. 

“Ssshh,” said Severus quietly, “Sleep Harry, sleep.” 

Tomorrow he needed to get some Muggle writing supplies, maybe even proper workbooks. He wasn’t qualified to teach Harry anything, but he trusted no one else. It might actually be more practical to get them, even if he didn’t use the books in the end. For Maths, English, perhaps even science but writing and reading came first, after that Harry could pretty much learn on his own. It would probably be best to get them after speaking to Figg, have Minerva come back on her own. He wasn’t sure if the Muggle stationary shops he needed would still be open. He wondered if Flourish and Blotts sold something similar to what he needed. It was worth a try, they opened early, six o’clock he could go before Harry even woke up. 

Severus could sense Harry had finally fallen asleep; he had surprisingly gotten a good night sleep last night as well. His life was on the fast track, and Severus didn’t mind as long as he got to keep his little Submissive. He still had to think of a punishment. He didn’t want to get physical, not over something Harry had done a year ago, it would defeat the purpose. He couldn’t deprive Harry of touch, when he’d done it the first time; he’d had no idea of Harry’s history. Now that he knew, to do such a thing would do more harm than good. Harry probably relied on touch more than positive reinforcement of doing something good. He would have to think of something much more subtle than that. A way of showing Harry who really was in control, who the Dom was, and more importantly how far he’d go to keep him safe. Who he belonged to, and let him know what would happen if he ever attempted such a thing again. 

Severus breathed in harshly, trying to get his wayward reaction back in control. Biting his lip savagely, maybe his idea wasn’t such a good one if the thought alone was enough to do this to him. How would he react if he did carry it out? It was erotic as hell. He’d never thought about doing that to a Submissive before. 

Oh yes, he’d show Harry exactly who he belonged to.


	10. Chapter 10

Willing 

Chapter 10 

Visiting The Shops & Figg 

Severus woke up at six on the dot, turning his alarm clock off with a flick of his wand. Harry was stirring; removing his arms he opened his drawer and found what he was looking for. Uncorking the potion, he repositioned his arm and put the Potion to Harry’s lips. “Drink,” he said soothingly, even in his sleepy state, Harry obeyed Severus, causing a rush of warmth to flow through him. If he’d asked anyone else in the world to do that, they wouldn’t have. They didn’t trust him, with good reason admittedly, he was a snarky bastard to everyone. Then again the same could be said here sometimes, but Harry had never minded. It was a strong pain relief with added muscle relaxant; no doubt it would have Harry out cold for a few more hours. He almost didn’t want to leave, preferring instead to sit and just gaze at Harry. He was absolutely breathtaking, despite his skinniness. When he finally put that weight on, he’d be even more stunning. 

With great difficultly he managed to finally leave the bed, and his sleeping Submissive. He could remember how difficult it was to come back after the holidays. When all he wanted was to be with him, it’s when he first realized he more than just cared about Harry. He didn’t like saying the word ‘love’, in his opinion if he thought it something bad would happen. Donning his usually clothes, his lips twitching just remembering Harry’s comment on all wizards wearing ‘dresses’. Shaking away his thoughts, his face going impassive he entered the living room. 

“Grace?” called Severus sharply, but not loudly, not wanting to wake Harry up. 

“Yes Sir?” asked Grace appearing before her Master. 

“Look after Harry, if he wakes before I get back tell him I want him to remain in bed. Make some breakfast for us, I shall be back in an hour if all goes well understood?” said Severus, not bothering with anything to eat yet, he’d have something when Harry woke up. 

“Yes sir,” said Grace bowing to him. 

“Good.” said Severus, grabbing his money pouch from the mantle before he quickly left his quarters. Closing the door behind him, feeling the wards go back up as he left. Lately he’d been able to sense wards much more. He didn’t understand it; he’d always been sensitive to magic, but never to this extent. In fact…it had been right after Harry and he bonded. Did that mean Harry could sense magic to the same degree or better? Curious, he hadn’t been aware that they could share magic, nothing in the books indicated as much. He needed a book that delved more deeply into bond he and Harry shared. He had to know everything or how else would he be able to protect him. 

The halls were unsurprisingly deserted; it was far too early for even the studious Ravenclaws to be up. Even so without an audience Severus stalked through the halls grimly. A few of the portraits woke up as he stalked along, causing them to grumble and blame him for their current waken state. Severus as always paid them no mind, if it was up to him, they’d all be taken down and removed to the very bottom bowel of Hogwarts and forgotten. They were far too irritating for his liking, and nosy, they told Dumbledore absolutely everything. Probably because the old fool was the only one to pay any attention to them whatsoever. They were like children, seeking approval, mostly because they wanted moved to a different section of the school. 

Flicking his wand, he summoned one of the coaches, and immediately slid in. None of the students knew how to do it; otherwise they’d constantly use them instead of walking. The only time the coaches were used was when they were coming or leaving at the start and end of the school year. They didn’t get to use them during Hogsmeade weekend, instead they actually walked. The teachers though, much to the student’s dismay, got to use them. When it was Hagrid’s turn to watch them he always took the coach. He on the other had always walked; he kept an eagle eye on all the students during those trips. Especially lately with the Dark Lord back, Dumbledore had as of yet not banned them from attending. Just strengthened the wards and had more chaperones taking the students. As if they didn’t have enough to do without watching students pack themselves full of sweets. 

Once the coach stopped, Severus stepped out, he had immediately thought of Apparating, but when he saw Honeydukes he caved and went inside. The last time he’d stepped foot in here, it had been packed completely. He’d never gone near the shop at Christmas time again. He had gone in to get some sweets for Minerva, knowing she was partial to the sugar quills they sold. This time it was eerily quiet, and the woman was currently filling up jars and such. 

“Can I help you?” Mrs Flume smiling at him enquiring. 

“No thank you,” said Severus curtly, but nevertheless took a basket and immediately began browsing. Inwardly cursing himself for being so soft, if any of his students saw him in here they’d know it too. The things he did for Harry, thought Severus to himself as he placed acid pops in the basket and looked around some more. Next to go in was Blood-flavoured lolly pops, Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans, a few Cauldron Cakes, Choco Balls, Chocolate Cauldrons, Chocolate Frogs, Chocolate Skeletons, Chocolate Wands, Liquorice Wands, Drooble’s Best Blowing Gum, Exploding Bonbons, Fizzing Whizzbees, Fudge Flies, Honeydukes Mice Pops, Ice Mice, Nougat Chunks, Pepper Imps, Pixie Puffs, only the one Pumpkin Pasty since he hadn’t liked the juice, Salt Water Taffy, Sugar Quills, Sugared Butterfly Wings, Toffees, Treacle Fudge and a two bars of Honeydukes special chocolate, white, dark chocolate and milk chocolate. He was partial to a piece of chocolate, and three of the six bars, even if he wouldn’t admit it to anyone were for him. 

When he took the basket to the front the woman couldn’t help but exclaim “Someone’s in for a treat!” smiling at him as she quickly added the total up, chatting away excitedly. “Can I get you anything else sir?” she then asked once she’d rounded everything up and placed it in a box for Severus to take with him. Severus just stared at her drolly not even attempting to reply to the obvious (in his opinion) question. 

“That will be two galleons and two sickles sir!” she said not put out by his impassive demeanour. 

Severus handed over the correct amount, grabbed his purchase and immediately left the shop exasperated. This was why he didn’t like coming shopping, the incessant talking and obvious questions! Once he was gratefully out of that shop, he shrunk down the purchase and placed it in his robe pocket and then Apparated. It wasn’t Hogsmeade he wanted, it was Diagon Alley and for one purpose only. 

Severus reappeared in the middle of Diagon Alley and not two feet from the entrance to Knockturn Alley. Normally he usually Apparated right next to the Apothecary, but it wasn’t the shop he needed to visit today. He passed Madam Malkin’s Robes for All Occasions and entered the book shop, Flourish and Blotts. Not even looking in the direction of the check out counter, he immediately began browsing for what he required. He was well known in this shop, mostly through Owl Order, he special ordered all new Potion as well as Defence book that came out. Except of course any of Gilderoy Lockhart books. He’d scoffed at the very thought of them gracing his shelves, oh no, he wasn’t about to help the fame seeking idiot earn any more money, especially not his money. Speaking of Lockhart, he’d left Hogwarts when the going got tough, he hadn’t been heard from since. 

He spent the next fifteen minutes searching; the entire shop was filled from top to bottom with all sorts of books. It was no wonder he couldn’t find what he was looking for right away. Eventually he succeeded in finding exactly what he needed, and quickly removed them from the piles. Seven books later he went to the teller and had them rounded up. Thankfully this older wizard didn’t seem interested in talking, for that he had Severus’ gratitude. Ten galleons down, he left the shop shrinking and placing it with his other purchase of the day. 

Staring curiously at Scribbulus Everchanging Inks, wondering if they had a selection of Muggle writing equipment. He somehow doubted it, but if it saved him a trip to the Muggle world later, well he would be all to pleased. People were starting to show up, catch the shops while they would be able to actually walk around it. The shops were far too small for such a large crowd that makes up the British magical population. Making his decision he stalked next door and entered and began looking around. This shop unlike the others wasn’t filled from top to bottom with items. It was however, just as messy as everywhere else in the ally. Finding what he was looking for, pencils, but no pens. Pencils would do the trick until he could teach Harry how to use a quill. Grabbing a pack of them, ten of them in it would surely do him. Grabbing a few quills, and additional ink three cases of red which he used to mark the students papers and one black. Once again he handed over the money and shrunk his purchases. Only one more shop and he’d be done. As predicted nearly an hour had gone by, and the owls were starting to screech delivering the morning post to the shop keepers and flying off to Hogsmeade and Hogwarts no doubt. They wouldn’t get there for another hour or so, it was a long way to Scotland from here. It was no doubt about to get busy in the Daily Prophet station, as they tried to get their next great story. 

Descending down into Knockturn Alley, it was different here, a lot of people were already down and buying from the less than reputable shops. Severus kept his wand close by, he was very much aware this was where the Death Eaters liked to be. They would be all too willing to try and ‘capture the traitor’ if they had any guts that is. Most of them were actually cowards underneath the swagger they displayed. Killing and torturing Muggles was the best they could do. Most of the Death Eaters knew what he was capable of, and wouldn’t attempt anything. The Lestrange’s and a few others he could name would be insane enough to try. 

He passed Borgin and Burkes, and other nameless shops, selling a wide variety of items that he had no interest in. Shrunken heads, poisonous candles, human looking fingernails, and other wares that would only work for a short time. Or it would do the opposite of what you’d bought it for. Everyone assumed the entire area was like that, but it wasn’t. Most people only took one look at the shops nearest the entrance and turned straight back out. Either that or it was the characters that liked hanging around Borgin and Burkes. He personally found it distasteful that people told everyone it was solely for those who liked ‘Dark Art’s’. It did limit the amount of customers those working at the other end of the Alley received. 

Entering the very last shop at the end of the Alley, his black eyes gleamed. He went straight over to the glass cabinet and started browsing. Looking for one particular item, and hopefully he’d find one he liked. The prices were high, but it was no surprise to him. Price was of little consequence to him, he would never normally spend so much but he could, he had enough money to see him through the rest of his life. That wasn’t counting the money he’d made during his years as Potions Master or independent brewing. Which admitted had stopped three years ago after taking on Harry as his Submissive. Who in their right mind would brew with what he had thought was a Muggle Submissive in his house? Nobody. 

“Find anything you like?” asked the shop owner as if sensing the loss of an impending sale. 

“No,” said Severus actually disappointed. 

“We special make to fit the buyer’s needs, should you wish it,” said the owner. 

“Perhaps,” said Severus thoughtfully. 

“Here is a magazine of all materials we have,” he said handing it over. “Just let me know if you are still interested.” before he walked of, back to his previous task. 

Just then the door jingled signalling another customer. 

“Ah, Jason, happy with your purchase?” asked the store owner. 

“Yes, very thank you, Edward.” said Jason, identifying the owner of the shop. “I am here to pick up my second item if it’s ready.” 

“Of course,” said Edward, immediately wandering through the back, it had a curtain over the entrance so nobody could see the back. It was merely where Edward worked and stored his special orders if they didn’t want it owl ordered. Which down here was all too often, people were just too suspicious, especially with a war going on, you didn’t receive owls from strangers or let them through the wards. 

Severus ignored their conversation as he browed the magazine, marking off what he wanted and writing down his information on a small owl order card. Which he wouldn’t have done if the teacher’s owls were searched. Once the other customer was gone, Severus placed the magazine in front of Edward. 

“That will cost eighty galleons,” said Edward he was rather impressed. Nobody had ever asked for such a combination before. He would take great delight in ensuring it was exactly what this man wanted. A challenge he would see to immediately. 

Severus passed over his key wordlessly; Edward took it and quickly had the money from the Prince account into his work vault. He didn’t have his shop attached to his personal account, in business it was a stupid move to make. He scooped up the receipt and proof of payment and signed with a flourish. Handing it over Edward said, “I shall have this done immediately, you can expect it by dinner time tonight.” 

“Four o’clock.” said Severus, he wouldn’t be at Hogwarts at dinner time. “You shall of course be compensated.” he said withdrawing an additional three galleons from his pouch and dangling it in front of the tempted man. 

“Four o’clock on the dot,” said Edward gladly taking the galleons and placing it in his pocket. All tips were his, he didn’t have a shop assistant, and at least none he kept longer than a few days. They just messed up everything he tried to teach them. Useless no matter what education they had. 

“Indeed,” said Severus nodding his head curtly, he turned around and walked back out the shop. He didn’t head back up to Diagon Alley, he Apparated from where he stood outside the shop. Finding himself in the beautiful, cottage ridden place that was called Hogsmeade. The only thing making it look ridiculous was actually the Shrieking Shack and in his opinion the joke shop. He grimaced just seeing it, after all the jokes played on him, nobody could seriously blame him. 

Summon yet another carriage; he was back at Hogwarts fifteen minutes later. This time the school was awake, it was seven o’clock and students were beginning to trickle down for their breakfast. He paid them no mind, as he made his way back to his quarters wanting a sit down before heading to the Great Hall. He had to attend each meal, since he was the Head of Slytherin. 

Once he was in the safety of his warded room, he returned his purchases to their original size. He realized he needed a writing desk for his living room, for Harry so he had his own space. “Grace?” called Severus. Wondering where she stayed exactly but not dwelling on it. 

“Yes sir?” asked Grace popping in front of him. 

“Can you find me a writing desk? One with drawers and proper ink stations and such.” said Severus.   
“From Prince Manor sir or Hogwarts?” asked Grace, knowing where exactly to get one from either places. 

“Hogwarts,” said Severus, he didn’t want his property coming here. If anything he’d put them in the house in London nowhere else. He placed the packages on the chair as he looked around. 

“Right away sir,” said Grace before leaving, Severus flicked his wand and moved the items in the way of where he wanted it. Which was right next to the fireplace, where it was warmest. Harry would like it there he was sure, tucking his wand back into its holster he went through to the bedroom to check on Harry. Harry was still asleep, smiling softly, a sight that would have had every student fainting; he sat down on the edge of the bed. His fingers tracing Harry’s face, he was always so warm, so soft, and the way he melted was heart-warming, even to a man like him. He’d seen couples doing it and grimaced at the display, but now, he couldn’t, and Harry had changed him. Harry had to be the best thing to happen to him, to think if he hadn’t taken breakfast to him…he might never have known. He doubted if they’d met in public Harry would have done what he did. He was strong and stubborn, just the way he liked his Subs yet willing to submit to him. It made him all the more desirable, yet he knew deep down that the stronger in the relationship was the Submissive. It took a great deal of bravery to take on someone, but a great deal more bravery to bow to someone, to place your life in their hands. 

“Sev’us,” murmured Harry his green eyes flickering open, able to sense his Dom was near. 

Severus’ lip quirked, he liked when Harry called him Severus, too much ‘Sir’ reminded him of the dunderheads he taught. Which is why he only demanded it when they were in their roles and not just talking. He’d felt sick the first time Harry had called him Master and had told him never to call him that again. It reminded him too vividly of Voldemort and the role he’d played for two years. The hurt and damage he’d caused still haunted him but not so much lately. 

“Good morning Harry, hungry?” asked Severus, his fingers still unconsciously trailing up and down the side of Harry’s face. 

Harry’s stomach rumbled before he replied causing Severus to chuckle. “Yes sir.” 

“How are you feeling today?” asked Severus still not moving. 

“Great, there’s no pain.” said Harry sounding awed by such a thing when he shouldn’t be. 

“Good.” said Severus getting up from the bed, “Up!” he said rummaging through his drawers to find something appropriate and warm for his sub to wear. The quicker Harry could get his own wardrobe the better. Not that he didn’t like seeing him in his clothes. He didn’t think Harry minded either, he would have to buy Harry a pair of his own boots, he’d sensed how happy Harry was to be able to wear them. He placed everything on the bed, watching him undress without shame. He certainly didn’t have anything to be ashamed of that’s for sure. He was even more breathtaking in his true form than he had ever been in his changed one. The scars he noticed had faded further and the bruises were gone now. A few more baths in the potion and the scars too would be gone. He doubted Harry’s lightening scar would ever fade though, but he didn’t mind that one. He wondered what his sub thought of the Dursley’s being in prison but didn’t ask. He would need to get Harry to talk about it though; otherwise it would continue to eat him alive. 

Severus came out of his thoughts, to see Harry blatantly staring at him, with need shining through his green eyes. “Come, it’s time to eat.” said Severus, ignoring the pout as he shooed him from the bedroom. As much as he would have liked to claim his Submissive and show him who he belonged to there was just too much to do. 

Severus sat Harry down firmly on his seat, and took one himself, not two seconds later Grace magically placed the food on the table from the kitchen. As normal, both of them didn’t speak much while they ate breakfast and gratefully drank their coffee. 

“Do you always do that when you teach your class?” asked Harry, as their empty plates were picked up by a house elf momentarily distracting Harry. His green eyes narrowed and his body tensed at the sight of it. He certainly wouldn’t be unprepared for them again. It’s too bad he didn’t have his knifes with him; they certainly would have come in handy. He’d left them behind as he went to the store, just in case anything set of the alarms at the front of the store. 

“Do what?” enquired Severus, but he had a funny feeling where it was going. 

“Speak like that,” said Harry, he was just curious. 

“Yes,” said Severus immediately, “Potions is a dangerous subject, very dangerous if they do not pay attention to what they are doing. Too much of one ingredient can have catastrophic results. If I didn’t rule them with an iron fist the dunderheads would have killed themselves by now.” 

“Is that how you would teach me?” asked Harry his eyes boring into Severus’ black ones. 

Severus stared right back; this was what he meant by strong, strong enough to stand up to him but knowing when to back down. There was nothing exciting about a submissive that never spoke up, never met your eye and never ever challenged you. 

“Are you interested?” asked Severus, he was hopeful that Harry was beginning to really like magic. If it was potions even better, since he would love to teach his sub all about Potions. 

“Maybe,” said Harry, he didn’t fancy being called a dunderhead all the time though. Whatever it meant it wasn’t good, and was said with a lot of mocking. It’s why he was asking before he even thought further on the subject. “Would you?” 

“No Harry, I wouldn’t. In a classroom I have to watch nineteen cauldrons, and make sure all the students are doing exactly as I’ve told them. If it’s just the one person it wouldn’t be as stressful, and I’d be able to keep a better eye on them. Stop them from exploding any potions before they put the ingredient in.” said Severus aware of why Harry was asking. It seemed he wasn’t the only Slytherin in the room; Dumbledore would be in for a shock if Harry ever got sorted. 

“Potions do sound like fun, cooking with more precise instructions.” Harry finally said. 

“Perhaps in a few weeks you’d like to find out yourself?” suggested Severus. 

“A few weeks?” asked Harry looking put out. 

Severus smirked, Harry was so impatient, always had been it was nice to see that hadn’t changed. “By then your reading should have come along greatly. You should be able to brew it unaided.” said Severus. It was an added incentive for him to study properly. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry appropriately. 

“Would you rather remain here today or study in my office?” asked Severus, as long as Grace was beside him he didn’t mind either way. He had to keep his Submissive safe and he would succeed. Dumbledore wasn’t going to get his lemon drop stained fingers on what was his again. 

“The office please, sir,” said Harry. 

“Very well, I shall be back down in half an hour,” said Severus before he regretfully had to leave. He had three minutes to be in the Great Hall, which of course taking the shortcuts he’d succeed. 

“Okay.” said Harry watching his Dom leave, once he had, he flexed his arm, and it was so strange. Until today he hadn’t realized the aches he’d carried around for years were gone. Pomfrey had been telling the truth, it would have continued to get sore. It had felt so odd though! Having his bones removed. Kind of dangerous too, what’s to stop someone removing your bones in your leg and arm before killing you? Nothing. Magic was amazing yet so dangerous at the same time; it’s why he felt the need to know everything. Severus had said it was his choice if he wanted Dumbledore to know or not. He didn’t know how to feel about that, on one hand it was nice to be able to decide, on the other hand it’s why he wanted to be a sub, so he didn’t have to worry or decide these kinds of things. He couldn’t stay hidden forever, as much as he liked the thought. He had to learn everything he could to protect his Dom from Voldemort. He couldn’t lose him, not when he’d just got him back. He’d meant it when he told his Dominant that he’d do it for him. His Dom was protecting him right now, it was the least he could do in return. 

There was nothing he could do here, no cleaning and no cooking unless he got to it before the…what did his Dom call them? Oh yes, House Elves. He wasn’t used to that, it had always been him who cooked and cleaned, part of his duty of looking after his Dom. Severus could cook, he was actually really good at it, but he’d never really wanted to. Brewing Potions all the time, it was little wonder he didn’t want to. He had been so grumpy teaching, it put his moods to shame. He only wished he could see their faces, especially now he knew he wouldn’t ever be on the receiving end. 

His Dom was grouchy, but he’d never spoken to Harry that way, and if he ever had, he’d have walked away. He’d had enough of being told how useless he was, how he should have died with his parents, how stupid he was at the Dursley’s for nine years. He was glad he had told Severus, to think if he’d been forced to classes and treated that way, it would have killed him. 

The Dursley’s were in prison, all that time on the streets for fear of being sent back and been for nothing. No, not for nothing, he’d have been placed somewhere else. He shuddered at the thought, he didn’t trust anyone, didn’t want to do what any guardian or parental figure or even godfather told him to do. It probably would have been a wizard and witch he’d have been placed with. He gagged at the possibility of ending up with that witch…the woman who had spoken about her ‘Ronnie’. She hadn’t told him her name, in fact only a few of them had sooner or later. He had a less than desirable name for them all picked out. What could he say? He’d been in that room with nothing to do for three weeks. 

“Come,” said Severus coming through the secret door, Harry jumped up and joined him. Had he really been sitting there lost in thought for half an hour? He wondered what book he’d get to listen to today.   
\-------0 

Severus’ black eyes were filled with disgust as he stared around the Great Hall. The new Defence Against the Dark Art’s teacher hadn’t learned to keep his mouth shut. So Severus was quickly loosing his patience, and his teeth were paying the price. He was gritting his teeth so loudly, that even Minerva, who was on his other side couldn’t help but wince in sympathy. 

“Severus are we still leaving?” asked Minerva, pushing her plate away. She’d barely eaten anything, but she hadn’t been able to eat much. Or look at Dumbledore, the thought of him knowing what happened to Harry left her cold and hurt. Tonight she would know for sure. 

“Indeed,” said Severus immediately getting up, his face impassive but Minerva could see he was relieved. 

He was impatient, more so than she’d ever seen him. All the Defence teachers had grated on his nerves, but never to the extent he was openly showing how pissed off he was. She wondered if it was because of the upcoming interrogation or for some other reason. Yes, she had the curiosity of a cat and she couldn’t help it. 

“Can I ask where you two are off to?” asked Albus staring at them curiously. He’d been searching non stop for Harry for days, stopping only at meal times so they students didn’t come suspicious. He’d had hardly any sleep, or any rest and he was exhausted. Harry was nowhere to be found, they insist he couldn’t have gotten on the train. Yet he wasn’t in the castle and wasn’t at Hogsmeade, so just where was he? He didn’t know magic so it was impossible for him to have Apparated. The house elves had joined in the search and had also been unsuccessful. It was as if the boy had faded of the face of the earth, he was mystified. Even the charm on his Dark Detector, tuned into Harry’s magic had been ominously silent indicating a lack of magic usage. 

“My favourite distillery in Scotland,” said Minerva immediately, “Flitwick has of course agreed to look out for the Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s until we get back.” 

“During school term?” said Dumbledore frowning in disapproval. “We have more important matters needing our attention, you know this.” he needed all the help he could get to find the blasted boy. He was already planning on getting a potion to make Harry more susceptible to his ideas and suggestions. It didn’t control him per say, which meant it wasn’t illegal they could take no action if they found out. He’d get a slap on the wrist, if anything. 

Severus was grateful for Minerva’s quick input; he’d been frankly caught of guard by the question. He hadn’t been prepared for it; much to his embarrassment he’d never been quite so speechless in a long time. As it stood, he’d been saved any half cocked excuse by the Deputy Headmistress. He was also amused by Dumbledore’s words; they weren’t the only one to leave school grounds during the year. Dumbledore did it nearly every week. 

“We won’t be long,” said Minerva, before leaving through the teacher’s entrance. Severus followed her, his hand automatically patting at the package in his pocket. It had come just after his last class. He found it very difficult to suppress his emotions, he was elated, ecstatic, turned on but also extremely apprehensive on how Harry would take it. 

“Apparating or Portkey Severus?” asked Minerva as they took the secret way out of Hogwarts crossing the bridge and getting to the end of the wards. No Portkey could be used without the Headmasters or four of the Head of houses magical signature on them. The headmaster and Minerva were alerted if anyone tried. 

“You have the address Minerva,” said Severus bluntly. He was still blind to where they were going. 

“I have been there once, hold on.” said Minerva, deciding to Apparate both of them since she knew exactly where she was going. She ignored the grimace on Severus’ face as he grabbed hold of her upper arm. After a few seconds of standing there, she wrapped her magic around them both and Apparated. 

“Where are we?” asked Severus looking around, each house was exactly the same. The doors, the cut grass, the flower beds, the only thing identifying them individually was the toys. Bikes, teddies, dolls, Barbie’s, board games and tents were up in various gardens.   
Minerva was standing in front of one particular house, lost in thought. Severus followed her gaze, curious about her lapse in composure. Something was bugging her, of that he was sure. “What’s bothering you Minerva?” asked Severus. Looking into the house, there was a family with two young children and an older teenager sitting eating dinner. 

“This is the house Albus brought Harry to,” said Minerva swallowing the lump forming in her throat. “I told him that night that they were the worst sort of Muggles. I had watched her all day; she had a son who had kicked her all way up the street! Never in all my years had I seen so much disrespect. He was rewarded for it; Petunia gave him three chocolate bars all the way home. The boy was only one years old, it truly astounded me. Severus I feel so responsible, if I had just come here and made sure he was fine…I would have known something was going on. He could have grown up happy, wanted, loved and be at Hogwarts now finishing his last year. He wouldn’t be lost and frightened by a world he should love.” 

Severus listened to her, he knew if Harry had been gifted with a normal life, he’d never have met him or had the relationship he did with him. Not only would he have made sure Harry hated him, but he would never have thought even when the boy left Hogwarts of having a relationship with him. The thought of having a relationship with someone he’d taught since he was eleven turned his stomach. He couldn’t change anything even if he wished it. It was selfish and horrific but he wouldn’t want to change anything. He loved Harry more than he’d loved anyone else, and he didn’t want to imagine his life without him. Severus’ heart sank, his thoughts were too deep for him, and he didn’t NOT want to think on that. 

“Harry sounds very angry and bitter, I spoke to Molly and her words astounded me. I’ve never seen her be that way with a child before, but doesn’t she realize he had right to be? She’d never allow such a thing to happen to one of her own kids!” said Minerva, “Now Harry is missing again, sleeping who knows where starving and he hates our world.” 

“Where does Figg stay?” asked Severus wanting to get off the subject, he was feeling unusually guilty about the fact Harry was safe. Minerva actually felt guilt about it, none of the others did, apart from Lupin but he doubted Harry would ever get on with the wolf. 

“In Wisteria Walk, it’s this way,” said Minerva. Two streets down in fact, not far at all. 

“Have you actually visited her?” asked Severus walking beside the cat Animagus. 

“No,” said Minerva, “As I said before I do not know her well enough.” 

“Hmm,” was all Severus replied as they walked down, thankfully it was dark already, with winter came earlier nights. It was good thing, they hadn’t changed or even glamoured their robes. Soon both teachers found themselves in the destined street, and Minerva sped up and found the house she wanted. There were two cats that immediately sped away into the house. No doubt Figg would be aware of their presence before they knocked on the door. 

Severus rapped the door loudly, tapping his foot impatiently, wanting answers as much as he wanted to get back to Hogwarts. Grace was keeping an eye on Harry, nothing would happen but it didn’t stop the worry. He wondered if it would stop if he told Dumbledore or get worse. 

Figg opened the door aware that two magical beings were approaching her door. Her cats could understand human speech and she, could speak to them too. She was very surprised; nobody had come to see her in all her years here. Not even Albus, he had sent her train tickets and money to get here but that was it. “Minerva! Come on in!” said Figg, gesturing for them to come in. she didn’t recognize the man with her, but assumed him to be a member order also. 

Severus stared at her pink house coat and tartan slippers, before he too entered the house. The dolly filled couch beckoned them and Severus almost would have preferred to stand. This was an old woman’s house, sort of how he imagined a grandmother house not that he’d had any, well he had, but he’d never met them. Sitting down extremely uncomfortable, having a staring contest with the million cats she had around the place. As Figg rushed around the kitchen making coffee or tea for them. 

There were photo albums on the mantel, but as far as Minerva knew Figg didn’t have family. It’s part of the reason why she sent the poor woman Christmas cards, so she didn’t feel so alone. In actuality they were photo albums Harry had once upon a time held and looked through. They were pictures of each and every cat Arabella had ever owned. 

“What brings you both here?” asked Figg sitting down after handing out cups she seemed very happy to have some company. She stared at the wizard; he seemed just as stern as Minerva did sometimes. He definitely looked as though he didn’t want to be here. 

“Why didn’t you help Harry Potter?” snapped Severus unable to keep silent any longer.   
Figg was seriously shaken to hear that name, the cup rattled in the saucer before falling to the floor, the cup cracking down the middle and tea spilling everywhere. 

Minerva shook her head half exasperated half amused by the Potions Masters antics.


	11. Chapter 11

Willing 

Chapter 11 

Figg Spills The Beans 

Minerva watched Arabella with concern; she had tears running down her face. The guilt she herself had been feeling was reflecting in Arabella’s eyes. She wasn’t sure what to think, did she just feel guilty because she hadn’t seen it sooner or guilty that she’d seen it and done nothing? She repaired the cup and made a new cup of coffee for the shaken woman. Wondering if he’d feel bad for helping her in half an hour. Severus was already twitching in irritation obviously wanting to interrogate the poor woman again. 

“Do you have a calming draught Severus?” asked Minerva, she was still shaking so badly to take the cup. 

“No I have some Veritaserum thought,” said Severus petulantly, a pureblood like Arabella would know exactly what it meant. Purebloods learned Latin early in life, well before they realized she was a squib no doubt. He watched as she straightened her back, and glared at him. Severus in turn just smirked at her almost ferally making her pale considerably. Not many could withstand his glare when it was notched up to level ten. Which is exactly what it was right now, it promised death to those under it. 

“Severus,” sighed Minerva, sounding irritated but her disappearing lips gave away the amusement she was feeling. Honestly the man could drive a saint insane within the matter of a week. There was no doubt; he certainly could irritate the life out of her when he wanted to. 

“I want to get back sometime today, now sit now Minerva,” said Severus. He blinked in surprise when Minerva did exactly what he’d told her to. She must be as desperate as he was for answers; she always put up a fight if he ordered her to do anything. Not that he made a habit of it; she had taught him when he was a child after all. He’d found it odd speaking to them as equals when he first became a teacher and it had remained so for years afterwards. 

“Did you or didn’t you know about the abuse?” asked Severus his tone dark and his voice low and threatening. He wasn’t going to leave until he had all his questions answered the consequences be damned. 

Arabella stared at both of them, the fear she was experience heightening further. She had expected this seven years ago when the investigating began. Yet nobody had come near her house, despite the fact they had to know she babysat Harry. Her guilt had never faded either, and her faith in the magical world had plummeted to an all time low. They were Order members, she didn’t know if she could trust them with any information she had. Yet it seemed as though they weren’t going to leave her alone until they had the truth. “Does Albus Dumbledore know you are here?” she asked, she doubted it he would have wrote to her and told her. 

Severus observed her; there had been a tone in her voice when she said his name. He couldn’t quite put his finger on it, but it certainly hadn’t been a good one. Not many people said Dumbledore’s name with other than awe as if he was the second coming of Merlin. “No, he’s unaware and it will remain that way.” replied Severus, ignoring the curious look Minerva shot him; she had evidently not picked up on Arabella’s tone of voice. 

Arabella nodded, looking deeply conflicted. 

“Start from the beginning, why were you assigned here?” asked Minerva sitting forward, wanting to know the whole story not just snippets. 

Looked slightly relieved, she sagged slightly and began speaking, “I received a letter from Albus that day after You-Know-Who was defeated. I was to come here, and keep an eye on Harry over the years. With explicit instructions not to tell him about his parents or the magical world.” said Figg. 

“You failed in your duty!” snarled Severus furiously. 

Arabella flinched at Severus’ words and furious tone, “No, no I didn’t, I told Albus the truth, he wrote back a few times but after Harry was six I didn’t hear from him again. He instructed me to stop being melodramatic that a spanking didn’t mean he was being abused. Another time he said boys will be boys, that he and his brother had gotten into many scrapes.” she was half yelling half pleading with them to believe her. 

“You told him Harry was being spanked?” asked Minerva confused. 

“That’s just it!” said Arabella the tears once again slipping down her face. “I told him Harry had a hurt arm and a suspicious looking wound on his stomach. I gave him bandages and such and sent him home thinking someone would come and investigate it but nobody ever did!” the desperation in her voice couldn’t have been faked. 

“You sent him a letter when Harry ran away?” asked Severus his tone going back to normal. 

“At first I didn’t want to, he would have just sent him back there. If you had seen him, you would have understood. He was so very skinny, so hurt and so unhappy…I didn’t think he’d survive much longer…they told everyone he had an eating disorder. He didn’t have one! He ate absolutely everything I gave him…everything.” cried Arabella, seventeen years of frustration finally being released. “I knew the streets weren’t a place for a child, the likely hood of him surviving was even slimmer so I wrote to him. It was the hardest decision I ever made but I did it. Nothing came of it, I wrote again, the same thing over and over. It wasn’t until the child should have been eleven did all hell break loose.” 

Minerva had a hand over her mouth, tears of her own in her eyes. She seemed incapable of talking; she was deeply shaken by what she was hearing as well. 

“You should have taken him and left,” said Severus scornfully. 

Arabella’s haunted blood shot eyes stared up into black ones, “I wish I had.” she confessed. “You know he used to sit there, and I’d show him pictures of my cats. I couldn’t let him even enjoy himself even here. I was so afraid the Dursley’s wouldn’t let him come anymore if he liked it. You are right, I did fail him, and I should have done more.” the self loathing in her voice was there for all to hear. 

“Yes you should have,” said Severus bitterly, “Like take him to a hospital he had a broken arm and all you gave him was bandages to make a sling.” 

Arabella blinked, how had he known the arm was broken? Or that Harry had made a sling? She hadn’t told him that, just that it was hurt and she’d given him bandages to help. Hope sprung like a rising inferno, as she realized the only way he could know “You know where Harry is? Is he okay? Is he safe? Is he happy?” she fired off in rapid succession. 

Even Minerva was looking between them both wondering what she’d missed. Her hand had finally removed itself from her mouth as the anger began setting in. Not at Severus but at Dumbledore, being warned in advanced it might be true hadn’t helped the slightest. Her claws were out and she was ready to draw blood, for a boy she’d never seen since he was a baby, even then she’d only seen him a few times. 

“Severus?” questioned Minerva her heart beating like a wayward drum. Did he know where Harry was? If so why was he keeping it a secret from Dumbledore? Because of what he had suspected…which had turned out to be true? 

“He’s fine no thanks to you,” said Severus bitterly. 

“Oh, oh thank heavens,” cried Arabella relief flowing through her, at long last she knew. Harry was alive, he was safe, if she had been standing, she’d have fallen, and weak in the knees the relief was so profound. It lessened the guilt a little but not completely. The guilt would never leave, that much she knew, she was stuck with it until the day she died. 

“Severus…what?” asked Minerva looking shocked to the core. All this time she’d been worrying and for some reason Severus had been the one to help him? 

“Not now Minerva,” said Severus. He had come here filled with anger and fury at this woman. Yet sitting on her dolly filled couch he couldn’t help but pity her. He knew he’d have done exactly what Dumbledore told him to a few months ago. Although he didn’t think it extended to watching abuse happen, he’d never really know. The knowledge she felt guilty helped immensely. 

“Where are the Dursley’s?” asked Severus impassively. 

“Vernon is in HM Prison Wandsworth,” said Figg quietly, it was the oldest prison in London and ironically enough used to be called Surrey House of Correction. “Petunia is in HM Prison Holloway.” 

“Still?” asked Severus. 

“Yes, the judge they had happened to be a sister of a Muggle born student, she knew very well who Harry was and what he’d done.” said Minerva her lips twitching in vindictive amusement. “They were given a tough sentence, setting an example that abuse was not to be tolerated.” 

“Indeed,” said Severus his own lips were curling. “Do you still have any letters? Any proof?” 

Arabella jumped from the seat she’d been sitting in, shuffling off to her writing desk. She brought out a large tin box, and brought it over. Inside was a great deal of things, noticeably not Muggle in nature. Including a galleon, Sickle and Knut. It made Severus feel rather sorry for her, for what she’d probably gone through as a young soon to be teenager. How disappointed she probably was when no Hogwarts letter had come for her. She shuffled through it, laying letters and odd pink coloured paper on her lap. 

“These are the letters from Dumbledore, even the one I got for the assignment.” said Arabella, handing them to Minerva who was closest to her. “These are copies of the letters I sent Dumbledore.” 

Severus took the copies, curiosity getting the better of him, as he began reading. It made his furious and sick, that Dumbledore could ignore her concern the way he obviously did. He looked over at Minerva who was reading one of them also. Now that he had the evidence he wasn’t sure what the hell to do. 

“I don’t believe it, how could he? All this time he felt guilty but it was all for show!” shrieked Minerva feeling as though she was grasping at straws. She was standing up the letter scrunched in her hands. Breathing furiously, trying for some way to contain her anger. 

“Why didn’t you tell anyone when they spoke to you years ago?” asked Severus. 

“Nobody spoke to me, you are the first magical people I’ve seen other than Harry since I moved here.” said Arabella, “I expected someone to say something! Everyone around here knew I babysat Harry. These streets are filled with nothing but nosy gossipers!” 

“Why didn’t you inform the authorities? The Muggle authorities?” asked Minerva. 

“Harry Potter doesn’t exist on their records, he was born in the magical world.” said Arabella. “If I said anything records would indicate Harry didn’t live there. They would have probably thought it was a bogus phone call, and totally disregarded anything I could have said or done.” the social services wouldn’t have come she was sure of it. 

“The police would have come.” said Severus. 

“Oh,” said Arabella, as if she finally just understood what kind of authorities they meant. “Albus told me never to get the Muggles involved, if I did he would have just Obliviated them and pulled me from my position. I needed to be there for Harry, at least with me he got something to eat and a little bit of the help he needed.” 

“Severus what do we do?” said Minerva passing him the rest of the letters, she certainly felt like drinking an entire bottle of Scottish whiskey now. This would shock the wizarding world to the core. They blamed him yes, but it was more to do with needing someone to blame than actually thinking he had done wrong. This, with this it was proof Dumbledore had neglected to take action. 

“He could claim he never received the letters passed Harry’s sixth birthday.” said Severus. 

“That’s a big fat lie!” snapped Arabella, “His Phoenix collected them.” 

“Doesn’t mean he read them,” sighed Severus. 

“Albus never gets rid of letters, he has an entire drawer full of them.” said Minerva. 

“He doesn’t?” asked Severus curiously. 

“Never, each time he places them in his left handed side drawer, beside his lemon drops but I am sure its sealed closed.” said Minerva, “I think its time I took a look.” 

“The best time to do that is when he’s at the Ministry,” said Severus a plan forming between them. 

“I agree,” said Minerva vindication lighting her eyes, a look Severus had never, ever seen her supporting before. 

“How is Harry?” asked Figg interrupting their silent conversation. “When did you find him?” 

“Dumbledore found him, Harry wasn’t willing to play along with them and they resorted to keeping him imprisoned within Hogwarts. What they were planning on doing I have no idea. I shouldn’t tell you anything more, should Dumbledore come he would know everything that happened and was said here.” said Severus. 

“But he’s happy yes?” asked Arabella. 

“Very much so,” said Severus. 

“We are talking some more when we get to Hogwarts young man,” said Minerva sternly. Here she had been worried out of her wits and Harry was safe and well. She couldn’t even find it in her to be truly angry with him. 

“I know,” said Severus wryly. Deeply amused at being called a ‘young man’ from his old Transfiguration teacher. Now that she was truly on his side, he would tell her everything. This would mean he had Poppy, Lupin as well as Minerva on his side, although Lupin didn’t know the entire truth yet, perhaps wouldn’t either. He didn’t fully trust the werewolf. 

“Thank you for your time,” said Severus standing up. 

“Will you tell Harry I am sorry for not doing more? That I hope he’s finally happy please?” asked Arabella, grabbing into Severus unaware of his disgust for people touching him. Yet the Potions Master didn’t jerk away, he looked into her eyes and saw they were similar to how own mothers had been. Desolation, despair, small degree of happiness and wariness. Both women had felt as though they’d been abandoned by the world, in some degree they were right. They had been abandoned by their families and let down. 

Even Minerva was surprised that Severus didn’t draw back, the only person she’d ever seen him touching or allowing contact had been Lily. Perhaps it was because of his childhood, and the only touch he had known had been harsh. 

“I will,” said Severus finally withdrawing. 

“Thank you, thank you,” said Arabella her brown eyes filling with relief. 

Severus simply nodded, staring at Minerva she nodded back and both of them Apparated on the spot. As soon as both of them were away, Arabella slumped back onto her seat. Relief pouring off her in waves; it felt so good to be able to confide in someone. 

“Harry’s fine Tibbles,” said Arabella as her part Kneazle cat jumped onto her lap. “At long last Harry has found his way back home.” he was in his rightful world, and he obviously didn’t trust Dumbledore. Good, he had every right not to, hugging the cat close, she returned the box to the drawer and went upstairs to bed. She was so exhausted despite the fact it was early.


	12. Chapter 12

Willing 

Chapter 12 

Minerva Learns Everything 

Severus couldn’t have been more surprised, that the woman had been able to keep her mouth shut, during the return journey. They had walked instead of taking one of the coaches; Severus had needed to work off some anger. Minerva had followed him; she was completely quiet, too quiet. He was rather worried she’d unleash hell in his quarters once they got there. He would have found her silence amusing, if he wasn’t so furious himself. It was one thing to suspect but for it to be confirmed was infuriating. Ten minutes later the door of Severus’ quarters finally closed behind both of them. 

“Where is Harry?” asked Minerva immediately. 

“He’s here, Minerva.” said Severus wryly, regarding her shrewdly, waiting for the inevitable explosion. It didn’t come; she merely stared at him calmly as if trying to figure him out. Not that it would happen; many had tried and failed to understand him. 

“Why? Why did you help him and no lies Severus! I know he’s Lily son but you still have no reason to help him and go against Dumbledore.” said Minerva. Severus would never have risked it unless he felt strongly about it. It was one thing to help him escape, but another thing altogether to keep him here under the old fool’s nose. 

Severus waited until she’d quieted down; sitting on one of his chairs he continued to stare at her cautiously. Wondering how to tell her the best way, Poppy had understood, but he wasn’t so sure she would. Minerva was a strong independent woman, but would she understand those who chose to submit to others. “Minerva,” said Severus sitting forward as she sat down opposite him. “What do you know of Dominate and submissive relationships?” 

“I think the names reveal everything don’t you Severus?” said Minerva not even batting an eyelash. 

“What do you think of people in that kind of relationship?” asked Severus curiously. He wanted to know if she’d understand them. There was just no point in revealing it to her if she was going to be completely disgusted about it. Him asking had probably made Minerva put the pieces together, without him having to reveal anything. 

Minerva eyed Severus knowing there was a reason for him asking, she wasn’t a stupid woman. She couldn’t see Severus submitting to anyone, so she knew he was what was commonly referred to as a ‘Dom’ in the relationship. She also knew Severus, and had known him for years. He would hurt anyone; he wasn’t the hurt young man he had been when he joined the Dark Lord Voldemort. Does that mean that he’d taken Harry on in such a role? Considering Harry had been living on the street, she was surprised he’d want such a relationship. She would have though him to be independent; of course what did she know? She’d had a normal childhood and adulthood; she could barely imagine what Harry had gone through never mind live it. “To each their own Severus, its more popular in pureblood circles, most of them wouldn’t blink at the fact. It’s the Muggle born’s that might take it the wrong way.” 

“What the wrong way?” asked Severus, she knew, he hadn’t even told her and she knew. 

“That you and Mr. Potter are in a relationship.” said Minerva wryly, “I must admit I am surprised, he did not react well to anyone else…from what I’ve been told he even threatened them.” 

“Do not call him that,” said Severus his eyes automatically going to his bedroom where Harry should be doing his work. As of today Harry had been learning things he should have in primary school. He had yet to look at it, so he didn’t know how well Harry was doing so far. “He does not like it.” 

“But it is his name,” said Minerva blankly. 

“Yes, most likely followed by being beaten,” said Severus, he didn’t understand Harry’s fear of his own name yet. He’d get to the bottom of it sooner or later, Harry had to talk about the abuse or it would eat him alive. However, if his Uncle did yell his name before beating him it might explain the fear. 

“Well yes that would cause it,” said Minerva, “May I meet him?” 

“Perhaps, but you might want to read this first,” said Severus, handing over Harry’s scan results. 

Minerva took it with trepidation, unsure if she wanted to see it. “Poppy has seen him?” her name was on the bottom of attending Medi-witch so it was a safe bet indeed. 

Severus smirked wryly, Minerva sounded jealous, not something he’d ever expected to hear from her. It seemed Harry was bringing out strong emotions in everyone, and they’d barely met him. He knew she’d gotten to the most important part when her eyes widened in astonishment. “You’ve bonded?” she rasped understanding the meaning behind it. “He’s seventeen Severus!” 

“Yes,” said Severus simply as if he wasn’t being accused of something untoward. “He’s a Metamorphmagus, I was under the impression he was eighteen years old at the time. I only found out when I went to give him his breakfast a few days ago.” it was hard to believe it was only a few days ago, so much had happened it felt like months opposed to forty eight hours. 

Minerva just continued to gape, unable to express her feelings. 

“He left a year ago, without so much as an explanation turned out he had seen Dumbledore coming to my flat. Fearing he’d been found out and that he’d be sent back to his abusive relations…something I cannot be angry at him for. He blocked his magic, so of course I had no idea he was magical either. The first time I touched him with his magic unbound, the bond formed on its own. There was never an official ceremony or bond spilled to seal the deal.” said Severus smugness dripping into his voice, who could blame him? Someone like Harry willingly wanting to be with him so much wild magic had bonded them together forever. Even if they did want to split, a part of him would always remain in Harry, and in turn Harry in him. 

“Oh, the poor dear,” said Minerva shaking her head sadly, “Does he know how far Dumbledore’s deception goes Severus?” she dreaded to think what a young man, who’s life had been filled with dark dreary nights and endless fights would want to do to the Headmaster. The kicker was? She wouldn’t want to stop him; it was his childhood, his life the old fool had destroyed. 

“Of course not, he just believes Dumbledore is responsible for placing him with the Dursley’s not the rest.” said Severus, and he couldn’t keep something like this from Harry. He would need to be told, he didn’t want his submissive oblivious and unaware of the extent, and it could and maybe would put his life in danger. Dumbledore obviously didn’t care about Harry the slightest. He didn’t think Harry would ever trust Dumbledore, but he knew just how persuasive the old bastard could be. He took no chances when it came to his submissive. “I will have to explain everything to him however.” 

“May I see him?” Minerva asked again, her brown eyes filled with excitement. 

Severus raised an eyebrow, “After the tales the others have told, you want to meet him?” his lips were twitching in amusement. He wasn’t about to rein Harry in, he had a mind of his own, if he didn’t like someone he didn’t like them. It was as simple as that, it helped that he wasn’t overly fond of anyone either. Just because Harry submitted to him, he didn’t want him that way with everyone else. 

“I have put up with you for years have I not Severus? Seventeen years nearly in fact.” said Minerva; she wasn’t going to be put off by an attitude. She was aware it was sometimes just a front for someone scared or insecure. For Harry she’d bet it was because he was unused to associating with anyone or having a proper conversation. 

“Sixteen, Harry was a year old when I began working here,” said Severus smartly. 

Minerva just gazed at him impatiently, she wanted to meet Harry. 

“Harry?” called Severus, a second later the door opened and Severus really did have to hold back his amusement. It seemed Harry hadn’t been doing his work; no he’d been listening in on their conversation. It seemed his little Sub had been curious, he couldn’t find it in him to be annoyed about it…curious. Normally things like that would have angered him beyond words. He would have to find out how much he’d listened to though, and perhaps explain Dumbledore. Not tonight though, he had plans for his little sub and it wasn’t explaining information. Arousal furled through him, making his stomach flutter pleasantly. Oh he couldn’t wait until Minerva left. 

“Yes?” asked Harry eyeing Minerva in much the same manner he had Poppy, as though the woman was a poisonous snake ready to strike. Truth be told he was actually interested in her; she was different from the rest. Her magic was much like Poppy’s honest, light, but he had a feeling if anyone pissed her off they’d find out just how much a fighter she was. Her magic was powerful; he wondered how she was able to hide it from everyone. He normally couldn’t until Sev and he had bonded. 

Minerva wasn’t as shocked as she would have been at the size of him if not for the scan results. There was a reason for everything Severus did, and she knew that this was it. He looked so thin, anorexic thin, she knew under those clothes he had on every one of his ribs was probably showing. Not that she’d seen anyone with anorexia in the magical world. He wasn’t anorexic just starved. Despite how skinny and short he was he was very extremely good looking. He was always going to be, both Lily and James had been lookers, but Harry certainly had gotten the best of both parents. If she hadn’t been so old, she would have tried as well. “Hello Harry, it’s nice to see you again, the last time I saw you, you were just a baby.” said Minerva, a baby she’d let lie out in the cold and followed Dumbledore despite her protests. It was definitely the worst mistake she’d ever made that was for certain. 

“Obviously didn’t mean a great deal,” said Harry bluntly, sitting down on the arm of the chair Severus was in. Relaxing fully as Severus’ hand automatically began rubbing soothing circles on his back. His Dom was just sitting there smirking at the witch in obvious hilarity. Finding amusement in her uncomfortable situation. 

“I do not blame you for thinking that Harry,” said Minerva, refraining from calling him ‘Mr. Potter’. “I offer or make no excuses, but I hope you are happy now?” 

Harry grinned he liked her; she wasn’t just pretending she’d cared or saying she’d just wanted him to have a normal childhood. Those excuses had all been used and they grated on his nerves. “Yes I am.” said Harry, honestly. Harry didn’t like thinking on the past or hearing peoples excuses. She wasn’t trying to simulate herself into his life so he could live with that. 

“Very glad to hear it,” she said, she was blown away by his smile, he truly was happy here. Severus was like a whole different person right now, he wasn’t scowling, and he was completely relaxed and finding amusement in the situation. So that’s where the changes had stemmed from, she was amazed. 

“I am sure you have homework to correct Minerva,” said Severus from where he sat. 

“Very well, Severus, but I will be back.” said Minerva aware that Severus was just kindly trying to get her to leave. With such a gorgeous young man in his life, well she didn’t need to wonder why. Her lips twitching she vacated the rooms; her brown eyes twinkling despite the fact Dumbledore had let her down in ways she couldn’t comprehend. Harry was home, and as long as Severus remained Harry would too. She had seen the love shining through those beautiful green eyes of his. They would be good for each other, dark enough to understand one another but light enough to keep each other straight. 

\------0 

“Go through to the room, undress and kneel on the floor facing the door.” said Severus, a bolt of arousal not his own shot through him. The bond was about to take an interesting turn, it was a good job Severus had iron clad control. Or so he thought, he wasn’t sure how much control he’d have with both their feelings thrumming through him. By the time he was out of his thoughts, Harry was already gone.


	13. Chapter 13

Willing 

Chapter 13 

Willing To Submit or Not? 

Harry slipped into the bedroom as if the grim was on his heels, not out of fear but pure wanton need. It had been far too long, an entire year and one month to be exact. As he’d told Severus there hadn’t been another. Sev had been the longest Dom he’d ever stayed with as well. Stripping out of his clothes, he was already hard and aching yet he ignored it as he took up position the way his Dom had asked. Waiting in anticipation, his entire body was thrumming with anticipation. The carpet was thick and soft under his knees; it was much more soothing than the thin carpet back in Severus’ London home. Then he heard footsteps, Severus was joining him. 

Severus felt himself stiffening in his robes; Harry truly was the most beautiful boy he’d ever seen. When the scars were gone, and his skin unblemished he’d look even more striking. All his were the possessive thoughts to run through him. He twirled the box in his hands, wondering what Harry’s reactions would be. At least, he would know exactly what Harry was feeling, even if he didn’t show it. He didn’t like those green eyes staring at the floor, especially knowing they were filled with need and lust. He wanted those looks directly aimed at him, he didn’t know why but green eyes had always been a weakness of his. Not only no matter what they did, with that colour of eyes, you knew how they felt. Even Harry, who barely displayed his emotions, only doing so when he wanted or was too happy to remember to wear his ‘emotionless mask’. 

“You left instead of trying to get answers,” said Severus standing straight in front of his submissive. Purposely trying to intimidate him, but it took more than that to bother Harry. “You left rather than trust me, to care for you, to do what was in your best interests as I had promised the day we entered this relationship.” 

“Yes sir,” said Harry breathlessly, trying to concentrate on what Severus was saying. When he spoke like that, it was hard to do anything. He wanted so desperately to touch himself, relieve the ache that was slowly building. He didn’t, he may not have been taught the restraint that came with the dominative and submissive relationship but he did have self control. He’d heard it all before, it didn’t stop the shame he felt hearing the disappointment. He’d do anything to regain that trust, to make Severus realize he did trust him - more than anyone else in the world, both worlds. 

“I have thought long and hard on an appropriate punishment for your lack of faith, and I have decided upon something. It will be a constant reminder of who you belong to, who cares for you, and who will always put you first and make things easy for you.” said Severus, he could sense Harry’s lust and curiosity. “You have a choice whether you want it or not, it’s entirely up to you.” Harry was suddenly apprehensive, stiffening up, his insecurity raising its ugly head. No doubt wondering what would happen should he chose not to accept whatever it was that Severus wanted to do to him. 

Severus opened the box and placed it on the floor next to Harry, and in an uncharacteristic move, especially with both of them playing their roles. Severus knelt down next to Harry, lifting his chin and meeting his submissive’s eyes. “It is not just a collar Harry; it is charmed so no potion can be ingested without your permission. It also has a tracking charm imbued in it along with a Portkey. A Portkey will transport you from wherever you are in the world back to me. It cannot be removed by anyone except me; I’ll admit it isn’t just because of your previous actions. It’s also just in case you are kidnapped.” not just by the Dark Lord or the Death Eaters, he wasn’t sure how far Dumbledore would go to get Harry to end the war. 

Once the news had been digested, Severus spoke again, “If you do not want it, leave it in the box. If you wish to be mine completely, place it in your hands palms up. I will give you five minutes to decide is that understood?” 

“Yes sir,” said Harry his Adams apple bobbing up and down showing the nervousness he was feeling. Severus left the room, and Harry closed his eyes unable to decipher his own feelings. Staring at the collar, he picked it up out of morbid curiosity. It was beautiful, and probably more expensive than anything he’d ever held before in his life. 

Fourteen caret gold with emerald set all the way around it, apart from one single square in the middle. It looked more like a river of emerald colour rather than chunks of jewels; one could see it had been magically made. Nobody in the Muggle would ever believe it was emerald since they couldn’t get their jewellery to look like that. They would assume it was coloured plastic. Those of Pureblood would realise how rare and expensive it was, and know he was well looked after and by a rich pureblood wizard or witch. It had the Prince coat of arms carved into it on one side, on the other side it was S.S written on it. You could barely see either of them; they were only subtly there for those who look hard enough to see it. 

Harry bit his lip, he was very conflicted, and it was different from anything he’d done before. He had willingly submitted to him, yet the collar was different. It would truly mark him as a submissive, would make him Severus’ in every way. Did he want it? To truly belong to someone in every sense of the word. The last strip of freedom he felt would be stripped away. No it wasn’t freedom, but something else, it wasn’t free will either, but something he couldn’t put into words. This was what he had to do to show Severus he did feel bad for leaving. To show him he really wanted to be his submissive and have the protection that came with it. It wasn’t just punishment from what his Dom had said, but also a way to keep him safe. 

The time was ticking by, he didn’t have long to decide at all. His heartbeat was shooting through the roof. Sweat was pouring off him, drying quickly in the coolness of the room. Harry relaxed, his magic had apparently already bound them together, what did it matter about the collar? If this was what it took to feel secure, wanted, loved, cherished then so be it. He’d do it, for himself and to show his Dom he really wanted this. His heartbeat was still pounding away. Closing his eyes, taking a deep breath trying to settle himself. He positioned his hands, letting the collar rest in his palms as he waited for Severus to re-enter the room. Despite the fact he wanted this, he still felt like a nervous wreck, and he had no idea why. 

Severus went through to his kitchen, pouring a little with whisky, closing his own eyes as he felt everything Harry was experiencing at the moment. Emotions were high, they were mingling with his own and he wasn’t sure where his ended and Harry’s started. He strengthened his Occlumency barriers, feeling his own emotions fade into the backgrounds. He also blocked Harry’s feelings as well, his submissive should be allowed privacy. They’d always be there though, no matter how many times he blocked the emotions. It was his duty after all to make sure Harry was happy and well cared for. Severus threw the drink back, not wanting to admit how nervous he was at what Harry would decide. The scales were lined precariously, if Harry accepted it would cement their relationship if he didn’t, there would always be a lingering doubt that one day Harry might run again. It would place a strain on their relationship. 

Severus returned to the room, hardening immediately once again, he definitely preferred his submissive this way. He had the collar in his hands, he was accepting him. Warmth surged through him, mingling with pride. He knew how difficult this must be for Harry, and he was very proud of him for it. The worst wasn’t over with unfortunately; Harry still had time to back out. Standing over him once again, he took the collar from Harry’s hands. 

“Do you want this Harry?” asked Severus, his voice soothing and calm. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry his eyes closed his breathing erratic. 

“Very well then,” said Severus, who then placed the collar around Harry’s neck, words was whispered and the collar joined with no visible opening. It would never open for anyone else; his own magical signature was recorded in it. Severus couldn’t have stopped the smugness rolling off him if he’d tried. Ironic really, he’d never considered collaring any submissive, but he hadn’t felt a fraction of the feelings he had for Harry. “Up.” said Severus; he wasn’t getting on his knees again. 

Severus felt appreciation stirring in him, even through the entire thing Harry’s erection hadn’t flagged the slightest. Harry had always been so easy to arouse, knowing what he did about his past it made sense. Harry wasn’t used to kind touches, and tonight he would make sure Harry never forgot just how good he could make him feel. Cupping his chin, bringing Harry’s face to meet his. “Well done,” he said, “I am proud of you.” Harry’s green eyes dazzled him after that statement. 

“Tonight Harry, I am going to make your body sing,” said Severus, causing Harry’s eyes to flutter closed and a moan to rip out of Harry’s throat. That sinful voice, it could make him loose complete control. He didn’t need Severus to touch him to feel as though he was about to explode. Severus smirked before he attacked Harry’s lips in a bruising domineering kiss that had Harry weak in the knees. Harry grabbed into his Dom’s robes, as he gladly submitted to the breathtaking kiss. 

Drawing back, he chucked in amusement when Harry whimpered breathlessly, his face flushed and his green eyes filled with wantonness. Severus urged Harry backwards, he fell laying spread eagle on the bed. Merlin to see him lying there, with only the collar on, was far too much to resist. He flicked his wand undoing all his buttons and removing the stiff charmed teaching robes. They were spelled against fire, potions spillages, and everything else he could think off at the time. 

Harry used his legs to push himself further up the bed, as his Dom joined him once again. The collar felt heavy on his throat, a reminder of who he belonged to as Severus had said. He wondered very briefly if he’d get used to it or if he’d always feel it. Then everything left his mind as he felt Severus’ all around him. He squeaked in surprise as his hands were invisibly tied to the bed, his head automatically trying to see the ‘invisible’ restraints. All he could see was the strands of magic, around his wrists. This was new; he was used to being tied up with either ribbons or cuffs. He wondered if he could remove them, but he wasn’t about to spoil the mood. 

Severus smirked as he began licking and nipping his way down Harry’s neck. Nuzzling just under the collar, giving it more attention sucking on the skin, nibbling and biting. Once he was satisfied it would leave a mark, he began to descend further. 

Harry continued to quiver under his Dom’s body and talented tongue continued to taunt and tease him mercilessly. Harry was never able to last long; he could already feel the impending orgasm looming. Yet it didn’t, and Harry was already beginning to feel as though he was going mad.   
As Harry continued to writhe under him, Severus true to his word was making Harry’s body sing with desire. Gasping, he cursed inwardly; his sweet little minx was rubbing himself desperately against his own body. Thinking of all the less desirable potion ingredients he’d had to cut up over the years, to stop himself ending this too soon. Oh, no, he wanted this to last a few hours at least. He literally wanted to drive his little sub mad with extreme desire. 

Harry arched determinedly into Severus, desperately wanting to find release. Yet Severus just leaned away, stopping the friction he’d found. Whining in displeasure he wiggled even more desperately against Severus. He stopped wiggling when Severus got close to his very impressive erection, a guttered groan left his lips when Severus paid no attention to it but continued on passed the part most clamouring for his attention. Harry banged his head against the pillow, his toes curling as he tried to maintain at least a shed of his control. Which by the way was already gone, long gone. 

“Please, please, please, please,” chanted Harry, his body still writhing under his Dom. His body glistening with sweat, as the sheets under him rumpled even further as the sensual torture continued. “Please Sev’rus,” whimpered Harry. He was well past his endurance. 

“Soon my little minx,” said Severus into Harry’s ear, causing Harry to pant in desire some more. “Turn over.” 

It took a few seconds before the request penetrated Harry’s sex addled mind. Grunting Harry managed to flip himself over, wiggling his backside at his Dom. A smirk appeared on his face, when he heard a sharp inhale of breath until another moan was ripped from him as a finger circled his hole already oiled up. 

Severus ran his finger over Harry’s pucker, smirking when it spasmed already eager to have him inside it. Harry wiggled around, whimpering, begging for him to continue. He picked up the jar of oil and placed it on several of his fingers. Harry was trembling under him, desperate for more. Harry wouldn’t be able to come until he removed the spell, it was the first time he’d been able to use it on him. He had often wanted to, but thinking he was a Muggle he hadn’t. There was nothing stopping him now, once his fingers were well oiled he placed the vial on the nightstand again. His fingers once again found Harry’s pucker, rubbing soothing circles around his opening until he was wiggling once more impatiently. 

Impatient himself, Severus pushed his finger into the opening and all the way down. He could have used a spell, but there was just something more intimate doing it this way. The feeling of the heat blazing in on his fingers, and the way he clenched down around him, and arched back, desperate for more. Removing the middle finger until only the tip remained; he eased two into Harry’s tight heat. Twisting his fingers, with expertise he found what he was looking for and hooked his fingers around it. Harry arched up, causing his fingers to sink impossibly deeper into the blazing heat. 

Harry cursed and panted, as Severus continued to play with that spot that made sparks dance across his vision. He was taking his time on purpose, and it was driving Harry to distraction. It felt so good, and so bad at the same time, he wanted to cum but he couldn’t. Unable to cum he continued to writhe against Severus. Hoping to find some friction but there was none to be had, not without Severus stopping what he was doing. Not something Harry wanted any time soon. 

Severus lined the three fingers once Harry was loose enough for him to continue, then four. Only once he was satisfied Harry was sufficiently loosened did he remove his fingers. By this time Harry had stopped writhing against him, just heaving in exertion and lust. His entire body was thrumming with tension; he knew Harry was at the end of his tether. He was as well; he was close to coming and wouldn’t last long tonight. After a year of abstinence, his body was begging for it just as much as his mind wanted it. 

Lining his impressive erection at Harry’s slackened opening, he waited a second before he began to slowly penetrate Harry. Cursing silently as Harry continued to clench down around him, he was loosing control and if Harry didn’t stop soon he would. He tightened his hold on Harry’s hips, warning him to stop without saying anything. Making sure not to press too tightly, Harry was still too skinny and he didn’t want to accidentally hurt him. Severus ran a soothing hand over Harry’s back when he stopped. Then finally, he was completely inside his submissive. Claiming him again, this time it meant so much more, since they were bonded in every way. After today there would be no doubt Harry knew he belonged to him. 

Harry squirmed around, wanting his Dom to move, despite how good it felt to be filled again. Then Severus did, a quick brutal thrust Harry forgot to breathe as pleasure mingled with pain shot in every direction. His eyes closed as his body arched again, as Severus continued his fast pace, unable to think or do anything as his body experienced too much desire for him to handle. 

Severus continued to thrust himself into Harry, who was mumbling incoherently now. He had never seen Harry so…debauched before. So wanton, so full of lust and need and it was because of him. He could feel his impending climax, so he muttered the words of the spell, releasing Harry from it as he finally came. Emptying himself inside of Harry, claiming him once again, a blinding light lit the room sealing the bond completely. If he’d felt Harry’s emotions before, it was ten times more potent now, feeling Harry releasing as if it was his own, was too much. A man of his age, it certainly caught him off guard as he orgasmed once again. 

Severus managed to stop himself falling on Harry, it was a good thing he was strong despite his slenderness. Once he’d managed to slump onto the bed, he removed the magical restraints from Harry who slumped against him still breathing like a racehorse. Severus chuckled, it seemed as though he’d completely worn his little sub out. He magicked the duvet from under them and flung it over them both. Only then remembering the mess that Harry was currently lying in, and used an additional spell to remove the spillage. 

Severus carded his hand through the long dishevelled and sweat soaked hair, removing it from his face. Cupping his face, trailing down to the collar, causing pleasure to furl through him again. He didn’t think he’d ever get placid about the commitment his little sub had made. He was under no delusions; he knew how hard it must have been for Harry to accept it. He vowed never to break his promise, he’d keep Harry safe and happy for as long as he had breath in his body. “Are you okay little one?” asked Severus, knowing perfectly well that he was he could feel Harry’s emotions greater than he ever had just an hour ago. 

Harry just murmured quietly, curling himself into Severus’ side, completely spent. 

A genuine smile lit his features, before he turned the lights out, bathing the room in total darkness. The curtains around his bed remained where they always did. Severus never had a need to use them, since the dungeons were under the school; there was no light to bother him to need to use the curtains. Lying back, sleep came remarkably easy for both men, despite their horrendous childhood/teenage years.


	14. Chapter 14

Willing 

Chapter 14 

Start of Another Day 

Harry groggily woke up, wondering where he was, his green eyes sprang open. Stretching himself leisurely, a small smile appearing on his face, he ached in a place he hadn’t in quite a while. His body was still completely sated, and he did not want to get up at all. Severus had never been quite so…passionate before. Just thinking about it caused him to stir in appreciation. It had been so maddening when he was unable to come, he’d never been deprived like that before…yet when he’d finally came; it had been unlike any he’d ever experienced before in his life. He certainly wasn’t going to be against it happening again, despite his thoughts last night! 

He didn’t think he’d be able to get out of Severus’ hold this time, he’d fallen asleep buried in his chest, and his Dom’s arms were tightly wrapped around him. Harry looked up, his Dom was fast sleep, and none of the worry lines were present. Even in London he sometimes got worried, he’d never known what caused it. He’d asked but Severus had just shaken his head. He’d always been extremely private, even with him but it must have been to do with magic and Voldemort. Severus had never known he knew about his Dom’s magic. The door in his London home, one he wasn’t allowed in, and was always locked, must have been a makeshift lab of sorts. Potions sounded fascinating, he couldn’t wait to share that side of his Dom. He wanted to know everything about him, he’d never really cared at the beginning, just like he hadn’t cared about his other Dom’s. Severus had been different; it had been more about him and taking+ care of him than punishments or even sex. That had been what drew Harry in, he genuinely cared. He had denied it of course, but continued to stay in the end it crept up and consumed him whole. Harry only finally acknowledged and realized it completely when he’d ran. That’s along with the feeling of Betrayal and fear when he saw Dumbledore. He only wished he’d trusted Severus enough, he wouldn’t have been in this mess now if he had. 

Harry removed Severus’ arm, slowly holding his breath hoping not to wake him. Severus wasn’t a deep sleeper; any movement usually woke his Dom up. Today it was different; he remained asleep as Harry slipped from the bedroom, donning the bathrobe Severus had given him. Slipping into the bathroom, he filled the water, copying what Severus had done as always. He also added the two potions into the bath, he couldn’t wait until he didn’t have to anymore, and he loved bubbles but couldn’t add any until the Potions were stopped. Sinking in loving the feeling of the warm water lapping around him. He could feel all the scars tingling, he hadn’t the first few times, but now, he did. Grabbing the cloth, he began to rub his scar, ensuring lots of water soaked into it; he repeated the process a few times before he washed his hair and simply lay in the bath for a while longer. 

Once the water began to cool, Harry got himself out, it seemed even with magic water didn’t stay warm long. Well not without pouring more hot water into it anyway. The first time Harry noticed when he finally got out of the bath was that his scars had actually faded. Even the worst one on his stomach. Truth be told he’d forgotten all about them. Being able to change forms…he’d never returned to ‘normal’ as his Dom called it. He hadn’t forgotten how they all happened through; he remembered each and every instance, even the ones that hadn’t left him permanently scarred. Even the scars that were covered by his hair were gone, those had been made by Petunia as she cut his hair, and scalp. He’d been five years old, just about to start primary school. Harry shuddered, his eyes closed as he remembered how he’d felt that very first day. He didn’t know why he could remember things that others couldn’t. Like Dumbledore and Hagrid, even his Dom was surprised he’d been able to remember them. 

Harry had never really been anywhere before, just the house and sometimes the garden. There were times when Petunia did take him shopping with her and Dudley, not that it happened a lot. He was usually injured and he would have held them back walking as slow as he would. He’d hated it, he always felt as though he was being watched. He’d gotten Goosebumps all over, and felt tense, his innate magic warning him.

At school, everyone had brand new clothes. He hadn’t, his aunt dyed old t-shirts and tops to go the same colour as everyone else’s. He’d looked so shabby compared to everybody. Some of the kids hadn’t cared, but they hadn’t been able to deal with Dudley. The fat fucking idiot had scared away everyone that spoke to him. It wasn’t enough he’d alienated him at home, in their street but school had become a nightmare too. He’d had nowhere to hide, nowhere had been safe, ironic really that he’d felt safer on the streets. He was safe now, safer than he’d been before; his Dom knew everything and was still willing to protect him. Harry had just dried himself off and put everything in the hamper, as Severus hated anything untidy. Living with someone for three years had made Harry imitate Severus, so he tended to like things neat and tidy. Not that the opportunity had been available for the last year. He could smell breakfast being made, he doubted it was Severus, it was still really early. So it had to be that damn bloody house elf, he wanted to do it, he’d always done it. He was supposed to be the one taking care of his Dom. Determination thrumming through him; he walked out the bathroom and into the kitchen only to find two large trays of food already cooked and nobody in sight. 

Grumbling obscenities at the poor elf, vowing that he’d make breakfast before he had a bath in future. Since there was nothing he could really clean here, cooking seemed to be the only thing he could do for his Dom now. A low buzz was heard, before it was silenced and he heard Severus getting up. Noticing once again, only pumpkin juice, he opened the fridge and removed oranges. He began to meticulously drain them, getting as much juice from them as possible. If nobody got more then the oranges wouldn’t last the rest of the week. He supposed he’d just have to live with water and milk, there was no way he was drinking more pumpkin juice. He really shouldn’t complain it’s more than he got living on the streets. It was human nature though, to worry argue and complain like it was nobody’s business. There was one thing Harry didn’t do though, was moan or complain about how his life had turned out. He accepted what came his way, there was just no point groaning about how life was - it didn’t change anything. 

Severus woke up, more relaxed and happy than he’d been in a long time. Despite the early morning, which he hated, no matter how used to it he was. Especially if he was getting up to teach dunderheads all day. He couldn’t wait until the day he was free from it all. He’d resigned himself to dying before he could actually get out there and experience the world. He’d been stuck here since passing his Mastery, his own fault, he had joined Voldemort, and this was his punishment. Admittedly it was better than being stuck in Azkaban, but in a way he was still imprisoned here. It didn’t stop him dreaming of all the countries he could visit, the ingredients he could buy get and experiment with. He’d thought of taking his submissive with him back then, now it would be a miracle if they both made it through the war. He’d do whatever it took though, to survive and give Harry he life he deserved. 

Severus walked into the living room, observing his submissive in the kitchen. He was making himself some orange juice. He smiled slightly, wondering if he’d tasted Pumpkin juice at the age of eleven if he’d have liked it then, or have asked for something else…he winced just imaging his own reaction to it. Something along the lines of saint Potter being allowed to have the rules bent for him. The orange juice was only given at breakfast and two jugs of it for the entire table. As he’d said pervious everyone preferred pumpkin juice. He wasn’t one of them; he’d had his fair share at school now he preferred black coffee. He needed all the caffeine to keep him awake. 

“You don’t have to do that you know, the house elves can have orange juice brought up.” explained Severus as he came into the kitchen, flicking both trays making them float through to the dining table in the corner of the living room. “Grace?” 

“Yes sir?” asked the house elf, coming through from the living room where she’d been putting wood into the fire to keep it going strongly. 

“Keep the fridge stocked with fresh orange juice, remove the pumpkin juice it will not be drank here.” said Severus. 

“Yes sir,” said Grace immediately moving to do her Masters bidding. 

Harry looked back as he was urged into the living room, his head cocked to the side. There was just something about the way she’d automatically did whatever it was he asked. They were odd creatures he’d say that about them, he sat down still curious. “You didn’t say please or thank you…the elf didn’t even look put out…” finally identifying what was bothering him. 

Severus smirked wryly, “No I didn’t. If I had dared to say thank you or please,” explained the Potions Master grimacing at the thought. “The house elf would either get emotional and start blubbering or go into shock. Most aren’t treated well, they are thought of as useless slaves to most people. I however am not one of them; I treat them as fairly as I am able. I didn’t grow up having one at my beck and call, or having my family treat them badly and following their example.” 

“Oh,” said Harry watching the elf a little more feeling rather sorry for her…she was named grace after all. Did they even have a life? Or did they just wait for their next order. Shaking off his thoughts, knowing better than to think he could change the world. At least he knew one of them was being looked after, and they weren’t evil or rather all evil. He still had a grudge against the one who’d hurt him, and he’d pay it back someday. 

“Drink these and then eat,” said Severus when Harry continued to stare at where the house elf was. 

Harry refocused his attention, opening the corks he dunked them back as quickly as possible, and then swallowed trying not to taste them. Grabbing the orange juice he gratefully drank it washing away the flavour still thick on his tongue and the back of his throat. After that they ate their breakfast, and as Harry was getting used to, he floated the plates back through. 

“Harry? I want you to banish these to the kitchen sink,” said Severus placing the two used vials in front of his submissive. His eyes widened in astonishment having obviously not anticipated the order. 

“I don’t know how!” said Harry, he swallowed thickly he didn’t know how to do that kind of magic. 

“Harry, look at me,” said Severus, feeling Harry’s worry and fear. “Calm down, you’ve done magic before. This is isn’t a test; I only wish to see what happens and what you are capable of without a wand. If you can cast magic without one, it might be detrimental to you and your magical core if you do start using one.” 

“Look at them, imagine them gone…just do what you normally do.” said Severus, watching Harry with hawk eyes. At least he had calmed down, now he was just apprehensive, no doubt of screwing up. He didn’t expect Harry to be able to do it properly the first time anyway. He knew deep down Harry would be able to banish them successfully but did not think they’d end up in the sink. Harry had told him he’d banished things before. If he could do this, then Severus planned on showing Harry more defensive spells, to keep himself safe from harm. Then the other spells could come later, he still didn’t know if it was best to get him a wand. If he could do the spells and it didn’t exhaust him, then he’d refrain from doing so. 

Harry nervously looked up but calmed down when he noticed Severus was regarding him soothing and encouraging. Closing his eyes, visualising the vials in his minds eye, imagining them disappearing and reappearing in the sink he’d hovered over just yesterday morning. He felt his magic react flowing from him then fade away again, he knew it had worked. Opening his eyes he grinned in triumph basking in the proud look Severus was giving him. 

“Do you feel exhausted?” asked Severus cupping Harry’s chin staring into his eyes looking for any hints of it. 

“I used to get like that, barely managed to get out of the shop before I passed out,” said Harry sheepishly, rubbing at the back of his neck self consciously, he found it weird talking so openly about what he’d done, yet it felt liberating. He’d never told anyone anything about what he’d done to survive. 

“At nine years old?” asked Severus feeling sorrow for the child he’d been and had to be. Harry nodded the affirmative, “I am not surprised, accidental magic is exhausting never mind actually casting a spell someone learns at the age of seventeen.” 

Severus caught sight of a phoenix Patronus floating through his door, and stood up eyeing it curiously. Wondering what Dumbledore could want, it was not even time for breakfast yet. He found out soon enough as the Patronus message began speaking in Dumbledore’s voice. Severus had to smother his amusement at the startled and surprised look on Harry’s face. 

“Order meeting, Grimmauld Place, now.” message sent, the Patronus disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

“Now that was cool,” said Harry, he wanted to learn how to do that! It was even the same voice. 

“Indeed,” said Severus wryly, “Continue your work, I’ll be back as soon as possible.” 

“Yes sir,” said Harry, moaning as Severus brought him into a quick passionate kiss before he disappeared through the fireplace. Cursing him under his breath, he shook his head and allowed the butterflies playing around in his stomach to calm down. Idly walking through the library, looking for a book he picked up one from the lowest level with the number two on it. Closing his eyes, palm resting on it, he mentally repeated the words Severus had used. Biting his lip he opened the book, and touched one of the words and grinned as he realized he’d done it successfully. Magic was so cool, the grin never once removed from his face as he sat down and began reading over the words. Memorizing them as he went, this really was a nifty way to learn what he’d missed. He truly loved Severus and all he was doing for him. He unconsciously fiddled with the collar, and he’d proved it. His stomach fluttered pleasantly again just remembering the look of pride. There was nothing better than seeing it, and he’d do anything to see that look shining through his Dom’s eyes. 

\-------0 

Severus came out through the Floo Network, looking around the room in barely concealed distaste. Noticing once again, students attending the meeting, Granger, Weasley and the female Weasley. They shouldn’t be there, not just because he couldn’t stand them, but because the Order should be for adults only. Unfortunately, Albus Dumbledore wasn’t as picky. There was only twenty four people in the Order, twenty of course if you didn’t add the students and Figg who didn’t attend meetings, and hadn’t since the last war, he knew why now. 

Severus found the only seat available was next to Minerva and Remus Lupin. Minerva had a smirk on her face as she observed him, before it disappeared. Remus on the other hand was watching him with piercing eyes. He said nothing, as he sat between them. Already feeling irritated that his time with Harry had once again been interrupted. 

“Severus you made it, good.” said Albus smiling brightly at his Potions Master. 

“Albus we have classes, can you please get to it?” asked Minerva her lips pursed. 

Severus glanced at her, his black eyes boring into her own; she never spoke to Dumbledore that way. He was suspicious no doubt the old fool would be, her lip twitched in what could only be irritation before her face suddenly looked tired. 

“I apologize Albus, I didn’t get much sleep last night.” said the Deputy headmistress tiredly. 

Severus’ lip twitched, she was good he had to hand it to her. 

“Not at all Minerva,” said Albus kindly. “Harry’s magic went off at Hogwarts late last night, and again just after I had set the meeting. We know he is in Hogwarts walls, we just have to hunt thoroughly.” 

Severus stiffened unnoticeably, along with his three others in cahoots with him. “You recorded his magic?” asked Severus, barely able to hide his fury, concealing it instead with disgust. Everyone else looked just as horrified as him anyway, so his response thankfully didn’t stand out too badly. 

“Why is that a bad thing?” asked Ron staring at the adults completely bewildered. 

“It’s not just wrong, it’s illegal, it’s like putting a tracking charm on someone, only so much worse. It’s a violation of privacy, almost like raping someone’s magic. The only condition it’s allowed to be used in is if they are traitors to the magical world. People used to record someone’s magic for many nefarious purposes, innocent people got put in prison because someone stole their magic and left their signature in something.” said Hermione grimly, for once too horrified to give a text book answer. “If it’s done the perpetrator could face the minimum of fifteen years in Azkaban Prison.” her brown eyes were filled with tears, she’d always trusted Dumbledore, and that he was light and good. He’d broken the one rule nobody ever broke, not even Voldemort had gone that far. The image she’d had of teachers, authority figures crumbled into a million pieces before her eyes. 

“But the Ministry puts a trace on the wands,” said Ron not seeing the seriousness of the situation. 

“Yes, the ministry do, but the magic is only recorded in the vicinity. They trace it back to which wizard or witch is registered there, and if there’s an underage magical person then they’ll know who it was.” said Shacklebolt seriously, as always having his head calm in the face of problems. Everyone else was still sitting there completely gob smacked. 

“Why Albus?” whispered Minerva her eyes impossibly wide. She shouldn’t have been surprised, but she was. The silence was deafening, each of them staring at the table top, unable to meet Dumbledore’s eyes or each others. 

“We don’t have time for this, we need Harry to win the war, without him we are doomed.” said Albus softly, “Of course I shall suffer the consequences once the world I love has been saved.” 

“You expect us to keep quiet about this? I am an Auror.” said Shacklebolt standing up. 

“You did it for Sirius,” said Albus. 

Shacklebolt stiffened at the thinly veiled threat, he couldn’t believe it. Dumbledore was actually threatening him for keeping Black safe when he was a wanted man. He’d made the Ministry think Black was in Tibet for ages, now for that help Dumbledore was basically telling him if he told on Dumbledore then that information would be put out. He’d loose his job, he was backed into a corner and he didn’t like it. 

Bill, Charlie, Fred, George, Moody, Severus, Minerva, Tonks and Remus looked from Albus to Shacklebolt, also realizing Dumbledore had essentially threatened Kingsley. The others were obvious to the fact, and still stunned by Dumbledore’s admittance. Hermione on the other hand was replaying the words over and over again, having caught their reactions wondering what she’d missed. 

“Oh Albus, what have you done?” said Molly sadly, tears filling her eyes she came from a pureblood family; the rules in her eyes always had to be upheld. “Is this how you found Harry in the first place?” 

“No,” said Albus, lying bare faced, “I only recorded it once we had him, when I realized it might run.” 

Severus gritted his teeth, realizing Dumbledore was lying; he wasn’t a spy for nothing. Dumbledore had looked to the left, indicating he was fabricating a memory rather than recalling one. He was better than the best of profilers; after all he’d been watching people since he was eighteen years old. Memorizing their body movements, after so long you picked up on certain traits. 

“How did you find the boy?” asked Moody suspiciously, his old friend disappointed him, as an Auror (There was no such thing as an Ex-Auror) he upheld the law rigorously no exceptions. He doubted he could turn him in, but he doubted their friendship would ever be the same. 

Just wait until they found out just how egregious his actions really were on a whole.


	15. Chapter 15

Willing 

Chapter 15 

Unexpected Turns 

“Enough,” said Dumbledore standing up, “We must find Harry Potter, he’s still within Hogwarts walls and probably starving.” he said to put them off interrogating him. He couldn’t believe what he’d let slip. He’d been unprepared for it, and he had not been caught of guard like that in a very long time. He inwardly cursed Severus for his sharp assessment; he unfortunately couldn’t do anything about it now. If he could turn back time, he would have simply said he used the locating charm. This gave proximity of where the wizard or witch was. It could only be used in around three to five mile radius, from the person you are tracking depending on how powerful the wizard or witch was. It certainly wouldn’t help in a magical castle filled with wizards and witches. 

“Albus do not change the subject, how did you find the boy?” asked Moody, aware of the tactics, he’d interrogated a lot of dark wizards in his day. They tried to wind you up, change the subject and all manner of things to get you off their back. It didn’t work for them, and it sure as hell wasn’t going to work here. Albus wasn’t getting off that easy, friend or not. He was fast becoming enraged with the Headmaster; he had no right threatening Shacklebolt as he had. 

“One of my contacts informed me that there was a boy who looked like James Potter in the area. I immediately sought out Remus and Sirius before going to retrieve him.” said Albus calmly, his twinkle missing. His eye twitching slightly, at the fact his own Order was questioning him. Changing the subject or ordering them to do something had always worked before. He did not like how everyone was looking at him, after everything he’d done for the magical world. 

“That’s not true, he could have been anyone, he doesn’t even look like James much.” said Sirius coming out of his depressive sulk to add in his own five Knuts. 

Severus suppressed a smirk, they had no idea how little he looked like Potter. He had the same hair colour as Potter but that’s as far as the similarities went. He had a little bit of Lily in him, around the eyes and face, but he was shorter than both his parents had been. No doubt thanks to the malnutrition. The rest of Harry was purely his own man, and that’s how he liked it. It wouldn’t have mattered if Harry looked like James’ double, he’d fallen in love, much to his consternation, and when Severus gave his heart he gave it completely. 

“I suggest we get to Hogwarts and begin searching, we will scour every inch of Hogwarts until we find him.” said Dumbledore his face a mask of irritation. 

“I have a job to get to,” said Shacklebolt standing up, well at least for now. He didn’t know about the coming months. Maybe he should inform Cornelius Fudge that he’d lied during the investigation. That way Dumbledore wouldn’t have a hold over him, but his job meant everything to him. He’d sacrificed a lot to get to where he was; including the fact he didn’t have a family because he worked all the time. He was the head of the Auror department, taking over from Rufus Scrimgeour who was now the adviser and undersecretary of the Minister. “You will just have to do it without me.” 

“Me too,” said Tonks as both of them left without a word, drawn and noticeably shaken by what had just taken place. 

“What about those of us who have classes to teach Albus?” asked Minerva her lips pursed together. 

“Finding Harry is more important, give them assignments in the library.” said Albus. “I shall see you all back at Hogwarts,” stepping into the fireplace Albus left Grimmauld Place back to the school. 

“Do you think he was telling the truth about how he found Harry?” Ginny asked her mother. 

“I don’t know sweetie,” said Molly trying to sound normal and failing, she was definitely affected by the Headmasters admission. 

“Go on; let’s get back to Hogwarts,” said Arthur, “Whether he did or not, Harry is in that castle somewhere cold and hungry. We must do what we can to help him; he may be lost and unable to get back.” 

“Right then, let’s go.” said Vance the plump witch in question standing up as she reached the fireplace first and was whisked away. 

“And if Harry wants nothing to do with the magical world?” asked Bill pensively. 

“Nobody can force him, he’s legally an adult if it comes to it he goes back to the Muggle world.” said Arthur adamantly. Which really surprised everyone there, Arthur was barely able to stand up to his wife, never mind make independent decisions for a group. 

“You are going to class, I don’t want you searching for this boy.” said Molly, speaking to her two youngest children. She didn’t trust him not to hurt them, he’d threatened her and she’d be damned if she allowed anything happen to her family. 

“BUT MUM!” protested Ginny ardently. She didn’t want to miss out on the fun; she really wanted to meet Harry Potter. Ginny had grown up with stories about the boy who lived, and she had been enamoured ever since. She didn’t care what the others were saying, or even her mum come to that. 

“No buts Ginny, you are not looking for him.” said Molly determinedly. She couldn’t even say Harry’s name, she’d been calling Harry him or boy ever since that day. Even if she didn’t admit it, Harry had terrified her; his eyes had been filled with loathing and fury. She’s gone up against Death Eaters without the fear Harry invoked in her. 

“She can if she wants, but you come with me, I don’t want you wandering yourself.” said Arthur. It was much better than her wandering off alone and ending up just as lost as Harry may be. Arthur hadn’t met Harry yet despite his actions to Molly, it wasn’t in his nature to be disparaging. He understood how Harry felt, after all they’d brought him to a magical castle, kept him locked up and he’d reacted as any teenager would have. Molly just didn’t seem to understand that, not that they’d spoken of it often. He needed to get her to understand through, Harry was going through a lot right now. “Ron if you are going, I want you with your mother, you also Hermione. Fred, George you don’t split up. Stick together.” 

“Yes, dad,” said his youngest children all grinning gleefully, there was an awe in their voice. Their dad had never stuck up for them like that before, even when he felt differently. Like he’d been so excited to know how the car flew, but when their mum started yelling he’d changed, told them he was disappointed in them. The other Weasley’s stared at each other amused half amazed. 

Severus snorted, shook his head and quickly took his leave exasperated beyond words. He truly couldn’t stand anyone in the blasted order. He would never admit to being impressed with Arthur’s sudden spine growth. If the man had been Animagus he’d always imagined it would have be an invertebrate, he’d have used rat as an example but he was aware they actually had spines. He’d dissected a few in his time. He’d done experimental potions, and had to do an ‘autopsy’ to see the damage or effects it had. 

Looking around his quarters his heart jumped into his throat when he couldn’t see Harry immediately. He calmed himself down, remembering he’d have felt anything through the bond if Harry had been distressed. Harry was still here, or at least he had better be, if not he’d make sure Harry didn’t attempt such a thing again. He did not do well when he was worried; in fact he hated being worried. He checked the bedroom first, and was rewarded with his Submissive lying on the bed. In a rather provocative way, but that might have just been his own imagination. He was reading a book or rather listening to one, he had not spelled it, and his little minx had successfully done it himself. Part of him wanted to demand Harry to stop using magic, but he couldn’t do that. He could no more stop Harry using magic than he’d stop using his own. It was only a matter of time before they found him, and despite his precautions he was rather apprehensive of what would happen when it did. It was time he told his Submissive everything. 

“Harry, come through to the sitting room.” said Severus, before twirling around and leaving the room. The temptation was almost too much to bear, considering he was only in a bathrobe. He had too much to do, he couldn’t as much as he would like, make his submissive scream and writhe in pleasure…although tonight was a whole other matter. 

Harry closed the book, and curiously made his way through, sitting on the couch waiting on his Dom joining him. Which didn’t take long, he wondered what on earth had happened to make him so…serious and defensive. Or rather more serious than normal, because Severus was rather solemn most of the time. 

“How much of the conversation did you overhear between me and Minerva?” asked Severus facing Harry intently. 

“I only heard her asking to meet me,” said Harry shrugging his shoulders. 

Severus thought back on the conversation and realized Harry had only overheard the ending of it. Perhaps why Harry hadn’t said anything or questioned him further about it. “I went to see Arabella Figg yesterday, Minerva accompanied me.” Harry stiffened an ugly look stealing across his features. He could only imagine the obscenities going on behind those green eyes. 

“What she told us was…disconcerting to say the least.” said Severus, “It seems Headmaster MAY have been aware that you ran away and definitely knew that you were abused.” this didn’t seem to surprise Harry the slightest. 

“Mrs. Figg kept letters, copies of her own and replies from the Headmaster.” continued Severus. “We want definitive proof before we tell anyone.” 

“And you think they will listen even if they see the proof?” asked Harry sceptically. It wasn’t the way the world worked; they buried anything they didn’t want to know. Pretend it didn’t happen, and the Headmaster was in a position of power, he had a hold over everyone. Otherwise those stupid fucking idiots who kept bringing him food would have let him out. He didn’t expect anything to change. 

“Yes, you’ll find in this world the higher they are regarded…the harsher the fall.” said Severus a sadistic smirk gracing his lips. It certainly wasn’t a look Harry was used to from Severus, and to Harry it made him look sexy as hell. He was very happy to have someone as jaded as him about the world in his life. He couldn’t have put up with some happy go lucky Dom who viewed the world with a plain view. Black and white, good and bad, there was a mixture and sometimes, just sometimes people can overcome their upbringing. Diverting off the yellow brick road and creating there own path. This was exactly what Severus had done; he’d seen the darkness and had overcome it. Harry crawled over to his Dom, stopping within touching distance, waiting for his nod. When he did, Harry sat himself on his Dom’s lap, there wasn’t anywhere in the world he’d rather be. 

Severus shifted slightly, aligning their stirring hardness together. “Remus Lupin has kept the fact you are here…a secret.” added Severus, remembering he had to tell him everything. Which by the way was extremely difficult when Harry was rocking provocatively against him. 

“So what?” asked Harry petulantly, stopping in what he’d been doing, cocking his head to the side, his Dom surely had a reason for telling him. 

Severus’ dark eyes bored into Harry’s own, “He wants to meet you.” 

Harry stiffened “I’ll do it if you want me to,” said Harry but his distaste for the task was pretty evident by the look on his face. 

“You do not want to?” asked Severus stating the obvious. 

“Do I fuck, I hate the spineless fucking arsehole,” scowled Harry. 

Severus was barely able to choke back his laughter; it was scary how alike he and Harry were sometimes. Although Harry’s insult had been slightly similar to Severus’ only his vocabulary made the insult even more…colourful and less uncouth. “Indeed.” was all Severus replied, he could never have imagined this, seventeen years ago. Harry in his arms, and his loathing for Black and Lupin clear. Merlin the world was truly screwed up, and he didn’t care as long as he had Harry. 

Severus stiffened, moving Harry from his lap and standing up when a loud blare surrounded his quarters. Not only that but he could feel people trying to get into his quarters. This definitely had to be a gift Harry had, because he’d never been able to sense these kinds of things before. He was either found out or it was Minerva or Remus, perhaps both of them. 

“Go into the bedroom,” said Severus, hoping to delay the inevitable, at least for a few days at least, a couple of weeks at most. Harry grumbled dragging his feet, but he did do what Severus had asked. Honestly, it was really annoying he felt like some sort of dirty secret right now. He knew his Dom was just trying to protect him, which made him feel a little bad, but he wished everyone would find out already. It wouldn’t change anything, he was learning magic now, and if they tried to take him away he’d fight back. If he had his weapons he’d defiantly have been able to fight back. Unfortunately they were still under the floorboard of the condemned house he’d been using. No doubt someone had taken over it, and maybe even found his stash. He had to talk to his Dom; he was beginning to feel pigeonholed. He was used to being able to go where he wanted, when he wanted. The upside of having nobody to answer to…or well…wrong example, just used to going where he wanted and not being locked up. 

Severus then opened his door quickly and violently, wanting whoever it was to jump in fright. They didn’t, the first thing he registered was red hair, two sets of red hair. What on earth were the twins doing trying to get into his quarters? Severus glowered at Fred and George Weasley; such a look would have had anyone running for the hills. They didn’t, they had a calculating look on their face, one that would have made Severus’ Slytherin’s proud. They wore identical grins on their face, which indicated they were up to something. 

“What do you want?” snapped Severus his irritation obvious. He had been glad when those two ‘terror twins’ as they’d been daubed by the staff, graduated Hogwarts. Seven years of both of them pulling prank after prank, they’d beaten the Marauders when it came to the detention count. He could tolerate them though; they didn’t just target the Slytherins. No they didn’t discriminate, they pulled pranks on everyone. 

Fred and George looked at each other before holding up an old piece of parchment. Old it may be, but it was filled with moving dots. The most disconcerting thing of all was Arthur and his daughter were coming his way, and Harry was on the map. It was the most ingenious work he’d ever seen and he was very impressed and alarmed. Grabbing the boys by the collars he yanked them in, and closed the door the wards automatically locking into place. 

He was glad to see Fred and George at least looking nervous as he stared at them, Severus could only imagine what he must look like.


	16. Chapter 16

Willing 

Chapter 16 

Terror Twins 

George exited the Headmaster’s office, waiting until everyone else had left in various different directions. They didn’t want to reveal their map to any prying eyes. No doubt it would be taken from them. They might not be in Hogwarts anymore, but the map meant a great deal to them. Fred and George had contemplated giving it to Ginny, but decided to keep it a secret, maybe one day give it to their own kids. Soon after Fred joined George just in the corner beside the Headmaster’s office. Grinning in triumph the map safely clutched in Fred’s hand, he passed it to his brother and in unison they said the words that would open the map. Brown eyes eagerly devouring each and every dot and name attached to it, looking for Harry Potter. 

“Maybe Dumbledore was wrong,” said Fred as they both continued to look, the map stretched open fully. 

George made a noncommittal noise as he continued to look. 

“We have to hurry, the Headmaster is coming our way,” said George noticing the old man’s dot moving closer to them. 

“Oh Merlin, look!” said Fred wide eyed, staring at the map as though he couldn’t believe it. He was tempted to think the map was malfunctioning, but he knew that wasn’t possible. In all the years they’d had it; it had been one hundred percent accurate. “Maybe we should get dad?” 

“Come on, he’s round the corner!” said George gesturing to Dumbledore on the map, and both of them took off. Running towards the dungeons, down steps and through corridors. It’s where their father was, and they weren’t sure who to trust and what to do. Harry was with Snape and the man had said nothing to the Order. Was he holding Harry captive? 

“Wow! Look.” said Fred stopping his eyes filled with frank astonishment. Harry’s dot was moving towards Snape’s…not just beside but on top of him. “He’s there on his own free will unless he’s under the imperious.” 

“Come on, let’s go find out.” said George with a calculating look on his face. Fred looked at his brother’s face and grinned, their brown eyes filled with amusement as they with purpose made their way towards Snape’s quarters. Avoiding their dad, sister and Hermione along the way. They were still joined together as Fred and George successfully made it to their Potions Master’s quarters. They’d never ventured down here, or actually noticed Snape on the map often. At least not when he was down here, the office yes and the classroom. They had never been curious enough to watch. Dumbledore’s had been fascinating to them, he paced a lot at night. Always, without fail as if something was really bothering him. All through the years they’d been students at the school. 

Fred tried to open the door with an Alohomora, but jumped to high heavens when a loud blare surrounded them. It stopped after a second, and then Snape advanced on the door. Foreknowledge managed to keep them from jumping as the door was flung open almost violently. 

“What do you want?” snapped their irate Potions Master. 

Grinning Fred and George flashed the Marauders map in their Potions Master’s face. They leaned back when the Potions master grabbed them, with strength they hadn’t thought the man capable, he had them in his rooms and the door slammed shut with an echoing bang. Their grins faded leaving behind rather apprehensive twins at the look Snape was giving them. 

If the saying six feet under had applied…they’d already be dead with that glare. 

“Why didn’t you inform the Order about Harry?” asked George, speaking without his twin adding his own part for once. There was obviously something going on that they didn’t know about. They were suddenly wishing they’d attended all the meetings, but they were just so busy sometimes trying to start their business. Which wasn’t going very well at all, they only made small profits of each product. Which only left them enough to buy more stuff; their dreams of opening a shop were looking less and less likely the longer they kept at it. They’d tried getting a loan, but with nothing to their names, they’d been declined several times. 

“What makes you think its any of your business?” snapped Severus his eyes narrowed in danger, making Fred and George feel as if he was measuring them up for their coffins. 

“We are supposed to help him.” stated Fred seriously, “Despite what YOU or anyone else may think we aren’t just pranksters, we have feelings and thoughts as well. We want to help, this is our world and we love it.” which Dumbledore seemed all too eager to ignore. They were never given any duty to do; they faded into the background constantly. They were hardly acknowledged even with the others Order members, and it wasn’t because they were young, Ginny got more attention than they did, not that they were unhappy at the fact their sister got more attention. 

“You feel a duty, I know, I can understand that more than you could possibly fathom.” said Severus grimly. His duty had been much more unbearable than what the twins could think off, they could never understand what he went through. Not many people could, the fear you always experienced spying on someone, who would torture you without a second thought then leave you to die an agonizingly painful death. He had Harry to thank that he was spared the very thought of such a fate. 

Fred and George shared a surprised look that was deep for their Potions Professor. He’d never showed anything other than a deep loathing for everything and everyone. To hear him say those words, made the light switch on for the twins and really know or realize there was more behind his surface than he gave away. They’d always had a niggling suspicion, he’d always let them away with the explosions they caused, and allowed them to use the lab when they did get detention for their rather…violent experiments/potions blew up. 

“Sir why do you have Harry?” asked George. 

“What makes you think he has me? I could be the one having him.” asked Harry a sexy smirk gracing his features, leaning against the door jamb looking extremely comfortable in his bathrobe. His hair messed up; he actually looked like he’d just been thoroughly fucked. 

Fred and George flushed bright red finding their shoulders or the floor very interesting. They were not used to that kind of talk, at least not so openly, and certainly not with a teacher present.


	17. Chapter 17

Willing 

Chapter 17 

Talking 

Harry watched them, almost expecting them to start whistling in pretence of not hearing what he’d said. His smirk stayed firmly planted on his face, they were acting like twelve year old virgins, not the young men they were. He wasn’t sure how old they were, but he had a feeling they were older than him for sure. Not by much, they were incredibly tall, red haired and freckled, if he didn’t know any better he’d say they were that woman’s children, if that was the case no wonder they blushed in embarrassment at his words. He was very good at reading people, he’d had to be, being a Submissive was dangerous business especially if the Dom wasn’t shall we say appropriate? Harry had stayed clear of the ones he’d felt weren’t, which to be frank was only two. Most Dom’s actually did care. 

Severus groaned, staring at the ceiling of his quarters wondering if he’d be able to look anyone in the eye. That’s what happens when one had a submissive didn’t have a filter, or care of what people thought. He was happy with whom he was, and knew no shame, at least in whom and what he was. Perhaps a small dose of shame and pride in how he’d survived the streets. Looking back at Harry, shaking his head in wry amusement, he realized…he wouldn’t change anything. He was a very private man by nature, but unfortunately sooner or later everyone would find out. Thankfully by the blushing the twins were doing, they wouldn’t understand the nature of the collar, not many would. The old ways were dying, with each influx of Muggle born and Half blood students admitted to Hogwarts. Dumbledore had abolished the old way classes, and with it the man who had been teaching it his entire life. Of course he hadn’t known him; it was his mother who had told him of that little fact. Thankfully most purebloods were educated in the old ways before attending Hogwarts. Every single one of his Slytherins did, and those that didn’t he ensured they did, he gave them books about them the first night there. So they didn’t get ripped to shreds by the other Slytherins. It wasn’t their fault the parents hadn’t thought to teach them about the old ways, and preserve their history. 

“Your mum has red hair too doesn’t she?” asked Harry staring at them head cocked to the side in curiosity. Their magic was very light, much like Poppy’s. Minerva had a small smidgen of darkness in hers, Sev had quite a bit in his. 

“Yes,” said Fred cautiously, their mother wasn’t happy with Harry to say the least. He didn’t seem so bad, too honest and straightforward about things they didn’t want to know about. A certain image of Harry Potter and their Potions Master was firmly planted in their mind and the only way it would leave is if they Obliviated themselves. Probably another reason she wouldn’t like them. Their mother was rather narrow minded in certain regards, they weren’t ignorant to her faults, but they loved her regardless. Even if all she did was moan at them these days, she didn’t think that being pranksters was enough to get them through life. She kept putting pressure on them to get a ‘real’ job; she’d even gone as far as to arrange interviews for them. It was getting to the stage that Fred and George just wanted to move out, get their own place. Something they couldn’t do, they wanted to buy a property in Diagon Alley, that’s what they were saving up for. It was going excruciatingly slow but they were nothing if not determined to get their way. 

“Have a brother called Ronnie?” asked Harry a sly smirk working onto his face, just remembering her face. He’d burnt the clothes, of course, in the fireplace of his ‘prison’. Their clothes were in better condition than the other boy’s was. The boys flushed even darker, praying Harry didn’t know their nicknames! Their mother didn’t half give them the most embarrassing nicknames. 

“Yes,” said George looking as though he wanted the floor to swallow him whole. Nobody outside of their family should know that. They’d never heard their mother talk about them or Ron like that. Ron was more than likely going to die of shame if Harry mentioned it. It was going to be hilarious! And they hoped they got to see it. “If you are going to call him that…do me a favour? Make sure we are there please!” a cheeky grin spreading across his face. 

“Fuck yeah, its going to be priceless.” said Harry his own grin spreading across his face, he liked them! They weren’t telling him he had a duty, or about his parents, they had nothing to do with what had happened to him. They were fun, even if they were a little on the naïve side. 

Fred glanced at his twin and smirked, both agreeing they liked Harry without saying anything. They might have found a kindred spirit, all they had to do is see if he liked pranks and potions as much as them. It would be so fun training someone else; it would give them something to do at least. Plus it might make things go faster if they had someone else helping with the products. 

Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, feeling a great big headache coming on. Of all the people Harry would like it had to be the twins. He could feel Harry’s amusement and not quite happiness but rather contentment as well as a dose of curiosity for the twins. Great he was going to have to put up with the twins forever, unless of course they proved themselves unworthy. One wrong move and he’d make sure they knew never to darken his doorstep again. 

“I’ll be in my lab, do not leave the rooms.” said Severus. 

“I don’t want to hide anymore,” said Harry quietly, his tone filled with resignation and something Severus wouldn’t have deciphered without the ability to feel Harry’s emotions. It was an emotion he knew all too well. Harry was feeling backed into a corner, pigeonholed, irritated at being in the same place. Being in Hogwarts, unable to go anywhere because of his duty, he understood it. 

“We will discuss it later,” said Severus softly, aware that the twins could hear everything. 

“Ok,” said Harry. With that he watched Severus disappear into his lab, getting a good view of his backside as he did so. Turing back to face the twins, he saw they were blushing again. Obviously they’d watched him checking out their teacher. “Are you still students here then?” asked Harry sitting down still with only his robes on. 

“No, we finished two years ago, term wise,” said Fred in explanation. 

“Oh,” said Harry not sure what else to say as he stared at them, he wasn’t used to having people to talk to. He didn’t have ‘friends’ on the street they only looked after themselves. They’d give you up to save their own skin in a heartbeat, so they tended to avoid each other unless they wanted a fight on their hands. Fighting for territory mostly. 

“So you are dating Snape?” asked Fred, obviously not afraid to ask. 

“Do not call him that…or use that tone.” said Harry narrowing his eyes defensively. “To answer your question yes.” although they were passed dating, he’d never considered it dating either. It must be a polite term they used for fucking someone; he would have to remember it. 

“Don’t worry we like Snape, he’s pretty cool,” said George, “Although we could have done without the image.” gagging playfully at Harry. 

Harry rolled his eyes, “You like him?” he asked his green eyes watching both of them closely. 

“Not like that!” said Fred gulping wide eyed. 

“Not that we have anything against it,” piped in George just in case Harry got the wrong end of the stick. 

“Uh-huh,” said Harry, they were amusing, but not funny enough to make him laugh; it took a lot to make him laugh. 

“We’re working on a new product want to see?” asked George slyly. 

“Sure,” said Harry apprehensively. He had a feeling he was going to regret this, he’d have to wait and see. 

They grinned devilishly at him, bringing out a telescope, small hand held ones. “Here you go, look into it.” said Fred. 

Harry accepted the telescope, halting the magic so whatever it was meant to do - it wouldn’t. Harry looked into it, not feigning much confusion, because he wanted to know what the magic was supposed to do “What’s it meant to do?” 

George frowned, taking it back and with it Harry withdrew his magic so it didn’t stop it anymore. Looking into it, Harry’s lips disappeared before he burst into hysterical laughter, as George yelped as he was punched in the eye with the trick telescope. Fred reacted in much the same manner definitely amused. 

“How did you do that?” winced George, rubbing at his eye, bloody hell that had hurt. How did Harry avoid getting hit? He must have cheated or something. 

“Just stopped the magic reacting,” said Harry, “So you make jokes?” 

“Yes, we create them, sell them too,” said Fred. 

“They must be popular,” said Harry wryly, they didn’t even have to punch them, just send them that and boom it does it for them. 

“Not bad, but most people go to Zonko’s joke shop,” said George honestly. 

“What else do you create?” asked Harry. 

“Here is some lunch Master Harry,” said Grace placing three large plates full of food and Harry’s preferred orange juice in front of him. 

“Thank you,” said Harry, not caring that Grace burst into tears, sure he wasn’t the politest boy in the world, but when it came to food he knew how lucky he was.   
“Hold on a minute,” said Harry, picking up a plate for Severus, and a drink. Sliding off towards his Dom’s lab, knocking only once and lightly. Not wanting to make too much noise and startle him. Only once he’d been called to come in did he go, closing the door behind him. Placing the plate and drink on a clear side of the lab bench, and out of reach of any potion splatter or fumes. Walking forward, burrowing himself in Severus’ side, was it stupid to have missed him already? He’d only been down here for around ten minutes. The bond was very strong, he was hyperly aware that his Dom wasn’t in the room with him. 

“What had you so amused?” enquired Severus cupping Harry’s face, he’d never admit to being the slightest bit envious that he’d never heard Harry laugh like that in his company. He wasn’t about to get jealous of Fred and George Weasley, he absolutely drew the line. 

“They tried a joke thing on me, it backfired,” sniggered Harry, “I stopped it but when he tried to see why it wasn’t working he got punched in the face with this telescope thing.” 

“You like them,” said Severus, he was rather glad for that, at least it wasn’t Ronald Weasley or heaven forbid Neville Longbottom. 

“They’re alright,” said Harry. 

“Good, go on then, go get them,” said Severus, stroking his large thumb along Harry’s perfectly smooth chin. Curious why he’d never had to shave, at this age he should have had to, perhaps it was because of his Metamorphmagus abilities. 

Harry grinned at him, kissing him lightly before he scampered off, leaving his Dom to brew his potion. Closing the door lightly behind him, he sat back down and picked some food for himself. “Aren’t you going to eat?” asked Harry staring at them blankly. 

“Sure, thanks,” said Fred shrugging his shoulders and lifting a plate for himself, “Not had any Hogwarts food for years! I’d forgotten how good it is.” he said as he bit into a delicious sandwich. 

“You stopped the magic in that telescope without a wand,” said George. 

“Yeah I don’t need one, Sev says it might be detrimental to my magic if I get a wand.” said Harry. 

The twin’s eyes boggled out of their mind, they could barely comprehend the magic necessarily to guide it unaided. “Awesome!” they said in unison a few seconds later. 

“What else did you create?” asked Harry, reminding them of their previous line of questions. 

And so the twins launched into an explanation and detailed description of all the products they’d made. Including ideas they’d had and how they planned on getting their premises in a few years time. 

“We’ve even decided on a name, Weasley Wizarding Wheezes,” said Fred finishing his brother’s sentence. 

Harry blinked still trying to process everything they’d just said. His neck was actually beginning to hurt, they liked to talk over each other and finish each sentence. He settled on nodding and sliding the information away for another time to actually process it. “So is Ronnie your triplet?” asked Harry changing the subject, the clothes had been about the same size as they were. They were actually, since they had belonged to the twins before being given to Ronald Weasley, Harry wasn’t to know this though.

“No he’s our younger brother,” said Fred snorting at the thought of Ron being their triplet. 

“Youngest?” asked Harry perking up, they had a big family?

“Yup,” said George, “We have five other siblings.” 

Harry’s eyes widened that woman had seven kids? Jesus bloody Christ it was no wonder she was used to getting her own way. 

“William but he prefers Bill, he works at Gringotts wizarding bank, Charlie, he works with dragons in Romania, Percy who works in the Ministry of magic, (he’s stuck up prick said Fred butting in). Ron who’s ages with you and in his final year at Hogwarts, and our only sister Ginny who’s just started her sixth year here.” said George. 

“What was it like growing up with them all?” asked Harry, he’d dreamed of a family every night he was out on the streets. He couldn’t even imagine growing up with them, he really couldn’t. 

“It was alright,” shrugged Fred, “We are close I suppose, none more than me and George. We liked to get into trouble a lot, but our mum preferred to pander to Ginny, she’s the first female in the Weasley line for generations.” it would have been better if they hadn’t had to wear Percy’s clothes all the time. 

“Tell me about Dumbledore,” said Harry veering off completely taking the twins by surprise. 

“Don’t you already know him?” asked George placing his empty plate back on the tray. Harry was still eating his; he seemed content to eat at a slow pace. He certainly wasn’t like Ron, who ate like a pig at every meal. 

“He’s a fucking bastard, he locked me up in a room and kept me prisoner, that’s not knowing someone.” said Harry bluntly. 

Fred inhaled sharply, they’d thought that at the meeting but it was a whole other thing hearing someone actually say it out loud. If they’d dared to say anything like that, even now, their mother would go absolutely nuts. 

“Well, he defeated the Dark Lord Grindelwald when he was younger, he was revered after that. Most people almost compare him to Merlin, he’s been thought of as a beacon of light ever since….but,” said George. 

“When you defeated You-Know-Who when you were a kid, it became all everyone ever spoke about.” finished Fred. 

“What did they say?” asked Harry out of curiosity. 

“Just about you defeating HIM,” shrugged George, “We are only two years older than you Harry; we were three when it happened we don’t remember the last war.” 

“But they do know what your Uncle did, it was in the paper.” warned Fred. 

“WHAT?” shouted Harry spilling the remains of his food on the floor as he stared at them horror drawing itself across his face. Breathing ragged Harry lost control; his magic began to vibrate everything in the room. 

“What the hell’s happened?” asked Severus coming out of his lab quicker than lightening, the twins could have sworn before any noise or indication of something happening. 

“We…er…well, that is to say,” said Fred clearly lost for words, his brown eyes wide with worry for Harry. 

“Spit it out!” snarled Severus the teacher in him coming out. 

“Fred told him that everyone knew about his uncle,” winced George the glare Snape was sending their way was ten times more evil than they’d ever received. 

“Leave now,” hissed Severus quietly, still crouched down next to Harry. 

“Will he be okay?” asked Fred looking concerned, it thawed Snape’s glare just slightly. 

“Just leave, he will be fine.” said Severus enunciating each word, lacing his demands behind it. The way this needs dealt with wasn’t something he could do with the twins there. Thankfully they did start backing away before leaving completely.


	18. Chapter 18

Willing 

Chapter 18 

That’s life 

To say Minerva McGonagall felt the last dredge of loyalty leave when Albus Dumbledore implied he’d taken a sample of Harry’s magic to track him, was putting it lightly. He’d been avoiding the issue, threatening poor Kingsley; even she knew his job was everything to the Auror. He wasn’t the man she thought he was, it hurt a great deal, but the anger that was simmering dangerous close to the surface made it more bearable. Then he’d even ignored Alastor’s question, had he been contacted by someone or had he done something really illegal? She didn’t want to think it; to access those records was tantamount to being a traitor. Those records were sealed for a reason; he’d been trying to convince the ministry to let him access them. Now out of the blue he was ecstatic then conveniently found Harry? The scenario playing around in her mind made more sense than someone writing to him to tell him someone was walking around London looking like James Potter. The thing was Harry didn’t look like his father, the boy she saw was his own man really. Sure he had small pieces of his parents in him, as all children do. 

She was the last one to leave Grimmauld Place, other than Remus and Sirius, but they didn’t seem intending on helping the search. Sirius looked depressed and Remus seemed well…content really. She had to wonder if Remus was aware of where Harry was and their relationship. She didn’t say anything just in case Remus didn’t know it was up to Harry anyway. Stepping out, spelling away the ash and soot on her clothes, Albus used the fireplace a lot. So she always had to get rid of the mess on her robes when using this particular fireplace. She was alone, really alone, Fawkes was gone who knows where, the portraits were even missing from their frames. Perhaps they had joined in the search for Harry; thankfully there weren’t portraits in the lower Dungeon’s. Apart from the portrait guarding Slytherin common room of course. 

She looked at his desk, before coming to a decision; she closed and locked the door, and then demanded Hogwarts to temporarily shut off the Floo network until she wanted it up again. Once the school had done as she wanted, she sat at Dumbledore’s desk and opened the drawers, looking for the drawer that held his correspondence. Each drawer was opened and discarded, blank paper, ink, quills, lemon drops, calming draughts, a few legislation papers he was trying to change. The last one wouldn’t open, so she cast a series of unlocking spells but none worked. Minerva calmly stood up, aimed her wand and cast a mild blasting curse, blasting the entire second of drawers into smithereens. Now the lock was useless since she could see into the drawer from the top. It was quite obvious it had been expanded magically, since everything in there was not possible in a normal drawer. 

Digging in, she extracted all the paper, placing it on the ruined desk, and found a potion she didn’t recognize, she slipped it into her trouser pocket, vowing to have Severus look at it. She got a bad feeling, especially with everything else she’d learned. Plus he had it locked up for a reason, whatever the reason may be it couldn’t be good. Under the potions were books on warding, picking them out she opened the first page and was rather shocked. They’d belonged to her friend Charles Potter, they’d attended school together, and she obviously had taught her son. 

Property of Charles Potter 

Picking up the others, she found the same thing written on them all. Minerva picked up the package wrapped in brown paper. She was confounded when she saw the invisibility cloak. Charles had used it a few times, James even more so. That was one of the most revered Potter heirlooms! It had been in the family so long they weren’t sure which Potter had received it. It was not something James would give to Dumbledore, never in a million years. James wouldn’t even let anyone use it, not even the Order; Moody had supplied his cloaks instead. She didn’t want to believe Dumbledore was a vulgar little thief. 

Minerva sat there in the Headmaster’s chair completely dumbfounded, jumping out of her skin when a dark detector began whistling. Narrowing her eyes, she immediately connected the dots. Dumbledore had taken this thing with him everywhere; it would tell them when the spell had been placed on it. If it was before Harry was found they had their answer, grabbing it she silenced it before transfiguring a quill into a nice big tartan bag, she placed the books and the cloak into it. Taking a deep breath feeling anxious, she didn’t want to be caught, she immediately began going through the large amount of letters on the desk. To start with nothing had anything to do with Harry, so she placed them back in the broken drawer. It didn’t take long for her to get to them though, so she placed them in her newly transfigured bag she’d read them properly later. Right now she needed to get everything done and get to see Severus. She worked fast, but not too fast she didn’t want to risk missing anything vital. 

“Right, that’s, that done.” said Minerva her accent slightly thicker than normal, placing the last lot of letters into the bag, she repaired the damage done to the desk, and now it looked as though it never happened. Unlocking the headmaster’s door, along with it the gargoyle guarding it, demanding the Floo network back on she stepped down the spiralling staircase shaken by all she’d discovered. Some letters was all she expected, not thievery. In Hogwarts thievery was not looked upon kindly, any attempts successful or not were always dealt with expulsion. It was stated at least ten times in the rule book they received upon accepting their place at Hogwarts. Perhaps Charles had given Albus the books, but James wouldn’t have passed on that cloak under any circumstances. 

She went up to her office, placing the bag under lock and key, keeping the potion on her. Once that was done, she sat and had a coffee, no doubt Albus would call a meeting soon, for an old wizard he was actually very impatient. As she drank her coffee, her mind drifted to Aberforth Dumbledore and the reason for them not getting on. They never spoke to each other, and when they had to it was forced, tense, and the anger in the room could have been cut with a blade. Maybe she should go and talk to him, she had a feeling he wouldn’t be surprised by his brother’s actions. 

\-----0 

“What the hell did we just do?” asked Fred his eyes wide; he’d never seen anyone act like that before. The magic that had poured off him had been almost as scary as it had been awesome. They’d someone hurt him, not physically but mentally, they could remember the Daily Prophet that day, letting the cat out of the bag so to speak. They’d been three days into their third year of Hogwarts. Everyone had been in tears, at least those who were old enough to realize what he’d gone through. The younger years didn’t get the newspapers, in fact they hadn’t either, they couldn’t afford it. The newspapers had been passed around like wildfire though, by the end of breakfast everyone knew. Surprisingly the Slytherins hadn’t been laughing or amused, they’d never even made one small wisecrack about it. They had been just as affected by it; of course their hatred of Muggles had probably gone up some more. 

“Obviously he didn’t know,” said George his face paler than his twin had ever seen it, not even when their mother had caught them in the car flying it, did they look so devastated. He could see it from Harry’s point of view, the thought of everyone knowing his life story, something he obviously didn’t want people knowing had probably shocked the boy. They’d be lucky if Snape even let them near the door again, never mind actually talking to him. 

“What do we do?” asked Fred. 

“Keep it quiet,” said George grimly, “This might be the only way Harry will stay, if we say anything they might leave.” he’d seen the way Snape had looked at Harry before they left. It’s the way their father looked at their mother. The undying devotion, the love, fear of anything hurting her, and feeling of being useless that he couldn’t help her. It had happened recently during a fight, with the Death Eaters, what else? They liked Harry and didn’t want him to leave, it was nothing to do with Dumbledore, Death Eaters, You-Know-Who or surviving the war. Fairness, kindness and decency had been drummed into them since they were old enough to walk. Of course there was always an exception; their parents had never taken to kindly to the Malfoy’s or anything Slytherin. It’s for that reason alone they’d begged the hat to put them in Gryffindor. 

“Alright, I can’t believe they are…you know,” said Fred, it was also a good job they could lie straight faced. They’d gotten a lot of practise over the past nine years at perfecting their ‘innocent’ façade. 

“Why not? He’s hot!” said George admittedly. 

“There is that.” said Fred wryly; too bad both of them were as straight as a post. Not that they had a chance, they’d never screw Snape over, he’d bury them alive if they’d even thought about it, never mind actually tried. Professor Snape might not be a Death Eater anymore, but he sure as well had the deposition of one and the memories too. Push came to 

“What time is it?” asked George out of the blue as they made their way up from the dungeons. 

“Obviously just passed lunch time,” said Fred wryly, “I’d say two forty.” 

“Let’s just go and meet up with Dad, did you see how he was acting?” asked George deeply impressed. Their dad, as much as they loved him, had always been a push over. It’s maybe why he didn’t have a better job at the Ministry. 

“That was cool, I think he surprised everyone!” chuckled Fred. The looks on their faces, despite the situation, had been priceless. They just didn’t know their father had it in him to do that. Percy would have loved it, he’d have been extremely proud of their dad for that. He’d even stood up for Harry, making it clear he’d have no part in keeping Harry somewhere he didn’t want to be. 

\------0 

Severus sighed in relief once the twins were gone, he should have known better than to think everything would be fine. He couldn’t really blame them either; he was the one that had failed to inform Harry. He had once again let his submissive down, he was supposed to look after him yet somehow he kept messing up. Using his influence on the bond, taking the excesses wild magic, stopping Harry hurting himself or Severus in the backlash. At this age they should have enough control, but Harry hadn’t been given that opportunity. If anything he’d made everything worse for himself. Pretending to be an adult when he was just fourteen, he’d buried his emotions. Even fighting more than likely didn’t give him the release he needed, from the pent up emotions. He was basically just now going through all stages of adolescence and maturity when it was supposed to be spread out from the age of twelve to sixteen. He understood why Harry had done it; he too would have done anything to avoid the harshness and brutal reality that was London for the homeless children and adults alike. 

Summoning a calming draught, uncorking it and with difficulty, lay Harry’s head on his lap, forcing him to swallow it. Severus then dropped the vial, staring at his hand blankly, unable to form a coherent thought never mind sentence. Flexing his hand, and setting it into a fist mesmerized as though he’d never seen it before. He had summoned that potion not just non-verbally but Wandlessly without. His. Wand. In. Reach. Until Harry had banished the potion bottles away, he’d only ever seen small instances of Wandless magic, opening doors right next to it and lighting candles, again with your hand right next to it. The only people he’d seen to it were the Dark Lord, Albus Dumbledore and Minerva McGonagall. All required your wand upon your person and very close to the wand hand. Harry was unique, his magic may, for most part control him, but when it didn’t, he controlled it; it was unlike anything he’d ever seen. He’d always been powerful in his own right; he was no slouch when it came to magic. One could argue his power came from his ability to spell cast. That wasn’t the case any longer, somehow someway; Harry’s wild magic had affected his own. Was it just because he’d absorbed some of it or would it remain that way? He was rather hopeful it would remain, not just because he’d be more powerful, but to keep Harry safer. The more magic you had at your arsenal the better chance of winning. Just look at Dumbledore and the Dark Lord for example. 

“Feeling better?” asked Severus shaking off his lingering thoughts, later, he’d think on it much later. Harry needed him right now, he wondered if there would ever be a time when he didn’t need him. If there was it would be a long time before it came, five years at least. Harry deserved the world and everything in it, not stuck in this…this school. 

“You…everyone knows what he done?” asked Harry, his voice trembling. 

There was the crux of the matter, Harry was more embarrassed the fact he knew rather than everyone else. Shaking his head, he with strength nobody could have suspected he had, hoisted Harry into his arms and sat them both on the couch. Despite the fact he should be helping ‘look’ for Harry to avoid suspicion he couldn’t care less right now. He also hoped the twins had enough common sense not to blab to anyone. Unfortunately if he was anything like their younger brother, who was a blabber mouth, then he could expect the entire order at his door in the next couple of minutes. 

“Yes everyone knows, at the start up feast, you did not show up, a letter couldn’t and didn’t get sent out to you. Since you had been on the register since you were born, your name was down on the list, which Minerva calls out during the sorting feast. The next day a few teachers, including myself went to Privet drive to enquire why you hadn’t appeared.” said Severus soothing Harry as best he could, as the young man, for that was truly what he was. He certainly wasn’t an adult, no matter if the age of seventeen regarded them as ‘coming of age’ and ‘legally being an adult’. Inwardly he shuddered just remembering the ‘welcome’ they’d received at the Dursley’s. 

\------0 FLASH BACK 0-----

Minerva, Severus and Albus Dumbledore walked down the street, all of them dressed impeccably or rather Severus and Minerva was, Dumbledore on the other hand stood out rather nauseatingly. He looked like a hippy, and on a man so old, well lets just say it was no fault of the parents to cross the road with their children in front, gaping wide eyed in fright. Truth be told, it looked as though Minerva and Severus were escorting an insane old man to an asylum. It didn’t help matters that he was sucking loudly on a lemon drop humming now and again. 

“Ah! Here we go!” said Dumbledore happily opening the gate and walking down the path of number four Privet Drive. Minerva shook her head, her lips twitching in amusement. Severus however was less than impressed, not to mention bored and infuriated that Potter was already getting special treatment and he wasn’t even in the school yet. The next seven years were going to be hell on earth, protecting a boy he wanted to wring the neck of. 

Dumbledore knocked on the door waiting patiently for it to be answered. 

“Coming!” called a rather stiff voice with forced friendliness. Severus stiffened his lip curling in disgust before he even saw the woman. Oh, how he loathed Petunia, she’d been a disgusting girl, no doubt her deposition had remained the same, a sour faced bitch. Oh yes, she certainly was the same, she looked almost like a female version of him, as if something disgusting was lingering under her nose. “Oh, its you!” she said as if they were poison. 

“Hello Petunia is Harry unwell?” asked Albus kindly. 

Severus watched Petunia closely; her eyes were filled with fear and nervousness, how strange. She swallowed thickly as if she’d chewed on a very sour lemon; she truly hadn’t changed a bit. Dumbledore didn’t seem the least bit bothered by that, it was enough to irritate him! Then again it might be because he hadn’t actually wanted to come. 

“He no longer lives here,” said Petunia starting to slam the door closed. 

“WHAT?” boomed Dumbledore, with strength not expected in an old man, he forced the door back open and entered the house. “Where is he?” he demanded, no sign of his genial mask anywhere in sight. 

“I don’t know,” said Petunia her brown eyes large as she backed away terrified of Dumbledore, as if she’d just remembered what the likes of him could do to the likes of her. 

“He is your nephew, how can you not know?” asked Minerva in clear disapproval. 

“The bloody ungrateful brat ran away when he was nine years old!” hissed Petunia defiantly. 

“Minerva, please go and get Alastor and a few Auror’s please,” said Albus his voice made of steel. Despite how steady and cold his voice was he seemed close to breaking down. 

Minerva stared at Albus, questioning him silently, but nevertheless did as she was asked and Apparated on the spot after four words. “I’ll be right back.”

“Albus?” questioned Severus, it was obvious to him Albus had raided Petunia’s mind, he was almost tempted to do so himself to know what had happened. Yet he didn’t want to go near that woman’s mind, he still to this day couldn’t believe she was Lily’s sister. 

“Do you still carry a potions bag around with you Severus?” asked Dumbledore a picture of composure, apart from the magic he could feel emanating from the old warrior. 

“Yes,” said Severus staring at Petunia who was trembling in the corner, twitching as if she was itching to run but knowing it was useless. 

“And Veritaserum?” he asked, never removing his eyes from Petunia. 

“Of course,” replied Severus, his heart felt like it was sinking into the abyss, he had a feeling whatever he was going to learn tonight…was not going to be good at all. It had to be extreme to have Dumbledore let his guard down and act the way he was at the moment. Not many people realized this persona existed beyond the grandfatherly exterior. He had, the very night he’d went to him begging the old man to save Lily. Only to be met with an ultimatum. Spy or Azkaban, not much of a choice, he’d chosen to spy, and knew if the Dark Lord ever returned he would have to do so again. 

“Good.” said Albus angrily, uncaring that Petunia was acting like a cornered rat. 

Just then more men entered four Privet Drive with Minerva in a tow. 

“What’s going on?” snarled Moody, not that he was in a mood per say, it was just his normal way of speaking. 

“Go to Grunning Drill Company and arrest Vernon Dursley for child abuse, child endangerment, attempted murder and neglect, add any you can think of in between.” said Dumbledore, causing Petunia to whimper and flinch. “Then go to Smelting’s to retrieve Dudley Dursley, and place him into protective custody until the trial is over.” 

“YOU LEAVE MY SON!” hissed Petunia cat like, finally finding her backbone. 

“Arrest her, same charges.” said Dumbledore “I’ll see you at the Ministry in ten minutes. Come Severus, we have much to do and little time to accomplish it.” with that he Apparated away the picture of a furious hero.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19 

Not Ready Yet 

FLASH BACK CONTINUED ....

Albus Dumbledore stalked through the halls his gait strong and determined. He looked every inch of an avenging warrior, his face set in a grim line, having aged ten years seemingly over night. It certainly gave the employees of the Ministry of magic to stop and look in cautious curiosity. They hadn’t seen Dumbledore look like that since the night James and Lily Potter had died, or at least those that had been there long enough to realize. It was soon apparent to them all something big was going down, the Wizengamot members were running in the direction of the courtrooms. Their faces filled with grim determination as Dumbledore’s had been. If that wasn’t enough, they were gifted with the largest, loudest Muggle they’d ever seen shouting and roaring being man handled by Alastor Moody. 

“LET ME GO YOU STUPID FREAK!” boomed Vernon, struggling to get out of his hold. 

“Shut it before I put yeh out of your misery!” grunted Moody, as he kept a tight grip on the obese man. A smug creepy smirk lighting up his face, one that put the likes of Barty Crouch Junior to shame. Dumbledore wouldn’t have had him go and arrest the Muggle without some proof. As head of the Wizengamot he had the authority to order someone to the Ministry on charges. 

“YOU CANT USE YOUR FREAKISHNESS ON ME!” shrieked Vernon spluttering his face going steadily more puce. He’d never been more humiliated before in his life, his boss had looked so embarrassed after hearing the charges, until he’d heard them he’d tried to defend him. He was out of a job now he knew it, stupid freaks! He’d spent years working up the ladder now it was gone. 

“Wanna try me Muggle?” snarled Moody, shoving him into the elevator, pressing the button, everyone else who wanted to get in just stared staring at the ceiling, floor or walls in apparent fascination deciding to wait a few more minutes for the elevator. The last thing they saw was Moody shoving his wand into the meaty back of the suspects back. 

Vernon started screaming, falling to the floor at the speed the elevator was going, and purely magical too, no strings to hold it up and work mechanically. Moody just stood there grimacing in disgust at the disgusting huge pile of flesh before him. That’s the man Dumbledore had decided Potter would grow up with? The man was the biggest cowardly human he’d ever encountered. Hopefully the Potter boy had gotten his father’s courage. Then again, considering the charges, they may be lucky the boy was still alive. He’d taught James Potter everything he’d known, he also knew how proud a father he was. He’d have been sick at the thought of anything happening to his heir. If he had done anything to their hero, well, he wasn’t about to defend him, if anyone’s hand decides to slip. 

“Get up!” shouted Moody, making those at the other side of the elevator to jump in shock. His eye could see outside of it, and Moody’s scarred lip curled up in amusement. Impatiently he grabbed him by the neck and with strength that shouldn’t have been possible, managed to get the squirming worm on his feet. The doors opened and he continued on towards courtroom ten. He hadn’t been inside it since Crouch’s trial after what they did to the Longbottom’s. 

“Ah, Alastor you made it,” said Albus his voice kind, but his eyes were ice chips as he regarded Vernon Dursley. Oh, he knew how much the man loathed the magical world; he knew how the man would treat the boy. Potter was supposed to have been broken down and subservient not living on the street and out of his reach. That’s if the boy had managed to survive all these years. He’d expected the Muggle to find him or the boy to go crawling back after a few days. He’d find him; unfortunately he wouldn’t be able to come back here. After living on the streets, no doubt the boy will welcome Hogwarts with open arms and he’d make sure he was the main influence in the boy’s life. Even if it meant he had to take him in, the boy would obey him and him alone. He had plans for the boy, he’d defeat Voldemort and he’d have his world safe, truly safe. 

“What in the blazes is going on here?” demanded Fudge coming into the courtroom his accusatory gaze going from the Muggle, to Dumbledore and back again. Wondering what on earth had happened, and why he’d been summoned by his own Auror’s no less! 

“Ah, Cornelius thank Merlin you are here, we couldn’t do this without you,” said Albus, his face a picture of defeat and happiness, he was a man who knew how to manipulate any situation he was in. To get what he wanted, he knew he had to make it seem like Cornelius’ idea and let him have the praise. “We have uncovered a very grave situation, Mr. Potter didn’t appear for Hogwarts, we went to Privet Drive and I’m afraid to say he’s missing, according to the aunt, who should be here any second…he ran away at the age of nine. We must work hard to recover him and bring him to the safety of our world once more. I heavily suspect they have been abusing him.” 

Cornelius predictably puffed up in righteous indignation. Just as the high up members of the Wizengamot filled in, they evidently knew what was happening since they glared at Vernon Dursley, who by the way was shouting and yelling under a silencing spell. Moody was standing there smug, so there was no need to guess who had cast it. The high up members were those who had been there for over seventy years, serving their Ministry well. The five newcomers sat down on the front row, impassively waiting for whatever was to come. 

“VERNON! VERNON! OH VERNON THEY HAVE OUR DUDDERS!” shrieked Petunia her deafening tone making everyone wince, as her loud grating voice sounded like nails on a chalk board. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE TO MY HUSBAND!” she added when she saw he was screaming at the top of his lungs with no sound emerging. 

“Silencio!” intoned Moody rubbing his temples as if he was in pain from her loud screams. Now both of them were red in the face, screaming but blessed silence had finally been blessed in the courtroom once more. Once again, Moody grabbed him and shoved him back and into the lone chair in the middle of the courtroom. Grinning with sadistic glee as the magical restraints wrapped around him. 

“Snape?” grunted Moody; he was the only Potions Master available on such sort notice. He would need to make sure the spineless Muggle survived the ordeal. Just in case he had any allergic reaction to the potion or went into shock. He’d seen it all happening with the potion. 

Severus came out from the shadows, looking more like a Dementor than a wizard. His long pale white hands reaching into his robes. He’d already removed it from his potions pouch, knowing it was going to be needed. Truth be told, he’d been watching everything and he was apprehensive of what was going to happen. What had Dumbledore seen in Petunia’s head to force this reaction from him? To actually come straight to the Ministry when he had a school to run? 

Moody grabbed Vernon’s head, forcing his head up, prying his jaw apart, as Snape came closer. For once nobody had anything to say about ‘treating the prisoner right’ and ‘innocent until proven guilty’ they just wanted answers and now. Three drops of the tasteless, odourless potion was slid down the Muggles’ throat. Almost immediately after the third drop hit his tongue, he stopped moving. His eyes glazed over and he just stared straight ahead as if awaiting orders. 

“What’s your name?” asked Severus smoothly. 

“Vernon Dursley.” stated the Muggle calmly, no emotion showing in his eyes or voice. 

Severus nodded his head at them, it was working. “Where do you work?” Severus then asked. 

“Grunning’s Drill Company, Surrey.” said Vernon.

“When did you last see your nephew, Harry Potter?” asked Severus when Dumbledore sharply nodded his head in Severus’ direction. Obviously wanting him to continue questioning the Muggle. Why him he did not know, he didn’t even know why they were here. He hadn’t been the one to see into Petunia Dursley’s mind. It had to be bad; Dumbledore was all for ‘second chances’ and believing people weren’t as bad as they liked to pretend. Dumbledore had employed him after all, despite his rather dark past. He could have made him spy and left him to fend for himself, yet he hadn’t. He’d protected him after the Dark Lord’s downfall. Severus wasn’t completely stupid, he knew it wasn’t solely out of care, but because the Dark Lord wasn’t truly gone. It was the cynical Slytherin in him; it had served him well throughout his life. 

“Thirty first of July 1989.” intoned Vernon. 

Harry Potter’s ninth birthday, mused Severus staring at everyone out of the corner of his eye. They looked worried, they had a right to be, and Harry had been on the streets for what? Three years now at that age, surviving the harsh reality of the street didn’t look good. If the street hardened homeless Muggles hadn’t done away with him, the weather would have. The weather in London was brutal, even with active magic most adult wizards wouldn’t survive. He hadn’t been taken in by a family and adopted; otherwise he would have received a letter. As long as someone stayed somewhere long enough for magic to take hold, and decide that it was your ‘address’ and where you were most of the time, it would have been written out. At least that’s how he assumed the letters were written out, he, fortunately, wasn’t the deputy or headmaster so he didn’t have to worry or think about the acceptance letters.   
“What happened that day to cause Harry to run away?” asked Dumbledore still standing where he’d first been when they all entered. Everyone else apart from Severus, Moody, and of course a reluctant Petunia were sitting down. Fudge was sweating profusely, clutching his disgusting lime coloured bowler hat, which matched his robes. 

“Nothing out of the ordinary,” said Vernon, quite slyly managing to side step the question without even meaning to. 

“Give us a run down of everything you did that day,” said Severus his eyes narrowed in on the obese Muggle. 

“Got up at six thirty am, dressed in a suit for work, went down the stairs ate breakfast, gave Potter a list of chores to do that day. Left for work, I called prospective clients to see if they’d become clients with the company, saw clients and ensured deliveries were on time. Then I went home at five o’clock, had dinner and punished Potter for not having his chores done. Watched television until ten o’clock then went to bed.” said Vernon passively. 

“Punished how exactly?” asked Dumbledore his voice wobbling slightly, as if he was terrified of the answer. 

“I gave the brat exactly what he deserved,” said Vernon. 

Everyone inhaled sharply, obviously the man truly believed what he was saying, he was under a very strong truth potion, he couldn’t lie. Nobody could lie under Veritaserum; it’s why they used the potion to interrogate suspects and prisoners. 

“What did you do?” asked Severus his eyes flashing dangerously, his anger building momentously. 

“I beat him, when he was unconscious I threw him into his cupboard.” said Vernon having no choice to answer. 

Severus stared at the Muggle in disbelief; he’d actually risked laying a hand on a wizard? Not just any wizard but a boy he knew was famous in the magical world? Then again he knew being a wizard didn’t scare Muggles, his father was an example of that. Fortunately for him, for most part, his own father had been too drunk to hurt anyone. Mostly it was just his parents yelling at each other until his father passed out, there was a few times he’d hit him, but there was hardly anything to it, he didn’t have a good aim, being drunk hadn’t helped. 

“How often did you beat him?” asked Severus, his stomach slightly queasy, each and every word he’d thought about Harry being spoiled made him want to be sick. He’d sworn to protect Harry, vowed to do so, he’d failed not just in that but Lily too. He probably didn’t feel as bad as the others, his life hadn’t been easy, and he knew the harsher side of reality. A side most people probably didn’t think about until they saw something atrocious in the newspaper. Then they’d sit and wonder how anyone could do something like that, before getting on with their life forgetting about someone’s life being violently taken. The human mind, liked to rationalise things, when they couldn’t their mind liked to forget about it and focus on more positive things. Most people in here though, had seen two violent wars, but it was different, Harry was a hero, if there was one person they could say, deserved it the least, after loosing his family, it would be him. 

“Almost every day,” said Vernon, who was beginning to struggle, not just to stop answering the questions, but to try and get out of his bonds. The sweat and amount of fat on him had probably made the potion work harder to get around his body, making it less effective for long. It would have been fascinating if he wasn’t so furious, how his magic wasn’t crackling around his room he didn’t know. 

“Place a few of the worst memories in a pensive, I shall gather the rest of the wizengamot, we’re going to need them to pass judgement.” said Fudge standing up, wiping his wet brow, the sweat was glistening in the gas lit light in the room. He’d let Dumbledore convince him into leaving Harry there, he knew this was going to look badly on him. He’d be lucky if he was elected as Minister ever again, damn Dumbledore straight to hell, he kept thinking he knew everything. When was he going to learn Dumbledore wasn’t infallible? When he was dead? Cursing himself silently he added “I shall be back as soon as possible.” it was possible that Fudge was going to the toilet first, he looked liked he was going to be sick. 

“Of course Cornelius,” said Albus looking two hundred years old, his twinkle, which annoyed every living breathing person on the planet, who came into contact with him, was noticeably absent. He looked devastated, as he should, this was his fault, against everyone’s wishes he’d sent Harry to the Dursley’s. 

“Severus? I’m sorry to have to ask you to do this,” said Albus looking years older, “However, I cannot do it.” not because he felt guilty per say, he just didn’t want to see the results of his manipulations. He wanted Harry subservient but he didn’t want to see it happening before his eyes. He did what he did for the greater good, he knew he had to, and so had someone else do his dirty work for him. Someone brought up in a happy loving home, would under no circumstances want to end another persons life. It was regretful but someone had to experience the harsh side to life to do what needs done. 

“Of course,” said Severus, very uncomfortable with Dumbledore’s display of regret and guilt. The thing was he didn’t know if the Headmaster meant it. He was very good at drawing people in, if Severus wasn’t aware of the mask he had personified - he’d have been suckered in along with everyone else. Severus had to concede that it was probably genuine; Albus Dumbledore adored the Potters, and wouldn’t see anything happen to his precious hero’s. A grimace set across his lips, he had to stop that, it was apparent Harry was nobody’s precious hero, he had nobody. He was alone, out in the streets, and this entire affair would be splashed across the magical wizarding globe. It was probably going to be like Halloween all those years ago, with horror instead of celebration. The whole world would be out for blood. 

“They will be here in five minutes, my assistant is currently getting in touch with them all.” said Cornelius coming back in, sweat patches adorned his underarms and neck. He nervously sat back down, unable to look at anyone. 

Dumbledore nodded grimly at Severus, as the others just sat there still trying to digest what they’d learned. Nobody seemed sure how to proceed; the rug had been pulled from under them. Petunia hadn’t stopped trying to get up since the interrogation had begun. Moody though was not taking pity on her, forcefully sitting her back down on the only other wooden chair on this side of the courtroom. She may not be able to say anything silenced as she was, but she sure as hell could hear her worst fears coming to life. She was terrified of what was going to happen, to her, her husband and of course her little Dudders. 

“Legilimens!” said Severus, his wand pointed at the Muggle, who promptly began screaming and moaning. Severus wasn’t being gentle; he was raiding every single memory for the past eleven years from his mind. He was barely able to focus, as the horrible memories or deadly boring flowed through him. It was like watching a movie on rewind, as memories flowed backwards. Once he’d got far enough back, he pulled out, barely able to keep himself from retching. Only then did his mind process them, putting them in some normal semblance of normalcy. He stood there for five minutes, breathing deeply, regaining his equilibrium. Seeing as much as he just had, made him extremely dizzy and disorientated. Thankfully outwardly, he displayed none of this, ensuring his reputation was as always, firmly intact. 

“Just place a few of them in here,” said Ian Mallard, the second oldest Wizard within the Wizengamot, only one year younger than Albus Dumbledore. He was clean shaven, holding onto a Ministry Pensive, if the coat of arms was anything to go by.   
Severus was surprised to see everyone packed in, not that he showed it. Had he been out of it that long? They were sitting there waiting on him, sneering for good measure; he removed the memories, one by one and placed the floating memories into the metal container. 

“Thank you,” said Mallard nodding grimly, as if he was aware how difficult it was for Severus. 

Severus just nodded curtly, surprised by the thanks, he wasn’t used to it. He was taken by granted by a great deal of people. How many years had he wished for a simple thanks from the Order? After all those years of risking his life? None had been forthcoming. A few had implied he hadn’t really left and he was spying for the Dark Lord. 

“Gentlemen it’s time.” said Mallard walking towards the Wizengamot members. One of them created a hollowed in stone pillar for the pensive to sit in. All as one, Cornelius taking up flank, as if they were used to seeing memories in pensive. Their wands stretched out, and they were pulled into Vernon Dursley’s memories.   
\-------0 

END FLASH BACK 

“….They tried to keep it quiet, but with something like this it was next to impossible. The money they probably got for blowing the whistle on it was probably a large generous sum.” said Severus, “And all records can be viewed by the public, or at least a certain copy of it, it was just which writer got to it first.” finishing everything thankful, he didn’t like dwelling on it. There was hardly anything in his past he liked dwelling on. 

“You saw everything?” asked Harry his eyes closed feeling sick to his stomach. 

“Yes,” replied Severus, he hadn’t lied to Harry, he wasn’t about to start now. 

Harry jumped from the couch and bolted through to the bathroom, with just enough time to spill the entire contents of his stomach down the toilet. He continued to retch painfully, until his throat burned with bile trying to force its way it. Tears leaked from his eyes with his inability to breathe, until after a few minutes the violent retching had ceased. 

Severus grabbed Harry’s hair, stopping the long tresses from becoming covered in sick or water from the toilet. Rubbing his back, helping him ride it out, the worst thing was, he could feel the humiliation Harry was experiencing. He’d never felt anything quite like it before, not even that day James Potter hung him up by his underwear could be remotely compared to this. 

It was apparent Harry wasn’t ready to face anyone never mind his past.


	20. Chapter 20

Willing 

Chapter 20 

Stronger Than You Think And Information Overload 

Severus must have knelt there beside Harry for half an hour, while Harry tried to get control of himself and his emotions. Thankfully he had control of Harry’s magic, at least control over his accidental, raw, wild magic. So Harry didn’t end up hurting them both in his overly emotional state. It grated on Severus’ nerves at how humiliated Harry felt. He had no idea how to sort this, and he wished he did. Eventually the empty retching stopped, and Harry just lay his head on the toilet lid his breath raspy. Harry was trying to regain control of his breathing, his throat still burnt from the bile. The taste of it almost made him sick again, even if there was nothing left to puke back up. Severus flushed the toilet to get rid of the smell, hoisting Harry up he guided the exhausted teenager to the couch. Once he was sat down, he entered his lab and got some orange juice for him. He could have got a house elf to do it, but Severus wasn’t one for asking others to do everything. It was just pure laziness, and not something he strived to be. 

“Drink,” said Severus handing him the uncorked Potion, which Harry did, before promptly banishing it. Severus smirked in wry amusement when he heard a definitive clink, which indicated the vial had successfully landed in the sink. Harry was a fast learner, he’d of course realized that when he charmed the book to read to him, but it truly dawned on him here and now. Severus then passed over the orange juice, to wash away the rest of the taste. With his stomach settled drinking the potion, the orange juice shouldn’t make a reappearance. He took the glass back once it was emptied. 

After putting it on the table he sat down, cupping Harry’s neck he urged him to lie down. Once Harry was in his lap, still red in the face and feeling humiliated, he began to card his hand through the lush thick hair. It still shocked Severus when he felt so useless, it made him realize just how much he loved Harry. You wouldn’t care about how to help them if you didn’t love them now would you? Then an idea hit him, perhaps Harry wouldn’t be so embarrassed if he knew about Severus’ past? Harry knew nothing about him, well other than the fact he’d joined Voldemort. He didn’t like discussing his past, but it dawned on him he needed this as much as Harry did. 

“I’m going to tell you a story about a young boy. His parents, Eileen and Tobias, married very young, eighteen years old Eileen was when she got married and shortly after got pregnant. Tobias used to work in the mill until it was closed down, leaving him without work, he turned to drinking to block out how bad he felt his life had got. To make matters worse, his wife turned out to be a witch, and Tobias who was a Muggle, didn’t know how to deal with it. In the end the little boy grew up unhappy, his parents were always shouting and arguing. Almost bordering on abusive, but fortunately for all concerned Tobias was always too drunk to hit anyone more than once.” said Severus, he could sense Harry knew he was talking about himself, his life. “I don’t pretend to understand even marginally what you went through Harry. Our lives were very different, but I know what it’s like to be unwanted, punished for something you have no control over, because of magic.” 

Harry sat there listening to Severus, he knew right away he was talking about his life. It was nice to actually know something about Severus. Even if it was only the basics of his life, it meant more to him than anything. He knew how private Severus was and knew how much it probably took for his Dom to say anything. Were they still alive? His parents? 

“The Dursley’s as you know are in prison for their actions Harry, it should tell you more than anything that they were in the wrong. Nobody thinks any less of you for what happened when you were a child. A little boy who had no way out, no chance of defending yourself against such a big man. You were the victim, but now you are a survivor, yes people know, yes some will pity you but most will be in awe of all you managed to overcome.” said Severus, if you could say he had overcome anything, his past obviously still haunted him. “I do not think any less of you, I tended to your scars, I know what they did but Harry…you are so strong, so capable that I know you do not need to feel ashamed and embarrassed that I know.” truth be told he knew everything, every sordid little thing Vernon had done and thought about his nephew. Every single memory from the day Petunia had found Harry on the doorstep of their home. He’d refused to touch Harry, right away they’d grabbed Dudley’s cot mattress and placed it and Harry into the cupboard. 

“Are your parents…still alive?” asked Harry, flushing once again, this time with pride and happiness. His Dom thought he was strong? He didn’t feel it very often. He swore a lot when he was uncomfortable and defensive, which had been nearly all the time other than when he was with Severus. Was he strong? Is that what people really saw when they looked at him? It surprised him, he’d always thought people could see right through him and how weak he was. 

“Merlin no, both of them are gone.” said Severus, it might have sounded harsh, but neither of his parents had wanted him. His coming of age couldn’t have happened sooner, as soon as he could he was gone. He had never looked back, never saw them but he had been alerted of their deaths and dutifully attended and arranged funerals. Not that many had come, his parents hadn’t been liked, and by then all neighbours had left the area. Looking for a better life than the run down place it was now and had been then. Soon afterwards he’d received the Prince inheritance. He was the last heir, with his mother gone it was his, apparently it had also been his grandfather’s wish. Who knows why, but it didn’t matter to him, he hardly used it. He had no need for it since he made enough money making and creating potions, and being a full time Potions Master/Head of Slytherin house. 

“What…Happened to Dudley?” asked Harry, he couldn’t believe he’d actually asked it, but he had. 

“He went to his only remaining relative, Marge Dursley I believe.” said Severus, “I do not know where he is now.” the newspaper had done a thorough job getting all facets of information. They’d been in the paper for around a week, once the verdict had been given and they were behind bars it quieted down. 

“Oh,” said Harry, hopefully the little two faced brat had changed, but he wasn’t about to hold his breath. 

“Wizards and Witches here wanted the Dursley’s to receive the Dementors kiss for what they did to you.” said Severus, continued on. “Unfortunately Muggles cannot be punished via magical means, and as hard as they pushed for it - they didn’t succeed.” 

“Dementors kiss? Sounds kinky actually,” asked Harry, wondering what kind of punishment it was and why there had been an undercurrent tone of voice when his Dom said it. It seemed like a sex act rather than a punishment. 

Severus choked, not sure whether to laugh or be shocked, shaking his head in amusement. “No, they are magical creatures, no one is sure how they came around, they are for the moment guarding Azkaban prison, a magical prison. Their allegiance however, can be bought by simply offering them more souls than they get. Dementors are considered one of the foulest to inhabit the world. Dementors feed off human happiness, and thus cause depression and despair to anyone near them. To be near them, causes your worst memories to come to life. They can also consume a person’s soul, leaving their victims in a permanent vegetative state.” 

Harry gaped, “They really have things like that here?” 

“Indeed, there is no known way to kill them, but there is a way to defend yourself from them. You saw one version of it, and said it was cool if I remember rightly. A Patronus charm will protect you and hurt them at the same time. The spell to cast it is ‘Expecto Patronum’.” said Severus. As always the educator. 

“And people really wanted them to be kissed? Be turned into vegetables?” Harry could barely believe that, they didn’t know him, yet they’d defended him, wanted the Dursley’s to pay a very heavy price. 

“Yes,” said Severus firmly, finally getting through to Harry properly. “Fortunately Vernon is getting a taste of his own medicine in prison. There are a few things Muggles in prison don’t tolerate, that’s child killers and child abusers, it may surprise you but Prisoners do have boundaries they don’t cross.” 

A sudden knock at the door disturbed their conversation. Severus stiffened, but he needn’t have worried. Minerva’s voice sounded from behind the warded door. Severus flicked his wand, opening the door and granting her access. She slipped in and closed the door behind her, looking rather pale and shaken. Severus observed her warily, realizing whatever they were discussing wouldn’t be good. She also had a large tartan bag with her, she never usually carried bags anywhere with her. If she had anything it was shrunk down in her cloak or floating behind her. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Severus, wondering if they’d found out Harry was here. 

“I got into Dumbledore’s drawer,” said Minerva grimly, smiling slightly at both of them, they did make an adorable couple. It just went to show most people didn’t care about looks, that they looked beyond it to see what lay underneath. Severus wasn’t the ugliest looking man in the world, especially when he wasn’t scowling, like right now. Although he did have a few worry lines as he stared at her. She stared at him then at Harry again something unspoken in her eyes. 

“I told him everything Minerva, if he is to survive in this world, he needs to know. Keeping things from him isn’t advisable, in the long run it might end up being the wrong thing to do.” said Severus, in more ways than one anyway, no to keep Harry safe it was best he knew absolutely everything. 

“Of course,” said Minerva, sitting down on the available seat. “I know the spell Lily used to keep Harry safe.” grabbing the book she opened it at the book marked page and passed it over to Severus. 

Severus’ eyebrow rose, he was rather impressed to say the least, but only Lily could have pulled this off and succeeded. He’d always known something happened that night, how many parents had stood in front of their child to protect them? With the inevitable being both mother and child dead? Too many to count, nobody had been able to figure it out though, well at least they had thought so. It seemed Dumbledore had known all along, it wasn’t as if she’d used illegal magic, just…forgotten magic really. This book nearly dated back to the founders time, it must have been in the Potter vaults for generations. 

“They didn’t report any injuries,” said Severus, “or reports of her healing herself, they’d did Prior Incantatem on her wand, to see if she’d done anything that could explain Harry’s miraculous survival.” 

“She must have had a second wand they overlooked, either that or she somehow managed it wandlessly.” said Minerva. 

Harry swallowed thickly, they were talking about his mum, he had for so long thought they’d gotten themselves killed in a car smash. It still surprised him when he heard otherwise, he still wasn’t sure what to think of them. Not embarrassment or anger anymore that was for sure. He made a vow to read that book, find out what they were talking about, he hated not being smart like his Dom. As if sensing his emotions, his Dom once again began carding his hands through his hair, almost making Harry purr in contentment. 

Severus thoughts slid to Harry, perhaps his Submissive was more like his mother than anyone anticipated. He thought back to all the instances of Lily using magic, even at the age of eight she’d had incredible control. Lily had been in control of her magic, showing off what she could do to her sister. She’d controlled her descend from the swing, one might consider that she had been flying. Not many people could actually do that, Voldemort could, and so could he that’s because he’d rather admired how graceful it looked. Even if it was Voldemort he couldn’t care less. He’d pushed himself until he succeeded, had Lily’s abilities been diminished because he’d told her all she was doing was accidental magic? That she’d get a wand and cast real magic? Was Harry truly one of a kind or was it something the Evans line would be able to do? He wished he knew, but there wasn’t a way unfortunately. Lily couldn’t confirm or deny anything she was gone, and had been for sixteen years. 

“She may have actually managed it wandlessly, Harry is capable of it, whether he got it from his mother or its something he mastered on his own is anyone’s guess.” Severus admitted, it was something everyone would find out sooner or later. 

“Really?” asked Minerva her impressed gaze meeting Harry’s, who in turn just blinked at her. He didn’t see what he did was amazing, he was grateful for magic nonetheless, it had stopped him starving and being frozen cold in the winter. When he’d made food and clothes invisible and removed tags in the shops. “I wouldn’t mind him in my class, he could teach the students a thing or two.” 

Harry arched an eyebrow, he was actually young enough TO be the student. In fact he could have been if a letter had been addressed to him. He wondered what his life could have been like if he had attended the school. He did know he wouldn’t have had his Dom, the way he treated the students…well there was a good chance Harry would have hated him. He treated all the students harshly, he understood his Dom’s view of it, but probably wouldn’t have as a student. Even if he had treated them fairly, his Dom wouldn’t have looked at any of them once. He never took a Submissive under the age of eighteen, he still felt a little guilty about that…making Severus break one of his rules. Yet he couldn’t bring himself to be too bothered, at the end of the day he belonged to Severus and that’s the way he wanted it. 

“So it wasn’t guess work, he knew blood magic was involved, that’s why he placed Harry at the Dursley’s.” said Severus as he continued reading the book, wedged on his right knee and the sofa, since Harry was still on his lap. “He didn’t need to stay with blood relatives, having one alive was enough to keep the blood wards active. That’s if Muggle blood even worked, she had no magic I don’t see how it could possibly harness Lily’s sacrifice, although its possible through Harry’s blood.” it was pretty obvious to Minerva that Severus was speaking out loud now. Not something Severus did a lot, must be a Harry affect. 

“Aren’t you curious how Dumbledore had this?” asked Minerva. 

“I suppose,” said Severus steeping his fingers together, his mind obviously still on the book. 

“This was bought by Charles Potter, or at the very least found in the Potter vaults by him.” said Minerva, “Do you remember this?” she said bringing the cloak out. 

Surprise flickered over Severus’ eyes as he took the cloak, the silky material brushing over his fingers. “Potter would never have given Dumbledore this.” he stated firmly, that much he did know. He’d sneered at Potter and called him an immature brat because he wouldn’t give it to Dumbledore for the Order to use. It got to the point that Moody was sick of Dumbledore asking that he gave up his two, he got them back since because they were being used again.

“He would have used it if it had been there,” said Minerva. 

“I doubt it, I don’t think they had time to think never mind anything else.” said Severus quietly, he felt bad for sitting here discussing their deaths with Harry lying there hearing everything. “Does he have control of the vaults? It may be how he procured these.” if that was the case he had to get Harry to Gringotts immediately. 

“I have no idea Severus, I thought I knew him…but I don’t.” said Minerva sadly, she didn’t know what the old man was capable of. “This also went off when I was in the Headmasters’ office earlier, did Harry do magic?” 

“Yes,” said Severus sourly, staring at the object as if he wanted to shatter it into a million pieces.   
“We need this to prove whether Dumbledore did or didn’t do what we suspect.” said Minerva, snatching it back. “I’m going to pull in a favour from Amelia Bones. Of course if the results are bad, she will be legally obliged to tell the proper authorities.” 

“How long?” asked Severus cautiously, continuing to soothe Harry. 

“To scan it?” asked Minerva at Severus’ nod she continued, “A complete one will take four days.” 

“Scan what? What is going on?” asked Harry sitting up, staring at them, there was still so much he didn’t know. They could have been talking in a foreign language for all he understood.   
“That device there, is a dark detector, it shows you enemies, shadows of your enemies. Innocuous enough, except for the fact he’s imbued your magic into it. It is not dangerous to you, but it is illegal to record someone’s magic in any way. It’s not so illegal if he recorded it from you, but if he copied it from your records he will be charged very heavily and most likely be given the Dementors kiss.” explained Severus quietly. 

“How is it done?” asked Harry staring intently at the device. 

“A spell is cast,” said Severus. 

“No I mean can he do it far away, is it when I do magic or does it need to touch me?” asked Harry firing them off quickly.   
“He has to be touching you, to transfer your magical signature from you to the device.” explained Severus, as he’d promised being truthful to Harry. He’d rather him know, than risk being betrayed or hurt by not appropriately informing him. Perhaps after the war he could do his duty as a Dom more appropriately and protect him from everything and everyone. 

Harry’s lip curled, “I wish I could say he didn’t get close enough. Unfortunately he did.” unconsciously rubbing at his chest and wrist, remembering the stunning spell and the bracelet. “I think it’s time I made a reappearance.” 

“Are you mad?” asked Minerva her Scottish accent showing through in her shock. 

“No, I need to do this; I’m not used to being pigeonholed, or hiding for that matter. Plus I’m not alone, my Dom will protect me.” said Harry, and he truly believed that. 

“Dumbledore will know immediately,” said Minerva, “He will know the meaning behind your collar.” 

“Then he will, but he won’t know who.” said Harry. 

“You agree to this Severus?” asked Minerva. 

“I may be the Dom, Minerva, but Harry has a mind of his own. He could probably make a great argument. His feelings are more important than anything else bar his safety. He wants out, then so be it both of us will have to live with the consequences.” said Severus. Even Minerva had misconceptions on how their relationship was. She assumed if he said no that was the end of it. That Harry would just bow down, submit and forget about it. It wasn’t like that; they had opinions and deserved to be heard. Truth be told, when it came to Harry he would do anything to make him happy, even against his better judgement. If he wasn’t secure in their power though, he’d never do this, never put Harry potentially in harms way. 

“You cannot protect him out there without giving yourself away.” said Minerva.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter 21 

Plans and learning 

“I only want to see him once,” said Harry, his eyes slightly glazed as he stared straight ahead. As if he could see through the bedroom door and straight into their bedroom. There was so much he wanted to say to Dumbledore, so many words, words that his Dom definitely wouldn’t approve of. The best part though was that his Dom wouldn’t say anything. His Dom let him say whatever he liked, as long as it wasn’t directed at him or anyone he respected. From what he could gather, there weren’t many people who he did. 

“Harry?” asked Severus, shaking him trying to bring him out of whatever daydream he’d ended up in. 

“Just before he’s arrested, I want him to see me, to know I’d been here all along.” said Harry. 

“He already does, he has every single teacher out there looking for you.” said Minerva, still staring at Harry in apparent concern. What had made him space out like that for five minutes? Severus was also concerned, so it was obvious it didn’t happen often or if at all. 

“It’s not as if he will find me,” grinned Harry wryly. He was safest here of all places, Dumbledore would never suspect him to be here. Everyone thought his Dom would hate him, god he was glad he’d changed when he did. So Severus got to know him, the real him. Not James Potter, or how he imagined him to be, he couldn’t imagine his life without him. He certainly wouldn’t be here that’s for sure. 

“Yes, that’s true.” said Minerva, Severus’ known hatred for James Potter had finally been of some use. “Do you have any belongings out there Harry? Things you’d like brought to you? Has anyone even asked before Dumbledore swiped you off the streets?” 

Severus didn't outwardly react, but he felt bad for not asking Harry before. He'd been too busy healing him, deciding on how to punish him. One could argue it hadn't been a punishment, but Harry certainly had screamed at some point. 

“I didn’t have much, just some clothes and weapons hidden away,” said Harry. “Now some other lucky fucker is going to find them.” 

“Language!” chided Severus, unable to completely hide his amusement. “If you would like to go and retrieve them, we can.” 

“You’re going to let me carry knives around?” asked Harry grinning sadistically; he already imagined using them on someone…one wizard named Black in particular. Just as he’d wanted to all those days ago, how he hated that man. 

“Perhaps not,” said Severus eyeing him warily, able to feel his emotions, reading his surface thoughts were…amusing to say the least. Harry truly hated Black with every iota of his being. It shouldn’t amuse him really, but Black had brought it on himself. He was supposed to be Harry’s godfather, yet he’d imprisoned him, kept him here at Hogwarts against his will. He should have protected him, took him away and in doing so - he would have been the one Harry trusted. He was even less fond of Lupin for some reason, despite the fact in the end he helped. Lupin had seen Harry more than Black had though. Its too bad Tonks was part of it, Harry would never trust her, and it would have been handy having a real Metamorphmagus train Harry in his ability. It would take him forever to find someone; Harry’s learning would just have to come from a book. He seemed to have some control over it, which was something at least. 

“I completely agree,” said Minerva her lips twitching. They looked so comfortable together; she couldn’t help but wonder what he’d looked like while he was in a different form. “What did Harry look like a few years ago? When you first started your relationship?” 

“Actually similar, his hair went longer, a little darker. It’s his eyes that he changed the most; they turned a clear ocean blue colour. Almost as mesmerising as his natural green ones.” said Severus. “He was of course taller, filled out, he did his homework. For an untrained Metamorphmagus he did very well.” 

Harry grinned, his green eyes flashing with pride at his accomplishments. 

“With the right motivation, you can accomplish anything you put your mind to.” said Minerva, a rare smile on her face, it was nice to see Harry looking happy. It seemed so odd; it took someone as anti-social like Severus to accomplish it. He seemed to thrive off the praise as if he couldn’t live without it. Perhaps in a way he couldn’t, that’s why he’d become a submissive. He needed approval as much as he needed air, and in a normal relationship you’re taken for granted. Being a Sub in relationship they were always told when you’d pleased their Dom. 

“I don’t think he believes that just yet, but he will.” said Severus solemnly. His hand automatically carding though Harry’s long silky hair, when he laid himself comfortably on his lap again evidently finished with the conversation. Severus knew better, he was listening to everything and would continue to do so. Unless of course he fell asleep, but he shouldn’t, he was getting used to sleeping at night again. After nearly three weeks of hardly any sleep, and only sleeping in the afternoon. 

“So what are you planning? For Harry to reveal himself just before the Auror’s come? What if he tries anything?” asked Minerva concerned, getting back to the original topic. “What are we going to do about the Order Severus? They will panic.” it wasn’t a question, it was guaranteed that the Order would panic, probably more than the public. Everyone in the Order was very close to Dumbledore. They all trusted him with their lives; they did everything he asked without question. Apparently even keeping Harry locked up in Hogwarts against his will. 

“We still have a few days to go over the final details,” said Severus, “By the time Amelia gets back in touch, we will have a definitive plan.” 

“Understood,” said Minerva. “I think someone’s asleep.” 

“Oh he’d good at that,” smirked Severus, “Sneaky as well, he is not asleep.” 

Harry proved his statement by smothering laughter into Severus’ leg. 

“There’s no doubt where Harry would be placed.” said Minerva snorting in amusement, it was strange, and she’d never had this kind of relationship with Severus. All he ever showed her was his severe side, unless he’d had too much to drink, which admittedly wasn’t often. Yet here he was more open than ever, not just when he spoke but with his emotions too. 

“Indeed,” said Severus. There had been little doubt; someone living on the streets didn’t survive with Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw or Gryffindor traits. Well maybe one Gryffindor trait - bloody sheer stubbornness. However the strive to survive, the things one had to do, going to all lengths to do it and succeed. Make a better life from themselves and never trusting another soul was Slytherin traits. Hufflepuff’s wouldn’t last; they’d trust someone and it would be the end of them. 

“These things by right belong to you Harry,” said Minerva handing over the books from her bag. “They might be a bit advanced for you right now, but you’ll understand them in time.” 

“Thanks,” said Harry taking them, he didn’t regard books in the same manner as he had just a few days ago. That’s not to say he wasn’t embarrassed anymore, he was very much so, but it’s not as if he’d been able to read out on the streets. At the age of nine, the streets had been the alternative to staying at Privet Drive. He was beginning to know some words, before it was said by the spell. Plus every night he was writing them down as well, he felt like such a baby sometimes, but it would be worth it. He was just glad nobody else knew it would have made everything ten times worse. 

“This will be used with caution and with my knowledge, Dumbledore and Moody can both see through it. So no funny business, I mean it Harry. I’d hate to have to rescue you again.” said Severus sternly. Handing over Harry’s invisibility cloak. The urge to confiscate it was strong, Harry was so new to this world, and he probably would be tempted to use it. He would just have to trust Harry that he wouldn’t go against his wishes. 

“Again? You make it sound like my doing!” said Harry outraged, he hadn’t asked Dumbledore to take him to Hogwarts. He hadn’t asked his own bloody Godfather to be a weak arsehole, who wanted to obey orders more than wanting to rescue him. His supposedly beloved Godson, what a lot of rubbish. 

“I did not say that,” said Severus, glaring at Harry in warning, there was a few things he wouldn’t be argued about. Harry’s safety was one of them; he’d use his position as ‘Dom’ to Harry ensured it. Right now his eyes were telling Harry not to argue, that he wasn’t to be trifled with on this point. 

“Sorry sir,” said Harry quietly. He should have known better than fight him. Especially on this point, he was zealous when it came to protecting him. Stopping him from coming to harm, even back before he knew he was Harry. It was his right, his duty after all; it’s all part of the Dom and Sub relationship. He’d have it no other way, he wanted what Severus offered. 

There was a tense silence for a few seconds before a knock on the door brought them out. The three of them immediately stiffened, on instinct Harry got up, grabbed the cloak and disappeared into his Dom’s room. Still inwardly cursing himself for being an idiot. He kept near the door, curious about who’d be coming here. Minerva was usually the only person that came down. Then he heard it, a sneer painted itself across his lips. Of all the people in Hogwarts, it had to be him. He was content to just stay in here thank you very much. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Severus, slamming the door closed, he couldn’t get a minute to himself these days. The quicker this war was over the better in his opinion, maybe then he’d get some rest. Minerva he could tolerate, but the wolf he could not. He was honestly surprised; Minerva had been closest to Dumbledore of all people. Been with him the longest, she’d been but a child, from the age of eleven being taught him, returning straight after she’d gained her Transfiguration Mastery. She’d never left, so one can say she’d been with him almost her entire life. She had been loyal, completely loyal, never once questioning him until…sixteen years ago. She had believed the Dursley’s unacceptable in bringing up the Potter’s child. Apparently Dumbledore had other plans. They should have listened to her, and Harry wouldn’t have been abused. 

“I told you I’d be back,” said Remus warily, “Professor McGonagall.” he nodded respectfully at her. Did she know? It seemed impossible after all she adored the ground Dumbledore walked on. Any fool could see that, little wonder they’d worked together longer than he’d been alive. 

“Remus, what are you doing here?” asked Minerva clearly astonished at the young man’s arrival. The rug seemed to be permanently being pulled from under her feet. Severus helping Harry, now Remus seems to be helping them both. If not, then she had best keep quiet. 

“I just need a word with Snape,” said Remus vaguely. 

“She knows, now what do you want?” asked Severus exasperated, sitting down rubbing his temples in unconcealed irritation. 

“I was hoping to see Harry,” said Remus. 

Minerva stared between both men, wondering if Remus knew the full truth. She couldn’t see him accepting it, but lately she’d been constantly surprised. She vowed never to take anything for granted anymore. Maybe then she could soldier on and one day figure out the world. 

“The fact Harry doesn’t want to see you just doesn’t sink in does it?” replied Severus staring at Remus impassively. 

“I just need to see him.” said Remus quietly, pain flaring in his amber eyes. 

“The other times not painful enough? I didn’t peg you for a masochist Lupin.” said Severus smirking wryly. 

Minerva started coughing her eyes budging wildly, unable to believe what Severus had just said. The man was just staring blankly; she was pretty sure Remus had no idea of the type of relationship Severus and Harry had. She glared at Severus for his words, but just finding him smirking back, with great amusement, a playful one. She hadn’t seen such a sight since Severus was fifteen years old…since Lily. When Lily had denounced him as her friend, all the good in Severus had died, but it seemed it had returned thanks to her son. 

“I don’t plan on going to near him.” said Remus confused, staring between Minerva and Severus. They seemed to be having some sort of conversation, one he wasn’t privy to. His mind mused possibly scenarios but he couldn’t come to one that made sense. So instead he shook them off, focusing on Snape alone. 

“Harry, come out here,” said Severus, never once raising his voice, which confused Minerva and Remus. He was speaking in the merest whisper, how could anyone hear him even from a different room? Severus knew Harry was nearby; close enough to have heard Lupin. He sensed the hatred flaring in Harry the second he’d heard Lupin’s voice, added with his own of course. 

“Now I do wish I’d gone back for my knives, I need some target practise.” said Harry as he came out of the room, he had an air of petulance around him. Grinning sadistically, when Remus stepped back fear flashing across his face along with doubt. 

“Ha-Har-ry,” stuttered Remus nervously, licking his lips, his hands securely in front protecting his balls from any more damage Harry might inflict on him. It had hurt like blazes the last time, and that had just been a book. The talk of knives made him decidedly very bloody nervous. He didn’t doubt Harry would do it, he was merciless. 

“Why won’t you fucking leave me alone?” snapped Harry, unable to help himself. His green eyes flashing dangerously, he wanted to go over there and beat the hell out of him. So he did, he ran over to him and began beating on his chest, screaming at him. “I fucking hate you, do you hear me? You locked me up like a prisoner! Tried to make me some stupid little thoughtless solider! You don’t give a fucking damn unless it’s me killing the stupid dark lord! You lied to me! You said it would be what my parents wanted but its not! They died for me; they didn’t want me growing up in a world or war! Some best friend of my parents you turned out to be. Lying manipulative bloody arsehole! I hate you.” 

“Severus!” cried Minerva alarmed as both of them fell to the floor, Harry still screaming obscenities at him. Still raining blows on the surprised man, who could only cry out in pain unable to form a coherent word never mind sentence. 

Severus wrapped both arms around Harry’s midsection, trapping his arms within. Tightening his hold, with strength that would surprise everyone. He needn’t have worried, as soon as Severus touched him he went still in his arms. Allowing himself to be carried away without a word or movement of protest. Soon both disappeared into the bedroom. Harry was shaking; the adrenaline was still thrumming through him. Depositing Harry on the bed, Severus raked his beside cabinet grabbing a potion. He used his teeth to take the stopper out. 

“Drink,” said Severus in full Dom mode. 

Harry knew that tone, opening his mouth he allowed the potion to slide in, he swallowed without grimacing. Harry could feel it working, the anger, the rage, everything began fading away, leaving him lethargic. Not too sluggish as he guzzled the water, getting rid of the aftertaste. 

Severus magicked the duvet from under him, as he shifted him placing him properly on the bed. Sighing sadly, his mind replaying the shouting Harry had done, finally understanding why Harry had reacted so violently to Lupin. Why it seemed he was the one who always got hurt apart from Tonks that one time. To call it hurt would be exaggerating, Harry had merely stunned her in his bid to get away. Stroking his face, vowing silently once more, to keep him safe, as Harry leaned into him even sleeping. Spelling his clothes off, he put the duvet over him. Standing over him for a few more minutes until he was sure Harry was asleep and only then did he leave the room. 

“Was any of that true?” growled Severus, his onyx eyes flashing dangerously. He knew Harry spoke the truth. Harry had been too angry and full of hate for it not to be. He’d always believe his Sub over Lupin. Harry didn’t lie, at least not often, apart from his age Harry had always been truthful. 

Remus swallowed thickly, from where he lay on the floor, Minerva was beside him trying to help him up. Remus might be skinny but he was a big man, and one who was in severe pain. Gasping in agony, he sat up panting, trying to ride the pain. Why had it gone so wrong? He’d came to ask for forgiveness. It had gone terribly awry, he didn’t know how to fix it, Harry’s words…made him realize it wasn’t going to be possible. He’d always known it deep down, but this confirmed it without a doubt. Maybe Snape did have a point, perhaps he was a masochist. “He twisted my words,” said Remus, wincing once more, as fire raced on through him. His lip was split, blood trickling down his mouth, he slumped down suddenly without energy. He wanted to cry like a little boy, at the unfairness of the world, but his pride wouldn’t let him.


	22. Chapter 22

Willing 

Chapter 22 

Confrontations

Remus glanced at Severus and became instantly wary, the hair on the back of his neck stood up on ends. He had thought he’d seen Snape at his maddest. He’d received so many looks of hatred from the man; he didn’t think there could be a worse one. Yet the look on his face now…he didn’t think even the Dark Lord could hate so foully. Remus was truly terrified that the wizard was going to pounce on him any second now. Gulping painfully, and for a moment as he watched Snape his pain was forgotten. 

“Remus…how could you?” asked Minerva shaking her head, horrified to even contemplate how he could say such things. Backing away, her eyes sparkling with tears, not for him but for Harry and how everyone seemed to have betrayed him. She now no longer blamed him for how he’d looked at her upon meeting him. She was finally beginning to understand why he was, the way he was. “He’s Lily’s son, why did you lie to him? Lily never wanted this for her son!” 

“I just wanted him,” choked Remus, Merlin he was in agony, everything hurt. “To learn magic, to be part of the magical world.” and he’d wanted desperately to impress Dumbledore. He’d looked so sad, defeated and wary, he was such a fool, in his bid to impress Dumbledore, and Harry hated him. 

“But to tell him his parents wanted him to fight a war?” gaped Minerva, “I never pegged you as stupid Remus, but right now I’m being forced to evaluate everything I’ve ever known.” it was true, first Dumbledore now Remus. A man who he thought would love Harry; he’d been just as desperate as the others to find him. 

“Get out; do not ever step within five foot of Harry ever again. If you do, I will make sure it’s the last thing you ever do.” said Severus, his voice cold and hard. His hands balled into fists as he stared at Remus with so much disgust that the werewolf could smell it leeching off him in waves. “Get out and never come back.” 

“I suggest you do as he says Remus,” warned Minerva, realizing how close Severus was to cursing the man. Knowing Severus as she did, it wouldn’t be a tickling or stunning charm, it would be something more painful and lethal. 

“I really did just want to know him,” said Remus weakly, as he hoisted himself to his feet. 

“You know Remus…I don’t think you did. Nobody that wants to know someone does such a thing. You were manipulating him into a situation he didn’t want to be in, after kidnapping him from the only world he’d ever known.” said Minerva bitterly, Merlin she felt sickened to the core just thinking on it. 

Remus bowed his head, hunching in on himself as he shuffled out of the room. The words they’d spoken more blows to his battered body and mind. Walking out of the dungeons, his thoughts circling like vultures, he knew…he just knew for the first time he had no chance. What he’d done…had been wrong, Harry would never want anything to do with him. It took him twenty minutes, walking slowly, thankfully not bumping into any students on his way out. He couldn’t go to Poppy; she’d probably ask too many questions. He would have to dip into his monthly potions supply. Not that he cared right now; Snape wouldn’t brew him the Wolfsbane potion anymore. He was well aware the grudges that Snape could hold, and truth be told, he deserved it. Hopefully Sirius would be forgiven, and they could have some sort of relationship. If he’d screwed it for Sirius too then he didn’t think he could live with himself. 

\-----0

“I cannot believe him,” said Severus still furious, and it was all his emotion. Harry’s had all but toned down completely, upon falling asleep. Worse still he hadn’t understood why his submissive hated him so much. If he had even an inkling he would never allowed Lupin access. It was pretty clear to him that he and Harry had to really talk, not something they’d had much time to do since they’d been reunited. 

“I never thought he could do anything like that.” said Minerva sadly. 

“Indeed,” said Severus inhaling sharply, regaining control of his emotions. “Harry has met the Weasley twins.” he said to change the subject. 

“He has?” asked Minerva shocked. 

“Yes, he liked them.” said Severus wryly, “That’s until they mentioned the fact what Vernon had done to him had been published in the newspaper.” 

“Oh no, how did he take it?” asked Minerva her hand over her mouth once again. She seemed to be doing that a great deal as of late. 

“He was understandably embarrassed and mortified.” said Severus, “Fortunately I managed to get him to see the world was on his side.” he doubted it helped overly much, especially not for someone like Harry. He had a certain toughness bred into him from a lifetime on the street. Although he was lucky to see that there was another side of it, the others didn’t get to see it. They probably never would come to that, as he’d said before, the bond had been the best thing to happen. 

“I best be off, I have to see Amelia about the case.” said Minerva. 

“Of course, keep me updated.” stated Severus, if she didn’t he’d just ask. 

“I will, Severus.” said Minerva before she picked up her tartan bag and Floo’ed from Severus’ rooms back to her own. 

Severus sighed once he was alone, getting up he made his way through to his bedroom. Sitting down he began flipping through the workbook, Harry had made rather good progress. He’d obviously remembered the basics in mathematics from primary school, since that was done. His writing left much to be desired, and that was with a Muggle pencil, he couldn’t imagine how he would have been with a quill. His Latin workbook grade one was just begun, this didn’t surprise him. Most Muggle educations didn’t offer Latin, unfortunately Harry had to learn it, and it was a vital part of understanding spells and their reactions. Everything else was nearly completed; nodding in quiet satisfaction he replaced the workbooks. So much to do, with very little time to accomplish it. So much so he’d never stopped to really think or enquire to what Harry was feeling and why he was feeling it. If he had, tonight would never have happened. 

Two weeks, then everything would be blown sideways, and truths realised. The order would protest heavily, he knew that, which was why he was going to leave the letters until then. Once they knew what Dumbledore had done to Harry, it would seal his fate. Regardless of that, he knew none of them would be happy with his relationship to Harry. Never mind the nature of their relationship, but D/S relationships were widely misunderstood. Most normal people couldn’t understand why they’d want that sort of relationship. That’s exactly what they were, normal. Harry nor he wasn’t, they hadn’t been for a long time. He could try and get them to understand, but he doubted many would. Perhaps collaring Harry hadn’t been the best of ideas. A great deal of them would know without having to be told. Shaking his head, no, he didn’t regret it, couldn’t actually. 

Removing his heavy teaching robes, completely exhausted, mostly mentally. He slid in beside Harry, and cuddled into him. It was still odd having him here; a few years ago he’d been wishing Harry could see Hogwarts. Experience what his life was really like, but knowing how his father had reacted to magic, he didn’t have good experience with normal people accepting it. He had thought Harry was a Muggle back then, he had missed him dearly. He’d often wanted to Floo over, just for a few hours, see him. He’d been magical all along, it was ironic really. 

Relaxing, Severus closed his eyes and began to meditate, strengthening his Occlumency barriers. It was the only way he’d sleep tonight, for some reason, despite how tired he was he couldn’t stop thinking. Eventually with iron clad control, he stopped his mind running amok and drifted to sleep. 

\----------0

Severus woke up with a start to the feeling of fear stirring in his heart. Opening his eyes he relaxed somewhat, it seemed as though Harry had just had a nightmare. Without moving he brought Harry into a hug. His brow was wet with sweat, soothing him, rubbing his back letting him get his breathing back under control. 

“Nightmare?” asked Severus his voice rumbled with sleep. 

“Yeah,” murmured Harry, lying his head on top of Severus’ chest, his head rising and falling to the rhythm of Severus’ breathing. Feeling the beat of Severus’ heart under his ear, nothing could have calmed him quicker. 

“What was it about?” asked Severus. 

“Just when Dumbledore caught me,” said Harry shaking his head slightly, he didn’t really want to talk about it. 

“He will never hurt you Harry, I won’t allow it.” said Severus sharply. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry warmth sliding into his belly, he loved how possessive Severus got. His hand trailed down Severus’ chest, revelling in the hitched breathing as he slid under his sleeping pants. Softly and tantalizingly touching the stirring organ in appreciation. He stopped and looked up, silently asking for permission. 

Harry’s gorgeous green eyes met Severus’, and Severus could do nothing but arch up. Such trust in those eyes, the heat, it scorched him more than any of his touches could. He quickly changed his mind when that skilful hand began stroking him to full hardness. A hiss left his lips as Harry’s sinful lips descended upon his shaft. Severus shifted his legs, allowing Harry better access. 

Harry settled himself comfortably, staring at the organ in awe, he was so big. Most times he was surprised he fit in such a small space. But fit he did, pleasure shot through him just thinking about it. Shifting slightly, his erection brushed Severus’ leg. A moan ripped out of his mouth. Harry licked the head of Severus’ shaft, causing it to pulse slightly and leak more. Licking up and down, Harry massaged the balls with his palm, unknowingly rocking back and forth against Severus’ knee. As the pleasure both were feeling mounted higher, Harry sucked the head, moaning around him causing Severus to curse loudly. A smirk curled around Harry’s face before he swallowed as much of Severus as he could, bobbing up and down, tasting as much of Severus as he dared. His teeth grazing gently, feeling him pulsing again, he wasn’t going to last long. He was right, a few seconds later his Dom came, clutching at Harry’s hair, as he rode the orgasm out. Harry swallowed everything, sucking on him until there was nothing more to give. His own need still evident, pressed against Severus’ leg. 

Severus flipped them over, his hands latching onto Harry’s and placing them above his head. When he did he noticed Harry’s lightening bolt scar was faded, nearly completely. He hadn’t expected that, then again why not? It was a scar after all. Why hadn’t it been done the night of the attack? Then again Dumbledore had used it and Harry as a symbol for years. Merlin was there nothing Dumbledore wouldn’t do? He had no Morales whatsoever. 

“Mine,” breathed Severus, over Harry’s lips before capturing them and kissing him senseless. Revelling in the way Harry desperately writhed against him, desperately seeking release. Deciding against torturing him more, knowing they didn’t have long, he rocked himself back and forth. His eyes never leaving Harry’s face rupture in pleasure, his green eyes filled with wanton need, and debauchery. He’d never get sick of this sight, not even after ten years. His eyes fell closed as he felt his release nearing. “Come for me Harry,” whispered Severus. 

And Harry did, before flopping back on the bed exhausted, his eyes opened revealing satisfied and sated in them. 

“She cooked breakfast again,” grumbled Harry, looking irritated as the smell of breakfast wafted through the room. 

Severus chuckled, as he sat on his side, cleaning up their mess, “Does it bother you that much?” asked Severus, regarding Harry solemnly. He needed to start listening to Harry properly, otherwise it would never work. 

“There’s nothing else I can do here,” said Harry simply. No cleaning, no cooking, he was used to a routine especially with Severus. Not having one was kind of making him antsy, even when he was living on the street he made a habit of having one. A routine made him feel well useful, as if he was accomplishing something. 

“Alright, how about making dinner every night?” asked Severus diplomatically. Harry wouldn’t be a submissive if he didn’t feel the need to be useful. To be told he was doing something good. 

“But you eat in the great hall,” said Harry, blinking in confusion. 

“Barely,” said Severus wryly, “If you would like to do it, then do so.” he finished a bit more firmly. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry he missed cooking more than anyone would believe. There was something about cooking, making new food, trying new ways and seeing if his Dom would like it. 

“Very well,” said Severus, “Go run a bath for us, I will be through in a minute.” 

“Yes sir!” said Harry getting up, unashamed of his nakedness wandered out of the bedroom, presumably making his way to the bathroom. He had not picked up on the lack of routine bothering Harry either. It seemed he was messing up in more ways than one, something he would soon rectify. The quicker Dumbledore was out of their lives the better, for all concerned. The next fortnight couldn’t fly in quick enough in his opinion. 

Although he wouldn’t be saying that soon, Harry and the twins were about to have some…fun with the old fool.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the story caught up :) as promised so dont expect any more mass updates :P LOL


	23. Chapter 23

Willing 

Chapter 23 

The Terror Trio Forms

Severus paused in mid-sentence, not something he had to do very often. Nobody usually interrupted his class, they didn’t have the guts. If it did happen it was merely a teacher’s idea in the first place. As per usual though, the student was the one to receive the cutting remarks, for their Professor’s laziness. The students immediately craned their necks curiously, they were first years. They didn’t know how rare it was, for someone to venture into the dungeon bats territory, as he was known as. They would soon though, as everyone always did, it didn’t take them long to hate their Potions Professor either. Whispering to each other curiously, wondering why nobody had come in yet? Had someone knocked on the door and ran? The professor would be so mad if that’s what had happened. Would they find their heads stuffed in the pickled jars and preserved? Would they see a head floating in a jar the next time they saw the classroom? Professor Snape was going to murder whoever it was. 

“Silence!” hissed Severus effectively making the class quiet, but their naked curiosity remained. More so, on the Gryffindor side; most of his Slytherins would have already been given fair warnings. The Slytherin’s didn’t like loosing points; they lost enough from other teachers - without loosing them from their head of house. If you loose points without prejudice in Slytherin, you receive hell for it in turn. Draco Malfoy had learned that lesson the hard way. His holler than thou attitude had made him greatly disliked by the teachers within Hogwarts. “Enter!” 

“Hello Sir,” said Fred nodding his head coming into the classroom. Followed as always beside his perpetual shadow called George Weasley, his twin brother. His gait confident and self assured they’d even been like that as students. For some reason they hadn’t really been scared of Snape. “I just need to do something in your office.” 

“Then we will be on our way.” said George, chiming in, not letting Fred have all the fun. 

Severus narrowed his eyes at them, by Merlin; they could drive a saint insane. Harry liked them, and he really needed friends close to his own age. They might not be able to understand him completely. Yet they were a more suited match than Draco Malfoy, or even their brother Ronald Weasley. He could cope with them, and if Harry wanted them there so be it. He could feel Harry’s curiosity over the bond, but refrained from smiling. Now that would certainly have everyone all over Hogwarts talking. “Very well,” he said through gritted teeth, looking furious, but if one looked close enough, his eyes lacked the usual scorn within them. 

“Thank you sir,” said Fred and George in unison as they continued on, closing the door between the office and classroom. Fred cast a silencing spell so they couldn’t hear anything they said. They’d been thinking on everything for a while, and they were honestly sorry for what they’d done. It made them realize they should think before speaking, especially about someone’s personal history. They liked Harry a great deal, and wanted to get to know him better, they felt drawn to him for some reason. Harry was sitting on Severus’ desk, a workbook open on the table. A Muggle pencil in his hand, their dad had a really small one in the shed. There was lead (graphite) according to the results of the spell, inside of it helping Muggles to write. They had to admit the idea was a good one; at least they didn’t get splattered ink everywhere. Still, it was strange to see such a Muggle item lying on the professor’s desk. 

“What are you doing here?” asked Harry, cocking his eyebrow curious. Not showing how happy he was that they’d come back. He could imagine it’s what being a friend entailed, plus he wanted them to do him a favour. They were a little to innocent for his tastes, but not everyone could be as experienced as him. Although if they stuck around…they’d just might find themselves even less…innocent. The things he’d done would make them shudder, of that he was certain. 

“Is that the thanks we get for coming to see you?” said Fred shaking his head sitting down on one of the chairs, tutting playfully. 

“You are a bundle of laughs aren’t you?” said George sardonically. After everything Harry had been through, they couldn’t blame him for being cautious. They could still remember the paper, they’d read it despite their mother demanding that they not. Telling a teenager not to do something, well you might as well tell them to! You do the opposite of what you were told. Then again Fred and George hadn’t needed to be a teenager to do so; they loved messing with everyone’s head from an early age. 

“Sue me,” said Harry wryly. Oh yes, they were fun, and they didn’t even seem to care he was sarcastic. Harry felt hopeful, despite his wishes, that he’d found a friend at last. It’s all he’d wished for, beside someone to look after him. A friend, someone to have fun with, to talk to, to experience it - see what it was like. Dudley had scared everyone away in primary school, so he hadn’t made any friends there. Out on the street, he knew better, the second someone smarter and more powerful came along they’d be of. That’s if they were generous and didn’t literally stab you in the back, or betray you by leading them to where you hid/crashed for the night. 

“I’d be rich if I did that,” sniggered Fred, the Potter’s was well known for their wealth. Not that the twins cared, they worked hard at earning their own money. They had been that way since leaving Hogwarts. Despite the fact their mother disapproved of their…career choice. Honestly, nothing they did would ever be good enough for her, and they’d learned to live with it unfortunately. 

“Oh I doubt you’d win,” said Harry a smirk spreading across his face, “I am a very good actor.” 

“I’ll take your word for it,” said George airily as if such a thing could never bother him. 

Harry snorted and shook his head; the twins really were something else. 

“What are you up to?” asked Fred. 

Harry’s face immediately closed up, moving the workbooks out of sight. There may be things he wanted to share, but this was not bloody one of them. He refused to let any weakness be seen, not for them to use it later. He didn’t know them well enough to truly trust them yet. This followed by an immediate silence that felt as though it would last forever. Fred and George unsure of what to say, but knowing not to push it. Judging by what their mother said he wasn’t to be trifled with. 

“Would you like to help me get back at Dumbledore?” asked Harry after a few minutes silence. Wondering why it had seemed easier in his Dom’s rooms. 

“Oh that I can do!” said George huddling closer, his eyes filled with unholy glee at the prospect. Dumbledore was admittedly one person they hadn’t pranked or attempted to prank before. A new challenge set before them, one they actually liked the sound of. Fred moved closer also, as if afraid someone could possibly overhear them. No, the only person who could have the slightest inkling would be Severus. He wouldn’t know exactly what at, since he could only read Harry’s emotions. They knew it wasn’t going to be like their normal pranks, after what Dumbledore had done; well their outlook on the world had shifted exponentially. Although they were surprised anywhere in Hogwarts could keep Harry, he was so powerful, even at his age … he’d had a bout of accidental magic, in HOGWARTS. It was unheard of, and frankly astonishing to say the least. 

“What do you have planned?” asked Fred their heads almost bashing together as they eyed each other. The eyes on each person in turn were twinkling madly, although admittedly the green eyes were more malicious than Fred and George’s. 

“There’s a spell that makes everything someone eats taste like ash,” said Harry his eyes twinkling in triumph. 

“Oh,” said Fred, blinking, strangely disappointed in that, it wasn’t very creative at all. He noticed the collar, it was beautiful, odd thing was something was nagging at him. As thought he’d read about it somewhere, or at least something similar. He made a note to ask George about it, maybe he’d remember what he couldn’t. 

“Well that’s easy, but all it takes is a simple ‘Finite Incantatem’ to remove it.” said George. 

“Only if the spell is said in English, or rather Latin as the case may be.” said Harry. 

“You know I never thought of it that way, but spells aren’t written in any other language.” added George. 

“There are other languages, mermish, gobblygook, they would take months to learn never mind finding the variation for the spell you want.” said Fred it was an interesting concept. He was certainly going to look into it further. Perhaps they could make it a joint effort; he’d never take credit for something that wasn’t his. 

“Exactly, but I was thinking of another language,” said Harry. 

“What language?” asked George blankly, they didn’t learn any other languages that had a basis of their own spells. 

“I can speak snake,” said Harry. 

“Yo-ue-er a Parselmouth?” stuttered Fred, unable to help himself. They’d been brought up believing many things dark and evil. Or rather been told so often they’d believed it. Parseltongue was indeed one of them. His mother had always insisted there had never been a decent snake speaker, in the entire line of wizards and witches who were blessed or cursed if we were talking about Molly. Salazar Slytherin himself had been a parseltongue, which probably didn’t help matters. Their mother seemed to fear and hate all things Slytherin; they’d never quite understood it. Someone her age so staunch in their belief, when most realized after leaving that it was ridiculous. Slytherin, Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Slytherin, they were all magical beings. The only reason it was so bad during their Hogwarts years, was because of the competition to be the best. At Quidditch, at their work and also of course, the House cup. Most of them being the keyword, some of them in the Order were still prejudice actually. 

“Parselmouth?” enquired Harry; there was an actual name for it? Perhaps it wasn’t so strange after all. 

“That’s the name for someone who can talk to snakes, parseltongue is what it’s called when you speak it.” explained George, it was evident that Harry had not realized what he was. Which meant he didn’t understand how rare the gift is, maybe even Snape didn’t know. 

“Oh is it normal being able to talk to animals?” asked Harry curiously. 

“Well Mages can talk to animals, but they are born with a tattoo on the side of their face, you aren’t one. There hasn’t been one for hundreds of years, at least no one that’s came forward with it. You can only talk to snakes; it’s not a gift that’s popular in our world. Salazar Slytherin was the first recorded Parselmouth in history. It’s why the sign of Slytherin house is a snake. You-know-who was the person to have it last.” said Fred. 

“You-Know-Who?” snorted Harry, “Why do you call him that? It’s stupid you’re just giving him power over you.” parseltongue, he’d have to remember that, and tell his Dom. If he found out he wouldn’t be happy that Harry hadn’t told him. 

George and Fred just shrugged; they had lost their uncles in the last war, before they could get to know him. With the tales their father told them, they had been named appropriately. Their mother couldn’t bring herself to talk about them, it still hurt she’d lost her brothers all those years ago. Fabian and Gideon had been pranksters, headstrong Gryffindor’s but never prejudice. They’d pranked the Gryffindor’s as much as any other house. Fred and George had strived to be like them. 

“Alright snake tongue it is, I’m curious to see if it will work!” said Fred ecstatic. “Alright let’s try! Here turn that into a…needle see if it works.” 

“I don’t know how to talk snake language without a snake.” said Harry sheepishly. 

“Hmm…” said George looking around looking for anything that would help them, he so wanted to see if it worked. If it did, it would take pranking to a whole new level. Getting up he removed the snake fang infested jar and put it in front of Harry. “Imagine the snake now, we’ll tell you if you are talking it.” 

Harry stared at it, imagining a snake in front if him, disregarding the snake fangs; they’d be no help whatsoever. Once he’d stared long enough he spoke, it sounded English to him but to Fred and George - it was hissing. 

“It’s working!” cried Fred, “Try it.” 

George told him the incantation for it, remembering that Harry hadn’t been in the magical world long. He might not know any magic at all, just accidental and Wandless magic, bullying magic to make it do what he wanted it to. George admittedly felt jealous, to be so powerful - it would have been brilliant. Although they were powerful in their own right, they looked like a toddler pool compared to Harry’s tsunami. 

Harry waved his hand over it, hissing for a few seconds before stopping. 

Fred and George held their breath, anticipation thrumming through them, praying it worked. They lived and breathed for pranking, and if they could just prank Dumbledore without him countering it - they’d be legends, no they’d think of Harry as the legend. The boy who could do the impossible. Their breath was lost, chests hitching as the pencil turned into a very sharp pointed needle. His first try? Well he was seventeen now, not just eleven years old. 

“Let me try and cancel it,” said Fred, removing his wand from its holster, he hovered the tip of it over the needle. Now was the real moment of truth, could the spell be undone by Latin after being spoken in a different language? If it didn’t, Harry may well have created a whole new way of spell casting. He may have just invented…Parselmagic, parselscript? Either one, it would be interesting to see it expanded. 

“Finite Incantatem!” said Fred with as much power behind his spell as possible. Dumbledore was no weakling after all, they had to make sure all this planning wasn’t for nothing. Nothing happened, the pencil remained the same. 

“Together?” suggested George. 

A brief nod before two simultaneous “Finite Incantatem.” sounded through the air. 

The needle didn’t even twitch. 

“Finite Incantatem!” chanted Harry, his voice English as he tried his own luck. A creepy grin twisting his face, illuminating his eyes, which danced with a fiery joy. Oh yes! He was going to enjoy these two weeks, perhaps he wouldn’t be as bored as he’d assumed a few days ago. Pigeonholed was exactly what he needed, to plan and prepare for what he wanted to do against the old fool. 

“Okay try Parseltongue again,” said Fred, both twins were leaning forward, mesmerised by the needle as if it had blown their beliefs to smithereens. 

Harry closed his eyes, thinking of a snake in his inner eye, willing it to come and do his bidding. His green eyes snapped open, his hand hovering over the needle, hiding it from view. He hissed the spell, and the three of them stared at one other, had it worked? Slowly but surely Harry’s hand withdrew….revealing a pencil once again. He’d done it, they had done it. 

“So you want anything he eats or drinks to taste like ash you do?” asked George, leaning his elbow on the table, his hand on his cheek as he regarded Harry. Merlin he might as well have been a god before them, the way they were staring at him. 

Fred grinned and followed his brother’s example; they hadn’t felt like this since before leaving Hogwarts. It was exhilarating, nothing to worry about, just immersing themselves in a prank. Oh how they had missed it, they didn’t care that they were nineteen years old. Pranks had always been their passion, not even their mothers scorn could make it fade. 

“Just for starters,” said Harry vindictively. 

“Spill! Come on Harry, don’t keep us in the dark!” said George his eyes gleaming with wickedness. 

Harry leaned back against his Dom’s chair, staring at them, judging them, but he must have found something there. “You do realize it’s going to get nasty?” 

“Yes, the whole ‘Bastard’ thing gave it away,” drawled George, sounding like Draco Malfoy. They wanted revenge for what he’d done to Harry, they weren’t sure why, they barely knew him. Both boys had a very ridged sense of fair play, what went around, came around, as the saying went. Like a boomerang.

“Well I was thinking of something to mimic the plague, you know the spots, the smell and the pain that comes with it.” smirked Harry. 

“How truly vicious!” said Fred and since it was just to mimic it he had no problem whatsoever. Prank they will, but they would never truly aim to kill someone. Not even Dumbledore, no matter how horrendous his actions had been. 

“How about one to make his hands shake? People would notice that and see Dumbledore wasn’t infallible.” said George, getting into the pace, truly loving it. 

“He wouldn’t be able to hold his wand properly, I think we will leave that to last.” said Harry, that way when the Auror’s came for him he wouldn’t be able to fight back. 

“How are you going to get close enough?” asked Fred pointing out one flaw he saw in their master plan. 

“Just attach it to his chair,” shrugged Harry, “Late at night when nobody is around. As soon as he sits down it will activate.” his magic always did what he wanted it to, so he believed it would work. 

“Oh you are a genius you are!” said George passionately, his awe evident. “Why didn’t we think of that?” 

“I have no idea,” said Fred impressed. 

“Now we just have to work in an excuse to be there.” said George laughing in amusement. 

“Well I guess you can’t go to the library to look up the spells,” said Fred frowning, since he was obviously hiding out in Professor Snape’s quarters he evidently didn’t want him seen or caught. 

“No he cannot,” said Severus hearing the end of the statement. He could feel Harry’s disappointment, curious, why would Harry want to go to the library? His reading had come along, but was it good enough that he’d be able to read books without the twins detecting he had been illiterate for years? Harry’s face remained impassive, not showing his emotions. Despite his disappointment he trusted his Dom to do what was right, and that’s what prompted Severus to add - against his better judgement, especially not knowing what they were up to. “There however, is my library, the books are to be handled with the utmost care is that understood?” it was his personal library, not many people actually got to see it. Severus wasn’t just possessive of his lovers; or rather submissive’s but all his possessions. Growing up without the basic necessities had made him that way. He’d been seventeen, before he actually owned something nobody else had before him. 

“Are you sure sir?” asked Harry surprised, and showing it. 

The twins frowned at how he was addressing Severus; they knew them to be lovers after all. Harry had confirmed this upon their first meeting, very defensively as well. Then suddenly like a lightening of brilliance Fred realized the significance of the collar, and the manner of which Harry had referred to Severus. George was still confused, but Fred, why, Fred was actually stunned. He didn’t understand it completely, but he knew enough to get the gist of it. 

“Indeed,” said Severus, his lips twitching “You will not like the consequences if anything happens.” he then said to all of them in turn.

“Thanks Sev!” said Harry grinning as though he’d won the lottery. 

“You know the way,” said Severus just as the warning bell went; he regretfully had more students to teach. He’d find out later what his little minx was up to, he’d found it extremely difficult to concentrate on the students. The vindication, the smug satisfaction, the happiness, and last but no mean least the distinctive emotion of someone planning something, anticipation. He was admittedly actually curious, the only time he’d sensed anything remotely like this, was when Harry had commented about wishing he’d had his knifes with him. His piece said, he went back through to the classroom, ready to scare ten years of another class of students.


	24. Chapter 24

Willing 

Chapter 24 

Spanish Inquisition

Fred and George silently followed Harry to Severus’ quarters, Fred deep in thought, staring at Harry, wondering why a seventeen year old would want that kind of life. It was a violent one from what he’d read, he was the same age as their little brother! But he knew he shouldn’t jump to conclusions, he was definitely going to be asking him some questions. Snape better not be abusing his power, or he’d have him to answer to. He might not be as powerful as Snape, but he was just as cunning, cunning enough to talk the hat out of putting him in Slytherin. At the age of eleven, he’d been more concerned about his family than having independence. To this day he often wondered what it would have been like to be in his true house. How his family would have reacted, his older brothers he mused might have understood. Ginny too, at that age she wouldn’t have cared…but now though she seemed to have adopted their mothers view. They didn’t know, after all they hardly saw her other than at meetings and family dinners and even weddings. What they did know was that she had grown up into a gorgeous girl, and it was their duty to keep her safe. 

Harry opened the door to their quarters, using his palm as Severus had shown him. It immediately allowed him access, as always the place was spotless, stupid elf Harry couldn’t help but think. He remembered where his Dom had said everything was, and led them through to the library. He noticed they were quiet, but wasn’t sure what to say. He wasn’t a sociable person, he didn’t know how to connect with many people…and not ones he wanted to be friends with. It was all so new to him, but hopefully given him it would get easier. 

“Wow, there’s more books here than in the library!” gaped George, looking around the obviously charmed room. It was bigger on the inside than it was on the outside. You could fit a tent in a thimble with the spell, very handy if you want to speak stuff past the teachers. He and Fred used it, especially after they got a lot of their stuff confiscated. Granger had turned them in for using the products on first years. They hated the bossy know it all, as she had been then, but she was friends with Ginny so they had to tolerate her. 

“Is there?” asked Harry in surprise, his Dom owned more books than the Hogwarts library? That was a surprise, but it shouldn’t be really, his Dom was forever reading things. Maybe he would be that way too, once he got the hang of reading properly. 

“Yeah,” said George nodding viciously to prove his point, it would take them forever to get through them all. That’s if there was even a spell invented to imitate the plague, if not they would actually have to make one themselves. It wasn’t something they’d ever attempted, but Harry was opening their eyes, to make them see magic in a different light. 

“So, the question is, where do we start?” said Harry looking around, strangely at peace. 

“What kind of relationship do you have with Snape?” asked Fred, staring inquiringly at Harry. His brown eyes filled with determination, he wasn’t going to be brushed aside. Harry could threaten him all he liked; he just had to be sure he was okay. 

George stared at Fred in confusion; to him it was obvious what kind of relationship they had. He’d told them they were dating, when they had first found out about Harry. So why was he asking the question again. 

Harry smirked and said “I would think that is obvious don’t you?” 

“Fred…are you alright?” said George baffled by his brother’s sudden grim nature and questions. 

Harry just smirked; observing Fred right back…maybe the boy wasn’t so innocent after all. He wondered if he had the guts to come right out and say what he thought. Harry leaned back against the table, remarkably calm and amused. Simply waiting for Fred to talk or not if the case may be. 

“He’s a submissive,” said Fred, his brown eyes shadowed. 

“A what?” asked George looking between both of them feeling extremely out of the loop. 

“Snape’s his Master.” replied Fred, turning to face his brother; it might come as a surprise to many that he knew something his twin didn’t. They were close, sometimes closer than a noose, but they were two individual people, and had dated different people. 

“Master?” said George wide eyed, a vision of Voldemort and the Death Eaters coming to mind. Harry was a slave? But why would he want that? What? What? What? He was just so confused right now. Why would Harry need a Master? And why Snape of all people? 

“Not like You-Know-Who,” said Fred wryly, shaking his head understanding all too well what his twin was thinking. When he’d first heard the concept he had thought the same thing. Unfortunately he had read a few chapters into the book his girlfriend had given him before telling her he wasn’t interested in doing any of that. Which meant they split up, Fred had never understood her for that. 

“Who introduced you to it?” asked Harry, arching an eyebrow at the wizard. Watching him flush bright red, causing a wide grin to appear on his face. How could he still be so…innocent? Or was that merely embarrassment? He was very good at reading people, but the twins were a conundrum or maybe just Fred. They acted so innocent about everything yet he knew about the BDSM world. Someone who had been in that kind of relationship, or introduced to it would never be so…naïve.

George just stared between them wildly. 

“One of my Ex-Girlfriends…she was into that scene, she wanted something from me that I couldn’t give her.” said Fred subdued. 

“Was she as Dominant or Sadist?” asked Harry curiously. 

“What the hell are you both talking about?” yelled George, the talk of Masters and Sadists were making him decidedly nauseous. He was also feeling slightly betrayed that Fred had kept something from him. It was obviously Rachel, who he was talking about; he’d refused to speak about her after they broke up. Even to him, which was unusual and George had thought he really loved her. 

“Just listen,” said Harry sharply, “Demanding answers don’t get you anywhere.” at least anywhere close to understanding anyway; it wasn’t simple as just a sentence to make it understandable. He turned back to Fred expectantly, waiting for him to answer. His face however, was completely blank. 

“There’s a difference?” asked Fred. 

“Yes,” said Harry rolling his eyes, “There are many aspects to the BDSM scene, different reasons for wanting to be part of it.” 

“BDSM?” asked George sitting down, the heat from the fireplace warming him up. Harry and Fred joined him, they might as well get comfortable, and it was going to be a long conversation. It was obvious Fred wasn’t going to leave it alone. 

“Bondage, Dominance, Sadism and Masochism.” said Harry as if they were every day words, although they had been for him, for quite some time too. “Well? What did she say? Did she even try and explain it or did you run before she could?” 

Then understanding began to dawn on George’s stunned face. He didn’t need to be a genius to work out what it meant. 

Fred flushed once again, “She gave me a book to read, when she told me she preferred a singular lifestyle. There was no way I could have done what she wanted of me.” 

“Yes, but what did she want?” asked Harry getting irritated at the evasive answers.

Fred just shook his head, he didn’t know. 

“She could have been one of many things,” said Harry, “You should have investigated further.” 

“What does it mean for you? If there are reasons for being a Submissive?” asked George curiously. 

Harry rubbed his forehead; it was getting far too personal for his tastes. He was used to keeping everything in, but being able to confide in someone, was having a friend though wasn’t it? They already knew his past, so they weren’t really going to be told something they didn’t already know. Although he wasn’t going to tell them the age he’d started, but considering he was only seventeen they might make an accurate guess. 

“He doesn’t hurt you does he?” asked Fred, he wasn’t sure he wanted to know the question. 

“You assume the Dominant has all the power in a relationship right? Just because a submissive does what she or he is told?” stated Harry, already knowing the answer. “You’re wrong; can you imagine the courage it takes to put ones life in the hands of another? To trust them so completely? It’s easier to lead than to be led.” 

“You like it though? Being told what to do?” asked George, wondering how he’d feel if he was in that situation. He’d never done what he was told a day in his life, it was much too fun being unpredictable and well…doing what he wanted despite what others said. He could never do that, be that way, but its just who he was, not everyone was like him he knew that. 

“At the Dursley’s its all I knew, being ordered around and being beaten a…” said Harry, but was interrupted. 

“Now you let Snape do it.” said Fred cutting Harry off. 

“Argh, shut the fuck up will you?” snapped Harry furiously, “You aren’t listening to a damn fucking thing I have to say. If you are going to judge me do it somewhere else, fuck off.” 

“Sorry,” said Fred backing off apologetically. 

“Sev is my Dominant, not a Sadist.” said Harry, “There’s a big difference, if you will just open your mind to it - you’ll realize that.” 

“What’s the difference?” asked George, he wanted answers, unlike his brother who seemed to have made up his mind about that kind of relationship.  
Harry sighed it was much more difficult to explain, especially to those who didn’t have a clue. Well one did, and had not been introduced properly, and got the wrong end of the stick. Sometimes reading books wasn’t the best way to go about it; no doubt it gave a biased view or an impassive one. He hadn’t been introduced through that means, obviously, since he had been unable to read. He like Severus had stumbled upon the club, and never looked back. 

“Sadist and Masochists are in it for the pain, both receiving and giving. I’d ask you not to insult them, sometimes you just need something to feel alive; many of them have had horrific things happen to them. It’s just the only way they can cope with it, some don’t remain that way but others do. It’s their choice, it’s consensual, if they don’t like it they can say one word and it stops immediately.” 

They both nodded that they understood, but their thoughts were anyone’s guess. 

“Can you remember what you were doing on your ninth birthday?” asked Harry, changing the subject much to the twin’s confusions. 

“We had a party,” said Fred. 

“I wasn’t given that luxury, I was sleeping behind dumpsters, being beaten by older boys, and freezing cold. Can you even imagine that scenario? Never mind live it? All I wanted was for someone to take care of me; I didn’t want to worry where my next meal was coming from. I was never really safe outside, I saw the club one day when I was older…stepping into I felt accepted. I wanted what they had, what they were offering. Of course it wasn’t perfect, at least not at first. I had a few Dom’s before Severus, all with different needs and expectations. I stayed for the sake of it, but never remained after thee months, in my opinion they weren’t giving me what I needed, what I wanted. That’s not to say they didn’t try, because the one thing for a D/S relationship to work is conversation. We have to know what the each other wants, otherwise it just wont work.” said Harry quietly. 

Fred and George shivered, the hair on the back of their necks rising. They didn’t know why, but they could feel echo’s of what Harry felt. The gnawing hunger, the fear, terror, the loneliness. They had Goosebumps by the time Harry was finished, Harry was so desperate for them to understand he was actually conveying his emotions through magic. They’d never felt anything like it before in their life, and prayed they never did again. Harry had been through enough without them disparaging his relationship with Snape. Fred felt like a right idiot, and promised himself never to judge another person that way again. 

“I was in the club one night, looking for someone else, when I met Severus. He never knew my real name, I never told him. I never used my real name, I didn’t want to be found and sent back to the Dursley’s. He only found out when Dumbledore forced me back to Hogwarts. He took care of me every way I wanted and needed. You have it all wrong Fred, it’s not about controlling, violence, pain, hurt, whatever you think its about.” said Harry, “Can you remember as a child craving your mum and dad’s approval? The feeling it created when you knew you’d done something right? Even just once?” 

“Yes, but it was few and far between, we had so many brothers and a younger sister, we ended up starting to antagonize everyone…prank them just to have our mothers attention on us for more than one second.” said George honestly, their mother loved them they knew that, but as a child they hadn’t got much attention having to share it with everyone. It had actually started when they accidentally got angry at Ron and turned his teddy into a spider. 

Fred nodded in agreement with George’s assessment. 

“I never had that,” repeated Harry, “Not even once. I wanted to do something for someone, so I knew I was doing good, being good. For someone to test my limits, to realize what I can do. I hate sitting around doing nothing, I need something to do. I like a routine, an order to everything I’m supposed to do. And I really, really hate the cold. There really is so much more to it, and I cannot think of what else to say to make you realize this.” 

“No, I understand it, you are safe though? You have a word and he doesn’t hurt you?” said George. 

“Safe word it’s called. If I use it whatever we are doing stops immediately, Sev would never put me though anything I couldn’t cope with. It’s what any good Dom does, he’s never hurt me in any way I don’t want. It’s not because I have been manipulated into it. I knew what I was getting myself into. I knew what the Dursley’s were doing was wrong, otherwise I wouldn’t have ran away.” said Harry. 

“No, Harry we understand,” said Fred in protest, at least a little bit. He would need to go back and re-read that damn book. What if he’d thrown away a good relationship with Rachel for nothing? If only he could re-wind time and do things differently, if it was that easy - which it wasn’t. Time travel was tricky business, if something was meant to happen it would. 

“What’s his relationship got to do with his collar?” asked George. 

“I’ll loan you the book,” said Fred shaking his head. 

“Do not bother, I will give you one that would shed a better light on it.” said Severus sharply coming into the library scaring them half to death. He had immediately sent the class to the library after Harry’s feelings took a nose dive. He had not interrupted them, mostly out of morbid curiosity to see what his submissive would say. He was proud of him, for not only sticking up for himself but also him. He knew how hard it to explain your needs, even harder still to those that didn’t understand or want to if the case may be. Even if they knew about the kind of relationships they still made assumptions. Minerva McGonagall was a prime example of that. 

“Thank you, sir,” said Fred eyeing Severus speculatively, seeing him in a whole new light. 

“Can you give us a minute?” said Severus, it wasn’t really a question it was an order. “Lunch is on the table, help yourselves.” 

“Yes sir,” said George as both twins got up and walked out and into the living room. They couldn’t help but worry that maybe they’d gotten Harry into trouble. He didn’t look very impressed and that was putting it lightly.   
\-------0 

“Come here,” said Severus crooking his finger as he did so. 

Harry got up and walked towards Severus, stopping in front of him, not the least bit scared of him. As he’d told the twins, Severus would never put him through anything he couldn’t do. If things did to go far, he had his safe word, and he’d never once had to consider using it with him. 

Severus brought Harry against his chest, just holding him close, carding his fingers though his hair. He’d often wondered how to get Harry talking about his past, without being obvious about it. Yet with Fred and George he’d been willing to talk, telling them things even he didn’t know. He wasn’t sure how to feel about that, part of him was glad Harry was able to talk about it, the more possessive part was irritated it wasn’t him. Hearing that conversation had made him realize he didn’t know near enough about him. He made a vow to speak to Harry about it. “I’m proud of you, you handled that very well.” 

Harry smiled from where he was snuggled into Severus’ chest. He could remain this way all day and night. He’d been touch deprived for so long in his life, that comfort still surprised him. For so long the only touch he’d received was filled with bitterness and pain. 

“Just what are you up to little one? Hmm,” said Severus still stroking his hair, aware of how content it made him. There was so much Harry had missed out on things even the Weasley boys took for granted. 

Harry hesitated for half a second, before he spoke. “The twins and I just wanted to look up some pranks…to use on Dumbledore.” 

Severus fought hard to keep his stance from stiffening, especially hearing Harry say pranks. He didn’t have good experiences with them, and he’d been humiliated enough as a teenager. It was the first instance he could actually say Harry was like his father. Yet he knew it was mostly to do with the twins, Harry wouldn’t have come up with it on his own. The ideas for them yes, but not pranks on a whole. “What exactly are you planning on doing?” asked Severus, keeping his suspicion and his disconcert from his voice. 

Harry stared up at Severus, his green eyes probing, as if they could see into Severus’ very soul. Harry didn’t quite understand it, but he could sense Severus wasn’t happy. Was it their magic? 

“I won’t do it if you don’t want me to sir,” said Harry nuzzling Severus’ neck, there was nothing sexual about it. It was purely just a comforting gesture. 

“What do you have planned?” enquired Severus curtly; he couldn’t deny Harry anything, especially if it was some form of revenge against Dumbledore. He couldn’t let his personal distaste for pranks get in the way of that. This wasn’t about him; this was about Harry, and everything Dumbledore had done to him. He knew from personal experience, one needed revenge; it helps to some extent to get over it. He may not have been the one to abuse Harry, but he’d made sure it would happen. Then proceeded to do nothing, once he knew about it. He would also need to ensure Harry wasn’t caught, so he would take part in it. Only to keep Harry safe, or so he told himself. It had nothing whatsoever to do with curiosity. 

“I wanted to look for a spell that mimics the plague, one that will make his hands shake constantly and one to make everything he eats or drink taste like Ash or something really disgusting. I want him to feel the same hunger and pain I have all those years.” said Harry darkly, his voice cold and dark. As it always was when he was thinking or talking about Dumbledore. He loathed the man with every iota of his being, even before he’d met him a few weeks ago. 

“How devious my little Slytherin,” said Severus, he didn’t care that Harry hadn’t been sorted, he’d always consider Harry a Slytherin, he was too devious to be anything but. 

“I’m a Parselmouth, or that’s what the twins called it, I just knew I could talk to snakes…” said Harry, trailing of when he felt his Dom stiffening, a burst of pure fear encased his heart. “Sir?” he could swear his heart could be heard pounding away like a drum. 

Severus’ thoughts whirled dangerously having just heard his submissive was a Parselmouth. It was more shock than disgust or anything of the sort. It dawned upon him that he could remove the mark. The horrid mark he’d been forced to look at every day since he stupidly took it in his youth. Not only that but it was agony every time the Dark Lord called his followers. So far it hadn’t happened since Harry came back into his life, so he’d been able to hide it. He realized belatedly he was scaring him severely with his silence. He held him closer, breathing in the scent of the shampoo he used. 

“How long have you known about your ability?” asked Severus, feeling Harry was still apprehensive about his response or lack of it. 

“A few years,” murmured Harry, wondering what his Dom was thinking. 

“Parseltongue is a very coveted ability, especially within Slytherin house. Unfortunately not everyone feels the same about such a gift. Just be aware that many will distrust you for it.” said Severus, “It is not how I feel, in fact I feel rather envious.” 

Harry just wrapped his arms around Severus, holding him close, relief flowing through him. God, for the past few minutes his thoughts had gone haywire. He’d been terrified Severus wouldn’t want him anymore. He hated those doubts, but after the way he’d been raised it would never truly leave him. 

“You are mine Harry, I’m never going to let you go, one day you’ll get that.” said Severus, as if he knew Harry’s thoughts, stroking his neck and the collar possessively. Merlin why had he never considered a collar before? There was something extremely erotic knowing someone wanted to be his, enough to allow it. Harry would always be safe when he wore it, and if Merlin forbid, something did happen he could save him from where he stood. The collar acted as a Portkey bringing his submissive back to him. The trust it must have took to do it…still astounded him. “Now go on, get some lunch, I think I have the books you are looking for.” said Severus placing his hand firmly on Harry’s back and pushing him in the direction of the living room. 

“Yes sir!” said Harry happily wandering away. He couldn’t wait until tonight; he was definitely going to have that spell ready by then. He only had two weeks so he was not going to waste any time. He smiled at the twins, reassuring them; he realized it probably wasn’t going to be the only time. They’d learn though, his Dom would never hurt him. “Sev is bringing the books we need!” 

“Brilliant!” cheered George, digging in more heartily; he’d expected their plans to be cancelled after that. The fact Snape was willing to help them did surprise him, but considering all the surprises he’d had today it wasn’t the biggest one. He and Fred had to have a long talk that was the only thing he was sure of right now. 

Fred just grinned wryly, his eyes shadowed…it was going to be a long night; George wasn’t going to let him out of this one. It’s just what he needed; maybe he should have kept his mouth shut. Yet looking at Harry, he realized he felt better knowing. It was strange really, he felt very protective of Harry. More so than he did for his little brother and sister, was it because they didn’t need his help but Harry practically screamed for company? Then it dawned on him, Snape must sense it too. That’s why he was willing to put up with them, he truly cared about him…it was a revelation that had been long time coming.


	25. Chapter 25

Willing 

Chapter 25 

Explanations 

It was an hour later before Fred and George left Professor Snape’s quarters. They took with them two books, both of them on BDSM relationships, from all different views. A Submissive, Master, Masochist and of course sadists view on things. Severus didn’t see them agreeing with everything in the books, but he was hopeful they’d understand Harry’s needs. Harry liked them, enough to reveal parts of his past. He needed friends, especially friends who knew what he was and why he preferred the lifestyle. Harry had explained it to the best of his abilities, but Fred and George would never truly understand it. They hadn’t lived through what Harry had endured, they’d been to put it bluntly, wrapped in cotton wool all their lives. Their mother had, despite the fact they didn’t have much money, kept them fed, watered, clothed and happy. 

“Tell me about Rachel,” said George as soon as they Apparated to their room, at the burrow. They would have bought a flat by this, but to do that required money. They were currently saving it all to get premises for their joke shop. No matter what their money said, they were determined to do what they’d dreamed since they were small children. If anything, meeting Harry had strengthened their resolved. They were lucky, they knew that, and so they would continue on as they had. 

Fred put up a silencing spell, not wanting anyone to overhear what they were saying. Which wasn’t out of character, they normally had silencing spells on their rooms. Especially when they begun testing new products or actually making them. More often than not the room looked like a bomb sight - another reason for their mother to shout at them. He sat down on his bed, feeling numb and a little angry at himself. 

“She was sweet and kind, yet she loved pranks almost as much as we do. We dated for months, I really liked her you know George. I thought maybe she was the one for me, she didn’t think I was immature for still enjoying pranks, or irritated when I constantly spoke about them. I actually wanted to move in with her, make things a little more permanent.” said Fred wistfully. 

George’s eyes widened, he truly had loved her - he was an idiot for giving it up. “So where did BDSM come into it?” 

“One night she told me she really liked me, but she preferred a singular lifestyle. She said she’d tried to be normal, to have a proper relationship. Not just because she liked me but because of the pressure she was under from her family. She just couldn’t do it, she knew what she wanted she said.” confided Fred bitterness creeping into his voice. Even Harry had explained things better than she had. Then again he hadn’t exactly stuck around, too shocked and admittedly disgusted to hang around and find out. 

“Do you still have the book?” asked George, sitting down next to his brother, patting his back in sympathy. He just looked so pathetic sitting there; it brought him back to when Rachel and Fred had broken up. He’d had no idea what had happened, now he did. 

“No, can you imagine mum’s face if she’d seen it?” scoffed Fred wryly. 

“Good point,” said George grimacing, she’d have gone utterly ape shit if she’d seen something like this on them. 

“I truly screwed up didn’t I?” admitted Fred, it didn’t seem all that bad now since Harry had explained. What had Rachel been through that she preferred that lifestyle? And what part of it did she like? As Harry had said - it could have been one of four aspects. 

“Looks like it,” said George, he hadn’t lied to his brother before he wasn’t going to start now. “Give me one of those books.” 

Fred silently handed one over grimly. 

George had just opened the book when a voice yelled at them “Boy’s! Dinner’s on the table.” 

They didn’t have to wonder how she knew they were back, since the clock told her exactly where everyone in her family was. Ginny and Ron were of course at Hogwarts, it was just them as it always was. The rest of their older brothers had left home already, lucky as they were. 

“Are you coming?” asked Fred staring blankly at his brother - he’d never turned down food before. 

“I’m still full,” said George shaking his head negatively. 

“Alright,” said Fred leaving their bedroom, and heading for the stairs. As he did so, a chime was heard and knew someone else had just come home. “Hey dad,” he said as he entered the kitchen making his way to his normal seat. 

“Hello son,” said Arthur smiling at him, his brown eyes probing as if he could sense his son wasn’t quite himself. Coming in and sitting himself down, placing his faded bowler hat on the table. 

“Any luck?” asked Molly as she put the large dinner in front of her husband. She had left just over two hours ago to make dinner, leaving everyone else to search for Harry Potter. She was still wary of her kids helping, there was something not right with the boy. 

“No, nothing,” said Arthur despondently as he dug into his dinner, completely famished. He’d missed lunch trying to help everyone search for Harry. As well as avoid the students, who gave him curious looks. It wasn’t often they saw adults who weren’t teachers in the school after all. They weren’t stupid, they knew something was going on, and the rumours were flying thick and fast. 

“Perhaps its for the best,” said Molly as she took her own seat, “Where is your brother?” she could never tell them apart, not even with their lettered jumpers on, since they switched them around too, getting everyone confused. 

“He’s not hungry,” said Fred as he began to eat his own dinner, or more like picking at it. 

“For the best?” asked Arthur his voice low and disapproving. 

“You’d understand if you’d met him Arthur dear,” said Molly. 

“He was locked up! A prisoner in a school how did you want him to react?” asked Fred gaping at his mother. 

“He isn’t a prisoner,” said Molly shaking her head as if her son was overstating things. 

“No? Then what was he?” asked Fred, standing up to his mother for the first time in his life. 

“Albus kept him there to keep him safe,” said Molly as if she was talking to a stubborn two years old not an adult. 

“Would you have let him do that to me?” asked Fred pushing the plate of food away, unable to eat anymore of it. Echo’s of Harry’s emotions still plaguing him, the gnawing hunger he’d felt, left him sick. 

“You aren’t in danger son,” said Molly, “Harry was, and is, they were keeping him safe.” 

“Against. His. Will.” enunciated Fred, shaking his head; honestly his mum was too stubborn for words. 

“Fred,” cautioned Arthur, he didn’t want dinner spoiled. 

“Dad come on! You agree with me!” said Fred. 

Molly puffed up indignantly. 

“I do, but there is nothing to be done about it now. Let’s just eat dinner and forget about it.” said Arthur sternly; he was too hungry to put up with any arguments right now. 

“Arthur!” cried Molly angrily; she could barely believe he wasn’t taking her side on this. Her dinner forgotten standing up her hands on her hips, her lips pursed in displeasure. 

Arthur sighed, rubbing his temples, after putting his cutlery down. It seemed as if his wish to have a quiet dinner wasn’t going to be possible. Stiffening his resolve, he stared at his wife, he loved her, but her constant belief in Dumbledore was out of order. It’s as though she couldn’t think for herself, see the wrongness in what the old man had done. Fred was right; they would never have let it be done to any of their own kids. He’d seen the wary looks shared amongst the Order members, especially when it became apparent Harry did not want to be there. That he was being kept prisoner like a common criminal, worse still when they found out he’d tried to leave. 

“Molly if Albus decided to do this to Ginny what would you have said?” asked Arthur patiently, begging for more, because he knew he’d need it having to deal with Molly when she started her arguments. 

“Ginny isn’t the one in danger,” she insisted. 

“If it was?” asked Arthur, not letting the matter drop, it was as if his wife had no empathy, especially not for Harry. 

Molly opened her mouth before closing it again; she stared anywhere but at her son and husband. As she really thought about the question posed before her, what if indeed? She knew deep down they’d have to get through her to lock her daughter up. She’d do anything for any of her babies, even kill. She’d do it time and time again; she loved every single one of her children. Probably a little too much, but when you lose someone close it’s expected. Her thoughts strayed towards Lily; she had been a staunch defender of the weak, adamant and powerful. Anything she thought wrong she would say so immediately, just like her. The men had said it was their red hair that gave them their tempers. Her heart jerked, she knew Lily wouldn’t have let anyone do anything to her son. She’d have defended even Molly’s kids, which made her feel ten times worse. She’d been older than Lily by a good few years, yet got to know her better. Especially when Lily had found out she was pregnant, her parents had been dead by this and she had no one else to rely on. Molly, who was familiar with pregnancies, having had a few of her own by this, knew how she was feeling and helped her a great deal. Especially having been pregnant with Ron at the time. 

Molly eventually slumped down on her seat, her face pained as she finally acknowledged what her son and husband were trying to say. She suddenly found herself drained, unable to be angry at anyone not even Harry. Who had undeniably scared her, very badly, but she admitted reluctantly she may have behaved in the same manner. 

“Alright, I concede your point,” said Molly quietly. 

“He was probably just scared,” said Fred just as quietly, although he didn’t think Harry would ever admit that. Getting up he put his food on the worktop before slinking off up stairs, he just couldn’t eat anymore. 

\------------0 

Harry Potter however, was able to eat his dinner without a problem. He had made it today, and he was feeling very happy with himself. This was what he liked, cooking for someone, doing something, being busy. Severus though had ordered dessert from the kitchen, strawberry tart. He’d loved it and vowed to find the recipe for it; he wanted to try it himself. The house elves had even used fresh strawberries you could tell. The plates and cutlery had once again washed themselves.

Both of them had then taken the secret passage way to the Great Hall. Harry had used Dumbledore’s chair and started his first act of vengeance against the old fool. Beginning tomorrow anything he ate would taste of something foul, different each time. Varying from dirt, ash, pee, feces, ear wax, plastic, wood shavings, and the things he hated more than anything else in the world. It would change with each item he ate, the better he liked it the worst it would taste. Severus couldn’t help but wonder what his…beloved lemon drops would taste like, with a wry vindictive smirk. Severus couldn’t help but gasp at the sound of the parseltongue in the empty hall. Oh Merlin, he’d certainly never had that kind of reaction to the language before. Thankfully…God help him should he have felt this when the Dark Lord spoke the snake language. Biting his lip, he regained control of himself just as Harry finished. 

“Done,” said Harry switching back to English, he was getting the hang of speaking Parselmouth whenever he wanted. 

“Then lets go,” said Severus, both of them were talking very low so not to draw attention. The hall made everything sound deeper, louder, just in case anyone came by they remained silent. Both of them quickly left the hall, through the secret passage way and back to Severus’ quarters. 

\---------0 

“Come,” said Severus, walking through to their bedroom, if they were going to have this conversation they might as well get comfortable. Minerva had taken over his duty to patrol, so he had nothing to do tonight, unless something happened to one of his Slytherins. 

Harry followed through, staring at him curiously, grabbing the nightshirt he was thrown. Harry stripped down immediately and put it on; loving the feel of the silk he’d never worn anything like it. Back at his Dom’s flat there wasn’t anything like this either. Sliding into the bed, revelling in the warmth that emanated from it. 

“Sir?” asked Harry clearly a little confused. 

Severus just ignored his question as he got himself comfortable, and then brought Harry into his arms. The tension on his little Sub melted away as he got himself comfortable. “Tell me about the Dursley’s Harry,” said Severus. 

Harry stiffened in his hold, “You know about it, you said you heard everything.” 

“Yes, but I want to know more from your point of view. You need to talk about it Harry. Do you trust me?” asked Severus, once Harry had nodded immediately he continued, “Then trust me on this, let it go, tell me.” his hand rubbing lazy soothing circles on his back and chest. 

“What do you want to know?” asked Harry giving in. 

“Tell me what a regular day was like for you there.” said Severus, as if what Harry had been through could be called regular! That thought was just laughable. 

“Petunia would wake me up very early, six o’clock I think, she’d always hammer on the door of my cupboard. They didn’t give me pyjamas, not even Dudley’s old ones. So I was already dressed, I’d go out and she’d shove a frying pan in my hand and tell me to start cooking. I’d stand there frying everything they wanted. Once it was done they’d make me stand in the corner of the kitchen as they gorged themselves on all the food. Sometimes they’d leave the scraps for me to have, most often they’d just put everything into the bin so I couldn’t eat.” said Harry bitterness lacing his voice. Closing his eyes, he simply lay there and felt the comfort freely being offered to him. “After that I’d clean everything, the kitchen, living room and Dudley’s bedroom. Doing the laundry and ironing Vernon’s work clothes for the next day. I would then have to make lunch or brunch if Petunia had her friends over for book club. If she did I’d be stuck in my cupboard until they left, if not I’d be vacuuming then doing the polishing and dusting. If I didn’t get it done in time Petunia would threaten me, I’d make dinner and no matter what I did, he beat me up. I tried to do everything the way they wanted it. I worked so hard just to make them see I could be good.” his voice was croaked and filled with so much sadness. 

Carding his fingers through his hair, cupping the back of his head he forced Harry to look at him. His heart clenched at the haunted look in those beautiful green eyes, Merlin he wanted to take it back and forget he’d ever asked Harry to speak. Yet he knew Harry had to do this, he had to understand it wasn’t his fault. “No matter what you did for them, it would never have been enough. Do you understand me? Everything could have been done to their specifications but they would have still hurt you. They took enjoyment of making your life as hellish as possible out of spite and anger. They hated magic, Vernon hated anything not normal in his eyes, and Petunia was jealous, she hated the fact she didn’t have magic and her sister and nephew did. She would have given you up, but the fact she’d be protected from people who she considered freakish decided for her. She also took you in out of spite so you didn’t grow up happy.” said Severus, noticing Harry’s flinch at the word freakish. No doubt Petunia had called him a freak as she’d done to her sister before her. 

“I know,” said Harry warily, he knew no matter what he’d done it wouldn’t have been enough. “The only time he left me alone was when he had customers in, people he was trying to persuade to buy drills.” 

“When did you decide to run away?” asked Severus quietly, allowing Harry to rest his head against his chest again. 

“I’d wanted to since I started school, five I think I was.” said Harry sadly. 

Severus’ heart jerked, yet he stayed strong, strong and steady was what Harry needed. His life hadn’t been easy, but even he hadn’t contemplated running away. Away from the house all day yes, but he’d always gone back after spending the day watching or eventually talking to Lily as he had. 

“The first day went really well, people were even talking to me.” said Harry, the awe obvious for Severus to hear. “I had a friend, Jason, he shared his crisps with me at break time…I had thought for a minute there I wasn’t the freakish boy they’d told me I was. But Dudley came up and started bullying us with his friends. They soon realized that if they talked to me, Dudley would hurt them or get them into trouble. He was always getting me into trouble, no matter what. They stopped talking to me, they never let me play their games, and even the teachers wouldn’t give me the time of day.” 

Severus had to stop himself panting in outrage; the Dursley’s hadn’t just destroyed his childhood but his education. Alienating him from absolutely everything and everyone, their depravity knew no bounds. The adults had been punished but Dudley Dursley had got away Scots free for his actions. Child or no, Severus loathed the fact he’d remained free for his actions against his submissive. 

“I went home one day, I can’t remember what age we were…six maybe seven, both of us had results from a spelling bee quiz.” said Harry, gripping his Dom tightly, remembering the excruciating pain even now. “She took them out of our bags, Dudley beaming at her, and I was just trying to get my chores done before Vernon got back.” 

Severus held onto Harry, just as tightly, feeling every emotion raging through his submissive like a tidal wave. Soothing him as much as he was able to, wondering what was going to be said next. 

“She took the knife I’d been using to cut up the onion and stabbed me with it. Screaming at me for cheating, yelling that I’d swapped sheets with her precious Dudders. That a freak like me couldn’t do as well in anything.” shuddered Harry, “She left me there bleeding all over the place. She rubbed out my name and put Dudley’s in its place and put it on the Fridge. Calmly as she pleased she threw the first aid kit at me, telling me to clean myself up and have the kitchen and dinner done before Vernon got back.” 

Oh Merlin he felt sick, Vernon had been the only one dowsed with Veritaserum. They’d gotten the impression from Vernon that it was always him, that Petunia had sit back and let it happen, nothing more. “How did you do it?” asked Severus, how had he picked himself up and continued after being stabbed? He had just been a child! A little boy. Petunia had thought he’d used magic to switch their results? Didn’t she know it wasn’t possible to do things like that? Well it was but for a boy who didn’t know about magic it was impossible! 

“I didn’t do it fast enough; I had just started cleaning up the floor when Vernon came home. He waited until I’d cleaned up the blood before he stood on my arm, breaking it.” said Harry swallowing thickly. “He threw my in my cupboard, I was only allowed out to do the toilet in the morning and at night. One of those nights I had to go to Figg’s, she gave me clean bandages. I was able to clean the wounds in the bathroom, she had warm water. It was infected, and filled with puss.” a great big shudder left Harry’s body. 

It was a good job Harry had been magical otherwise the Dursley’s would have killed him. He was sickened to the core with what he was hearing, and it pushed him further to get vengeance for his submissive. 

“I squeezed as much out as I could, cleaned it out and put the bandages on it, it healed on its own after that. Mrs. Figg just sent me home, that’s when I decided I wanted to run away. I was just too scared to do it for a while. It was when Vernon stabbed me that I ran, I took nothing I just ran and ran and ran never looking back.” said Harry, still clutching Severus close. “It was better out there after a while, when I learned to fight back, started using magic to get clothes and food. I got to eat every day; I had warmer clothes on, clothes that fitted me.” 

It sounded to Severus that Harry was trying to convince himself more than Severus. 

“Hush, hush now, sleep.” said Severus; he didn’t want to hear anymore. “They will pay for what they did, I promise you, sleep little one, sleep.” Severus continued to soothe him, murmuring quietly until Harry had calmed down and slowly started drifting to sleep. He would have given him a calming draught or sleeping draught, but he didn’t want Harry addicted to them. When Harry was troubled, he would want the potions, and it was something Severus wanted to avoid. He knew the compulsion himself, for a long time to deal with the guilt he’d taken Dreamless sleeping draughts. So he could get a good nights sleep without seeing Lily’s dead body, or her accusing green eyes staring at him. 

For a long time Severus stared at the ceiling, still unconsciously rubbing soothing circles on Harry’s now warm back. He had placed warming charms on the duvet the first night Harry had came here. The dungeons were draughty, it didn’t bother him overly much, he was used to it. Harry on the other hand, as he’d told the twins, hated the cold. After living on the streets Severus could sympathise with that. He wanted to do something to the Dursley’s, his body and mind was screaming out for vengeance, for blood. His black eyes sparkled dangerously, a sight nobody had seen since the night Lily died…when he’d wanted to go after Black and kill him. He had been under the impression the man had been to blame after all. He’d been too late when he’d gotten over his grief, ready to trace the bastard down, he’d been in Azkaban. Yet it wasn’t too late for the Dursley’s, they were still in prison. Did he give them a little taste of freedom before he killed them? Or did he do it while they were in prison and avoid suspicion? They deserved more than a quick death, torture was more appropriate for the likes of them. Judgement spell, if he cast it on them, they’d feel everything they did to Harry. Feel it as if it was happening to them, even the loss of blood without the physical wound to go with it. Once the spell had run its course…a Muggle Poison would do the trick. Unless…unless he used an undetectable wizarding poison, fast acting, painful as possible. He knew the best of the best, his lip curled in satisfaction, yes, they’d get their comeuppance, and he was going to have some fun first. Nobody hurt what was his and got away with it. They would rue the day they’d touched one hair on Harry’s head. 

Severus settled down soon afterwards and drifted of to sleep, content at least


	26. Chapter 26

Willing 

Chapter 26 

Choking 

 

For the first time in Severus Snape’s life he began to see what Fred, George and even the Marauders felt when they were pulling a prank. The heightened anticipation, the wishing that time would go faster so it would happen quicker. Severus had never in his life felt like this before. He had the urge to shift about in his seat, very unbecoming of him; he was a man of infinite patience and decorum. Or so he had thought over the years, then out of the corner of his eyes he saw magenta robes, Dumbledore had made an appearance. As cheerful as ever, he sat down and Severus felt a rush of euphoria dance over his body. 

“Good morning!” beamed Dumbledore smiling at them all, he’d drank a Pepper-up Potion before coming down. Spending so many hours up, searching every nook and cranny of Hogwarts wasn’t helping. Considering it was a magical school and doors appeared to whoever needed them…before disappearing it would be next to impossible to find someone who didn’t want to be found. There was also the fact the stairs liked to take you on wild rides, and contrary to popular believe, even he couldn’t control Hogwarts. Sitting down he waited on the food coming, which was never more than three minutes after he made his appearance. 

Minerva glanced Severus’ way, nodding her head, silently letting him know she’d been to the Ministry. Yet she saw a look on his face, a cross between a cat that caught a canary and one that was waiting to see if he’d just won the lottery. He looked so smug and satisfied along with proud. Just what was he up to? Harry truly was bringing out the best in Severus. She’d never seen him so full of life before, and she was honestly blessed to be one of the few that knew the truth. She wasn’t sure he’d even seen her nodding. 

Albus gratefully poured himself a coffee; the pepper-up potion only did so much. Taking a sip he spat it out in an undignified manner, gagging at the taste now on his palate. It tasted like gnats piss, and he was not happy with the house elves at all. 

“Albus!” cried Minerva grimacing in distaste at such manners especially in front of the children. She automatically began to clean up the mess he’d made, shaking her head in irritation unknowingly infuriating Albus immensely. 

Albus shook it of, deciding to have a coffee in his office, where it was quiet without students gaping at him. He filled his plate, vowing to speak to the house elf’s immediately afterwards. Digging into his scrambled egg, he once again spat it back out, it tasted absolutely disgusting. He didn’t even care about the students sitting gossiping around him. 

“It seems I have been the victim of a prank Minerva,” said Albus not impressed, “If you would please reverse it.” 

Her lips pursed she muttered “Finite Incantatem!” before her wand was put away. Now she knew this couldn’t have been Severus’ idea, he was more vindictive than that. He would rather use potions apposed to spells, especially weak ones that she or any wizard or witch could undo. 

“Thank you, my dear,” said Albus, Minerva didn’t reply, she was unfortunately still not speaking to him. She didn’t approve of the lengths he’d gone to keep Harry safe. Everyone else understood, he didn’t know why she just didn’t join them and make everything less melodramatic. If only he knew just how most of his Order did feel about his…actions he may have rethought that through. 

Albus took another tentative bite of his food, just to make sure it was gone. Only to find the spell had not been removed at all. Removing his napkin he spat the food into that disgusted. There was no way in this world he would have eaten that, every time he ate something it tasted of something equally revolting. His mind was whirling, why hadn’t Minerva’s spell worked? 

“I shall leave breakfast early today,” said Albus, putting the cloth napkin down and leaving through the teachers exit. 

Severus withheld a smirk with great difficulty, oh to be a fly on Dumbledore’s wall today. Soon he would learn what it was like to go hungry, get a taste of what Harry had been forced to endure. Perhaps he could even use it on the Dursley’s; there was no way for it to be reversed after all they’d never ask Dumbledore. From the state of Vernon he could certainly use it, but he’d probably had a lesser appetite in prison. These two weeks were going to be amusing to say the least; he could barely wait for what Harry had planned next! And wasn’t that a revelation? His entire life he’d loathed pranks, admittedly with good reason. Maybe now he’d understand the fun, and revel in the chaos it created. It was definitely shaping up to be a beautiful day, for all of them. 

Well maybe not one of them, but he was only just getting his just desserts. 

Minerva waited until Severus left; he always did exactly ten minutes before classes were due to start. Before Harry had come it used to be three minutes, the length of time it took for him to get from the hall to his classroom. Severus had always been one to keep his timing just right. He never appeared early and not since she’d known him had he been late for anything. 

“Just what have you been up to Severus?” whispered Minerva as she too left by the secret entrance. She didn’t have class so she had no rush, for once she could do as she pleased. 

“Nothing,” said Severus wryly, a sneaky grin appearing on his face, unfortunately for him Minerva saw it. 

“Don’t give me that,” she said snorting in a very un-lady like fashion. 

“It really has nothing to do with me,” said Severus 

“Ah, more like his father than we thought? But why didn’t my spell work?” asked Minerva as they turned another corner, the lamps burning brightly so they weren’t in the dark. 

“No, he’s nothing like his father.” said Severus in dispute. “This is his way of making him see what he’s been through. All his plans leave Dumbledore vulnerable, hungry defenceless, just like he has been throughout his life.” it’s the first thing Severus had noticed about Harry’s planned spells. It would make him fragile, helpless, starving as his body went through changes, and changes he couldn’t stop or spell away. 

“I see,” said Minerva, she would have preferred him being like his father, but regardless, after all he’d been through she couldn’t blame him for wanting some revenge. She was surprised Severus was allowing him to do it! He was always adverse to pranks. Their relationship aside, Harry seemed to have Severus wrapped tightly around his finger. “I can understand that desire.” she added quietly, she’d wanted to confront him for so long herself. 

“So can I,” said Severus grimly, his black eyes glinting maliciously, he wanted to murder the old fool in cold blood. Unfortunately Dumbledore was too well know and liked for it to go over well. Everyone at Hogwarts would be under suspicion, and especially him with his…past. Even he was incapable of beating the effects of Veritaserum; otherwise he would have done it. 

“How is he?” asked Minerva, never using names just in case they were overheard. The place was crawling with Order members everywhere, so they did have to be quiet about it. She had noticed Sirius hadn’t once looked for Harry and was rather curious about it. She didn’t bring it up with Severus, she knew they both didn’t get on - okay that was just putting it lightly. If murder wasn’t illegal the both would have been duelling long ago. 

“Actually I think he’s better than he’s been in a long time. Speaking about his past seems therapeutic to say the least.” said Severus. 

“For him maybe, I can’t imagine it’s gone over well with you.” said Minerva knowingly. Severus was a very unforgiving soul; anyone breaks his trust then its forever. He never forgave and forgot, yet he had very solid principles yet was willing to go to harsh lengths to avenge someone he held most dear. Lengths that even she wouldn’t want to contemplate because they weren’t legal. 

“It hasn’t,” admitted Severus growling low in his throat, “They stabbed him Minerva, Petunia stabbed a six year old boy because he’d done better than her odious son in a bloody spelling quiz.” there was no hiding the indignation in Severus’ voice. 

Minerva swallowed thickly, the bile threatening to bring up her breakfast. The image Severus had presented to her wasn’t nice in the slightest. It did bring tears to her eyes, Merlin she wished she had done more; she was as guilty as Dumbledore in this. She hadn’t fought harder; she should have done, gone to see him at least. She would have seen, known and acted. She didn’t deserve Harry’s forgiveness. Yet he seemed to have given it, or at least forgiven but not forgotten. She doubted he knew the doubts she’d had, the doubts that had plagued her for months afterwards. She had to work hard to ensure Harry was happy and free at least. 

“Take care, Minerva,” said Severus making his way to his quarters. 

“You to Severus,” said Minerva to the hall, he was already gone. She wondered what Severus had up his sleeve for the Dursley’s. There was no way in hell Severus was going to forget the information Harry had told him. He was going to do something; she almost wanted to be a part of it. 

Minerva swiftly left the teachers secret passageway, and went up to her office. She had more homework to correct, some of the students needed grammar lessons. The mistakes they made were just atrocious. Sitting down she pulled them out, just the seventh year work left, looking at the name she groaned. Hermione Granger, Merlin she was irritating to say the least, always giving more work than necessary. Bracing herself, she began to get them over with and return them appropriately marked. 

\---------0 

“Poppy can you do a scan?” demanded Dumbledore swiftly making his way into the hospital wing. He’d tried eating his lemon drops they tasted like ear wax and he was rapidly loosing his patience. He was hungry and he wanted to eat damn it! When he found out who had done it he was going to give them a lesson they’d never forget. Nobody got the better of Albus Dumbledore and lived to tell the tale. He was the only one Lord Voldemort was afraid of, the only reason Hogwarts was safe! How dare they mess him with? He was quite rightfully furious. 

“What is the matter? Are you feeling unwell?” asked Poppy bustling over, eyeing him in concern. Shooing him over to the bed, sitting him down as Dumbledore tried to fuss against her. 

“No, its just one of the students playing a prank stop fussing,” said Dumbledore impatiently, swatting her hand away when she tried to put her hand against his head. “One that makes everything I eat or drink taste rancid.” 

“Oh I see it’s a simple spell then.” said Poppy rolling in her eyes, “Finite Incantatem! There that should do it.” 

“It didn’t work when Minerva cast it, can you just check?” asked Dumbledore blankly, honestly why did he have to explain every little detail? He wouldn’t be here unless it was necessary! He just wanted a coffee so he wished she’d just get on with it and quickly. 

“Of course,” said Poppy staring at the Headmaster strangely, casting the scan she waited for the results, once the glow was done parchment unfurled out of her wand. Opening it she patiently read the results, she tutted in irritation when she saw he was taking calming draught again. It wasn’t good for him at all, but she couldn’t stop him - he never listened to her. Other than that everything seemed to be in order. 

“Albus according to this reading there is nothing on you, the spell has been removed.” said Poppy, showing him the results, “And please stop with the calming draughts, it’s not good for you. Keep it up and when you try and stop you’ll get seriously ill.” cold turkey came to mind. 

“I will keep it in mind,” said Dumbledore having no intention of listening to her. Everyone got on at him for it, and he wasn’t having any of it. He seemed to be under the impression he was invincible. Finally he could eat something, just wait until he found out who did it. “Thank you Poppy.” he said before he left the hospital wing with a spring in his step. 

Poppy just shook hear head in exasperation, Albus had to be the most infuriating man she’d ever had the misfortune of advising. She had no idea he’d be sending quite a lot of time in her hospital wing in the coming week or so. 

\------0 

“How did it go?!” asked Harry grinning widely as he stared at him. Closing his workbook he hopped up and down like a child at Christmas. It was a sobering thought really; Harry hadn’t had a proper Christmas. Even Severus hadn’t once celebrated it with his submissive. This year would be different; he would make sure Harry had a good time. He would make up for all the lost years; it was no more than his submissive deserved. 

“Very well,” said Severus wryly, “I am to assume you knew the counter curse wouldn’t work?” 

Harry beamed at him, nodding viciously; he threw himself at Severus hugging him tightly. He didn’t know why, but he was just so full of happiness and excitement he could barely contain it. It wasn’t something he experienced often; it was almost contagious as Severus smiled at him. Severus didn’t even have the heart to tell him to calm down. 

Remembering the chocolate, he summoned it feeling it was very forgetful of him. He opened it and said “Pick a few things from here, its chocolate.” he added unnecessarily. 

“It’s not a real frog is it?” asked Harry staring at the closed package curiously. 

Severus smirked outright this time, it was the exact same question Lily had asked the first time she’d seen one. Severus gave Harry the exact same answer he’d given his mother all those long years ago. “No, it’s in the shape of one and it leaps just once before it goes still.” 

“Wow!” said Harry dying to open it. 

“Go on then,” said Severus, as if he could read Harry’s thoughts. Tonight he would place the memory in the pensive and show Harry it. He was in for one hell of a surprise, since he didn’t even know the existence of pensive’s and he’d enjoy Harry’s reaction immensely. 

“That’s awesome!” cried Harry, grabbing the slippery frog, an awful lot of work for someone just to eat it within five seconds though. There was more air than the chocolate itself. It was like the expensive chocolate bunnies that you get at Easter. He’d never really bothered to steal chocolate, preferring instead to take stuff he’d be able to fill himself with. Of course it had to be something he didn’t need to cook, unless he was living with one of his Dom’s then he could. He’d done it a lot staying with Severus, since he didn’t come home during the year. 

“Indeed,” said Severus with a small chuckle. “Are you coming today or staying here?” inwardly wondering if the twins would come to his class again. 

“Coming, my workbook is there anyway, I want to learn more Latin.” said Harry, especially now he was learning all those spells. His cheeks went a little red; it was slightly embarrassing learning things like that at his age. It was admittedly better than not learning at all. Only Severus knew and it would stay that way, he trusted his Dom completely. 

“Don’t be embarrassed,” said Severus his hands threading through Harry’s soft hair, it was an addictive feeling. It was also so soft against his calloused hands, and it always made Harry purr like a kitten. “I am very proud of the process you are making; you’ll get there if you continue on as you are.” 

Harry arched into the touch, closing his eyes basking in the praise, as long as he had this - nothing else mattered. 

“Let’s get going then otherwise I will be late.” said Severus and he did not do late. Turning Severus left their quarters, Harry as always following him.


	27. Bones And Headmasters

Willing 

Chapter 27 

Bones And Headmaster’s 

 

“Now for homework, I want two feet on how to turn your familiar into a goblet, and the consequences of doing it wrong by Friday next week.” said Minerva staring at the new first years pointedly. 

“Yes, Professor McGonagall,” chorused most students in unison. 

“Very well, class dismissed,” said Minerva “Leave last week’s homework on my desk as you go.” 

Minerva accepted the homework as they went, placing it in a neat bundle as she went. She was glad the day was over; then again she thought that every day. She was getting old, but she knew she’d be bored within a day if she retired. Not that she would right now, the school definitely needed her. Especially with a Headmaster who’d taken steps she didn’t approve of. She heard her door opening again, looking up expecting a bashful student who’d forgotten something. 

“Amelia, I didn’t expect to hear back from you so soon,” said Minerva, staring at the woman in surprise. Placing the homework in her drawer, clearly apprehensive about the upcoming conversation. Standing up to face her, a strained smile on her face. 

“I called in a few favours, they’ve been at it for two days,” said Amelia. “I got the sense that when you gave me it - it was of utmost important…was I wrong?” she asked her eyes regarding Minerva shrewdly. She knew she wasn’t wrong, but the results were extremely shocking, it’s why she’d come in person. 

“It was important,” agreed Minerva, giving her a deadpanned look, she already suspected as such. It was extremely odd seeing her without her monocle on. He hadn’t seen her outside her office or courtrooms since they were extremely young. She’d seen her for a few minutes on parent’s night, but her niece wasn’t in Gryffindor so it hadn’t been her job. “But not at the expense of someone working on it for two days non stop.” the fact Amelia was here meant it was bad news indeed. Otherwise she would have just Floo’ed over; she prepared herself for the worst. 

“Here are the results,” said Amelia grimly handing it over, “I couldn’t keep it quiet, I am sorry. Minerva we need to know who this belongs to.” 

“Who did you inform?” asked Minerva sitting back down, closing her eyes warily. 

“The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the Head of the Auror department Rufus Scrimgeour.” said Amelia, “They wanted to come themselves, but I convinced them to be reasonable. Whoever it is might be at Hogwarts after all, and you aren’t to blame.” alarmed by the look that had spread over the Transfiguration teachers face.   
“Minerva are you okay?” asked Amelia, she didn’t know what to do. Minerva was also so calm, composed and stern she never showed emotion. Right now she looked close to breaking down as she read the results. It was as though she knew something they didn’t. 

“The date, it’s before he was found. How did he get into the records room?” Minerva asked clearly stunned and stumped. 

“Records room?” echoed Amelia stepping back horrified. “The Confidential records room?” realizing who they were talking about without names being mentioned. There was only one person who had constantly wanted a file from the records room. She was talking about Harry Potter being found, what did she mean by that? Why was it being hidden? Kept a secret? There wasn’t even a whisper of suspicion or speculation of Harry being there. That wasn’t the worst of it though, so she didn’t linger on it for long. It meant Albus Dumbledore had gone too far, and they wouldn’t have even known about it. Someway, somehow he’d gotten around the wards on the room. If Dumbledore could do it, then it also meant Voldemort could if he put his mind to it. 

Minerva looked up at the horrified woman and nodded curtly. Amelia was normally much like Minerva herself, in nearly all aspects in actuality. Proud, stern and extremely powerful, she could hold her own against anyone. It’s why she was now the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. This meant she could investigate all cases the Auror’s were working on active or cold case. She was also present during the trials, and Minerva believed her to be a very fair woman and always gave people the benefit of the doubt. If ever she was accused of something, she would want Amelia Bones on her side. 

“Oh, Albus, what have you done?” sighed Minerva quietly, shaking her head warily. Keeping Harry locked up in Hogwarts was one thing, but to have used his confidential records was a betrayal to far. Then again, Dumbledore taking Harry to Privet Drive and leaving him to be abused was so much worse.

“I will need you to testify that this was Albus Dumbledore’s.” said Amelia insistently, “Otherwise he might be able to protest his innocence.” 

“Wait there please, don’t move until I’ve returned.” said Minerva standing up, grabbing Floo Powder and shouting in her destination. 

Minerva stepped out at Severus’ quarters, looking around, it looked empty but she could hear noise from the kitchen. Stalking forward, she looked into it but found only Harry there, he was startled to see her alone and apprehensive. She hoped he didn’t remain that way; she’d loved both his parents, and wanted to know him as well. “Hello, Harry, sorry to disturb you, Do you know where Severus is?” the smell of the food left her feeling extremely peckish. 

“He’s in the great hall, he always goes to the great hall for twenty minutes before coming here.” said Harry, his hands still continuing to stir and shake their dinner as it cooked. He stared at her in wonder, he had only been here for a week and he knew his Dom’s schedule and habits now. Severus had been working here for a very long time, almost as long as he, Harry, had been alive. How is it that she didn’t know his every move? Were people really that dim? She didn’t seem it, she looked smart and she was very powerful. So why was she here and asking him? Then it dawned on him. “What’s happened?” she had to be shaken by something to not be thinking clearly. 

“Everything is fine, I just need Severus,” said Minerva smiling solely for Harry’s benefit. 

Harry snorted, “And I’m the Prime Minister.” he told her sarcastically, not believing her for a second. “I am not a child or stupid.”   
“No, no you aren’t.” said Minerva, “But isn’t the reason you are a submissive is so you do not have to worry about problems?” she pointed out. 

“Partly. But no, I’m a submissive because it’s what I need, what I want. To look after someone, and have someone do the same back. So I don’t have to worry where my next meal is coming from, to know I’m doing something right.” said Harry impassively, he knew she didn’t really understand their relationship; she thinks she did but she truly had no idea. Maybe one day he’d help her see, but right now he just wanted to cook their dinner. Although judging by her worry, they might not be eating it. 

“Still, its Severus I need, you cannot help with this.” said Minerva, “I’ll find him, thank you Harry and I’ll see myself out."

“Wait, he’s coming back,” said Harry sensing his Dom getting closer, how weird was that? That hadn’t happened before, never in all the years they’d been together. Was this something to do with the bond they had formed? He really had to read that book and find out more about it. Does that mean Severus could sense him as well? Then again with the collar he would always know anyway. His Dom told him from the start before he put it on; it had a tracking charm on it as well as a Portkey. He did wonder exactly what a Portkey felt like, he knew what it did but that was about it. He couldn’t imagine how if felt being transferred back to Sev no matter where he was, it obviously wasn’t the same as ‘Apparating’ which is what he had done a few times, but called it ‘Popping’ or disappearing. He called it Popping because of the noise it created, like a backfiring car. The idea grew on him quickly, and found he didn't really care what caused it.   
\------0 

“What is going on here?” demanded Severus as soon as he entered his quarters. He’d felt the Floo activate and had all but jumped and ran from the Great Hall. Nobody should be able to get into his Quarters without his permission. His mind had immediately feared the worst, from Dumbledore to idiotic Order members. To see it was just Minerva he felt extremely irritated and relieved. Irritated at his overreaction and relieved it had just indeed been an overreaction. He was a cautious man; he hadn’t survived this long by now being. Still the look on his face spoke volumes, and even Minerva was dumbstruck for a few seconds. She’d never seen him so…intense before, she’d known Severus loved Harry but this proved it beyond any doubts. 

“Minerva needs you for something,” explained Harry, not the slightest intimidated by Severus. Harry had seen his Dom in a much worse mood than this before. Then again he could imagine the sight he must have made. His clothes ripped, torn and bloody, split lip and black eye, the other idiot that started it though had been much worse. His Dom had been shocked to the core and furious, even more so when he got the truth, or a version of it anyway. 

“Well?” asked Severus staring at Minerva enquiringly, his emotions finally settling after the scare. Not that he would ever admit to it, unfortunately Minerva will know, she was to shrewd not to have guessed. He wasn’t a man who displayed emotion easily, and only under extreme duress. 

“Amelia Bones is in my classroom,” said Minerva grimly, “The results are in, unfortunately the gravity of the situation got to her and she’s told the Minister and the Head of the Auror’s.” 

“I thought she would do it on the down low?” demanded Severus swearing under his breath. 

“Severus she couldn’t not tell them, she has a duty, come up to my office.” said Minerva, her face still ashen her normal colour had yet to return. 

“Very well,” said Severus looking extremely pissed off. 

“Wasn’t this what you both wanted?” asked Harry arching an eyebrow, “You knew what he’d done; it was just a matter of time. It’s just quicker than you thought. They might not even do it right away, they’ll be smart enough to realize they need all the evidence they can get. So that Dumbledore can’t worm his way out.” it meant he wouldn’t get to play the pranks he’d hoped to. Unless they put it of and don’t arrest him until they built up a solid case, he could only hope.   
Minerva's lips twitched in amusement, pride twinkling in her eyes; calm under pressure he was good. She wondered if there was anything that could get him into a panic.   
“Indeed,” replied Severus wryly, “Well let’s go see her.” 

“Can I come?” asked Harry, he wanted to be there, especially if they would discuss him. “I won’t interfere.” 

Severus stared at his submissive, feeling his need to be there for this. He knew Harry wouldn’t be able to keep his promise not to interfere. Especially if they were discussing him, but he had a right to be. Everything Dumbledore had done, he’d done to Harry, no one else. He loathed Dumbledore with good reason. Severus was conflicted, on one hand he understood, on the other he wanted to protect Harry, it was his duty as a Dom. Yet could he really protect Harry from this? All he’d do by denying him was alienating Harry. No it wouldn’t, he’d accept it but if it blew up in his face, Harry would be the first one to say ‘I told you so’. Harry wasn’t weak. The way Minerva was looking cemented his answer; she was expecting him to deny Harry his request. He’d need to sit down with her and discuss it properly, or ask Poppy to. 

“Very well, try and keep the swearing to a minimum.” said Severus giving Harry a pointed look, oh he knew Harry would forget himself if he got angry. 

Harry gave his Dom a curious look as he nodded, why was he so sure he’d get angry enough to swear? He only really began to swear when he felt cornered; it was more of a defence mechanism. One picked up on the street.   
“I suggest we use the Floo then,” said Minerva. 

“Obviously,” said Severus, “Go on through we will meet you there in a few seconds.” 

“Very well,” said Minerva, stepping into Severus’ fire, she shouted in the destination - her own office. When she got out she was relieved to see Amelia was still sitting there. She smiled in silent thanks, summoning some refreshments from the house elves while they spoke. 

“Ready to do this?” asked Severus. 

Harry nodded solemnly walking towards the fireplace with apprehension written across his face. He’d never used the fireplace before, but he needn’t have worried, Severus got in beside him, holding him close. As Severus shouted their destination, flinging some powdery stuff on their feet Harry caught glimpse of the pensive. A grin appeared on his face, he’d already watched the memory a dozen times. He loved it; he’d been so surprised and amazed when his Dom showed him it the first time. He’d been able to walk around, see everything in 3D, almost as if he was really there. He’d been able to see Dumbledore’s expression, his face, it had been hilarious. According to Severus, Dumbledore hadn’t eaten since then. He looked worn and haggard and was in an extremely bad mood. So much so he was no longer looking for Harry. Even the Order had stopped, they’d given in, they’d searched everywhere - it was pretty evident Harry wasn’t in Hogwarts. 

Harry’s first impression of the woman, when they stepped out was she was stern, yet very, very powerful. He could sense it on her, the magic; none of them were more powerful than Severus though. Probably because the witches were restricted to ‘light’ magic, dark magic expanded the magical core, since more magic went into successfully casting them. Yes, he’d learned a lot since coming here, he was coming along, and he could read most of the book without needing the spell to tell him what it said. There were longer words that sometimes got to him, but he’d just begun. His Dom was extremely proud of his success. So he must be doing something right, and that’s what Harry always strived to do. 

“Is this him?” asked Amelia staring at Harry speculatively. 

Now Harry understood why Severus had warned him, he did NOT like the way she was staring at him. He made it known by glaring back, the wrath he wanted to let loose evident in his icy green eyes. She didn’t even seem the least bit perturbed by his behaviour or his silent warning. She was one tough witch to crack, almost like Minerva. The only reason Minerva looked away was because of her guilt, this witch didn’t have any. 

“Amelia, I’d like you to meet Harry Potter, Harry, this is Amelia Susan Bones, the head of the Department of Law Enforcement.” said Minerva. 

“It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter,” said Amelia nodding curtly. 

Harry just nodded, not doing the disservice of lying and telling her it was nice to meet her. Her lips quirked as if she understood the reason for his silence. 

“What was found?” enquired Severus bluntly, his black eyes glaring at them astutely. 

“Here,” said Minerva handing over the results of the testing done to the Dark Detector she’d lifted from Dumbledore’s desk. 

“Are these one hundred percent accurate?” asked Severus his eyes widened upon seeing it, no doubt at the exactly part Minerva had also. The date, it was two days before Harry had been ‘found’. Which meant Dumbledore really had broken the law. They hadn’t been sure if he’d spelled it after Harry was found to make sure he always knew where Harry was. This was just so much worse; it spoke of the dire nature of this situation. 

“Yes, the results were tested twice.” said Amelia her tone clipped and formal. 

“Harry, did you use magic just before you were caught by Dumbledore?” asked Severus. Staring intently at his submissive, conveying the dire nature of the conversation, and to be one hundred percent honest with him, even in present company. 

Amelia twitched at the term ‘caught’ not liking the sound of it at all. The potions Master was making it sound as though Harry had been taken against his will. 

“Yes,” said Harry swallowing thickly, a little nervous, after all the witch was part of…what did she call it? Department of Law Enforcement. Which meant she was essentially magical police for all intents and purposes. He’d made it his aim in life to avoid them as though they were the plague he wished upon Dumbledore. “I’d just gotten out of the shop when I saw them and bolted.” 

Amelia twitched yet again, the hero of the wizarding world bolting from his own people - it sounded really nefarious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go, the next chapter is up. So will dumbledore be arrested right away or will we see more pranks pulled and how he's personally feeling being so hungry and unable to eat and watch as he goes through withdrawl symptoms without potions (calming draught more specifically) or is a discription better for you all? I'm happy either way! R&R please!


	28. Chapter 28

Willing 

Chapter 28 

Conversations And Reactions 

The house elf’s all stared at one another, their eyes filled with worry and reluctance from the kitchen in Hogwarts. None of them wanted to go to Headmaster Dumbledore’s rooms. They were unfortunately bearing the brunt of his illness, they were actually contemplating going to Madam Pomfrey, yet they’d been told not to. They couldn’t disobey their Masters wishes, but he was getting sicker by the day. Not only that they were being yelled at something terrible, even shoved and hit if they got to close. They’d never seen the Headmaster like this before; he was always kind to them. 

“Put your names into the pot, whoever gets picked goes.” said Dane his voice solemn, he was the Head of the house elf’s here at Hogwarts. He appointed all duties, and kept everything in working order, and also taught the young baby elf’s that came along. 

With great lack of enthusiasm they all began doing as they were told, taking their time, folding the pieces of paper and adding it to the cooking pot they were using. It was stirred with Dane’s hand to mix them all up for a few seconds, before he had one of the children elves pick the piece of paper. They watched Dane take the parchment, barely breathing, hoping their name did not get called out. 

“Tish,” said Dane, she was an older elf and made of sterner stuff than a few younger ones that had served him so far. It was a good thing, she wouldn’t take to heart what was said, he was sure of it. 

“Do I take some food for Master Dumbledore?” asked Tish her eyes wider than usual, that was the only display of apprehension she showed about her appointed duties. She was a house elf, and she would never disobey orders, they’d been bred into her from the moment of her birth. 

“Just some soup, see if he will eat it,” said Dane his eyes clouded, he wasn’t sure if he would eat it, since he hadn’t eaten anything they’d given him for two days. He really was in a bad state, yet they couldn’t directly disobey his Orders…unless he worked around it. He needed a healers help, house elf’s couldn’t cure sicknesses like Dumbledore’s. They could cure sickness that elves got (or rather healer elves), which were different from wizard illnesses. 

“I will do that,” said Tish, grabbing a few essentials she’d need she ‘Popped’ away reappearing in Headmaster Dumbledore’s office. The trays were filled with correspondence, both urgent and otherwise. Keeping a tight grip of the tray, she popped’ up the stairs, the steps were for humans, which meant for her they were large and awkward, especially carrying a tray of heavy food. Once she got to the door she wished it open, and Hogwarts did her bidding. They were connected to the school on the deepest level. Or anywhere they were, manors, houses, if they had wards the house elf got connected to them. Every house elf knew where Harry Potter was, even if they couldn’t sense him so much now. A house elf must have warded the area he mostly vacated. Hogwarts herself didn’t ask them to send him food, so he must be well cared for by Master Snape. Since nobody asked them, they didn’t tell. It’s just too bad Dumbledore didn’t think of connecting his house elf to Hogwarts, and then he would have known from day one, where exactly his hero was. 

Tish walked passed the extravagant, expensively furnished and designed living area, and headed straight for the Headmaster’s bedroom. It always took them forever to clean the place, with so many knickknacks and exclusive portraits and ornaments, even with magic. Yes they did everything in the Headmasters quarters and office, whereas the other teachers preferred their privacy and they were asked not to do it. Lockhart had been the only exception to the rule as of late. 

Opening the bedroom door, she warily and watchfully entered, placing the tray on the large oak ottoman at the bottom of Dumbledore’s bed. Unsurprisingly it had been done with red stain varnish; everything the Headmaster owned was mostly gold and red. It was almost as if Dumbledore was still lost in his Hogwarts years, unable to move past his house pride. She got to his bed, and levitated herself up, so she could see him. Wincing slightly at the state of him, he really was much worse. He was sweating so badly, shaking none stop moaning in agony, the potions bottles the elves had left were still there. The smell of sick was thick in the air, and such a repugnant odour she had to hold her breath. She was going to need help; she had no choice but to call for aid. 

“Dane?” whispered Tish. She could only do one kind of magic at a time, her daily use of magic mostly consisted of making bedding disappear and levitating, they cleaned normally, unless it was the ceiling and wall, and they enchanted the brushes and cloths to do it itself. You couldn’t get magic to clean ornaments magically; otherwise it would just break them. 

“What is Tish needing?” asked Dane looking up at her, reverting to normal house elf speech. 

“I need help,” said Tish, “The Headmaster is in a bad way, he needs changed.” 

“Come down, I’ll levitate, you change.” said Dane, climbing up on a chair and he raised his hand, clicking his finger and the old Headmaster began to rise in the air. 

“Let me down!” roared Dumbledore, his blue eyes opening, with a fiery anger in them. Big black eyes were shrunken in their sockets as he continued to shake as if he was freezing cold. The smell on his breath made Tish arch back slightly, he needed cleaned immediately. 

Tish clicked her finger; it was the way House elves did magic, apposed to a wizard having a wand. The only thing they could do without clicking their fingers is ‘pop’ but to do it as silently as possible they had to click their fingers. She removed the bed sheets, and cleaned the mattress ensuring it was dry and sterilized she put new bedding on. That done in the matter of five seconds, she had Dumbledore’s pyjamas magically changed as well, instead of bright red he now had bright neon ones on. The amount of power one wizard had certainly didn’t account for taste, that’s for sure. 

“LET ME GO!” snarled Dumbledore, spit flying everywhere sounding more like a rabid dog. 

“Master Dumbledore needs some help, can we’s go get Mistress Poppy?” said Dane as he levitate the delicate wizard back down. He’d lost so much weight; they couldn’t live with themselves if anything happened to the powerful wizard. Yet they knew changes were coming, the seer elf had indicated as such, changes that would inevitably be good for them and their entire race. Nobody knew about seer elf’s its something they kept utmost secret. They’d made that mistake nine generations ago, one hard learned and they wouldn’t have a repeat of it. 

Dumbledore mumbled incoherently, already sweating through the new pyjamas. 

“Master Dumbledore needs to eat,” said Tish, moving around sitting on the bed next to him, ready to pop away should the need arise. The elf healer had already had to heal five bumps to the head because of Dumbledore’s petulant reactions. She poured the chicken soup into his lax mouth, only for Dumbledore to spit it out at her. 

Dane looked at Tish then at the Headmaster, they couldn’t do this anymore, Dumbledore needed help, and the consequences be damned. He would take the responsibility for it, even if it meant getting clothes for disobeying a direct order. Dumbledore wasn’t going to survive much longer if they didn’t do anything soon. With a bit of luck he wouldn’t remember anything anyway.   
Making his decision he popped away, reappearing directly in the Hospital wing at Hogwarts. Looking around he found nobody there, he could sense where she was, her office. As quick as his small legs could carry him, he made his way to her office, knocking hastily on her door. Waiting impatiently for her to answer, which she did nearly right away. Her chair was near the door, so she didn’t even need to get up. 

“Yes?” she asked surprised to see a house elf, she hadn’t asked for one…was one of the students hurt? She stared in silent concern at the house elf, waiting on a reply. 

“Headmaster Dumbledore is very sick Mistress Poppy, he is telling us not to say, but he looks real bad now…” Dane trailed of looking unsure. Twisting its ears for being bad and doing this when Dumbledore had specifically told them not to. 

Poppy nodded, grabbing her emergency bag, she immediately left her office. She had suspected something was wrong, since he hadn’t been down for the past few days. Minerva had made excuses for him, but never once went near the Headmaster’s office. Poppy suspected that Minerva knew about Harry, all of it. Either that or she was still in a foul mood with the Headmaster over the…actions he’d taken in regards to Harry. She didn’t say anything just in case it was the latter.   
“Dane can take us up right away, Mistress Poppy?” suggested Dane, staring at her awaiting her decision. 

“Go on then,” said Poppy putting her hand out, making it easier for the elf to transport them without having to stand on the tip of its toes. She cared about everything living, no matter its species, gender, preferences and status. It was part of the oath she’d taken ‘do no harm’. She’d found out afterwards that it was much like the Muggle Hippocratic oath they took. Instead of swearing upon healing gods, they swore to Merlin himself, the founder of their very society. Or that’s what they liked to refer to him as, after all he was the most known wizard throughout the entire world, even Muggles knew about him. 

Dane grabbed Poppy’s hand and took them directly to Dumbledore’s bedchambers, as they had once upon a time been called. She gasped at the state of him, and immediately began scanning him, despite what he’d done; she had sworn to heal everyone. It was her duty as a Medi-Witch; it didn’t mean to say she had to like him. Poor Harry had been through so much. The results of the scan were not good at all, she put him onto a stretcher, and he needed the hospital wing. Once he was secure on it, magically strapped, because of the convulsions. 

“I will take it from here, thank you.” said Poppy smiling her thanks at the two house elf’s before she took the Headmaster out of his rooms, through the office and down the gargoyle, which admittedly was a bit tricky. She met no one on her way to the hospital wing; all the students were probably in their common room, letting their ‘hair’ down after a hard day at school. It took them a few weeks to get used to the workload after a summer of sleeping in and doing whatever they wanted. The seventh years snuck in and tried to take away pepper up potions, to cope with the workload. Not something she allowed, her cupboards were locked and charmed, nobody got into them without alerting her. 

Five minutes later Dumbledore was lying on a charmed bed, so he couldn’t get up or fall out accidentally. The convulsions had yet to stop, and she knew they wouldn’t. He was going through a rather nasty withdrawal; his body was purging itself of the calming draught. She’d warned him it would get nasty, but she hadn’t expected him to stop them altogether. He had to ease himself off the potion otherwise well…the evidence was lying in the bed. He was having trouble keeping anything down, if the state of his throat was anything to go by. He kept regurgitating anything he ate, from what she could see it wasn’t even getting into his stomach. The lining in his throat was burned rotten with the acid he was bringing up. 

“Let me go, I’m fine,” murmured Dumbledore, his eyes pained and tired. 

Poppy ignored his barely discernable words as she continued on. 

Charming quarter of a bottle of calming draught into his system, just enough to satisfy it and was relieved to see most of the convulsions stop. He was starving, she would need to get something into him, as well as a drip, and the magical world had the same crude method as the Muggles did. She didn’t normally have to do it, since nobody got sick to this extent - not in Hogwarts anyway. Swiftly making her way to the cupboard containing the less used Muggle medicine, she took them out, sterilising them as she did so as a precaution. 

“Let go at once Poppy!” demanded Dumbledore finding dredges of energy from somewhere. Straight after his words he went lax again, panting in exhaustion. 

Poppy continued to ignore him, tapping her wand in his inner arm, the needle inserted itself into a vein. She placed the bag on the curtain pole, with a hook, keeping it above him so it would get into his system. Summoning two additional potions, she magically put them into his system. One was a nutritional remedy, replacing the vitamins and such he’d missed for the past few days. The second was a sleeping draught; his body was exhausted and needed rest. Hopefully after this she could help him overcome the affects without resorting to this madness. 

Once she was sure he was resting as comfortably as possible, she went back to her office, kneeling at her fire, grabbing a handful of powder she yelled into it. Finding herself in Minerva McGonagall’s office, which was empty, she called to her waiting patiently for an answer. Unless of course she was nowhere near the room, if that was the case she’d need to wait for a call back. Minerva had a ward on her Floo Network; she knew when anyone was calling her. 

“How can I help you Poppy?” asked Minerva making her way into her proper office, one she didn’t bother to use much. Preferring to use her office in her classroom, her quarters resided just on the opposite door of her real office. The only use this one had was the Floo network, her classroom didn’t have a fire.   
“The Headmaster is in the Hospital wing, you might have to take over his duties.” said Poppy in explanation. 

“What is wrong with him?” asked Minerva her lips pursed, brown eyes flashing in anger, something that wasn’t lost on Poppy. 

“Withdrawal, he stopped taking the calming draughts, he’s exhausted, enormously dehydrated and starving, I’ve given him a sleeping potion.” said Poppy, wondering what Minerva had learned to make her even angrier at Dumbledore. Poppy had never seen her so angry before, and that was saying something. She needed to speak to Severus, find out if Minerva knew. 

“I see,” said Minerva her expression turning to delight and self righteousness. Dumbledore had brought everything upon himself; he deserved everything that happened to him now. She almost wished Harry would do something else, it said a lot about how she was feeling since Minerva normally wasn’t one to have a vindictive streak. Well unless she was fighting a Death Eater, then they found out just how formidable an opponent she could be. 

“I assume you will be able to cope with the duties?” asked Poppy. 

“Indeed I shall do what I must.” said Minerva, pretty soon Dumbledore would be arrested and she’d be dealing with everything anyway. “I must go, Poppy, I’m in the middle of a meeting I apologize. I shall come down later and speak to you properly.” 

“Of course,” said Poppy nodding in acceptance before withdrawing from the fire completely. 

Taking a deep breathe she went back through to her classroom where everyone was waiting on her. Harry had just handed them their vital piece of evidence against Dumbledore. He had admitted he’d used magic just before Dumbledore came. He’d seen Amelia’s reaction to the use of ‘caught’ and when he’d confessed that he’d ‘bolted’ (as Harry put it) from Dumbledore. Harry wasn’t taking well to Amelia, she wasn’t sure why not, and she’d never imagine it was because she was an authority figure. 

“Sorry, Dumbledore has been admitted to Hospital ward, he stopped taking the calming draughts and is going through a withdrawal.” said Minerva rolling her eyes in a gesture very unbecoming of whom, Minerva was. 

Harry’s lips pressed together as he stifled his amusement, he knew Dumbledore hadn’t stopped out of his own free will. He was probably starving and it made Harry feel giddy inside, not something he was used to that’s for sure. Dumbledore would rue the day he messed with him and had the audacity to bring him into the magical world and expect him to be his little saviour. 

“Considering he didn’t find Harry when he was eleven he didn’t have his magical signature, he somehow got into the records room.” said Severus his disgust tripling. 

“Yes, Minerva has already suspected as much,” said Amelia grimly. 

“What’s the records room?” asked Harry frowning at the reactions it gained from the three others. 

“The confidential record room is where every single wizard and witches records are kept, even long after they are gone from this world. Records that are kept closely guarded and monitored, since it holds the blood of a wizard as well as a master copy of their magical signature. Two items held most sacred in our world, blood is a tool that could be used for evil deeds as well as magic. For only one purpose can anyone see the room let alone use the records, that is if they’ve committed treason without doubts. Such a thing hasn’t been used since Grindelwald’s time, a good few generations ago. It isn’t used lightly at all, the fact he’s gained entrance…puts every wizard and witch at risk - we have to find out how he accomplished it. If Albus Dumbledore can do it, then the Dark Lord Voldemort may accomplish it, this could cause mass devastation and destruction across the entire magical British Community.”   
“You mean like their medical history?” stated Harry trying to store it away in an acceptable and understandable way. 

“That’s exactly what it is,” said Minerva nodding to Harry that he had it right. 

“Indeed,” said Severus gravely. 

“Do you have enough to arrest him?” enquired Harry. 

“More than enough, but he need to gather a strong case if we are to take on Albus Dumbledore. We can leave no room for error or doubt, because he will use it to his advantage.” said Madam Bones her voice professional. “You say Dumbledore caught you, can you tell me what you meant by that?” here she wasn’t just talking to Harry; she was staring at all three of them suspiciously. 

“I think it speaks for itself don’t you?” said Harry sarcastically, staring in incredulity, and he’d through she was smart. 

Severus withheld a sigh of irritation, seriously contemplating the idea of making Harry leave while they had this conversation now. They needed Amelia Bones on their side; the more they had on their side the better it was for them. 

“He forced me to come to Hogwarts,” said Harry, sensing his Dom was loosing patience, he really need to speak to Sev about this. He could sense how far away he was and now he was sensing his emotions? Not only that, he needed to read that damn book. “I bolted the second I saw them, but unfortunately they just Apparated, Black grabbed me but then let go when I screamed that a pervert was trying to kidnap me.” 

Severus coughed a few times, looking away from them all. Minerva and Harry both realized he was more than likely deeply amused by the words that had come out of Harry’s mouth. He turned back to face them, all trace of amusement gone; his eyes though had a twinkle to them. 

“Then what happened?” asked Amelia her complete concentration on Harry, regarding him pensively. 

“Why don’t we take a seat and have some coffee and something to eat?” suggested Minerva, the warming charm on the coffee and tea pots wouldn’t last forever. 

“What about our dinner?” asked Harry. 

“Grace will finish it and keep it under a warming charm, until we return.” said Severus soothingly, sitting down on one of the chairs, immediately helping himself to a cup of coffee, pouring one for his submissive as well. Using just a tad more milk knowing Harry didn’t like it to strong, or cold for that matter. 

The 'our' and ‘we’ wasn’t lost on Amelia who stared at them speculatively as she took a seat.   
“I kicked him in the ba…” said Harry stopping when Severus cleared his throat loudly, guessing exactly where Harry was talking about and about to say. “Privates. Then I ran again, but one of them stunned me, I woke up in a room here at Hogwarts.” 

“You kicked Sirius Black?” asked Amelia Bones for confirmation and clarification. 

“Yes,” said Harry bluntly. 

“Sorry, please continue.” said Amelia, Harry for some reason didn’t want to discuss it, but if they’d taken Harry against his will then it was no wonder he wasn’t keen on the discussion. 

“I tricked them into believing I was coming around, they wanted to show me Hogwarts. As soon as I got out the door I slammed it in their faces. Took me ages to get around the dungeons, but I eventually got out but as I neared the doors they closed on me.” said Harry his face screwed up in distaste at being stopped. 

“The doors?” asked Amelia wondering what he meant. 

“The entrance hall.” stated Severus calmly, as he took a drink of coffee. 

“They knew you didn’t want to be there.” stated Amelia shaken. She knew Sirius Black was the boy’s godfather, what was the idiot thinking? 

“Obviously.” said Harry exasperated. 

“How many were there? Just the two of them?” enquired Amelia. 

“Three.” stated Harry, after swallowing a tuna and cucumber sandwich. “Black, Lupin and Dumbledore.” 

“Sirius Black, Remus Lupin.” said Minerva just in case Amelia was unfamiliar with their last names, no doubt she knew Sirius, he’d been an Auror and imprisoned at one point. 

“Do you wish to press charges on all of them?” asked Amelia, not sure who Remus Lupin was, but the other two she knew personally. 

Harry looked at Minerva and Severus, stuck on what to do. Severus gave nothing away, letting Harry know this was solely his decision and he’d stand by it. Did he get Black and Lupin arrested as well as Dumbledore? It would serve them right, but Lupin had kept it secret - which had enabled them to get this far. “No, just Dumbledore, the others are just sheep they can’t think for themselves.” said Harry derisively; for once it wasn’t aimed at Amelia but at the two idiots who’d allowed Dumbledore to control them. Lupin had at least seen the errors of his ways, but he wasn’t sure about Black yet. 

Severus smirked in feral amusement; he didn’t know how many times he’d through that about the entire order. Apart from a select few of course, which consisted of Minerva, himself, and Shacklebolt most of the time. Although as of late Arthur Weasley seemed to have grown a bit of a spine, standing up to the Order and even his own wife. 

“I see,” said Amelia evidently baffled by his statement. She wouldn’t understand she didn’t know the extent of the hold Dumbledore had over the people in close contact with him. 

“Did they ever lay a hand on you?” asked Amelia, “Or hurt you with magic?” she didn’t like the thought but had to ask it nevertheless.  
Harry felt like replying with a sarcastic repartee, at least his version of it anyway. Almost as if Severus could sense how he was feeling, he butted in, passing Harry another plate of food. Without even saying anything Harry knew Severus wanted him to eat it. It’s all Severus did, want him to eat or learn; he wasn’t so underweight anymore, especially with his Dom’s potions. The weight had just piled on; in fact he’d gained nearly a stone. He was much healthier than he’d been in his entire life that’s for certain. 

“Dumbledore chased Harry out of the school, resulting in Harry falling down the steps at the entrance hall, not only that but told a house elf to stop him by any means necessary. Which resulted in Harry being blasted ten feet in the air, Dumbledore did not check to see if he was alright. Merely put him back in the room he had imprisoned him in. when I got to him, his entire back and legs were bruised severely. He also put a tracking charm on him, imbued in a gold bracelet he put on Harry ensuring he couldn’t get away even if he tried.” said Severus in short curt explanation. 

Amelia almost wanted to sigh in exasperation, was there nothing Dumbledore hadn’t done to this boy? 

“We should also tell you that Albus Dumbledore let Harry with the Dursley’s his last remaining family.” said Minerva. 

Amelia glanced at the Deputy Headmistress, there was something underlying in her voice, she would know pretty soon by the sounds of it. “Yes, I am aware of that.” said Amelia, wondering why she’d brought it up in the first place. 

“He allowed Harry to be abused; he had letters to that effect from Arabella Figg and did nothing. We only found out ourselves when Severus removed Harry from the room Dumbledore had Harry locked in.” said Minerva sadly. 

This time Amelia did sigh, “Anything else you want to tell me?” she asked in obvious irritation. 

“We have all the evidence you need as proof that he knew,” said Minerva, “I’ll give you copies, and I’d rather the originals were somewhere safe.” 

“Of course,” said Amelia, it wasn’t an unusual request to make. “I must report this to the Minister tonight.” 

“Let us know how it goes.” said Severus standing up, leaving his empty cup on Minerva’s desk. Harry immediately stood as well, grateful to be leaving - he was feeling very exploited sitting in this room. 

“I will,” said Amelia nodding in understand, getting to her feet as well. “It was nice meeting you, I just wish the circumstances were more pleasant.” she said that a lot in her line of work unfortunately. 

“Indeed,” said Severus wryly, understanding the irony in her statement.  
Amelia walked out the door, instead of taking the Floo network, she needed to think. Needed to get her mind around everything Dumbledore had done, and then she'd have to explain everything to Minister Fudge. He would either be appalled or amused that he finally had something on Dumbledore that the old man didn’t already know about. The relationship Fudge had with Dumbledore was complicated to say the least. He was either awed at him or suspicious, it never ended in all the time he’d been Minister of Magic. Normally she’d just ignore it, but she wouldn’t be able to. It took her fifteen minutes to walk to the edge of Hogwarts wards. Taking a deep breath, she Apparated to the Ministry and grimly shored herself up for what was coming.


	29. Chapter 29

Willing 

Chapter 29 

Cornelius Fudge 

Cornelius Fudge sat in his office; he had been Minister of magic for a few years now. The office had his own stamp on it, surrounding him were all the previous Ministers that had received honours and portraits, none were in those particular frames at the moment. Not everyone did such a thing, preferring to have a portrait with family, but these men had put their career before anything and anyone else, which incidentally meant they didn’t have a family. Everyone assumed Cornelius was stupid, which suited him quite fine, but contrary to popular belief he knew what it took to stay in power. Keeping Lucius happy, allowing Dumbledore to believe he was firmly under his thumb. Although with the Dark Lord Voldemort back, he had to take care with Lucius, and how often he was seen with him. He couldn’t allow the public to think he was turning to the dark, oh no, it was one thing he wouldn’t do. He would never shame his families name with such an association. He wanted to be remembered as a great Minister who heralded the magical world into a new era. Merlin he could remember thinking it when he was just a fresh face taking his N.E.W.T’s. He’d been determined, went on to become an Auror, and worked his way up the ranks before applying for Minister. It had taken him three times, and then low and behold he succeeded. Along the way, snapping up an Order of Merlin, first class. 

All previous Ministers had offered the magical world something they needed and wanted, or even near Ministers. Barty Crouch Senior for example, had taken to almost crucifying all Death Eaters. Stating they deserved Azkaban without trial, and oddly enough everyone wished for him to become Minister. Then it all turned sour, his own son was arrested and convicted of being a Death Eater and sentenced to Azkaban. Then the niggling thoughts began, if he couldn’t control his own son…how could he lead the magical world through war? 

That’s when Cornelius realized he needed to take a stance that nobody had before, so he stood out against all other applicants vying for the Minister position. With Lucius able to thoroughly manipulate the purebloods and Dumbledore who was followed by the entire Muggle born and half blood (as well as light sided purebloods) would do as he suggested. Two people, one goal, and it had worked wonders, they had no idea he was the one manipulating them. They thought themselves so clever and superior to him, well they were wrong. Maybe one day he’d let them know, but not until he was done as Minister of Magic anyway. He knew both men better than they thought he did, Dumbledore was by no means ‘light’ and benevolent as he liked to portray. Just like Lucius wasn’t as evil as he liked to entertain he was. Lucius Malfoy had his weaknesses; his family was the main one. 

Two loud raps against his door brought Cornelius from his thoughts, to find his quill still posed to sign the newest legislation. Which by the way was useless, the link had blotted all over the parchment, and ate through to his desk below. Cursing mentally he banished the mess and straightened himself up, it was only dinner time but he felt as though he’d been working non stop for weeks. “Enter,” said Fudge curiously, he had no meeting scheduled and his assistant had left early in an emergency. 

“Ah, Madam Bones, how can I help you?” asked Cornelius out of formality, than any other reason, since he knew why she was here. He’d allowed her to go to Hogwarts alone and deal with the culprit. More so to do with avoiding Albus Dumbledore than anything else. When he first started as a Minister, he made sure to make it seem like Dumbledore was making the decisions, writing to him often to ask his opinion. Which had backfired, since he was constantly on his case, advising him even years later. 

“I spoke to Professor Minerva McGonagall, she has alerted me to some damning information.” said Amelia, entering the office and closing the door tightly behind her. The silencing spells were promptly placed around the room, giving them their much desired privacy. 

“Alright let’s hear it,” said Cornelius, his face becoming grim as he stared at the normally stoic witch with appreciation, not sure if he was going to like any information revealed tonight. 

“I think it’s best if I actually showed you the meeting,” said Amelia solemnly. 

“Very well,” said Cornelius hiding his wariness, immediately opening his bottom drawer and removing a pensive from within it. It belonged to the Ministry, and it was used (seldom) during courtroom trials to prove someone’s innocence or guilt. Memories were extremely private, as such most people elected not to use this means to prove it. Cornelius didn’t understand it; he would rather remove a memory than consume Veritaserum. Sitting back down, he removed his reading classes, rubbing his tired eyes. He had a feeling that the day was just about to get a whole lot worse. “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me the suspect’s name?” 

Amelia just shook her head gravely, before stilling completely, removing the memory from her mind. The silvery substance attached to the end of her wand, following it in an eerie manner. To someone first exposed to it, it looked like a spirit, an entity coming out the end of the wand. Slowly she lowered it until her wand was on top of the pensive before she flicked it away. The memory drifted further down, almost like a feather, swaying side to side before stilling completely in the bowl. The pensive had to be the best piece of magic invented ever, in her opinion, and well deserved had the inventor’s order of Merlin first class been. 

Together they touched the pensive with their finger, and allowed themselves to be dragged into its depths. 

Cornelius stared around immediately recognizing Hogwarts; he had attended the school after all in his youth. In fact he had been taught by Albus Dumbledore himself, and also Minerva McGonagall when she took over from him. Neither of it had affected him, since the Fudge’s always ended up in Huffelpuff, the house of those who were loyal. His own nephew had been placed in Huffelpuff. Rufus Fudge, a young man who was following his uncle’s footsteps making his way up the Ministry. 

"Amelia, I didn't expect to hear back from you so soon," said Minerva. 

"I called in a few favours, they've been at it for two days," said Amelia. "I got the sense that when you gave me it - it was of utmost important…was I wrong?" 

"It was important," said Minerva "But not at the expense of someone working on it for two days none stop." 

"Here are the results," said Amelia handing it over, "I couldn't keep it quiet, I am sorry. Minerva we need to know who this belongs to."

Cornelius watched the interactions closely; both of them were surprised and a little apprehensive. He had been informed of the results; Amelia Bone's first loyalty was to the Ministry. In fact she was one of the few people he trusted completely. He summarized Professor McGonagall knew who it was already, judging by the look on her face. 

"Who did you inform?" asked Minerva.

"The Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge and the Head of the Auror department Rufus Scrimgeour." said Amelia, "They wanted to come themselves, but I convinced them to be reasonable. Whoever it is might be at Hogwarts after all, and you aren't to blame." 

Despite knowing Cornelius was naturally alarmed by the look that had spread over the stern teachers face. His mind immediately whirling, who could it be? There wasn’t many who could surely cause Minerva this much aguish over the results being known. 

"Minerva are you okay?" asked Amelia.

"The date, it's before he was found. How did he get into the records room?" Minerva asked incredulity playing across her face.

Cornelius gasped sharply, inhaling in shock, almost not wanting to believe his ears. His eyes immediately went to Amelia who was in the pensive with him. Silently demanding answers, not willing to wait any more. The records room...oh no, quickly the Minister of magic put the pieces together and two add two became four - Albus Dumbledore. Coming to the conclusion long before it dawned upon Amelia Bones. It had to be, he was the only one who'd been desperate to get into the room. He understood his desire, don't get him wrong, it was awful what Harry Potter had been through. He never joined sides, just agreeing with whomever he was speaking to when it was regarding Harry Potter. Having a nephew himself, he couldn't understand why the Muggles had done what they did. Muggles abusing a wizard, it was unheard of, unethical and wrong on so many levels. He didn't know what had become of the child, and he would like to know. If he was alive he deserved to have his magic trained and his inheritance. He didn't believe for one minute Harry Potter would end the war. He was a child, he'd survived by a miracle but that didn’t mean he would do it repeatedly. No, if anyone had a chance of ending the war it was the Auror’s and even though it turned his stomach to admit - Dumbledore. Which if he was correct, might not actually be possible anymore. 

"Records room?" echoed Amelia stepping back. "The Confidential records room?" 

Cornelius Fudge mirrored Amelia Bones' horror still unable to form a single thought or word. Minerva didn't reply, so Cornelius had to assume she'd nodded while he'd been in his stupor. 

"Oh, Albus, what have you done?" sighed Minerva quietly. 

"I will need you to testify that this was Albus Dumbledore's." said Amelia insistently, "Otherwise he might be able to protest his innocence."

"Wait there please, don't move until I've returned." said Minerva standing up, grabbing Floo Powder and shouting in her destination.

Cornelius wasn’t perturbed when the memory shimmered and landed him in the next scene. He'd used pensive’s often enough he knew every feeling by now. He was however, taken aback when two additional people Floo’ed inside the ’memory’ room. One young man he couldn’t recognize, the other was in fact Severus Snape, Potions Master and teacher at Hogwarts. He'd been a spy; unfortunately his cover was blown when Crouch ordered his arrest. Albus Dumbledore had come forward proving his innocence at the end of the last war. Staring intently at the young man, trying to figure him out, his eyes were drawn to the collar, and despite it being a memory Cornelius threw Severus Snape a speculative look. One he dare not have sent him if he’d been standing in front of the wizard. It wasn’t just school children who feared Severus Snape, oh no, adults were down right terrified of him as well. 

“Why are they here?” enquired Cornelius yet Amelia didn’t respond she was busy staring at the stranger who had yet to be identified. She had a sad look on her face, yet a probing one, as if she was trying to unravel the mystery or understand the person better. He was rather hoping he wasn’t going to be dealing with Severus Snape during the investigation; the wizard could scare the living day lights out of him with just one single look. 

"Is this him?" asked Amelia staring at Harry speculatively.

"Amelia, I'd like you to meet Harry Potter, Harry, this is Amelia Susan Bones, the head of the Department of Law Enforcement." said Minerva.

"It's nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter," said Amelia nodding her head curtly.

“POTTER?!” cried out Fudge sputtering in shock, his eyes once again drawn to the young man, and had to admit he did have a superficial resemblance to his father. He didn’t have the complete ‘Potter’ look through, the short messy bird-nest hair, the tall muscular build and the features in the face that all the Potter’s did. Then again James’ hadn’t, he’d been lanky, but that’s because he hadn’t had a chance to grow old. Fudge’s eyes darkened slightly at his thoughts, no James Potter had died at the age of twenty one, a child by magical age standards. He mentally calculated Harry’s age, seventeen, should be in his last year at Hogwarts unless he was mistaken. 

Amelia observed the angry yet indignant stance Harry adopted at her query of ‘is this him’ he certainly didn’t like being stared at. She didn’t blame him for how he was; she’d dealt with worse during her tenure as the head of the law enforcement. Normally attitudes like his grated on her nerves, yet Harry was an exception. She didn’t understand either, maybe it was because she knew of his past and realized it could be a defence mechanism.

 

Amelia and Cornelius observed Harry nodding his head without commenting. 

"What was found?" enquired Severus bluntly, his black eyes glaring.

Cornelius shuddered slightly; there was something decidedly intense about Snape. His eyes alone could make you feel two inches tall. 

"Here," said Minerva handing over the results.

"Are these one hundred percent accurate?" asked Severus his eyes wide.

"Yes, the results were tested twice." said Amelia her tone clipped and formal.

"Harry, did you use magic just before you were caught by Dumbledore?" asked Severus. Staring intently at Harry, conveying something that neither Amelia nor Cornelius was privy to. 

“Caught?” spluttered Cornelius once more, Harry Potter wasn’t some sort of criminal! Caught indeed. Then he realized by the way Severus Snape asked the question that Harry knew about magic. Frowning in contemplation, staring intently at both of them, realizing there was something going on between the two. The way he was staring at Harry was telling it was like they were having silent conversation. You could only do that with someone you’d known a long time, one that you knew a great deal, especially what they were thinking. 

Amelia just sighed she’d basically had the same reaction as the Minister had, so she could say nothing as she observed everything happening with a critical eye. She wondered what his next reaction would be, keeping an eye on Harry, she watched the Minister...wanting to take some morbid pleasure out of it. It was extremely out of character for her, but she’d been shocked so much tonight herself she just wanted some amusement. 

Was it wrong to want some merriment out of this? Probably. 

Yes," said Harry swallowing thickly, looking decidedly nervous for some reason. "I'd just gotten out of the shop when I saw them and bolted."

Amelia twitched a look of what could only be described as confused horror appearing on her face momentarily. 

"He ran away?" gaped Cornelius in complete and utter bafflement, why? what? what? what? He shook his head as if hoping to jumble everything together again and so it would make sense. Why would Harry run away from his own people? His heart sank at the prospect of Harry not trusting wizards, was it because of the abuse? Had Dumbledore ruined Harry’s life and magical prospects? The thought left him cold. 

"He tried." said Amelia speaking for the first time since they'd entered the pensive, and begun watching the memories. 

"Sorry, Dumbledore has been admitted to Hospital ward, he stopped taking the calming draughts and is going through a withdrawal." said Minerva rolling her eyes.

"Withdrawal?" questioned Fudge, he couldn't wait to get out of the pensive and discuss everything properly. 

Harry's lips pressed together as he stifled his amusement. 

"He does not like Dumbledore," said Cornelius feeling a marginal respect for Harry Potter rising. There weren't many people who didn't like Dumbledore that wasn’t on the dark side. 

"Considering he didn't find Harry when he was eleven he didn't have his magical signature, he somehow got into the records room." said Severus his disgust obvious for all to hear.

"Yes, Minerva has already suspected as much," said Amelia grimly.

"What's the records room?" asked Harry frowning at the reactions it gained from the three others.

Cornelius' eyes dimmed, there was so much Harry didn't know, that he should. If he'd been raised by his parents he would know everything there was to know.

"The confidential record room is where every single wizard and witches records are kept, even long after they are gone from this world. Records that are kept closely guarded and monitored, since it holds the blood of a wizard as well as a master copy of their magical signature. Two items held most sacred in our world, blood is a tool that could be used for evil deeds as well as magic. For only one purpose can anyone see the room let alone use the records, that is if they've committed treason without doubts. Such a thing hasn't been used since Grindelwald's time, a good few generations ago. It isn't used lightly at all, the fact he's gained entrance…puts every wizard and witch at risk - we have to find out how he accomplished it. If Albus Dumbledore can do it, then the Dark Lord Voldemort may accomplish it, this could cause mass devastation and destruction across the entire magical British Community." Amelia Bones told him.

"You mean like their medical history?" stated Harry trying to store it away in an acceptable and understandable way.

"That's exactly what it is," said Minerva nodding to Harry that he had it right.

"Indeed," said Severus gravely.

"Do you have enough to arrest him?" enquired Harry.

"He really doesn't like him." stated Cornelius wryly. 

"More than enough, but he need to gather a strong case if we are to take on Albus Dumbledore. We can leave no room for error or doubt, because he will use it to his advantage." said Madam Bones her voice professional. "You say Dumbledore caught you, can you tell me what you meant by that?" 

"I think it speaks for itself don't you?" said Harry sarcastically, staring in incredulity, and he'd through she was smart.

Cornelius grinned unable to help himself, he definitely knew Snape long before this meeting. He spoke like the man, it was a dead give away, and he wondered if the others realized what it meant. He could barely wait to meet the young man, the best part he could be himself. 

"He forced me to come to Hogwarts," said Harry. "I bolted the second I saw them, but unfortunately they just Apparated, Black grabbed me but then let go when I screamed that a pervert was trying to kidnap me."

Severus coughed a few times, looking away from them all. 

Cornelius gaped had the man just smiled? Actually almost laughed? Wow, he was stunned; the world truly had turned on its axis. 

"Then what happened?" asked Amelia.

"Why don't we take a seat and have some coffee and something to eat?" suggested Minerva.

"What about our dinner?" asked Harry.

The minister nodded his head as if it had just confirmed every thought he had regarding Harry Potter. 

"Grace will finish it and keep it under a warming charm, until we return." said Severus. Sitting down on one of the chairs, helping himself to a cup of coffee, pouring one for Harry as well.

Amelia who stared at them speculatively as she took a seat.

"I kicked him in the ba…" said Harry stopping briefly when Severus cleared his throat loudly. “Privates. Then I ran again, but one of them stunned me, I woke up in a room here at Hogwarts."

"You kicked Sirius Black?" asked Amelia Bones.

"Yes," said Harry bluntly.

"Sorry, please continue." said Amelia.

"I tricked them into believing I was coming around, they wanted to show me Hogwarts. As soon as I got out the door I slammed it in their faces. Took me ages to get around the dungeons, but I eventually got out but as I neared the doors they closed on me." said Harry his face screwed up in distaste.

"The doors?" asked Amelia.

"The entrance hall." stated Severus calmly, drinking some coffee.

Cornelius stared wistful at the hot brews; he certainly felt the need for one right now. The more he learned the more he realized why she hadn't just told him but elected instead to show him. 

"They knew you didn't want to be there." stated Amelia looking shaken. 

"Obviously." said Harry his tone one of exasperation.

"How many were there? Just the two of them?" enquired Amelia.

"Three." stated Harry. "Black, Lupin and Dumbledore."

"Sirius Black, Remus Lupin." added Minerva. 

"He kept his own godson locked up in Hogwarts...after what he went through in Azkaban?" asked Fudge beyond baffled by their actions. 

"He did." said Amelia quietly, keeping her attention on everything that was happening. 

"Do you wish to press charges on all of them?" asked Amelia.

Harry looked at Minerva and Severus, stuck on what to do. "No, just Dumbledore, the others are just sheep they can't think for themselves." said Harry derisively.

Cornelius watched Harry, seeing him looking at Severus for an answer made him finally acknowledge what he suspected about the collar. He knew if he so much as tried to look at Snape wrong well...Harry Potter would defend the man with his life. Harry Potter was a submissive, a willing one by the way he was looking at Severus Snape. There was never a hint of fear in those green eyes. It was a comfort to know he was happy and that he was treated well. To separate them, even if Harry was manipulated into it, would do the young man no good. Denial was something nobody could deprive anyone of if they wished it hard enough. Sheep! He was half indignant when he realized what the boy said. Yet he knew what the boy was talking about, he'd thought it often enough. 

"I see," said Amelia evidently baffled by his statement.

"Did they ever lay a hand on you?" asked Amelia, "Or hurt you with magic?" 

"Dumbledore chased Harry out of the school, resulting in Harry falling down the steps at the entrance hall, not only that but told a house elf to stop him by any means necessary. Which resulted in Harry being blasted ten feet in the air, Dumbledore did not check to see if he was alright. Merely put him back in the room he had imprisoned him in. when I got to him, his entire back and legs were bruised severely. He also put a tracking charm on him, imbued in a gold bracelet he put on Harry ensuring he couldn't get away even if he tried." said Severus in short curt explanation. 

"Merlin's balls, what was the man thinking?" exploded Cornelius unable to keep his thoughts to himself any longer. 

"We should also tell you that Albus Dumbledore left Harry with the Dursley's his remaining family." said Minerva.

"Yes, I am aware of that." said Amelia.

"He allowed Harry to be abused; he had letters to that effect from Arabella Figg and did nothing. We only found out ourselves when Severus removed Harry from the room Dumbledore had Harry locked in." said Minerva sadly.

Cornelius just gawked wide eyed unable to feel anything but horrified disbelief. 

Amelia sighed before adding "Anything else you want to tell me?" sounding irritated. 

"We have all the evidence you need as proof that he knew," said Minerva, "I'll give you copies, and I'd rather the originals were somewhere safe."

"Of course," said Amelia, it wasn't an unusual request to make. "I must report this to the Minister tonight."

"Let us know how it goes." said Severus standing up, leaving his empty cup on Minerva's desk. Harry immediately stood as well. 

"I will," said Amelia nodding in understand, getting to her feet as well. "It was nice meeting you; I just wish the circumstances were more pleasant." 

"Indeed," said Severus wryly, the irony written all over his features.  
\------0   
“This is going to be a difficult process,” said Cornelius, staring across at the head of the department of law enforcement. They both had cups of coffee with something stronger added, they both really needed it. Cornelius didn’t make a habit of drinking on the job, but sometimes it got too much and he had a little nipper. 

“It is,” agreed Amelia rubbing her eyes and pinching her nose tiredly. It was almost difficult to believe it was only six forty-five at night. It felt as though it was past midnight, her body was demanding sleep, either that or she needed to sleep on the sudden influx of information she’d received. She’d never been over friendly with Dumbledore, but she’d stupidly believed him a good wizard who strived to make the magical world better. She was usually a good judge of character, so this blow was a devastating one that’s for sure. 

“We need to keep this between the two of us, nobody else can know is that understood?” said Cornelius the boss in him coming out. 

“I understand,” said Amelia, the more people that knew, the more likely it would be to reach Dumbledore’s ears, not something they could risk. 

“Good, if you need help I will do what I can to help.” said Cornelius meaning every word, and not saying it as a platitude.

“What about Rufus Scrimgeour?” asked Amelia remembering the wizard. 

“Leave him to me,” said Cornelius grimly. “I’ll set up a date for the court hearing, leaving the names blank. It will raise their curiosity but its better than them knowing before the date.” 

“I should do that, it will raise less questions coming from me rather than you,” said Amelia arguing the point. 

“Very well,” conceded Cornelius nodding, knowing without a doubt she had a point. He didn’t make a habit of making court dates; it was after all Amelia’s duty, although he’d changed a few times in his day or held it back. 

“The quicker this is dealt with the better,” said Amelia bleakly. 

“Indeed,” said Cornelius, “Go on home, have an early night, you’re going to need it.” 

"I will there's a few things I'll need to collect from my office." said Amelia standing up recognizing the dismissal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gawd I wish there was a easier way for 'BOLD' to be applied so the story could be read easier...since they are viewing a memory it would be easier to see what's been added and what hasnt....like i've been able to do over at FF...i hope you can all understand this... :)


	30. Chapter 30

Willing

Chapter 30

Lucius, Plans and Gringotts

Lucius Malfoy had been up for hours already, it was only six o'clock but lately he'd been unable to sleep. Not just because the Dark Lord was staying in his manor, things were strained between himself and Narcissa. Right now he was staring at the latest statement from Gringotts without really seeing it, his mind a million miles away. His son had withdrawn over four thousand galleons from the main Malfoy Vault yesterday. He'd never put a limit on the vault, his son had always got everything his heart desired. If there was one thing he loved more than his own life, it was his son and of course his wife came next. His mind drifted to the day Draco was born, he'd ignored the Dark Lord's call, there was no way he'd miss his sons birth. He'd paid heavy for it, but it had been nothing on being able to hold his newborn child in his arms, listening to his cries. Healthy, strong, blonde haired and blue eyed, and he'd been over the moon, it was the only thing in his life he was truly proud of. Nothing could ever compare to it, certainly not the Dark Lord or any of his other accomplishments in the wizards services.

He knew deep down he was about to lose it all, with the Dark Lord taking up residence here in his Manor, his wife had been terrified constantly, not to forget distant. Even his own son had been avoiding him as though he had the infectious disease Dragon Pox. He'd been worried for weeks, now this was cementing it in a way that made Lucius feel like his heart was giving out on him. If he hadn't been a healthy man his heart would have given out. He was having heart palpitations, terror which the likes he'd never known before was enveloping him.

"Dobby!" rasped Lucius as it worsened, Merlin help him he couldn't allow the Dark Lord to see him this way. He immediately hid the Gringotts statement for fear of the wizard finding it. He should have burnt it, but his heart was going to crazy and he wasn't able to breathe never mind think properly.

"Yes sir? How can Dobby help Master Malfoy?" asked Dobby bowing low, his green eyes were dead, staring up at the wizard to whom he was bound. His eyes widened seeing the state of his Master and stood back fearful that he'd be on the receiving end of his anger.

"Calming…Draught…Now." gasped Lucius pausing to try and regain his breath but unable to do so.

Dobby disappeared immediately, but not for long, he was back and handing the evil wizard the calming draught he'd demanded. He remained in the corner, bowing low keeping himself as invisible as possible, not wanting his Master's attention upon him. Yet not daring to leave him until he was dismissed. Staring intently at the floor, never removing his nose from it. All the house elves had been treated badly by the Malfoy's. Constantly hit or forced to punish themselves, but they'd never known how easy they had it until the evil Dark Lord had come to stay. Now they had to endure the Cruciatus curse cast on them whenever they were called, they all wanted out. Yet they couldn't until they were freed, and they weren't hopeful enough it would happen any time soon. Or at all come to that.

Lucius swallowed the potion urgently, and breathed a sigh of relief when it immediately began working. Closing his eyes in exhilaration as his heart began working again and he could breathe. He could barely comprehend the fact he'd just had a panic attack, he was Lucius Malfoy, heir to the noble house of Malfoy, never in all his years had such a thing happened before. Opening his eyes, his lip curled at the trembling creature before him. He'd never been overly kind to them, but he didn't appreciate the Dark Lord trying to curse them into insanity. Although the first few times had been amusing it was getting irritating now "You can go." he told the shocked elf, which did exactly what he'd been told without pause. He had other worries than terrorizing a stupid house elf.

He wasn't surprised that Draco didn't want to follow in his footsteps; he truthfully didn't think the younger generation did. Apart from a few who had been weaned on the fact they were born to be a Death Eater. Then again he'd pegged Marcus Flint as one of those, expecting him to be initiated as soon as the Dark Lord came back. Yet the second he had, Marcus had faded from the face of the earth. Nobody had seen him since that day, his parents had been furious and embarrassed and punished lengthily by the Dark Lord then killed. His Lord didn't tolerate failure or his people not acting accordingly, and the Flint's had done neither.

Draco was planning on running, he couldn't let his son do it alone, and he probably didn't know the first thing about hiding. If he was going, well he would make damn sure Narcissa went with him. He would pay for it with his life, of that he was certain but he wouldn't allow anything happen to his family. He could never live with himself if they were murdered because of something he did when he was a teenager (taking the mark). He'd offered his service, nowhere did it say his wife or child would, his son must be so confused and conflicted right now. He would have to get to Hogwarts as soon as possible, but that would have to wait until the Dark Lord left his premises. He couldn't be caught, not until everything was in order. Closing his eyes he realized his own death would soon come to pass. The oddest thing about it was that Lucius didn't feel scared, he felt calm, at peace no more games, no more worry, just saving the people that meant more to him than anything else on the planet.

It was time; deep down Lucius had always known it would occur sooner or later. His wife had been too relived sixteen years ago when the Dark Lord was defeated.

\--------------0

"Harry, wake up." said Severus shaking his submissive awake, they had a lot to do today and he wanted it done as quickly as possible. He had been awake for twenty minutes; he had showered and dressed, allowing Harry to sleep longer. Yesterday had been a tough experience for him, by the time they'd eaten dinner Harry was almost asleep on his feet. He'd sent him to bed, and he had joined Harry a few hours later.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry looking blearily around, confusion the most prominent emotion on his face. He was so tired, it must be extremely early, much earlier than he normally got up for sure.

"We have a lot to do today, up, shower get dressed, breakfast will be waiting on you." said Severus.

"Why? What are we doing?" asked Harry stifling a yawn as he removed the bedcovers, shivering as he did so. The dungeons were always so cold, especially at night when there was no fire burning. He was tempted just to burrow back into his bed, and into the warmth. He jumped onto the rug, stopping his feet from getting cold on the dungeon tiles.

"Stopping at Gringotts first and foremost." said Severus, as Harry left the room making a beeline for the bathroom. He could rest easy about the fact Dumbledore was still to out of it to do much, but it wouldn't be the case forever. Then there was the fact Dumbledore had contacts at just about everywhere, including Gringotts. He didn't use the Order, he used people he'd indebted to him, and it varied. Dumbledore had tried that with him once and only once, he wouldn't have any of it. He wasn't some bloody idiot to be ordered around. He'd made that clear to Dumbledore without using so many words.

Harry undressed and ducked under the warm spray his Dom had left going for him. Grabbing the shower gel as he scrubbed himself clean. Gringotts he knew that place, that was the wizarding bank. Where his money was kept. He'd gone years without a penny, living on the streets while he had money in an underground vault the irony wasn't lost on him. He hated Dumbledore, to Harry everything that had happened to him was his fault. Now he was about to get his just desserts, it seemed like a serious thing he'd done taking his file? Or maybe folder from the 'records' room, he needed to find out more about that. There was so much he wanted to find out about, especially the bond.

"Breakfast is out," said Severus.

Harry turned of the shower and dried himself of magically just like he'd seen Severus doing a few times. Grinning wryly when he noticed his clothes waiting on him, he hadn't even heard anyone coming in either. When Severus said breakfast was out, what he meant in other words was get out of the shower now, we don't have all day.

"You dried your hair magically didn't you?" said Severus smirking as Harry emerged from the bathroom, a billow of steam breaking out as he did so.

"Yes," said Harry blinking at Severus in confusion, "How did you know?" other than the fact it was already dry, duh, stupid question. He sat down not really expecting an answer to it, well maybe just a sarcastic one.

"Magically drying ones hair makes it staticky, causing it to stand up on end, and very difficult to tame." smirked Severus, before solemnly adding, "Your father used to do it, which made his look even messier." he hated talking about James Potter, yet Harry didn't have anyone else to talk to about him. Harry knew he wouldn't get a lot of information from him, about James Potter at least anyway. Harry was aware they had been enemies and wouldn't look for more information. Swallowing his pride and telling Harry about him was more than he would have done a few years ago. Harry truly was affecting him, and it was for the better.

"He wasn't a face-changer." said Harry smugly. To prove his point, he changed his hair length, growing it longer and straighter. Not too much though, he wasn't a girl and didn't want mistaken for one either.

"Indeed not," said Severus impressed, his abilities were coming along swimmingly, and he was gaining more control over it. Harry didn't just change his basic looks now; he could change things like the size of his chin, ears, even shape of his eyes. Practise makes perfect and Harry was doing his best, not just with that but everything else. "The technical term for your ability is Metamorphmagus." he added as an afterthought.

"Is it normal to have so many different abilities?" asked Harry, his forehead furrowed as he thought about it himself for the first time.

Severus sat back staring at his submissive curiously, trying to discern if Harry was worried or cautious about the fact he had more than one ability. "You mean your Parselmouth and Metamorphmagus gifts?"

Harry nodded his green eyes curious.

"It's not unheard of to have multiple abilities. Most are passed down through the family, just like your Metamorphmagus, your grandmother on your fathers side was one. It runs in the Black family, you aren't the only one. Nymphadora Tonks has the ability and I believe you've met her. You stunned her in when you tried to get away." said Severus, finishing of his breakfast.

"And the Parseltongue?" asked Harry noticing Severus hadn't said anything about that.

Severus smirked in sardonic amusement, not surprised that Harry had picked up on that being lacked in the conversation. He would have asked as well, Harry was smart and intelligent; he wouldn't want his submissive any other way. "That ability runs though the Slytherin line, Salazar Slytherin was the first recorded Parselmouth, and his descendants always had the ability. The only known descendant is the Dark Lord."

"You mean I'm related to him?" asked Harry screwing his nose up at the thought.

"All pureblood's are inner-related Harry, it's just how related that matters." said Severus.

"I'm not pureblood," pointed out Harry as if he'd found a flaw in his statement.

"Not far of it, any child you have would be pureblood if you dated another pureblood or half blood like yourself." said Severus right back.

"I'm not related to you am I?" asked Harry sort of alarmed at the thought.

"I have no idea, I've never requested a family tree, and I do not have an interest in learning more about my Prince inheritance. Even if we were, it's at least four or five generation's back." said Severus chuckling wickedly, the look on Harry's face was comical to say the least.

"How do you get a family tree?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"A spell, either that or you can get one requested at Gringotts for a small fee, it's generally better to get Goblins to do it." said Severus, "Finished? Good let's go. I do not want the students seeing you just yet."

"Why the goblins?" asked Harry, as he made his way through to their bedroom, grabbing his invisibility cloak.

"It gives you the entire history, not just six generations." explained Severus, "Put it on."

"Yes sir," said Harry grinning as he disappeared from view feeling like a child. Moving towards the door and stepping through when it was opened. Silently of course, you had to be on the streets.

"Just remember I know exactly where you are," purred Severus into Harry's ear despite the fact he shouldn't have been able to.

Harry shuddered, electric sparks shooting all over his body with how close Severus was and response to his words. Biting his lip, he inwardly grumbled at the unfairness of it. Severus just laughed quietly, then abruptly all emotion was erased from his face. Harry regardless could sense how Severus was feeling right now. His Dom was amused; Harry was determined to find out just how he knew this. Just as soon as they returned from Gringotts, thank god it was the weekend; he had his Dom all to himself.


	31. Chapter 31

Willing 

Chapter 31 

Gringotts 

If anyone had looked outside of Hogwarts that morning, they would have seen a strange sight indeed. Severus Snape with his arms wrapped around thin air, or perhaps they might have had the smarts to work out it was someone invisible. Unfortunately the students of Hogwarts didn’t seem to have a smart thought between them, especially for children exposed to magic for so long. As it was, nobody was awake other than the house elf’s preparing for a long day ahead. Cleaning and cooking for the hundreds of students within Hogwarts walls. In fact most students would be taking the time to sleep in, since it was the weekend and they didn’t have classes to attend. 

Once they were in Diagon Alley, Severus removed the cloak, since they didn’t know what Harry looked like - they wouldn’t assume it was him. Not that anyone in their right mind would think Severus Snape would go anywhere with Harry Potter, especially without a barge pole between them. The hatred between Snape and Potter was legendary; of course they shallowly thought the hatred would be passed on to the second generation. Which might have been true if Harry had ended up at Hogwarts at the age of eleven. Although it was debatable, since he may have ended up in Slytherin, and Severus may have seen a different side to the Potter heir. As it stands though, they couldn’t change the past, or beat how they feel, which was the only reason Severus had helped Harry. No if it was easy to stop how one feels, then there wouldn’t be heartbreak or lost love between people. 

“Is this it?” asked Harry somewhat disappointed, sure the items in shops were fascinating but the area itself…well it wasn’t very advanced. It’s what Harry imagined to be a back street place for people not well off, or back in the early days of Ancient Rome. He wasn’t sure what he had expected, well he did, and he’d expected more. 

“It is,” said Severus wryly, feeling Harry’s disappointment, he hadn’t been mesmerised like Lily had been when first getting their things. Or rather when Lily had gone for her things, since most of his school items had been second hand. In fact he had his first piece of magical chocolate that day if he remembered correctly, and ice cream. Lily’s parents had treated him like a son they never had, at least until they’d fallen out, a year later the Evan’s had died and Lily was alone…not she’d had James Potter. 

Both of them walked through Diagon Alley, Severus pointing out shop after shop as they walked. Most of them were just opening, that’s how early Severus had dragged Harry out of bed. The newspapers were just being placed on stands, owls being sent of with deliveries and not just the Daily Prophet either. Owl order was very popular, probably the only reason they continued with it. Who would get up and leave their house if an owl was capable of delivering it? Even if it did cost a galleon in price for delivery. He did garner a few curious looks from the shopkeepers; after all he wasn’t stalking around like a bat out of hell, but actually talking to someone. Especially people who knew him, shops he frequented often. 

“That looks out of place,” said Harry cocking his head to the side, the towering marble building was breathtaking to say the least; it towered over all the other shops. Two Goblins flanked the burnished bronze doors, with red and gold uniforms on. Harry goggled at them, magical or not, it didn’t take a genius to figure out what they were. Even the Muggle world knew what ‘goblins’ were, although their descriptions varied…mostly making them green. 

“Indeed,” said Severus, “This is Gringotts, let’s go.” they stepped up the marbles stairs and passed the open bronze doors. Inside they found another set of doors which were silver instead of bronze; Harry observed writing on them and curiously wandered over to read it. 

Enter, stranger, but take heed  
Of what awaits the sin of greed  
For those who take, but do not earn,  
Must pay most dearly in their turn.  
So if you seek beneath our floors  
A treasure that was never yours,  
Thief, you have been warned, beware  
Of finding more than treasure there.  
“Goblins take their tasks of guarding their bank very seriously, they also have a code of secrecy, if one does break it the Goblin nation considers it treachery, they have their own way of dealing with it.” said Severus sounding amused. Reading the inscription over Harry’s head. “They have many enchantments that prevent people getting down there, including dragons and spells that drop you into pits. Nobody is insane enough to try, well nobody sane is.” 

“Cool,” said Harry impressed for the first time, it was worth coming just to see this building. It was awesome, and he did wonder if it was real bronze and silver, and if he’d find a gold door also within these halls. Even Hogwarts was growing on him now that he didn’t want to get away from those entrapping him within her walls. 

“Indeed,” replied Severus, guiding Harry further into the building, passed the silver doors and to see the beauty within, if you didn’t include the Goblins of course. They weren’t a sight you’d want to look at every minute of every day after all. Vast marble counters as far as the eye could see, sitting at them were hundred of goblins. Behind them were two passageways guarded with goblins as well, leading down presumably to the vaults. 

Right now the place was practically empty of any wizards, with confidence Severus stepped up to a goblin staring impassively, waiting on the goblin recognizing him. 

“Can I help you?” asked the Goblin, the query sounded friendly enough if it wasn’t for the fact the goblins teeth were bared in an animalistic manner. Quite possibly it could be their version of a smile, but one never knew. 

“Mr. Potter is here to enquire about his vaults in private,” said Severus his voice low but dangerous. Despite his focus seemingly on the goblin, he was taking in his surroundings, ensuring there was nobody there within earshot. He didn’t want it to get out until Dumbledore was safely behind bars. He took no shortcuts when it came to keeping his submissive safe. A slow smirk worked its way onto his face when the goblins eyes widened comically at his pronouncement. Its eyes automatically tried to see Harry’s forehead, but unfortunately with the long hair it was impossible. 

“Follow me,” said the goblin, before disappearing completely from view behind the marble counter. 

Severus and Harry walked towards the opening, and followed the goblin; they went into a small room presumably used as a lounge to talk to people regarding their vaults. There wasn’t much in it; no doubt anything of value was kept under lock and key. Goblins prided themselves on secrecy, so it wasn’t as though they’d leave anything about anyone’s vault lying around to be read by anyone in these rooms. With a click of his fingers a folder appeared on the desk, where he’d summoned it the wizards did not know. 

“Does Mr. Potter have his key?” asked the goblin sitting on his seat staring at them through beady eyes. 

“Yes my parents gave it to me when I was one years old,” said Harry sarcastically, rolling his eyes not impressed at being treated like a child. 

“By this I assume his key has already been taken?” asked Severus his voice harsh and cold. 

“It has,” said Griphook his black eyes actually looking weary, and no wonder with the look on Snape’s face. 

“By who?” demanded Severus his lip curling in disgust, so much for the goblins running the bank securely. Strength through loyalty indeed, they needed to change their motto. 

“Albus Dumbledore removed it in the summer of 1991,” said Griphook. 

“When did the name Harry Potter turn into Albus Dumbledore?” growled Severus his magic reacting to his anger, but he was just able to contain it. 

“For the oversight we will change the lock on the vault for free, a new key will be produced immediately,” said Griphook in order to appease them. Writing down on a piece of paper and clicking his fingers, the paper disappeared. 

“That’s not the point! Why did you give my key to him?” demanded Harry furiously, as he always was when Dumbledore was brought into the equation. 

“We were under the impression he was collecting you from your Muggle relatives.” said Griphook, “That the key would be given to you to use as you wish.” 

“By the fact it requires a key, I am to assume it was just his trust fund?” said Severus, the family vault was lower down and required a goblin to access it. As was required for all pureblood security vaults. 

“Yes, it’s also where the contents of Godric’s Hollow were stored.” explained Griphook. 

“Has anything been removed from his trust vault?” requested Severus. If the answer was yes, the Goblin better run and hide he wasn’t in the mood for games. 

“Nothing that’s been placed in there has been removed, we take our security measures extremely seriously.” said Griphook surely. 

“No family heirlooms are missing?” challenged Severus. Knowing good and well a few books had been removed from the family vault and of course the invisibility cloak. If he didn’t know about them, and wasn’t trying to hide the fact things had been removed to safe face, then they were removed by the Potter’s themselves. 

“Nobody other than the Potter’s have removed items from the vaults.” said Griphook once again, his eyes filled with honesty, voice full of adamance. 

“What were the last items removed by the Potters?” asked Severus out of curiosity. 

“Lily Potter removed several Potter books and pouch of money in 1981, James Potter removed his invisibility cloak two weeks after.” said Griphook looking at the ledger, they kept a keen eye on everything removed and added to the vaults. Otherwise they would have an insurance nightmare on their hands. 

“‘81, is that the year they died?” asked Harry mentally calculating the years. 

“Yes,” said Severus sadly, she must have removed that book on runes, that’s when she knew deep down if anything happened to her, Harry would survive. She must have suspected Pettigrew even just a little bit to have contemplated needing it. It wasn’t a comforting thought at all, why hadn't she said something? 

A knock on the door interrupted their conversation. 

“Enter,” said Griphook loudly. 

“As requested the new key to vault 687,” said the goblin, passing it over before immediately leaving the room, obviously aware of what had gone on. The old key would be a melted puddle of goo wherever it was, and if it was in someone’s pocket well needless to say they’d have been scalded by the melting gold. 

“Has a stockbroker been investing the Potter money?” enquired Severus. 

“Nothing has come or gone from the vaults since the death of James Potter.” said Griphook immediately. 

“Something will have to be done about that,” said Severus thoughtfully. 

“What about the twins?” suggested Harry perking up. 

Severus turned to face his submissive cocking his eyebrow curiously as if to say what about them? 

“Their products are good; if they could just get their business started and premises they could make lots of money. Maybe even expand overseas.” said Harry, who evidently had faith that the Weasleys could make a go of the business world. 

“It would be your own risk.” cautioned Severus, not about to deny Harry something he obviously wanted. Yet if he was going to do this he’d have proper paperwork drawn up. He wouldn’t just hand over money without having a proper contract to ensure he received a percentage of the income. It wasn’t as if he didn’t have the money, if it didn’t work out it wouldn’t leave him penniless. Plus as he’d told Harry he would be paying for all his needs, he also wanted to make sure Harry would have plenty of money if anything happened to him. 

“They are very shrewd.” admitted Griphook. Unfortunately Gringotts wasn’t able to provide the Weasley twins with the loan they requested. They had nothing of value for them to take should their business venture fail. They just felt it wasn’t worth the risk, to give them the amount they requested. If it had been up to Griphook though, he’d have taken the chance but no, it wasn’t his decision. 

“Very well, I would like a contract drawn up on both ends, thirty percent of all income goes to Harry.” said Severus swiftly, always thinking on his feet. 

“How much do you want to put into the business?” enquired Griphook writing on a pad of paper. Investments were a daily part of business at Gringotts. 

Severus mentally calculated everything that would be needed to begin a business, products, premises, testers; it was no small fee to start it up. “Ten thousand Galleons it should be more than enough,” said Severus. 

“How much is that in pounds?” asked Harry more out of curiosity than anything, if his Dom was handing that much of his money out without a concern…just how much did he have? He trusted Severus completely though, and would never doubt him. He was as always looking out for him and doing what he thought was best, exactly what he'd signed up for and wanted. 

“Five thousand British Pounds,” said Griphook before Severus could reply, it was automatic, numbers were easy to him. He spent his days surrounded by it, changing and exchanging money, taking people down to their vaults, it was constant. 

Severus nodded that the Goblin was indeed correct. 

“How much do I have?” asked Harry his mind boggling at the amount, he wanted to laugh at the absurdity of this. Here he had been scrimping to get by, stealing when he couldn’t and all this time he had thousands of pounds in a vault here at Gringotts. 

“These are the two vaults you have, with a list of contents in both,” said Griphook handing them over. 

710 was his family vault which held twenty times the amount of his trust vault. 687 was his trust vault that had over a million galleons in it, that wasn’t adding the Sickles and Knuts he didn’t know the equivalent of. He was set for life, he could if he desired make his own way in life. It wasn’t one of his desires though; he just wanted someone to take care of him, for someone not to expect him to kill a wizard. Although for Severus he’d be willing to do it, just to keep him safe. Most people assumed it was the Dom taking care of the submissive, for most part they’d be right, but the submissive did look after the Dom in more ways than one. 

“The proceedings of the Weasley investment will go into the family vault,” said Severus offhandedly. 

“Very well,” said Griphook. 

“Mr. Potter would like a copy of his family tree, remove the fee from his trust vault,” said Severus remembering Harry’s desire to know more about his family. 

“I will have it done immediately, if you would like to go back to the main room, I will be back with everything you need in three minutes.” said Griphook. 

“Let’s go Harry,” said Severus standing up immediately glad this business was done; admittedly it had taken longer than planned. 

“Bye,” said Harry catching up with Severus, glad that he’d not had to deal with all that, it was slightly confusing for him. After all Harry had never had to deal with money, vaults, investments, loans or anything of that nature. He probably would have ended up ripped off, either by the Goblins or the twins, as honourable as the twins are…they would never hesitate to try and make more money. It’s the way of the world, especially for those who grew up without it. Plus the twins were sneaker than anyone Harry had met bar himself, oh and Severus of course. 

They’d just got to the main part of the building when Severus froze in place, stopping Harry in his tracks. Taking a bruising grip on his arm, keeping him hidden behind his back. Which was admittedly easy to do, Harry was short and much skinner than Severus due to the malnutrition he’d suffered. Harry was deadly curious about who or what could cause his Dom to act like that, but didn’t dare disobey his silent orders. 

Severus had frozen upon seeing Lucius Malfoy at Gringotts, not because he was afraid of the wizard, in fact in a one on one duel he knew he could get the better of the wizard. Malfoy fought dirty but nobody knew dirty like Severus, plus the spells he’d invented put Lucius at a serious disadvantage. His black eyes scanned his surroundings, wondering if there were other Death Eaters waiting to invade Gringotts. Lucius didn’t look as though he was casing the place, in fact his face was pale and gaunt, he’d yet to spot Severus either. He’d never seen the proud man like that before, had Narcissa been killed? If so that would kill Draco, it really would. The boy loved his mother more than anything else in the world, so much so he was willing to go against the Dark Lord on her say so. 

Lucius had always been a private man, yes he flaunted his wealth but never to order so much at the desk. Over a million galleons, just what the hell was he up to? He could see even the Goblin was shocked so it wasn’t a normal thing. Was the Dark Lord on the move again? Gaining more followers through people desperate for money enough to join? He’d done it during the last war, only using the imperious curse when he had to. Money and family connections were the only reason the Dark Lord was lenient on Lucius Malfoy. Without either of them there was little doubt the man would be disposed off. No something was off, Lucius was cagey, and he looked ready to flee. Was it from the bank or from the magical world one had to wonder, that’s of course if he was right. 

Belatedly realizing he still had a tight grip on Harry, he lessened his hold the last thing he wanted to do was hurt him. He and Lucius had never been, what you could call best of friends, they’d gotten to know each other well through their services to the Dark Lord. Since the boys who’d pulled him into the fold wanted nothing to do with him afterwards he hadn’t really had much of a choice but to survive. Narcissa had always been kind to him when he was at Malfoy Manor. Probably why she’d named him godfather, he did wonder with the new information from Draco if there had been an ulterior motive. Had she known even them his heart wasn’t in it? That he’d left the Dark Lord’s services a year before he’d been brought down? It mattered little since he probably wouldn’t find out. 

“Here is the contract, both copies, just send one back when they’ve been filled in. This is the family tree he requested, sign this form to allow us to remove the fee from the vault.” said Griphook, speaking to Harry. Having the sense not to name any names here in the lobby, especially with a Death Eater a few feet away. Harry took one look at the quill in the Goblins hand and scowled, grumbling obscenities under his breath he reluctantly and slowly signed his name. Swearing that he would never use one again, thankfully it had been a self inking quill; otherwise the paper would have had more splodges than a signature. 

Harry could have sworn he heard the Goblin stare at him strangely and say something in a language he didn't understand. 

Their conversation drew Lucius’ curiosity, or rather half of it, he glanced over before turning to stare at Severus thoughtfully. He could do one last thing for his family, his mind drifted to the journal given to him by the Dark Lord all those years ago. He had to be quick about everything he wanted to do; his mind shields were pretty useless, especially against the Dark Lord. If for one second he suspected anything that would be it, his entire family would be killed before his eyes. Lucius plastered his ‘Malfoy’ persona and masks on, which didn’t get the desired reactions from Severus if anything he just grew tenser. Curious, for the first time that day, he felt more than just worry or panic. 

Then much to Lucius’ shock, he noticed someone else with Snape, he was absolutely stunning, it was little wonder Snape was cautious. No doubt Snape would be keeping a keen eye on him in the future, and boy Lucius was tempted. As much as he loved his wife, he still desired him, not that he’d cross Snape, or had the time for it right now. 

“Who is that?” asked Harry catching a look at the wizard from the corner of his eye. Long blonde hair, manicured hands. “An Ex?” with the way his Dom was behaving and the way the man dressed well…it just screamed gay to him. 

Severus choked at the thought, having to stop himself laughing desperately. “No.” he managed to get out, sounding very unlike himself. 

“What? He is gay isn’t he? I mean look he has manicured hands!” said Harry, glad to see his Dom returning to normal. 

“He has a wife,” said Severus chuckling darkly, if only Lucius could hear this. 

“And?” asked Harry questioningly. 

“Let’s go,” said Severus, his amusement fading fast, he was a walking target for the Death Eaters, he could protect himself. Unfortunately he didn’t want to have to protect Harry as well; because he wasn’t one hundred percent sure he’d win. Especially not if they used Harry as bait, it wasn’t something he wanted to even contemplate. Unfortunately he wasn’t naïve and that’s what had saved his life so many times in the past. If Lucius told the Dark Lord before they could get back to the safety of Hogwarts…well he dreaded to think what could happen. It was time to return, they could get clothes another time, ask Madam Malkin’s to make a personal appearance in his quarters and fit Harry herself. The closest Floo Network was in the Leaky Cauldron, which is where he quickly stalked towards, keeping hold of Harry, ignoring Lucius completely. 

\------0 

“Bloody heck!” grumbled Harry as he picked himself up off the floor, wiping the soot from his clothes. Someone really needed to clean that system it was filthy! And he didn’t have many clothes as it was. His Dom chuckled and with one spell his clothes were as good as new. 

“Go on then, ask.” said Severus throwing his submissive a knowing look. This brought Harry back to his earlier thoughts. 

“You can sense my emotions can’t you?” said Harry, sitting down crossing his legs staring at his Dom. 

Severus stiffened; he hadn’t anticipated that question so soon. Unfortunately he couldn’t keep it from him forever, but it wasn’t his fault, Harry had been the one to instigate the bond. No, that technically wasn’t right, both of them had on a subconscious level wanted it, and magic had acted it out for them. “Yes.” admitted Severus, “Magic bonded us on the highest level, I have yet to put that to the test, with other things to deal with.” he did wonder how Harry had worked it out, it was only natural for him to have questions regarding what just happened. 

“Aren’t you curious why I’m asking?” asked Harry. 

“Indeed,” said Severus. 

Harry laughed; he was curious but not enough to ask in other words then. “I’ve been able to sense how you feel…how does this bond work?” Harry told him. 

“If you had read the book you would know,” said Severus dryly. 

“You haven’t given me anything other than potion books,” said Harry frowning wondering if he was forgetting something. 

“Ah,” said Severus, “My mistake, I’ll get it for you this afternoon.” 

“Afternoon?” repeated Harry blankly. 

“I told you it was going to be a busy day, I’m going to bring someone here to measure you for clothes.” said Severus. 

“Measure me? You know my size.” said Harry confused. 

Severus silently shook his head, “Clothes are made to fit here, tailored to size, and it’s not like the Muggle world…since we are a small population we do not make for masses.” 

“So it takes weeks if not months to make them?” asked Harry doubtfully. 

“Magic,” said Severus as if the one word explained it all, and it did. 

“Do I have to?” grumbled Harry. 

Severus glared at him in warning; he didn’t want to make an argument out of clothes. He knew how hard it would be for Harry to accept them. It hadn’t been part of their life in the past, since he had his own wardrobe. He was used to fending for himself in that regard, but Severus was determined to get his own way. Harry needed to dress like a wizard, especially while he was here unless he wanted stared at. Severus didn’t want to force Harry, and he probably wouldn’t push come to shove. He’d let Harry learn from his own mistakes, fighting with him over it was one of them. 

“Alright.” said Harry giving in with that look. “But I’m not wearing dresses.” 

Severus smirked in amusement, “No closed dress robes,” he said in compromise. 

Harry gracefully got up from the couch, considering just how ungraceful he’d been coming out of the Floo Network. His green eyes were filled with fire, as he sauntered over to Severus, he’d been ignored all but once since coming back and he didn’t appreciate it. But, oh, what a once it had been, he’d love a replay of it. He stirred in remembrance of that night, desire thrumming through him. Like a panther ready to strike Harry sat himself on Severus’ lap gratified beyond belief that his touch was accepted. He wasn’t sure what he would have done if Severus brushed him off. Harry edged in as far as he could, their swelling cloth covered erections meeting. 

“I think I should show my appreciation don’t you sir?” whispered Harry seductively his lips touching the shell of Severus’ ear, stroking it, enhancing the sensations further. 

Severus groaned he’d forgotten how easy it was for Harry to garner reactions from him. He was always so in control, but with Harry…he knew deep down he never had any. Harry could make him feel like a teenager again, eliciting the most embarrassingly quick responses from the stoic man. Then again if any outsider saw them, they would understand after all Harry was stunning. Who could be near him and not respond to his administrations? A blind deaf eunuch that’s who. Not many of them around, so needless to say there wasn’t anyone out there that could resist him. He reminded himself they had things to do, things that couldn’t wait. Then Harry had to go and say the most damning thing of all. 

“I need you,” said Harry feeling Severus’ emotions, perhaps this thing would come in handy. Harry couldn’t help but think quickly, “Please sir.” 

Severus closed his eyes his reluctance fading completely, once again cursing his inability to say no to his Sub. And he was lost in the sensations Harry was bringing out of him, as he was kissed senseless by him.


	32. Chapter 32

Willing 

Chapter 32 

Interruptions 

Harry loved each sound he was able to elicit from his Dom; he always seemed so stern, stoic and untouchable. He knew Severus wasn’t, but it hit it the most during these times. Nothing excited Harry more than to hear Severus lost in pleasure, well maybe except his Dom being the one to do this to him. Squirming slightly, Harry found a deliciously sensitive bit of his Dom’s neck to nibble and bite on, feeling the groan and shudder passing through Severus’ throat. His fingers busily undoing each and every button Severus had on, which was many by the way, Harry was certainly glad he wasn’t going to have to wear them. 

“How many layers have you got on?” grumbled Harry as he was met with another layer after undoing all the buttons. 

Severus chuckled sounding a little breathless this was a first, a few years back when he’d been with Harry he’d only ever wore Muggle clothes. He had been under the impression Harry was a Muggle after all, more fool him. Although there had never been any indication that Harry was magical, no accidental magic, he hadn’t been able to see through the charms he’d placed on his books. After all if your lover was reading a book on potions you’d say something wouldn’t you? But no, Harry had acted as though the book had been what he said it was. 

Harry gave up trying to get the clothes off Severus, it was just impossible; it was almost like the damn dress was glued onto his Dom. Instead he continued to nibble and kiss at Severus’ throat, as Severus’ fingers caressed his back causing Goosebumps to appear. 

Severus’ deft fingers removed his cloak from his submissive, and then the t-shirt followed before Harry’s mouth latched onto his Adams apple. Severus teasingly twisted at Harry’s nipples causing him to moan, pressing their foreheads together, and feeling one another’s pleasure. Green eyes met black ones, as they tried to calm themselves down, not wanting to end it so soon; despite the fact they had things to do today. Merlin he needed Harry more than anything else in this world. 

“Up,” said Severus, waiting until Harry had removed himself from his lap before urging them through to the bedroom. He wasn’t a teenager anymore, he certainly didn’t want to try and make love on the couch. Which by the way was extremely uncomfortable. 

“Undress, slowly.” said Severus sitting himself down on the chair he had at the corner of the room. Flicking his wand at the fireplace and begun a fire. Warming the room up so his submissive didn’t remain cold, knowing he didn’t like it. His black eyes were gleaming with passion and anticipation as Harry’s green eyes lit up with fire. When both of them got into their roles Harry felt everything more deeply, it’s as though it turned him on further being told what to do. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry breathlessly, no hint of shyness or a blush upon his face. After everything they’d done together, this wasn’t their most erotic. No his Dom had well and truly made Harry comfortable in his own body over the years. 

Severus watched his beautiful submissive bare himself to him, his black eyes watching Harry’s hands, hardening further at the sensual display. Merlin, he was a lucky bastard, he knew that just seeing Harry like this. Nobody else ever would if he had anything to say about it. Which he did, he though, gazing at the collar on Harry’s neck, the only thing on him right now. 

“Lie on the bed,” said Severus his voice hitching as he got a good view of Harry's backside before it was firmly planted on the black bedding. Making Harry’s skin seem even more milky white than usual, Merlin how could the bedding colour make Harry more ethereal? He was convinced Harry could be dressed in a black bag and somehow make it look trendy. Not just trendy he'd start a new fashion statement he was sure.   
“Touch yourself, Harry.” said Severus, still able to see Harry perfectly from where he sat. 

Harry squirmed, this was so hot and erotic as heck, he was as hard as hell and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Not with the way Severus was talking, feeling and most importantly how he could feel the scorching look directed at him. Severus had never done this before, but he was definitely going to follow his orders. 

Severus knew Harry wouldn’t last; he was already hard and leaking. So was he as a matter of fact, but he had more self control - or so he told himself anyway. Merlin he wanted to end this prematurely and fuck him into the mattress. His aching member agreed wit him, as it twitched violently in the confines of his trousers. Straining to be let free, wanting nothing more than to be inside Harry. 

“Oh no Harry, let me hear you little one,” murmured Severus as Harry bit his lip savagely trying to keep silent. Like a good little submissive a moan tore from Harry’s throat as he allowed himself to lose his composure and enjoy what was happening without reservation. Breathy grunts and moans met Severus’ ears, as he tried to stop himself shifting to stop the pressure building inside of him. 

“Severus,” said Harry, his voice a raspy whine as he tightened his hand, trying to stop himself from coming so soon. 

“Come for me,” said Severus his own voice raspy. 

Harry choked out a relieved grunt as he came his entire body floating as if on cloud nine, his toes curling as pleasure continued to dance over him. 

A whispered spell was the only indication from Severus before Harry’s eyes were covered in black silk, stopping him from seeing anything and his hands bound to the bed posts by the same kind of silk. He spelled the mess from his bedding, as he stood there gazing at the beauty in front of him. It was a testament to how much Harry trusted him that he didn’t even twitch in discomfort. Which made Severus’ heart swell with pride and love which the likes he’d never felt before. 

Harry felt the bed dip but nothing further, he wanted to squirm impatiently but refrained from doing so. The first touch made him gasp, the sensations enhanced by the fact he couldn’t see anything through the blindfold. Oh, Harry couldn’t help himself but squirm now. Each touch was just so much more than usual; a surprised squeak left Harry’s lips as something cold slithered its way onto his chest. A shiver breaking out over him, it relentlessly continued, over his nipples, down his stomach and into his bellybutton. His chest hitched as Severus’ tongue replaced the coldness, warming him again. Arching up onto his Dom, begging for more, for anything as pleasure was rained down upon him. 

Hissing as teeth bit at his nipples, before clamps were placed on each of them in turn, causing a combination of pain and more pleasure to wash over him. Severus knew it wasn’t too tight, the bond once again coming in handy, he wouldn’t have to worry about going too far - not that he would. He knew his submissive, he’d know if something went wrong. Not only because his knew Harry’s body from top to bottom, as well as his responses, but because he trusted Harry to use his safe word, if it came to it. Harry never had needed to use it, and if he had anything to say about it - he never would. To need to use it meant he wasn’t doing his duty as a Dom properly, to hear the word was wrong on so many levels to any self respecting dominate. 

 

Feather light touches caused Harry to squirm and giggle slightly where it tickled him. He’d never been a ticklish person; at least he’d never thought himself to be one. Yet it seemed as though he would need to rethink about that, when he could actually think without being overwhelmed anyway. His mind was practically as garbled as his body was. His breathing was harsh against the silence of the room, his body felt as though it was drenched in sweat.

Severus gazed down at the debauched sight his submissive made, impatient himself now, he was through playing he desperately wanted him now! And he’d have him, not that he thought for a second Harry could complain. Unable to hold off, he used his wand to prepare and stretch Harry before he slid blissfully inside him holding him in place. This was where he wanted to be, he stayed still letting Harry get used to him being there. Even with the spell it was uncomfortable without stretching but not enough to hurt. He removed the clamps, laving the abused buds with his tongue as Harry moaned as more pleasure was added to his exhausted body. He knew his sub wouldn’t be awake much longer, so without more ado, he slid out and in, making sure to hit Harry’s sweet spot with each thrust. It only took three times before Harry came once more screaming out incoherently. 

The luscious channel squeezing tightly around him caused his own release to follow. Severus bit down on Harry’s shoulder as he rode it out stifling his own moans. Feeling himself slipping out, he dug into his ‘toy’ drawer and pulled out a plug. Slicking it up with lubricant he’d made himself, he pushed it passed Harry’s loosened ring of muscles, and deep inside him, stopping any of his cum from escaping. Biting his lip, Merlin he really did feel like a teenager again, he almost wanted to come from the sight it made. It had a mild relaxant in it, which would stop any discomfort Harry felt having it inside him. Banishing the restraints and blindfold, he was unsurprised to see Harry barely conscious. 

Using a cleansing charm to get rid of their spillage and sweat, before spelling the covers over Harry and himself. Harry turned to face him, and buried his head on his Dom’s chest, completely spent. Severus brushed his hand through his hair, before idly playing with Harry’s collar, the possessiveness he felt was nearly overwhelming to him. He had always felt it had been a weakness of his, the feeling of being possessive of everything he regarded his own, or at least he’d thought of it as such, until he found the club. Now he knew better, it was a good thing, most of the time unless it got out of hand. The possessiveness he felt for this delectable creature in his bed though was much more intense than he was used to. Harry’s breathing had evened out a little, he was deeply asleep now. It looked as though they wouldn’t get much else done today after all. He had no intention of getting up, he was far to exhausted for that. Yet to keyed up to sleep, and so he just gazed at his submissive thanking his lucky stars at whoever had brought Harry into his life. What surprised Severus the most, was the fact he didn’t care that he’d only turned seventeen. He hated teaching, and would never have considered becoming one, his hand had been forced. Anyone could say what they liked; if it came to it a simple drowse with Veritaserum would prove he’d done nothing wrong. 

\------0 

Severus cursed silently when he realized he’d actually fallen asleep, turning to look at the clock on top of his drawers. He relaxed when he realized it had only been going on two hours, grabbing an unused pillow, he slid out of bed, and placed the pillow under Harry’s head. He didn’t stir once, Severus scooped up his clothes and put them on, deciding against the closed robe, he couldn’t be bothered with the buttons right now. Once he was dressed he left the bedroom, letting Harry rest for a while longer. 

“Sir?” said Grace, the house elf making herself known. 

“Yes?” replied Severus arching an eyebrow in her direction, waiting on her replying. 

“Someone tried to Floo over from Malfoy Manor and a house elf from there also tried to gain entrance to your quarters.” explained Grace. “Would Master Severus like some lunch cooked?” her voice hopeful. 

“It’s a bit late for that,” said Severus, “Make a three course meal for dinner, Harry needs to eat properly. Since he missed lunch he can make up for it later today.” 

“What can I make for Master Severus and little Master?” asked Grace her eyes gleaming, a three course meal that was heaven for her. 

“A Hearty soup, a large steak and asparagus with gravy, and any dessert but nothing with banana in it.” said Severus authoritively. “If you need anything tell them to charge it to my account.” 

“Yes sir!” said Grace making her way to the kitchen as quickly as her small legs could carry her. 

Severus grabbed some Floo powder and shouted in his intended Floo Network he wanted connected to. “Madam Malkin’s Diagon Alley!” 

“Can I help you?” enquired someone stepping into view, squeaking in fear obviously knowing who he was. 

She had him at a disadvantage since he wasn’t sure who she was. Not that he was interested in her; he had Floo’ed to speak to someone else. “I wish to speak to Madam Malkin immediately.” 

“Yes sir,” she squeaked once again before scuttling out of his view, Severus rolled his eyes in exasperation. 

“Can I help you?” asked Madam Malkin a squat, white haired Witch making herself known. She recognized him; of course, he bought the best robes when visiting her shop and demanded lots of charms woven into his clothes. 

“I need an entire wardrobe tailored to fit a wizard, do you still do home calls?” enquired Severus. Tempting her first with money that would come from an entire wardrobe. After Hogwarts started no doubt the shop was rather quiet which meant less income. He wasn’t a Slytherin for nothing; he knew how to manipulate people. 

“Of course,” said Malkin immediately, not passing up the opportunity. Also curious, a wizard would anyone be less informative? “When would be the best time?” 

“Six thirty if possible, otherwise we can leave it until tomorrow.” said Severus not willing to compromise. 

“Six thirty is fine, what is the Floo address?” asked Malkin’s agreeing to meet with him then, picking up a quill ready to write down the address. 

“Hogwarts, Severus Snape’s quarters,” said Severus. 

“Of course, I shall see you then,” said Malkin nodding her head, once Severus was gone from her fire she went back to her waiting customer. 

\-------0 

Sitting down on the chair, his lips pursed, his finger flicking back and forth against his lips. What on earth could Lucius Malfoy be wanting from him? Curiosity over seeing Harry? Was there a chance he’d recognized him? He dismissed the thought immediately. Harry didn’t look anything like everyone assumed he would. No the Potter’s had all looked alike, the ancestors and the descendants. Harry had enough of his mother in him to give him a unique look not a clone of his father, he was grateful for it. He loved Harry yes, but would it have been enough to look at the face of a boy who’d made his school life a living hell? At Spinners End, his only thought had been ‘I cannot wait to get to Hogwarts’ to be with his own kind, learn magic properly, and get away from his abusive father. It hadn’t been as simple as he’d wished. In fact he hadn’t even gotten to Hogwarts before he’d made enemies of Potter and Black. 

The look on Lucius’ face made his thoughts go back to the aristocratic wizard. He’d never seen him like that before; he’d looked almost wild and desperate. Sitting back, pinching the bridge of his nose, deeply conflicted on what to do. If there was even a chance of Lucius wanting to convert to the other side…they should encourage it. The information they could get would help immensely. 

Severus had no idea just how much help it could be. 

Flooing over was unusual for Lucius, who always felt it beneath him to kneel next to a fire, but not at the feet of a Mudblood as he liked to call them. Sending a house elf after him was equally uncharacteristic of him. Yes he used the elf to do everything but not normally to send him to someone. Then again news was that the Dark Lord was currently taking up residence in Malfoy Manor. Perhaps he was being cautious about it, if he was there could only be a few reasons for it. He wanted out, or he was planning something without the Dark Lord’s knowledge. 

“Sev? Are you okay?” murmured Harry coming out of the bedroom, his eyes still half mast evidently still exhausted. 

“Come,” said Severus gesturing to his knee. 

Harry didn’t need told twice, wincing slightly as the plug sank deeper into him as he sat on Severus’ lap. Severus moved his leg so Harry’s plugged backside wasn’t on his knee. Harry brought his knees up and curled up beside him relishing in the feel of Severus, their magic mingling together was like a security blanket. His eyes closed again as he relaxed. 

“Do you want me to remove it?” enquired Severus; he didn’t normally put one in for long, only when they were playing. 

Harry just shook his head he didn’t want to move. It wasn’t often they had a chance to just sit like this here, being so busy they were just too tired to sit by the fire or as Severus liked to do read a book. It was Harry’s favourite past time, and was glad to be doing it again. Although he could tell it wasn’t exactly peaceful, his Dom was worried about something. 

“Hungry?” queried Severus. 

“Little bit,” murmured Harry. 

“Rest, dinner will be ready soon.” said Severus. 

“You okay?” asked Harry purring as Severus carded his hand through his hair. 

“I’ll be fine, I am just pondering something.” admitted Severus; there was no point to worrying Harry over something that might be nothing. It didn’t take long for Harry to fall back asleep, curled up right next to the fire and warm. 

The wards alerted him to Minerva approaching his door, he flicked his wand at it before she could knock then cast a silencing spell on Harry. She came through a surprised look on her face, which turned into a warm smile seeing both of them together. Severus looked so relaxed it was truly an honour to see him so happy. 

“Is he okay?” asked Minerva, sleeping during the day, she hoped Severus wasn’t working him to hard. 

Severus’ lips twitched, a twinkle coming to his eyes as he thought on earlier, “Just tired.” he said. 

Minerva did not want to know judging by the look on his face. She sat down on the seat opposite him, her face turning curious now. 

“What’s wrong?” said Severus frowning at her. 

“I found this potion in Dumbledore’s desk, I forgot about it with everything else that was discovered. I found it again just ten minutes ago, can you tell me what it is?” asked Minerva handing over an oddly coloured potion, it wasn’t like any she’d seen before. It certainly wasn’t the calming draught Dumbledore liked to take too much than was healthy. 

Severus took the potion, uncorking the lid he sniffed at it his nose identifying the ingredients he could smell inside it. His eyebrows rose in shock, unless he was very much mistaken this potion was two mixed together in a lethal combination. 

“Judging by the look on your face it’s not good.” said Minerva a sigh leaving her lips, bracing herself she then asked “What is it?” 

“It’s a loyalty based obedience potion, it would make the drinker more than just susceptible to his suggestions. This is basically a liquid imperious curse.” said Severus replacing the cork. Severus summoned the results of the scan Poppy did, reading over it again, relived to see no potion had been in Harry’s system other than the ones he’d given him. Perhaps Harry not eating while being in that room was a good thing, the vial wasn’t full, which meant he’d at least used it three times he’d summarise. He had been putting it in the food, he just knew it. “He has been trying to feed this to Harry.” 

“But he seems fine,” said Minerva. 

“That’s because he refused to eat anything they gave him Minerva, if not for Harry’s suspicious nature…he would have been beyond my reach.” said Severus, the thought left him cold inside. 

“The potion cannot be beaten?” asked Minerva aghast. 

Severus grimly shook his head before replying, “He would have always retained the mindset that Dumbledore was trying to instil in him. In some way we can say its worse than the imperious curse.” 

Minerva closed her eyes in horror, swallowing the lump in her throat. 

“Harry told me that Dumbledore would come in, spew the same nonsense at him before leaving. Which was that he was responsible for defeating the Dark Lord, that he would learn magic and join the students at Hogwarts for his seventh year. He was waiting on the potion taking affect, probably getting impatient as well since Harry wouldn’t have shown signs of wavering. I suppose we can be grateful he didn’t just give it to Harry straight while he was unconscious.” 

“I must get this to Amelia,” said Minerva taking the potion. 

“How’s Dumbledore?” asked Severus his voice showing he wasn’t asking out of worry for the dear old Headmaster. 

“Still in the hospital wing, he still has trouble eating, but Poppy is just spelling the potions straight into his stomach. It’s keeping him well enough until she figures out what’s wrong with him. It won’t be long until he’s out I’m afraid.” said Minerva grimly. 

“I doubt that,” chuckled Severus wryly, knowing very well Harry already had his second ‘prank’ planned. Harry was smart enough to realize if they all happened in the Great Hall he’d get suspicious quickly. No he planned on going to the hospital wing. He’d just have to recommend to Poppy to give him a dreamless sleep; she wouldn’t allow Harry to do what he was doing if she knew. Not because she cared about Dumbledore, but she took her oath seriously, to heal people no matter their age, status, origin and of course their blood status. 

“What does he have planned?” asked Minerva sitting forward curiously, a vindictive twinkle catching in the light. 

“You’ll soon find out.” replied Severus wryly, not wanting to spoil the surprise. 

“Very well, I best get going, he’s left everything in a right state, and I have to get this to Amelia,” said Minerva. 

“Of course,” replied Severus in understanding. 

“Tell Harry I said hello,” said Minerva receiving an “Indeed.” from Severus before she left through the door closing it tightly behind her.


	33. Chapter 33

Willing 

Chapter 33 

Lucius Malfoy 

Lucius Malfoy was at his wits end, he’d tried various ways to get in touch with Severus Snape. He’d been hurt being flung back through out of his own fireplace. Whatever Snape had on his Floo Network, meant not only couldn’t he get through to his fireplace, but he couldn’t even speak to him in it. He’d sent Dobby only for him to be unsuccessful too; he had to admit Snape seemed to have his Quarters locked up tighter than Gringotts. It had never been that way before; he’d been over there a few times back in the day. Before Severus had betrayed them all by joining the side of light, he’d never dare mention him or heaven forbid visit him. If he had been seen doing such a thing, he’d have been killed on the spot by a furious Dark Lord. Such trivial things didn’t matter when you knew your own imminent death was upon you. Lucius would have been proud of Draco following his footsteps, but he didn’t, he wasn’t any less proud of him regardless of his choices. 

Glancing at the time upon his desk, he noticed he didn’t have long before the Dark Lord would be back. Narcissa would be coming home soon as well, the house in France (his wife’s favourite country and a language they all spoke and understood) was already set up and under every charm he could think of. Dobby would be going with them; he’d charge the elf with keeping them safe. With money anything could be done with haste, and Lucius had spared no expense. His money and manor would be passed onto his son anyway, and the manor locked up, further setting the Dark Lord back. 

The main question now, was did he go and see Severus collect his son and send them away at the manor, or did he take Narcissa with him? He didn’t want his wife alone in the manor with the Dark Lord; the idea was repugnant to him. There was also the fact he’d promised her he wouldn’t, and he’d already broken so many of his promises to her that he was unable to do so with this one. 

The wards shifted making the decision for him; she was home, checking his pockets one last time, assuring himself he had everything they’d need. Closing his eyes, he stalked over to his liquor cabinet and removed the crystal tumbler which had been crafted with his coat of arms, a wedding present his new wife had gifted him with. He poured himself a whiskey from the decanter and gulped it down in greedy gulps. Breathing deeply, he looked around his office one last time, material possessions meant nothing when compared to his family. 

If there was one thing he missed was his wife’s warm voice, calling to him when she came home. Sounding so carefree and joyful, instead of walking around the manor with the disposition of a ghost. Closing the door to his office, his cane firmly planted under his left armpit. Stiffening his spine, and with determination he walked down his stairs to greet his wife in their large grand foyer. The gold chandelier twinkled merrily, as it always did, unaware of the moods the occupants. 

“Lucius,” said Narcissa blinking at his unexpected appearance. 

“Put it back on,” said Lucius, stopping her from handing her cloak to the house elf, guiding it onto her again, and waiting patiently for her to place her arms in it. Once it was on, he inhaled her scent, enjoying the rare closeness they shared. She had been sleeping in a separate bed since the Dark Lord invaded the manor. Not just a separate bed, but in a separate room away from him. 

“Lucius?” questioned Narcissa swallowing thickly, her husband was being decidedly odd, and it definitely wasn’t like him. 

“Let’s go,” said Lucius intertwining their hands, grateful that she didn’t pull back as he led them away from the oppressive manor as of late. 

Narcissa’s first instinct would have been to pull away, but her husband’s out of character display had her completely bewildered. So she allowed him to lead her, following his lead and being Apparated away from her home. One she loved yet hated at the same time. So much bad had happened in those walls, seeing her husband coming back every other night injured when she was young and pregnant and then with a baby to look after. Now it was further sullied by the fact the cause of it was there. She had counted down the days vigorously waiting for her son’s safe journey back to Hogwarts. It was probably the only year she’d been truly glad to see him go. Just before it departed, she’d whispered into his ear, ‘Talk to Severus, do not go to Dumbledore, be safe I love you son’. Now her husband was acting…she froze, it may be someone else under Polyjuice potion, yet it was next to impossible to get into the manor…no it was him. 

The sight of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and Wizardry greeted her; her husband never came here, with one exception to get one over Albus Dumbledore. 

“What was the first thing you ever said to me?” said Narcissa, pointing the wand squarely at the wizard’s back, suspecting him not to be her husband at all. 

Lucius slowly turned around, his eyes hooded but honest, “I told you that you were the most beautiful girl I’d ever seen and you would be mine.” replied Lucius, watching her lower her wand in surprise. 

“What are you up to, Lucius?” asked Narcissa warily; there was no way her husband would ever ask anyone for help, especially not Dumbledore. 

“Not here,” said Lucius, who knows how many spies the Dark Lord, had in Hogwarts? Worse still Dumbledore could complicate matters should he realize he was here. 

“Has something happened to Draco?” demanded Narcissa her eyes dilate in fear, as she began walking hastily towards the school. 

Lucius caught up with his panicked wife without breaking sweat, “Draco is fine, trust me.” said Lucius, holding her arm tightly, trying to convey how much he loved her and what he’d be willing to do for her. If her confused look was anything to go by, she evidently did not get it. 

The doors of the school were open, and children in their normal clothes walked about, a dozen of them near the lake and a few inside the cooling waters. Lucius knew where to go to avoid too many people seeing them, he had been a student here after all - nothing had changed. Most of the Slytherins chose to remain in their common room, but as Head boy his son would have his own private rooms. Which was lucky, since he and Narcissa had been Head boy and girl during their times at Hogwarts. 

“I want you to go and find Draco, do you understand? Then have him bring you to Severus’ classroom.” said Lucius, his voice firm and adamant he wasn’t about to let his wife protest to this. 

“I won’t let you hurt Severus while Draco is here Lucius, I wont have my son in any part of that!” snapped Narcissa freezing, not budging when Lucius tried to get her to go. “Severus was a good friend, our sons godfather…how could you bring me here?” tears were entering her eyes against her will. 

“Narcissa,” said Lucius sighing in exasperation, a strange urge to pull at his own hair overcoming him. Her heart hurting at the tears, Merlin he had failed as a husband, he’d sworn to take care of her and he hadn’t done that. Leaning in, he whispered into her ear. “Please just do as I ask, I swear I’m not here to hurt Severus, and if I need to I’ll swear an oath right here and now. We do not have time for this, I love you, please, just do as I ask.” 

Narcissa’s heartbeat accelerated, Lucius had never been a man of many words. He chose to show his love in other ways, or said it after physical pursuits which wasn’t the same thing. Something was going on, and she began to fear the worst, but her husband was here, maybe he was getting them out of this war, maybe her family was safe at last. Yet something nagged at her, why was he saying he loved her so often? It was almost as if he…no, she wouldn’t allow that. Knowing there was no time to waste, she would do as her husband asked, and Narcissa was going to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid.   
“Alright, I’ll see you in fifteen minutes, promise me,” said Narcissa, staring into her husbands eyes, everyone said they were cold and hard, but never for her. He loved her and Draco, nothing else mattered to her but that. Although admittedly back when she was younger and she’s seen his harsh looks it had terrified her. Yet he’d never once laid a hand on her in anger, which made him better than most other pureblood wizards. Even her own father she’d later learned occasionally lifted his hand to her mother. 

“I promise, go get Draco.” said Lucius refraining from touching her face, he could feel the eyes of the students who were lingering in the hallway on him. As he turned around and stared, he was glad to see none of the offspring he knew, and probably not Death Eaters to be. Straightening his spine, he put his best ‘do not piss me off’ attitude on and began making his way down to the Dungeons. Hopefully Severus was still in the same rooms, the rooms in which Slughorn had previous had. He’d been a member of the Slug club, and knew where they were, his favourites had always been allowed anywhere. Despite the fact that there were a dozen school rules against students being unaccompanied in the teachers living quarters. Although truth be told that rule was as old as Hogwarts itself. 

As he wandered down, he heard snippets of the students conversations, Dumbledore had been absent from meals for nearing a week. Apparently the little idiots were worried about the old man, no doubt they were. Dumbledore was very good at appearing a genial loving grandfather figure. Some learned he wasn’t quite that way, others stayed enamoured forever. He on the other hand, had never once been drawn into it, not that the mudblood cared; after all he had been in Slytherin. He couldn’t care less; he favoured his little sheep following Gryffindor’s. 

Nearing the door he tried desperately to contain his anxiety, he wasn’t quite sure why he felt that way. Knocking sharply, waiting, tapping his cane with impatience as he placed it on the floor. Grasping the handle of it, where his wand was always concealed, he went nowhere without it.   
“Lucius,” said Severus staring at the wizard without emotion, seemingly unsurprised to see him. 

“Severus,” said Lucius dipping his head to the side, “Do you have a minute? It’s about Draco.” 

Severus’ black eyes glittered judging Lucius, he knew the man had half lied, what he wanted wasn’t about Draco. He could barely believe Lucius had actually got up of his own backside and came here. He had half expected the wizard to keep sending Dobby, who was probably right now paying for the fact he properly warded his quarters from intruders. He had a good reason to do so, nobody would get to Harry. 

“Very well, come in.” said Severus, his curiosity getting the better of him, but he did keep a close eye on Lucius to ensure he had nothing up his sleeve so to speak.   
Lucius looked around in interest, it hadn’t really changed much in the past what? Six or seven years, he couldn’t quite remember the last time he’d been here. Knowing how meticulous Severus was, it didn’t surprise Lucius in the slightest. It didn’t look like he had a significant other, perhaps it had been a transfer student. No, he knew it wasn’t, nobody got that defensive over someone they didn’t know. Severus had all but dragged the gorgeous wizard out there, Merlin despite his turmoil his thoughts had been on him, not as often as his wife and son though. 

“Well?” demanded Severus not playing host. 

“You aren’t going to make this easy are you?” asked Lucius dryly, sitting down keeping his face to Severus’. 

“I have no reason to,” said Severus, he hadn’t stayed alive by not being cautious. 

“I need your word that nothing we say here tonight will be repeated.” said Lucius, he was going die he knew that, but if the Dark Lord found out from anyone what he was doing, he wouldn’t just be killed. The Dark Lord would keep him alive torturing him in a million different ways. That’s not after killing his wife and child slowly in front his eyes; nobody could say the Dark Lord wasn’t a vindictive son of a bitch if you got on the wrong side of him. 

Severus narrowed his eyes further, until they were nothing but slits. “Just who do you think I will tell Lucius? Do I look like a gossip to you?” sneered the dark haired wizard, he wasn’t about to get into an Oath or Vow with the likes of Malfoy. He couldn’t risk the information being too important, he’d rather not know if he was being truthful. Then his eyes filtered towards his room, where Harry should be working, if he knew his Sub as he did, he would be listening to everything. If could swear the oath, but it would only apply to him not Harry.   
“Regardless I have to ask it of you,” said Lucius impassively, not showing any of his nervousness to the wizard. He didn’t want to take the chance that Severus would use Legilimency on him, and so refused to look him directly in the eye.   
“And I have to decline,” said Severus, refusing to be drawn into the man’s game. No information was worth taking an oath for; since he was bonded to Harry he wasn’t under any circumstances going to make oaths that may affect him. He didn’t know how the bond worked, the information on such bonds were extremely vague. Harry’s life and magic wasn’t worth anything Lucius could say. In fact   
“Severus this is vital information,” said Lucius trying to entice Severus into giving him what he wanted, without showing his desolation. 

“Tell me, when have you ever known me to change my mind?” sneered Severus crossing his arms, staring at Lucius with scorn. 

“Then you are damning the wizarding world to slavery.” said Lucius cruelly. 

Severus scoffed at the weakness he could see in Lucius’ eyes, “I’ll keep that in mind.” he replied, not in any way bothered by the wizard’s words. “One has to wonder…why are you here Lucius? Don’t you have the Dark Lord to get back to? Take your part in enslaving the wizarding world. Killing off more purebloods, all in the name of what? Ah yes, blood superiority.” 

Oh, now he knew his submissive was listening, a burst of amusement not his own burst through him. He was barely able to stop himself smirking; instead he kept his sneer firmly planted on his face. Did the man know Draco was intending on getting his mother out of there? Had Draco told his father what he said in a fit of weakness? Was this why he was here? But no, he wouldn’t be asking for an oath if it were true. 

“Very well,” said Lucius standing up, praying Severus would buy his bluff. Cold merciless blue eyes stared at Severus for a second before remembering not to. He made for the door; each step was torture as he waited to see if Severus would give in. He didn’t care for the light side, they were pathetic, but if his wife and son were to survive, they had to know how to bring down the evil wizard. If it weren’t for them, he wouldn’t be doing this. Hell he would gladly dance on Dumbledore’s rotten corpse but it had nothing to do with him. He wasn’t going to tell the old fool; Severus had been the only one he would impart this knowledge on.


	34. Chapter 34

Willing 

Chapter 34 

Finding Out The Secret To Voldemort 

Severus watched the aristocratic wizard get up, finding amusement at how slow he was walking; it certainly wasn’t Lucius’ normal dramatic exit from wherever he was. With the exception of when he was in the Dark Lord’s company of course. He did wonder if the wizard would break down and tell him what he was so desperate to tell him. There was little doubt Lucius WAS desperate, but Severus wasn’t curious enough to bind himself to the slippery blonde. Just then someone else was knocking on the door; Severus simply waved his wand, allowing the door to open. He wasn’t as surprised he should have been, at the fact Narcissa and Draco were there. It made sense; the family were attempting to flee, giving him information to help the war, for fear of being found by the Dark Lord. Severus internally snorted; he had to admit it was a smart move. 

“Father…what are you doing here?” asked Draco, looking at him with terrified blue eyes. Everyone noticed how he put himself bodily in front of his mother, as if to keep her safe from her own husband. He should have known his withdrawal from the bank wouldn’t go unnoticed, yet he’d hoped in vain for a reprieve. He hadn’t even gotten the chance to look for properties in other countries yet like his godfather had suggested. He had no way of getting her to safety now. 

“Calm down, Draco.” said Lucius, his heart aching for his son, had he given him the impression he’d ever hurt them? It seemed to be the case with the way Draco was guarding his mum. 

“Why are you here?” Draco demanded again. 

“Draco go and gather your things at once, Narcissa go with him. I will meet you both in the entrance hall as soon as possible. There is something I need to discuss with Severus, no, Draco I mean it both of you go.” said Lucius, he wasn’t going to let his son try and demand answers from him, not this time. 

“Why?” asked Draco stiffly, he didn’t want to leave Hogwarts. 

“Go,” said Lucius his eyes flashing angrily, damn it, if there was a time he ever wanted to hit his son, and it was right now. He had to stop himself from whacking Draco across the head, to get him to concentrate on him just for one minute. 

“Let’s go son,” said Narcissa, seeing her husband loosing more control than normal, especially when it came to dealing with their son. With strength that she didn’t look like she had, she physically moved her son out of the room. A sight indeed since her son now hovered over her, and she was tall as well. She was still stewing on what on earth her husband could be up to. 

Severus watched the entire scene impassively, a little irritated that they were all here in his rooms. He had other things he must get done, his world didn’t revolve around them at least not anymore. No it was Harry that was his world, and had been for a long time without him realizing it. He himself had only realized how much he cared when one day Harry just didn’t return. Stupid brat that he had been, it seemed as if he’d at least learned that particular lesson. 

“I have things I need to do Lucius,” said Severus, wanting him to leave without saying anything, he was sure Lucius would get the picture. Lucius turned to face him looking even more defeated and desperate if possible. 

Severus began to realize this information, could actually be potentially tipping the balance from the Dark to the light. Lucius must think it was really important at least, otherwise he wouldn’t be so desperate to share it, but cautious enough to make sure it didn’t get spread around. If it was so important why was he adamant that he take an oath to ensure it didn’t get passed him? If it had just been him, he may have accepted the oath, worked around it where he could. It wasn’t just him now; he and Harry were bound on the deepest level, magically, emotionally. He would never forgive himself if he did this and it affected Harry in some way. 

“Alright,” growled Lucius his bluish/silver eyes flashing furiously at Snape, he just knew Severus knew he had him by the balls. Which was making this even more infuriating, Severus didn’t even twitch, and he remained watching the wizard coolly. “Fine. Here I’m pretty sure you can work out what this is on your own.” Lucius handed over a battered, ink splattered singed book, almost as if someone had rammed it with a hot poker, causing a hole in the middle then poured ink all over it. 

“What am I looking at?” said Severus an eyebrow rose in curiosity and derision; this was what Lucius had come here to give him? It was pathetic, but even he knew just because he looked disgusting, didn’t mean it was. Magic could be deceptive, its one of the first things he’d learned. 

“Do you remember what happened during my son’s second year?” enquired Lucius. 

Suspicious black eyes met silver; “Indeed.” was all the Potions Master had to say. It had been one hell of a year; he still didn’t have the full picture of events either. The ‘Chamber of secrets’ had been opened again, roosters been killed, Dumbledore suspended which admittedly hadn’t bothered him much. Ginny Weasley had been possessed by the Dark Lord. Which admittedly did confuse him, there had been no indication that the dark wizard had been there. He had felt him when he had been on the back of Quirrell, who had been swiftly dealt with. It was only afterwards they found the Philosopher stone within his possessions. It had been he who had taken the stone; no doubt he’d planned on creating a potion with the stone as its main ingredient to restore the Dark Lord to his former glory. 

“Did Dumbledore tell you what really happened?” sneered Lucius mocking Severus for his allegiance to the Muggle loving fool. He’d been furious that Dumbledore had been reinstated as Headmaster, Dumbledore had known he did it, giving him the diary back and been a sure indicator. As always he didn’t do anything about it, since he didn’t have definitive proof of his guilt. 

“I received a cursory version,” said Severus impassively, barely able to stop himself from hexing the wizard. 

“I spent years trying to figure out what it was, I finally realized what it was five months ago.” replied Lucius, his blue eyes filled with what could only be described as fear. Lucius didn’t worry about being overheard, if he had his quarters locked tighter than Gringotts, there was little doubt he had it soundproofed as well. 

Severus stiffened, what was this that made smug, superior, stoic Lucius Malfoy fearful? Staring down at the black book, his eyes narrowed in suspicion. Whatever it was, it was surely broken by the looks of thing, he was admittedly curious now. Staring back up at the blonde, this didn’t bode well for the light side, especially now of all times. Lucius picked his moments, that’s for sure. “Alright Lucius, you have my attention, what is it?” asked Severus, he truly wasn’t in the mood for games tonight. 

“This book will tell you better than I,” Lucius admitted, handing over a book, a large faded Slytherin bookmark wedged between the pages, taking a seat again, looking tired. 

“What is it?” asked Harry unable to stay within the confines of the bedroom, not even with Lucius Malfoy out there, who his Dom apparently didn’t trust within sighting distance. If he got in trouble so be it, he was just too curious about the conversation and how worried his Dom was. 

Severus gave Harry a ferocious glare when he came out, completely exasperated by his Submissive’s actions. Sitting down irritated and jealous by Lucius’ blatant stare at his Harry. Severus could do nothing since he hadn’t told Harry to stay in there. Normally only Minerva, Poppy or recently Lupin visited his quarters. He knew Harry was beginning to feel claustrophobic being cooped up in one place, little wonder when he was used to going wherever he wanted. It hadn’t been so bad today, since he’d been able to get out and see Hogwarts and Diagon Alley for a while. Even when Dumbledore was locked up he was going to be extremely wary, of Harry being out the rooms. With the collar though he would relax a little, since he would know if anything happened. 

Harry didn’t flinch at the look, merely going closer and sitting himself next to Severus’ not even giving Lucius a glance much to Severus mollification after his outburst of jealousy. He stared at the open book, able to read it, something he wouldn’t have been able to do just a few weeks prior. His eyebrows rose in shock, at what he was seeing, so far all the magic he’d been exposed to have been light fun, maybe a little vindictive like the plague mimicking spell, but this…this was dark stuff indeed. Sure he’d beaten the hell out of people, but only because its fight of be beaten unconscious. He’d had his share of being hurt, he’d learned to fight and made sure everyone knew better than to mess with him. His Metamorphmagus stopped people seeing how small he’d truly been; thankfully otherwise they’d have continued thinking he was a pushover, easy to defeat. Cocking his head to the side, reading the title, secret to the Darkest Art, well it was appropriately named. Killing people and splitting your soul into pieces, while immortality had its seductive allure, he certainly wouldn’t want to do that. What’s the point of living forever completely insane? It fucks with your insanity, and not to mention looked. He’d never been vain, but he would rather not be disfigured. It didn’t even specify how you were disfigured either, apparently this had been written by one man who’d done the deed himself. 

“Aren’t you going to introduce us Severus?” asked Lucius his eyes flashing in indignant when the young boy didn’t even spare him a look. Yes most people who knew him did look at him with distrust, but it wasn’t always that way. He was one of the best looking pureblood’s around, most looked like the back end of a dog or the front. 

“It’s destroyed now though right? Which means he’s no longer immortal?” asked Harry, completely ignoring Lucius. 

“Maybe,” said Severus cautiously, closing the book with a snap, his gut told him there was more to this than met the eye. If anyone knew, it had to be Dumbledore, if he did and had kept this a secret, well he would have to find out. Tonight he would go down to the Hospital wing and find out for sure. The Headmaster had always been secretive, but with all this new information they’d found out, how far he was willing to go…it wouldn’t surprise him the least if he knew about the Horcrux. “How did you get this back Lucius?” looking up at the wizard, his left eye twitching at the fact the blonde was still staring at Harry. 

“Introductions?” enquired Lucius in turn ignoring their question. 

“It’s none of your fucking business,” said Harry his green eyes glaring at the smug blonde. 

“Such foul language, you should control your little conquest Severus,” said Lucius looking at him with his nose in the air as if Harry was completely inferior to him. 

“Don’t you have a Muggle-born to bow down to?” said Harry in retaliation a feral smirk on his face. 

Lucius puffed up indignantly, but there was a lingering confusion within his eyes. 

“Don’t,” said Severus in warning, placing his hand possessively on Harry’s leg, although his lips were twitching in supreme satisfaction. Since he’d found out about the Dark Lord’s true blood status he’d been dying to let the others know. He’d always wondered at the expressions on their face, as the pure-blood’s learn they were bowing to what they commonly referred to as ‘Mud-blood’s’ a word he refused to utter since that devastating day. Prodding him off his lap, causing the teen to stand up, staring down at Severus in confusion. He could feel his merriment through the bond, Severus wasn’t staring at him but at Lucius, so Harry did as well. 

“Lucius, I’d like to introduce you to Harry Potter,” said Severus, the look on Lucius’ face was one Severus would savour for many days to come. 

“Mr. Potter, we meet at last,” said Lucius regaining control of himself, standing up placing his hand out for the teenager to shake. Inwardly he was completely astonished, this was Harry Potter? Severus was dating the schoolboy, a son of his worst enemy. 

Harry stared at the manicured hand, still smirking but reluctantly shaking his hand, and then to his fury, Lucius grabbed him forward, and with his cane, swept his hair aside, to see the faded scar upon his forehead. “Your scar is legend. As, of course, the wizard who gave it to you.” 

Harry’s green eyes flashed in anger before he kicked him viciously in a place no man wishes to be hit. The wizard groaned falling to his knees not used to being assaulted in such a contemptuous Muggle manner. Harry stepped back only to be embraced by Severus who had his wand out just as full of rage as Harry was. 

“The wizard that gave me this scar, as you eloquently put it, has a Muggle father, to a pure-blood like you the thought must be intolerable.” said Harry mockingly. He really did sound like Severus, only now he actually understood what the words meant instead of trying to discern them. 

Severus knew his Submissive could take care of himself; otherwise he wouldn’t have survived the streets. Although it was becoming glaringly obvious, he would have to make sure Harry thought to use MAGIC first, otherwise he wouldn’t win here. Yes sure he had been surprised, but it was only because of him, that Lucius hadn’t already retaliated against Harry’s rather…crude Muggle method of defence. 

“What are you up to Lucius?” mused Severus, “You gave me this information only as a last resort.” 

“I did,” said Lucius in agreement getting himself to his feet, glaring furiously at Harry. His heart wasn’t in it though, since his mind couldn’t help but replay everything Harry had said. Was the Dark Lord Muggle-born? He was the heir of Salazar Slytherin to be sure; he was a Parselmouth, only Salazar’s descendants had that ability, so he’d never thought to investigate further. With his new focus…he wasn’t quite so eager to throw down the gauntlet so to speak, the thought of him bowing to a Mud-blood was horrifying. 

“I am to assume you are turning tail and running?” sneered Severus, staring at the wizard in disgust for his cowardice. 

“I’m getting my family away from the war Snape,” snarled Lucius not liking being judged by Snape of all people. 

“And they are just going to leave?” asked Harry, his eyes going to Severus, he knew he’d never leave him. Not even if he demanded it, nothing would budge him from Severus’ side, unless the wizard got sick of him and no longer wanted him as a Sub. The fact Malfoy’s family were actually going to leave told Harry a lot of what family meant to the wizarding world. Maybe it was because he’d never had a family, he believed they should stick with each other through thick or thin. 

“Madam Malkin’s will be here momentarily, go and look at the catalogue find some things you like.” said Severus. 

Harry nodded reluctantly, knowing it was Severus’ way of getting rid of him - he obviously had something he wanted to say to the in the closet (or so Harry believed) wizard. He lingered for as long as possible without being obvious about it. 

“If you leave, you will condemn all future generations to bear the Malfoy name with embarrassment and shame. For once in your life Lucius, do the right thing, do not stand behind someone with more power deluding yourself that you are more powerful because of it. Doesn’t it infuriate you knowing that you’ve been consorting with a Muggle-born? Merlin Lucius, you’ve seen what length he was prepared to go to stay alive and in power.” Severus said to him, gesturing to the book as he did so, where the information pertaining to Horcruxes that lay innocently enough in print. 

Lucius just stared at Severus with contempt before turning around and leaving, his back stiff seemingly resolved in his actions. 

Severus watched him leaving, once the door closed he swiftly made his way down to his Potions lab, retrieving a potion from his personal cupboard. He stared down at it, conflicted; he didn’t believe that Obliviating Dumbledore was the way to go about it. Unless he heavily sedated the old fool, then more than likely he wouldn’t remember it happening. Either one had its risks, nodding grimly, his mind made up; he removed a vial of sedative from the shelf as well, placing them in his pocket along with the Veritaserum his face grim. He had to know if the old fool knew about the Horcruxes. Thankfully Harry wasn't completely naive or innocent; otherwise he dreaded to think what he was thinking right now. He'd seen the darker side to life, which was helping him understand the Dark Lord.  
“For the duration of Madam Malkin’s visit you’ll be Harrison Blake again,” said Severus as he entered the bedroom, Harry was sprawled out on the bed, flipping through the catalogue. 

“Why?” asked Harry exasperated, they’d find out sooner or later, he was opting for sooner he hated being cooped up! Then his mind drifted to Dumbledore, Lupin and his own ‘godfather’ willing to lock him up to fight the war. He knew Severus was only doing this to protect him, and giving him a hard time made him feel very guilty. Especially with the knowledge that they’d tried to use a potion on him to bend him to their will. “Alright, Harrison Blake it is.” he added before Severus could say anything. 

Severus glanced at Harry a mixture of surprise and curiosity written across his face. If there was a time he wanted to read Harry’s mind it would be right now. He’d gone from feeling wound up, to thoughtful then guilty in one second flat. Sitting down on the bed, kissing Harry’s forehead, and soothing him. “It won’t be for much longer, I promise.” said Severus, and he always kept his promises. 

Harry nodded his head, his guilt receding. 

A chime from the fireplace alerted him to the fact the witch was here. “Let’s go greet our guest.” getting up “Bring the catalogue as well.” he added as afterthought. 

“Madam Malkin, I’m glad you could make it,” said Severus nodding curtly, “I’d like you to meet Harrison Blake, as I stated earlier, he needs a full wardrobe.” he lied without blinking. 

“Mr. Blake, it’s nice to meet you,” said Malkin, placing the tools of her trade on the floor, setting up without missing a beat. Magic washing over it causing it all to return to its proper size, leaving everything much larger than previously. 

“You too ma’am,” said Harry politely, something that was nearly completely foreign to him, at least since leaving the Dursley’s. 

“Step up on the stool!” she said cheerfully, causing Harry to refrain from curling his lip in distain, its how Petunia always sounded when she had her book club over or her so called ‘friends’. Nobody had really liked Petunia; they always avoided her if they could. He’d seen a few ducking into stores to avoid her at all costs. Harry had hated going shopping with them, he’d always felt as though he was being watched. 

Harry stepped onto the stool, nearly jumping off when the measuring tape began twirling; he glared at Severus when he felt his amusement. It wasn’t funny! Honestly he didn’t see how it would get his real measurements at all, but Malkin’s was humming away quite happily, nodding occasionally. It didn’t take long for Harry to become extremely bored, standing still waiting for what seemed like eons. 

“You can step down now,” she said scribbling away with a quill; Harry couldn’t help but wonder if he’d ever be that practiced with one. They were extremely difficult to use, he hated them but he would have to get used to them, its what Wizard’s used. They were all very backwards in terms of buildings, writing implements. He was half convinced if he looked hard enough he’d see wizards in stone buildings with nothing on but animal skin. It was as if they were still stuck in the Stone Age. 

“Great,” said Harry sarcastically. 

Malkin’s just smiled, oblivious of the sarcasm either that or not stupid enough to say anything and risk the sale. 

“Do you have an idea on what you want?” she then asked, speaking to both of them. 

“Nine, self-ironing, self-repairing, warming charm woven casual summer black robes, one winter robe with only four fastenings.” said Severus, aware Harry didn’t want a ‘dress’ as he called them, so closed robes were off the menu so to speak. “Five pair of black dress trousers, six pair of casual jeans in each colour, five white shirts, ten t-shirts, Mr. Blake will give you the colours he’d like for those. One pair of dress shoes, a pair of black boots, two sets of underwear again of his choice, two sets of socks his choice.” the sets were packs of twelve. He knew Harry liked his boots, so he was going to get him his own pair stop him hogging his. 

“Instead of the dress shoes can I get a pair of green dragon hide boots?” asked Harry his green eyes twinkling brightly. 

“Add both,” said Severus not willing to compromise, he was just glad Harry wasn’t grunting and groaning through the entire thing. Perhaps it was getting through to him that he was doing because he cared. Not that he’d fought much, but Severus had sensed Harry’s reluctance of an entire wizarding wardrobe. 

Malkin’s nodded her hand writing hastily to get everything Snape was saying written down. 

“He may also choose a hat scarf and gloves set,” said Severus, purely as an afterthought, the colder weather would soon be coming in. “Add a pair of dragon hide gloves.” he would be brewing potions soon and would need protection. Which reminded him, he’d been a set of robes with protection spells. “I also need a set of blue robes with my normal protection spells woven into them for Mr. Blake.” 

“Yes sir,” said Malkin’s her wrist hurting but not stopping. 

“And anything else he would like,” said Severus, giving Harry a look to get whatever he liked, no matter the price. 

“I marked them off on the catalogue,” said Harry grinning, the feeling of getting whatever he wanted was infectious. He’d have rather it be his money, but he knew Severus would never go for that. He may as well just enjoy it, he could just spoil Severus back - all he needed to do was figure out what Severus would like. He passed it over and could see she was slightly relieved. 

“Alright, it’s just the colours for…” said Malkin looking at her list to find what she was looking for. “Ten t-shirts.” she finished staring at 'Harrison' curiously. Snape had always been a loner, she was curious about him there was no doubt about that. 

“Um, black, white, green, royal blue, dark blue, grey, khaki, brown and um…cream and dark red.” said Harry thoughtfully naming all the colours he liked. 

“Underwear?” asked Malkin’s without blinking. 

It took everything Harry had to stop himself from blushing at the thought of an old woman asking what he liked to wear. “One set of Boxers and one set of briefs, the ones with the darkest colours and no patterns.” 

Severus nodded his approval and to let Harry know he was doing alright. 

“Socks?” she then asked. 

“One set of trainer socks and one set of normal ones, dark colours again and no patterns.” said Harry. 

“Add a set of thick boot socks in as well,” said Severus, “Black.” that way he wouldn’t end up with blisters when wearing his dragon hide boots. That was something he had learned the hard way, he hadn’t been able to wear them for days afterwards. Potions were miracle workers but didn’t get rid of something immediately. 

“Alright, which scarf set would you life? Huffelpuff, Ravenclaw, Slytherin or Gryffindor?” she asked. 

“He didn’t attend school here,” said Severus quickly before Harry could drop himself in it. “It will be a normal set without the badges on it.” 

“Alright, what colour would you prefer Mr. Blake? Scarlet and gold is the Gryffindor colours, black and yellow are the colours of Huffelpuff, blue and bronze for the Ravenclaws and of course emerald green and silver for Slytherin.” said Malkin’s. 

“That’s it?” gaped Harry, “No wonder people don’t grow up stuck in the mindset of a teenager if that’s the choices they get, guess house pride comes first.” 

Severus coughed whether he was trying to get Harry to quit or finding amusement in it Malkin’s would never know. 

“Alright fine, um, emerald green and silver then,” said Harry finding it difficult to choose between the blue and bronze or the Slytherin colours as Malkin had termed it. 

“Is there anything else I can get you?” asked Madam Malkin. 

“No thank you, that’s it for now.” said Severus immediately. 

“Very well, that will cost sixty galleons approximately,” said Madam Malkin’s, “I can have it sent over tomorrow either in person or via owl order?” 

“Owl order, take it from my usual account.” said Severus flippantly, money was of no consequence to him. 

“Very good, it was nice to meet you Mr. Blake.” said Madam Malkin packing up her things magically, shrinking them and before they knew it she was disappearing into the Floo network. 

“Dinner is ready sir,” said Grace eying Harry slightly wary, she knew he liked cooking the dinner. She had to accept it, but she thought it was wrong that her Masters partner was cooking; it was a job for a house elf, for her. Considering she could still be stuck in Prince Manor, this was a win whether she cooked dinner or not. 

“Just this once,” said Severus before Harry could say anything. 

Harry conceded it with a nod of his head too excited about his new clothes to care too much right now. 

“We have much to do tonight, I am going to question Dumbledore, so if you wish to use the spell tonight would be a good time.” said Severus. 

“Great!” said Harry, oh this was brilliant! He felt so hyper and he didn’t know why. “Wait why are you questioning him?” 

“I have to find out if he knows about the Horcrux.” admitted Severus. 

“Oh, right,” replied Harry sitting himself down on the table waiting on the food, barely able to sit still. “Is there a way to get in touch with the twins without anyone knowing?” 

“Yes, write a message and I’ll have either Grace deliver it or get an owl to do so.” explained Severus.


	35. Chapter 35

Willing 

Chapter 35 

Changes 

Lucius stalked through the halls of Hogwarts, not having to put on his normal masks, as he was stoic, his eyes glinted furiously, reacting to his emotions. The thought of the Dark Lord being a Mudblood turned his stomach; he’d bowed down to the dark wizard, spoke of him in reverence! This couldn’t be happening, the Horcrux had been too much information for him to digest but this…this was the straw that broke the Hippogriff’s back. His hand clutched at his cane, his knuckles going white. He forced himself to relax as he approached his wife and son. He had to admit his son’s actions had stunned him. He’d always assumed his son knew how much he loved them both. He’d loyally screwed everything up. He could console himself with the fact his son wasn’t marked by the mudblood if Potter’s claim was true. Potter, that was another surprise, he’d nearly passed out when Severus had spoken. 

“Lucius what are you up to?” asked Narcissa as her husband finally came into view, determined to find out here and now. 

“Not here, lets go.” said Lucius, taking a hold of his wife’s upper arm as to lead her out. 

“No,” said Narcissa her stance screamed hostility, yanking her arm back. 

“Leave her alone.” snapped Draco still in the same mood as before. 

“Draco,” warned Lucius, getting extremely aggravated by his son’s attitude. 

“I’m not leaving until I get answers Lucius,” added Narcissa. “I’ve gone through that for twenty years, well no more.” ever since she married him she’d followed him, and would have followed him to hell and back, even turned a blind eye to his infidelity. He knew of course, Narcissa was a strong woman, she wasn't about to let it continue. It's alright for him, he could actually do anything he wanted, and it’s her that was contracted with a fidelity clause.   
“Please?” begged Lucius, praying she’d agree and he could get them out of Hogwarts. It was too crowded, too noisy and with two many eyes that could report to the Dark Lord where they were. 

“No,” repeated Narcissa adamantly, no more games, no more stalling. 

“I have a safe house set up for you and Draco, I have everything here,” gestured to his pocket patting at it. “That you will need, you will be comfortable I promise.” his voice was barely above a whisper. 

“I’m not going anywhere,” hissed Draco his mercury eyes flashing in fury that his father was trying to play the concerned parent and husband now. 

“You will do as you are told.” Lucius told his son, glaring at him exasperated. 

“You forget I’m legally an adult and able to use magic father,” said Draco, “I’m not afraid to use it. You taught me well, I’m staying at Hogwarts, someone has to bring light to the Malfoy name after the disgrace you heaped upon it.” 

Lucius twitched once more, his ire rising further still. “Draco you do not understand, things are about to get serious.” 

“They already are,” replied Draco, “Take mum but I’m not coming.” 

“Draco!” choked Narcissa her eyes wide with terror, what was happening to her family? They had been so close all these years until lately. What had happened to make Draco hate his dad? Did he hate her too? “We should all go. Together.” 

“I’m sorry mum, I can’t, this is my home, my world and I have to do my part.” said Draco soothing her, his eyes solemn.   
“I’m not going without you,” said Narcissa, she absolutely refused. 

“You are both going,” snapped Lucius. 

“Then you will lose us,” said Narcissa, “I’m not about to stand aside and let my son fight alone.” 

“You think you will be able to fight your own sister?” drawled Lucius going for her weak spots. Despite the fact Bellatrix was completely crazy; Narcissa loved her for some insane reason. 

“For my son, anything.” said Narcissa angry at Lucius for preying on her emotions, and in public too. 

Lucius sighed in exasperation, “The manor isn’t safe Narcissa, even if I evict him…he will do everything in his power to kill us - do you understand? If Draco stays here, he will have to constantly watch his back.” 

“I have someone I can ask to take us in, somewhere the Dark Lord won’t think to look.” said Narcissa, worry shining in her eyes, she wasn’t sure if it would pan out, but she also knew her sister would still do anything for her. Family always came first; at least to the Black’s until everything got screwed up with the Dark Lord and the beliefs that Muggle borns and half bloods didn’t belong in the magical world. For a long time she had believed it, her parents had constantly told her as a child…and every child believed their parents knew best. Then at Hogwarts her preconceived notions had been shot to hell, but habits were very hard to break. 

“Where?” asked Lucius guardedly. Narcissa didn’t have many friends, at least not in the United Kingdom. She had a few in France she liked spending time with, Vela’s who liked shopping as much as she did. Since she was adamant about not leaving, it had to be someone in the UK somehow that didn’t comfort him. 

“I’ll need to speak to her first,” said Narcissa, “Go back to the manor and close it down, meet me at the Leaky Cauldron.” 

Lucius opened his mouth to speak but wasn’t given the chance. 

“No, Lucius. You’ve been in charge and its lead us here, its time for me to get us out of it.” said Narcissa holding her hand up, she wasn’t going to let her husband talk her out of it. 

“I have homework to do, write to me and let me know what’s happening okay mum?” said Draco, speaking only to his mother. It had been hell on earth during the summer holiday’s cooping himself in his room for fear of setting eyes on the Dark Lord and being cursed. He had admittedly been curious at first, it’s why he’d snuck in through a secret passageway and observed one. It had been one hell of a wake up call, nothing like he’d imagined all his life. Watching as the Dark Lord cursed them left, right and centre for not doing something he wanted. He just demanded things without any thought whatsoever. It wasn’t the life Draco had envisioned, it made him feel awful but he wasn’t about to let it happen. His dad had constantly said he’d take his place in the circle after leaving Hogwarts. It’s why he was so angry at his father, for duping him, for wanting him hurt that way. A shudder wracked his frame, just remembering his father writhing in pain. 

“Of course,” said Narcissa, hugging her son close, swallowing thickly, aware of how wrong this can go and how quickly. “You be careful son, you hear?” 

“I will be,” said Draco adamantly, lessening the fear his mother felt. He was curious about who she was going to go to for help.   
“Son,” said Lucius nodding curtly, as always practically emotionless when dealing with his teenage son. 

Draco stared at his father coolly before leaving. 

“Let’s go,” said Lucius staring around, he had a manor to shut down, and he wanted to do it before the Dark Lord got back. He could barely believe what he was about to do, yet he wasn’t about to serve a mudblood. The humiliation slithered all over him, making him feel disgusted and sick. 

“I’ll meet you at the Leaky Cauldron,” said Lucius, “Please be careful.” he said once they were at the end of Hogwarts wards. 

Narcissa nodded and Apparated away, contrary to Bellatrix’s belief, she had seen and visited her sister twice since she’d been disowned. 

\---------0  
“Are you ready to go?” asked Severus emerging from the bedroom; Harry was sitting at the desk he’d asked Grace to bring down. Harry was working on his Latin at the moment, the scene should have been strange but it wasn’t. It was funny how quickly people got used to changes, even more so for Severus, who didn’t usually handle change very well. 

“Yes,” said Harry looking up, abandoning the work he was doing, stretching his hand it ached from all the writing he’d been doing. He had also memorized the spell he planned on using on Dumbledore, and written to the twins not bad for a nights work. He was determined to learn everything he could about his new world. There were also a few questions he actually wanted answers, things that had come to him a short while ago. 

“Then let’s go, do you have your cloak?” asked Severus. 

“Yeah,” said Harry nodding as he donned it, knowing Severus liked him wearing it outside the rooms. He couldn’t wait for the day where he didn’t have to hide; it was going to be so great being able to go wherever he wanted - with Sev’s permission of course. 

Severus and Harry walked stealthily towards the hospital wing, since it was past curfew no student was out somewhere they’d be caught by a teacher. They liked to go to less…watched areas to get amusement. Since it was a castle, there were a thousand of places they could go that a teacher wouldn’t check. 

“Hey, look a cat.” whispered Harry, making no attempt to pet it; if he went near he’d probably scare the hell out of it. 

“That is Mrs. Norris, the caretaker Argus Filch’s cat.” explained Severus. 

“Cool,” said Harry, out on the streets he’d become rather fond of cat’s, well not the wild ones, they’d scratch your eyes out quicker than look at you. Ones that either belonged to someone else or in crude terms ran away and lived rough. 

“You like cat’s?” asked Severus, his lips twitching. 

“Cat’s and dogs,” confessed Harry. “They aren’t like humans, they’re loyal, can’t betray you.” 

“Indeed.” said Severus, saddened by the fact Harry didn’t trust people, but not surprised by it. At least Harry had one person he could trust and rely on, and he would make sure that never changed. 

“What about you?” whispered Harry as they continued their walk to the hospital wing. There was still so much he didn't know about Severus. Things you didn't think to ask at the age of fourteen or fifteen years of age as apposed to growing up and becoming an adult and taking a greater interest in their partner. In his own partner. 

“I don’t bother either way,” admitted Severus, growing up he’d never had anything never mind a pet. He hadn’t even had a familiar when the rest of his classmates at Hogwarts did. Writing home he’d used the school owls, during his Mastery he hadn’t had anyone to write to so never required an owl. He’d never contemplated having cat or dog. 

Harry rolled his eyes, saying something yet nothing at the same time. Now he realized why he didn’t know much about Severus, he never revealed anything about himself. 

“As you know my parents didn’t exactly have much income, pets not only cost to buy, but they require food that they couldn’t afford.” added Severus feeling Harry’s emotions. 

“Yeah,” said Harry slightly subdued, for him it had been the other way around. The Dursley’s had plenty money but refused to spend it on him. It was good to know that they were paying for their crimes against him. Being in prison they wouldn’t have the money they were used to, Vernon wouldn’t have such a good job, maybe not even a job at all once he got free. 

Severus opened the door to the Hospital wing, as predicted it was completely deserted. No student had been hurt, thankfully so it was only Dumbledore. Poppy was no doubt sleeping in her quarters behind the hospital wing. Taking a deep breath, he walked in silent as night barely able to see. Only two lamps were lit creating a warm orange glow on two of the walls. 

“Fucking hell,” cursed Harry tripping over the bars of a bed, rubbing at his knee as if he could remove the pain. 

“Shh,” said Severus taking a hold of Harry, who was unfamiliar of his surroundings, he shouldn’t have left him to enter alone. 

“Lumos!” cast Severus, a ball emerging from his wand instead of just a light shining out of the tip of his wand. It hovered above them; Dumbledore lay asleep still unaware of what was going on. 

“He doesn’t look like he’s suffering,” murmured Harry mulishly. 

“Trust me, he is.” said Severus wryly, “And will be.” 

“What now?” he whispered. 

“Now we begin,” said Severus smugly, casting a sedation spell on Dumbledore, he gave him a potion to sedate him. One could fight through a sedation spell, potions weren’t so easy to defeat. He would be less likely to remember as well, which was a bonus. Once that was done, he removed the spell and waited one minute. Once the time was up, he placed the Veritaserum on Dumbledore’s unresisting tongue. 

“Does it always work?” asked Harry watching everything in fascination. His Dom had told him what he was going to do; or rather Harry had wiggled it out of him. Veritaserum, he was far enough into his Latin lessons to know what Verita meant - truth. 

“It does.” said Severus. 

“He doesn’t look like he will answer anything,” said Harry, his hatred already stirring in his heart. He hated the headmaster, more than he’d hated anyone, even the Dursley’s and that was saying a lot. 

“The responses are automatic, you can’t think under the potion.” explained Severus. 

“Ever the teacher,” teased Harry. 

“I never wanted to be,” admitted Severus his lip unconsciously curling at the thought of students, classes and marking horrifically written homework. 

“Him?” sneered Harry, his green eyes glinting coldly. 

“Not completely, his decision,” admitted Severus, “But I didn’t have a great deal of choice in the matter. Now keep quiet while I question him.” 

Harry nodded standing aside but still keeping a good view of the proceedings. His hands itching to use the spell he had specially found for Dumbledore. 

“What’s your first name?” asked Severus praying it worked and the sedation potion hadn’t been too powerful on Dumbledore’s weakened body. 

“Albus,” murmured the Headmaster sounding very groggy. 

“Do you know the secret to the Dark Lord’s immortality?” enquired Severus. 

“Yes,” 

“What is it?” asked Severus. 

“Tom created Horcruxes.” admitted Dumbledore slurring his words. 

“How many?” demanded Severus furious, barely able to contain his rage. 

“I got out of Horace that Tom asked about being able to split the soul into seven pieces.” confessed the Headmaster. 

“Of course,” whispered Severus to himself wanting to slap his forehead in exasperation. 

“What do you mean?” asked Harry his green eyes illuminating in the light. 

“Seven is considered a…magical number, the most magical number in our world.” said Severus. 

“Why?” asked Harry, it was just a number he was admittedly baffled. 

“You were born on the seventh month; seven is the age experts believe magic is first accidentally cast. You attend Hogwarts for seven years; it was actually an Arithmancer who first established the magical properties of seven. There is also the fact that the seventh born Weasley, a girl shows the most magical promise. If she goes on to have seven children…it would be significant powerful…the seventh child of the seventh child.” explained Severus. 

“I did accidental magic before then,” said Harry confused. 

“But that isn’t the case for everyone, and nobody has lived through what you did.” explained Severus quietly. 

“Does that mean you didn’t do magic until you were seven?” asked Harry. 

“Actually I did my first accidental magic when I was three or four I believe.” said Severus. 

“What does Horace have to do with this?” asked Severus concentrating on why they were here once again. Harry could distract him from anything, even reading an interesting book! 

“He was a teacher while Tom was a student, he was the one that told him about the Horcruxes.” said Dumbledore a dark tone in his voice. 

“You’ve known since the Dark Lord was in Hogwarts?” asked Severus his voice raspy. 

“No, I only got the information from him two years ago.” admitted Dumbledore. 

“How?” asked Harry out of curiosity. 

“I used Legilimency on him then Obliviated him.” acknowledged Dumbledore. 

“That doesn’t surprise me,” sneered Harry infuriated by what he was learning. 

“Are any of the Horcruxes destroyed?” asked Severus closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose in irritation. 

“Yes,” agreed Dumbledore. 

“How many?” asked Severus. 

“Three,” he said. 

“What are they and where were they?” Severus demanded. 

“The Gaunt Ring from the abandoned Gaunt shack. Slytherin locket from Grimmauld Place. Ravenclaw’s diadem I found in Hogwarts. I suspect he may have also placed one in Nagini but I haven’t been able to get near the snake.” 

“That isn’t seven.” stated Harry. 

“Which means he doesn’t have them all.” said Severus, “There is two more still out there.” 

“Don’t you mean three?” questioned Harry. 

“Not when you include the part inside the Dark Lord.” said Severus. 

“No I mean the snake,” said Harry. “He only destroyed three, which means there are three more out there.” 

“The diary has been destroyed, there is only two.” said Severus. 

“Oh,” said Harry sheepishly, of course. “Why didn’t he mention it then? Surely that’s how he found out about them?” 

“Unless he didn’t know it was one, and only figured it out later.” replied Severus. “At least if he’s correct about Nagini then there is only one unaccounted for.” 

“Why Hogwarts?” whispered Harry, so low that Dumbledore didn’t hear. 

“Actually its an ingenious move, nobody would think to suspect Hogwarts of holding such a dark artefact…plus the fact the place is so huge its like looking for a needle in a haystack.” said Severus. 

“True,” admitted Harry. 

“Does anyone know about the Horcruxes?” asked Severus. 

“No,” confessed Dumbledore. 

“Go on,” said Severus gesturing for Harry to do what he wanted, he was through with the old fool. He was sickened to the core that Dumbledore had kept this secret, he should have told someone. If he’d died the secret would have died with him, allowing the Dark Lord to continue returning and terrorising the world until nothing was left but ash and ruin. 

Harry’s sadistic gleeful grin made Severus shiver but not in fear but pleasure. He had someone as dark as him, but one who would never turn out like the Dark Lord. He believed the saying there’s no good and evil, just what you chose to do with your magic. He was a grey wizard; at least he liked to think himself as such. He used magic light magic and more dark magic, it was the intent. He didn’t have moral when it came to using magic, just with other things. 

“Pestis Signum,” cursed Harry in parseltongue, imagining a snake with as much conviction as possible. The spell hit Dumbledore’s unresisting body causing him to twitch as the spell hit him. 

“What spell did you use?” asked Severus biting his tongue, as he felt himself reacting to his submissive’s speech. There was something alluring, sexy as hell in hearing Harry speak that language. It wasn’t dark, tainted and tarnished like the Dark Lords was. 

“Did you like that?” hissed Harry watching Severus with devilment in his eyes. Oh he was so going to enjoy using this language. He was going to drive his Dom insane with need for him. 

“Not here,” warned Severus, adjusting himself and regaining control of himself. 

Harry pouted his amusement still evident, “I used Pestis Signum.” 

“Ah,” said Severus nodding his approval. “Let’s go before we are seen.” 

As they departed they didn’t see Dumbledore beginning to groan and clutch his stomach in agony…one of the first symptoms was beginning to make its appearance.


	36. Chapter 36

Willing 

Chapter 36 

Mrs. Norris 

“Don’t lock her out!” protested Harry, as Severus tried to shoo Mrs. Norris from the doorway. The cat had followed them all the way down, without its customary hissing and meowing as if trying to get them found out. Or more specifically he’d followed Harry’s invisible shadow down, able to smell him and no doubt curious. Very un-Mrs. Norris behaviour Severus had said, or rather the ‘damn cat doesn’t usually act like that’ more like. Which did admittedly amuse him beyond words; he really wasn’t an animal person. 

Severus turned to stare at Harry drolly; Mrs. Norris took her chance and dived into Severus’ quarters. She stalked around like she owned the place, head held high sniffing around inspecting them. Severus scowled at the cat, but she paid no mind to him. Rolling his eyes he closed the door to his quarters, hoping she would get bored quickly. He’d never liked that cat, until today she always hissed at him when he passed. The things you do for people, he thought as he shook his head half amused half exasperated. 

“You don’t like her do you?” grinned Harry, drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair, teasing Mrs. Norris and getting her to jump up. Rubbing at her ears, causing her to purr and butt further into his hand demanding more. It had been a while since he’d seen one, but he still knew their preferred scratching parts. Which were normally ears, chin, back and the tail. 

“If you’d attended Hogwarts you wouldn’t either,” said Severus dryly, as he poured himself a drink of fire whiskey, giving Harry over a glass of Butterbeer. 

“Can I try yours?” asked Harry slyly. 

Severus blinked, on one hand Harry was legally allowed to drink now he was seventeen, on the other hand there was no way he’d be able to take fire whiskey, it took a lot of getting used to. Curiosity got the better of him; he handed over the glass watching him closely, deeply amused. 

“Thanks,” said Harry grinning, taking a sip of the drink, and found it tasted very rich and delicious. He took a gulp before giving it back to his Dom. His mouth and throat tingling warmly, it reminded him of the drink he’d taken on New Year four years ago. Unfortunately it had lowered his inhibitions and landed him with the worst beating he’d ever received and lost his little hide out to boot. 

“You’ve drank hard liquor before,” observed Severus dryly. 

“Just once,” admitted Harry, “Learned that lesson the hard way, got beaten up pretty bad, I thought they’d fractured my jaw for days.” rubbing at his left side as if feeling phantom pains still. 

Severus stiffened “What happened?” he demanded looking pissed off. 

“Got the shit kicked out of me on New Year, around seven months before I met you I think. I got him back a month later once I recovered; come to think of it…I think I may have done magic as well. I never did see him again, don’t think I hurt him that bad.” said Harry scratching his chin thoughtfully, as Mrs. Norris continued to purr as his left hand stroked her absently. Nor had any of his crew came near, curious.   
Severus bit his tongue, the desire to say something was overwhelming. Unfortunately Harry came with past, one that wasn’t discussed during dinner that’s for sure. He did absently wonder about the boy, had Harry’s magic came to defend him and killed the boy. It was possible, Harry’s magic wasn’t light, it was defensive used solely to protection and survival. 

“Oh, I remembered I wanted to talk to you, you know about the Dark Lord,” said Harry, he wasn’t about to use the term ‘You-Know-Who or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named’ and Severus had asked him not to say Voldemort so the Dark Lord was his only option- he didn’t really care if people would think he was his supporter. Harry had never bothered with peoples expectations of his character, and never allowed them to dictate his future. 

Severus raised an eyebrow at the term Harry used to refer to the Dark Wizard, but brushed it off, it was better than Harry using Voldemort. Not only would it be dangerous when the Dark Lord put a Geis on his name, but it hurt like blazes when the name was mentioned within his vicinity through the Dark Mark. “Why do you want to discuss him?” enquired Severus. 

“You said he was destroyed right, his body anyway, how did he come back and when?” asked Harry curiously. Picking up Mrs. Norris, he used both hands to scratch her ears, slightly surprised she’d allowed him to do it so long. Normally they got bored quick and tried to find somewhere as warm as possible to sleep.   
“Ah,” said Severus in understanding, he threw back the rest of the fire-whiskey letting it burn down his throat. Even after all the years he could still remember exactly what he was doing when he felt the mark burn as if someone had applied a branding iron on it. Thankfully it had been summer and none other than Minerva and Dumbledore had been there to see his horrific loss of composure. Flitwick and Sprout made an appearance just afterwards, enabling Severus to regain his masks with iron clad will. 

“Sir?” asked Harry looking concerned slipping into Sub mode without thought. 

“I’m fine,” said Severus shaking off his thoughts. “The Dark Lord returned during the summer holidays. June the twenty fifth, before your fourteenth birthday.” not something he liked thinking about, since he’d met Harry a year later. He tried not to dwell on the fact he’d slept with a fourteen year old boy, even if he’d had the boy of an eighteen year old. 

“How?” asked Harry still unsure on that part. 

“We unfortunately only had theory’s to begin with, since I did not return to him, even if I did there was no guarantee I would have found out.” replied Severus, “The most speculated theory was he’d used a ritual to bring himself back. Bertha Jorkin’s went missing that summer, her body was never found which leads to the belief he used her to come back.” 

“Bertha Jorkins?” echoed Harry blankly. 

“She worked at the Ministry, the Department of Magical Games and Sports.” said Severus. “According to the Order she was an idiot, and it wouldn’t have been hard to lure her into a trap.” 

“So not only are they sheep but gossipers as well?” sneered Harry his lip curling. “Who are they to say anything like that?! Not everyone can be smart.” the statement had obviously hit a nerve. 

“She was actually on holiday, Albania, somewhere Dumbledore suspected the Dark Lord to be hiding out. It took them a while to realize something was wrong, since she was so forgetful all the time.” said Severus, “Of course they did look for her, but never found hide or hair, she had vanished of the face of the earth.” 

“Okay, so what is he doing?” asked Harry, “Everything looks pretty normal for an evil wizard trying to take over.”   
Severus threw Harry a droll look, “The Dark Lord’s plans are executed in a way that prevents one seeing what he’s up to until it’s too late. He is for most part subtle and sneaky unless things don’t go his way then he just attacks somewhere. During the last war, he had one foot in Hogwarts and the Ministry, if he hadn’t been destroyed both feet would have been dug in and the magical world would have paid the price.” 

“So he’s smart then,” said Harry, it’s the sort of thing he would have done if he wanted to take over. Work from the side lines, getting supporters, making things work in his favour until he got bored and killed the good guys and made the sheep fall at his feet. Yeah, it was a good job he didn’t want anything like that, too much work and added to the fact he didn’t trust people wouldn’t be a good incentive to start. “What age is?” 

Severus looked up at the ceiling, well this wasn’t a question he wanted to answer, he had a feeling Harry would freak out when he realized the number. “Let’s just say he went to school with Professor McGonagall.” replied Severus. 

Harry’s eyes widened, “You all expect me to fight a man who’s in his seventies?!” yelped Harry standing up, causing Mrs. Norris to meow in indignation as she puffed up and walked towards the fireplace and curled up. 

“Sixties, to be fair you could subtract an additional twenty four years off it as well, since he didn’t know about magic until he was eleven. Add the fact he’s spent the last thirteen years as a spirit.” said Severus in weak defence. 

“Oh that makes me feel so much better,” said Harry slumping back on his seat. 

“Harry,” said Severus pinching the bridge of his nose, “The Dark Lord was one of the best students to grace Hogwarts walls, beating Dumbledore’s scores, he has spent the last few decades trying to achieve immortality. He has only a few spells he likes using, his hubris that he believes he’s more powerful means he doesn’t think he needs to learn more magic which could turn out to be his downfall.” 

“Not a very good pep talk, Sev.” said Harry wryly. “Especially since I’m a complete novice at magic, how could they think I would have been able to defeat him?”   
“Nobody expects you to do it right away, they were going to train you just as I am.” said Severus. 

“Yeah, in light magic, I suppose they expected me to defeat him with a tickling spell.” said Harry snorting in grim sarcastic amusement. 

“It’s a jinx not a spell. Truthfully I think they expected the same miracle that happened sixteen years ago.” said Severus quietly. “As I’ve said you won’t be doing it alone.” 

“Well thank god for that, otherwise I would have been a sitting duck!” said Harry, before searching for Mrs. Norris and found her comfortably asleep on the rug in front of the fire. 

“Bring me the book you used for your spell, I want to see the list of symptoms.” said Severus, he knew the basics of Pestis Signum, or plague symptoms as it was, but he wanted to know more. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry grabbing the book from his desk and handing it to him. A smirk appearing on his face, it was just too bad he wasn’t there to see the old fool suffer, it would have made him feel so much better. Oh well, he’d just have to be satisfied with knowing he was going through hell before he ended up in hell itself. Although it wasn’t called hell, but rather Azkaban prison. 

“Don’t be too pleased with yourself, you will have to remove them.” said Severus, “At some point.” 

“Why?” asked Harry indignantly. He was actually going to have to undo all his handy work? Damn that just sucked. 

Severus’ lips twitched in amusement but didn’t offer explanations to why he wanted Harry to undo the spells at some point. Finding the appropriate page, he began to read the effects of the spell. Fever, coughing, chest pains, Dyspnea which meant a shortness of breath, Hemoptysis which of course was coughing up blood, lethargy, Hypotension low blood pressure, and shock. Then the black spots that appear sure sign indicator. 

“Perhaps having something that sings the Muggle nursery rhyme would be appropriate,” said Severus smirking in sadistic amusement. 

“What nursery rhyme?” asked Harry confused. 

Severus paused perhaps it wasn’t the best topic to bring up, “You know, ring a round rosie. A pocket full of poses. Ashes, ashes we all fall down.” 

“Huh, I’ve heard of the sneezing one,” said Harry. 

“Same thing, both exist,” replied Severus. 

“They made a nursery rhyme about the plague?” asked Harry unsure on how to feel about that one. Why did people let their kids sing nursery rhymes about the plague? 

“Actually it’s not true, it isn’t a coded reference to the black plague, and people assume it is. They would be wrong, the poses idea is that plague victims smelt of ‘death’ before perishing, which of course is nonsense, it’s the lack of personal hygiene that caused the smell.” explained Severus. 

“Back to why I have to remove the spells?” asked Harry sitting down next to Mrs. Norris and stroking her back getting a heat next to the fire. 

“Oh you’d rather see him die quickly?” replied Severus acting surprised. 

“No, can I at least leave the plague spell on?” asked Harry hopefully. 

“As comforting as it would be to say yes, all that would be accomplished by leaving it on is him squared away in St. Mungo’s.” said Severus wryly. 

“Good point, wouldn’t want him getting away with it.” said Harry hastily. 

“Mmhmm,” was all Severus had to say to that. Burying himself back in the book, wondering silently which symptom Dumbledore would exhibit first, and how quickly before Poppy realized what it was. No doubt there would be a mass panic when she realizes what it is. Perhaps he should tell her about it, the fear would irritate him to no end, especially knowing there was nothing to worry about. Poppy couldn’t undo it anyway, so it wasn’t as if they had to worry about her removing it. Inhaling sharply, the book falling from his grasp as Severus’ hand clamped down over his forearm, eyes closed trembling in agony. He should have expected it; the Dark Lord had been too quite as of late. 

“Severus!” cried Harry in alarm making his way over terrified, he could feel phantom pains of what his Dom was going through as Severus dropped to his knees. What the hell was going on? What was he supposed to do? He didn’t know what to do and he hated it. This was why he was a submissive, so he didn’t have to deal with situations like this! So he didn’t feel useless. 

“Red potion, top drawer…bed…room…go.” rasped Severus, wincing as agony shot through him again. There had been no warning; usually there was a warning so he could get to the potion first. He tried to get to his feet, only to fall down again. Pressing his palm against the mark in a futile attempt to stifle the pain. The only thought to go through him was he was glad Harry had been here. He just could not move.   
Harry scrambled to his feet again; glad to have something to do as he bolted towards their room. Jumping over the bed and yanking the drawer open. There was only one potion in it or at least only one colour so they were all the same potion - he hoped. Diving forward, out of the room he skidded to a halt next to Severus, still confused at what was going on. Yanking out the stopper, he poured it hastily into Severus’ mouth, watching him intently, as he seemed to calm down and feel a little better. It didn’t make the pain go away completely, Harry could still feel it. “Sir?” asked Harry feeling a little out of sorts. 

“I should have warned you about it sooner,” said Severus straightening himself up with difficulty, sitting back on his seat, he patted his knee and waited for Harry to sit with him. 

“It happens a lot?” asked Harry alarmed. “Isn’t there something you can do about it?” 

“No, it’s the Dark Mark that causes it,” said Severus rolling up his sleeve, baring the Dark Mark to Harry. Harry had believed it was a simple tattoo back then of course. The area around the mark was extremely red looking and irritated. If you looked close enough you could almost see it pulsing violently. 

“Isn’t there a spell to get rid of it?” asked Harry wincing at the state of it. “Would a numbing cream work? I mean do you have anything like that? Or Aloe Vera?” 

“I’ve tried everything, unfortunately nothing takes the pain away completely.” said Severus, “He will get bored eventually and stop.” added Severus wincing as a particular vicious jab of pain radiated up his arm. 

“I wish I could get rid of it for you,” said Harry, unwittingly slipping into Parseltongue. He realized quick enough when the snake began hissing back at him. Wide eyed he stared at it baffled, how could tattoo’s hiss? Then again they shouldn’t be able to cause pain either. 

“Go away!” hissed Harry, not wanting this thing hurting his Dom anymore. 

Severus inhaled sharply, not only was it hurting him it was turning him on - badly. 

“Finite Incantatem!” snapped Harry still hissing, using the only spell he knew that could make the snake stop hissing threateningly at him. 

Harry blinked and goggled at the bare arm, alright he hadn’t expected it to work…wow. “Does it still hurt?” asked Harry. 

“No,” choked Severus, he’d thought briefly Harry being a Parselmouth may be the thing needed to remove the mark, but hadn’t put any credence to it. He’d felt it was fools hope, more fool him now, the mark was gone…his submissive had single-handedly done something for him he’d wished for seventeen nearing eighteen years now. He would need to find a way to repay him that was of course after reminding Harry who he belonged to. Wrapping his right arm around him, he brought him close and began to kiss him with a zealot’s passion. 

Harry simply moaned and melted against Severus, allowing himself to be led as always trusting his Dom.


	37. Chapter 37

Willing 

Chapter 37 

Pomfrey And Dumbledore

Poppy Pomfrey woke up to an irritating buzzing in her ear, as of late sleep hadn’t been coming easy. She slapped at her ear, as if trying to swat away an invisible bee. As she became more and more aware, she realized the buzzing wasn’t part of her dream or a bee, but the spell she had on someone in the hospital wing. Their vitals had shot way down and she was needed, grabbing her white sleeping robe she flung it on as she made a bee line for the ward. Closing her Quarters tightly, despite the fact someone would have to pass her in the hospital wing to get to her rooms. 

Stepping around the bed, she moved the curtains aside to get to Albus’ bed, concerned by his moaning. He had been fine earlier; his withdrawal stage was over with. Although he still couldn’t eat much, but the potions kept him healthy by giving him the vitamins and minerals his body needed. Of course they couldn’t be used long term; they would have to find out what was wrong with him. It was beyond her ability, he would need a healer from St. Mungo’s to properly identify the problem he was having. More specifically the gastric department, Andrea would know who she needed to contact. 

Pressing her hand against the Headmasters head, she realized his fever had risen exponentially in just a few hours. He must have come down with something, which shouldn’t have happened unless he caught something from someone who had visited. Shaking her head in irritation, she stalked over to her potions cupboard, swishing her wand removing the wards on it. She always made sure to lock and ward the cupboard door; it just wouldn’t do for students to help themselves to her potions. Not only was it dangerous to take potions with self diagnostic, she needed to make sure they got the help they need.   
Removing a few potion filled vials she closed and locked it again, making her way to Dumbledore’s side. He wasn’t awake, so at least his suffering was minimal, but with a few potions his fever would be gone. As she always had to do, she spelled them into him. For some odd reason, Albus had continued to spit out every potion she tried to get him to take, insisting he just couldn’t bring himself to take them. Same with food, which had alerted her to a deeper problem. Nothing that made sense to her, it wasn’t a spell at least nothing that was showing up on her scan anyway. The symptoms lead her to believe it was, but the results denied her claim which did infuriate her. She’d never been so confused in her life. She was still waiting on a Floo call back from Andrea the head Matron at St. Mungo’s. They were extremely busy so she wasn’t expecting it for another few days at least. She could have said it was for Albus Dumbledore, but decided against it. He deserved to suffer after what he’d done to Harry.   
Immediately she began to see a difference in Albus, he stopped moaning and his fever was significantly reduced. Steam rose from his body, she waited patiently for it to disappear then cast a cleaning charm on his nightwear. Once satisfied he would be fine for what was left of the night, she left him alone, closing the curtain again and making her way to her quarters exhausted. Slipping under her covers extremely relived to be back in the warmth of her bed. It was so cold out there, especially at night. 

\-----0 

Poppy moaned as once again the buzzing in her ear woke her up again. Blindly searching for her pocket watch, it lit up at night so she was able to see the time. Magic truly was a wonderful thing, three hours she’d been back in her bed since seeing to Dumbledore. The fever reducers should have lasted a lot longer than that, six o’clock on the morning, there was no point to going back to sleep now. 

Opening her cupboard door, she removed a t-shirt and a pair of trousers, and begun dressing herself. Once that was done, she put on her uniform, more out of habit than anything. Brushing her long grey locks, and designing it in her permanent bun. Sighing, acknowledging it was probably going to be a long day, she was tempted to take a dreamless sleeping potion and just sleep twelve hours straight. Oh what a slice of heaven that would be, unfortunately it wasn’t in her character to do such a thing.   
Once again leaving the warmth of her quarters, she stalked along the corridor and slid into the hospital wing via a door only she used. Alarmed she stepped up to the Headmaster’s bed, hearing violent coughing coming from within. It sounded like he had a chest infection or pneumonia. Opening the curtains the sight that greeted her was worse; he was coughing up blood, never a good sign. Switching to nurse mode, she immediately began scanning him to see what exactly was going on. Conjuring a wet rag and wiping the blood away, and some of the sweat that gathered on her brow. 

Blinking rapidly at the results, if she didn’t know any better she’d say he had all the symptoms of the plague. Stepping away from him alarmed, she immediately cast disinfectant and cleaning charms on herself as if it would help her. If it was pneumonic plague then she was already infected. Anyone that went near him was infected, since it was infective through breathing in the partials. 

Flicking her wand she closed and sealed the doors to the hospital wing, stopping anyone from getting in. rushing through to her office, she grabbed a handful of Floo powder and called in the destination of the Headmaster’s office. Sticking her head in, she was relieved to see Minerva was up and in the office. 

“Minerva, did you visit Albus recently?” asked Poppy urgently. 

“No I haven’t been down. Poppy are you okay?” asked Minerva sensing something was wrong, had Dumbledore left the hospital wing? If so she had to alert Severus as soon as possible.   
“Albus has developed pneumonic plague symptoms, I need Severus to brew the potion before it’s too late for him.” said Poppy extremely frazzled. 

“Poppy I don’t think you need to worry,” said Minerva, her lips pursed so tightly her lips had disappeared completely. 

“Didn’t you hear what I just said?” asked Poppy loudly extremely confused. 

“Poppy, I’m afraid Albus has been a victim of a…prank.” said Minerva barely able to stop herself laughing. 

“Excuse me?” asked Poppy glaring at Minerva, demanding an explanation. 

“Harry,” was all Minerva had to offer. 

Poppy deflated, “Of course,” she said sighing sadly. She couldn’t even bring herself to be cross at Harry or even Severus for his actions. 

“It’s just a prank, it’s not contagious and certainly not life threatening, at least I don’t think so.” said Minerva, but she wouldn’t put it past Harry. 

“Dear Merlin, what I am supposed to do? He’s exhibiting all the symptoms!” cried Poppy, then it dawned on her, the scan had shown the symptoms but not the problem…and no spell casting to indicate it had been cast on him. The fact Dumbledore hadn’t been eating made a lot more sense now. “He has something to do with Dumbledore not eating as well?” she added resigned. 

Minerva’s lips twitched in amusement giving away the answer.   
“I don’t understand, if its pranks, how am I not able to stop it?” asked Poppy flustered now feeling rather inadequate. After all Harry had been in the Muggle world all his life, never knowing the magical world. She on the other hand, had known magic all her life. Now along came the child, able to successfully cast spells she couldn’t undo, it would make anyone feel defective and incompetent. 

“That I cannot understand,” admitted Minerva, “You would have to take it up with the boy’s, even my own spell wouldn’t stop it.” and she was no slouch when it came to magic, anyone she went up against would tell you that. It’s also why she was an Order member; the Order of the Phoenix was made up of pretty powerful and formidable wizard and witches. Well most of them, unfortunately Mundungus Fletcher was not included in that category, but he was mostly Dumbledore’s informer.   
“Did you ask?” enquired Poppy. 

“I did, but I didn’t receive the answer I wanted. Severus told me about how Harry desired revenge against Dumbledore. The pranks he’s playing, if we can call them as such leave Dumbledore starving, fragile and obviously defenceless. Everything that Dumbledore heaped upon Harry as a small child.” explained Minerva, no longer feeling the urge to laugh as she thought on it. 

“I see,” said Poppy looking saddened, remembering the results of the scan and conceding the point. 

“Poppy, Albus won’t be here much longer,” confessed Minerva. 

“What do you mean?” asked Poppy. 

“He will be arrested by the Ministry, I don’t have an exact date, but I can’t imagine it will be too long.” Minerva told her. “Nobody can know about this, I’m sure you understand?” 

“I do understand,” said Poppy, “But what are the charges?” 

“You’ll find out soon enough,” said Minerva not up for getting into that discussion.   
It had to be bad if Minerva wasn’t willing to speak about it that much she realized. “I shall leave you to it, I must get back to the Headmaster.” replied Poppy when it was obvious the conversation was stilling. Plus she was on her knees, she was an older woman it wasn’t so easy anymore. 

“I’ll see you at breakfast,” said Minerva. “Be there, you need to keep yourself fit. It does no good if you end up sick as well.” Poppy had missed breakfast and lunch yesterday, Minerva had noticed and it wasn’t good. 

“Of course,” said Poppy more of a platitude than anything. 

“I mean it Poppy,” warned Minerva, “We do not want another healer coming into this mess.” 

“Very well,” conceded Poppy in defeat. 

“Good, glad to hear it.” said Minerva. 

\-------0

Severus woke up, and switched his alarm off; he was so used to getting up that he no longer needed his alarm. Yet continued to set it without thought just in case, he was never late for anything and he didn’t want to start. Staring down at his submissive, his lips twitched just remembering last night. Harry was definitely his most responsive bed partner, so impatient too. He had completely worn Harry out, no doubt he’d sleep in today. Slipping out of the warm covers, making sure not to disturb Harry, shivering at the cold air. Grabbing his clothes and then robes he left the room, closing the door slowly so it didn’t creak. 

He stood silently, still as a statue staring down at his left forearm, completely mesmerised. He could scarcely believe that the Dark Mark was gone. The horrid mistake he’d made as a teenager gone, by a young man with hardly any magical experience. Harry didn’t seem to understand what was and wasn’t possible, even Dumbledore had looked into it but was unable to come up with a solution. Then again knowing Dumbledore, he probably hadn’t tried too much. The same couldn’t be said about himself, he had tried everything, potions, spells, and even invented one for the mark to at least change it. It had of course been a futile exercise. He did wonder what Harry had done, or said in Parseltongue to make it disappear. He’d been too elated and…excited last night to ask, and he wasn’t going to spoil the fun by asking. 

He was tempted, very tempted; to go to the Great Hall in nothing but a t-shirt, too bad it would ruin his reputation. Although he could roll his sleeves up, no, he couldn’t do that, it would draw unwarranted attention to him especially by the Dark Lord. That’s if he didn’t already know who knew what kind of backlash could occur? Well he could dream of course. 

Shivering again, he quickly got dressed not wanting to end up sick. Flicking his wand he lit the fire to warm the place up. It would be for Harry though, since he would be in the Great Hall for breakfast. Since Harry was sleeping in he’d be actually eating a proper breakfast. He was starving; no doubt Harry would be as well. Little wonder with their activities last night. 

“Grace?” called Severus, his voice low. 

“Yes sir?” asked Grace appearing, speaking as low as her Master. 

“Make breakfast for Harry when he wakes, let him know the twins are coming at one o’clock, if he wishes he can join me, but to go to his usual spot.” said Severus. 

“Of course, sir.” said Grace nodding eagerly. 

"Good." said Severus, with that he left his quarters, feeling the wards go back up; he made his way to the Great Hall. Deciding to eat there for once, wondering if Harry would be able to join him soon. As always, the students quietened down upon seeing him, but resumed talking when he took his seat. 

"I had Poppy calling me," said Minerva staring at Severus. 

“I see,” said Severus his lips twitching. 

“How is he doing it Severus?” asked Minerva. It had been irritating her since Poppy spoke to her earlier this morning. She just couldn’t understand it at all; her spells should have cancelled it. Then again Poppy’s should have as well, it was baffling and she didn’t like being confused. 

Severus just chuckled under his breath, in no hurry to give away Harry’s talents. 

“Severus!” whined Minerva exasperated. 

Just then the hall went ominously silent as they all craned their neck to see what was going on. A few even knelt on their seats, and a few had the guts to stand up. The staff all looked up curiously; wondering what had silenced the children. They then became silent themselves.


	38. Chapter 38

Willing 

Chapter 38 

The End Of Dumbledore Or Is It? 

Minerva stared around the hall, watching everyone’s reactions. Only she, Severus and Poppy were unsurprised by the Auror’s presence. Although she was admittedly intimidated by the large crowd of Auror’s Cornelius had amassed here to arrest Dumbledore. She calculated at least seventeen Auror’s and highly ranked, an Unspeakable and if she wasn’t mistaken even Hit Wizards. As they approached the teachers table, Minerva saw the difference in robes, and her suspicions were confirmed. Standing up, it was her duty since she was as of now acting Headmistress at Dumbledore’s absence. 

“Where is Albus Dumbledore?” demanded Cornelius looking flustered. Or rather more flustered since he had been the entire time walking down the hall, when it had become evident that the wizard wasn’t in attendance. 

“Perhaps we should take this up to my office?” suggested Minerva, “If you will give me a moment to address the students?” 

“Very well,” said Cornelius, the only reason he wasn’t accusing her of siding with Albus and helping in his escape was the fact she’d brought the evidence forward. To writ this action wouldn’t be happening, but unbeknown to Minerva, the Unspeakables had been suspicious of Dumbledore for years, but found no tangible proof. This was the golden ticket, and they’d be damned if they didn’t act before something went wrong. He knew Albus had connections in every circle of the magical world, although he was sure every single one of them wasn’t exactly willing but rather indebted to him in some way.   
“Students, due to unforeseen circumstances classes will be cancelled today. Now since there will be people in the castle, I want you all to represent Hogwarts with dignity and pride.” said Minerva her eyes moving from student to student, mostly those she knew would be trouble. “Anyone caught not doing as they are told will be given not only detention but the loss of two hundred house points.” 

The students gaped as one, but didn’t for once second think she was kidding. Minerva McGonagall had made her reputation well known and feared. She was stern but not prejudice, never said anything she didn’t mean and absolutely did not tolerate prejudice. She had a one point thought it was harmless, then after seeing what happened to Severus, she realized it wasn’t after all. Then again she hadn’t caught them in the act, just heard the students whispering about it. No, it wasn’t until that horrible year she understood what she’d done by never stopping it. One of her own had nearly killed another student, a boy she had actually liked, since he always worked hard in her classroom. Also the fact he reminded her of herself at that age, she’d preferred studying than making friends. Ironic that they would later become colleagues and friends. Speaking of Severus she moved over to the stoic man, seeing how nervous he was around the Auror’s if the way his eyes were trying to filter from wizard to wizard was any indication, actually the only indication. Of course he had been arrested by them, and there was no way he would have gone quietly. 

“I think perhaps you should get Harry down to the Hospital Wing to reverse that damage don’t you?” she whispered into his ear. "I shall take them to the Headmaster's office, meet us up there if you wish." 

Severus nodded curtly before disappearing through the teachers entrance. 

Cornelius watched the man leaving with a speculative look on his face, would he be meeting Harry Potter today he couldn’t help but wonder? Turning back to face Minerva, he waited patiently for her to deal with everything she had to here. 

“Filius would you finish breakfast and have the children go back to their common rooms just for the rest of the morning?” asked Minerva turning to face the half goblin wizard. Asking instead of demanding as Dumbledore liked to do. He was always so sure nobody would deny him that he never thought to ask anymore. 

“Of course,” said Filius staring at everyone curiously, wondering what was going on. 

“Thank you,” said Minerva. “Shall we gentlemen?” she then said gesturing towards the doors. 

Cornelius jerked his head, and the Auror’s, Unspeakables and of course Hit-Wizards trooped out the Great Hall leaving the students to relax and enjoy what was left of their breakfast. Gossiping about what it could mean and what was happening. Who were they after? And the teachers did nothing, since it was something they were thinking about too. 

“You won’t need all these people to make the arrest, Minister Fudge; you can trust me on that. Two will be more than enough.” said Minerva as she closed the doors behind her, not naming names just in case anyone was listening in. 

Cornelius stared blankly at the women, wondering what she knew that he didn’t. “Very well, Scrimgeour, Williamson stay here, the rest head back to the Ministry.” barked Cornelius so the large group could hear him. Nobody protested, they just walked away, Minerva observed Shacklebolt in the crowd. She nodded to him, leading him to believe the Headmaster was safe. His shoulders relaxed somewhat, leading Minerva to realise he’d bought her lie. He certainly wouldn't be happy when he found out. Then again being threatened out of a job he loved would freak anyone out. 

The trip the Headmaster’s office was in complete silence; Minerva took her time giving Severus and Harry the necessary amount of time to reverse the damage on Dumbledore. They couldn’t risk him having to go to St. Mungo’s; it would delay any trial the Ministry had planned. 

“Can I get you anything to drink?” asked Minerva as she closed the office door and took her seat. 

“A coffee if you please,” said Cornelius, he’d been staying up late these past few days to ensure everything was done properly. Usually he’d just trust the Auror’s but not this time, he had everything double checked and also secured. Nobody other than him or Madam Bones had access to all the evidence for Dumbledore’s trial. So nobody could tamper with it, he wasn’t stupid; he knew Dumbledore had men in probably every department within his Ministry. 

"Gentlemen?" enquired Minerva. 

"Tea please," said the two of them in unison. 

“What is going on? Where is he?” demanded Cornelius loosing patience, as Minerva summoned the tea tray and a cup of coffee from the kitchens. She ignored him for the moment, as she passed them out between the four of them. The coffee going to the Minister, the rest of them all had the preferred tea. 

“I assumed duties as headmistress a week ago,” replied Minerva, “The Headmaster was admitted to the Hospital wing, and he’s been going through a withdrawal. He’d been taking too much Calming draught, we all warned him against it.” 

Cornelius blinked; if he hadn’t known she brought the evidence forth he would have assumed she was concerned about him. It seemed she was putting on a façade; well two could play at that game. “Indeed, indeed, I do hope he’s recovered?” asked Fudge drinking some coffee. 

“Of course,” said Minerva her lips twitching behind her cup. 

“Well enough to leave Hogwarts without needing medical aid?” asked Fudge no mask in place, if not he’d rather just back away and come back. Preferable when Dumbledore was at full health so nothing could be used to jeopardise the case. Although a lot of Auror’s knew, it would result in the Headmaster being informed before nights end. 

“I’m sure that is the case, if not Poppy Pomfrey will be able to tell you otherwise.” said Minerva. Finally able to lower the cup, without giving away her amusement. “I assume his trial date has been set?” the clinking of the cup setting on the saucer was the only noise in the room. The portraits were still and silent, but intently staring at the conversation not wanting to miss even a word of it. It wasn’t every day esteemed Headmaster’s of Hogwarts got arrested after all. 

“It has,” agreed Fudge. 

“Am I allowed to know?” enquired Minerva. 

“Two days from now, I was able to successfully push a few back.” said Fudge smugly, and it hadn’t been easy, especially with him purposely leaving the name blank. After today it wouldn’t be blank though, if he got him in the holding cells, his name would be put where it belonged.   
“Shall we go down and speak to Poppy?” asked Minerva glancing at the time. 

“Yes,” said Fudge immediately, placing the half drunk coffee on the table eager to get to his true purpose. Once this trial was over and Dumbledore was in Azkaban then he’d sleep for as long as humanly possible. The Auror’s copied him, but their cups were drained and stayed one step behind him as they left. 

\------0   
Minerva made sure to take her time once again, hoping it had been enough time for Harry to reverse his damage. She truthfully hadn’t expected them for another few days, a week at the most. Opening the door to the Hospital wing, he saw only Poppy performing a scan so she assumed they had been and gone. Upon entering she saw that they were here, it seemed Harry was one to stick to his word. He wanted Dumbledore to know he was here, and had been all along. If she hadn’t already seen a Slytherin side to him, she’d know now which house he was best suited to. 

“Poppy how is he?” asked Minerva stepping up to her. 

“He’s in perfect health,” said Poppy. “Just made sure to feed him hearty meals before his trial, he hasn’t kept much down lately.” she had given him a few potions just before they entered, it would see him well enough and aware of what was going on. 

Severus was impressed, Poppy had no tells on her to indicate she was lying. Dumbledore was anything but in perfect health. He’d been starved for the past two weeks, unfortunately didn’t get to suffer through the most severe plague symptoms. Harry certainly wasn’t impressed at having to remove them; he had sulked the entire way there and remained irritated even now. 

“I will inform the house elf’s.” said Fudge. Nodding to Scrimgeour and Williamson to arrest him, which they did. Fudge was very disappointed with the way it happened; it had to be the Auror in him. He’d engaged in many a battle to arrest Dark Wizards in his day. He’d expected more, Dumbledore was after all the most powerful wizard of his time. It’s why he had been all too eager to have as many Auror’s on hand, as well as Unspeakables and Hit-Wizards if it took a turn for the worst. 

“Cornelius?” murmured Dumbledore, seeing the wizard upon awakening; he couldn’t remember anything but agony and starvation. He wasn’t sure how many days had passed, but to him it felt like years but Albus knew it wasn’t logical. 

“Albus Dumbledore, you are under arrest for the use of an illegal potion, illegally tracking Harry Potter’s magic and worst of all treason by means of removing Harry Potter’s file from the Ministry of Magic. Child abuse, child neglect, negligence, coercion.” said Cornelius grimly. 

“Excuse me?” spluttered Dumbledore hearing only half of what he was saying but unable to believe it regardless. They couldn’t have proof, but it was enough to make him panic.

“You heard them, you’re anything but deaf old man.” sneered Harry his green eyes cold as ice gleaming with satisfaction. He’d spent his childhood terrified of this man; scared he would find him and send him back to the Dursley’s. He couldn’t understand anymore than Severus why he was able to remember it clearly. It didn’t change that he could; perhaps it had been a good thing. Otherwise he may have actually trusted the old fool, and ended up a mindless puppet. He couldn’t say what he would have done, what ifs and buts had no place in his life. Well maybe for a year, when he’d left Severus, but that didn’t matter anymore. 

“Harry!” exclaimed Albus looking relieved; the potions should be active by now. No matter what anyone else was telling him what to say. The potion worked directly with him, Harry would defend him long after he was dead. “Please let them know I had nothing to do with the abuse, and that I didn’t know about it.” 

Harry hissed like a cat, ready to leap at the old fool and pulverise him. It was an ingrained and automatic response one picked up on the streets. Unfortunately Severus was ready for it, and gripped Harry’s arm tightly preventing him from attacking Dumbledore. Not so much that he’d leave a bruise, Harry had received enough of them over the years to last him a life time.   
“Mr. Potter, tell them the truth,” said Albus demandingly, coaxing magic into forcing Harry to do his wishes. Crying out he fell to his knees, panting in agony, somehow, some way Harry was able to protect himself from magic. It shouldn’t be possible; it wasn’t possible the boy didn’t know anything about magic. 

“You better get him out of here, otherwise you will be burying him and arresting me for murder,” snarled Severus his own magic lashing out in anger but not enough to hurt anyone. It had been his magic that stopped Dumbledore’s, not that it would have worked fully since Harry didn’t have the potion in him. It was the intention that infuriated him beyond all reason. He now had the proof he’d been looking for, Dumbledore had used that Potion on Harry. Or at least tried, thank Merlin Harry had been suspicious of the old fool; otherwise as he’d told Minerva he’d be lost to them for good. 

“Cornelius this is all a mistake, if we go through the courts I will have no choice but to make sure you are fired.” warned Dumbledore. 

“Get him out of here,” said Fudge, also infuriated by the old man. “Minerva McGonagall I thereby instate you with full power as Headmistress of Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry.” normally the Ministry didn’t interfere with the school, but they did have the ability to do so. 

“So mote it be,” said Minerva accepting the full responsibilities that came with it. Now she had twenty four hours to choose a Deputy Head, she had a feeling her first choice wouldn’t be accepting of it. 

“You will all regret this, Voldemort will attack the school! I’m the only one he’s afraid of! All the students deaths will be on your head.” boomed Dumbledore as he was dragged from the Hospital wing by Scrimgeour and Williamson. Not that it was hard; his body was still weak from everything that had happened to him. Damn, he wished it had been Tonks and Shacklebolt who came to arrest him, and then he’d be able to get free. Unfortunately Scrimgeour and the other Auror weren’t familiar to him and not on his payroll.   
“He’s gone,” said Harry staring at the Hospital Wing door, they really had arrested him. It was somewhat hard to believe, even more so that the magical world had wanted to turn the Dursley’s into vegetables for hurting him. Maybe he’d gotten the world all wrong, he thought powerful men always protected powerful men. What Harry failed to realize was that he too was powerful. Probably one of the most powerful men in the world if he wanted to be. 

“Indeed,” said Cornelius wryly, “It’s nice to finally meet you Mr. Potter; I’ve been hoping this day would come.” 

Harry’s eyes narrowed wondering what the Minister of Magic meant by that, he had no idea how politics worked. 

“Our world owes you a great debt of gratitude, I can understand if you don’t want to think about that…for you paid a great price.” said Fudge. Harry had lost his parents, and been sent to abusive family members, then the horror living on the streets when he had properties splashed all over the world. “If there is anything I can do for you…let me know.” 

“There is,” said Harry coldly, “Tell me what happened that night.” 

Cornelius frowned looking from Harry to Severus clearly wondering why he was asking that question. 

“Harry…you already know.” said Minerva frowning was he trying to measure the Minister? To see if he would be truthful? She could see no other reason for this.   
“No, not that part, you said they were under the Fidelus Charm, right? Well how were they found? Wasn’t it still under the charm?” asked Harry. “How did they get me from the house if Pettigrew betrayed them?” 

“The Fidelus Charm is one of the most complex and oldest pieces of magic in our world, and I have no idea.” said Minerva after trying to think of how it was possible. Harry did raise a very good point, and unfortunately she couldn’t give him an answer. 

“Alright what happened just after the attack?” asked Harry. 

“Albus realized what happened, he sent Hagrid to get you.” answered Minerva. “Hagrid informed me that Albus was going to number four Privet Drive. I had been unaware of why, but I travelled there, remaining in my Animagus form until he arrived.” 

“What right did he have to decide that?” demanded Harry. 

“From what we’ve pieced together, Sirius tried to take you, but Hagrid refused insisting that Albus had given him strict orders to bring you to him. Sirius was grief stricken reluctantly allows it, and gave his motorbike over to him to get you there.” said Minerva. 

Harry gritted his teeth in fury. 

“Later Sirius Black was arrested, we believed him to be the Secret Keeper and responsible for your parents deaths. His own actions to being arrested did not help colour him innocent.” said Fudge hastily "He was laughing in the middle of the street, completely deranged and surrounded by twelve dead Muggles."   
"You were there?" asked Harry.

“I was,” admitted Cornelius, “First on the scene, as a matter of fact. I was a junior Minister in the department of magical catastrophes. All I saw was a crater in the middle of the street, so deep it had cracked the sewer below. Bodies everywhere. Muggles screaming. And Black standing there laughing, with what was left of Pettigrew in front of him … a heap of bloodstained robes and a few... a few fragments...all that was left was a finger." explained Cornelius. To this day it was still the worst scene in his career. 

"Twenty members of the Magical Enforcement Squad took Sirius Black into custody while I set about modifying memories of the witnesses." added Cornelius.   
“Hagrid took me away from my godfather, who was my magical guardian right? Since my parents had died? Could I have him arrested for kidnapping me? Black wouldn’t have been able to overpower a half giant.” said Harry. Not that he cared about Black, but he wanted everyone to pay who had a hand in causing him all the suffering in his life. 

Poppy and Minerva pursed their lips, the urge to defend the half giant was strong. Yet they had to see it from Harry's side of things. They would just have to see how it went donw. 

“They wouldn’t put him in Azkaban,” replied Severus, his voice quiet and slightly regretful. “Hagrid was already imprisoned once and also wrongfully expelled from Hogwarts. They would take pity on him, he would be lucky to receive a reprimand.”


	39. Chapter 39

Willing

Chapter 39 

Confessions 

Cornelius sat at his desk, his mind reeling with information and everything that had happened. The meeting with Harry Potter had been much more intense that he anticipated. He’d been prepared for a cool aloof young man, but not the vengeful soul he was. Cornelius swore blindly that he would never get on his bad side, the power the boy had…he’d be lucky if he just lost his job and didn’t become a reject from the magical world. Worse thing the boy could do was probably kill him, his and Snape’s magic was extremely powerful. He was powerful himself, had to be to get into the Auror academy, so he was no slouch when it came to power. He’d had Hagrid put in Azkaban a few years ago, but Dumbledore had him removed within a few months. It seemed the boy wanted everyone to pay, and it was his prerogative. After all he had been the one who had been wronged, in the worst way imaginable to wizards. Abuse just isn’t done in the magical world; all children were a gift, as long as they had magic (to a good portion of the magical world). 

A knock on the door interrupted his thoughts. 

“Come in,” said Cornelius staring at the clock, he didn’t have any meetings today; in fact he had no meetings until after Dumbledore’s trial. He prayed it wasn’t Lucius; he just didn’t want to deal with the drama right now. Although it would explain his arrival, no doubt him being at Hogwarts had reached his ears via his son. 

“Sorry to interrupt sir, do you have a minute?” asked the voice entering his office. 

Cornelius arched an eyebrow in curiosity, why would the Auror want to speak to him? “Very well,” said Cornelius not playing the part of bumbling Minister, he was in no mood to do it today. “Come in.” 

“Thank you sir,” said Shacklebolt taking a seat, his stomach was queasy, but he had no choice he knew that. When the news reached him of Dumbledore’s arrest he’d known it was only a matter of time. He’d stupidly relaxed when Minerva had let him know Dumbledore was safe. He wasn’t, he’d been told by Scrimgeour that Dumbledore was in the cells and he wasn’t about to risk his freedom to get him out. The old fool was being watched closely, very closely according to the Auror, if anyone attempted anything the Unspeakables would come down on them. 

“You wish to speak to me?” asked Cornelius blankly; the Auror was extremely worried, that much he could tell. His body language indicated he was extremely uncomfortable and desperate. The silence continued and the Minister began to wonder if he was ever going to open his mouth.   
Shacklebolt tried to remain calm, professional and stoic as he usually was, but he’d prefer to face two Death Eaters right now than tell Fudge what he knew he must. If he admitted it he may have a little hope in hell of keeping his job, and remain out of Azkaban. He’d tampered with an investigation; he’d get at least a year in Azkaban. Azkaban strikes fear into everyone, for good reason. 

“Auror Shacklebolt, sometime today would be appreciated,” said Cornelius irritated by the oppressing silence. Gesturing towards his pile of urgent paperwork. The ones concerning Dumbledore was under lock, key and spell, nobody was getting near them. 

“I have something to confess,” admitted Shacklebolt rubbing his eyes tiredly. 

Fudge sat up paying attention now, his eyes narrowing in on the Auror, wondering if it had anything to do with Dumbledore. The timing suggests it might be, but what would he have to confess? He knew the Order of the phoenix had members in each department. He just didn’t know who they were; even if he did they weren’t necessarily doing anything wrong.   
“I mislead the investigation into Sirius Black.” stated Shacklebolt. Resisting the urge to shift about on the seat, at the look he was receiving from Cornelius Fudge. He’d gone over his reactions in his mind before coming, this wasn’t one of them. Stuttering, shouting, yelling, firing him, yet all the Minister did was stare at him. 

“Misled?” enquired Fudge, refraining from sacking the Auror right there and then, he needed everyone he could get at the moment - they were at war. He’d wait for more information before making a decision on that front. 

Kingsley stared at Fudge in surprise, was he actually wanting him to outright confess everything? Did he actually have a chance at keeping his job? “I knew where he was, and had everyone running on false information.” he’d even had Auror’s going to Tibet after Black. 

“Why?” demanded Fudge, although he had a good idea why, he just wanted to see if the Auror would admit it. 

“I knew he was innocent,” said Shacklebolt bleakly, unable to talk about the Order with anyone that wasn’t a member.

“Evidently, why didn’t you just bring him in and let him explain his side?” asked Fudge, was he seriously going to have to ask each question to get anything from the wizard? 

“Without Pettigrew we knew that it was impossible,” admitted Shacklebolt. 

Fudge stared at Shacklebolt in confused disgust. “And you an Auror, believed that?” 

“Yes,” said Shacklebolt cringing, feeling like an utter idiot. He’d made bad choices, mostly by listening to Dumbledore in the first place. He’d often wondered why they didn’t, but last time Black didn’t even get a trial, so he hadn’t wanted to risk it. In fact lately he’d been questioning Dumbledore’s motivations more and more. Only to be brushed aside, something Dumbledore was very good at doing. “Black wasn’t given a trial, I was afraid it may be repeated.” 

“I see,” said Fudge nodding his head in reluctant agreement, it may have happened but they’d never be sure. No, Pettigrew was dead now, and Sirius Black had been fully pardoned and compensated. His dead body had been found and identified, the missing finger heavily pointing in his direction as well. It made Fudge gag just thinking about it, cutting off ones own finger, and it was the most revolting thing he’d seen. “Turn in your badge and robes.” 

Shacklebolt cringed once more, swallowing thickly, his broad shoulders hunched. Removing his Auror robes, he passed them over along with his badge which was attached to them. Just like that his career was over. His mind was going overdrive, wondering if he was about to be arrested as well.   
“Kingsley Shacklebolt you are suspended for three months without pay, I do not want to see you in the Ministry during this time. Any raises and bonuses you have received will be stopped immediately, any promotions you were up for will be denied. When you return you will be given basic duty until you prove yourself, and your loyalty to the Ministry. Whether you believe someone to be innocent, the Ministry has to deal with it.” said Cornelius grimly. He didn’t want to sack the wizard, he was a formidable Auror. Fudge could see Shacklebolt as Minister one day; hopefully the suspension won’t hinder it. Unfortunately it was going to be marked down; he couldn’t let him away with it. One too many corners had already been cut. 

“S-s-suspended?” squeaked Shacklebolt his brown eyes like saucers as he stared in blatant shock. He still had a job? He slumped back onto the seat completely numb. Okay this was something he hadn’t expected while he paced the corridor outside the Ministers office for half an hour. 

“Pack up and leave,” said Fudge. “Just to be clear, the only reason you aren’t being fired is quite frankly we need everyone we can get - and because Sirius Black was indeed innocent.” 

“Yes sir,” said Shacklebolt standing up and immediately leaving the office. He could feel all eyes on him, it was almost as if everyone knew, but that wasn’t possible. No it was probably because he didn’t have his robes on; they had to by law when they were on duty. He was grateful nobody was in the office when he went to pack his belongings and immediately Floo’ed from the Ministry to Hogwarts. He wanted answers from Minerva McGonagall, and had to find out what was happening to the Order with Albus out of the picture for now.   
\----0  
“Come in,” called Minerva as she approved the paperwork for Madam Pince to get the new books she wanted for the library. Dumbledore wouldn’t have allowed it; in fact he’d denied her often enough, probably why she was taking this time to ask her for it. Unlike Dumbledore, Minerva didn’t see the harm in learning magic that Albus would have considered bordering Dark Magic. No the money in the Hogwarts vaults were for the betterment of the school and this would educate them. “Ah, Kingsley, I have been expecting you.” she admitted as she placed the paperwork in the done pile she’d created. She wasn’t sure how Dumbledore kept track of everything without piles to help along the way. All the cluttering things had been removed from the desk, after being scanned for magic. 

“Why?” demanded Shacklebolt. 

“Excuse me?” said Minerva coolly not appreciating the tone the Auror was using to speak to him in. 

“Why did you nod that everything was fine when it clearly wasn’t?” said Shacklebolt his accusatory voice still evident. 

“Are you questioning me as an Auror, Kingsley?” asked Minerva her mood darkening even further. How dare he continue to defend that man after what he did? It sickened her to the core a man like him could or would.   
“I’ve been suspended,” replied Shacklebolt sullenly. 

“Why?” asked Minerva surprised, it certainly explained his mood. 

“I told them about Sirius,” said Shacklebolt sitting down looking defeated. “It was only a matter of time before they found out anyway.” 

“Ah,” replied Minerva, not sure what to say to the Auror. “It is better than being fired surely.” 

“Yeah, it’s what I expected.” conceded Shacklebolt grimly. He was lucky, he knew that, but any hope of advancing within the Ministry was gone. At least he would still be able to help people by being an Auror at the end of the day. Merlin he wanted a drink so badly, Dumbledore hadn’t half screwed him over time and time again. 

Minerva quietly stared at Kingsley with nothing to say. She pulled more paperwork towards herself, if he wasn’t going to say anything she may as well get more work done before the Order arrived. 

“Why didn’t you help Albus?” asked Kingsley his voice just lost and confused. 

“Do you not know why he’s been arrested?” asked Minerva incredulity. 

“No, we weren’t informed,” said Shacklebolt blankly. “Why what has he done?” nothing bad surely? His mind drifted to the last Order meeting, and his heart sank damn it was bad then. 

“Albus has been arrested for the following reasons, child abuse, child endangerment, the use of an illegal potion, which by the way is equivalent of an imperious curse without being able to remove it. Tracking someone’s magic, though means of removing their file from the records room by which means still currently unknown. Negligence and last but not least coercion.” Minerva summarized for the Auror. 

Shacklebolt’s jaw dropped, “Child abuse?” 

Minerva wasn’t surprised by the fact that’s the one he picked up on, to most it was a crime most unconceivable. “Indeed.” just wait until he found out who it was. 

“Who?” he asked baffled, the only children remotely close to Dumbledore was Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley, Hermione Granger and yes they were all children, they hadn’t graduated Hogwarts yet. They shouldn’t be in the Order, it wasn’t right, but it might explain why if he had abused them. 

“Are you being deliberately obtuse?” asked Minerva incredulity wafting from her in waves. She could barely believe what he'd just asked her, had he suffered a recent blow to the head? He had been at the last order meeting. She had no idea just how much she sounded like Severus Snape at that moment.   
Shacklebolt thought back on what she’d said, and his eyes widened in disbelief. They had to be talking about Potter, there was no other explanation. So he hadn’t recorded Harry’s magic after he managed to get him to Hogwarts, he had somehow gotten into the records room and stole it. He had often wondered why they didn’t use Voldemort’s to find him. Unfortunately he had found out his answer, Tom Riddle a.k.a Voldemort hadn’t been born in the magical world or registered. No he was essentially a Muggle born, since that’s normally the only way they aren’t registered. Children with at least one magical parent were registered in the Ministry. 

“Harry Potter?” asked Shacklebolt, “He abused Harry Potter?” unable to believe it. He was a hero, what on earth had Dumbledore been thinking? He was according to the old man their last hope. 

“The Order will be meeting here in an hour, why don’t you go and get a rest or something to eat?” suggested Minerva, and digest everything he’d just learned. She was going to have to repeat herself to the entire order anyway, and it wasn’t going to be easy. 

Shacklebolt just blinked and got up, in a daze barely able to believe it. 

\------0   
“What are you guys doing here?” asked Hermione seeing the twins, walking towards them, the coin she had created for the Order told her they were meeting at two o’clock it was only one so why were they here? 

“Business,” said Fred, lying through his teeth and having no problem doing it. Hermione Granger was the biggest teacher’s pet they’d ever seen. 

“Are you going to the meeting?” she asked her voice quiet. 

“Yes,” replied George. “You okay?” 

“No, not really.” she sighed sadly, “I can’t stop thinking about the other meeting, what Dumbledore done.” she had believed him so completely. Defending him against anyone who dared to call him names, mostly against the Slytherins, but she just didn’t have it in her to do so anymore. Her world had been turned upside down; Hermione wasn’t sure whether she wanted to remain in the Order anymore. Oh she was so conflicted, she wished she had someone to talk to, but Ginny was too young and Ron was a…well not someone she could talk to - he was too immature.   
“I know,” said George, not as surprised as her, they may be Weasley’s but they didn’t think anyone was above doing whatever it took, including Dumbledore. They had longer to get over what he done, having met Harry and learned a great deal of the truth. 

“Do you know what happened earlier?” asked Ron joining in. 

“What happened?” asked Fred worried. 

“Dozens of Auror’s came into the Great hall,” said Ron in a rush, “We got off classes! And Dumbledore hasn’t been seen in weeks…” that unfortunately wasn’t usual since Dumbledore liked to go off on some quest or something. He’d been doing it all last year. 

“Huh,” said George curiously. 

“Might learn…” 

“At the meeting…” 

“Later today…” 

“With a bit of luck.” 

“Now, we have to go…” 

“So goodbye.” finished George, walking away with his twin right beside him. 

“Man!” groaned Ron shaking his head, “I wish they would stop doing that.” 

“You say that every time you talk to them,” said Hermione exasperated, “I need to go to the library.” 

Ron quickly tried to come up with a reason why he couldn’t go with her, wracking his brain didn’t help, he couldn’t think of an excuse. Instead he was grabbed by the arm and led towards the library, staring longingly at the hall he reluctantly went with her - wondering what the twins were doing. They didn’t have any products with them, which was very unlike them if they were actually really here on business. He was smarter than he liked to think (or anyone else thought) just too bad he didnt apply thought to every day situations or while working/studying.   
“Did we just have a tolerable conversation with Granger of all people?” asked George surprised. Granger and Ginny were friends, best friends, but she couldn’t tolerate Luna, so Ginny had to choose between them. So from one day to the next it would be either Hermione or Luna she’d hang out with. To make matters worse, Granger had begun hanging around with Ron as well, who actually fancied her ever since seeing her in a dress at the Yule ball. The tournament Cedric Diggory won glory to the Hufflepuff’s for once. 

“Yup, the world must be ending.” chuckled Fred as they descended into the dungeons. Passing a few suspicious Slytherins as they went. 

Passing through the classroom, not surprised by the lack of people knowing that classes had been cancelled now. At least they didn’t have to annoy Snape again. The office was empty so there was only one other place to look - his quarters. It was one place they’d never gone as students, their teachers private quarters. Although it would have been a thrill to get into them, they were troublemakers after all. Fred knocked on the door waiting patiently for someone to answer it. They were admittedly curious why Harry wanted to see them; they hadn’t half jumped out of their skin when his house elf appeared. It wasn’t something they were used to; elf’s popping into their bedroom when they were working. 

“Hey mate,” grinned George when Harry answered the door. 

“Come on in,” said Harry smiling genuinely at them, it wasn’t a sight they’d seen before, he normally just smirked at them as though he had a secret they’d never find out. Or as if he found something extremely amusing about you, it did make Harry look years younger. He had to be really happy to show it, even after only seeing him a few times they knew he was a lot like their Potions Master. He didn’t show emotion easily or at all actually. 

When they entered the lit room, they noticed the myriad of love bites on Harry’s neck and chest. Snape was one possessive Slytherin, and for the first time since they met Harry they didn’t blush. Not even at the fact Harry wasn’t properly dressed, just a vest and a pair of shorts that could actually be boxers. They were surprised Snape wasn’t making Harry go get dressed! They wouldn’t have been surprised he was extremely overprotective and selfish - he did want Harry to himself. No that wasn’t true, if he did... then they wouldn’t be here, he cared more about Harry than being selfish for himself. 

“Did you get to use the pranks?” asked Fred eagerly, sitting down across from Harry, his twin doing the same. 

“I did,” said Harry smirking with sadistic pleasure, reminding them of Snape when he handed out detention and deducted hundreds of points from Gryffindor. 

“Spill!” said George just as excited as Fred for news. 

“I had to remove them,” said Harry his smirk turning into a scowl. 

“That sucks!” grunted Fred, “I hate when that happens.” they’d had to do it numerous times when they were at school. 

“It does,” said Harry sighing. “Good thing is though nobody else could undo it, nor could they read the spells in a scan? Or something Sev said.” 

“A scan detects what spells have been cast on you, so a nurse or someone with medical training can find.” explained Fred. 

“I know,” said Harry nodding. 

“But at least you got to use them, was it fun?” said Fred smugly. 

“I didn’t get to see it,” said Harry, “But it was better than him getting away with it.” 

“Where’s Sna…Severus?” enquired George, remembering to call him by his given name. Harry didn’t like it when they called him Snape for some reason. They weren’t doing it out of disrespect, they were just used to calling him Snape, he’d been their teacher, and you just didn’t call your teacher by his given name. 

“Brewing more nutrient potions,” Harry told them his face screwed up in obvious disgust. 

He’d tasted them before then. Given how thin and short he was compared to them, it was no surprise really. He was shorter and thinner than Ginny, although admittedly not by much. “All potions taste disgusting, but they work so can’t complain. Although we like the prank potions more.” agreed Fred.

“Course you do, speaking of pranks I have something for you,” said Harry. 

The twins just stared at him curiously wondering what he meant. Had he invented a prank? Or come up with one? It wouldn’t surprise them the least. Harry produced a long wad of parchment and handed it to them. Opening it up their eyebrows rose in unison unable to believe it. Their eyes immediately sought out the amount he was offering them to get the business started. Bloody hell, they could buy the shop they’d been eyeing for years, the flat above it and get their products. There would still be a lot left; they stared at Harry in awe. He believed in them this much? Nobody else did, not Gringotts, not their parents, not a single person believed they had what it took. Yet a boy who’d only seen them twice was offering them all this money? They’d often dreamed of something like this happen, but didn’t believe it actually would. 

“Is this for real?” asked Fred totally astounded. 

“I get thirty percent of your income if it works out.” said Harry seriously, “And it will.” 

“How can you believe that?” asked George baffled. “Even our own mother keeps trying to get us to get ‘proper jobs’ as she calls it.” She went on about Bill, Charlie and of course Percy all the time, and how they had jobs that got them reliable incomes. Constantly telling them to get their heads out the clouds, that it would never happen and the quicker they realized that the better. Here was a boy who didn’t know the magical world giving them something. 

“Snape agreed to this?” added Fred, Snape of all people believed they could do it as well? There was no way he’d risk Harry’s money otherwise, surely? Thirty percent was a lot of money, but Harry was taking a much bigger risk in giving them money for this venture of theirs. 

“It’s Severus,” growled Harry, he didn’t like people saying Snape like that, as if he wasn’t worthy of a first name. 

“You know we don’t mean it disrespectfully Harry, he was our teacher, and we are used to calling him Professor Snape. It just got shortened when he was no longer our professor.” said Fred. 

“You better get used to it; everyone calls him that, well most people, especially the Order.” George told Harry, adding to the conversation. 

Harry grimaced sounded like a bunch of arseholes; didn’t they care what his Dom had done for them? He had to speak to him, find out if it was the proper way, or if he was just overreacting. Although if anyone disrespected his Dom they'd have him to answer to, he wasn't going to put up with it. He knew Sev wanted to take care of him, but it didnt stop Harry from wanting to look out for his Dom from time to time. In a way he did take care of Sev, just in a different way to how he was looked after. 

Fred and George stared at each other, almost as if they were having a silent conversation together. In the end George nodded then his twin did the same. Having come to a conclusion they stared back at Harry seeing him in deep contemplation as well. Whatever it was, he didn’t like it, if the curling of his lips was anything to go on. 

“Are you sure you want to risk it?” asked Fred seriously, changing the subject. 

“It’s not much of a risk you know, it’s been untouched for sixteen years,” said Harry shrugging his shoulders. As his Dom had said, he would be taking care of him. His new clothes were proof of that, they’d come earlier making his mood a little better after having to remove the spells from Dumbledore. 

“Alright then,” said Fred eagerly, “Do you have a quill?” 

“They’re over there.” said Harry gesturing towards the desk where he did his work. 

“Thanks,” said Fred jumping up he grabbed a quill and an ink pot, making sure it was black, all official documents had to be done in black - it was just the way things were done here. Dipping it in Fred signed his name first, his hand trembling with excitement, appreciation and anticipation. He was seconds away from his dreams coming true, and he was…well he just wanted to jump around like a mad man. Handing it over to George, he saw his brother was in pretty much the same state as him. 

“Here,” said George his heart racing, half of him feared this was a wonderful dream…or a horrid prank. Harry huffed at the quill but began writing his name down, a bit messy but readable. The scroll wound up and disappeared in a puff of smoke. 

 

“Sev says all you need to do is go to Gringotts, they’ll give you the key,” said Harry. 

“Thank you,” said Fred and in a move only Gryffindor’s could make, both pounced on Harry to hug him. Unfortunately they didn’t count on Harry’s reaction; they only touched him once before Harry’s magic sent them flying into the bookcase at the other side of the room. Later they would be thankful it hadn’t been the fireplace, otherwise they would have gotten severely burnt. Right now though they were just groaning in agony completely winded and confused as they tried to sit up. 

Unsurprisingly the noise drew Severus out from his laboratory. 

“What happened?” asked Severus assessing his surroundings, arching an eyebrow in surprise at the scene before him. 

Harry stared down at the floor feeling contrite; a very small part of him wondered if they’d still want to be friends with him after that display. Unfortunately he couldn’t help his reactions, they had been coming at him, and it was an automatic reflex. The street hardened part of him was impressed with what his magic could now do. It wasn't accidental otherwise he wouldn't have been able to do it. emotional or otherwise, he could control his magic now. 

“Harry?” questioned Severus, his fingers probing Harry’s head to meet his. 

“It’s not his fault,” said Fred groaning as he successfully managed to sit up. 

“They came at me,” said Harry shrugging helplessly. 

“We surprised him,” said George before Severus could turn on them. 

“We wanted to thank him for…you know…helping us start our shop.” added Fred hastily, “It was just a hug, we didn’t expect him to react like that. We should have, sorry about that Harry.” inhaling sharply as his ribs protested to the movement of standing up. 

“Yeah, we are sorry,” said George as Fred helped him up. “Crap are we late for that Order meeting?” 

“No, ten minutes until its time.” said Severus immediately. 

“It’s going to be fun,” said Harry smirking ferally, the episode with the twins evidently over. 

“You’re coming?” asked Fred perking up. Oh this was really going to be fun! And they were getting front row seats to it. He couldn’t help but rub his hands in gleeful anticipation, wincing again Merlin he hurt. He made a mental note to NEVER ever sneak up or surprise Harry ever again. 

Severus rolled his eyes and summoned two pain relievers for the twins, and handed them over. 

“Oh that’s better,” said George gratefully as the pain immediately disappeared once the potion had been drank. 

“Ready to go?” asked Fred his eyes twinkling madly as they always did when he was happy. 

“Ready,” agreed George. 

Harry laughed in amusement while Severus just shook his head and smirked. He was getting too comfortable around the twins, he didn’t know if that was a good thing or not.


	40. Chapter 40

Willing 

Chapter 40 

Introductions 

Fred and George sat down in the left corner of the room, where they’d get a good look of the entire show about to take place. Everyone other than Minerva, Severus and Harry were here already, so they were lucky enough to get the seats. They couldn’t for the life of them remove the wicked grins on their faces, Fred and George, were just so happy. They had their dreams coming true, they could now buy their shop and a flat, finally leave the Burrow. Fred and George loved their family, and would do anything for them, parents and siblings, but it was just too much staying with them all the time. It made everything complicated when they didn’t agree with a particular situation, especially when it was their mother disagreeing. She was so loud and demanding all the time, they’d had enough as children…now it was beyond irritating. They didn’t blame their brothers for leaving as fast and as far as humanly possible. Although they were back here now, it was probably only for the duration of the war. They weren’t the only ones exasperated by their mothers overbearing ways. Charlie had gotten into an argument with their mother a few weeks ago, when she’d attempted to cut his hair brutally short. She constantly got on at them because their hair was long it was utterly ridiculous they were adults, it didn’t surprise them that Harry wasn’t overly fond of their mother either. 

“What have you boys done?” asked Arthur sneaking up on his twin sons. 

“What?” asked Fred innocently. 

“What have you done this time?” said Arthur glaring at his sons, these meetings were too important for them to prank anyone. 

“Nothing,” said George truthfully. 

Staring at them shrewdly, but inevitably Arthur sighed not able to determine whether they were being truthful or not. He would find out he summarised quietly, and returned to staring around the room. Wondering if anyone other than the few who work at the ministry knew Dumbledore had been arrested. He’d been shocked to hear the rumours! Even worse when they had been confirmed. Had someone told the Ministry that Dumbledore had recorded Harry’s magic? It didn’t seem likely, not only where they loyal but they weren’t able to talk about the Order. 

“Sorry to keep you all waiting,” said Minerva as she entered the room, her face as it always was impassive.   
“Perfectly understandable,” said Arthur smiling at the woman in sympathy, no doubt she was in a right state. Between doing the duties of Headmaster, Deputy unless of course, she had signed one up for the job already. Now she was trying to run the order it seemed. She had a lot on her plate, especially today when she was going to have to reveal the news that Dumbledore was arrested. Arthur hadn’t even told his wife, not wanting to deal with the drama that would ensure. He only hoped she kept at least half a level head here. Although part of him would rather Molly get it out of her system before they went home. Arthur ignored the curious looks half the Order gave him at his pronouncement, including his wife’s. 

“What’s happened?” asked Molly looking between her silent husband and a grim Minerva, her eyes narrowed demanding answers. Arthur refused to look at her, and Minerva didn’t answer her question at all, it was as if she hadn’t spoken at all. Molly didn’t like that the least, so did the only other thing she could. “Where is Albus?” he would answer her question. 

Minerva sat down in her Headmistress chair, observing everyone waiting on the headache reliever Severus had given her kicking in. She almost regretted getting rid of Dumbledore’s calm infested lemon drops, she wanted to take a few, but considering what had happened to the old fool - she was going to stay away from them. It was easy to get addicted to potions, just as it was for Muggles to get addicted to their own medication apparently. 

“Where is he?” asked Molly raising her voice but not quite shouting yet. 

“Please, Molly, we can do without your temper tantrums tonight.” said Minerva raising her hand to stop the on coming shrieking match. If there was one thing Molly didn’t like, it was being ignored; sometimes she acted like a child, perhaps that’s why her youngest children had temper problems. Given that Molly kept demanding attention, the children had learned it’s the only way they get the attention on them.   
Molly inhaled sharply unable to believe she’d been spoken to in such a manner. Albus wouldn’t have allowed it, how dare she treat her like a five year old? Arthur placed a hand on her, and she sighed and reluctantly remained quiet. She felt very hurt when they remained silent, as if agreeing with Minerva’s assessment. To make matters worse, her kids were in here and seeing their mother shot down. Embarrassment thrummed through her, closing her eyes and calming the rage and hurt quelling in her heart. 

“I have a few announcements to make tonight, and I hope that you can all act like reasonable adults we all are,” said Minerva, her headache receding as she spoke. She relaxed slightly, sighing in relief. It really was going to be a long night tonight. 

Everyone began talking to each other, wondering what was going on, and just what the announcements could be. Was Albus injured or hurt? They knew he liked to go off on his own? Had he been taken by Death Eaters? Killed? Their mind whirled with a million different scenarios on what Minerva was going to say, as they spoke quietly among themselves. None of the Order noticed how silent Arthur, Moody, Shacklebolt and Tonks were. 

“Has this anything to do with Harry?” asked Sirius his blue eyes staring at Minerva with a hopeful look. 

“Shush Sirius,” said Remus staring at the Headmistress in concern, she looked deeply troubled. 

“Before I reveal anything, I need to ask an important question…has anyone taken any potions in the past twenty four hours?” asked Minerva. 

“What does that have to do with anything?” asked Moody baffled. 

“Just answer the question,” said Minerva her tone clipped. 

“We had to take a pain reliever potion half an hour ago,” said Fred gesturing to both himself and his twin, for the first time they spoke a full sentence without finishing it for one another. They could see how stressed their old Transfiguration teacher was, which was more than they had elicited from her during their seven years at Hogwarts. They’d seen her shocked, outraged, angry, exasperated and very, very quiet but never like this, not even when the war started back up. 

“What happened?” asked Arthur alarmed. Where had they gotten the money to buy the potion? They didn’t have many potions in the house, just enough for emergency so it wasn’t from the house. Unless of course they had raided the potions store cupboard, which wouldn’t impress Severus, he was glad the Potions Master wasn’t here yet. No doubt he wouldn’t be happy if someone had done this. Unless they went to Poppy, but he couldn’t see it, nobody went to that woman unless they had to. Even when he was at school she was a force to be reckoned with, only a few successfully managed to talk Poppy out of keeping them in. 

“Nothing, its fine.” said George shaking his head. 

One by one everyone else replied negatively, no they hadn’t consumed a potion in the past twenty four hours. Their confusion was plain on their faces, what on earth was Minerva up to? And why was it so important to know if they’d had any potions in twenty four hours? Unless…she thought they had been drugged, but that was stupid, they were all careful what they ate and drank. 

“Severus will be up here in a minute to check every single one of you, with the exception of Fred and George of course for any tampering.” said Minerva. 

Fred and George glanced at each other suspicion rooting in their mind, what had Dumbledore tried to do to Harry? That even McGonagall was weary? Did she know about Harry? They weren’t sure, but she had dismissed Sirius’ question about Harry quick enough. It was as if she wasn’t worried about him, which could only allude to the fact she knew where Harry was and was happy with the situation. Then again Minerva wasn’t one for showing her emotion unless she was pushed to the limit and unable to control herself. 

“And if we do not want to do it?” asked Moody suspiciously, drawing blood wasn’t something Wizards or Witches were comfortable with. It was the first thing adults taught their children, especially if they were purebloods. Blood was a tool used in many dark rituals, from slavery spells to resurrecting the most evil of souls. 

“You are all grown adults, I cannot make you.” said Minerva pursing her lips in obvious agitation. “However, if it’s not done then the Order will be disbanded permanently.” 

Outraged cries immediately flooded the room as soon as Minerva was finished. They were not happy with her ultimatum at all; they were feeling cornered which led them to being angry at the situation. 

“Quiet!” yelled Arthur somehow miraculously being overheard by the yelling room, even more shocking was the fact they actually listened to him. “You have a reason for doing this, perhaps telling us then letting making up our own minds may be for the best?” 

“I believe someone close may have spiked our food or drink, if this is the case…we may be in deep trouble…there is no counter for the potion…at least not yet.” said Minerva, hopefully Severus would be willing to create a potion for them, if worst came to the worst and any of them were drugged. Just because that bottle was full it didn’t mean the old fool hadn’t already used a different vial a few years ago when the Order was reconstituted. 

“I’ll do it,” said Ginny stubbornly, having received the famous Weasley bravery, or idiocy as Severus called it often enough. 

“I have no problems,” said Charlie grimly, he unlike the others actually respected Snape a great deal. 

One by one, they reluctantly began agreeing, until there was only a handful left, who conceded they’d do it, more out of peer pressure than anything else. What couldn’t be denied was how nervous they were about the entire thing. Before long, as if he had been waiting outside, Severus entered the office, a large crate of potions following him in, his face as it always was impassive. 

“Why don’t you work your way around the room from this side Severus?” suggested Minerva pointing to the side where the most seats were occupied. 

“I’d rather use this table and chair, may I?” asked Severus bluntly, as always never afraid to say what he felt or wanted to. The table and chair was at the side, near the large Library in the headmistress office, which hadn’t been changed - but given time Severus knew it would. 

“Of course,” said Minerva, she should have expected it really, Severus wasn’t a people person, and if he could he’d disappear into the background and never emerge. Taking Harry with him, as well, she thought with a sense of smug satisfaction that he was happy. Not only that, but Harry was home, where he should have been all along. 

“Who’s first?” asked Severus sitting down bored. 

“I am,” said Ginny stepping around everyone and placing her hand out to her Potions Professor bravely. Her brown eyes staring at him without fear, even when his eyes met hers. 

Severus picked up the needle, a smirk twitching at his lips as she warily looked down at it. Gryffindor’s, they were all the same, to him bravery was overrated. Taking a hold of the sixth year’s hand, he pricked it quickly, and allowed two drops of blood to drop into the potion vial. Sealing her wound closed immediately afterwards, and sterilizing the needle which acted to remove the remains of blood as well. The potion immediately went from murky cream to blue. 

“What does blue mean?” asked Ginny staring at the potion curiously, never in her years at Hogwarts had she seen that. 

“You are clear,” said Severus bluntly. 

Relived she immediately sat back down as her brothers stood up to take their turn. 

“What does that mean,” asked Charlie staring at the potion which hadn’t gone blue like his sisters instead it was sinister grey. 

Severus stared up at the man; normally he never had a problem telling people what he thought. Regardless of how he was, how did he tell someone they had a controlling potion in their system they may never get rid of? Staring at Minerva, both of them seemed to have a silent conversation before Minerva nodded silently. 

“It means you have a potion in your system designed to control you.” replied Severus. 

“Control me?” asked Charlie wide eyed, as everyone behind him began gossiping loudly. 

“This has gotten personal, I want answers…and I want them now.” said Arthur standing up, his face filled with worry. How many of his children were affected with this potion? Was he? It was at least some relief Ginny wasn’t controlled. She had already been through enough during her first year; he really couldn’t go through that again with his little girl. Not only that, it had been a fight with Molly to get her to allow Ginny to attend Hogwarts again. 

“Trust me, Arthur, its best we get this over with first.” replied Minerva sighing tiredly, rubbing her temples; the potion didn’t seem to have worked very long. 

“No, you will tell me now.” said Charlie his voice filled with panic and fury. 

“Very well,” said Minerva sympathetically. “You are all aware that Albus implied he recorded Harry Potter’s magic?” 

“Yes,” scowled Moody as the others all nodded in agreement. 

“He didn’t record it after he met him; he broke into the records room, something even the Dark Lord wouldn’t do. It’s deeply ingrained into everyone that it’s not allowed.” said Severus bluntly. 

“What does this have to do with the potion?” asked Sirius darkly. 

“We were just giving you an idea of what Albus is capable of; I found a potion in the Headmaster’s desk and handed it to Severus. He was the one that told me about the affects it could have, and we soon realized he had been trying to drug Harry Potter. Fortunately he was lucky in this case, he didn’t trust him, quite rightfully and didn’t eat anything while he was here.” said Minerva. 

“You mean he didn’t eat for three weeks?” exclaimed Remus looking shaken. 

“Precisely, if he was willing to do it with Harry, I realized he may also have done it to us. Which is the reason for this meeting tonight along with a few other titbits of information you need.” said Minerva. She was thankfully compulsion free, mostly because she only liked one kind of tea, and it wasn’t served during order meetings. 

“Where is he?” asked Charlie ready to hunt him down then gut the old manipulative bastard.

Everyone was panicking, demanding to be checked, terrified that they too had been tricked. Causing the potions to almost topple over, Severus glared at them, growling low in his throat - it was enough to deter them. They calmed down a little and sat back down, but judging by the look on their faces they weren't happy about it. 

“Albus was arrested earlier this morning,” said Minerva her exhaustion showing making everyone pause. 

“For trying to save the magical world? We needed Harry.” said Molly incredulity wafting off her in waves. 

“MUM!” yelled seven voices simultaneously completely shocked to the core. 

Severus stood up, his entire body trembling with rage he couldn't even begin to contain. He had every intention of hexing her face clean of her face. Reaching for his wand, he was stopped by a hand clamping down on his arm. Severus didn't remove his eyes from Molly, black eyes flashing dangerously, letting her know it wasn’t over. He would get her some way, some how - she'd pay for her words. 

“Severus, sit down.” said Minerva in warning, tightening her hold on the potions Master who had stood up at her pronouncement fury pouring off him in waves. The Order also leant away, they thought they’d seen him mad, mostly at Black but this…this blew their preconceived notions to hell. He was intimidating, there was no denying that. Even Molly backed down wide eyed, and weary. 

“I suggest we get back to testing everyone. Now.” said Minerva, never letting go of the Potion Master’s arm. 

\------0 

Twenty five minutes later everyone had been tested, each of the potions was sitting back in the crate. The ominous grey speaking volumes against the small collection of blue potions. It seemed only the younger generation had been spared on Dumbledore’s rampage to control everyone he came into contact with. 

“Why not them Severus?” asked Minerva slightly lost, but thankful nonetheless. 

“I can only speculate,” said Severus quietly, “Poppy does keep a detailed record of any student passing through her walls. If she found it, then it would have blown the lid of what he was doing. I mean if she cast a spell to find out when it happened, the list of suspects are narrowed down. Only a few people really have access to the kitchens, if they were all checked they’d have realised a pattern before long he’d be the only suspect.” 

“Poppy sometimes sees to us,” replied Minerva. 

“She does,” agreed Severus “But haven’t you noticed…unless you require a scan she doesn’t do it?” 

“I believe you are correct,” said Minerva nodding in agreement. 

“Perhaps we may find out at the trial.” said Severus. Along with everything else he wanted to find out, he should speak to Cornelius Fudge, make sure to have a list of questions. No doubt they wouldn't think to ask the more important details. 

"What is he actually on trial for?" asked Tonks her hair black like her mood. 

“He has been arrested for the following illegal activities, child abuse, child endangerment, the use of an illegal potion, which by the way is equivalent of an imperious curse, with no known anti-dote. Tracking Harry’s magic, by removing Harry’s file from the records room. Negligence and coercion all on Harry Potter might I add. Although kidnapping wasn’t added to the list of charges, it had better be before the trial.” said Severus bitterly. 

“Why do you care, Snape?” spat Sirius bitterly. “You hate Harry.” 

Minerva coughed, pursing her lips finding amusement for the first time that afternoon. 

Severus smirked staring at Black with amusement, watching Lupin slink into his seat suddenly finding his feet interesting. Oh this had been the moment he was waiting for, Black would find out and he’d get to see his face. Not that he’d thought on it much, he cared more about Harry than getting petty revenge on Black. No, it was just an advantage of the current situation. It’s just too bad Dumbledore wasn’t here as well, so the old fool would finally realize he didn’t have complete control over his potions Master. Both he and Minerva were clean of the potion thankfully, probably because they didn’t eat or drink at the Order meetings. 

"Severus," said Minerva wryly shaking her head, would the rivalry ever end between those two men? It was Harry who was going to be stuck in the middle this time. Although she didn't think Harry would necessarily be in the middle, no Harry would side with Severus. After Black's actions well, she couldn’t really blame the teen. 

 

Severus turned to stare at Minerva; he could see she was amused as well. The twinkle in her eye gave her away, also the pursed lips which were twitching at the sides. Nodding at her, his head subtly jerking to the side, Harry had actually found his way to the Headmistress’ office. He’d done it as an experiment, to see whether Harry would actually be able to find him no matter where he was. He would have just used the twins map to find Harry if he got lost. Which wasn’t needed, he was rather proud of Harry. 

The gargoyle grunted and groaned, making everyone turn to the door curiously. Nobody came here during Order meetings, not even once. 

“He knows the password?” asked Minerva amused. 

“Yes,” said Severus simply. “I told him.” 

“Ah,” said Minerva nodding her understanding. “Ladies and gentlemen, I’d like to introduce our new Order member. I must warn you not to approach him, startle him or ask him too many questions.” 

Understanding began to dawn on various order members faces, Sirius, Remus, Molly, and Tonks (who slouched in her seat). Last but no means least, Hermione, who had only suspicion about it. Fred and George were just soaking up the atmosphere stopping themselves jumping up and down on their seat. Their eyes trying to look at everyone at once, not wanting to miss even a little eye twitch from anyone. Grinning widely at each other, they turned to the room again, not seeing their fathers probing look. 

"Please welcome - Harry Potter." said Minerva causing everyone to gasp as one. For once they were too stunned to speak gossip or shout. Their jaws just hung unattractively nearly on the floor. 

Severus leant against the Headmistress’ desk, his arms crossed over his chest, his smirk still firmly in place. Idly wondering how long everyone would remain speechless. It’s the best look he’d ever seen on them, apart from the day they’d actually defied Dumbledore and questioned him. 

Harry stood at the other side of the door; he could feel Severus behind it. It was extremely odd but liberating knowing where Severus was all the time. It meant he didn’t have to worry about ever getting lost in this huge castle. His hand stopped inches from the lion handle, not sure if he could do this. He wasn’t used to big groups, groups that usually came into contact with him usually ended up with fights. Plus the fact half of them he wanted to stab in the back, in payment for their so called kindness. He knew he wasn’t going to get on with any of them, cursing nastily, he should have told his Dom he wasn’t ready. No, he’d faced worse situations than this, he could do it, and he wouldn’t let his Dom down or Minerva who he sort of liked. 

Squaring his shoulders, his face becoming a blank mask, as he opened the door and stalked into the room. Feeling ridiculous in his cloak, but it was better than a closed one. Harry stiffened, cocking his head to the side, something was nagging at him. He felt something familiar; it wasn’t like the twins, his Dom or the idiots who brought him food. No, he was something else entirely. But what? What was it? Scratching at the back of his neck as it prickled. His cold harsh face looked around everyone in the room, landing on one person in particular. 

Harry’s eyes narrowed to slits, comprehension began to take hold, as he realized why it was familiar. 

“Harry,” said Severus his voice going low, concern and warning lacing it. He could feel everything Harry was, but he couldn’t discern why or where. 

Everyone began shrieking, moving out of the way, falling off their chairs or shouting ‘Bloody hell’ ‘oh my god’ or ‘Harry!’ as the teenager leapt over the table, causing the juice and food platter to go flying as he began pinned the wizard to the floor, choking him with one hand the other rained blows down on the terrified unsuspecting man. The snapping of a piece of wood was lost in the cacophony of noise surrounding the room. Nobody even thought of trying to stun Harry, too shocked by the very Muggle display of violence and fighting.


	41. Chapter 41

Willing 

Chapter 41 

Revelations 

Moody’s magical eye had watched the boy coming up the stairs, then stand at the door obviously conflicted about entering or not. He wasn’t surprised like everyone else was upon hearing Minerva’s words. He was determined he’d give Potter that much, although he did look as if a single breeze would knock him over. Given that he’d spent his life outside on the street it was to be expected, he didn’t often feel sympathy for others. After all the fights he’d had and incidents happen to him, it kind of got knocked out of you. He’d lost his eye, leg, and been in more scratches than he cared to remember. Yet everyone here and in the magical world owed that boy their lives. Without him Moody wasn’t under any illusions they would have won. Nobody was under any illusions in this room that they would have possibly beat Voldemort. It had been a long time since he trained anyone, and wondered briefly if he would be training the next Potter heir. He would need to learn, Potter was in the magical world now. Moody watched him fly across the table impressed with his display; he may get the upper hand on a few wizards before they realized his game. He winced upon seeing the polished wood snap, he had just lost their wand. 

Sirius’ eyes had widened upon hearing the news, Harry was here? He’d come back? He stared at his godson wincing at the blank look on his face. He would never get used to it, all his hopes and dreams were gone, he’d never have the carefree relationship he’d wanted when he finally found Harry. He was a younger version of Snape, nothing of James in him at all. If he hadn’t known Lily hated Snape by the time Harry was conceived he’d believe he was actually Snivellus’ son. Of course part of him realized he was being disingenuous. Sirius flew from his chair when Harry flung himself across the table, gaping wide eyed at him. He’d been threatened but never seen him actually hitting anyone. Sirius had seen Remus afterwards but that was it. His hands automatically cupped at his manhood wincing in sympathy for the wizard. Ouch, he wondered what this sad idiot had done to earn Harry’s wrath. 

Remus watched Harry enter the office, the first thing he was drawn to, was ironically enough the green/gold collar around his neck. He could smell the magic in it; unfortunately he couldn’t tell what was what, with so many wards up at Hogwarts. His amber eyes twitched, he was very familiar with Harry’s moods by now. Impassive was general irritation, the eye narrowing, Remus jumped from the chair in the nick of time, knocking Tonks over causing her to fall on her backside. Hiding behind Sirius unable to help himself, the wolf in him howled in disgust with its human counterpart’s actions. Wolfs were proud creatures; they’d face down an enemy and die rather than walk away. Wincing in sympathy, knowing very well Harry could punch like it was nobodies business. Remus helped Tonks up feeling guilty, unable to hear anything coming from her mouth. He then clasped his hands over his ears, withholding a whine as his eardrums protested heavily at the loudness which was becoming louder each passing second. 

 

Fighting passed the idiots boxing him in, Severus angrily shoved them aside, why did they all seem to be on this side of the room? He was tempted to just hex the lot of them and be done with it, it didn’t help that he wasn’t the only one trying to get to the front - Minerva was also. Her yells of ‘Stand aside’ was lost in the screaming and shouting the others were doing. As if yelling at Harry would make him stop. 

“Someone really must get control of that boy!” hissed Molly, as Arthur tightened his hold on her. Stopping her from flying at Harry and giving him a spanking he wouldn’t forget. Then an idea hit her, flicking her wand out, she cast a spell aiming it at Harry “Incutio!” the younger Weasley children cringed and covered their backside out of habit, they’d had that spell cast on them often enough as a child. It acted as a spanking, hitting their backside until it was removed. 

Severus’ anger mounted to intolerable proportions when Molly cast that spell against his Submissive. Watching in satisfaction as the spells he had on Harry’s collar (which stopped most minor hexes and jinxes) successfully deflected her spell. He was angry enough that Harry once again used Muggle fighting, all the spells he’d used his indistinct was to fight with his hands. He understood it would take a while to train that out of Harry, which was the only reason he didn’t feel the need to punish him. Unless he didn’t have a reason for doing what he was, but knowing Harry as he did, and he was very curious about it. 

Fred and George looked at each other before shuffling away from their mother and father. By their reckoning that spell wouldn’t be hitting Harry, they stifled their laughter when they were proven correct. It returned to sender, causing Molly Weasley who was still in her husband’s tight grip to bear the brunt of the spell. Causing the loud woman to begin screeching something awful. Her face was red in both humiliation and pain as she jumped around, trying to avoid the spell to no success. 

“Finite Incantatem.” said Arthur flicking his wand and ending the spell. Thankful when at least some of the screeching died down. 

“Severus will you do something?” shouted Remus terrified that Harry wouldn’t stop, and it was plausible since he hadn’t stopped his attack yet. Even he hadn’t received such a beating before, what couldn’t be denied was how much it hurt. If anyone could convince Harry to stop, surely it was Severus? After all they were in a relationship. Then again, his dating Sirius didn’t mean he could stop him. 

“Why would he do something?” asked Sirius from beside Remus confused. 

“ENOUGH!” roared Severus his patience completely evaporating. Every single young order member froze, Tonks, Charlie, Bill, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They had all been taught by him and had never heard him sound so cold before. Even Harry stiffened temporarily stopping his attack against the older wizard who didn’t have the slightest chance against Harry. 

Finally everyone shut up; all that could be heard was quiet cries of the incapacitated wizard. 

“Get up!” Severus snapped hoisting Harry off Doge, not even wincing at the state he was in. He was swelling ridiculously fast, blood trailing from a dozen different wounds on his face. Both his eyes would be black soon if they weren’t seen too, and if he wasn’t mistaken his nose was also broken. 

“He broke me dose!” murmured Doge, unable to say ‘nose’ properly, moaning cupping his face in agony. 

“That’s not all he broke,” muttered Moody but the silencing in the room meant he was heard. 

"I should get Poppy up here," said Minerva horrified at the state of Doge, as she quickly hightailed it to the fireplace, shouting in the hospital wing address waiting patiently for the Medi-witch to answer her. 

Severus led Harry passed Minerva’s desk and to the other side of the room, away form the crowd. He wished he could take a calming draught right now, he was still furious simply put. Harry was shaking, not out of fear but the adrenaline coursing through him. Closing his eyes he forced himself to calm, not wanting to do anything in front of these people. He pushed Harry into the squishy armchair, and then proceeded to pinch his nose. 

“It looks as though someone can control him,” said Molly watching Snape closely. 

“Molly, enough!” hissed Arthur, realizing something was going on, Minerva had said to them not to touch him, yet Severus could? It caused a few ideas to surface around his mind. 

Arthur was proven right when the Potions Master stalked towards them, his wand jutting into his wife’s chin. 

“You move to strike Harry or use any spells against him, what the Death Eaters did to your brothers, will pale in comparison to what I do to you. Is that understood?” said Severus his voice deceptively silky and calm. His wand still lodged at Molly’s throat. 

Molly paled the fierce warrior she was fighting Death Eaters were gone replaced by a shaken woman. Even to this day she mourned the loss of her brothers, saddened that her children wouldn’t know their fun loving uncles. Although one set of pranksters was enough for any family, for sure Fred and George would have gotten on with them like a house on fire. Nobody had dared besmirch them in her presence. 

“You go to far Snape,” said Charlie looking pained. He couldn’t quite remember his uncles, mostly because he’d been too young. Despite that he felt their loss, the fact Snape was bringing it up actually made him quite angry. They had been tortured and killed, formidable duellers they had been, and it had taken five Death Eaters to take them down. 

“He’s got every right to be furious! Mum can’t go around hitting anyone she feels like it!” snapped Fred defending both Snape and Harry. 

“Alright what happened here?” asked Poppy as she stepped out of the Floo.


	42. Chapter 42

Willing 

Chapter 42 

A Pathetic Order 

“Can you see to Doge, Poppy?” asked Minerva, now she definitely wanted a calming draught, what had stuck in Harry’s caw to do this damage? Even Remus hadn’t been beaten as badly as Doge, he was a member of the old generation, an advisor of the wizengamot, and he’d been in the order since its conception. Given what she knew, Minerva was surprised that Doge had been drowsed with the potion. Doge was one of Dumbledore’s oldest friends. She’d heard a few sentences here and there that Doge was referred to Albus’ dim-witted but devoted sidekick. 

Once Poppy was seeing to Doge, Minerva stalked over to Harry, whose dark mood didn’t seem to have abated any. She said nothing about Severus’ words to Molly, but given Severus’ anger she didn’t want his wrath on her. He was entitled to defend Harry, Molly had no right, as her son said to go around using that spell on anyone. Given how vindictive Harry could be, Molly would only end up in front of the wizengamot for aggravated assault. It seems she knew where her children got their hotheadedness from; it certainly wasn’t Arthur who was calmer and quieter than anyone she had ever met. 

“Harry?” said Minerva quietly, watching him with worried brown eyes. 

Harry ignored Minerva, not wanting to say something he’d actually regret to her. He was so angry, usually he could just go out and fight to relieve the pent up emotion. That wasn’t possible here, for the first time since his Dom had taken him from that damn room, he felt the claustrophobia greater than ever. To make matters worse Poppy was over there undoing all his handy work. He really should have guessed, but the idiot he was he hadn’t. 

“If you fix him, I walk.” snapped Harry unable to keep silent. 

“Did you know?” asked Arthur whispering into his son’s ear, the twins had surely known something was up. They had been too happy, and very quick to defend Severus and Harry. Then again anyone with half a brain would have done so. Certainly nobody was coming to his wife’s defence, although he could see some of them were extremely angry at Severus bringing up the Fabian and Gideon, with good reason. Both men were considered heroes by the people in his room. 

“Yes,” said Fred seriously, no sign of repentance on his face or voice. His lips twitching it was so like Harry to turn around and say something like that. 

Poppy froze from where she was crouched over Doge, her gaze going from Minerva to Severus then to Harry. He was sitting at the other side of the room; arms crossed staring levelly at Poppy, no hint of remorse. The room was silent, waiting in bated breath for Poppy to do something, anything. Standing up from her crouching position, from what she’d learned of Harry was he was truthful. She didn’t want to test him; no doubt Severus would leave as well. Poppy had seen how attached Severus was, she knew when he loved, he loved very much and completely. The worst of the damage had been dealt with, his nose has been fixed, and the rest were just bruises which he could fix himself. 

Severus felt amusement flash through him, Harry had only been here a few weeks, and seen Poppy and Minerva only two times, yet they knew how serious he was. It may have something to do with having nothing to loose, nothing bar him was keeping Harry here, and they didn’t even realize that. Or perhaps not everyone realised it, but he could almost see the clogs turning in quite a few people in the room. Arthur Weasley, Lupin, Moody even Granger but he wasn’t surprised by that. Black though just looked stupefied, he’d probably have to spell it out to him. How the idiot managed to become an Auror and remain one he would never know. His amusement didn’t last long, once he got the gist of Harry’s emotions. 

Stalking over to Harry, ignoring the rest of the room, he pulled out a calming draught and handed it to Harry. Giving him a stern look that said he had better take it, otherwise he would shove it down his throat. He was tempted to take one himself! He couldn’t help but pinch the bridge of his nose. He wanted answers, Doge was useless, and he didn’t understand why Harry had attacked him. Especially if his confusion was anything to go by. Attacking Remus or the others was one thing, but Doge was an old man, not someone who could keep up with Harry. Unless of course he had his wand in his hand, then he would be classed as competent. 

“What the hell are you giving my godson!” snarled Sirius stalking forward, only to be held back by an irate Remus. Glaring at Remus, getting annoyed at his constant interference especially when it came to Harry. First when he asked Minerva earlier now this, it was getting beyond exasperating. It was as if Remus was trying to keep him from his godson. 

“Enough, Sirius.” said Minerva warning clear in her voice. She unlike Dumbledore, wasn’t about to let the two bicker at each others throat during meetings. They either buckled up, acted their ages or they were out, they had a world to save, not something they could do while arguing among themselves. “If you cannot behave yourself you will find Hogwarts is no longer open to you.” 

“Ooo please misbehave, for me?” said Harry sarcastically, his green eyes dulling at the potion began to work and calm him down, but there was still a wicked twinkle in them. 

Fred and George laughed (along with Charlie, Bill, and Ginny) the tension seemed to disappear as the twins wandered over to Harry, making their allegiance clear. They hesitated a few feet from them seeing the look Snape was giving them. They weren’t about to piss him off, not wanting to risk the budding friendship they had with Harry. 

“You had better be honest with me Harry, I am in no mood for half hearted excuses, is that understood?” whispered Severus into Harry’s ear so nobody could overhear them, not even Minerva who was still standing pretty close to them. 

Not that anyone other than a few were actually trying to listen in. the others were all gossiping about just why Harry had attacked Doge. Ranging from Harry being a deranged psychopath to being controlled by someone. Their long hard search for Harry had kept them going. Each of them imagining their hero to be pure and naïve, glaringly obvious that they didn’t understand what it was like to live on the streets. 

“Yes sir,” murmured Harry, the calming draught had worked too well, he just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. 

“Why did you attack Doge?” asked Severus a hint of sternness entering his voice. He did ask himself if he wanted to know, his mind was filled with all sorts of ideas none of them good. He knew Harry had several Dom’s before him, and as an older wizard and pureblood’s he probably preferred the D/s life. He liked to think Harry had more taste than to end up with a man one hundred and sixty years old. But as he had explained to Lupin, Harry would have done anything to get off the streets. 

The room had gone silent hearing Severus’ question, their own minds curious. To say this was an Order meeting they wouldn’t be forgetting any time soon, would be putting it lightly. 

“Harry,” repeated Severus in warning. 

“I met him,” said Harry quietly, shooting a glare at everyone else in the room. Damn them, he didn’t want them to see him like this. Yet he couldn’t sneer or growl at Severus, not only because he respected him too much, but because his Dom would hate that. He wanted to prove how much he needed Severus, not drive him to being constantly angry with him. 

“When?” asked Severus urgently. 

“I was nine,” replied Harry. 

“I presume you mean while you were still at the Dursley’s?” stated Severus resigned. 

“The day before I ran away,” said Harry. 

Severus inhaled sharply, causing the Order to frown, what did he know that they didn’t? 

“Am I correct in the assumption that he is the reason Vernon Dursley stabbed you?” asked Severus sighing tiredly. 

Understanding now each of them gasped, Ginny whimpered utterly horrified, she had been sheltered greatly by her parents and siblings. Despite being possessed by Lord Voldemort, she was in a worldly way innocent and naïve. Fred and George winced, unable to look at anyone, so much for knowing everything that had happened for reading a bloody newspaper. No wonder Harry had reacted the way he did earlier if his uncle had come at him with knifes during his childhood. The spell that spanked them seemed pretty damn mild now. 

“I did no such thing!” exclaimed Doge wide eyed, blindly searching for his wand, terrified Snape would come after him next from where he sat against the wall. Pulling it out he whimpered pitifully when he realized it was in half, he’d had this wand since he was eleven years old. Utterly devastated he pulled out the second half and cradled his broken wand to him, suffering from a harsh blow. 

Harry hissed glaring at Doge promising death if he didn’t shut up. 

“How would you have seen Harry never mind interacted with him?” Minerva asked Doge. 

“He followed me around,” snapped Harry, his voice softening he continued “Every time I went anywhere out of Privet Drive I could feel a creepy spidery sense…I never understood it. It just made me feel bad, wrong…I felt it the second I walked into the room again.” 

“His magic was active at the age of nine?” asked Moody staring at Potter with undisguised pride, deeply impressed. 

“What does that mean?” asked Harry frowning. 

“Some people’s magic is more…aware than others, depending on how powerful they are. The fact you knew you were being followed speaks a great deal on how quickly your magic…matured.” said Minerva in explanation. “I do not understand why him following you would cause your uncle to…” she was unable to finish the sentence. She like everyone else had heard the unvarnished truth from Vernon Dursley’s mouth, but it seemed he had somehow managed to get around the Veritaserum and Severus’ Legilimens. They hadn’t known about Doge or the fact Vernon had stabbed Harry, but given what they knew…she wouldn’t be surprised if Dumbledore had something to do with it. 

“You do not understand Minerva,” sighed Severus sitting down himself now, as everyone stood in silence not even attempting to talk or look at one another. “There was never a day that went by that Harry wasn’t hurt, in ways that an observer should have found troubling. If I had seen Harry back in the day, I would have known something was wrong…the fact a man of his statue and age didn’t report it…” Severus’ voice trailed off meaningfully. Doge been in the wizengamot, seen the lowest dredges of society dragged in, if anyone in here other than himself could and should have been able to spot abuse it was him. 

Harry snorted bitterly, “He saw my aunt hurt me that day, he bowed to me in a shop, causing her to go nuts. She almost yanked my arm out of its socket, roared at him then proceeded to come back. I made the mistake of asking how he knew me, she slapped me and she basically dragged me home. The second my uncle got back she told him about it. It’s when I gave up hope of anyone giving a damn.” 

“We do,” said Tonks. 

Harry laughed derisively, “That’s only because you want me to fight the Dark Lord for you, don’t try and pretend otherwise I’m not fucking stupid. If you genuinely want someone to fucking like you, you don’t go around imprisoning them when it’s clear they don’t want to be bloody there! And don’t try and look innocent,” he said coldly looking around the room. “You all took part, and if for a minute I thought it would fucking stick…and things weren’t in bad shape, I would have you all arrested as accessories to kidnapping.” at this point Harry looked directly at Lupin, Black and Tonks. 

“If I am not needed, I shall head back to the hospital wing,” said Poppy, looking very awkward, she was very angry at Harry’s situation, she’d known Dumbledore had kept Harry here against his will, not this entire group of people. She was simply put disgusted with every single one of them, and she wanted to get out of here before she did a Harry and attacked them all before flaying them alive with cutting words. 

“Of course,” said Severus a known look on his face. 

“I can see why you think that Potter,” said Moody moving in, his wooden leg clunking harshly against the stone floor. “Unfortunately we all trusted the wrong man, and everyone here can tell you how suspicious I am and he got to me.” his voice trailing off in a growl. As he did he noticed the collar properly, and see the magic in it, with his magical eye. His real eye widened, as his magical eye automatically went to Snape’s sitting form. 

Harry scoffed and shook his head, why didn’t they listen to him? Standing up he caught Severus’ eyes and begged him without words to get him out of there. He was getting angry again, he was so tired of being angry all the time.

“I think we are done for today,” said Severus standing up swiftly, guiding Harry towards the exit. 

“I don’t think so Snape,” said Sirius standing in front of the door. 

Harry didn’t even given any warning this time, he just flung his hand out and Sirius went flying, falling to a thud on the table scattering books everywhere. 

“Shall I tell everyone?” enquired Minerva. 

“No,” said Severus bluntly, he would tell them himself, perhaps after the trial which was looming over them like a cloud. Two days, then they would know every dirty little secret Dumbledore had been hiding. “I do suggest you inform the Minister about the potion. Hopefully they will have been working on the Anti-dote, if not, get them to send over the results of all their tests and I shall do what I can.” 

“Of course,” said Minerva quietly. 

Then just as quickly as they had come, Severus and Harry were gone. Whether she told them or not, Minerva knew they were all speculating what could be going on. 

“Ouch,” groaned Sirius shakily getting to his feet, ironically enough he’d fallen not far from where Doge was still sitting. 

“That was…” gaped Fred. 

“Totally awesome!” said George awed. 

“Boy’s!” said Arthur shaking his head, the twins would always be the twins; even during war part of him was actually grateful for that. 

“You were warned Sirius, you are only damaging any chance you have of getting to know Harry.” said Minerva. 

“Potter is with him on his own free will isn’t he?” asked Moody, for once his voice was quiet. 

“They are, neither Harry nor Severus were drugged Alastor. They came together on their own, try and keep it under wraps for now, I think Severus wants to be the one to give the news.” said Minerva. 

“More likely to see everyone’s reactions,” smirked Moody, his scarred face stretching creepily. He'd never trusted Snape, but it seemed as if he was going to have to. He wasn't stupid, Snape was the only reason Potter was here. He'd made that pretty obvious in his earlier rant; he'd stared at everyone other than the Weasley twins, Snape and Minerva. 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” admitted Minerva wryly. 

"Why did he leave with Professor Snape?" asked Ron disgusted. 

"I think its best if you get back to Gryffindor Common room." said Minerva "Twenty five points from Gryffindor for disrespect Mr. Weasley, do not forget yourself."   
"Yes Professor McGonagall," said Hermione immediately, grabbing Ron she basically dragged him from the room. Ginny followed them away, without saying anything to anyone, still shaken up by what she heard. There hadn't been anything like that when her mum told her the story of Harry Potter the boy who lived.   
"I suggest you all refrain from going to the trial unless the potion is removed from your system." said Minerva sympathetically, as she looked around the room, it certainly explained Remus behaviour, if Dumbledore had told him to do it, and then the young man had no hope of being able to fight it. Perhaps once the potions removed from Black she would see an improvement from him. Although once he figured out his godson’s relationship it might all be unravelled IF Harry gave him a chance. 

“What about Doge? If he remains in the Order I’m out.” said Fred bitterly. 

“Me too,” said George unneeded since one twin never went anywhere without the other. 

“What?” cried Doge his rasp evident this time when he spoke.

Minerva stiffened looking caught in the headlights, “Please, we shall reconvene after the trial, only then will any decisions be made.” 

“Very well,” said Moody, “Tonks, Black move it.” they had work to do. As promised he would keep quiet about Snape and Potter, between both of them - well he'd hate to get on their bad side. He could sense the power rolling off both of them.


	43. Chapter 43

Willing 

Chapter 43 

A Look Back In Time 

Severus had taken Harry straight back to his quarters, putting him straight to bed, the calming draught had been a little too much on his system. His body was so new to Potions, they all had a big affect on him, plus the fact he was slightly malnourished wasn’t helping matters. Lying down next to him, all the little pieces of the puzzles falling into place, things he hadn’t been able to understand in Vernon’s mind and of course Harry’s story. It genuinely surprised him Doge had been following Harry. It explained why nothing came of it though, Doge was…well for the lack of better words his head was lodged up Dumbledore’s backside. He vowed to keep an eye on him; he didn’t trust him as far as he could throw him. How dare he follow Harry and ignore the pain a child was in? It’s just too damn bad they couldn’t have him arrested. He would simply use the potion as means of excuse, or perhaps the potion had prevented him from speaking up about it. Either way it didn’t look good, it was little wonder Harry absolutely didn’t trust wizards. He thanked Merlin Harry had known him before all this; otherwise he would never have wanted anything to do with the magical world. His magic would never have been allowed to flourish, and by Merlin what a waste that would have been. Wandless magic, the ability to see wards/magic, his ability to talk to snakes, he was amazing, and he through the bond had received some of that. Another thing they should all be grateful for was that Harry hadn’t become like the Dark Lord. For with his power he had more chance than the Dark Lord of enslaving the world. Yet he didn’t, the others hadn’t seen a good side to Harry yet, but Severus knew it was there. Just look at what he’d done for the twins without even blinking; it seemed having someone to care about him was bringing all the goodness out. 

“What are you thinking about, Harry?” enquired Severus softly, feeling the amusement and happiness bubbling through his submissive.   
“The day we met,” murmured Harry tiredly. 

Severus smiled in remembrance as well; he’d gone to the club to feel more…in control. The Dark Lord had come back and he was well worried really. His searches for Harry had been hitting dead ends for years, and simply put he was tired of searching for a child he couldn’t even get a glimpse of. To think he had found him and hadn’t even realized it. No, Harry had found him, when he first met him he wouldn't have thought he had a submissive bone in his body...until he'd taken him home and had his wicked ways with him. Harry had been very addictive, so responsive and eager to please. Unlike any submissive he'd ever had before. 

\-------0 FLASH BACK 0------ 

Shivering at the cold, despite the fact it was the summer holidays, Harry walked quicker wanting out of the wretched weather. He’d been outside all winter, unable to find anyone suitable and he was simply put getting desperate. Not just for a sound fucking but somewhere warm to sleep, a bed sounded so good right now. His bones ached something fierce from sleeping on the freezing floor all the time. Sniffling, his nose was choked up; he hoped he wasn’t coming down with anything. Earlier he’d been shopping so at least he had warm, nice, new clothes on ones that wouldn’t stand out with it being summer. He only had one jacket on, but it was the best one yet, it was waterproof, insulated, and had a fleece underneath. He should have got a set of gloves, scarf and hat while he could; then again there were a few shops that had them still. It could do that tomorrow, nodding in agreement to his plans feeling better at having something to do. 

Then the club came into new, it was slightly secluded, not many shops nearby and it was meant to be that way. The owners didn’t want ‘idiots’ stumbling onto their club. Idiots being people who didn’t care or respect the life people chose, such as they did in the BDSM world. It was a world of its own, because normal people just didn’t understand why people wanted to ‘debase’ themselves as they thought it. Harry shivered but this time not in cold but anticipation; he really wanted someone to look after him, to look after someone else in turn. 

He checked his pocket for the money; he’d made it magically come to him while one of the registers had been open at the shop today (invisible so nobody could see it floating towards him). He didn’t take money often, just when he was coming to the club. The first time he’d been here a few people had brought him drinks, but he preferred getting his own, that way he knew they weren’t tampered with. He lived on the street, he saw the darker side of the world, and he didn’t want to experience it any further than that. 

Slipping into the club, his entire body relaxing just seeing the familiar people surrounding him. Of course none of them recognized him, which wasn’t surprising he had a new look, he’d changed his appearance. He had filled out more so he could fit into the jacket he just bought. There had only been one left, and he’d really liked the look of it so he’d taken it. He half wanted to go over to Sarah and speak to her, but he couldn’t. She wouldn’t recognize him, but she looked happy and that’s all that mattered. 

“Can I help you?” asked Carson staring at the newcomer trying to gauge him. 

“Budweiser please,” said Harry nodding curtly, he didn’t drink anything stronger; he liked his wits around him at all times. 

“Sure,” said Carson relaxing slightly, the boy didn’t seem hostile. Grabbing a bottle from under the bar he opened it and handed it over to the young man. Surprised when the boy gave him the correct amount without him saying anything. Taking it he rang it in the till before moving on to serve a few others. 

Harry looked around it seemed pretty quiet tonight, just the regulars, or so he thought. A shudder ran through him when he heard a voice. Dear god, it was the most enticing voice he’d ever heard before in his life. His magic began to strain, as if it wanted to get to the man. Cursing quietly, he reined it in, boxing it up further - nothing like that had happened to him before. He sought out the man with the sinful voice, watching him from the corner of his eye. The man in question began looking around, almost as if he had felt Harry staring. Harry made sure to remain unobtrusive, a few unattached submissive’s were eyeing him too. 

“Another,” said Harry after finishing off his Budweiser, handing him the empty bottle. Handing over the twenty pound having no other change. He’s used a ten pound note earlier to get a sandwich, actually paying for something for once. Accepting the change, he pushed it back into his pocket and continued to watch the man as he had been doing for the past hour. 

He learned a lot about the man in that short hour, he did not like smokers, and he didn’t even spare them a glance. He also didn’t look or even give anyone a chance under the age of eighteen. He sent Evan and Rick away because of their age. He wasn’t the most gorgeous man in the world, but he certainly had his appeal. He was tall, dark and handsome. His eyes were just mesmerising, he could probably get lost in them, despite the fact they had a screw with me and ill kill you look in them they also screamed mysterious. He also liked Whiskey, hard drink and he wasn't showing signs of being drunk which meant he could hold his liquor. 

He seemed to deny anyone a chance within ten minutes of spending time with them. Harry felt the challenge rising up in him; drinking the rest of his beer he made his way to the bathroom and slid in. Closing himself off in the stall instead of using a urinal. Once he was finished, he closed his eyes and brought his magic out, letting it make him older, just a little bit so there was no doubt he was over the age of eighteen. He didn't want to wait any longer in case he did give someone a chance. Once he was done, he sealed his magic back up. 

“A Whiskey and a Budweiser please,” said Harry as he neared the bar again. Thankfully he hadn’t changed too much otherwise they would have gotten mighty suspicious. Handing over the correct amount, he knew the prices of a great deal of the drinks in here. He’d been coming for a long time, none of his Ex-Dom’s was here tonight, and he wondered briefly if they had someone knew. He didn’t wish any of them ill, and he hoped they were happy. 

Grabbing the drinks, he wandered over to the corner wondering if he even had a chance with the guy. He exuded confidence, mysteriousness and all around worldliness that he didn’t have. Still he was up for the challenge, and it wouldn’t be the first time he was denied, just the second. Nobody in their right mind denied him, he was good looking or so they said, and he used it to his advantage. 

“Drink?” asked Harry, his now blue eyes dancing in amusement, “Don’t worry I’ve not poisoned it.” he said as he placed it on the table.

“What makes you think I’m worried?” asked Severus sneering, but there was a hint of amusement in his eyes. Which were currently roaming over Harry’s fit form, appreciating it. He couldn’t quite figure out if the young man was a submissive or not, he certainly wasn’t acting like a typical submissive. Although whether he was or not, he wouldn’t mind a night with him. He could be a Dom, but then why approach him? He certainly wasn’t a submissive the thought made him want to laugh.

“Well, might as well not let it waste,” said Harry moving to take it back and drink it himself. 

“Not what I said,” replied Severus taking it before Harry could get his hands on it. 

“Of course not,” said Harry, grinning outright. 

“Sit,” said Severus, watching him though his black eyes. 

“Thank you,” said Harry, accepting the seat. "I'm Harrison Blake." 

"Severus Snape," replied the wizard, checking the whiskey for anything, he did not trust easily if at all. 

Harry blinked when he felt the magic, this man was like him! He didn’t seem to have the trouble he did controlling it. That was hardly fair, how did he get such control over it? Maybe it came with age…he hoped so anyway because he hated how his magic was right now. Severus Snape, that name was certainly unique; he’d never met anyone with that kind of name before. 

“Do you have a job?” enquired Severus. Once he was satisfied there was nothing in the whiskey did he begin sipping it, watching his companion curiously. It helped take his mind of the aching Dark Mark and the knowledge the bastard had returned. 

“I did,” lied Harry barefaced, “I quit, I’ve decided to go to college in a year or so, I don’t want to be stuck at a dead end job all my life. It’s what my parents would have wanted, I think.” He doubted it very much; his parents had been drunks who got themselves killed in a car crash that nearly killed him too. 

“Would have?” asked Severus sympathetically, he had lost both his parents when he was young too. Although he was glad they were gone, he knew everyone didn’t treat their children the way his own parents had. 

“They died when I was sixteen, its why I had to get a job straight after school,” said Harry, it was so easy to lie, he’d been doing it for years. So long that he didn’t have the behavioural ticks that accompanied people who lied. It was for this reason that Severus Snape, spy extraordinaire, wasn’t able to pick up on it. It was also a good thing wizards couldn’t use magic on Muggles otherwise the man would have known for sure Harry was lying. As it was Harry was safe from discovery since he had his magic boxed up from detection. 

“And what is it you’d like to do?” asked Severus, so the boy was at least eighteen years old - he hoped. 

“I have no idea, it’s why I’m going to take a year, figure out what I really want.” said Harry. 

“How long have you been working?” enquired Severus taking another sip of his drink. 

“Three years,” said Harry. “What about you? What do you do?” 

“I’m a chemistry professor, I got my Mastery in science, youngest recipient to receive it.” replied Severus. He couldn’t very well tell a Muggle he had a Mastery in Potions now could he? Chemistry was the closets to it that a Muggle could hope to understand.

“Impressive,” stated Harry, he was way in over his head, the man was far from stupid, how long did he seriously think he could dupe him into thinking he was smart? He was also getting ahead of himself; Severus might not even be looking for a submissive. He wasn’t exactly sure what a Mastery was, but given how he was boasting about it…it was big. “You work at a college?” 

“School, private boarding school.” said Severus. His voice showing just how much he liked that. 

“Private? Sounds like fun,” replied Harry wryly. 

Severus snorted, “Indeed.” 

He’d guessed right, a lazy grin stretching across his face and he had lasted longer than ten minutes which was a very good sign. Ah well, if things went sour he would just run and change his looks as he always did. Right now he wanted to know if he was interested, hopefully he was he didn’t want his night to be in vain. He really wanted a around of great sex and somewhere to sleep. Hopefully he would be willing to provide it, it’s why he never went for younger guys, they liked going to the older guys place. Which would have been him, so his Dom’s had always been older than his outside look. First he had to find out what he was into, before going further. 

“What is your thing?” asked Harry curiously. 

Severus raised an eyebrow, slightly impressed with the frank way he’d asked. “Can’t you guess?” he said in reply. 

“I had you pegged for a Dom but I’ve been wrong before,” said Harry wryly, he’d spent twenty minutes talking to a sadist - he wasn’t a masochist so it wouldn’t have worked out. At. All. Although he had gotten to know the guy quite well, as Harold Wilson but he wasn’t him anymore. 

“Not this time, you however, I cannot place.” said Severus, he acted like a Dom, not once had he looked away from him. He acted confident, and he was well aware of his own appeal, normally people like that turned Severus off, but Harrison Blake was different he didn’t seem to believe himself better than everyone else because of it. 

“I’m a sub,” said Harry, holding his breath, “Interested?” he enquired. 

Severus stared at the young man; he was certainly the youngest he’d contemplated on taking on as a submissive. The others had been older, more experienced, whereas Harrison didn’t look like he had much experience. Especially if how the conversation had panned out. It might be interesting taking on someone who wasn’t as experienced. He certainly looked like he could challenge him, but they weren’t in one yet, things could still change. He really shouldn’t be thinking about taking on another submissive, but he wanted one, he missed the lifestyle. For the past four years all he’d been doing during his summers was looking for Harry Potter. Which was a completely futile effort; there wasn’t a single clue to where Harry Potter was. The entire order was out there looking for him, he wouldn’t be missed. He was a Slytherin, and was going to take advantage of the situation that had plopped into his lap so to speak. Gulping back the rest of the whiskey, reasoning he’d kept him waiting long enough, placing the glass on the table he nodded. Watching the eyes light up with an inner fire, arousal flared through him, he had waited long enough. He was going to take him back to his flat and have his way with him. If things worked out then all was good, if not then he could always come back here and look for another potential submissive. 

"Let's go," said Severus. 

"Yes sir," said Harry breathlessly. 

Oh yes, he was definitely a submissive alright, thought Severus as they stood and left the club. 

\---------0 END FLASH BACK 0---------  
Jerking awake, Severus looked around temporarily disorientated, damn it, he hadn’t meant to fall asleep. He was doing that more often than not these days, and then another knock on the door made him realize what had probably roused him in the first place. The wards around his rooms flared slightly, allowing him to see the colours it still mesmerised him…and this was how Harry saw it all the time? It was amazing. Jumping up from the bed, he hastily made his way to the door, hoping they didn’t knock again, he didn’t want them wakening Harry up.   
“What is it?” snapped Severus, opening the door to find Minerva and Percy Weasley standing at his door; his lip curled just seeing the idiot. Honestly the boy had his head so far up his arse; he was surprised he was able to see the world for what it was. 

“The Min--n--ister of mag--ic as-sked me t-oo give yo-ou this,” said Percy wide eyed, stuttering at his old potions professor. Acting nothing like the smug man he had been walking down to the dungeons with his old head of house mere seconds ago. 

“What is it?” sneered Severus looking at the paperwork as if he expected it to bite him. 

“The--ey need your help,” said Percy successfully managing to say most of the sentence without stuttering. 

“Give it here,” said Severus snatching the parchment from the boy’s hands. 

“Severus,” said Minerva shaking her head. Honestly, sometimes she hoped he would change having someone in his life, but no, unfortunately not. Severus was never going to be a social man, no matter who he ended up with, even that that person was Harry Potter. Although if anyone could do with being taken down a few pegs, it was admittedly Percy Weasley. He had an inflated sense of self worth, about his place in the world. She'd spent the entire trip down here listening to him brag about his accomplishments.   
“What kind of idiot do they have working on the potion?!” muttered Severus busy reading the information, didn’t they realize it would just poison them? It was a relief that they had sent it to him. As much as he didn’t like the idiotic Order members he didn’t want them dead…at least he didn’t think so. 

“Is anyone not an idiot when it comes to potions next to you, Severus?” enquired Minerva her lips twitching in amusement. 

Severus looked up smirking wryly at her, amused at her teasing; it was something Harry would say.   
Percy craned his neck, trying to see in his professor’s quarters, Potter was rumoured to be there, according to the letters he was getting. His mother didn’t like him at all, but Fudge seemed to worship the ground he walked on. He wanted to see who was right, his mum or Fudge, but unfortunately he couldn’t see anything. 

“You can go.” snapped Severus, infuriated by the boy’s nosing into his private life. 

Percy jumped a foot in the air, “Yes sir!” squeaked the young boy before hastily making his way back to the entrance of Hogwarts. Glad to be away from the oppressive teacher, he’d forgotten just how intimidating the wizard could be. 

“Is it about the controlling potion?” asked Minerva stepping in, allowing Severus to close the door. 

“Yes,” said Severus walking through to his personal potions lab, grabbing items he’d need, parchment and ink. Setting the recipe from the Ministry to one side, he began his own set; they hadn’t even got one direction right! He could barely believe the Ministry had someone so incompetent working in their potions department. At least they had the smarts to send it to him, although he didn’t think it could be completely reversed he’d give it a try.   
Minerva watched Severus create an anti-dote for the potion, barely looking at the original recipe or the ingredients in the controlling potion. He was a genius at potions; his Mastery was wasted here at Hogwarts, teaching it. Without Dumbledore manipulating him…would he remain? On one hand she knew he deserved to focus on it more…on the other she’d be slightly lost without him, he was good man despite how he treated the students. Yet she understood, Potions was such a volatile class, she knew how the students got; she could remember the first time that had occurred. It was his third day at Hogwarts, teaching third year Slytherin’s and Gryffindor’s; it had caused an explosion five students had ended up in the hospital wing, thankfully nothing permanent or long term. Severus hadn’t stopped ranting about it for five hours straight. It wasn’t until then he’d began ruling them with an iron fist, making sure they feared him enough not to pull what those students had all those years ago.   
“Your Mastery is wasted here isn’t it?” said Minerva voicing her thoughts. 

Severus looked up curiously, wondering why she would be bringing it up at all. 

“It’s true, I mean look at you, you’ve nearly solved something someone has been working on for days in a matter of minutes.” said Minerva, awed. 

“Whoever it was is a dunce at potions, Harry could do better.” snorted Severus scribbling away again. 

“I have a feeling you won’t be staying at Hogwarts long term,” said Minerva, she really would miss him.   
“Perhaps not, but I have a feeling that will cause celebration amongst two thirds of the school.” said Severus wryly. “That reminds me, did the twins get tested?” 

“They have been yes, and no they aren’t being controlled, but I must say I’m not surprised.” said Minerva. 

“Why is that?” asked Severus arching an eyebrow. 

“Albus didn’t seem to…care much about them, I think they were only allowed in because the rest of the Weasleys were in it.” said Minerva. Which was true, Albus hadn’t spared them even a single glance; he never asked anything of them it was like they were invisible. 

“His loss, I think they are the most powerful and resourceful of all the Weasley’s,” said Severus seriously. Despite the fact they didn’t have the money, they kept trying to live their dream. They hadn’t given up, and continued to create pranks and sell them and now they would go on to invent a whole chain of them he was sure. When challenged, the twins probably could pull it off.   
“Does the Ministry want me to brew this?” asked Severus putting the quill down, having successfully created the Anti-dote. Smugness and satisfaction rolling off him in waves; it was good to know he was just that good. Picking up the letter he began reading it, but it didn’t say anything in regards to brewing it. If the idiot couldn’t figure out a recipe then there was no way he would be able to brew this. At least he might only need to brew one cauldron’s full for everyone in the Order…maybe two it would be a close call either way. 

“I have no idea, Severus, I merely escorted Mr. Weasley down,” said Minerva. “Would you like me to get in touch with Cornelius?” 

“No, it doesn’t take long, I’ll do it.” said Severus. 

“There is another question that’s been bothering me I must admit,” said Minerva. 

“Which is?” enquired Severus as he set up his cauldron, putting water in, he let it boil as he removed all the ingredients he’d been from the cupboard, floating the ones he couldn’t along beside him.   
“Where and how did Albus create that potion?” asked Minerva. 

“He did get Outstanding in all his classes, which I assume does include Potions. He is into alchemy, which does intimately connect with potion brewing. I doubt very much it would have been difficult for him to whip this up. Admittedly it is curious where he could have done it, there are questionable ingredients here that would have certainly raised some eyebrows if he were buying them.” replied Severus. 

“True,” admitted Minerva. 

“Have the Order meet after dinner, the potion will be ready then, you might as well let the Minister know I will be brewing it. If it’s required I will send some over if he fears others may have been tampered with.” said Severus, as he measured out the first of the long list of ingredients. 

“Of course,” said Minerva. “How is Harry?” 

“The thing about Harry is he gets over things like that rather quickly, it was a normality to him…fighting that is. He can go from being furious to happy in a nanosecond.” said Severus wryly, although that hadn’t been the case earlier. Beating Doge to a pulp had just made him angrier, which is why he’d had to give him the calming draught. He knew one thing that would have successfully distracted him, but he wouldn’t have done it in a room full of Order members.   
“Good to hear it, I must say the twins were very vocal in their protest about Doge remaining in the order. They insisted if he remained they were out, it seems Harry has a good protector in both of them.” said Minerva. 

“They need protecting from him,” smirked Severus chuckling darkly, “They tried to hug him earlier today, all that happened was them being blasted into the wall. Pretty much the same manner as Black was as well.” oh he wouldn’t be forgetting about it in a hurry, in fact he’d put it in his pensive for future use. 

“Oh dear!” said Minerva her lips disappearing in suppressed amusement. 

“Indeed, they won’t be trying that again any time soon.” said Severus in agreement.

"I shall set up the Order meeting and let the Minister know, I'm afraid we must get classes started back up before the students begin to think they can do what they like." said Minerva. 

"Have them start back up; I will just set them up with quizzes in the library. Perhaps have Draco Malfoy or Hermione Granger take the first and second year classes." suggested Severus, they were both brilliant at Potions so he had no reservations about it. 

"Good idea, Severus, why didn't I think of that?" asked Minerva exasperated. 

"Because you are overworked and over thinking everything." said Severus simply. 

"Would you like me to ask them?" asked Minerva. 

"If you don't mind," said Severus. 

"Alright, I shall see you later, Severus." said Minerva, nodding grimly, a plan of action in hand she left for her office. Writing of letters to Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger for them to come to her office when it was suitable for them. Setting an Order meeting time up, then Floo’ed the Minister of Magic.


	44. Chapter 44

Willing

Chapter 44

Meetings

Minerva had just corrected the last of the seventh year's homework when a knock sounded at her classroom door. She'd been waiting an hour for Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy to appear. No doubt they had been in class; Granger would have appeared straight away if it wasn't the case. Placing the corrected work into her desk, she should really move everything to the Headmasters office. Or rather her Headmistress office, it was taking some getting used to that's for sure. Not only that, she was going to have to employ a new Transfiguration teacher to take over from her, and her duties as Head of Gryffindor house. Either Filius or Spout would be taking over as Deputy Head, if they were amendable to the idea of course.

"Come in," called Minerva grimly, dropping her quill into the pot with the rest. Sitting up straighter waiting on them coming in.

"You asked to see me Professor McGonagall?" queried Hermione coming in, Draco Malfoy scowling behind her as he too entered the room.

"I did, come in and sit down." said Minerva, observing the seventh years, wondering if they could take on the tasks ahead of them.

"Is something wrong?" asked Draco frowning, "Is everything okay with Professor Snape?" he added worried about his own Head of house and godfather. It wasn't every day he was called mysteriously to Professor McGonagall's office; she was after all in charge of the Gryffindor's not Slytherin's.

"No, Mr. Malfoy. Everything is fine, or as well as they could be at the moment." said Minerva. "I have something to ask of both of you; it's not something that should be agreed to lightly. Do not hesitate to say no should you feel the task is too monumental for you. Especially with your N.E.W.T's this year, there are other students I can ask."

"What task?" asked Hermione sitting up straighter, her brown eyes eager for something to do. Ever since the Order meeting she'd felt so sick. The newspaper hadn't told them half of what happened to Harry Potter. She could barely conceive that his uncle had stabbed him, family loved one another. She didn't have Aunt's or Uncles, but she imagined they would have been like her parents. Ginny had gone straight to her bed traumatised; she'd refused to go to the Hospital Wing when she suggested it.

"I need someone to temporarily take over Potions and Transfiguration classes, just the first and perhaps second years. It will be credited, and you can use this as work experience and I shall be all too happy to be a reference for whichever career path you take." said Minerva laying it out for them.

"Potions?" said Draco, why did his godfather need someone to take over classes? He so badly wanted to ask but he was too much a pureblood to do so.

"Why do you need someone to take over the classes?" asked Hermione blankly. Did this have something to do with the Order? Dumbledore's trial? But if that was the case why only two classes?

Draco threw a look of incredulity at Granger for her words; she shouldn't be asking questions like that. Her teachers were teachers not her equals and didn't have to answer questions like that. She was speaking to McGonagall on equal footing; it was like speaking to Dumbledore as if you were best friends.

Minerva pursed her lips evidently not impressed.

"When are the first through third year Potions classes?" asked Draco removing his timetable from his Gladrags designer school bag.

"Ah," said Minerva shuffling about in her pile, searching for a copy of the Potions Master's class schedule. "The first years are first two periods on Monday's."

"I can do that," said Draco, his schedule was free then. "Second years?"

"Third and fourth period on Wednesday," said Minerva.

"I have a class on the fourth period, but its Herbology, I can skip a few of them it won't affect my grades." said Draco, "If Professor Spout would be willing to give me an outline of the class?"

"I will inform her," said Minerva relieved that Draco was helping when he could.

"Third year?" asked Draco.

"Are you sure Mr. Malfoy?" asked Minerva looking at the schedule.

"Yes ma'am," said Draco scribbling away on his timetable.

"The third years are the fifth and sixth period on Tuesday." said Minerva.

"I assume the seventh year Potions is cancelled for the time being?" asked Draco looking up.

"Indeed," said Minerva surprised at how…maturely Draco Malfoy was acting. He genuinely looked as though he was looking forward to the experience. He had grown up, and without her even realising it, she felt proud, and it was always nice to see the students growing into mature adults. The same couldn't be said for Ronald Weasley yet, who only had three classes this year. Nothing of which would get him a decent job, the rest of the Weasley's had taken at least six N.E.W.T's classes, and passed them, even the twins. She was surprised Molly hadn't blown a fuse over it if she was perfectly honest.

Draco nodded pressing his wand to it, and study time appeared over the potions class writing. It was highlighted yellow so Draco knew it wasn't permanent. He loved Potions, so it was no hardship to want to take over the classes. He had been learning about Potions from his godfather since he was a toddler. Not that he'd come around every day, mostly only a few days a year, birthday, Christmas and oddly enough Halloween. Which didn't happen now with him being at Hogwarts, he did still receive a present and card for his birthday though.

"Does Professor Snape have a class schedule for me?" asked Draco putting his timetable away satisfied.

"I am sure he will have," said Minerva.

"Was that everything Professor? I'd like to get some studying done since it's been reduced?" asked Draco. He would just take some books from the library and read in his rooms. Which by the way were to die for, nothing extravagant like his rooms at Malfoy Manor, which admittedly had been sullied by the Dark Lord's presence.

"It is, thank you Mr. Malfoy," said Minerva almost smiling at the teenager.

"No problem," said Draco professionally before moving out of the room, heading up towards the library.

"Has it got anything to do with the Order?" asked Hermione once the door was closed.

"Mr. Granger, contrary to popular belief, you don't need to know everything. I did not agree to students at Hogwarts being allowed in the Order to begin with…" said Minerva.

"You aren't kicking me out?" gaped Hermione shocked.

"There may not be an Order for much longer; it just depends on how things go. Unfortunately as you are officially of age, I cannot really tell you what to do. Truth be told, you are extremely intelligent, and could be one of the best Order members we have. If you didn't insist on knowing everything, now I have much to do and not a lot of time to accomplish it, can you take over the Transfiguration classes or shall I ask someone else to do it?" asked Minerva honestly. She reminded him too much of Dumbledore, her need to know everything was truly disturbing.

"I can do it," said Hermione the chance to teach was too big an opportunity to pass up. Plus she'd already read every single one of her seventh year school books three times. Although whether the students would agree with her...was another thing entirely.

"Thank you," said Minerva her exasperation showing, honestly she should have thought about using another student.

"When are the first years due?" asked Hermione following Draco's example and writing it down. Removing her diary she used her Muggle pen that came with it poised at the ready.

"Tomorrow second and third period." said Minerva not having to look at her schedule.

"Okay, second years?" asked Hermione, scribbling away on her diary blanking out her 'study' sessions.

"First thing tomorrow morning, first period and Thursday fourth period." added Minerva, "Third years if you can do it is Wednesday third and fourth period." Taking a piece of parchment from the tray, she began to write down what she had planned for her lessons with the third years since she'd only planned on them having the first and second year classes.

"Its fine," said Hermione relived, none of her classes would be interrupted.

"Thank you Miss. Granger." said Minerva.

"It's no problem, professor McGonagall," said Hermione immediately, anything that helped her find work after she left school was fine by her.

"Here is my class schedules." said Minerva handing over three pages of parchment.

"Thank you, professor," said Hermione smugly, standing up she placed them in her folder, intending on going up to her Head Girl room and practising for her first class. Excitement thrummed through her; finally she was going to get to show people what she was made off. The teacher thought enough of her to ask! Slinging her satchel over her shoulder she left the room. She only had an hour to practise after all, since there was an Order meeting after dinner.

Minerva sighed in relief when they finally left, that was one thing of her plate. Now she just had to Floo Cornelius Fudge before getting some dinner before the Order meeting. Speaking of which, she best get that set up now before she forgot again. Opening her drawer she hunted for the small trinket, once she found it she removed it, it was a gold coin with a phoenix on it, with some numbers and letters. Tapping it with her wand, she set the new meeting; it was cast successfully when it grew warm in her palm. Placing it in her pocket, she stood up, calling for one of the House Elf's.

"Can I help you Headmistress McGonagall?" asked Drip, gazing at the woman who was now effectively in charge of all of them.

"I need all my possessions packed and boxed up before being moved to the Headmistress' office please. Do so when you can without disrupting dinner." said Minerva, to the House Elf.

"We can do it now Headmistress McGonagall!" chimed Drip immediately, there was over a hundred House Elf's down there, and only around thirty of them were cooking. Everyone else was cleaning, and putting the used utensils and items back in their appropriate spots.

"Thank you," said Minerva kindly to the Elf before moving off towards her quarters to use the Floo.

\--------------------0

"Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic!" shouted Minerva her face disappearing into the Floo.

"Can I help you?" asked a sugary sweet voice, dripping with feigned interest.

"I would like to speak to Cornelius Fudge," said Minerva her tone clipped.

"He isn't available right now, can I pass on a message?" asked Umbridge.

"Perhaps you didn't hear me, I need to speak to Cornelius Fudge." said Minerva irritated.

"The Minister of Magic is a very busy person!" said Umbridge loosing her own cool.

"Then go and retrieve him," said Minerva as if she was talking to a five year old.

"You cannot speak to me like that!" she shrieked, angered by this woman's audacity.

"What is going on?" demanded Cornelius Fudge entering the room, glaring at his secretary, why was she in his office? How many times did he have to tell her to stay out of it? She had her desk outside his room and that's where she should remain.

"This woman demanded your presence, despite the fact I told her you were an extremely busy man, running the Ministry as you do." said Umbridge her sugary tone back, gazing at Fudge in awe.

"Why are you in my office to begin with?" demanded Cornelius less than impressed. Why was it so hard to get someone to bloody listen to him? Oh yes, they though he was an idiot, sighing inwardly, she was truly grating on his nerves.

"I was returning my application to be your senior undersecretary," said Umbridge sweetly, pointing her pink finger nailed hand at the lone application adoring his desk. What she failed to mention was the fact she'd 'misplaced' the applications by the other applicants, especially Madam Bones, she knew against her she didn't stand a chance. She really wanted the position; to become senior undersecretary meant she would only have to answer to Cornelius Fudge. The man was an idiot and with persuasion she could have him doing whatever she wanted. She had so many legislations she wanted to pass, mostly related to the filthy half blood creatures she hated so much. She was also sick of acting as a scribe during the trials; she had so much she wanted to say.

"Leave." said Cornelius, closing his eyes, he half admired her, and no doubt she'd removed all the other applications while she was at it. Unfortunately he just wasn't in the mood to play games, at least not these days anyway. Without Dumbledore and Lucius he had to make his own name, his own way, which meant he would have to get the public onside himself.

"Would you like a coffee, sir? You seem worried?" asked Umbridge concerned.

"I do believe the Minister asked you to leave." said Minerva from the fire, she was getting irritated, and her legs weren't up for long communications via the Floo network now.

"I wasn't speaking to you," said Umbridge in that sickly baby voice.

"I do not want coffee," said Cornelius, standing away from the door silently gesturing for her to leave.

"Yes sir," said Umbridge reluctantly leaving, taking her seat outside his office. A small plaque on her table read 'Delores Umbridge Secretary for the Minister of Magic' she'd had it created herself. She tried to listen in, but heard nothing obviously a silencing spell had been cast. Growling in irritation, the quicker she got that job the better. There was a rumour that Harry Potter had been found. The fact Hogwarts was in touch with him could only point to the brat.

"Can I help you, Minerva?" asked Cornelius sitting down resignedly.

"Really Cornelius? Delores Umbridge as your undersecretary?" asked Minerva her disapproval clear. She could remember her, a Slytherin, mousy girl with the most horrific voice. She had a hatred for anything not pure, and was making life unbearable for them. "That certainly won't win you votes; she's a real piece of work."

"She isn't yet," said Cornelius tiredly, rubbing his eyes. "How can I help you?"

"Severus has theoretically and most probably likely found an anti-dote to the potion, he is brewing it and is enquiring if you need it?" said Minerva.

"Ah, already?" asked Cornelius blinking in surprise, it seemed he had made the right decision to send Percy Weasley over. Who was as of right now his junior secretary, both Umbridge and Weasley were fighting over the smallest tasks trying to win his favour. Oddly enough he hadn't seen him yet since his return, and wasn't at his desk.

"He isn't the youngest Potions Master for nothing," said Minerva her lips twitching in pride.

"No, I don't suppose he is I'm having Weasley check the Wizengamot for any tampering when he gets back. Which if he doesn't in the next half hour it will have to wait until the next trial is over with." said Cornelius staring at the time on the wall, the days seem to drag lately.

"Just owl Severus if you need him," said Minerva. "You best not send Percy back; I doubt very much he would want the task."

Cornelius stared at her trying to suppress his own amusement; it's exactly why he had sent him in the first place. Plus he was just morbidly curious to know if Severus Snape had lost his touch. It looked as if he hadn't despite the fact he had a lover in his life.

"You did it on purpose," said Minerva drawing to the correct conclusion.

"Perhaps," replied Cornelius.

"Well if you will excuse me, I'm currently making the move from here to the Headmistress' office." said Minerva.

"Of course, I'll leave you to it, I'll see you tomorrow for the trial." said Cornelius.

"You will," agreed Minerva before disappearing from the Floo.

\-------------------0

Ginny jumped when she felt the coin warm up against her hip, sitting up; wiping the tears from her eyes she fished the coin out of her pocket. Wiping her nose she looked at it and found another Order meeting later today. She felt so sick by everything she'd learned. Her poor Harry, he'd been through so much, she had known he'd been hurt by his family so he'd ran away. She hadn't been allowed the paper or to know the full story, her mum stopped anyone talking about it when she was near. Stabbed, she couldn't help but shudder at that. She would make sure he knew she was there for him; help him get over his childhood. If anyone understood it was her, after what happened with the diary…she'd start as a friend to him, before making a move. Hopefully he would remain at Hogwarts, so she could get to know him properly; they could even get engaged before she left Hogwarts. Mrs. Ginevra Potter, her mum had said it might happen but until now it had been nothing but a distant dream. Yet it could happen now, Harry had come back to the magical world, although not the way she'd hoped. He wasn't exactly open or friendly; the fight had been brutal against Doge. He had every right to be angry through, she knew that.

Sighing sadly, she grabbed her tissues and wiped her face hastily, before sneaking into her roommate's trunk, grabbing her make-up bag. Normally she used Hermione's since she had some but rarely used it. In fact she'd only used it once that she could remember, during the ball for the Tri-Wizard tournament the Yule ball. Grabbing her best clothes she made a run for the bathroom and took a hastily shower. Drying herself off, she put the clothes on not impressed with how shabby she looked. Such a thing hadn't bothered her since first year, when she'd had to wear second hand robes her mother bought from the shop. Nobody was nasty about it, well apart from Draco Malfoy occasionally; she couldn't wait to have money to spend on clothes! It's definitely the first thing she'd do when she had galleons to spend.

Going over to the sink, which had mirrors on the wall she began to rummage around in her room mates make-up bag. Picking out a few things she wanted to use that would go well with her features. Most of the lipsticks were red though, not something she wanted to use so she decided to nix the idea. With her chosen items she placed it on her face, taking her time since she was still unused to putting it on. Nodding in satisfaction she dried her hair magically brushing it glad for once that her hair was long, straight and thick. The girls were all envious of her long hair, another way she and Harry were similar, his hair was long. Longer than Bill's was, no doubt her mum was irritated with that. She didn't think long hair on a man was appropriate.

There now she was pretty enough to attract attention, she hoped her parents didn't make too much of a fuss when they saw her. She didn't want to be embarrassed in front of Harry, she almost wanted to take her cloak as well, since hers was going grey apposed to the black it was meant to be. Her stomach grumbled causing her to remember dinner; she still had time before the meeting so that's exactly what she was going to do. Running back into her dorm she replaced the items she'd taken, shoved her towel on the bed, grabbed her raggedy cloak and quickly made her way to the Great Hall.

\------------0

"How would you like to eat in the Great Hall?" enquired Severus when he noticed Harry returning to the land of the living. He'd only slept for three hours; hopefully it wouldn't prevent him from sleeping tonight. If it did well…there was certainly something they could do to…help with that. Thought Severus, his black eyes gleaming with wickedness, he didn't care that Harry made him feel like a teenager again. It had bothered him in the beginning, but not anymore.

"Really?" asked Harry his head peaking out the covers as he looked over at Severus who was currently buttoning up another dress. Harry hated them with a vengeance, not because he thought they looked silly, okay, they did to him, but because of all the bloody buttons on them. It took forever for him to get his Dom out of them, sort of spoiled the mood for a few minutes. He was so used to seeing Severus in normal clothes; it's all he'd worn back in London. He drooled at the sight of Severus' strong pale muscular chest, he was getting hairy again, his Dom didn't like having a hairy chest. Pouting slightly when the buttons closed over it, not allowing him to see anymore. "Have you been brewing?" he added sniffing the room, it certainly smelt like it, what had he missed?

"Yes, and yes." said Severus wryly, finishing the buttons, before putting his boots on.

"I'll get it," said Severus when another knock surrounded his door. Slipping his last boot on he made his way to the door, wondering if it was the Ministry again. "Yes?" asked Severus coolly not recognizing the person standing before him. Judging by the fact he didn't have uniform on it wasn't a student.

"Hello, sir. I'm Madam Malkin's assistant, I'm here to deliver your things, we wish to apologise for the delay, and several materials we needed were late in coming." she said, handing over the extremely large package, which had thankfully been made feather light. She had bought two calming draughts at the apothecary before Apparating here.

"Thank you," said Severus taking the package, giving her a galleon for delivering it before closing the door without saying anything else.

"Your clothes are here," said Severus laying the brown wrapped package on the bed.

"Brilliant!" exclaimed Harry sitting up, unable to help himself by ripping into the package with eagerness. He always got excited over new things, although usually he stole them, there was something even more exhilarating knowing they'd been paid for, weird but true. He found more brown packed packages when he ripped it open, even more fun. He grabbed one, and ripped it open to find his dragon hide boots. They were awesome, much better than they looked in the catalogue. He was definitely wearing them today, they felt scaly, and sturdy, they would last him a long time. Ripping into the other packages, until the bed was littered with the stuff, and his new clothes were all folded and piled up around him.

"Put it all away," said Severus as he automatically began banishing the brown paper.

"Yes sir," said Harry automatically, getting up he left the clothes he wanted to wear before starting to hang up his clothes. There was already space available for all his things in both the cupboard and three of the drawers. Severus didn't have many wizarding clothes, Harry noticed, he definitely had more Muggle clothes. He made sure to make them all neat and tidy, he hated things being messy, and thankfully his Dom was pretty much the same. "What's it like eating in the Great Hall?" Harry asked as he closed the cupboard door, his stomach was doing flips; he wasn't used to being around so many people.

"They will be staring the entire time," said Severus truthfully, "It's not every day we have guests at Hogwarts. If you would prefer Minerva not to announce who you are then that's perfectly fine."

"I'd prefer that," admitted Harry. At least until he got a good look at them and gauged them, none of them would understand him though. He probably wouldn't like many of them either, according to what Sev had said they were mostly spoiled brats. Of course Harry had been under the impression it was a normal school he worked at teaching chemistry for gods sake. He knew if they started on him he'd want to kill them, or rather just punch their lights out, but it wasn't acceptable behaviour or so his Dom had made abundantly clear time and time again. No doubt he would be on the receiving end of it before they went.

"Then it will be done." said Severus simply.

And that is why Harry loved being a Sub.

"Before we go there are a few rules," said Severus staring at Harry pointedly.

"I know, no fist fighting, no swearing," said Harry solemnly. He would do it, he didn't want to let his Dom down by acting out. It wasn't easy though, when someone pissed him off his first instinct was fight or flee, and to flee wasn't an option or at least it hadn't been on the street.

"And no using magic," said Severus.

"What?" asked Harry staring in shock; he wasn't going to agree to that. Sure he didn't have trouble controlling his magic, but it was even more awesome now, the fact he'd been able to throw Black across the room by just willing it was amazing.

"Let me rephrase that, do not use your magic to send anyone flying across the room." said Severus wryly.

"That's just for the great hall right?" asked Harry, it had better be because it wasn't fair. His green eyes flashed in confused anger. The urge to say more was nearly overwhelming him, but he managed to keep quiet.

"Of course, I would never deny you use of your magic, Harry. You've just started to use it, and until you learn how to use it properly, you cannot control the power behind it. You must understand the consequences of using it like that, you could throw someone into a wall and break their spinal cord, or they could hit the wall with such force you could kill them. I am not doing it to be spiteful or to punish you for what you did to Black. I'm not even doing it to protect the students, I am doing it to protect you." said Severus cupping Harry's chin, speaking frankly to him. Stroking his thumb across his face still amazed this slip of a boy wanted him of all people.

Relief flowed through Harry, closing his eyes he leaned into the touch relishing it. His magic was causing sparks between them, he allowed his Dom to manipulate him into his arms. Leaning his head against his chest, the smell of potions clung to the clean robes even after being washed. He hadn't thought about his magic doing that, but it made sense to him. He really had to stop doubting his Dom; he didn't want to lose him because of his constant insecurities.

"Ready to go?" asked Severus after they'd been standing there for a few minutes. He knew Harry could remain standing there for hours just basking in the contact. Even after their two years together he was still extremely needy, well not two years really, since they'd only spent the summers together. The rest of the year he'd been alone, well that wouldn't be the case this year. "I think perhaps during the Christmas holidays we should take ourselves off on a holiday of our own. What do you think about that?"

"Somewhere warm?" asked Harry his heart pounding, he'd never been on a holiday before, and it sounded so good.

"Of course," said Severus wryly.

"I'd love that sir," said Harry.

"Good." said Severus, "Now let's go otherwise we will be late, and as you are no doubt aware, I do not do late."

Minerva almost dropped her goblet when she saw Harry enter the Great Hall through the teacher's entrance behind Severus. She didn't know why she was surprised, but she was, very much. Her eyes automatically went to where Hagrid was sitting. Perhaps it was best for everyone to move down a seat, so Severus and Harry could sit on her other side.

"Hagrid? Can you sit next to Madam Pince? And allow Severus' guest to sit next to him?" asked Minerva saying it quietly as possible but unfortunately Harry heard. Dear Merlin he had the hearing of a cat! She made a mental note to remember that.

"Aye, o'course! Nice ter meet ya," said Hagrid, his large body getting up and thumping towards the other side. Having no idea who it was, or how Harry felt regarding him.

"Thank you, Minerva." said Severus sitting down and Harry took his seat next to him. He could feel how nervous Harry was, but he had a blank mask displayed to the world.

"No problem," said Minerva smiling at them in welcome, she was sitting in middle chair officially taking up mantle of Headmistress of Hogwarts - much to the confusion of the majority of Hogwarts that is.

"Don't announce who he is," whispered Severus.

"I'm afraid that might not be possible, Severus." said Minerva drawn to the Gryffindor table, nearly all the Gryffindor's were staring at him. Speaking in hushed tones to their partners before they too looked up gazing in awe. Trying to see Harry's forehead for the legendary scar.

"Damn it," snarled Severus quietly. Damn Granger or Weasley to hell, he hadn't even thought of them - bloody stupid Gryffindor's. He turned to glare at them only to find they were already looking away, arching an eyebrow he turned to face Harry to see him glaring ferociously on his own. Yes, when it came to this Harry didn't need his help; he was more than capable of dealing with this on his own. Hopefully without using defensive magic.

"Where's the food?" asked Harry, once he had successfully cowed the students. "Do the House Elf's come and give it to everyone?" if that was true there must be a huge amount of House Elf's in Hogwarts, there were hundreds of students.

"No, Harry, they do not. It arrives magically in containers allowing everyone to help themselves. Down in the kitchen there are replicas of each table, once the food has all been placed it is transported magically." said Minerva.

"Oh," said Harry nodding his head, of course it came magically it was a magical school.

Minerva clinked her glass before rising to her feet, "Good evening students, as you know the classes have been a little hectic recently. Starting tomorrow the classes will go back to normal; you may have noticed Professor Dumbledore isn't in attendance. It's with regret I announce that Professor Dumbledore is no longer the Headmaster of Hogwarts, and that I have taken over his duties as Headmistress. If anyone has any questions, my door is always open. Now let's eat our dinner shall we?" she said before sitting down, and as she did the food appeared on every available surface. Paying no attention to the gossip the students were doing now that they knew.

Harry gaped, "You eat all this?" asked Harry staring around at the food. Sure he'd never really starved stealing food as he had, but he hadn't truly ever been full.

"No, a great deal of it goes back to the Kitchens, but the House Elf's I'm sure put it to good use." said Severus quietly. He understood why Harry was reacting like this, only someone who had gone starving more often than not could react like that.

"Eat," said Severus firmly, as he put food on his own plate, he wanted Harry to put weight on and that required proper meals. Remembering the nutrition potion, he dug into his cloak pocket and removed one. Handing it over without saying anything, in turn Harry drank it down grimacing in distaste he really hated the taste of them. He looked around the table but found no orange juice, just the horrible pumpkin juice he didn't like.

"Grace," said Severus quietly.

"Yes sir?" asked the house elf appearing behind the teachers table, speaking in the merest whisper.

"Bring up a pitcher of orange juice," said Severus, very much aware of Harry's personal distaste for pumpkin juice.

"What's wrong with the pumpkin juice?" enquired Minerva, as the rest of the teachers listened in curiously.

"I don't like it, its disgusting." admitted Harry.

Minerva blinked, not sure what to say, that was a first, she'd never met a student who didn't like it yet in her entire career. "I see," she said before going back to her meal.

"Why do they keep looking at my head?! Do I have something on it?" asked Harry exasperated, rubbing at it as if suspecting he had a dirty smudge on it.

"Haven't you told him, Severus?" asked Minerva cautiously.

"Of course I have," said Severus rolling his eyes, "They are merely looking for your scar Harry. There isn't a child who grew up in the magical world unaware of it."

Grace reappeared, handing Severus the pitcher before disappearing again. Severus then placed the pitcher on the table, after automatically filling the goblet.

"That does raise an interesting point, I do not think I've seen it yet." said Minerva.

"It faded," said Harry, going back to his meal, it wasn't as good as his own food but it was nice enough. He personally preferred more seasoning in his food, and nothing was piping hot. He gratefully drank the entire goblet of orange juice.

"Faded? When you were a child?" asked Minerva, after swallowing her corn.

"No, when I gave him something to help remove his scars," said Severus whispering low enough only Minerva would hear.

"Ah, I understand." said Minerva nodding. "I did not think it would disappear with it being Dark magic."

"Dark Magic? As apposed to what?" asked Harry. That was a new one; he'd never heard magic referred to 'Dark' yet.

"Light magic," explained Minerva.

"What's the difference?" asked Harry curiously.

"There is no difference." said Severus at the same time Minerva replied, "Dark magic is considered widely dangerous."

"Which is it?" said Harry, he supposed it didn't matter what they said, and he would probably go with his Dom's views. If anyone here knew his Dom as he did, his arguments were always sound and logical, meaning you'd think it was your own idea at the end of it.

"Everyone has their own opinion, I shall demonstrate further later." said Severus reluctantly, he didn't want to get into an argument about light versus dark magic right now.

"Okay," said Harry agreeable. Shovelling the food around in his plate, the peas had been frozen, he could tell. So had the sweet corn come to that, and the meat was cold already. Normally he wasn't a fussy eater, eating everything put before well if you didn't count the food his captors had brought to him. His stomach felt fuller than normal, maybe it was the potion, since he didn't normally take it then immediately begin eating. The nutrition potion was taken an hour before, when he begun making their dinner.

"Are you not enjoying the food, Harry?" asked Minerva.

"I'm full," said Harry.

"He's not used to eating three meals a day yet," said Severus sitting back having finished his own meal.

Dessert was served afterwards causing Harry's eyes to widen; there was so much to choose from. He didn't normally eat dessert; on the street he'd only taken food that would fill him up. Then when he was with his Dom they didn't normally eat after their dinner. If he got hungry he'd just have a few biscuits with a coffee later at night.

"Try a few things," said Severus encouraging Harry to try and eat more.

"I'd rather go back to our quarters," said Harry, he was sick and tired of everyone staring at him. His Dom had warned him about it, but he was in no way prepared for it. He was used to being ignored, well other than when he was in the club or with his Dom's but that had been one person...not the sea of faces staring at him curiously despite the fact he was telling them to fuck off with his eyes. Even the teachers were giving him sideway glances every now and again. Even more now since his last statement.

"Let's go," said Severus standing up, he was well aware of how uncomfortable Harry was he could feel it. His Submissive came first, before his reputation, the teachers, the Order absolutely everything. "I shall see you in twenty minutes." he added to Minerva.

"Of course," said Minerva smiling sadly in understanding, it was obviously a little much for Harry. He would get used to it; hopefully, she didn't want to see him leaving.

"That was Harry Potter?" asked Pomona Sprout a little shocked.

"Yes," said Minerva her tone stern, she wasn't about to start gossiping like a student nor allow the teachers to do so either. She did notice that Pomona had waited until Severus and Harry were both gone before saying anything - to her amusement.

"Dear Merlin!" she said still staring at the entrance hall where they had left. The other teachers could only agree, their minds dwelling on the 'Our' Harry had said about the living sitation.

\-------------0

There we go! You all seemed to love the flashback would you like to see more of them? if so what would you like to see? the first night? and what a regular day was for them and maybe the end? they will be spaced out of course. Next chapter will be the order meeting would you like to see some slashy goodness between sev and Harry? I think its long overdue its been a while actually lol poor deluded Ginny! and the next again chapter will be Dumbledore's trial will everyone find out the extent of his crimes before he escapes? or will he escape before it happens? R&R PLEASE!


	45. Chapter 45

Willing

Chapter 45

It's never been mentioned in the books that Bill Weasley can SEE magic so in this story he won't have that ability...I've read sooo much that I'm begining to wonder if I'm not mixing facts from the books with fiction or rather the other way around lol fiction with facts from the book :D anyway there we go on to the next chapter.

Antidote and Possessiveness

Severus and Harry were the last ones to enter the 'Headmistress's' office which was doubling at a meeting room for the Order of the phoenix. They were carrying with them, large boxes filled with Potion vials, they could hear them clinking together as they placed them on the table in front of Minerva. Everyone was gazing at Harry, seeing him for the first time in a proper wizarding attire, well those who hadn't been in the Great Hall that is. A pair of expensive Dragon Hide boots, welsh green Charlie noticed with an impressed look, he really liked the boots, but it was far too spendy for him to go buying a pair whenever he wanted. Welsh green was a rare dragon hide; the Welsh green was different from the common Welsh green. None more rare than the Hungarian Horntail of course, they were the most vicious of dragons; to kill them was extremely difficult. Wizards liked to hunt dragons down and kill them for their hide and teeth, which they sold on the black market. He hated those wizards, and if he'd seen one he would kill them, after all Charlie protected Dragons, working in a preserve in Romania.

"Glad you could make it Severus, Harry." said Minerva smiling slightly in welcome.

"No problem, drink this," said Severus, handing the potion over to the first person he saw, Arthur Weasley.

"Do you think it work?" asked Arthur, his stomach twisting, he'd been avoiding going into the Ministry because of this, and he didn't know how strong the compulsion potion was. He wasn't taking the chance of feeling the need to rescue to Dumbledore, he wasn't about to become a traitor to the wizarding world or Order.

"Only one way to find out," said Severus, refraining from sneering since Arthur looked genuinely hopeful, and it wasn't a derisory remark against his Potion skills. "How do you feel about Albus Dumbledore? Answer as honestly as possible."

"Part of me hopes it was all a big misunderstanding, I trusted him and he drugged my family. Something I cannot and will not tolerate." said Arthur seriously, his brown eyes flashing in the anger he truly felt against his old Headmaster. The fact his wife was trying to defend the old man was making things very strained at home. He couldn't just agree with her, it went against his morals.

"Drink it," said Severus, evidently it didn't make them feel totally loyal to him, since he was furious at Dumbledore. Which meant there was no full proof way to test the reliability of his Antidote.

"You look very dashing in your new wardrobe, Harry." said Minerva teasing the young man.

"I know," said Harry smirking in amusement. The jeans were skinny making the jeans look attached to his legs, a black vest and emerald green shirt half open. With his long black cloak, which he hadn't bothered buttoning up, it was odd not wearing his jacket but he was warm enough to not complain.

"You do," agreed Ginny, beaming at Harry as if they'd known each other for years.

Harry arched an eyebrow at her odd behaviour, refraining from sneering, turning to face the twins to see if they could explain it, but they just sank into their seats looking embarrassed. How…weird, nobody usually took such a happy go luck approach with him, for a reason admittedly. Shaking it off he turned back to his Dom, who was unobtrusively watching everything not just Arthur Weasley.

Removing his wand, Severus began chanting, until a wad of parchment furled from it grabbing it he began reading the results. He didn't need to use a wand anymore, or at least the Wandless spells he'd used so far had worked. It would take time to get used to it; he was a Slytherin though and wouldn't allow others to know about his new abilities. Or rather the abilities he'd received/been transferred when Harry's magic had bonded them together. He kept meaning to talk to his submissive about it, especially about his ability to see magic. Wait what had Harry said the first few days back with him? That he'd known Severus was like him, as in magical, and he'd been about to confess about his abilities when Dumbledore entered his flat. Had he known from day one? Definitely something he should investigate, he wanted to know how long Harry had been able to see magic with the naked eye.

"Right, the Potion has been neutralised according to the results, the ingredients in the original potion though should have made it impossible. Anyone taking that potion should have always retained the mindset Dumbledore had in mind for them. Such as if Dumbledore had succeeded in drowsing Harry with it, he would have retrained the mindset of needing to destroy the Dark Lord and become an Auror." said Severus placing the results on the desk, frowning thoughtfully.

"You created the Antidote though, it was only permanent because there was no known Antidote." said Harry seeing it for what it was. "I can't see any red in him anymore…nearly everyone else has it."

"What is he talking about?" asked Molly baffled, raising her nose at Harry as if she was above him.

"You can see magic?" asked Bill awed what he would do for a gift like that! Especially with his job of cursing breaking for Gringotts.

Harry stared at Bill impassively, inwardly though he was impressed with his dress sense; he looked like he'd just stepped out of a rock concert. Well apart from the Dragon hide boots, you couldn't get anything like that in the Muggle world. Otherwise he would have had a pair of them a long time ago. He had on fang earrings and a large fang pendant to go with it; he had a thing for them it seemed. This must be one of the twins bother; they looked too alike especially with their long hair. "Sorry, I should have introduced myself, I'm Bill, Bill Weasley."

"Right," said Harry, "I'd introduce myself but everyone already knows." he added bluntly.

"I work at Gringotts as a Curse Breaker, mostly in Egypt but I recently applied for a desk job." said Bill explaining further not put off with Harry's attitude.

"And are fascinated with dragons," said Harry pointing towards his items.

"Gifts from my brother, he works with dragons," said Bill gesturing towards Charlie.

"Pass them along," said Severus handing the Potions along, and continuing to do so until everyone in the room had the lime green potion in their hand. Well everyone that had been given the Controlling Potion by Dumbledore anyway, there was absolutely no reason to waste the Potion if they didn't need it.

"I'm Charlie," said the Weasley waving, not sure that Harry probably wouldn't shake his hand.

"And I'm..." said Ron standing up eagerly, his hand outstretched.

"Ronnie? I know." said Harry smirking.

Ron flushed bright red making him clash horribly with his hair, utterly mortified standing there gaping his hand still outstretched.

Severus coughed to prevent himself from laughing; he had been there when the twins had suggested Harry use the name. Fred and George however, weren't quite so reserved; they burst out laughing in glee at their brother's expense. Slapping each other on the back, and thumping the desk as they hooted out their amusement. Oh that was just hilarious! They would never forget the look on their brothers face, they hadn't thought Harry would do it, they'd been proven wrong. The rest of male Weasleys had their lips pursed trying to hold in their own merriment at their brother's expense.

"Don't call me that," whispered Ron in despair unable to believe anyone knew that horrific name his mother insisted on calling him. "My name is Ron."

Harry just shrugged still smirking in amusement, this was so much fun.

"Does this mean we can go to the trial?" asked Sirius, his eyes narrowed and lip curled. Whether it was because he was talking to Snape or about Dumbledore nobody knew. Either way Tonks winced at the look on Harry's face and scooted her chair away from Sirius not wanting to be caught in the crossfire. Bill just grinned at her from where he was sitting, finding the entire situation amusing. Remus, who was on his other side, just stared at the table, looking as if he wanted to disappear.

"I wouldn't recommend it," said Severus bluntly, he couldn't even be bothered to come up with a scathing retort. He wanted at least one Order meeting to end on time and without unnecessary drama.

"I am going," said Remus quietly looking up, "I want to be there, hear it from his own lips."

"It's up to you," said Minerva tiredly, she wasn't going to fight with them all.

"How are you finding the Magical world, Harry?" asked Ginny blinking up at him, brown eyes innocent. Sliding forward, cocking her head to the side. When she'd seen him in the Great Hall, she knew she had to act fast; everyone around her had been drooling over how gorgeous he was. She had to get his attention quickly and keep it; she wasn't going to lose him. Not to someone like Lavender Brown or Parvati Patil, she was better than both of them. Harry would see that, although she didn't like how close he was to Snape. She hated him; Bill hated him too, so he'd have to put distance between them. He was far too old to be Harry's friend anyway, unless he'd been tutoring him in Potions…that did make more sense than Snape ever having a friend.

"Are you serious?" asked Harry staring at her as if she had two heads, he'd been kept here against his wishes, and she had the gall to ask him how he was finding it? What age was she? Twelve? Thirteen? She certainly seemed and looked the part. He stared at Severus as if he could tell him what the hell she was thinking. Unfortunately he wasn't paying any attention, he was talking to the red head male, probably the twins father. "I thought this was supposed to be a secret organization that worked to fight Voldemort? What is a twelve year old girl doing here?" asked Harry turning to Minerva since Severus was busy. Frowning when nearly everyone flinched as if they had been struck. What had he said? Throwing the room a confused slightly bemused look.

"What the hell's wrong with you all?" snapped Harry, rolling his eyes.

"Nobody usually says his name, Harry they call him You-Know-Who or He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named." said Minerva in explanation. She wasn't one of them, not since Harry had defeated him, even at that she'd merely done it out of habit. Everyone else around her other than Albus had called him You-Know-Who she had as a habit begun to call him that as well. Then there was the fact there were rumours he'd put his name under a Taboo. She didn't think it was true though, because Albus had encouraged people to use the name stating that fear of the name increases the fear of the thing itself. She speculated it had been a plan…something he wanted to do but didn't get the chance because of Harry.

"Why?" asked Harry his upper lip raised to the left, eyebrow rose confused by their cowardice. It reminded him of the movie he'd watched in his Dom's flat, must have been at least two years ago now, the mummy had been called He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named…admittedly not for long.

"You just don't understand," said Molly angrily, furious at the teenager for looking at them as if they were stupid. "He's tortured and killed many wizards and witches and will continue to do so."

"And NOT saying his name will make it all better?" asked Harry sardonically.

"Harry," said Severus in warning, even he didn't like saying the Dark Lord's name although lately he had been saying it instead of 'The Dark Lord'. He wasn't cowardly enough to say You-Know-Who like everyone else. He understood Harry's sarcastic says, fearing something just couldn't be done on the street it made you vulnerable.

"It's true, they're supposed to be branding together to bring him down but they're saying You-Know-Who instead of Voldemort." said Harry defending himself.

"I know, but the last war was horrific, hundreds of Wizards and Witches died. He decimated nearly half of our population, if he has it his way…our way of life may become obsolete." said Severus quietly, "Then there is the fact the Dark Lord had plans on placing a Taboo on his name."

"Taboo?" questioned Harry sitting down his attention solely focused on Severus.

"It's Dark Magic, if anyone said the name the Taboo was under they could be found and killed." explained Ginny, hating the fact Snape was on the receiving end of all Harry's attention. It seemed to her that Snape was the only one Harry could tolerate and it irked her completely.

There was Dark Magic mentioned again as if it was something disgusting and foul, he really had to speak to Sev about it soon. There was so much he didn't know, and he wasn't about to bring it up right now. It was obvious something that people extensively debated and had different views about it. The two people he had asked about it had very diverse opinions, McGonagall and Sev. Diverse? Okay he was learning from Severus again already.

Ginny sighed in exasperation, despite the fact she'd answered his question, it was Snape he was still staring at. What was she going to have to do to get his attention? She had to do it now, before he was introduced to the rest of the school. But what? She had no idea what he liked! He hadn't even answered her question about how he liked the magical world…to add insult to injury he'd thought she was twelve years old!

"Have you learned any magic yet?" asked Ginny, glad she'd chosen to sit here so she was next to Harry.

"Yes," said Harry, trying to be friendly, for the sake of the twins but the questions were irritating him.

"Oh," said Ginny, so much for that, why was this so difficult? "I could help you learn more!" fluttering her eyelashes at him.

"I'll be fine," said Harry. Oh great, she was flirting with him, disgusting! She was a little kid, and he hadn't been friendly to her or nice before...so the only conclusion he could reach was she wanted something from him. Money? Or was it because of who he was? Either way he wasn't impressed. He was just about to tell her what he thought when Remus spoke up.

"Have you been to Hogsmeade yet Harry?" asked Remus quietly, speaking up after the room went into an awkward silence.

Moody leaned forward and whispered to Arthur so low nobody could hear him (surprisingly because this was moody they were talking about) "You might want to stop your daughter." he said. There was no way Snape was going to put up with it when he realized what was going on. That's if she's lucky, Potter didn't take shit from anyone, and he'd leave her humiliated and traumatised for years.

"Hogsmeade?" questioned Harry, "No, but I've been to what's it called?" he turned to face Severus unable to remember what his Dom had called it.

"Diagon Alley," said Severus amused.

"Yeah, there." said Harry.

"You took Harry to Diagon Alley?" asked Sirius envy shining through his blue eyes. Hurt thrummed through him, how could Harry let the slimy snake take him shopping when Harry wouldn't let him? It wasn't fair; Snape had been as much a part of this as them. He had known about it, although a snide through entered his mind, Snape had been against it, warning them they were going about it wrong.

"What did you do?" asked Ginny speaking again.

"Went to Gringotts," replied Harry shrugging glancing at her before staring at Black, was he actually hurt? He had the gall to be hurt? Harry didn't know whether to punch him or screech at him. The hypocrisy of the situation just made him furious. Black had kept him here against his will yet was expecting Harry to like him and want him to go to Diagon Alley with him? He was probably one of the idiots who'd wanted to keep his fortune from him. "Got the money you would have kept from me."

Sirius cringed and Harry realised he'd pegged him right.

"I think it would be best if we let the past lie, work towards a brighter future don't you?" said Minerva, staring at Harry, while she understood his anger, they did have more important things to sort out. Not that his anger wasn't important, it just wasn't productive to everything they had going on at the moment.

"Would you?" asked Harry irritated, glaring at McGonagall, causing the Transfiguration teacher to wince, perhaps she'd brought this on herself. "If you were kidnapped by normal people, unable to use magic, when you did them stopping you…hurting you in the progress would you have suddenly forgiven them, let bygones be bygones and simply integrated yourself in the normal world forgetting all about your past and playing happy?"

"Muggles, we call them Muggles." said Hermione.

"Shut fucking up," snapped Harry.

Hermione inhaled sharply, unable to believe the language he was using, the others just looked resigned. Fred and George though were sniggering in amusement. How long had they wanted to say that to her? Too long, she liked to think she was better than everyone else but the truth was she wasn't. They knew everything she had preached at them, it was better to listen then walk away instead of getting into a stupid debate with her.

"Harry, enough." said Severus,

"You aren't Harry's father, Snape." snapped Sirius, "He can say whatever he wants, you have no right stopping him!" pissed off that Harry was actually listening to him. He even looked at him apologetically, what the hell! This wasn't supposed to happen, all those years of looking for Harry needing him, for Snape to be the one closest to Harry? It was supposed to be him! He was supposed to get Harry into Quidditch, comment on how much he looked like his dad, tell him tales about their escapades, even encouraging him to prank people. Training him how to become an Animagus and his friends so he could recreate the Marauders, talking to him about girls, watching him get engaged and married. Being there when he had his first kid, just everything James wasn't going to get to see.

Moody, Minerva, Fred, George, Harry and Remus choked at Sirius' statement.

"Thank Merlin for that," said Severus wryly, his black eyes glittering malevolently. "I may be many things according to you, Black, but I'm not into incest." this had been the moment he had been waiting for, unfortunately instead of the dawning horrified light all he saw was confusion spreading across Black's face. Was he really going to have to spell it out to the Auror?

"What?" cried Sirius, his face screwed up as he tried to figure out what the hell Snape was talking about.

Hermione gasped an outraged look crossing her face that was just disgusting! He was a teacher and Harry was young enough to be his student. There were laws against that sort of thing, and she would be reporting him as soon as possible. She would save Harry from himself, he was desperate for somewhere to live that he was accepting Snape and allowing the man to manipulate him. Worst thing was nobody seemed to be reacting; Professor McGonagall should be putting an immediate stop to it.

Remus closed his eyes, knowing what was coming and that Sirius would more than likely freak out. Coming out looking like a homophobic arse, when it would just be his partner he had a problem with. He'd tried as hard as he could to get Sirius to see Severus in a better light, subtly manipulating him. Being more obvious about it when Harry had revealed himself, but Sirius was just too bitter from both the past and the fact Harry was being friendly with a man he hated.

"He…" was all Harry got out before his mouth was covered by Severus' hand.

"Do not even think about it," said Severus his lips twitching, no doubt it would have been something extremely filthy coming out of Harry's mouth. Harry didn't understand what was appropriate and what wasn't, too many years on the street he didn't have a handle on it, at least not yet.

Harry merely licked at Severus' hand in devilment, causing him to shake his head in exasperation and remove his hand.

Fred and George just ginned in amusement watching them, remembering the first time they'd seen Harry and his frank and open statement. They couldn't help but lean forward, eagerly waiting on the fireworks to start.

"It's wrong! He's seventeen years old, you're an adult! You teach children his age! It's against the law!" protested Hermione.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ginny, bewildered; she didn't understand what they were getting at, at all. If Hermione was protesting against it, it must be something really bad.

"They're in a relationship!" said Hermione exasperated.

"No way!" shouted Ron his eyes wider than normal, swallowing thickly trying to stop his stomach from throwing everything he'd eaten. How could anyone like Snape in that way? He was ugly! He was evil, he was horrible, and there was nothing redeemable about him whatsoever.

"Over my dead body!" snarled Sirius standing up, his blue eyes blazing with retribution.

"Can be arranged," said Harry growling low in his throat. He wanted to gouge the bushy haired girl's eyes out, how dare she try and tell him how to live his life? And the way 'Ronnie' was acting made him want to ensure he couldn't use his manly parts ever again.

"Stop it, Sirius!" snapped Remus, yanking Sirius back into his seat.

"You knew about this didn't you?" hissed Sirius his face filled with betrayal.

"Yes," admitted Remus.

Sirius opened and closed his mouth unable to say anything, utterly stunned and hurt by Remus' treachery.

"How could you let them Professor?" asked Hermione shocked staring at Minerva in condemnation.

"If you don't shut up, I'm going to enjoy making sure you cannot speak again," snarled Harry, his green eyes flashing furiously, his magic reacting to his anger but never once hurting anyone. It just showed how powerful he was and not to mess with him.

"Harry its wrong, he's a teacher, you don't have to worry about somewhere to stay, there are lots of rooms in Hogwarts…once you get sorted you'll be able to stay in Gryffindor dorm room with friends." said Hermione.

Harry burst out laughing; it was far from light and filled with amusement but bitterness and dripping scorn and sounded slightly evil. He could barely believe the audacity of the girl sitting there, all self righteous and judging him as if she had that right. "Oh please, you think I'm with him for somewhere to stay? Oh no little girl, that's not the reason, we've done things you will only ever fantasise about. Believe me there are a million other reason why I choose to stay with him." said Harry smirking at her, watching her squirm uncomfortably, her cheeks heating up. Harry ignored Black's choking and incoherent spluttering.

"You can't be with him!" protested Ginny wide eyed, he was supposed to be with her; he had to be doing this to wind Hermione up.

"Ginny, stop." said Arthur finally understanding what Moody was referring to.

"But dad…" protested Ginny hurt flashing across her face.

"No." said Arthur firmly.

"But Hermione said it was against the law!" said Ginny grabbing onto the only point she could bring up.

"I think you'll find its not," said Severus smugly, everyone knew Harry was his now and he felt extremely elated. The only reason he was telling her it wasn't, was because he could feel Harry's worry and fear. Taking a hold of his hand, giving it a reassuring squeeze. Placing their inner locked hands on top of the table letting everyone see. Oh the look on Black's face, it wasn't something he'd forget any time soon. It was much greater than the look on Dumbledore's face, he may just have a new memory he wanted to look at in the pensive. It wasn't just Black either, the entire Order were stunned, although none other than Black, Granger, and the two youngest Weasley's were displaying disgust. Oh add the mother to the list, Severus mentally added, she was staring at him as if he was dirt under her shoes. Considering the shoes were around fifteen years old…there was plenty dirt under them to begin with. "He is seventeen and officially an adult in the wizarding world; I was and never have been his teacher." the relief poured through the bond.

"It's unethical," said Hermione, not letting it go.

"I wish I had my knives," said Harry wistfully, "More than one way to skin a human…always fun."

Hermione shuddered gulping fearfully, not sure if he was kidding or not…surely he was on the wrong side with comments like that. After what she'd heard of him doing to Tonks, Molly and Sirius as well as Remus she wasn't going to take any changes. Ron cuddled her against him, not even having the guts to glare or stick up for his girlfriend.

Minerva's lips twitched, she'd never in seven years seen Hermione Granger go quiet when she had a complaint about something. She had learned when Harry was angry or uncomfortable he threatened people with bodily harm. She couldn't blame him for feeling that way, after all they were judging him and his Dom. Something Harry wouldn't tolerate easily, Harry loved Severus, it was obvious to see not only because of what she'd seen…the bond wouldn't have activated as it had.

"Harry…he's old enough to be your father," said Sirius looking defeated.

"So?" said Harry simply, and it was simple because he didn't care. "Who cares?"

"I do," said Sirius, he was supposed to continue the Potter line! Have the next marauder date and marry a girl! Not stay stuck with Snape for the rest of his life.

"Life sucks, doesn't it?" said Harry his lip curling.

"I think we should consider this meeting suspended," said Minerva, they'd had the potion there was no further reason for them to be here.

"What do we do now? I mean with Dumbledore no longer running it? Are we still the Order?" asked Tonks subdued.

"Where you here to answer to Dumbledore or fight Voldemort?" asked Harry bluntly.

"Fight," admitted Tonks.

"Then you're still an Order aren't you? Grow a spine. How have you managed to go so long? Having people making your decisions all the time?" said Harry. "Voldemort isn't going to stop just because Dumbledore is out of the picture."

Severus arched an eyebrow, not at the hypocrisy of the statement, it was a relationship choice not something he did all the time. Yes Harry did what he asked him, but that's because it's what Harry wanted. If he didn't want to do something, and was really against it he would say something. Harry had a bigger spine than any of the others, there was no doubting that. "Indeed not, if anything he will become more active…" said Severus agreeing with Harry, not to forget how furious he'd get when he learned Harry was back.

"So how do we decide who's in charge?" asked Moody curiously. Thinking ahead, he really liked this Potter, perhaps Snape was good for him.

"Pick someone that knows what they are doing," said Harry rolling his eyes heavenward.

"Perhaps waiting until after the trial may be the appropriate thing to do?" suggested Doge.

"We won't be here if you are," said Fred bluntly.

Doge blanched, he had hoped everyone would have forgotten what happened.

"Boy's!" said Arthur frustrated.

"If it's over I'm going to pack," said George.

"Pack?" asked Arthur going from frustrated to concerned in seconds, he knew Molly and him were arguing all the time but why would the boys want to leave? Where would they go? It wasn't safe to stay at Jordan's place, they didn't have adequate wards.

"We're moving into our flat." said Fred. They'd tried to tell their parents but they'd been too busy fighting so they'd left them to it. It wasn't something they were used to, their parents never used to argue. Their father had always agreed with Molly, probably to have a quiet life.

"What flat?" screeched Molly, scoffing.

"We bought a flat with our money, and premises." said George.

"What money?" asked Molly narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah!" said Ron loudly, they didn't have money.

"We got an investor," said Fred.

Molly snorted "Nobody in their right mind would waste money on pranks. You boy's need to get a proper job like your older brothers."

"Molly," said Arthur disapproving of the way she always put the twins down.

"MUM!" said Charlie and Bill not liking how she was bringing the twins down. Fred and George had commented on it in their letters...but they'd never seen it. To put it bluntly they were furious with her for acting in such a way.

"I'm not surprised most of your kids live in a different country, if that's the way you speak to them." said Harry, looking at her in disgust. "For your information the twins are inventive, their pranks are genius, they aren't design to humiliate but all in fun. It was me who gave them the money to start up their business, and if either of you give her money when your shop lifts off…I'll strangle you both myself."

"HOW DARE YOU?!" shrieked Molly.

"I'm bored, Sev can we go now?" asked Harry completely ignoring Molly and her oncoming rant.

"I couldn't agree more," said Severus standing up, surprised when Harry cuddled into him, was he trying to destroy his relationship? Oh but the look on their faces made it worth it, wrapping his own arms around him, nearly chortling in amusement, Black's eyes looked as if they were about to pop out of their sockets. With that they made their way out of the room, leaving behind one shocked Order.

Fred and George followed shortly after, they might not show it but they were saddened by their mother's remarks. She always put them down, but with Harry he believed in them, he was right, when their shop took off, they weren't going to give her a Knut of it. Hopefully they could have everything moved out of their room before she got home.

\------------0

"Go run us a bath," said Severus as soon as they were back in their quarters, he wanted nothing more than a long soak and relax. He may not have showed it but he was furious at the idiots for judging him. None more than Granger, how he'd wanted to wring her bloody know-it-all neck. She would pay in the next Potions class that much he was certain off. Their expressions were enough to take the edge of for now though.

"Yes sir," said Harry automatically, wandering through to the bathroom, turning the taps on, pouring in Severus' favourite scented bubble bath into the water, watermint and sea minerals. Retrieving a few items from the cupboard and placing it on the ledge, before grabbing towels and face clothes. Putting them on the rail, situated close to the bath so they could reach it without getting out. Relaxing, already feeling better about everything even in a small way just doing this. Inhaling the scent surrounding the room, before adding the cold water into it. They both liked their baths extremely hot, so he didn't add too much of it. He could sense how tense his Dom was; hopefully he could help him unwind.

Once the water was half way up the tub, he closed off the cold tap and allowed more warm water to go in until it was hot enough. Satisfied Harry wandered through to their bedroom and removed his clothes, folding them up on the chair at the side of the room. There was no point to washing them, they weren't dirty. His jacket was lying there innocently, Harry sighed staring at it, and he did miss the simplicity of life in the normal world. What he didn't miss was the pressure of trying to keep his magic boxed up, or the cold. Maybe this holiday would be a good thing, a warm country, normal world and just the two of them. If anything, Harry knew sacrifices came with a better life. As long as he had Severus, he knew he'd make it here, despite the fact they constantly judged him, demanded from him and expected him to adopt their ways. That Granger had said he'd be in Gryffindor, expectations, upon expectations it would never end he knew that.

Shaking off his thoughts, he made his way back to the bathroom; Severus was already in the warm water.

"Are you alright?" asked Severus cupping Harry's face tenderly; he wasn't the only one feeling it tonight.

"Just a little bit angry," admitted Harry smiling half heartedly.

"I can understand that," said Severus his arm dropping back into the bath.

Harry squirted the Dead Sea mineral shower gel into his hands, climbing into the water behind Severus. Sitting on the edge of the bath, dunking his hands into the water so make it bubbly. Before he began to massage Severus' shoulders, kneading the tense muscles, working out the kinks, he always did this when he came back after being at work all year. He was always so tense, but if it was possible he was worse than usual and he'd only been here a few weeks, the students only for a few days. He was brilliant at giving massages, and the noises Severus was making he knew he was doing it the way he liked it. Once he was finished he began to scrub his back, washing him properly. Once that was done, he grabbed one of the wash clothes, and began to wipe away everything until his skin was red.

"Come here," said Severus moving slightly so Harry could move around him and sink into the bath. Moving one of his knees up between Harry's legs and gesturing to his chest. Harry lay against Severus, as he put his arms around him; relaxing into his hold he closed his eyes and cherished the closeness.

"You've handled everything very well, I'm proud of you." said Severus, he had a few slips here and there, when he was angry but Severus couldn't be angry at him for that. Not when he had come close to loosing his own cool a time or two.

"I know you warned me, but I didn't expect it to be so bad." said Harry quietly, his eyes still closed.

"I'm afraid it's only going to get worse," said Severus sighing in resignation, it's why he'd been contemplating a holiday, to get away from it all. At least in the Muggle world Harry wasn't getting gaped at, he wasn't sure if Harry would be able to deal with the stress of being in this world all the time. He wouldn't mould to their wishes that was certain, which might make him open to ridicule and torment constantly.

"I was afraid of that," said Harry but not surprised. Sitting up, he moved aside and grabbed the shaving foam, and sprayed it into his hand and began to cover Severus' chest. Dunking his hands into the water wiping off the remains of it, before grabbing the shaver, and carefully began removing the unwanted hair.

\---------0

Eleven pages :O whoa probably the longest chapter...and as you can see they've not discovered the most shocking part of their relationship yet! Mahwah probably will AFTER the trial I think although I'm kinda stuck on a way WHY it would be revealed LMAO! So I didn't get as much as I wanted done in this chapter...so next one will probably have smexy between Sev and Harry as well as a flashback about the beginning of their relationship! Will Dumbledore want to kidnap Harry to force the boy to kill Voldemort? Determined to train him himself? Or will he try and kill Voldemort himself in hopes of making everyone revere him again? In his deluded mind...or will he try and kill both Severus and Harry believing that they betrayed him and deserved death for it? Then want to go after Voldemort? Would you like to see Fred go to his Ex and see the conversation between them? Will she have a new partner and have her and Fred part friends? Or will she be available and Fred deciding he wanted to try? What would/could Fred be if he does get into the scene? ;) Sadism? Masochist? Dom? Sub? R&R PLEASE GUYS!


	46. Chapter 46

Willing 

Chapter 46

A Look Back 

Sliding down, he lathered Severus’ legs with the shaving foam, massaging lightly as he did so. Or at least the part that was out the water, and leaning against the edge of the bath. Then he began to carefully shave the unwanted hair. Even at the age of seventeen he’d never been bothered with hair, he didn’t understand it. He was in his normal form, or at least everything but his hair was anyway. He’d made it longer and straighter a few days ago, but other than that he hadn’t changed forms much. Not that he was fussed, just curious really; he’d just be shaving as much as his Dom did if he got hair. 

“What’s all the fuss about ‘Dark Magic’?” asked Harry curiously, he’d been dying to ask it all day. 

“The Dark Arts are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, indestructible.” said Severus passionately. “Unfortunately the Ministry have declared nearly every form of magic ‘Dark’ when there is possible other uses for it other than considered Dark.” 

“Like what?” enquired Harry, beginning his Dom’s other leg as Severus other leg reached over and used his foot put the hot water tap back on, pouring more water into the cooling bath. 

“Such as the killing curse, it could be used to give peace to someone in unbearable pain instead of watching them suffer torment of the damned. To give wizards and witches whom are trapped in their own mind the release from their useless broken bodies. To use the spell is guaranteed a lifetime in Azkaban whether you wish them harm or not.” replied Severus. “There is of course, the fact using it to save yourself from Dark wizards who have no qualms about using said curse.” 

“You said no magic was different, which is it?” asked Harry trying to understand. 

“The Dark Arts are pragmatic in nature, where every time a branch is defeated, it only comes back fiercer and cleverer than before. It is therefore imperative that one's defences must be as versatile as these foul arts themselves.” replied Severus. “There is also the fact Dark Arts require malicious intent to be successfully cast. Many believe that those who cast it, inevitably becomes corrupt with the magic they are casting. Such as Albus Dumbledore believes using Dark Magic corrupts the soul, rips it apart in fact.” 

Harry rolled his eyes; he didn’t even understand half of what Severus was saying. Thankfully he did get the gist of it. “Corrupts how?” he said as he turned the hot tap off, it was getting too hot for even him. 

“The Dark Arts are very addictive, your magic turns dark, and the dark arts become more…shall we say easier than light magic. Sometimes it can disfigure you in a way that makes people see you as repulsive as your soul they say. There is also the fact it’s impossible to perform the strongest light magic such as the Patronus charm, like you saw Dumbledore doing a few weeks ago. There is only one thing that can save you either from being drawn in completely or getting you out of the thrill.” said Severus. 

“What’s that?” asked Harry placing the stuff back on the ledge of the bath as he sunk further into it enjoying the warmth and closeness of his Dom without being interrupted. 

“Remorse, regret, and finding something to love greater than the Dark Arts.” said Severus a far away look in his eyes. 

“The way you talk suggests there are differences between Dark and Light magic…but you did say there was nothing different between them.” said Harry, he was getting a greater understanding of Dark Art’s but more confused on why he seemed to think they were the same. Dunking under he wetted his hair, before grabbing his shampoo and scrubbing his scalp, listening to Severus intently. 

“There isn’t but the ongoing debate is there are.” said Severus. “One spell you learn in first year that levitates feathers and such could be used to send someone flying down the stairs or raising them high enough up in the air that when they fall they’d meet a grim unrelenting end. Or a slashing hex to the neck could kill someone. Even the tickling charm could be used until they could no longer breath, causing them to suffocate to death. All are considered light spells, and approved by the Ministry.” 

“How can people argue with that logic?” asked Harry grinning wryly, dunking back under to wash off the shampoo. 

“Because it’s inconceivable to them that they are using ‘Dark magic’ most wizards and witches find it intolerable.” said Severus. “The argument is the fact those spells have counter charms, most Dark Art’s you’ll find don’t have counter curses. At least not many of them do.” 

“Seems to me it’s just the intent behind the casting of magic that makes it what it is.” said Harry. Personally Harry didn’t understand what all the fuss was, magic was magic. Unfortunately living on the street Harry didn’t have a perspective of what was right or wrong. To Granger stealing was shocking and horrifying, to Harry it was needed as part of his life. Harry didn’t have a perspective of normal children; he hadn’t been brought up as one. He’d been fighting and possibly killing people since he was old enough to fight back. He didn’t know what happened to the people he was fighting, for all he knew they got up, walked away before collapsing and dying shortly afterwards. 

Severus’ lips twitched in pride, “Exactly.” he replied. Moving down he proceeded to wash his own hair, it was getting cold again he’d spent more than enough time in the bathroom. His mind couldn’t help but drift to the first time he and Harry had used his bathroom in the flat in London…it was Harry’s fault, he’d been thinking on it a lot recently since he mentioned reminiscing about the day they had met. 

\----------0 

 

Remus warily watched Sirius, who hadn’t spoken a word since Harry and Severus had left Minerva’s office. He’d been spluttering and muttering incoherently for a few seconds afterwards, and then he proceeded to get really quiet. It wasn’t usual Sirius behaviour and Remus was actually worried about him. As long as he didn’t go and try and attack Severus then he supposed it was a win-win situation. He didn’t know if they had a chance of getting to know Harry or not, but the likelihood was much higher if Sirius didn’t go around attacking Severus. He wasn’t deluded, Remus knew Severus was the only reason Harry was still there. Harry still held a grudge about how he’d come to be in the magical world, his statement to Minerva made that pretty damn obvious. 

“Coffee?” asked Remus, but it sounded more like a suggestion, as he continued to watch Sirius, slump down on the chair. 

“Coffee? Will that make your betrayal easier to bear?” asked Sirius his blue eyes flashing to those of his lover. 

“Betrayal? You want to talk about betrayal?” asked Remus slamming the cup down, causing Sirius to jump, startled by Remus’ sudden anger. 

“What?” squeaked Sirius; maybe betrayal was the wrong word to use. “No.” 

“No? What’s wrong? I thought you wanted to talk about this!” snapped Remus, his hands balled up into fits and on the table as if he didn’t trust himself not to strike out at Sirius. “How about talking about the fact my boyfriend should have trusted ME above all others, instead of suspecting I was a spy. Not only that but it would have saved you from twelve years in Azkaban! Instead you shut me out of your life, and I lost everyone close to me in one swoop.” hissed the werewolf completely enraged. 

Sirius cringed; they’d gotten back together and never once spoken about this. Both of them had decided it was better for the past to stay buried. It seemed as if that rule was well and truly out the window, he regretted using betrayal as the word choice. 

“You can’t keep using that against me, Remus it’s not fair.” said Sirius weakly. 

“Can’t keep using it against you? When have I ever done that?!” spat Remus his amber eyes glowing with his temper. 

“I’m sorry alright! How many times do you want me to say it?” shouted Sirius standing up in anger. 

“That’s the first time you have.” hissed Remus. 

“Look if I could go back in time and do things different I would.” said Sirius wearily, he didn’t want to fight with Remus. “This…I…don’t want to fight with you too.” 

“Could have fooled me.” said Remus, he felt betrayed? He didn’t understand the meaning of the word. 

“How long did you know about Snape and Harry?” asked Sirius. 

“I knew from the beginning.” said Remus arms crossed now, glaring at Sirius daring him to start again. 

“How could you keep it from me?” whispered Sirius depressed. 

“Given how you always react can you blame me? You never think of the consequences of your actions. Not even Azkaban has drummed that out of you! You act first think later! If you think at all.” replied Remus calming down slightly, sliding back into his seat. 

“He’s MY godson,” snapped Sirius possessively. It’s what had gotten him through all the years in Azkaban, until the Auror’s found Peter Pettigrew’s body after a particularly bloody battle. They’d expected to put him right back in Azkaban for murdering thirteen Muggles, but they were sorely disappointed when he was innocent. 

“You keep saying that as if it matters, Sirius. It doesn’t, Harry is seventeen, he has no need for a Godfather and hasn’t needed one - he survived the streets for Merlin’s sake.” said Remus. “To him you are a kidnapper; you locked him up and kept him there. You knew you were doing wrong, otherwise you would have continued to visit him.” 

“You are too,” said Sirius hotly. 

“I know,” said Remus calmly, causing Sirius to deflate. “I at least had reservations about what we were doing, despite the potion I actually managed to stand up to Dumbledore. I guess what I thought was right overpowered what potion Dumbledore fed us. Either that or it never fully worked because of my lycanthrope. I lied to him, Harry was in Severus’ quarters and actually happy to be there.” 

"Why did you lie? Why didn't you pull me aside and tell me?" whined Sirius. 

"Other than the fact you wanted your Godson imprisoned in some stupid attempt to make him like you? I couldn't stand having him locked up at Hogwarts Sirius, it was wrong of us to do it in the first place! You cried havoc when Snape suggested giving Harry his money that must have screamed wrong to you. You know the rules, that was Harry's inheritance, his birthright it's illegal to keep someone’s fortune from them." cried Remus exasperated. 

"Why did Snape help him?" asked Sirius, changing the subject, as he realised something important. "He hates the Potters! We know he does we have to warn Harry! He's obviously using him to get back at James and us for all the things we did." 

"NO!" cried Remus quickly, "Do not do that." waving his hand in a negative way, this sucked, and he didn't really want to be the one to tell him how long Harry and Snape had been dating. 

"It must be what he's doing!" said Sirius standing up, ready to go and confront Snape. 

"They were dating before Severus knew who Harry was," said Remus shouting it, causing Sirius to freeze at the door, his shoulders hunching as another idea was struck off the list. 

"Snape DID know who Harry was, what the hell are you talking about?" said Sirius alarmed as he turned around. Staring at Remus pointedly, demanding answers. 

Shit, how did he get out of this one? He'd promised Snape he wouldn't reveal Harry's secrets. "Swear on your magic you won't tell anyone what I'm going to tell you." replied Remus removing his wand. 

"No, tell me!" snapped Sirius. 

"Swear it." said Remus coolly not even breaking the slightest. He wasn't going to risk it getting back to Snape; he would live up to his threat and kill him. Of that Remus had no doubt whatsoever. 

"Fine," grumbled Sirius gritting his teeth, raising his wand he spoke the words of the oath, swearing on his magic never to reveal the information. If he did, as consequences of breaking an oath sworn by all that was magic, they lost the very thing most important to them - their ability to use it. Quite a few magical people had lost the ability to use magic by these means, until the world had learned how deadly the consequences were and took them very seriously indeed. 

"Harry's a Metamorphmagus," said Remus proudly. Not only that but he'd just learned he could see magic. If he didn't know any better he would have said Harry was a Mage. Mages had multiple abilities; strong magic and well...legend was they were only born when one was needed. A hero, rising from the ashes creating a better world. Many say Merlin himself was one, and had kids who became Mages. A tattoo always appeared, but nothing of the sort had appeared on Harry. At least he hadn't been informed, considering they had though he was a spy - probably not. 

"Really? Awesome! He must have got it from his grandmother," said Sirius happily, but quickly sobered. "What does this have to do with Snape? Harry can't keep seeing the Slimy snake! We have to get him to see sense, Snape's using him." 

"Harry was using it to appear older when he was fourteen...he began dating just to get off the street." Confessed Remus, watching the dawning horror wash over Sirius, this was going to get ugly. "He must have been quite the accomplished actor, he managed to fool Severus. Harry left him, I'm not sure why, but revealed it all when Severus went to feed him. Harry genuinely likes Severus, more than like I think..." 

"No, no, no, no, no, this cannot be happening!” moaned Sirius looking devastated. His hands over his ears, so he didn’t have to hear what was being said. As he'd learned as a child though, you could still hear even with your hands squashed over your ears. 

"He loves him, Sirius. Nothing you do or say to split them up will work, so do not try or you will only succeed in pushing Harry away forever. Right now he might give you a fighting chance with the Potion having limited your choices when it came to what Dumbledore told you to do. That isn't there anymore, the Antidote has been consumed and you are no longer controlled." said Remus firmly. 

Sirius groaned looking heartbroken, realising the truth in Remus' statement. 

"Sirius...was Harry born with any sort of tattoo?" asked Remus, each sign was different; there was no way to really tell if someone was going to become a Mage. Back in the day if a child was born with just a tattoo they'd claim their child was a Mage. Nowadays Witches elected to protect their child from the spotlight by hiding it. 

"A tattoo?" said Sirius, "No, why do you ask?" he said half-heartedly depression settling in again. 

"No reason," said Remus, so much for that theory. 

\----------0 FLASH BACK 0------- 

Severus wanted to groan, he had to walk all the way back to his flat. Which was twenty minutes away from the club. He couldn’t Apparate the boy, which he was a Muggle. He’d brushed his magic over him to check, but his magic hadn’t picked up anything. It wasn’t his first Muggle lover, but he did long for a Magical one. Unfortunately he couldn’t let them see the damn mark, otherwise he could be arrested. Then there was the fact any lover he had would be a walking target, they would use his lover to get to him. It’s how they worked; the Death Eaters went for the weakest member of a family to get what they wanted. He couldn’t stop thinking about them, even now with a gorgeous young man walking beside him. He was just too damn worried; he unlike Dumbledore didn’t believe the prophecy completely. In his opinion what he’d heard, was already complete, Harry had defeated him even if it wasn’t permanently. Of course he didn’t know the rest, so it might reveal why Dumbledore believed it so completely. Albus was a great believer of divination, the others though were completely sceptical, none more so than Minerva. 

“Is it a posh school you teach at?” asked Harry, breaking the silence as they walked, him following Severus of course since he didn’t know where the hell they were going. It obviously wasn’t far, but a lot of people in the area preferred to walk to their destination rather than get buses. Especially if it wasn’t far and not raining. 

“Most of my students are well off, so yes, you could say as much.” said Severus wryly. With the exception of the Weasley’s, everyone else came to Hogwarts with proper attires on. Not that he had anything against the Weasley’s other than the fact they were nosy idiotic Gryffindor’s well most of them he conceded silently. The older ones had been much more bearable than the youngest ones. With the exception of Percy Weasley, he thought himself above everyone. 

“Right,” said Harry awkwardly, he should run, he knew he should run. How the hell could he be expected to dupe someone with a Mastery in a subject and taught it to students in some posh fancy school? He cursed himself quietly; he was getting his hopes up, which might all be for nothing. He might not even be looking for a permanent partner; he could just be looking for a one night stand with someone who liked the kind of lifestyle as him. A warm shower, a bed and a thorough fucking would do him just fine. 

“What happened to your parents?” asked Severus curiously, at least it wasn’t Death Eaters, since they had only been active a few months. He felt so odd being in Muggle clothes after teaching students in his robes all year. Yet at the same time it made him feel much freer, he wasn’t the mean evil dungeons Potions Master…merely just Severus Snape, a man. If it wasn’t for Potions and his duty, he’d be tempted to turn his back on the Magical world altogether. He had sworn a vow to keep Harry Potter safe, to see Voldemort defeated and it’s exactly what he would do. If by some miracle he did survive, he swore to himself he would go on a holiday, somewhere exotic, brew potions to his hearts content and stay in the Muggle world. Before that he had to find a young man who had been badly abused, who’d run to the streets to protect himself, if he was even alive. If he was alive, he was an expert at hiding, he didn’t need to worry about the Dark Lord finding him if he couldn’t. Severus refused to give up complete hope. He was a man who looked at the reality in front of him and saw it for what it was, but not when it came to Lily’s son. 

“Car crash, drink driving, almost killed me in the smash up.” said Harry, telling him the truth about what happened even if he was lying about when it occurred. Harry knew how hard it was to lie all the time; he’d gotten caught in quite a few of them before he perfected the art. He now knew the secret to a good lie, stick to it, elaborate, or make it so that bad nobody wanted to bring it up again. 

Severus internally winced, that was a question he regretted asking. Dear Merlin, what kind of parents had the boy had? Completely idiotic and irresponsible by the sounds of it. Drink driving when you were alone is bad but with your family ten times worse. It differed from the statement just ten minutes ago, about how his parents would have wanted him to go to college. Unfortunately Severus knew better than most what it was like to desire a better set of parents. If even to just imagine they wanted the best for him. 

“Was it a regular occurrence?” enquired Severus, “Or an unfortunate accident?” sympathy thrumming through him, he understood what it was like to have a parent who preferred getting drunk to facing problems. 

“All the time,” said Harry deciding to keep the same lie he’d used for years. 

Severus nodded pensively; no doubt Harrison wouldn’t like heavy drinkers. It explained why he’d only had light beers to drink in the club. He was however, surprised he wanted to come near him; he’d been drinking whisky for Merlin’s sake. For years he’d hated drink, blaming it for how his father behaved, even the smell of it made him sick. It had dwindled away, and he got more used it after passing his Potions Mastery and could afford such luxuries. Plus he’d had a stack of various alcoholic drinks under his sink at Hogwarts. He didn’t used to drink but the teachers hadn’t known that and gifted it to him for Christmas. Severus knew he’d more than made up for it since then. He’d never be a big drinker though, he refused to become dependant on it, not the way Tobias had. 

“Here we are my flat.” said Severus, looking at it, as he moved to the side of the building and begun walking up the steps to his front door. It had been a shop once upon a time, before being converted into two flats. They were being sold individually, when he had seen them advertised. He'd bought both buildings; he'd actually planned on using the other one for brewing potions. He'd quickly changed his mind though, since there was more than enough room in one flat to do everything he needed. 

Severus smirked at Harrison, who was trailing behind him, gaping at the flat. Which was more like a large house on the ground floor, and a large house on the top floor. The bottom ‘flat’ Severus called it was empty and currently not being used from what he could see. What Harry didn’t know was the fact they both belonged to Severus, he was a man who liked his privacy after all. 

“Flat?” gaped Harry. “You call this a flat?” 

“Perhaps not accurate, but it’s what its technical name is.” replied Severus sardonically. It’s what they’d called it in the advert he’d found in the newspaper. He’d bought it with the Prince money, probably the only thing he’d really used it for. He did not use Spinners End; it was rotting away with the rest of the properties. The river overflowed and it had already caused irreparable damage to at least six properties by the time he’d left. He didn’t know what kind of condition it was in now, and he had no desire to either. 

Harry looked across at the scene in front of him; the front of the top flat had a house across from him. The back however, had flush green grass; trees and bushes peoples back gardens. The flowers made it look like a landscape portrait you only saw in magazines, pictures and portraits. A small smile made its way onto his face; he liked gardens, plants and flowers. It had been one of the things he didn't mind doing at the Dursley's. 

"What are you thinking?" asked Severus, turning to face Harrison properly. He had a look of utter contemplation in his eyes, not many youngsters were capable of it. Normally they got everything they asked for and they couldn't conceive a world where they wouldn't. Harrison also had a blank mask on his face; so far he hadn't seen him show emotion other than to smirk. What couldn't be hidden were the emotions in his eyes, they were unlike any blue he'd ever seen. Different from the Malfoy's, Black even the normal blue. Harrison’s were like a mixture of green and blue sort of like the deep blue sea. That was also unusual, he hadn't met anyone who was capable of hiding their emotion to the extent he was, never mind so young. Even Draco, he had been brought up being told never to show emotion outside his home wasn't capable of this perfection. Grimacing in disgust, he did not want to put his godson on the same level as this man. Draco was fourteen years old not eighteen/nineteen years of age like Harrison. 

"Nothing," said Harry, ripping his eyes from the idyllic picture back to Severus. He had to stop himself squirming; those piercing eyes made him feel as though the man could read his every thought. It wasn't possible of course, but still, he didn't like being observed that way. He wasn't used to it, the guy was too smart...smarter than his previous Dom's...and he'd been barely able to fool them. 

"Come," said Severus, gesturing for Harrison to go in, deciding not to dig, at least not tonight. He didn't want to ruin it with questions that could wait until Harrison trusted him somewhat. He knew he'd made him uncomfortable the way he had looked at him, Harrison hadn't quite been able to meet his eyes. Watching him go up the stairs, Severus' eyes flared with desire, he couldn't wait any longer. He wanted Harrison in his bed right now.


	47. Chapter 47

Willing

Chapter 47

The First Night Together

Harry stared at the place, if he didn't know any better he'd assume he gone into a show home. He'd stayed in a few, well without permission, before leaving in the morning before they returned to show the house again. It wasn't warm, but at least he didn't have to worry about being attacked. Most people like him, wouldn't go near populated areas, never mind new houses. Since most new houses were actually guarded by security patrols, but not everyone had magic like him. Yesterday he would have said nobody else had his abilities, but he knew it to be untrue now, this man had the ability to use magic too. He wondered briefly if Severus knew he was magical. Or if he was different from him? He hadn't mentioned it so Harry kept quiet. He couldn't let anyone know about his magic, or who he really was; he absolutely refused to end up back at the Dursley's. Harry shuddered at the possibility; he preferred it out here to being back there. The Dursley's still invaded his nightmares, constantly and relentlessly.

'Attishoo!' 'Attishoo' sneezed Harry, oh no, he was coming down with something - just as he feared. Sneezing and a blocked up nose, this wasn't the time to get sick! Unfortunately it happened more often than not with him constantly out on the street. Shaking it off, at least here he could get some warmth for however long he would be staying. He followed Severus' lead and removed his shoes at the door, placing them neatly together. Aware of the fact Severus was watching him like a hawk.

"Allergies?" enquired Severus as he opened a door entering the living room; he often thought of removing it, there was just no need for the door to be there. Yet it would make the house look untidy with a doorway without a door present.

"I don't have any," said Harry suppressing his sniffles, unobtrusively wiping his nose.

"I see," said Severus, evidently he was coming down with something, "Coffee?" he enquired, and it was the only thing strong enough to hide the taste and smell of the Pepperup Potion. He couldn't hand him over a vial, for two reasons, one he was a Muggle, even if he could he'd wonder why the hell steam was pouring out ears. It would cure his oncoming symptoms, and hopefully nip it in the bud. He certainly didn't have to worry about coming down with the cold, the common cold wasn't a concern in the Magical world, but the Flu and Wizarding Flu were.

"Yes please," said Harry immediately, he loved coffee, not only did it warm him up but gave him more energy. On the days he didn't get much to eat, coffee was his saving grace. Moving into the living room, he looked around, again it looked like a show home, everything was neat and tidy, and nothing was out of place. That didn't alarm Harry; in fact he could feel himself relaxing. He wouldn't have the urge to tidy anything or straighten it up. The only thing that gave way it wasn't a show home was the three large bookcases taking up majority of the room, filled with books. He glared at them, as if they were rubbing his inadequacy in his face, not only that but they were coated with magic on them. If he had been able to read, he would have maybe realized the magic stopped the 'Muggles' from reading the wizarding books, they would see ordinary books that were so boring and dull making them close it after a few seconds.

Harry sat hesitantly on the couch; it was white leather and long fitting nicely into the large living room. The floor was done in a brown colour with a white rug in front of the unlit fire. A TV in the corner of the room quite big it was too. What piqued his curiosity was the fact he had no videos, no computer or any electronics whatsoever. Not even a telephone, unless he had it somewhere else. Not that Harry really cared, it's not as if he could use any of it, he had nobody to call, the computer he couldn't use with his inability to read. Well, other than the fact he liked watching films, they were always fun. There were times where he wished he could read, mostly so he didn't have to feel so ashamed all the time. Harry looked over at the door; contemplating just making a run for it…the books were intimidating the hell out of him…added with Severus' searching look he felt like he was under a microscope.

Severus returning with the coffee decided for him, he wanted to stay, absently looking out of the window he realized he REALLY was glad. At some point since coming in it had started to rain and very heavily at that. Accepting the cup, he mused that it was very strange. Normally when he left with guys at the club they got right down to business. Although he was grateful for the coffee, not only was he feeling light headed but his throat was choking up at an alarming rate. "Thanks," murmured Harry quietly taking a sip, barely able to stop himself stiffening. There was some sort of magic in that cup and the drink. His heart thumped painfully in his chest, had he been drugged? But no, he could feel his congested chest and nose easing. Thinking quickly, he decided to pretend he didn't notice not sure if people without magic would have.

"No problem," said Severus dryly, relaxing when no steam emerged from Harrison's ears, he'd been sure but not positive that what he put in would be exactly right.

Harry bit his lip, that voice…it was so seductive, smooth like silk. He'd never met anyone with a voice like that; he could listen to him for hours. Moving slightly, adjusting himself, he may have been sexually active and a Sub for a while, but he couldn't control himself. The only way he knew how was to think about the Dursley's which he loathed doing.

His hands warmed up, as he held them against the boiling hot brew, drinking it as well. It really was making him feel better, energised in a way he wasn't used to. He didn't know if it was just the heat or not, but even his bones felt better. Harry stared over at Severus, there was little doubt he was a Dominant. He was sitting there, relaxed, smug and very much aware of everything around him. Dom's had a certain confidence surrounding them all the time, very self aware. Harry didn't know how they did it, he feigned when he had to, it exhausted him; it's why he liked being a submissive. He didn't need to pretend, worry or care, he just did whatever was expected of him making his Dom happy and in turn it made him happy too. Although he did have to lie, so that was a pretence, but a necessary one. Who'd want to take on a Submissive that lived on the street? He was a street rat; nobody in their right mind wanted that. He was desperate, had been desperate to be loved, accepted and cherished in a way he found acceptable now.

"How long have you been a Submissive?" enquired Severus, his black eyes boring into his own.

"Nearing a year," said Harry, he couldn't very well say any younger since he was pretending to be eighteen, and you couldn't get into the club any younger than that. Which meant he would need to pretend his birthday was soon, sooner the better really. Damn, he really wasn't prepared for this, what month was it again? The summer holidays, July 31st? No he was sure July had passed, August then, August the eighteenth, the eight was becoming a trend but easier to remember. "It will be on August the eighteenth, I went there for my birthday." lied Harry.

Severus narrowed his eyes, he could tell Harrison was lying; he'd looked to the left just a tad, an indicator. He didn't have the usual indicators people had; he hadn't looked away or twitched the slightest. Interesting, now the question was, what was he lying about? How long he'd been a submissive, his birthday? Or the fact he went there for his birthday? It could very well just be something innocent. It was something Severus had learned early on in life, people always had something to lie about, most of the time it was stupid little white lie. Then again he was lying as well, to call him up on it would be at the height of hypocrisy. Despite that Severus hated lies; it was the one thing he couldn't tolerate.

Harry had to prevent himself from shifting, he had a sinking feeling that Severus knew he wasn't being totally honest. He couldn't though could he? No, not unless he was good at detecting lies, in which case he was in trouble. Ah, what the hell, it didn't matter, what was he going to do? Throw him out? Well admittedly it would be a first, since he was the one that left all the time. He couldn't help but worry though especially when it came to his lies, who knew how people reacted? Violence was the most predictable response to realising you'd been lied to.

"Why did you choose this lifestyle?" asked Severus, it was something he always asked, he couldn't conceive the trust it took to trust someone in such a way. He never would, the thought repulsed him on a level he'd never felt before. He had once upon a time knelt at the Dark Lord's feet, and been cursed sometimes within an inch of his life. He'd vowed there and then to never let it happen again. Of course he let Dumbledore manipulate him when needed. A few years ago, he'd been at the end of his tether with life, the constant pressure had been getting to him more than ever. He'd been out searching for Harry Potter, then he came across the club, he'd felt strength he didn't know he had. For once his life felt as though it had meaning, and he actually had the ability to control at least one aspect of it. Something he hadn't had, thanks to his father always beating him down, then the Dark Lord and Dumbledore all trying to control him. He'd never once looked back, and had no intention of doing so. If he'd only been a submissive for a year, then perhaps it was just an experiment not a lifetime commitment, his answer would perhaps shed light on that.

"I didn't really choose it, I had no idea that kind of world existed," replied Harry honestly, "I went into the club one night, I actually got lost and it was pouring down pretty much how it is now. I got talking to one of the guys…the rest they say is history. Not the way I planned on spending my birthday but what can you do?" It was so hard not to swear, but it would show his age if he did. Normal eighteen year old guys didn't swear like he did - at least he didn't think so. None of the other submissive's he knew swore much, god he missed them a lot. It was the only downside to changing his features all the time. He didn't fancy being put in a lab somewhere and dissected so it's not as if he could tell anyone.

Severus smirked; he'd beaten around the bush without telling him anything. Interesting, there was definitely more to this boy than met the eye. He looked forward to getting everything out of him in the end, and he would. If there was anything he was good at, it would be extracting information from people, especially those trying to keep a secret.

"Interesting," said Severus with enough doubt to be heard at the other end of the Quidditch pitch.

"I've always had to look out for myself, nobody else bothered." said Harry, feeling the need to explain, which was odd he never really opened up to people not even his Dom's. He answered questions and such, but never revealed more than he had to. "What's wrong with wanting someone else to take care of you? To know you're doing something right? In a normal relationship your just taken for granted, it's not something I want or need." he thanked God for listening to Sarah prattle on; at least he could sound intelligent even if he wasn't.

"There isn't anything wrong with that desire." said Severus, feeling slightly foolish for his earlier thoughts. He didn't really have a right to know every single thing about someone, not even a potential submissive. Everyone was entitled to their own secrets, just as long as they weren't dangerous or particularly misleading. It seemed to him that Harrison was someone who would remain a submissive, judging by his words. Unless his desires changed as he got older, spread his wings and became a dominant himself. You'd be surprised by how often that happened people assumed Submissive's stayed the way they were. Life wasn't like that, circumstances and happenstances changed, feelings as well. He still hadn't seen anything submissive about Harrison yet, but it was a choice that was mostly geared towards the bedroom not their entire life.

"Want me to put them in the kitchen?" asked Harry standing up, his empty cup dangling from his hand. His right hand extended for Severus' own empty cup.

"Yes," said Severus handing his over watching the nearing nineteen year old amused. Inhaling sharply as he got a good look at his backside, dear Merlin, he had gone too long without a lover. The Pepperup Potion should be working by now.

Harry's eyes went wide; almost drooling at the kitchen it was huge. The view of the back garden was breathtaking through the window beside the sink. Placing the mugs into it, he gave them a quick wash and put them on the rack beside the other ones. He liked this place, he mused looking out of the window, and was rather hoping he could stay. Too bad he hadn't met him nearer to winter; it's when he usually got a Dom to take him on. So he was off the streets during the harsh weather. Winter in London was the worst, he'd barely survived his first two years, and he knew without a doubt if it wasn't for magic he would have died.

His magic began to strain again, trying to get out of the block he'd placed around it. Just then he heard the door open, turning to face Severus. Was it him that was causing his magic to react like this? It didn't normally act up so much especially after he'd just used it earlier that day. It made no sense, but what did in this world?

"Come," said Severus gesturing out the kitchen door, his black eyes sparkling with desire.

Harry's blue eyes flared, as he quickly scampered from the kitchen, waiting on Severus to lead the way. This was the only reason he'd been out at the club, not to get into a relationship but to have a thorough fucking, the shower was just a bonus. The room he realized was just as big as the rest of the place, and just as tidy. No telephone in here either, he realized. There were more books though, but thankfully not as many - just in the bedside cabinet. He noticed the magic on them as well, he wasn't used to it and it was making his eyes hurt to stare at them.

"Our safe word for tonight is Dittany is that understood?" said Severus seriously; it was a word he would have to remember. If he didn't then Severus would be furious, a safe word was one of the most important things to remember in a BDSM relationship. It was so much more than a safe word, to a Dom it meant they'd failed, not seen when their Submissive had slipped passed their endurance. To a Sub it was their safe heaven, it gave them some semblance of control and a way to end it if it got too much.

Harry blinked at the unfamiliar word, but nonetheless remembered it, "Yes sir," Harry said slipping into 'Sub' mode. Just doing that Harry felt his normally explosive emotions just coming away, leaving him feeling completely relaxed and for the lack of better words drained emotionally but not in the bad way, like after a fight, but a better way.

"Repeat it back to me," said Severus.

"Dittany sir," said Harry, shivering Severus voice sounded darker, stronger if it was even remotely possible. God, he could achieve orgasm just listening to him, he was horribly turned on and he just wanted fucked.

"Strip." said Severus, removing his jacket and placing it on the chair, his eyes remained on Harrison the entire time. Watching him remove his clothes, one item at a time, becoming aroused as the pale milky flesh was revealed to him. Noticing that he seemed to be the perfect submissive so far, he folded his clothes as he removed them placing them on the bed.

"Kneel," added Severus, his black eyes glittering darkly. There was something so erotic seeing someone kneeling before him, submitting to him, and him alone. No matter how many days or years passed, he still reacted as fiercely as the first time. He wasn't the only one enjoying himself, he noticed, Harrison was visibly turned on. Oh yes, he was definitely a natural submissive if being ordered around twice could do that to him. He may well be the most beautiful man he'd ever seen, his body would have made Adonis weep in shame.

"Inner lock your fingers, hands behind you back, you may rest your weight on your feet." said Severus, watching Harrison comply without thought. Dear Merlin, he wanted to forego the role play and have his wicked ways with him.

Harry swallowed thickly; his palms were sweaty as hell, now this he was unused to. Whenever he'd been in a bedroom in the past it had been to have sex. Right now he'd never felt more vulnerable or exposed before in his life, yet it was sexy as hell, he'd never had anyone stare at him like that before, as if he was wanted, coveted. Harry belatedly realized he'd do anything to keep that gaze on him. He was getting in too deeply, and too fast, yet again that was something that had never happened to him.

Severus' fingers trailed down Harry's back, causing Harry to shiver and contain a gasp.

"Oh, no, make all the noise you want, Harrison," purred Severus into Harry's ear and this time Harry couldn't help but keen softly. The touch was so soft, barely there yet to Harry it was better than any he'd received since mostly when someone touched him - it was to hurt him.

"Up." said Severus, he was through playing.

Severus felt appreciation stirring in him, as Harrison got gracefully to his feet. He was very easy to arouse. Harrison was not going to last long that much he was certain of. Then again, he did not think he would either, with such a gorgeous young man in front of him how could he? He wanted to make Harrison lose control, see his masks slip and the real boy underneath.

"You will remember this night...forever." said Severus before attaching himself to the willing neck in front of him.

Harry's eyes to flutter closed and a moan to rip out of his throat, part of him wanted to scoff at the arrogant words. That sinful voice, it could make him loose complete control, had already made him loose control. He didn't know how much longer he would last. He didn't need Severus to touch him to feel as though he was about to explode his voice did that by itself. Severus smirked before he attacked Harry's lips in a bruising domineering kiss. Harry grabbed onto his arms, as he submitted to the breathtaking kiss that had him weak in the knees. Harry moaned, well, maybe he wasn't arrogant after all, he knew what he was doing dear god.

Severus drew back, chuckling in amusement when Harrison whimpered desperately and in need, his face flushed and his ocean blue eyes filled with desire. Severus urged Harrison backwards, sprawling him on the bed. Merlin to see him lying there was far too much to resist. He removed his clothes, putting his trousers at the top of his bed. It's where he had his wand, and in these times to be that much away from it was disconcerting. Unfortunately he couldn't let his Muggle lover see it. To him it was a piece of wood! Who knows what would happen, snap it put it in the bin it the though horrified him. He couldn't just turn it invisible and put it on his calf otherwise he'd feel it. Magic was good - but not that good.

Harry moved himself to the middle of the dark blue covered bed, as Severus watched him. Did he get a kick out of seeing him nervous? His mind went blank as he felt Severus join him on the bed. The bed itself was thankfully warm, as was the man on top of him. Leaning against him, causing him to arch up into the newly found friction gasping in delight, as he felt himself hardening further under Severus.

Severus smirked as he began licking and nipping his way down Harrison's neck. Nuzzling just under his Adams apple, giving it more attention sucking until the skin was cherry red, laying his claim on the abused neck. Once he was satisfied it would leave a mark, he began to descend further still enjoying the noises he could evoke from Harrison. Even now, when he caught glimpse of him, he was trying to remain impassive but failing spectacularly.

Harry continued to quiver under Severus' body and talented tongue continued to taunt and tease him mercilessly. Harry was never able to last long; he could already feel the impending orgasm approaching like a freight train. Biting his tongue, stopping himself from begging, by God it was the most difficult thing he'd ever done! He so badly wanted to come.

As Harrison continued to writhe under him, Severus smirked in satisfaction, oh yes; he would remember this night with him no matter where he was. Gasping and groaning, Severus bit his lip, Harrison was rubbing himself desperately against him, trying desperately to achieve completion. Severus held Harry down firmly, stopping him without saying anything. He wanted to drive his temporary sub insane with pleasure.

Harry groaned, trying desperately to stop himself arching up again, it was so difficult he just wanted to find release. Whining lowly in displeasure he wiggled his body against Severus' trying to arouse him further. So he would loose control and take him right here and right now. Harry moaned again, his toes curling as he tried to maintain at least a shed of control. It was already long gone, but he tried desperately to regain it.

"Oh, please, please, please just fuck me now," cursed Harry, his body still writhing under Severus. He couldn't take anymore; he was at the end of his tether. His body glistening with sweat, as the sheets under him rumpled even further as he gripped them, as the sensual assault continued. He didn't even realize he'd sworn, but right now he couldn't care less.

"Why of course...since you asked..." said Severus into Harrison's ear, causing Harry to whimper as he felt himself jerking just hearing that voice some more. "Turn over."

Harry immediately flipped himself over, wiggling to get into a more comfortable position his ass raised in the air. A smirk appeared on his face, when he heard Severus' sharp intake of breath. It disappeared when a finger circled his hole after a few seconds, and sunk greedily into him. His hole tightened around the finger, trying to keep it in there.

Severus' finger slid in and out, as Harrison trembled beneath him. He'd even put the oil into the tubes Muggles seemed to like so much. So he wouldn't get any weird looks at having vials lying around his bedroom. Coating his fingers properly, he placed the tube back in the drawer, before he placed two fingers in the twitching hole, scissoring as Harrison cursed. He certainly had a dirty mouth, and he hoped Harrison didn't use it on a daily basis - it was so uncouth.

"Bloody fucking hell," groaned Harry, his voice muffled by the pillow his face was currently stuffed into. Keeping himself quiet wasn't working, so he just had to keep it as low as possible. He certainly didn't want what was happening right here to end; not now...he was so close to completion.

Impatient himself, Severus pushed his fingers into the opening. The feeling of the heat blazing in on his fingers, and the way he clenched down around him, and arched back, desperate for more. Twisting his fingers, with expertise he found what he was looking for and hooked his fingers around it. Harrison arched up; causing his fingers to sink impossibly deeper into the blazing heat writhing desperately, he let out a loud long moan as he finally came belatedly realizing he may have made a mistake. Some Dominant's wanted their Subs to wait for permission to come, but as he closed his eyes and relished the afterglow he found himself not caring the slightest.

Severus shook his head wryly, unable to say anything because they hadn't discussed any preferences before starting this. The upside was he'd be looser since he'd just come. Only once he was satisfied Harrison was sufficiently loosened did he remove his fingers. Harrison had stopped writhing against him, just heaving in exertion and lust and to Severus' surprise he could see he was already beginning to harden again so soon. After such a long abstinence, both their bodies were desperate for completion.

Lining his impressive erection at Harrison's slackened opening, he waited a second before he began to penetrate him. Gasping in shocked pleasure when Harrison pushed back against him, a moan tearing out of his throat as he was filled again after such a long time.

Harrison squirmed wanting Severus to start moving; his mind though was filled with questions. Normally it hurt, even if just for a few minutes but it hadn't. If anything he felt a little numb, which was making it difficult to squeeze down around Severus. His eyes closed as his body arched again, as Severus finally thrushed into him, unable to think or do anything as his body furled with pleasure as Severus hit his sweet spot each time relentlessly.

Severus continued to thrust, feeling smug as Harrison continued to mumble incoherently mixed with a few chosen swearwords he did not approve of. He had never seen anyone so wanton and desperate before. He could feel his impending climax, so Severus reached under him and began to pump Harrison's impressive erection in sync with his thrusts. Inhaling sharply, he bit down on Harrison's shoulder as he emptied himself into him, as Harrison came once again explosively. A groan left Severus' lips as his temporary submissive clenched down around him.

Harry was unable to help himself, he fell onto the bed his breathing raspy as he managed to avoid the mess he'd made. He was so exhausted, he couldn't even keep his eyes open a second longer. Nonetheless, he tried to get up, the sheets would need changing, or at the very least cleaned, he'd made a right mess of them.

Severus smirked in satisfaction, arching an eyebrow when the boy tried to get up, despite how exhausted he was. He realized quite quickly what he was doing and spoke. "Do not worry about it, sleep." said Severus stopping the exhausted boy from getting up, holding his arm down stopping him from even sitting up.

Harry didn't need told twice, he hadn't slept properly in weeks, so it was little wonder he fell unconscious as quick as his head hit the pillow.

Severus watched the boy for a while longer, there was something about him. He wasn't sure what, but he was drawn in. Sure he got fond of his submissive's, but it took a lot longer than a single night. He wanted him, Severus realized, in his bed permanently, as his true submissive. Could he do it though? Now with the Dark Lord back? It was extremely dangerous. He doubted he'd be able to get back during the holidays, which meant he'd only be a 'Dominant' during summer holidays, was that, really what anyone wanted? Shaking his thoughts off, he'd speak to Harrison tomorrow, see if he was interested in a more permanent situation. If he was fantastic, if not, well it was a shame but he'd live. Perhaps it would be better if he said no anyway, his life was far too dangerous, hell if the Dark Lord had his way - he wouldn't live to see next summer.

Once he was sure Harrison was properly asleep, he removed his wand and flicked it over the mess. It disappeared completely, he then placed his wand back again. Only then did Severus slide into the bed, and lie down to sleep. Jumping slightly when Harrison curled up next to him, drawn to his body heat. Relaxing he forced his own worried mind to ease, as he enforced his mind shields and allowed himself to drift to sleep.

\---------0

It took me so long to do this chapter I don't know why either...I also hope that it wasn't a disapointment to you guys sorry it if is...if you like I could do it all over again what do you think? so what would you like to see next? oh yes, it's Dumbledore's trial...and just what happens? Get away before he confesses all his evil deeds? Or will he escape during his transfer to Azkaban or will Dumbledore suffer the hell that is azkaban before escaping later? perhaps taking a cue from Sirius and learning to turn into an animagus form since it probably isnt common knowledge how Black escaped azkaban...after all they wouldnt want people finding out! Or will Bumble (Dumbledore's Elf) come into the story again and unwillingly rescues his 'Master' will we see the Elf trying to warn them? but without betraying Dumbledore completely? will they have someone on the inside? will Doge help Dumbledore or will he make amends for what he's done? R&R PLEASE!


	48. Chapter 48

Willing 

Chapter 48 

The Trial Of Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore 

Moaning low in his throat, Harry blearily opened his eyes, he felt horrible. His stomach twisted unpleasantly, and Harry jumped from the bed and made a bee line for the bathroom. Making it just in time when his stomach expelled its contents. Grimacing in disgust at both the smell, and the pain burning up his throat. Flushing the toilet, he remained on his knees worried he’d be sick again. Wiping the back of his hand against his forehead, he was hot; too hot he was burning up. It was the last thing he wanted, especially today of all days. It was Dumbledore’s trial, and he did not want to miss it, not under any circumstances. He knew when his Dom found out, he’d be sent back to bed, and neither of them would attend it. Staring at the cabinet, no, he couldn’t. Shouldn’t really, he didn’t know Potions well enough to take them without knowing what they were. Cursing quietly, scowling, he hated getting sick, on the street it left him vulnerable.   
Harry got up, removing his toothbrush and putting toothpaste on it, wanting to get rid of the taste lingering in his mouth. 

“Don’t,” said Severus as he entered the bathroom, removing the toothbrush from his Sub. You weren’t supposed to brush your teeth after being sick; you’re just brushing the acid into your teeth and damaging them in the process. You should always gargle with baking soda, with it being an alkaline it neutralized the acid in the sick. You couldn’t get your teeth back, even in the magical world, so you should always take care of them. Summoning some baking soda, he added some to a glass and poured some water into it. Stirring it with his wand until he was sure it was mixed together, not the best taste but once it was done he could do whatever he liked. “Gargle with it, do not swallow it.” added Severus, handing over the glass. 

Harry’s stomach clenched again, sickness crawling up at the thought of it. If he did it though, maybe Severus would let him go to the trial. Grabbing it, hoping he wouldn’t realize he was ill, he swished it around his mouth, barely able to stop himself from spitting it out. It was fucking awful; he’d never tasted anything more…disgusting in his entire life. After a few more seconds, he promptly spat it out, gagging at the taste. 

“Here,” said Severus, handing over the mint mouthwash, and Harry gratefully took it, gargling with that as well, the strong mint flavour was enough to overcome the rancid taste of baking soda. Spitting it back out after a minute and sighing gratefully. His head was spinning, he felt dizzy, he was never going to get away with it. Severus always knew when he wasn't feeling right, of all the days...this sucked. 

“You’re burning up,” said Severus holding his hand against Harry’s forehead. He could see Harry wasn't quite right, his face was flushed red, his eyes dilitated and droopy. He could also feel that Harry was sore and aching. 

“I really want to go,” said Harry his eyes half-mast. 

Severus arched an eyebrow, “Who says you aren’t?” asked Severus sardonically. 

“Yo…you mean you’re going to let me go?” asked Harry taken aback. Staring at Severus oddly, wondering if he had lost the plot during the night. It was very unlike his Dom, totally out of character. 

“With a few potions you’ll be as good as new.” said Severus, opening the cabinet, amused by the look his Sub was currently supporting. Yes, he hadn’t allowed Harry to get out of bed when he was ill that time with him. Giving him small drops of Potions here and there helping him along the way. Now that he knew his lover was in fact magical, much to his consternation, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t noticed it. Shaking off his thoughts, he removed five potions from the cabinet, two were his normal daily potions the other three would help stop fever, help him gain strength and settle his stomach and stop him from being sick again.   
“Drink them up, shower and change. Breakfast will be ready for you when you get out.” said Severus. 

“Yes sir,” murmured Harry, uncorking them and swallowing them down, barely tasting them the mint had sort of numbed his mouth. 

Severus moved off and put the shower on, Harry’s hair had gotten covered in sick so he had to clean up. Leaving it to heat up, he moved off, watching his Sub in concern, one thing he’d learned though was when Harry was sick; he was impatient and more likely to snap at him. He was the same, but thankfully once warned Harry was able to tone it down. He didn’t like that sort of language, especially not aimed at him. It was ironic though, since all other times, Harry liked being looked after; it’s why he was a submissive. 

“Aren’t you coming in?” asked Harry staring in blatant lust. 

Severus smirked, “I think not. We only have half an hour to get there.” he replied.

 

“Half an hour? Did we sleep in?” asked Harry surprised; it wasn’t like his Dom to wait for the last minute. 

“No, we are merely going early to ensure we get a seat, I have no doubt the courtroom is going to be overflowing.” said Severus, picking up Harry’s pyjamas and leaving the room. 

Shaking his head, Harry jumped into the shower, scrubbing himself clean. Then shampooed his hair again, letting it sit in for a few seconds before scrubbing his scalp, removing it all from his head. He did feel better, a grin spread across his face. He really loved potions! They were so cool his Dom had a really great career. Shutting off the shower, he grabbed a towel from the rack and put it around his waist. His stomach grumbled hungrily, at least he had his appetite back! He found clothes set it for him that was new, they were all black, was it a tradition when you went to court? 

“Do you have to wear black in court?” asked Harry once he was dressed. 

“It is proper to do so. The press is also going to be there, as you very well know.” said Severus. 

“Can I use magic?” asked Harry cautiously. 

“Yes,” said Severus, he wasn’t going to let them walk all over Harry. So if he ended up accosted by the press, and heaven forbid he wasn’t there, he had to ensure Harry could defend himself. 

“Good,” sighed Harry relieved. 

“Indeed, now eat; Minerva will be waiting for us at the entrance hall along with Arthur Weasley. No doubt Sirius Black and Remus Lupin will be making an appearance also.” said Severus in warning. 

“I know,” said Harry a grimace crossing his face, he really hated them. Who could blame him after the way they had treated him? If he wasn’t so desperate to stand up to Dumbledore, see him go down, then he wouldn’t be going. 

Severus had thought long and hard on Harry’s magical displays. On one hand, he was relieved that Harry would be able to defend himself, and the others wouldn’t mess with him since he didn’t need a wand or words to cast magic. They wouldn’t know what the hell Harry was throwing at them until it was too late, and they were suffering. On the other hand, it went against his Slytherin nature, that he was showing his magical talent. It really should be hidden, so they could catch an enemy unawares. The only thing that soothed him was the fact everyone would assume it was accidental magic. It wouldn’t automatically click in their mind that ‘Harry Potter was doing Wandless non-verbal magic’ after all. It wasn’t done; people weren’t normally capable of such feats of magic. In the end he decided to go with the flow, people would find out, but he was hoping to keep it contained a little. 

“What do you think will happen to Dumbledore?” asked Harry, as he ate his porridge, noticing that Severus had a full English breakfast which wasn’t really fair. He did concede that his stomach probably wouldn’t relish the greasy food. Not that it wasn’t nice, it was done the way he liked it, and the fresh fruit just made it scrumptious as Severus had called his baking once. 

“It’s difficult to say, he is friends with a great deal of the Wizengamot, they may take pity on him…or for his betrayal they might ensure he gets the worst punishment in our world.” said Severus seriously, polishing of his breakfast. 

“The Dementors kiss?” asked Harry remembering his Dom speaking of it. 

“That’s the second worst punishment, the worst one, which hasn’t been administered in a very long time, being sent through the veil of death.” replied Severus, the though filled him with glee. As always he didn’t show it, both of them were too serious really.   
“Well that one doesn’t sound kinky,” said Harry. 

“It is not. The Unspeakables have been investigating it for years. The consensus is that the Veil of Death is in fact very final, the soul cannot be resurrected. It remains trapped behind the veil for all time.” explained Severus his lips twitching Harry had such a deviant mind. 

“Unspeakable?” parroted Harry blankly. 

“Think of them as spies if you will, nobody knows much about them, they are sworn by magic on pain of death if they break their word, to never reveal what they do. They work in the Ministry of Magic, on all sort of magical artefacts they have squared away in there. From prophecies to as the aforementioned Veil of Death.” replied Severus, there was so much Harry still didn’t know. It would take him years to get caught up, if only he had realized Harry was magical when they began…dating he may well be more prepared for the world around him. 

Harry nodded silently as he picked up their used plates, and took them through and placed them in the sink. Giving them a quick wash and putting them in the rack to dry, he knew they’d be away by the time he got back. He and Grace had a friendly war of sorts going on, trying to outdo each other on cleaning and cooking. Whereas he wasn’t fond of Elves, he did like Grace, even if she did irritate him but that’s only because it made him feel useless. It wasn’t her fault; she suffered from the same need as him, to clean the areas around them. 

If she had been human he’d have said they were both suffering obsessive compulsive disorder…was that right? Closing his eyes recalling the conversation with Severus about it. Yes it had been Obsessive compulsive disorder he’d accused him of having, when he’d automatically began cleaning the house whenever it got the slightly dirty. He’d actually admitted a bit about his life, lying about when it happened of course. How he’d had to clean the house, while they sat and watched him, completely pissed. That if he didn’t his ‘parents’ would get angry at him for being lazy before going back to drinking. He felt guilty for all the lies; did his Dom dwell on them all like him? He probably should ask him about that, properly apologize, which he hadn’t done. Well he had, but it was only for running out on him, which he did regret profoundly. 

“Go put your thick cloak on, it’s getting cold out, and with you being unwell it’s unadvisable to go traipsing outside without something to keep you warm.” said Severus as he buttoned up his own, waiting patiently for Harry to go and put his own on. He had worn a thin one while in Hogwarts, but outside he needed to wear his travel cloak. It had warming spells imbued in it, which today was a good thing; sitting in a cold court room wasn’t good when he was already coming down with something. Checking his pocket, he nodded absently; he had his potions if his Sub needed them. 

“Wrong one,” said Severus wryly, shaking his head. “Accio Harry’s travel cloak!” 

“Oh,” said Harry sheepishly, taking it off, he placed it on the hook and accepted the other one from Severus and put it on. He could feel the difference, it was thicker and heavy also warmer than the other one.   
“Now, let’s go.” said Severus, it was time to face the music. 

“Do you think the twins will be there?” asked Harry curiously, it was odd, and he actually missed them. 

“I doubt it,” said Severus thoughtfully, “It is not something they’d enjoy, a courtroom is a serious place.” 

“They can be serious,” said Harry defending them. 

“I know, but it doesn’t mean they’d enjoy it.” said Severus, and enjoyment was something the twins liked. They didn’t strive in serious environments; they even tried to cheer the Order meetings up, with talk of their pranks and such. It is probably what had protected them from being drugged with Dumbledore’s potion. The idiot of a man probably thought they were useless, very short sighted. He knew the potential the twins had, not the pranking or enterprise planning but their magic and power. They didn’t show it, but he had a feeling they could hold their own much like the Prewitt’s had. He meant no offence to them when he’d warned Molly, but he had known it would get to her like nothing else. She hated people speaking badly of them; Molly Weasley had adored her brothers, and was very proud of them. 

“I don’t know, they seemed to like my revenge,” said Harry grinning viciously. 

“They knew about the plague spell?” asked Severus slightly disbelieving. 

“Yup,” said Harry devilishly. 

“Hmm,” said Severus, he hadn’t thought the twins would have it in them. Perhaps he had underestimated them as well, but at least not as much as everyone else did. 

“Severus! Harry! I was beginning to think you weren’t coming,” said Minerva when she noticed both of them along the corridor. She was leaving the school in the capable hands of her new Deputy Headmaster Filius Flitwick. Her and Severus’ classes were covered, at least the first through third, the rest had been told to go to the Library, where Madam Pince was waiting to give them quizzes and help them with any questions they had. They always had various quizzes on hand, just in case anything happened. This had indeed turned out to be a very good thing. 

“And miss this?” asked Severus bemused. 

“Of course not,” said Minerva wryly, before stepping down the entrance hall steps, and into the awaiting coach. 

“What kind of animal is that?” asked Harry staring in awe at the beautiful yet disturbing creature before him. Stepping forward, unafraid of the whining, and stroking the closest one on the face. It stopped whining when he touched it, the animal seemed stunned by the fact Harry was touching him. 

Minerva had stopped mid step, staring at Harry sympathy written across her face. She couldn’t believe Harry was able to see the Dementors, but considering his mother had been killed in front of him it was to be expected. 

Severus stepped forward, his chest touching Harry’s back, wrapping his arms around him. “Have you seen someone die?” asked Severus, watching his mother die didn’t count; he had been much too young to remember it. At least he assumed so, Susan Bones did not possess the ability to see them and her parents had been killed in front of her.   
Harry stiffened, “What does that have to do with anything?” 

Severus made a note to talk about it when they got back, he was defensive extremely so, which pointed out to the fact he didn’t like talking about it, felt guilty or perhaps did it in self defence. He wondered which one it was, shaking off his thoughts, finding Minerva staring at Harry cautiously. 

“These beauty’s are called Thestral’s and only those who have witnessed death can see them.” said Severus his voice impassive but impressive. “We will be talking about this Harry, make no mistake.” 

“Yes sir,” said Harry quietly, knowing Severus wasn’t happy about this the slightest. 

“Lets go,” said Severus, guiding Harry away, he had the oddest habit of petting anything he could get his hands on. Cats now Thestral’s, his mind drifted to the conversation about them, how they were loyal and didn’t betray you. He wondered if Harry would ever be comfortable around anyone other than him and of course any animal that crossed his path. Once Harry was in the coach he joined him and Minerva. 

“I thought Arthur Weasley was coming?” asked Severus raising an enquiring eyebrow.   
“He is working, I am assuming he will be meeting us there,” said Minerva, Arthur wanted to be there, but was terrified the potion would affect him. So he had asked Minerva to keep a close watch on him and stun him if he did anything out of character. 

“Ah,” said Severus nodding, turning to Harry he saw him watching out of the coach as Hogwarts went by. 

The rest of the ride was in silence, a slight tense one, but not at anything they felt but because of the upcoming trial. Eventually the coach stopped, finally at Hogsmeade train station, the three climbed down and promptly Apparated to the Ministry of Magic’s atrium.   
“Wand please,” demanded Eric Munch. His black hair was hidden behind his hat. He had one of the most boring jobs in the Ministry but regardless of how boring it was - it was also an important job as well. 

Severus handed his over, watching as the wizard placed it on the wand weigher, which recorded the wand length, core material and how long its been used. The only reason one removed a wand from a wizard is if they broke the law and were going to Azkaban. A slip of parchement slipped out, and his wand was returned. 

“Wand please,” he repeated bored, accepting Minerva’s before long she too was given her wand back after the parchement zoomed out.

“Wand please,” she said. 

“I don’t have one,” said Harry bluntly, his face impassive. 

The man stared at him suspiciously, jerking his head towards an Auror, who promptly touched Harry, intending on searching him. It was something he immediately regretted, as he was flung twenty feet in the air, landing in the fountain in the middle of the atrium. Immediately afterwards ten Auror’s surrounded Minerva, Severus and Harry, their wands pointed at them. 

Harry twitched, not liking that at all, and his magic reacting to his feelings had the wands yanked from the Auror’s hands and stuck to the ceiling. Harry looking up impressed, trying to stop himself laughing their faces was so amusing. 

“Mr. Munch, Mr. Potter does not yet posses a wand! How dare you have him searched!” said Minerva her tone furious as she glared at the man she had once taught at Hogwarts. 

“I…I…I…I…I” stuttered Munch, wide eyed and terrified, staring between Minerva, Severus and Harry clearly apprehensive. 

“Touch me again…and what I do will be nothing on that.” snarled Harry as the Auror got to his feet dazed and disorientated. 

“Back to work!” snapped Smith, the eldest Auror in the atrium taking charge. Backing away from Harry, his blue eyes wary, he certainly didn’t want to be the next to be flung with such violence. 

"What about our wands?" cried a voice, still staring up at the ceiling. 

“I am sorry, please forgive me!” said Munch, praying he hadn’t lost his job. 

Harry merely sneered before moving on; he did not forgive or forget it wasn’t in his nature. 

"You handled that very well indeed," said Severus as they made their way to the courtroom. 

Harry grinned at him, his cold harsh look fading completely. Minerva shook her head, she couldn't keep up with Harry's moods. One minute he was furious and looking ready to rip you to pieces, the next he was beaming and happy?! She was going to get whiplash if she wasn't careful. 

\----------------0

“It’s different from the ones I’ve seen on TV,” said Harry looking around the courtroom. On one side there was a lone chair with chains hanging from it. On the other side at the far end there was big sort of circular bench. Then there were benches, then a barrier or sorts that separated the areas. Then two large tables at each side, with chairs. 

“Indeed,” said Severus wryly, understanding where he was coming from. Harry liked watching the TV, which is what he usually did when he was reading a book. He had stupidly thought the charm on his books was working since Harry never displayed an interest in what he was reading. More fool him! It had been because he couldn’t bloody read. “Come.” he said, moving the small gate and sitting down right in the front. 

“Is this the side against Dumbledore?” asked Harry. 

“There aren’t sides,” said Severus his lips twitching. 

“Sides?” asked Minerva taking her own seat. 

“Indeed, in a Muggle courtroom, sometimes there is the defence and the prosecutor both in separate sides. In many cases, those wishing to see him arrested would sit in the prosecutor section, if they think he’s innocent they’d sit on the defence side.” replied Severus. “It’s more of a tradition than a rule of course.” 

“I see,” said Minerva nodding absently. There was so much she didn’t know about the Muggle world; despite the fact she’d spent her first eleven years in it. She knew enough about their educations and prospects and jobs so she can defend why the magical world was a better choice for their child to attend when she visited Muggle born students and their Muggle parents. 

“What the fucking hell are they wearing?” asked Harry gaping at the people coming into the room, making a straight line towards the circular big bench. He grimaced at the colour! Seriously? Oh man, they were utterly disgusting. Plum coloured robes, with a big W stitched onto it. They continued to come in to the court room in formation. There had to be at least fifty of them there, and yes, he could count now. All of them sat down with austere expressions, but Harry wasn’t intimidated, Severus had looked worse a few times. 

Severus and Minerva pursed their lips, half amused half exasperated. 

“You,” growled Harry, very displeased to see him there. 

“Harry,” said Severus in warning, he knew without looking who Harry had noticed. Doge was a member of the wizengamot, and not the only one who had been drugged with Dumbledore’s potion. All but a few had been, according to Fudge’s note, so it had been required to brew the potion again, which was really no problem. Especially with the amount of money he’d been given to do it as well. 

“Fine,” said Harry, turning his head away, avoiding the old bastard. 

Just then more people flooded into the room, within five minutes it was full to the brim his Dom had not been kidding. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin joined their bench as well as Arthur Weasley who sat next to Minerva. Something flew off Arthur Weasley and onto the bench in front of him. Glaring at it, he hated those things. Harry removed his shoe drawing it back and whacked the bench in front of him with a loud thump. Then something odd happened, instead of it dropping down dead, it began to morph into a human being. 

Jumping to the side against Severus practically on his knee, when the bug he’d just tried to kill turned into a woman with blonde hair and smashed glasses embeded in her face. He goggled wide eyed, they could turn into animals? Wizards and witches could turn into anything they wanted? He paled; did that mean Mrs. Norris was one? No his Dom wouldn’t have let it happen. 

“What the hell?” muttered Harry.

Then the noise began shouts, demands and shrieks of outrage. Sneaking into a courtroom! It was illegal and just not done under any circumstances. The fact that it was an Animagus made it ten times more infuriating. 

“Escort her to a holding cell now!” snapped Cornelius breathing through his nose, which was flaring angrily every few seconds. She would be arrested for being an illegal Animagus, breaking and entering and anything else he could think of. 

“Sev?” asked Harry at a loss his face inches from Severus. 

“Some wizards and witches have the ability to turn into an animal; the process is called being an Animagus. Minerva is one, she’s a Tabby cat, and she’s registered with the Ministry. You must always register your Animagus forms, to not do so is illegal. It’s also illegal to come into a closed courtroom, the fact she’s a journalist is probably going to make it ten times worse.” said Severus loud enough for Harry to hear. 

"Are you one?" asked Harry his green eyes turning to excitment. 

"No, I never had a desire to be one." said Severus simply, aware that Lupin and Black were staring at him. 

“Your father was one, a stag.” said Severus his voice impassive, yes he would never forget what he was. He had saved him in that form after all; it did cause some envy, sixteen years old and an Animagus! But he had his own smarts and he learned to appreciate what he could do…just far too late and already a Death Eater. With age did come wisdom, at least in his opinion anyway might not be true for anyone else. 

“So?” said Harry uninterested. 

“So nothing,” said Severus wryly, it seemed despite the fact Harry knew his parents had died for him…he still wasn’t interested in learning about them. He did notice the pained look on Lupin and Black’s face, serves them right for eavesdropping on a private conversation. 

Silence descended like smog when the doors opened again, emitting two Auror’s and Albus Dumbledore. He was placed in the seat the chains remained still and the Auror’s left the room, standing at each side of the door keeping guard. 

"Very well," said Fudge standing up grimly, no sign of the man they were used to. "The accused being present let us begin. Are you ready?"  
Harry heard a voice reply and turned to it, red hair, freckles was it the twin’s brother? Percy he thought, remember them speaking about him. They say he was stuck up, but he always defended them and scolded them when they did pranks. He supposed it’s what all brothers were like; he wasn't in the Order which was admittedly curious. 

"The trial for Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore," said Fudge in a ringing voice. "Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister for Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Court Scribe Percy Ignatius Weasley." said Fudge clearly. 

He had been right then, it was the twin’s brother. 

"So the charges!" Said Fudge unrolling the wad of parchment.


	49. Chapter 49

Willing 

Chapter 49 

The Trial Starts 

“Creating an illegal potion with means to control others.” 

“Illegally tracking Harry Potter with intentions of kidnap.” 

“Kidnapping Harry Potter and holding him hostage in Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” 

“Allowing the abuse of a magical child.” 

“Neglecting to inform the proper authorities with the knowledge of an abused child or act in the child’s defence.” 

“Coercion on so far seventy five counts,” 

"Illegally placing a tracking bracelet upon Harry Potter." 

The wizengamot were staring wide eyed, their eyes getting bigger with each accusation leaving Cornelius Fudge’s grim mouth. It had been Dumbledore? They hadn’t been informed of who it was that had suspected to have used an illegal potion on them. They shouldn’t be here, it wasn’t right; they were the injured party so to speak. Unfortunately if all the Wizengamot was affected, they had no choice, they didn’t have fifty alternatives to take over, and only three should any of them being unable to do their duties. 

“Last but no means least, treason by entering the records room by means yet unknown.” said Cornelius. 

The outcry was loud and immediate, horrified and unable to believe Dumbledore would do such a thing. They were actually nearly unable to comprehend the treason! They didn’t even try to defend him, for they knew how desperate Albus had been to get the file, so he could find Harry especially when You-Know-Who came back. It was too much of a coincidence, they’d said no yet again…and a few weeks later Harry appeared? No nothing was usually that neatly tied in a bow.   
“How do you plead?” asked Cornelius professionally, the questions had to be asked. 

“Of course I’m not guilty, I’m sure we can get this misunderstanding cleared up in a few minutes,” said Albus smiling indulgingly. However inwardly, his mind was working overtime, on how he could get out of his unscathed. His reputation had been rocky ever since the trial of Vernon and Petunia Dursley, seven years ago now. It’s why he’d resorted to using the potion, he did not like anyone questioning him, and he’d ensured it wouldn’t happen again. Usually it didn’t take so long for the potion to work; perhaps Potter’s magic was preventing it from working properly. 

Severus laid a hand on Harry’s knee, very aware of how he was feeling, and also how close he was to snapping. He couldn’t blame him for feeling that way, he too was furious with the fact Dumbledore was so casually thinking he could get away with it. Unless he already had a plan of action get himself out of it untouched and if that was the case he would be taking Harry as fast and as far away as possible, he couldn’t care less about the war or the people here. If they let Dumbledore away with it then it was on their head, the only reason Harry was here was because of him. He wasn’t going to let Harry fight if the magical world on a whole didn’t fight for him in this particular battle. He wouldn’t be surprised if Dumbledore had a plan, he was a snake, he could kill a Muggle and they’d still think it was an accident. Hopefully Fudge, who he had slightly underestimated, would be on top of his game and blow holes in Dumbledore’s story.   
“You are Albus Dumbledore? Previous Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry are you not?” asked Cornelius. 

“I am,” said Albus still with that same indulgent look on his face. Previous? They had removed him as Headmaster of Hogwarts? He was barely able to keep his face from going dark, the school was his! How dare they? And after everything he'd done?! 

“Did you or did you not do any of the aforementioned crimes to which you’ve been accused?” asked Cornelius. 

“Of course not,” said Albus seriously, not so tolerant now. 

“Do you consent to the use of Veritaserum?” asked Cornelius, a gleam in his eyes; oh what Dumbledore didn’t know didn’t hurt him. Whether he liked it or not he was going to be consuming the potion so they could find out the truth. He had passed laws just yesterday to ensure it would happen. Laws that stated Veritaserum were compulsory when crimes involving not only treason but compulsion or controlling were brought to light. Which meant that anyone who insisted they’d been under the imperious curse would be given the potion to prove his or her stories. It would help them weed out those who weren’t being truthful. During the last war they hadn’t been able to do such a thing, now though, it was a different story altogether. The entire wizengamot had been all too happy to agree to the laws, since they had recently been victims of that particular law. 

“I think we can get the truth without it, don’t you?” beamed Dumbledore, “My stomach is also a little delicate due to my recent illness, I’d rather get the trial over with and not waste any more of Wizengamot’s time.” 

“Indeed, indeed,” said Cornelius nodding along, causing Albus to relax slightly, oh this had been a long time in coming and he was going to thoroughly enjoy it. “Delores?” 

“Yes, sir?” asked the squat witch, standing up eager to help in any way she could. 

“Go retrieve a Medi-witch, now.” said Cornelius. 

Dolores ran from the courtroom, a sick twisted grin on her face! He was getting the better of Albus Dumbledore. He truly was the best Minister she’d ever seen, and she was determined to get the job as his undersecretary now. 

“A Medi-witch?” asked Albus non-pulsed. 

“Of course, we need to make sure you are fit enough to take the potion,” said Cornelius seriously. 

“I did not consent to it,” replied Albus cautiously. 

“I thought you wanted the trial over with, Albus? That is the best way to go about it.” said Cornelius softly as if speaking to a five year old. 

Harry bit his lip, withholding his laughter; the sight in front of him was bloody hilarious. A guy probably half his age, chiding him like an errant child. Turning to stare at Severus, he saw him smirking in devilish amusement. The others though were all closing their eyes and staring at Dumbledore in comprehension and fear. Minerva though he noticed was just staring sadly, as if she’d lost a dear friend. Lupin was glaring at Dumbledore; it’s a look Harry recognized, pure murderous intention. Black just looked lost, Harry’s lip curled before turning away. 

“This is healer Trisha Ewing,” said Delores identifying her as they both walked in, so she could be added to the scribe information. 

Healer Ewing stared at the scene in front of her quite frankly astonished. She now understood why she’d been sworn in before stepping foot in the room. Albus Dumbledore was on trial? The Albus Dumbledore? She hadn’t expected this when she went to work this morning, that’s for sure. 

“I need you to assess Albus Dumbledore, ensure he is well enough to take Veritaserum.” stated Cornelius grimly, sitting down for a few seconds. 

“Yes sir,” said Healer Ewing regaining her temporary scattered wits putting her bag on the floor. Stepping towards the wizard, she flicked her wand and scanned him. A few seconds later a large wad of scrolled parchment emerged from her wand. With experience she grabbed it before it fell, and began reading the results. 

“Well?” demanded Umbridge, not giving the woman a chance to read all the results in front of her. 

Cornelius cleared his throat, pointing towards her seat unimpressed. Minerva was right; he had better not hire her as his undersecretary. She had her own agenda, and as her employee anything she did would fall on him. If he wanted to survive the next election, he would have to be smart about whom he employed in such a position of power. He would employ Percy Weasley before he did Delores Jane Umbridge thought Fudge with finality on the subject. 

Contritely Umbridge walked and sat down the picture of sheepish innocence. 

“Is he well enough?” asked Cornelius concerned. 

“Yes, he’s just been suffering from a withdrawal, calming draughts if I am correct.” said Healer Ewing nodding her head professionally. Of course she wasn’t able to read Harry’s spells, so had no idea about the other…rather vicious spells that had been placed on him. 

“Thank you for your time,” said Cornelius giving her permission to leave. 

“No problem,” said Healer Ewing inclining her head to the side before leaving, remember to pick her bag back up as she left. When she’d been called upon, she hadn’t been sure just why she had, so she’d taken her emergency bag with her. 

“Regardless of the results, I do not feel well enough to consume Veritaserum.” said Albus sadly, praying they didn’t all see it as a sign of guilt. 

“Fortunately for us, we do not need your permission.” said Cornelius barely able to stop himself grinning ferally at the ancient wizard who liked to think Cornelius was firmly under his thumb. 

“Excuse me?” enquired Albus; his heart beating too fast, what he wouldn’t do for a calming draught right now. 

“Law One A, the use of Veritaserum is to be used in all cases with the following amendments - treason, compulsion and controlling spells, potions or charms.” said Cornelius supreme satisfaction coursing through him as the dread finally showed on the old fools face. Albus Dumbledore finally realized just how much trouble he was in. It was probably the best piece of legislations he’s ever passed in his entire career. 

“Since I am not guilty of these things, the potion is irrelevant.” said Dumbledore, his blue eyes slightly panicky. He couldn’t see any leeway in the wording that could possibly get him out of this. 

“You do not need to be guilty, merely accused.” said Amelia Bones removing her monocle and rubbing her eye before replacing it as she added, “The law is very clear on that matter.” she was one of the few who had thankfully not been affected by the potion. Her suspicious nature had come in handy at long last, and she’d continue to be so now that she had definitive proof that it was better safe than sorry. 

“I was accused of these things before the legislation went into affect, which means it does not affect me or my trial.” said Dumbledore. How the hell had they found out about his potion? At least though he would be safe, he had made it so it was next to impossible to create an antidote. They would forever be bound to him, loyal, defensive of him and since the Wizengamot were under it, he should be safe. Taking a deep breath, he should be able to fight the potion; he was Albus Dumbledore, the most powerful wizard alive. 

“Irrelevant.” said Cornelius calmly. “The Potion.” he added, Amelia Bones stood up, the potion in her hand ready to give it to him. 

Albus made to stand up, but as he did so the restraints as if sensing his decision wrapped around him tightly. Preventing him from standing up or even trying to wiggle out of the chains. Growling low in his throat, he did not like being so defenceless. He was going to ensure that Cornelius did not last the next election, just as he warned him. Hearing a giggle, his head snapped up, his blue eyes glinting coldly going darker still when he realized who it was. Potter, the ungrateful brat that he was, this was his fault. If he didn’t need the brat he would have just seen him killed for all the trouble he’d caused. 

“Open your mouth,” said Amelia Bones, standing directly in front of Albus, preventing him from glaring Harry into submission - if such a thing was even possible (especially if your name wasn’t Severus Snape). 

Albus opened his mouth, praying that he could overcome the affects, since he had no choice but to submit to it. He’d seen his fair share of trials, and anyone unwilling was just forced into it, he had his reputation to keep and so he had no choice but to go along with it. He could feel it beginning to work immediately, his magic reacted defensively, erecting his barriers making his mind impenetrable. 

“What is Veritaserum? Truth Potion?” questioned Harry; he was sure Verita meant truth. It was taking a long time to learn Latin; he was just so unfamiliar with it. Added to the fact he was learning to read and write in his own language, it was little wonder. 

“Yes,” said Severus nodding firmly. 

“What is your name?” asked Amelia. 

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore,” said Dumbledore, cursing inwardly, he couldn’t get a grip on his own thoughts or tongue! Merlin be damned, he should be able to fight this! He was Albus Dumbledore! He had defeated Grindelwald and he was the only one Voldemort feared. If it hadn’t been for the Prophecy he would have destroyed Voldemort himself. They’d learn without him the world was doomed, especially if they relied on Potter - who wanted nothing to do with the magical world he’d made that abundantly clear. No, he would do it; the potion would make him without arousing suspicion too. It had been his greatest creation, and took years to perfect. 

“What is your date of birth?” asked Amelia, it was compulsory to ask two questions to ensure the Potion was working properly. 

“Eighteen eighty one.” said Dumbledore, wanting nothing more than to close his eyes in defeat. Unfortunately he couldn’t do anything, he felt disconnected from his body, his mind was functioning clearly, he could think but that’s as far as his capabilities went right now. 

Amelia nodded to Cornelius, as she took her seat once more, it was working.

“Did you create a potion with the intention of using it to compel people to do what you wanted?” asked Cornelius, he so badly wanted to ask how he had gotten into the records room. That could wait; there was plenty of time to get to that question. They had to know, so they could secure the room more fully, if it didn’t work the records would be moved back to the underground vault they’d once been in. 

“Yes,” confessed Dumbledore, damn it, damn it, damn it, he cursed, he couldn’t believe he couldn’t fight one useless little potion. Perhaps he should have created an antidote for it so he didn’t land himself in situations like these. Unfortunately he had underestimated them; he’d never in a million years suspected they’d have the guts to arrest him. 

“And did you use it?” asked Cornelius, he was just glad he hadn’t been one of them. 

“Y-yes,” said Dumbledore, fighting it with all his will powerful and failing, the potion was blocking his filter pathways in his brain, making him answer truthfully. 

“Why?” asked Amelia baffled taking over from the Minister, he had the world eating out of the palm of his hand! They listened to him…took on his ideals and convictions as if they were his own. Or had the potion been created much earlier than they suspected and Dumbledore always drugging people to have them loyal to him. 

“I demand their loyalty and obedience, I was just making sure it stayed.” said Dumbledore simply as if answering how the weather was. 

“When did you create the potion?” asked Amelia. 

“Forty years ago,” admitted Dumbledore. It looked as if he would need his backup plan he’d put on the backburner when he was seventeen years old. 

“Who did you plan on using it on last month?” asked Severus suspiciously, unable to keep silent. Causing a stir within the Wizengamot ranks, nobody was supposed to ask questions. 

“Harry Potter,” confessed Dumbledore. 

“Silence or I will have to ask you to leave.” said Cornelius, it had been a valid question but nobody was supposed to ask questions other than him and Amelia. It just wasn’t done, and they couldn’t begin making exceptions, no matter who was asking. “If you feel the need, write it on a piece of parchment and pass it along.” he added quietly, so only Harry and Minerva who was sitting next to him could hear. 

Severus nodded his head impassively. 

“Why did you want to use the potion on Harry Potter?” asked Cornelius. 

“I needed complete control of him,” replied Dumbledore. 

“He was eleven years old; they do not come any more innocent…why did you believe he wouldn’t listen to you? You were to be his Headmaster after all.” enquired Amelia, even her niece adored Dumbledore. 

“He had been out of the Dursley’s care I knew he wouldn’t be as mouldable as I would like.” admitted Dumbledore. 

Harry growled his hands fisted his magic reacting angrily to the words the old bastard had spoken. He couldn’t get up because of the tight grip Severus had on his thigh. 

“It’s alright, Harry. Don’t let him get to you, he cannot hurt you.” said Minerva quietly, trying to soothe the teenager feeling his magic. It was actually really scary and she’d seen her share of angry emotional magic, from Dumbledore and Severus, and Harry’s was way ahead of theirs in the terrifying department. “Your letting him win, if you react.” 

“Why did you need him mouldable?” asked Amelia, what if her niece had been given that potion as well? She needed to get all the students at Hogwarts checked as soon as this trial was over with. 

“He is the Boy-Who-Lived.” said Albus as if it explained everything. 

“You think you have the right to control someone just because they survived something impossible?” asked Amelia her mind whirling, she honestly didn’t know what to think, the excuses, Dumbledore was giving them was completely idiotic. 

“It’s my place to train the new hero to take his place in the magical world, so he could help me keep the world the way I want it.” confessed Dumbledore, his voice despite its impassiveness held conviction. 

“The way you want it?” croaked Cornelius. 

“If I had it my way, anything other than light magic would be burnt and the knowledge forgotten. Children have no right to half the information available freely to read. It just sends them down a dark path.” said Dumbledore. “Without it, there wouldn’t be any Dark wizards, and my world would be forever at peace.” 

Minerva nodded unsurprised, she had seen him removing book after book from the Hogwarts library. Madam Pince wasn’t ever happy with it; information was information in her book, a part of the rich heritage the magical world had to offer. Pince had fought tooth in nail to try and get the books returned to her library, but Dumbledore had been adamant, and she’d failed. That library was her ‘crowning glory’ and she refused to quit for that reason alone, but yes, since that time Pince and Albus had not gotten along. 

“That was your goal? To limit our world to one branch of magic?” asked Cornelius. 

“Yes,” said Dumbledore in reply. 

“How many classes have been removed since he became Headmaster?” asked Cornelius turning to Minerva and Severus looking resigned. 

Severus snorted, “All the classes are a joke, history of magic is taught by a ghost who talks about goblin wars. Muggle history is taught by a woman who’s never stepped foot in the Muggle world, and the clothes she insists they wear…would make us stand out even more than our wizarding attires would.” 

“The Wandless classes offered for fifth year and up has been abolished, the Dark Arts class as well, and I’m afraid to say the classes for defence against the dark arts…are nowhere near enough to prepare them for what’s coming.” said Minerva quietly. 

Cornelius closed his eyes and sighed, “I see.” he said gravely. They should have kept a closer watch on Hogwarts. They were going to have to do something; he would speak to Minerva after this entire debacle was over with. They weren't going to let Dumbledore win. 

Turning back to face Dumbledore, getting back to the matter at hand. 

“Did you track Harry Potter through his magic with the intentions of kidnapping him?” asked Cornelius. 

“No,” said Dumbledore to the surprise of many. 

“What were your intentions?” asked Cornelius, reaching over he drank from the goblet of water thirstily. 

“To bring him to Hogwarts, where he belonged.” said Dumbledore. 

“And then?” asked Amelia sitting forward her monocle was off, sitting on the table in front of her. 

“Getting him caught up with the seventh years so he could join them when Hogwarts started back up.” said Dumbledore. 

“You expected him to get through six years of Hogwarts curriculum in about a month?” demanded Amelia her voice coated with disbelief. 

“Just the core classes,” replied Dumbledore. 

“That would have severely limited any job he may want!” cried Amelia, furious with the injustice nearly foisted upon the young wizard. 

“He will become an Auror, just like the rest of the Potters. It’s the only job worthy of a hero, other would have followed his example.” stated Dumbledore. 

Cornelius wished he could have been surprised by that confession, unfortunately he wasn’t. After everything else, this, well it wasn’t a surprise, he’d planned everything else why not his career as well? From what he’d seen of Harry Potter, he doubted very much that’s the job aim he’d go for. Looking over at the Wizengamot finding them struggling to contain their anger. 

“You knew Harry Potter wasn’t at the Dursley’s before the child turned eleven?” asked Cornelius turning back to his original questioning. He knew the answer to this question, the proof was in the folder on their desk, and fortunately it wasn’t needed thanks to his quick legislations. 

“Yes,” said Dumbledore. 

“How?” demanded Amelia, fingering the folder with the evidence from Arabella Figg, according to Minerva. 

“Arabella Figg was sent to live nearby to keep an eye on him. She wrote to tell me that Harry hadn’t been seen for a few weeks.” said Dumbledore. 

“And you did nothing?” asked Amelia. 

“No,” 

“Why?” gaped Amelia, this was a child they were talking about! An eight year old child for Merlin’s sake. 

“I thought he would go back,” confessed Dumbledore. 

Harry snorted, as if he would have gone back! He wasn’t an idiot. 

“When it was apparent he hadn’t why did you not contact the Ministry? Begin a search for him?” asked Cornelius. 

“I couldn’t take the chance of anyone finding out about the abuse, since I would have ended up blamed for it.” said Albus. 

“You chose that route despite the fact there was a small child out there in cold somewhere?” Amelia asked grasping at straws. 

“He survived Voldemort, what didn’t kill him would only make him stronger.” replied Dumbledore. 

“Stronger?” echoed Amelia sick to her stomach, unable to believe this deluded wizard had been the headmaster of her niece all those years. He was contradicting himself, he wanted Harry strong but mouldable? Those two things just didn't meld together.

Since it hadn't been a question Albus didn’t answer, just sat there in the chains looking for all the world to be in a trance. 

"How long did you know about the abuse doled out against Harry Potter by his Muggle family?" asked Amelia. 

"I knew they wouldn't love him." said Albus. 

"In other words you put him there knowing he would be hurt?" asked Amelia horrified. 

"Yes," confessed Albus. 

"To make him stronger?" questioned Amelia. 

"Yes," replied Albus. 

"What of the blood wards?" asked Cornelius. 

"They would have had to love and accept him for them to work fully," said Dumbledore. "I did not get a chance to access how well they would have worked since the boy left no longer calling the place home, the wards fell." 

The Wizengamot sat there stunned, feeling sick to their stomachs. 

“Did you keep Harry Potter in Hogwarts against his will?” asked Cornelius, watching the crowd get agitated. They wanted to know how he’d gotten Harry’s magical signature, demanded to know how he got into the record room. 

“To keep him safe,” said Dumbledore. 

“From what?” asked Amelia. 

“Death Eaters and Voldemort.” replied Dumbledore. 

“If you couldn’t find him, what made you think the Death Eaters would?” questioned Amelia. 

“It’s a chance I wasn’t willing to take.” stated Dumbledore. 

“Did you hurt him in your bid to keep him at Hogwarts?” asked Cornelius. 

“No,” said Dumbledore. 

“Did you use magic on him?” enquired Cornelius. 

“Yes,” replied Dumbledore. 

“How many others were aware that Harry did not want to be in Hogwarts?” asked Cornelius. 

“At least thirty people,” said Dumbledore. 

The Wizengamot stirred at that, thirty people keeping a child locked up at Hogwarts? Many there slouched in their seats as if they were embarrassed by their own actions. 

“Did anyone else hurt him?” asked Cornelius. 

“A House Elf blasted him away from the wards,” said Dumbledore. 

“And did you get him help?” demanded Cornelius. 

“No, Poppy would never approve of my choice; not even if it was to keep him safe.” replied Dumbledore. 

“But he was injured?” stated Amelia concerned. 

“I do not know.” said Dumbledore; he hadn’t stood around to find out. 

“You left him without seeing if he was okay? He could have had broken bones!” cried Amelia. 

“Yes,” declared Dumbledore without emotion. 

“How many people have you fed your potion to?” asked Cornelius. 

“I don’t have an exact number.” stated Dumbledore. 

“Estimated how many have consumed your potion?” said Cornelius phrasing it another way. 

“One hundred,” confessed Dumbledore. 

“Which organizations?” asked Cornelius gravely. 

“The Order of the phoenix and the Wizengamot.” said Dumbledore. He had said only organizations which meant the individuals he’d given the potion were safe. 

“Has your potion addled influence ever caused the death of a Witch or Wizard?” asked Cornelius tense, he didn’t know if he wanted that answer revealed or not. 

“Yes,” replied Dumbledore. 

The whispering started up immediately; he was many things but a murderer? Which he was according to his own admittance. Even Amelia and Cornelius sat stunned, unsure of how to proceed. They’d performed many trials, but never one of this magnitude or against someone so…connected…or powerful. 

“Who?” asked Amelia weakly. 

“James and Lily Potter.” confessed Dumbledore. 

“I’m going to kill him!” snarled Sirius standing up, trying to leap over the barrier and being held back by Remus. “LET ME GO REMUS!” shrieked Sirius his blue eyes bulging wildly. 

The Auror’s ran into the courtroom wands raised ready to do battle. 

“I think this is the perfect time for a break,” said Cornelius quickly, “The Veritaserum is wearing off anyway, he will need to eat before we resume. Take him back to his cell; do not leave him alone, not even for a second. Send some lunch down as well, now!” before Sirius Black got out of Remus Lupin’s hold preferably. 

"LET ME GO REMUS I MEAN IT!" hissed Sirius, throwing himself bodily against the barrier but Remus refused to let him go. A few seconds later Albus Dumbledore was gone, back to the cell he'd came from moments earlier. 

\-------0

“How long does the break last?” asked Harry, once everyone was sitting in the cafeteria. 

“One hour,” said Severus, “Go and get us something to eat and drink.” passing over a few galleons. 

“What do you think he meant about…causing Lily and James’ deaths?” asked Minerva badly shaken. 

Severus pursed his lips, deep in thought. “I do not know, Minerva, I honestly do not know.” sighed Severus resigned. 

“How is Harry handling it?” asked Minerva, if anyone could see how Harry really felt it was obviously Severus. 

Severus looked over at Harry, before answering, “He feels nothing for his parents, Minerva. For the past seventeen years…he believed they died in a car crash drink driving and almost killing him in the wreck. He feels no connection to them whatsoever; every time I speak of them…he dismisses it as unimportant. Perhaps it’s for the best really, missing them does nothing, its unproductive there is no point on dwelling on things you can’t change.” 

“You? You talk about them?” asked Sirius sceptically. 

“Unless you are forgetting, Black. Lily was my best friend I knew her longer than any of you, I knew more about her than you ever will. It was me who taught her everything she needed to fit in at Hogwarts.” sneered Severus. 

“Sirius,” warned Remus his tone harsh. 

Sirius grimaced but settled down, finally going quiet. 

Harry carried a tray back over sitting back down just as Minerva spoke. 

“Miss. Granger what are you going here?” demanded Minerva, when she spotted her student in the Ministry. 

“Hagrid’s been arrested!” said Hermione panting as if she’d ran the entire way there. Turning to face Harry she began to get on at him once again. “Hagrid is a good man! He doesn’t deserve to be arrested…what you are doing is wrong. He’s kind and loyal and has helped me through some very tough times!” 

“Unless I’m mistaken that is a teachers job,” sneered Harry. 

“Indeed that is what Head of Houses are for, what tough times would that be Miss. Granger?” demanded Minerva, baffled by her students insistence. 

“When Draco Malfoy called me a Mudblood,” said Hermione. 

“Are you?” asked Harry curiously, then staring at Severus confused by the feelings he could sense coming from his Dom. He did not have good experiences towards that word, whatever it meant. 

Hermione puffed out ready to start another diatribe. 

Sirius and Remus cringed, just waiting for the inevitable explosion. 

“Mudblood is a bad name for people who don’t have magical parents, its one of the worst insults in our world. It’s like calling you a bastard in the Muggle world, not a word I approve of at all.” said Severus grimly. 

“That upset you?” scoffed Harry, “No wonder they kept saying it, if they see it affected you they’d continue to make themselves look better and bigger.” 

“She was eleven years old, Harry.” said Minerva. 

“I was one year old when it started,” rebuked Harry. “Honestly she mustn’t be very smart. I had learned by the age of five not to respond or cry at what they said.” and he wasn’t smart was left unsaid. 

“He doesn’t have a normal view on the world, Minerva, sooner or later you will realize this.” sighed Severus shaking his head. 

“Hagrid doesn’t deserve this!” repeated Hermione. 

“Jesus, change the bloody record!” said Harry, proud of himself, he’d actually said something without swearing when he was angry. The screaming harpy was beginning to get on his last nerve, apparently what he’d said last time wasn’t sinking in. “Before I have you arrested as well.” 

“Me? What did I do?” asked Hermione stepping back, her brown eyes filled with worry as she tried to think of anything she’d done illegally. 

“You knew I was in Hogwarts against my will, I could have you arrested for conspiracy.” said Harry his eyes narrowed. 

“You wouldn’t,” said Hermione gaping at him fearfully. 

Sirius and Remus bit their lips; even they knew Harry didn’t say anything he didn’t mean. If anything he didn’t have a filter, he said what he liked no matter what. They were just glad not to be on the receiving end of it right now. 

“What makes you think that?” asked Harry coldly. “Have I gave of the wrong impression?” his green eyes were like died ice chips. 

“I suggest you get back to Hogwarts,” said Minerva, taking pity on her student. 

“Yes, professor.” said Hermione her voice slightly squeaky as she hightailed it out of there terrified that Harry would live up to his statement and have her arrested. 

“Is it just her?” asked Harry cautiously. Pouring coffee from the pot into cups, passing them around leaving the milk, cream, sugar and assortment of biscuits and cakes (as well as the change) on the tray for everyone to help themselves. 

“A lot of people are fond of Hagrid, the poor boy.” said Minerva. 

Harry narrowed his eyes assuming it was a dig on him for having Hagrid arrested. 

“It must be difficult for him to watch student after student graduate when he can’t.” said Sirius in agreement, “Thank you, Harry.” accepting the cup. It was a surprise when Harry simply nodded, no harsh glare or diatribe coming his way. It gave him hope; perhaps there was a chance for him to get to know his godson after all. He would just have to watch how he was with Snape. Which wasn’t going to be easy, but as blinded as he could be at times, he could see how much Harry liked Snape no matter how much it turned his stomach. 

“Why not?” asked Harry. 

“He was expelled, accused of harbouring a dark creature at Hogwarts that led to a girls death.” said Minerva, “I was at school during that time, Albus was the Transfiguration teacher, and he convinced the current Headmaster to allow Hagrid to stay, he’s never left since…more out of loyalty.” 

“Ever thought that’s why he did it?” grunted Harry, it was admittedly a smart move to make. 

“Is there a chance Hagrid wasn’t guilty?” asked Remus curiously. 

“There was a rumour about a spider,” said Minerva. “The girl is still there; perhaps she might be able to shed some light on the situation.” 

“Why not just ask Dumbledore? He can read minds right? He probably already knows.” shrugged Harry indifferently. Grabbing a biscuit and dipping it into his coffee munching on it before picking up his coffee and gratefully drinking it. 

Severus smirked proudly, Harry was adapting to the magical world very well indeed. 

“How do you know about that?” asked Remus surprised. 

Harry just stared at him as if he was an idiot, how the hell did he think he’d found out? Duh! Such a stupid question to ask. 

“Never mind,” said Remus hastily, he was forgetting who his lover was. Severus would never have left Harry unprepared. 

Harry just smirked before turning to face Severus and Minerva again. 

"Do you think I did the wrong thing?" asked Harry, biting his lip, for the first time displaying his insecurity to Minerva, Sirius and Remus. Severus though was already well aware of this side of Harry. 

“Wanting the people to pay for what happened to you Harry, isn’t wrong.” said Severus firmly. “What you fail to realize is…Dumbledore is a very…was a very persuasive individual, he makes you feel guilty if you do not do what he asks. When I went to him begging him to save your mother, I was basically given an ultimatum spy or Azkaban…he will go to any means to accomplish his goals.” 

“You…you were the…the one to…to warn them?” gaped Sirius his heart sinking further. Of course, why hadn’t he connected the dots sooner? He’s just assumed Dumbledore had somehow guessed like he usually did when it came to Voldemort. 

“Fat lot of good it did,” said Severus curling his lip, and he couldn’t even blame Black, if what Dumbledore had implied was true, and since he was under Veritaserum it was true. 

“Perhaps getting Hagrid’s side of things might make it better?” suggested Minerva. 

“He still took me away, if it wasn’t for him I might have had a different life.” said Harry. Not that he really cared about that, he wasn’t one to dwell on the ‘If’s’ and ‘Buts’ he was just stating a fact really. 

“I don’t think you would have, Harry. Like Severus said…Dumbledore always gets his way.” said Remus. He had been determined to see Harry abused, raised to be his little tool, Merlin it was a good job Lily and James weren't here...they would have found a way to kill Dumbledore by now. When it came to their child, they had been devoted to the very core of their being. 

"Probably," scowled Harry darkly. 

"I wonder how many students Granger has driven insane already," said Severus thoughtfully. 

"All of them," muttered Harry. He absolutely loathed Granger. "She's completely insufferable." 

Minerva snorted in amusement, not able to hold it in. "That is what Severus has been saying for years." 

"Its true." said Harry grinning in amusement. He liked this, going new places, seeing people well that he could tolerate anyway. It was nice to get out of Hogwarts for a while, being there all the time made him feel claustrophobic. He was used to being out in the open, going wherever he liked on the streets. Most of all it was fucking brilliant getting to see his revenge complete after all the years of worry and stifle.


	50. Chapter 50

Willing 

Chapter 50 

The Trial Continues 

“The trial will be resuming in ten minutes,” said Cornelius as he momentarily joined the group after grabbing a cup of coffee. He was so very curious about Harry, and everything he’d been through. It couldn’t be good; he knew that, considering how dark his attitude could be. Most seventeen year olds couldn’t contemplate such an attitude never mind act it out. Who knows how many years out on the street would do that to anyone, he couldn’t even try to understand what he’d been through. At least he seemed to have someone now, not someone he’d ever envisioned having a relationship with James Potter’s son no less, but he wouldn’t judge. “Before you leave, would you mind going to the Atrium and resorting the wands to their rightful owners?” added Cornelius, suppressing his amusement. 

“They couldn’t get them down?” asked Minerva surprised, placing her cup on the table amazed. Not only by the fact the wands were stuck, but Cornelius Fudge didn’t seem the least bit perturbed. If anything he was amused, he wasn’t the wizard she thought he was. 

“Why should I? Don’t they know it’s rude to point,” sneered Harry irritably. They’d pointed their wands at him! Threatening him he wasn’t going to put up with stuff like that. 

“I think they’ve learned that lesson,” said Cornelius, “They’re hiding away in the Auror meeting room mourning the loss of their wands.” 

Sirius sniggered into his cup, hiding his large grin totally amused. Not even he and James could have come up with such an awesome idea. Without meaning to - or seeing the funny side…Harry was simply really great. He did magic that nobody else could, a powerful strong bugger, and he didn’t want to get on his bad side again. So far Harry had been nice to them, and it was a miracle.   
“I don’t know if I can.” admitted Harry wryly. 

“He will give it a try,” said Severus, he didn’t want Harry getting on the wrong side of the Ministry or the Auror’s. They could be rather vindictive if they wanted to be, yes Harry could take care of himself, but to defeat the Dark Lord they needed all the help they could get. The Minister on their side would help matters a great deal. 

“Thank you,” said Cornelius. 

“We have some concerns, regarding Hagrid, we think he may actually be innocent of the crime he was expelled for during his Hogwarts education.” said Minerva. 

“If he is, it will help reduce his sentence if he is even sentenced during his trial.” said Cornelius nodding in understanding. “I assume by this you want me to question him about what happened fifty, maybe sixty years ago.” 

“Actually, Harry suspects Albus may know the truth,” said Severus, his black eyes glinting proudly at his submissive. “Ask him about what happened during the time the chamber of secrets was opened for the first time.” 

“Of course,” said Cornelius, “If it turns out he is innocent…I assume the charges will still be going forward?” this time he was looking at Harry enquiringly. 

“Not completely,” grumbled Harry, “I suppose making him leave Hogwarts and not be allowed near children will have to be good enough.” 

“Harry if you want to go ahead, nobody will blame you.” said Remus firmly. 

"Send him to Romania," said Sirius, "He loves dragons and he'd be within his element." 

"Not without a wand he wouldn't." said Remus before taking a drink of coffee. 

"If he is found innocent he can procure a new wand." Cornelius pointed out as he drank his own brew. "Learn what he needs to survive on the reserve." 

"There's a dragon reserve?" asked Harry interested. 

"Yes, they are an endangered species, wizards like to hunt them down and sell them on the black market. We caught two just last month; they're in Azkaban sentenced to one year each. They might think again before attacking them." said Cornelius. Happy to educate Harry on the magical world, something he should already know it was horrific really. The last Potter heir, not knowing everything about his world. 

"Wizards get the better of Dragons?" said Harry staring in disbelief. 

"It takes around ten maybe eleven wizards, flinging stunning spells at them to subdue them so yes, we can get the better of them. Whether it is for there own safety or ours.” said Cornelius. "You'd be surprised by how many reports we get of dragons in the area. People buy them on the black market, trying to raise them by themselves. Idiocy at best, they don't even know the first thing on how to control them." the Ministers exasperation was evident. 

“That’s bloody cool,” said Harry wondering if they were anything like the dragons he saw on TV and in movies. 

“Indeed,” said Severus dryly. The closest he got to Dragons was using their body parts in potions, such as their scales. Which admittedly wasn’t often, as Fudge had stated, Dragons were endangered species and they were protected. 

“Minister Fudge?” called out a wizard, standing there looking awkward. 

“Excuse me,” said Cornelius, “It was nice meeting you, Mr. Potter.” he added before disappearing his cup of coffee still clutched in his hands. He began walking away with the wizard who had asked for his attention, looking to be in a deep discussion. 

“That was the Minister of Magic, one of the most important people in our world, although he does have to answer to the Wizengamot on a whole when passing laws and such…but he basically has a free reign.” said Severus in explanation. 

“He seems like he knows what he’s doing, competent.” said Harry. 

“A year ago I would not have agreed to the same thing,” said Severus dryly. 

“I agree, Severus, the changes we’ve seen in him cannot be a coincidence.” said Minerva fully agreeing. 

“He has always come across as a doddering idiot, being seen with the likes of Lucius Malfoy, and doing everything Dumbledore asked and constantly asking for his advice.” said Sirius. 

“That isn’t being an idiot that is a pure Slytherin move to make.” said Severus immediately, his black eyes twinkling at the deviousness of it. 

“He is a Slytherin,” said Minerva butting in. 

“With the backing of Lucius Malfoy and Albus Dumbledore, he basically has the entire wizarding world voting for his election in the votes. The pureblood’s always back Lucius, whether through blackmail or bribery, and with Dumbledore it was simpler, they believed until recently, every word that came out of his mouth.” replied Severus. 

“Politics,” said Harry rolling his eyes, rubbing his forehead, he hated politics. 

“Indeed, pure politics,” said Severus in agreement. 

“I can’t stand it, the backstabbing, the lies, the pretences…I’d rather just tell the truth.” said Harry honestly. 

“We know,” said Minerva, Sirius and Remus in unison. 

Harry just shrugged unaffected by their words. 

“I suggest we get back, words probably spread across the ministry already.” said Minerva, “If anything the place will be even more packed.” 

“I agree,” said Severus standing up, leaving his finished mug for the witch to clear up. 

“Who was that woman?” asked Harry standing up, replacing the chair in its original position before following everyone, standing as close to his Dom as he could. 

“Her name is Rita Skeeter, as I said before she’s a journalist and greatly disliked by the majority of wizards and witches. She had the ability to get into places she had no right being in, which it seems she was doing by using her Animagus form.” explained Severus. 

“How long will she get?” asked Harry still curious about everything. 

“Anything from six months to six years.” said Sirius being the Auror he knew those things without needing to think. 

“The fact she came into the Ministry will make her sentence longer,” added Severus.   
“Is it easy being an Animagus?” asked Harry. 

“Animagi, turning into one is being an Animagus.” corrected Severus automatically. 

“I myself am an Animagus,” said Minerva. 

“You aren’t a cat are you?” asked Harry suspiciously thinking of Mrs. Norris. 

Minerva stopped stunned, Harry truly was an odd one, and how the hell could he possible know what her Animagus form was? It was creepy, that’s what it was. 

“She is not Mrs. Norris.” said Severus trying and failing to hold his amusement in. “But yes, she is an Animagus, a cat as you deduced.” for all the wrong reasons admittedly. 

“Only powerful wizard and witches can become Animagi. The process of becoming an Animagus is long and arduous; it has the potential to backfire. Which means the transformation could go horribly wrong. Many wizards or witches feel their time could be better spent with other branches of magic. Once you have learned it, you have the ability to change forms with or without your wand.” explained Minerva in her usual teaching voice. 

“Is it harder without a wand?” asked Harry. 

“No, actually it isn’t.” said Minerva thoughtfully, she hadn’t used her wand since she began learning. 

“Then why bother using a wand?” asked Harry bluntly. 

“Focus, unsure of ones own ability, or the simple fact they are so used to using their wand they cast without thinking.” said Severus. Opening the courtroom door, walking in front of Harry, so the idiots trying to get a good look at him couldn't. Harry didn't like being looked at; it annoyed him to no end. He rather wanted the public on Harry's side, with a bit of luck they could get through the day without any incident. He stood to the side, waiting on Lupin, Black and Minerva as well as Weasley who had just entered the room before letting himself and Harry sit down. 

Severus observed Black and Lupin tensing again, as if they had just remembered what Dumbledore had said previously. Black was too calm, he wouldn't be surprised if he'd taken a Calming Draught. Not long after a very reluctant Albus Dumbledore was dragged in, so different from his usual confident walk. His life was being laid bare for all to see, and it thrilled Severus to no end. Unlike last time, the chains wrapped immediately around the wizard, preventing him from moving the slightest. 

“Replay the last few sentences to refresh everyone’s memories,” said Cornelius from where he sat, tense in his seat. 

“Yes sir,” said Percy, scrambling to do what he was told, leafing through the parchment to get to what he needed. “Minister Fudge: Did your Potion addled influence ever cause the death of a witch or wizard. Albus Dumbledore: Yes. Amelia Bones: Who. Albus Dumbledore: James and Lily Potter.” he did not bother reading the words that Sirius Black had spoken. 

“Administer the Veritaserum!” said Cornelius, gesturing to Amelia, who was in charge of the Potion and administering it. She wasn’t just the Head of the Department of Law Enforcement; she had experience with Potions and studied them regularly.

Amelia nodded curtly, and moved to give him the Potion; unfortunately it seemed Dumbledore was past his tolerance for anything. He refused to open his mouth, in the end Amelia had no choice but to use magic to pry open his jaw and keep it there until she was done. The three drops of the clear, tasteless, odourless potion onto his tongue, watching it absorb before releasing the charm.

“What is your name?” enquired Amelia, rolling her eyes; normally she didn’t have to repeat herself in one trial. Most of the time it only required one drowse of the potion to get all the answers they needed. It was after lunch time now, and they still didn’t even have half their questions answered. 

“Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore.” was the forced reply from the bound and drugged wizard. 

“What year were you born?” asked Amelia the urge to get it over with was strong. 

“Eighteen eighty one,” replied the wizard immediately. 

“It is working,” said Amelia to the completely silent room, the only sound heard after her statement was her shoes on the cement floor. 

“What did you do to cause the deaths of Lily and James? What did you suggest?” asked Cornelius. Delving right into a question no doubt people wanted answers to. Lily and James were the two most known parents in the magical world, 

“I told them to accept Sirius Black’s suggestion and switch secret keeper.” said Albus. 

Cornelius stared at Albus blankly, Veritaserum didn’t usually work that way, and he had to have felt more than guilt at what happened. There had to be more to it than that, but what? How did he go about getting answers? Sitting forward he contemplated his next move. 

“Did you know that Peter Pettigrew was the one who was spying on the Potters’?” asked Cornelius. 

“Yes,” admitted Dumbledore without so much as a flicker of guilt. 

"Do not make me stun you," snapped Remus, holding Sirius down, stopping him from making a mistake he'd probably be fired for. 

“Did you suggest to Black that he switch secret keepers?” asked Cornelius. 

“I merely implied that everyone would know he had been chosen that they could get the truth from him in different ways.” said Dumbledore. 

“Why?” Cornelius asked baffled. 

“I was furious they denied me as their Secret Keeper, they were wavering even with the potion, they had to be dealt with.” replied Dumbledore. "In the end it turned out well, they died for their son and in doing so gave the magical world peace." 

Severus froze, unable to believe what had come out of Dumbledore’s mouth. He had expected the prophecy to be brought up, and the whole ‘Greater good’ spiel he liked to spout. Digging his nails into his palm, as the urge to strike out at Dumbledore rose like a tidal wave. He didn't want to end up banished from the courtroom; he wanted to see Dumbledore sentenced. The fact that Harry was so calm, helped Severus control his own emotions and bring Harry's calm feelings to the forefront. This really should have been Harry's reaction, getting angry and ready to kill Dumbledore for what he did. But Harry had no empathy, he didn't feel bad for others, nobody had for him so why should he really? He had no connection to his parents; it was as if he was hearing about strangers. If Harry learned more he may have felt a little something, unfortunately he hadn't had the time to regale Harry with stories about his parents. 

"Who opened the chamber of secrets sixty years ago?" asked Cornelius remembering the Hogwarts teacher’s request. 

"Tom Riddle." confessed Dumbledore. 

"Why did you let Rubeus Hagrid take the blame?" asked Cornelius unsurprised, he doubted there was anything Dumbledore could say that would shock him now. 

"I couldn't tell people I was reading my students minds." said Dumbledore almost bluntly. 

Severus stood up and went forward, whispering into the Ministers ear. Everyone in the room watched Cornelius pale drastically, looking sick before nodding jerkily. "Tom Riddle is the birth name of the Dark Lord." 

"You knew that You-Know-Who began killing people while he was still in Hogwarts?" rasped Cornelius. 

The wizengamot exclaimed angrily, furious with this new admission of guilt. 

"Yes," replied Dumbledore. 

"Why did you do nothing?" asked Amelia seeing as Cornelius was speechless, he had been proven wrong - he was surprised by something Dumbledore had said. 

"I was waiting on him getting powerful, noticed and biding my time on people asking me to do something." said Dumbledore. Just like the time they had when Grindelwald had been in the height of his power. "But I underestimated him; he grew too powerful, too threatening. Then the prophecy revealed that I wouldn't be the hero this time around. I had to make sure that I was revered for training the new hero, and making sure held my ideals and his power didn't grow much either."

"Wait, what did you mean by that? What did you plan to do to Harry Potter's magic?" asked Amelia worriedly. Shuddering as raw undiluted magic flashed momentarily around the room, someone was extremely pissed off. 

"I bound his magic." said Dumbledore. 

Cornelius swallowed the bile crawling up his throat, wincing as he felt another bout of powerful and menacing magic. They would be lucky if Dumbledore wasn’t killed by the raw magic if they weren't careful. It made him cold all over, there was no doubt Harry was powerful without his magic being bound. 

"When?" demanded Amelia. 

"The night Voldemort attacked." stated Dumbledore. 

"That's why he took twenty four hours to get Harry to Privet Drive." whispered Minerva closing her eyes; it was obvious it had been a question lingering on the back of her mind for quite some time. 

"What spell did you use?" asked Cornelius urgently. 

"Praeligo etenim vita." confessed Dumbledore, struggling briefly, in the bindings. 

Cornelius sagged in relief, so profoundly grateful that it had a counter, despite the fact the spells literal translation was bind for life. Like most magic, they came up with counter curses, or potions to reverse any magic done, with the exception of course being the unforgivable curses. 

Severus held onto Harry, his grip tight and bruising, having trouble controlling Harry's magic in his anger. He was powerful now, what would he be like with the bindings removed? Which is exactly what he planned on doing as soon as the trial was over. He was furious with Dumbledore but his concern for his Submissive overrode it. Finally after two harmless outbursts he finally gained complete control. It didn’t help that his own magic was acting up in his own fury. 

"You use dark magic despite the fact you want to limit everyone's education to light magic?" asked Amelia sardonically. 

"Yes," replied Dumbledore. 

“Calm down, Harry.” said Severus his voice curt and demanding, “Before you hurt not only us, but everyone else here.” 

Harry cringed nodding without saying anything. His anger drained away at the fact he knew his Dom was probably disappointed in him. There were many things he could tolerate, but disappointment wasn’t one of them. His other Dom’s hadn’t affected him the same way Severus’ did. He didn’t know why, but Severus had been able to understand him in ways the others hadn’t. In the end he’d fallen, extremely hard. It was the hardest thing he’d ever had to do when he ran when he saw Dumbledore. That year had been the worst; he hadn’t approached the club, just remaining out on the street, occasionally shop lifting to get what he needed. He wasn’t sure what he felt, but what he did know it was horrible. He never wanted to feel that way again, ever. 

“Was anyone aware of your actions that night?” demanded Amelia. 

“No,” replied Dumbledore, struggling more forcefully. 

“Where was Rubeus Hagrid? And what did he think you were doing?” asked Amelia. 

“He brought the boy to me, waited for me to finish, I do not know what he was thinking.” stated Dumbledore. 

Harry flinched before gritting his teeth; he hated that word more than anything else in the world. Even more than freak if that was possible. Breathing deeply, he relaxed against Severus, who as if sensing his emotions comforted him. The thought of that bastard anywhere near him was enough to make his skin crawl, it was a good job Severus had such strong control otherwise…his magic would have reacted to his intentions and killed Dumbledore. 

Cornelius stood up, walking over to Amelia, “Have you ever seen anyone fight the potion so much?” he asked her looking worried and suspicious. 

“No,” replied Amelia shaking her head negatively. 

“I suspected as much, how long do you think it has left?” Cornelius added, looking at his watch. 

“Not long, I suggest we ask the final question and get this trial over with.” said Amelia grimly. 

Cornelius nodded, having suspected that it was going to be Amelia’s response. “Very well,” 

“How did you get into the records room?” asked Cornelius Fudge, remaining standing but moving over to his own desk. The room tensed immediately, nobody even dared to breathe as they waited on his answer. This wasn’t the worst of Dumbledore’s crimes by far, but it was the most concerning. If they didn’t get their answer, and couldn’t fix whatever it was, they would be removed back to the vaults underneath Gringotts. 

“I didn’t.” said Dumbledore. 

Everyone stared around cautiously, a weak hope blooming, was Dumbledore innocent of at least one crime he had been accused off? They didn’t allow themselves to hope too much, since there was many ways in which they could not answer under Veritaserum. 

“How were you able to acquire Harry Potter’s magical signature?” demanded Amelia. 

“I used his file record,” answered Dumbledore. 

“How?” demanded Cornelius getting extremely irritated. 

“I used my personal House Elf,” said Dumbledore. 

Everyone exploded in shock that was one way they hadn’t contemplated someone getting in that way. Cornelius sat down feeling weak, but also relived. If it had been a House Elf, at least they could ensure it doesn’t happen again. They would need the Goblin’s help, which would require a heavy price indeed. Goblins didn’t do anything out of the goodness of their hearts; they bargained and haggled like hell. 

“You used the information in the file to locate and kidnap Harry Potter?” asked Amelia, if he did then they had him for treason whether he entered the room or not. 

“Yes,” confirmed Dumbledore. 

“Members of the wizengamot, you must now deliberate what must be done to Albus Dumbledore. You all will swear to judge this fairly, disregard anything this wizard has done in the past. His actions today are the reason he is here. At two PM we will let everyone know if this verdict will be reached today or if it will need to wait until tomorrow morning.” said Cornelius facing the wizengamot his face serious and reserved. 

“I seriously doubt they will take that long, the truth speaks for itself, quite literally.” replied Severus wryly. 

Harry snorted amused by Severus’ words. 

“Café again?” suggested Minerva, “I really need to stretch my leg and I have a hankering for another coffee, I do not normally go this long.” by this time she’d usually had at least six or seven coffees. 

"I agree," replied Severus. 

"May I accompany you three?" asked Arthur; no doubt Harry would be going with them. 

"Of course," said Minerva, before Severus could get a word in edgewise. 

\----------0

Twenty minutes later, everyone was informed that the Wizengamot had finished deliberating and the trial was recommencing. Everyone made their way back to their seats, all of them wondering what the Wizengamot had decided for Albus Dumbledore - traitor to the wizarding world. 

“I bet Skeeters is in her cell cursing, this could very well be the trial of the century.” said Sirius vindictively, grinning at the thought of her shouting and screaming at the door of her cell. “It would have made her career.” 

“That it would,” admitted Remus. 

“Instead she has no career, the Daily Prophet will not accept her back after she gets out.” said Minerva. 

Everyone silenced when Cornelius Fudge stalked back into the room, the other door (at the opposite end of the courtroom) opened almost at the same time and the Wizengamot entered. Retaking their seat for the final time during Dumbledore’s trial proceedings.

“I assume a decision has been made?” asked Cornelius clearing his throat as he stood up, facing the wizengamot not even sparing Dumbledore a glance. Percy Weasley was as he always was, scribing away everything everyone was saying. 

An elderly wizard stood up from the seat in the middle, his name was Tiberius Ogden and he was now the Chief Warlock of the wizengamot and presided over the meetings. He and the others had made a vow to fairly judge the case as any other, so nothing could influence them. Which was why the deliberating had taken so long, with fifty wizards and witches swearing the oath. “We have, Minister Fudge.” replied Tiberius officially, nodding his head seriously. 

“What say you, Tiberius Ogden chief warlock of the wizengamot?” said Cornelius, everyone was tense with anticipation. 

“Albus Dumbledore, we have decided will serve fifteen years in Azkaban prison for his aforementioned crimes. However, for his treason, we wish to see the Dementors kiss administered after his sentence. During these troubling times we must secure the future for the next generations.” said Tiberius firmly. 

"What say you all?" asked Cornelius, staring at the rest of the wizengamot to make sure it had been a joint decision. 

"Agreed," they all replied in Unison. 

"Why are they talking like Pirates?" asked Harry arching a curious eyebrow. 

Severus let out a short laugh before he managed to stifle it, much to the shock of everyone sitting next to him. Arthur, Sirius, Remus and yes, even Minerva gaped in shock. Nobody had heard Severus laugh before, even just for a second, simply put they were stunned speechless, and not because of the verdict but because of one boy's ability to make everyone act out of character.


	51. Chapter 51

Willing 

Chapter 51 

Going Back Home 

“Let’s go.” said Severus, standing up ready to get Harry out of there while everyone was distracted by the events that had just transpired. Dumbledore had just been Portkey’d to Azkaban Prison; he certainly wasn’t going to be a popular inmate that’s for certain. He wasn’t surprised by the verdict, and treason wasn’t handled well in the magical world. At least he wasn’t being given the kiss right away; he would suffer the tortures of the damned. With a bit of luck he will see everything he’d done wrong for fifteen years. Keeping a tight grip of Harry's arm as he squeezed them through the thong of Witches and Wizards. Having to stop himself snarling, he hated people touching him, even if it wasn’t on purpose. Other than those he allowed to touch him of course, like Lily and Harry, Minerva could get away with it as well. All his life, touch had been harsh and cold and sometimes painful if his father was drunk which was most of the time. Even his teenage years had been spent hurt and alone, so much so the thought of people touching him was uncomfortable. He didn’t deal with being uncomfortable; it caused him to lash out at others. 

“I’ll get the door,” said a voice from behind Severus, moving around the crowd and yanking the heavy doors open. Minerva wasn’t able to use magic because of everyone surrounding the doors maddening really. Eventually she made a big enough gap in the door to let them all out of the havoc filled courtroom. She was still slightly stunned by the fact Severus had laughed, in a courtroom full of people! Never in all her years had she seen Severus so alive. It was mesmerising and she hoped that Harry continued doing whatever it was that he was doing to Severus. If anyone deserved to be happy it was most certainly Severus. 

“Thank you, Minerva,” said Severus gratefully, the noise immediately muffled behind the closing door. 

“Where are you off to next?” asked Minerva, wondering if Severus would be staying at Hogwarts or if he would be moving on already. 

“The Atrium and back to Hogwarts,” said Severus dryly, understanding the question behind Minerva’s words without her having to say anything. He hated teaching children, he had no plans to remain after the war ended that much he was adamant about. Even more uncertain was where they would choose to go, it would just depend on where Harry would like to head to.   
“And after that?” asked Minerva, hoping she wouldn’t lose him completely; he had despite his severe nature became someone she trusted with her life. More than that he had become a friend and confidant, one she didn’t want to lose so soon after becoming Headmistress of Hogwarts. She’d known one day she’d become Headmistress, in perhaps another ten perhaps twenty years down in the line, and most assuredly assumed under different circumstances. 

“You know as well as I, there is no point in looking to the future.” said Severus seriously, “One cannot be sure in war, especially one such as myself, if they will survive.” he hoped he did, because he knew it would devastate Harry, but at least he would be well provided for. Not only would he have the Potter fortune but the Prince estate and the money he made brewing potions. 

Harry snorted, “Getting up every day runs the risk of dying, whether we piss the wrong person off or fall down a flight of stairs. Doesn’t mean we should stay in bed all the time, doesn’t stop us from thinking of what we will be doing later that day.” He didn't dwell on what Severus had said; the thought of losing Severus terrified him. 

“Touché.” said Severus wryly.   
“He has a…rather odd outlook on the world doesn’t he?” said Minerva her lips twitching. 

“Not odd, just painfully honest.” replied Severus just as amused as Minerva. 

“Much like you,” said Minerva. 

Severus just glanced at her drolly before he continued on, facing the front finding amusement in the scene before him. Two wizards were at the top rung of ladders trying to remove the wands without snapping them, to no success. The owners were watching them half fearful that their wands WOULD be broken and half hopeful they could be successfully removed from the marble ceiling. 

“Accio Wands,” tried Severus, wondering if he could undo the impossible feat of removing them since his and Harry’s magic was now bound together. Mixed, co-joined, both their magical signature blending together to form a new one, a more powerful one. He didn’t need to use his wand anymore, but he wasn’t about to let the dunderheads in the Ministry know about it. Unfortunately it was something he was going to have to share with the others, he could teach Harry a lot, but he couldn’t teach him everything that was just impossible. 

Then just like that the wands floated down half way then fell with a dull thud on the floor. 

“We tried that!” exclaimed the wizard who was still up the ladder on the top rung, looking shocked and dismayed. 

“A dozen times!” cried the other wizard already climbing down the steps indignant that someone had come along and made their long afternoon redundant with one little spell they’d been using for the past seven hours. They’d even worked over their lunch hour! Needless to say he was infuriated. 

“How the hell did you manage that?” demanded Kingsley half awed half pissed off. The Auror's lost nearly a days work because of it, thankfully though things had been pretty quiet if he was honest. Well if you didn’t count the ciaos at the Ministry because of Dumbledore’s trial. He hadn't been one to lose his wand, but he'd been here trying to remove them. They'd asked him because he was one of the more powerful Auror’s in the department. Or rather they had begged him when they saw him; he'd just Apparated to attend Dumbledore's trial.   
“I summoned them,” said Severus sardonically. 

“I tried that a million times,” said Shacklebolt darkly, gritting his teeth he was in no mood for sarcasm right now. Then again there was nobody that could get someone worked up as well as Snape could, he was infuriating most times. 

“Obviously not hard enough,” sneered Harry winding him up taking a great deal of merriment out of it. Oh how he loathed everyone in the fucking order. Well other than Fred and George, and maybe Minerva and of course Sev, he kept forgetting his Dom was part of it. He loathed the Weasley woman, Molly he vaguely remembered her saying she was called, oh and the Metamorphmagus Tonks. He would never like them, but he could he blame them? They’d been under the influence of a potion…ah what the fuck, he couldn’t care less either way - he wasn’t here to like them.   
“Finally got them down?” asked Sirius walking towards the Atrium catching up with Severus, Harry and Minerva. Arthur was already on his way back to work, he couldn’t afford to take days at a time off. So he was away putting in some extra hours, which didn’t surprise Sirius, after all he had a big family. 

“Yes,” said Shacklebolt frowning, Black was too happy about it for his liking. He wanted his job back; unfortunately he still had months to go before he could be reinstated. He'd meant to attend the trial, but he'd been asked to remove the wands by his fellow Auror’s despite the fact he wasn't working. 

“The press is coming,” said Minerva. 

Looking around, they noticed she was right, around ten wizards and witches wielding cameras were running towards them. Light bulbs flashing every step they took, their faces alright with passion and glee, finally Harry Potter was back in the magical world and they wanted every juicy detail they could get. 

“Fucking hell,” muttered Harry eyeing them warily, thankfully it was a big Atrium with a dozen or more fireplaces. 

Minerva had to bite her tongue; the urge to scold Harry for his language was overwhelming. Unfortunately as a teacher, teaching students all year the response was ingrained. She did manage to stop herself, and that was the main thing, Harry wouldn’t put up with being scolded, at least not from anyone other than Severus. Although she could understand his reaction, Harry wasn’t a people person, and seeing so many people running towards him with looks that reminded Minerva of a child being presented a puppy sprang to mind. 

“Let’s go,” said Severus practically throwing Harry and himself into the fireplace and shouting in their destination. Seconds later they were gone, just as the crowd descended upon the Auror’s who were scrambling around to find their own wand among the pile. 

“Was that really Harry Potter? Where’s he been? Has he enrolled in Hogwarts? Why was he in the Ministry? When will we get to see him? Can we set up an interview? Where has he been? How is he? Was he injured when you found him? Where did you find him? Why has it been kept quiet? When did you find him?” was yelled at from every direction, mostly aimed at Sirius and Minerva, who were regretfully stuck now in the thong of journalists.   
“Is he living with you Mr. Black?!” “What courses is he taking at Hogwarts?” “What plans does he have for after Hogwarts?” “Where did Harry Potter go?” “Why was he in the Ministry?” “Has Minister Fudge been talking to him?” “Why did he leave with Professor Snape?” 

“SILENCE!” roared Shacklebolt rubbing at his temples, as finally the last of the Auror’s finally picked up their wands and hastily put it in their robes for safe keeping despite the fact Harry was already gone. They were definitely not going to get on the wrong side of Harry Potter again that’s for sure. Neither was the one, who got flung into the fountain, he’d had to go to the medic wing for a dislocated shoulder and sprained wrist. “There will be no comments made.” he added firmly glaring at them, daring anyone to ask another question. He needed a headache reliever potion right now, what a bloody day it had turned into. He’d only been there for the bloody trial and ended up roped into this, he’d been missing the Ministry…now he just wanted to go home and crawl into bed. 

“Why is the Ministry trying to keep it a secret? We deserve to know what’s happening!” cried one of the journalists. 

“You don’t deserve to know, yes Mr. Potter has returned to the magical world, but that is it. Mr. Potter is entitled to his privacy, and if you fail to give it he will leave again and you will not get a single story.” said Minerva curtly. 

“Why would he leave?” shouted one of them, sounding shocked. 

“Other than the fact you are all after a silly story without a care of what Mr. Potter has been through?” replied Minerva, glaring at the journalist who had asked why he would leave. With that, she Apparated from the building, appearing at the main gates of Hogwarts, deciding to walk instead of calling for a coach. Despite the fact she’d felt betrayed by Dumbledore on so many things, most regarding Harry, she felt ten times worse now.   
She would never openly play favourites, certainly not while they were actually students at the school. She had been very fond of Lily, she had been so cheeky and magically talented, although James Potter got the top spot for Transfiguration, and Lily did come second. They had to be, especially to be picked as Head boy and Head girl. She had been furious about some of the things the ‘Marauders’ had gotten up to in school, especially with Albus preventing her from taking direct action. She’d never looked the other way, but some of their pranks had been harmless, yet when she’d heard about Sirius’ actions the night he sent Severus after a werewolf she’d been so enraged. She had wanted to expel him, he had nearly caused the death of two students, so yes, and she’d wanted him gone. Unfortunately Albus had tied her hands, but she’d made it abundantly clear to the boy she was furious, it helped somewhat that Remus had taken nearly a year to forgive him too. Severus had never been the same after that night. Then they’d grown up, it was expected really when one was at war people were forced to grow up too quickly. Being in the Order she’d grown even closer to them, the fact Albus had set them up to die hurt her deeply. 

Dear Merlin she wanted to throttle the old fool, it was one thing to manipulate people but to control them was another thing. Poor Harry, one day he might feel the pain of their loss, and have to swallow the fact they’d been taken from him because they loved him more than anything else in the world. It was obvious they had overcome the loyalty and the controlling nature of the Potion; somehow their love for Harry had been greater than any influence. Obviously Dumbledore had been threatened by that, Sirius was probably feeling worse that he'd trusted Dumbledore and now it resulted in his best friends death.   
\--------0  
“Bloody hell, I’ll never get the hang of that!” grumbled Harry, picking himself off the floor, shaking his head when Severus just stepped out gracefully. 

“You will,” said Severus assuredly, wordlessly and wandlessly getting rid of the soot on their clothes and faces. It was so handy being able to do this, one of the best perks of bonding to Harry, without a doubt; well other than the fact Harry was his of course. “Grace will make dinner today, go and finish your work.” 

“Yes sir,” said Harry unhappy with that arrangement, but if he didn’t want anyone finding out, the quicker he learnt everything he should have done years ago, he needed to study. Although he was doing really well, he barely needed to use the spell anymore, except when it came to the really weird potion ingredient names. 

“Petulant doesn’t become you,” said Severus bringing him close, after everything he’d learnt he felt shaken whether he showed it or not. He wasn’t one to seek physical comfort of others, but today it seemed that general rule was shot to hell. He was half glad Harry couldn’t empathise with his parents; otherwise both of them would be in very bad places emotionally. Not only had Dumbledore killed Lily, his best friend, he’d basically manipulated his entire life. He had gone to Dumbledore begging him to save her, all the while planning her death. It left him cold and disgusted, of course the old fool had wrongfully assumed he had loved Lily as a lover and he’d never corrected him.   
“Actually it does,” said Harry wryly, at least as of late it had been. 

Severus chuckled quietly; it seemed Harry was more…irritable lately, although he couldn’t quite figure out why. There was always something he could do to snap him out of it, but they had much to do. Perhaps if they got it done later they could let off some steam. It might have something to do with being holed up in the same room, or perhaps in a full time D/S relationship with him, he wasn’t used to it. Usually they only got to see one another during the holidays, and most of the time they’d been firmly attached to the bed making up for lost time. 

“You can make us breakfast tomorrow,” compromised Severus, carding his hands through Harry’s hair as they stood together relishing the rare moment when they weren’t on the move. 

“Alright,” murmured Harry, his eyes closed his head pressed against Severus’ chest listening to the beat of his heart.   
“Go on,” said Severus after a few minutes of silence, giving Harry a little shove to the desk he had at the side of the room, near the fire so he could keep warm as he worked. Once he was sure Harry would do what he’d told him, he turned around and disappeared straight into his library hunting for the book to unbind Harry’s magic. 

Leaning against the table in the library, he breathed deeply, trying to control his emotions shielding them from Harry. He was furious with himself for missing the obvious bind on Harry’s magic. How many times had Harry said he had trouble controlling it? He had stupidly thought he meant accidental magic, since his powers hadn’t been trained. Cursing silently, such an insipid fool he’d been, it was little wonder he couldn’t control it if some of it was bound! It was like trying to tame a wild boar that was stuck inside a sack. Growling low in his throat, he immediately began browsing his shelves, looking for the book he needed. With a bit of luck he would have it and not have to hunt Hogwarts library or go to the bookstore. The press would be everywhere looking for Harry, and the fact he’d left with him - they would be after him as well.   
Book after book was removed and replaced on the bookshelves as Severus hunted it down. They were slightly dusty; he would need to get Grace to give them a cleaning. Books were amongst his treasured possessions especially ones on Defence and Potions. He packed them up and took them home when he went back to London, easier said than done if Harry had been in the house. He’d had to do it manually that time, much to his consternation, since a simple spell would have had them all neatly in their places. 

“Sev?” called Harry, entering the library. 

“What is it?” snapped Severus irritated that he couldn’t find the damn book. 

“Someone’s at the door, do you want me to get it?” asked Harry, staying where he was, something had gotten Sev into a foul mood and he knew when Sev went into those…it was best to stay out of the way. When he got into moods like that he usually just went out and deliberately bated one of the street kids, let of some steam that way. He didn’t know how normal people dealt with it, other than just brooding in a silent room. 

Sighing softly, the guilt already setting in, “I’ll be there in a minute, it’s just Minerva, can you let her in?” asked Severus, getting control of himself. This wasn’t Harry’s fault and he shouldn’t be taking it out on him. 

“Alright,” said Harry closing the door again, wondering what had put a fire under his ass. Could it be what happened to his parents and Dumbledore’s confession? He knew Severus had been fond of his mother, shrugging his shoulders he walked over to the door and let Minerva come in; she had a lot of books floating behind her. The smell of food was already emerging from the kitchen; Grace was obviously hard at work. 

“Hello, Harry is everything okay?” asked Minerva, aware of how Severus was probably taking the news spewed out at the trial. “Is he down in the lab?” she knew him well enough to know that’s where he liked to go when he was troubled.   
“The library,” said Harry gesturing to the closed door. Before he took his seat and began writing once again, thankfully not with the quill, this by the way drove him crazy. Why the wizarding world wanted to write with a bird’s feather he didn’t know, it was absurd. 

Minerva looked over, surprised despite the fact she shouldn’t be, to see Harry learning to read and write if the books were anything to go on. Obviously he hadn’t been educated beyond the age of nine. At least he would probably know the basic words and how to add up and subtract. “How is it coming along?” asked Minerva, surprising Harry, judging by the way he slammed the book closed and became stiff. 

“There is no need to be embarrassed, we all learn new things every day, even I myself, and I have a Mastery in Transfiguration. Even Severus learns new things each day, there’s always room for more information.” said Minerva compassionately. “The fact you want to learn is admirable, if you need any help, I am willing to offer my hand.” 

“Thank you,” murmured Harry, feeling less embarrassed that someone else knew his shame. Opening the book, he began to work again; he still didn’t want everyone knowing though. 

“He wont be needing your help with this, but with magic when the time comes.” said Severus wryly, having heard their conversation. He was grateful to Minerva, he could literally feel the embarrassment leave Harry in spades at the fact someone knew he couldn't read and write. He blamed himself when in reality the blame belonged on Dumbledore's and the Dursley's shoulders.   
“Magic?” asked Harry curiously, staring at his Dom wondering if he was feeling better. It was so difficult to gauge his reactions to things since he was for most part closed off. Then again the same could be said for himself, the bond was allowing them to feel each other despite the fact they didn’t communicate their feelings very well. Although the bond was helpful, it wasn’t always that way, his Dom was good at muting it somehow - he had to ask about that soon. 

“I cannot teach you all branches of magic; we will need the help of the other teachers. Do not worry it will be with only teachers I trust, and I will be there at all times.” said Severus, feeling Harry’s apprehension and telling it to him straight getting rid of the worry before it began to stew.   
“How will you do that and teach?” asked Harry curiously. 

“That I do not know yet.” said Severus pinching the bridge of his nose. “I will work something out with the others if they are willing.” 

“With his abilities, they will be queuing up.” said Minerva joining in the conversation. She actually wanted to teach him, had done for a while. She wasn’t sure if the others had figured it out or not, but she knew, Harry could do magic without a wand. Wandless magic! She’d never seen anyone else with the ability before, to think Lily may have picked up that handy ability. She did wonder why Lily hadn’t told anyone, if it was the case, but it seemed most likely since she had cast the spell to protect Harry without her wand. 

Harry blinked wondering what the hell she was talking about, what kind of abilities did he have? He was nothing special that had been made abundantly clear his entire life. Although Severus made him feel special, and made him think he was most of the time, he just couldn’t believe it. He was nothing, had been nothing for his entire life hell until a few months ago he couldn’t even read. If she knew what he'd been doing with his magic she'd probably be even less than impressed.   
"Indeed," said Severus thinking of earlier, Harry hadn't even twitched when he sent their wands flying to the ceiling with what appeared to be a semi permanent sticking charm attached to them. He would make sure the others didn't try and limit Harry's magic by telling him what was and wasn't possible. He wanted Harry to expand his full potential, not having it snuffed by anyone telling him what magic was capable of and what it wasn't. "Why did you come?" he asked realizing Minerva had obviously come for a reason.   
"The book," said Minerva shaking herself out of her thoughts, handing it over. "I only took three minutes to find it. He didn't even make an attempt to hide anything incriminating."   
"That is because he did not think he would be caught, he thought he was invincible and nobody would stand against him." said Severus seriously, opening the book feeling gratitude flowing through him. He did not have this book, so his searching would have been for naught.   
"Very true," said Minerva nodding her head in agreement.   
"Thank you, Minerva, I was looking for this, I do not have this particular book. I have a feeling this was one of the many books he removed from Hogwarts library." said Severus.   
"Whether I like it or not...some of the books he removed should have, they are rather dark for students to be reading." said Minerva.   
"At least at Hogwarts, we can keep an eye on those that show a particular interest in certain books." said Severus.   
"Again, true." said Minerva, "I am on my way to give Madam Pince the books that were removed back."   
"Madam Pince?" asked Harry.   
"She's the schools librarian, she treasures the books, and if something were to happen she would be the last one out. She wouldn't abandon her post while there was a single book left in Hogwarts library." said Minerva.   
"She's a determined woman," said Severus in agreement.   
"Would you like to be properly introduced to everyone tonight?" Minerva asked Harry.   
"No, I've had enough for one day," said Harry grimacing. He just wanted to spend some time with his Dom alone, which seemed impossible at the moment.   
"Perhaps in a few days," said Severus, feeling Harry's emotions and he could only agree with him. Harry had just received the first dose of how famous he really was, it was one thing being told and another to experience. That had only been a close call, he could only imagine what it would have been like if they had managed to ambush him. If and when they met him, he knew they wouldn't be impressed and probably end up backing off. Unless they wanted their wands or whatever they have at hand destroyed. Harry wouldn't take their invasions lying down, he'd put up a fight and the Ministry wouldn't do a thing, not until Voldemort was destroyed...and if they tried to destroy a hero, they'd end up in even worse shit.   
"Do you need help with the counter spell?" asked Minerva gesturing to the book, as she got ready to leave.   
"No, I'll be fine," said Severus after opening the book and giving it a once over.  
"Alright, good night gentlemen." said Minerva, opening the door, allowing the books to follow her through floating up and down behind her. Only then did she close the door giving the men privacy they obviously desired.   
"Goodnight," said Severus automatically.   
Severus sat down on his high back leather chair, in front of the roaring fire. The warmth settled into his cold bones, as he looked at the index to find out where in the book the spell he was looking for was located. Page 103: - Bindings & Bonding. Flipping to the page, he began to peruse though the words until he found the reference to the one used on Harry. As he suspected, there was a counter spell to have it removed. He couldn’t help but wonder if Dumbledore had planned on removing it, or had he hoped Harry would be powerful enough without it to destroy the Dark Lord? His mind drifted to what would have been Harry’s first year, the philosopher stone. They’d spent their entire summer creating and placing those enchantments for them to be discarded when news reached them all that Harry was missing. That he didn’t understand, why set everything up if he knew Harry wasn’t there? Although if Harry had a permanent residence a letter would have written itself out. The fact Harry never stayed in one place long enough for his magic to take hold, had inadvertently stopped him from being found. He did wonder what Harry would have been like if found at that age, shaking his thoughts of, there was no point in wondering. So Dumbledore had probably been hoping Harry would be found during the letters being sent to prospective magical students. 

Harry quickly finished the work that Severus told him to do, before staring over at his Dom. Watching him intently, he hated when Severus got into a project, and he wouldn’t leave it alone until he finished it completely. He could walk completely starkers by him and he wouldn’t even twitch! Hmm, Harry narrowed his eyes at that thought. A sly look coming to his face, well it was worth a try...wasn't it?   
"Dinner is ready Master Severus," said Grace popping in.   
Harry groaned his fingers dropping from his buttons damn it, talk about bad bloody timing. There was no way Severus would miss dinner, or rather let him miss it not for anything on this planet. He was putting on a lot of weight, but probably not enough to have Severus happy about him missing it.   
“Thank you, Grace that will be all.” said Severus standing up, and making his way to the dinner table and sitting once again. The food smelt delicious; if he was honest Harry’s food was better. He had no idea how Harry could be such a great cook, but he was, everything he made was cooked to perfection. Most probably because they liked their food cooked a certain way. 

“Yes sir,” said Grace disappearing, knowing when her Master said that, they didn’t want to be disturbed again. 

Both of them sat down and began helping themselves to the food, Harry as always waiting until Severus had begun. It wasn’t expected of him, it’s just something he’d always done. Back at the Dursley’s he had to wait until everyone was finished, to get the scrapes that is of course if it hadn’t all been scoffed down by the idiots. Vernon and Dudley tried to eat everything just out of spite so he couldn’t eat. Then when he began dating to get off the street, he was half afraid they would make him go without as well. In the end he always waited until his other Dom had begun eating. 

“I will remove the block on your magic, don’t fret.” said Severus feeling Harry’s emotions and misinterpretation them. 

“I know,” said Harry swallowing the carrots before speaking, “Can we do it tomorrow please?” 

“Why?” asked Severus curiously, as he cut his steak in half, the plate was full. Every since Harry had come back into his life, he’d been eating more, taking care of himself better. After all how could he look after someone else if he wasn’t in a fit state? It was quite simple really; he wouldn’t have been able to. Of course it might be because he wasn’t so depressed anymore, and he had been. Harry’s departure from his life had hurt, and Severus hated the fact he’d allowed himself be open enough to hurt like that. He’d been determined to see it never happening again, vowing never to allow anyone so close yet longing for someone to take care of. Then Harry reappeared, he felt more confident now knowing if Harry left unexpectedly he could bring him back. He would never go through what he had a year ago.   
Harry just looked at Severus, his green eyes alight with passion, and he didn’t even need to say anything. After the events of the day, he just wanted to be looked after, let off some steam…be loved. It’s the only way he understood, maybe in time he would know other ways…but right now it’s what he desperately wanted. 

Severus smirked and shook his head; sometimes Harry could be completely insatiable. He couldn’t deny Harry, not when he could feel the need and desperation pouring from him in waves. It was more than just sex; he could feel that, it’s as if Harry needed it to feel wanted, desirable. 

Harry grinned behind his hand when he noticed Severus was eating dinner much quicker than he had a few minutes ago. He quickly followed his example, nearly squirming in his seat. Already aroused and Severus hadn’t even touched him yet. Harry cursed himself for putting so much food on his plate. Deciding not to finish, he pushed the plate away from him, standing up and slowly began to remove his clothes, watching those black eyes spark with fire as his Dom too decided to abandon his dinner and get straight to dessert. Bending over, after throwing a look at his Dom, he began to undo the laces on his shoes moaning when he felt Severus move, standing behind him. Despite that he moved his boots to the side neatly, before standing to face Severus need evident on every line of his body.   
Severus trailed his finger down Harry’s bare chest, relishing the Goosebumps that appeared and the moan that followed. It had always been enticingly easy to arouse Harry; he stopped just inches away from Harry’s crotch before walking away. Harry gaped after him until he realized Sev had only gone to the bedroom. Kicking his brain into his gear, he scampered through after him. Seeing him standing there in the middle of the room, he wandered over and began to undress him, unclipping his travel cloak and folding it before placing it on the chair, the rest of Severus’ clothes quickly followed. The urge to touch him was strong, but he managed to stop himself. 

“On the bed, hands and knees.” said Severus, moving towards the drawer he used to keep his favourite toys. 

Harry’s breathing hitched, shuddering in anticipation he climbed on the bed. Severus was in full Dom mode, and it just made Harry feel more alive. Almost immediately, the bed dipped and Severus used a piece of black silk to cover his eyes. He could see nothing but blackness, and hear only his own breathing and the occasional noise he couldn’t identify. He did hear the drawer opening and a vial removed, Harry didn’t need to wonder what THAT was.   
"Do you remember the safe word?" asked Severus, not touching Harry he needed his focus right now.   
"Yes sir," murmured Harry twitching.   
"What is it?" Severus asked him, gazing at Harry's naked form he was stunning, even more so now with some fat on his bones. He looked healthy and less breakable now, which was a good thing. His erection stirred some more just thinking on what he would do doing for the coming hours. Oh this was much better than anything else they could have been doing.   
"Dittany sir," replied Harry breathlessly.   
“Very well,” said Severus, sliding down the bed until he was at the bottom, and could see Harry’s backside. The small ring of muscle was the focus of his attention. Opening the vial he poured the oil onto his fingers and began probing at his entrance, almost immediately it began twitching as if it was begging for more than just his finger. 

Harry gasped at the first touch, unable to see and only feel; the sensations were heightened. Groaning as Severus touched that spot inside him that made fireworks appear behind his closed eyelids. Squeezing down around him, trying to create some sort of fiction, only for it to be futile. Then the second one followed scissoring inside of him before playing with his prostrate again. 

“Oh, no, Harry, let me hear you little one,” said Severus withdrawing completely. 

Harry whined in disappointment “Please sir,” Harry begged, wiggling his backside wantonly. 

“Much better,” murmured Severus, sliding three fingers into Harry’s well oiled backside, enjoying the feel of Harry around his fingers. Having to squeeze down on his swelling erection to make it more manageable. He’d barely touched Harry yet he was close to coming, sometimes he really did feel like a teenager unable to control himself around the seventeen year old. Unfortunately he was feeling both their reactions, which was enhancing this experience for him.   
Severus removed his fingers from Harry, his lips twitching at the disappointed groan leaving his Submissive’s lips.

“So eager my Harry,” murmured Severus picking up an item he’d brought out, toying with it for a few seconds. 

Harry moaned his voice did things to him that should be illegal; nobody should have such a voice. He was so hard; he wanted to come so badly, whispered words met his ears before he felt a tingling sensation at the base of his penis. It reminded him of the sensation of putting on a cock ring, and wondered very briefly if Severus had created the spell or if it was well known. Everything left his thoughts as he felt Severus touching him again, but it didn’t last long causing him to groan. His disappointment didn’t last long as a loud moan ripped out of him when he felt something slip though the loosened ring of muscle. 

Severus preferred using the spell; it was much easier than playing around with the Muggle inventions. The problem with Muggle toys was he worried constantly something could happen. You weren’t supposed to use them for more than half an hour, otherwise it could lead to medical problems, and ones that left him shuddering while reading the leaflet that came with it penile gangrene indeed! Oh no, when he could he preferred using magic instead of Muggle toys. The plastic cock rings were a nightmare, especially against pubic hair it’s the last time he’d used one actually. What pleasure could you truly have in just thirty minutes? Well admittedly a lot but he preferred to prolong it further. With a spell it was possible, it could if you wished keep it on indefinitely, and all it did was delay orgasms and make it more forceful when you finally did come. However, there were some toys he did like, such as the one in his hand. Anal beads, he used them quite regularly, but Harry was in for a surprise tonight. It's the first time since they'd been together in London...and if he'd known about his magic...well let's just say they would have been used like this long before.   
Severus pushed another plastic ball through the ring, watching it disappear into Harry, biting his lip to stop himself moaning, Merlin the sight should be old, but no, it still turned him on like nothing else. The balls got bigger as he inserted them, until all eight had been greedily sucked in by one desperate Submissive; all that was left visible was the large ring that was used as a handle to pull the beads out. 

His oiled fingers began to play with Harry’s cock and balls, enjoying the sounds he could garner from his submissive. He always knew when Harry was reaching the end of his tether, he began to curse. It was always amusing at least in bed, when he began to curse every foul word he knew in the English language which by the way was a great many. Hooking his finger into the plastic ring, he rubbing his thumb against Harry’s head as he pulled the anal beads from Harry’s body, the small sphincter stretched and loosened as well as vibrate, Harry to feel an overloaded sensation of pleasure as each ball plopped out one after another. Using the spell to make the beads vibrate, caused a scream of pleasure to tear out of Harry. It nearly had Severus coming just hearing it alone. Harry gasping for air as he rode on high the pleasure was bringing, his body was shaken and exhausted but he didn't want this to end. 

Harry’s legs were straining to keep him upright; he could barely keep himself in position. His breath was stolen from him as the beads were once again inserted into him. Gripping the covers, his chin on his chest as he rode the desire building up inside him unable to find release quite yet. “Please, please, please, please, please, please, PLU-LEASE.” murmured Harry over and over again. 

“Do you want me to stop, Harry?” taunted Severus, ceasing his movements, squeezing himself again, as the pleasure grew too much, he didn’t want to end this prematurely. 

“NO!” rasped Harry immediately and loudly, his breathing laboured. 

“No, what?” asked Severus twisting Harry’s nipple. 

“No, sir.” replied Harry, contritely, his muscles straining, he just wanted to plop down on the bed. 

“Hmm,” said Severus, twisting the other nipple, he knew Harry wasn’t going to last much longer, at least not in this position. Trailing his fingers down Harry’s back, he was sweating, Harry arched up against him when he reached his backside. Hooking his finger in the ring he removed the spell on Harry and began to fondle him again, hard and fast just like he knew Harry liked it. He could feel how close Harry was to coming, rubbing against his head harshly, “Come for me, my Harry.“ he said breathlessly, watching him. Severus pulled the beads out mid orgasm making sure they vibrated once again, overwhelming Harry completely. Harry’s arms bucked his mind turning blank and, sprawled on the bed, he rode the incredible orgasm until he was completely spent. 

Severus absently cleaned and disinfected the beads before placing them back in the drawer as he soothingly rubbed up and down Harry’s back. Smirking wryly when the mess Harry made disappeared, oh Harry was a quick study, and he picked up things very fast. He was going to have no trouble with spell casting, of that he was one hundred percent certain. He removed the make shift blindfold, and placed it in the drawer as well.

Harry turned onto his back, arching his backside up, Severus was quick to catch on and he immediately grabbed a pillow and put it under. Allowing Harry to relax back onto it, with one quick but careful thrust Severus sank deeply into Harry, not having to worry about hurting him since he was already well stretched and lubricated. It was utter bliss to be back inside him again, he knew he wouldn’t last long, so with that in mind, he withdrew and slammed himself back in, Harry arching up bringing him impossible deeper into the tight welcoming heat. Both of them lost to the sensations they were bringing to one another and sharing through the bond. 

The closer he got to achieving orgasm, the more erratic their pace became until eventually Severus emptied himself inside Harry, claiming him again and renewing and strengthening their bond completely. Summoning yet another toy it was long flexible and curved, causing Harry to moan at the sensation as he slid it carefully into the slick channel. It was very easy to cause tears or rips, so he was always careful when he did this. The rectum was sealed closed with the butt plug, trapping the fluid inside. Severus couldn’t help but twitch just seeing that ass milking the plug. The plug had the ability to squirt liquid into the rectum as well, but he had yet to use it. Although it did turn him on at the thought of using it to remind Harry who he belonged to maybe one day, his semen squirting unexpectedly into him when he wanted it to. Biting his lip, he couldn't take any more sweet torture today, so he forced his mind to dwell on other things instead. It was no easy feat, that was for sure.

Moving Harry’s leg moved up the bed and grabbed the pillows so he could get comfortable. Breathing deeply, regaining his lost control, he closed his eyes and just lay there; the room was warm enough so they didn’t necessary need the duvet. It didn’t take long for Harry to move as well, moulding himself against Severus’ chest, wrapping his legs around Severus’ until he was all but tangled up on him like a vine. 

“I like that spell,” murmured Harry still breathless, speaking quietly, his throat was still sore from all the screaming he’d done. To think if he had told Severus about his magic…he might have experienced this, a lot sooner and perhaps not ran away out of fear. 

“I though you might,” said Severus smirking wryly, not having to guess which one he meant. 

“Why didn’t you tell me you were magical? Didn’t you trust me to keep quiet about it?” asked Harry curiously, enjoying the feeling of just lying there with his Dom. 

Severus stiffened at the question, but he knew he should answer it regardless of the feelings it stirred in him. 

“You don’t have to answer,” said Harry quickly, he didn’t want to ruin the mood, he may already have. 

“I thought you were a Muggle, my magic wasn’t able to detect any in you…” said Severus still put out with that. His own magic had failed him, Merlin if he’d known things would have been so different. “Non-magical people should never know about magic, there may have been a few times I was tempted to tell you about it, but due to past experience I didn’t. I never thought I’d make the same mistake my mother made, but I did.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Harry, perhaps him keeping his magic a secret from his previous Doms had been a good thing after all. 

“Muggles do not react well to learning about magic,” said Severus, “My own father is a prime example of that. I am unsure when my mother confessed to him about her magical abilities, presumably perhaps when I was born or when I first did accidental magic. She married him without telling him she was a witch. He did not react well to that, he became fearful, abusive and when he lost his job he began drinking and it became worse. My parent’s marriage was nothing but an endless argument and fights until the day they died. I hated being there, listening to them, and I hated being near my father even more, especially when he was drunk which towards the end became more and more frequent.” Not that he had feared Harry would become abusive, but he had been worried he'd run, having a 'Dom' that could kill him with a flick of his wand, cause imaginable pain, force him to do something, compel him, drug him with potions he couldn't get around...why would any Muggle in their right mind react favourably towards that prospect? 

“Is that why you don’t drink a lot?” asked Harry, kicking the duvet towards them. 

“Indeed,” said Severus wryly, helping Harry cover them both, before he curled his legs around him again. Rolling his eyes as he rocked slightly against his leg pushing the plug deeper into him moaning slightly, totally insatiable. 

“Will you ever forgive me for leaving?” Harry asked quietly, he may not care what other people thing, but Severus wasn’t other people. In fact he was really the only person he cared about, even if he had a tough time admitting it. Unfortunately he hadn’t been able to deny what he felt when he left, it wasn’t in his nature to mope but he had been when he left Severus. 

“What makes you think I haven’t?” asked Severus. He hated remembering that time; until Harry had shown up he hadn’t known what the hell had happened to him. Whether he’d left, been hurt and unable to get in touch with him or the worst scenario to go around his mind that ‘Harrison’ had been in a fatal accident. For days he hadn’t left the flat, ate or done anything other than just wait hoping he would walk through the door with a very good explanation. In his depression he had just began brewing the potions for Poppy, and any potion he felt like brewing just to pass the time and keep his mind off of him. Then he’d gone back to Hogwarts suffered through the year, then went back home, he’d had every intention of looking for him, unable to go without an answer any longer. Especially just in case he had been hurt, he’d planned on going to the hospitals and such. He hadn't been successful, in fact there was no Harrison Blake in any Muggle database the age he'd insisted he was. Then Dumbledore had demanded his presence and the rest was now in fact history as Harry had once said to him. 

Harry remained silent, he didn’t quite have the answer to that question…he just had a feeling Severus hadn’t forgiven him. If Severus was anything like him though, he wouldn’t be forgiven for a long time. 

“I wish I could tell you what you want to hear, Harry.” murmured Severus into Harry’s ear. “I am naturally a very unforgiving man; I understand why you felt the need to run. At the end of the day though, you should have trusted me. I had nothing but your own interests in mind, and I wouldn’t have betrayed you. I have forgiven you a great deal by trusting me with this…” said Severus, his fingers running along Harry’s collar, the trust that must have taken…blew his mind. 

“You wouldn’t have brought me to Hogwarts if you found out who I was?” asked Harry curiously, not sure if he wanted the answer to that question or not. 

“I do not know, and we will never know, we did not get the chance to be honest with each other did we?” asked Severus. 

“No,” agreed Harry, gasping when Severus’ leg accidentally pushed the plug deeper into him. 

“How did you know I was magical?” asked Severus, using his magic to cause the plug to vibrate inside Harry. 

Harry gasped, his body arching as he choked out the words, “I could see some magic back then and feel it. It was a bit of both with you, I could sense the potion in the coffee that day.” he managed to squeak out breathlessly. He wanted him to stop, he didn’t think he had it in him to put up with more, yet he wanted his Dom to continue now…it would be worse if he stopped. He’d never get to sleep feeling sexually frustrated. 

Severus seemed to know he couldn’t put up with more, so he put more pressure into the plug making it go faster as he quickly brought Harry to completion in a very short space of time. Removing the spillage, he grunted when Harry once again wrapped himself around him like a bloody squid’s tentacle. Rolling his eyes in the darkness, he just adjusted his pillow and got comfortable, Harry would let go in his sleep, he always did. “Sleep,” said Severus. 

“Are you going back to teaching tomorrow?” asked Harry, his eyes closed, a yawn working itself out of his throat. He was exhausted, and he knew he wouldn’t be awake for long; even now he could feel himself drifting but fought it wanting to know the answer. 

“Yes,” replied Severus, carding his hand through Harry’s hair. 

“Night,” murmured Harry before sleep finally claimed him, his exhausted body finally completely relaxing and recovering over their night time activities. 

"Goodnight," replied Severus, but Harry was already asleep. It took Severus twenty minutes to fall asleep, his mind continued to drift to their conversation. Eventually though he succeeded in falling into sleeps arms, they would at least get a long lie since it was rather early in the night still.


	52. Chapter 52

Willing 

Chapter 52 

Getting Things off Their Chest 

Severus woke abruptly at six o’clock in the morning; it was still an hour before his alarm would go off. Looking down at his chest, where his sleeping submissive lay. Severus stayed there for a few minutes, deep in thought. His thoughts mostly centred on yesterday, more specifically the fact Harry could see Thestrals, it didn’t surprise him really, but he did wonder who Harry had seen die, whether it had been him who did it or if it was someone else. What’s more, he was baffled at how Harry had succeeded in keeping it from him for two years. Well a debate could be made for six months since that’s really the only time he saw Harry or rather Harrison as he’d known him at the time. He had been a spy, he noticed inconsistencies yet he’d seen nothing to indicate otherwise from Harry. It bothered him a great deal, mostly because he hated the fact someone had successfully blinded him. It didn’t sit well with him, was he losing his touch? Or had he just been blinded because he cared for Harry? His mind drifted to the days he’d spent with Harry, and still found nothing out of the ordinary. Dumbledore was gone, it was truly a weight off, but he wasn’t one hundred percent comfortable, he probably never would be. Harry would always be a target in the magical world, he had promised his submissive a holiday, perhaps he should schedule one, perhaps nearing Christmas. Although he wanted to be at Hogwarts for Christmas day and the New Year. Hogwarts was spectacular at that time of year, and no doubt Harry hadn’t had a proper Christmas and he wanted Harry to experience everything he had missed out on. 

His mind drifted to the Dursley’s without reason or rhyme. How had Vernon Dursley managed to keep the worst of the abuse from him? He was a skilled mind reader; it shouldn’t have been possible especially considering the fat obese idiot was a Muggle. Dumbledore must have had something to do with it, there was no explanation. Which might mean there’s worse he didn’t know about and Harry had no reason to bring it up after all he assumed Severus knew everything - which it was glaringly obvious it wasn’t the case. Not only had Vernon stabbed an innocent child but Petunia had also. 

Sitting up moving Harry’s head onto a pillow, he slid out of the bed, keeping an eye on his submissive making sure he didn’t awake during it. Grabbing his clothes, he left the room and hastily dressed in the living room, summoning a potion to him Wandlessly. Once that was done, he used the Floo Network to get to Arabella Figg’s home. She was as he had found out attached the network, nobody that wasn’t, wouldn’t have a jar full of Floo powder next to their fire place. He wanted to tell her what happened, give her the potion and find out once more what had happened to all the Dursley’s.   
Arabella Figg blinked in surprise, when her Floo Network flared. Nobody usually used it to come to her; she was the one who used it occasionally in events of ‘emergency’. Which had been few and far between admittedly, standing up she observed Severus wondering what was happening. “Severus…what are you doing here?” she asked blankly. 

“Dumbledore has been arrested and sentenced to Azkaban Prison.” said Severus simply, “I need you to drink this, it’s an antidote to a potion Dumbledore gave everyone in a bid to control them. It may explain why you didn’t go against his wishes; he basically had everyone around him under the imperious curse.” 

Arabella goggled at him unable to believe her ears, her heart sank, accepting the potion she drank it down grimacing at the taste. It had been a long time since she had any potions, her stomach protested heavily at the potions presence but she ignored it as she sat back down. “Please sit,” she added realizing she was being impolite. 

“Thank you,” said Severus simply, as he sat down on the flower patterned, cat hair infested seat. “Do you know what happened to Dudley Dursley?” 

“I believe he went to his aunt’s, I have her address and phone number - Petunia gave it to me when they went to visit her and left Harry here.” said Arabella, standing up she began to flick through her big black book filled with names, phone numbers and of course addresses. 

“This is the only one I have, I’m not sure if it’s recent, I never did get in touch with the woman,” said Arabella shuddering, she was a female version of Vernon but louder if it was possible - which she hadn’t thought possible. 

“And the Dursley’s are still imprisoned?” asked Severus. 

“Yes, the house is still empty awaiting their return,” said Arabella, “I wouldn’t be surprised if we find it for sale now…I think Dumbledore bought the property for them when Harry was sent to live with them.”   
“Thank you,” said Severus accepting the piece of Muggle paper, obviously she want wanting it back otherwise she would have just written the address down on a spare piece of paper. Staring at it, he realized he knew where it was, and it was pretty secluded. Nodding at Figg, Severus than Apparated out of her house, appearing at a rather large home, well it was certainly larger than the house he grew up in. With fields and huts everywhere. He could hear dogs barking in the background, by the sounds of it they were just pups. Observing his surroundings he watched as a huge obese woman come out of the house with a watering can and a large bag of dog food and make her way towards the large hut that looked more like a cabin. 

Narrowing her eyes at the woman, recognizing her from the memories he’d pulled from Vernon. She too had hated Harry, but unfortunately she hadn’t really had a chance with Vernon telling her all sorts of lies over the years. That Harry’s parents had been drunks, getting themselves killed in a car crash and that Harry had been a problem child since appearing in their lives. She’d constantly told Vernon to place Harry in an orphanage. 

Flicking his wand out he made himself invisible, and began walking towards her, he just got close enough when she disappeared into the hut. Fortunately it was open enough for Severus to slide inside without arousing her suspicion. She knew nothing of the magical world anyway, so she’d never suspect anything. Obviously Vernon hadn’t elected to share that secret with her. 

He was right; they were puppies, dozens of them he grimaced at the thought of the things. The smell was atrocious in here, a mixture of Poo and pee mixed together, as well as something else he couldn’t and didn’t want to identify. Moving towards her, he met her eyes and slid into her defenceless mind. He flipped through her memories and thoughts without guilt, as she simply believed she had the beginning of a headache. 

Severus watched as the woman brought Dudley Dursley up from the age of eleven. Surprisingly she had quickly realised what the boy was like, and took a firm hold of him. He’d expected to get away with stealing, bullying and demanding but Marge had put a quick stop to it. He couldn’t help but admire her for it; the Dudley Dursley now was so very different from the boy who had landed on her doorstep. He was still overweight but one couldn’t expect miracles. He was currently at college aiming for university with a few good friends. From what he could see the boy was well mannered and decent now, all the brainwashing and what he’d seen his parents doing had been removed from his mind. Marge had never taken Dudley to see neither Petunia nor Vernon in all the time she’d had him. The trial had shaken her; she began to see them for what they truly were. She regretted deeply her part she’d taken in making Harry’s life a misery. She often hoped Harry was alive and well, happy at last but Marge knew the harsh side of life and realized it might not happen. Removing himself from her mind, any revenge he’d planned on her or Dudley was gone. He couldn’t really blame either of them, Dudley had been but a child following the only example he knew. Marge had only ever seen Harry three times if she was lucky when she visited. Sighing inwardly, he exited the hut, leaving the woman to the pups, wandering further away so he could apparate without her hearing him. 

The next place on his agenda was the prison, but it was going to be extremely difficult to navigate.   
Severus stood before the sign ‘HM Prison Wandsworth’ the place was in near silence. Buzzing could be heard every now and again, coming from inside, but other than that absolutely nothing. He knew he wouldn’t be able to just walk into this place, although normally people wanted out now in. He wasn’t sure how to get to Vernon Dursley but he’d do his damndest to see it through. They wouldn’t come out of prison alive, not after what they had done to his submissive. Quickly moving along invisible once more, following one of the guards into the building, waiting impatiently as he signed himself in and making sure he got through the gates before they were slammed shut before the guard. It seemed as though they were going through gates after gates every few seconds. With it being six o’clock in the morning the prisoners were probably still in their cells. Probing into his mind, trying to get any reference of Vernon, he finally got one after nearly five minutes of searching. 

Having no need for the guard, he moved off, making sure not to do anything that might be seen on screen. He knew the entire place was being monitored by CCTV cameras, so if anything was seen, it would be suspicious. Muggles didn’t believe in magic anymore, their mind just couldn’t conceive it, they tried to rationalise it nowadays. Moving silently through the corridors never encountering a single soul as he did so. He knew exactly where Vernon’s cell was. 

Climbing up the stairs he was finally on the level he needed to be, peering into the cells until at last he was there. He couldn’t unlock the door so he cast a silencing spell non-verbally before Apparating so he couldn’t be heard. There were two people in the cell, one black haired thin male and another he knew to be Vernon Dursley. It gave him a lot of satisfaction at the state of the evil Muggle. The man was no longer obese; his bulk had all but disappeared completely. He had a large bruise upon his face and an old faded scar running down the other side. He must have pissed the wrong person of; either that or they knew what he did. 

He non-verbally once again cast a spell on Vernon Dursley, watching as his sleeping state became tense. Smirking in feral satisfaction, the spell was an old one, used for justice back in the day before Azkaban was created. Tit for a tat quite literally, everything he had done and allowed to be done to Harry would be felt. With him being so old for a Muggle anyway he probably wouldn’t survive it. Either that or he would kill himself to end it; the end result was the same - one dead Muggle. Poison was just too quick for the likes of him, which had been his original though. Even the most painful poison just didn’t quench Severus’ need for vengeance. This was the reason people didn’t mess with him, even the Death Eaters. The urge to remain behind and let the abusive bastard know who had done it and why, was strong but he couldn't risk it, not now. 

His deeds done, he Apparated back outside, before taking off once again, this time to repeat it all over again with one Petunia Dursley. He just wished that tree branch had hit her back in the day, so Harry hadn’t had to endure her sour face for even a second. HM Prison Hollowway here he comes.   
\----------0   
Moaning quietly, Harry blinked a few times as he woke up, for the first time his Dom wasn’t here. Sitting up he looked around, had he gone to class without him? He hoped not, looking at the time he saw it was only half six. Severus wasn’t in class; none of the students would even be up yet. 

Removing his covers he got himself up, wandering through to the shower and putting it on. Sliding in, sighing as the water cascaded down his back, he felt better than he had in a long time. He wondered as he scrubbed himself if they’d ever go back to Severus’ London flat, it was odd but he missed it. The calmness, quietness and the fact he made all their meals most of all he missed having Severus all to himself. He didn’t think he’d ever like Hogwarts; he wasn’t sure why either he liked magic. Maybe it was because of how he came here, or maybe the fact he hadn’t been able to really investigate the place properly. 

Where was Severus? He didn’t normal leave or get up so early, his Dom wasn’t a morning person, the earlier he got up the grouchier he was. Amusement and satisfaction not his own bled through the bond he and Severus shared, alright, now he really was curious! What was he up to? Switching the shower off, he grabbed a towel from the rail and began drying himself off absently as he made his way back through to the bedroom. 

Opening his cupboard he grinned at all his new stuff, he was used to getting a few things here and there from the shops when he needed them by turning them invisible. He’d never had so many choices though; the new smell still emanated from them. Picking out a t-shirt, trousers, and a jumper it was September after all, and not good weather. No the good weather had been and gone, June and July was usually the warmest weather they received here in the UK. Over at his two drawers he picked out underwear as well as socks before closing it again. He had breakfast to make today, so he had better hurry he wasn’t sure when his Dom would get back. Dressing hastily, he wandered through to the kitchen, relaxing as he begun making everything the way his Dom liked, even adding the tomato he’d fry for Sev. 

He twitched when he felt the bond flare momentarily, he knew Severus was near; it must have been what caused the bond to flare. Interesting, he hadn’t experienced that before, he really should read that book, and he didn’t know much about the bond. He had just finished putting the food onto the plates when Severus entered the flat. 

“Good, you’re awake.” said Severus upon seeing his Submissive in the kitchen. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry, observing him through his hair curiously. “Breakfast is ready; would you like some tea or coffee?” 

“I would, coffee please,” said Severus removing his shoes and travel cloak before relaxing on the couch. He had to speak to Harry before they left for the Great Hall and then his classroom. 

“Alright,” murmured Harry, taking two mugs from the cupboard as he made the water boil in the metal kettle sitting on the hob. Placing the coffee into both cups, never bothering with sugar or cream since neither of them used it. They did use a little dash of milk, which he did add to it once the water was poured into the coffee and stirred. 

Taking the plates through, handing Severus’ his before going back for the mugs. Placing both on the table he sat down next to his Dom, still curious about where he’d been but not enough to ask.   
The next fifteen minutes was silent, as they both quietly ate their breakfast and drank their coffees. Neither of them were big talkers at least not before they’d had enough chance to wake up properly. 

“What happened that gave you the ability to see Thestrals?” demanded Severus once the dishes and mugs were banished. 

Harry stiffened, he didn’t want to talk about it but he knew Severus wouldn’t let it go. He had stupidly hoped that he had forgotten about it, with everything that happened. He’d half expected it the second they got home, but he’d been too preoccupied with the bind on his magic. 

“Harry,” said Severus in warning, becoming extremely impatient with his submissive. 

“It happened when I was eleven,” sighed Harry giving in, it wasn’t something he liked talking about. “Before I found the club.” and well before he’d become anyone’s submissive.   
Severus said nothing as he waited for Harry to begin talking again; he now had a number at the very least. Harry hadn’t been a submissive at the age of eleven that was a small relief. Now from what he’d overhead of his conversation with the twins, he’d only had five Dom’s which probably included him. He had also never stayed after a three month trial period, for various reasons, mostly because they weren’t giving him what he needed/wanted as he’d said. He did wonder what had made him different from the others, why had he wanted to stay? Then again they’d only spent two nearing three months before he left for Hogwarts again. Harry had somewhere to stay, warm, comfortable only having to buy his own food while he was away. Which hadn’t been bought, no Harry had stolen everything he needed and he couldn’t blame him for that for he too would have done the same thing to survive. 

“I came across a five year old boy raking in black bags looking for food. I knew how it felt, but at least I had magic to help me. He didn’t have anyone, so I helped him, it was the biggest mistake I could have made.” sighed Harry, “It was there and then I vowed never to care, never to help anyone convinced myself that if I let anyone in I was just asking to be hurt. I never did…until you but it crept upon me without me even realizing what was happening.” 

“What happened to him?” asked Severus, inordinately pleased that he was the first one Harry felt anything for, that his other Dom’s had obviously not been enough for Harry to care about. He couldn’t help but feel smug, which wasn’t odd; it was Severus’ possessive character to a T. 

“He interrupted a fight between me and two guys,” said Harry, shuddering just remembering it all over again. “They stabbed him in the chest, my magic wouldn’t help him, I tried and tried but it didn’t do anything.” he’d lay there with the boy as he bled out, his clothes coated in it. He never wanted to be responsible for another person, not now not ever. Then he’d discovered the club, and came to the realisation he never would have to. The boys who’d done it ran immediately after they realized what they done, he’d never seen them again. 

“You weren’t responsible for him, Harry, nor where you responsible for the murderers actions. You didn’t force him to help you; he cared enough to try that is all that should matter. You also didn’t force the idiot to bring out a knife and stab a defenceless five year old boy.” said Severus adamantly. Well that regretfully explains why Harry could see the Thestrals, Merlin he wished it had been something Harry did in self defence. He wasn’t sure either option would have been easier on Harry, it was little wonder he had chosen to become a submissive. 

“Maybe, but I didn’t want it to happen again, so I made sure it wouldn’t.” said Harry quietly. He’d protected himself against being hurt, until he was sixteen years old anyway, when he’d left Severus. It had been by far the hardest thing he’d ever had to do, added with the feeling of betrayal thrumming through him…well he’d been too devastated to get angry like he would have preferred. “At least I thought I had.” he whispered quietly, so low that Severus had to strain to hear him. 

“Are you ready to face the music?” asked Severus, changing the subject knowing how his submissive was feeling. 

“Not really,” admitted Harry. “I’m not going to be what they expect, am I? Even Black had expected someone malleable…they probably expect me to be like James Potter. What do you think they will do when they realize I’m not the hero they wanted?” 

Severus smirked at the term Harry had used; he was definitely spending too much time with him. At least his vocabulary had shot up; it made him seem much more sophisticated than the homeless boy he had been for the majority of his life. “Then you will have friends you know that like you for you, and aren’t using you to further their own status in the magical world.” stated Severus calmly. “You cannot please everyone, Harry, not without losing yourself in the progress.” this was a side he hadn’t seen of Harry yet, was he worried that they would harm him? Or wishing to fit in so he could learn magic without watching his back? 

“Like you’d let that happen,” grinned Harry broadly. He knew Severus would have anyone flat on their back if they even thought about using him. 

“Indeed,” said Severus smirking sardonically, most of the children here didn’t have a mind shield between them. Only a few of the pureblood’s had shields he couldn’t get into and they were all seventh years. Mostly those who were preparing to enter the Dark Lord’s service. Speaking of which he hadn’t heard from Lucius lately, he wondered if the Dark Lord had gotten to them or if they had successfully left. He doubted Narcissa would leave without Draco, and he was here, he had been teaching his class for the past few days. No doubt she was still in the UK worrying over him constantly. Draco must have stood up to his father; otherwise Lucius would have been successful in getting his family out of harms way. He had successfully brought Harry out of his dark thoughts, that was good. “You already have the twins as well.” 

“Yeah,” said Harry nodding he really liked the twins. 

“If you do not feel ready, Harry you do not need to do this.” said Severus honestly, it would just mean he’d have Harry to himself longer. He knew what the public were going to be like, as well as the students. He knew at least they couldn’t turn Harry against him, since he knew how he treated the students and also knew why. He also knew everything about his past; including his own part in Harry’s tragic past. He was more worried about Harry being overwhelmed; he knew what happened when Harry felt trapped. His magic lashed out, which reminded him he would need to perform the spell to release his magic either this afternoon or after dinner. He was probably best to do it after dinner, that way he wouldn’t have to leave Harry alone. Who knows how his magic would react to being unbound? Harry had trouble controlling it, or rather he had…he wasn’t sure if it was the case right now. He helped Harry when he was able, but who knows how the spell would affect both of them? Perhaps he was better of getting someone else in to help? They were bonded, which means the backlash would affect both of them primarily him since he was able to control Harry’s magic from wherever he was. 

“If I don’t do it now, sir…I never will,” said Harry slipping into sub mode. 

“True,” replied Severus, the longer one waited the harder it was. "Then let's go." he added grimly, getting up again ready to face whatever came their way. Secure in the knowledge he could protect him against anything that came their way.


	53. Chapter 53

Willing 

Chapter 

Revealing Harry To The Magical World 

Together both men left the safety of their quarters, and began walking towards the Great Hall of Hogwarts for breakfast. It wasn’t the first time Harry had appeared in the Great Hall, having done so days ago. It would be the first time going through the entrance hall and not the teacher’s one. Harry hoped the food was better than the last time, he’d eat it regardless but his own food was much better. It was obvious his Dom thought so too, since they, for most part ate only in their own rooms. Once they got to the main part of the school, where students were milling around, everyone began looking curiously at Harry. Thankfully they didn’t approach, the fearful looks they gave their potions professor answered the question why they weren’t - although Harry wasn’t curious he was just thankful. 

“There’s Fred and George…may I go speak to them?” asked Harry, he had wanted to speak to them for a few days, he hated writing so didn’t write very often. With quills his writing looked a child’s scribbling, he was getting better but not enough that was comfortable to write letters to people. His Dom wanted him to use quills all the time, it’s the only way he’d get practise so other than his workbook he didn’t get to use them. 

Severus lips twitched, “You may.” stated Severus, watching Harry and everyone through hawk eyes, would he ever stop worrying about Harry’s safety? Probably not, better vigilant than unprepared and inevitably grieving from loss of life in his opinion. He slowed his walk, giving Harry some time and privacy to talk to the twins. He did wonder briefly why they were here, there was no Order meeting, so he could only come to the assumption they were there to speak to Harry. 

“Harry!” called Fred grinning widely, “You made the newspaper again.” he said shaking his head mockingly as he handed over the Daily Prophet wanting to make sure Harry had advanced warnings. 

“Thanks,” said Harry accepting the newspaper, his reading had come along so well, he was able to read everything they’d written about him. Thankfully it seemed as though they hadn’t brought up what they wrote years ago when they found out the Dursley’s had abused him. He didn’t think he could ever look at anyone if it was brought up, his Dom said he was strong, but it wasn’t how he felt. His Dom had never been wrong before, but it would take a while for Harry to accept it. 

“How did the trial go?” asked George whispering so the others couldn’t overhear them. 

“Isn’t it in the newspaper?” asked Harry looking down, just about to flip through them, surely the press knew the outcome already? 

“It won’t be until tomorrow, the Minister needs to decide which information to release the entire trial transcript isn’t given over. Although occasionally someone might copy it and sell it for money.” said Fred. 

“Fifteen years for his crimes, but for the treason they want to give him the kiss after his sentence is over.” said Harry, a vindictive grin crossing his face. 

“He deserves no less,” said George his eyes dark as he thought on all the evil he’d done. They still weren’t sure why they’d taken to Harry so quickly or why they feel so protective of him. It wasn’t as if he was vulnerable and needed any protection. Not only could he look after himself, he had the scariest wizard they’d seen looking out for him. Maybe it was the feelings from when they’d read the newspaper after their mother tried to forbid them. 

“How are you really feeling about it?” asked Fred solemnly. 

Harry raised an eyebrow; you’d think it would be obvious wouldn’t you? “He deserves no less.” 

“No about being safe from him, not having to run anymore.” said George. 

“I would have always been safe with Sev.” said Harry shaking his head; he had complete faith in his Dom. 

“Oh, the reason we came, here look!” said George, shaking off his thoughts and showing Harry pictures. “It’s our shop; we already have lots of products out on display! They’ve been selling so quickly, we are going to ask Lee to help us until we can manage.” 

“I knew you could do it,” said Harry smugly, looking through the pictures, nodding before handing them back. “Maybe Sev will let me come see it one day.”   
“I hope so,” said Fred, “Without you none of this would be possible, Harry. We owe you everything, thank you.” 

“Its fine,” shrugged Harry not really comfortable with their gratitude. He liked the twins a great deal, they were a little bit on the emotional side, and he wasn’t used to it. 

“Dad’s spoken to Ginny, so you don’t have to worry about her.” said George. They’d been so embarrassed when they’d seen their sister pulling her moves on Harry, knowing he was gay and in a relationship with Severus Snape. Merlin they were relieved Snape was busy talking to their dad and never noticed. Snape wouldn’t take well to anyone hitting on Harry; he’d have left their sister humiliated for years. 

“Worry?” snorted Harry wryly, shaking his head in amusement. It had been rather disgusting to see a young girl practically throwing herself at him, but she was only after his money and fame. 

“Alright maybe the wrong word,” grinned Fred, “You won’t have to put up with it.” 

“She wouldn’t have continued for long.” said Harry; it was sheer happenstance she got away with it in the Order meeting. He’d been distracted, by that stupid Granger girl, honestly he loathed her. 

Fred winced, “I know.” he knew how harsh Harry could be, and hopefully Ginny will listen to their father. 

“Are you happy now?” said a voice full of scorn coming down the stairs, causing Harry to turn around, it was Ronnie again. 

“I certainly can’t complain,” sneered Harry, arching an eyebrow in distain, how could brothers be so different? 

“Hagrid never did anything to you!” argued Ron, “You’re just using your fame to get your own way! It’s disgusting.” 

“Shut up, Ron. Before you embarrass yourself.” George, honestly their brother spoke first thought never. 

“How can you side with him over family?” said Ron hurt shining through his eyes. 

“Because you are being an idiot that’s why, you don’t know the whole story.” said Fred passionately. 

“Do you know what he’s done? Famous Potter, he had Hagrid arrested!” shouted Ron his face the same colour as his hair. 

Harry gritted his teeth, trying to control his magic as he felt it react to his exploding emotions. As it always did, it calmed down no doubt thanks to his Dom. He glared at the boy with such ferociousness that promised pain of death if he continued, he hated the name Potter with a passion. He knew it was his name, but he wished it wasn’t, he would sooner get rid of it if he could. 

“That’s enough Ron!” boomed a very loud voice, surprisingly everyone in the Great Hall; they hadn’t expected Hagrid back so soon - or at all. Professor Dumbledore had been arrested and they hadn’t seen him since either. 

“Hagrid! You’re back.” cried Ron looking relieved to see his favourite professor back. Care of Magical creatures was one of the few classes he was taking, mostly because it was fun and easy. He hated Hermione nagging on at him to take other classes before it was too late, but he didn’t want to. He got to sleep in when he wanted, only had a few classes and best of all only two classes gave him homework to do. With Hermione’s help he always aced it. All he had to do was take part in the Order, defeat a few Death Eaters and the Auror’s would be begging to take him on. Shacklebolt would get him in; Order members always helped their own after all. 

“Arry had every right to press ‘hem charges,” said Hagrid, his beetle black eyes looking saddened and haunted. “I dinnie wan’ to ‘ear another word otherwise.” 

“But Hagrid…” said Ron wide eyed, how could he say such a thing? He was the best teacher they’d ever had and he’d done nothing wrong. 

“Arry? Could I talk to yeh for a minute?” asked Hagrid, staring at the young man, his mind picturing Harry as a baby, he’d fit in his hand back then. So much had changed, this wasn’t the Harry he’d imagined all the years, but after everything he’d been told he wasn’t surprised. It hurt so much that Albus, a man he trusted had known all along he was innocent. Even worse that he had helped Dumbledore put a bind on a child who had just lost his parents. Now the young man was giving him something he’d longed for, would have died for, for a very long time. He was to get a wand, from Ollivander’s and part of his sentence was to live in a dragon’s reserve, to help preserve their world. He would be getting taught how to use his magic too, Charlie would be going with him and helping, although considering he was an Order member he didn’t know how long. 

“Why?” asked Harry stiffly, the man was huge and could probably knock him out with a single punch. He stared at him cautiously, wondering why the bloody giant wanted to speak to him of all people. 

“I’m not goin’ hurt you.” said Hagrid sadly, “Just follow me.” 

“It’s true, he wouldn’t hurt you.” said Fred watching Hagrid move away down the steps of Hogwarts. 

“Do you wish to hear what he has to say for himself?” asked Severus, sneaking up on the Trio, Ron still on the stairs, blanched and bolted into the Great Hall without looking back. He still couldn’t believe that Potter was dating Snape of all people! It was disgusting, the man was foul and evil and down right ugly. The thought gave him the creeps, Potter was nothing like he was supposed to be, so of course that meant any thoughts of befriending the boy shoot out the window. It was too bad, since if he had befriended Potter, he could have gotten any job he wanted. Nobody would have denied the hero’s best friend, confident and near brother. Hermione was convinced Snape was doing something to Potter, controlling him, if he could find out for sure…and save him it would guarantee him a place as his best friend forever. If it was true, why did nobody else see it? His girlfriend was smart though, if anyone knew it would be here. Maybe he should help her, but he hated research. 

“Alright,” said Harry, feeling his Dom’s own curiosity bleeding through their bond. He couldn’t care less what the giant had to say, he’d done his part, stopped him going to Azkaban although it was what he deserved. 

“We best get back to the shop, the pranks aren’t going to make themselves…” said Fred. 

“True enough, brother of mine, let’s be off!” said George dramatically. 

“Oh, Harry keep an eye out for any parcels,” said Fred. 

“Because they are from us!” added George. 

“Have fun, don’t do…” added Fred. 

“Anything we wouldn’t do.” said the twins together grinning widely before moving off. 

Harry shook his head, groaning honestly, he hated when they did that, although he’d freely admit it was slightly funny the first few times. The amusement wore off fast, sighing in resignation; he reluctantly followed the half-giant out into the beautiful sunlight. A beauty Harry hadn’t really taken any time to see, even the day of the trial. The grass was so green, there was a large field with what looked like large basketball hoops without their nets, it must be the Quidditch Pitch. Then there was the forest he’d tried to escape in, when the Elf had appeared at the gates baring his entrance. Once he was at the bottom step, he faced the Half-Giant impassively, he’d had so many dreams about him, his picture was probably still in his cupboard unless Petunia had cleaned it out. Just thinking of her darkened his mood further, he was hungry so he hoped the half giant wasn’t going to keep him long. 

“I want to speak to Harry alone, Severus…will you excuse us?” said Hagrid. 

“No, you do it in my presence or not at all,” said Severus smoothly, Hagrid was too loyal to the old fool; he’d never leave Harry alone with him. Added to the fact Harry really didn’t want to be here, if his emotions were anything to go by in any case. He was curious at what the man could want, but if he knew him well enough it would be to apologize. 

Hagrid stared at Severus dumbly for a few seconds, barely able to believe his ears. Why would Severus care? Especially from what he’d heard over the years, what had happened since he left? He’d tried and failed to get the giants to side with them in the war, but after they were exiled they held a large grudge against the humans. At least most of them did, his mother had fallen in love with a human, until she’d returned to her Giant Colony. He didn’t have many memories of her, but she hadn’t been a good mother. His poor father, he’d died when he was merely twelve years old, it was a good thing, at least he’d not had to return and tell his father that he’d been expelled from Hogwarts. He’d been so proud when he received his acceptance letter. His innocence had come out far too late; it was all down to this little boy. 

“What do you want?” asked Harry coolly, getting impatient. 

“I just want ter apologize,” said Hagrid, tears brimming in his big black eyes, “I’m sorry ‘Arry! I’m so sorry, I had no idea what he was doing!” sobbed the Half-Giant sounding more like a freight train. 

Harry’s eyed widened and he took a step back, staring at Hagrid as if he was something he hadn’t encountered before, Hagrid looked ready to topple over any second and he didn’t want to be in the way. Why the hell was he sobbing like a little or err big baby? Crying and apologizing as if he’d had his heart ripped out? This world was so odd, he left trapped and honestly he just wanted to run. His lip curled in disgust, the urge to strike out with words was very strong. “Are you quite finished?” snapped Harry, when the sobbing died down just a little. Relaxing slightly when he felt Severus standing right behind him. 

The beetle black eyes met his again, astonished at his words so much so that he finally stopped crying. “I didn’t mean ter hurt yeh Harry, yeh were a wee adorable tyke!” said Hagrid. 

“Get yourself together,” snarled Severus, sounding like the Potions Professor the students all loved to fear. His submissive did not know how to feel about this conversation or deal with Hagrid’s overly emotional state. While the rest of the staff and students were used to it, Harry was not, such a display would have had him killed on the street quicker than blinking. It became obvious to him at how quickly Harry’s emotions changed that he didn’t want to deal with Hagrid in any configuration. He was happy to let him continue dealing with the Half-Giant and it was his duty as a Dom to do so. “Aren’t you due somewhere?” he added. 

“I’m sorry Harry,” said Hagrid getting control over himself, using what looked like an old table cloth to wipe his eyes. 

“Fine,” said Harry coolly. 

“You forgive me?” asked Hagrid stunned. 

“No,” said Harry quickly, he under no circumstances wanted to help make the man feel better. He may not have done anything directly, but in his mind he’d taken Harry to hell on earth. 

“Let’s go,” said Severus, turning Harry around and leading him back up the stairs and into Hogwarts. He was proud of the progress Harry had made, he wasn’t getting angry and spewing swear words all the time. Perhaps keeping control of his magic was helping Harry a great deal more than he thought. Of course he would never forgive anyone for what they’ve done, Harry had hardened out on the street regretfully, and the damage was done, he probably wouldn’t change from that mindset. He was only one that got to see past the masks to see the real vulnerable young man he could be. Severus didn’t turn back, but he knew the sight without having to, Hagrid had always been a gentle soul, never wishing harm on another, no doubt he was extremely hurt and confused by Harry’s unforgiving nature. He should just be grateful he wasn’t in Azkaban really, it was the others defence of his character that made Harry weaken in his determination to make him pay. Severus couldn’t say he was paying for any crime now, he was free, to use magic and play with the dangerous creatures he seemed to love so much in Romania. Without loyalty to Dumbledore, there was no reason for Hagrid to remain here at Hogwarts. It certainly wasn’t the lack of money keeping him behind. With two pay checks going into his vaults for the past five years since becoming a professor, and not to forget the past forty years of being keeper of keys, he was well off. Least now Hagrid wouldn’t be as quick to give his loyalty and would question others without fail. 

“How could he think I would forgive him?” asked Harry gritting his teeth. 

“You did very well out there, I am proud of you.” said Severus, before he went on to answer Harry’s question. “He wanted absolution for the part he unwittingly played in your tragic past. He’s a very naïve man, always has been even when I attended Hogwarts in my youth. I do not think he expected it, merely wished for it dearly.” 

“It’s not just him either, everyone wants it,” scowled Harry darkly. 

“Indeed,” said Severus, he wouldn’t influence Harry in any way, all decisions about how he felt, and if he forgave the others would be his own doing. He would just support him, Merlin help any of them if they do anything to cause doubt, since he would obliterate them where they stood. 

The doors of the Great Hall were open, they did not get to enter unobserved, since every single set of eyes turned to them. Not for long of course, the looks on both their faces were truly frightening, and they just couldn’t meet their eyes, they just didn’t have the guts. They were confused though, why was their hero so cold? He wasn’t meant to be like Snape of all people, he was meant to be like his parents, brave, strong and loving. The silence was daunting, as they continued on, until finally they took their seats and began eating, a few sets of eyes observed that Harry didn’t start eating until after their professor did. 

Hermione bit her lip, how could she free Harry from Snape when everyone else didn’t seem to care? She had thought Professor McGonagall would have realized there was something wrong. Harry was her age, there was no way he could be interested in a man so old! Not only that but being with another man wasn’t right, if they were supposed to be together they would have been given the right equipment. To top it off Snape was a teacher, it was disgusting and down right unethical. Harry needed permission for everything, he needed to listen to Snape…it didn’t seem like a love potion so what else could it be? A spell? She would need permission to get into the restricted section…unless she did it at night and snuck in. She was determined to have her answers though, one way or another. Nibbling at her lip again, she huffed in exasperation, she had children to teach first but afterwards she was going to the library. She would get to the bottom of this if it killed her, unfortunately she couldn’t rely on her boyfriend to help her. She’d written to the Minister of Magic, hopefully he would do something to save him but he was incompetent so she wouldn’t rely on him. 

“You think its wrong too don’t you?” asked Ginny, her brown eyes full of defeat. 

“Yes, but I’m going to help him.” said Hermione adamantly. 

“I’ll help you!” said Ginny immediately; if she saved him then she might be in for a chance to be Mrs. Harry Potter after all. He would owe her a life debt, and if he still wasn’t interested she’d lie to him and make him believe it’s a real thing, that he had no choice to marry her or he would be arrested and sent to Azkaban. He knew nothing about the magical world after all, so he would be ignorant of everything…once they were married it wouldn’t matter if he found out, she’d convince him she did it because she loved him. 

“Brilliant! I have to teach Transfiguration first, after that I’ll meet you in the library, we need to find the counter-curse.” said Hermione firmly. 

“Alright,” said Ginny nodding eagerly, she’d do anything for Harry, she would prove her father wrong and her mother right. 

“What are you two talking about?” interrupted Ron, speaking with his mouth full, looking at them blankly. 

“Nothing, Ron, just eat your breakfast.” said Hermione. 

“Filius are you alright to watch the school? I have interviews to attend for new teachers all morning and afternoon.” asked Minerva, sitting at the head table. She wouldn’t be down for lunch; Dumbledore had left the school in dire straits. She needed a new care of magical creatures professor, a new grounds keeper, a new transfiguration teacher, history of magic teacher, defence against the dark arts teacher (the last one seemed to have disappeared completely off the face of the earth when the Auror’s came to arrest Dumbledore) divination teacher (she was not keeping Trelawney on full time, two teachers would make the subject broader). She was also going to bring back a few of the classes Dumbledore had stopped, especially Wandless magic classes, knowing about Harry’s Wandless abilities made her even more determined to make sure a student didn’t miss any of their magical talents before braving the world after Hogwarts. She also had a feeling she would be soon looking for a Potions Master. 

“Of course,” said Filius agreeably. 

“My first interview is in ten minutes, I will see you all for dinner time, now if you’ll excuse me.” said Minerva, taking her leave. 

She had no idea there would be no dinner for anyone…no the inhabitants of Hogwarts would be fighting for their lives.


	54. Chapter 54

Willing 

Chapter 54 

Removing The Binds 

“Filius, before your class, I have something I have a favour to ask,” said Severus, once Harry had eaten a full breakfast. The word favour left a disgusting taste in his mouth. Unfortunately he would do whatever it took to keep Harry safe, and help him in any way he needed. The bindings had to be removed from his magic, and he couldn’t do it himself just in case he needed to help Harry control the sudden influx of magic added to his core. He couldn’t risk being affected himself; even he wasn’t sure which bond they shared. He was beginning to think it was a new kind, none of the books indicated that such a phenomenon was possible, magic binding them together as it had on its own free will. There were rituals that were required, blood spilled and promises made before such a reaction was possible. They couldn’t be the only wizards who were in this kind of relationship that cared about one another, and if such an occurrence had happened before, then surely it would be recorded somewhere? Honestly he was baffled, and that wasn’t with Harry at his most powerful. 

“Of course,” said Filius baffled, never in all his years, had Severus asked for anything, as a student and teacher. He wasn’t a Ravenclaw, but he was smart, and he and Severus could have some serious debates if they wanted to. That was unfortunately as far as their association went, they bought Christmas gifts for one another from colleague to colleague but he did the same for the others. Nobody could say they were best friends, but there was a mutual respect that exists between them. He was undeniably curious about what Severus wanted. 

“Perhaps we should take this to the Hospital wing.” stated Severus standing up, and preferably before all the students began leaving for classes. Silently gesturing for Harry to follow him, Filius slid from his seat and joined both of them to the short trek to Madam Pomfrey’s domain. Severus silently hoped there was nobody sick in the hospital wing; otherwise Poppy wouldn’t let them in. She was one of the most protective people he’d met, stubborn to boot and did not like anyone disturbing her patients. 

“Is everything alright gentlemen?” asked Poppy, her wand hovering over the beds which were magically changing themselves. At the other end of the ward a mop was cleaning the floor, the smell of disinfectant was very strong in the air. It was soon replaced by the cool breeze wafting in the open windows. 

“Poppy, I was wondering if you would allow us use of one of your beds, just for five minutes. I would also appreciate it if you would oversee the proceedings should anything go wrong.” said Severus, his voice grave showing the seriousness of the situation. A situation that neither Poppy nor Filius understood as of yet, as always though, they were willing to help without knowing everything. 

“And what proceedings are we talking about?” asked Filius cautiously, what had he agreed to without first thinking about it? 

Severus fished the book out of his cloak pocket, and handed it over to the worried Charms professor. He would have preferred to use Minerva, but she was stated just a few minutes ago rather busy. Plus Charms was Filius’ speciality and he would have more luck than the Transfiguration teacher. Whatever made it easy on Harry’s body and core he’d take it. 

Filius accepted the book curiously, opening it at the bookmarked page. This was an unbinding spell, he stared at Severus then Harry cautiously, which one of them had their magic bound and why? He found it more likely to be Harry. “Who and when?” asked Filius quickly becoming professional, despite the fact his mind was whirling with thoughts.   
“Harry has had his magic bound for sixteen years nearly; Dumbledore bound it the night his parents died. Do you have the power to undo his bindings?” asked Severus, watching Filius go green around the gills, and Poppy to gasp in horrified shock. It was one of the biggest crimes in the wizarding world to bind someone’s magic. The only exception being, if they were mentally incapable of protecting the secret, or a danger to themselves and others such as those in St. Mungo’s for magical maladies. It wasn’t easy doing it or even deciding, but they did it and never forgot the sacrifice the patient is forced to make. If they recovered they would remove it, but until that time they were protected as selfish as it might sound. 

“Considering it’s been six years, and Harry has been using magic I’d say it’s chipping away on its own. I will have no problem undoing it.” stated Filius firmly, confident in his abilities. 

“Chipping away?” asked Harry curiously, for the first time joining the conversation. 

“Magic protects itself, it’s a living thing with what you could say a mind of its own. It would have fought tooth and nail to unbind itself to help you. Your magic knows if you die, your core would die with it. I would say over the years, that its slowly chipped away at the bond, releasing more and more of your magic as it succeeded over the years.” explained Filius so the Potter heir who was new to magic could understand. He had his mother’s curiosity that’s for sure. Lily had a thirst to know everything, why things had to be done a certain way to why spells interacted with each other. Her curiosity had known no bounds, even after a few years in Hogwarts. 

“Given how powerful you were, it was like water being pressurized in a container before it just exploded.” said Severus. 

“Very accurate description, with how powerful you are…it’s a surprise that didn’t happen,” said Filius. 

“Why does everyone think I’m so powerful?” asked Harry, shaking his head, everyone here seemed to think he could walk on water. It was utter madness, and he didn’t like their looks of awe and assumptions. 

“You stopped the darkest wizard we’ve ever seen, in a way that was thought impossible. You are powerful, although how powerful is yet to be determined.” said Filius, who was still unaware of Harry’s Wandless magical abilities. 

“We have classes to teach, I suggest we press on.” said Severus, feeling how uncomfortable Harry was. He seemed unable to accept how powerful, how special he was. With how his family had treated him, it would take Severus a while to ingrain it into Harry’s mind so he never doubted him. Not that Harry did doubt him; in fact Harry’s trust in him astounded him. He’d heard what he said to the twins regarding Dumbledore, and that he would have kept him safe. He would have done, but he’d never be sure if he was stronger than Dumbledore. 

“Of course,” said Filius, “Up on the bed Mr. Potter.”

“He prefers Harry, Filius,” said Severus grimly, showing the Charms professor that this wasn’t an idle request and there was a reason behind it. 

“Very well,” said Filius nodding in understanding. Watching as the teenager did as bid after a gentle nudge from Severus which surprised him. Severus didn’t normally interact well with others; he’d known him since he was eleven he should know. They seemed close than confidants, but he didn’t dwell on it, he would find out sooner or later he was sure. Perhaps it was a long overtime due talk with Minerva about what was going on within Hogwarts. 

“Do you have anything magical on you? Your wand perhaps?” asked Filius, as Poppy cleared away all the supplies she’d been using to clean the office. Quickly sending the washing down to the elves, before standing next to them ready to aid if the need arose. 

“I don’t have one yet,” said Harry, sitting up facing them with apprehension. He didn’t know much, but he did know that the tiny professor was going to cast magic on him. It was one thing letting his Dom do it, he trusted him but the others? Hell he didn’t trust them as far as he could throw him. The only thing keeping him sitting on the bed was the knowledge his Dom would never put him in danger. Plus he wanted whatever Dumbledore done to him fixed, the way they reacted made it clear to him it was extremely bad. 

“His collar is magical,” admitted Severus, “Will it need to be removed?” it didn’t sit well with him removing it but needs a must. It helped soothe him when he felt that Harry wasn’t any happier with that proposal than him. 

Filius’ eyes went straight to the collar he had noticed but never thought about it. He realized quite quickly he wouldn’t need to ask Minerva what was going on. It seemed as if Severus and Harry were in a relationship, it had been a long time since he saw any of the old ways done. It wasn’t accepted in society so much anymore, with the influx of Muggle-born students, who couldn’t accept it and thought it ‘disgusting’ and ‘unnatural’ for anyone to want to be in such a relationship. Completely idiotic since it was up to the people in the relationship what they wanted, no needed might be more accurate. With his wizard and goblin ancestry, he knew a lot of the old ways, his family always gave the heir the books to read upon reaching their magical maturity at the age of seventeen. “Are you bonded?” asked Filius. “I need to know before I go through with this.” he added so he knew they would be honest with him. 

“Yes,” replied Severus. 

“Which one?” asked Filius staring intently up at the impassive wizard. 

“We do not know,” admitted Severus, feeling very sheepish, but it was true. He hadn’t been able to figure it out yet; none of the bonding’s seemed to ring true to what happened to them. 

“You don’t know?” echoed Filius sceptically. 

Severus gave Harry a look, knowing he was about to say something insalubrious. Turning back to face Filius, knowing he would have to explain everything. “Harry is a Metamorphmagus, I knew him as Harrison Blake for three years, dated for two before he vanished of the face of the earth. I assumed he was a Muggle, as I couldn’t feel any magic from him.” replied Severus wryly, still smarting about that little fact. 

“Then Dumbledore caught me, kept me locked up in a room here at Hogwarts. I tried to get away a few times, but I didn’t succeed. Dumbledore put a bracelet on me with a tracking charm in it, so he always knew where I was. My magic was going haywire, I just…everything was getting to me being cooped up and imprisoned wasn’t helping my mood either.” said Harry, scowling darkly as he thought on the old fool. 

“Let’s just say most of them only wanted to go into that room once,” replied Severus smirking in vicious satisfaction. “Harry wasn’t pleased and he let them know it, he wouldn’t conform to their wishes.” 

“That’s putting it lightly, I had to heal Remus Lupin four times.” said Poppy, finding it difficult to be chiding considering all Harry had been put through. 

Filius stared at Harry impressed, to get the better of a werewolf, he must have some good moves. 

“My hand was forced, Albus told me to take some breakfast down to Harry, which I did. The second I touched him, magic swirled around us, binding up together irrevocably as Dominant and Submissive. Raw willing magic, of the likes I’ve never seen before. Its strong, very strong, I’ve been looking into any book I can get my hands on, to see which one we have. Unfortunately none of them ring true, they all require rituals, I picked the one closest to ours for Harry to read and understand.” explained Severus. 

“You aren’t just bound together, you are both soul mates, extremely magically compatible so much that your magicks took it upon itself and bound you together.” said Filius, completely overwhelmed, in all of history there was only one account of such a thing happening. King Arthur and Merlin, at least it was the only known record of it. 

“You have information about it?” asked Severus, his voice low. 

“I do, and you may borrow it but it’s a very rare book that’s been in the family for five generations so I want your word that you will take care of it and give it back.” said Filius seriously. Not that he thought Severus would keep it; he was an honourable man, even if he was slightly temperamental at times. His children and grandchildren had read it, and until more came along, or great-grand children did the book remained in the vault safe from harm. It was one of the most precious tombs they owned, they’d spent a fortune getting it bound together in book form and keeping it from ruin. His father had copied it though, written each word out onto parchment, it had taken him years of his free time to accomplish it. It was that copy which was removed from the vault, instead of the actual tomb which became more and more valuable and not to mention priceless the older it got. He may only be giving Severus a copy, but it was still something he wanted taken care of. 

“You have my word on my honour as a wizard.” stated Severus solemnly. He would have agreed to anything to know more about this bond. 

“Now back to our original topic, the collar can remain, since both your magic has co-mingled it won’t be a danger to the spell. If anything you may be able to help remove the bond should it be too much for me.” said Filius, but he doubted that, he wasn’t a duelling champion and held a Mastery in charms by having weak magic. 

“Indeed,” said Severus, inwardly relieved that he didn’t have to remove the collar. 

“Alright, Harry, you cannot fight the spell, you must allow it to flow trying to stop it will only cause you more pain.” said Filius seriously. 

“More?” asked Harry narrowing his eyes. Nobody had said anything about the spell causing him pain before. 

“Yes, your core has been secluded for sixteen years, have you ever experienced emotional upheaval that made your magic react?” asked Filius, stepping forward. 

“Yes,” said Harry, every time he blocked his magic up actually, on his own. 

“It’s like that, but with someone else’s magic fighting the block as well, it will be painful.” said Filius. 

“Can we just get this over with?” asked Harry, swallowing thickly; his stomach was twisted in knots. Pain he could handle, its all he’d known all his life. The unknown made him feel twisted inside though, the quicker it was over the better he’d feel. 

“Calm down, it will be over soon, I promise.” said Severus sitting down on the seat next to the bed Harry was sitting in. with a firm hand, he pressed Harry down, lying him on the bed so he could relax back. Nodding to Filius to begin, wanting this over with, they’d already wasted time. He’d never been late for class, and he really didn’t want to begin now. 

“removere vincula destruere murum solutionem amet aliquet nibh venenatis regeneratus!” chanted Filius, before repeating himself over and over again, as the walls Dumbledore had placed on Harry’s magical core began to crumble. Which didn’t take long at all, with his, Harry’s and Severus’ magic all helping as if sensing soon the wrongness would be obliterated. “removere vincula destruere murum solutionem amet aliquet nibh venenatis regeneratus!” 

Harry’s body arched up, giving him the appearance of a human bridge as he screamed in agony. Severus jumped in shock, as he pressed firmly on Harry’s chest, and with Poppy’s help they held him down. Not even thinking about using magic on him, lest Harry’s powers lash out to defend him in his pain filled state. Filius continued as Harry writhed in misery and suffering. 

“Get him a pain reliever,” said Severus sharply. “I’ve got him, go.” he didn’t want Harry in pain any longer than he had to be. Just then he felt woozy, falling back onto the chair as he tried to regain control of his equilibrium. Barely able to control himself, closing his eyes, trying to shut everything out, as magic coursed through him. 

“Severus?” called Poppy, holding Harry down herself now, not even attempting to get a pain reliever. She stared at him concerned but she didn’t dare release Harry. If she did she would never hear the end of it by Severus, who was very possessive of his submissive. 

“I’ll be fine,” rasped Severus, calming both their magicks down, taking control for both of them. As he did so, Harry stopped screaming, his sweaty body going lax, his laboured breathing was all that could be heard in the Hospital wing afterwards. “Pain reliever. Now.” he said through gritted teeth, Harry was in agony and he hated himself that he couldn’t stop it. He was his Dom, he was supposed to protect him, look after him. 

“Accio pain reliever!” cried Poppy, snatching the vial from mid air. Passing it over to Severus, knowing he would prefer to do it. 

“It is done, his core has been repaired, if he’s learned any magic, you might want to take it from the start again.” said Filius. “It will be much more powerful than he’s used to, perhaps more than he can handle to begin with.” 

“Harry? Come on, easy,” said Severus holding the back of his neck sitting him up, the sweat making it rather difficult but it dried up quickly. “Drink, it will make the pain go away.” when Harry opened his mouth, Severus poured in the potion, relaxing when he felt Harry doing so. 

“How do you feel?” asked Poppy and Filius in unison. 

“Weird,” croaked Harry, “Fucking hurts.” his back felt as if it was on fire, what the hell had he done? 

“Language,” chided Severus, too relieved to be properly admonishing. It was the first time he’d had to say anything about his language lately, he was learning. Even when he got defensive and cagy with Hagrid he hadn’t resorted to swearing which is what he liked to do. 

“Sorry, sir.” murmured Harry tiredly, his eyes still closed as the potion did its work, relieving the fire spreading through his back. 

Just then the warning bell rang, for the students to start leaving for their class. 

“We best get going,” said Filius looking at his watch. “There should be no repercussions, but if you are concerned with anything my door is always open.” 

“Thank you Filius,” said Severus appreciatively. 

“No problem, it was nice to finally meet you Mr…Harry.” said Filius, nodding briefly. 

“You too, thank you.” said Harry, trying to smile but it turned out more of a grimace. 

“Always happy to help,” said Filius, before he made his way out of the Hospital wing, he had further than Severus to go to get to his classroom. 

“Do you want to stay here for a while and recover?” asked Severus, easing him back onto the pillow. He would need to shower as well; he was in no state to attend his class with him. It had been more difficult than he’d predicted. The book hadn’t said Harry would go through that amount of pain; then again this was for the average witch or wizard. Harry had more power than them, he should have anticipated it. 

“I want to come,” said Harry shaking his head adamantly. Sitting up, grabbing his Dom’s hand as he felt a wave of dizziness coursing through him. It disappeared as soon as it started; Harry slowly brought his legs over the edge of the bed before attempting to stand up. With his Dom’s strong hands, he knew he’d be safe if he fell, but he didn’t. 

“If you need me, let me know.” said Poppy, watching both of them. 

“I will, Poppy.” said Severus, still eying Harry concerned, truth be told he would rather have Harry where he could keep an eye on him. Even if technically the Hospital wing was the best place for him. He trusted Poppy impeccably, but only with him did he truly feel confident, happy, it certainly helped he didn’t worry all the time. “Come on then, let’s get going.” 

“Yes sir,” said Harry teasingly, grinning wryly, at the look he received. 

Poppy smiled as she watched them go, Hogwarts was in for a shock really, and Severus had always been a secluded, closed off man. Yet with Harry, she was getting to see a side of him she’d never known existed. She was very fond of Severus, but she knew what the students thought of him. It would blow all their preconceived notions to hell, and not just about Severus either, Harry wasn’t what anyone expected. Looking around her hospital wing, she realized, she didn’t care; she liked Harry as he was - his own man, not a dream version of him. He was back at Hogwarts, where he should have always been, with a man who would go through hell itself to make sure Harry was happy. After all he had been through, he deserved it, and just remembering reading the newspaper that day caused her to shudder. Yes, nobody deserved happiness more than the young man who had just departed. 

Turning to the soiled bed, she spelled them off, cleaned and dried the mattress, turning it over and spelling more bedding to come out and fold itself out on the bed. Nodding in satisfaction she banished the sweat soiled bedding, no doubt it would be back up at lunch time, already cleaned by the Elves. Satisfied her domain was clean; she went through to her office before going through the new students medical files, putting them in order and into her cabinet. No doubt she would be introduced to them at some point; they would be around for seven years. She had gone through them all, and nothing was out of order, they’d all had their shots and any injuries had been treated, nobody had any known allergies so she didn’t need to worry if a first year was brought in and needed potions.


	55. Chapter 55

Willing 

Chapter 55

Illuminating Submissives 

Harry smothered his amusement, watching the fourth years try and concentrate on their potions. Unfortunately they weren’t doing very well; subtlety wasn’t their forte at all. It was causing them to mess up their very ‘simple potion’ as Severus had called it. If they weren’t messing it up, they were barely managing to make it right before it went kaboom in their faces. Severus looked as though he was about to suffer an apoplexy, he was extremely irritated by all the mistakes they were making today. Harry didn’t think Severus liked teaching much, he hadn’t sensed any positive emotions since they’d entered the classroom. He just seemed to be cloaked in exasperation and frustration, he truly was impatient. Him being there probably wasn’t helping matters, he was just getting the students into trouble, or rather they were with their own blind curiosity. He wasn’t something to be stared at; they had the guts to peek at him though every now and again, despite the impassive look on his face. 

“You are glowing,” stated Severus, staring blankly at his Submissive, quite literally he was glowing with power, magic. It was no wonder the students couldn’t pay any attention whatsoever. He wasn’t even angry either, he was amused, and this sort of display only happened when there was a big duel between two powerful wizards. He personally hadn’t seen one, the closest he’d come was when Dumbledore duelled the Dark Lord. The both of them had been pissed off, yet neither had been so…illuminating as Harry was right now. 

“Glowing?” asked Harry confused by the statement, staring at his hands expecting himself to be a ghost or something with the way his Dom was looking at him. 

“Insipid brats!” cursed Severus, temporary sidetracked when another boom ricocheted around the room. Turning to face them, glaring at the perpetrator he banished the mess in the cauldron. He stared at the student until be began to meekly clean up the rest of the mess on his work station. They knew him well enough by now to know what he would say next, only once Severus was sure they were doing it did he began to stalk around the room like a bat out of hell. Trying to make sure no other student blew up their potion, because this was just getting ridiculous. In fact it was beyond ridiculous and if it didn’t stop he was going to do something he might regret later. Let’s not forget Harry, who seemed to glow further at his ire finding himself amused at his expense. 

Harry flipped his hands over a few times, baffled by Severus’ cryptic statement. What did he mean by glowing? Looking down he stared at his feet, wondering if it would give him his answer. Ah what the hell, it doesn’t matter he’d find out sooner or later, with a bit of luck. His Dom could be extremely evasive and enigmatic when he wanted to be. He was getting bored; there was only so much amusement you could get out of exploding cauldrons and terrified/curious students. 

“Those of you who have actually succeeded in brewing a potion that a first year could brew…” said Severus pausing for dramatic affect, watching the students flush in embarrassment. “Bottle it and place it on my desk, clearly labelled or I will fail you.” 

The forth year students who had successfully brewed the potion, ladled the potion into the vials before stepping towards their Professors desk. Not so quick as usual, normally they ran to the desk dumped the potion onto it and grabbed their things, eager to get away. However, they prolonged it, either not wanting to startle Harry or wanting to look at him as long as possible without being obvious about it. 

“Move!” snapped Severus at their feet dragging ways, just as they began hastening the bell went signalling the end of the first class of the day. 

“Severus? What did you mean by me glowing?” asked Harry, once the door slammed shut behind the final student to leave. 

“You aren’t anymore, but it’s expected you have a lot more power at your disposal now. Your powers will be tied to your emotions until you learn to control it. The odd thing was you were amused, not angry, which is usually when magic reacts.” said Severus, his hands rubbing up and down Harry’s arms absently.   
“I know,” said Harry nodding, “It’s easier for me to control them when I’m angry…I’m not used to being happy…I well…let loose when I am…does that make sense?” 

“It does,” said Severus, “Perhaps we should start teaching you Occlumency, that way we won’t have to worry about your powers…” 

“Going out of control? Exploding?” suggested Harry, its how he always felt anyway. 

“No, going haywire, it will take you a while to get used to having access to your full powers, but training is a good way for you to learn to control them.” replied Severus firmly. 

“Why? I have you for that,” grinned Harry. 

“Beside the point,” said Severus his lips twitching as he withheld his amusement. 

“I know,” conceded Harry. “So what is Occlumincy again?” 

“Occlumency, Harry. The magical defence of the mind against external penetration. An obscure branch of magic, but a highly useful one.” answered Severus. 

“External penetration?” echoed Harry, beginning to feel like a parrot; he felt two inches tall right now and very stupid - it didn’t sit well with him. Unfortunately when it came to Severus, he was often feeling like this, not his fault of course, it was him who didn’t finish primary school education. Thankfully it was happening less and less frequently.

“Occlumency is the act of magically closing ones mind against Legilimency. It is ancient, and has existed since medieval times. It prevents a Legilimens from accessing your thoughts, feelings, memories and can prevent someone from influencing them.” explained Severus, feeling Harry’s confusion. If his resigned irritation was anything to go by he was used to it, but hopefully not for much longer. 

“People can do that?” asked Harry quite frankly alarmed, he didn’t want anyone messing with his thoughts or influencing him. 

“They can, but with us being bonded I would be willing to bet you’ll pick it up very quickly.” said Severus smugly. “Since I am proficient in both arts and have been since I was seventeen years old.” 

“I thought it was an ancient art?” said Harry thoughtfully. 

“It is, but I was and remain to this day an avid reader. Then there is the fact I had no choice, to spy…I had to learn the crafts quickly to survive.” explained Severus. 

The bell rang signalling the start of yet another class. 

“I’m going to wander around the school, there’s no point in me being here…its just making them lose focus.” smirked Harry amused, and pissing Sev off. 

“Their focus was already lost,” replied Severus dryly. “Just be careful, if you feel like your magic is getting the better of you go home immediately.” he didn’t want the student body finding out how powerful Harry was. With the Dark Lord having spies all over the place, he might make it his mission to get Harry right away, and that didn’t sit well with him. He wanted the evil wizard oblivious to how much a threat Harry could be to him, at least until his training was complete. 

Harry smiled a genuine smile, home, was he really getting that used to this place he was thinking of it as home? Maybe he was, but their London flat would always mean more to him. 

“If you get lost, call for Grace she can bring you back.” added Severus, stepping away hearing the students milling about outside. He’d had enough of students messing up, he didn’t want it happening with the sixth years, the potions they make are more violate. 

“I will,” said Harry, allowing his head to fall against Severus, at least the students would be in class and he wouldn’t be gawked at. 

“Good,” said Severus, carding his hands through Harry’s hair, his lips twitched when Harry purred, he was like a cat. His amusement dimmed somewhat, Harry was so starved for affection, even after two years with him. He couldn’t help but wonder if there would ever be a time when he wasn’t so desperate for attention. “Go on then, I’ll see you later.” biting on the urge to keep him there, where he could see him, where he knew he was safe. Unfortunately he couldn’t do that, he couldn’t clip Harry’s wings, he was supposed to spread them, help him be all he could be. He would never be selfish, no matter how strong the urge was. 

“Bye,” said Harry, slipping past his Dom and opening the door swiftly causing them to all jump. Severus never opened the door until the second bell had rung to let them in class. “Have fun.” he taunted the Gryffindor and Slytherin sixth years before walking away. Tense and alert every step of the way, just in case the idiots tried anything. 

Nothing happened Harry wasn’t sure if he was disappointed or not, did that mean he actually wanted a fight? Shaking his thoughts off, he wandered around the school, the Great Hall was empty, not a soul in sight. Down the steps and into the entrance hall however was filled with students. Most were sitting outside in the courtyard with books on their laps, reading everything they could get their hands on. There was only one person that stood out, Ronnie; he was just lying there on the grass doing nothing an old broomstick beside him. 

“I feel sorry for those first years,” said Luna sounding spaced out. 

“Are you talking to me?” asked Harry staring at her oddly. 

“I’m talking to the Nargles surrounding you.” said Luna wistfully. 

“Oookkayy,” said Harry stepping away cautiously, she was bloody mental. 

Luna giggled at him, she was used to that though, and everyone thought she was weird. “My name is Luna Lovegood, you’re Harry Potter aren’t you?” she said. 

“You’re a regular Einstein aren’t you?” said Harry sardonically. 

“If you say so,” replied Luna mystically. 

“Alright, I’ll bite, why would you feel sorry for first years?” asked Harry curiously after a few moments of silence. 

“Didn’t you hear?” she said facing him again, her blue eyes intense against her face which had a look of constant surprise around her. 

“What? The Nargles?” asked Harry doubtfully, were all Wizards and Witches this odd? Hmm, the twins were emotional but not this weird. Dumbledore was…another thing altogether and he refused to dwell on him. Severus seemed to be the only normal person here, the rest were either odd like her or smug and superior. 

Luna chuckled, “No, of course not, they can’t talk silly, a Gryffindor called Hermione Granger has taken over Transfiguration classes, and she reduced two seconds years to tears after they left class. She made them feel stilly, and that was the second years the first years are in for quite a shock. Our prefect has gone wild over what she’s done, she best stay away, from what I gathered she’s on the war path. Even if it’s against a Head girl.” 

“Why are you telling me this?” asked Harry narrowing his eyes, gazing at her cautiously.   
“No reason,” she replied, before moving off, leaving a baffled Harry Potter to stare after her.

Alright this world was trying to drive him insane, it was official. Weird Witches, mad Headmasters, crazy Weasley’s, Smug Grangers and just down right odd teachers who thought he was some sort of Merlin reincarnation. Hmm, Granger…well he was bored, a smirk settled on his face oh he might as well have some fun. 

“Can you tell me where the Transfiguration classroom is?” asked Harry, stopping the first person he saw, although he looked ready to pass out at the simple question. His eyebrows rose at the stuttering, great he had to pick someone else just as fucking weird, exactly what he needed. “Oh come on! It’s a simple question!” he cried exasperated. 

“Classroom 1B,” stuttered Neville, wide eyed, “It’s beside the middle courtyard.” 

“This is the ground floor, there is no room for classrooms!” stated Harry looking around. 

“Up those stairs, to the left.” said Neville nervously, pointing to where it was. 

“Thank you,” sighed Harry, shaking his head before wandering over, he looked like he was around sixteen, seventeen years old why was he still so nervous? He must get bullied like hell; he was just so weak, ripe for the picking. Maybe that was why he was nervous, idiot, he should not show weakness, and stand up to those who hurt him otherwise he would be killed. 

Wandering off, he quickly found the classroom with 1B - Transfiguration Professor Minerva. McGonagall on it. So she was only a Professor then, she didn’t have a Mastery in the subject. Severus’ door did have Potions Master on it, ducking down he moved off to the side and listened in. The door didn’t have any glass so he couldn’t actually see in, but he did hear enough to realize why the loony girl, no Luna was concerned. She was talking to them like they were idiots, although to be fair his Dom acted like that with them. They did blow up their potions though, it was different Severus was a teacher, she was still a student! Obviously McGonagall didn’t treat them like that…if she was anything like she was with him…then Granger was being the opposite. She was oppressing them, not helping them learn the craft. From what he remembered reading the book, it said ‘Transfiguration is rearguard as very hard work and is more scientific than any other subject as in, you have to get it exactly right for the transfiguration to be successful’ he wasn’t as smart as everyone here, but it sounded to him like Transfiguration was one of the hardest branches of magic to master. 

Harry jumped out of his skin when a loud sob was followed by the door being yanked open by a blubbering first year. Why do people never learn? It was a sign of weakness when they did shit like that! The first year girl ran right into him, she looked tiny compared to him. The pig tails she had on made her look like she as only eight years old, Harry swallowed thickly, forcefully reminded of the little boy he’d tried to help for reasons he didn’t understand. Sure both had black hair, but that’s as far as it went. 

“Excuse me sir, I’m sorry!” she said trying to get around him. 

“What’s your name?” asked Harry, kneeling down such innocence, had he ever been that naive? Not at that age…not at any age, at least he couldn’t remember. 

“Phoebe,” she sniffed. 

“Go on back into the classroom, don’t let her win,” said Harry firmly. Turning her back around and ushering the girl into the classroom. 

“What are you doing here?” said Hermione haughtily, looking up her nose at him.


	56. Chapter 56

Willing 

Chapter 56 

Hermione Granger 

 

Hermione Granger shovelled through the paperwork on the desk she was using, looking a little lost. She was so used to seeing the Transfiguration desk and office full of things. From paperwork to transfigured items such as pin cushions and the bird she usually used for examples during class. There was no homework pilled up either, it was so odd really, maybe not as daunting as if she'd seen it happening. Unfortunately it was indeed all cleared out, probably already comfortably in Professor McGonagall's new 'Headmistress' office. That was certainly going to take some getting used to, Professor Dumbledore being gone. Ever since that boy had shown up things had gone pear shaped, it was his fault, she wished he would just go away and leave them in peace. It was bad enough with You-Know-Who being back without Potter getting rid of everyone that was good and light. Although she had to concede they must have had some really good evidence to sent Professor Dumbledore to Azkaban. It was easier to blame Potter, or rather Snape since it was obvious he was being controlled. Harry was another epitome of all that was light, he'd never have Dumbledore arrested, since it would bring You-Know-Who to attack the school. Snape must be still a Death Eater and in You-Know-Who's camp, this was all the evil wizards doing she was sure of it.

She had subtly brought it up with Professor McGonagall, asking if Harry was alright but she'd brushed it off insisting Harry was happy, healthy and well. It was plainly obvious nobody was going to help her with him, she would need to do it herself, well other than Ginny but she wasn't good at research at her. She was better at practical magic, she wasn't a theorist. She shouldn't have told Ron, she dreaded to think what he'd say if he got angry enough. Thankfully he'd kept his mouth shut when Hagrid had been arrested. She was baffled why he'd been released and removed from Hogwarts though, but he was happy. He was finally getting to use magic and be with his beloved dragons, Hermione was happy for him but rather envious that he was so happy to leave them all behind.

Sighing softly, she found the paperwork for the first year classes; she had no problem reading Professor McGonagall's handwriting. She observed that it was the same lesson she'd received for her own first class, turning a match into a needle, a smile twitched at her lips just remembering it. Professor McGonagall had been so happy with her; she'd been the only one to successfully change her needle. Not only that but she'd shown it around the classroom, pointing out how shiny and pointy it was. She'd always craved approval; it hadn't diminished the slightest in all her years here at Hogwarts. Although after first year, they always seemed eager for others to prove themselves instead of allowing her to answer any questions raised in class.

She had taught a few classes, but she found she really liked it; it might be just exactly what she wanted to do in future. Teachers didn't come every year at Hogwarts, well other than the defence position, so if she wanted this position she would need to ask today. She was brilliant and very advanced in transfiguration there was no way Minerva would say no to her. She would definitely work on her N.E.W.T's too though, she hadn't come this far to quit now. After Hogwarts was officially over, she would work on her Mastery during the summers, giving her the perfect position. There'd never been a Hogwarts Headmistress/master that had been Muggle-born, it was time for change. If there was anyone that could do it, it was her; she was very committed to her causes. The thought of having a career so soon excited her, and she was sure Minerva would agree she was perfect for the job. She had never missed a class, other than when she was petrified but that didn't count, not really it was a situation beyond her control. Plus she had aced her exams, coming out on top as always in most classes, competing with Draco Malfoy for top spot in her year.

Hermione looked up from the instructions her teacher had given her, and glanced at the door, nobody was there, but that wasn't what she had looked for. She could hear all the first years chattering loudly in the hall way, about how they were looking forward to defence after lunch. As if they didn't care about Transfiguration, she didn't like that at all. Transfiguration was one of the most difficult classes Hogwarts offered. Once the bell went, she stood up and stalked over to the door, opening it to allow the small first years into the classroom.

"Sit down now." she said firmly, standing beside the desk her wand out. She had to make them take her seriously, she wasn't just a Head-girl right now, and she was their teacher even if it was only temporary right now. Although she hoped that it wouldn't be, she definitely would speak to Minerva after classes today. She was going to put her name up for the position as Transfiguration Professor. "Quietly, you are here to learn not to gossip!" she hated that, she'd put up with Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil during her seven years - she didn't want to put up with it here when she was supposed to be teaching them, she wasn't going to let Minerva down.

Once she was sure she had their attention and they had quietened down, she began her little lecture. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts as Professor McGonagall once told me, so if I see anyone messing around in the class, I have her permission to tell you to leave and never come back. This is the only warning you will receive from me or Professor McGonagall so heed it wisely." revelling in the attention she was getting. If only she could turn into an animal! Then it would be complete. Perhaps she should read about becoming an Animagi it would bolster any position she took. She made a mental note to herself to get a book on turning into an Animagus as soon as the class was over.

Returning to the desk, she began the roll call by opening the register and calling out their names. Ticking the boxes of the children that were present, which was all of them. It was the first transfiguration class they had so they wouldn't be missing it. Once she was finished, she replaced it in the desk, for Minerva to look over once she got down here. She hoped the first years were better than the second years, although she wasn't going to hold her breath. Her first class had been irritating to say the least; they hadn't been able to do it correctly. Why they didn't open a book before class she didn't know, she had done all her studying before the school year began, and they should too.

"Open the first chapter of your book, turning matchsticks into needles, pay close attention to the wand movements." stated Hermione, watching smugly as they all did as they were told and opened their books and began reading. She could do this, even if they were slow at learning, hopefully there would be at least one student able to do what she'd done in her first year. She would give them homework on it as well, since she'd been given it when she was eleven years old. Despite the fact nothing had been stated on the instructions she'd received from Minerva.

Slowly but surely, they began to look up from their books looking to her for guidance on what to do next. Grabbing the box of matches she began to hand them out, one for each eleven year old before replacing the box on the desk. Taking a deep breath, she placed the match in her hand on the teacher's desk. "Remember the wand movements, watch closely." she said, before swishing and flicking her wand quickly muttering under her breath and then before their eyes, the match turned large pointed needle. They gasped excitedly and begun talking to their partners quickly.

"Quiet! Now try it on your match," said Hermione, sitting perched on the edge of the teacher's desk, keeping a hawk eye on them. Becoming increasingly irritated that they couldn't even follow instructions correctly, their wand movements were all wrong! She had just shown them not even five minutes ago, Merlin they were so stupid they couldn't even follow a single direction correctly.

"What's your name?" asked Hermione stepping up to the first year, who was sitting at the front of the class.

"Phoebe Fairchild." said the girl tremulously, her eyes wide as the Head-girl loomed over her looking ready to strike her. She sat back trying to put as much distance between her, she'd never seen anyone look at her like that since her mum had caught her with her wand. One of mums' rules was never play with her wand, and she had, she'd been spanked and sent back to bed.

"Just what do you think you are doing?" Hermione demanded indignantly.

Phoebe just opened and closed her mouth wordlessly, not sure how to reply. She stared at the other students as if they would help her, but they wouldn't meet her eye. Turning back to the teacher who was going bright red, but no matter how many times she opened her mouth, nothing could come out. She was completely stunned and she wasn't sure what her teacher wanted from her.

"Well?" shouted Hermione.

"…Le-earn-learning Transfiguration?" questioned Phoebe wildly, flinching slightly when she moved suddenly.

"What are the wand movements?" she asked her arms crossed over her chest.

"Um, up down and flick?" questioned Phoebe, she didn't like this class.

"So why aren't you doing it properly?!" said Hermione.

"I-I don't know?" she said quietly, hunching herself feeling like a total failure, the overwhelming urge to cry overcame on her.

"Watch me doing it, up down flick and then say the word its not aces its 'Acus!' do you understand? Ac-us!" said Hermione, condescendingly flicking her wand and turning the girls match into a needle. Returning it back, she pushed the match closer to the girl, a look of exasperation on her face. "Now try it, this time mean it! Or I will inform the Headmistress you paid absolutely no attention to my instructions."

With trembling hands, Phoebe did as her teacher had, saying the word she began to tear up when nothing happened. Was she going to be sent home? Her mum would be so disappointed with her; her mum had come to Hogwarts, and had been so proud she got accepted.

"You are doing it wrong, it's like this!" said Hermione, demonstrating once again. Watching as the little girl jumped from her seat, scooping up her bag and heading for the door tears running down her face. Turning around she watched narrowed eyed as Potter appeared, comforting the girl! That should be her, and then he turned her around then propelled her back into the classroom stepping in himself.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione haughtily, glaring at him in distrust, the quicker she got him un-enchanted the better. Then he would be how he should be, learning magic, being friends with the Gryffindors, exactly like his parents before him.

"The opposite from you apparently," said Harry sneering in derision.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Hermione inhaling sharply feeling insulted.

"You are supposed to fu…teach them not make them hate the subject the first time they stepped in the door you insipid little Know-It-All." replied Harry, doing his best not to swear, and ending up channelling his Dom. "Honestly I'm surprised anyone wants to look at you, never mind talk to you. You disgust me, your complete disregard for the fact they've never done magic doesn't penetrate your bloody mind does it?"

"GET OUT!" shrieked Hermione her face going puce as she became enraged by the boy's words and in front of the eleven year olds too. She was a teacher right now, and he was making her flash back to her being ten years old and in the Muggle world.

Harry cocked his head to the side, when she yelled her teeth became more prominent. They were overly large, bucked even; normally he wouldn't care about looks. She was shouting again but Harry wasn't even listening at this point, the students themselves looked as though they wanted to become invisible and leave the room. Man he hated people like her, so self righteous and thinking they were always right not able to conceive being wrong. His magic lashed out, and a few seconds later where Granger had stood…there was now a beaver chittering angrily.

Closing the door, he advanced on the beaver that quickly tried to get away and failed, as Harry grabbed her by the tail. Holding her upside down, she swung about as he prevented her from scratching him as the students laughed uproariously. Noticing the myriad of cages surrounding the room, quite a few with animals in them, he found one to stuff Granger into until it could be reversed. Although he would wait a while…oh alright, as long as possible, he could just forget about her for a day or two. Who was he kidding? The teachers would find out before lunch time.

"What were you learning today?" asked Harry, staring at the students; he'd show Granger how it was done.

"How to turn out match into a needle!" said Phoebe quickly, beaming at him as if he was the best person in her world right now.

"Alright then," said Harry, uncomfortable with her look, once again flashing back to when he was eleven helping that young boy who he'd failed so grievously. Shoving those unwelcoming thoughts aside, he took the book from the table and read through it, it was a testament to how far he'd come that he understood all the words on the page without having to pause to figure it out. It sounded simple enough, he just hoped he didn't end up embarrassing himself, poking the match without saying anything watching it turn silver, smirking in satisfaction.

"You did it without a wand!" exclaimed a pureblood eleven year old agog, excitement thrumming through him; he wanted to be able to do that.

"Raise your hand if you've done accidental magic." stated Harry, standing beside the first years.

Everyone as Harry expected, raised their hands.

"Raise your hand if you've done magic purposely." said Harry. "Don't worry I'm not the Ministry, I don't care about the law." and it was true, he didn't, he had done his share of magic over the years, to break even more laws.

Ten of the students raised their hands, and Harry was willing to bet that the majority were pureblood's.

"Alright, stand up bring your match with you, and sit in a circle around here." said Harry moving of to the centre of the room, which was pretty obstacle free. "Keep your match in your hand, its important." Harry rolled his eyes as the beaver continued to make indignant noises.

"Another question has anyone ever felt their magical core?" asked Harry, placing a pillow on the floor before taking his seat, making himself the students equal. He didn't want to be a teacher anyway, so this was fine by him.

"I have," said Maria, her hand raised, "When I was sick a healer helped me."

"Anyone else?" asked Harry, nodding that he understood and heard her as he looked around; nobody else had touched into their magical core.

"No, sir!" said the students in unison.

"Alright now close your eyes. Just breathe in and out, in and out; feel your magic, it's like…being surrounded in warmth. Your most favourite thing in the world, like a hug or something simple like that." said Harry, minding to keep his words moderate, they were only eleven. At least he wouldn't struggle to say things the way they would understand, since he had been like that not too long ago. "Once you've done that, I want you to say clearly, 'Acus' let your magic flow don't be afraid of it, its part of you."

"I did it!" whispered one of the students in awe, as they stared at their hand, inside it was a perfectly formed silver pointy needle.

One by one all the students opened their palms to find they too had succeeded, not one student found a match in their hand instead of the needle. They gazed at Harry in awe, unable to believe he'd showed them how to do it when they couldn't with Hermione Grangers instruction. They began chattering amongst themselves, over the moon that they'd succeeded in their first spell.

"Where is Hermione Granger?" enquired a female voice from the door making Harry jump in fright. His head snapped up, finding both Minerva McGonagall and his Dom standing there. Jumping to his feet, his gaze automatically went to the cage, to find the beaver chittering even more frantically. Batting its tail against the bottom of the enclosure trying to get their attention.

Severus narrowed his eyes, following his submissive's gaze and his eyebrows almost disappeared into the top of his head. He'd turned her into a beaver? His lips pursed unable to hide his amusement, he found the animal she'd been turned into…rather appropriate. The biggest question on his mind was what had Granger done? Harry had done it for a reason, and he wanted to know why.

"I think perhaps it should be discussed without small ears listening in don't you?" suggested Severus, facing Minerva his lips still twitching as the animal continued to beat itself against the cage.

"Of course," said Minerva, trying to figure out what Severus was trying to say. She'd come back to her classroom to collect the last box of items between interviews, and to see how it was going. Only to find Harry Potter teaching her students, and Granger nowhere to be seen. Severus had arrived not long after; she assumed he must have felt something and it being why he ventured here. She was quite frankly astonished; her mouth had remained agape for five minutes. Never in all her years as a teacher had a class full of students been able to do what Harry had succeeded in doing. One student maybe if she was lucky succeeded in the first class. Harry was phenomenal and he didn't view himself as such, he didn't understand what was possible and what wasn't. In one fell swoop he'd passed that onto a class of first years, they'd all used Wandless magic to turn their match into a needle! "Two points to each student who successfully transformed their match into a needle. Well done, class is over for today, for your next class read chapter two of the book."

The students all jumped from their spot on the floor, stopping only to grab their books and bag before running from the room still discussing how awesome the lesson had been.

"Harry, where is Miss. Granger?" asked Minerva, still confused on that point.

Harry unregretful, pointed to the cage keeping the seventeen year old witch confide in animal form.

"You did this? Did you want to turn her into an animal?" asked Minerva curiously.

"No, I just wanted her to shut up," admitted Harry, and thinking about her big ass teeth, which were bigger still now she was a beaver.

"Impressive." said Minerva. As Hermione squeaked indignantly evidently disagreeing with the Headmistress.

"Hardly," said Severus, "I told you to go back to our rooms if your magic got the better of you." as amusing as the situation is, he'd given Harry a specific task.

Minerva refrained from commenting further as she took the beaver out of the cage, and cast a spell to revert her back to her human form. Holding onto the Gryffindor as she regained her footing, obviously dizzy from transforming back.

"You aren't going to let him away with that are you?" she demanded, glaring daggers at Harry who just smirked at her in amusement, despite his Dom's displeasure at the situation. Furthering Hermione's ire in the progress, she could barely believe he'd humiliated her not only in front of the students but her teachers as well.

Just then an alarm began blaring, as Harry noticed the dome going an angry red colour outside the window.

"What is that?" asked Hermione temporarily distracted.

"That is the wards being attacked," said Minerva, swiftly sending of a patronus message to Filius to contact the Ministry. "Miss Granger, get back to your common room at once."

"I can help," she said immediately, determined to have her way and prove herself.

"All students are to go back to their common room at once, any delays will result in expulsion." said Minerva, somehow being heard over the loud blaring still going off all around the school. She sounded calm when she was anything but, all the teachers would know to meet at the entrance hall.


	57. Chapter 57

Willing 

Chapter 57 

Amazing Magical Display 

“I’d suggest you get in touch with as many of the Order as you can Minerva,” said Severus staring out of the Transfiguration window at the scene below. Trolls, Giants, Dementors but so far no Death Eaters, they would come after a while when they believed Hogwarts was close to falling. Behind all that swagger and pure blood supremacy they were all cowards. Still one troll could do a lot of damage, but they could be dealt with it was the Giants that concerned him, especially considering they were immune to most magicks. The Dementors were probably the easiest to deal with; a simple spell would drive them off. He’d been expecting this, as soon as the news got out that Dumbledore was gone, but he found himself quite unprepared for it. 

“Dear Merlin,” she said coming towards him, staring outside to see what had caught his eye. They needed everyone they could get; she prayed they could fight them off; otherwise the students were sitting ducks. She would need to make sure the students knew to Floo to safety if the worst should happen. Swiftly she made her way to her office, and began to Floo everyone in the Order that she was able to get a hold off. 

“What are they?” asked Harry, peering out the window curious at what was going on. Whatever they were, they looked absolutely disgusting. Nearly identical, although one set of them were bigger than the others, and also had some sort of clothes made from animal skins on. Then there was the colour of the skin, one set of the ugly shits had greenish skin and the others were hairy bastards, with normal coloured skin. 

“What do you think?” replied Hermione haughtily, “Honestly don’t you know anything?” 

“Fifty points from Gryffindor Ms. Granger for your complete lack of respect,” snarled Severus, before continuing when he saw that her mouth had opened to protest. Her eyes wide, as they began to tear up at the unfairness of such a big loss of points, considering they didn’t even have fifty yet, it was a huge blow. “Open your mouth and Gryffindor will be minus another fifty, do not test me Granger. LEAVE.” he had bigger things to worry about than a Know-It-All like her. He suddenly couldn’t care what Harry had done to her, she no doubt deserved it. 

“The large idiotic looking beasts that are mostly all green are Trolls, extremely dumb and easy to bring down. The giants are the ones wearing…underwear and magic is tricky with them, it takes a great deal of magic to bring them down. Sometimes up to eight or nine stunners, it’s like they have the dragon skin.” answered Severus, inwardly still seething by Grangers comment, it was taking everything in him to not hunt her down and throttle her. He guessed it would be harder still when he finally got the story out of Harry. 

“And the spooky looking shadows?” asked Harry, they were seriously fucking weird, floating in mid air that way. 

“You already know about them, don’t you recognize them? They are the Dementors.” said Severus grimly. In his opinion they were the easiest to deal with but the foulest thing there. 

“I thought you said The Dark Lord didn’t want people knowing he was back? Why would he attack now?” asked Harry frowning, trying to figure out his game. 

“Harry…he knows Dumbledore is gone and that you have stepped forward, he will want you dealt with before you are trained any further.” said Severus solemnly, staring at his submissive trying to get him to understand the severity of the situation. Voldemort was here to kill Harry, and if anyone got in his way they would meet grizzly ends. Like the Order or not, they would protect Harry until their dying breath. 

“You aren’t sending me away,” said Harry standing back, “I’m not a fucking coward.” 

“Language! You are in enough trouble as it is.” said Severus in warning. “The Dark Lord wants you; the safest thing is to get you out of here.” 

“I’m not going,” said Harry determinedly, his Dom could do whatever he liked when this was over for all he cared. He wasn’t about to turn tail and run from a fight, he’d never done that in all his years out in the street. Part of him couldn’t believe his Dom would ask that of him. A bigger part understood why though; take what they want out of the equation so everything was for nothing. It was a smart move to make, but he wasn’t going to leave, he couldn’t, it was against who he was. They were there for him, to fight him, and he would fight, its he knew, more than being a submissive. 

“You will do what I ask you to,” said Severus harshly, grabbing Harry’s chin, damn the stubborn boy to hell. Stubborn? No it had nothing to do with stubbornness! It was sheer bloody pride, worse still he could see where his submissive was coming from. It didn’t make it right, of course, it just irritated him, he was trying to protect him and he was just being defiant. 

“I don’t have to,” said Harry, staring at Severus his green eyes filled with undecipherable emotion. “We don’t even have a contract.” 

The statement might have been a brush off, but Severus could feel Harry’s emotions, he could tell it bothered him on a level he hadn’t picked up before. It was true, due to everything he hadn’t created a contract between them both, it still stung that Harry hadn’t known what he was signing with his last one. He couldn’t read, so he obviously hadn’t a clue, anything could have happened. He could have been signing away his life for all he knew, and it was unacceptable to him that Harry had in the first place. 

“Stop this, now.” growled Severus his anger mounting, the worst of it was Harry didn’t mean any of what he said, he just desperately wanted to stay. 

Harry dipped his head against Severus’ chest and remained there, feeling guilty about arguing when chaos was breaking out all around him. If he could feel and see the wards breaking, his Dom probably could as well, which was making him even shorter tempered than normal. No it was his defiance that was making his Dom angry, he could feel it. He couldn’t run and hide, he wasn’t a coward for fuck sake, and he never had been. Just because he chose to be a Submissive didn’t make him fucking weak, it just meant he was weary of looking after himself out on the streets. His situation was different now, but he still wanted to be Severus’ submissive, but Sev couldn’t hide him away forever. They both knew the Dark Lord would come for him eventually. It was admittedly just a little earlier than either had anticipated. 

“Live or die laddies, let’s get this over with.” stated Moody, as always clumping his way into a room his wooden leg making a lot of noise. 

Harry suppressed his amusement, smirking wryly at the wizard despite himself. He wasn’t supposed to like any of them, but his humour was funny. Severus found it funny, but it was mixed with unadulterated hatred, he loathed Moody for some reason. He wondered why, it would be something he could ask later, much later of course. 

‘Heck hem’ Tonks said staring at Moody unimpressed. 

“Let’s go.” said Moody, not repeating himself, just throwing a smirk at her, which made his badly scarred face stretch unpleasantly. 

Tonks huffed more for show, they were used to using humour to dispel tense situations, and it happened a lot in her line of work. 

“You do not leave my side, is that understood?” said Severus, his voice deceptively soft, the steely undertone of warning laid bare for Harry to hear even without the bond. “No. Matter. What. Happens.” 

“I promise,” murmured Harry quietly, knowing when this was all said and done…he was in for it. He couldn’t bring himself to care right now; he was just too relieved that he was staying. He’d take what was coming to him; he did kind of deserve it, by disrespecting his Dom and his decisions.   
"If we both miraculously survive this..." said Severus his threat not vocalised, he didn’t need to say it for Harry to understand. He would make sure Harry knew never to start this kind of disrespect again, if he asked him to leave he would. Grasping Harry's shoulders, he moved him off his chest as more and more Order members flooded the room. The only one who had saw everything was Moody, yet he displayed no signs of shock or repulsiveness. He knew, Severus couldn’t help but wonder why he hadn't said anything. Moody probably hated him as much as he hated the Auror that had been no secret. Moody believed he hadn’t really left the Death Eaters, constantly jibing that ‘once a Death Eater always a Death Eater’. If it hadn’t been for Dumbledore, there was no doubt Moody would have tried to arrest him. Now was that respect lurking in that eye? What the hell did Moody know? Now wasn’t the time to get lost in thought. 

“We need more numbers,” said Moody, able to see what awaited them without looking out the window. 

“The Auror’s are on their way,” said Minerva re-entering her office, “Cornelius is sending all that he can spare, he doesn’t want to empty out the Ministry just in case it was Voldemort’s plan.” 

“He has no interest in the Ministry,” said Severus grimly, he knew that, they all knew that but as Minister he has to make the best choices. 

“I agree wi ya laddie.” said Moody, “Knowing Cornelius he will send them through the front.” so they were covered on both sides, which had its own risks, especially of hitting one of their own side. He preferred sending his team in together, so they could throw volleys of spells from the front. With Trolls and Giants that’s definitely how he would have done it. 

“Sir, we’re reporting for duty, the Minister sent us.” said Smith, coming from the Transfiguration office. 

“He sent you through here?” asked Moody surprised, looked like Fudge knew him better than he thought. 

“He sent a few to scout from the Forbidden Forest.” stated Shacklebolt entering with three other Auror’s. He had to duck down under the door; he was one of the tallest Auror’s in the division. Although he wasn’t acting as an Auror today, no he was merely an Order member and suspended Auror for an additional two months. 

“Alright, lets go.” said Moody, with that everyone began making their way from the Transfiguration classroom, along the corridor and down the steps into the main entrance hall. The door opened upon their arrival, allowing them to step out and down more steps met with the rest of the school teachers, healer and of course the school librarian. There was only one person missing from the list of employee’s at Hogwarts. One that couldn’t fight them, so it was understandable really - Argus Filch. Who Moody observed running towards his office for some strange reason- as if he was going to be safe in there if the Trolls and giants got near the school. 

Harry remained next to Severus, not that he had much of a choice since he was in front of him and he was keeping an eye on him. He stared at the giants and trolls beating against the wards with their fists and cubs. The Dementors were all over the place, up in the sky beating against the wards and bouncing off them. Each time they beat their bodies against them, the wards flared but they were becoming weaker he could see that. 

“They shouldn’t be able to get passed the wards,” stated Hermione watching the group with trepidation. 

Her question was ignored; they were all used to Grangers irritating Know-It-All annoying questions. Most of the Order members couldn’t stand her, the others merely tolerated her. 

“How can they do that to the wards?” asked Harry observing the scene guardedly, he’d taken on three boys at a time, but trolls and Giants? Well that was a whole new part of life, one he had no idea how to deal with. “I had no idea they could be broken down like that…it’s sort of like taking a sledgehammer to glass or steel.” 

“They can if they put enough pressure on them,” said Moody glancing around himself, every single person there had their wands withdrawn from their holsters, grim and determined to do all they could to help. 

“All magic has its limits, nothing is definitive.” added Severus, perhaps he should have gotten Harry a wand, yes he could do some Wandless magic…but against these? He was a sitting duck. Dear Merlin he should never have listened to him, it just goes to show who had the most control in these relationships. He wanted to tell Harry to go, leave, before he regretted it every day of his life but he knew Harry wouldn’t go. Part of him didn’t want Harry out of his sight during this madness, so he didn’t have to wonder if he got away and end up distracted. Something that could cost him his life at the end of the day. 

“What are their weaknesses?” asked Harry, they were big, which meant they fell harder, maybe even more difficult to stand up. Analyzing the situation as he would on the street, it relaxed him, made him feel better about not knowing magic. If you know their weaknesses it was easier to bring the enemy down. 

“Well Trolls are easily distracted,” said Hermione speaking from experience. 

“Giants are vicious creatures, they turn on each other for the littlest thing, and are also easily distracted.” added Shacklebolt from where they were all standing. 

“If that’s true why are they still here? They obviously aren’t easily distracted!” stated Harry. 

“Did we forget to mention Trolls and Giants eat humans? We are dinner to them, they wont be easily distracted right now not if they are hungry.” said Moody. To add insult to injury, the Trolls there were Mountain Trolls, one of the most vicious breeds out there. 

“Well that explains it,” said Harry scowling in irritation. “Any other weaknesses?!” 

Silence met his question, and Harry truly feared it wouldn’t be answered. Without weaknesses it made the opponent seem indestructible. 

“Eyes, feet, what else?” mused Harry thinking to himself now, as he glared at the group trying to invade Hogwarts. While he couldn’t care less about the school but the first year students were alright, and despite what his Dom felt while teaching, he secretly loved Hogwarts. The castle itself obviously, not teaching, turning to face the castle, Harry mused he probably would have too if he had come here at the age of eleven.

“Fire,” replied Severus curtly, “Fiendfyre, but it will consume anything within its vicinity, if we are to use it, we must do so quickly and cautiously.” 

“Tripping jinxes,” said Smith, “Always affective on big targets.” 

“The wards are about to break,” said Harry, distracting them, they all threw Harry weird looks before concentrating on the closed gates of Hogwarts which wouldn’t hold anything never mind bloody Trolls and Giants. It was true, he could see the dome cracking in half, and red and angry looking as it tried its hardest to retain its spherical shape. To protect the people under its protection, but it failed five more angry thumps against it, it shattered and for a few seconds they just stood there. Then the Dementors swooped down eager to grab some juicy emotional souls, and then the Giants and Trolls began lumbering, smashing the gates to pieces before they had what appeared to be a free pass at them all. Parts of the gates embedded itself into the grass, others just swung uselessly surprisingly still on its hinges. 

A volley of ‘Incendio’ was followed by the Auror’s pointing their wands upwards and casting ‘Expecto Patronum!’ some of them falling to their knees falling prey to the Dementors. 

Harry gasped at the assorted of animals coming out their wands, it was like the Patronus message he’d seen that day, the phoenix pure white and just…mesmerising. He wanted to see what would happen to his, just as he felt himself becoming weak; at the edge of his mind he could hear a woman screaming something. However, Severus’ sudden grasp on his arm brought him back from feeling any negative emotions. He was used to them; he didn’t let anything get the better of him he certainly wasn’t going to let those wispy disgusting freaky looking Dementors get to him. 

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” yelled Harry, staring at the hooded creatures vindictively, green eyes gleaming. 

Severus turned to tell Harry that positive emotions worked best, and that it takes time, experience to create anything corporal. Then to his disbelief it was whole and distinguishable. Swallowing thickly, unable to believe it, Harry had no idea about his Animagus form, he never used it. He’d only done it because the Marauders had succeeded in his youth; he’d turned into it all of two times during his entire life. 

Harry’s patronus was an Osprey, a fish eating bird of prey, the exact same as his Animagus form. He should have realized he was Harry’s Dom, his source of protection, a guardian, just what the Patronus description relied on. Turning back to the fight, he heard others exclaiming ‘I don’t believe it’ ‘How is it possible!’ ‘He shouldn’t be able to do that’ and of course the most prominent one was Grangers voice shouting the spell growling in irritation when it did not work for her.   
“Go Harry!” cheered voices from above, as they dove down from the sky, wisps of cloudy patronus’ going with them, as Fred and George continuously cast the spell to keep the Dementors at bay. Bringing with them, two others, Harry knew to be Charlie and Bill Weasley, the twin’s older brothers. Diving down causing the wizards on the ground to scatter as they landed. Just as they did, others appeared from the entrance hall, it looked to be every single seventh year Hogwarts had, even the Slytherins. Severus gazed at them proudly, nodding his head at them, causing the Slytherins to straighten their backs even if they were worried about the inevitable thought of fighting their own parents. 

“Be careful,” said Arthur, his voice filled with worry and fear as he regarded his sons clearly terrified for them. None of his family had been killed, and that’s the way he hoped it remained. He would rather die than lose any of his kids, their lives had just begun, they deserved better. Unfortunately he’d brought them up to noble and proud to stay away from the fight, Weasley’s and Prewitt’s through and through. He was proud of them of course, but it didn’t lessen any fear he felt, the one he was the least concerned for was Charlie; he had personal experience fighting animals bigger and badder than these foul things. “No stupid moves boys, I mean it.” he added staring at the twins seriously, as they shrunk their brooms. Wincing slightly at his wife’s tight grip on his hand, Molly however was speechless, which meant she was terrified. 

“Another!” boomed Moody, and quickly everyone released another volley of ‘Incendio’ left nearly everyone’s wands. 

Minerva turned to the castle, an idea suddenly striking her, a way to save a few lives. “Piertotum Locomotor!” 

“Wish I thought of that.” stated Moody, watching the advancing hoard as loud booms resonated within Hogwarts. 

Statues and suits of armour jumped down from their plinths, the horde of moving statues stampeded past Harry and everyone else, which swiftly moved out the way. The seventh years practically jumped down the steps in their haste to beat the hoard of stones rampaging through Hogwarts. Some were smaller, others larger than life. There were animals as well, and the clanking suits of armour brandished swords and spiked balls on chains, spears, swords everything went with them. 

“Ron, go back to the common room!” said Molly wide eyed unable to believe her youngest son was here. He didn’t know magic like his brothers; he was still in school learning. She didn’t want her baby boy here, seeing his violence, she didn’t like the fact he was in the order but Albus had convinced her. He’d convinced her of a lot of things, most of which she regretted now. Some of her own actions shocked her, mostly in her dreams since the potion had been removed from her system. She was beginning to revert back to her old personality before she’d been given the potion, her old, real beliefs. If her brothers had been given that potion…if it had sent them to their deaths…Merlin help Dumbledore because he’d need it. 

“Mum, not now. Not here.” said Ron, flushing red. “I’m not going back in, everyone else is here to fight, I will too.” 

“Molly, it’s his choice,” sighed Arthur tiredly, gripping his wand tightly, keeping himself and his wife upright as the earth shook violently under their feet. 

“Wicked.” said Harry impressed, causing Severus to chuckle quietly to himself, magic was so new to Harry he found everything amazing. Yet what Harry failed to realize, was that he too was amazing, he did things with magic that shouldn’t be possible. Even he who knew Harry was mesmerised by him, casting a patronus on the first go…without even needing positive emotion to harness the magic in the spell itself. It thrived on positive emotion; he couldn’t understand himself how it was possible. 

“Alright mate?” asked Fred, his tone grim very un-twins-like. 

“Fine,” grinned Harry wryly. 

“I’m surprised you are here,” whispered George, staring subtly at Snape for a second. 

“Yeah…I might not be when it’s over,” said Harry grimacing. 

Fred just cocked his head to the side to concede the point; he no longer feared that Snape would hurt Harry. He understood the whole scene much better now; the books had been very…enlightening to say the least. He now understood the difference in the prospective roles others chose to take. Harry had explained of course, but he hadn’t truly understood the difference. He thought it to be the same thing, causing others pain, hurting them, controlling them and debasing themselves. Harry had told him in his own way that the Submissive was the strongest in the relationship, despite looks to the contrary. It wasn’t until he’s observed Severus and Harry together that he really comprehended it. Harry might be kneeling, but all the power was his, one word and it would end and he knew Snape would never go too far. Despite the fact he was a dickhead in class, impassive all the time, Fred could see his eyes, they followed Harry everywhere with concern hidden in their depths. Well that and possessiveness, but given their relationship it was understandable. Although he probably would be the same with any girl he found, especially during war. 

“They aren’t bringing them down,” said Shacklebolt looking cross between annoyed and disheartened. Jerking about as the ground moved by the violence of the statues, Trolls and Giants fighting. 

“They are stone! What did you expect?” asked Minerva her tone clipped and impatient, half her sentence nearly lost in the roaring coming mere feet from them. They were only to wound them, give them a greater chance of bringing them down. 

Harry sniggered at her condescending tone; it differed from Granger but in a better way a bit like his, sincere honest albeit sarcastic truth. 

“INCOMING!” yelled Tonks loudly, and everyone scattered into groups along the grass trying to bring down the Trolls, Giants and not to forget the Dementors who were coming back. 

“FRED!” shouted Ron in terror, running towards his brother trying to reach him, unable to perform the necessary spell to save him from the Dementor. 

“EXPECTO PATRONUM!!” Harry yelled, his hand pointed towards Fred, not even breathing as he waited in fear. 

“Fred!” cried Ron reaching him, kneeling down shaking at him to see if he was alright, “Please be alright, get up!” 

“Stop yelling,” muttered Fred, opening his eyes, weakly getting up. 

Ron laughed weakly, his head jerking up to look at Harry, before reluctantly nodding his head. There was no way Potter would have used that spell if he was being controlled, Snape hated them all. Maybe the boy wasn’t so bad, he couldn’t be if the twins liked him could he? They would know wouldn’t they? Maybe he should ask them when all was said and done why they liked him. 

“On three, one…two…three!” roared Smith, then a volley of stunning spells were aimed directly at the Giant front, causing him to roar in anger. Its feet stamped violently causing a few of the wizards to lurch on the ground. “AGAIN!” yelled Smith, and another set of red stunning spells carted over causing the Giant to sway dangerously. 

“NOW!” roared Moody and the last strike hit the Giant with accuracy causing it to sway again before its eyes rolled back and its body quickly followed. 

Fred watched the Giant rip the stone from the wall, taking part of the gate with it, firing of an Incendio hoping to stop it before it threw it. Unfortunately he just made it madder, and then it threw it with all his might, his eyes widened when he realized its trajectory landed it directly in Harry’s path. Running towards him, seeing that the others were all busy and in front of him, yanking him out of the line of fire, but the gate bounced right off, causing his leg to be trapped under it. Screaming out in agony, he punched at the grass breathing raggedly as he tried to control the pain. 

“Hold on,” said Harry, “Wingardium Leviosa!” gently he raised the gate and flipped it over before inspecting Fred’s leg. 

“OUCH! Fuck that hurt Harry.” snapped the tense Weasley. 

Harry laughed, “I thought you didn’t swear.” not taking offence, he’d heard worse, hell he’d doled out worse. “EXPECTO PATRONUM!” he yelled out as Dementors once again tried to get to them, they were determined creatures…not at all how they were portrayed in the book, and he couldn’t feel any coldness or despair. 

Fred just rolled his eyes, watching Harry remove his belt confused, “What the hell are you doing?” screaming when he placed his belt around his agonising painful leg.   
“I have to stop the bleeding,” said Harry, giving Fred a look to say are you fucking nuts? 

“A spell.” gasped Fred, wincing as fire raged over his leg. “Ferula, if you give me my wand…I’ll do it.” before he was finished the last word, bandage wrapped tightly around his leg nearly suffocating him of blood flowing through it. 

“Alright?” said Harry, “Ride through it, you can lick your wounds later.” 

“Wow, great pep talk, remind me never to come to you any time soon.” said Fred, sarcastically, grabbing his wand gratefully. Leaning his full weight on Harry as he was hoisted to his feet, hopping on one foot not daring to place any weight on his other. Casting a numbing charm he almost fell in relief, dear Merlin he hadn’t realized just how painful it was until he felt nothing but numbness. 

“I’ve had worse and kept going.” stated Harry, looking around at the destruction, the Trolls and Giants were getting closer to the school…too close to Severus for his liking. “ACCIO DAGGERS!”

“Daggers?” questioned Fred ducking warily. 

“I’ve got a good aim.” replied Harry. “Question…how long will it take for something to come all the way from London?” 

“Not long,” replied George joining them, glancing at his brothers leg in silent concern. “Why do you want to know? Do I even want to know?”

“I summoned something.” said Harry, “Hopefully none of the fuckers have touched them.” 

“What did he summon?” George asked Fred in dread. 

“His daggers,” replied Fred wryly. 

“You have daggers?” asked George queasily. 

“Course, how do you think I survived? I didn’t use magic you know,” said Harry shaking his head. Then he heard the subtle whistling watching them coming he grasped onto his favourites, the others fell with a thud onto the floor. Glancing at the closest Troll, he narrowed his eyes and took a deep breath. Flicking his dagger in the air, grabbing it before he flung it with all the force he had and watched it impale right between the Trolls eyes. 

“Um…Harry? Remind me never to…um piss you off.” said Fred wide eyed. 

“I second that,” squeaked George. 

Harry just smirked vindictively, before throwing the other dagger - without even looking, and with precision it hit the target in the exact same place. Picking up the last two, they were a little bit rusty; he hadn’t used them in years not since he found the others. He wasn’t sure if they would penetrate their hide, worth a shot, and what a shot he was. 

“Careful,” said cautioned Severus, flinging a non-verbal “Levicorpus!” 

“Nice,” said Harry, watching the Troll yanked from its feet and levitate in the air for a second before crashing down, its body crushing in half, unable to keep up with the weight of his own body. 

“Indeed,” breathed Severus, exhausted, he wouldn’t have been able to do that, if he hadn’t been bound to Harry…to yank a troll of his feet…should have been impossible. How advanced was his own magic? He needed to see that book; hopefully Filius would survive to allow him the honour of reading it. He had seen what one of the twins had done; he would need to thank him. 

Harry aimed at the Giant and flung his dagger, but it just bounced right off him, it was too dull to penetrate the thick skin. Without pause, he flipped his other dagger and flung that with the same accuracy. This one hit its target, but it must have been deep enough, since it just enraged the Giant causing him to roar angrily. “Oh crap.” 

Just then fireworks began to go off in the Astronomy tower, fast and furious looking up they saw a long haired skinny man that could only be Argus Filch firing them off. No doubt it was all the fireworks created by the twins in their earlier trials in trying to get them to work, confiscated by Filch 

“ACCIO GIANTS EYEBALLS!” snapped Harry. Diving out of the way, grimacing in disgust as dozen of them plopped down beside him. The noise was absolutely horrific, as they cried and roared in distress, running blindly roaring and banging into one another, before they were squabbling amongst themselves. The Trolls didn’t stand a chance against the blind Giants, even with their clubs as their heads were smashed in. 

“Disgusting,” croaked Hermione gagging in revulsion.   
.  
It was easy and quick to dispatch the rest of the remaining standing Trolls and Giants especially now that they had turned on each other. 

“Big baby,” said Harry rolling his eyes, standing up brushing the dirt off his brand new clothes. 

“It is pretty gruesome.” said Arthur, but he’d seen worse or rather been told of worse after all he did work in the Ministry. Flicking his wand he cast the spell to get rid of the eyesore in front of him, quite literally an eyesore. 

“We did it,” said Minerva breathing out in relief, she could barely believe it, looking around tiredly but she could see no fallen wizard or witch. “Fifty points to each student here right now for your outstanding bravery. Please go to the Great Hall, drinks will be served you can relax before going back to your common room. If you wish to head straight back there please do so, but all of you go to your head of house…I want a head count to make sure everyone is alright.” 

“Let’s go.” said Severus his voice booking no arguments. 

“He doesn’t have to go anywhere with you, Snape.” said Sirius his eyes narrowed in distrust. 

“How did he graduate Hogwarts…he’s one slow learner.” said Harry, raising his hand. 

“No more magic,” said Severus shoving his hand down preventing him from cursing Black, he was exhausted and quite frankly he just wanted to get away from the crowd. The seventh years were standing too close for comfort obviously wanting to be as close to Harry as possible. 

“Take your hands off him, Snape,” snapped Sirius gritting his teeth, just seeing Harry accepting those touches made him on edge. 

“Or what?” asked Snape coolly, “Going to get three others to curse me, four on one?” 

“Enough Sirius,” said Remus, grabbing him preventing him from making a bigger ass of himself. 

“I agree, Laddie, it’s time you left.” said Moody, grabbing Sirius by the other arm and they literally dragged the protesting Auror off the grounds. 

“Come on,” said Severus urging him up the stairs. 

“Can we come and see him tomorrow afternoon?” Fred asked Severus. 

“We’ll see I’ll send my Elf to you to confirm.” said Severus, his lip twitching; they’d obviously been reading the book. “Get that leg looked at.” 

“Bye,” said Harry before the two men disappeared into the school.


	58. Chapter 58

Willing 

Chapter 58

Conversations 

The Slytherin’s disappeared into the school with Severus, whether he checked them or not was anyone’s guess. They didn’t seem overly perturbed by what had just gone down or the fact their Head of House was eager to get away. They knew him all too well, he’d be there for them if they needed him, fight for them until they were ‘a lost cause’ but Severus had never admitted that. He’d gone too far but came back to the light; he could never write anyone off it just wasn’t in his nature. No matter what though, their teacher would never be a people’s person. They were glad to get away as well, the Slytherin’s weren’t liked by many of the students fighting, but the look on Professor Snape’s face caused them to continue on. They always worked hard to make him proud, whether he knew it or not. 

“Good question,” admitted Arthur, “Why didn’t they come?” looking around hastily looking for all four children’s red hair in the crowd, only then did he relax. Molly however, was still looking around, with a tight grip on his hand which was becoming unbearable. Asking the questions and wondering about it, took his mind off the pain he was familiar with. After all he was the father of seven children. Having his hand squashed to bits was normality…although it’s true that he hadn’t been through it for sixteen years since Ginny was born. He noticed idly that Fred and George were heading into the school, perhaps to sit and have a drink with the seventh years? 

“Severus said they probably wouldn’t have an interest in the Ministry...but I am surprised nobody has come even just to Apparate away again.” said Minerva, still staring at the spot Moody and Remus had forcefully Apparated an agitated Sirius Black from the premises. It was a good job they had; she was getting sick and tried of his constant childish words. It hadn’t been up to her the last few years, but it was now and Black wasn’t getting away with his antics anymore. Especially not against Severus, who had given up, in her opinion, too much for Dumbledore and the Order. 

“Gryffindor’s over here please,” shouted Minerva, “Nice straight line! And if anyone decided not to come I need to know now.” 

“Everyone came,” said Ron, who got to her quickest, Hermione stood next to her cutting the line but since it was her boyfriend she didn’t care. She stared at him briefly, wondering why he was so worried, before facing her Head of House again, standing respectfully. “Can I go now?” 

“Where are you going?” asked Hermione taken aback. 

“Fred got hurt,” said Ron, without looking at her. “I didn’t see him leave, so I think he went to the hospital wing.” 

“He was what?” cried Molly, surprise written all over her face, before worry set in. what had happened? Why hadn’t they come to her? Her heart sank when she realized they hadn’t come to her, not even once since they got their own flat and shop. She didn’t even know how it was doing, they were angry with her and she didn’t want it to continue. She loved her children, even if she didn’t approve of all their decisions. She’d been the same with Bill and Charlie, she hadn’t wanted them having jobs that would take them away from her. They’d gone regardless, and she took a while to get over it, they wrote all the time in the beginning. She realized belatedly, she hadn’t helped them either, she could have taken some food over and saw their flat. Merlin she didn’t want the last thing she said to them be words of how she didn’t think they’d succeed and nobody in their right mind would give them money. “FRED? GEORGE!” she yelled, looking around for them frantically. 

“Mum they aren’t here anymore.” said Ron, there was only four people here with red hair now, himself, Charlie, Bill and Susan Bones. 

“Where did they go?” Molly demanded, her hands on her hips intimidating her youngest son. 

“I think they went with Madam Pomfrey towards the hospital wing, but I don’t know - one second they were there the next gone.” said Ron unsurely. He’d come so close to losing his brother today, it had certainly been a wake up call. It had been so horrible being so far away, unable to cast the patronus charm to ward of the Dementor that was hovering over his brother prepared to administer the Dementors kiss. He’d seen its face, and it looked like something out of a nightmare. A nightmare…something he wasn’t familiar with, unless it involved spiders, but that was child’s play compared to the vision he could still see beyond the reach of his minds eye. 

“Is someone missing?” asked Minerva, catching the tail end of their conversation. 

“The twins,” said Molly worriedly, her head still bobbing up trying to see over the thong of people. Regretfully she was much too short to succeed. 

“Severus sent Fred to the Hospital wing before they went in,” Minerva replied quickly, “I’m sure Poppy will be healing him as we speak. If you can spare ten minutes, we really need the wards replaced.” aiming her wand upwards, a protective spell shot up into the air, and the shattered dome, greedily accepted the magic and slowly but surely the cracks began to fill. More and more spells were added as it got stronger, with so many powerful wizards and witches adding to them. If Harry had been there, he would have described it as a rainbow. The colours at first light, until it got stronger the colours darkened until eventually they stopped. 

"Summoning the eyeballs, now that’s thinking outside the box. We could use someone like Harry in the force, he'd no doubt put his father, godfather and even myself to shame." said Moody awe and respect evident in the voice and face of one of the most battle hardened, respected Auror's on the force. 

"He had to," said Minerva a sad glint in her eye, if she could change the circumstances surrounding Harry's life she would, in a heartbeat.

“He is good.” conceded Shacklebolt, he would never have thought about it in a million years. 

“Good? I’d say he was bloody brilliant!” said Smith, sharing Moody’s awe. “He certainly could teach us a thing or two! Summoning the eyes, he’s a genius. Even if he did stick my bloody wand to the ceiling.” 

Moody smirked just thinking about that incident, it seemed to him at least Harry didn’t know what magic should be possible. He was doing what he wanted to not under illusions, perhaps why his magic was so strong. Although he mused to himself often enough, it was because Harry hadn’t had the chance to use his magic before. So much had built up, over time it would calm down. 

Meanwhile Ron was thinking to himself, it had been Snape who sent his brother to the hospital wing? Frowning in contemplation, he broke away from the large group of Gryffindor’s and Auror’s ignoring everyone including his girlfriend. She would likely only obsess over Potter and he didn’t want to hear about it right now. He just wanted to come to a conclusion about something for once, not mindlessly wondering all the time. Or having Hermione tell him the answers, sighing softly, he continued up to the Hospital wing worry churning in his gut. 

The doors of the Hospital wing were open, so it wasn’t difficult to slide in; George was sitting at Fred’s beside, and joking with Fred about something he couldn’t quite hear. Letting out a breath of relief, he made his presence known to the twins who stared in surprise. 

“Are you alright?” asked Ron, feeling guilty, he hadn’t been in touch with the twins lately, mostly because he was jealous how well they seemed to get on with Harry. Growing up Harry should have been in his year, his best friend, like his mother had suggested. He wasn’t the only one disappointed, no Ginny was as well but things weren’t how they were supposed to be. Harry hadn’t come to Hogwarts after all, he’d been homeless and there was nothing that could be done about it. 

“I’m fine, Madam Pomfrey will have me fixed up in a jiffy.” said Fred, Ron was their brother at the end of the day and it wasn’t their first argument and guaranteed not to be their last. It was just how family was, although Ron automatically assuming Harry had to be HIS best friend irritated them. Harry had a mind of his own, if he wanted to be his and George’s friend then that was fine by them. Poor Ron, he like them was trying to be noticed after all their big brothers all had high profile jobs. Percy in the Ministry, Bill and Charlie in their respective fields as curse breaker and dragon handler. They understood, but had never deluded themselves, quite happy to make a career out of something they enjoyed doing - whether their parents approved of it or not. 

“Of course I will.” stated Poppy, fluttering in placing dozens of potion vials on the bedside cabinet. “Out of Hogwarts and still managing to end up in here.” 

“Aww, Poppy, here I was thinking you’d miss your time with us,” teased Fred, grinning widely. 

“I’m hurt,” said George feigning a pout but unable to keep it as a smirk made itself known. 

“Boy’s,” said Poppy shaking her head reluctantly a smile curled at her own lips despite trying to remain professional.

“Was anyone else hurt?” asked George, speaking to his brother since he’d hung around the longest. 

“I don’t think so,” admitted Ron, wincing as he got a look at Fred’s mangled leg when Madam Pomfrey removed the bandages. His trousers were ripped and torn, blood still oozed from the wound and it looked as though the one of the bones was out of place. 

Poppy barely blinked, she’d seen worse in her career, although not so much while Hogwarts was on and she wasn’t working at St. Mungo’s. Which she usually did when they needed her, otherwise she would be in the Hospital wing in case any of the teachers or the Order needed her. Which was more frequent now that they were fighting back the forces of evil. Using her wand she cut the material at the knee and downwards, slowly she began to remove the cloth, even with a numbing charm it would still hurt if the wound was say tugged unexpectedly by clothes. 

Fred winced, withholding the scream and curse he wanted to let loose, Harry said he’d been through worse. Well he hadn’t been and it hurt like hell. Breathing out when the pain dulled to a throb he could handle, unable to watch Poppy working on his leg. 

“Did Snape really tell you to come here?” asked Ron, pulling up a seat to sit on. 

“Professor Snape, Mr. Weasley, show some respect if not for his teaching skills then the fact he is the youngest Potions Master in the world.” snapped Poppy, temporarily distracted from her work, glaring at the red head in anger. Nobody ever insulted Severus in her presence; she was very fond of him even if the wizard wouldn’t allow her to without feeling uncomfortable and barking at her for being overly emotional. 

“Sorry, madam Pomfrey.” said Ron awkwardly not wanting to be thrown out of the room. He still wanted to talk to the twins about Harry Potter. 

“Drink this,” said Poppy, handing Fred a blue coloured vial, as she set about cleaning the wound. Sealing it closed without disinfecting the area was just asking for an infection. Using gauze she softly wiped at it, and the surrounding area. Once she was satisfied it would be fine, she used her wand to set the bone back in its correct position and close the wound. 

Poppy handed him another potion over without speaking, she began to place more gauze on the wound and wrapped it in bandages keeping all possible germs from infecting it. “There, that’s it done, just keep that leg up for the next day or so, don’t exert yourself or it won’t get better I mean it, Mr. Weasley.” she said pointedly, knowing the twins very well. “It was a bad break, if you do start putting pressure on it you may end up with a permanent limp.” 

“I’ll be careful,” said Fred, looking worried now that he knew the full extent of what could happen if he didn’t follow Madam Pomfrey’s instructions. 

“Good.” she said firmly, flicking her wand again she cleaned up the trail of blood along the floor and the wedding. She would give it a proper clean later; right now she just wanted a coffee and something to eat in her office. “If you need me I’ll be in my office.” 

“Yes ma’am,” said Fred, watching her collect his file and leave. 

“You alright, Ron?” asked George, watching his brother closely, it’s the quietest they’d seen him since they scared the living daylights out of him as a child turning his bear into a spider. Accidentally of course, they hadn’t had much control over it, didn’t spare them, their mother had used a spell to hit their backside twenty times regardless. 

“No,” confessed Ron shaking his head, in fact he didn’t think there was a time when he felt worse, that included the time where his little sister nearly died. He’d been blamed of course, along with the rest of them for not ‘looking after her’ properly. Their mum had been looking for someone to blame, and instead of blaming Ginny for talking to the damn diary it had been them. 

Fred and George looked at each other confused and surprised, wondering what had gotten into their little brother.   
“What’s wrong?” asked George, it wasn’t like Ron to talk about how he felt until he began roaring at them. Sort of how he’d been with Harry regarding Hagrid. Ron was the epitome of a prideful stubborn man, even if it seemed like he had neither emotions in him. 

“Why do you like Potter?” asked Ron, “I’m not trying to fight, honestly.” 

Sighing softly, Fred wondered what to say, he certainly wasn’t going to blab too much, Ron had no concept of secrecy. He was a blabber mouth, if he got angry at you; there went your secret for everyone to hear. It’s why he didn’t have any real friends, Seamus, Dean and Neville had all ended up with Ron’s jealousy and anger on them. Needless to say they barely tolerated him, but Ron didn’t see it like that. 

“I like him because he’s truthful, funny, although it’s a rather…grim amusement if I’m honest; he’s not the bad guy in all this Ron. He’s the one who’s been hurt the most by the wizarding world…” said Fred quietly, finding it more difficult to answer than he thought. They could sense a vulnerability to Harry, it wasn’t on the surface, and it was there though just like had been on Ginny. He wanted friends but he wasn’t sure how to make them, company really, ones that wouldn’t stab him in the back. Someone that cared about him not his title no doubt. 

“Wizarding world? What did we do to him?” cried Ron unable to hold it in. 

“Ron…everyone abandoned him, he saved our world and in return he was abandoned and left with Muggles.” said George coming into the conversation. 

“We didn’t abandon him, he went to his only family that’s what happens isn’t it?” asked Ron befuddled. 

“Do you not pay attention to history of magic and our laws?” asked Fred sighing in irritation. 

“We don’t learn about laws in history of magic,” said Ron confused. 

“Yes you do, and obviously you’ve not stayed awake during it. Magical children are never sent to stay with Muggle relatives. If all other family are deceased them a witch or wizard representative is sent to talk to them. Let’s them know what they are getting into and keeps an eye on the family at all times. It’s really rare that needs to happen, you know as well as I do the Potters’ immediate family might be gone but the blood isn’t. I think Andromeda is the closest relative that might have gotten custody of Harry if she’d tried.” said George. 

“Black might have had an excuse but what about everyone else that knew him? Knew his parents? They never went to see him not once, otherwise they would have known.” added Fred. 

“That’s without Doge and Dumbledore, who knew the truth and allowed it to continue all in the name of making Harry stronger. He has no reason to be friendly to everyone Ron, and sure as hell has no reason to be your friend just because you want him to.” replied George tersely. 

“He’s not who I expected.” said Ron not sure how to reply to that, how would he feel if his family died and Dumbledore had done that to him? Would he have turned out like Harry? What would have stopped him really? 

But how could someone who had never been betrayed truly understand the depths of Harry’s emotions? It was simply put - they couldn’t. Ron until he faced the real world, understood death, betrayal, true anger and not just childish juvenile fits, there was no way he’d understand it. 

“Honestly Ron, what did you expect?” asked George tiredly, it was always so frustrating talking to Ron or Ginny who were so stubborn and could never admit they were wrong, a bit too much like their mother. 

“I’m not really sure,” declared Ron feeling dejectedly. 

“Merlin help you, Ron.” said George, “He was stabbed by his own fucking family, spent years on the bloody street, what did you expect of him? Any notions you have of being his friend, get them out of your mind. It’s not going to happen; you are too…deluded and innocent. You are a child compared to him; you’ve never known a night of coldness, hunger, or being betrayed by family.” 

“Either have you,” said Ron petulantly, feeling stung by his brothers declaration. It was nothing he hadn’t already thought himself deep at night. 

“No we haven’t, thank Merlin for that…” said George. 

“But we have empathy, we understand what it could be like…” replied Fred. 

“You cannot.” finished George. 

“You are stuck in your own little world, thinking you can get by because of the family. Not working or studying at school and wanting to be an Auror…when you didn’t pass potions…wanting to be Harry’s friend, no doubt wanting the fame that would come with it. You constantly look out for a quick resolution, a fast fix, but only to be disappointed when it doesn’t go your way. You don’t understand, Ron, you have to work your ass of to get anything you want in this world without money. It’s the way it is, something you’ll find out too late when there’s no going back.” Fred told Ron, it was time they gave their brother a big wake up call. 

“Our advice to you is, change before it’s too late.” said George grimly. 

“Mione thinks Harry is being controlled by…” said Ron, giving the room a look around as if suspecting Madam Pomfrey just waiting. “Snape.” 

Fred and Gorge chortled in amusement, “Tell her she’s got it the wrong way round.” Fred got out the bed shakily at first, remaining on his good foot. Grabbing the crutches and hooking his arms into them, before he hobbled out as always his twin and permanent shadow going with him. 

They left in their wake a devastated brother…who might just be in for a chance now that they’d helped him see the light. Whether Ronald chose to accept it or go straight into denial mode was entirely up to the seventeen year old. 

\-------0 

The silence was deafening and it grated on Harry’s nerves, he was used to his Dom being on the quiet side…but this was a different silence. One he’d endured before, that time he’d come to his flat bruised and bloodied, just back from a fight and needing to be indoors and safe. With the knowledge that the police would be on the outlook for anyone that looked like him, god his backside had hurt for days after that episode. He would have endured a hundred more swats if his Dom would just look at him, talk to him but he hadn’t. It’s probably around that time he realised he was getting in too far. 

It had nearly killed him emotionally being ignored, he was used to it, people out on the streets, the Dursley’s but he’d never been discarded by a Dom in that way before. The lack of physical contact…had probably been the worst. Maybe he’d been hasty in his decisions to play dirty to make sure he got to stay. Apprehensively he entered their quarters, his heartbeat beating through the roof. 

“Sit down, do not move.” said Severus as the door closed firmly behind them. 

Harry sat down, perching on the seat watching his Dom move off towards his office leaving him alone with his chaotic thoughts and worries. For his Dom to leave before deciding anything meant he was really angry, and he didn’t need their bond to realise this. 

Had he gone too far?


	59. Chapter 59

Willing 

Chapter 59 

The Cost of Disobeying One’s Dom 

Entering his Potions lab, Severus closed the door as he tried to control his breathing. His mind replaying that one moment when he’d been unable to protect him. The bloody gate attached to more cement than he could possibly fathom being thrown at him. Breathing harshly, he leaned against the solid table, trying to calm himself down, so he could think rationally. If he went out there now, he would do something he would regret later on. Never in his life had he wanted to hit someone or something so much. He’d never been one for violence, not after seeing his parents at it all the time. He’d never be a hard core Dominant, it’s probably why his previous…relationships had never worked out. What he had with Harry was perfect, or had been, until now. He was beginning to truly wonder if Harry even still wanted to be in this sort of relationship. If that was the case…would their relationship survive? Merlin things were getting very complicated, and he wasn’t going to get an answer standing here. 

When he was feeling calmer, he nodded to himself, resolutely determined to go through with his thoughts. Severus stepped out of the Potions lab, seeing Harry sitting there looking sorry for himself. There was no sign of defiance in him now, honestly, he was bone achingly tired part of him just wanted to sleep. Unfortunately it wasn’t going to happen any time soon. 

“We need to talk.” stated Severus, his face blank his voice impassive. “Truthfully and without censure.” 

Harry nodded staring at the floor, feeling extremely worried and anxious. When the silence continued he felt like he was going to go mad. 

Sitting down in his favourite armchair, the heat from the fire warming him up its just too bad his emotions weren’t as easy to warm. “Harry…is this relationship what you really want?” Severus asked, closing off the emotional end of the bond, so he could do this without feeling guilty. 

Harry’s head snapped up, green eyes glimmering with fear and apprehension. Swallowing thickly, how could his Dom think for a second he didn’t? Merlin he had gone to far, what if it cost him the one thing he wasn’t ashamed of in his life? No, it wasn’t over, it couldn’t be, god it just couldn’t be. Stiffening his shoulders, he looked Severus straight in the eye “Yes.” he replied honestly, damned if he let this go without a fight. He hadn’t expected Severus to get tired of him, honestly he hadn’t, and hopefully it wouldn’t be too late to salvage it. 

Pinching the bridge of his nose, unable to help the relief flowing through him, he didn’t want to lose Harry, but he doubted very much he was capable of a normal relationship. Him and his damn bloody possessive tendencies made that next to impossible. He’d always been that way; he’d never had a way to control it until a solution fell in his lap courtesy of the club. “Are you sure? The way you’ve been acting lately would indicate otherwise.” stated Severus firmly. 

“I couldn’t let you go alone, it’s me he wants and it’s me he’ll get.” said Harry seriously, “I’ve never ducked away from a fight, Sev; it goes against everything I am. I don’t want innocent people dying trying to protect me when I can fight myself…not that I give a fuck about them. It just doesn’t sit well with me sitting on the sidelines…and I would never want anything to happen to you. I need you alive and kicking not lying dead in a ditch in some attempt to prevent the inevitable. You told me I would have to face him, and I swore I would not for the others but for you, to keep you safe.” 

“I am supposed to keep you safe,” said Severus calmly. “That is the entire point of me being your Dominant.” 

“I know, but I can’t be two people at once. I’ve tried that, out on the streets by myself,” said Harry, tiredly, “You said it yourself, and I have to defeat him that means fighting. Just because I’m fighting it doesn’t mean you can’t protect me. I just don’t want you sending me away, I can’t run and fight at the same time…that’s mixed messages and I can’t stand that. Being a Sub was my decision but we aren’t in the lifestyle all day every day. We have to talk about this fighting…I cant have you telling me I’m wrong for wanting to keep you safe and defeat this wizard.” 

“Alright,” conceded Severus. “You made your point, but why bother being in this kind of relationship, Harry. When you defy me at every turn?” 

“Every turn?” echoed Harry; his Dom was making it sound like he was defiant all the time, that wasn’t true. 

“I told you to return to our quarters if your magic got the better of you,” said Severus. 

“It didn’t get the better of me,” admitted Harry, knowing better than to lie to his Dom knowing how much he hated lies. 

“Excuse me?” Severus said not at all surprised really. 

“Although I didn’t really mean to turn her into a…beaver.” said Harry pursing his lips to hide his amusement. 

“What did you want to do to her?” asked Severus wryly. 

“To shut her up,” confessed Harry. “You should have heard her, she made you look like likely to win teacher of the year award.” 

“She couldn’t have been that bad,” said Severus his lips twitching in amusement. 

“She was telling them if they didn’t get it right they’d never be allowed back in Transfiguration, saying that Minerva agreed with her…is that how Hogwarts works? Don’t get magic to work right away and you kick them to the kerb?” asked Harry appalled. 

Severus’ eyebrows rose in shock, “She turned around and said that to the first years?” even he wouldn’t go that far, although most of them probably wished he did. He was hard on them yes, but that’s only because Potions was extremely violate and truthfully he didn’t like teaching. He couldn’t wait until a time came where he didn’t have to, and for that to be accomplished the Dark Lord would have to be dead and his Death Eaters rounded up. Even at that he would need to be extremely cautious, there would still be an uprising or those wishing to emulate Death Eaters and kill him, or wannabe Death Eaters with the same intent. 

“Yes,” Harry replied sighing softly. “Have you ever made a first year cry?” 

“No, at least not in my presence,” said Severus chuckling wickedly, sobering quickly when he saw Harry wasn’t impressed, well he wouldn’t be. It seemed to have struck a raw nerve in him, perhaps the fact he’d helped a child younger than him when he was eleven? Obviously enough to make him angry enough to purposely use magic on Granger. 

“She did, and in turn I let her know how it feels to be humiliated and see someone better than her at something.” Harry told him smugly. 

“I think its time we created a contract don’t you?” said Severus suddenly and out of the blue. “I should have done it in the beginning, for that you have my apologies.”

“I didn’t mean it you know,” said Harry quietly, “I was just saying that to…” 

“Annoy me? I know.” said Severus abruptly. “Accio parchment and ink.” 

Harry just gave a sheepish look. 

\----------0

CONTRACT 

Agreement between Dom - Severus Snape and Sub - Harry Potter on the 14th October 1997 both currently residing at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry Scotland. 

TERMS 

This contract will be in effect for 3 years, unless otherwise wished by either the Dominant or Submissive.   
This contract can be extended at any time, with consent from both parties. 

The parties enter into this contract on the signed date, fully aware of its nature, and undertake to abide by its conditions, without exception. 

This contracts purpose is to allow the submissive to explore his sensuality, limits and safety with respect to his needs and well-being. 

The Dominant and submissive both agree to the terms of t his contract will be consensual, confidential and subject to the agreed limits and safety procedures. 

SAFETY 

The Dominant and submissive agree that anything discussed, or acted upon, in regards to this contract will be consensual and confidential. 

The list of hard and soft limits will be strictly adhered to. At all times. 

If needed, the following Safe words should be used: 

DITTANY- This word is to be used when the submissive is beyond his level of endurance, and wants to stop everything immediately. 

WOLFSBANE - This word is to be used when the submissive is close to his limit of endurance, but does not want to cease all activity. 

The submissive will not be punished, in any way, for using the Safe words. 

AVAILABILITY 

The submissive will make himself available to the Dominant at all times. 

The submissive must ask permission to do anything that might infract on the time of the Dominant.

The Dominant will respect the work and sleep hours of the submissive. 

The Dominant may release the submissive from his service at any time. The submissive may request his release at any time, and the request will be granted at the discretion of the Dominant. 

The terms of this contract are in effect whether we are at home in Hogwarts or in public. 

COMMUNICATION 

When the submissive is talking to the Dominant, he must remember his role during the time they are in them. 

If the submissive needs to express his feelings in a way that is not within his role, or would like to discuss terms related to the contract, he is within his right to do so by asking. 

The submissive is within his right to speak freely should he wish to do so, but will ask first. 

THE ROLES AND RIGHTS OF THE DOMINANT 

The Dominant shall make the Submissive’s health and safety his number one priority at all times. 

The Dominant will never request the submissive to participate in activities that are deemed dangerous. 

The Dominant is to provide the submissive with all necessary training, guidance, and materials to properly serve the Dominant. 

The Dominant will help; provide help, in all necessary measures to help the Submissive harness full control of his powers. The Dominant promises to help the Submissive control their magic should any situation require it. 

The Dominant will provide the submissive with all required day to day needs, such as clothes, food, and a safe place where he will not be disturbed not even by the dominant. 

Unless previously discussed, no permanent marks will be left on the submissive during punishment, and there will be no injuries that require medical attention. 

The Dominant will not loan His submissive to another Dominant under any circumstances. 

The Dominant has the right to know where His Submissive is at all times. To be informed if he wishes to go anywhere at any time and must know who he is with. 

The Dominant may discipline the Submissive as necessary to ensure the Submissive full appreciates his role to the Dominant. The Dominant will always provide a reason for the discipline so the Submissive knows and understands why, and refrains from doing so again. 

In case of illness or injury the Dominant will care for the Submissive, seeing to his needs, and giving him any Potion required to help him get better. 

The Dominant may restrain, handcuff or bind the Submissive at any time giving due regard to the Submissive’s safety. 

The Dominant will ensure that all equipment used on the Submissive is clean, sterilized, hygienic and safe at all times. 

THE ROLES AND RIGHTS OF THE SUBMISSIVE

The submissive accepts the Dominant as his master. He will remember his role in regard to the Dominant at all times.

The submissive shall obey the rules set forth in this contract. 

The submissive shall serve the Dominant in any way, and shall endeavour to please the Dominant at all times, to the best of his ability. 

The submissive is to obey the Dominant in all things. Subject to the terms and limitations in this contract, the submissive shall offer the Dominant any pleasures He requires, and will accept his training and guidance in whatever form it may take. 

The submissive will conduct himself in a respectful and modest manner while the Dominant is present and in the presence of those he is introduced to unless their life is threatened or made to feel uncomfortable. 

The submissive will not enter into any sexual relations with anyone other than the Dominant. 

The submissive shall be held accountable for any wrongdoings when not in the presence of the Dominant should it be warranted. 

The Submissive will never wear jewellery given to him by another unless with the Dominant’s permission. 

The Submissive holds the keys to his vaults, and has permission to use his money as he sees fit, so long as it is not for essentials that the Dominant has agreed to see to. With the stipulation that he spend it wisely, or forfeiters the rights and privileges and will get a set amount each month to be decided by the Dominant. 

SLEEP 

The Submissive will read at least one chapter of books the Dominant requests each night, and complete all quizzes when requested before coming to bed. 

The Submissive will sleep in the Dominant’s bed every night. 

The Submissive will take care to ensure he gets enough sleep, especially on training days or exams time. 

DIET 

The Submissive will eat four meals a day, breakfast, lunch, dinner and supper, and neither will consist of sugary sweets. 

The Submissive will be required to make their dinner every day of the week, and other times when its called for. 

The Submissive is allowed to drink but moderately, never anything stronger than Butterbeer when the Dominant isn’t present. 

The Submissive will not smoke or take any drugs/potions unless otherwise stated by the Dominant. 

SEX 

The Submissive will not pleasure himself sexually without first asking the Dominant, and never with another person. 

 

PUNISHMENTS 

The submissive shall accept spankings, paddling as discipline, without hesitation or complaint.   
The Dominant may restrain the submissive at any time, for any reason, and any length of time, with regard to safety. 

The Dominant will tell the Submissive why the punishment is being administered and tell him the consequences as it happened and what will happen. 

The submissive will not look into the eyes of the Dominant during punishment or within their roles unless requested. 

The Dominant will never punish the Submissive by ignoring him or withholding touch, no matter how severe the disobedience on request of the Submissive.

The Dominant will also respect the Submissive’s space after a punishment should the Submissive wish to be alone, which will only be acceptable in the spare room. 

 

HARD LIMITS - SUBMISSIVE 

Anything involving; Suspension, needles, Anal fisting, No third party present during sex or punishment. No blood play, no withholding food or water for extended periods of time. No name calling, no excessive role playing, no excessive ice play. The Dominant will not punish in a manner that will leave the Submissive without the necessary essentials, clothes or covers. Anything involving vomit, urine, or faeces; Beastiality; Underage Play; Fire play. Anything that will leave a permanent mark. No use of last name. 

SOFT LIMIT - SUBMISSIVE 

Rough role play, bondage, plugs. 

HARD LIMITS - DOMINANT 

No Reverse role play, No gags, no restraints, no third party, no threesomes; canning; Fire play; Hog tying. No Blood play, no name calling. No breathe play; knife play. No whipping, no needles. Anything involving vomit, urine, or faeces; Beastiality; Underage Play. Anything that will leave a permanent mark. No Anal Penetration. 

CONCLUSION 

This agreement shall serve as the basis for an extension of our relationship, committed to in the spirit of loving and consensual Dominance and submission with the intent of furthering self-awareness and exploration, promoting health and happiness, and improving both our lives. 

We both understand that cancellation of this contract means a cessation of the control stated and implied within this agreement, not a termination of our relationship as friends or lovers. Upon cancellation, each of us agrees to offer the other his reasons, and to assess our new needs and situation openly. 

I, Harry Potter, with a free mind and an open heart, do request of Severus Snape that He accept the submission of my will unto Him and to take me into His care and guidance, that we may grow together in love, trust and mutual respect. The satisfaction of His wants, desires, and whims are consistent with my desire as a submissive to be found pleasing to Him. To that end, I offer him use of my time, talents, and abilities. Further, I ask, in sincere humility, that, as my Dom, He accept the keeping of my body for the fulfilment and enhancement of our sexual, spiritual, emotional, and intellectual needs. 

“Did you understand everything in the contract Harry?” asked Severus, stretching his hand out getting rid of the cramp lingering from all the writing he’d done. For the past two hours they had sat and discussed every aspect of their relationship. “This is merely a written agreement between us, it is nothing official.” it was merely a symbol of their commitment to one another. 

“Yes,” said Harry in agreement, it was the first time he’d actually understood the full contract (and what he was getting himself into) before. 

“Then sign here, afterwards we shall discuss your punishment for disobeying earlier,” said Severus, once again handing over the quill which he dipped in ink.   
Harry Potter signed Harry, finding it extremely weird to be writing his last name, it was the first time he had done it since primary school and he didn’t remember much about that. Truth be told he still didn’t like using his last name, and he doubted he ever would. It’s why he’d ensured his Dom understood and put it as one of his hard limits. 

Severus Snape scribbled quickly and efficiently over the parchment with a flare that almost made Harry green with envy. Tapping his wand on the paper, watching the ink dry automatically, before he rolled it up and handed it to Harry. Harry held it close to his heart without even realizing it, before standing up and taking it through to their bedroom and immediately returning.


	60. Chapter 60

Willing 

Chapter 60 

Making Arrangements 

“Would you agree you knew the rules, despite the fact we had no current contract and realize the punishment for it?” demanded Severus observing Harry returning. Despite the fact Harry had no doubt summarised he would be punished, Harry seemed remarkably calm. He had noticed Harry unconsciously holding the contract closely, obviously he had needed the contract more than he realized. Even with the bond, it didn’t make their relationship any easier, he seemed to be making the wrong decisions as he went along. He had planned the contract yes, but only after Harry was able to read properly, and sign his own name. Perhaps it hadn’t been the greatest plan, judging by Harry’s feelings he should have had one created immediately. He had to set aside personal time for them, no matter how busy things were, he’d already promised to do that, but now it was more important if he wanted this relationship to continue. Harry needed to trust him on a level he had yet to reach, perhaps since Harry never allowed himself to be vulnerable. How could he really? After all the time he’d spent on the street, watching his back against betrayals and such. 

“Yes sir,” agreed Harry, knowing why his Dom was upset, not only had he been disrespectful and inconsiderate, in public and in front of people. The fact he knew he was in the wrong probably didn’t help his cause any. 

“You do know how different it could have gone?” asked Severus, giving Harry a pointed look. 

“I know, I could have told you how I felt without being rude, sir.” said Harry slipping into his role without trouble. 

“And you understand by being rude you are showing a complete disregard not only me but the relationship we chose?” stated Severus that was the part that angered him the most. Harry knew he could talk to him, he’d done it often enough. 

Harry winced before reluctantly nodding his head. 

“Verbal answer, Harry.” demanded Severus. 

“Yes sir” said Harry quietly, “Sorry sir.” 

“Good.” stated Severus, relaxing slightly. “Grace?” 

“Yes Master Severus? Harry?” asked the House Elf appearing before them. 

“Make us a light dinner, nothing that takes more than half an hour,” said Severus firmly. 

“Yes sir,” said Grace popping into the kitchen to begin the preparations for the meal. 

“You go and shower, I will speak to Minerva regarding Granger’s complete lack of respect for the first years.” said Severus, a little hypocritical coming from him he knew, but he’d never made a first year cry and flee the room. They glared at him, hated him or in Neville Longbottom’s case, he was terrified of him. He didn’t know what was wrong with the boy, but he was scared of his own shadow. Had been long before he first entered his classroom, if the rumours circling the school were correct then it most certainly would explain it. 

“Yes sir,” said Harry, standing up and going through to his bedroom for a change of clothes, he wasn’t wandering around with a towel on just in case Minerva was there when he got out. This was probably the worst thing with Sev as a Dom, he drew it out. Although if he was honest, it was a good thing he had, he’d felt how angry he was. He knew how it felt to be that angry, at least he’d been able to take it out on people on the streets - here in this world you had to suppress it. It wasn’t normal behaviour as he’d learned to punch people for doing something to you. Switching on the shower, he slid under it once it warmed up. The idiot Order members all gaped wide eyed and terrified when he’d pounced on Doge. Even during the battle they’d been utterly disgusted with his method to save all their asses. He didn’t see the dilemma, they couldn’t attack if they couldn’t see, and that was a problem solved to him. Instead of a thank you, everything just exclaimed their disgust; they were a bunch of weak willed idiots. It’s probably why his Dom couldn’t stand most of them. 

\------0 

“Is everything alright Severus?” asked Minerva stepping out of the Floo Network, she was used to being called down, but she assumed he would want to spend as much time as he could with Harry. The attacks would only step up as of now, she knew that and realized Severus would too. For someone who had just been in a battle…he was remarkably calm and relaxed. Not that he showed emotion, you just learned to read Severus’ body language over time. 

“Have any of the students come to you regarding Grangers teaching?” asked Severus curiously. 

“Why would they want to?” enquired Minerva, taking it upon herself to take a seat since Severus wasn’t asking her to. 

“So they haven’t come to you,” said Severus sighing softly, pinching the bridge of his nose, wondering why the students weren’t coming to them with their problems. “Have any of my snakes had class with her?” 

“I believe they just did Gryffindor and Slytherin before the attack, first years.” replied Minerva, knowing her schedule of by heart despite the fact she hadn’t had it long. 

“Harry just informed me that Granger made a first year actually cry and try to flee the classroom. She’s giving him the impression if they don’t do the magic they get…well for the lack of better words kicked out of the school.” said Severus, drumming his fingers on the chair, wanting this over with so he could get on with things. “Granger also said she had your permission to throw them out of your class, my suggestion Minerva…send the children to the library otherwise they may be scarred for life.” 

Minerva snorted and opened her mouth. 

“I know I’m no means the nicest teacher in the school, but I am qualified, and during my tenure here not a single student has been badly hurt although Longbottom has certainly made it his mission in life to try. I can safely say I’ve never barred a student, or made them cry, they hate me yes, but with good reason I have no issue with that.” Severus said to the Headmistress very aware of what she had been about to say. He wasn’t a stupid man, and he could see the words on the top of her tongue. 

Minerva conceded his point silently, nodding her head; she couldn’t deny any of Severus’ statement since it was one hundred percent the truth. 

“On to my second point, I need you to cancel my potion classe for two days, my focus has to be here.” said Severus honestly, and if it came to it he would resign and leave, take Harry to his London flat. His submissive came first, and right now he needed his guidance. 

“Severus…with everything that happened the students need normalcy.” said Minerva concerned, she knew his loyalty was the only reason he was here. That and the fact he knew this place was the safest for Harry right now, and where he could be trained. She didn’t want to the chance of him resigning, she was already replacing a few teachers without losing Severus too. “Alright, two days.” she agreed, but they couldn’t risk more, Potions was a core class. Although all things considered it shouldn’t have been a problem, Severus had never taken a day off work since he started all those years ago. 

“Thank you,” said Severus gratefully, he would have added ‘it won’t happen again’ but he didn’t know that for sure so he didn’t agree to it. He never gave false platitudes; it just went against everything he was. 

“Everyone is singing his praises out there you know,” said Minerva a sly smile on her face. 

“They can sing until the moon is blue, he wont like them any better, they’ve ruined any chance they had before they even met him properly.” said Severus wryly, smirking in vindictive amusement. Especially Black of all people, Merlin he would have liked to have been there when Harry first tore into him. It would have been a sight to behold, Harry he knew, could be very malicious when he wanted to be. He would never have thought it; the young man he’d known a few years ago had been the perfect submissive. He’d never said a bad word about anyone or anything, and if asked…he would prefer this Harry over the one he’d known.   
“I have to disagree with you there, I think there’s potential friendships to be made, or just grudging respect on both parts.” said Minerva, especially with training, admiration always made an appearance. She had no doubt Moody would want to get in there and help him, he’d want to harness his powers and talk him into becoming an Auror or at least helping at the Ministry. That’s if Severus let Harry within duelling distance with the old Auror, she couldn’t deny that they both loathed each other. Moody did antagonise Severus from time to time, especially saying things like ‘once a Death Eater always a Death Eater’. After all he did for them, to bring back information, it had irritated her and the fact Dumbledore had done nothing to stop him either. 

“How did the interviews go?” Severus asked the Headmistress curiously, changing the subject unashamedly. 

“Some better than others, I think I may have found a Transfiguration and Care of Magical Creature teacher. All those that showed up for the Wandless magic teaching position was…utterly ridiculous, none of them had the ability to cast any spells without a wand.” said Minerva shaking her head in exasperation. 

“Have you ever thought about…placing an advertisement abroad or in more specific publishing magazines?” questioned Severus, “Half of the UK do not read the Daily Prophet, try placing an advertisement in the Charms magazine…I cant remember what its called, Filius mentioned it a few times. You might have more luck there; people that can do Wandless magic tend to side towards charms anyway.” 

“I never thought of that,” said Minerva thoughtfully, which was true, she’d just had it put in the Daily Prophet just like Albus did - maybe that was the problem. “Remus applied for the defence Position, but I think he knows he might not even be considered.” 

“Why not?” asked Severus sardonically, “If we ensure he takes that blasted potion it wouldn’t be a problem.” 

“You would advocate Remus Lupin?” asked Minerva gaping in shock. Inhaling at the delicious aromas permeating the air. It smelt absolutely divine, and it caused her stomach to grumble suddenly feeling hungry herself. Thankfully though the Hogwarts House-Elves were probably already cooking for everyone. 

“Not quite, but at least you wouldn’t have to worry about him leaving unexpectedly, running like a coward or being a dubious character. He is someone you can trust and rely on, and I would rather my snakes did learn how to defend themselves especially with the war starting on our doorstep.” said Severus grimly, his personal feelings for the werewolf did not come into it. He’d never like him, that much was true, but at the very least he wouldn’t have to fear for Harry’s safety within the school. No it was the others Minerva allowed into the school that he would have to worry about. 

“You do have a good point,” said Minerva agreeing with Severus fully. It would be one less class being temporarily on hold since Remus could start right away. Especially with Potions now being the class told to go to the library and to fill out quizzes. She was going to go full time teaching until she found a new one, the students had to come first - the duty of Headmistress would have to wait. She wouldn’t need to do a background search on Remus either, to make sure he was safe to look after the students, so that was indeed another plus. 

Severus just nodded curtly. 

“Dinner is nearly ready Master Severus,” said Grace speaking from in the kitchen, as plates could be heard being placed on worktops magically probably since the House-Elf couldn’t reach them - no doubt about it. 

“It seems I have a serious conversation to have,” said Minerva, “Did Harry say who she had made cry?” 

“No, no he did not,” said Severus. “Fortunately he is finished his shower, and no doubt would be quite happy to answer your question.” he added smirking in amusement, anything to get Granger into further trouble, Harry did not like her at all. It had nothing to do with him; he’d never been vocal about his irritation at the Know-It-All.   
Just as he finished speaking the door opened and out came a pyjama clad relaxed Harry who was unsurprised to see Minerva there, having been forewarned a while ago. 

“Did you catch the name of the student who ran out of the classroom?” demanded Severus. 

“Um…Phoebe something, faircloud?” replied Harry, trying his best to remember. 

“Fairchild, I taught her mother, thank you Harry.” said Minerva, standing up, “I shall show myself out, I’ll be in touch only if we really need you.” 

“Thank you, Minerva.” Severus told her gratefully before she disappeared back through the Floo, there was just no point in wandering around the school when the Floo Network was available to them and getting her from one place to the next giving her more time to do things she really needed to do. 

“Your dinners,” said Grace, placing the plates on the dinner table where they had been having them recently. 

“Thank you, Grace.” said Severus, as Harry slid into his seat inhaling the aroma irritated at the fact the House-Elf’s food was actually good. He still preferred making their meals; it’s why he wanted to go back to his Dom’s London flat. There he knew he would be doing all the cooking, as he had usually done when Sev got back from ‘teaching spoiled little brats all year’.   
\--------0  
“Miss Fairchild? Come here,” said Minerva, watching fear and dread spread across the girls face. It seemed as if Severus was correct, thank Merlin she’d found out when she did otherwise who knew the damage the girl could have done? It was her fault; she shouldn’t have let Miss Granger teach the children. At the end of the day she was a student, and not at all qualified to teach students. It was a decision she was heavily regretting that was for sure. 

“Yes, Professor McGonagall?” said Phoebe looking down at her shoes her heart sinking. 

“Did Miss Granger threaten you in any way in Transfiguration this afternoon?” asked Minerva firmly, hoping the girl wouldn’t begin lying. Harry wouldn’t lie to Severus, and even if he did, he wouldn’t have gotten away with it, Severus knew when others were lying. He’d know her name, and to her she summarised he was telling the truth. Harry had no reason to lie, despite the fact he couldn’t stand her, he just told her to her face, he wasn’t the vindictive one to get her into trouble for things she didn’t do. 

Phoebe didn’t know what to do; this was a seventh year they were talking about. She’d been scary in class, close to striking out…what if she got even angrier for her telling? She wouldn’t be able to fight back; she didn’t have much of a magical education yet. Although Harry was really cool, he’d helped her turn her match into a needle without a wand it was so brilliant she couldn’t wait for more classes. 

“Miss Fairchild, you will not get in trouble, answer my question please,” said Minerva sternly. 

“She told me I wouldn’t be allowed in Transfiguration class again because I couldn’t get my match to turn into a needle.” whispered Phoebe, straightening her spine, unconsciously remembering Harry’s words not to let anyone get to her. “She made me feel stupid.” 

“I’m sorry to hear that, Miss Fairchild, rest assured it won’t happen again.” said Minerva firmly. 

“Yes, professor.” said Phoebe, secretly pleased to hear that and she was sure the other first years would too. 

“Good, go on enjoy your dinner,” said Minerva clipped, before moving on. “Miss Granger?” she called to the girl once she was at the appropriate student. Minerva observed that she was hunched over, trying to disappear as everyone gossiped, she couldn’t hear what they were saying, but obviously it was something to make Granger want to leave. She would soon judging by the way she was quickly eating her breakfast, even her boyfriend Weasley wasn’t talking to her curious enough. 

“Yes Professor?” questioned Hermione sitting up straighter, glaring at all those who had been nasty to her. 

“I need a word with you, my office after dinner immediately.” said Minerva tersely. 

“Yes ma’am,” said Hermione frowning at the way she was being spoken to, it hadn’t happened in a long time. “Your office, or the Headmaster office?” 

“I am the Headmistress of the school, Miss Granger, do not forget that. You know very well what my office is, and if you are not there, I will give you detention until you graduate.” replied Minerva irritably. 

“Yes, professor.” said Hermione ducking down her cheeks scaling with redness, as she bit her tongue to stop herself from saying anything to anger her teacher further.   
"Immediately after dinner." she stated once more before walking towards the Head table, her eyes drawn to Severus' empty seat for a moment before she sat down and announced dinner.   
\------------0   
Severus banished the empty dinner plates to the kitchen; Grace had been told she had the night off so she wouldn’t be back. Severus regarded Harry pensively, wondering inwardly if Harry would be able to handle this punishment. He wasn’t sure if he could, but wasn’t that was a Dom did? Push his limits to see what he was capable of? He’d never had a Submissive use their safe word on him, and he didn’t know how he would handle Harry actually using his. He’d never used bondage beyond physical pursuits, and never longer than an hour or two. 

“Come,” said Severus standing up and wandering through to their bedroom, Harry followed him curiously but cautiously. “You remember your safe word?” he asked, lifting up two strands of black silk from the drawer, one notably thicker than the other. 

“Yes sir,” Harry replied watching his Dom with some trepidation, he knew Severus would never hurt him but it still didn’t make him feel better. 

“Good, turn around and bring your arms to your back, wrists together.” said Severus. 

Swallowing thickly, twitching with nerves he did as his Dom asked wondering what he was up to. As the strand of silk wrapped around his wrists, the urge to pull back was very strong. It was definitely something new, closing his eyes trying to relax despite the pounding in his ribcage. 

“Alright?” said Severus soothingly, his fingers rubbing soothing circles around his arms. He could feel how difficult this was for Harry, and he was proud of his trust in him, to help him and not go too far. 

“Yes, sir” Harry successfully managed to say without croaking. 

Severus continued binding Harry’s hands together, making sure they were securely bound yet not too tight that it was preventing the blood circling down to his hands. Satisfied when he could wedge two of his fingers in, that it would be comfortable for his submissive. Breathing deeply, he picked up the last piece, and he knew this would be the most difficult part for him. Giving him a few moments, he waited patiently for Harry to completely relax and get used to the new temporary position his hands were bound in. 

“Ready?” asked Severus. Harry wasn’t the only one feeling extreme emotions; he was anxious yet proud himself. He wondered how long Harry could go with this arrangement, and if it would even be complete. 

Harry’s eyes snapped open and he grimaced when he realized that this wasn’t it. He had a sinking feeling he knew what the next piece of silk tie was for. Staring up at the ceiling he realized this wasn’t a price he wanted to pay. Anything but this in his opinion, would be better, probably why his Dom was doing it. Breathing shakily, feeling extremely vulnerable as if he’d just been dumped into a lions den completely naked without a weapon or way out. He’d never felt like this before, not with Severus or his other Dom’s. He’d never allowed himself to be this defenceless before. Nodding his head unable to voice anything never mind the response his Dom wanted. “Yes,” whispered Harry, his hands twitching behind his back showing his extreme discomfort. 

“Okay,” replied Severus, bringing the black blindfold into Harry’s view slowly, not teasing him but giving him time to relax and breathe. 

“Don’t, I Cant.” said Harry without thinking, stiffening completely, his breathing ragged. 

“Use your word if you need to, Harry.” said Severus soothingly, as he continued this was exactly why it was there. You say things you might not necessary mean not just during sex but punishments or something like this, something you weren’t used to. It was obvious to him Harry had never allowed himself to be put in such a position before. Not just because he could sense his emotions, but his reactions to his actions. 

“I can’t do this,” whispered Harry, as his vision went black, as the silk obscured his eyesight. The urge to use his safe word was overwhelming; in fact it was on the tip of his tongue. 

“Easy, you’re safe, Harry I promise. I’ve got you, just trust me.” said Severus, bringing Harry close, carding his hand through his thick hair. The other was rubbing at his back, calming him down it took five minutes for Harry’s trembling to stop altogether. “I’m proud of you.” Severus then whispered into his ear. Hopefully at the end of this Harry would learn to trust him completely, to guide him, and know what was in his best interests.

Harry felt his erratic heartbeat slowly back down into a steady rhythm just sitting listening to his Dom’s. He just had to remind himself that he trusted his Dom completely, that he wouldn’t let him be hurt by anything. This was putting a whole new meaning on his relationship, he wasn’t quite sure if he was ready for it, but he’d done the hardest part…hadn’t he? At least he hoped he had at any rate. Each sound seemed louder than normal, even the fire crackling in the fireplace next door. 

“Would you prefer an early night? Or would you like to sit in front of the fire for a while?” asked Severus softly, still touching him to let him know he was there and not going anywhere. 

“I don’t mind either way,” said Harry, his voice quiet and it held a slight quiver to it. 

“Alright,” said Severus, turning around and slowly guiding Harry from the room feeling his anxiety reach new heights. It remained that way until they were safely ensconced on the couch, and he had begun reading from the book he was currently reading, out loud to him. He was more optimistic that this was the way to go, that Harry would trust him wholly, allow him to guide him as he should and to know he, Severus, truly did have his best interests at heart.


	61. Chapter 61

Willing 

Chapter 61 

Two People Learn A Valuable Lesson 

Hermione tried to remain confident and calm, outwardly she may be displaying those emotions but her heartbeat was shooting through the roof. Minerva hadn’t been happy the slightest earlier, she wasn’t sure if it was aimed at her or if she’d just been in a foul mood. It couldn’t be at anything she’d done could it? She had done everything Minerva had when teaching students, she was her inspiration. No, it had to be something else but what? What had made her so short tempered? She would find out sooner rather than later, since she had just reached the gargoyle that protected and prevented just anyone entering the Head office. Stepping up to it ready to utter the password when it suddenly sprang to life. Nobody came down the stairs, baffled she stepped on and made the short journey up and opened the lion crafted door handle and entered the office gaping in complete shock at the transformation it had undergone. 

Looking around her jaw hanging loosely, it was not an impressive sight in all honesty it was depressing just how different it was. While Albus had the office it was much nicer, now it was empty and more official looking. The circular office didn’t look quite so circular anymore. The constant drone that used to be present was gone, as were all the little instruments that used to make itself home in the Headmaster’s office. The spindle legged tables that had once hosted them was gone. There was so much space now; she noticed with trepidation that the sorting hats stand was also one of them. The portraits were all empty, obviously off having a nose around Hogwarts or just as horrified as her by the way Minerva had gone about her new office. Her gaze shifted over and her eyes dimmed, the gold coloured perch that once housed Fawkes was absent as well. Where had Fawkes gone? Did he have a new Master? Or had he remained loyal to Albus Dumbledore? 

“The books!” gasped Hermione even more shocked, betrayal evident on her features. So many books! Where were they? What had become of them? A lot of them had looked extremely old just because Dumbledore was in Azkaban there was no need to destroy them or put them in the bin - it was a blasphemy. 

“What about them, Miss Granger?” asked Minerva sounding formal, as she came down the spiralling staircase, which presumably held a more personal office or quarters? She didn’t know - nobody did actually. She had never seen anyone other than Professor Dumbledore emerge from there. Now she could add Minerva McGonagall to the list. 

“You destroyed them?” she asked horrified. 

“Not that it’s any of your business Miss. Granger but more than half these books didn’t belong to Albus Dumbledore.” replied Minerva coldly. “They belonged to others, he took that of which did not belong to him. Whether it is other wizards, witches or to the school and its education.” 

“What do you mean?” asked Hermione puzzled. 

“He removed over fifty books from Hogwarts library, deeming them to unsafe for anyone to read. He has tried to stifle the teaching at Hogwarts since he first became Transfiguration teacher without success until he became the Headmaster. The books you see missing have just been given to their rightful owners.” said Minerva levelly knowing that would sure to annoy the girl, who loved and cherished books above all else - even friendship and family. 

“He wouldn’t!” exclaimed Hermione aghast. 

“He did, now take a seat Miss. Granger.” said Minerva grimly, as she stepped of the spiralling staircase, and sat down in her office chair, which was tartan and fitted quite nicely behind her chair. Nothing as extravagant as Dumbledore’s and she had no wish for it to be. He would be the only Headmaster not to receive a portrait in these hallowed halls. He was a disgrace to everything good and pure in the Magical world, and she loathed the day she’d followed him and allowed him to place a defenceless baby in the home, no the doorsteps of those despicable Muggles. 

“He wouldn’t do that,” said Hermione, despite all he’d done surely he would never stop students learning! He’d been a Headmaster for such a long time and did a lot good regardless of everything else. 

“I did not bring you here to discuss your Headmaster or teachers in such a familiar manner!” snapped Minerva getting really impatient with her familiarity with them. She had always doubted bringing school children into the Order despite how clever they are. This was the consequences, teenagers playing adult, desiring favouritism just because the adults around them tolerated them. 

“Sorry, Professor McGonagall,” said Hermione flushing red in embarrassment at being chided by her Headmistress. Something had gotten her angry and she wished she knew it wasn’t directed solely at her. 

"Headmistress McGonagall," said Minerva reprimanding the poor girl further. 

Hermione just bit her lip and remained silent unable to believe how this meeting had gone so far - it made her feel eleven years old again. 

“Now, to the purpose of this meeting, how would you rate your success in teaching the students?” asked Minerva, desiring to hear her side before she passed complete judgement. Perhaps the students were being spiteful? She truly didn’t know, she doubted it, she’d never had any bother with Phoebe Fairchild she was a quiet Gryffindor. She hadn’t found her feet yet, so Minerva seriously doubted she had caused any trouble. 

“Rate how?” asked Hermione carefully as if a small part of her sensed it was a trap, a part that she was all to eager to ignore because it didn’t fit in with her perfect vision. 

“Did the students learn in the class?” asked Minerva, watching Hermione like a hawk, she had no doubt Hermione realized what was going on. She surely suspects that nothing good was coming out of his conversation surely. 

“Of course they did,” said Hermione sounding highly insulted, “I enjoyed teaching them very much, I would love to get a position teaching here one day…maybe even now, I would be able to continue my N.E.W.T’s and when summer comes I can begin my Mastery and be truly qualified to teach them.” 

Minerva had to stop herself choking in disbelief, from what she heard Hermione Granger was not teacher material. Neither was Severus, but he admitted he wasn’t, although she noticed in the older students they were encouraged more than the younger years, especially if they were good at Potions. Severus had no patience teaching them but once they knew how to brew he was more tolerable. There was one thing though; he did care about every student despite looks to the contrary. 

“And the students will agree with that statement?” asked Minerva managing to overcome her disbelief and speak, none of this showed on her impassive face. 

Hermione frowned, “No, not all of them, but how many students like their teachers?” she then stated. 

“Miss. Granger you made a first year cry and run from the classroom giving her the impression she wasn’t allowed back into Transfiguration again, using me as a crutch.” hissed Minerva, doing a remarkable impression of a pissed of Severus Snape. Well if you were around someone long enough you picked up their mannerisms whether they were younger than you or not. 

“I didn’t use you as a crutch,” said Hermione taken aback at the accusation, flushing a deeper red than anyone had ever seen her. 

“Did you or did you not say that I had given you permission to tell them to leave?” snapped Minerva, who had gotten the full story from a few students just after dinner when Granger had finally left. 

“You said that during my first year, professor.” said Hermione quietly her face sincere. 

Minerva was dismayed by her words; she truly believed she was in the right. While it was true she did tell her students that if they didn’t do the work that she wouldn’t tolerate them fooling around in her class. “Yes, but I was the professor, you Miss Granger were merely there in a time of difficulty to support us, in our endeavour to ensure the students continued to receive their education especially with war on the horizon. I asked you, believing you would be the best candidate for this but I’m afraid to say like other decision its one I’m deeply regretting.” 

“Regretting?” asked Hermione wide eyed, cringing at the fact she’d failed when just earlier that day she’d been determined to come to Minerva and ask to be the Transfiguration teacher, maybe even Head of Gryffindor. 

“Unfortunately this isn’t your fault,” stated Minerva calmly, just gazing at her student in deep disappointment. Her brow dipped in uncertainty, only then did Minerva continue her sentence. “It is mine for thrusting this task upon you, not only are you a student and shouldn’t have been asked of this but you do not have the social understanding and patience to teach.” 

“I do!” exclaimed Hermione, “Please I’ll prove it, and I was just trying to do what I thought you wanted me to.” 

“No, Miss. Granger, you weren’t, you cannot tolerate people who cannot do things right away. Yet might I remind you that even YOU did not succeed in turning your match into a needle during your first class completely.” snapped Minerva. 

“What about Malfoy?” Hermione asked quickly, surely he wasn’t getting to teach either right? 

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy, I’m not ashamed to say that I pegged him wrong, he is doing extremely well. The students are enjoying potions, he has the patience you lack.” said Minerva rather sad that Granger had been the one she had most confidence in. The difference she'd seen in Draco was astonishing; she didn't know what had happened recently to cause it. He was more studious, helpful to the younger students; he wasn't using his position to abuse it. As much as she hated to admit it, he would and could be a good teacher. The day a Malfoy became a teacher is the day the sky turns green. They preferred taking a political role, or at least his father and grandfather before him had. So far though she had been surprised, he may continue to do so in future.  
Hermione’s lips pursed hearing this from her favourite and highly admired teacher. “Can’t I have a second chance? Please!” she begged, she couldn’t believe Draco Malfoy was getting one over her. This hadn’t gone how she imagined it, it wasn’t fair. 

“I’m afraid not,” said Minerva quietly, “I am taking over the classes until a proper teacher can be found. No arguing Miss. Granger I am not in the mood after the day I’ve had.” 

“Yes ma’am.” muttered Hermione her eyes filling with tears she refused to let fall here. 

“Please hand over the Head girl badge; you are being transferred back to Gryffindor common room dormitories immediately. The House Elves will have already moved your things; everything will be in your trunk and waiting on you. One hundred points will be removed from Gryffindor and you WILL issue an apology to the younger students at breakfast tomorrow. I will not have my students refusing to come to Transfiguration out of fear of being ridiculed.” said Minerva. She hated doing this, but it’s obvious she wasn’t right to deal with the younger years. The fact she had also sort of besmirched her favourite subject just made the situation worse. Minerva had never felt more disappointed in a student before in her entire tenure of teaching here at Hogwarts. She voiced those thoughts to Hermione, who shakily handed her the badge and ran from the room in a flood of tears. Completely devastated and unable to cope with the negative diatribe leaving professor McGonagall’s mouth. 

Sighing softly, she picked up the bell and summoned one of the House Elves feeling old and tired. Albus had left the with so much mess, the amount of classes he had stopped quite frankly astonished and infuriated her in equal measures. A total of ten classes, ten! Spanning his entire career as Headmaster and he’d tried with others and failed though thankfully. 

“What can Misty get you Mistress Minerva?” asked the House Elf, gazing at the new Headmistress eager to serve. 

“Some coffee please, and a sandwich,” said Minerva, she hadn’t been able to eat her dinner, her mind and stomach had just been churning with worries. She cared about all her students; with the war really beginning she was concerned about letting them down. The wards were as strong as they were ever going to be, the trolls and giants bodies had been piled high and set on fire. The dead bodies transferred to the morgue in the Ministry of Magic, none had been her students for that she was eternally grateful, thank Merlin. She didn’t envy Cornelius having to inform the Auror’s wives and families. 

“Misty will be right back with it Mistress Minerva,” exclaimed the House Elf before she disappeared. 

She had never expected Severus to stick up for Remus Lupin, his argument was sound though. If she had wanted to, she couldn’t have nitpicked about it, it was one hundred percent true. Now that she saw another side of Cornelius she just knew he would agree with her. Harry needed to be protected, so everyone she brought in had to be checked and rechecked. Not just for Harry's sake either, but all the students. She wouldn't make the same mistakes as Albus, she absolutely vowed not to. 

\----------0 

Harry’s eyes snapped open, met with more darkness, he must have fallen asleep, he couldn’t remember actually feeling tired. He’d been too wired, or so he thought, at some point, he must have dozed off. Moving around slightly, he realized he was in his bed; his Dom was with him he could feel his arm across his chest. He had no idea what time it was, how long he’d been out of it, but what couldn’t be denied was his bladder shouting for attention. He needed the toilet, just how the hell was he going to do this? Swallowing thickly, he wiggled to the edge of the bed, nearly toppling over but preventing himself from doing so by swinging one of his legs over the bed and steady on the cold floor. Moving his foot around, searching for his slippers grunting in frustration when he couldn’t find them. Cursing silently, as the need to pee became more urgent he decided to forget about them. 

Stepping out of the bed, finding it very dizzying with his hands tied behind his back. It was like being in the air and having nothing to grab onto. Biting his lip, he began taking baby steps, praying he was going in the right direction. ‘Ooofing’ suddenly wincing in pain as he bumped into something wooden, probably the drawers. Oh fuck, his groin hurt like hell, this punishment sucked big time. He was on the wrong side of the room, taking a few steps back, he turned himself in what was hopefully the right direction. 

Severus watched Harry struggling around; the urge to help him was very strong especially seeing him hurt. Yet he remained still, Harry had to learn or this punishment was all for naught. It was more of an intervention than a punishment really. Harry had to realize he would be there for him, whether it be a big thing or small thing. Now telling him didn’t seem to be getting through to him, so maybe this will teach him. He had to do this, there was no other option. To lie there though was the most difficult thing he had done lately, even more than watching that cement and gate coming too close for comfort near Harry. 

Harry continued his futile effort to find the door, but was unable to come close, he just kept hurting himself. Frustration thrummed through him, the need to pee was beginning to overwhelm him, if he didn’t get to the toilet soon he was going to pee all over his clothes and that would be humiliating to a whole new extent. Which meant he’d have to ask his Dom to help him, sighing softly, he stared up at what was the ceiling not that he’d know since his vision was blinded completely. 

His heart sank, as he reluctantly opened his mouth, “Sev?” feeling utterly nauseous that he had to ask for this. Shivering as the cold finally got to him, it was bloody freezing, and it had to be late at night for that to be the case since it was warm at one in the morning when he got up just the other night there. 

“Yes?” answered Severus, twitching in discomfort at how Harry felt having to ask for assistance. He would get through to him though, that it wasn’t a weakness to ask for help. 

“I desperately need the toilet,” said Harry looking in the general direction he’d heard his Dom’s voice from. 

“Of course,” said Severus, gratefully getting out the bed, at least Harry wasn’t being too stubborn about it. He’d honestly half expected him to keep trying for at least an hour or so more before giving in. keeping his emotions in check, he got out of bed and summoned Harry’s slippers. He eased Harry’s feet into them, warming them up and took a hold of his shoulders before slowly and gently began to guide his blind submissive towards the bathroom. 

“Sitting or standing?” asked Severus smoothly once he stopped guiding him. 

“Standing,” murmured Harry, there wasn’t enough room sitting down with his arms behind his back, they would just be trapped and in the way. He needed to pee! For Merlin’s sake, the urge to jump up and down was obvious in every line of his body. He was just glad his Dom wasn’t making a big deal about this if he was honest, otherwise it would have been unbearable. 

“Alright,” said Severus, helping him stand right next to the toilet, holding onto him. “Ready.” he stated calmly and standing patiently while he did the toilet. 

“Done?” enquired Severus softly, feeling extremely proud of his submissive not only for asking for help but seeing this through despite the fact he did not like it. He didn’t like feeling weak, Severus understood that but inside he was stronger than anyone could give him credit for. How many people could amass the courage to bow down to another person and trust them with their lives? Especially with the life Harry had been on the receiving end of - unjustly at that. He couldn’t do it, Harry had more courage than him, and he wasn’t afraid or ashamed to admit it. 

“Yes,” whispered Harry relieved beyond belief that he hadn’t embarrassed himself by peeing on his pyjamas. This could have been avoided though if he’d just asked, he inwardly chucked tiredly. Which was exactly what his Dom was aiming at, at least it seemed so. “How long am I going to be blindfolded?” Harry asked some of his desperation leaking through; after all he couldn’t even go to the toilet without needing his Dom. Which was probably Severus’ point, but he hoped it wasn’t very long. 

“Until I say or you use your word,” said Severus. He was lying but he didn’t want to tell Harry when the bindings would be removed. He would just hold out and put up with it, he wouldn’t learn his lesson with a set time. At any rate he wouldn’t keep them on any longer than two days, he was rather hopeful that he wouldn’t need to do it again and Harry would learn from this. 

Turning Harry around he led them back to their bed, helping Harry onto his side before returning to his own side. Sliding up until he was spooning with Harry, he wrapped his arms around his head soothing him. “What time is it?” Harry wondered out loud. 

“Just after five AM,” said Severus, carding his hands though Harry’s hair. 

“You aren’t going to leave me here like this while you teach classes are you?” asked Harry naturally alarmed, trying to sit up. 

“No, we won’t be disturbed for a few days, it will give us a chance to talk don’t you think?” said Severus and they would be. It had been put off too long, a schedule would be made and they would stick to it, Harry liked it that way, doing nothing caused him to get bored and frustrated.   
"Yes sir," murmured Harry quietly, shifting around trying to get comfortable but it was next to impossible. He'd been in tougher situations, slept in abandoned buildings and even outside in the snow he could do this. Hopefully it wouldn’t be for three or four days though, because he wasn’t capable of it. He'd gotten used to it, comfortable and warm, well one out of two wasn’t bad. He’d rather be uncomfortable than cold any day. 

“Sleep,” said Severus softly, massaging Harry’s shoulders, getting the tense muscles to relax again. 

\-----0

Ministry of Magic - Level Two - Auror Headquarters/ Wizengamot Administration Services 

It was five o’clock in the morning, the exact hour was chosen specifically because it was quiet. The night shift were winding down, ready to sign off for the day shift. There was also less workers, unlike the Muggle world nobody usually operated at night. Even the big bad ‘Dark Lord’ needed their sleep, nothing much usually happened. A cloaked figure, with a spell that ensured nobody paid attention to them, walked with purpose towards the Auror office and the Wizengamot administration services. 

Their eyes looked around the tired quiet office, waiting patiently in the shadows knowing soon they would head out for their break. Which consisted of them going to the small café for a bite to eat and coffee. They had only a small window of opportunity, these rooms were for most part always guarded. They’d waited for the day when Moody wasn’t in the Ministry, so they could pull this off. Walking silently and slowly towards the window and corner, waiting for the opportune moment. Stroking the small wand, they’d waited this long - they could wait a few more minutes. 

As if on cue, one of the bored Auror’s spoke, rousing all the others in the room “Time for coffee, anyone interested?” 

“Let’s go,” replied another jumping at the chance to get out of the office. 

They piled out of the room, unaware of the presence in it, which would have killed them all if need be to get what they came for. Taking a deep breath, they moved along and silently closed the door the ward they had placed not ten minutes ago would alert them of their return. Going straight to the file cabinets, one marked with a capital ‘D’ with a gold letter. Opening it, it travelled further than it should be possible. A Muggle would have wished to move it aside, and expect to see a large hole in the wall, but there wasn’t magic had expanded it. 

Flicking through the files urgently until they got to the one they wanted, opening it up, they began to flip through various parchment scrolls. Removing their wand, they muttered a spell to copy the scrolls, which they immediately put in their pocket. With their purpose done, they slid the scrolls back into the file and placed it back in the cabinet and slid it closed just in time as an assistant walked in at that very moment and sat down. 

Still invisible and admiring their triumph, they slowly but very carefully began walking towards the door. Making sure not to make even a single sound, otherwise they would have been detected. If they were it would have been a one way ticket to Azkaban and that wasn’t on or part of their plans. They were patient enough to wait it out, but it was not needed as flapping of dozens of paper aeroplanes worked its way in making enough noise to cue their escape as the magic in the paper stopped as it approached the assistant’s desk. 

They made their way out of the Ministry with the recipe for the potion that Albus Dumbledore had created. Plans already underway to edit it so the antidote that had been created already so it couldn’t be fought. A terrible smile on their face as they Popped away undetected. 

There was trouble brewing on the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh dear it looks like trouble is brewing so who was it? is Voldemort making his move or will a third party have their own brand of havoc to cause? an order member? Dumbledore's brother? a lowly Minister working wanting to make their mark? or someone's insane attempt to control the world around them in hopes of being important? will Dumbledore's escape come soon? or will it happen after Voldemort is defeated? will Harry be allowed to keep his daggers? Severus finding it appropriate that he have some form of protection that wizards wouldn't think to check...after all without a wand they are supposedly powerless? will I show Voldemort in the story soon? his thoughts on Harry? will he have been the battle with Harry and be rather concerned? he is ruthless after all and Voldemort behind his power is a coward.


	62. Chapter 62

Willing 

Chapter 62 

News

Severus moaned as his alarm woke him up, two hours before he was due to be in the Great Hall. Yawning tiredly, he sat up in his bed and stretched leisurely, stifling yet another yawn. He was not looking forward to teaching again, he had rather enjoyed the past few days. Although it was obvious Harry hadn’t, most of the time he’d been distracted enough by him reading or talking to him. When things went quiet though he would become despondent. Harry had though much to his pride endured the restraints and had asked for things without the feeling of disgust and shame that had followed the first few times. He’d gotten used to being dependant on him during the past two days, so yes; the exercise hadn’t been a futile one. He just hoped Harry remembered it, once the restraints were taken off, which would be happening in a few minutes. 

“Harry? Wake up,” said Severus, giving him a little shake, “We have a lot to do today, do you want to make a quick breakfast or will I have Grace make it?” cooking food was up to Harry, he hadn’t made it a clause in their contract. Which was in Harry’s bedside drawer, along with his daggers which had been retrieved from the dead corpses and cleaned before being returned by Mad Eye Moody (through mail), who had stated that he could use someone like Harry in the Auror force in the letter. The ironic thing was Harry probably would decimate half the world’s criminals trying to bring them in. 

“Brilliant,” murmured Harry, as he realized what it meant, this darn blindfold and restraints were coming off. It was a good job his Dom always told him what time it was and what date when he woke up, otherwise he would have been lost and unaware of time passing. He’d slept more than should be possible these few days, he wasn’t sure why. “I’ll do it.” 

“Hold still,” said Severus, before he began to undo Harry’s restrains by hand, not bothering with magic. He was good with his hands, and preferred using them when he could. Undoing the knot, he began to untangle Harry’s arms, realising how tense they were even after being massaged both nights. He would need a very hot shower to properly relax his muscles. Harry sighed in relief once his arms were released completely; they ached fiercely though, like he’d spent all night out in the freezing cold. The blindfold followed, allowing Harry to see for the first time in days. 

Harry couldn’t help but wince, the light was far too bright for his eyes, but after blinking a few times, he quickly became accustomed to the brightness. Harry groaned then sighed as Severus massaged an ointment onto his aching shoulders. Causing his muscles to feel like jelly, honestly, he loved potions, before long they felt better than they had in a long time. 

“Go have a quick shower, food then we are going to see Minerva,” said Severus, urging Harry off his bed as he wiped his hands with a towel he summoned. Standing up he put it in the hamper so it would get washed like everything else. Sighing softly, he pinched the bridge of his nose; well it was back to reality for the pair of them. Minerva true to her word, as she always was, had ensured they weren’t disturbed. He did wonder what they had been up to in his absence. Had all been quiet? Or had there been a few smaller raids? When the Dark Lord suffered a set back like the one he had at Hogwarts, he would have been incessantly enraged by it. He usually hit smaller targets to calm himself down and show the world he wasn’t going to be defeated. The beauty of being a Death Eater was the fact he knew what the Dark Lord thought, how he would act and react to certain things. He was definitely looking forward to talking with Minerva this morning. 

“I left the water running, do you want me to turn it off?” asked Harry, wandering into the bedroom, his towel wrapped around his waist. 

“No,” replied Severus, who hastily made his way through to the bathroom. To have a quick shower, even quicker bite to eat and head to the Headmistress’ office. It was odd saying that, he still wasn’t used to Minerva taking control of the school. She was a much better choice than Albus Dumbledore though, he didn’t know what he would have done if Dumbledore had remained. Certainly staying would have been impossible, Harry came first. 

Harry got himself dressed, and made his way to the kitchen where he closed his eyes and felt any remaining tension leave him. Almost on autopilot he began to make a quick breakfast, just cooking the basics, toast, sausage, eggs and black pudding all easily and efficiently cooked within five minutes. It helped the food was always fresh, and had never been frozen thereby it was quick to cook. Once everything was on, he picked up a few plates and put it on the counter, relishing in the fact he could see again. It was high up on the list of the hardest things he’d endured in his life. He’d done it though, he was rather proud of himself for it. His Dom was helping him see what he was capable of. Although he didn’t want a repeat performance, that was damn certain. Flipping the food over, he could sense Severus moving around, and wasn’t that odd? Blind two days and he could feel things? His magic had adjusted to his situation…then he wondered would it go away? Or was it because of the bond that he could feel Sev? He always could, but never to the extent that he could deduce exactly where he was. 

Harry shook his thoughts off, and quickly plated the food not wanting anything to burn. Cursing quietly when a splatter of hot oil slashed onto his hand. Inhaling sharply, he put the frying pan on the rack and ran the cold water over the wound. 

“How bad is it?” asked Severus entering the kitchen, he’d felt a small phantom pain in the joint between his thumb and pointer finger. Looking his hand over, he opened the drawer just left of the sink and unsurprisingly there was potions in there as well. Only a few kinds, mostly those associated with burns and sickness. 

“Why do you keep them everywhere? I mean you have a set on you too.” said Harry cocking his head to the side. 

“Just in case I cannot get to them,” said Severus, his face grim as he explained. He’d been doing it since he started teaching at Hogwarts…since he’d become a spy. There had been times where he hadn’t been able to get to the bedroom or bathroom for that matter. He had kept a set behind the main entrance to his quarters under an umbrella stand which wasn’t there anymore. He had asked the House Elves to remove it, after he was through spying. He’d never used the thing, instead using the hooks on the back of the door. It had been there for convenience only. The other places though, he continued to keep potions there; you just never knew when it came in handy. 

“You didn’t let anyone help you did you?” asked Harry quietly as the salve was wiped off with a wet cloth, the redness had completely disappeared not that Harry was paying any attention to that. Staying with Sev, six months, two years if you counted the time he spent in his flat, he’d always known Severus was proud, but not to the extent of risking his own health. Not that he could say anything, he’d willingly left the Dursley’s and put his own health at greater risks, gotten into some fights that could have been the death of him and not sought aid. They were both so similar, it’s why they got on, and they’d just chosen different roles ones that suited them. Although if Harry was honest, he wouldn’t want another Dom, whether it’s because of his feelings for Sev or he was growing up he didn’t know. 

“No, no I didn’t,” admitted Severus wryly, “Although Poppy sure made it her mission in life to try.” 

Harry laughed, a cheeky grin splitting his face in two, oh he had no doubt about that. He may have only met Poppy a few times, but he liked her, even though she’d removed a good few of his bones and made him drink the foulest thing he’d ever tasted in his life. The biggest thing of all though, was she was on his side, against everyone. She’d been shocked and appalled at what they did. Not that he’d ever tell her that of course, but he could imagine what she would be like with Sev. 

“Yes, It’s very amusing,” replied Severus dryly, replacing the jar. They both grabbed their breakfast and ate it quickly as possible, without giving themselves indigestion. 

\-------0 

“Good morning, Minerva,” said Severus smoothly, his lips twitching. The witch had come down the stairs in her tartan nightwear, bun missing and her hair straight down her back. She’d taken one look at them before making her way back up the spiralling stairs. She had just made a re-appearance after being gone three minutes. 

“Not amusing Severus,” said Minerva, her ever present bun now back in place. Her lips pursed, she’d never been this caught of guard in all her years as a teacher. Perhaps because she had more privacy in her previous quarters. “How did you get in?” 

“The gargoyle allowed us entrance, I assumed you had not created a password yet?” replied Severus. 

“No, I haven’t.” admitted Minerva sitting down, more composed. “How are you feeling Harry? Did you get the parcel from Alastor?” she could only hope that Severus wouldn’t let Harry run around with them. Having seen first hand how quickly he could lose his composure. Doge certainly wouldn’t survive a fight if Harry had knives on him that much she was certain off. 

“Yes, I’m fine,” said Harry, Alastor must be Mad Eye Moody, he’d half expected his first name to also start with an M. he’d kept most of the daggers, all bar one, which was useless and dull. He could have sharpened it but it wasn’t as smart as the others so he was fine without it. Although Sev had put them in the drawer, apparently he wasn’t allowed to carry all of them around. Which meant he’d be allowed to carry at least one that could be interesting. So many people he wouldn’t mind just ‘accidentally’ showing it to. Granger was one of them, and if she started anything the youngest Weasley was the other. 

“Good.” said Minerva, having no idea of Harry’s thoughts - which was probably a good thing. 

“How have things been?” asked Severus, paying rapid attention to the Headmistress. 

“Actually it’s been very quiet, too quiet.” said Minerva, her blue eyes shadowed with worry. “He didn’t even make an appearance after the battle Severus. Not a single Death Eater showed up, I fear it may have just been a warning of what will come.” 

“You might be right,” said Severus perplexed. “Are you sure nobody was there?” 

“We put the wards up again immediately after, Severus, we would have known if there was anyone in the vicinity. The wards are actually stronger than I’ve ever felt them, I seriously think they would have a much tougher time getting them down if they attempted again.” said Minerva passionately. “I honestly do not know what he is up to.” 

“They could have come and left before the wards went back up,” said Harry, he didn’t know much but that itself was possible. 

“It’s plausible,” agreed Severus, and Minerva reluctantly nodded her head as she too, saw that it was indeed possible. “It’s not usually how the Dark Lord works; he likes to enter the fray once he’s sure his enemies have no chance. Watching the destruction around him, and most times participating if anything goes wrong he’s always the first to leave. The others revere in his powers, I’ve never understood how they couldn’t see he’s nothing but a coward, a powerful coward to be sure.” he never would underestimate the Dark Lord’s power. 

“Has he attacked Hogwarts before?” asked Harry cautiously. 

“No, speculation is that he was too terrified to go up against Albus Dumbledore, like it or not he was the most powerful wizard for decades, long before the Dark Lord rose to power.” said Severus swiftly. 

“Or that there’s too many unknown variables,” suggested Harry. “How could he be sure it would just be children? How quickly would the Auror’s get there? What about the Order? What if he was just testing the waters to see how things worked? So he could plan out a more successful attack? Here’s another thing…what if it wasn’t the Dark Lord?” 

Silence descended like smog on the room as they contemplated that thought. 

“Only the Ministry would have been able to do that, only they and Voldemort have some measure of control when it comes to the Dementors. Cornelius wouldn’t have allowed it, and you can bet your life the Trolls and Giants would never work for the Ministry. They absolutely loath the Ministry and they’ve killed a few Ministry workers in their time.” said Minerva. 

“Indeed,” said Severus, his thoughts exactly. 

Just then Alastor Moody came through the Floo looking grim and despondent. 

Severus stiffened, whether it was because he knew bad news was coming or if he just hated the Auror was anyone’s guess. 

The next words out of Alastor’s mouth made all of them stiffen in fury. 

“Dumbledore’s escaped Azkaban.”


	63. Chapter 63

Willing 

Chapter 63 

Training Moved Up

The silence remained for ten minutes after Moody spoke, they could barely believe it, the Death Eaters only got out because the Dark Lord had come and broke them out. So just how had Albus Dumbledore escaped from custody? Getting the better of the Dementors, guards and the water surrounding the place? Unless the wards had been ripped down enabling him to Apparate away from the island without even attempting to swim. Merlin Severus couldn’t help but wish they’d kept those spells on Dumbledore, that way he wouldn’t have been a problem. Stiffening his spine, Severus vowed if he ever saw Albus Dumbledore again he would die by his hands. He wasn’t going to let him get anywhere near his submissive, he didn’t care what happened afterwards. 

“Minerva, I apologize for doing this to you, but we need to move up Harry’s training, you need to find a Potions teacher.” stated Severus, his body tense as if he suspected Dumbledore was in the room with them. He would put nothing past Dumbledore, including bugging his own office, but Minerva had cleaned out everything so with a bit of luck there’s no way for him to hear anything. 

“How about this, someone teaches the first through fourth? You can teach the fifth through seventh years?” asked Minerva, her voice filled with hope. She really didn’t want to lose Severus, not so soon, she knew it was inevitable, as soon as the Dark Lord was defeated he would be off like a shot. She was really just trying to delay the inevitable, perhaps have Severus teach someone to take over the classes full time. Who that someone was, she had absolutely no idea, and she just wished life wasn’t so damn complicated by being Headmistress of Hogwarts. 

Severus eyed Minerva thoughtfully as he wondered on the best course of action, truthfully he just wanted to go back to his London flat with Harry. The only downside was the wards weren’t exactly adequate, and Dumbledore knew about his property. Hogwarts wards had proven themselves inadequate as well; if Minerva was right and they were stronger they might be in for a chance of being safe within her walls. He hated teaching, but the thought of just teaching the older years was appealing, for a while. It would mean he had more time to help Harry learn everything he needed to stay safe and protect himself. 

“Who exactly would you get to cover the classes?” asked Severus, there weren’t many Potion Masters who’d willingly want to give up their career to teach eleven year olds how to brew basic potions. They preferred being in their own lab, brewing more complicated potions or inventing their own. He should know he was well acquainted with a few potion masters. 

“Right now I can only think of one other, Horace Slughorn.” answered Minerva, not sure what Severus would think of that one. 

“He cannot brew worth a damn,” stated Severus rolling his eyes in exasperation. 

“He doesn’t have to, he taught the students often enough, he’s qualified to do that at the very least.” replied Minerva. 

“He’s alright,” agreed Moody, nodding his head grimly. 

“I postulate he’s probably better than anyone else we could get at this point, added to the fact we can trust him to some extent around Harry.” said Severus agreeing reluctantly. 

“Some extent?” asked Harry curiously, wondering exactingly what his Dom meant by that statement. 

“I think you’ve got it the wrong way round laddie,” said Moody amused, his scarred face drawn back as the Auror actually smiled in grim amusement. Not a sight people saw often or at all really, and not one they actually wanted to see, ever again. 

“What does that that mean?” Harry asked yet again, turning to stare at the Auror not the least bit intimidated. 

Minerva’s lips were pursed as she tried to reign in her amusement, knowing every well what both men were thinking. “You can be very intimidating, Harry.” confessed Minerva. 

“I had a reason to be!” snapped Harry, they’d kept his locked up here like some sort of criminal…well technically speaking he was one, he’d been stealing for years - but so not the point. “I don’t know him so I might like him.” the snort from both men caused him to tense. What the hell did they know? And why would they want him at Hogwarts? Was he like Severus? Sullen and irascible? He was rather proud of himself he knew what irascible meant. Then again that’s only because he had looked it up after hearing his Dom saying it. 

“Horace is…shall we say a bit of enthusiast and devotee to anyone who could raise him up the ladder.” said Minerva, all of them were aware of what Horace’s game was they didn’t pretend otherwise. 

Harry grimaced baring his teeth; he wasn’t quite so quick to open his mouth again after that. He hated no loathed his so called fame, he wanted nothing to do with it. He wanted no reminder of it either, hopefully when people saw that, they would leave him alone. Judging by what it was like in the Great Hall it wasn’t going to be soon in coming. The first years were different in their awe of him, and while it still made him uncomfortable it was better than the disgusting Boy-Who-Lived worshiping. This was how he felt and he’d only seen them a few times, he just couldn’t imagine how it would feel being there full time. At least he wouldn’t be in Potions with this Slughorn or any class with any teacher come to that. 

“I know you don’t like your fame, Harry, but you will have to get used to it.” said Severus softly, feeling the disgust Harry had for his status in the magical world. Anyone else in the world would have loved to have that kind of power, the fame but not Harry. 

“No I don’t, I’m never going to be who they want me to be, I wont conform.” said Harry adamantly. He wouldn’t change to become whatever they wanted him to be. 

“I wouldn’t want you to,” said Severus honestly, “Unfortunately the magical world doesn’t have anyone else to venerate, you whether you like it or not have just taken up the position of the most powerful wizard alive.” 

“Dumbledore is still alive, I think we should talk about him don’t you?” suggested Harry, not even wanting to think about what his Dom was implying. He didn’t want people to look at him, or want to be like him, it wasn’t a good path to go down. He was bitter and twisted, he knew that and he doubted he’d ever change. 

“Do they know when it happened?” asked Minerva, grasping onto the conversation turn, desperately wanting answers. Just how had Albus Dumbledore succeeded in breaking out of Azkaban? It wasn’t good news at all. 

“They are combing the scene, talking to everyone who visited Azkaban in the past week, so far there isn’t a sign of what happened.” said Moody seriously. 

“Which means?” asked Harry. 

“Which means they might have to consider the possibility of it being an inside job.” said Severus grimly, understanding what Moody was getting at.

“Fucking fantastic, that means he’s got at least one person working with him that will make him one hundred times more difficult to catch.” Harry stated grumbling under his breath, but what he was saying was a mystery, even to Severus who couldn’t hear what it was. Although knowing him as Severus did, he had a pretty good idea of what it was. 

“The consensus is that we missed someone that’s under the affects of the potion, his back up if something went wrong.” said Moody, scratching at the stubble on his jaw. Dumbledore would have to keep a very low profile, he would be recognisable anywhere. Being in the limelight so much, everyone knew him and how powerful his magic was, it had a feel to it that was unmistakable. The boy was right; he had to have someone working for him. If he had a back up, then he already had a wand and money stashed somewhere, but there was a few Auror’s stationed in both areas keeping an eye out. They were also keeping an eye on Molly Weasley, Doge and Aberforth Dumbledore. Two out of three were most likely to help him, the third hated his guts apparently, but it could just be a pretence. 

“Would he be able to get into Hogwarts?” asked Harry, if that was the case, he was definitely going to carry his daggers around. 

“There is no way to prevent someone getting passed the wards, the only way it would happen is if Albus was a threat to the school.” said Minerva bleakly. 

“Was his cell open?” asked Severus his mind going haywire. 

“I don’t think so,” said Moody, he hadn’t asked. 

“There might not be anybody, he could have used Fawkes, has anyone seen the bird?” asked Severus. 

“No,” replied Minerva, at the same time as Moody said “I didn’t even think of that.” so where exactly was the bird? 

“Phoenixes are light creatures, why would he bond himself to Albus in the first place?” asked Severus, sitting forward. “Is there a way for them to severe ties?” 

“Phoenixes can severe ties, but only when they have a burning day.” 

“What the hell was that?” asked Harry looking around quite alarmed. 

“That was the sorting hat,” said Severus his lips twitching. 

“A hat that can talk?” asked Harry intrigued. Zoning in on the black hat amazed by it, he’d never seen anything like it before in his life. When Severus spoke of it he just assumed it was enchanted to tell them whatever house they fitted in. 

“Indeed,” said Severus wryly. 

“Wicked, what’s your name?” asked Harry curiously. 

“The founders of Hogwarts did not name me, I was created for one purpose, and one purpose only - to sort the students of Hogwarts.” said the hat. 

“What did they do?” asked Harry, liking the hat immensely since it couldn’t look at him in awe. 

“They worried about sorting students after they died, and so it was Godric removed his hat and I was enchanted for the purpose of sorting each student.” the hat informed Harry. 

“Go on, put it on,” said Minerva, moving the hat from his place and putting it on Harry’s head, having no doubt where he would be sorted. 

“You are curious at how I was made,” said the hat into Harry’s mind, speaking solely to him. “No other has expressed such a fascination Harry Potter, you are interesting…very interesting. You are loyal to those who you deem worthy, oh yes Hufflepuff wouldn’t suit the rest of your personality. You have a newfound love for books, knowledge, but Ravenclaw wouldn’t suit you since you don’t believe everything you read….hmmm fascinating…you are brave, extremely brave but Gryffindor would spell the end of you Mr. Potter you cannot stand being in the limelight…you have no thirst for power, no need for admiration, yet nowhere else would suit you…and the games the Slytherins like to play you wouldn’t participate…you Mr. Potter prefer bluntness in which Hogwarts has never seen…yes, yes, I know you don’t like your name, there is a lot you don’t like but that’s part of life.” 

“So how did they do it?” asked Harry curiously ignoring the last statement. 

“Magic,” said the hat mysteriously before his brim opened up and shouted “Slytherin!” its mouth went down and remained silent. 

“Funny,” sighed Harry rolling his eyes wincing as the light hit his eyes yet again. 

“So we have no known way of figuring out if Fawkes has had a burning day yet.” said Moody continuing the conversation that had been ongoing while Harry was under the sorting hat. Watching Minerva return the hat to its resting place, taking a book from its shelf before sitting down once more. 

“No, they don’t have regular burning days, at least according to the book,” said Minerva, looking at the book on phoenixes that was open on her desk. 

“All this is on the speculation he did use the Phoenix, for all we know he didn’t. What we do know is that we must be on high alert, if he brews that potion again, if its in circulation again we must take precautions to prevent ourselves being ensnared. He has nothing to lose now, he won’t pick and chose his targets carefully.” said Severus, from now on all their meals would be from their quarters, everything checked regardless of who’s made it. Harry was a Slytherin, it wasn’t a surprise but he was nonetheless rather proud of Harry. He’d spent a long time under that hat, he was curious to what it said to him. 

“I wish I could say I know his next move,” growled Moody, wanting to rip his hair out in frustration. A few years ago he thought would have known all off Dumbledore’s move. From the moment the trial had started he realized he’d been completely blind, as an Auror it was intolerable to think about. Now he knew he could never understand what Dumbledore thought, couldn’t even assume his next move. 

“You do,” muttered Harry bluntly. “He’s obsessed with that damn prophecy, and my part in fighting Voldemort. If he’s still feeling that, he will come here, I’d have people watching all over Hogwarts because I guarantee this is where he goes next.” and if the bastard got close enough to him, a well placed dagger to his chest would put a permanent end to him. He didn’t care about making him suffer. 

“I don’t think that will be his next move,” said Moody shaking his head, trying to put himself in Dumbledore’s shoes. “He will plan something, he’s very good at waiting, and I think he will wait until the heat wears off.” 

Harry didn’t bother arguing with him, he obviously didn’t have the perspective of a desperate man. Which is exactly what Dumbledore was, he had been desperate once. When he’d run, it wasn’t entirely the same thing, but he remembered the feeling all too well. 

“Harry needs to begin training, I’m going to need yours, Filius’ and perhaps a few of the Order’s help.” said Severus, as good as he was, they all had their perspective fields. 

“I’ll help,” said Moody immediately, a blood thirsty grin on his face. 

“No holds barred?” asked Harry innocently, a devilish glint gleaming in his green eye. 

“What is that, Potter?” asked Moody in query. 

“Yes or no?” asked Harry, leaning forward; oh he was looking forward to this. 

Severus’ lips twitched, feeling Harry’s excitement through the bond, at least during training he would enjoy himself. It would remind him of his old life. He could barely believe Moody didn’t understand what no holds barred meant, Pureblood wizards were so behind it was frankly disgusting. Perhaps he would learn a thing or two just watching him fight. 

“Yes,” growled Moody unable to say no, despite not knowing what Potter meant, he was a Gryffindor and an Auror what could he say? He was rather wary about what it meant and he suddenly didn’t have the guts to ask him again. 

“Brilliant,” said Harry in supreme satisfaction, sitting back. 

Minerva wryly shook her head, which by the way was still spinning; the entire conversation had gone back and forth alarmingly. It had been difficult to keep up with them, Dumbledore escaping, Severus wishing to quit, then the topic of Slughorn, then the sorting hat, Fawkes, suggestions on what Albus may do then last but no means least Harry’s sorting and the talk of a fight between the battle hardened Auror and a boy who’d basically grown up on the street. Knowing how vicious Harry could be…she wasn’t sure who to bet on! That’s for certain. “I am sure Filius will have no problem helping, I myself can put in a few hours each day.” said Minerva honestly. 

“Remus is a good dueller…” started Moody. 

“Only if you want him in the hospital wing within a few minutes,” said Severus wryly, Harry did not like Remus at all. 

“Have I missed something? I thought it was Black he had a problem with?” frowned Moody. 

“I have a problem with all of you, every single one of you knew.” said Harry bitterly. 

“I didn’t,” said Minerva clearing her throat, not liking the accusation levelled her way, “I was quite rightfully furious when I did find out.” 

“Oh,” was all Harry had to say. Poppy and Minerva had been kept out and Sev had told them how it was, that they were going the wrong way about it. He knew deep down if he hadn’t been with Sev for two years before being caught he wouldn’t be here now. He would have still been under Dumbledore’s thumb either that or the unlikely scenario that he’d succeeded in getting away from him. Sev wouldn’t have risked it he didn’t think, he wouldn’t need to find out, he just thanked the heavens that he’d been chosen as his submissive two years ago. 

“How about we begin tomorrow morning?” suggested Minerva, understanding why Severus wanted this done as soon as possible. It was now even more important with Dumbledore out loose and among them. “I’ll see what I can do about getting Horace here today, I am not sure he will answer to any letter I send but it’s worth a shot. To be honest with you I’ve not seen Horace since he retired.” 

“I believe you won’t have any trouble at all,” said Severus his eyes automatically sliding to Harry, Slughorn would want to meet Harry. News was out that he was indeed at Hogwarts, so it was inevitable really. 

“Only time will tell,” said Minerva, she had more interviews today as well, and she thought she’d been busy as Deputy Headmistress, Gryffindor Head of House and Transfiguration teacher. She had been deluded, this was by far much more exhausting work, but once everything had settled down she was hoping it would be more smooth sailing. 

“How about I start on him tonight?” Moody asked curiously. 

Harry stared at Severus wondering if he would agree or not. 

“Very well, after dinner.” said Severus. He would never allow Harry to train alone; he wanted to be there all the time. 

“Alright, I’ll see you this evening laddies.” said Moody standing up and quickly making his way through the Floo, he would need to investigate the case thoroughly; he had to find out how Dumbledore had succeeded in getting out of Azkaban. Also find out what his possible next move might be. 

\--------0  
“It’s nice to meet you officially, Mr. Potter,” said Filius, standing in front of the teenager, he had his mothers eyes, chin and nose the teacher noticed. He had a few pieces of his father in him, but the rest was uniquely individually just ‘Harry’. It was a pleasant surprise, James had looked like his fathers spitting image, and James father had looked like his father. Perhaps it was Lily’s influence that prevented Harry also being a carbon copy ‘Potter’. 

“It’s Harry or nothing, Filius, he does not like his last name.” stated Severus curtly, making sure they understood, he wasn’t about to let his submissive be uncomfortable. 

“Very well, Harry it is, its common in the magical world to refer to one another by our last names. Especially my generation, who believe it’s an honour to be allowed to call one another by their first name.” said Filius, explaining why he had called Harry by his last name. “It puts them on an intellectual level, one where they are equals. 

“Alright,” said Harry, glad he hadn’t met Filius earlier; he spoke a lot of words that he wouldn’t have understood. He was too exited to really care about his last name and wasn’t that something? This was the first time he’d felt this sort of excitement since he’d been brought here. 

“It took Severus nearing a year to call us by our given names when he began working at Hogwarts, everyone that is apart from Dumbledore.” said Filius. 

“Really?” asked Harry now genuinely curious. 

“Oh yes, I had to ask him a million times,” replied Filius nodding completely bemused.

“It was merely a reflex,” replied Severus drolly, not admitting he’d felt too uncomfortable to call them by what they’d continued to ask - their first name. 

“Alastor is on his way,” said Minerva entering the Defence Against the Dark Arts classroom, the tables and chairs had been piled up at the back of the classroom. “I am the only one who thinks this is a bad idea?” 

Severus just raised his eyebrow refraining from commenting. Filius just squeaked in suppressed excitement, or rather unsuppressed as it was.

“I thought so,” said Minerva, her brown eyes shadowed with worry. Harry had no training whatsoever! And he and Alastor were going to engage in a duel? Fist fighting fair enough, Harry would probably have the upper hand, but with magic? Severus hadn’t had the time to properly train him. Calming herself down, realizing there was no point to getting flustered, anything happened Poppy would be able to fix it in a jiffy - hopefully. 

“What have you learned so far, Harry?” asked Filius, speaking to Harry while they waited on the Auror coming. 

“Nothing,” said Harry bluntly. 

“Nothing?” echoed Filius, staring at him as if he’d spoken a strange language he wasn’t familiar with. 

Harry shook his head, he didn’t care anyway his magic was different from theirs that much was obvious. 

“I see,” said Filius perturbed by that revelation. “Perhaps we can give you some pointers?” 

“Alright,” shrugged Harry indifferently. 

“Take out your wand,” said Filius removing his own, ready to show Harry a few spells before Alastor Moody showed up. 

“I don’t have one,” Harry confessed. 

“I see why you are worried Minerva,” said Filius, looking between them as if he realized he was missing something drastic. 

“He is capable of Wandless magic, Filius,” Minerva told the deputy Headmaster amused. 

“Oh ho! This I must see, can you do the Accio charm? Summon something to yourself,” said Filius explaining in a way someone new to their world would understand. 

Harry scoffed, “That’s bloody easy.” He’d been using that spell since he was nine years old, nice to put a name to magic he was using. So without even looking he summoned the empty frame from the corner of his room. It fell and clattered on the floor breaking into four pieces but it had been empty. Waiting on some other Defence teacher to fill it in with whatever they wanted to teach the students. Truth be told, it hadn’t been used since Gilderoy Lockhart had been a teacher for a year. Harry hadn’t been about to try and grab onto it, it was too large, but he did flick his finger at it making it knit back together and fly back onto the wall as if it had never been touched. 

Filius gaped, his eyes nearly popping out their sockets as he looked from the floor to the perfectly fine picture frame before repeating the process all over again. “You say he only knew about the magical world for a few w-weeks?” squeaked Filius, this time it wasn’t one of excitement but rather total and utter disbelief. It wasn’t possible, in his opinion; he found it difficult to do one Wandless spell never mind multiple without even breaking sweat. 

“I’ve been using magic for years,” said Harry shrugging indifferently. 

“Without a wand? This…this…this is unprecedented.” said Filius wiping his brow overwhelmed. 

“How long is years?” asked Minerva actually curious now the subject had been brought up. 

Harry turned to Minerva dark lurking in his eyes as he remembered just how young he’d been when he first started stealing to survive. He wondered if they realized what he’d done, they weren’t stupid surely they realized that? If they did, they didn’t seem to care, Severus didn’t, maybe nobody did…still it didn’t matter now. That part of his life was over, as his Dom said, even if they split up he had more money than he could spend in one lifetime at Gringotts. 

\-------------0

At The Very Same Time - Location Unplottable….

“Did you get it?” asked the figure cloaked as if terrified to be seen even by one who knew he was working with, uncaring of the smoke emanating from the large cauldron beside them. Every single worktop was filled with ingredients of all kinds, most were actually questionably illegal, but this didn’t bother the two. 

“Do you doubt me?” asked Albus Dumbledore coldly, his usual grandfatherly façade nowhere to be seen. Holding up a vial of three hairs, all different lengths but all dark coloured. 

“I don’t see why I should have to do this,” she said grimacing in disgust at the mere thought. 

“You keep your end of the deal,” hissed Dumbledore, his blue eyes glinting angrily. She didn’t need to know as soon as he was done with her she’d be discarded. He didn’t leave any loose ends, not dangerous ones who wanted his potion to use for their own ends. Oh no, the only people that would be under it would be those he specifically chose. 

“Fine,” she said irritated, she’s gotten him out of Azkaban, helped him - she was supposed to be in charge of this. But no, he had to walk in and take charge. As soon as she had the damn potion she was going to make sure the Auror’s found him and landed him right back in Azkaban, just after she’d Obliviated him. She couldn’t be implicated here after all; she had so many plans she had to put in action. This was her big ticket; everyone would regret messing with her. 

“You know what to do next, go.” said Dumbledore moving into the lab, ready to enact the next stage of his plan. 

Moving away, meanwhile thinking ‘only a while left’. 

\------------0 

Back To Harry, Filius, Minerva, Severus and Company 

“A long time,” said Harry truthfully. 

“Consistently since he was nine years old.” stated Severus, revealing exactly how long since Harry didn’t seem in the mood to share. Harry was never in that mood, he barely told you enough to satisfy someone. Even he had to dig and prod to get more information from him, but Harry always knew when he was pushing it. 

Filius shook his head in shocked wonder, nine years of age? Sure children did accidental magic at that age but to consistently use Wandless magic from that age? It was astonishing, and he suddenly couldn’t wait to teach Harry all he could, maybe one day duel him if he wanted to he knew the young man could potentially take his place as a duelling champion. 

“Severus?” asked Minerva standing beside him whispering so nobody could hear her. “What exactly does no holds barred actually mean?” 

Severus couldn’t help himself; he burst out laughing for a few seconds before regaining control over himself. Especially when he noticed that both Minerva and Filius were gazing at him in admiration. He was changing, and it was the first time Filius had seen it, Minerva however had been noticing it for the past few weeks. Harry was good for him; he was less sullen, less angry and more prone to amusement. His masks were chipping away, and both of them were glad to witness this…phenomenon it was a marvel really. 

“Basically it means that there are no limits or control on the…duel, in other words they can do whatever they like without consequences. Of course without the Unforgivables and anything life threatening, which doesn’t need to be said.” replied Severus. He was now getting impatient; it was well passed the time the damn Auror said he was going to be here. 

“I don’t suppose you think they’ve found Dumbledore do you?” asked Minerva, but you could tell by her voice it was merely a hope, she knew with every iota of her being that she was being disingenuous really. 

“We aren’t that lucky, nor is Dumbledore that stupid, we wont find him, he will come to us.” said Severus grimly. “It’s just a matter of who gets the better of whom at the end of the day.” he sincerely hoped it was him who put an end to Dumbledore, that he could keep his submissive safe. The words Harry had muttered earlier that day worried him, Harry had an uncanny ability of being right, he rather hoped not but he would be keeping a close eye on Harry at all times in the future until Dumbledore was caught. 

“Sorry I’m late,” said Moody stomping into the room, looking extremely frustrated. 

“You have no idea how he got out of Azkaban do you?” stated Harry, eyeing Moody, knowing there’s only one real reason he could be so irritated. 

“You are a perspective laddie,” muttered Moody, impressed with the Potter, he continued to be amazed with him. 

“I had to be,” said Harry blankly. 

“Live or die, lets get this on.” said Moody, a bloodthirsty grin on his face; this was exactly what he needed. 

Harry rolled his eyes, he liked to say that and it had been funny the first time but it got old - fast. 

“Remain three feet apart, the custom is to raise your wand up, bow down before turning away from your opponent and taking five steps back and turning to face them once again.” stated Severus calmly. 

Harry nodded that he understood as he stepped up to the area Minerva had chalked as the duelling area. 

“Are you sure he should do this?” asked Minerva, watching both of them take their marks. 

“It’s the only way he will learn.” said Severus, his voice slightly off, revealing he was having his own internal reservations about this entire thing. 

“Yes, but normally they actually learn how to defend themselves before fighting.” said Minerva watching them bow with trepidation and turn away taking five steps and turning back around. 

Then Moody said something that caused things were going to get explosive extremely fast. 

“Where’s your wand boy?” asked Moody, just realizing Harry had merely raised his arm up imitating his own movements. 

Moody had barely gotten the word ‘Boy’ out before a few things simultaneously happened. Moody was blasted back with a pure untarnished ball of magic that no shield could defend against and Moody did try, he was an Auror he was always prepared. Except for this, his body blasted back into the wall, before it slid down a trail of blood sliding in its wake. Cries of alarm immediately rung out in the defence classroom, including two newcomers who had just entered the door - Tonks and Shacklebolt. Moody’s wand flung to the other side of the classroom beside Harry. Harry’s eyes were flashing dangerously with fury; his magic was still oozing from each part of him. 

The most battle hardened Auror the grace the academy, one who had brought in the most dangerous criminals and Death Eaters to boot was taken down by one single bout of magic. When Alastor Moody woke up, he was going to wish he hadn’t. 

“Shit,” said Shacklebolt rushing over to the older Auror he couldn’t take knocks like that anymore! He wasn’t fit like he had been ten years ago. “He definitely needs the hospital wing.” 

“Calm down,” said Severus standing right in front of Harry, not giving even a second of his time to Moody. He was sure the Auror had been in worse scrapes and came out unscathed, it helped that he didn’t like the wizard at all. “Imagine yourself somewhere isolated, where you can be yourself, without any pressure.” calming Harry’s magic down, but he needed to control his own feelings which were in a roundabout way affecting his magic, in a never ending bloody circle. So much to do and so little time, Occlumency was definitely on the important list. 

“What was that all about?” asked Filius, staring at them flummoxed. 

“Harry doesn’t like to be called boy,” whispered Minerva. She remembered it was all Vernon Dudley had called him during his interview at the Ministry all those years ago. ‘The boy got what he deserved’ rung in her ears, how many times had a defenceless child been told that? Dear Merlin she felt sick just thinking about it. 

“I think that’s enough for one evening,” said Severus, Harry had to get over his aversion of his name and the title boy. He had no idea how to go about it, but he couldn’t keep reacting like that, one of these days it was going to be the wrong person it happens to. He had to protect Harry, even if it was from his magic and himself at the end of the day. 

“I agree,” said Minerva, “Let’s get Poppy to have a look at Alastor.” 

Shacklebolt had already conjured a stretcher and Tonks had levitated the injured wizard on top of it. “I know where it is, don’t worry.” said Nymphadora. 

“Very well,” said Minerva in agreement. 

“Goodnight gentlemen, Minerva,” said Severus, guiding Harry out of the room, thankfully he was in full control of his emotions so he no longer had to keep a tight reign on his magic. Leaving stunned teachers and Auror’s in their wake, they had to give themselves a little jolt to get moving. Only once they were walking toward his rooms did he realize Harry had gotten the better of Alastor ‘Mad Eye’ Moody, one of the toughest Auror’s on the force, one that most Death Eaters were terrified of going up against. 

“Goodnight,” they replied out of ingrained politeness.


	64. Chapter 64

Willing 

Chapter 64 

Worries Realised and Revealed

“Where is the Potion recipe?” she asked again, for what felt like the millionth time. She wasn’t very patient, she just wanted to get them and get out of here. Being with Dumbledore was the last thing she wanted, but she needed his help for now so she would endure it, as painful as it was. Although the property truth be told, was absolutely stunning, it was light airy and open miles and miles from the nearest population, little as it may be. Trees surrounded them in three different directions, however directly out the front door was wide open, seeing down for miles, why it had been constructed in such a manner she had no idea. Nobody would be able to get passed the wards he’d created, to get near the property so why bother hiding it. It didn’t help her mood that she had to remain in this dungeon he’d created, he called it a Potions Lab, and she called it a boring waste of goop. If it helped her achieve her goals she may have to reconsider what she thought was a waste of time. 

“It needs tested first,” replied Dumbledore, irritated beyond belief, it there was a moment he wanted his lemon drops it would be now. Unfortunately he couldn’t just wander out and buy them from Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley, who had them stocked for him. They did anything he wanted; he was a hero, and the defeater of Grindelwald. They would regret their actions when he ensured Potter did what he had been born to do - defeat Voldemort. If he could, he would kill Potter and make it seem like Voldemort killed Potte, and he ever the hero was willing to sacrifice his soul for the betterment of the Wizarding world. 

“Then give me it, I have someone in mind.” she said her tone demanding, she wasn’t about to mess around waiting for Dumbledore to ‘test’ it. Unfortunately she didn’t know where the Potion recipe was, he was keeping it hidden away which infuriated her. He was supposed to trust her; after all she’d gotten him out and bought all his damn ingredients. With money out of her pocket, she had nothing left that’s how expensive the ingredients had been to get. She had to wait to get money, but once she had everyone under control she would have more than she could spend, ever. 

“Enough,” growled Dumbledore, at his wits end with her. “You either do as you’re told or leave.” she was on his property, the potion was his! His idea and his alone, and she was never going to get her beady disgusting hands on it. He didn’t think he would regret working with Umbridge so soon, but he was, big time. 

“Leave? None of this would be possible without me!” shrieked the woman madder than she‘d ever been. 

“Do. Not. Test. Me.” snapped Dumbledore, his blue eyes blazing with madness, not the angry kind either. He had to get Potter away from Snape before he ended up more corrupted by the darkness that was in Snape’s soul. Until Potter died he would be the leader of the light, along with him and he needed to set a good example. Using Dark magic was totally unacceptable, it’s light magic only, and that’s how he would defeat Voldemort - with the power he knew not love and light magic. 

Umbridge swallowed thickly, stepping back as she eyed him warily, his magic was fluxing like mad and she didn’t want to be in the eye of the explosion. He was the most powerful wizard alive, and she was very clearly just reminded of it. Doubts began to replace her convictions of the ability to kill Dumbledore once she was sure the potion worked and she had enough of it to drug everyone with it. She’d tried to keep an eye on him, so she knew where everything was, and how it was brewed but no luck. He was sneaky, suspicious and very private demanding solitude. She hadn’t been able to find the instructions or recipe for the potion nor any single remains of it. Maybe she would play it safe, get the potion and get out of there; she would just need to give it to someone really good at Potions to help her recreate it. Potions Masters, the one revered in the Potions community was Snape, as if he was some sort of prodigy. Too bad he would be dealt with, Albus didn’t want him alive, and she would need the second best. Visions of her life passed through her mind, as she sighed softly completely forgetting Dumbledore’s existence or subtle warning with his magic. He would be leaving soon, just to get a potion ingredient a mile down the garden. He couldn’t Apparate but maybe she could hunt for the information she needed then. If she could get her hands on everything she wouldn’t need to do what he wanted her to next. The thought made her shudder in revulsion. He’d promised her the potion after she did it though, so if she couldn’t find it then she would have to do it. As much as it disgusted her, she needed that damn potion. 

“This stage is done, I need that ingredient now, stay here and watch it, if it bubbles over put the flames out, do you think you can handle that my dear girl?” asked Dumbledore his eyes twinkling. 

“Yes,” said Umbridge, her eyes flashing but knowing better than to say anything. She hadn’t took Potions past OWL's, since she didn’t receive a high enough grade to continue with it. That and Slughorn had treated her as insignificant, well we will see what he thought of her soon enough when she was the Minister of Magic. Everyone would regret every harsh word they’d said about her, every bully that had cursed her and especially Fudge who had ignored her in favour of that stupid ginger haired monocle wearing idiot Bones. Well it was the last time; she would show the world what she was made off. Pass all the legislations she wanted, kill all those disgusting half breed creatures and create a world to her own image. 

 

“Good, then deal with it, then get ready, did you get the robes?” Dumbledore asked as he left the cauldron and made his way to the door. 

“I did,” said Umbridge grimacing in disgust she loved pink and preferred wearing it - she loathed wearing robes and worse still closed robes. The robes she had procured were both, just one more thing then the world was her oyster. Ripe for the taking unaware of what was happening here. 

“Good.” stated Albus, before leaving the room, smirking unseen, no doubt she would try once again to find any traces of his potion. She would find nothing since the recipe was in his head, and the potion recipe she had was useless since Snape had succeeded in brewing an anti-dote. He couldn’t believe it; he had spent years crafting that, to hear Snape had succeeded where the Ministry had failed in the matter of hours rubbed him up the wrong way. His death would have to satisfy his wounded pride. It was risky; he couldn’t have the public figuring out what he was up to. As long as he had the Wizengamot under his control again, as well as the Ministry Hogwarts would be his. The public was easy to manipulate, they believed everything they heard a simple lie to the newspaper and word would quickly spread. He couldn’t risk being seen before his plans were complete; he was definitely not going to Azkaban again.

Albus opened the back door to his property, smiling a full beaming smile that would have put any of his students at immediate ease. Herbs and potions ingredients were abundant across the property; the illegal ones had been expertly placed not to draw any attention even to the trained eye. They were inconspicuous helped by the fact they had a light notice me not spell attached to its label. The label had been placed in the front of it, and it did its work beautifully. Not that he had to worry about it, nobody he didn’t want coming to his estate could venture here. Umbridge was definitely not someone he’d imagined bringing here. Although she wouldn’t survive to let anyone know, of that he was determined. 

Kneeling down, he began to snip long stems from the large concealed plant with his wand. Once he was sure he had more than enough for the potion, not wanting to make a return journey. A sigh left his lips as he stood up, he missed Fawkes a great deal, he had been his familiar since his defeat of Grindelwald. He had been so honoured to be allowed such a bond. He had felt it immediately when Fawkes severed the bond…and it had devastated him. He remembered that day all too well, since it was the day after he had found Harry Potter. The burning day had come unexpectedly, but welcomed since he always had a use of Fawkes ashes. Which was just as magical as the magnificent animal itself. He had never found Fawkes or his ashes…the phoenix had abandoned him. Maybe once Voldemort was defeated Fawkes would return to him, if not he would just have to transfigure something to look like the animal. After all he was Albus Dumbledore, and he deserved a phoenix. He deserves the best and he would have that and more. 

Once he returned after a ten minute hike, he closed and warded the door as long as he was alive the wards would hold and his home would remain undiscovered. He’d worked on it for over fifty years; updating it when it was needed meanwhile making it look as if he never ventured from Hogwarts. It wasn’t true; he always left Hogwarts to brew, mostly at night-time when he was sure not to be interrupted. It left him a little sleep deprived but with Pepper-Up Potions he looked just as vivacious as ever. He could sleep when he passed onto the next great adventure. 

Stepping into the Potions lab, which he’s specifically created on level flooring instead of under his building. He had just not bothered with putting windows in, thus creating a perfect place to brew without being in such a secluded area as underground. In fact the entire house was all in one level but he had more than enough room for what he wished. He wasn’t like Lucius Malfoy, a show off and pretentious in the ideas that his home was the best just because it towered over everything. Not that he’d seen it personally, but it wasn’t hard to get a glimpse of Draco Malfoy’s thoughts the idiotic boy didn’t know how to shield a single thought. He didn’t think he’d ever meet anyone as infuriatingly smug as Lucius, but his son was just ten times worse than his father. 

“When was it switched off?” demanded Albus, hastening in, quickly slicing the roots before running his scalpel across it until all juice had been extracted. 

“Forty-nine seconds and counting,” said Umbridge immediately. 

Albus relaxed, if he’d had to redo it he wouldn’t have been happy, the potion required nearly his constant presence. It couldn’t be left alone for any longer than five minutes at a time, it was a complex potion he’d taken years to perfect. It took three days to brew, and considering it only needed twenty more minutes damn right he would have been furious. Just as he allowed the juice of the root to drip into the potion, one, two, three, four, five and six then it was done. “There is an owl at the window, go and see to it.” 

“It can wait,” said Umbridge eagerly, still watching everything she could. 

“Now.” stated Dumbledore. 

“Fine,” snapped Umbridge irritated, stomping out of the lab to find the blasted animal that had interrupted her hard work. It was a post office owl, and it had the newspaper on its leg, it hooted impatiently at her. Slowing down she opened the window and accepted the paper. Thankfully she wasn’t owe the owl anything; she bought the paper in a months advance. Which by the way was a good thing, because right now she didn’t even have a Knut to her name. It all went on those blasted potion ingredients. Her vault was completely empty; unfortunately Dumbledore’s money had been seized when he’d been put in Azkaban. She was assured it would be repaid once he got his pardon, but she couldn’t care less with her plans she’d have unlimited funds. Looking out at the beauty, the area was beginning to darken as night descended upon them once again. 

Slamming the window closed causing the owl to take flight in fright, barely missing getting its claws caught in the window. Umbridge uncaringly opened the paper and immediately her heart sank in worry. They knew they knew Dumbledore was out. Which meant the Ministry would be on alert or worse actual lockdown which made her task ten times more impossible. 

“They know.” she said once she returned, watching the anger explode across his face. His hand shook with fury but as immediately as it started it stopped. 

“Then we do it. Tomorrow.” stated Dumbledore calmly. 

“What? They’ll be watching everything like a hawk!” exclaimed Umbridge agog at his words unable to believe it. 

“They won’t expect it right away, security will only tighten as time goes by.” said Dumbledore. He didn’t want the boy trained, and now they knew he feared that’s exactly what would happen. No, he wouldn’t blacken his soul with disgusting magic that should be stopped. He had tried as much as he could to have restrictions and laws placed preventing the practice of such magic. Unfortunately the Wizengamot did not agree with him, even under the potion. He didn’t get to spend enough time with them to truly activate the potion. 

“It’s too risky,” said Umbridge, arguing. “We will be caught.” 

“We won’t.” stated Dumbledore calmly, in fact it was better this way. “You hold up your end of the bargain and the potion is yours.” motivating her to do what he asked, despite the fact he knew he wouldn’t live up to them. 

“I am no good in prison.” she hissed angrily, knowing she’d damn well been backed into a corner. She would have to do it, her entire plan hinged on that potion. Without it she was not going anywhere, she’d been in the Ministry since she graduated Hogwarts and hadn’t once been recognized. Nobody listened to her when it came to the half breeds, not ever. That would change, so she would have to do what he wanted. 

 

“Then don’t get caught,” said Albus simply, stirring the potion for a final time before taking a step back smugly. Then the potion went a light blue colour, perfect, just has he had predicted. He’d like to see Snape counter this one, which would be impossible. He had masked the potion ingredients, so it would be next to impossible to create an anti-dote for. He should have done it the first time around, but he hadn’t expected anyone to find out. 

Umbridge didn’t bother replying, she just stared over at the potion visions once again passing her minds eye at what her life was going to be like with it. 

Albus stepped over to the box containing the vials, and took as many as he could out and placed them on the workstation. Once there was enough glass vials to fill up so none of the potion was wasted, he grabbed the bag of corks and wandered back over. Then the painstakingly slow process of getting them individually filled up and corked to prevent contamination. Thirty vials were filled and he counted all of them, before placing them in the now empty vial box. All bar one, the box was then shrunk and placed in his pocket - he wasn’t letting hear near them. 

“Do your task and you will receive them.” stated Dumbledore, seeing her opening her mouth; he did not want to hear any more of her gating voice. Even if she had gotten him out of Azkaban, he wouldn’t have lasted long in there; the others seeing his powerless had decided to take revenge on him. Since a lot of them were in fact Death Eaters that had been captured - the revenge was many. Thankfully with this property and the potions he had on hand to heal himself he was back to normal and pain free. 

“I’m going home,” said Umbridge reluctantly, she desperately wanted that potion and now. 

“Very well, be here tomorrow morning seven AM sharp.” said Dumbledore. “Otherwise the wards will be shut down and you lose your chance.” he didn’t keep his wards open, not the Floo, not the wards outside, the entire building was on lockdown. He couldn’t risk being caught until the world was back to the way he wanted it. He absolutely refused to go back to Azkaban, and if anyone tried he would kill them. 

“Fine,” muttered Umbridge petulantly. One more day…just one more day and one more task. Only once she was away from the place did she admit what she harboured in her heart. Getting Dumbledore put back in Azkaban and she would be safe from his wrath. 

\------0

“You must get over this fear of the word, boy.” said Severus quietly, as they both lay in bed, after quite frankly a rather astonishing day. He was in awe of his submissive, seeing the others reacting to it so strongly made him admittedly insufferably smug. After all Harry was his, had willingly become his so much so that their magic had joined them together. He’d thought he had been happy when Harry was playing the part of ‘Harrison Blake’ well it was nothing on what he felt now. The fact he had extra magic was merely a bonus, he rarely thought about it. And also continued to use his wand, sometimes allowing himself in private to use his new Wandless magic. If he had anything to say about it though he would have preferred Harry doing the same thing. 

Harry swallowed thickly not even replying to his Dom’s words, the urge to lash out even against Severus was strong. He hated the word; he couldn’t stand being within hearing distance of it, it made him drown in fear even after all these years. His mind just transported itself back to when he was a defenceless child…he knew it was a weakness but what could he do? What could he do? Hearing it just made him remember and he hated it. 

“Perhaps making new memories to associate with the word might help,” murmured Severus softly, speaking directly into Harry’s ear. It didn’t help that Dumbledore had no doubt been calling Harry ‘my boy’ from the moment he found him. The question was how to go about it, how did he give Harry better memories to associate with the word? He rarely used the word, but something had to be done. 

Harry lay there stiffly listening to his Dom, part of him knew he was right but it wasn’t easy. Severus was always trying to make him better, to get over things that had happened. The soothing touches to his stomach calmed him down and helped him relax against his Dom. Laughing abruptly when after a few words both their nightwear disappeared, before a moan tore out his throat. 

Severus grasped a hold of both Harry’s hands curling his fingers around them, sitting on top of him, staring into those green eyes which had moments ago been deeply lost. He had so many issues, would he ever get over them? He sincerely hoped so, and he would do his best to see it through. It was his duty, to help Harry in any way he could, no…not just duty he wanted to. 

Bending down, he pressed his lips to Harry in a chastise kiss, then another, before his lips passionately, pouring his feelings into a deep kiss. Only releasing him when the need for air grew too great, the feeling of the hardness of Harry building slowly caused his suddenly interested organ to slowly awaken. 

Severus slowly kissed his way down Harry’s neck, his teeth grazing playfully, nipping now and again. Harry moaned, shifting causing more friction between them. The pleasure caused him to arch up into Severus, desperate for more. After the day he’d had…this was something he could relate to, it helped make him feel like everything was alright deep inside. 

“You are…” kiss “…a gorgeous” kiss “…boy.” said Severus, feeling slightly ridiculous for saying that especially in this context. Harry wasn’t a boy, he was a man, stunning to be sure, but saying boy felt alien to him but this was the best way to give Harry something to take the edge off the word. 

“Don’t,” groaned Harry, with no heat behind it. 

Severus’ lips twitched as he continued on, feeling Harry’s emotions and knowing he wasn’t going too far. He’d known this was the perfect way to go, tightening his hold on his hands he continued as he meant to. Sucking harshly at his neck, leaving his mark for all to see, grinding down as Harry arched into him helping create a friction between their swelling erections. Moving onto the other side, and repeated it on the other side, for those that didn’t already know he was taken. Although if they didn’t get the clue with the collar, and the hickeys well on their own head be it. 

“MY beautiful boy.” murmured Severus possessively.

Harry’s heart jerked painfully in his chest, growing up he would have killed to hear something like that directed at him. He didn’t want to be thinking about this, but thankfully his Dom was very talented and soon his thoughts became muddled and addled with pleasure and pain mixing together in a cacophony of emotions and feelings. He didn’t even care when his Dom continued to say that single word over and over again as he gently rocked back and forth inducing the sweetest torture. Kissing him and tormenting him until each part of his body had been treasured by his Dom. 

“Please, sir…I can’t…” murmured Harry, his eyes dilated in pleasure, the need to come was strong, “I need…you.” rasped Harry, after everything that had happened today he was simply put wanting to feel normal again. This…this was the most normal thing they did, in both lives in London and here. 

“Alright, Harry, alright,” said Severus soothingly, rubbing his finger across his pulse point. Truth be told, he was close to ending this himself. Letting go of his hands, he grabbed a discarded pillow and placed it under Harry after he shifted up. His legs were straining and shaking, showing just how undone he really was. 

“Fast,” murmured Harry, he wanted to feel this. 

Staring down at his submissive, completely debauched he Wandlessly cast a spell to lube him up and stretch him a little. Placing himself at Harry’s entrance, seeing that Harry really wanted it, he thrust into him in one firm push, until he was deep inside him. Moaning low in his throat, Severus closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to Harry’s. The feel of those velvet walls rippling around him almost made him come undone. For a few seconds all that could be heard was their ragged breathing, until Severus began moving, his pace fast and powerful. 

“Who do you belong to Harry?” murmured Severus barely able to breathe through the fast pace. The bed was creaking; being in the dungeons the slightest noise was amplified. 

“You…always you.” rasped Harry, before another round of gasps left his throat; he knew his Dom was close to coming he could feel it. 

He was right, after a few more urgent thrusts, Severus came releasing himself deeply inside of Harry. Only then did Harry sigh, and let himself go, unable to keep himself from exploding. Curling his toes, his eyes closed on their own violation. The emptiness he felt when Severus removed himself caused him to mew softly. Wiping up the mess, Severus lay on his back and as always, Harry curled himself around him already half asleep. 

\--------0 

The Next Day… 

“You were successful, good.” said Dumbledore, staring down at the unconscious form of Harry Potter incredibly satisfied. Taking no chances, he uncorked the potion and shoved it down the unconscious boy’s throat, rubbing it until all traces of it was gone. It would work straight away; he would be forever under his control. The room he was in was bare of anything; he would have to earn the necessities as the training progressed. Looking at his bare arms, frowning, he rolled up the legs of his trousers not finding what he was looking for. Perplexed he searched his pockets and found nothing. “Where’s his wand?” he couldn’t do anything without it. 

“He doesn’t have one, obviously.” sneered the figure looming over them both. 

“Enervate!” called Dumbledore, watching in amusement as the green eyes opened and glared at them. 

“What the fuck!” muttered Harry sitting up staring at both Dumbledore and Severus in confusion. 

“AVADA KEDAVRA!” snapped Dumbledore, and the spell zoomed over to the frozen in surprise figure of Severus Snape. As soon as the green light hit him, he was down, his body unmoving. “You belong to me now Potter.” 

Harry shook his head, it couldn’t be true…it just couldn’t this wasn’t happening.


	65. Chapter 65

Willing 

Chapter 65 

Panic Brings People Together 

Potions Classroom - Severus & The Seventh Years 

“Remember where you finished off; give it five minutes to heat up before yo--”

Severus froze mid-speech his face contorted in a combination of confusion, worry and fear causing the seventh years to look at each other in confusion. They dared not breathe, should they end up on the receiving end of his anger. Draco swallowed thickly seeing the look on his godfather’s face, what could cause it? In all the years he’d known him he had never seen such a look on his face, even with him he was mostly impassive although now and again there was a small tight smile directed his way. That look was once he’d never get enough of, mostly came his way during potion quizzes he’d had as a child or when he brewed a potion and did it right. It was always when his father wasn’t around curiously enough, it had been as if his mother knew Severus was a spy and wanted Draco to have some influence in his life that wasn’t solely focused on the Dark Lord and his ideals. His mum hadn’t been able to actually say anything outright, but she said enough here and there to let him know if he didn’t want this life just to tell her. It wasn’t until she said that he couldn’t live up to them forever, that it really clinched for him. He couldn’t live in fear of his parents lives all the time, joining the Dark side or leaving it behind had its own troubles. Who was to say they’d be any safer if he took the mark? There wasn’t simply put. 

“S-Professor Snape?” asked Draco, concern churning in his gut. 

Then it was as if Draco’s voice had kicked him out of whatever trance he was in, he lurched for the door “Draco take care of the class, anyone misbehaves I’ll make sure they don’t take their N.E.W.T’s Potions exam.” showing his worry by actually calling Draco by his given name in class. Draco bit his lip, the urge to go after Severus was strong, turning back to his classmates, and he sighed in worry. 

“Continue with your potion, if you need help try looking at the instructions first if it doesn’t help just ask and I’ll help you.” said Draco without his usual bite, one that everyone was coming all too familiar with. Draco didn’t need to wear masks, he had no fear of being found soft hearted now, didn’t have to wear a front. Moving back over to his potion which he was brewing with Blaise, one of the neutral Slytherin’s in his house. 

“I’ve got it,” said Blaise. 

“It’s alright,” said Draco shaking his head, just a year ago he would have taken advantage of his teacher’s absence and favouritism to sit and laze about while Blaise did the potion but not anymore. “I need something to do anyway.” 

Blaise nodded in understanding, it was common knowledge in Slytherin that their Head of House was in fact Draco Malfoy’s Godfather. It was also known that he was actually closer to Professor Snape than his father, who was always at the Ministry furthering his status and ego. Trying to clean his name, since he thought the Dark Lord was dead, but it turned out he wasn’t quite shockingly. His House mates might not show it, but they weren’t sure of following their parent’s footsteps. Although unlike Draco they didn’t have the guts to outright say no. 

“Look,” said Blaise using his eyes to gesture to the left, this lips twitching in amusement seeing it. 

Draco looked around trying to find what Blaise was asking him to look at, after a few seconds he finally figured it out. Hermione Granger was muttering under her breath, shaking her head obviously annoyed. He could remember her apology to the students a few days ago, it had been hilarious. Nobody had accepted her apology though; the Ravenclaw’s and Slytherin’s were still after her blood. She was hexed, tripped and cursed whenever her back was turned, even now there was a Slytherin flicking an ingredient into her cauldron. They were furious with how she’d handled the classes, it had taken ages for Professor McGonagall, Professor Flitwick and Professor Snape to get through to them that they had to attend and it wouldn’t be like Grangers teaching. Oddly enough the first years had asked for Harry Potter to teach them. “Stupid idiot.” muttered Draco quietly so only Blaise could hear him. 

Blaise sniggered in amusement, nodding in agreement. 

Draco’s amusement faded fast however, as his worry returned, what was wrong with his godfather? What had happened? 

\--------0   
Minerva's Office - Hogwarts - Minerva and Severus 

Minerva jumped out of her skin when the door to her office banged open loudly, causing the room to shake in its wake. She was honestly surprised it didn’t bounce back into Severus’ face. Why was Severus running here? He should be in class? She hoped he hadn’t changed his mind about teaching the students. One look at his face caused her to stand up, the words almost catching in her throat but she managed to keep herself firm. “What’s wrong?” she asked; worry lurking in her brown eyes, had something happened between him and Harry? She hoped not, since Severus was the only reason Harry stayed here. 

“Harry’s no longer in Hogwarts,” blurted out Severus, his face pale and shaken. 

“Alright, calm down maybe he just went to look around outside.” said Minerva putting her arms up as if it would miraculously help. 

“No, I felt a sharp pang of pain before the bond shut down, and for some reason his collar isn’t activating.” stated Severus breathing heavily, trying to regain control of his equilibrium. 

“Collar?” asked Minerva, she knew he had one but she’d assumed it was just a fashion accessory to compliment their lifestyle. 

“Minerva he’s gone, the collar was imbued with a Portkey, it should have been strong enough to get him through the strongest wards.” hissed Severus, getting angry out of habit when bad things happened. 

“Where was he?” asked Minerva moving around her desk and moving forward to Severus, but she never put a hand on him not sure how agitated he was. 

“I let him sleep in, yesterday was trying to say the least…I sensed him getting close then the bond shut down.” said Severus, a vulnerable note in his voice. 

“Listen to me, Severus has the mark hurt?” asked Minerva urgently. 

Severus paled; swallowing thickly he rolled up his sleeve baring his unmarked forearm. “Harry got rid of it.” he already understood what she was getting at. If the Dark Lord had Harry he would have most assuredly called his followers. 

Minerva sighed in defeat, so much for that theory, they were blind, and they didn’t have a clue to who had Harry. 

Like a light going off in his head, he jerked around Minerva and grabbed a handful of Floo Powder before flinging it into the grate. Sticking his head in, he looked around finding nobody there at all. They had to be, the Malfoy’s were in hiding here, they couldn’t go out, not without running the risk of being taken from the streets right to Voldemort. 

\-----0  
Andromeda and Ted Tonk's residence - Narcissa, Lucius And Severus 

“Severus?” said Narcissa surprised before worry flashed through her eyes. “Draco? What happened?” she shrieked her normal composure nowhere to be seen. It was a reasonable assumption to make considering he looked as if someone had died right now, but it was far from the truth. 

“Where is Lucius? I must speak to him it’s vitally important.” said Severus urgently. 

“He’s in bed Severus…Lucius is in bad shape the mark is causing him unbearable agony.” said Narcissa, “We have no idea what else it is doing to him…I wanted to ask your advice but Lucius is too proud for that.” 

Severus half growled and groaned, “Wake him up and ask him if his mark has burnt in the past half hour, I’ll send something over once I’m able.” said Severus. 

“This isn’t about Draco is it?” asked Narcissa confused. 

“Damn it, Narcissa, no it’s not. Now please will you ask your husband just one little question! PLEASE!” snapped Severus. 

Narcissa gaped at Severus in shock, never in all her years of knowing him had she heard him beg. Jumping into action, she ran up the stairs to her and Lucius’ small room. She didn’t mind but Lucius constantly groaned about it, insisting he had cloak rooms bigger than it. She had of course let it roll of her, as long as they were safe and her son was at Hogwarts out of the war then she would happily put up with the constant morning her husband spouted. Opening the door she closed it behind her, to find Lucius awake. 

“Was that Severus?” murmured Lucius sitting up. 

“Yes, has your mark burned in the past half hour?” asked Narcissa. 

“No why?” asked Lucius cautiously had something happened. 

“I’m not sure; Severus wants to know he’s extremely worried. I best report back, you are completely sure?” asked Narcissa once again.

Lucius stared at his wife a blank look on his face, considering the pain it caused him - hell yes he would bloody remember. 

Shaking herself she moved off back down the stairs skidding slightly as the rug moved under her feet. The living room door was open so she slid inside, Severus was still waiting his face Merlin it was so haunted. “He hasn’t felt anything.” said Narcissa keeping her face stoic Severus wouldn’t like sympathy and would balk at pity.

“Thank you,” said Severus, immediately pulling out of the flames. 

\--------0   
Hogwarts - Headmistress' Office - Severus & Minerva

“The Dark Lord hasn’t called anyone,” said Severus, watching Minerva look just a tad relived. “I sent a Patronus to…” not able to finish as three Auror’s burst into the room. 

“How are you feeling, Alastor?” asked Minerva, her lips didn’t even twitch showing the severity of the worry. 

“I’ll be fine,” muttered Moody still smarting from the fact Harry had successfully managed to take him out without so much as a spell being cast from his own wand. “What is going on?” he added grimly, he’d heard the Patronus message and insisted on coming despite the fact the message had only mentioned Tonks and Shacklebolt by name. 

“Harry’s missing; the consensus is that he’s been taken. Voldemort hasn’t called his followers so there is a chance it isn’t him.” said Minerva, but she wasn’t going to say it with full conviction just in case they were wrong. 

“Couldn’t he have gotten lost?” asked Tonks, it was a big school. 

“We are wasting time,” snapped Severus gritting his teeth furiously hating the fact they were standing about when who knows what was happening to Harry. 

The others in the room winced that noise was utterly infuriating to hear. 

“He’s definitely been taken, you have our word on that.” said Minerva her tone booking no nonsense on it. “We shall discuss it more should you like to, when we have Harry back.” when not if, she wasn’t about to lose him now not after getting him back to where he belonged safe and sound. 

“Do we tell the Auror’s?” asked Tonks, the most Junior Auror there at the moment. 

“No we cannot have anyone finding out we know, not yet especially if we have a chance of finding out where he is.” said Severus immediately. 

“Wasn’t there a tracking charm in it?” asked Minerva piquing the three Auror’s curiosity on what they were talking about. 

“Yes, that is ineffective he’s under some pretty strong bloody wards.” said Severus; the alternative was too horrific to contemplate. 

“One of you must go to the Ministry,” said Minerva. “The rest of us will do what we can.” 

“I’m the superior so I should go in,” said Moody, obviously they were hoping for information to come across the Auror’s desk. He didn’t know if they were grasping at straws or not, but the look on Severus’ face had him holding his tongue on that thought. He had already been embarrassed profoundly by a seventeen year old boy with no magical experience. He wasn’t about to be lashed at whether verbally or physically by the Potions Master who was probably extremely worried and could probably get the better of him in his mood. 

“We are assuming its either Voldemort or Dumbledore that has him correct?” said Shacklebolt. 

“Yes,” said Severus his voice becoming darker each passing minute that he was standing around doing nothing.   
“Is there anything else you remember?” asked Shacklebolt as Moody left the room, taking the Floo Network to work.

“They must have used a Portkey, I left the classroom almost immediately - unless they had some form of transport on them.” stated Severus remembering to add that titbit. By transport he meant a broomstick, there was certainly no other way they could have gotten out of Hogwarts so quickly. Well other than by Portkey which had also been mentioned. 

“You saw it happen?” asked Shacklebolt. 

“No.” growled Severus. 

“Later,” said Minerva in warning. 

Shacklebolt and Tonks stared at each other wondering what the hell it was they were holding back, it was obviously not important as in it could help the case. Which was exactly what it was to them, even if it was slightly personal their minds latched onto all they knew. They doubted the Portkey would be registered so they wouldn’t be able to grab a trail of where it had gone. 

“I suggest we each take a coin, now this is on a different frequency from the normal ones, nobody else will receive the message other than ourselves. If there is an emergency we meet back here, I will give Moody his, now go on, good luck.” said Minerva, as much as she would like to leave and help them she couldn’t at least not yet. If there was no luck by dinner time tonight she would get out and help them in any way she could. 

“We will search for clues while the students are in class, the quicker we get it done the better…we might get lucky and be able to pick up a signature.” said Tonks, Shacklebolt was nodding behind her before they swiftly left the room.

\-----0 

The Auror’s Office - Mad Eye Moody - Lunch time 

“SIR, SIR, SIR, SIR!” shouted a junior Auror racing to the Head office where Moody currently sat with his hip flask of juice. Normally he would bring in his own lunch, but the events of last night and spending his evening in the Hospital wing had made that next to impossible to make a lunch. He would never eat a meal from the café in the Ministry, he was just too suspicious. Added with the fact he knew that a potion to control someone had been passed around had proved his paranoia right. Moody’s magical eye trailed over the Junior Auror irritated, he was most certainly not curious that had been drummed out of him after all these years on the force. 

“What’s with the shouting boy?! Do you have no respect for those working!” snapped Alastor as the Auror skidded into the room. The word boy was noticeably less harsh than the rest of his statement; he would deny though that he nearly squeaked as would the junior Auror knowing nobody would ever believe it. 

“But SIR you won’t believe what --” gushed the Auror the paperwork clutched tightly in his hand. 

“Is it for me?” snapped Moody irritated, staring at the Auror angrily. Fed up with their constant stuttering, awe or heaven forbid speaking to him like an equal this generation didn’t respect anything, not even their elders or superiors. They had lowered the standards since he joined when he was seventeen years old, mostly because of the war - they did need Auror’s but this was getting ridiculous part of him wanted to retire again. Yet he couldn’t, he felt duty bound to do the right thing which was to see this through. Do his bit for the war, it’s why he had joined the Order, and contrary to popular belief Albus hadn’t convinced him to join. The only reason he did stay was out of loyalty, sure the Order helped a little, mostly with Snape’s reports which he hadn’t appreciated at the time, but other than that they weren’t doing much use other than staying awake longer than necessary. 

“If you would just listen and let me talk--” argued the Junior Auror becoming dispirited by the fact the Auror wasn’t allowing him to share the news he’d just found out. 

“Remember your manners!” boomed Moody, glaring at the Junior Auror almost wanting to stretch his hand out and squeeze the life out of him. 

“WE’VE FOUND DUMBLEDORE!!” shouted the Junior Auror, thankfully there was silencing charms around the office preventing those outside hearing the argument or heaven forbid the announcement. All of them would have wanted to go, to enact revenge on the old wizard he doubted very much the old guy would have survived that.   
“What? Why didn’t you tell me?” snapped Moody snatching the paperwork out of his hands, and immediately began reading them. 

“You wouldn’t let Me.” muttered the Junior Auror quietly; speaking under his breath unfortunately much didn’t get passed the old Auror, not even those words. 

“Leave.” stated Moody unable to believe it, if he hadn’t been here then the only person able to deal with it was smith and he was an incompetent fool at best. He would have messed up the scene, did everything wrong them blamed the Junior Auror’s; in fact he was already being investigated because of it. He shouldn’t know but he did, the magical eye came in handy for everything including seeing what the Unspeakables were up to. 

The place didn’t belong to Albus Dumbledore but rather Aberforth Dumbledore, but the Junior Auror had done at least one thing right and spoken to Aberforth who denied he knew anything about it. Swearing an oath that he hadn’t bought such a property, he could barely keep his pub afloat after their fortune was squandered by Albus. Albus had taken Ariana’s share he hadn’t wanted anything to do with it. With what he did have he opened a pub and really liked working there. He made ends meet barely but he was an honest hard working man and that’s the way he preferred it. So Albus had put it under his brother’s name, quite sneaky as well, since nobody would blink about Aberforth Dumbledore. It amazed him how many people he’d see going into the pub unaware of the fact it was Albus’ brother. The expressions on their faces when they did find out was hilarious, it didn’t help that Aberforth was rather an odd man, and despite the fact he was in the Order the brothers did not speak. He had never figured out why, neither men spoke about it. 

Standing up abruptly when he realized how they had found it, a large bout of magic had been unleashed in the area. Odd why would it register it unless there was Muggles in the area and there was no reports of Muggles being so. There was nobody there underage either, unless it was them being overly cautious since it was an area unpopulated by magical people. This must have been where he was hiding, the magical bout could have only been from one person, not even bothering with the coin, and he jumped into the Floo network and got to Minerva’s office as quickly as possible. 

\------0 

Minerva’s Office Hogwarts - Minerva, Tonks and Shacklebolt 

“I’ve found him, lets go!” boomed Moody not even attempting to be polite. 

“What? Where?” asked Tonks standing immediately ready to leave. 

“Dumbledore had a property hidden away, in his brother’s names so no attention was drawn to It.” said Moody, looking around noticing one figure in particular missing. “Where is Snape?” 

“I’ve not seen him since this morning, he’s not used his coin and isn’t responded to any of my Patronus’,” said Minerva, her eyes shadowed with worry. They had all just come together for a quick coffee, use of the toilet and a quick bite to eat before going back out. Minerva had lasted only twenty minutes after they’d left her office. She’d gone to Filius and asked him to take over and had joined in the search. All three of them had made sure to keep in touch with all areas they investigated so no stone got turned over twice. 

“You don’t think he found Dumbledore first do you?” asked Tonks wearily. 

“I have no idea, let’s go.” said Moody. 

“I’ll let Severus know where we are going…which is?” asked Minerva, as they all left the office, once he replied Minerva put it on the coin. The others all automatically clutched their pocket out of habit when it heated up. Stepping onto the gargoyle one at a time they rode down to the bottom. In their haste it really didn’t take long for them to reach the entrance hall, part of Minerva had hoped Severus would be at there or at the gates, unfortunately he wasn’t. 

They Apparated to their destination after getting the exact coordinates from Alastor, they found themselves outside the back of the house. They’d barely landed when Moody began running towards the front of the house. Minerva looked at Tonks and Shacklebolt who looked defeated, before running after the one legged wizard, who could run quite fast for his age and the amount of injuries he’d amassed in his long triumphant career. 

“Alastor slow down,” said Minerva trying to catch up with them, in frustration she changed into her Animagus form and quickly leapt into the lead. Her heart was thumping wildly, what could he have seen that alarmed him so much he would run without telling them anything? Changing back she looked at the devastation in front of her, the entire front of the house was blasted as if an explosion had gone on inside. “Harry!” she called running in, terrified she had once again failed him by not being there when he needed someone the most. 

What she saw caused her to stumble, “No,” she whispered horrified, as she knelt down beside the stiff figure and checked for a pulse as expected there was nothing. “Oh Severus,” she whispered her heart breaking all over again. He was gone; she knew the killing curse when she saw it. 

“Didn’t Harry have this on?” asked Tonks, holding it up. 

Swallowing thickly, Minerva didn’t look yet as she lowered Severus’ eyes. “Peace be with you my old friend.” she choked, before turning to face Tonks and her eyes were automatically drawn to the collar Harry had proudly worn. With shaking hands she took it, nodding mutely. Harry would never willingly have left Severus here by himself, he had either been forced to leave or he was still here…the last one was too horrifying to contemplate. 

“Is there anyone else here, Alastor?” asked Minerva looking around the wrecked devastation. 

“Just Dumbledore.” said Moody, his eye zoning in on the left. He may never have really liked Snape until lately, spewed a lot at him, but he knew without him they wouldn’t have been able to do anything with the Order. He’d risked his life again and again for them; they owed him one hundred times over, now that debt could not be repaid. 

Minerva stood up, still clutching the collar as she walked out of the room, she vaguely heard Shacklebolt speaking but she paid no attention as anger unlike anything she’d ever felt flowed through her. Dumbledore had single handily doomed the entire wizarding world, if heaven forbid Harry had survived they would never find him again. Severus had been the only reason Harry was there, she knew it and wouldn’t deny it. There was no way though that Harry would have stood back and let Severus die, not under any circumstances, she saw how much Harry loved Severus. God, poor Severus, had survived spying all those years to be brought down by Dumbledore now. No she couldn’t get emotional right now, later, later she would grieve, and it’s what Severus would have wanted. Unwittingly a tear ran down her face, she had cared very deeply about him. 

“Looks like the remains of some sort of potion?” said Shacklebolt slipping it into his pocket.

“Looks like it.” muttered Moody, joining Minerva. 

Minerva finally found Albus in the kitchen, a dagger to the chest, he was still alive. The blood was coating nearly all off his chest from where the wound continued to pour of out him. He was magically bound very tightly around the neck, at that, his wand she noticed was snapped in half just slightly out of his reach as if it was meant to taunt him. 

“WHERE IS HARRY? YOU MAD DEMENTED OLD FOOL!” snapped Minerva unable to hold it in anymore, trying and failing to really shake Dumbledore the way she wanted to. “WHERE IS HE?!” they knew he had someone helping him; he surely hadn’t gotten out of Azkaban on his own. 

Shacklebolt and Tonks moved to stop Minerva from doing any damage, only to be halted by Alastor Moody who had a grim look on his usually severe face. And so they watched as Minerva yelled at the top of her voice demanding answers from Dumbledore, but the wizard just stared at him with those twinkling eyes that basically said ‘screw you I win’. 

“DO YOU WANT VOLDEMORT TO WIN? IS THAT IT? IF THERE’S ANYTHING IN THERE OF THE WIZARD WHO DEFEATED GRINDELWALD THEN YOU’D TELL ME!” shrieked Minerva, reaching out and slapping the wizard. “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE WITH HIM?” 

They waited in utter silence only Dumbledore’s ragged breathing could be heard. 

“WHO WERE YOU WORKING WITH? WHO HAS HARRY SO HELP ME ALBUS I SWEAR I’LL HURT YOU IF YOU DON’T ANSWER!” hissed Minerva loudly, sounding very much like a very protective feline. She held her hand over the blade ready to push it in further, determined that she get her answers. 

Then Albus’ eyes began to close, the twinkling triumphant eyes closing as he lost consciousness. 

“Someone get Veritaserum,” choked Minerva, “Before he dies please.” she had to find Harry…she had to know what had happened to him. If he was alive it was better than nothing, even if it meant she’d misjudged him. 

“I’ll be right back,” shouted Shacklebolt bolting off to get what Minerva wanted, since he was the fastest of the group or at least liked to think himself as such. Although it was apparent that Moody could give him a run for his money or Minerva in her Animagus form come to that. 

“Come on, get up,” said Moody helping the devastated witch up. “We cannot keep this to ourselves for long, not even with Fudge taking a liking to Harry would save us from being sentenced.” they were technically preventing the courts of justice. 

“Just one question,” whispered Minerva, staring over at the dead body of a dear friend, knowing she had to do this for him. He would have done it himself if he could, and for her as well. If Harry was alive he would never recover from this, closing her eyes feeling the walls closing in on her, tears pouring down like torrent rains. Balling her hands into fists as they continued to shake violently, her throat hurt and she was devastated. 

“It will be okay,” said Tonks, patting Minerva’s shoulder uselessly trying to give her some measure of comfort. 

It didn’t help she just burst into tears again.


	66. Chapter 66

Willing 

Chapter 66

The Search For Harry Is On 

“He should have used the Floo, how much longer is he going to be?” asked Tonks, looking around, avoiding the whole area where the dead body lay. She was an Auror yes, she’d seen her fair share of people die, but it didn’t make it any easier. There was also the fact she didn’t spend more than a few seconds with the deceased. They were Portkey’d to the Ministry to be autopsied and prepared for burial, if they weren’t known they would use the paternity spell to find out and inform the family. It wasn’t her duty to inform family so she was rather lucky in that regard. She certainly wouldn’t have been able to cope with that facet of life; it would have certainly made her less cheerful. 

Moody turned and glared at her in warning, he might not know Minerva as well as he had known Dumbledore, but she had been very close to Severus. In fact she had defended him millions of time to his face. He would never admit this but she was scary when she wants to be, brilliant but scary. Tonks wouldn’t survive a proper dressing down from Minerva, she was a force to be reckoned with and that’s without any spells being cast on her in Minerva’s fury. She had a tongue that could strike fear into the toughest of men, perhaps that’s how she’d been able to take whatever sarcasm Severus had doled out and give it back without taking it to heart. In her state, if Tonks continued to blab whatever came into that mind of hers. 

Tonks quietened down at the look on Moody’s face; he hadn’t looked at her like that since the day she’d fallen when they were in the Ministry’s Auror office. She’d caused nearly everything to come tumbling down, even with magic it had taken her ten hours to straighten up all the paperwork. It had been her second week, and she’d never been more humiliated in her life, she hated her clumsiness. The only reason she was still there, she knew, was because she was extremely good at being able to disguise herself. Her Metamorphamagus had come well and truly in handy for her career choice. Then a single pop was heard, quite loudly since they did in fact Apparate straight into what she suspected was supposed to be the living room. Especially if the burnt remains of a couch was any indication, but he could have been blown from another room. “Finally,” she muttered to herself, but when she looked up she got the fright of her life. 

Tonks looked at the floor as if suspecting the body to have disappeared, but it hadn’t, not sure which one was the real one she raised her wand pointing it straight at his chest. Alastor she noticed had done the same thing, his magical eye still continued to go to the newcomer and the body wondering if anything about this was going to make any sense any time soon. 

“Put your wand down before you hurt yourself,” sneered Severus, fingering his own wand. 

“Severus!” cried Minerva standing up, the tears on her face still evident she must have forgotten otherwise she would never have allowed anyone to see her in such a manner. 

“Where is Harry?” demanded Severus, stepping in their direction causing all three of them to raise their wands at him, much to his confusion. 

“I need proof that it is you, Severus.” said Minerva refusing to lower her wand, she prayed it was really him but considering there was a dead body on the floor just in the next room that looked like him she was taking no chances. 

“How do you propose I do that?” asked Severus arching an eyebrow, before flipping the coin Minerva had given him half an hour ago at the three of them. 

Just then another pop indicated yet another person had arrived, Kingsley Shacklebolt had returned when he saw Severus the vial he had in his hands slipped in his shock. How had he survived the killing curse? Taking a few steps back, he looked into the room and raised his own wand against the intruder. 

“Accio,” snapped Severus, the potion zoomed into his hands before it could shatter against the dusty broken floor. “Where is Harry?” he asked again, knowing he wasn’t here he couldn’t feel him. Unless they hadn’t spent enough time together for the bond to form fully, especially when they were apart for them to feel each other wherever they were. He got glimmers of emotions now and again, and he had sensed the large bout of magic. He hadn’t prevented it; in fact he had pushed it through the bond, with some of his own magic hoping that Harry would survive whatever struggle he was in. Now with his magic so low he received only floating sensations of Harry’s feelings. The last thing he felt was a sense of loss. He didn’t quite understand why they were all acting as if they didn’t trust him but he did not like it at all. 

“Why would we know?” asked Moody cautiously. 

“He did not Apparate? I felt a large burst of magic less than an hour ago,” said Severus, glaring at them for pointing their wands at him. 

“Oh Severus it’s you!” said Minerva, unable to keep the relieved emotion from her voice as she slumped her shoulders in relief. She wanted to hug him but she knew Severus would never allow that sort of contact. 

“Wait…that’s it? How do you know it’s really him?” asked Shacklebolt surprised, unless he wasn’t privy to something Minerva knew about Severus. 

“Harry and Severus have bonded, only the real Severus would have felt anything.” said Minerva, putting her wand away, “Now give me that Veritaserum I need to ask Dumbledore where he is. We cannot find him, with such an explosion of magic which we assume came from Harry…since Dumbledore’s magic barely registered in the house.”   
“Bonded?” asked Shacklebolt incredulity wafting off him in waves. 

“Where is he?” demanded Severus his eyes narrowed in fury. 

“Right here,” said Minerva moving aside and letting the Potions Master see Dumbledore fully for the first time. 

Severus’ lips twitched in vindictive satisfaction, stalking over he knelt down uncorking the potion he used his wand to ‘Enervate’ the old fool. “Looks like you messed with the wrong boy.” said Severus viciously. 

Dumbledore just coughed weakly, even his eyes were glassy, no sign of triumph in his gaze. 

Severus roughly grabbed his chin, yanking it down uncaring that he was hurting Dumbledore, he was beyond caring about anything other than Harry. The three drops of required Veritaserum slid down his throat. The wizard was far too weak to even protest never mind actually move to show he didn’t want this. Severus just hoped that he would stay awake to answer at least one question. 

“Where is Harry?” demanded Severus once again. 

“I don’t know.” answered Dumbledore blankly. 

“Who is your partner?” asked Moody before Severus could ask another question. 

“Delores Umbridge.” said Dumbledore admittedly. 

“Is that who is dead?” enquired Minerva. 

“Yes.” replied Dumbledore without emotion. 

Glaring at them in warning, causing Moody and Minerva to quiet down with the questions. “When did you last see Harry?” 

“I’m not sure,” muttered Dumbledore. 

Sighing in exasperation, “What did you see him doing last?” 

“Walking out of the house,” said Dumbledore. 

“Walking? Good! He’s not been taken under duress.” said Tonks relieved. 

“Not really,” said Minerva pale. “Severus…he thinks you are dead…probably thinks you are dead.” she pointed towards the room leaving him to see for himself what she was meaning. 

Severus stood up; staring at their grim faces his black eyes zoned in on what was probably supposed to be a doorframe. The door itself had blown with such force that it was sitting in the bedroom opposite it. Or what he assumed was a bedroom, since it was completely blown in; nothing had survived the blast in this part of the house. Further down the corridor however, looked as if it had escaped unscathed which didn’t matter in the face of things. A few steps in the direction Minerva had pointed in; he understood why they’d drawn their wands and more harrowingly why Harry would think him dead. Would Harry be able to feel even remotely anything from the bond? With him so magically depleted? He had to find him before he ended up hurt; with so much raw magic spent he would probably fall unconscious soon, if he hadn’t already. This…this was what had probably caused the magic to backlash with extraordinary force. Stepping back feeling queasy looking at this version of himself, it was obviously Umbridge; he’d seen many things but never himself dead. 

“How long do you think she’s been dead?” asked Severus, coming out of his reverie. 

“Could be anywhere between this morning and one hour ago,” said Moody, they had no way of determining the time of death, not with the killing curse it stiffened their bodies straight away. All they could do was determine it by tracing their footsteps and finding out where they had been etc. 

Standing up he stalked over to Dumbledore and removed the dagger without care that the old bastard screamed weakly in pain. He should never have asked Harry to remove the spells on him. That way he wouldn’t have been in any condition to do any of this, in his bid to want Dumbledore to pay heavily and for a long time it had caused this to happen. Dumbledore would regret it, and it wouldn’t be starting with his return to Azkaban, he would get rid of Dumbledore and make sure he never returned. Pouring a healing and blood replenishing potion down his throat, not helping Dumbledore when he was coughing and spluttering and nearly choking to death. 

“What are you doing?” asked Minerva surprised. 

“Does Black still use Grimmauld Place?” asked Severus. 

“Of course,” said Minerva baffled. 

“Full time?” he enquired again. 

“As far as I know, the place has undone significant changes, its much nicer I must admit.” replied Minerva, becoming more and more confused. 

“What are you planning?” asked Moody. 

“Take him there, if he gets out you answer to Me.” snapped Severus. “Make sure Lupin understands I will boil him alive if Dumbledore dies or gets out.” 

“You cannot search for Harry, alone and without resources!” said Minerva cautioning him. “We can cover more land if we are prepared and split into groups.” 

“Alright,” conceded Severus, but he was determined it wouldn’t take him more than five minutes - each second could potentially be a delay that caused Harry his life. “Minerva you take him to Grimmauld Place, lock him in the room Lupin usually uses, explain to him quickly and get back here.” 

“GRACE!” called Severus, raking in his pockets until he found his supply of potions. 

“Yes sir?” answered the House-Elf. 

“Grace this wizard hurt Harry, he is going to be locked up and I need you to make sure he stays there while I look for Harry. Do not let him out of your sight and do not be too close to him. If you need help call one of the others, I’m sure Grave will be all too eager to help you, but make my instructions are clear.” said Severus, grave was actually Grace’s brother, they’d lived at Prince Manor their entire lives. 

Grace wanted to ask if she could help to look for Master Harry but she couldn’t, she had her orders and she would make her Masters proud by seeing them through. “Yes sir. Grace will do this.” said the House-Elf proudly. 

“Shacklebolt get supplies from Hogwarts, I’m going to the Twins shop they are resourceful and will be of great help.” said Severus simply. “Moody…tell Fudge what has happened but make it clear Harry’s life depends on secrecy, if Voldemort finds out he will send every Death Eater he has to find him.” his voice turning tense and grim. 

Moody nodded grimly, finally understanding why Severus hadn’t wanted the Auror’s involved from the very beginning. It was true, if the news did get out, it would be a bloodbath. Between the Order, Auror’s and the Death Eaters all searching high and low for a boy who had the annoying ability to avoid detection. For all they knew he could have changed his looks already. They also had no idea if Harry had been hurt in the blast of magic, the good thing was he could walk at least for now, since he had obviously stabbed Dumbledore and made his escape. The House Elves like owls tracked people through magic, and since this was such a high concentration they would be drawn here - Harry wouldn’t be doing any magic or feeling his magic any time soon. 

“Meet back here in no longer than five minutes, sooner if possible.” stated Severus taking charge, nobody argued since the plan was pretty sound. 

“What about Dumbledore? Do I tell Fudge about that?” asked Moody. 

Severus paused, his face thoughtful for a few seconds before it sharpened in determination. “No, leave the dagger and blood…let them make of that what they will.” 

Moody nodded and with a quick crack he was gone, Shacklebolt soon followed, Minerva bent down and grabbed the unconscious wizard after binding him to ensure he couldn’t pull any surprises. As an afterthought she handed him the collar, squeezing his hand a relieved look on her face telling him she was glad he was still alive without words. With that she Apparated out leaving just Tonks and Severus himself. 

“What do I do?” asked Tonks actually quite eager to get out of here, or do something instead of standing around especially near that dead body. 

“Your job, look for any clues, I need to know if Harry is injured.” said Severus before another crack echoed the broken house as Severus disappeared. 

Tonks sighed wearily, before she began to put her ‘Auror’ face on and did her job searching everywhere she could for any sign of additional blood or anything to indicate where Harry could have gone. 

\------0   
Severus stalked along to the shop the Weasley twins had bough recently with Harry’s money, he’d been meaning to take him but somehow it kept being put back each day with more important things to worry about. Each minute felt excruciatingly long he should be out there right now searching for him, before he disappears for good. He hadn’t gone back to their quarters or his London flat or he would have known he was directly keyed into both areas. He hadn’t seen the twins shop so he couldn’t have gone there, but Harry had the ability to surprise him. He knew he was grasping at straws, but he was at least level headed enough to know it wouldn’t happen so wasn’t disappointed when the shop came into view and it was open flooded with customers. Arching his eyebrows he looked around completely impressed, the pictures they’d given Harry were nothing on what it looked like now and only a week had gone by. The place was absolutely heaving with customers, it was a good job they hadn’t bought a shop any smaller. Like the idiots had done for Zonko’s joke shop. He’d seen it once and only once, nobody had been able to move without bumping into someone. 

“Snap--Professor Snape!” called a voice loudly, causing Severus to jerk his head upwards to see one of the twins obviously restocking. “Gred, Harry’s here!” well those insipid names didn’t help put a name to them either. Harry wasn’t here, but it was a logical assumption, since they knew good and well he’d never be found dead in a shop like this. Perhaps this hadn’t been one of his best ideas, stalking forward, and a path miraculously cleared for him, they had been students of his so it was hardly surprising. Grasping one of the twins, he didn’t know which one, that didn’t help his irritation he shoved him in the direction of the store room ignoring his protests. 

The other twin (George) wasn’t far behind, he managed to slip in just as Severus was closing the door. 

“What’s going on? Where’s Harry?” asked George, confused joining Fred. 

“Dumbledore kidnapped him,” said Severus growling low in his throat, it burned having to admit this, he was a Dom he was supposed to protect his Submissive. 

“WHAT?!” yelled Fred, “BUT…BUT….BUT he…he just got out!” how could he have planned it so soon and pulled it off when Harry was barely allowed anywhere by himself. 

“How do you know Dumbledore did?” asked George seeing what Fred had missed. There was no way Dumbledore would have been able to get Harry - not with Professor Snape around…so if he knew it must mean Harry was back? Surely. 

“Dumbledore has been found, but this stays between you both,” said Severus coldly. 

Fred and George both got that meaning, Snape was going to deal with him on his own, the twins nodded grimly. 

“How is he?” asked Fred, he was bound to be extremely pissed off. 

“Missing,” stated Severus, “I need all the help I can get since the Auror’s cannot be called for reasons I’m sure you can deduce yourselves.” they were smart after all, they’d managed to build a successful enterprise in less than a month. 

“Harry’s smart, he’ll find a way back,” said George firmly. 

“Not if he thinks me dead.” said Severus bitterly. 

“WHAT?!” shouted both boy’s agog; barely believing what had just came out of his mouth. 

“Poly-Juice Potion, no doubt part of Dumbledore’s plan.” said Severus, “I must go.” both he and Harry were magically depleted, he couldn’t even give Harry more magic to awaken the bond so he could feel properly just how damn worried he was. He’d pushed all the magic he had dared through the bond, the results was explosive to say the least, enough to make the house show on the map for the first time. He didn’t know if it had been perhaps even under the Fidelus Charm, if it was then Harry had accomplished quite an impossible feat. 

“Wait let me close the shop!” said George slipping out of the door, closing it behind him. 

“Is there any hope he might know its not you?” asked Fred looking worried. 

“I have no idea, I can only hope he has some…reservations.” said Severus, “Otherwise he will change his looks and disappear.” 

Fred nodded solemnly, he already knew Harry was a Metamorphamagus, it wasn’t common knowledge though, but Harry had let it be known by accident. Just like when he had told them of his ability to understand snakes and speak Parseltongue. Although considering Harry hadn’t known what it was, it was obvious Snape hadn’t known about it. 

“Alright that’s the shop closed, you will be better Apparating us.” said George slamming the door in his haste to get to them quick. 

“I do not have the magical reserves to do it,” said Severus reluctantly before telling them where to go, hoping that they found their way alright. At least not safely, he would probably pass out trying to wrap his magic around the both of them. As soon as he was beginning his journey to find Harry he would search his Potions bag for magic restorer but that will only help a little bit. 

“Go.” said Fred, grabbing onto George he was the best at Apparating he’d received the highest scores during the test. 

Severus Apparated back to the property unsurprised to see that he had taken the longest. He heard another crack just as he opened his mouth, good, they had made it. 

“Shacklebolt, Tonks you go south, Minerva, Moody you take that direction,” said Severus pointing to the direction he wanted them to go in, south west. “I will go north with the Weasley twins. Whatever you do, DO NOT try and force Apparate him, or convince him to come back. Tell him I am alive and that the bond requires magic and he’s exhausted his during the explosion. Then if he doesn’t want to go to Hogwarts that you will bring me to him is that understood?” 

“We aren’t Dumbledore, Severus,” said Minerva, but she was nonetheless nodding in understanding. 

“Use the coin, number one if he is found and returned to Hogwarts, two if he is found and refusing to return, just give me the coordinates if that is the case.” stated Severus sharply. “Now the supplies?” 

“Here, they gave me more than enough rations for everyone.” said Shacklebolt, handing over one to everyone there was a few not needed but the House-Elves did go overboard most times. It had enough food in it to last a person up to five days without needing help. “All stuff that will past, but they put preservation charms on everything and cooling charms on the juice. They added Pepper-Up Potions as well, I think they knew.” 

“I wouldn’t be surprised,” muttered Severus half heartedly amused accepting his own. “Now lets go.” they didn’t even know if Harry was safe or if somehow a Death Eater had gotten his hands on him. Maybe he should have contacted Lucius but he didn’t want the chance that he would turn on them. Lucius would do anything, and if giving him Harry Potter would get him in his ‘Lords’ good graces worked he’d do it in a heartbeat. No he couldn’t trust him, especially considering he’d already risked it by asking the wizard if the Dark Lord had called. He would join the dots; he was smart for most part, apart from where it counted. 

Fred and George didn’t say a thing; they were sombre and serious for the first time in Moody, Shacklebolt, Tonks and Minerva’s memory. It actually alarmed them a little, but with a job to do they couldn’t dwell on it, before long they were all setting off in different direction, slinging a plain black bag over their back that held their food and drink. They had everything they needed, the coin, their wand and food and they were determined not to stop until they had found Harry. 

They didn’t realize just how difficult that was going to be.


	67. Chapter 67

Willing 

Chapter 67 

Futile search

"What are you doing?" asked George, as they walked, it was the fifth time he'd seen Snape doing that. He was kneeling on the ground investigating something without touching it or doing anything really. He was also looking at trees and other things, it was making them lag behind and quite frankly he didn't know how much longer he could stop himself from snapping at his Professor. He tried to stop himself from reacting so strongly but the words Harry had confessed during their second meeting resonated within him making him desperate to find Harry. 'Do you remember what you were doing on your ninth birthday? I didn't have that luxury; I was sleeping behind dumpsters, being beaten by older boys and freezing cold. Can you imagine that scenario? Never mind live it? All I wanted was for someone to take care of me; I didn't want to worry where my next meal was going to come from. I was never really safe outside, I saw the club one day when I was older…stepping into it I felt accepted. I wanted what they had, what they were offering. Of course it wasn't perfect, at least not at first. I had a few Dom's before Severus, all with different needs and expectations. I stayed for the sake of it, but never longer than three months, in my opinion they weren't giving me what I wanted. That's not to say they didn't try, because one thing for a D/s relationship to work is communication. We have to know what the other wants, otherwise it wont work.' the emotions Harry had somehow conveyed to both of them…it was true they'd never felt anything like it before in their life. While they couldn't imagine it, they had felt what Harry did and they were determined not to have Harry going back to that.

"I'm looking for tracks, if we find a trail we can follow it and find Harry." stated Severus impatiently, unfortunately for him, nothing was the right size. If Harry was avoiding detection then he was going about it the right way. He was finding it difficult to move, his feet, back and head ached something fierce as if someone had been jumping on him all day and night. Minerva had already gone back to Hogwarts, it was far too late for her to continue, plus she did have a school to run. He wasn't sure about the Auror's since he'd only communicated with the Headmistress through Patronus'.

"Could he have Apparated?" enquired Fred who was five feet away, staring at the floor wondering what Snape saw when he looked at it. He saw tree roots, dirt, weeds and grass, nothing else. Shaking off his thoughts he stared back at Snape, who had come out of his crouch looking very dissatisfied, he obviously didn't get what he'd been searching for.

"I seriously doubt it," said Severus dryly unable to help himself, "I depleted my own magic in an attempt to help him." it's probably why he felt as though he'd come down with the flu. His entire body ached, but nothing more than his feet, back and head. The rest he was somehow managing to ignore, not even the Pepper-Up potion was helping, probably because his body was out of even its reserves. The potion wasn't a miracle worker; it could only do so much for anyone.

"Wait you share magic right?" asked Fred wandering back, levitating a large fallen tree, and conjuring a blanket and placing it over the tree and sat down. He didn't care that it was a hard lump of wood, he was desperate. His entire body screamed in relief, as he sighed in gratitude when his butt sat on something solid giving the rest of him a break, it seemed as though Severus wasn't the only one exhausted. They'd been up since five AM and considering it was nearing that time once again…they'd been up nearing twenty four hours. They didn't mind though, since they were determined to get Harry and help him.

"Yes," stated Severus blankly, eyeing the one he now knew to be Fred cautiously, wondering what he was thinking.

"Then why aren't you sleeping? It will rejuvenate your magic faster then you can pass more onto Harry…he will know you are still here and come back." said Fred as if it sorted everything, all the while watching Severus summoning broken pieces of wood and casting 'Incendio' to light a fire for them. The flame was weak and barely there, but it was enough to get a fire going.

Severus snorted in bitter incredulity, he didn't understand what Harry saw in them, and they were too innocent by far that it was quite sickening. No not just innocent they had such a sickly Gryffindor outlook on life. Considering they were out of Hogwarts and in the real world, in midst of war…it was daunting to see anyone still have their rose tinted glasses on. A child's view of the world, Molly Weasley had coddled them far too much, that much was evident. They were so far from Harry's outlook on life, poles apart, just how the hell did they get on?

"What?" asked George sitting down on the ground, glad that at least it wasn't raining. Opening his bag and nosing inside, drooling at the smell of the food, which was being kept warm or cold depending on its normal temperature. Grabbing the large bottle of pumpkin juice, he drank greedily from it; replacing the lid he put it back and took out a box which held biscuits inside. He nibbled on one waiting on Snape talking; he was currently looking at them oddly.

"Nothing, it's just obvious that you've never had someone close to you die," said Severus. His stomach grumbled loudly at the sight of the food, he'd had nothing all day. He'd woken up with just enough time to grab a three minute shower and get to class before the students showed up. He'd been searching high and low for Harry since the first period, although before he hadn't had a clue, now he had a rough idea, even if he felt more disheartened than he had earlier knowing Harry thought him dead. He dreaded to think what Harry was thinking never mind physically going through. When you lost someone, when something like that happened there was no rationalising anything, they didn't believe anything they saw or heard even felt. You just end up stuck in a black hole, that some people weren't strong enough to get out of, the saying that the pain gets better as the years go by was a lot of crap. It just didn't work that way, they merely become tolerable, you learn to hide your heartache by donning masks, smiling while you crack some more inside. Every laugh you let loose just to stop people from staring and gossiping about you, you die inside.

"Why do you say that?" asked Fred, rubbing his hands together in front of the little fire they had created, grateful for the heat.

"You really have to ask?" replied Severus reluctantly, sitting himself down on a tree stump, which wasn't even a step away from him and the fire. He found it extremely uncomfortable, so moved onto the dirt, and instead leant against the stump to ease the strain on his back.

"Yes, I want to know what you meant." stated Fred firmly; although he had a funny feeling he wouldn't like what he heard.

Severus drank some of his orange juice before replacing it, staring at the twins wondering if they had any idea how lucky they were. Even at the age of six his views on life had been drastic and not views a child should have to say the least.

"Grace? What are you doing here?" demanded Severus, unable to believe she had left Dumbledore, if Black or Lupin had been waiting on her leaving they could be killing the old fool right now.

"Grave is watching the bad man, Master Severus." said the House-Elf bowing low, hoping he hadn't upset her Master.

"Very well," conceded Severus, relaxing again.

"I am bringing you some blankets, coffee and tea Master Severus." replied Grace, handing over a box small enough that only twelve coins could get into if that.

"Can you sense Harry?" asked Severus taking the box watching it automatically expanding. There was three thermos' full of coffee and three of tea, sitting on top of blankets and sleeping bags that definitely belonged to Hogwarts and not him since he did not have any.

"I is sorry, Master Severus, Grace can't sense Master Harry." said Grace her ears drooping in disappointment.

"Continue trying to sense him, the second you do come to me and we go from there." stated Severus.

"Yes sir," replied Grace. "Is there anything else I can do for you sir?"

"No, thank you, this is more than enough, go get some rest." said Severus immediately.

Fred and George watched their old Professor talking respectfully towards the House-Elf stunned, he treated her nicer than he did the students. They shouldn't be surprised but somehow he was always astounding them, that's for sure. They'd seen his cunning, his dedication to the light side; spying and succeeded against all odds last but no means least they had seen his possessiveness. They were beginning to now see what Harry had seen him in the first place, his determination, his loyalty, his ability to love despite the masks he wore but didn't Harry also wear them? Yes, he did.

"Tea or Coffee?" asked Severus, hoping they said tea; he wanted the coffee to himself.

"Tea," said Fred quietly.

"Coffee," replied George.

Well one was better than two of them wanting the same thing; he passed them over without saying a word. Pouring the contents into the cup, he closed it tightly again keeping the rest of it as warm as possible. Black just the way he liked it sometimes, and he really wanted it that way right now, but even coffee wasn't going to keep him awake much longer. He would continue to fight the good fight, keep himself awake and continue on in his search for Harry but eventually he would pass out. Perhaps it was best to take a few hours sleep then continue.

"So?" asked George.

"When someone close to you dies, you sink into a depression; it feels like a big black hole from which there is no escape. Nothing matters anymore, you just want to curl up and die. Any potential feelings Harry experiences from the bond could be misconstrued as him imagining things….like when you suddenly see people you don't know as a vision of your dead partner, lover what have you - especially when they are taken unexpectedly from you due to violence. I cannot feel him, so the chance of Harry being able to feel anything is very slim." said Severus grimly, his voice enthralling those around him, taking a large drink from the cup before continuing. "It does not help the fact that Harry blames himself for a death that wasn't his doing or fault, but he took that blame on his own shoulders. I fear he may also do the same thing with what he assumes is my death."

"Who died? Is it his parents?" asked Fred quietly, shivering at the way Severus was speaking, he definitely had a way with words but they already knew that. Everyone did, from the very first Potions class they attended.

"God, no, he has no feelings for them whatsoever," admitted Severus, was he really confiding with Fred and George Weasley? Had the world spun on its axis or something? If someone had said he would be here right now with them at this location he would have had whoever suggested it committed. "Harry helped a young boy on the street, protecting him from the others knowing exactly how he felt. Giving the child the help that nobody saw fit to give to Harry. The boy saw Harry in a fight with two others and interrupted it, he was stabbed fatally. It was then Harry decided he'd never allow another to be in his care, he would never look after someone else convinced he is cursed. It wasn't long afterwards he found the club, and he found some form of attachment or human contact he could tolerate."

"Merlin," said Fred shaking his head sadly, his mind bursting with the information they'd just been given.

"Mention a word of this to anyone and they will never find your bodies." stated Severus seriously, he really shouldn't have said anything, but he wanted to convey just how dire the situation was. With his warning being digested, he flung sleeping bags at them, one just inches away from the fire before it was hastily claimed. Laying it down, he bunched up the blankets to make makeshift pillows. "Only two of us at a time can sleep, if you like I shall take the first round."

"No I'll do it, the quicker you get your magic stronger the quicker you can trace Harry. Fred will take over in two or three hours." said George finishing off his coffee, and putting the thermos in his bag. He should have done it in the first place, but sleep wasn't the first thing on your mind when something bad happens. He could only imagine how he would react if someone he loved was kidnapped and thought he was dead. Harry was probably in the same predicament, trying to continue moving to get somewhere safe and not sleeping. Doing the opposite of what he should be doing to get back to normal.

George watched his twin and Snape fall asleep almost immediately leaving him staring at the crackling flames of the fire, which was burning low. Standing up, he lit the tip of his wand and began to search the surrounding area for wood, never going too far away from their temporary base. He only returned once he had his hands full of wood, which was plenty around here they were in some sort of forest. Kneeling down he placed them individually on the floor, not wanting to make any noise and wake them up. Snape needed to sleep as long as possible. Which he was right now, but he had his wand in his hand he obviously didn't trust him to have his back. Not that it surprised him really, sighing softly; he put some wood into the burning embers, causing it to burn just a little bit hotter and brighter. The more he put in the more it brightened, finally satisfied he grabbed his own sleeping bag and put it down. Placing all but one of the blankets on top and sat down, then covered himself his wand tucked in beside.

"Be safe Harry," sighed Fred, before he jumped up when an idea hit him…why hadn't they thought of it before? Would it work? Could the Patronus message convince Harry to go somewhere, where they could meet him? Although they would have no way to know if he got the message or not, and if owls or House-Elves couldn't find him what's the bet that the Patronus was the same? Grumbling in disappointment he slid back down rubbing his tired eyes as he fought to stay awake. He couldn't fall asleep; if he did…Snape would absolutely murder him. He made a mental note to talk to Snape about it; it was a good idea even if it wouldn't work anyway.


	68. Chapter 68

Willing 

Chapter 68 

More Searches 

Flash-back to Harry 

Harry gasped as fire spread through him; his ears were ringing violently, a white noise in the background constantly buzzing as he tried to get to his feet. He felt as though he’d just survived a bomb blast, and in a way he had. Dumbledore had literally cut the collar from around his neck, managing to nick his skin at the same time. The backlash of his anger and the suppressed magic had just been explosive to say the least. 

Tears entered his eyes; as the agony became unbearable, he’d never felt anything like this in his life. He couldn’t move his left arm, it felt broken but until he stopped hurting everywhere he wouldn’t know for sure. Harry began the process of getting himself unburied by all the debris surrounding him. Roof tiles, large square wood, which had obviously been beams on the roof, had his leg trapped, pieces of glass and different kinds of scorched wood. Letting out a long guttered moan, as he shakily used whatever he could to get himself to his feet trying to ignore the pain enveloping him completely. His mouth opened in a silent exclamation of pain, he felt empty, so very empty, and with that acknowledgement the tears flowed freely down his face. 

Harry saw a movement from the corner of his eye and looked over; the gaudy disgusting robes gave away who it was before he got a good look. Dumbledore, just that single thought caused red hot fury to boil inside of him, this time without the magic reacting. Using his good arm, he wiped out his dagger from his back, thankfully it hadn’t imbedded into him upon impact, although he did have the shape of the dagger imprinted on his back. In a single movement he had the dagger across the room and straight into Dumbledore’s chest. The old fool went down immediately with a scream of pain that didn’t bring Harry any satisfaction. 

Harry crawled over to Severus; his entire body dirty, even his face was covered in soot, making it more obvious was the tear tracks. He paid no mind to the fact he had a large shard of glass implanted in his leg. Just seeing him lying there unmoving caused his heart to clench in agony, he should have realized something like this would happen. Whenever he was remotely happy something happened, he suffered for it not long after. His parents even if he didn’t hold any love for them anymore, he was bound to have as a child. Then Jack, who got in the way of his bloody fight, and now Severus. His hands shaking, he pressed two of his fingers to his pulse point, praying it would somehow miraculously be there - anything a faint pulse. Nothing, absolutely nothing, a broken sob tore out of Harry’s throat, fisting his hands, he laid them and his head on Severus’ cold body. 

After five minutes of listening to nothing but the creaking and groaning of the house, which looked extremely unstable, “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, I’m sorry.” murmured Harry repeatedly, his voice broken and his heart and mind shattered. He couldn’t stay here, he had to leave, and he couldn’t have the magical world finding him. He didn’t want anything to do with it anymore, he only wished he hadn’t reacted the way he had that day. If Severus had hated him or tolerated him it would have been better than this outcome. He’d sworn to bring down Voldemort…but what was the point? He had nothing worth fighting for…nobody to help him; he couldn’t do it on his own. 

He would just have to get used to it, he never wanted to feel like this again. It wasn’t worth it, he tried to convince himself, and a tear plopped down on his hand before he moaned in agony. Whispering more apologies, he grabbed onto what looked to be the remains of a door, he hoisted himself up. Closing down, forcing himself to think only on his own survival - thinking of Severus was killing him. He forced himself to walk on his bad leg, despite the fact it was nearly crippling him. He had to get away from here, who know what he would do with himself. As he felt he took with him a sheet he would need it for the wound, thankfully it was clean he didn’t want to get an infection. 

Harry looked around wildly, he had no idea where he was, and this was completely unfamiliar territory. His collar, he realized was still in there, looking back he sighed tormented, he wasn’t going back in. The place was a wreck; there was no way he could find it in there. 

Other than Harry’s footsteps all that could be heard was Harry’s wheezing for the next six hours, falling to his knees dizzy and swaying dangerously. He looked down at his thigh and grimaced. He would need to fix it, before he really did end up with an infection and before he couldn’t see in front of him. Stuffing the sheet into his mouth, he grasped onto the shard. Breathing through his nose loudly, tensing he breathed in before yanking it out as quickly as possible, his cry of pain muffled by the cloth. The blood immediately began to ooze from the open wound, spitting the cloth out; he tried to rip the material and failed. Cursing angrily under his breath, he shifted the material under his knee, and then yanked with his good arm and away it came. 

“Thank fuck,” murmured Harry, before seeing double, closing his eyes trying to stop himself from vomiting violently. Once the little spell was over, he wrapped the cloth around his leg twice. Before closing his eyes and twisting the material together and tying a knot, which by the way was bloody damn near impossible with only one hand and agonizingly painful. His Dom would have already fixed this for him; no he couldn’t think about him, he had to keep moving. His magic was broken, and his Dom was dead, he was probably better off going the same way. 

He couldn’t go any further; he was completely incapable of it. Looking around he spotted a tree he could probably be able to climb. The only question was would he be able to get up it with his damn hurt leg. Alright, thought Harry, here goes. His first attempt was met with utter failure, but thankfully he landed on his feet. Thinking of Dumbledore deliberately, he fuelled his anger enabling him to begin climbing again, using mostly his upper body to accomplish it. Easier said than done, since he had put on a lot of weight, pressing his head against the tree. Shaking in mental and physical anguish, he wanted his Dom so badly. Choking back a sob, he climbed higher until he got into a niche, where he could die down without fearing he’d fall off. Placing the cover around him, which did nothing to keep the chill from him, night had descended quickly and with it the wind and coldness. Leaning back he stared at the stars tears freely running down his face again, “Severus.” he whispered brokenheartedly. 

He blinked in shock, then again what the hell…there was blood soaking through the sheet. Moving it aside, to see yet more blood soaked through his trousers. It was his good leg too, which did flummox him somewhat; he’d thought it was fine. Rolling it up he gagged viciously, it wasn’t just a cut, his skin had been shed off, it must have been the glass, there wasn’t anything else that could have done it. Unable to look at it, this was the worst he’d ever been injured and considering he’d lived on the streets it was saying something. Shoving the sheet under his armpit, tightening his told he ripped yet another large strip off. Folding it awkwardly until the middle was thicker than the rest of it, he pressed it against the wound cursing violently in a way that definitely would have his Dom warning him. No not would, would have, wrapping it around his leg, he tied the knot using his teeth and other hand with great difficulty. 

If they’d been in the flat none of this would have happened, stop it thought Harry harshly, it did no good to dwell on things he couldn’t change. He knew that, but this…this was the worst thing that had ever happened to him. He couldn’t deal with it, he wanted to rage and shout in fury, and its how he dealt with things. He couldn’t do that, not only did he feel as if his heart was about to stop, suffocate from the feelings running through him. His body was battered and bruised; he was finding it difficult to stay awake. 

\-----0 

Harry jerked awake; his entire body shaking with chills despite the fact his body was abnormally warm. His glazed green eyes opened he was in total darkness, nothing but the stars above him. Moving abruptly he vomited violently the sick running from Harry and landing with a splat at the bottom of the tree. He continued being sick, tears mingled in it, until nothing but acid was coming up, burning his throat and mouth. If it was what he thought it was, he would be joining Severus soon. 

Closing his eyes, his mind eye replayed the good memories again and again, a bittersweet smile on his face. His life hadn’t been fair or happy for most part, but he didn’t mind dying young, not now anyway. He’d gotten a chance of love, and there was little doubt he loved him he freely acknowledged that now…only too late. He’d gotten a chance of a normal life, his Dom, friends….friendship. The twins had the most peculiar sense of humour. Yet they were protective of those they cared about, they were loyal, it’s why he trusted them to some extent. He would miss them, but their friendship didn’t hold one iota of the feelings he had for Severus. His eyes drooped closed on their own accord, even as his teeth began to chitter with the chills wracking his injured body. 

Even asleep he continued to call out for Severus in his delirium which was getting steadily worse as the night progressed.


	69. Chapter 69

Willing 

Chapter 69

Deliriums 

“What time is it?” asked Fred licking his dry lips as he sat up, the charms imbued in the sleeping bag keeping him warm beside the coldness of the weather. He couldn’t help the yawn that split his face in two, he was still exhausted despite the fact he’d slept, and although how long that was he wasn’t sure. It was still dark, but the light was beginning to creep up over the trees. Stretching his body, glad for the sleeping bag, otherwise his back would probably ache something fierce. His stomach grumbled loudly, oh he would do anything for something proper to eat, an actual breakfast. Neither he nor George had been eating properly even before Harry went missing. They’d wake up with five minutes to spare grab a sandwich or anything they could and get to their shop. After that either one of them would get sweets from Honeydukes to tide them over. Then at night they would spend hours trying to invent new jokes, after that making a hasty dinner which was usually crisps and a ham sandwich before going to bed. 

“It’s nearing seven.” said George, his eyes half mast. 

“Get some sleep,” said Fred, his brother looked exhausted, in fact he looked ready to fall down and never get back up. 

“Can’t.” murmured George, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

“Why not?” asked Fred confused, removing the blankets and sitting on top of the bedding rather than inside it. 

“I need to tell Snape something,” said George. 

Fred laughed softly, “Can you imagine Harry’s reaction to that if he was here?” the red headed boy asked in merriment. 

George grinned, “Yeah, I hope it does happen again.” he added hopefully. 

“What exactly would Harry’s reaction have been?” asked a silky baritone voice causing the twins to jump. 

“You need to sleep.” said George immediately, after taking a deep breath. 

“He doesn’t like anyone calling you Snape.” said Fred giving a little laugh as he remembered the last time. “I told him plenty of times that it’s what people would call you, since you aren’t their Professor anymore. It didn’t matter to him, he still got angry about it, we never did figure out why.” 

“A relationship like ours is based on respect, especially at first that should tell you without my having to say more.” said Severus bluntly, as he sat up. Moving his stiff neck from side to side, getting rid of the kinks. He hoped he hadn’t slept to long, he needed to find Harry, and his submissive was used to being on the street. Harry would know the streets better than even he would. Which might make him more difficult to find, he would know the best hiding spots and places to prevent himself being found. Given the fact he hadn’t wanted anything to do with the magical world before him, it’s safe to say that’s the way he would revert back to. Harry said his magic failed him when he tried to save the little boy, magic had taken away his parents whether he acknowledged it or not, and most importantly he will think him gone by magical means as well. If he hated magic before…well lets just say his feelings for it would be ten times worse. 

“I had a thought last night…” started George. 

“Did it hurt?” asked Severus smirking wryly, startled by a sudden pop by Grace, who had three trays of food in her hand, or rather floating just inches from her hands. 

“Very funny…oh, thank you.” said George accepting his breakfast, his mouth already watering at the smell. 

“So?” asked Fred, that was twice George had gone on about telling Snape something, it must be important. 

“Oh, yeah, I just thought what if we followed a Patronus message? It might lead us in Harry’s direction…” suggested George. “I know it might be a waste of time, and it might not go after him but it’s worth a shot right? Since it is our magic that goes into powering it, it won’t be a drain on Harry’s.” 

“What makes you think it’s powered by your own magic?” asked Severus curiously, as he ate his breakfast as quickly as possible without making a mess of himself. Whether he was at Hogwarts or not he had a reputation to keep. 

“We experimented with the Patronus spell.” explained George after eating the remainder of his meal. 

“Experimented?” enquired Severus thoughtfully. “How exactly did you experiment with a spell?” it wasn’t like Potions, the spell couldn’t be adjusted at least not in the way he was thinking. 

“Mostly putting it in a magically contained sphere,” said Fred, joining in. “I sent a Patronus message one day asking him what he wanted, since I had forgotten to ask. It was like three o’clock in the afternoon. He didn’t get back in touch, so I Apparated straight back, he’s managed to magically exhaust himself.” 

“Oh it’s all my fault,” said George rolling his eyes. “I was fine within a day or two.” 

“Try five days,” said Fred wryly, he’d put dreamless sleeping potions into his food just to keep him from whining all the time. He loved his brother don’t get him wrong, but damn he was utterly intolerable when he was bored. Since he couldn’t get out of bed, well it just meant he was on the receiving end. “The fact of the matter is - my patronus got to him despite him being magically exhausted.” 

“You are twins, connected through blood and you have a bond most siblings would die for.” said Severus seriously. “You could share magic if you needed it, believe me no other brother or sister could do that.” 

“Aren’t you listening…the Patronus will work.” said George, wishing he was as confident as he looked. 

“Alright,” said Severus, grimly, taking the twins seriously. “We will head off in three minutes.” placing the tray on the floor he began to pack everything. The blankets and sleeping back was rolled up and placed in its bag before tied to his main bag so he wasn’t carrying both around. The tray was left lying there; they had more important things to worry about than plastic trays. 

“Do I send a message with it?” asked Fred, his face filled with apprehension. 

Severus paused, his own mind conflicted on the subject as well, and it could escalate the situation if they told Harry they were coming or asking him to stay. It might force Harry to run as fast as humanly possible. He would never believe even the twins if they told him he was alive, after all he’d seen him dying or what he thought was him. Was there even the smallest possibility that Harry might stay if the twins told him to? He couldn’t see it, unless he believed them if they promised that it was only them. Merlin he wished his own magic would quickly rejuvenate, so he could send Harry a Patronus and know it was really him. “Ask him to stay, that you are going to him, you promise not to send him back to Hogwarts or anywhere else. You just want to make sure he is well.” decided Severus, firmly. 

George nodded, flicking his wand his Patronus which took the shape of Meerkat it stood facing its castor for a few seconds before it bound off to the left. Gliding through the forest majestically. “We were going in the wrong direction.” said George, as Fred put the fire out with a simple Aguamenti spell. 

“Indeed,” said Severus watching the glow continue on as it was, straight through the trees now in an upward motion since they were in that direction as apposed to the left. He kept a sharp eye on it, trying to memorise where they were going so they didn’t have to continuously cast the Patronus Message spell. Or rather so the twins didn’t have to, he didn’t have enough magical strength to cast it. Even if he did, he didn’t want to, he wanted to gather everything and feed what he could through the bond to let Harry know he was alive. He didn’t even want to imagine what Harry was thinking or going through right now, it made his heart hurt - not that he would ever admit it. 

The three of them began a quick jog, deciding against running not wanting to exhaust themselves. They didn’t know how long they would be travelling; slow and steady would do the trick. “I should have brought a bloody broom.” muttered George battling a tree branch out of his face. 

“Then why didn’t we?” snapped Fred feeling like an utter fool. 

“I’ll be right back.” said George, Apparating out of the woods. 

“What is he doing?” asked Severus inwardly groaning he did NOT like flying. 

“I’d say going to get our brooms.” said Fred simply. 

“Just as I thought,” said Severus exasperated. Since he didn't use broomsticks, it didn't automatically dawn on him to use one. In fact he hadn't used one since he was in school himself. 

“We’ll find Harry quicker flying. We will be able to keep up with the Patronus.” said Fred, and he wanted to find Harry soon. Not because he didn’t like being out in the middle of the woods, but just so he knew for his own peace of mind that Harry was alright. The quicker they had this misunderstanding sorted out, the better off everyone would be. Harry had just begun to relax and be happy; he hoped it didn’t set him back.   
Severus stared at the broomstick in his hand, which George had just handed him; he hadn’t ridden a broom in what nearing thirty years? He’d taken the mandatory lessons when he was eleven that was the last time he’d been on one. Both he and Lily had preferred their feet on the ground, and reading apposed to showing off and being an idiot causing themselves injury. The things he did, he thought to himself as he mounted the broomstick and in a flash all three of them were off shooting through the trees. The twins whooping in obvious delight, considering they’d been chasers for six years of Hogwarts education it didn’t surprise him. 

“Stop.” shouted Severus his voice cutting through the forest. Yanking the broom upwards forcing it to stop just millimetres from a tree. Severus sat on the broom in mid air; completely stiff as he tried to decipher the feeling that had moments ago ran through him. 

“What’s wrong?” asked Fred, urging his boom forward a bit to face Severus properly. 

“Nothing,” said Severus, doubting himself. Had he felt it or was it just being on a broom that gave him the strange feeling? It really could be either option right now. “The spell.” he stated staring at the twins. 

George cast the spell again, and a white Meerkat leapt from the wand, before zooming off once it had its creator’s message. This time the three wizards had absolutely no trouble keeping up with the animal. At least for a while before the Meerkat began to zigzag around making it next to impossible for them to keep up, not without ramming into each other. Slowing down they kept an eye on it from a distance, by then they’d been on the move for an hour and their backs, arses and hands were beginning to ache. 

“How the hell can he be so far ahead of us?” shouted Fred from in the front. 

“Other than the fact we went the wrong way, Harry might not have stopped.” said Severus grimly, speaking in his normal tone and yet managing to be heard by the twins who were still in front of him. 

“Good point,” conceded Fred, jerking suddenly to the side to avoid a branch, George went up to avoid it and Severus ducked under well prepared for it. 

The three flying wizards were unprepared for the Meerkat to stop, since they couldn’t see anything below that they took a few seconds to comprehend the fact it had just stopped. The three looked down again, as they flew over but saw nothing, then Severus looked up and his heart jerked at the sight of Harry. He was cradled in the very centre of the tree, unconscious and obviously at some point, he had been bleeding. Judging by the makeshift bandages he had around his legs. Concerned, Severus moved along side of him, pressing his hand against his forehead and immediately became alarmed, he had a fever, a strong one. 

“Shit,” said Fred moving along side Severus. He didn’t bother asking Severus if he had a potion, since he would just be given a ‘are you thick’ stare. He was a Potions Master, he’d bet his twin that Snape always had potions on him. Although it was going to be tricky getting him to take anything in this state and how he was. There was absolutely no room on that tree to manoeuvre or get them on it never mind give Harry potions. 

“Fuck,” muttered George, his forehead wrinkled in concern. The white cloth he’d been using was completely saturated in red, the blood they couldn’t tell whether it had stopped or not. “Will he be alright during Apparation?” he added. 

“I have no idea, I am not a Medi-Wizard or a healer.” said Severus, he could heal small wounds run diagnostics like all Head of houses’ could, it came with the territory looking after so many children. Poppy of course did most of the work, but she wasn’t here right now and he wasn’t going to wait for her either. His Submissive needed him, and it was probably best for all concerned if Harry as asleep. He couldn’t even begin to imagine his reaction when he wakes up, so he definitely would make sure they were alone. “I cannot do anything in the air.” 

The twins nodded determined to help him. “Levitation or…?” 

Severus twitched the idea of having to trust anyone with Harry, even something as simple as levitating them set him on edge. He knew the twins wouldn’t hurt Harry, but he couldn’t help himself, it was just how he was. He’d gone so long never trusting another soul that was the unseen damage it inflicted upon you. “Drop him and…” 

“Nobody will find the body, I know.” stated Fred, not really making a joke out of it. 

Severus lifted Harry’s legs as gently and slowly as possible, since he had no idea what was wrong with him. Once Harry’s legs were both on one side of the broom, he nodded grimly at the twins. Severus kept one hand gripped tightly on the broom; the other was around Harry’s back, as he was eased onto the broom. Slowly but surely, they descended until their feet touched the floor. Giving Fred trust he rarely showed, he began opening his potions kit despite the fact Harry wasn’t solidly on the grass.   
Fred continued to lower Harry as Severus searched for the potions he would need. 

“There, that’s it.” said George, holding Harry’s head up with his knees. Merlin he was shaking, his teeth were chittering and he was hot, far too hot. He could see the beats of sweat appearing on his head, and rolling down his face. Grabbing his top, he pulled it over his hand and began to wipe Harry’s red blotchy face. His attention was distracted by his twin, who was unwrapping the gauze from Harry’s leg. 

Fred took one look at it before turning and retching. “He needs Poppy.” 

“Don’t get anything in the wound!” cried George grimacing in distaste. 

“I second that,” said Severus grimly, retying the cloth around the wound. It was as if someone had tried to slice his skin off, either that or it had been some kind of ricocheting glass. At least that’s what he was hoping for, since his mind did conjure up other gruesome ideas he didn’t even want to contemplate. Dumbledore had gone of the rails, but surely not enough to start doing his own dirty work? But the niggling voice also added that he hadn’t been, after all they didn’t know what Umbridge’s presence had been about yet. Severus opened Harry’s mouth and poured in half the potion, before massaging Harry’s throat, causing him to unconsciously swallow it. He repeated it an additional three times, until two vials of potions had been consumed. It wasn’t a good idea to take potions on an empty stomach, but needs a must. Severus looked around and saw the blood; it was a thin trail until it got to the tree. He doubted he would have even noticed unless he was really looking for it. 

“Sorry,” rasped Fred that was something he wished he could Oblivate from his mind, that and actually embarrassing himself by being sick. Fortunately for Fred the focus was primarily on Harry not him. 

“It’s too bad we don’t have a Portkey,” said George, covering Harry with one of their blankets. 

Severus however, got an idea upon seeing the blanket. “Grace?!” called Severus. 

“Good idea!” exclaimed Fred nodding eagerly. 

“Master Severus found Master Harry!” said Grace popping in looking delighted. 

“Take us to my quarters, quickly.” said Severus standing up, holding onto Harry tightly. 

“Hold on a second,” said Fred grabbing the other broom before yanking the bag off the floor and putting it across his shoulders. “Right.” 

Grace’s large fingers took hold of Severus’ arm and George’s, Fred was holding onto both George and Severus giving them an appearance of a circle. One second they were looking at the forest before they reappeared in a place Fred and George had only seen a few times, which was more than anyone else in the school. It was good that Grace had a good sense of Apparation, because George realised if it was a few centimetres off he would have been through the table in the middle of Severus’ quarters. 

“Go retrieve Poppy at once,” said Severus, taking Harry through to the spare room, he didn’t want the twins or Poppy herself in his bedroom. He wouldn’t be staying there; it was just a temporary measure until he could get him sleeping comfortably. Or rather once Poppy was finished and he was deemed healthy which he certainly wasn’t right now. At least his breathing wasn’t so laboured and he didn’t feel so hot right now. 

“Oh that feels good,” moaned Fred sitting down on the couch, his bones literally sagging in relief. Not only was he tired but his backside hurt like blazes, he was out of shape. He’d played Quidditch longer than they’d been on the brooms today; right now sure didn’t feel like it. 

“Oh you found him!” said Poppy rushing into the spare bedroom; Grace must have already informed her. 

“Indeed,” said Severus standing at the end of the bed, his black eyes observing everything that was happening. 

“Contact Minerva, Severus, she’s worried sick and is feeling guilty she couldn’t leave the school until night time.” said Poppy, as she began to empty out her large bag. Pouring water into a bowl, she dumped a white coloured potion into it and swirled it with her wand until the mixture was complete. 

“Is he going to be alright?” asked George, coming through even though he looked a little apprehensive. Fred was passed out on the sofa, he wasn’t sure how Severus would react to it but he wanted to know Harry was going to be alright. He watched as Poppy ran a diagnostic on him, waiting patiently for an answer, knowing how lucky he was - after all Poppy didn’t usually let anyone near her while she was working. He should know, him and Fred had been in the Hospital wing often enough and weren’t allowed to see each other until she was finished. 

“Of course he will, I’ve healed you often enough, do you doubt me?” asked Poppy her tone clipped as she continued her work. She removed all of Harry’s clothes, leaving him with just his underwear on. Dipping a sponge into the mixture she’d created earlier, she began to wash the wounds, which would disinfect at the same time preventing any infections. 

“Um no?” said George betting on it being the right answer. He saw Severus’ lips twitch in amusement, at that as he slipped the coin back into his black cloak pocket. It was the best Severus could do right now until his magic rejuvenated. 

“Severus sit down, you look ready to pass out. When was the last time you had a decent sleep?” asked Poppy, spelling the skin to knit itself back together. It would remain tender and very easy to reopen at first. Which was why Poppy placed a bandage around his leg, keeping it safe as well as clean. 

“It doesn’t matter about me,” muttered Severus, sounding almost petulant to Poppy’s ears. 

“Merlin he’s lucky,” said Poppy, as she put paste on the cut at the side of his neck. 

“What do you mean by that?” asked Severus, paying more attention. 

“One inch to this side and it would have nicked an artery - he could have very well bled out before anyone could get to him.” said Poppy grimly, dunking her hands in the water to disinfectant her hands once more. Her attention was directed to his next injury on the list, his other leg. It as a very deep wound, it still had a piece of glass embedded inside. Grabbing a pair of tweezers from her bag, she felt around the wound until she got to it. Pouring a potion into it, she wrapped it up tightly keeping it in place. “There, now he needs a potion to mend his arm, it’s broken in three places.” 

Poppy stared up at Severus surprised, usually when she said anything about someone requiring a potion, he would get it. 

“I fed Harry my magic, Poppy, I’m afraid I cannot help you.” said Severus dryly. 

“No wonder you look exhausted,” said Poppy shaking her head feeling silly that she hadn’t thought of it before. After yet more rummaging she found what she was looking for and passed one to Severus. “Here drink!” 

Severus accepted it, for the sole reason he knew he’d been the one to brew it in the first place. 

“All of you need to sleep,” said Poppy looking at the two men who looked ready to fall unconscious. 

“Fred’s already sleeping,” replied George grinning half heartedly. 

“Do you know what happened?” asked Poppy, staring at Harry then Severus. 

“Not yet.” said Severus quietly. It was killing him not knowing, but he would wait until Harry was well for his answers. 

“Do you have any ideas?” enquired Poppy. 

“Nothing,” stated Severus firmly. 

“Get some rest,” said Poppy, “Or I will stun you and take you to the Hospital wing myself, and do not think I wont do it young man!”   
George laughed before coughing hastily when Severus glared at him, smiling innocently which made his look fiercer. After the past few days he’d actually forgotten just how scary Snape could be when he wanted. Well consider himself remembered, although with everything he’d been through recently he was keeping himself together pretty good. It was a good thing their shop was doing so well otherwise the past few days of the store being closed would have hurt them financially. They were doing that well, there had been a closing down sign in the store window of the only competition they had. So that joke shop would be gone, this would mean a lot more income for them.

“I will, Poppy.” said Severus reluctantly, knowing if he didn’t she would live up to her promise. Harry couldn’t end up alone, not even for a minute. He would need to be there for him, otherwise he would run again, and healed he might actually not find him again. It was going to be difficult as it is to convince him what he saw wasn’t what it looked like. He wasn’t exactly sure how that conversation was going to go, but they’d get there. 

“Good.” she said satisfied that she’d gotten through to the stubborn man. She was amazed really, at how much he’d changed since Harry came into his life. If Harry hadn’t been there, she knew she would only be five minutes into her augment by this. That’s even if she could have convinced him and didn’t have to stun him in the end to get him better. 

“He’s lost a bit of blood, you’ll need to give him a blood replenishers when he wakes up, AFTER he’s eaten something.” said Poppy. 

“Of course,” said Severus sitting his aching body on the bottom of the bed. 

“I’ll be back tomorrow to see how he is,” said Poppy grabbing her bag before leaving through the Floo. 

“Thank you,” said Severus lying back closing his eyes, before barking at George “Leave the room.” 

George jumped startled out of his wits before backing out of the room wide eyed, regardless of his jumping heartbeat he slid onto the couch and fell asleep within seconds. Unaware of Grace coming back in and starting up the fire, an unusually vindictive look on her peaceful eager face. Once she’d ensured it was warm enough for her masters she popped back out. 

Miles and miles away an old man was screaming without anyone being able to hear him.


	70. Chapter 70

Willing 

Chapter 70 

Harry Wakes Up 

The twins slept throughout the day, wakening up at seven o’clock at night. Not that they could tell at first of course, since they were in the dungeons. Unsurprisingly Fred was the first to wake up, since he’d had more sleep than his twin George, who had kept a look out while they napped for a while. Although Severus would have suffered from an apoplexy at the thought of what he did being considered a ‘nap’ he merely closed his eyes for a few seconds he would say. Fred began looking around, trying to remember how he’d gotten here…oh yes, now he remembered. Sitting up alarmed, Harry had been hurt, feverish standing up he looked around wondering which one Harry was in. When he got to a door that was slightly ajar he paused, not sure if it was the best idea to go in there - Snape was very private. He just wanted to know how Harry was, they had been brought here by Grace the House-Elf, he’s fallen onto the touch but that was definitely the last thing he remembered. He had no idea how bad Harry was or if he was really sick, hopefully though Poppy Pomfrey will have healed him already. 

“Fred, what the hell are you doing?” asked George, speaking up, causing Fred to jump and whirl around clutching his heart in apparent shock. 

“DO. NOT. DO. THAT.” said Fred glaring at him half-heartedly. 

“What are you doing?” repeated George confused. 

“I just…well I wanted to see how Harry was feeling,” declared Fred, scratching his head sheepishly. 

“They’ve been sleeping - lets see.” said George, flicking his wand looking at the time. “Nearly twelve hours, I think, I’m not sure when exactly we got here.” 

“Do you think they have their magic back yet?” asked Fred sitting back down, “Did Poppy come? What did she say?” 

George yawned as he thought on what his twin was saying, “I have no idea, from the way Snape was going on earlier I don’t think it’s that simple. It might be a few more days before that happens, so they’ll probable stay here during it. Poppy came yes, she healed him, gave him potions warned Snape to take better care of himself and told him she would be back tomorrow afternoon some time to see him. 

“Where is Snape?” asked Fred stifling another yawn, how could he still be so tired after all that sleep? Twelve hours it actually didn’t feel like it if he was honest. 

“Sleeping.” said George, giving Fred a blank stare. 

“Huh, he actually trusts us not to nose around his Quarters?” asked Fred bemused. George ‘Ah’ed’ finally realizing why his brother had asked in the first place. 

“Which you nearly did,” George pointed out grinning wryly. 

“Nearly.” conceded Fred, showing a small space between his finger and thumb. “I think we should head home ourselves don’t you? We can’t miss more days at work, not now when we’ve just opened. It might have potential customers going to our competition. Although I’m sure Lee will cover for us if we wanted to.” Just because they were independent businesses men with successful targets being met so far, it didn’t give them the right just to take days off. Maybe after they always had someone there to take over if they weren’t going to be in, then fair enough - they should always plan for contingencies. Plus a third of the money did go to Harry, and the shop legally belonged to him too, and if god forbid, Severus didn’t think they were taking it serious enough he could pull the plug. They didn’t see it happening, but it could potentially happen, so they wanted to give them no doubt that they’d done the right thing investing in them. They would make sure when they met someone and had kids, they would get everything their hearts desired - nothing second hand like the twins had endured from their own parents. The twins loved Molly and Arthur don’t get them wrong, but they couldn’t deny their childhood was lacking. In both possessions and of course affection, it was something that they had to cause trouble for their parents to even look at them. 

“I suppose we are pushing our luck still being here,” acknowledged George, “Come on then, lets head to the flat.” standing up the identical twins headed for the door, relieved beyond belief that Harry was back and safe. Hopefully now things would settle down, go back to how they had been a while ago when Dumbledore had first been arrested. 

“What do you think they’re going…” started Fred. 

“No idea.” stated George, knowing exactly what his brother was talking about. “Hopefully they’ll make his life a living hell. Well what’s left of it anyway, I mean Snape was pissed off with.” Albus Dumbledore was so going down.

“Always a bad idea to anger him.” Fred nodded in agreement. “Do you think Harry will be told?” 

“Probably,” said George, “Not only does he need to know, it will help him realize he’s safe again.” 

“It is,” agreed Fred wholeheartedly. Both of them had read the books Severus had recommended/given them. Although it was still taking getting some used to - the society was different and it sometimes could seem so brutal. Not allowed to look up if their Dom demanded it, punishment for things a Dom considered wrong, it was a fine line. It was obvious to them though that each couple had different needs, since half the things suggested weren’t true to Severus or Harry. Different needs had been exactly what Harry had said; the Submissive had all the control really. One single word and any control the Dominant thought they had, was gone. The bond Harry and Snape had indicated it was more than just a relationship where they got what they needed. Harry and Severus did get what they wanted, needed and most of all they loved each other. They couldn’t have bonded otherwise, to think they’d been worried about him once upon a time. The protectiveness they still felt towards Harry hadn’t changed from the moment they’d first met him. 

“Who are you?” demanded a voice unfamiliar to the twins, as they turned the corner to go back to the entrance of the school. They could have used the Floo network but they really needed to move their stiff muscles. Having walked so long, having them in the same position again was making them cramp something they noticed upon awakening. Whirling around, they saw a wizard heading towards them. He was quite portly, but dressed in really nice dress robes, nothing they would wear though but still he had taste. 

“Never mind, I think I can figure it out,” said the wizard standing a few feet from them, a knowing look glimmering in his eyes. “Fred and George Weasley I assume?” 

The twins shared a bemused look before turning to face the stranger once more. “Yes sir,” they said in unison. He was obviously one of the new teachers, but which one? Hogwarts had received quite a few new ones lately. Transfiguration, Defence Against the Dark Arts and Potions as well as a few others if they remembered correctly. 

“Do you have permission to be here?” asked Professor Slughorn gravely. He might not be ‘Head of Slytherin house’ but he did care about the students, in act until this morning he had been temporarily in charge of them. 

“We helped find Harry,” said George defensively, not liking the fact he was being made to feel like an intruder or burglar. 

“If you do not believe us, just ask Professor McGonagall,” said Fred just as highly strung as his brother. 

“Ah, yes I heard he had gone missing,” said Professor Slughorn, “You look very much your father, and I used to teach him you know.” 

“No, we -” 

“Didn’t know.” said George, it didn’t help narrow down who he was, since nearly all the teachers had been there a long time. Hell Flitwick, McGonagall, Binn’s had all been there when their parents had been at Hogwarts, probably a few others as well that he was forgetting about. 

“Works in the Ministry doesn’t he? The Muggle artefacts office?” asked Slughorn looking bored at that announcement. 

“Yes he does.” snapped George guardedly. He might think his father was wasted in that stupid department but nobody else got to think or suggest otherwise. Their father was the most honourable man they’d ever met, he paid all his dues, was honest, hardworking, too hardworking since he was hardly ever home when they were growing up. 

“Raising seven children he didn’t have much of a choice in regards to bettering himself. He’s just lucky he actually enjoyed his job.” stated Fred, before curtly adding. “Now if you’ll excuse me we are exhausted and have a business to reopen. Money isn’t going to be made with a closed shop.” emphasising certain words, watching as the wizards eyes turned shrewd. Turning his back he began to stalk away. George moved his hand to cover his grin, before following his brother away from the wizard - whom they still didn’t know the name of. 

“Brilliant!” exclaimed George chortling in amusement once they were far enough away. 

“I wonder who he is,” said Fred curiously. Staring back, either way they would find out sooner rather than later. 

Fred and George ran down the steps, calling a coach, not wanting to spend fifteen minutes walking to the edge of the wards. Not when it took the coach less than a minute to actually get them to Hogsmeade station. Once there, they Apparated to their flat, and decided against going to work. Instead they began cleaning their flat, after this wake up call they realized they had to start looking after themselves. Proper food, although they hadn’t been taught how to cook, they’d purposely burnt it when their mum tried to teach them. She’d only tried once, after that they’d been on their own, maybe Grace or even Harry would help them learn. They were certainly desperate enough to try anything, hiking about and getting proper meals had made them realize how much they missed it. 

\--------0

Harry blinked a few times, trying to understand why his view had changed; the last thing he remembered was sleeping up a tree so yes, he was completely baffled. His heart sank as he bolted up on the bed, he couldn’t believe they’d found him. His heartbeat was through the roof, terrified they would keep him here against his will. He didn’t want to be here, not now! How could they do this to him? Jumping out of the bed, he was struck with the sight of someone sleeping in the bed. Stiffening completely, how dare they try and make him believe Severus was alive? This wasn’t his Dom the bond was gone! He was dead he’d seen him die; he’d felt for his pulse and found none. He had to get out of here; he couldn’t stay, barely able to choke back the sob, he tore out of the room. Yanking at the door with enough force to bang violently against the wall. He stilled staring very surprised; he had expected them to keep him imprisoned again. Belatedly realizing the noise would have alerted the intruder in his Dom’s bed that he was awake, he lurched away, down the corridor and into his Dom’s office. 

Swallowing the large lump in his throat, he peeled through the office cursing when he was knocked over, a large collection of cauldron’s he realized had made him fall over. Wincing in pain he stood back up only to find the intruder was walking through the door. His heart hurt just seeing it, why were they doing this to him? A tear worked its way down his face, making Harry hate himself even more for showing how he felt to this disgusting parasite. 

“Harry, calm down,” said Severus softly, he’d almost had a heart attack when he heard the door banging a few moments ago. He’d run after Harry like he’d never ran in a long time. Not even when he had been running towards Minerva’s office a few days ago had his pace being so desperate. He couldn’t let Harry get out of the school, he couldn’t use anymore magic otherwise it would really destabilise his magical core. Severus watched him with intense eyes, knowing he would have to do this carefully. His hands up in a sort of surrendering manner, he would soon realize it wasn’t the best way to deal with Harry but he’d learn. 

“Stay away from me,” growled Harry, backing away, opening the door so it was only slightly ajar. 

“Harry, what you saw happen…wasn’t what you think.” said Severus trying to calm Harry down, stop him from running because he didn’t want to follow him through the school. He didn’t know the time, but just because his classroom was empty it didn’t mean the school was in bed. Judging by the fact the damn lamps were on - it was bad news. 

“I’m not listening to this,” said Harry wondering why the hell he was still standing there, hope? But no, his Dom wouldn’t be acting like this - he wouldn’t. He was gone, they were just desperate for him to kill Voldemort and stay that they would do this….this to him. Shaking off his thoughts he went to open the door and run when a single word had him on his knees. 

“Kneel.” snapped Severus, realizing nothing else would get through to Harry’s panicked mind. No right now Harry needed his Dom that much was clear from this display. As soon as Severus said that one word, his body became straighter, taller and prouder that of a Dom standing over his submissive. Relief flowed through him, when Harry automatically adopted the stance he’d demanded. Unfortunately he didn’t relax, he was tense, very much so, and Severus knew he would only have a few moments to explain before Harry tried to run again. He saw however, when he got closer to Harry that he had tears pouring down his face before Harry was muttering ‘dittany, dittany, dittany,’ under his breath. Dear Merlin, Severus exhaled sharply, before dropping his stance and kneeling before Harry not as a Dom but as a lover. 

Severus realized there could only be one real way for Harry to understand, he didn’t know what the hell was going through his mind but he had to sort this. “Drink,” said Severus when he saw the doubt in Harry’s eyes he added “It’s a calming draught. I know this is a difficult situation for you, Harry but it doesn’t excuse you disrespecting me. Now drink the potion and I shall do my best to make sure you understand what happened fully.” 

Hunched shoulders drank the potion without further protest, before he was brought into a warm, beating chest that smelt uniquely like Severus. He didn’t understand what was going on, this smelt like Severus, acted like him, spoke like him…but he’d seen him die…people couldn’t return from the dead even in the magical world otherwise no one would die. Well unless Sev had a Horcrux but that was highly unlikely, no that was purely Voldemort’s prerogative if it could be called as such. 

Both of them failed to see the wide brown eyes disappear from the door and the patter of feet as they ran. 

“Up,” said Severus quietly, hoping that the Auror’s hadn’t performed the expunging yet. Helping the lost looking Harry to his feet, he guided him through to his office. Stepping both of them into the Floo network, he grabbed a handful of the powder without letting go of Harry. Once he had them both tucked in properly he threw the powder at their feet before shouting in his destination. 

\------0 

“Snape, what are you doing here?” asked Shacklebolt leaping from his seat, frowning slightly at the comatose Harry. 

“Have you done the purging yet?” asked Severus his voice grim. 

“Um, no, the Minister has been too busy.” said Shacklebolt realizing what the Potions professor was asking about. 

“Would you do me a favour and tell him it needs done urgently,” said Severus gesturing towards Harry his face saying it all. If they didn’t help him he would find the body himself and performing it. He didn’t care what the Ministry tried to do, or how it weakened his core, Harry had to know who had really died. Quickly before he did retreat too far into himself, which he was, alarmingly fast, even with the calming draught in his system. “I will give him five minutes.” 

Shacklebolt shook his head in disbelief, Snape sometimes seemed like a law onto himself, nothing and nobody can tell him what to do without him going out and doing the opposite. Maybe that’s what made Severus a good spy, and how he got away with it as well. Knowing better than to call Severus’ bluff, since it most certainly wasn’t that. He moved off to the Floo and called the Ministers office, hoping that the Minister would realize this wasn’t anything to do with him. He’d just got his job back after all, after the whole Sirius Black debacle; he didn’t want to push his luck. 

“Minister’s office, Ministry of magic!” shouted Shacklebolt, looking through the flames to the scene in front of him. It looked as though Fudge was having a break, if the coffee was anything to go by. 

“Yes?” asked Cornelius turning around looking exasperated and weary. Which he was, being a war Minister was the toughest, and he hadn’t realized just how difficult it was. He had a damn fine comparison since he had led them for years even before the war started back up. He sometimes wished he could go back to then and just relish the quietness the rare moment where his Floo wasn’t going, he wasn’t reading letters, plea’s of help, signing legislations to help with the war and making difficult decisions to allow barely trained Auror’s onto the streets to face the war that was coming quicker than a tornado. 

“Severus Snape is here with Harry Potter, he’s asking that we perform the expunging spell immediately.” said Shacklebolt, “Harry saw it happen, that is why he is desperate for it to be done.” it could only be done with one of the senior staff present to verify its authenticity. Of course it hadn’t been done in a long time. 

“I see,” said Cornelius his ire fading, “Very well, meet in the preparation room.” 

“Yes sir,” said Shacklebolt ending the Floo call. Standing back up, he looked at the pair of them and realized Snape was probably doing the right thing. Doing what was right though was never easy, probably why Snape always turned out looking like a right arsehole. “He will meet us down in the Morgue.” 

Severus nodded grimly, and began leading Harry in front of him, he was walking lacklustrely. The longer the corridors got the more agitated Severus became, he’d never seen Harry so quiet before in his life, and quite frankly it was worrisome. Merlin he would have preferred the sarcastic, caustic Harry he’d heard all about before they’d met properly at Hogwarts. Finally a door was opened, and they all walked inside to see a body laid out on the table causing Harry to tense. As Severus held on he could feel the trembling of his submissive on his shoulders and as much as he wished to get him home so they could discuss this - it wasn’t possible. Not yet, soon though, very soon. 

“I’ll…err…give you a few seconds,” said Shacklebolt, unable to stand the silence. He closed the door behind him; waiting on the Minister coming, hoping Snape wouldn’t do anything stupid. 

“This is who you saw die,” said Severus feeling deeply disturbed to see himself lying there dead. He’d never felt anything like this before in his life, but this wasn’t about him. “There is a potion in the Magical world that can have you taking on the appearance of someone else. It is called Poly-Juice potion, all it requires is the hair of the person you wish to look like.” 

Harry was shaking his head his trembling becoming worse each passing second, evidently still not believing Severus. 

“The reason you cannot feel anything from the bond right now is because we are both magically exhausted to the extent it’s powered down to preserve what we do have left.” said Severus speaking softly into Harry’s ear just in case anyone came in. When he felt Harry stir at that pronouncement he knew he’d guessed the right thing in what had been bothering him. “In a few days when it has recuperated you will feel the bond, I promise you.” 

“It isn’t gone?” questioned Harry his eyes meeting Severus’ wild, lost and so forlorn that it cut at Severus deeply. How was he supposed to keep him safe when it was apparent that even Hogwarts wasn’t safe? Nowhere was safe, that much was pretty obvious, his London flat was only as safe as it remaining anonymous which might not be forever. 

“No, this is me, Harry, and I realized the only way for you to realize this - is to be here.” said Severus softly, glad to see some light, the fire returning to his submissive. He was coming back to him, good, it meant he believed what he was saying and soon the entire matter would be cleared up. He just had to know how exactly they’d gotten to Harry. 

A knock on the door alerted them to the fact their time was up. 

"Come in," stated Severus calmly, not moving from Harry's side, he was past caring what anyone thought of them. 

The door opened and Cornelius Fudge, Minister of Magic and the Auror Shacklebolt as well.


	71. Chapter 71

Willing 

Chapter 71 

The Eradication

 

“Messers Snape, I apologize for keeping you waiting,” said Cornelius, entering the room allowing Shacklebolt to close the door behind him. He had the paperwork in his hands, ready for this to be done by the book. It was normal procedure for a high ranking official to be here, as well as an Auror to perform the spell. Normally he didn’t get involved in this, leaving it instead to one of the others. Since this was Harry, a hero, he would do anything for him. He wasn’t a stupid man; Harry could have a lot of pull if he wanted it. Added to the fact he would be the one to end the war. Not that he expected Harry to do it alone.

“Minister, this is Harry Potter, not Snape.” Shacklebolt told the Minister respectfully as possible. 

Severus wasn’t staring at the Minister, or even the body, no he was looking at Harry. Now normally he would flinch if anyone mentioned his last name. It spoke volumes on how far he was gone, they had to get this done right now. 

“They are bonded are they not?” said Cornelius, his voice taking on a hint of authority. 

“Um, yes Sir.” admitted Shacklebolt, backing down immediately when he realized he was wrong. 

“Then my previous statement was correct.” stated Cornelius. He knew it was the Snape name they were using, since Severus was the Dominant in the relationship. It was obvious that Shacklebolt did not know which was odd, considering he knew the wizard was an Order member. He couldn’t confirm it, but it was a feeling he had, it wasn’t hard to put together. He feigned a barely tolerable relationship with Arthur Weasley, but they usually whispered to one another often. They were idiots if they didn’t think he knew quite a bit about his own building. 

“Yes Sir.” repeated Shacklebolt feeling very small. It wasn’t very often you were reprimanded with civilians in the room - least of all Snape. Of course none of these emotions showed on his face, he remained stock still and impassive. 

“Good, now let’s get this over with.” demanded Cornelius, he had a meeting in less than half an hour, and it was the life of a war Minister such as it is. 

Kingsley moved over to the body, not even slightly deterred by the fact it looked like the Potions Master. Taking a deep unnecessary breath, he waved his wand in a circular motion above the body, pointing it upwards every few seconds. Only once the long complicated motion was finished did he utter the words. “Suborior substantia tollere!” 

Severus had turned Harry to face what was happening, hoping that something, anything was getting through to his stubborn submissive. He hated being at the back of him, he wanted nothing more than to be facing him, seeing truly whether Harry was really seeing it. Digging his fingers into Harry’s shoulders, not enough to hurt, but enough to make him focus on his surroundings. 

Then what was probably the most gruesome sight some of them had seen occurred. It was like watching a full body wax figure melting, unable to stand the heat of a blazing inferno. It didn’t melt completely; instead it morphed into a squat much chubbier person, a female person for all indications. The robes became ripped and torn in various places, as it was unable to contain her bulk the bottom of the robes however, dwarfed her completely. 

A startled squeak left Harry’s mouth, showing that he was indeed aware of everything around him. Severus allowed himself to relax a little and remove his fingers from his shoulder. He made sure Harry stayed exactly where he was though, this was the Ministry of Magic and he didn’t trust the place as far as he could throw it. Considering it was a building it wouldn’t budge, so not very far at all. 

“Confirming the body of the John Doe, is in fact female, Delores Jane Umbridge, former secretary for the Minister of Magic.” said Cornelius, his voice recording on the parchment that began writing everything down. “By myself Cornelius Fudge and Auror Kingsley Shacklebolt with two others present Severus and Harry Snape.” 

“Snape?” asked Harry staring at Cornelius impassively; his green eyes had a shine to them. 

Before Cornelius could answer Harry’s statement/question, a piece of paper floated under the door and formed an airplane and flew at the Minister. Sighing in exasperation, he grabbed it out of midair and opened it, reading its contents, irritation clear on his face before it became inscrutable. “Gentlemen.” stated the Minister grimly, nodding his head at the same time before departing without saying another word. 

“It-it wasn’t you?” questioned Harry still sounding confused and disturbed, he hadn’t had any idea wizards were capable of this. It brought home just how much he still had to learn, despite the fact his Dom was doing his best to bring him up to speed on everything he could. 

“I will explain at home.” said Severus tensely; he wasn’t under any circumstances having this conversation here. 

“Let me take you back up,” said Shacklebolt, people weren’t supposed to wander around the Ministry without an escort. “Floo or Apparation?” 

“Floo. Let’s go.” stated Severus, and this time he didn’t need to guide Harry though the halls. 

The walk was tense and silent, as they passed all the offices, and wizards and witches that were bustling around. They all stopped and gaped at Harry, everyone knew their hero was friends with Severus Snape or assumed. If they hadn’t known that titbit of information they wouldn’t have realized it was him. Severus, Harry and Shacklebolt didn’t dally and before long they were stepping back into the same Aurors office. 

“Here,” said Shacklebolt, wandering over to his desk, opening it and handing over a box. The box was filled with Floo powder avoiding looking at Harry, but the stare he could feel boring into his back was rather daunting. Especially now he knew exactly what Harry Potter was capable of. The way he’d carried himself during the battle, for a Muggle raised wizard he was very impressive. Considering his past actions and how Harry thought of them…essentially his kidnappers he was right to be wary. The only reason Harry hadn’t retaliated was because he didn’t want to let his Dom down. Make no mistake; Harry was just waiting for an excuse. 

Severus scooped up a handful of the dust, stepping into the fire, as partials of the grain fell through his fingers and harmlessly to the bottom. Once he had Harry securely in his arms, aware of the prying eyes of the other Aurors he flung it in with one last glare at them. They looked away as the network activated and transported them to their destination, Severus landed smug in the knowledge that his reputation still instilling fear all around him. 

Sighing in relief, glad to be in his private quarters again, away from the constant snooping eyes everywhere. His shoulders sagged as well, today wasn’t over yet. They were both starving, Harry probably more than him since he hadn’t eaten since breakfast two days ago now. “Grace?” called Severus, as he firmly guided Harry to the couch and sat him down on it. He only had to look at Harry for him to sit still. 

“Yes Sir?” enquired Grace answering immediately.

“Is there anything you’d like?” asked Severus, turning to Harry, trying to gauge what he would be able to eat. 

“Vegetable soup,” murmured Harry quietly, his mind still trying to process what he had seen. 

“Grace two bowls of vegetable soup for starter, chicken chow mien with noodles for the main course and ice cream with meringue.” stated Severus, putting his finger up preventing Harry from protesting. He didn’t want to hear it, Harry was probably hungrier than he realized. Once he began eating he would realize this himself, with some luck. 

“I will get started right away, Sir.” replied Grace, popping away to the kitchen and began immediately. 

“To begin with I want to hear what happened, how did they manage to get one over you, Harry? Why didn’t you fight back?” asked Severus, finally going to get his answers after a very long wait. 

“I didn’t get a chance,” Harry confessed softly, “Yo-- he, no, she knew about the secret passageway because that’s what I was using to get to your office. She was waiting in the niche right in the middle of the corridor between here and your office. I only saw the red beam leaving the wand.” his fingers were clenched in anger at his own weakness; he should have known she was there. His senses were getting dulled the longer he became complacent in his new life. Not completely since his aim was still as good, if not better than ever but his ability to sense things wasn’t the same. He could sense magic, maybe that’s what was stopping him, and he was surrounded by it all the time. The school was bathed in it, every nook and cranny of Hogwarts was aglow with magic. 

“What happened after you were stunned?” asked Severus, soothing Harry without words. His legs and knees were beginning to ache, but he paid no mind to it. His submissive needed him, and he wanted this conversation over before dinner was ready, and judging by the smell the starter would be ready soon. Summoning a large glass of water, he pressed it against Harry's hands. With a silent look demanding that he drink it all.   
“First thing I saw was Dumbledore,” croaked Harry, his voice might have been croaked but it was because of the events that had transpired after he woke. His eyes however, were filled with fire, the need for vengeance against the bastard who had made him believe his Dom was dead. He’d tried to break him, and he had very nearly succeeded, because Harry had realized living without his Dom wasn’t really worth living at all. No he wouldn’t have been living; instead he’d have been surviving. He didn’t care about the money in Gringotts, or much of the wizarding world. They had abandoned him when he needed them the most, it didn’t matter if one man had done the deed, and the rest had stayed away. “I thought you were gone, he killed you. Then he said I belonged to him.” Harry gulped the entire contents of the glass down his parched throat. 

“No, he killed Delores Umbridge, to make you believe I was gone and nobody would come for you.” said Severus, getting up off his knees and sitting on the couch after banishing the used glass. Turning his submissive to face him, carding his hands through his hair, and his other hand wandered up Harry’s top to caress his back in an intimate soothing manner. 

Harry leaned into him, his heart still hurt so much, he’d thought leaving Severus when he saw Dumbledore at his flat was hard…but this…these feelings were so alien to him. On one level they frightened him but he’d never want to be without them or experience what he had yesterday; if it even was yesterday, ever again. “It’s the kind of stunt he would pull.” Severus said, causing vibrations to thrum through Harry. He had enough experience playing bad guy, it’s what he would have done as well. Although he was no expert in breaking people, he hadn’t been interested in that scene even as a Death Eater. 

“What did he do?” demanded Severus, unable to help his Dominant nature showing through. He was furious, and nothing other than vengeance would quell it. Tonight he would do what he had to, which meant Harry would be given a Dreamless sleeping potion. He didn’t want Harry wakening up when he was gone. He’d already had enough scares, he knew despite the icy veneer Harry showed the world; Harry was just as vulnerable to emotion and hurt like everyone else. It would be best for him to remain asleep; he really didn’t want Harry running off again. 

“Nothing, I…my magic, he got worried…I, he looked at my collar, and became really angry…then, he…um…he stunned me.” said Harry, his voice breaking on the word ‘collar’ he felt naked without it, it was funny how it had become such a part of him in the short time he wore it. “I could taste something on my tongue; I remember thinking that before I passed out.” 

“A potion? Was the collar still on? You must be absolutely sure!” Severus said firmly, as he removed his wand and began running a diagnostic on his submissive worried. It was something he was going to have to ask Dumbledore tonight when he saw him. Snatching the results out of his wand hastily, he unrolled it with difficulty since he was using only one hand. His other was still firmly on Harry’s back and had no intentions of letting go. 

“Yes, it was when he stunned me after killing y…I mean Umbridge.” Harry replied softly, his voice muffled as he leaned into his Dom. He needed him more than ever, even though he didn’t quite understand why. 

Relief flowed through Severus in an unending swirling cacophony of emotion; the collar would have prevented it from working. Thank Merlin Dumbledore had given Harry the potion before removing the collar, which shouldn’t have been possible. The paperwork confirmed it, the potion wasn’t in his system, and the magic in the collar would have removed it from his throat since he wasn’t willing. Well, despite the fact the collar wasn’t as full proof as he would have liked, it had succeeded in one thing that was probably the most important thing right now. 

“How did he take off the collar?” asked Severus, the next question on his list. Harry flinched and his hand automatically rubbed at his throat. Severus had a flashback to Poppy healing his throat, and her grave words afterwards. They’d nearly nicked something vital, which would have caused him to bleed out before help could be found. “Harry?” 

“I…while I was stunned, I could feel his magic…it was trying to break the collar, but it couldn’t…he didn’t give up. I was trying to get out off the stun, using his magic to trick it into believing he had done it. It had just started to work, I could feel myself coming to when I felt a blade on my neck.” said Harry, “I’d just opened my eyes when I felt the collar being snapped.” a shudder ran though him just remembering the backlash. 

“How? It shouldn’t have been possible; it was created to withstand anything.” Severus asked, completely grouchy. 

“Not against Muggle means,” replied Harry, sighing softly, closing his eyes simply relishing in being back here. He was so tired, he just wanted to sleep. 

“Of course,” muttered Severus, exasperated, most wizards wouldn’t even think of trying to use Muggle means. It riled him up that Dumbledore had hurt him while trying to remove it though. “You cannot sleep yet; you need something to eat then a few potions. You aren’t completely recovered yet.” 

“Yes Sir.” murmured Harry, trying to force himself to remain awake, the aroma of the soup helped when Grace popped in with two large bowls full of it. There was a plate full of freshly baked bread in the middle of the tray; the smell added a homely feel to the room. 

“Eat.” stated Severus handing over a bowl, bread and a spoon to his tired Submissive. Flicking his wand at the fireplace causing the fire to roar to life, it was getting a bit chilly in the room. 

Harry moved so he was on the same side of his Dom, and curled up, laying his head on his chest. The first spoonful made him moan, it was delicious, and then he realized just how hungry he was. He quickly began to devour the entire contents of the bowl, enjoying the pieces of potato and pasta more than anything else. He wasn’t overly fond of peas and obviously Grace knew that. She knew him well, despite the fact they constantly competed on who cooked what; he had a great respect for her. To him she wasn’t a House-Elf but rather a person; he didn’t see someone or something to take advantage of. 

“Alright?” enquired Severus, banishing their empty bowls to the kitchen sink once they were done. 

“Just tired,” said Harry. 

“You lost a lot of blood, Harry, nearly too much blood.” said Severus, “Speaking of... you need a potion, here drink you’ll feel a little bit better with this in your system.” Wandlessly summoning it to himself, and uncorking it. 

“What it is?” asked Harry, drinking it before he even got an answer. He trusted his Dom completely, with his life even, he was merely curious to know what he was taking. 

“A blood replenishing potion,” answered Severus, “It will help restore your blood quicker than it usually would.” it was already working; Harry’s face had taken on a more healthy appearance apposed to the paleness he had supported since he woke up. He could only imagine what he’d been thinking; he’d used his safe word which conveyed the state of despair Harry had fallen into. He had thought Harry would need his Dom, but he’d been wrong. He never thought any of his Submissive’s would use their safe word, but at least it wasn’t because he’d gone too far in any…activity they were enacting. 

Harry nodded tiredly, even though he felt a little more energetic with the potion doing its job. 

“How is your arm?” Severus asked concerned, it had been broken in three places after all. 

“A little stiff, but it doesn’t hurt anymore.” Harry whispered, the beauty of Potions, it was amazing. Then his mind drifted to what else they could do - shift a witch or wizard into a completely different form. Sort of like a Metamorphamagus potion, but using someone else, and their DNA instead of just taking on different appearances. 

“Good.” stated Severus firmly, his fingers still trailing up and down Harry’s back. It was going to be difficult to leave Harry tonight, with everything that had happened. He had no choice; Dumbledore had to be dealt with before he managed to concoct another miraculous escape. He didn’t think Black or Lupin would let the wizard escape, but accidents seemed to happen around Black. He’d insisted on nearly trying to kill him or turn him into a werewolf was a ‘prank gone wrong’ and an ‘accident’. 

“The potion Umbridge took is called Poly-Juice Potion.” said Severus, spookily as if he was reading Harry’s mind. This of course was impossible without eye contract. “It temporarily gives the drinker the appearance of whoever they want; all that it requires is a hair as I said earlier. It works for only an hour, a curious thing about the potion they realized over the years, was that if they were in the disguise when they died, they remained in it. I have no idea how they succeeded in getting my hair, just like I have no idea how they knew about the secret passageway. Although I should have realized sooner, Albus was good friends with the Potions Master when they were both just teachers. The one here now in fact, Professor Slughorn, they were both employed around the same time if I remember the conversation correctly. At some point Slughorn must have shown him it, either that or as a Headmaster he learned the ins and outs of Hogwarts greater than I anticipated and for that you have my apologies. I failed in protecting you as I promised to do.” 

“You didn’t fail,” Harry protesting violently, “You’ve protected me better than anyone else has.” 

“I know, but it wasn’t good enough.” Severus told Harry, consternation obvious in his voice. “Do not worry yourself; I would never give you up, Harry. I just need to learn to take bigger precautions than I did.” understanding why Harry was getting himself worked up. Obviously Harry was worried that he wouldn’t be his Dominant anymore, but nothing short of death could stop him wanting Harry. 

Harry let out a shaky breath relieved beyond belief, confirming Severus’ suspicions. 

“The twins helped me search for you, I hate to admit it but they are rather ingenious, very good at thinking on their feet.” said Severus wryly. They also knew Harry to some extent; they obviously paid attention to him. He’d never thought a Weasley would garner his approval, never mind two. Them dropping everything and remaining until he was found, it made him realize they were true friends. Added to the fact they actually knew the true nature of their relationship and didn’t mind made them friends Harry could really confide in. They would drive him crazy, but he would need to invite them over to Hogwarts more often. They had earned it really, proved themselves, and that was something in him that both as a Dom and Slytherin could relate with. 

“They do,” said Harry grinning tiredly at the thought of them. “Did you see their shop? It looked really big from the pictures - I knew they could do it.” his voice was filled with smug satisfaction. He only hoped that they weren't giving any to their parents. It was one of the stipulations he'd demanded when giving them the money. They didn't deserve it, after constantly putting them down. It's not how you treat family; if they had dreams you didn't crush them, although he wasn't really familiar with family.

“I did, we can go see it soon,” promised Severus, knowing without needing the bond Harry held a desire to see the shop with his own eyes. 

“I hope so,” Harry replied, as the House-Elf appeared once more, with yet another tray of food, this time it was their main course. 

“I don’t think I can eat all that,” Harry told his Dom while looking at the plate full of food on his lap. 

“Take your time, eat what you can.” soothed Severus, his mind preoccupied on what he was going to do to Dumbledore. When he was done with the old fool nobody would see him again. Nobody would be hurt by his meddling, sacrificial ways, sending babies and children to do a grown mans job - it was idiotic to say the least and that was the kindest thing he had to say regarding that. 

“Alright,” conceded Harry. His fork stabbing a piece of chicken before looping around the noodles, he hadn’t had this particular meal before, although he had heard of it - mostly in the Muggle world. It was a Chinese dish unless he was mistaken and delicious actually, the chicken was moist and the sauce was to die for. He suddenly realized once again, he would have no problem eating the entire contents of his plate - no problem at all. “Are you okay?” he asked after a few minutes of silence, noticing his Dom was unusual pensive. 

“I will be soon,” said Severus gravely. 

“What are you going to do to him?” enquired Harry, chewing on his food. 

“Who?” asked Severus, his attention now solely focused on Harry. 

“Dumbledore.” stated Harry, not needing to look up to know he’d surprised his Dom. 

“What makes you think I know where he is?” asked Severus a smirk appearing on his face, Harry knew him too well. 

“You wouldn’t be here if you didn’t,” Harry responded confidently. 

“Indeed,” Severus replied wryly. “Let’s just say he won’t be a problem soon.” not giving him a time, he didn’t want Harry to know he was going anywhere tonight. 

“Does Master Severus want dessert too?” asked Grace popping in, knowing very well that her Master didn’t usually eat sweet things. 

“No, thank you, Grace.” said Severus immediately; this meal had been more than enough for him. He wanted Harry to eat it though; he needed to make up for the missed meals. Now this was something Harry surely wouldn’t protest to, since he didn’t normally order anything of the kind. Well not under normal circumstances. 

“Yes, Sir.” she said, clicking her fingers and simultaneously, banished the tray, plates and cutlery; then had a bowl of what Severus had ordered, for Harry sitting on the table. A spoon already wedged inside, just waiting to be used. Severus nodded his thanks to Grace, as well as to let her know she wasn’t needed for the rest of the night. 

“I need the toilet,” said Harry wiggling off the chair, and quickly darting towards the door. It was Severus’ fault after all; he’d made him drink all that water. 

Severus stood up himself and quickly made his way through to the kitchen, making Harry a goblet of juice, adding four drops of dreamless sleeping potion into it. Swirling it, feeling oddly guilty, he had to do this; he had to keep his submissive safe from Dumbledore. That required dealing with the old fool, quickly and efficiently. Wandering back to the couch, he had just sat down after placing the goblet on the armchair when Harry walked back into the living room. 

“Yum!” declared Harry, his green eyes gleaming wickedly, “Are you sure you don’t want some?” he asked the meringue was already crunched up into the ice cream - and it tasted absolutely divine. All the sugar he didn’t feel quite so tired anymore, although he knew he would probably still feel weak. If personal experience taught him anything, it would take days to recover from the blood loss. 

“No,” replied Severus amused, oh it felt so good to have Harry back, the way he felt you’d think Harry had been gone years not just a few days. Perhaps it was the possibility of Harry being gone longer that made him feel this way, who knew? 

“Your loss,” Harry replied demurely, before long the plate was empty and the spoon hit the bottom with a clang. 

“Here,” said Severus handing over the goblet, trying not to stare, knowing Harry would realise something was up. 

“If I drink or eat any more, I’ll explode.” said Harry, his stomach was now uncomfortably full. Despite his words he did drink some of the contents in the goblet. The sugar in the meringue had left him with a gritty texture in his mouth that the juice washed away. 

Severus didn’t reply he just brought Harry close to him, laying Harry’s head on his chest, as he once again began to card his hands through his hair. He’d only given him enough that the sleeping potion would creep up on him, not overwhelm his system completely. In other words he wouldn’t fall asleep right away, but rather be lulled into it. The urge to keep him safe had tripled; it was obvious he’d have to maintain a better eye on Harry. He would do it, do whatever it took to keep him at his side. 

Harry felt his eyes becoming heavy; it certainly took less time than Severus anticipated. Before long he was leaning fully against Severus, his body completely relaxed in sleep. Murmuring in his sleep, and unconsciously burrowing impossibly closer to Severus before settling once again. After a few moment, when Severus was sure Harry was asleep he stood up; with Harry safely ensconced in his arms, and made his way though to their bedroom. 

With difficulty he managed to get the covers down and lay Harry on his side of the bed, removing his shoes and trousers without too much difficulty. Once he was dutifully in bed, he flung the covers up, tucking him in, keeping him warm as he always liked to be. Severus stroked Harry’s face softly, before sighing grimly; he had a job to do. He had enough magic to see it through; although it would hinder his progress of getting better he didn’t care. 

Dumbledore would be breathing his last. Tonight. 

\-----------0

“How is the bo…laddie?” asked Moody, trailing off when he realized what he was saying. It wasn’t something he would forget in a while, simply put. Being blasted, Wandlessly across a room, without even one iota of warning would do that to anyone. Even a war Auror like him, who’d been in his fair share of battles. His body could attest to that, the amount of broken bones, missing parts of him, his folder at St. Mungo’s was probably one of the largest. 

A devilish smirk appeared on Severus’ face when he heard the battle hardened Auror refraining from using the term ‘boy’. Oh it amused him to no end, how people could become scared of Harry, even Alastor Moody. Then he realized where exactly it was they were and he frowned. “What are you doing here?” he demanded, impatiently. There was no Order meeting that much he knew unless Minerva had called one without telling him. It wouldn’t surprise him if she did; her number one concern was Harry. Who was sleeping in his quarters with Grace watching over him protectively. He was taking no chances or risks when it came to his bonded. 

“I’m coming with you,” said Alastor, a knowing look gleaming in his real eye, as his magical one continued to whip around his environment. Obviously making sure they weren’t being overheard or watched by anything or anyone, ever the paranoid Auror. 

“And where is that?” asked Severus sardonically, his black eyes flashing between indignation of Moody’s statement and surprise. He was constantly being shocked and if he was honest he didn’t like it, he was used to being able to figure out everything and everyone around him. 

“Don’t treat me like a fool, Snape.” barked Moody, his leg clunking as he stalked impossibly close to the imposing figure that was Severus who towered over the Auror. “I’ve always been able to see though you.” 

“Is that so?” drawled Severus his voice deceptively soft. 

“Aye, it is so.” snapped Moody, irritated by the wizard. 

“Then that would be why you constantly put me down,” sneered Severus, his black eyes flashing in fury. “Or don’t you remember how often you used to quote ‘Once a Death Eater always a Death Eater?’” 

“You loathed being at the meetings, Snape. You hated everyone around you, what else are people supposed to suspect other than the fact you weren’t true to the light side!” hissed Moody agitated. 

“I hate everyone, full stop. You know nothing about me, not everyone cares for idle chit chat. Which you very well know took up over half the Order meeting. I’m reclusive by nature; it did not mean we are all Death Eaters. Just because he like to know about Dark magic, does not make us evil. Knowledge is power; power keeps you safe, keeps you prepared for anything. As an Auror you should know this.” Severus said impassively, “How much worse are the Unspeakables?” 

“I know, laddie,” Moody acknowledged with a sigh. “You might not know it, but I held a deep albeit grudging respect for you. I don’t think anyone else could have pulled off what you did, and remained alive to see it through. It was only lately that I realized perhaps more of you had been sacrificed by spying than anyone knew. Your personal life, we all sensed a change in you. We just couldn’t figure out what caused it.” 

Severus bit his lip, not bothering to tell him that he’d had relationships before Harry, but his mind added ‘Ah, but never meaningful ones, or a real relationship’ no Harry had been the first real D/s relationship he’d had. The others had been in it for the change of pace, and him experimenting with the lifestyle. Like Harry he hadn’t remained in the relationship after the contract ended. 

“He’s good for you, and you’ll be good for him.” added Moody seriously. “Now are you letting me come?” he asked changing the subject completely. That was enough touchy feely from him, he just didn’t do emotions well. 

“Very well,” grumbled Severus. 

“Grimmauld Place?” enquired Moody, a blood thirsty grin on his face; he couldn’t wait to see what Snape had up his sleeve. 

“Indeed,” replied Severus before Apparating on the spot, Moody had got him just beyond the wards when he’d been set to leave for Grimmauld Place. He’d taken another potion to help rejuvenate his magic, and hopefully it would be enough to see this through. He hadn’t used as much magic as Harry, but instead of using his magic further he’d wanted to gather as much of his magic as he could to send through the bond to bring it alive. To let Harry know he was alive and well.


	72. Chapter 72

Willing 

Chapter 72 

Dumbledore’s Demise 

“No Unforgivables, Snape. I might be in on this but I’m still an Auror.” stated Moody, as he opened the door to Grimmauld Place after waiting for it to appear. His magical eye was zooming around, making sure they were able to enter the townhouse undetected, which they did. His magical eye wasn’t merely an average one, it saw under cloaks, magical concealments and even clothes. It helped him identify any Death Eater he came across, unfortunately it was illegal just to swipe them off the street and arrest them. He had to have solid cause, which did irritate him. Even then half the bastards managed to successfully stay out of Azkaban by claiming they had been controlled under the Imperious Curse. He hated those damn spells, and if it was up to him, he would have tried to ensure those spells were lost to the next generation so nothing like this could happen again. None worse than the Cruciatus Curse, he had seen what they’d done to Frank and Alice Longbottom. Two of his prodigies, he had trained them himself, but it was before he was the Head of the Auror corps. The only prodigy he had from when he was Head Auror was Nymphadora Tonks. He had tried to train the clumsiness out of her, he didn’t succeed unfortunately. 

“Then why don’t you toddle away?” sneered Severus, his lip curling in disgust. 

“Here I always thought you were inventive, Snape.” said Moody, giving him a shit eating grin as he banged the door closed. 

“Hilarious,” replied Severus dryly, barely able to refrain from rolling his eyes. 

Moody just chuckled in cynical amusement. 

“Is something….” asked Remus not getting the chance to finish before Snape was talking over him. 

“Where is he?” growled Severus. He was not in the mood for pleasantries, or to talk to Lupin especially after how he’d treated his Submissive. 

“Where Minerva put him.” stated Remus darkly, his wolf close to the surface. “I don’t suppose you will keep him here for another four days?” the third day would be the day of the full moon. Something both Moody and Severus were very aware of. 

“As amusing as it would be, I have something else in mind.” said Severus coldly. Realizing there was someone missing he quickly demanded to know where they were. “Where is Black?” 

“Sleeping,” answered Remus quietly. 

“It’s six o’clock.” stated Moody sharply, wondering what the men had been up to. 

“He’s never fully recovered from Azkaban.” Remus told them pensively. 

“Get him on a diet then,” sneered Severus, glaring at Remus as if he was thick.   
“Diet? He needs more to eat, not less.” Remus cried out confused. 

“It must be a werewolf thing,” muttered Snape exasperated beyond belief. 

Moody snorted, unable to keep quiet. 

“What is?” snapped Remus, his nonexistent hackles raised. He didn’t like anyone mentioning his werewolf status. 

“Listen closely, Lupin. For I shall only explain it once. Both you and Black need to eat food that provides the ability to build up your muscle mass and slowly releases energy throughout the day. Carbohydrates especially, pasta is the number one food, it maintains muscle and has nutrients such as iron and Vitamin B something you both desperately need. Fruit, bread, crackers, even jam and breakfast cereals. Then there’s chicken, beef, turkey, rice, but to eat these you both must exercise regularly at least once a day to begin with. That is why Black is scrawny and pathetic.” lectured Severus; sounding disgusted at Lupin didn’t already know this. 

“Black should already know all this, we encourage Auror’s to do the same thing,” grunted Moody, he still had such a diet, although not so much of it, since he wasn’t in the best of shape anymore. 

“His mind still hasn’t really recovered, he can’t remember much.” said Remus, “He does when it’s brought up; he explains it like the Dementors still having a net over his emotions and feelings.” 

“Of course he does, tell me did nobody bother to give him the potion that’s crudely coined the ‘After Azkaban potion’?” demanded Severus beyond exasperated, inwardly wondering why the hell he was saying all this, when he didn’t care. The more Black was incapacitated the less trouble he was for him to deal with. It might be crudely called that but it was accurate, it made them regain their memories, the fuzz as Lupin had described fades away and also helps easy the body of the chill the exposure being in Azkaban brought. 

“There’s a potion?” asked Remus surprised. 

“I’m done with this conversation,” spat Severus, beyond infuriated with the clueless idiotic Gryffindor. 

Remus flinched at the sound, his hearing was better than normal the week leading up to the full moon so it was like he had roared. Not only that but being treated like a clueless idiot made him feel inferior and he didn’t need Snape for that - he already felt it most days. Why didn’t Sirius know about all this stuff? Or had he just not cared too into looking for Harry? He wasn’t sure but he intended to find out. 

Severus turned on his heel and stalked down to the basement or better termed dungeons of Grimmauld Place. It had been expanded on the inside, making it seem larger than it truly was, giving the place enough room for a makeshift lab, and a place for Lupin to change during the full moon. It was impenetrable; even with magic (but only on the inside) it served as Dumbledore’s prison for the moment. 

“What do you have planned? It’s obvious you aren’t going to turn him in…and you won’t let him live.” asked Moody, clucking after Snape a curious frown twisting his scarred face. He knew Dumbledore would die, he wasn’t sure why he was trying to stop Snape from using the Unforgivable Curses…other than he was just so used to it being prohibited he didn’t want anyone to use them. Years ago he would have said he was an Auror first, but it wasn’t true now, no first and foremost he was an Order member. They were bound together in their bid to rid the world of an evil Dark Lord, bound by betrayal, loss and heartache. Same could be said for the Auror corps, but they hadn’t bonded as well as they had in the Order. Being an Auror was a job, you had friends, being an Order member you were part of a cause, mostly because you’d already lost someone to the threat. 

“Alastor,” rasped Dumbledore, his mouth dryer than dust. Trying to stand up, yet unable to do so as his stab wound flared dangerously. If he had cared to look, he would have been the beginning of an infection setting in. His arm rose as if he expected the Auror to help him. He prayed the House-Elves stayed away. He’d been under less painful Cruciatus Curses than whatever they’d done to him. They hadn’t even left him alone when he was sleeping. In fact this was the first solid hour he’d had of sleep before Alastor came. “I need…” rasp “…a potion.” rasped Dumbledore his chest sounded louder than a dryer. 

“A potion is the last thing you’ll get,” hissed Severus his black eyes flashing in pure unadulterated rage. 

Albus’ head cricked as he turned swiftly towards the sound of the voice. Apprehension flashed through his blue eyes, Snape was the last person he wanted to see. He’d figured out just what Snape and Harry’s relationship was when he had taken a good look at the collar. He could barely believe his biggest chess pieces in the war, had been together under his nose. Snape had obviously kept Harry from him, protected him. “You don’t understand,” whispered Albus, his eyes never wavering from his spy. “We need him, Severus…he’s the only one that can destroy Voldemort. He needs to be trained, and I’m the only one that can do it.” 

“He’s not a weapon, Dumbledore.” snarled Severus, nostrils flaring as he fought to keep himself from lashing out at Dumbledore. “He is young man, and was a child; nobody deserves what you did to him.” 

“I had to make him strong,” defended Albus, “What doesn’t kill you makes you stronger, I believe that.” 

“HAVE YOU LEARNED NOTHING IN THE PAST SIXTY YEARS?!” shrieked Severus, his face screwed up in an ugly scowl. He was beyond wound up, and it was almost a relief to actually scream at Dumbledore. To yell the words he’d wanted to for the past however many weeks, for a wizard who had accomplished so much Dumbledore had no idea how the human mind worked. 

Alastor twitched, giving Severus a sidelong glance, he’d never heard Snape losing control like that. Not even when he and Black had gone throat to throat during Order meetings. How he hadn’t ended up splitting his vocal cords Moody didn’t know. Obviously what happened had dug under his skin, and it couldn’t be because of what had happened to Harry - he was sure of it. 

Severus didn’t try and stop himself this time, just grabbed onto the robes and shook the frail wizard who yelled out in pain as he was moved so forcefully. “You created the Dark Lord by ignoring the abuse and sending an abused boy back to a place he hated, back to an orphanage. You sent me back to my parents when I came to you for help. Look what became of us?! Did you seriously think you could allow a little boy to be abused and have him come along and play the part of your hero?” demanded Severus, he may not be shouting but his voice was head nonetheless. “To kill a Dark Lord who’s goal was to wipe out the Muggles we so hate? Are you completely mad? You sodding idiot!” 

“It was all for the greater good,” croaked Dumbledore, not repenting. 

Sirius gasped revealing himself to them, or rather Severus since Moody had his eye and no doubt seen him. Snape had been abused? He hadn’t known that, guilt squirmed in his belly for a moment before he brushed it away. 

“You…” Severus said before trailing off, shaking his head. Nothing, absolutely nothing was going to get through to this old man. He was so sure he had done the right thing that he couldn’t seem to understand the mental damage he’d inflicted on everyone. The urge to cast the Cruciatus Curse on him was wrong, but he reluctantly played by Moody’s terms. He was inventive, and he would have his revenge, but he couldn’t use too many spells otherwise he would exhaust himself. One spell was all he could afford, well other than Apparating. 

“You heard him under the truth potion,” grunted Moody, his voice slightly off as if he was reluctant to voice his thoughts. He knew how unpredictable angry wizards were, not just to letting off steams of accidental magic, but lashing out at everything and anyone. “He has no guilt about what he did, he would do it over again.” his voice was coated in disgust. More than anyone had ever heard from the Order member. Alastor was disgusted by many things, cowards, Death Eaters, Voldemort even criminals but Dumbledore surpassed them all. 

“Perhaps this will make him realize the severity of his actions,” replied Severus calmly, as if he hadn’t been furious mere seconds ago. With strength that nobody could have possibly realized he had, he hoisted the weakened old wizard by his robes and began bodily dragging him out of Grimmauld Place. Completely ignoring his weak protests groans of screams of pain. He would be damned if he silenced him - he wanted to hear his pains. He barely heard even Moody and his wooden leg trying to keep up with him. He did however; see Sirius moving out of the way sharply to avoid both him and Dumbledore’s weakly protesting arms. 

Sirius’ wide eyed watched them leave, wishing he was in a condition to follow them. He wanted to be part of it, after what he’d done to his godson…to his best friends. What he’d successfully done while the bastard was here wasn’t enough. He’d only been able to sneak down during the night. He hadn’t got caught, thank god; he didn’t want to listen to Remus chewing his ear off. Which seemed to happen more often than not these days. 

\------0 

“Where are yeh goin’ laddie?” asked Moody, slamming the door closed. It was a good job the streets were darkened, as darkness was beginning to shade over this side of the world. It was that time of year where it was dark before you got home from work, or rather it would be not quite yet. 

“Take us to the Ministry, more specifically the Death Chamber.” stated Severus standing still, his body and mind protesting heavily at the thought of someone else Apparating him anywhere. 

Moody’s eyebrows shot up in shock, the Death Chamber was where Snape was going to dispose of Dumbledore - he just knew it. The Veil of Death had been used to kill criminals before the killing curse had been invented as well as Dementors of course - or rather before magical people had found out what they were and how to control them. If they couldn’t control them they were deemed a threat and all but exterminated. No system was perfect unfortunately, but that was life. He doubted there would ever be a time when the legal system was one hundred percent true to its cause. From what he’d heard over the years the Muggle system was the same. Snape was smart, he knew him Apparating there wouldn’t trip any alarms since his signature was well and truly all over the Ministry. 

“How were you going to do it if I wasn’t here?” asked Moody speculatively. 

“You know as well as I that I can mask my magical signature.” stated Severus, he had learned a thing or two, from both the Dark Lord and Dumbledore over the years. Not bothering to reveal how it would have drained his core passed depleted. 

“Of course,” grumbled Moody, he had forgotten. Taking a hold of Snape as well as Dumbledore, he Apparated them both into the Ministry passed the wards and completely undetected. He had barely regained his bearings before Snape was snatching his hand back as if he loathed being touched. Alastor didn’t take it personally, just stood at the door his eye going around and around. 

“Well?” enquired Severus curiously, that eye must come in handy. 

“Nothing on this floor or the floor up,” barked Moody in his usual voice. 

“You…need me,” rasped Dumbledore trying to back away from the veil, pure dread and fear on his face. He believed the veil not only killed you but stopped your soul from passing on. No heaven or hell, no afterlife, no resurrection. 

“No, we don’t. I will help Harry; I will make sure Voldemort is destroyed. I will always protect my Harry.” snarled Severus, before raising his foot and stepping down harshly, grinding his foot into Dumbledore’s foot causing Dumbledore to bellow in pain at the resounding cracks. 

“You wont’ be able to train him.” murmured Dumbledore sounding feverish, he was panting in agony - he hadn’t felt anything like it before in his life. “He needs me.” he was desperate; he couldn’t let them kill him. No they wanted to destroy him not just kill him; he was the only hope the magical world had. 

Severus stomped down on Dumbledore’s knee causing another unholy shriek to pass through Dumbledore’s mouth. His body writhing in agony, he could see white specks dancing across his vision before he knew no more. 

Sneering foully at the old wizard, he bent down and retrieved a potion from his pocket. He’d brought it along for this specific reason. Uncorking it he poured it down the unconscious wizard’s throat, waiting impatiently for him to be revived. It would prevent Dumbledore from falling unconscious; it was a medicinal potion, used for those with bad knocks to the head to prevent them falling asleep and never wakening back up. If he had to compare it he would say it was like the adrenaline shots they administered.   
Slowly but surely Albus came around, groaning in confusion not understanding why he was in so much pain. Crying out, panting quickly and erratically, shaken by the nerve ending agony as he was kicked in the knee once again. His blue eyes opened and he realized why he was in such pain, his ankle and knee were in odd positions definitely broken. 

“Fawkes!” cried Dumbledore, his voice shaky and hoarse. 

“That blasted bird hasn’t been seen since you were arrested you old fool, it’s not about to come now.” sneered Severus, wondering if Dumbledore was even lucid at this point. He brought his boot down upon the defeated wizards forearm and listened in satisfaction as cracks were heard. 

“Incoming, ten minutes.” Moody said firmly, staring up above. 

“Looks like my fun is up,” Severus said dismayed, he may sound disappointed but his face had a look of supreme smug satisfaction. He didn’t want any sign of any wrongdoings, so he had to begin his end strategy now. It also meant the spell he’d planned on using couldn’t be done, too much blood to clean up and so little time. It had been the spell of his own making - Sectumsempra. 

“Let’s see you go with a bang with your so called beloved light spells,” said Severus, a devious twinkle of triumph lighting up his features. Which weren’t as shallow anymore, not with someone looking after him. Or rather him having someone to take care of had made him have to look after himself as well. 

“He has Horcruxes, you need me.” begged Dumbledore, tears, snot and blood rushing down his face. 

“What?” roared Moody his real eye abnormally wide as he stared at Dumbledore unable to believe his ears. 

“Most of them are already destroyed,” said Severus flippantly, “I’ll get them, and I have to before we face him in the final battle.” 

Dumbledore sagged as he realized there was truly no getting out of this. It wasn’t in his nature to give in, so he called for his familiar under his breath repeatedly. Praying the bird heard him and would come and snatch him out of deaths jaws once more. 

“Wingardium Leviosa.” chanted Severus, his wand swishing and flicking in the correct wand movements. He levitated the broken wizard in the air, taunting him as he edged him closer to the veil. Revelling in the fear he could see clearly written across the old mans face. 

“Five minutes.” grunted Moody, one eye on the ceiling the other on Dumbledore’s floating form. He knew logically that this was the only way forward. Dumbledore was too much a danger to the magical world, worse than Voldemort in some ways. If they sent him to Azkaban there was no guarantee he would remain there. He’d already gotten out once, and he may have other under the potion. 

“You brought this on yourself, you demented old fool.” snarled Severus viciously, before he flicked his wand further and Dumbledore went flying, screaming in denial as he entered the Veil of death and his voice silenced. 

Dumbledore was no more. 

There was only one more threat in the magical world, but that would take a bit longer. 

“Get rid of every recipe of the controlling potion, nobody can get their hands on it again - it’s not safe.” said Severus grimly. 

Moody nodded knowing that Snape was right, it was too dangerous. 

With that Severus Apparated out of the building leaving Moody standing there. Removing his wand he got rid of the small splatters of blood coating the white tiled Death Chamber room. Once he was done he Apparated to his office - retrieving the files and watching them burn before his eyes. Even if he got sacked for it - he knew he was doing what was right. 

Everyone knew that doing what was right was never easy.


	73. Chapter 73

Willing 

Chapter 73 

The Cat Is Out Of The Bag 

Severus opened the door to his quarters, and slid inside having met nobody while he made his way back. Which had only taken him five minutes, with a coach bringing him faster than walking could. He thought he would have felt better with Dumbledore out of the way. In a way he did, at least his Submissive was safe for now, but really there were still dangers out there. His fear was that there would always be someone with something to prove after Harry. Would they ever be able to live in peace here? Maybe after the war they should leave for a few years, travel, do a bit of sight seeing, and maybe remain in his flat. Closing the door, feeling extremely tense, he had to train Harry first, they had to come up with a way to defeat Voldemort. Which meant destroying the Horcruxes, he couldn’t do it alone, and he would need some help. Which would mean swearing a few people in with a Vow never to reveal what they knew - including Moody who incidentally knew already. 

Kicking off his shoes, he removed his robes, trousers and jumper before sliding in besides his sleeping Sub. Possessively bringing him closer, needing to feel Harry in his arms. Severus burrowed his head in the nook of Harry’s neck, nuzzling softly, giving it a soft bite. He could need to get him a new collar, perhaps one he would like to choose himself. Inhaling sharply as he felt the bond kick starting to life again, Harry was unconsciously pouring out magic to him, realizing how badly depleted his reserves were. Harry’s magic was recovering alarmingly, but considering his magic did no longer have to heal him it made sense. Sleep was always good for recuperating your magic, and that’s exactly what Harry was doing. 

Sitting up, using his elbow to take his weight, he stared down at Harry who was sleeping very peacefully. There was no sign of trouble or worry creased on his face. His free hand soothed down Harry’s hair and face, he didn’t deserve this, hadn’t deserved any of it. He couldn’t deny that he was proud of Harry though, when liked kicked him down he just got back up and continued on. He allowed nobody to boss him around, unless it was what he wanted. He was so strong; to see him so destroyed had nearly crippled him. 

They would be fine, Harry would get over it in time, the hardest part was over - he knew the truth. If he was like before, he would get back up and continue on. It would help with him not having too much time to think on it; since he would begin Harry’s training as soon as possible. He suspected Dumbledore was the reason behind the attack on Hogwarts but certain bits didn’t add up. Dumbledore had no control over the Dementors, the Dark Lord did. Unless Dumbledore enticed them with free souls, he couldn’t see it being possible. He would never get answers now, so it was pointless to think on it. 

Muffling a yawn, Severus lay back down, bringing Harry across his chest, his arms locking Harry into his hold. Almost as if sensing him, Harry murmured Severus’ name as he wiggled impossibly closer before lying complacently once again. His lips twitching, he managed to grab the duvet and cover them both before his exhausted body drifted to sleep. 

Tomorrow was a brand new day. 

 

\--------------0

The Next Day - Twleve noon - Headmistress' Office 

The Order of the Phoenix sat in the Headmistress’ office; they had been called very unexpectedly. Upon arriving they had realized that Minerva hadn’t called them at all. Although it took only three minutes before Hermione stood up and said she had done it. Minerva hadn’t been happy in the slightest; it meant she had gone into her desk to find her ‘Master’ coin to call the meeting. After everything she had been punished for, she still continued to go unchecked into things that she had no right to. She wasn’t sure what else to do; it seemed as if Hermione Granger was a law onto herself and not in a good way. As soon as this Order meeting was done, she would have to punish her again, there was no way she would let this happen again. Invading her office and removing things from her drawer, she was furious. Even more so at the topic she had chosen to bring up over five minutes ago, as more and more Order members arrived. 

“I’m telling you, the potion is being used to control Harry Potter!” cried Hermione beyond exasperated. Looking around the Order members, wondering why some of them didn’t believe her. They weren’t all there yet, but the most prominent ones were. “I saw them with my own eyes! I’ll show you if you don’t believe me.” Hermione stomped her foot in irritation. She didn’t like people ignoring her or doubting her word, but with her memory they would have no choice but to acknowledge she was right. 

“Kids,” grunted Moody, watching in amusement from his seat. They saw one little thing and assumed the worst, mostly because the boy wasn’t the way they had imagined over the years. Or rather how they imagined, he however, wasn’t stupid. He knew the boy wouldn’t be light and cheerful, how could he be when the harsh life of the streets was probably all he knew and remembered? It wasn’t solely their fault really; Dumbledore had often spoken about how wonderful Harry would be once reintroduced into the magical world. He gave them an idealized version of him, but the boy was too strong to fall under Dumbledore’s ways. He’d left the abusive household, ran away, and became stronger and more independent in a way Dumbledore could never have foreseen. It’s too bad they couldn’t have kept Dumbledore alive, just until the war ended; let him see that nobody needed him - least of all Harry. 

“Harry’s in danger! You must help him, why won’t anyone do anything?” cried Hermione, as she watched the doubt play across the Order members faces. 

“Miss. Granger, stop before you completely embarrass yourself.” snapped Minerva; she’d had enough of her grating voice. She could barely wait until Granger left Hogwarts, but even the Order meetings would be too much. 

“What does she mean Harry’s in danger?” asked Sirius, having stepped through the Floo to hear her words. His blue eyes sharp and clear, he was also walking taller. He was no longer walking with a hunch as if he was afraid he would be hurt any moment. 

“Sirius,” whispered Remus cautiously, hoping that he wouldn’t do anything stupid. Like destroy any relationship he could have with his godson. He knew what Sirius was thinking, he didn’t need to be no mind reader to deduce that much. No doubt it was something along the lines of ‘What’s Snape done to his godson?’ but he knew deep in his heart Snape would never hurt Harry. In fact he hadn’t seen Snape this possessive of anyone before, if anyone could make sure Harry survived the war - it will be him. 

“Maybe you’ll listen! Snape has Harry under that controlling potion you were all under. I’ll bet my life it was him who gave us it all and not Dumbledore at all!” she shouted adamantly. Her face red as she tried to get through to the stubborn adults around her. 

“If there’s a chance she’s right, shouldn’t we be doing something?” Ginny asked making it seem like she was on their side but for safety they should consider everything. “It’s our duty after all to consider all angles.” 

“We might listen to you, if it wasn’t for the fact Dumbledore confessed to drugging us,” Shacklebolt stated calmly. Granger obviously didn’t know that Harry and Severus had bonded to one another. Something like that couldn’t be forced; no magic would ever bond two people together if there was reluctant. At least none of the bonding’s he had heard of. 

“It doesn’t mean Snape hasn’t done the same thing!” protested Hermione loudly. She couldn’t believe it; they were actually going to let this travesty continue. 

“That is Professor Snape to you, Granger, he is still your teacher.” said Minerva, twitching in her seat. She did not like the disrespect that she was showing, especially against Severus. 

“It’s been obvious he’s been controlled since he got here.” claimed Ginny. 

“Oh? And how’s that?” asked Tonks sarcastically. She too was aware of the bonding between them. They had been there when Minerva had told them, Severus and Harry shared magic and could feel one another. Its how he had been able to track Harry, or so she assumed anyway. If Severus hadn’t been able to, she knew Harry wouldn’t be back, he was just too good at hiding himself and his magic from detection. They had been searching for him for years gave that little fact away. Although if she hadn’t been aware of the bonding, she would have been curious. Snape hated all Order members, or at least gave that impression most of the time. Why would Harry be different? Especially considering who his father was and Snape’s hatred of all Marauders was well known. She saw many of the Order members rubbing their temples in agitation, she couldn’t blame them - Granger was loud and irritating. 

“Haven’t you been listening to me? He forced Harry to his knees! He was trying to get away, but he forced him to take a potion.” cried Hermione. 

“He did what?” growled Sirius, he stood up ready to leave the office and hunt Snape down. Instead he grunted as he was yanked back into his seat by Remus. He glared at his friend, the look promised murder if he tried to stop him again, if his godson was being hurt he had to help him - end of story. 

“When was this? Yesterday?” asked Shacklebolt, understanding fully why Granger was concerned. 

“Yes,” replied Hermione, calming down that the Auror was at least questioning it. 

“Granger he had just been kidnapped saw who he thought was his lover dead. Of course he was going to be completely destroyed and confused.” stated Shacklebolt, rubbing the side of his face, a tired yawn leaving his lips. It had been a rough week, he was getting back to normal though - at least as normal as they would get until the war was over. The last thing he really wanted was this; he had to stop himself laughing at the grimace that came on the younger generations faces at that proclamation. They didn’t want to imagine their teacher with anyone, although when it came to Ginny Weasley it was more personal everyone could see it. 

“Why would he force him to his knees then?” demanded Hermione petulantly. 

Minerva, the twins and surprisingly Moody all stayed quiet as the others did begin to mutter that it was concerning. She did raise a valid point, why would Severus force his partner to his knees after all he’d been through? That didn’t make sense to nearly all of them there. 

“You didn’t see Harry, he was practically catatonic when Snape brought him in, he didn’t understand how it was possible - obviously he hadn’t heard about Poly-Juice potion.” Kingsley insisted firmly. “If he wanted to control Harry, why would he keep him here? He could have just let everyone thing he was missing and took him away.” 

Sirius grimaced, knowing the Auror was right; the knowledge that Harry was dating Snape hadn’t gotten any easier. James would be rolling in his grave; they had loathed Snape…now Harry was dating the man. The Prince and Potter lines would end with them. Of course Remus had thrown the fact the Black name would die with him - it wasn’t as if he was hooking up with someone to have a kid. 

“He’s the only one that can defeat You-Know-Who,” Hermione pointed out half-heartedly. 

“You know as well as I do, that Snape hasn’t put as much stock into the Prophecy like we have.” said Kingsley sighing tiredly.

“Then why isn’t he here? Why hasn’t he come? He could have already left with Harry.” added Hermione; everyone could see she was grasping at straws. And coincidentally digging herself in further with no hope of return, accusing someone of such a deceitful thing without proof was just beyond contemptible. 

“He isn’t here because he gave me his coin, Granger, and it’s a good job considering what you are accusing him of.” said Minerva pointedly. Severus would have left her nameless, without using any what they would consider ‘bad words’ and half the Order without realizing he had insulted her. Oh Severus was very creative like that. 

“He should be here,” said Remus quietly, “If he finds out…he might just end up leaving. He’s scarified himself again and again for the cause - to hear people saying things like this might just give him the push.” 

“He’s not the only one that scarified himself for the cause,” scowled Sirius, hating that Remus was making Snape sound like a hero. 

“That’s only because he didn’t get caught.” replied Remus calmly. They all knew what Voldemort would have done to Snape if he had caught the wizard. Traitors were dealt with very harshly, in fact, it made what the Lestranges and Crouch did to the Longbottoms seem like child’s play. It took courage that most wizards didn’t have, seeing what Snape had…it had also changed him too. 

Minerva looked at Moody, asking without saying anything what she should do. It seemed without realizing it, she hadn’t just taken over Hogwarts but the Order was well - she hadn’t asked for this terrible burden either. She was unsure of what to do a lot of the time, despite the fact she never showed it. Did she get Severus involved and put this to bed once and for all? Was Remus right? Would this cause Severus to draw a line under it and decide enough was enough and leave? Especially if he found out afterwards, despite the fact nobody really believed Granger. Moody nodded getting what she was thinking about without needing verbal confirmation. 

Standing up, Minerva went to her fireplace and shouted her destination, and stuck only her head into the fireplace. They couldn’t hear a word she was saying, but the Order members all glanced at each other warily. Hermione however, was standing there puffed up, so sure he was right. They were glad they weren’t standing near her that’s for damn sure. Inevitably and all too soon, she disconnected the Floo network making the others look at the door wishing nothing more than to escape. Harry Potter was down right scary, some may say more terrifying than Snape, they didn’t want to see him worked up. He had proved just how lethal he was when provoked and that was without a weapon or a wand. 

Minerva moved to retake her seat, it was up to Severus now whether he wanted to reveal the true nature of their relationship and nip the suspicion in the bud. 

\--------0

“What’s the problem?” enquired Severus, as both he and Harry stepped out of the flaring Floo network. His black eyes roamed around the room cautiously, he would have found it entertaining at how they all looked at them both in fear if he was in the mood. Harry wasn’t as reserved as him, he was grinning viciously, at certain wizards deeply amused. Moody just grunted, obviously still smarting from the fact Harry had beaten him. 

“Harry why don’t you come over here?” coaxed Ginny, holding her hand out to him as if he was a three year old. 

Harry stared at her as if she’d just grown an additional head. What the fuck was she on? 

“Ginny, stop it.” said Fred, his face fiercely protective. He wouldn’t allow anyone to make Harry want to flee; he was an extremely private person, just like Snape was. They wouldn’t want their private life plastered all over the paper, or common knowledge. Harry had reacted very badly to the knowledge everyone knew about the Dursley’s. It was different, but they didn’t know what could set Harry off and they didn’t want him to either. 

“Do not talk to your sister like that,” snapped Molly in warning. 

“Molly,” said Arthur, his voice grim and full of disapproval. 

Of course Molly being Molly didn’t even twitch at the tone Arthur was using. 

“I do not have all day,” Severus insisted taking a seat beside Moody and Minerva. He knew Order members weren’t just scheduled out of the blue unless there was an emergency. They always scheduled them at night, when nobody was working and it was darker - preventing them from being seen. Of course this had been during the time they used Grimmauld Place. Which didn’t seem to be happening anymore, it looked as if Hogwarts had become a more permanent location for their meetings. 

Everyone still remained stubbornly silent, not meeting their gaze. 

“Well?” snapped Severus beyond irritated now. 

“Granger thinks you are controlling Harry with a potion,” revealed George, rolling his eyes heavenward as he leaned back in his chair bored. 

Severus’ face shifted from irritated to blank, as his eyes burned with fire, his stance screamed that he wanted to strangle or curse the girl. Granger just stared back at him defiantly, her spine straight no sign of worry or fear on her face. Everyone scooted their chairs back, catching the look on Harry’s face, oh yes, he was down right terrifying, and at least they knew Snape would never do anything about that anger - Harry was unpredictable and volatile. Hermione did jump when Harry let on a very inhumane growl, but before he could move from his spot, Severus placed a hand on his arm, preventing him from doing anything. Although if Harry wanted to, he could have slapped it away everyone could see it. 

“Don’t worry, Harry, we don’t believe it.” said Remus soothingly, trying to stop the antagonism he could smell on the air. It made his wolf raise its hackles, so close to the full moon it wasn’t a good idea for him to engage in conflict. Not that he was his wolf just didn’t like the smell of it permeating the air. 

Harry just gave him a pointed look that said ‘does it look like I give a shit?’ he’d come a long way, a few months ago he would have just come right out and said that. 

“Just how did you come to this conclusion?” asked Severus, the sarcasm laid on so thick that not even the stupidest member in the Order could miss it. Severus didn’t even blink or shift slightly when Harry decided to sit down on his knee. He could only imagine the vindictive smug look on his face though, Harry just loved riling everyone up - it’s as though he got a kick out of it. His fingers did absently begin stroking his back; nearly losing him had caused him to stop caring about such trivial things as what others might think. 

Sirius dug his nails into his hand wincing but continuing to do it; he didn’t like Snape touching his godson. It made him on the defensive, worse still Harry leant into the touch, he wanted to be sick. He didn’t think for a moment Harry was being controlled, from the second he saw him this was how Harry had been. Angry, bitter, and just a down right a pain in the ass. How could he have a relationship with his godson when he clung to Snape like that? No, thought Sirius swallowing thickly, it didn’t matter who Harry was with - he was still Harry’s godfather at the end of the day. Still no matter what he thought to himself, it didn’t change the fact it sickened him to see them together. Anyone else, absolutely anyone would have been better than Snape. 

“You forced him to take a potion, after stopping him from getting away from you.” said Hermione, her eyes sneaking a look at Harry before turning to face Snape once again. 

“You would think a seventh year such as yourself, Granger would know a calming draught when you see it.” hissed Severus, “Perhaps I should have you start brewing potions from first year up again, in detention for the rest of the year.” 

Harry grinned ferally from where he sat - too smug for Hermione’s liking. 

“Why don’t you give him the antidote to prove it?” asked Ginny speaking up, the group was silent and basking in it after having to listen to Granger garble on for the past twenty minutes.

“Ginny,” warned Arthur for what felt like the millionth time. She was skating on thin ice, he’d spoken to her about this obsession of hers but it was making no difference. Fred and George had come to him a few times as well, they told him that Harry wouldn’t put up with it forever and that she was going to be hurt. The twins would side with Harry on it, since she was out of order. 

“He doesn’t need no potion to get me to do whatever he wants,” said Harry, “I’d gladly do what he wants, even if its just the once.” his green eyes were glowing with a devoted passion, he meant everything he said. 

“Why? What makes him so special?” screeched Ginny spitefully, drawing back at the growl leaving Snape’s lips. If she hadn’t been glaring at them, she would have thought it came from Remus Lupin - the only human with animal instincts. Especially this close to the full moon, everyone knew the gentle wizard was less…patient at this time of the month. 

“If you want anything left of your daughter I suggest you leave now.” hissed Harry, nobody got to speak to him that way other than his Dom. 

“I second that,” said Severus his face impassive and his voice…filled with fire and steel. He didn’t need to explain himself to anyone, never mind a nosy, little money grubbing girl like her. Harry was his, and she would never get him. If she tried he would make her wish she hadn’t been born, that’s after Harry was done with her. “He is mine, we are bonded you do not have a chance in hell.” sneered Severus, getting wind of her surface thoughts, pregnancy indeed. 

“B-bonded?” gaped Hermione, understanding all too well what that meant. 

“NO!” cried Ginny, “ITS NOT FAIR!” she protested stomping her foot on the floor before fleeing the room, her mother trying to go after her in a futile attempt to comfort her.   
Sirius Black was slowly getting redder in the face each passing second.


	74. Chapter 74

Willing 

Chapter 74 

A New Understanding 

“I’m sorry about that,” said Molly, entering the Headmistress’ office again. Her face was red with mortification, she hadn’t raised her kids like that. To speak so disrespectfully in front of them or her teachers. Sliding back into the seat next to her husband and kids, she couldn’t help but stare at the table feeling every single eyes on her. Normally it didn’t bother her, after all she was a proud mother and formidable witch. Perhaps because it was the niggling feeling that she was to blame for her daughters disreputable ways. “I have no idea what’s gotten into her.” 

“You know what has,” said Fred bitterly. 

“Excuse me?” demanded Molly, glaring at her son, not sure which twin she was dealing with. She never could, it resulted in both of the twins getting admonished for something only one of them had done. 

“You basically told her she would marry him one day,” sighed George, not wanting a family dispute to kick off in here. 

“WHAT?” snapped Harry, his face filled with sickened disgust. “You didn’t tell me that.” he glared at the twins, feeling a little betrayed by them. 

“Sorry, Harry, we wanted to try and get Ginny to stop - without telling you. Unfortunately its becoming increasingly obvious it isn’t going to happen.” said George apologetically, feeling a slither of concern crawling up his spine at the look on Harry’s face. They hoped they hadn’t just screwed whatever friendship they had with Harry over this. 

“She is our only sister, we were just trying to protect her.” added Fred, hoping that Harry could at least understand that. The look on his face didn’t shift, crap, they didn’t half have some making up to do. Damn Ginny to hell, honestly, why couldn’t she have understood what their dad had said and left it at that? Damn their mother as well, for encouraging her, bringing her up telling her tales about Harry and how he was a hero and knight in shining armour. 

“HOW THE HELL COULD YOU BOND YOURSELF AT SEVENTEEN!” shouted Sirius, his entire face crimson with blots of purple. He couldn’t have kept himself silent if he’d tried. Even Lily and James hadn’t bonded, they’d had a simple marriage and they had been deeply in love for years. Harry knew Snape all of two minutes and decided to get bonded? What the hell was wrong with him? Why was he doing this to him? He’d just ruined his entire life. 

“Don’t,” said Severus wrapping his arms across Harry’s midsection, stopping him from flinging himself at Black. As fun as it would be, he wanted Harry to calm down and allowing him to throw himself at anyone that pissed him off wasnt going to help. Plus he was recovering from being injured, even with potions it would take a while for him to get back to his normal one hundred percent. 

“SIRIUS!” growled Remus, his amber eyes taking on a deranged tinge, as he stood and loomed over his friend - who was happily it seemed, digging into his own grave. 

“Remus!” whined Sirius, not understanding why his friend wasn’t taking his side. He slid into his seat, trying to get as far away from Remus who wasn't completely himself right now. “He’s seventeen! He has his entire life ahead of him and he’s bonded already! He should be at school having fun!” 

“Are you trying to act like a concerned parent?” sneered Harry, not that he was very familiar with the concept. The only ‘parent’ he’d ever seen was Petunia and Vernon…and that type of parenting was extremely questionable. 

“I’m your godfather! It was my duty to look after you!” snapped Sirius, not liking this situation at all. The fact that Harry was still in Snape’s lap wasn’t helping his anger any, as he continued to get redder and redder in barely suppressed rage. 

“No, it’s my Dom’s place to look after me so shut the hell up!” snarled Harry, “Don’t you dare act like you give a fuck about your duties as Godfather! If you had you wouldn’t have left me at the mercies of Dumbledore and Hagrid you piece of shit!” 

The adults all became startled, staring at the pair of them in a new light, while Ron and Hermione stared confused. They didn’t understand what ‘Dom’ meant, but it was obvious to everyone's reaction it wasnt just a nickname or something. 

Arthur nodded to himself, there was nobody else who would be able to protect Harry like Severus could. He had chosen well, even if he was antisocial, but the same could be said for Harry. The young boy hadn’t half calmed down since being brought here. He was no longer trying to get away, he was less violate until worked up anyway. Which had just happened, he couldn’t seem to help himself when others tried to dictate his life. Anyone would be the same really, and Severus would get him calmed completely. He would probably also help Harry learn everything he needed to defeat Voldemort. Arthur couldn’t help but noticed the lack of surprise on certain peoples faces. Minerva, Moody but the most shocking of all was his children, the twins. He knew they’d been close to Harry, but enough to know about that particular lifestyle? Why hadn’t they come to him and asked questions about it? He had made that abundantly clearly when he gave them the talk just before going off to Hogwarts. 

Tonks went completely red in the face, her hair going several different colours matching her moods perfectly. The image in her mind made her bite her lip, the pair of them, Harry bound and gagged dear Merlin. Almost panting in need, she rubbed her legs together to try and stop it only to entice her more. Breathing out evenly, imagining Moody in a bikini sorted out her problem causing her to relax and sigh in relief. Her eyes quickly went around the table, to her relief nobody was even looking her way. They were all still staring at either Harry or Sirius - who had gone deadly pale. He looked seconds away from passing out…was he even breathing? 

Fred and George however, had seen her look and had almost doubled over in silent hysterics. They couldn’t wait to tell Harry, but their amusement faded fast - would Harry still want anything to do with them? The fact they now had their shop or the money never once came to mind, they cared more about Harry than the shop. Which was obvious by the fact they’d abandoned everything to help search for him. Their worry didn’t last long, since both boys were good at living in the moment. So they began whisper bets on who would be the first to come out their shocks. Continuing to look around grinning in amusement. 

Molly was barely able to contain her disgust at the two of them, that was no relationship to have. The poor boy was now stuck in that relationship since they were bonded. She would never have allowed it if he was hers. It was no life to have, taking orders from someone, letting them take their frustration out on you. Being controlled every minute of the day, being made to feel inferior, it was no better than being a Death Eater in her opinion. Being nothing more than a lackey doing what you were ordered to. A shudder wracked her fame, with Dumbledore gone there was nothing they could do to help the child. 

Bill and Charlie stared at each other a slight grin on their faces, both of them knew people from both lifestyles. Although they weren’t in his country, it was friends from both Egypt and Romania. If that was the lifestyle they chose, then it fine by them - not that it was any of their business. Not any more than Snape having a say in their own relationships. Not that Charlie had one, and had no intentions of having one either - something his mother just didn’t understand. Bill however, had begun dating Fleur Delacour. 

Kingsley Shacklebolt seemed completely unbothered by the information, he didn’t care what their relationship was. He had seen Snape show actual emotion in regards to Harry, he had been worried, and for that wizard he’d seen year and year sneering and snarling at everyone, show how scared he was left him with the knowledge that he cared very deeply for the teenager. Unlike everyone else, he also realized their relationship couldn’t have begun just as they caught him. It was impossible, there was no way they could have bonded so quickly, especially with the ability to give and take magic and feel emotions through it. It took months if not years to build that kind of trust between people. He kept his mouth shut about that little detail. Plus he could see how much healthier Harry was now, proper meals had done wonders for his underfed frame. 

Remus closed his eyes, and begun to savagely rub his temples he was so tired. With the moon close to the surface, and being in such a confined space with so much highly strung tension he felt agitated and claustrophobic. He just wanted to go out into a wide open space and howl, but as always he completely pushed aside his wolfish tendencies. The human part of him mourned the loss that Harry couldn’t go out and experience the world. Thanks to his wolf side, he knew intimately the need to control, to have others submit to you. He didn’t give in to it, despite the fact it made him an ‘alpha’ even though the wolf that bit him was himself an alpha. He was surprised by Sirius’ quietness, it was probably a first - too shocked to speak. He’d never though he would see the day if he was honest, the wizard was going through a lot, trying to separate Harry from his father. Sirius had this stupid idealized version of a James Junior in his mind. That he could have James back, they could have fun and do pranks again and just be immature. Unfortunately for Sirius, Harry was different from both his parents, as expected he had been on the streets for years. Although he couldn’t deny it had been a shock to hear and see it for himself. He had been trying to get Sirius to see reality for what it was - obviously he’d been unsuccessful. Sirius was going to lose Harry completely, and there was absoloutely nothing he could do but watch.   
Sirius wordlessly opened and closed his mouth, staring at Harry in near catatonic shock. His face had drained of all colour as he realized just what kind of lifestyle his godson led. He felt sick, his stomach rebelled dangerous and there was nothing he could do about it. Why would he chose that kind of life? With Snape of all people? Terror crept up, what if Harry was being hurt and abused? The things they’d done to Snape began to circle around his mind like a freight train. 

“I think somebody should get Madam Pomfrey, he looks like he’s going into shock.” Tonks pointed out from the left of Sirius. 

“I think perhaps that’s for the best,” said Minerva, nodding at her. Tonks realized she wanted her to go, and truth be told she rather wanted out of this room. Things were tense, ready to blow up any minute, or at least it had been. Grabbing a handful of the powder she called out her destination and stuck her head in. 

“What does Dom mean?” whispered Hermione, going over to Ron feeling completely confused. She had missed out on something - something really shocking by the looks of things. 

“I don’t know…dad?” questioned Ron, knowing his father would always do his best to explain. Although it had been six years since he’d last asked him for anything, it had taken him months to look his father in the eye after that talk the days before leaving for Hogwarts. 

“Now is not the time or place for such a talk, Ronald.” said Arthur honestly, “I will speak to you after the meeting is over.” 

“You will not tell our children about this disgusting drivel!” hissed Molly quietly. Quite shocked that her husband actually wanted to tell her son about that…that….nonsense. 

“Mom there’s no need for that,” said Bill frowning, unsettled by how…vocal she was about it. 

“I agree,” said Fred, George and Charlie in unison before staring at each other. They were beginning to see their own brothers in a new light, Charlie and Bill had assumed their younger brothers were oblivious to any other types of relationships. Like the way Ron was apparently, and Hermione, which was surprising. 

“What’s wrong now?” asked Madam Pomfrey, coming through the Floo into the stunned room. 

“Sirius appears to be in shock, why don’t you take him down to the Hospital wing?” suggested Minerva. “I think we are done for today, except you Miss. Granger.” 

“Me?” asked Hermione looking at her in confusion. Surely they could understand why she had been so worried? And was still worried if she was honest with herself. 

“You broke into my office and had the unmitigated gall to go through my office desk to find the master Order coin.” snapped Minerva infuriated. “Last but no means least you came in here and accused a teacher of what you thought you saw - indicating you had once again been somewhere you shouldn’t have!” she knew Severus and Harry wouldn’t have done anything in the school, Severus was far too private for that. 

“I-I-I…” stuttered Hermione, her brown eyes wide with shock. 

“I am sorely tempted to have you suspended or expelled, but considering Severus beat me to it - you have detention for the rest of the year. I shall added my own detentions onto it, also for the rest of the year. You will be confined to your common room when you are not at class or eating in the Great Hall. Believe me, Miss Granger if you put a toe out of line, you will be on the train back to your parents before you can blink. As of now you are no longer a member of the Order, I never did approve of Albus letting children in and I should have revoked it the second it happened.” 

“No please!” cried Hermione, she wanted to be an Order member! She needed to be able to go to the library her N.E.W.T’s exams were coming up. How was she supposed to study when she had detention from both Snape and Professor McGonagall? 

“That Granger, is what you get for pretending to be an insufferable Know-it-all,” snapped Severus, angry that he’d been accused of abuse of all things. “You will serve your first detention tonight, be there or I will do everything in my considerable power to make sure you are expelled.” 

A sob tore out of the disgraced teenager, before she bolted from the room unable to take the criticism coming her way. First she lost her Head girl status, now she had all these detentions, and it would be on her permanent record. She couldn’t risk being expelled, she didn’t want to end up in the Muggle world after all her hard work trying to graduate. She didn’t stop running until she got into her bed in Gryffindor common room.   
Minerva watched Granger leaving, her mouth twisted in a harsh line. Had Hermione Granger always been this way? Or had they created the girl they saw before her. Albus had given them a lot of leeway, especially over the past few years. Underage children allowed to participate in Order meetings - it was ludicrous, and she didn’t understand why she’d allowed it to continue. She shouldn’t have, but it stopped now. 

Ron looked at everyone awkwardly, feeling extremely conflicted on what to do. Now that he was the only student in the room he felt out of place. Sighing softly, he stood up before leaving the office to try and find his girlfriend. He was beginning to see what the twins saw. Harry wasn’t being controlled, if anything he was out of control and a relationship had calmed him down. Even if it was Snape of all people, but still, he didn’t get Hermione and Ginny’s obsession anymore. Not since he had realized he would never get fame for just being Harry’s friend. Harry was friends with his brothers, but nothing had changed for them. Fred and George was right, if he wanted something he would have to work hard - just like all his siblings had. He’d been so stupid and deluded to think his life would get better just because Harry was here. 

Grumbling under his breath as he descended the gargoyle. He’d picked a hell of a time to grow up and think on his feet. Although that wasn’t his biggest worry though. No, his greatest fear was that he’d grown up all too late. What if he couldn’t get a job he liked? 

\-----------0

Minerva realized she would have to keep an eye on the girl, she didn’t seem to know how to quit. Losing her Head girl status hadn’t got through to her, or having to apologise to the first years. Now this, coming into her office and rummaging through her personal things? Although there wasn’t much personal items in the desk, they were in her quarters above the office. Somewhere she had warded, but would be doing so again, she wasn’t risking it. 

“Minerva? Are you okay? You frankly look like you’ve had to confront a leignfold without a wand.” said Severus bluntly, his black eyes observing the Headmistress intensely. She didn’t normally allow her emotions to get the better of her, in fact he’d only seen her lose her composure a few times. This was going all the way back to when he was a student, not just a fellow teacher. If he hadn’t been so tense himself, he would have displayed his shock when he’d seen tears running down her face. He had always assumed if anything happened to him, nobody would have cared enough. She had proven him wrong, Harry had as well. 

“Have I been blind all these years, Severus? Or has she always been that way?” asked Minerva sounding tired and drained. 

“Not always,” conceded Severus reluctantly, “She just got ahead of herself, it was to be expected when she was treated like an adult when she isn’t. It happens when a fifteen year old girl is allowed to join organizations such as the Order.” 

Surprise flicked over all the Order members, they’d expected Snape to let loose a vindictive diatribe. It looked as if it wasn’t Severus just changing Harry, but the teenager was changing Severus as well. 

“He does have a point,” acknowledged Shacklebolt, “They were given special, preferable treatment. Being the only ones allowed in gave them illusions of grandeur. As usual we are having to pick up Dumbledore’s mess.” 

“Speaking of which, where did you put Dumbledore?” asked Tonks, frowning in contemplation. 

“He will no longer be a problem,” stated Severus calmly, he wasn’t sure about telling them that Dumbledore was dead. He would leave them to draw their own conclusions, as long as he never outright said anything - if it got out he couldn’t be accused of something. 

“What does that mean?” demanded Molly, sharply. Gazing at Severus as if she didn’t trust him as far as she could throw him. Which wasn’t very, in fact she had no respect for him now that she knew more about him. What he’d done to Harry, somehow tricking him into bonding with him so young, and in such a diabolical relationship was horrifying. 

“I’m sorry, but we must get going, classes are underway again.” said Minerva standing up. Not giving Severus a chance to even glare at her, or Molly to begin annoying him for a more thorough answer. The meeting had been completely unexpected, she’d only realized what Granger had done when she found all the Order members in her office. “Things at Hogwarts are hectic enough without the teachers being late.” 

“Great,” said Tonks standing up a little too enthusiastically. Fortunately for her, everyone understood, having had to listen to Granger for ages. They should have just sent in Severus right away, it would have made a lot of things simpler. 

That was Hermione Granger out of the Order, Ginny Weasley, Ronald Weasley and of course Doge who had been kicked out as well - he had been too deep in Dumbledore’s pocket. If anyone was pleased with the result it was Severus, not that he looked it of course.


	75. Long Conversations

Willing 

Chapter 75 

Long Conversations 

 

Sirius Black and Remus Lupin - Hogwarts - Hospital Wing. 

Remus' mind was frantically trying to come up with ways to ease this situation, but he didn't think there was anything he could say or do to reassure Sirius. Unless…he could show him the memories of Severus actually taking care of Harry, perhaps that would reassure him that Severus honestly cared. The problem was Sirius saw Severus as scum, and for no other reason than the fact he was a Slytherin, he acted as though he was still a student himself. Half the students in Hogwarts was probably more mature than Sirius, it was utterly diabolical and shameful. He was tired, he was honestly bone weary tired of this situation and trying to help Sirius when he didn't want it. He could see Harry needed someone, he obviously needed it in a certain way and Remus understood that whereas Sirius wasn't seeing past who Harry had chosen to bond with. The bond, he hadn't seen that one coming, but he knew they had been together before Harry ran when he saw Dumbledore. Going back to the streets again until Dumbledore illegally got a hold of Harry's magical signature. He was glad he had in a way, since it meant Harry had been able to see Severus again, sort out their misunderstanding. Although he couldn't deny he would have loved to have seen Severus' face when Harry revealed who he really was. A wry smile appeared on his face, before he wiped it away, as he approached the hospital wing. Merlin he must have been in deep thought, to have actually come all this way without realizing it. Not that it was a surprise; the hospital wing during his Hogwarts years was like a second home.

Remus made a sound of relief when he saw Sirius was sitting up in bed, being fussed over by the healer, the calming draught must have done the trick. He couldn't keep doing this, Sirius was going to have to learn to live on his own, take the consequences of his actions - he couldn't keep trying to make him stop when he was going too far.

"I'm fine!" grumbled Sirius, batting Poppy's hands away as she tried to tuck him in like some sort of child.

Poppy huffed in irritation before shaking her head ruefully, only then did she notice Remus was there. Giving him a small smile, she slipped away to her office, already having had enough of Sirius Black. Right now she wanted a nice warm drink, coffee preferably then a relaxing sit until someone needed her again. She knew she didn't want to listen to the conversation that was about to happen out in the main wing. She wasn't sure what the hell Sirius had done, or what had shocked him, truth be told she was curious but not enough to ask.

"Remus," lamented Sirius, his blue eyes glinting mournfully. His shoulders were hunched, as if it was too much trouble to keep them up.

"Why do you keep doing this to yourself, Sirius?" asked Remus, sounding despondent, sitting beside Sirius' bed amber eyes observing him tiredly.

Sirius eyebrows both furrowed in confusion, "What have I done to myself?" he cried, confused by Remus' little question. He hadn't done anything! This wasn't his fault, why would Remus make it sound like it was?

"Acting like a five year old," murmured Remus, rubbing his eyes as if it would make the headache disappear and make him feel more awake…alive.

"What are you talking about?" complained Sirius, baffled and admittedly a little hurt, he wasn't acting like a five year old.

"You had a chance with Harry, to get to know him but you ruined it with your juvenile delinquent ways, you need to grow up Sirius." confessed Remus, exhausted beyond endurance. "I'm so tried of constantly stopping you from making mistakes that you'll regret later in life, it's as if you cannot think before you speak. You are a growing man yet you act like a fourteen year old, there is no need for it."

"I do not," muttered Sirius, scowling at Remus petulantly.

"Yes, yes, you do, Sirius, and it has to stop!" cried Remus, agitated, his hands fisting as he tried to control his mounting frustration.

"What? Because I think Harry's ruined his life?!" Sirius cried back, not wanting to even think that Remus might be right.

"You don't know Harry." stated Remus, remaining calm, trying to reason with the irate wizard. "I mean, come on, Sirius! He's spent half his life on the streets. He isn't a little boy or a teenager by a long shot, he's had to survive all on his own can you imagine it? Living on the streets, cold, lonely, and hurt? Having to scavenge for food to stay alive for one more day? Out of bins or stealing from shops if he even did!"

Sirius paled, looking ready to be sick, as he thought on Remus' words, it was easy to forget Harry had been on the street when they got to him. He had been well dressed, even if a little ill mannered, but the vision of a nine year old boy out in London alone in freezing temperatures hurt his heart more than anything else had. "That made him vulnerable, Snape took advantage of that." whispered Sirius, why else would his godson even think about that kind of relationship with Snape?

"Sirius, just because Harry is a submissive doesn't make him stupid, if anything it's probably him pulling the strings." said Remus pointedly, making Sirius pale even further. Did he reveal that their magic had bonded them? Would Sirius understand the significance then? But he would realize they'd known each other before…which would make him think worse of the situation.

Sirius shook his head adamantly, he refused to believe that.

"Did you know their magic bound them together? Harry and Severus didn't actually bind themselves. Magic for all intents and purposes married them, knowing instinctively it was what the pair wanted." revealed Remus, a little attentively. "There was no trickery, Sirius; it's what they both wanted…magic would have sensed any deception."

"My godsons magic didn't bond with someone so inclined with the dark!" snapped Sirius, shuddering violently.

"Dark? Really? Merlin Sirius! You aren't eleven years old anymore. Life isn't light and dark, dark doesn't mean evil and light doesn't mean you are good! Look at Dumbledore he's a prime example of that!" roared Remus, Sirius had struck a raw nerve here and quite frankly he was furious. "Are you forgetting I am a dark creature?! Is that what you think of me? I am not allowed to love someone because of that?"

Sirius winced not able to look at his friend, he hadn't meant it like that at all, and Remus knew that surely. "I didn't mean it like that." whispered Sirius, unable to take the silence in the room.

"Sirius, if you even want a single hope of knowing Harry…you have to put this childish displays behind you. Severus is not the enemy, are you forgetting who the real enemy is? He's killed thousands of people! And continues to do so every day! James would be rolling in his grave at your bloody childish tantrums!" spat Remus, knowing this would hit a nerve and doing it to piss him off. "Harry needs all the help he can get to defeat Voldemort! He needs us all!"

Swallowing thickly, "James would side with me, he hate Snape as much as me." Sirius said, but his voice was filled with insecurity, obviously he didn't truly believe what he was saying.

"No, no he wouldn't. Harry meant everything to him, he loved him more than anything else, and so did Lily. They would have sold their souls to the devil himself to protect him. The fact someone was actually helping him, would have wiped away any reservations James held against Severus. The fact your godson is still here is solely down to Severus, otherwise he would have already figured out how to get away and you know it." said Remus, forcing himself to calm down. "He would have been on his knees thanking Severus for helping him, and Lily would have been so proud of him. You know they were friends for years! She believed in him, she always knew he was too smart to stay with the dark for long."

"He hated Harry; he hated James…why would he be doing this? There is no way he loves Harry! Not the way he deserves to be loved!" Sirius was practically begging now, his face filled with confusion, he just didn't understand.

"Perhaps he wouldn't have, but he fell in love with Harry long before he realized Harry was a Potter." explained Remus; perhaps this would be the thing to truly get through to his stubborn friend.

"What? He only knew him for a few weeks! He knew it was Harry!" protested Sirius, baffled, what was Remus going on about? Before he knew Harry was a Potter, that's a laugh.

"That's what he thought, but the truth is, he had been dating him for a year before Harry upped and left." said Remus softly, trying to lessen the blow.

"SEE!" bellowed Sirius, before he belatedly realized what that also meant. "He was underage?" grimaced Sirius, "That's grounds enough to get him arrested!"

"Severus thought he was eighteen years old," sighed Remus, rolling his eyes, it seemed everything he said was turned into something else.

Sirius snorted in disbelief, "I'm sure he allowed himself to think that! Harry barely looks eighteen now!"

"He just happens to have a gift…do you remember that he has Black blood flowing through his veins? And what handy gifts to the Black's have running through their lines?" stated Remus, his eyes glittering deviously. He knew Snape wasn't going to be happy about this, but they would find out sooner or later - it was inevitable.

"The family only has madness running through the line!" spat Sirius bitterly, he hated the fact he was a Black.

"Yes, but having new blood…seems to draw it out. Two Black's without the last name seem to have it." Remus added, knowing he would get it this time.

"H-h-he's a Metamorphamagus?" stuttered Sirius, his mind going blank as he stuttered incoherently.

"He is, and he aged himself appropriately, without training might I add and successfully managed to fool a spy into believing he was an adult." said Remus, his pride at Harry rolling off him in waves.

"How?" murmured Sirius, blown away.

"He's just that good," said Remus proudly.

Sirius sat deep in contemplation; it had been Harry all along? He'd been the one as Remus put it pulling the strings? He wanted Snape to be his Dominate? To submit to him and allow Snape to carry the burdens of every day life and take care of him? Allowing Snape to control him? He was so confused; everything he thought he'd believed couldn't be summoned from the dregs of his mind. Obviously Snape hadn't been hurting him; he hadn't even known it was really Harry. "Why did he leave? What if Snape got too heavy handed with him?" he asked, not able to completely let go of his suspicion right now.

"He saw Dumbledore going into Severus' flat," said Remus, patting him on the leg, giving him a small measure of comfort as he finally had to be grown up and think things through. "Terrified of being sent back to the Dursley's he ran, and began living on the streets again. Until his worst fears really happened…Dumbledore found him again."

"Ah, Remus, you are still here, good. The potion you wanted, I have just received them from St. Mungo's, I asked for it in a batch, now he will need that and then calming draughts for a few weeks." said Poppy, re-entering the main ward, wandering half way up it, to where Sirius and Remus were sitting. "Then again these are the instructions for someone just out, so it might not be required."

"It certainly can't hurt," Remus admitted to Poppy wryly, shaking his head.

Poppy's lips just twitched, clearly agreeing with him but knowing better than to say anything - especially since the person they were talking about was sitting right there on the bed. In some ways Sirius Black was worse than Harry; at least Harry had an excuse at being the way he was, which was slowly getting better with Severus in his life. Giving the potions over, in a small square box, which held on the inside of the lid the directions on how to take the potion and how often. There was only two grey colour ones, the rest were predictably calming draughts, newly released from Azkaban or not (not in this case) - he needed to get control of himself.

"Thank you," said Remus, grateful for Poppy, she'd gone above and beyond her duty, although there was probably a curious healer wondering why Poppy would need them - after all she dealt with eleven year olds to seventeen year olds. She waved away his thanks, and Remus began to read the instructions on how it was administered.

"What is it?" asked Sirius, trying to peek at it, but he didn't have much success.

"The night Severus and Moody came to Grimmauld Place, he told me about this potion, it helps you after you've been in Azkaban, why didn't you ever tell me about it? Or get it for yourself?" asked Remus, staring at Sirius cautiously. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Poppy disappearing back into her office after placing a few potions into her cupboard, where the Potions were no doubt stored.

"I've never heard of this potion," muttered Sirius, genuinely surprised. "But I wasn't asked to retrieve anyone from Azkaban while I was an Auror, I was lucky." well he had been, until he ended up there, without trial for what would have been the rest of his life. Thankfully he managed to get himself proven innocent, but he may as well have still been in Azkaban. He had nothing to live for, his godson was missing and nothing any of them did found him.

"Well the instructions say just to take the entire vial after a meal, then another one twenty four hours later exactly, directly after a meal as well." said Remus, before looking up and calling for a house elf.

"How can Birdie help Masters?" asked Birdie, the House-Elf who responded to this part of the castle, each House-Elf had its own section to clean and maintain. Not that they had much too clean when it came to the Hospital wing. Mostly just pyjamas and bedding to clean, everything else Poppy Pomfrey did herself. She liked to make sure her domain was cleaned and sterilized properly. The House-Elves had learned quickly it didn't matter how much they cleaned, even leaving it gleaming clean the Mistress would do it herself anyway.

"Do you have any porridge?" he asked, when he was replied affirmative he continued. "May I have some as well as fruit and bread?"

"Yes Sirs, Birdie will be doing this," said the House-Elf before popping away, eager to do more.

"What is with the horrible foods? A full English breakfast would have been just fine!" grumbled Sirius, shuddering at the thought of eating porridge of all things.

"You need it to build your body back up, Sirius. Once you're back to normal you can eat what you like. Just try and do as I ask and be grown up about this, I cannot tolerate the constant arguing and fighting." confessed Remus, his amber eyes gazing into Sirius; show the full extent of his tiredness.

Sirius blinked, surprised, so that's why he was doing it, well it would be nice to be able to walk any length of time without feeling as though he was about to pass out. Although admittedly something nicer to eat would have done him right now, sighing softly, he realized he had to show Remus he could be grown up. "Alright," said Sirius, not liking the exhaustion that was written all over Remus' face. Was he really that bad that his own best friend could barely tolerate it anymore? Well apparently, if his words were anything to go by. He couldn't lose Remus; he'd already been betrayed by one friend, lost two others the same night. Remus and Harry were all he had left, but Harry didn't want him, so Remus really one the last of them. The thought that Remus would grow to hate him left him shuddering in internal horror. No, he refused to lose him! He was all he had in the world.

"Do you really think I have a shot with -" Sirius trailed off when the House-Elf popped in, with two large tray's ladled with food. The trays were floated beside them both, Remus looked surprised, and he had obviously assumed the House-Elf would only bring HIM the food. A grin was hidden behind his hand; let him eat the disgusting porridge too!

"Thank you, Birdie," said Remus, smiling kindly at the diminutive creature, she positively beamed at the praise before leaving.

"A shot with Harry?" finished and guessed Remus, "It's hard to say, and either way we are going to have to prove ourselves to him. Not by trying to decide his life, who he should and shouldn't see, or if he shouldn't get bonded. Harry's life for the first time in his life is a happy one; would you really take it away from him?"

"But is he really happy?" asked Sirius, how could anyone be happy with Snape? Really he didn't even want to go there.

"You tell me, Severus helped him get free of that room he hated, fed him, healed him and helped him get some much needed sleep. Think about it really, Severus can understand Harry, not quite in the same way, but they've both had tough lives. That's something neither you nor anyone in the Order really understands." said Remus.

"My life wasn't good until I got to Hogwarts," said Sirius, a small smile on his face remembering his excitement. Reluctantly, Sirius began to eat the food in front of him, he was very hungry and he'd eat the damn porridge.

"Are you really comparing your life to Harry's?" asked Remus incredulity rushing through him. Sirius had been spoiled beyond comprehension, despite the fact his family disproved of his…antics. They'd disowned him from the family tree, but never officially did it at Gringotts. They couldn't really, especially after Regulus died since he was the last male heir and the only one able to claim the Black estate.

"Merlin, no," said Sirius, adamantly shaking his head, he hadn't meant it that way. No he couldn't even begin to imagine what Harry's life was like outside in the cold streets. He wasn't even going to pretend to; he just wished Harry had been different when they got to him. Accepted him and the help they were offering him. They'd brought him to a castle and all he'd wanted to do was run? It wasn't the most normal reactions, things could have gone different if they'd found him theirselves, without Dumbledore there. What would it have been like if they had found him alone? Would they have believed him and not taken him anywhere near Dumbledore? No, Sirius knew that answer and it hurt. They'd been too enamoured by Dumbledore, they would have put aside Harry's fears and taken him to Hogwarts where he would have been 'safe' like idiots. "Remus…if we had come across him alone, do you think we would have kept him away from Dumbledore if he had told us? Or would we have brought him to Hogwarts despite his fears?"

Remus paused the fruit midway to his mouth, surprised by the question. "No," confessed Remus, a sad bitter smile on his face. "We wouldn't have, we trusted him too much, I suppose no matter what happened the same outcome was…inevitable." only the betrayal would have been worse, Harry would have actually trusted them - only for them to throw it back in his face.

"Do you think it was the Potion that did it?" wondered Sirius. That made them trust Dumbledore so much? Follow him so righteously, and be blinded by any faults or suspicions they had.

"Maybe, but he had my loyalty and trust from I was eleven, I doubt I needed the push the potion provided, he let me into Hogwarts and for that I would have always been unquestionably grateful." stated Remus, finishing off his plate, before leaning back wondering idly why they were thinking about 'what ifs' and 'what could have been' that was gone now, they had to deal with reality as it was. "Here, drink it." he added, handing over the potion, reminding himself inwardly, to give the next one tomorrow morning.

Sirius looked at it in dread, before inhaling sharply, and breathing out before gulping the potion down quickly as possible. Once it was down he wagged his tongue about grimacing in distaste that had to be the foulest potion on earth! It tasted absolutely rotten. Shuddering he wiped his hand across his face before quickly grabbing his goblet and draining the contents, not even caring that it was for some odd reason milk! "Disgusting!" Sirius said darkly, and he had another one to drink tomorrow? After eating? They did it to torture people he was sure.

"At least it didn't make you sick." stated Remus firmly, without an ounce of sympathy.

Sirius threw him a 'damn you' glare before sighing and slumping down fully on the bed, staring at the ceiling. The conversation he had just had, flowing around his mind like a constant buzz of angry bees. Despite being on the bed, he felt as though the world was tilting alarmingly. "What do I do, Remus?" questioned Sirius, his voice echoing the wing, full of resonance and a haunted lilt to it. "How do I fix it? How do I make Harry like me?"

"You can't make someone like you, but a good start is not constantly belittling and glaring at the one he's chosen to spend his entire life with." said Remus absently, just as deep in thought as Sirius apparently.

 

Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Arthur Weasley - Hogwarts - Transfiguration office

Ron, Ginny and Hermione all looked around curiously; they could see someone was in the process of setting up an office. They couldn't help but wonder who it was, who would be teaching them for the remainder of their last year of Hogwarts. Hermione though also felt extremely jealous and bitter, she had been perfect for the job, and it was deeply unfair at how things were turning out. Everything she'd strived for had been destroyed. Her Head Girl status had been removed, and the privacy she'd grown used to, had been taken from her - now she was rooming once more with four other girls who were laughing behind her back she was sure. The new Head Girl hadn't been chosen yet, and she spitefully hoped nobody accepted it.

"What's wrong, Dad? Where's Mum?" asked Ginny, confused, she hoped her Dad wasn't going to give her a talking to here in front of her brother and his girlfriend. Her face flushed, just thinking about it, her Mum and Dad were probably so angry with her she knew that.

"You can stand outside while I have this conversation with Ron, if you want Ginny," said Arthur, his voice grim very un-Arthur like.

"No, I want to stay!" exclaimed Ginny; she didn't want to be left out.

"Is this about what Dom meant?" asked Ron, staring enquiringly at his Dad.

Hermione perked up, for the first time since Arthur had asked for them in the Headmistress' office. They'd been guided here; Headmistress McGonagall had said the teacher wouldn't be back until passed dinner time. Obviously she or he had other pressing matters to attend. Sitting down, Hermione gazed at Arthur with hunger, for information only, probably for the first time giving the Patriarch of the Weasley family the respect he deserved. She might even learn what Snape was using to control Harry! She didn't believe they were bonded, and if they had she was so sure he'd forced Harry.

"It is, Ron." said Arthur, "Your mother doesn't approve of you learning this, but I believe you should know. It is something that is passed down the family line, not just ours but all purebloods."

Hermione twitched; she hated that, the exclusion as if they weren't good enough to be let in on secrets.

"Why doesn't Mum approve?" asked Ginny confused, what did Dom mean? He'd never heard her mother against anything - other than Slytherins and Malfoys.

"She believes all relationships should be like her own, she doesn't understand that some people have different…urges and needs from hers." said Arthur taking his time to speak, making sure he was being understood by the three teenagers.

"So Dom is some sort of relationship?" asked Hermione, next step the library. Her heart sank, she couldn't be able to go to the library, and she would have to get Ginny to go for her. She had to go back to the common room as soon as this conversation was over, she didn't dare disobey, and she couldn't afford to be expelled from Hogwarts. She couldn't be sent back to her parents in disgrace! She would finish her N.E.W.T's and graduate Hogwarts with honours.

"A term for someone in one, yes." stated Arthur firmly.

"So what's the term?" asked Ron, why had everyone been shocked?

"A Dom is short for Dominant. A Dominant is a name for a person who likes to control and have influence over another. Not though magical means or even potions." he added purely as an afterthought not wanting the children to get the wrong idea. "He or she has a singular taste, they like control, to tell another what to do, guide them, punish them, test their limits to see what they can do. A good Dominant will always know when they are going too far."

"Punish?" gaped Hermione utterly appalled, she almost didn't want to hear anymore but was too curious.

"But they are both men," said Ron, "Don't they both want control?" he wasn't being sexist but it was generally men who had the control, especially in a pureblood household. If his dad had money, it would have been that way; he would have been more in charge of taking care of the family.

"No, Harry is a Submissive, he likes someone taking the control from him, so he doesn't have to have to." Arthur told him, he wasn't explaining it very well, but thankfully he had books with him so they could fully read it and understand it better. He kept them hidden in a box, knowing his wife would react.

"Because of the abuse?" asked Ron, his brown eyes glinting softly in the candlelight.

"No, Submissive's aren't abused, and they don't become one because they are. It is a relationship choice, just like choosing a girl you like, or whether you like your own gender or the opposite gender." explained Arthur, feeling a little more comfortable. "Some people just like handing over control to another, to be cared for, cherished as they should, to know they are doing well."

Ron nodded, but truth be told he was still confused as hell, his dad wasn't explaining this properly at all.

"Why is Mum so against it?" asked Ron.

"Because she believes in equal relationships, the people who are into that scene…aren't seen as equals. What she fails to realize is that together they are equals in their own way. I have brought a few books that will give you a more in-depth knowledge about the scene." said Arthur, removing the books, causing Hermione to glare at them offended.

"Why doesn't Mum see them as equals?" asked Ginny.

"She sees the Dom as a controller, that they are too controlling, that a submissive is little more than a slave." replied Arthur, "Read the book, it will explainer greater than I. If you have any questions, write to me and I will answer as best as I am able." it was the best he could do, without getting explicit and he didn't want to. He really didn't want to, this was his son and daughter, and it had been hard enough having the talk with them without telling them exactly what this lifestyle entailed. He hadn't had the talk with Ginny, thank Merlin, no that had been up to Molly, he however, had spoken to all his sons about the mechanics of sex.

"A Slave?" echoed all three of them, staring at each other before going back to Arthur.

"Read the books," said Arthur, handing them out, highly flustered, he'd mentally prepared himself for this but all he'd done was confuse them more. He was no expert on the matter, his father had sat down and talked him through it when he was seventeen, but he hadn't listened. He already had Molly by that age, and he'd loved her and obviously wasn't interested in that scene. He had always been aware of it, he didn't know where Molly's disgust came from but she always refused to talk about it. "Your next class will be starting soon, you best go."

"I don't have a class next," said Ron, he planned on going straight to the dorm and for once actually reading. Hermione would be proud, but he was undeniably curious about the entire thing. He wanted to understand Harry, and he had a feeling the chance of that lay within the pages of this book in his hand.

"I do," said Ginny mournfully, sliding the worn book into her bag before quickly leaving after saying a hasty goodbye to her dad.

"Do you not want the book, Hermione?" asked Arthur seeing as she hadn't picked up the book yet.

"Yes," said Hermione, grabbing it determined that she would read and find out what hold Snape had over Harry.


	76. Detentions, Sirius and holidays

Willing 

Chapter 76 

Detentions, Sirius and holidays 

 

Severus was sitting in his seat, watching Granger do her detention. He had been so conflicted on what to do with her, chop up potion ingredients…make her brew potions…write lines…read from a book. There were so many choices, but he knew some of the choices she would actually like. So he quickly scratched brewing potions and reading from a book from the list, given the amount of homework she'd handed in way over the required amount, he knew writing lines wouldn't really be a punishment either. So he'd bought the most disgusting ingredients that needed dissecting, the most foul, tough, smelly and really nasty ingredients at that. All would be used so it was no skin of his nose, but he wouldn't be here for the weekend, and yes her detentions also happened at the weekend and not just with him. Her situation was different; she'd done something she really should have been expelled for. They hadn't, so they would make sure to get through to her that it was decidedly wrong, considering she'd never had detention and now had two detentions each day one with him and one with Minerva, perhaps this would get through to the stubborn teenager. He had been angry for years at the things the girl had gotten away with, and Weasley come to that, just because they'd been allowed in the Order. For reasons he didn't even understand, it wasn't as if they could ask Dumbledore. He was now gone, for better or for worse they would soon find out and muddle through. One wizard did not stand in the way of world domination, he refused to believe that. He just wished he had asked Dumbledore if he'd orchestrated the attack on Hogwarts. Regretfully there is nothing he could do, what was done was done; he would just have to wonder.

Harry slipped into the room, grinning almost evilly at the palpable tension in the room; Granger did not want to be here. He wondered if it was because she was in detention or if she just didn't like Sev. He couldn't help but wonder, as he slid into the chair next to Sev's desk, he'd helped him get the ingredients out earlier after his Dom had taught a class, why someone so smart could be so incredibly stupid. Everyone said she was smart, so she obviously was, and teachers would know best wouldn't they? For his Dom to admit it she must be good, since Sev had very high expectations, he should know he was grilled every night on the things he'd learnt that day and stuff he'd learned over a month ago to make sure he was remembering them. He was sometimes tripped up, especially when it came to Latin names, but since he was just learning it his Dom wasn't too disappointed. He had said he would get better, especially with all the spells being in Latin, but he didn't need spells to do what he wanted.

Severus realized he needed someone to cover Grangers detentions, and he wasn't about to let Slughorn take them. Detention wasn't exactly detention with him. He was a bit like Hagrid had been in that regard, utterly useless at punishing students. There was only one person who he could see really making Granger work during the hours she was to serve detention for. He also couldn't ask Minerva to cover both hers and his; it was too much for one teacher even if Minerva was now just a Headmistress. "I'll be back in a few moments, stay here." said Severus, solely for Harry, not even waiting for his reply he stood up and made his way out of the classroom without a word Granger.

"They say you're supposed to be smart," taunted Harry, "The smart students usually go into Ravenclaw, why didn't you go into that house?"

Hermione paused in her gruesome task, staring up at Harry Potter her brown eyes weary and cautious. She'd always thought she understood the world, that everything was black and white. Albus Dumbledore was light, Voldemort was bad, the Order was helping to destroy the evil wizard, and there was only one kind of relationship - the loving kind, like her parents and like Molly and Arthur Weasley. So many of her beliefs had been shaken to their very foundations over the past month or so. Bit by bit she saw things she didn't like, but discarded that to maintain her beliefs, making up excuses along the way. Now she'd learned that some people wanted to be hurt, to cause others pain, that some wanted others to control them and some wanted to control every aspect of someone's life. The blinders had been well and truly lifted, and she was struggling very badly in what she used to believe and what she must believe now. Her life had revolved around books, knowing right from wrong, that adults were always to be trusted like her parents always said. It was hard for her to swallow all that she had learned may not be true. "I asked it not to put me there, I liked the sound of Gryffindor." confessed Hermione, her voice small and unsure. She didn't bother telling him why, no doubt he would just laugh at her. Even before she'd met Dumbledore she'd been in awe of all he had accomplished, she'd wanted to be like him, important, respected and to go on and do many things for the magical world. This was of course before she learned that 'Muggle-Borns' like her weren't looked on kindly. She had been more determined to prove herself after being constantly called a 'Mudblood' by the Pureblood's in Slytherin.

Harry cocked his head to the side, observing her with his impassive green eyes; he'd learned to read body language a long time ago. Was she uncomfortable? That was a first, so far he'd only seen her smug and superior, thinking she was better than even the adults around her. Was that the real her or the insecure one? Or was she just feeling down because of everything that had happened and she knew she was wrong? He knew people didn't really learn from their mistakes, at least not cause for detention kind. The big kind yes, like doing something that caused someone's death or being really hurt. He wondered if she had the smarts to grow up or if she would always be like this. Probably not, it was a different world out there than it was here; he should know he'd been living in it since he was nine years old. Having a superior attitude didn't do you any favours; she was in for a shock once she left Hogwarts that's for pretty damn sure.

His eyes went wide when he noticed she was blushing furiously, What. The. Fuck. Frowning in confusion, he raised an eyebrow before turning away from her. Opening his workbook, wondering where his Dom had got to, he began to do his quiz, where his Dom found the time to do any of this he didn't know. As he ticked the boxes, wrote down his answers, he thoughtfully wondered if he would do doing it this weekend at the flat. He slightly wished he wouldn't have to, as much as he liked learning, he certainly wouldn't mind a little break from it all. He wasn't used to it, what he'd known had been enough for him, even if he'd been embarrassed about it and hid it from everyone. His biggest worry was that he was getting too complacent. Nobody had been able to sneak up on him for years; he's perfectly honed himself to detect even the smallest movement, even noise made by breathing. Outside it was vital, yet Umbridge had been able to sneak up on him? A fat woman…even if she had looked like Sev, she wouldn't have had his stealthily manner built in through spying. He couldn't allow himself to be complacent; he had to ask his Dom if they would teach him everything he needed to know. At least his aim was the same if not better, he thought thoroughly satisfied remembering hitting his targets or rather trolls and giants with precision.

He would have felt sorry for her, if she hadn't insulted his Dom, insulted him by attacking his choices in life. He chose to be a submissive, its what he needed and wanted, above all else, and she had the gall to say he was being controlled? Just because she was an ignorant insipid bitch, who had a superiority complex. He would never like her, in fact there were a lot of people he hated, he didn't make friends easily, or at all, he didn't know how. When he was young they were scared away by Dudley, on the streets there was no such thing as friends. Just enemies, fighting and those that had your back until something better came along. The twins were the first friends he'd ever had, he was angry at them right now, but he'd get over it. He wanted to understand the need to protect family, but he didn't. He did understand protecting someone you love, he did love his Dom, dearly, so he tried to see it like that, and he knew he would do the same thing if the situation was reversed. He liked the twins, they were amusing, they knew when he wanted to be quiet, and were learning not to touch him unexpectedly. Sniggering softly reminded by their self-incrimination, they'd blamed themselves instead of him when it had been his magic that lashed out at them. He would let them strew for a bit though, he didn't want them thinking they could do it over and over again. If it was one thing he never wanted to be - was a pushover, his personal life notwithstanding.

"Mr. Weasley, he - you know - gave us a book to read," stuttered Hermione, her face going steadily redder the more she spoke.

"Congratulations," Harry replied sardonically, sounding very much like his Dom.

"N-n-no, about you know, your lifestyle," Hermione quickly stuttered in a bid to get the sentence out quickly. She'd read it out of curiosity and boredom, she'd read all her own books at least five times, and without being able to go to the library or leave the common room (except for detentions) she had nothing better to do. Then she realized she knew what she had to do, Harry thought he needed this, but he didn't. He had been homeless, desperate for attention and took from Snape - he'd taken advantage of Harry's vulnerability. Whether there was a potion involved or not he still did something wrong in her opinion. He was a teacher, it was unethical, but she couldn't argue like that, no she had to show it to him slowly, gain his trust.

"Don't try and pretend to understand, you never will, a stuck up bitch like you would never be able to conceive the strength and release giving up control brings." sneered Harry, throwing her an acidic glare. "All you see it as is a weakness, being controlled." he spat out at Granger. He wasn't ashamed of his Dom but he didn't like the fact he'd been angry enough to reveal the true nature of their relationship. Severus didn't seem angry, but Harry knew his Dom, he was very private, he probably wouldn't have wanted everyone to know. Unfortunately there was no going back now, they would just have to deal with it, or rather Severus would, since Harry didn't care who knew. He didn't know such embarrassment, he was perfectly content with whom he was and didn't care what others thought - unless they said it to his face or if they believed his Dom was doing anything wrong.

"It's not that I just want to say…I'm sorry," replied Hermione, brown doleful eyes staring pleadingly into Harry's. If she and Harry could become friends, she could guide him in the right direction. Just like she had been supposed to, it was the secret mission she'd been given when she joined the Order in the first place. Dumbledore might be gone, and evil, but she was better than him, and she could guide Harry to being the Greatest Wizard of all time. It would be difficult, especially since she couldn't leave her common room. Obviously Ginny was out of the question; perhaps she could get Ron to do most of the work, or Fred and George. They were already friends with Harry, which would make them ideal, but could they be forced to see it was wrong? They were awfully loyal to Harry for just knowing him a month. No, he couldn't use them, it was far too risky, but asking a few questions here and there might not be too bad.

"Apology not accepted," snorted Harry, not sure whether he wanted to laugh in cynical amusement or snarl at her for her for thinking she could just say sorry and that be all. In fact if he thought he'd get away with it, he would punch her in the face, but he wasn't about to disappoint his Dom by fighting with his fists not when they were going away from here for the weekend. Severus didn't like him fighting the Muggle way, it was too crude, and he wondered if duelling would be perfectly acceptable…no, not really, he needed control of his magic first.

"I said I was sorry!" cried Hermione indignantly. "The least you can do is accept it; it's not as if I did anything really wrong or bad."

The door banged open cutting off whatever Harry was about to say. Severus strode back in looking like a cat that caught a juicy canary, and his feelings matched it. Harry couldn't help but gaze at his Dom speculatively, what had he been doing? Whatever it was, he was probably going to enjoy it to no end. They had similar senses of humour, whether Severus would admit it or not, he should know, he'd seen him, sensed him suppress his amusement. He did not have to wait long to find out what he had done.

"Granger, you will report to Mr. Filch for your detentions during the weekend, if you do not do it to his standards you will find yourself expelled." stated Severus coolly, as if he wasn't talking about destroying Hermione Granger's life, since graduating was exactly that - her life. Neither he nor Minerva were going to put up with any further disruption form her, she would learn before she left Hogwarts that the professors didn't tolerate anyone acting above their stations.

"What?" croaked Hermione, staring at her professor with wide eyes. Seeing the glare thrown her way she quickly, answered more appropriately "Yes, Sir." the disgust coating that one word couldn't be helped. It just reminded her of the fact Snape was crushing such a powerful wizard, who could have and still could become the Greatest Wizard of the age. Like Merlin, forever remembered, always revered. Couldn't Snape see Harry's potential? Or thought Hermione narrowing her eyes, did he see his potential and feel threatened by it? That made more sense than the Potions Master not seeing it, well she would make sure that Harry got the recognition he deserved. She knew she would wish to have the influence…the power Harry had, and would have over the magical population. With him being a Half-blood, with a Muggle-Born at his side…he would revolutionise the magical world.

"Get back to work," snapped Severus, nostrils flaring at the aversion he'd just been shown by a student who was in double detention as it was - close to being expelled. Perhaps being suspended would do her the world of good, it would be on her permanent record, and she would find it hard to find work. Who wanted to take on someone that's been suspended from Hogwarts? After all, it didn't happen very often, usually if it was so bad they would be expelled but he had never seen anyone suspended in his tenure as a teacher. He would speak to Minerva after he and Harry got back, as soon as Granger's detention was over they would be leaving. There wouldn't be a moment wasted in this school, although he really should return Lucius Malfoy's Floo calls and the two letters he'd sent. Perhaps he could do it tonight, it wouldn't do to ignore Lucius for long, he could be quiet vengeful when ignored.

He'd stupidly thought of letting her go early, thinking it wouldn't hurt after all it was only twenty minutes. When he'd heard her flimsy apology, he had quickly renegaded on his word. He wouldn't allow anyone to try and use his submissive; there wasn't even an ounce of genuine apology in her tone. She was obviously up to something, and he wasn't about to stand by and allow it. Not that Harry bought it, he wasn't weak willed, and he wouldn't want a sub that was.

No he would stay the twenty minutes, make her serve every second of her detention, and then she would be of to her one with Minerva. Severus reclaimed his seat once he was sure Granger had been properly cowed and was once again doing what he'd told her. It was a good job the shops in Knockturn Alley were open so late, otherwise the trip to the shops he'd planned wouldn't be possible. Admittedly their most interesting items didn't make an appearance until eleven o'clock at night. That was to ensure nobody would stumble upon it that wasn't meant to be there, or shouldn't be there. It wouldn't be the first time a child had ended up saying the wrong thing in the Floo network, then ending up in a strange fireplace. Ironically enough it was always Knockturn Alley they ended up in, so when reports of a child not appearing when they should have at the Auror office, they always ventured down to Knockturn.

Shaking off his thoughts, Severus glanced at the time, ten minutes left, he could barely wait.

"I'm finished, Sir." said Hermione, her tone bitter as she placed the last of the slugs into the large jar. She stank like hell, her legs were sore and her hands were slimy, grimy and disgusting. She knew even casting a cleaning charm on herself wouldn't get it away properly; she wanted a shower and her bed. Today wasn't even over yet, she had no idea what awaited her in Headmistress McGonagall's office, she tried to tell herself it was better this way, much better than being on the train home. Telling her parents she'd been expelled, then having her parents try to put her through Muggle High School, then university before following her parents footsteps in being a dentist, like they'd assumed she would do as a young girl, before magic had entered her life at the age of eleven.

"Then leave," barked Severus, watching with amused black eyes as she fled, a first for everything, Granger usually took forever to leave a classroom. Shaking his head impenitently, he sighed softy before flicking his wand, removing everything to his quarters; he was taking nothing with him. He certainly wasn't leaving anything of his for Slughorn to nose through. Now Slughorn was nosy, he took it to a whole new level. At least he could be trusted, especially with Harry; the wizard would never turn on the light side or become a Death Eater.

"Finally," murmured Harry, "Can we go now?" he couldn't wait to see the flat again, had it even changed the slightest since he'd been there? He would bet everything was exactly the same, down to the number of cups in the cupboard, it made his lips twitch. It had been well over a year since he'd been there. He was almost jumping in anticipation, as nice as he found Hogwarts these days, he wanted to go home. Hogwarts was never going to be home, not even in a million years. It was a good thing for all concerned, his Dom hated teaching, once he was done with his obligations he would be out of here like a bat out of hell. Obligations? No when Voldemort was gone, he was going to have to murder a man in cold blood. Sure he fought with the guys on the street, he'd never actually tried to kill someone, and he aimed to hurt them so they don't get back up but nothing fatal.

"We are not going straight to the flat," replied Severus, very much aware of Harry's emotions again.

"Why not? Where are we going?" asked Harry in surprise, disappointment thrumming through him, at least they were still going.

"We are taking a short trip to Knockturn Alley," answered Severus, giving Harry a pointed look, he was so impatient but he already knew that.

"I'm coming?" asked Harry, perking up in excitement, any trace of disappointment gone. Where had he been again? Diagon Alley? Or was it Hogsmeade? He couldn't remember which was which, either way he'd only been out once. Knockturn Alley was for the 'Dark Arts' he had a feeling he would fit in much easier there.

"Indeed," smirked Severus, knowing now he had Harry's attention. "Is there anything you wish to take?"

"Aren't we going back to your rooms?" said Harry taken aback. "We haven't packed."

"Grace did it for us earlier, it is at home waiting for us." stated Severus.

Harry grinned outright, causing Severus to roll his eyes in amusement, but the feelings coming from Harry surprised him slightly. Contentment, happiness, excitement, relief and most profoundly a sense of peace he'd never felt from Harry yet. He hadn't realized the flat would hold such a sway over Harry, even he didn't feel that for the flat. It was just a property to him, even Spinners End, but he always had a home, and perhaps he would feel different if he'd ended up on the streets. Who knew? He certainly didn't and probably wouldn't, not with the money he had to ensure both his and Harry's comfort. Harry would never again know fear, coldness, hunger and abuse with him.

 

Sirius lay in his bed in the hospital wing, feeling very confused, sweat was clinging to every area of his skin as he panted in exertion. He hadn't moved in the past hour, there was no reason for him to feel like he was about to pass out. His mind was dredging up memories Sirius had long ago forgotten, and most certainly didn't want to remember. Moaning out in mental anguish, Sirius twitched his hand reaching out for something that wasn't there, no it was nothing but a fragment of his tormented memories.

Twisting and turning, his moans becoming steadily louder, the blanket fell to the floor as he continued to move around as if in a restless sleep. He would lie still every so often as if the nightmare was over, only to begin again, the pyjamas Poppy had magically put on him when he first came down were as soaked as the bed underneath him.

Whimpering piteously, wanting for this torture to end, as yet another set of memories tormented him, unveiling the fog that had been all to present for years. Coming with the emotions of an adult instead of that of a rebellious child or teenager. In other words, they were affecting Sirius in a way he hadn't experienced before. It was intolerable to the man he was, who had been experiencing emotions from the age he'd been in Azkaban. He hadn't been able to mature with the Dementors sucking all but the negative emotions in him.

If his childhood memories had been bad, his teenager memories were ten times worse. "No, no, no, don't, no, please don't, I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Sirius whined his body writhing violently, how he didn't go flying off the bed was a miracle itself.

Tears poured down his face in torrents, grabbing into the mattress for dear life, muttering under his breath, forming no actual words. His back arched as he screamed silently, no sound leaving his mouth before he suddenly went lax again, breathing like a race horse.

Sirius heard a door open nearby, he wanted to scream at them to help him, and he didn't want to put up with this anymore. He gave up; he just wanted unconsciousness to claim him, to forget everything. Yet he could feel it, the disconcerting feeling of his memory coming to the forefront as if someone was summoning it to put it into a pensive, but that was impossible. Who was it? Would they notice there was something wrong? Try as he may, he felt too sore, everything was too heavy for him to open, even his mouth, he just couldn't summon up the energy to open his jaw no matter how desperately his mind scrambled and screamed at him to do it.

He wanted to scream in relief; it must be Remus, since he had heard a distinctive thump as someone sat down. Dinner must be over, but why wasn't he doing anything? Couldn't he see something was wrong? He tried to keep thinking since it seem to stall the memories, or maybe it was over? Just as he thought this, the memories quickly overtook him, coming to the forefront of his mind. Try as he may, his body was just too exhausted to even twitch, it was forced to watch all memories, good and bad, but the good memories he had were tinged in bitter sadness, how could they not when all his decent memories were of James, or Pettigrew?

What felt like days later, but in reality it could have been seconds, minutes or even just a few hours, Sirius didn't know as he was lost to his own memories. He found himself able to move, as if his strength had suddenly come back to him, but not in ways he would have liked. A scream tore from his mouth, as he twitched and writhed as if he was under the Cruciatus curse, instead of torture it was mental anguish plaguing him to his very bones.

"Poppy!" cried Remus, holding Sirius down; his hands were immediately coated in sweat. Remus frowned; he hadn't sensed that Sirius was sick what the hell? "Calm down, Sirius, come on wake up!" yelled Remus, shaking his shoulder a little, trying to rouse him.

Sirius wanted to cry that he was awake, but he wasn't able to through the scream that was still tearing from his throat.

"What's wrong?" asked Poppy, running from her office, her wand already out as she ran diagnostics on Sirius.

"He just started screaming and convulsing, he's soaked in sweat." said Remus, in a clipped professional manner. Knowing better than to panic, it didn't help the situation at all. Plus he had complete faith in Poppy to know what was wrong with Sirius and help him. It didn't seem like a normal nightmare to him though; surely he would have woken by this?

"I was warned this may happen," said Poppy, removing the sweat soaked pyjamas and bedding, replacing the pyjamas with freshly cleaned ones after running a cleaning charm over his body. Levitating him, she magicked new bedding onto the mattress and it folded itself seamlessly. A House-Elf popped in, and removed the soiled nightwear and bedding before leaving again.

"What would happen?" asked Remus, relaxing slightly, whatever it was - it had been predicted so nothing was wrong.

"This, his memories were probably mixed up due to Azkaban, I didn't expect him to go through it, after all he's been out for years. Very remiss of me, but he will be fine, his mind is just un-fogging was the word they used, his mind will be much clearer when he awakes." said Poppy.

"Clearer?" enquired Remus, taking a seat as Sirius was put back down on the bed, still again. His lips twitched as Poppy tucked him in, as if he was a student. He knew she mothered everyone, but there were times he felt she did it out of instinct rather than thinking it through.

"Yes," clarified Poppy, nodding as she stood beside his bed.

"It wasn't before?" asked Remus, before adding. "Does that mean he might…be different?" he decided on different; instead of outright saying grow up.

"Everyone was different, as I said he might react differently with being out of Azkaban so long," said Poppy.

"Why wasn't he given the potion in the first place?" wondered Remus.

"That I don't have the answer to, you would need to speak to the Aurors, or the Ministry and see who is responsible for the Potion distribution." said Poppy, she had absolutely no idea. She wasn't part of the Ministry or St. Mungo's so she wasn't sure how they did things.

Remus nodded simply, having no intentions of doing that, Sirius could if he wanted to. He prayed it helped Sirius grow up, as he'd told him earlier he didn't want to play babysitter to his…partner. He wanted an equal, someone who he knew he would leave for more than five minutes at a time without wondering if he was going to do something incredibly stupid. He was so childish at times it was unbelievable, like he'd never left Hogwarts. No in fact it was worse, he was worse than he'd been during his seventh year at school. He was done, as he'd told Sirius, he couldn't do it anymore. He was getting too old to deal with it all the time, and so was Sirius. If this made an ounce of difference, he owed Snape big time.

"If you need me, let me know," said Poppy, glancing at her watch, it was time for her dinner. She usually ate with everyone else, unless she had a patient which she did. When she had patients she would eat in her office, to be near them in case they needed her.

"Of course," said Remus, nodding his head in understanding.

 

"I gather this is you leaving for the weekend?" asked Minerva catching Severus and Harry just as they were leaving. Her tried eyes stared at both of them, Harry was buzzing with excitement, she'd never seen him like this before and it made her smile softly at him. Underneath that hard exterior was a real needy young man, same with Severus - it is thanks to Severus she didn't just write someone off because of their attitude. Some people were so used getting the bad end of a deal that they no longer expected anything without someone wanting something back in turn or anyone being nice just because it was who they were.

"We are," said Severus, and he was grateful to be getting away from everything for a while. To say the past month or so had been intense was putting it very lightly. He probably needed this just as much as Harry did; he'd even gone ahead and connected them to the Floo Network, just temporarily for the weekend so if they needed to they could make a quick get away.

"Then I shall see you both on Tuesday morning," said Minerva, aware that Severus didn't have classes on the Monday; it was Slughorn who would be teaching.

"Indeed," said Severus sardonically.

Minerva threw him an irritated look; she always hated it when he said that.

"Why are you down here?" asked Harry curiously, "Didn't you have interviews?"

"Yes I did, all teachers and faculty has now been replaced, all I need to do now is to go to the hospital wing and let Remus know he now has the post of Defence professor and Head of Gryffindor house." Minerva stated, watching Harry closely. She didn't know if Severus had told him or not, or if he'd even had the chance with everything that had happened lately.

Severus tightened his hold on Harry, sensing his oncoming anger, even before it hit him through the bond. He wasn't going to tolerate him getting angry at everything; he could be angry yes, but constantly demonstrating it or lashing out no. There we other ways of dealing with it, and he would get through to his stubborn submissive. Sensing he was about to open his mouth, he clamped down tighter.

Harry glared at the floor grumbling obscenities under his breath; they were going to allow a kidnapper to teach students? What next? Invite Hagrid back and let him take little babies from their house to abusive environments. No, he wasn't about to let Lupin get him into trouble or ruin this weekend. He'd been looking forward to it all day, so he forced himself to calm down, screw Lupin to hell.

"Well done," said Severus smirking wryly, Harry was using Occlumency to calm down; evidently he was going to be a natural. That was a relief it would make teaching him much easier.

"I still don't like him." stated Harry, his lips twitching into a grin his bad mood evaporating.

"Nobody is asking you to," replied Severus.

"No, they aren't, so go and enjoy your weekend boys," Minerva said to them, her eyes twinkling deviously.

"Let me know immediately if anything happens," demanded Severus.

"Of course," said Minerva. "Goodbye." she added to both of them before she walked towards the hospital wing, feeling a little more relaxed now the problem of teachers and staff members had been dealt with. The students could all get back to a sense of normality after the mess Dumbledore had left behind. Nobody would have to worry here anymore, and most of all Dumbledore couldn't cause more heartache or manipulation.

Her walk was brisk and determined as she made her way to the Hospital wing, despite how tired she was - and to think it was only six o'clock in the evening. She definitely had an early night in store for tonight, she needed it. As soon as curfew began she would see about getting some sleep. Opening the doors to the hospital wing, she saw Remus Lupin sitting on the chair next to Sirius Black. She had to be quick; she had Granger to see for a detention after all.

"Minerva, um…Poppy is in her office," said Remus, surprised to see the Witch there.

"It is not Poppy I am here to see." replied Minerva, "It is you."

"Oh, is everything alright?" asked Remus, about to stand up when he was gestured not to do so, as Minerva instead pulled up a seat from another bed to sit next to him.

"I thought long and hard on your interview, and yes your lycanthrope did come into it, after all you will miss one or two days after the full moon each month. I had to calculate that into everything, especially with O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's coming up…" Minerva didn't get a chance to finish.

"I understand that, Minerva, honestly I am not surprised I just hoped to have a proper job." said Remus softly; stopping Minerva in what he thought was a soft attempt to let him down easily. "I've heard worse, honestly you don't have to continue, I'm fine."

Minerva cleared her throat, glaring at Remus for his impudence, causing him to shift under it clearly uncomfortable, feeling like an errant school boy again. "As I was saying, I took it into account, and if you can work around it, giving the students quizzes on the days you are unwell, making sure they learned everything they needed to survive outside these walls then the job is yours."

"What?" exclaimed Remus, eyes going wide, unable to believe his ears as he stared agog at Minerva. "Are you serious?"

Minerva cleared her throat again, giving him a pointed look, as if to say 'when do you know me to be anything other than serious?'

"I don't know what to say," admitted Remus sheepishly.

"We need people we know we can trust, especially now of all times." stated Minerva. "The students trust you, which is why; I am also giving you the duty of Head of Gryffindor house."

"I won't let you don't," said Remus firmly, awed at the trust he was being given. "Am I helping Harry?"

"I don't think so," said Minerva, remembering Harry's reaction to the news.

Remus felt dishearten by that news, it would have been a good way to bond with him.

"Is Sirius alright?" asked Minerva looking over at the wizard, a calming draught would have been all that was required surely?

"He's had a potion to overcome the affects Azkaban had on him, he's been screaming and pleading at things I can only haphazard a guess at." said Remus quietly, "He finally calmed down five minutes ago, Poppy said it was best not to give him a sleeping draught, and let the potion run its course."

"Why didn't he have it earlier?" asked Minerva, a frown marring her features.

"We didn't know about it, Severus told me about it and must have informed Poppy she got it for me." said Remus, smirking sardonically.

Typical Severus, thought Minerva in amusement, as she absently nodded her head.

"I'm afraid I cannot linger, I have a detention to oversee," sighed Minerva, standing up, the aches immediately making themselves known in her bones.

"Hermione, she just got the wrong end of the stick, she thought she was helping." sighed Remus, feeling quite rueful for her.

"Nonetheless, she shouldn't have reacted the way she did, if she had gathered all the facts this wouldn't have happened." stated Minerva, but she noticed Remus wasn't telling her to go easy on the girl.

"I know," said Remus, "I know."

"Let me know how he is," said Minerva, "I expect you will be ready for classes come Monday morning, the House-Elves will no doubt be glad to help you move in to your new quarters. Be warned however, if Sirius starts anything, I shall ban him from Hogwarts. I am not about to let him drive Severus and Harry away or annoy my students."

"I'll keep him straight." promised Remus.

"Aren't you getting tired of that?" asked Minerva, shaking her head sorrowfully, it was a lot to put on his shoulders. Sirius should be the stronger of the two since Remus got sick so often thanks to his fury little problem.

"A little," conceded Remus, smiling half heartedly.

"I thought as much," said Minerva, she could sense the exhaustion he displayed after stopping Sirius from doing something stupid.

Remus turned back to Sirius' unconscious form, praying that this potion could somehow miraculously turn his partner around. He wasn't going to lose this job, he couldn't, he wouldn't get another one, nobody hired a werewolf, and it just wasn't done. His condition was too well known in the magical world for him to lie about it and get a job. He hated working in the Muggle world, and hated living out of Sirius pocket, despite the fact the wizard had more money than he knew what to do with.

"Please don't screw this up for me, Sirius." whispered Remus pained at the mere thought. This was a dream job, teaching, it's what he wanted to do, always what he'd wanted to do. Yet he hadn't allowed himself to think on it too much, knowing as a werewolf he never would have the opportunity. Four years ago had been magical, teaching them without them any the wiser, and he hoped this time around was the same.


	77. Chapter 77

Willing 

Chapter 77 

The Flat 

Severus Apparated both him and Harry into Knockturn Alley, at the entrance the hustle and bustle of Diagon Alley was right at their backs. He could honestly say he preferred being down here, it was much more peaceful; no children came down here, unless of course they lived there. Its not that he hated children, he just liked getting away from the noise, staying at Hogwarts made him cherish the silence when he could. It was Harry’s first time down here and he was curious at how he would handle it. People from all different backgrounds were down here, those that were sarcastic, extremely flirtatious and there were all manner of magical creatures Harry hadn’t even seen, or heard/read about. He watched Harry frown at the dirty brick walls, before taking two steps back and cocking his head to the side looking puzzled. 

Harry was beginning to learn the difference in the meanings of the colours of magic that he could see. The light magic seemed to be protection based spells or runes. What he was finding odder was dark coloured spells coming out of a wand could deal with protection, but when they hit whatever it was they were protection and it couldn’t be seen by the naked eye, it changed became almost a none existent yellow. Knockturn Alley didn’t even have a fifth of the spells protecting it like Diagon Alley did, he didn’t understand wasn’t it part of the magical district? “Are we in the normal world now?” asked Harry, still going back and forth grinning sheepishly. 

“You might want to stop doing that before someone recognizes you, I’ll leave you to deal with it alone.” stated Severus, a little more sharply than intended. He did not want to deal with the newspapers and the press right now, in fact he just wanted to go back to his flat but Harry was so used to a collar now that being without one was odd for him. Not only could he tell how much Harry missed it, but he constantly saw him absently scratching at his neck as if he’d tried to grab for it only to realize it wasn’t there anymore. Unconscious acts revealed more than conscious ones did in his opinion. 

“You wouldn’t,” said Harry, but he did stop it, feeling extremely self conscious now; shuddering at the thought of being ran it like before. He did not like his so called ‘fame’ or being famous, he didn’t care about it, and the sooner everyone realized that the better. He didn’t want to pay to constantly replace cameras and whatnot if they got in his face. If they annoyed him enough, his magic just might strike out at them too. 

“Regretfully not, but I would rather remain down here undisturbed, I’m sure the residents here would be glad for the same.” replied Severus, wryly, “Now why did you ask if we were in the Muggle world?” would Harry ever stop calling it the normal world? Would he always prefer the Muggle world to the magical world? Although considering how they’d all reacted to Harry’s presence he couldn’t blame the teenager for wishing for anonymity. Harry would miss the magic, at least learning it, since Harry had used magic while in the Muggle world to do what he must to survive. 

“Out there has a lot of light, down here hardly any, it’s as if it siphoned off from over there.” said Harry, pointing as he explained in a way that made perfect sense to him. 

“Light?” asked Severus was he merely referring to how bright Diagon Alley was compared to Knockturn Alley or was he talking about magic? He kept that ability closely guarded, as well as shielded; it gave him really bad headaches when he could see the magic bleeding from every pore in Hogwarts. Considering Harry didn’t seem to be bothered he assumed he too locked it up, something he should have no problem doing - after all his bloody brat had successfully hidden his magic from him for two years, no matter how emotional he got, no flaring of magic, he’d had extremely good control of his magic.

“Protection magic, right?” asked Harry, trailing his fingers down the wall in Knockturn Alley, pushing some of his magic into it, watching if flare a little more brightly. 

“Ah, yes but bright or not, it’s useless in an attack.” stated Severus, “Nothing really protects the shops, all they can do is flee and then repair at a later date if they survive.” 

Harry said nothing, very much aware that everyone expected him to save them all, and quite frankly it freaked him out a little. His life had been simple, as long as he could remember, not including the time at the Dursley’s of course. Scrounge for food, look for a safe place to sleep, try and stay as warm as possible. Nobody, absolutely nobody had ever been interested in him, he hadn’t been expected to do anything or even kill someone. When he was with a Dom the expectations were a little different, cook food, look after the place, cook dinner, look after his Dom, please him and then sleep. 

“Are you alright?” asked Severus, moving forward and cupping Harry’s chin, moving him until they were eye to eye, nearly since Harry wasn’t quite as tall as Severus. 

“I’m fine,” said Harry, giving Severus’ palm a chaste kiss.

Severus knew Harry wasn’t, and he wanted to know what was bothering him, but he knew this wasn’t the time or the place. He didn’t want to linger around too long either, the more time they spent around here, the more chance they had of being found out. He hadn’t been lying when he said to Harry the residents here wouldn’t want the press anywhere near them. “Keep close,” demanded Severus, letting go and turning around, he didn’t move until Harry had begun walking as well. Harry knew how dangerous it was down here sometimes, with the Death Eaters preferring to hang about down here, knowing nobody in Knockturn Alley would squeal on them. 

“Poisonous candles? Really?” said Harry, interestedly as he passed another shop. The hand in the window of the shop called Borgin and Burkes. None interested him more than the shrunken heads, he wondered if they were real or just magically created. He would have found out himself if he could smell it, since if it was real it would smell absolutely foul at least he assumed so. There was nothing like this at Hogwarts, he liked it down here. He’d already passed four people, and they didn’t even twitch seeing him down there - oh yes, he really liked it here. 

They walked all the way down to the bottom of the alley, at least straight down; there were many corners to go left and right. Harry was assuming that it was homes since his Dom had said there were residents down here. They stopped at a shop that didn’t have a name on it not surprisingly since like ten that he’d passed had been unnamed as well. On the door though, was were the words 18+ as well as ‘BDSM’ odd considering nobody would know what it meant unless they were aware of that lifestyle or actually in it. Still the other pictures pinned up against it made it obvious without being obvious what kind of shop it was. 

Harry arched an eyebrow, as he stepped in; it was very small, almost claustrophobic kind of small. Then again he wasn’t used to going into small shops; it was big department stores to get what he needed. With magic you didn’t need somewhere absolutely massive, you can just expand the inside to fit everything you wanted. Moving away from the door Harry began to browse the glass worktops with an assortment of items in them. He did pause when he heard his Dom and the shopkeeper (he assumed) talking. 

“Severus, what can I do for you?” asked Edward, he knew all his customers. 

“The collar was not indestructible nor unmovable.” stated Severus, not one for beating around the bush as he’d just demonstrated. 

“Someone managed to remove it?” asked Edward, genuinely surprised his eyes comically wide much to Harry’s amusement from where he was standing watching them curiously. “That has never happened before!” he protested vehemently. 

“I assume you never tested it for normal methods?” asked Harry who had a shit eating grin on his face, of course he hadn’t felt like that when it had happened. It was more do to with wizards constantly thinking they were better, but at some things normal people were better. 

“Muggle methods,” said Severus, curtly. “Wizarding is normal for a great many people here.” he added sternly. 

Harry conceded gracefully, it was a good point at the end of the day. 

“Exactly what happened?” asked Edward, feeling decidedly put out that someone had actually proved him wrong. He was a wizard who was extremely proud of his business and products he sold. He had assured those who had bought it that it was practically indestructible, he had unknowingly lied. He needed to make sure it didn’t happen again and add a charm or two depending on what exactly happened, and also fix all others he had created and yet to sell. 

“Scissors,” stated Severus, unimpressed. 

“Damn,” muttered Edward, shaking his head in disbelief. “Do you still have it I will sort it free of charge if you wish.” 

“I wish for a new one. That is if you can make sure it won’t be broken again?” enquired Severus. 

“Of course,” said Edward, his cheeks going slightly red, nobody other than someone looking intently at him would have noticed. 

“Are there any here you like the look of?” Severus stated, gesturing towards the counter he was standing in front of. Harry wasn’t getting to chose fully, but if he approved of it then he saw no problem in letting him getting it. If he didn’t approve then Harry most certainly wouldn’t be getting it. Considering how much he’d liked his other one, he had a feeling that it wouldn’t be a problem, they had similar tastes. Only time would tell, or rather in the next ten minutes as it were. 

Harry moved forward, peering down at the selection they had, avoiding the ones that actually looked like dog collars, he might be into a lot but that wasn’t one of them. In fact before Severus he would never have worn a collar; it was a sign of belonging to someone in the BDSM world. He had never cared about his previous Dom’s enough to want it displayed he belonged to another. He had been with them for the freedom he felt, somewhere to stay off the streets and of course meals to eat each day. He doubted very much that he would be comfortable in one, even if his Dom asked it of him. 

“There’s nothing like the one I had in here,” said Harry, as he continued to browse.

“It was special made, that’s why.” stated Severus dryly, Edward was cleaning the counter at the other side of the shop to give them some semblance of privacy. 

“Oh,” said Harry, his eyes widening, bloody hell it must have cost quite a bit too special order. He’d known it was expensive but not that little titbit of information. Turning back he continues to look, and found two that he liked the look off after a few minutes, they were at the back barely visible. “I like the black one and the one two to the left of it.” 

Severus moved forward his eyes easily latching onto the two Harry had described the black one was just made of fabric, with an onyx the shape of skulls in the middle. The second one was more upscale, and more like his previous collar the emerald gemstones however, the metal was silver, but if these were the ones Harry liked, he had no problem with them. Severus gestured with his hand, that he was ready for service. 

“Found something you like?” asked Edward, his eyes sliding towards Harry, Severus was one lucky wizard. He was absolutely stunning, and part of him couldn’t sneakily wonder why the collar had been removed using Muggle methods. Someone had obviously wanted him, enough to break the law evidently. Unless Severus had wanted to test the collar, but he doubted that very much. He certainly didn’t want to lose the sale enough to risk asking and antagonising his customers. He hadn’t seen anything in the newspaper lately, but with Dumbledore’s trial and his disappearance and also Delores Umbridge’s death as well. 

“Number thirty six and thirty nine.” answered Severus curtly, tapping his foot beginning to feel extremely impatient now. 

Harry looked back down and found that they were actually numbered! He hadn’t noticed that before, shaking his head he moved around looking again. The shops in London had a much bigger selection, newer as well, more advanced instead of just the plain stuff they had here. The collars were admittedly beautiful, at least a good selection were, the others weren’t to his taste, but the rest of the things were for basic beginners. Now unless he had his more…risqué things somewhere else he wouldn’t be surprised by the lack of clientele. There was a lot you could do with a wand though, so really why bother with the stuff when you could magic what you wanted? 

“Both gift wrapped?” enquired Edward, removing them from the large glass enclosure. Adding three additional spells that would stop it being broken by Muggle hand, and two of the spells Severus had requested before on both collars. 

“Just pass them over, pay it with my account, I assume you still have the number?” enquired Severus, taking the collars and placing them in his cloak pocket. 

“I do, just sign this and fill in the amount, I’ll fill out the rest.” said Edward, quickly handing over the Gringotts check book. Severus quickly tapped the paper with his wand, and the relevant information burned itself onto the paper, and Severus signed it using his wand also before nodding swiftly. 

“Harry lets go.” said Severus, impatiently. 

Due to his hurry to get out, he didn’t see Edward’s eyes widen and choke when he realized who it was with Severus Snape. They’d been in the newspaper together, how could he have not seen it? That was the boy who lived? Bloody hell that was unexpected. 

“Coming,” said Harry, wandering back over, and both of them quickly exited the shop. 

“We are going to Apparate, hold your breath.” said Severus, bringing Harry close before wrapping his magic around them both and Apparating. 

Harry found himself in the living room, looking around trying to see if anything had changed - not surprised when he found everything exactly as he remembered it. His body relaxed and he felt a rare serene smile spreading across his face, this was where he wanted to be, more than anything else in the world. His green eyes were twinkling brightly; the video player he’d got was still in the TV stand, along with the few movies he had also stolen. He had of course lied to his Dom and told him they were from ‘storage’ where he’d put all his stuff. Which of course he’d said wasn’t much, since he’d been struggling to pay for his parents funerals. There were no more pretence to be had here; no doubt his Dom already realized where he’d gotten the stuff. He’d told him everything after all, and he couldn’t bring himself to feel bad for stealing when he had vaults full of money - since he hadn’t had a bloody clue. 

“Coffee, Sir?" asked Harry, his tone sultry.

“I’m not sure if there’s anything still in date,” admitted Severus, he’d spent last summer looking for Harry, this summer at Hogwarts because Harry had been found. So it was nearing three years he spent any quality time in the flat or bought anything for it. He didn’t bother with the preservation spells while he was here. He was used to separating his life so much, that he didn’t do magic often while here. Although that would change now that Harry was back in his life, and he was aware that his submissive was a wizard. Sitting down in his comfortable sofa, sighing in relief, as the mask he continuously kept up wiped away to a more neutral look. 

Harry wandered through to the kitchen, the first thing he noticed was the garden and the flowers he’d planted were worse than dead. The rain must have done worse than drown them, and not getting watered during the summer had withered them up. Gardening had been the one thing he hadn’t minded doing at the Dursley’s. He got to go outside, in the sun and get real fresh air, spending so much time in a musty cupboard fresh air had been a godsend really. Shaking his head he moved towards the cupboard and grabbed the coffee jar and found that his Dom was right - it was out of date. 

“Can we call for Grace?” Harry asked loudly so his Dom could hear him from the living room. 

“Yes,” came the muffled distracted reply. 

Harry grabbed the bin and wandered back over to the cupboard and put the expired jar in the bin as he called for the House-Elf. “Grace?” He hoped she didn’t try and weasel the cleaning jobs here, or he would definitely have something to say about it. He just wanted a few days of normalcy without bloody magic interfering with his life, or the order he liked in his life. 

“How can Grace help Master Harry?” asked Grace, appearing in the flat looking around her ears drooping at how empty the place was. 

“Can you get some food and drink supplies, just enough for a few days and bring it here?” Harry asked her, as he absently plucked items from the shelves and put them on the worktop. 

“Grace will be doing that,” said the House-Elf, snapping its fingers she was gone. 

Harry looked through the tinned items and found none of them were out of date, so he put them back in an orderly and neatly fashion. When he cooked or planned on cooking, he liked to see what was available instead of having to slog through everything to see if they had a particular food item in the house. The baking stuff was way expired, so the flour, vanilla essence and other bits and bobs was also put in. It had been the stuff he bought, he had wanted to try something homemade and baked, and not something homemade then put in a fridge to preserve it for days. Plus he’d been so bored he had wanted something to take his mind off the boredom, his Dom had just gone back to the ‘boarding school in Scotland’ Harry couldn’t help but snort as he thought about it. He hadn’t bought any money with him; he doubted they would take his Gringotts key. 

Once the cupboards had been emptied he began on the fridge and found it basically empty, but did throw out the half empty jar of pickles, the mouldy cheese and the diet coke. He didn’t bother with the freezer stuff since he knew they would last a lot longer than fresh foods. Grabbing the full black bag, he tied it in a knot and put the empty bin back where it usually was at the corner of the room and quickly opened the back door and put it in the wheelie bin, it was empty bar the bag he just put in so it wouldn’t need to be put out tonight, which was the usual day for it being emptied. 

“What has you so amused?” asked Severus, arching an eyebrow as he stared at Harry coming back into the flat and closing the door. He’d felt extremely happy since they’d came to the flat five minutes ago, and it was the most content he’d truly felt him since the bond had sprung out of nowhere. It made him feel extremely disconcerted, keeping Harry at Hogwarts when he obviously didn’t feel fully comfortable or happy there. They really needed to talk; Harry had to come first, before absolutely anything. If it came to it, he would just have to train Harry himself here in the flat. 

“I don’t know, I just feel happy,” confessed Harry, still grinning, which wasn’t normal for him at all. He was usually quite reserved, even when he was happy but after everything he’d been through - perhaps things had become different. 

“I see,” said Severus, inwardly wondering if Harry would ever take to the magical world, could it just be Hogwarts? Would Harry be happy if he bought a property in the magical world but out of Hogwarts? Or was it something much deeper that bothered Harry about the magical world? Merlin he wished he could just ask and get a straight answer, Harry didn’t like talking about his feelings or past, he had a few times when he’d basically demanded that he do so. 

 

"Food for Masters," said Grace, as food was literally covering every counter in the kitchen. 

Harry looked around wide eyed, he'd asked for enough food for a few days! Not a few months this was madness. There was enough food here to feed all the homeless in London for one day maybe two, not just two people. “How come people at Hogwarts are not fat as fuck?” muttered Harry; it was a bloody miracle is what it was. 

“Language,” muttered Severus, but there was no heat to it, compared to how he was in Hogwarts - this was mild. 

“Will Grace put it away?” asked Grace, her ears perking up as she stared at her Masters. 

“No, I’ll do it. Thank you, Grace.” said Harry immediately his body stiff ready for a fight, this was his territory and she wasn’t going to mess with it. House-Elf or not, he wasn’t going to put up with it here of all places. 

“I’ll call you if we need you,” said Severus, giving her a look she was all too familiar with. 

“Yes sirs,” said Grace her ears drooping but nonetheless left as she’d been told. 

Harry relaxed and begun going through all the Tupperware boxes and putting them in appropriate places, most of it went in the fridge. Before long the fridge, freezer cupboards and sideboard was completely filled with food. There was even slices of cakes in the Tupperware boxes, he was very tempted to eat one but refrained. 

Severus continued to watch Harry, feeling his emotions as he did something as simple as putting some food away. They definitely needed to talk, not exactly what he’d hoped to be doing while they were here, but there was nothing they could do about it now. Or maybe he could do a bit of both, Harry would be more amendable to talking after a round of sex…maybe two tonight. 

\----0 

Unbeknown to Minerva and Remus, Sirius could hear every word around him, which meant he had heard Remus’ words. Which were like daggers piercing at his heart. His family had always regarded him as a ‘nuisance’ and a bad son although he was partly to blame, since he hadn’t shared their views. His mother had almost burst blood vessels when she found the Muggle posters in his bedroom, even worse when she couldn’t take them down because of the permanent sticking charm he’d cast. He’d been constantly told what a disappointment he was…to hear them speaking about him like that well it brought it home more so than the memories could have. 

He kept his eyes closed for what felt like forever until he heard the hospital wing door close; opening his eyes with a snap he looked around the room and relaxed when he saw he was alone. Snatching his cloak from the stand, he slipped his feet into his shoes at the same time grabbing his wand and leaving the hospital wing. All the while trying desperately to stop the tears from running down his face. 

Sirius wandered aimlessly for half an hour, before deciding on a location - the Astronomy Tower. He needed time to think, hopefully none the students would be using it, it was after curfew but he knew how school children like to break the rules. Rubbing at his neck as memories continued to circle his mind - giving him not only a migraine but he swore they would cause his heart to fail with the emotions going through him right now. 

Opening the Astronomy door he gasped at the chill that swept through him, slamming it closed he placed a warming charm on himself before opening it again. This time the chill didn’t affect anything other than the skinned part of him, like his head and hands. Sighing softly, rubbing his hands together he sat down on the floor grunting slightly. How long had it been since he done something like this? He thought to himself as he gazed out at the magnificent sight Hogwarts made in the dark, with only a few lights lit up, although if he looked in the other direction it would be even more lit up, since Hogsmeade was that way. 

He felt better than he had in a long time, in fact it was sixteen years, twenty one years old since he felt this clear minded. Ever since the night he’d lost James and Lily, he’d been so angry, so vengeful that even when he was happy he wasn’t completely. He had felt like he had a black hole in his mind, even his memories had been slightly warped. Sighing softly, he’d been so enraged by his best friend’s death, practically his brother really, that he’d gone off on the deep end. Straight after Pettigrew who had been the real secret keeper and had managed to get one over him. 

He should have stayed and looked after his godson; he knew James would be absolutely pissed at his actions. Nothing and he meant absolutely nothing had come close to the feelings James had felt for his baby boy. Staring at the tiled floor, he closed his eyes swallowing the lump in his throat. For years he had gone on just to find Harry, to do what he should have always been doing - raising Harry as his own - as James would have wanted. 

Instead he’d been out on the street, at least in Azkaban he was fed, not a lot admittedly but enough that he didn’t die of starvation. He’d almost died himself after he escaped from Azkaban before he was found by Remus and Dumbledore, after he’d sent them the vial of his memory to prove his innocence. It had taken him weeks to be able to walk after they found him, how had he survived? He was so young, and instead of asking him he continued to put him down. Choking back a bitter sob of regret, the tears leaked through his closed eyelids, he deserved everything Harry doled out. There was absolutely no way Harry would ever forgive him, and he couldn’t really expect him to. 

Sirius jumped when a voice sounded right next to him, “What are you doing here?” it was Remus and his voice sounded cautious, as if he didn’t know how to deal with him. 

“Just thinking,” sighed Sirius, reminded once again he’d screwed up everything good in his life. 

“What about?” enquired Remus, sitting down beside him. 

“Everything,” admitted Sirius tiredly. “I’m so sorry, Remy.” 

“For what?” asked Remus, surprised turning to face him. 

“Acting like an immature idiot.” muttered Sirius, somehow managing to sound sullen. 

“How are you feeling?” asked Remus, wondering if Sirius had a fever or if he was genuine about his apology. 

“Not too good,” Sirius said, shrugging his shoulders helplessly. 

“I mean physically, the potion looked as if it took a lot out of you.” Remus placed a hand on Sirius’ head and found him at a normal temperature, so no fever then. Withdrawing his hand, he was surprised by the tortured look on Sirius' face.   
“You saw that?” asked Sirius, oh yeah, he remembered Remus coming into the hospital wing; it’s when he felt a little bit better. 

“I did, what’s on your mind?” Remus for once actually wanted to know. 

“I screwed up, not just with Harry but you too, I’m sorry,” apologised Sirius honestly. 

“How did you screw up with me?” cried Remus in surprise. 

“I heard you and Minerva talking earlier, I wasn’t unconscious just…comatose.” admitted Sirius. 

“Oh,” uttered Remus not sure what to say to that. 

“I’m glad you got that job back, you loved working at Hogwarts - you’re a great teacher, Remy.” Sirius told him evenly. 

“Thanks,” said Remus, relaxing and grinning for what felt like the first time in ages. 

Sirius laughed suddenly, evidently finding something he’d just thought incredibly amusing. 

“What’s tickled you?” asked Remus wryly. 

“Harry, he has a bit of a prankster in him doesn’t he bit dark but humorous? If it had been against someone else of course…” said Sirius dryly. 

“You’ll need to be a bit more specific,” muttered Remus, he personally couldn’t think of anything that Harry had done as humorous. 

“What he said when we first saw him,” said Sirius a longing grimace on his face. 

“He called you a pervert, I hardly think that’s funny,” Remus pointed out not amused. 

“Maybe not,” shrugged Sirius, he’d always had a different sense of humour to Remus, James too until he grew up and became a husband and father.


	78. Chapter 78

Willing 

Chapter 78

Too fast 

“Do I really need to take it again?” asked Sirius, staring at the potion in dread; it had been twenty four hours exactly since he’d taken the last one. For hours afterwards he’d been lost in his own nightmares, as if someone had cast a spell to dredge up all his worst memories…like Azkaban. Although admittedly afterwards he had felt so much better, he didn’t know how it was possible, but a great weight had been lifted from his mind. Hell last night was the first time he’d had pleasant dreams since getting out of Azkaban that alone told him how much the potion had helped him. 

“Yes, the course has to run otherwise you will end up back where you started, just like if you have an infection.” said Poppy, staring at Sirius. He had been much more reserved today, polite, no sign of petulance to be had. She could scarcely believe the potion had worked so well, she certainly couldn’t deny its potency given how much he had changed over just one night. She hadn’t been with him all the time admittedly, but she liked what she saw. 

Sirius grudgingly nodded his head, he didn’t want to put Remus through anymore stress, which was building up behind his amber eyes. Yanking the cork out, he situated himself in the bed so he didn’t end up falling, praying inwardly that he wouldn’t go through the same thing as last night. He couldn’t take any more torture; he’d been through years of it in Azkaban. “Where’s Harry and…Snape?” asked Sirius, not able to call him by his given name, he doubted he ever would. 

“They left for the weekend, staying at Severus’ property somewhere.” said Remus, he didn’t know where it was. He didn’t think a lot of people would either, maybe Minerva, Horace and Poppy but he would bet that was it. 

“How long for?” enquired Sirius, the potion raised half way in his hand as he stared between Poppy and Remus. He had to apologise to his godson, he had grievously wronged him. Not that he would have had much of a choice between his Azkaban insanity and the Potion Dumbledore had given him. He didn’t think Harry could forgive him, but he wouldn’t relent, Harry and Remus were really all he had. 

“The weekend, and Monday.” said Poppy, half of it was already over. She sincerely hoped they were having a nice time, secluded away from the war. It wouldn’t last, Severus was determined to have Harry learn all he needed to survive, he was a good Dom to Harry, and she knew he wouldn’t let him face Voldemort alone. Not like Dumbledore had wanted, Harry had been very lucky to find him - even if Severus was rather put out that he hadn’t known from the beginning who Harry was. She mused it was more to do with the fact that his magic had let him down. Harry’s magic cracked around him, dark, protective, menacing when it wanted to be and quite frankly awesome in its power. So much magic shouldn’t have been able to hide from another powerful wizard like Severus. It just went to show just how good Harry had been at hiding, to put it bluntly they couldn’t be blamed for not being able to find him. She wished he had been found sooner though, even just a few years, so he would have been safe, off the streets and happy here already. 

“Any advice on getting along with him?” asked Sirius hopefully, “I know he likes you.” for one he didn’t snarl, hiss, threaten or growl at her when she spoke to him. She hadn’t been thrown across the room by his magic, or treated with distain every time she was in the same room as him. 

“I had no connection to his past, I didn’t expect him to like me because of his family, I had no expectations of him,” said Poppy glancing at Sirius, pointedly. “So of course he doesn’t have a problem with me, he’s a nice young man when he wants to be.” certainly didn’t swear as often as Molly and the others said he did. At least he hadn’t with her, but she’d always been around him with Severus, who did not like crude language and made it known. 

Sirius flushed red, knowing that the statement had been aimed at him without Poppy’s look. Taking a deep breath, he stared at Remus before remembering something. “Go get ready for your classes, you don’t need to be here, if it’s anything like yesterday I won’t be doing much talking.” 

“Are you sure? I could do it down here,” said Remus, surprised by Sirius thoughtfulness. He didn’t think he’d ever get used to this Sirius, not once had he whined or cried childishly about something. It was odd…and he honestly felt as if this wasn’t his Sirius, but one from an alternative reality or something. 

“No, you have classes on Monday morning, you need to prepare for them all,” said Sirius, “It till take you ages, and you’ll need to make sure anything you want to use is available.” 

“Alright, but if you feel up to it, come up,” said Remus, he would feel better having Sirius nearby. He didn’t offer before, since Sirius really should have someone with medical experience looking after him, especially through the worst of it. If anything went wrong, she would know what to do, and despite how often he was in the hospital wing, he wouldn’t have a single Scooby what to do. It was just he was worried about Sirius, he always had violent nightmares about Azkaban, he’d sleep for a few hours be awake for another two, then asleep to start the whole routine again. He was surprised Sirius had gotten any sleep last night, it seemed to help with him there - or so said Sirius. 

“Okay,” said Sirius, agreeably, taking a deep breath he let it out before downing the potion in a single gulp. The taste was absolutely horrific, the urge to spit it out was strong but he didn’t, he merely gagged at the taste. Lying down properly, Sirius closed his eyes and waited for that horrible reaction to begin. He absently heard two sets of footsteps moving away from the bed, one up further into the room, the door going indicated Poppy’s office, another towards the exit, the thump of the great big doors told him Remus had also left. 

Sirius inhaled sharply, feeling the creeping sensation in his mind, as memories began to flood in him. Instead of the horrible ones yesterday, these ones were blessedly peaceful. Memories of his years at Hogwarts with his friends, his Auror days, fighting with the bad guys, then the most bittersweet memories of all. Being there for Harry’s birth, waiting outside anxiously, but unable to stop laughing at the threats going on inside the room and James’ squeaky voice trying to calm Lily down as he tried to stop her hurting him more. Holding Harry for the first time, then every step of his growth after that, feeding him for the first time, with Lily hovering in the background trying to get Lily to calm down. His teething and making him laugh until he had the hiccups, so many happy memories he had forgotten or were hazy at best. 

Regretfully that meant horrible ones followed the feeling of losing James and Lily all over again and then Harry. When Hagrid came to retrieve him, taking him away, leaving him with nothing other than the thought of revenge for what he’d just lost. Hunting down Pettigrew, being found by Pettigrew, taken in to the Ministry, then being transported straight to Azkaban without a trial. He had been too stunned to think about protesting, even if he had, he somehow doubted they would have listened. They’d apparently had all the proof they needed to see him locked up for life. If it hadn’t been for Voldemort’s invasion of Azkaban, he would have still been there. Instead with Remus’ help he’d been proven innocent not just to Dumbledore but with the Ministry as well.

Eventually Sirius’ weak, sweat soaked body drifted to sleep, he didn’t even have the energy to open his eyes and find out how long he’d been out of it. He guessed he wasn’t going to Remus’ tonight; hopefully he would wake up early and get into a proper bed. The Hospital Wing beds hadn’t been designed for comfort, plus they were so small, he was used to four poster beds, double or queen sized had done all his life. 

His sleep was as it had been yesterday, pleasant, no Dementors reaching out to kiss him, or nightmares about being in that horrific cell again. 

\----------0 

Severus’ Flat - London 

Harry bit savagely at his lips, trying to reign in the expletives he wanted to let loose. He’d been in the same position for what felt like hours, he wouldn’t know, since all he could see was darkness from where the blindfold impeded his ability to see. All he could feel was the bed post, from where he was holding onto it for dear life. Every time Severus touched him, was torture at its greatest, he so badly wanted to come yet he was prevented from doing so. His entire body felt like a raw nerve, never ending, his legs trembled from exhaustion at staying so still. 

Despite the fact he was starker’s he wasn’t cold, the room was comfortably warm, the heating had been put on probably specifically for this. He hadn’t been touched all yesterday, as they got used to being back there, temporarily as it was, but tonight…man, his Dom was in the mood to claim what was his apparently. 

“Do you want this, Harry?” whispered Severus, his voice heady with seduction, causing Harry to pant. He could continue this all night, the view was breathtaking, and he was harder than he’d ever been in his life - if it was possible. Delayed gratification there was something said for it. The collar was wrapped loosely around Harry’s neck, letting him know what it is he was talking about, without needing to remove the blindfold or explain further. Not that he would have needed to, at this point, Harry probably didn’t have ‘no’ in his vocabulary. He hadn’t expected Harry to last as long as this, in keeping quiet, he loved when Harry was vocal, but he wanted to test Harry, to see how long he could go. Leaning further against Harry, feeling the shuddered going through his subs frame, how so utterly desperate he was, once his mouth was at the shell of his ear he spoke. “You may make all the sound you wish, answer the question.” 

“Yes,” rasped Harry, licking his dry lips, beginning to feel itchy where the sweat had dried in all over his skin. He wanted that collar on more than anything, he missed having it on. Missed letting everyone know he’d been claimed, that he was taken already. He didn’t care if others didn’t understand, he did, and it was enough for him. He was Severus’ for as long as the wizard would have him. 

“Say it, Harry,” said Severus moving away slightly, the urge to rip the blindfold off was wrong, but he refrained. He wanted to see into those green eyes as Harry told him how much he wanted it. Wanted him. 

“I want it,” Harry said breathlessly, he was so desperate for contact, so itchy, so enflamed, he wanted his Dom desperately. Wiggling his pert butt provocatively, hoping to break his Dom’s restraint, all the while moaning lowly, so low it could have been mistaken for a whine. 

“Who do you belong to?” whispered Severus, his restraint almost crumbling, but he stoically remained un-swayed - although for how much longer he didn’t know. Harry made a delectable morsel, bent over his bed, his body glistening in the candlelight, shaking with the restraint to remain in that position as Severus had ordered. His backside jutted out as if he was begging to be taken, on perfect display for him. All it would take was him removing the plug and thrusting himself in with desperation, which he was already feeling. His fingers stroked down Harry’s shoulder, his back and at his buttocks causing Harry to whine desperately, pushing himself out in a bid to get some friction, which was denied to him. 

“S-Severus,” whimpered Harry, his breath trembling as those nimble fingers touched and stroked at the most intimate part of him. He couldn’t push forward, he knew if he moved he would lose it, and fall. He wasn’t sure what his Dom would do if he moved, and he certainly didn’t want to find out. Severus had a wicked streak in him, although if he left him wanting he would consider his Dom evil - pure evil. 

“Hush my own,” murmured Severus, placating Harry, using his Wandless magic to remove the bindings, stopping him from releasing before he wished him to. He knew he wouldn’t last long; a few strokes had Harry mindless with pleasure which over wrought his exhausted body. Feeling him stiffen before he came hard, fast and continuously, much to his pride, Harry didn’t move from the position he’d set for him other than to lean his head against the bed post panting and wheezing, whispering Severus’ name over and over again. “Easy.” he added, feeling how tense Harry’s muscles were. Perhaps he had been teasing him too long, but he just couldn’t help himself. 

Glancing at the time, his eyes widened in disbelief, he couldn’t believe so many hours had passed, it was little wonder Harry was cramping having been in the same position for such a long time. Lifting the collar again, which had been clutched in his left hand the entire time, he then placed it around Harry’s neck, whispering the same spell as before to secure it. This time nobody but him would be able to remove it. A soft sigh left both their lips, how is it that he could still feel so smug, so very alive, just placing a collar around his sub’s neck? Cupping the back of Harry’s neck, he shifted his head before kissing him desperately, passionately, allowing all his feelings to be poured into it. Things he couldn’t say, the things he felt, everything, by the time he drew apart they were both panting. 

Severus was unable to keep himself from Harry any longer, and the beauty was he wouldn’t need to for more than a few seconds. He had already been well prepared, during the time he’d had his fun. Slowly but swiftly he removed the plug, making sure he didn’t hurt Harry in the process. Flipping it away, uncaringly, he held tightly to Harry’s hips and thrust himself in, judging by the scream of pleasure that tore from Harry’s throat he had successfully hit his prostrate first try. Their lovemaking was fast passed, desperate and demanding. 

It didn’t take long for Severus to lose it spectacularly having been hard to the point of bursting, if it weren’t for his self control since he had demanded Harry to bend over…and his good little sub had as always, well mostly always, definitely always did as he was told especially in the bedroom. The tightness around him let him know Harry had come again; the lack of ejaculation didn’t surprise him since he had just come barely ten minutes ago. 

“Can’t,” croaked Harry, before he fell to his knees, unable to keep himself upright anymore, he felt so tired, and wired at the same time. His muscles were protesting sharply, causing him to cry out weakly, fuck, he felt as though he’d been fighting all night. 

“Come,” murmured Severus soothingly, helping him to his shaky feet, the covers were down allowing him to ease Harry onto the bed. Once he was on, Severus moved around to the other side, and once he was in, pulled the covers over them both, once he had laid his body down, did he realize just how tired he was as well. Chuckling softly, he removed the blindfold he’d used on Harry to find him passed out, slumbering quietly already in Morpheus’ arms. Curling around him possessively, only then did he allow himself to relax and sleep too. 

\-------0 

Severus Flat - Next Morning 

As usual when you were having fun or good times, the days just passed like a breeze, harder times lasted forever. Unfortunately this weekend for Harry and Severus harder times wasn’t exactly on their minds. They weren’t doing anything extraordinary, just every day things that couples liked to do when they had a weekend to themselves. Of course many would declare that what Harry and Severus had wasn’t normal, but they’d also say it was depraved, wrong and disgusting so what did they know? 

Harry’s sleepy serene green eyes opened slowly, as a silent yawn left his lips, his head automatically searching out the clock next to his bed, and found it was half past eleven, which shocked him slightly. They’d never slept passed seven o’clock unless either of them were sick or had taken a Dreamless Sleeping Draught the night before. Then again they had been up extremely late last night he thought with a seductive grin. The ache in his backside attested to that, as well as how relaxed he felt. He wasn’t sure what had come over Severus, but he’d kept him hanging for what felt like hours. As he laid claim to what belonged to him, and Harry did, very willingly too. It was as if the knowledge that Severus had almost lost him was too much to bear, and this had been the only way to make him realize how much he was wanted…cherished, desired. 

Sliding out of the bed silently, he wandered from the bedroom to the kitchen and put the kettle on, and began to prepare something for them to eat. It was too late to make breakfast but a bit early for lunch, so brunch it was his stomach certainly wanted something as it grumbled in complaint. He had just made the mixtures for scrambled eggs when he heard something. Another hoot had him looking up, there was an owl on the window ledge, wandering over he opened the window as far as it would go, wondering how long the owl had been there for. 

“Don’t touch it,” said Severus, wandering in, causing Harry to stiffen. He hated when Severus did that, his Dom was so quiet it was unbelievable. He was probably the only person that could sneak up on him without him realizing they were there. He retracted his hand, watching Severus say the spells, all the while mentally storing the incantations in his mind for later use. 

“Why are you using a wand? I’ve seen you do some spells without a wand.” said Harry, still not understanding why he continued to use one. It was quite frankly driving him mad, as well as the vague replies he got.

“You may retrieve it now,” said Severus, once the letter attached to the owl’s leg showed absolutely no sign of tampering. “The wizarding world unlike the streets, are better of not knowing just what you are capable of, so in battle they are caught unawares by your abilities with or without a wand. It’s a different world, while I understand in the streets you need to show everyone you aren’t to be messed with, you are better of not broadcasting them in the magical world. Yes you can show them you are capable, but not to the extent of showing everything otherwise they will work around it and find your weak spots.” Severus told him, speaking directly into Harry’s ear causing him to shiver. 

“Is that why you didn’t want me performing magic at Hogwarts?” Harry asked, but he didn’t need the answer - he already knew it. He delicately unwound the string keeping the letter attached to the owls leg, giving it a piece of bacon, it was for him, maybe why it had hooted in the first place. In all his years on the street, he’d never once saw an owl, he wondered what he would have thought if he had? How did normal people react when they saw them? Didn’t they get curious? 

Severus smirked as he answered, “Not just that, you know the reason why I asked you not to.” he just freely used his magic when the mood struck, which was mostly in anger. He wondered briefly if everyone would have magic like Harry’s if it was trained that way from a young age. Harry hadn’t had any knowledge or opportunity to use a wand, so the magic had adapted to its hosts needs. No he couldn’t have risked Harry paralyzing a student for looking at him wrong, and flinging them into the wall. Black was another thing altogether, he had been touching Harry when he didn’t want to be touched. Least of all by him, to Harry he was a kidnapper and he doubted that would change. 

Cursing quietly, Harry moved over to the scrambled eggs, he began to stir at them hoping they weren’t burnt. Nope, not burnt, he’d saved it in the nick of time. Flipping over the bacon and sliding the sausages, by the time he’d done that the scrambled eggs were done, moving it off the hob he grabbed two plates leaving the mixture in the pan to keep it at least measurably warm as he waited on the rest cooking. 

Harry quickly poured coffee into two mugs before making pancake mixture, and raking the cupboards until he found the pancake pan and placed it on the cooker. Quickly and efficiently, proving just because he hadn’t been doing it lately he wasn’t losing his touch. Before long there was a large meal for them to both eat, waffles, pancakes, sausage, bacon, scrambled eggs, eggs Benedict the whole shebang. 

“I’ve been looking forward to these for over a year,” moaned Harry, biting into the waffles, and then again he would eat anything. One thing you learned on the streets (or with the Dursleys) you eat what you could when you could. He had learned to make them back when he first started his relationship with Severus. When he realized Severus liked them and he hadn’t stopped making them until he got a perfect batch. He understood now why his Dom had enjoyed them when he could; it was something they didn’t make at Hogwarts. It was too bad he couldn’t take the waffle machine to Hogwarts and use them, according to the books he’d read magic and electricity just didn’t meld together very well. With all the wards and ambient magic that had poured into Hogwarts over the years, she was a powerful sentient being now. 

How he hadn’t realized what he felt for his Dom was anyone’s guess, he wouldn’t have gone into all that trouble for his previous Dom’s. Shaking off his inconsequential thoughts, he finished his breakfast, as he absently flicked through the channels, not finding anything particularly decent on the TV at this time of day. Then he found something, Groundhog Day, it looked alright so he watched it. He ate his breakfast finding amusement in the fact Phil was repeating the same day over and over, he wondered if it was possible, in the same body that is since time-travel was possible, in hours, so twenty-four flicks you’d be right back where you started…or would be.

“Turn the TV off,” demanded Severus, banishing the remains of their breakfast through to the kitchen, hearing the clinking and water running as it cleaned itself. 

Harry picked up the remote and turned pressed the button, staring at his Dom cautiously, having a funny feeling he knew exactly what words were going to be said next. He was of course, proven correct in his assumption. 

“We need to talk.” said Severus, firmly. They had been too busy to talk until now; he was determined not to be deterred or seduced this time. His mind seemingly forgetting that it had been him who had done the seducing yesterday. 

“Alright,” said Harry, sensing the determination in his Dom, definitely no way out of it. 

“I want you to be completely honest with me, Harry or I will have to resort to other methods.” warned Severus, Veritaserum immediately came to mind. He didn’t want to use it, but if Harry wouldn’t be honest with him he would have to. He wanted to know Harry’s real feelings and thoughts, not what Harry thought he would want him to say or feel. You would think that with the bond it would make everything simple but the truth was - it wasn’t always that way. Feelings weren’t straightforward, you could be talking to someone you really like, but your emotions take a dive…but it could have just been the thoughts you were having at that particular time. Needless to say it was more complicated than one would think, Filius had told him the book had been removed from the vault and he was to come and get it when they returned to Hogwarts. Which would be today, at some point, there was no hurry. 

“Yes, Sir.” said Harry, recognizing the order behind the warning. 

“Good.” said Severus, relaxing; surprised he didn’t have more of an argument on his hands. If they’d been at Hogwarts it certainly would have been the case, but here, Harry seemed to have revered back to how he was when they’d first been together. “How do you feel about Hogwarts?” 

“What do you mean?” asked Harry, cautiously, as much as he liked it at the flat he didn’t want to be left here alone while his Dom was at Hogwarts. Trepidation thrummed through him, as he waited on his answer, his green eyes filled with worry as he stared at his Dom feeling trapped into a corner. 

“Harry,” said Severus, glaring at him in displeasure, he wasn’t about to get sucked into a debate although the feelings going through Harry did have him pausing briefly. He was worried and trapped about the conversation, why? What could have him feeling trapped about it? “There is no hidden agenda, just answer the question.” 

“Hogwarts is fine,” said Harry, sensing how unsatisfied his Dom was he continued, “There are a few people I don’t like but I can deal with that. I already have been…why?” 

Sensing Harry’s need, Severus decided to be truthful with his submissive. “I have been wondering whether to purchase a property near the school, in Hogsmeade for us, especially if you are not comfortable at Hogwarts. Having you here for these past few days has truly opened my eyes to how uncomfortable you’ve been at the school.” 

“Of course I’m going to be more comfortable here! This is home; the school is just a school! I don’t want to be on my own while you’re at Hogwarts.” said Harry; he knew Severus couldn’t possibly want to leave him somewhere he wasn’t. “Is that what you want? To leave me in Hogsmeade while you are at Hogwarts?” 

“No, Harry, it isn’t,” snapped Severus irate. He didn’t want to let Harry out of his sight after what had bloody happened with Umbridge. He was still furious that the bitch had managed to take his submissive without anyone the wiser. Merlin knows what Dumbledore could have done to him if not for the collar’s magic backfiring on him. “I am trying to do what is best for you, do you understand that?” 

The fight was punched out of Harry, he was afraid of the same thing happening again. He was worried that he would be taken out of Hogwarts right under his nose. “I know that, I’m sorry.” said Harry ashamed, getting up he burrowed his head in his Dom’s lap, whether it was to comfort his Dom or himself - well that was anyone’s guess. 

Severus remained stiff for a few seconds before he too relaxed, especially when it became apparent it wasn’t an attempt to discard the conversation they were currently having. His fingers automatically began to massage Harry’s head, mostly at his temple before every so often running through his hair. “I really should put you over my knee,” threatened Severus, but there was absolutely no bite behind it. 

Harry muffled his amusement, “Your hand would hurt worse than my backside!” he managed to chortle out. There was only one way his Dom would punish him physically, the one he’d agreed to - that’s if he put himself in harms way. 

Severus smirked “I somehow doubt that.” his tone dry. 

After a few minutes of silence Harry spoke, “I really want to just stay at Hogwarts with you.” he would go anywhere just to stay with his Dom. He knew with him he would be safe, protected, loved, cherished and looked after in all the ways he desired. He would never find anyone else like Severus, Doms were all different, and all had diverse approaches to a sub. “I promise to be more careful.” it still infuriated him as much as it did his Dom that he’d been taken in the first place. 

“Only if you are sure,” said Severus quietly, Harry seemed determined enough; would he be saying that once training well and truly started? 

“Yes, Sir.” said Harry firmly. 

“Very well,” agreed Severus, perhaps a small holiday would keep Harry happy the next time school was on an actual scheduled holiday. Somewhere warm like he had promised, the warmth wasn’t his thing, but if it made Harry happy, then he would go through with it. It would be welcomed after a few months of intense training, the only reason he would continue teaching potions is to give Harry a rest between his training sessions. Harry wasn’t used to using his magic consecutively, every day, and for long periods of time. At least nothing too strenuous, summoning and notice-me-not charms were nothing on the kind of defence training he was thinking about at the very least. 

“Can’t you invent a spell that stops Portkey’s working on someone? I mean there’s a spell that stops them working in an area just like Apparating right? So why not one that works on a person?” asked Harry. 

Severus sat there stunned, why hadn’t he thought about something like that? Then again Harry wasn’t used to being told what magic could and couldn’t do. He could ‘think outside the box’ so to speak, since he had no preconceived notions about the magical world. “You may watch the TV,” said Severus, “Accio!” he added not using his wand, and summoning a book to him, the urge had hit him, there was no stopping the bug now. He would find a way to ensure his sub couldn’t be Portkey’d, by anyone, anywhere at any time. His sub was smart, just like him, he couldn't have picked better if he'd tried. He wondered what Minerva would think of his thinking, well he would find out soon. Regretfully they would be going back to Hogwarts before long.

Harry relaxed against Severus feeling smug at the pride he could feel pouring off his Dom, he’d obviously said the right thing. Now there was no chance of Severus trying to get him away from Hogwarts to Hogsmeade.


	79. Chapter 79

Willing 

Chapter 79 

Returning To Hogwarts 

Severus and Harry returned to Hogwarts on the Monday night, just in time for the student’s curfews, and for the Order meeting Minerva had scheduled. Although why she was setting one up, he had no idea; they mostly just spoke amongst themselves, wondering what the hell to do. They weren’t doing anything productive, not that there was much they could do, but guess where the Dark Lord would attack, preventative measures and just doing what they could at the end of the day. It wasn’t much, but without a spy in his circle, without him spying, there was hardly any preventive measures put into place. For years the conversations had been ‘where Harry could be’ ‘why he’d ran away’ ‘what if he wasn’t alive’ and ‘what would they do when they finally found him’ none had guessed the reality, but that wasn’t surprising to Severus. They’d all expected a grateful boy, eager to learn magic and stay at the school as if nothing bad had happened in his life. Severus knew whatever happened, it wouldn’t be good, Harry wouldn’t be a grateful young boy, but a bitter young man, jaded and suspicious of everything. Albeit he hadn’t expected to have fallen in love with Harry Potter without knowing it, all the while searching for him. The irony of life constantly amazed him some days. 

“It’s odd being back,” admitted Harry, he’d almost gotten used to their little routine again, then reality thumped him in the back and in a matter of minutes they were back at Hogwarts. He knew he shouldn’t bring it up to often, otherwise his Dom might just actually send him to a property in…where was it, had he said Hogsmeade? Yes, that’s where he said it was, and he really didn’t want to end up by himself every day, in an empty house. He’d done his share of being alone, and he didn’t think he could hack it. It was different, he needed Sev, liked spending time with him, but he wouldn’t want to spend time with others at Hogwarts. Maybe Fred and George, they were alright, in small doses, he wasn’t sure he could put up with their cheerfulness all day. They made him feel normal, and they weren’t at all annoyed or disgusted by his choice in life, his habits and last but no means least his cold attitude. 

“Yes, it is, its how I usually feel returning after the summer holidays are done,” Severus nodded his agreement, with the exception of the years he had been at Hogwarts all year round, helping the others search for the missing ‘Boy-Who-Lived’. There was just strangeness to being back at Hogwarts, roaming the halls, whether they were full or empty of students. It didn’t take long to get used to it, perhaps because he was a man of routine. 

“Do me a favour…and get Lupin to test the new spell you created, please!” said Harry, grinning viciously at the thought. 

Severus’ lips twitched in amusement, Harry was extremely bloodthirsty when he wanted to be. How had he never noticed this facet of Harry’s personality when they’d shared so much together before they were reunited? It wasn’t just that facet though was it? Harry had managed to blind him to everything. Shaking off his increasingly familiar thoughts, there was just no point to dwelling on them, he’d been duped and that was the end of it. “With it so close to the full moon, are you sure?” he asked, having no qualms about agreeing to that statement. He hated Lupin and Black; he doubted anything would change that. 

“Black then,” said Harry, shrugging his shoulders he didn’t care which to be honest. 

Severus withheld a snort of glee, oh it was hilarious, and he never thought Harry would hate Black and Lupin. He might not be evil per say but it didn’t make him a good man, especially in terms of grudges, he was what some people might say vindictive, childish, but he couldn’t care less what people thought of him. Only then did he come out of his thoughts and realize he didn’t know what Minerva’s password was, but it wasn’t needed, as Harry leant out and touched it, it automatically began moving. He wasn’t surprised, he tried to tell himself, as they moved onto it and made their way to her office. 

“Severus, Harry, I’m glad you could both make it,” said Minerva, standing up to greet them, giving Severus a penetrating look, had he guessed the password? It was only after she sent the letter off to Severus had she realized she’d failed to pass along the password to get up to her office. Those black eyes seemed to understand her searching look and they moved over to Harry before glancing back at her smirking deviously. 

“I would hardly want to miss this,” replied Severus sardonically, feeling Harry’s amusement through the bond. 

“Yes, well, we are at a loss,” admitted Minerva, sitting back down, her face tired and drawn. She wasn’t Dumbledore, and didn’t want to be, but she had no idea how to run an organization like this. Not without information and that was something she was sorely lacking. 

“We shouldn’t concern ourselves with what the Dark Lord is doing, we cannot change that, but we can stop him if we pull together and stop feeling sorry for ourselves.” stated Severus sharply, sitting down. “Now Fletcher is good at getting information as is frequently down at Knockturn Alley, his reputation as a scoundrel and a drunken means they don’t pay him any attention. He could bring back vital information on what the Death Eaters are doing. They aren’t as smart as they seem, they discuss their plans out in the open, and they have no fear of anyone light being seen in Knockturn Alley never mind actually being down there.” 

“You want ME to spy?” gaped Dung, staring at Severus as if he’d lost his mind. Yet a part of him, a small part felt extremely smug that Severus Snape of all people thought he could do it. The names he’d been called washed right of his back, he had been called a lot worse and he sort of revelled in his reputation. Dumbledore would never have trusted him with something like that; sometimes he wondered why Dumbledore asked him at all. Other than to use his connections, which he rarely did, still, him spying? 

“Spying is not the word I would use, but yes, any information you could gather would be helpful. That is if you want to do it, if not then I’m sure we can think of another way to make sure we get the information we need.” said Severus, his eyes gliding towards Tonks, her ability to shape change would be very handy, especially if they could get her looking like someone from Knockturn Alley, they wouldn’t give her a passing glance. Her widening eyes told him she’d figured out his thoughts. He wasn’t surprised; she hadn’t gotten through the toughest job you can get by being an idiot. Although her Metamorphmagus abilities probably helped a great deal, they didn’t get many chances to have someone so good at concealment on the force. 

“What about me?” asked Harry, “I can blend in anywhere.” there was no denying the smug satisfaction rolling off Harry in waves. 

“Knockturn Alley isn’t a place for you,” said Sirius, “Yes you might be good at concealing yourself, but we are talking about people who know how to use the darkest of magic, they won’t have any qualms about using them and you wouldn’t have a way to defend yourself.” 

Harry scowled over at him, why did he need to be the voice of reason right now? Not that it was reason to him, he could protect himself he’d already proven that. 

“As much as I hate to admit it, he’s right,” said Severus distastefully, “But not for long, a few of us will teach you everything you need to know.” 

“Who?” asked Fred, sitting up, oh he knew it wasn’t going to be him or George, but it was going to be fun watching everyone get their asses kicked by someone who hardly knew anything about magic. He could see George rubbing his hands gleefully; it looked as though they would be spending a bit more time at Hogwarts then. That’s if they would be allowed to watch, but Harry could persuade his Dom. They’d seen how Harry had their old professor wrapped around his finger.

“That has yet to be decided,” stated Severus, well, mostly, since he had a good idea on who he wanted to use. He didn’t trust easy, or at all, so he hoped they understood that and did not let him down. He wanted Harry trained, not hurt, and if every measure wasn’t taken to safeguard Harry he would be extremely pissed off. They didn’t want to see him angry, they would certainly live to regret it. 

Minerva watched Severus take command of the group, and her heart eased a little knowing she wasn’t alone in trying to keep them together. He was always so strong, so capable; nothing brought him down, not even realizing the full extent of Dumbledore’s actions. Which had crippled her, she had known him longer, but still, everyone had been shocked and horrified by the monster that lay under the gentle façade. She knew deep down, Severus was the man for this, if anyone could renew their hope, give them a sense of purpose. She doubted he wanted anything to do with being a leader, but right now that’s exactly how they were looking at him. 

“I can go to Knockturn Alley if Dung doesn’t want to do it,” said Tonks, getting them back to their original line of thinking. 

“I’ll give it a try,” said Fletcher, he would prove to everyone that he could do something. He could see the way everyone was looking at Severus, in a way he was too, and he couldn’t help but want that some day. To be known more than just a stinky alcoholic thief, even if he was happy that everyone knew what he was. 

“I can give you some tips,” added Harry, grinning wickedly.

Dung gave Harry a look before he shifted deeply uncomfortable, that was saying a lot, since he liked to hang around with the ‘dregs of society’ as some people called it. There was just something unnerving about him, and he’d seen him battle against giants and quite frankly he didn’t want to be on the wrong side of him. In some ways he was more vindictive than You-Know-Who, now he would just kill people but Harry? It just looked a lot more painful, savage really. 

Harry laughed, ruefully shaking his head, he could see the fear in the guy’s eyes, and it made him feel good. That was a look he was more used to and comfortable with. Not the looks of awe the others directed at him when he first appeared, that the twins used, that everyone at Hogwarts used. 

“Good,” said Severus, firmly. “Now we all know the main players, we need people to watch them, catch them doing something illegal, and thin the herd that the Dark Lord has built up.” 

“That’s stalking, and it’s illegal.” said Shacklebolt. 

“Do you want to end this war or not?” demanded Severus loudly, staring Shacklebolt down. “Doing it the right way won’t work, and believe me you don’t want to face the full force of the Dark Lord’s army. Especially considering by the end nearly half of them will be unwilling, and under the Imperius Curse. If you take out his Inner Circle, then you leave him vulnerable.” 

“He raises a good point,” that surprising comment came from Arthur Weasley. “They always have the upper hand because we refuse to break the law, even a little bit. If I have to choose between getting Intel on them and keeping my family safer or letting them overwhelm us I would chose breaking the law.” 

The Weasleys looked over at their father in a state of shocked surprise, it turned to amazement. Their father had always told them to abide by the law, to be good people. Yet the way they saw it, like Snape said, it was better than facing an entire army of elite killers which is exactly what the Death Eaters are. The war was changing them all, they realized, but didn’t war require necessary sacrifices? For once their mother wasn’t even scolding their father for his thoughts. 

“So stalking is illegal but kidnapping someone off the streets is perfectly fine?” growled Harry, his green eyes flashing at Shacklebolt in unconcealed fury. 

Everyone blanched realizing the hypocrisy of their words and thoughts. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” cautioned Shacklebolt, not backing down despite the fact he felt his heartbeat increase and his face to flush unnoticed. It was true, Harry had a good point, weren’t they already criminals in the eyes of the law? And if Harry wanted to - he could have arrested them all. They just hadn’t seen it that way, they’d been so concerned about getting him help, finding him alive, help him get accustomed to the magical world. Of course a sneaky voice added ‘and we wanted him to kill Voldemort for us’. 

Harry snorted in decision as he relaxed back into the chair, ignoring them once again finding Fred and George grinning at him. Those two thrived on chaos, the more that was created the happier they were. It was amusing, he wondered what had made them the way they were, it couldn’t be just to get their mums attention in the beginning could it? Maybe it was, he honestly didn’t mind - they were fun. 

“Regardless of what you thought you were doing, you still knew you had kidnapped a seventeen year old off the streets of Muggle London, a boy who had no magical knowledge whatsoever, and expected him to fit in just because you were magical and his so called godfather who he had no idea existed suddenly said so.” sneered Severus, “I warned you time and time again that it wouldn’t work, but with the potion, we have no idea who truly thought it was alright to kidnap children and who didn’t. Do not bring this subject up again, it is closed.” 

“True enough, Severus,” said Minerva quietly, nodding her head, agreeing with him. 

“Now, if you do not wish to go down that route, fine by me, but I will not continue to attend meetings for this group for you to sit and discuss the weather, or how to do something when something has already been suggested and declared immoral without even the possibility to see it through, even though it would assuredly work. Even having them arrested for a few months on a different crime is better than them free to continue the Dark Lord’s work.” Severus told them his tone slightly bitter and strong at the same time. 

“They’re cowards, they don’t have the guts to see this through, they’ll want to do it when it’s too late, when half of their families or their own people are gone.” sneered Harry, he had no qualms about the law, he never had, he did what he had to - to survive. He knew he was purposely riling them up, but he needed to. Their disgusting display of sticking to the law was going to be the death of them, not that he cared overly much, but he would need help to destroy Voldemort. He didn’t like admitting that, but if Sev said it then he knew it was true. 

“I’m an Animagus, I can get around undetected, and I’ll help.” said Sirius, his face never leaving Harry, saying without speaking that it was him he was doing it for. 

“They already know about your Animagus form,” grunted Severus, rolling his eyes. “Are you forgetting so readily who betrayed this group and your best friends? He told the Dark Lord everything, and what he didn’t tell the Dark Lord got from raiding his mind. Every Death Eater was told to be on the look out for a ‘black grim-like mutt’ even that information got back to me.” smirking ferally he’d found the name hilarious at the time. 

“I didn’t think about that,” groaned Sirius, of course, Pettigrew would have told him everything, it was a good thing the bastard was dead as far as he was concerned. 

Severus raised an eyebrow, wondering what the hell was wrong with Black - he hadn’t exploded at that jibe? He usually reacted to a lot less. Interesting, he thought, perhaps the idiot was finally getting himself under control. Even Harry had more decorum than him, well, unless he was provoked. Still, a seventeen year old could control his temper better, it was truly disgusting to see a grown man acting worse. 

“Isn’t there a spell that spies on people? People in the normal world have their means,” asked Harry. 

“On a person no, but we have one that works on objects.” said Minerva. 

“But it could potentially work on someone, right? I mean has anyone even tried?” argued Harry. 

Fred and George sat up straighter, they had to get Harry alone and speak to him, his ideas were awesome and they could use someone like him while trying to think up new jokes. At least they knew he was talking to them, he’d gotten back, well once, but he was on a little ‘holiday’ and they had no intentions of asking him what he got up to - they already knew the answer to that. 

Minerva glanced at everyone around the room, stopping particularly on Severus, who was hiding a proud smirk behind his hand. 

“I have not,” said Minerva, her tone full of befuddlement. 

“Then try,” stated Harry irritated, didn’t they have a brain cell between them? 

“Perhaps during a training session?” suggested Severus, Harry was looking at them as if they were idiots. The truth of the matter was that they have an ingrained sense of what they could and couldn’t do. They relied heavily on what the books tell them about magic that they don’t…experiment. Harry didn’t, thus his ideas were unorthodox but doable. One of his ideas had already come to life; all he had to do was test the boundaries of it. 

“It is worth a try,” agreed Minerva, for some reason she had a feeling it would work, and if it did…it was opening a whole new branch of magic. Was this the power the Dark Lord knew not? What they all didn’t know? Was Harry’s mind the reason they would succeed? 

“It is,” agreed Remus, looking forward to experiment with all he knew about magic. 

The others all remained silent, doubtful, it wouldn’t work after all…if it was meant to - it would already be happening. 

“I have a theory I need to test out, it might be a little…painful,” said Severus, hiding his anticipation and amusement. 

“What kind of theory?” asked Fred. 

“Harry suggested something to me during the weekend, and I created a spell which I’ve already cast on him. I just need to know how it works.” replied Severus firmly. 

“How would we help?” asked Bill cautiously, staring at Harry as if he could reveal the answer, only for a moment before he returned to staring at Severus. 

“I need a Portkey created, not by my hand, someone else’s and I want them to try and Portkey with Harry.” said Severus, in his usual no nonsense voice. 

“What happens to them if they do?” grinned George, his brown eyes twinkling deviously.   
“That is what I want to find out,” said Severus, lying slightly, he had a fair idea of what would happen but he didn’t know for certain. 

“I’ll do it,” volunteered Charlie, standing up, “Do you mind?” he asked, looking at the Headmistress’ desk, his eyes particularly on a paperweight. 

“Go ahead,” said Minerva; standing up as well, she wanted to see what was happening. Severus had been extremely vague, and it wasn’t like him at all. She didn’t doubt his abilities; she was one of the few aware that he had created dozens of spells before he even left Hogwarts. 

Charlie plucked it from the desk, and set it in his left palm as he muttered the words to create a Portkey. Setting its destination to Hogsmeade village, and making it a return Portkey so it would come back. He knew how to create Portkey’s, the rules were a bit more lax in Romania, and it wasn’t Ministry regulated. Not that it mattered, since everyone in the Order was capable of creating them, they had to be able to get everywhere without alerting the Ministry that a ‘vigilante group’ was going around trying to prevent the war. 

“There, it’s done.” said Charlie, moving towards Harry, holding it out. It was the first time he’d even been close to him, he could feel Harry’s magic, and it was magnificent. It was little wonder Severus Snape had snapped him up, powerful, smart and had a bloody mouth on him that would make sailors blush…well Severus wasn’t uncouth, he just insulted you in ways that made you wonder if you were being insulted or not. To find out you’d need to have a thesaurus and dictionary, which he was sure Severus Snape had probably swallowed at birth. “Hold on to it.” he advised Harry, slightly tense in anticipation. 

Severus was between them, watching their every move his eyes sharp and penetrating. He wondered if it was possible or if he’d been barking up the wrong tree. He was about to find out either way, and he couldn’t wait to find out. Theoretically nobody other than him should be able to Portkey Harry anywhere, it was a magic and blood based spell. He had told Harry the counter for it, just in case anything happened to him - then Harry wouldn’t be able to get anywhere by Portkey. He was always cautious, and knew what he had to do, especially if the worst happened. 

“Dragons,” muttered Charlie, his entire body tensing up, wondering if it would work. 

The next thing anybody knew was a loud scream, as Charlie fell to the floor in agony, his body writhing for a few seconds before he suddenly went still. “FUCK!” roared Charlie, gasping between panted breaths, his eyes closed in humiliation at being hurt so badly in front of the Order. 

Harry cocked his head to the side, noticing the colours, they were flashing which was unusual for a spell he knew from the little experience he had in the magical world. Did it have something to do with the origins of the spells? The pain the boy was going through? Or a combination of the spells his Dom had placed on him? 

“CHARLIE!” called Molly, terrified for her son, moving towards him with speed none would have thought her capable of. Clutching him close to her, hugging him as though she could take his agony as her own. Not aware that she was just embarrassing him further by acting as though he was still a little boy - not a grown man. 

“Mum! I’m fine,” said Charlie, proving it by wrestling from her hold and standing up on shaky feet. “Man, that bloody hurt.” he admitted, rubbing at his neck as if it was causing him the most pain. 

“Are you sure?” she asked, still petting at him as though he was going to disappear from right in front of her. 

“Interesting,” murmured Severus, his eyes alight with the thrill of getting it right. It might have been originally Harry’s idea but he’d gotten it figured out. Although he knew, instinctively, if Harry had wanted this to happen, it would have - words or not. His magic was unique, he could do anything he wanted without needing to stay the Latin words - he often wondered if there was a limit to that. 

“Hardly,” Charlie said bluntly, as he weakly moved back to his seat, glaring at his brothers who were muffling their laughter poorly at that. The other members were all chatting animatedly, looking more alive than they had been since Dumbledore’s arrest. They began to ponder the thought that Harry just might be on to something. 

“Have you tried a Portkey with Harry, Severus?” asked Minerva. 

“Yes,” replied Severus, nodding his head thoughtfully as he reclaimed his seat. The others all followed his lead, as the room quietened down again. “Harry’s training will begin tomorrow, I will need the help of a few others, since not only do I have classes to teach but they aren’t my area of expertise.” he wasn’t at all comfortable about leaving Harry with someone he didn’t know. He knew Harry could and would defend himself; it was just after what happened with Umbridge he wasn’t taking any chances. So the training the others would be doing - they would be doing it in his office, even if he had to change the entire layout so it could be done. 

Remus bit his tongue, Harry didn’t want to train from him, they’d both made that abundantly obvious. He did greatly desire to help; it was Lily and James son! A boy he’d watch grow up for the first year of his life. Watched James and Lily despair in keeping him safe when word got to them that Voldemort himself was after the children. A burden only Frank and Alice had been able to truly understand since their son had apparently been in the frame of possibility as well. 

“Who?” asked Minerva, she was assuming one of them was her, Severus was good at Transfiguration, he hadn’t been the best in his class but nonetheless Harry would benefit from a Master of Transfiguration to teach him. 

“You, Moody, and perhaps Filius if he is willing to help.” said Severus, all of them were extremely competent in their fields, and it would give Harry a fair chance knowing all different branches of magic. 

“So you are doing the same as Dumbledore…teaching him only the basics, it won’t get him a good job.” stated Molly, not that she cared about what kind of job Harry got, or about the boy himself. She was terrified of him; she was just finding something to complain about. 

Severus held Harry’s hand tightly, warning him against saying anything. 

“That is where you are wrong, he is already learning Ancient Runes, Potions, and Wandless magic,” stated Severus calmly, staring straight at her, basically challenging her to keep going. The reason Harry hadn’t learnt anything else was because he’d been busy learning to read and write, it wasn’t something Harry wanted anyone knowing, so he would always keep quiet about that. He didn’t care if they thought he was only teaching him what he needed to defeat Voldemort. Even though it was the most important thing, he wanted Harry to survive. Harry would be more than fine, he would learn all branches of magic, and he would make sure of that. Well, not every branch, thought Severus thinking of Divination, the useless drivel that had ruined his subs life. 

“Molly don’t start,” said Arthur quietly, not wanting everyone to hear. 

Molly just ‘harrumphed’ before quieting down as if she hadn’t just been soundly beaten by Severus. 

“What about the rest of us? We could help!” said Tonks. 

“You would have been an ideal candidate but Harry doesn’t trust you, therefore I will not leave him with you.” said Severus sternly. 

“Ideal candidate?” asked Moody shrewdly. 

“Yes, Harry received a certain ability from his paternal grandmother, Dorea Blacks family line.” said Severus bluntly. 

“He’s a Metamorphamagus?!” gasped Sirius, awed. It was a very coveted ability in the Black family. All of them wished for it to crop up on them and they be able to change form. It no doubt had infuriated Bellatrix and Narcissa when it appeared that Nymphadora was one, a half-blood child with the coveted Black ability, oh yes, they would have raged against it. It was curious that Harry, who was much like Tonks, was able to change form as well. 

“He is,” stated Severus self-satisfied. 

“Amazing!” said Tonks; she’d never met anyone else with her particular ability. She blanched at the look Harry sent her; it was too reminiscent of the time where he’d managed to get free from the room as he cursed her. 

“Is that how he was able to stay one step ahead of us?” wondered Diggle. 

“Of course not,” sneered Severus, of all the stupid questions - that one was on the top of his list. 

“It is getting late, Severus, I have rounds to do before we settle for this evening.” said Minerva, helping change the subject. 

“Very well, if you wish to use the spell and/or track them, it will be decided at the meeting, majority vote is that agreed?” stated Severus, looking around.   
“Yes,” agreed most members verbally, while others just nodded their heads. 

“Very well, meeting adjourned.” Severus stated sharply. 

“Wait, what if you stayed in the room while I showed Harry how to use his gift? Would that be okay?” said Tonks. 

“I’m not scared of you,” Harry revealed snidely. 

“I will answer that question in the next meeting,” said Severus firmly, he needed time to talk it through with Harry. He would understand if he said no, not that he really needed her help. He pretty much had the ability perfected, right down to changing his eyes and the shape of them. He wouldn’t need much helping, so regardless of his answer he would agree with him. This was one thing he didn’t mind discussing with Harry as a couple as apposed to Dom/sub as they were for most part. 

“Okay,” said Tonks, nodding her understanding. 

“Excuse us,” said Severus, standing up, guiding Harry towards the door, he’d said his piece it was up to the others now what they chose.


	80. Chapter 80

Willing 

Chapter 80 

Un-needed Training 

“Sirius why did you react like you didn’t already know about Harry’s status as a Metamorphamagus?” asked Remus, his voice cautious as he stared at Sirius. They were back in their quarters, within Hogwarts. Neither Remus nor Sirius wanted to go where the Order meetings were usually held, but it didn’t seem like the case any longer. Lately they’d been held at Hogwarts, but with everything that was going on he couldn’t blame them for holding it there. Dumbledore had destroyed their beliefs, their faith in the Order, and crushed their spirits in a way that Voldemort hadn’t been able to. Although today had been a good day, they had come alive properly for the first time in a long time - maybe now they could actually feel as though they were doing something important again. 

“I knew?” asked Sirius, surprised, gazing at Remus confused. 

“Yes, I told you months ago,” replied Remus, exaggerating a little, it hadn’t been months. 

“I don’t even remember,” said Sirius horrified, how much was he forgetting? Was it his mind or just the fact he hadn’t remembered everything yet? Slumping on the couch, baffled. 

“You swore an oath not to tell anyone,” Remus told him, seeing if it would jog his memory. “I was trying to get you to see that Harry had been the one to fool Severus not the other way around before you did something extremely stupid.” 

“Oh! I think I remember that!” cried Sirius, as part of the memory seemed to swim before his eyes before disappearing. It was foggy, like a great deal of his memories, he wasn’t sure if it was his own mind keeping them that way or if it was a combination of the potion Dumbledore had him under the antidote or the potion he’d taken to help repair his body after his extensive stay in Azkaban.

“You hungry?” asked Remus, wondering what to get for dinner…although he really should go down to the Great Hall and eat there. He was a teacher now, but just for tonight he wanted to remain here, he still ached after the full moon, and with classes to teach tomorrow he wanted to be at his best. 

“Aren’t you going down?” asked Sirius, he was the only one who ate in Remus’ new quarters, despite the fact there was more than enough room at the teachers table. He wasn’t a teacher, and until lately the notion had been laughable at the thought of him being one. He didn’t think it was so laughable now though, he had been a decent Auror, and it couldn’t be hard to teach. He doubted he would be able to pass the tests required to be an Auror now. Years of living in dank, water surrounded building had…slowed his reaction time considerably. He wasn’t as fit as he used to be and his bones ached at the worst moments. After all this time he would need to do the tests again, they wouldn’t risk anything happening to him on duty and being sued to hell and back. Although he didn’t really have anyone other than Remus that gave a shit, not even his own godson. 

“Not tonight,” denied Remus, he was just going to call a House-Elf to get them dinner. 

“Alright, I’m fine with whatever is available.” said Sirius, anything tasted good to him - always had since he got released from Azkaban. Now the food in there was absolutely disgusting when they actually got fed, which wasn’t often. His emaciated form when he managed to get out was proof of that. 

“Lexa?” called Remus, she was his ‘personal House-Elf’ apparently, all teachers had one but he knew they rarely used them. She would be in charge of making sure his rooms were cleaned and his clothes were washed and dried things like that. He was glad to be out of Grimmauld Place and teaching again. It was the one thing he had always wanted to do, but his status as a werewolf made it next to impossible. Or it had at any rate, but here he was, everyone knowing that he was one, and he was still being allowed to teach.

“Yes Sir?” she said, answering the call, dressed in the usual Hogwarts crested clothes that were given to them by the head House-Elf. The Head House-Elf made them herself, so it was safe to give them out, without freeing them. 

“Can you bring us both up dinner? Some pasta if it’s available?” questioned Remus, not used to giving orders to House-Elves. As far as he knew, even before he became a werewolf his parents hadn’t had any. His dad might have done before he ended up falling in love with his mum, and he doubted she would have been comfortable around House-Elves. He even hated how Sirius treated Kreacher, despite his vicious words, he rarely interacted with it. 

“Yes Sir,” said Lexa, bowing low before she was gone again. 

“I’m really beginning to hate pasta,” said Sirius, but it wasn’t his usual whinging. It was just matter of fact, he’d been eating so much pasta he was going off it. It was helping him get stronger though, and giving him more energy than he was used to so Sirius decided he would endure it. He could feel how energetic after that potion and this diet, and it was amazing. 

“You won’t have to do it forever, just until you gain weight and become more healthy.” said Remus offhandedly. Sirius had done really well at the meeting, Remus finally began to find hope that Sirius really had changed. He hadn’t spoken down to Harry; he’d spoken to him as an equal. He hadn’t argued with Snape or started any of his nonsense when he took over either. 

“I’ve already put five pound on,” said Sirius, sounding proud and more like his old self for a moment. 

“Mmm,” said Remus, noncommittally, not really listening as he thought on everything that had happened at the meeting. 

“What’s up with you?” asked Sirius, staring at Remus; he should be used to the brooding sort of silence Remus went through after the full moon. He mostly assumed it was due to the pain, but he wasn’t sure, he had never asked. Everyone was entitled to their ways, and he was used to Remus being like that even in school. 

“Just thinking,” confessed Remus, smiling half-heartedly at Sirius. 

“About?” questioned Sirius, having a good idea. 

“Everything actually, Harry mostly,” replied Remus. 

“Well I’d say we are making progress, he only got pissed off once,” said Sirius wryly, he did have a point, and his anger was warranted. They’d been squeamish about breaking the law when they already had, potion or not, it burned him to know he would have acted the same. He just wanted his godson safe; he wouldn’t have thought of it that way and still grabbed him off the streets of Muggle London and brought him to Hogwarts. Although he doubted he would have kept him imprisoned, but would have definitely tried to talk sense into him until he listened. 

“Well considering the temper he has on him, I wouldn’t say he got pissed off, just annoyed.” stated Remus, grinning in bemusement. “How are you dealing with that now?” 

“You know you make it sound like I was two different people, I wasn’t, I just…lost myself for a while.” conceded Sirius, “I know I’m probably never going to be the godfather I wanted to be to Harry, but I hope he can forgive me for the way I was and give me a chance at the very least. If not then I honestly don’t know what I will do.” 

Their conversation was interrupted by the appearance of the House-Elf who merely put the food down and disappeared without a word. House-Elves were trained to clean, be silent and unseen, which for most part they succeeded in doing. 

“To me you were, I was looking after a child a few days ago, in an adults body, it’s good to have the real Sirius back, a grown up one.” said Remus, more than Sirius would ever know. He had his partner back, and he was so grateful for that. 

“I’m just glad I can’t really remember much,” said Sirius honestly. Most of it was fuzzy after he got out of Azkaban, probably due to the influencing potion Dumbledore gave him again or being in close contact with him activated it once more. Everything before and leading up to and after his escape was very clear in his mind. The potion for Azkaban convicts obviously couldn’t overcome the controlling potion Dumbledore used. 

‘Alright for some’ thought Remus, unfortunately he couldn’t forget anything. “Let’s eat before it gets cold,” murmured Remus eventually, nothing in his tone giving way his bitter feelings. 

\-----0 

Next Day   
“Have you finished?” demanded Severus, entering the living room after being in his Potions Lab for over two hours. He had given Harry work to do, he was getting better, and his writing was definitely more legible. He was writing with a quill now, there was no need for the Muggle pencils since he could read and write. Harry better have since he was currently sitting with his nose in a book, not something he had told him to do. 

“I have, over an hour ago, so I thought I’d read this,” said Harry, holding up the third grade book in the Ancient Runes. 

“You have no trouble with it?” asked Severus, sitting down, Ancient Runes wasn’t his favourite but he understood enough to explain if Harry didn’t understand anything. It was fifth year material, the third book in the series that was required to be read if you took Ancient Runes. 

“No, it’s interesting; do you know that if we pressed a rune on one of the Dark Marks we would have a layout of every Death Eater if we made a map of the magical districts? There’s one common denominator in all the Dark Marks and that’s HIS magical signature, it would broadcast out to them all like a signal.” Harry gushed, his voice eager and eyes bright. “Maybe even names, if we could figure out how to do it. It would make it much easier to track them.” 

“It is interesting,” agreed Severus thoughtfully, how could someone with hardly any education be so smart? It blew his preconceived notions to hell, and Harry continued to endlessly surprise him. He just didn’t understand what was possible and what wasn’t, he was thinking outside the box, and he’d always assumed he was, especially since he created his own spells and edited the potions to suit his needs, which was to make them better. What would Harry be able to do once he acclimated to the magical world more? 

“I’d love to be able to try it!” admitted Harry, unfortunately they didn’t have a mark to test his theory with - unless they grabbed one, stunned him and did what they needed to do without the fucker aware of what they’d done. 

“And why can’t you?” smirked Severus, his tone taunting. 

“Well, unless we grab one of the fuck…erm, Death Eaters we can’t,” Harry said, frowning at his Dom, he’d removed his Dom’s mark so obviously it wasn’t himself he was thinking about. 

“No but there is one other who is desperate enough to bring him down. For the sole reason that he had been duped, and duping a Slytherin is one of the worst things you could do. We, Slytherins get revenge in the most painful way possible.” replied Severus, letting the slip up go, they had more to deal with than swearing, and he had stopped himself. We, yes, Harry was as Slytherin as they came. 

“Malfoy,” Harry remembered, his lip unconsciously curled in both repugnance and amusement. 

“The promise of its removal would have him doing almost anything,” admitted Severus, he certainly would have. He had just been fortunate enough to have a submissive who could speak Parseltongue. The potions he had sent the blonde wouldn’t even be taking the edge off by now. Like all things the body got used to it, and it didn’t work to its full capacity, with the war truly starting back up the Dark Lord would be calling his followers a lot more regularly. Which meant regardless of taking the potion, it would hurt and continue to do so until he could take another dose. 

“Bloody brilliant,” said Harry, gleefully, and not a happy gleeful more of a vindictive pleasure. 

“That will have to wait,” said Severus, glancing at the time, “It’s time to head up to Minerva’s office,” which was where they had decided to hold the first of Harry’s training so to speak. Transfiguration first, considering he’d turned a human (Granger) into an animal, a beaver of all things, he would have no trouble with whatever Minerva had in store for him. 

“Okay,” murmured Harry agreeably, closing the book and scrambling up, placing it on the table, as he stood.   
“We are using the Floo,” stated Severus, smirking as Harry stopped in his tracks and turned back around a grimace on his face. He didn’t like many means of magical transportation, but that was only because he wasn’t used to it yet. Stepping into the large old-fashioned fireplace, he waited expectantly on Harry, and not for long before he was holding onto him, before long they were going through the Floo Network at an alarming pace before being spat out in Minerva McGonagall’s office, it was definitely hers, since there was tartan absolutely everywhere. She had made the Head teacher office truly her own. 

Harry coughed gagging slightly, having accidentally inhaled ash, just as he felt as though he was going to be thoroughly sick; a spell was aimed his way washing out his mouth. “Thanks,” murmured Harry gratefully, absently noticing that the ash on his clothes had also disappeared too. 

“Directly on time, as usual, Severus.” said Minerva amused, sitting in her chair watching them in amusement. 

“I will return after the classes are over, he remains here.” said Severus firmly. 

Minerva blinked, “I think it will be safe for him to wander around Hogwarts, Severus. You’ve already taken every precaution possible” he was so worried over nothing. 

“No? I can think of other ways, such as stunning and Apparating him after they get to the edge of the wards.” said Severus with deceptive mildness. “He remains in this room.” 

“Very well,” conceded Minerva, her lips twitching at Harry’s amusement at her expense no doubt. 

“Good.” said Severus, before he turned right around and was gone again. He couldn’t linger, since his class would be starting in a matter of a few minutes. 

“You should choose your fights wisely,” commented Harry, smirking. 

“And that wasn’t wise?” enquired Minerva. 

“Not really, when it comes to my safety he doesn’t bend, not even for me.” replied Harry wryly. 

“You’ve succeeding in getting Severus to change his mind?” asked Minerva, not sure if she should feel proud or shocked. She had known Severus for a very long time, and there was simply no changing his mind when it was made up. 

“A few times,” shrugged Harry, not seeing anything special about it. 

“I must admit I am surprised,” said Minerva, “Take a seat.” she added gesturing to the chair at the other side of her desk. 

“Why? Because of the kind of relationship we are in? You know it’s not very different from other ones, you’d be surprised by the amount of people who have or desire a D/s relationship.” Harry added his voice calm and collected. 

“You were very young, too young I would say - especially to consider a D/s relationship, it’s not something entered into lightly.” revealed Minerva. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m happy for you both, and I’m not saying it’s wrong for you or that you shouldn’t have done it. I am merely commenting on the fact you were too young in general.” 

“Probably,” snorted Harry, “I was eleven. You should be grateful I did though.” 

“How so?” asked Minerva, oh there was no mistaken who Harry spent most of his time with.

“I was going down a dark path,” muttered Harry darkly, his face twisted in bitterness. “Getting into more and more fights, just so I could feel important, accomplished…just so people knew I was there. And just to feel anything in general other than numbness.” and to protect the younger street children from the older and badder idiots that were homeless. He had lost one, one he had taken under his wing and he’d gone after vengeance that was of course during the time he found the club. Only when he had been with Severus had he gotten the worst beating of his life, and well he’d been forced to admit a variation of what happened. Severus hadn’t cared about that though, no, he’d put himself at risk and that was one of the important rules, the most important rule. 

Minerva felt as though her heart was about to explode, she’d seen the darkness in Harry, but to hear him talking about it was something else entirely. She knew Severus was the only reason it wasn’t fully unleashing. Perhaps Harry did need that relationship to help him - stop him becoming destructive. His life shouldn’t have been like this, she should have done what she needed to - even taking Harry from Privet Drive. She’d known the Dursley’s weren’t any good. Dumbledore just wouldn’t listen to her, the damn bastard that he was. She didn’t normally curse, but this was needed to convey her anger and disgust. Eleven years old! Nobody should be that hard and jaded at that age, Harry had been through so much yet he was coming out of it. With the appropriate amount of love and friendship he was adapting. He was being honest, he truly needed a Dom, and how could she say otherwise? “Then Severus is perfect for you, he too went down a dark path and had the strength just like you, to come back from it.” 

Harry silently nodded, wondering why the hell he’d spilled his guts to her. He didn’t normally talk to anyone about his past - with the exception of his Dom but only when he had to. Although lately he was talking about it without needing to be practically coerced into it. 

“Right well let’s get to it,” said Minerva, “First class usually learns how to turn a matchstick into a needle.” 

“Like this?” said Harry picking up a matchstick from the box, watching it go from wood into a pointy silver instrument. She had obviously been prepared for teaching him everything here. 

“Yes, indeed,” said Minerva proudly. “Your father found Transfiguration just as easy as you do.” 

Harry just blinked before shrugging his shoulders, aware that to these people it probably looked harsh. Unfortunately on the street you couldn’t care about things long dead or lost to you. Not that he hated them, he just didn’t care, what was the point of getting to know something or someone who was gone? He placed the needle on the table, having no need for it. 

“Finite Incantatem.” chanted Minerva, pointing her wand at the needle; she always had to transfigure them back. To her amazement and confusion, it remained the way it was, muttering the spell again she felt herself utterly embarrassed, suddenly feeling the same way Poppy had. When she had been unable to remove the spells on Dumbledore, how was Harry’s magic so different that they couldn’t remove them? It wasn’t normal, even she could do a few Wandless spells, but they never stuck in their form. 

“Now this, transfigure your beetle into a coat button…now the incantation for this is…” Minerva stopped, why was she helping him again? It was obvious he didn’t need any help whatsoever. Because exactly where she’d placed the beetle on the table was a shiny black button. “Well done, you’re really good at this.” she said blankly. By this record they were going to be through the entire syllabus within the two hours he was going to be here. 

“Alright, how about turning this into a matchbox,” said Minerva, placing the pin cushion in front of him. “The incantation is Flintifors.” even though she knew he wasn’t going to use the incantation - she couldn’t beat a habit of a lifetime in a single afternoon while Harry blew all her beliefs about magic to smithereens.   
Harry of course proved her right; the odd thing was the matchbox was the same colour as the pincushion had been. Yellow with blue stars on it, a gift from Filius, who insisted she had too much tartan in her office. It was over thirty years old, but not of sentimental value. She would soon learn probably, that it would be best to keep Harry away from anything sentimental. 

“Did you do a lot of transfiguring before you came to Hogwarts?” enquired Minerva; it was far too easy for him. “Like clothes and such?” 

“No,” replied Harry, his face going impassive. 

“Okay, how about this,” said Minerva, placing a quill in front of Harry, “Turn it into a miniature dragon,” hoping that she wouldn’t end up with a huge dragon in her classroom that she couldn’t transfigure back. She certainly wouldn’t put it past Harry to be able to do the impossible. 

“A dragon?” echoed Harry, looking sceptical. 

“Draconifers,” said Minerva, “That is the incantation if you need it.” 

Harry cocked his head to the side, she was serious she actually wanted him to transfigure a dragon. Lifting up the quill, he pushed his magic through him thinking, no willing, and a dragon to appear. He hadn’t done it like this before, so he wasn’t sure it would work, his magic usually reacted to his intent. Was his magic starting to become like theirs? He hoped not, he hoped it was just too complicated a spell without an actual incantation. Nothing, well that just sucked, so Harry sat and began thinking the actual incantation watching in satisfaction when it worked. A miniature dragon sat in his hand, Harry looked at it in silent awe, his finger couldn’t help but stroke at it, and it even felt scaly. It opened its mouth and suddenly fire leapt from it, catching Harry unawares, but it remained alight just above his hand. 

“Dear Merlin! Are you alright?” asked Minerva, standing up before she realized the flame was hovering over his hand. “Isn’t that painful?” she asked looking worried. She didn’t want Severus coming back and finding Harry hurt, he wouldn’t trust her again - and he was taking a big leap in trusting her after what Dumbledore had done to them all. His actions had shaken all their faith in everyone. 

“If you want to hold the flame you harness pain,” Harry said cryptically. Still staring at the miniature dragon, the flame had disappeared after Harry put it out by closing his fingers and making a fist. When he opened it, there was nothing to indicate he’d just held a flame in his hand. It did give him a lot of ideas in regards to magic itself. 

“There is a useful one, to conjure bandages and flints if required,” explained Minerva, “It’s called Ferula, if you can manage it.” 

“I know that one,” replied Harry, it had saved his life more times than he wanted to admit. 

“How about one that conjures fiery flames? Its incantation is Flagrate,” suggested Minerva that would be a handy spell to know. 

“That’s transfiguration?” Harry asked surprised. Placing the dragon on the table, watching it in fascination. 

“It is there are many different kinds of transfiguration, although it is officially divided into four different categories.” explained Minerva. 

“Can you conjure a dummy then?” asked Harry. He didn’t want to do it on her, he didn’t want to have to disturb his Dom and tell him he’d accidentally killed the Headmistress. 

Minerva’s lips twitched, as she stood, moving over to her chess set, and plucking a knight from the chessboard. Placed it on the floor and stood back, saying the incantation and causing the knight to slowly expand until it was the same height as Minerva herself. “I can conjure dummies; I can animate them to move, to fight back, as though it’s an actual person. It can listen to commands but is incapable of independent thought.” 

“Do you tell it exactly what to do?” asked Harry circling around it, his green eyes full of fire. 

“No, suggestions such as fight or defend.” replied Minerva. 

“Then it is capable to a certain extent of independent thought. If it wasn’t capable of thinking shouting defend would just be a bloody word.” said Harry, “Like saying it to a baby that couldn’t do anything.” 

“Perhaps,” said Minerva, she hadn’t given it much thought. 

The dragon began chirping again, spitting out a small amount of fire, but with one spell Minerva had it out. Harry seemed to be really fascinated with it; she may as well let him have it as long as possible. She doubted very much that Severus would allow that thing in his quarters - it didn’t matter that it could fit in the palm of his hand. The damage that small thing could do overnight would be amazing as it was devastating. 

‘Flagrate!’ thought Harry, eyeing the dummy, curious to know how the spell would turn out. Did it burn those under the spell? Or just create a feeling of being burnt? He was about to find out, then flame-like rope shot from his hand and wrapped tightly around the largened knight. 

“Does it hurt?” asked Harry curiously, “Feel like real flames?” 

“It hurts if you struggle, but that’s just the normal constricting feeling when you are bound. They are there more for show. You can also use it to write with, to leave a trail so you don’t cross it. Such as this, look.” she said, creating an X with her wand, Harry grinned and drew a knots and crosses board, and making an O. He used to draw with bits of stones when he was younger, just to keep himself amused, not that it had ever lasted long. Being on the street every minute of the day, watching your back there wasn’t really much time for fun. Minerva nonetheless indulged him, since they did have time to waste - there was nothing she could really teach Harry. Still it didn’t hurt to let him know about as many spells as possible. 

“Have you tried duplicating items? The incantation is Geminio.” added Minerva, as she made the fiery flames disappear. She at least had been able to do that, which made her feel a little more accomplished. 

Harry waved his hand and an additional knight was standing there, bindings and all. 

“There are so many spell, I’m sure you are already aware of the ones that turn human into animals,” teased Minerva. Remembering what he had done to Hermione Granger, the girl could be annoying when she wanted to be. “The students have adored you since, each time the first years come to class they secretly hope its you.” unless she was very much mistaken, she could have sworn Harry looked embarrassed, and pinkness was creeping up his pale cheeks. He might like to make people think he doesn’t care, but the truth was he wanted them to. 

“Then turn Granger into something else,” stated Harry, a vindictive grin appearing on his face. 

“It’s not right for teachers to do that,” said Minerva, giving him a pointed look, or anyone else for that matter. Human transfiguration was tricky for seventh years never mind a novice of magic. Well, he wouldn't be a novice for long, she would teach him everything he needed to know - or rather show him what Transfiguration was capable off.


	81. Chapter 81

Willing 

Chapter 81 

“Thank you for allowing us the use of your home, Andromeda,” said Severus, nodding his head to the side in silent respect. He did respect her in a way, growing up being told one thing, then giving everything, the prestige, the heritage, the money, the life she had lived to come to this little property without a galleon to her name. Yet she’d built her life, married a Muggle-Born and had a child - and seemed perfectly content with her life. Her family had ignored her, yet she had it in her heart to take Narcissa and Lucius in when they needed it the most - putting them all in unprecedented danger. 

“You are welcome, Severus,” murmured Andromeda, “We’ll just go shopping and leave you to it.” standing up her husband followed her silently, his gaze mostly on Harry in unveiled curiosity. 

“Much appreciated,” murmured Lucius, sounding very different from the wizard he had once been. The proud pureblood was gone, replaced by a man who looked gaunt, sick and in Muggle clothes no less, it made him wonder why, and after all they had packed everything in the manor. Why would he need to even think of wearing Muggle clothes? He could see that Narcissa was wearing her customary clothes that befitted Lady Malfoy of the Malfoy Estate. 

“Letters, from your son,” said Severus, handing over the small bundle. 

“Oh, thank you,” said Narcissa, grasping a hold of them softly, clutching them as if she was afraid they would disappear or if they would crumble to dust by just touching them. She placed them in her lap, keeping them held protectively, she wasn’t an ignorant witch, and you didn’t open mail in the presence of company or guests. 

“You are welcome,” said Severus, eyeing her shrewdly. All this worry was truly getting to them; both looked like they’d both lost a significant amount of weight. Considering they’d barely had a piece of meat on their bones, like him and of course their son Draco - it was rather worrisome. He didn’t particularly care for their wellbeing, but he cared about Draco’s state of mind. For some reason the boy loved his parents, although he’d had the rollers shuttered up when it came to his father’s flaws and he didn’t like what he saw. 

“Sit down, please,” said Narcissa; smiling at them, “Can I get you anything?” 

“No,” stated Severus wryly, knowing that no House-Elf worked here, she would have to brew the coffee herself - and he really didn’t want a coffee from someone who probably couldn’t brew one properly to save herself. 

“You said something in the letter about a deal?” Lucius said smoothly, it was ruined by the spasm of pain that leapt across his face. 

Harry frown at him, opening displaying weakness was stupid, what the hell was he doing? He should have better masks at his age at making sure the pain didn’t show on his face. His Dom had been through worse and had remained stoic, he’d bucked under the sudden pain but he’d remained strong - he was always strong. It’s what he needed in a Dom, and it’s why he’d actually wanted to stay, well part of the reason. He’d been the right amount of caring, demanding, comforting, strong and consistent he stuck to the rules no matter what. Well unless he was able to convince him, that he didn’t mind too much since it didn’t happen very often. 

“Harry?” questioned Severus, staring at him in concern from where he had sat. Lucius had begun to fidget under the stare, cross between apprehensive and annoyed. No doubt he remembered that Harry was perfectly capable of defending himself. 

Harry jerked his head staring at Severus before sitting down, he hadn’t realized how deeply in thought he’d been lost. The room was very small, very normal and he liked that. Although Sev’s apartment was like three times the size of it, mostly probably because it was open space and it used to be a shop - at least that’s what he thought Sev said but it hadn’t been brought up since their first night together years ago. 

“The deal?” said Lucius, very impatiently. 

“Lucius,” chided Narcissa, gently reminding him of his manners, Severus and Harry were guests; well they were all guests really. 

Lucius gave his wife an apologetic look but refused to give one to Severus or Potter. Instead he turned to stare at them expectantly, knowing Slytherins liked theatrics, none more than the Dark Lord of course. He refused to bow to it; he’d already done it enough with the aforementioned wizard for years. 

“Why don’t you show him, Sev?” said Harry, a sadistic smirk on his face as he stared at Lucius in evident gloating smug satisfaction. 

Severus gave him a pointed look, but he felt deeply amused, sometimes it was rather disconcerting just how much his sub was like him. Especially in terms of getting one over people, its one of the few satisfactions he’d allowed himself. Still, the look on Lucius’ face would certainly be amusing, so without another thought he began to roll up his sleeve, keeping his forearm inward so he couldn’t see it. Right now the most prominent emotion on Lucius’ face was confused hostility, he was getting quickly annoyed. He would have felt sorry for him, or sympathy pain at the very least if he didn’t just barely tolerate Lucius. Nobody could take Malfoy in large dozes, well, not without wanting to kill him anyway. 

“Severus?” questioned Narcissa, her brow furrowed; she knew he was up to something. Having spent her life surrounded by Slytherins she knew he was leading up to something he felt was quite big. It didn’t escape her notice that it was his left arm he was removing his sleeve from but the moment he turned it around she gasped in disbelief. 

“What?” croaked Lucius, his irritation and annoyance fading fast…how the hell did he get it removed? He had asked the best of people in their fields abroad on how to remove this damn thing. “H-h-how?” stuttered the always until now wizard totally floundered. He couldn’t believe his eyes, there was no known way to hide it, everything from glamours. 

Severus turned to face Harry again, arching an eyebrow in silent question. 

Harry grinned gleefully all too happy to play along, closing his eyes he imagined a snake in front of him before he began speaking, only it sounded like English to him…but to Lucius and Narcissa hissing escaped Harry’s mouth causing them to pale drastically, being forcefully reminded of the wizard they were trying to escape. Harry’s eyes snapped open watching them practically wet theirselves with fear. 

“He really has a hold over everything doesn’t he?” asked Harry, grimacing at their fear, normally he would have found it amusing, but this was fear on its own not any fear he’d induced by say fighting and beating his opponent. The fact someone was so scared just for that made him utterly disgusted in all honesty. 

“He’s extremely powerful, persuasive, and to a lot of people he makes complete sense.” said Severus honestly, remembering when he first joined. “I still do agree with some of his beliefs although not the way he chose to apply them.” death wasn’t the answer, he may not be overly fond of Muggles but he didn’t necessarily want them all dead - now at any rate. When he’d been a teenager, yes, after all the only Muggles he’d ever encountered were bullies of all kinds. 

“How did YOU manage to get it removed? I tried everything!” jealousy, anger and embarrassment were written clearly across Lucius face. 

Narcissa felt exasperated and let it show, like that was a way to go about getting the spell or whatever to get it removed. Harry seemed to take perverse pleasure in every emotion her husband showed, which indicated they’d had a bad encounter already. Oh she’d put the dots together, a parselmouth put it on, it takes a parselmouth to take it off - Harry Potter had removed Severus’ Dark Mark. Her husband would have realised this if he had just taken the time to take the situation in. He’d been lost the second he had to wait longer than a few minutes to know the answer to a riddle, when Severus had written that he would visit. Worse of course by the fact Severus had removed his mark. Her husband was in a lot of pain, and wasn’t his normal self. 

“Seriously?” sneered Harry, scoffing as he sat back further in his seat. “You sound like a five year old who didn’t get what he wanted for Christmas…how the hell have you survived?” 

Lucius hissed between gritted teeth, glaring at Harry promising him all the pain on this earth - if only he hadn’t been in pain it’s exactly what he would have done. The worst of it was he knew the boy was right but he refused to admit it, he however, did pale when he noticed the ferocious look on Severus’ face. He hadn’t seen that look in his eyes for a very long time, and he sincerely hoped never to see it again. He wasn’t the only one wary of Snape, every single Death Eater was, even big, depraved and brutish Fenrir Greyback. He always wondered why the Dark Lord tolerated even his third in command to have so much fear over the others and not feel the need to kill him. 

“Enough of the pissing contest,” snapped Narcissa, “Severus you asked to see us? Is everything okay?” 

“Yes,” replied Severus, his face changing to impassive as he turned to stare at Narcissa. “I have a proposition for you, if you are willing to accept.” 

“Which is?” enquired Lucius, straightening his spine, vowing not to let this situation get the better of him again. 

“We need to imbed a rune into your Dark Mark,” Severus told him bluntly. 

“You what?” Lucius muttered incredulously. “Are you out of your mind?” he wanted rid of it not bloody tampered with. 

“And the added benefit?” Narcissa asked a proposition unusually worked both ways. Severus wouldn’t have shown up here unless he was one hundred percent certain Lucius would agree. He had an ace up his sleeve, and she knew it - Lucius was dropping the ball big time. 

“Isn’t it obvious?” grunted Severus, shifting slightly, “Harry will remove the mark.” 

Lucius stared at them conflicted, being torn in two with indecision. Did he do this? Slytherins always kept their word and especially Severus. Yet the thought of something going wrong…terrified him, nothing else worked on the mark so who’s to say it would? “No spell, charm or potion works on the damn thing!” Lucius cried out desperately, feeling as if Snape had just taunted him for nothing. 

“It was removed.” drawled Severus as if he was talking to a lack witted first year. “Evidently some spells work.” 

“Runes can’t be spelled in Parseltongue!” argued Lucius. 

“Parselmouth, it’s parselmouth, Parseltongue is someone with the ability.” corrected Harry, rolling his eyes. 

“Harry’s magic is different…it will work.” stated Severus surely. 

“On a scale what you say the success rate would be?” asked Narcissa calmly. 

“Ninety-nine percent.” Severus replied confidently. 

“Alright, um what is this rune? What will it do? Have you even thought about the affects it could have on him?” asked Narcissa. 

“Harry?” questioned Severus; it had been his idea after all. 

“Live tracking rune,” Harry told her, his voice as always was with strangers blunt and cold. “It will track every Death Eater through it, including Voldie himself. Other than tracking you with the others nothing will happen to your husband.” the coward that he was. 

“You are recklessly confident in this boy, Severus,” said Lucius sharply, insulting him. 

“I say we go with my original idea, Severus,” said Harry his green eyes spitting fire at Lucius. Kidnap some stupid Death Eater and put the rune on him, it would be better than helping this arsehole get away with murder. It would be easy enough to tell them he’d removed it so he was still accountable for his actions. 

“What idea is that?” asked Narcissa apprehensively. 

“Get someone else, we aren’t short of people to find.” sneered Severus, Harry was right, he wasn’t going to try and convince Lucius or bargain for it - not for Lucius to try and use it against them later. He could have tried all he liked, but he wouldn’t have put up with it. 

“Someone else?” echoed Lucius, before he puffed up indignantly. “There is no need for that, you are here now.” he couldn’t risk nobody else being able to remove the mark. 

Narcissa just shook her head at her husbands attempt to take control of the conversation. He’d never had any control, and his pathetic attempt was making him look weak. Not befitting for the house of Malfoy, she prayed her son had more decorum than that. She saw that both men were amused by Lucius’ words as well. 

“Give me your arm,” stated Harry sharply, expectantly holding out his hand. 

Lucius pushed up his sleeve, before removing the bandage, which had been soaked in some sort of salve by the looks of it. Lucius wiped his forearm clean; the only sign of pain he gave off was the twitch of his eyes as he pressed at the inflamed skin. He watched the boy with trepidation, having a bad feeling about letting anyone near the mark. It was probably just habit though, since he wasn’t used to bearing it in front of anyone other than the Dark Lord when he demanded it. 

Lucius jumped when he felt magic going into the mark, not where whether it was surprise at it working of the fact the boy was glaringly doing it without a wand. Maybe he shouldn’t have doubted the boy…or pissed him off. He was evidently powerful, perhaps more powerful than the Dark Lord to do rune magic without needing to draw on the runes. 

“Did he just Wandlessly and unwritten place a rune on my husband?” breathed Narcissa wide eyed. 

“Not so recklessly confident now?” questioned Severus, smugly. 

“Sev I need a knife,” said Harry, with a little too much anticipation in his voice. 

“Why would you need one?” cautioned Lucius, trying to wrestle his wrist from Harry but the unforgiving grasp he had on him was preventing it. 

“Hold still,” snapped Harry, annoyed. Not that he was tugging hard; he was in that much pain that a five year old could have held onto him. 

“He needs to harness the rune,” Severus told him, feeling vexed. 

“With my blood?” snarled Lucius, most definitely against it. 

“I need that too, yes, but mostly just the magic inside the mark.” added Harry in a fake cheerful voice. 

“Do it, Lucius, it will help defeat him.” urged Narcissa, placing a hand on her husbands free arm, her eyes filled with worry. “For our son.” 

Lucius slumped in defeat, unable to deny his wife - or incidentally save their son. “Alright.” 

“Why are you afraid of a little blood?” Harry asked genuinely curious, the knife Severus had conjured hovering over the Dark Mark. “It’s not like you stay in pain, there’s potions.” he hadn’t been as lucky he thought bitterly.   
“Blood magic is forbidden, dangerous,” explained Severus, “its one part of the Darkest of Arts that cannot be redeemed.” 

“So I’m breaking the law?” asked Harry, excitement thrumming through him. 

“No,” said Severus wryly, “A live tracking rune works with just magic, but to keep it alive we need to use blood especially if we plan on removing it.” 

“So we are!” Harry stated, his heated gaze lingering over Severus promising him that tonight wouldn’t be one he’d forget in a hurry. Turning back to the task at hand, suddenly feeling uncomfortable in his clothes. Expertly Harry sliced into the mark, keeping it within the tattoo, before urging his magic through it, spreading the blood on the blade as well as the foreign magic in it. Looking up and removing the blade he nodded his thanks when his Dom handed him the rune filled parchment they’d had prepared for this. 

Harry placed the blood on the paper which was in reality more like a map, willing his magic through it and the blood began to move, forming the live tracking rune as if he was drawing it invisibly. Then dots began to appear, just a few to begin with then more and more as if the spell was suddenly picking up momentum. 

“You’re there,” said Harry, pointing out his Dom’s name. 

“Interesting, those don’t have a name…” said Severus interestedly. Dead Death Eaters? He thought as he wondered on what it could possibly be. The locations were spread sporadically, with no connection from what he could see. He doubted they were important, probably were dead Death Eaters for one reason or another. They could also be items the Dark Lord had used magic on as well. 

“What the fuck is my name doing on it?” Harry cursed when he saw his name on the parchment. 

Severus copied the parchment, immediately, before speaking. “Remove the mark.” he was getting them back to Hogwarts until he found out what the hell was going on. 

Harry did as he was asked, speaking Parseltongue to the snake forcing it to retreat. It took longer than it had for Severus, perhaps because the mark had been there longer or Harry wasn’t as passionate about making it leave. Either way it did leave him slightly magically drained, so much so that if not for Severus catching him he would have ended up on his knees. 

“We will be in touch,” stated Severus firmly, holding onto Harry, and getting both of them to the Floo Network, Narcissa handed him the powder and he flung it in and disappeared through the network and back to his own quarters. Stumbling through he managed to get Harry to the sofa and placed him on it his face screwed up in contemplation. 

He had to find out why Harry had appeared on that damn parchment. 

\------0 

Minerva sat in her favourite chair in her living quarters with a large Scottish whiskey poured into a glass which she had clutched in her hand. Her mind replaying everything that had happened this morning with Harry, her belief in all things she’d thought she’d known completely torn asunder. Her husband, Merlin rest his soul, would have been in awe of him, Elphinstone would have wanted to spend every moment he could with Harry interested in his unique magic. She still owed the cottage they had shared, but she hadn’t been in it since she’d packed up after the funeral. She didn’t allow herself to think about him too often, but sometimes he just crept in most unwilling. Harry had practically learned the entire Hogwarts syllabus in a few hours, seven years worth of magic in a few moments. She’d even asked him if he could do a few of the hardest pieces of transfiguration she knew, and remembered from her Mastery - and he’d done it with ease. 

Sipping the Muggle whiskey she didn’t even react to the burn as she pondered on what Harry had confessed to her earlier. How she should be glad that Harry had Severus, since he’d been travelling down a dark path. She didn’t doubt it for a minute, and it wasn’t just the look that had come across his face either. If Severus hadn’t been here, she honestly dreaded how things would have turned out. Would Dumbledore have eventually gained control of Harry? Or would his suspicion stop him from eating until he became emaciated? No it would have only been a matter of time. He would have become docile, nothing but a puppet on a string doing everything Dumbledore asked. A shudder wracked her frame; all of them had been puppets really. Dumbledore’s betrayal still hurt very deeply, but anger over what he’d done and how many people he had hurt really made her angry and it overwhelmed the pain of betrayal. Anger was a much more tangible emotion, so that didn’t surprise her. 

She was quite honestly feeling rather numb right now, or getting there, and it had nothing to do with the small quantity of whiskey she had drunk. She shouldn’t really, as Headmistress she should be setting a good example. It was late, she doubted anything would happen, and if she did, thanks to Severus’ miracle potions she had a hangover remedy that works almost right away and made sure not to leave an irritable headache either. It was amusing since Severus did not drink very often, the bottle she bought him at Christmas last all year round and still had some by the next year. 

Shaking her head once again focusing on what had happened this afternoon without conscious thought. She had told Harry he was like his father, and he’d just blinked uncomprehendingly and shrugged his shoulders. It was as if he had no empathy towards his parents, perhaps he didn’t. As Severus had once said during Dumbledore’s trial, that’s if she remembered correctly, it was perhaps a good thing - mourning people who had been gone for so long wasn’t constructive. Hypocrite she thought darkly, her husband had been gone for years, and she still grieved for him. 

The rest of the afternoon had flown in, both had enjoyed a quiet lunch in her office, Harry wasn’t one for incessant babbling, like most seventeen year olds. He only spoke when he had something to say, or if something unusual caught his eye. Like the large Dark Detector that was spinning away the orb clear as day. She’d explained how it worked as Harry looked at it as if he couldn’t understand how it worked. Silly of course, since she had explained, he’d then made an offhanded comment about the strange ‘colours’ around it. He seemed like he had a never ending stock of gifts that nobody knew about. Metamorphamagus, Parseltongue, and rarer still the ability to see magic. He didn’t even see how special…how rare he was. 

Then Severus had requested Harry through the Floo network, talking about having something they needed to do and that he would talk to her later. Which she knew he would at some point; he wasn’t one to say something then do the opposite. She was tired though, she just wanted to sleep and it was only seven o’clock. It was more of a mental exhaustion than a physical one really. 

She didn’t know that Severus wouldn’t be coming - he was too busy trying to figure out something alarming.


	82. Chapter 82

Willing 

Chapter 82 

Severus got up extremely early not even bothering to try and get back to sleep; he had forced himself to drink a small sip of sleeping draught to help him get some rest. His mind was just too deep in thought that it was next to impossible to quieten down for the night. It wasn’t usual for him to be this confused, in fact he couldn’t name a time where he couldn’t come up with an answer to something he wanted to know. Looking over at Harry’s sleeping form glad he wasn’t stressing over it but slightly envious of his peaceful sleep. Although out of all the people in this world - Harry deserved peace out of them all. Resisting the urge to touch him, Severus slid out of bed making sure not to make a sound. 

He grabbed the small pile of clothes that had been washed, dried and pressed by Grace during the night at some point. Glad he wouldn’t have to hunt in the cupboard for something to wear while completely in the dark. It was that early that even the fireplace was empty. Making his way through to the bathroom he took a quick shower, did the toilet, brushed his teeth and dressed before he made his way to the living room and spelled a fire going. 

Sitting down he lifted the piece of paper and just stared at it again blankly. He didn’t know what on earth to do, he didn’t understand the results and the live tracking rune information was just useless. What alarmed him most was the fact he and Harry were on that piece of paper. His Dark Mark was gone; he definitely shouldn’t still be on it and Harry? He hadn’t been near the Dark Lord since he was fifteen months old. 

The area one of them in did stand out, he just wasn’t sure why, Little Hangleton? Why was the area so familiar to him? Dumbledore had spoken of the area before. As much as he detested thinking about Dumbledore…he dug into his own thoughts thinking as much as possible. Little Hangleton had to be a Muggle area…so why would Dumbledore have brought it up? 

“Grace?” called Severus quietly, since he’d left his bedroom door open. 

“What can Grace do for Master Severus?” answered the House-Elf. 

“If Harry wakes when I am gone, tell him to stay here that I will be back soon and not to worry. Do not make us breakfast, Harry can do that himself.” stated Severus, it would give him something to do and feel productive - he always listened to Harry and if he liked making the meals he wouldn’t stop him. 

“Yes Sir,” said Grace, having gotten used to not cooking very often for them now. In fact she didn’t get to do much, just laundry and cleaning when she was needed. They weren’t messy or dirty, so there was hardly anything to clean but every week she would clean everywhere whether it needed done or not. 

“Good.” stated Severus firmly, before he stood up and left his Quarters, the wards coming down behind him keeping Harry safe. His safety had always been his number one priority and it would always remain that way. Without consciously making the decision he found himself making his way to the Headmistress’ office, he wanted to talk to Minerva she was close to Dumbledore maybe she knew the answer to his question. Hopefully she would be up, but considering they’d all been finding the change and adjustment difficult he had a feeling she would be. 

Severus said the password sharply as he was approaching, so that he could step on it just as it reached the bottom. Then the journey to the office, he wondered if he shouldn’t have just tried to work it out on his own - but he didn’t want to approach the area without prior knowledge or even a clue as to what he was walking into. Opening the door he saw that the office was quiet, the empty perch that used to house Fawkes was still in the corner. The only thing that had remained in the office that belonged to Dumbledore. He wasn’t sure why she kept it, unless she had an owl but he hadn’t particularly seen her with one. Perhaps she was hoping the phoenix would return. Why, though he could not comprehend, the phoenix had stayed with him despite the fact he’d been far from light - it was laughable to conceive him being so, after all they’d learned.

“What are you doing up so early?” enquired Minerva, exiting her quarters gazing at Severus in surprise. He was not a morning person; in fact she was surprised he was without his permanent scowl. No, she realized, staring at him, he looked perplexed, something was obviously bothering him. She quickly made her way down the steps, as Severus took a seat. “What’s troubling you, Severus?” 

“Have you ever heard of Little Hangleton?” enquired Severus, puzzled. 

“I have,” replied Minerva, nodding her head, even more confused now - not understanding Severus’ enquiry why would he be asking about Little Hangleton unless… “Is this about HIM?” she wasn’t afraid of him enough to say You-Know-Who and didn’t like referring to him by the Dark Lord. 

“So it is associated with the Dark Lord?” summarised Severus, wondering how, slightly annoyed that he couldn’t remember where or when he’d heard that particular place from. 

“It is, Severus its where his maternal and paternal grandparents lived, where his mother and father grew up. They lived in Little Hangleton and for a while HE was using the mansion as a base of operations.” explained Minerva. “It is also where he used his father’s bones to be resurrected.” 

“He told you this?” enquired Severus, still feeling as though he was missing something. 

“He was discussing it with Alastor when I went to his office, you know how busy that year was.” stated Minerva flippantly. They had guests at the school, from two different schools. While they weren’t responsible for their education since their own headmistress/master did that educating themselves it was still extremely crowded and with crowds came additional pressure and fighting. Especially with a famous Quidditch player amongst them, Ronald Weasley had been even more irritating than normal during that year. Although he had thankfully seemed to have calmed down these days. 

“Considering the Dark Lord came back before the second task, yes I’d say it was quite the unforgettable year!” stated Severus. 

Minerva’s lips twitched, it was nice to see that Severus hadn’t changed too much after all that happened. Still sarcastic as ever and unflappable - well mostly at any rate. “Why ask about it?” Minerva asked cautiously. 

“I need your oath of silence on the matter before I speak about it.” said Severus, he couldn’t risk it otherwise. 

Minerva sat up straighter, she shouldn’t have been surprised by that but she was. She’d seen something was bothering him and she should have known him by now that he wouldn’t show his worry unless it was something extremely drastic. Whatever it was she realized it would change the way she looked at the war, she could feel it in her bones. Removing her wand she made the oath of silence promising never to discuss it unless first released from the oath by Severus. Oaths were a good thing, since even under Veritaserum it could not be disclosed. 

“Muffliato!” cast Severus, putting both of them behind a privacy bubble preventing even the portraits from hearing - their disgruntled looks would have been amusing under any other circumstances. 

“So?” enquired Minerva, wondering what was going to be said. 

“The Dark Lord created seven Horcruxes,” said Severus, of that he was one hundred percent sure, he wouldn’t have asked Horace Slughorn about seven if he hadn’t had the intention of creating seven. If he’d meant six or eight he would have said that, how Horace was living with himself was anyone’s guess he was completely disgusted by his old Head of House. 

“No!” she cried horrified, oh she knew all about them. She was secretly a Ravenclaw at heart, in fact the hat had seriously considered putting her there but her bravery had outshone her thirst for knowledge only just. She’d read every book in Hogwarts library by the time she was fifteen - including the book that Horcruxes were particularly mentioned in. 

“Albus has known for years,” said Severus continuing, “Apparently Tom Riddle asked Slughorn about them while he was still in school and he’s gone out and created them. He used two of the founder’s heirlooms to place his soul pieces into. Slytherin’s locket and of course Ravenclaw’s diadem.” 

“But the diadem is lost, it’s never been found since Rowena Ravenclaw died taking the location of it to her death.” cried Minerva shocked. 

“Apparently not. You didn’t happen to come across any mangled pieces of jewellery while you were cleaning up the office did you?” wondered Severus. 

“No, no, nothing like that,” said Minerva, contemplating everything she’d just been told. 

“Perhaps a secret compartment somewhere?” suggested Severus. 

“Not that I’ve found, but if anyone could find it Severus…it would be Harry.” said Minerva, his ability to see magic would uncover any secret hidden passageway or drawer. 

“Indeed,” said Severus, “How did he do during his tutoring?” he’d meant to go last night but with the information on his list he’d been too wired to go anywhere. 

“If it can be called as such,” murmured Minerva amused, “He did it all on his own, I just suggested to him what to do and told him the incantation but he never really needed it. His magic is….unique Severus, I’ve never seen anything like it.” her awe obvious for the Potions Master to hear. 

“I know,” replied Severus, more used to it now so he didn’t react much, although he was very proud and you could see that on his face. 

“Back to our previous conversation, how long did he know about them?” her face filled with apprehension did she even want to know the answer to that? 

“A few years, but I think it took him that length of time to track them down in the free time he had.” conceded Severus, whether he liked to admit it or not he had hunted them down and destroyed them. He wasn’t all bad, but that didn’t change his actions and it never would. Nobody liked mentioning Dumbledore now; he was a pariah in magical society. Everyone had destroyed their Dumbledore chocolate frog cards - one might wonder how he knew this…but it didn’t take a genius to figure it out after all he worked in a school full of children who had done just that when news got out. 

“How long have you known? Why didn’t you tell me Severus?” this must have been one of the hardest things to keep to oneself. It was little wonder he was under strain, but he had bore it stoically and she was extremely proud of it even if it hurt that Severus didn’t feel like he could trust anyone. 

“Honestly? I’ve had had the chance to dwell on it often due to everything that had happened between finding out, the trial, his escape, Harry disappearing then finding him…” explained Severus, it sounded like a hollow excuse but it was the truth. He’d had more pressing things to worry about since Harry had come back into his life. The Horcruxes had been there for what could be three or four decades perhaps, what were a few more weeks of waiting? 

“Of course,” mused Minerva, wondering if that was true or not, but knowing Severus if it wasn’t he would more than likely just tell you how it was - Severus wasn’t known for lying - well with the obvious exception to Voldemort when he was spying. 

“I have a theory I need to test out, so if you will excuse me,” said Severus, wondering if it was even safe, for all he knew the Dark Lord was still using it as his hideout, it would be like walking into the lions den unprotected (even with his wand) but he wouldn’t be able to fight off every Death Eater and the Dark Lord himself. He would have to be extremely stealthy about this. Severus stood up, ready to head out. 

“Would you like some company on this theory of yours?” asked Minerva, knowing he was doing something potentially dangerous since he wasn’t taking Harry with him. 

Severus paused in mid movement, did he want company? Normally he would say no, but he could require help trying to make sense of this mess the live tracking rune had created. Turning to face her, he nodded curtly saying nothing further on the subject. Minerva immediately stood up and made her way towards him and they both left the Headmistress’ office quite swiftly. 

\------0

“I assume you suspect one to be here?” asked Minerva, looking around the deserted town. It was all worn down, shoddy and pretty derelict. There was no building that didn’t have ivy and all other manner of things growing building high in the gardens or in actual fact on the houses. Although they were still standing unlike the little shack that looked even more unsafe than a house of exploding snap cards. 

Little Hangleton wasn’t the place it used to be. The rich Riddle family had kept the small community afloat by providing jobs for local residents despite the fact they’d been what people would call ‘snobs’. That had all changed when the family had been found frozen in fear dead in their own living room by something or someone. Everyone was under suspicion as all hated the family despite their contribution to society. Their murders to this day were unsolved by Muggle authorities and it would remain that way. It had made many families run for the hills, once the richer inhabitants left the others followed. It was a ghost town now, but considering the alternative…it was perhaps for the best. Voldemort had used this place to hide a few years ago, any Muggles that crossed his path well they would have been swiftly killed.   
“Severus?” enquired Minerva more firmly since the Potions Master wasn’t answering her. 

“Hmm?” Severus grunted as he turned to face her. 

“Do you suspect one to be here?” asked Minerva, staring up at the mansion, it would take them ages to get through the entire property. 

“No, but there was one in there,” said Severus pointing towards the disgusting shack she had seen further down. 

“Was? Then why are we here?” asked Minerva confused. 

“To test my theory,” said Severus, cautiously optimistic. 

“Which is what?” asked Minerva, walking swiftly to catch up with him as he began walking towards the unsafe and probably condemned building. 

“Here,” said Severus, handing over the list. 

Minerva took it, glancing it at every few seconds, but made sure she could see in front of her - she didn’t want to trip over anything. With how bumpy the earth was the possibility was quite big. She didn’t get to look at it properly until they were actually in front of the shack that the Gaunts had once used as a home. She was momentarily confused as to why she was holding a list full of names with locations attached to it until she noticed a common denominator - she recognised quite a few of them to be Death Eaters. The idea was quickly nixed when she noticed that Harry was amongst the names. 

“What is this?” enquired Minerva, her brow furrowing. 

“It’s a live tracking rune with the Dark Lord’s magic,” said Severus wryly. “Harry’s idea, and it worked - not that I doubted him of course.” 

“Of course,” agreed Minerva. “Why would Harry have the Dark Lord’s magic in him…surely not from when he was a child?” 

“I do not know,” answered Severus gravely. “It is what I want to find out.” with that Severus didn’t waste any more time; he stepped into the abandoned building. 

“A few more steps and you’ll be right in front of it.” said Minerva right behind him. 

“Interesting,” said Severus kneeling down in front of the box which had presumably been pulled out of the floorboards at one point judging by the upraised wood. 

“What is?” asked Minerva moving around, not finding anything interesting. 

“I think perhaps this was where the Horcrux was kept.” Severus told her levitating it out of the shack not wishing to remain in there in case anything was to fall in on them. 

“It’s moving with you,” added Minerva, as she followed him out shuddering in disgust at the horrific state it was in. 

“The question is why it shows up…” wondered Severus out loud, “Finite Incantatem.” and the box disappeared and turned into a stick something perhaps the Dark Lord had picked up while out here. Looking around he found the exact same branch just to his left and realized he was correct. 

“This may tell us when he attacks anywhere!” said Minerva, astonished. 

“It may, it will also tell us if anyone else joins the Dark Lord.” Severus told her, taking the parchment back and found that the space that once held ‘Little Hangleton’ was now gone. This was becoming very interesting; everything with the Dark Lord’s magic was being mapped out. Which would mean he would be able to find the rest of the Horcruxes - it wouldn’t be hard checking the areas without names attached. 

“This is Gringotts,” said Minerva, pointing out a particular dot. 

“Indeed,” mused Severus thoughtfully, “Perfect, he’s not stupid is he?” he added sarcastically. It would be next to impossible to get anything out of Gringotts. 

“Anyone and anything can be bargained with Severus, you just need to know what to offer them.” Minerva told him smugly. 

“Goblins would never allow that - it would leave their reputation in tatters.” said Severus snorting derisively. 

“You’d be surprised,” commented Minerva. “So where to next?” 

“Hogwarts, I think I know how to get rid of Harry off this list, and quite incidentally myself too.” he would keep Lucius Malfoy on it for safe keeping so he knew where the wizard was at all times. 

“Care to share?” asked Minerva, as they stood besides the building. 

“Cleansing ritual, I should have thought of it before.” said Severus. 

“I’m sure Filius will be more than happy to help,” said Minerva, “He’s fantastic at charm based rituals.” 

“Of course he’s going to be, it is his speciality after all.” Severus replied, sounding as if he was stifling amusement and at her expense too. 

Minerva just pursed her lips and Apparated back to the gates of Hogwarts, raising her arm she called upon a coach to take them back just as Severus made a re-appearance. “Did Harry ever talk about what made him see the Thestrals?” Minerva commented seeing them trotting, reminded her of what happened the day of the trial. “It wasn’t his parents was it?” 

“No, a young boy he tried to help on the streets,” confessed Severus, not revealing anything further, it wasn’t his story to tell. The only reason he was saying anything was because he knew Minerva could keep her mouth shut. 

Minerva’s eyes darkened, “I have a feeling this all happened just before Harry found the lifestyle am I correct?” remembering their conversation. Stepping out of the way of the oncoming coach, it stopped right in front so all she had to do was open the door. 

“Indeed,” commented Severus cautiously, his black eyes probing Minerva’s brown ones silently demanding an explanation after they stepped into the coach and began to ride back towards the school. He glared when she looked as though she wasn’t going to say anything, irritated that she was keeping something from him regarding his submissive. 

“He confessed to me that I should be grateful that you allowed him in your life. I had questioned his need for such a relationship at such a young age, it’s not that I didn’t approve I was…I believed he was too young that is all.” said Minerva, watching surprise flickering over Severus face. 

“Go on,” urged Severus, wishing to know more. 

“He told me he was on a destructive path, a dark one, getting into more fights on the street just to let of steam but I think it was grief - something that he probably isn’t familiar with.” Minerva sighed softly, feeling sympathy for Harry - for all he’d been through. She didn’t pity him, for pity would be very unwelcome. 

“Yes, he was,” said Severus, his tone going dark. He had seen the results of that fight first hand; it was the first time Harry had seen him truly angry. Also the first and only time he had gotten physical with him, their contract had agreed that if he put himself into a life threatening situation he was allowed to punish him.


	83. Chapter 83

Willing 

Chapter 83 

By the time Minerva and Severus got back to Hogwarts, the students were beginning to trickle down to breakfast. It would be at least half an hour to forty minutes until all the students would be there though. They both knew due to personal experience, they had been teaching for many years now and knew the students well. The first lot were always Ravenclaw’s although there was an odd day when the Slytherin’s were down first. Usually when they had homework they needed to complete before class, especially if it was Potions first thing. Just because they were Slytherins didn’t excuse them, and they knew that, Professor Snape did not do leniency. 

“Good morning professors,” the two female Ravenclaw’s murmured quietly as they passed into the Great Hall. 

“Good morning,” said Minerva in reply. 

Meanwhile Severus just nodded his head curtly; neither student seemed overly surprised by it - used to their professor’s odd ways. While some of the Ravenclaw’s were just too much to handle in Severus’ opinion - he actually preferred them to any Gryffindor or Hufflepuff. The Hufflepuff’s got overly emotional when he reprimanded them, and it was quite irritating. The Gryffindor’s liked to talk back, it wasn’t bravery it was stupidity, none were worse than Hermione Granger. He was grateful beyond reason that this was her last year here; never before had a student had him wishing they would graduate so much before. 

“Are you going to speak to Filius before breakfast, Severus?” enquired Minerva, once they had put enough distance between them and the students. She knew better than to assume he would do it during breakfast, he wouldn’t want the entire faculty to know and unfortunately anything said up on the table wasn’t in confidence. Everyone in the vicinity would hear what Severus was saying, and he wasn’t a man who liked anyone knowing his private business. He would only let people in if it was a must, much like this morning with the Horcruxes. 

Severus made a non-committal noise, he actually hadn’t decided on what to do. Truthfully he had been thinking on their conversation in the coach getting back to the school. He hadn’t realized the affect he’d had on Harry, had he honestly prevented him going down a dark path or dead on the street? A part of him had though that but it was more of a fleeting dismissive though that he didn’t really believe but choosing instead to believe Harry would have ended up with someone else who could have helped him really, not the cold harsh reality that Harry told Minerva and he obviously believed it if he had told her as such. He was surprised by that, Harry wasn’t one to willingly give information; it was like pulling teeth to get a smidgen of information from him. 

“Have Poppy oversee it,” added Minerva, “its better safe than sorry,” the fact Voldemort’s magic was still inside both Severus and Harry did make her apprehensive. Did it mean any spell she had been hit with in her life…that she still had their magic, their stain on her? She felt it was something more; hopefully the cleansing ritual would rid them both of the taint that was Voldemort. At the very least they had to try, but the fact the box had disappeared quickly off the list gave her hope that the same could be done for both Severus and Harry. 

“I will,” stated Severus, Harry’s safety came first; he’d had every intention of having Poppy on hand. Fortunately a cleansing ritual was one of the easiest and safest feats of magic; it would certainly be a piece of cake for Filius. She probably wouldn’t be needed but he’d rather not take any chances. Who knew what the Dark Lord’s magic would do? Especially since it had been part of Harry for fifteen years. He was going through it first to make sure, if anything happened to him at least nothing would happen to Harry and they would know not to go through with his. 

“I would also like to be there if it’s possible,” Minerva told him firmly as they reached the part of Hogwarts where they would need to part ways if Severus went to the dungeons. 

“Of course,” said Severus, “I will ask him, if he’s alright with it then I see no problem.” he wouldn’t subject Harry to something he didn’t want. He didn’t like anyone seeing him vulnerable, and hated being in pain, although he knew Harry would rather be in pain than be cold. Very different topic, but nonetheless true. 

“Ah,” said Minerva, nodding her head she hadn’t paused to consider the fact Harry may be uncomfortable with her presence. Considering his reaction to everyone else, she couldn’t help but think they got on rather well, Poppy too. He had a very limited number of people he would talk to without cursing and glaring at (promising murder in those green Avada Kedavra eyes of his) she’d been on the receiving end of those glares and they were terrifying. She didn’t blame anyone for wilting under those eyes, and quite honestly she was glad she wasn’t in his ‘I hate your very presence book’ any longer. Although she’d received it once when she told him to let the past lie, that was another thing that annoyed her, Harry’s arguments might be colourful in language but they were sound. You couldn’t refute them, it was just impossible. Harry never opened his mouth unless he had something to say - disparaging or otherwise. In fact that reminded her of someone, she thought wryly as Severus flashed across her mind. 

“I’ll see you momentarily,” said Severus, Harry hadn’t woken yet, he’d expected him to have done. No matter, it just meant they would be eating in the Great Hall. His Slytherins had to see him present, it was important and he took his duty as Head of House seriously, just like he took his duty as a Dom seriously to Harry. 

“Yes, yes you will.” Minerva replied absently, as she went up the steps, the marble banister hiding Severus from view as he descended to the dungeons. The only downside to being the new headmistress was the levels she now had to go up to get to her own rooms and office. Seven floors she had to go up, normally it was one floor, since that’s where her Transfiguration classroom was. She never thought she would see the day where she missed her classes or her office. As Headmistress Hogwarts did behave itself, and didn’t try and send her off in a different direction than she had intended. She did miss being busy, she had been vividly reminded of that fact teaching Harry. There was just something about teaching the students how to properly perform magic, it was a good feeling a prideful one. 

\-----0 

Severus’ magic washed over the door, allowing him entrance the wards shifted and simmered slightly as he stepped over the threshold and closed the door. It was silent, the fire was going merrily in the fireplace, and there were signs that Grace had been cleaning his quarters again. Wandering over to his bookcases, he began combing the shelf containing all books pertaining to Charms. He didn’t have many, so the single shelf was seriously lacking, he did not have the book he wanted to read. He also didn’t want to have to trail all the way to the library, it was one of the places that did not have an active Floo network, and Madam Pince did not like fire near her books. Instead warming charms were used, in the areas where the books were read only. 

“Grace?” called Severus; he wanted to look up the ritual before he considered doing it. 

“Yes Sir?” answered the House-Elf promptly. 

“Go to the library and ask Madam Pince for a book called Charms - The book of Rituals by Ceres Bishop,” said Severus. “Let her know that it is me that requires the book.” the insignia on his House-Elves’ clothes would confirm that, and Irma knew the most prominent coat of arms. She was quite the academic, she’d read every book in the library, and she was very protective of them - powerful as well everyone underestimated her. 

“Grace will be right back,” she said, clicking her fingers and disappearing on the spot. 

Ambling over to the kitchen, he flicked his wand and heated the kettle, as he removed two cups from the cupboard. Absently making coffee for both of them, there was little point to them having breakfast here if he planned on going to the Great Hall today. The thought of Harry going anywhere didn’t sit well with him, but he couldn’t lock him up while he taught as comforting as that thought was - at least he knew his sub would be safe. It would only guarantee to make Harry start hating him and wishing to leave, so he just had to trust in his sub’s abilities, the collar and Hogwarts itself. Perhaps he could have Grace trail him, with Harry’s knowledge, so she can   
keep an eye on him without smothering him. Damn Umbridge and Dumbledore to hell, it was there fault that he couldn’t trust Hogwarts. 

At least he was only working for half the day; Slughorn had the rest of the classes after lunch if he remembered his schedule correctly. Glancing at the time, he filled the cups and moved through to the living room, they were much too hot yet to even consider drinking from them. Settling them on the table he made his way through to the bedroom, Harry was still asleep, but he’d known that due to the bond. All that could be seen was Harry’s hair; the rest of him was borrowed under the covers. Sitting down on the bed, he began to gently shake Harry, wakening him up. 

“Harry, its time to get up.” said Severus, they would only have the time to get dressed, drink a coffee before they would need to head out. 

“Why?” murmured Harry, grumbling in complaint, burrowing further under the covers. 

“You have a lesson until ten with Minerva,” Severus pointed out, “Unless of course you do not want to learn magic?” the thought was laughable without saying it out loud. 

“I’m up!” said Harry, sitting up and moving the covers the room was thankfully warm, Grace must have got a fire going earlier or his Dom. Staring at Severus he cocked his head to the side, he was no longer worried. Man it had taken hours to get to sleep; with feeling Severus’ echoing worry over the spell he’d done had driven him mad.   
Even after Sev took the dreamless sleeping potion, he’d felt it, that’s why he was so grouchy - sleep hadn’t come easily. He was excited about learning new magic; the mini dragon he’d created was on the table beside his bed, minus the ability to breathe fire of course. 

“Good, coffee is on the table,” said Severus, standing up and making his way out of the room. 

“Did you figure it out?” asked Harry sliding out of the bed, noticing that Severus had stopped in his tracks and turned back around, shivering as those black eyes trailed all the way down his body. He was in nothing but a pair of boxer shorts, he didn’t get to enjoy the view long since Harry got dressed - the coffee sounded very tempting. 

“Figure it out?” echoed Severus, but he had a funny feeling he knew what his sub was talking about. 

“Well you’re no longer worried,” shrugged Harry, sliding on a pair of trousers. 

“I have a theory, later tonight I will know if I’m correct or not.” replied Severus. 

Harry nodded before his head disappeared as he put on a t-shirt and jumper, before disappearing into the bathroom to do the toilet. When he emerged Severus was no longer at the door, he could hear faint noises outside the room, so made his way through and grabbed the cup gratefully drinking it - he would need it he had a feeling it was going to be a long day. 

“Are we eating in the Great Hall?” queried Harry, he hadn’t been asked to cook. 

“We are,” confirmed Severus, “If you would prefer it you can eat down here and then Floo to Minerva’s office.”   
Harry shook his head, “I’ll come.” 

“Would you like to explore Hogwarts?” Severus asked once Harry took his seat. 

“Sure,” said Harry, surprise flickering through his green eyes, that was very…unlike his Dom. 

“If you wish to do so, then I want Grace trailing you, she won’t talk to you or interfere unless something happens. She will be invisible and nobody will be any wiser to her being there.” said Severus, he wouldn’t compromise on this. “In Hogwarts things have a tendency to move, it could be extremely easy to get lost, so I would prefer someone with you anyway.” 

“If Grace comes could I visit the twins shop one day?” asked Harry hopeful. 

“I don’t see why not,” mused Severus, “But during the weekend,” he added. 

“Yes!” Harry said satisfied, he’d been dying to see the twins shop properly for over a month now. Grinning at his Dom he began to drink his coffee not wanting it to go to waste. 

“Book for Master Severus,” said Grace appearing in exactly the same place she had vacated. 

“Thank you, Grace,” stated Severus, accepting the book, giving her a nod that she was free to go as he began to flip through the pages until he found the chapter he wanted. The book was small, not surprising since the ‘Dark Art Rituals’ weren’t Charm rituals so they weren’t included in this book. No, there was only ten or eleven rituals in the book, if that actually. A quick check of the index showed he was off by three - fifteen rituals. 

Harry observed him curiously as he drank, a few months ago he wouldn’t have had a hope in hell of knowing what he was reading - but now he could. A thought struck him; Sev would have known he was a wizard so much earlier if he had been able to read. It’s not every day you heard the words potions, charms, spells, runes, he would have been curious - but would he have been too curious and said something? Food for thought, but useless though, since there was nothing that could be done. The past was in the past, thankfully, he just had to look forward to the future. If it were only that simple thought Harry, he would never be able to forget the past. 

Severus read the chapter in the book, taking his time as he always did with important information. As he suspected it was all straightforward, nothing complicated at all and it didn’t hurt the recipient of the spell only felt a mild tingling all over their body as the spell cleansed them. Even with dark magic, it didn’t cause harm this was good. There was no denying that the Dark Mark was considered dark magic - it was. Nodding his having read everything, he closed the book with a snap and put it on the table with a thump along with his now empty cup. “Finished?” 

“Yeah,” said Harry, still staring at him curiously, but as always his Dom was good at not giving anything away. 

“Then lets go,” stated Severus, both of them stood up and exited the safety of their rooms and made their way to the Great Hall making quite an intimidating pair. Both of them had wiped all expression of their faces, you would never be able to tell they’d just been feeling amused or smiling just a few minutes prior. 

\-------0 

Harry could feel the hundred of eyes on him as he ate his breakfast, it was extremely irritating. Snapping his head up he narrowed his eyes and stared them down. Most flinched and ducked their heads immediately, others weren’t as easily intimidated. The longest staring contest he actually had was with the blonde from the Slytherin table, he looked too much like Malfoy to be anything other than his son - he’d heard his voice but not actually met him. 

An amused cough from his Dom had him turning to him, one look and Harry sighed, before he began to eat his breakfast again. Severus always made sure he ate; he’d never missed a meal since he’d been with him, with the obvious exception when he’d been kidnapped by Umbridge and Dumbledore. Just remembering it made him shudder, he had thought he’d lost Severus forever, he should have known his Dom wouldn’t go down that easily. Unfortunately when you see something like that, the last thing you acted was rationally. 

“Everything alright?” enquired Severus, sensing Harry’s mood taking a nosedive. He had been enjoying staring the students into submission, but eating was more important, the most important thing full stop. His body had a lot of years to go before it recovered fully from not getting the nutrients it needed. Harry obviously hadn’t eaten fruit and vegetables or anything nutritious on the streets- simply because it wasn’t filling enough. 

“Yeah,” said Harry, staring over at Severus his previous thoughts forgotten, and his mood lifting instantly. “It is Transfiguration I’m learning again?” 

“Yes, but if you ask nicely I’m sure there are other spells Minerva can teach you,” replied Severus, his lips twitching. 

“I only have two classes this morning, if you wish you can come to the charms classroom, ten fifteen, is when the class will leave?” suggested Filius. 

“That’s actually perfect since I have meetings then, I can take you down if you want to Harry?” Minerva gazed at the teenager waiting on his answer expectantly. When she saw Harry looking at Severus, she realized she should have asked both of them. 

Harry turned to look at Severus, who nodded that Filius was trustworthy and that he approved. “Alright,” he had no problem with it as long as his Dom was okay with him going. He wasn’t a newbie submissive, he wasn’t about to agree without first asking his Dom. It’s the way he wanted it, he didn’t care what anyone else thought. He knew he wasn’t weak, and it was enough for him, so he felt no shame in looking to his Dom for guidance and approval. 

“I’ll pick him up after lunch, I need to speak with you anyway,” stated Severus firmly, in his own way making sure Harry knew to stay in the Charms professors’ classroom. With a bit of luck they could eat lunch there, or better yet get the spells done during lunch hour - they had the rest of the day to themselves so he had no worries - they could eat a little later than usual. 

Filius’ forehead creased as he thought about what on earth that meant it wasn’t very often that Severus wanted to speak to him. It was obviously something private, since he hadn’t said anything here and now. The last time had been removing the bonds on Harry’s magic and he’d received a very good fire whiskey for it. It had taken a lot out of him to do it too, Harry was one powerful young boy, and considering all he’d seen during the battle and heard from Minerva just yesterday more than he had ever imagined. He couldn’t wait to see what else the teenager had up his sleeve! He may have to take a calming draught before he begun teaching him! If it could be called as such.

Forget after lunch he was positively bursting with excitement - he could not wait for his morning classes to be over with!


	84. Chapter 84

Willing

Chapter 84

 

Harry hid a grin as he and Minerva walked down towards the Charms classroom from the Headmistress' office, her office. Apparently her appointment had been moved up an hour and twenty minutes, very abruptly and non-negotiable so she had to make contingency plans. Harry was amused because she was taking her duty as Headmistress and Harry's current 'babysitter' so seriously. Then again everyone knew better than to piss his Dom off. He didn't forgive easily, he should know he'd been on the receiving end of that anger once before. He had walked into Sev's apartment covered in cuts, bruises and in pretty bad shape. The look on his face had quite literally had him wanting to back out of the door. Thinking back on it, he knew it was the first time he'd truly known that Sev was the kind of Dom he truly needed.

-[[[[[[[[0 Flash Back]]]]]]]0-

Harry slowed down his run to a jog as he looked behind him and found he had managed to get them off his tail. Breathing through the pain, wincing slightly his face was swelling rapidly; he didn't think he'd be able to keep this from his Dom. Even changing forms wouldn't help; the pain and the bruising would still be there. Not that he could change again, not without moving on; he wanted to stay until his 'contract' was up at least. The weather was just too cold to willingly want to live in the street when he had a warm bed waiting for him. Leaving would defeat his purpose of why he wanted to do this full stop. It was getting dark he belatedly realized, he was definitely going to have some explaining to do. Shivering in cold, he wrapped his jacket tighter around him the chill of the night settling into his bones.

It would take him an hour to get to his Dom's flat, at least, depending on how quickly he moved with these injuries. He'd lost a lot of blood; the knife had slashed him pretty good. He'd underestimated them, and he was paying for that, "Just fucking great," hissed Harry when he felt the first drops of rain splashing down on his face. Muttering nastily under his breath, he continued walking.

There as a few times where he stopped and actually decided he wanted to disappear, change his looks and go back to the club. How on earth was he going to be able to explain this and keep his secrets? Severus wasn't stupid, he was smart, the books he had and research he did (although he didn't know what kind of research but apparently Severus created new medicines, even herbal ones when he wasn't teaching class). So far he'd gotten away with it, but how long could he delude himself into thinking that he could?

The only thing stopping him was the fact so far he was one of the best Dom's he'd had, that's not to say the others had been bad…they just weren't what he needed. That and he wouldn't have to keep up the pretence full time, since he would be going back to his school. He wasn't sure what he would do after that, but at least he was off the street for the worst of the weather. It worked out well, and he might even be talked into returning when he finished with his school. If he could keep his secrets that is, he didn't want to be there when his Dom figured it out, if he figured it out.

He must be crazy, he thought to himself, as he continued walking, he was better off just disappearing into the night. He wished he could just pop to the area, he'd done it a few times, getting away from the police, but he didn't know how to just do it - he had to be desperate and for the life of him he didn't understand it. He didn't have trouble using it normally; he could do anything else he needed.

What he failed to understand was by blocking it up; he was preventing himself from using a great deal of his magic. When he panicked it was able to leech out and help him when he needed it most.

Moaning low in his throat, he leaned against the wall, dizzy with blood loss. He maybe shouldn't have done it, but he felt better, he didn't feel so angry or disgusted with himself anymore. Fighting was the only way that helped him, he had yet to find another way and he doubted he would. He still felt so guilty about the little boy, if he'd just left him alone he could have found his own way - he had, he might have still been alive. He was so bitter with disgust, regret, shame and grief but grief was foreign to him so he had no idea what it was. Given time he would understand it all too well.

He wasn't sure he would make it to Severus', unzipping his jacket, he lifted his jumper and t-shirt despite the fact there was a hole in them now. He noticed it wasn't as bad as it should have been. His magic was healing it, sluggishly, but still helping him. It looked like a shallow wound now, a cut instead of a stab wound. If only his bruises would be as quick to go away he wouldn't have had any explaining to do. Shivering in cold, he shoved his clothes back down and zipped up his jacket before he ended up soaked.

Tired, cold, wet and worried he finally managed to make his way to the flat, he must have stood there staring for at least five minutes. Banishing his blades, he definitely didn't want his Dom to see them! Stumbling in, he took one look at Severus before he froze on the spot. Swallowing thickly, he wanted to leave, to step back out the flat and run, he was quite frankly very intimidating - he knew intimidating and didn't get scared easily or at all.

"Where the hell have you been?!" demanded Severus, sounding pissed off, his eyes though were filled with worry when he saw the blood and bruises. Then he said in a strangled voice "What the hell happened?" that was too much blood for it to be from an accident…even if he couldn't see the bloody bruises welling up on his face. He was soaking wet and shivering, he had to get him warmed up before he came down with an illness.

He literally had to fight off the urge to summon his potions, if there was ever a moment he regretted that he would never tell his submissive of who and what he was it would have been there and then. He could help him in a matter of minutes, but that would open the door to a flood of suspicion that he could not deal with did not want to deal with. He had his mother to thank for that one; perhaps if things had been different with his own parents he wouldn't have had these reservations. If he could call them reservations, since he had already decided and nothing and nobody could change his mind. Harrison would never know that he was a wizard, never know he had magical powers.

"I got into a fight?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"You got into a fight?" Severus' eyes narrowed in on that question. He was straight in Harrisons face, inspecting the damages, cursing inwardly he didn't have many Muggle medicines…and he had no idea what kind of reaction it would have if mixed with potions. That wound could have only been caused by a blade, a knife.

"Err…yes?" he was too woozy with blood loss to really think straight.

"Why didn't you run?" demanded Severus, it was an automatic response to run evidently this person had a knife, so why didn't he run. Grasping a hold of his dizzy submissive, leading him through to the bathroom, he needed to see how bad the damage was. Without letting go, Severus used one hand to begin filling the tub, how did he do this without raising suspicion? He couldn't let him be in pain, not when it was within his ability to heal him.

"I wasn't going to back down," admitted Harry, groaning softly, why had he said that? Wincing slightly at the tightening hold his Dom had on him. He could hear him muttering curses under his breath, oh he was furious…why had he said that? He'd been thinking up dozens of excuses so why the hell couldn't he have used one? He was usually better with his lies, but part of him knew it was better to tell the truth than have to remember additional lies when he was so dizzy.

"You fought someone with a knife? Putting yourself in harms way?" growled Severus, Merlin he'd never wanted so badly to put anyone over his knee and make sure they couldn't sit down until the middle of next week! He was furious, grinding it down with sheer will power alone, knowing never to lift a hand to anyone in anger. He was a good Dominant; he had never crossed that line, and never planned to. He would never become his father. Harrison would certainly think twice about getting into another fight if he had anything to say about it. Of all the stupid things to do - getting into a fight with a maniac he was lucky he wasn't dead.

Severus quickly but carefully undressed his submissive, still grinding his teeth painfully as he tried to control his anger. Wincing internally at the bruises, he was going to be black and blue; he hadn't half taken a beating. This couldn't be the work of one person surely? The two wounds looked different; one of the blades had been serrated judging by the wound on Harrison's side. It was jagged the other was a straight line, no; it wasn't possible Harrison wouldn't have stayed and tried to fend off two attackers with knives to boot, he wasn't stupid. Was he? He was beginning to doubt all he knew about his usually quiet, obedient submissive. It was so out of character from what he knew, how else could he see this as him not knowing Harrison after all? He didn't put anything in the water; it would just aggravate the wounds.

"Get in." he snapped curtly, he definitely wasn't going to go soft on him for this. The gentleness of his aiding Harry into the warm water betrayed that he wasn't as furious as he seemed. He ignored the apologetic blue eyes, he wasn't going to forgive him that easily, and he didn't think Harrison was all that sorry either - perhaps for just getting caught. There was also something else swirling in those ocean blue eyes, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out what that emotion was. He had been a spy for many years, so the fact he didn't recognize it was quite annoying actually.

"Ouch," cried Harry, flinching back when Severus touched his ribs, feeling them. He had to stop the urge from taking a swing at Severus, especially considering he'd just been in a fight his instincts were flaring demanding that he defend himself. He pushed them back, knowing if he did anything like that he would be in even more trouble. He quite frankly didn't want kicked out yet, he liked it here, liked Severus, and he liked the flat and the warmth of the place and the food.

"It's your own fault, you won't find sympathy here," Severus told him coolly, "At least you don't have broken ribs." he under no circumstances wanted to sit in a bloody Muggle hospital. He should have thought the whole Muggle submissive deal, for the first time he truly did consider the prospect of having a magical one; at least he wouldn't be met with this particular problem. Although he knew that he would be met with dozens of others, and the bad would definitely outweigh the good…no he had to make do with a non- magical submissive. He cared a great deal for Harrison, he wasn't just 'making do' but part of him did long for one he could share all aspects of his life with - and one where he didn't have to lie. He had lied for so long when he was a spy, that it left a disgusting taste in his mouth. Unfortunately it came down to having someone even if it was someone non-magical and not having anyone at all - he would chose someone because as anti-social as he was he did get lonely even if he hated admitting it. He often worried also that by just having one he was placing them in danger, but he couldn't live in fear, not over something that might not happen.

Cursing himself for getting so lost in thought, he shook off his lingering doubts, and began to inspect the knife wounds. They were superficial, grazes not actual wounds which was good. There was still the chance of infection so he would have to do something to prevent that. Muggle medicine didn't work quite as well as magical ones in keeping a wound sterile and clean. The bruises unfortunately he couldn't heal, there was just no way, he could explain that away.

"I'm sorry," murmured Harry again, feeling guilty and he wasn't even sure why. He could feel the wall that was present between them, and he didn't like it. It had been like that for the first few days until they got used to each other and laid down the foundation of their relationship - the contract. He didn't like it at all; it was definitely a side he wasn't used to with his Dom. He could be silent, broody silent, but this silence was an angry one.

"Wash your hair and get out," stated Severus, not in the mood, he still had to stop himself from punishing him. Standing up he placed the bloodied hand towels in the bin, reminding himself to banish them. Whether Harry was a Muggle or not, Severus couldn't help the instinct to make sure that all bloody items or blood itself were banished.

Harry cringed, "Yes Sir," he murmured. Leaning back biting the inside of his mouth, he managed to stop himself from screaming in agony. He couldn't even keep his own body weight up, he just hurt too much. He honestly didn't think he could do anything never mind wash his own bloody hair. Why had he gone out and fought again? He asked himself, because right now he as questioning his own sanity. It had been by far the worst fight yet, thank god for magic, otherwise the wounds would have been ten times worse and he might have actually bled out.

Seeing his submissive struggling Severus tried to steel himself against helping him, he had been the one who went out and got into it with someone wielding a blade. He was just lucky he was still alive, but he couldn't stand by, he didn't like seeing people in pain, never mind Harrison. Moving over he took a firm hold of his neck, and began to quickly wash his hair, of the blood and grime that had somehow gotten into it in the past six hours since he'd seen him last. He should have been there four hours ago in time for dinner. Grabbing the jug he poured it over his head, Merlin his face was a sorry state, he would have said that was punishment enough but he'd deliberately put himself in harms way and that was the one thing they both agreed to in the contract that is allowed to be punished. If he went back on that it didn't make him a very good Dominant.

"Do you think you can stand up?" he asked, he still had to bandage the wounds after that he would make sure Harrison slept the worst of it off.

"Yes Sir," said Harry, and with Severus' aid he managed to get himself in standing position - still shaky on his feet.

Severus grabbed a few things from the cabinet and guided the shivering boy through to the bedroom, sitting him down on the towel. He spread the salve on the plaster then wiped his fingers on the towel before he placed it across the cut making sure it fit along the way. Pressing it down so it stuck to Harrison's skin, which would prevent anything from getting inside of it. He repeated the process with the other one, which was thankfully a little smaller than the wound on the left. Standing back up, he grabbed one of his nightshirts and put over him, and began to dry his hair as much as he could, before wrapping the hair up in a towel. "Do not move." he demanded sharply.

"Yes Sir," agreed Harry, he didn't think he could move if he was honest he could barely stay seated. If it weren't for the fact he knew agony would flare through him if he flopped onto the bed he would do it in a heartbeat. He would need to go to the chemist and steal some painkillers; it was the only way he would get through this intact. Severus didn't have anything like that, it was odd but he obviously never had a need for them - not that he saw or he waited until he needed them instead of wasting stuff.

Severus boiled the kettle, making tea quickly; making sure it was lukewarm instead of boiling like normal. Trusting that Harrison would remain on the bed he removed his potions pouch taking out the sleeping draught he allowed three drops to hit the bottom before pouring in the tea mixing it thoroughly together. It wouldn't work too quick but quick enough. He would need to get him some pain killers, he couldn't give him any potions, and thankfully there was a little chemist around the corner he could go to. He would do it tonight while he slept; the next few days were going to be difficult.

"Drink this, it will help you sleep," Severus said once he entered the room.

"Here?" asked Harry, looking slightly lost and surprised.

"Yes," replied Severus grimly, "As part of your punishment." he refused to let Harrison off with it.

"Part?" asked Harry warily.

"You put yourself in danger, I refuse to allow it. Until I know I can trust you again you will sleep here, and once you are recovering you will receive your main punishment." stated Severus sharply. "Drink," pressing the cup to his lips. The hurt look in those blue eyes almost made him change his mind and let him sleep in their normal room but he held steadfast. Harrison needed somewhere he could recover, he was injured and rest was the best thing for him. Admittedly it was part of his punishment.

Harry stared down at the cup, before taking a tentative sip, and found that it wasn't too hot and gulped it down just as he'd been told. It wasn't normal tea, it had a slightly funny taste, one he hadn't had before - it wasn't horrible or nice, and in fact he wasn't sure what he thought of it. His Dom was right though, he could feel himself tiring, and it would help him sleep. He didn't like the thought of sleeping on his own, he had been on his own more than enough to last him a lifetime. That probably hurt the most, he hated being alone. His eyes felt very heavy, he felt his Dom removing the towel and putting him under the covers. He somehow had enough energy to grab a hold of Severus' arm. "Don't go." he managed to slur out his eyes still closed.

Severus stared at Harrison, he had sounded incredibly young right there, sitting down at the side of the bed, "Sleep," he said again, stroking Harry's hand with his thumb. He didn't have it in him to deny Harrison he'd probably gotten quite a bloody fright. The bruises were fully there now, purple and swelling, summoning a plastic bag and ice, he quickly put the ice in the bag, spelling it so it didn't melt as quickly as it normally would and pressed it against the side of Harrisons face. Then he used a cooling spell on the other bruises, especially the one on his midsection where someone's boot had kicked one to many times - but thankfully didn't break any ribs.

With his head elevated the bruising wouldn't be so bad, unfortunately the bruising on his torso couldn't receive the same treatment. Elevating the injury stops the blood pooling especially if it's up over your heart. He propped a pillow under the large bruise forming on the outside of his thigh, there, he would do everything he could to help him. The only other thing was rest, moving would increase the blood flow making the bruises worse - so he would be bed bound for a few days until everything settled.

He had lost a lot of blood, to be on the safe side, he administered half a blood replenishing potion to his submissive. He had given him potions before so he knew that he didn't have adverse reactions to them. Some Muggles couldn't take magical medicine, others were fine, there was just no knowing why it was the way it was. He wasn't looking forward to punishing him; it wasn't an aspect of the lifestyle he particularly enjoyed. Unfortunately it was what submissive's required, or needed as the case may be. It wasn't a question of what punishment, since both had agreed in the contract that whips and such were out of the question, no it would simply be his hand on his backside until he got through to him.

Standing up he moved out of the spare room, he needed to get some painkillers for him.

 

Harry - Spare Room 

Harry groaned as he came around, wondering what the hell had happened he felt as though he'd been ten rounds with a boxer. His eyes sprang open, swatting the bag of cold water away; everything came rushing back to him. Sitting up wary of causing himself any pain, he found the bruises had dulled to a throb instead of the all out agony as before even the knife wounds were a lot better. He found a glass of water with ice in it on the table and next to it two tablets and what could only be some soup…how long had he slept? Was it lunch time or dinner time? Nobody had soup for breakfast…was he even supposed to get out of bed? He wasn't used to being in Severus' bad books, and he honestly didn't like it.

"Take the tablets and eat your soup," stated Severus, causing Harry to jerk towards the door, had he been there the entire time?

"Are you still angry?" whispered Harry, his throat a little scratchy as he spoke.

"Yes," Severus wasn't one for beating around the bush.

"Oh," muttered Harry, doing what he was told would be a good start in making things right so he did as he was asked.

When he looked up to ask another question he was gone again.

Harry didn't see him until dinner time, when he came through with another plate of food for him his face as always impossible to read.

"Please don't leave," pleaded Harry, his blue eyes gleaming with specks of green momentarily - Severus wasn't looking knowing he would see Harry was extremely upset with his means of punishing him.

"You need to rest," stated Severus firmly.

"I would rather you just punish me than this, please." Harry told him, he didn't want to be alone.

"Don't tempt me," warned Severus, he was still angry but not as angry as he had been yesterday.

"Sir…please," desperation pouring out of his voice, eyes and even his body. Harry was actually considering using his safe word that was how desperate he was not to be alone, he wanted his Dom, yes, but not this way, he couldn't handle it.

"You have been injured, give it a few days." Severus said.

 

Two Days Later… 

True to Severus' word, he did make him wait two days, which he belatedly realized was probably a good thing. The pressure against his ribs was quite jarring when he laid himself out on his Dom's legs. Which was the closest contact he'd had with him in days, Harry hated it and vowed never to do it again. The distance between them had been torture; he would have taken one of the worst nights in London in the freezing cold snow over this. He hoped and prayed that after this things might start going back to normal, he longed for a simple touch, Severus' touch…well not the one he was about to get but just something, anything.

"Your safe word?" asked Severus, he needed to make sure Harry remembered it and if he needed to, or it became too much that he would say it.

"Dittany, Sir," replied Harry immediately, he knew that word of by heart, his Dom always made sure to ask him it or repeat it when they got into the 'scene mode' he liked to call it.

"Good and you understand why I am doing this?" stated Severus. He had to remind himself that Harrison needed this; he needed to learn he couldn't go around doing this all the time. He couldn't take his submissive coming home in that shape again, or Merlin forbid - actually worse.

"I put myself in harms way, Sir," admitted Harry, shifting slightly, this was what he needed…wanted really, but the street hardened part of him did not like how vulnerable he was at the moment. Two emotions warring inside of him added with his magic wanting to get out, it shouldn't have been surprising when he didn't even feel the first two landing but he did feel the sting they left behind. Closing his eyes, stifling the urge to move away, he continued to box up his magic, he couldn't let anyone know about him…he would never go back to the Dursley's.

Severus counted each swat as they landed eighteen, nineteen and finally twenty, he gave a sigh of relief that it was over. He was perturbed that Harrison hadn't reacted at all during it. Not that he necessarily wanted him to; it was just extremely odd that he hadn't. If anything he was more affected by it, which didn't sit well with him. His hand was still ringing from the swats; Merlin only knows how Harrison felt. "Are you alright?" asked Severus, soothingly, running his hand through his hair, as his other hand lay at the base of Harrison's back.

Harry arched back into the only touch he'd had in days, closing his eyes as he felt the turbulent emotions finally leaving him. He relaxed against his Dom, not wishing to move. When he stopped his soothing touch, his hand just lingering there, he finally replied. "I'm fine," he murmured, he didn't know why he was so tired either; all he'd done for the past few days was rest. He was unaware that the painkillers made you sleepy.

"Up," prodded Severus, glad that it was done with.

"Can't I stay here?" asked Harry, standing up, pulling his trousers back up, he wasn't still being punished was he? Wasn't it over?

"You may," replied Severus, gesturing towards his lap, knowing how Harry preferred lying by now.

Harry sighed in relief this time, lying back down on the sofa, his head in Severus' lap this time. The remote control was passed over and that was how the rest of their evening past, Severus reading one of his books - that he didn't even pretend to be interested in - which was a good thing considering the spells that were meant to be on them to stop him even being remotely interested in them. It would have given him away quicker than he could say 'I have magical powers'. He enjoyed the TV, it was certainly something different that he still wasn't used to…you couldn't exactly watch the TV on the streets after all.

-[[[[[[[[[0 End Flashback 0]]]]]]]]-

Minerva knocked on Filius' door, opening it she silently requested his presence, the first years were all trying to get their feathers to float judging by the amount of 'Wingardium Leviosa' she was hearing. Stepping back out, she noticed Harry had a faraway look on his face, but she was quickly distracted by Filius' voice demanding that the students NOT perform any magic while he stepped out.

"Is everything alright?" asked the diminutive wizard as he closed the door.

"My meeting has been pushed forward…how would you like Harry to observe your class?" suggested Minerva.

"Of course, come along Mr. Potter," squeaked Filius excitedly.

"Don't call me that," ground out Harry, his eye twitching in irritation.

"My apologies, it's what we call the students - force of habit, it won't happen again, Harry." said Filius apologetically, he didn't want to anger him and not be able to observe just what Harry was capable of after all!

Harry nodded, the incident forgotten as he walked into the classroom "Bye!" he added to Minerva as he looked around the room for a seat he could sit in.

"Why don't you take the one to my side?" suggested Filius pointing it out.

Harry silently did as he was asked, ignoring the whispers of delight spreading around the room. The first years absolutely loved Harry after what he'd done to Hermione Granger and helped them do during their first ever Transfiguration class.

=======0

Will Harry teach them how to do it in a way that the teachers hadn't thought of before? once again surprising the teachers? Will they begin to try and teach them that way too? or will it be only Harry that can get them to do it a certain way? will Harry end up teaching the first year students a lot? will they begin to seek him out or will he stumble upon someone trying to do spells by happenstance? and have the twins teasing him for it? :P or will they support him but tease him just a little? R&R please

As for the punishment there you go, its finally been done as warned it wasn't going to be hard core as I said either way I want to show a kind nurturing side of BDSM it is NOT always the way its portrayed in the books like Fifty Shades of Grey, people do actually have a BDSM relationship like this. Hence my decision to have the story be written this way. I hope you've still enjoyed it and will continue to do so regardless of what people might see as missing elements of the story.


	85. Chapter 85

Willing

Chapter 85

 

Harry moved to sit down on the thankfully full sized seat; you could probably fit five of the small professor into the seat he'd just sat down in. Crossing his arms, he watched everyone through hooded eyes, they were so small, and they reminded him of the young boy he'd tried to help…no, he wasn't going to dwell on him, he couldn't. He just tried to refrain from helping anyone, it was better that way - at least he wouldn't be at fault if things went south and fast.

"Now remember concentrate and say very clearly 'Wingardium Leviosa', pointing your wand at the feather and slowly let it float." said professor Flitwick, from where he now stood on his large stool of books he'd created for himself. Two students had succeeded so far, but until the majority were able to do the charm he couldn't move on to other spells. Not without creating more work for himself by having to ask the students stay behind and work on their 'spell work'. Not something he wanted to do - at least not today he was looking forward to seeing what Harry could do - especially with how Minerva was practically speechless over his abilities.

"Well done, Peterson!" cried out Filius cheerfully, watching the feather float up in the air.

Harry was watching one of the Hufflepuffs look around the room desperately, before going back to his work trying in vain to make his feather float. His face tense in effort and if he wasn't wrong pain and fear. Further narrowing his eyes, he noticed how delicate his grip was on his wand…while the others were all tightly grasping it. His arm was lying against the table apposed to extend straight out. Turning to Flitwick, the teacher was oblivious to the boy, what had been the spell Poppy used on him?

"If you are having trouble might I suggest you read the page again?" suggested the professor, watching over the students.

"They seem particularly excited to see you," said Filius, speaking to Harry, it was more of a question than a statement. It wasn't the same kind of excitement seeing their hero, since he had seen everyone's reaction to Harry back in the day.

"I cursed someone they didn't like," Harry told him bluntly shrugging his shoulder.

"Who?" asked Filius frowning in contemplation.

"Granger," grunted Harry, his lip curling showing his particular disgust for the witch.

"Oh, yes, the students did speak about that for quite a few days, even my Ravenclaws wouldn't stop gossiping about it." nodded Filius, turning someone into an animal was an extraordinary hard charm, especially for a novice.

"Who is he?" demanded Harry, his tone low so nobody could overhear him.

"Who?" enquired Filius, blinking at the tone he was using - definitely sounded like Severus that's for certain.

"Hufflepuff last on the left," stated Harry, "Brown hair."

"His name Jason Cooper," explained Filius, perplexed as to why Harry was bringing him up.

"Right," said Harry thoughtfully, the teachers name was called and he immediately went over to the students. Harry spent the next half hour watching the eleven year old suspiciously. He looked ready to suffer from a nervous breakdown, he was obviously having difficulties with his magic and he suspected something else as well.

Grumbling under his breath, he began making his way over to the boy, who was oblivious to his approach as his head was stuck in the book trying to figure out what he was doing wrong. Poking him in the arm watching him jump as if he'd just been electrocuted wincing in obvious pain. Either he was being bullied and hurt or worse still the arm had been broken before he came to Hogwarts.

"Sir," stuttered the eleven years old, "I'm trying!" he squeaked off.

"Give me your hand," demanded Harry.

Jason moved his left hand palm up confused by the order.

"Your wand hand," said Harry.

Gulping, he looked from his classmates, to the teacher who wasn't even paying attention…before he reluctantly handed his right arm over, his teeth ground together bracing himself for the pain that was sure to come. A harsh gasp came from his mouth before he could stop it, he could feel Harry Potter's magic, as it coursed through him. For one brief moment he felt nothing, just the magic so different from his own.

"Fascinating," muttered Harry, he'd never felt anything like that while using his magic before. He could have sworn he felt the injuries calling to his magic to heal it. He didn't, he just retracted his magic finally understanding why the boy was having such a difficult time doing the spell. His magical core wasn't big enough; open enough he should say to do two things at once. He was eleven; surely his magical core should be bigger than that?

"What did you just do?" gasped Jason, half terrified out of his wits half overwhelmed with awe. Both emotions fought for dominance but he couldn't decide if he was more scared or amazed with what the boy had done. The magic! Would his feel like that one day? If that was the case he couldn't wait until he was seventeen years old!

Harry shrugged and moved away, but one thing was for certain the boy wouldn't be performing any magic until he saw the doctor - no, healer, Poppy. He seemed determined not to tell anyone, so what could he do? It wasn't as if he could convince him now was it? He wasn't going to fucking get involved, the last time he had it had one fucked up day. Still he kept his eye on the boy, unable to help himself. His Dom would know what to do, and with that Harry realized the truth of it - he wouldn't need to do anything. Then it occurred to him, that Severus may have felt it as well, he hoped that wasn't about to come crashing into the Charm's classroom worried about him. As the minutes trickled by he realized it wouldn't happen. Although he knew there would be an interrogation into why it had.

"The bell is about to go, so for Thursday I would like everyone to do homework on the correct way to do the levitating charm." called Filius, his excitement showing through. He was looking forward to the next few hours; he honestly didn't know where to start. "The next class is the last day we will be trying to perfect the spell, and moving onto something else!"

"Yes, Sir!" called the students, closing their books and putting away their wands getting used to the rules and routine. Plus it would take them a while to find their next class; they still weren't used to Hogwarts yet even with a map of the 'castle'.

"Good, good!" said Filius nodding to himself as the students began to pack up.

"Doesn't it ever get boring?" asked Harry, watching Filius grab a box and put the feathers in one at a time.

"What? Teaching the next generation?" asked Filius abandoning his task more interested in speaking to Harry.

"Yes," Harry told him bluntly. His Dom hated teaching, that much he'd figured out without even needing told. Even before he found out about the magical world, he'd often commented on the idiotic of some of his 'students'. The distaste on his face had made him want to laugh, yet a part of him had hurt badly due to his shame that he couldn't even read the words never mind do the hard stuff that Severus taught. He had always been good at shoving thoughts he didn't want and feelings to the back of his mind.

"While it's true it can be rather tedious, my exciting months are during the summer, you see I enter charm and duelling tournaments. The rest of my time is spend at Hogwarts, making sure that the students leave prepared for the world." said Filius, "It's a good feeling when they accomplish things and you are the reason why…for most people."

"Do you win?" Harry learned forward his green eyes gleaming wickedly genuinely interested in this conversation now.

"Not always," conceded Filius, "Wizards and witches all over the world participate, I have won five times, came second ten times and third seven times." he couldn't help but boast about his accomplishments especially since the boy seemed genuinely interested.

"What did you win?" asked Harry.

"Money, first place receives five thousand galleons; second place received one thousand and third five hundred galleons. They last over two and a half months, albeit if you successfully make it through all the rounds."

"Cool," muttered Harry, he liked the sound of it; he wondered if he could convince his Dom to let him go see at least one duelling match.

"Indeed it is," agreed Filius, "It's the only time I truly put my Mastery to use."

"I see," stated Harry, and he could in a weird way. The only time he ever felt accomplished in the past was fighting - it wasn't the same thing but close enough in his book.

"So, have you ever cast Charms before?" asked Filius, gazing at Harry with expectant excitement.

"You're bloody kidding me? I didn't even know what Charms were a few weeks ago. How do you expect me to know what's what?" Harry said to him, unable to curb his annoyance.

"My apologies," apologised Filius, his cheeks going pink, he should have thought of that before opening his mouth - that had perhaps been the most thoughtless thing he'd ever said. He would need to mind his tongue, especially considering Harry was very much like Severus with his.

"I've made stuff invisible, disappear until I want it again, and make it go into a certain place like the sink…" Harry reeled off, hoping that the teacher would at least teach him something today.

"Banished items, yes, but what do you mean disappear until you want it again?" enquired Filius excitedly.

"Well…look…" said Harry flipping his finger and all feathers disappeared immediately.

"Bring them back." squeaked Filius excitedly; he wished he could do Wandless magic so casually.

"They're over there," stated Harry, pointing to the now full box he had placed on his desk while he spoke to Harry.

"Is this what you always did? Or did you actually banish things and recall them in a completely different area?" asked Filius, trying to keep it simple so he would understand.

"Yes, and sometimes they were banished for days even a week," said Harry, speaking of his daggers, he couldn't have kept them hidden from his Dom now could he? So he made them vanish so he could grab them when he left his Dom's property or left them after the worst of the weather was up and incidentally the three months too. With the obvious exception of his current Dom, who he had stayed with for two years.

"Very impressive, they never appeared back before you called them?" asked Filius.

"No," scoffed Harry, as if he was that stupid to make his magic bring them back before he needed them.

"Interesting, you can banish something from one place to another but never in my career have I seen someone being able to banish something and recall it whenever they want even weeks later." said Filius, "Do you mind if I try and create the spell for that? I will give you full credit for the idea of course." elated, the prospect of creating a new spell was thrilling to say the least. Well he wasn't exactly creating a new spell, just adapting it from Harry's unique magic to their normal way - using an actual spell.

Harry just shrugged he didn't care one way or another, "Speak to Severus about it first." he told him, he wasn't sure whether the little wizard knew Sev was his Dom or not and he wasn't about to reveal it - he wanted to get through this afternoon without a million questions of the look that comes over people when they hear 'Dominant' coming from someone's mouth. Even Minerva was the same; as much as he liked and respected her she still judged them. The respect was for the sole reason she didn't pretend otherwise, she was honest about it but yesterday had made him realize it wasn't solely just in judgement but worry - thinking he should have normal relationships. Harry shuddered at the thought, being taken for granted…relied on…burdened, it was not what he wanted.

Of course, he completely forgot the time that Filius had removed the bindings on his magic and the conversation that had occurred.

Filius glanced at Harry with a knowing look in his eyes, dipping his head in respect and of course acknowledgement to Harry's request. Of course Harry would leave it up to Severus to deal with; it was why he had become a submissive after all. Oh, he knew all too well what Harry was - without anyone even telling him. He'd known the second he saw him, he knew the significance of the collar, and Severus of course confirmed it when he spoke about the bond they shared.

"Okay," said Filius clearing his throat after a few seconds of silence, bringing Harry out of his thoughts. "Let's see what you can do, now instead of trying first year spells…I will go from third year up…is there any way you prefer this lesson to go?" he further enquired.

"Don't tell me the name of the spells, just tell me what you want me to do," replied Harry, or more like grunted really.

"That I can do," agreed Filius, sitting down, turning his chair to face Harry, and ignoring the scraping sound.

For the next hour and a half all that was said was…one suggestion after the other.

"How about amplifying your voice?"

"Boo!" whispered Harry, and it eerily amplified around the room, "Fucking awesome!" he exclaimed forgetting his manners.

"Stop my unlocking charm from working," asked Filius heading for the door with the taller wizard following behind him.

Harry just grinned, only then did Filius get the picture - Harry had already done it. Then the tiny professor spent half an hour trying to undo the silent spells woven in on his door. In the end he had to ask the teenager to undo them much to his chagrin. He honestly wondered how Harry's magic was so vastly different that he couldn't undo them.

"Conjure birds," he asked excitedly, almost jumping up and down again.

"Explode this," he asked after creating a dummy - he didn't want his classroom destroyed after all…good job since there was nothing left of the dummy once Harry got his magic into it.

So the exercises continued, giving Harry the order to change the colour of certain things to cushioning charms. It only stopped once a knock on the door interrupted them, by then Harry had gone passed the Hogwarts curriculum.

\----------0

I think I've found the boy that Harry will primary be helping as he spreads his wings and begins to enjoy being at Hogwarts...but they'll be going on holiday soon where would you like to see them going? nowhere cold mind ;) Harry doesn't like the cold lol! R&R please


	86. Chapter 86

Willing

Chapter 86

 

Severus entered the charms classroom as soon as a squeaky voice called for him to 'enter' his gaze went straight to Harry possessively, and with a critical eye began to ensure that Harry was truly well. He did not appear to be injured, but he knew appearances especially with Harry could be extremely deceptive. Moving towards him, ignoring Filius for the moment, as he grasped Harry's chin gazing at him thoughtfully. His thumb stroking back and forth without conscious thought. His lips quirked however, when Harry leaned into the touch as if they had been apart for much longer than a few hours - that he hadn't had Severus' touch in months.

"What happened?" enquired Severus, his voice low so that Filius couldn't overhear them - not that he was listening in. He had moved to the other side of the room to give them privacy, deciding to correct some of the homework while he could.

"It wasn't me," Harry assured him; he loved how possessive and sure Severus was.

"Explain," replied Severus firmly, wanting answers as to why the bond had flared with pain for a few seconds before disappearing.

"I'm not sure what happened either," admitted Harry, it hadn't happened before. "It was weird."

"We will discuss it later," said Severus, he wasn't about to let it slide.

"Okay," Harry nodded agreeably; he had to tell his Dom about the boy anyway.

Severus nodded his head curtly, before turned around facing Filius, he was glad that he could trust the Ravenclaw Head of House, relieved that he was a Charms master. It made things easier, especially considering he had helped remove the bonds on Harry's magic. He was already familiar with Harry's magic and would find the cleansing ritual easier than someone who wasn't already used to Harry's magic - which was different from their own. Or rather everyone else's other than his and Harry's since he had gained the ability to use magic as freely as Harry had - he just chose to use a wand despite his new Wandless abilities. He was a Slytherin and wasn't about to boast about his abilities, he would keep them hidden until he had a need to use them - most preferably a live threatening situation that required the ability.

"I have a need of your services," stated Severus, speaking to Filius, the small wizard's head snapped up staring at Severus curiously.

"Yes?" enquired Filius, excited at the prospect but he knew it wouldn't be something like unbinding Harry's magic - oh what a rush that had been even if it had exhausted him.

"Have you performed cleansing rituals and rites?" enquired Severus, walking towards him until he was looming over the wizard, his black eyes boring into the others demanding nothing but complete honesty. He would never risk his submissive for anything - if Filius hadn't performed one he wasn't quite sure what he would do but he hoped he wouldn't need to resort to a back up plan that hadn't even been thought up yet.

"That isn't a common ritual used by wizards," said Filius, surprised.

Harry narrowed his eyes, he was speaking as if he wasn't a wizard…but that couldn't be the case could it? He obviously was a wizard he had magic, it was something he definitely wanted to ask his Dom about that's for certain. He was small, but the House-Elves were much smaller so he couldn't be one, even if he was they wouldn't allow them to teach classes - from what he understood House-Elves were considered property, slaves nothing more by the wizards in this world.

"No its not, you didn't answer my question," replied Severus, sitting down observing Filius wondering at his hesitance.

"Yes, yes I have performed them before," said Filius, "Why do you ask?" knowing better than to think it was just some pointless enquiry. Every word out of Severus' mouth came with a reason, meaning behind it or just a sardonic barb when he was extremely annoyed.

"And did they go smoothly?" Severus enquired further, relaxing slightly that he wouldn't have to ask anyone else. It was intolerable having to ask someone as it was, without it being anyone else. When he noticed Harry was still standing, he silently gestured for his submissive to join him with a point of his finger.

"Of course," said Filius, slightly insulted and showing it - he was a Charms Master! It was like insinuating that Severus was not good at potions or regularly exploded them. It simply wasn't done.

"And it was cleansing rituals cleaning up the marks left behind due to Dark Arts?" queried Severus, sitting forward.

"Yes, those that can be cleansed at any rate," Filius told him, knowing the word 'mark' didn't always mean a scar but also the residue Dark Arts left. Although scars could fit into the same category but with one difference - nothing not even a cleansing ritual could wash some of it away, some scars remain; some residues could not be completely removed. "If you mean the killing curse, well lets put it this way, we are in uncharted territory since its never been done before…it could never have been done before." he corrected himself, people didn't just survive the killing curse - it was given its name for that very reason.

"I need you to perform it twice; do you think you're up for the task?" Severus asked bluntly, he was getting better at asking for things, but he doubted it would be something he would ever truly be comfortable with. When it came to Harry he would do anything - even ask for aid when he needed it.

"Yes," replied Filius immediately, of course he would do it.

"Then there's no time like the present, Poppy wishes to be there to ensure everything goes well," stated Severus, as did he wish for her to be there. He had no idea how much the ritual would take out of him and if anything, absolutely anything went wrong with Harry's wanted to know there was someone there who would do whatever it took to help Harry, should he be too exhausted from the ritual. Not that he thought something would, he was very cautious and took no chances, not with Harry.

"Excuse me, I'll go and fetch her," said Filius, standing up and hastily beating a retreat with his tiny legs.

"Two cleansing rituals?" asked Harry, eyeing Severus apprehensively, remembering the last ritual done on him by Filius Flitwick, it hadn't had hurt - not that he would admit it of course.

"Yes," stated Severus, his voice warned Harry that arguing would be a futile exercise.

"Because of the killing curse?" Harry asked.

"I am hoping so," said Severus smoothly, it was extremely important that it worked; he did not like the fact that the Dark Lord somehow marked Harry, that he was still tainted with the Dark Lord's magic. He understood why he was on the list; he had bore the bastards mark for just over two decades. He did not understand why Harry was on the list and the killing curse seemed the most plausible answer one he hoped that was correct and the cleansing cleared it.

Harry frowned, not truly understanding what was going on. He trusted his Dom of course, but that didn't stop his desire to know why. "Sir?" he hid none of his confusion when Severus turned to look at him.

"I am hoping that the cleansing rites will remove the Dark Lord's taint," said Severus, watching his submissive become more confused. Realising he had used the wrong words and Harry would take it literally. "No, you are not tainted, you have the Dark Lord's magic on you from that night, as do I and I want to remove it."

"What if it doesn't work?" questioned Harry cautiously.

"I will find out what it is and deal with it, you have my word." said Severus, cupping Harry's chin and stroking him a few times to soothe him and remove some of his worry. "The rites do not hurt, and as a precaution to make sure I am going first." hearing Filius returning he gave him another squeeze before he dropped his hand and faced the door, which hid Filius' office and of course his living quarters further down.

"She will be through momentarily, she's just finishing cleaning the hospital wing," said Filius, "Is there anywhere you would prefer to do this Severus?"

Truthfully Severus would have preferred his own personal quarters for this, but he didn't like people being in his rooms. So the Charms classroom would just have to do, the quicker they got this over with the better. He couldn't believe he was willingly going to allow himself to be…vulnerable in their presence, the feeling stirring in him…he hadn't felt for seventeen years, bowing down to the Dark Lord, neck bared…vulnerable…dear Merlin why was he going through with this? Stiffening his spine, he couldn't expect Harry to go through with it if he himself didn't a submissive or not. "Here will do well enough." stated Severus, upon realizing he had yet to reply to his co-workers question.

"Good," said Filius, moving his chair and making a space and transfiguring a camp bed for Severus to lie on while the ritual was performed. He made sure it was long enough for the tall wizard, and absently cast a spell to stop any sudden movements (and incidentally ending up falling off and onto the cold unforgiving cement).

Just then true to Poppy's words she was only a few moments as the Floo Network flared and promptly spat Poppy into Filius' office in a flash of green flames. She didn't idle there, Poppy wandered straight through, her emergency bag with her taking all necessary precautions. She didn't know about the list or why they wanted to perform the cleansing ritual, but she knew they were doing it and wished to ensure their safety.

"Shall we?" she said, placing the bag on Filius' table.

"Indeed," said Severus, refraining from gritting his teeth as he was sorely tempted to do. Flicking his wand at the door he closed, locked and warded it so nobody could see in or hear anything incidentally. Lying down on the bed, he stared at the ceiling inwardly wishing for this to be over.

Filius immediately began the chant knowing Severus wasn't one for small talk - and he did not have a lot of patience.

'abluere malum de medio magnus, anima et corpore, et corpus illi lucem tollere illa labes' Filius' face was focused and filled with concentration as he waved his wand in the correct motions, knowing one small mistake altered the ritual and he could not let that happen. Not only would it cause disgrace for himself, Severus would never trust him again.

Blackness began to remove itself from Severus, mostly centred on his forearm where his mark had previously been with small halos were presumably Dark spells had hit him in the past. This was the indication Filius had been waiting for - this was how he knew the rite was working as it should.

'dispergam tenebris throughtout hoc ita tenebras, non magis illam' Filius moved his wands in circular motions, his arms beginning to ache but he did not pause for even a second. Beads of sweat began to coat Filius' forehead as he breathed evenly as he continued his chant.

The black mist began to whirl like a small tornado, beginning to turn grey, and then shocking white before it exploded in a shower of sparks before disappearing as if it had not existed. Severus was gritting his teeth against the pulling accepting it and allowing it to remove the taint despite the fact the urge to stop it remained. His body began to jerk as if he was in pain, but his face remained impassive - adamant about not showing weaknesses to people he actually respected.

'obducam mirissimum labe esse dark magic utest'

Harry stepped forward worried about his Dom, but he was prevented from taking a step further by Poppy who guided him back a few steps. "You have your bond; does he seem to be in pain?" Poppy patiently asked.

"No," said Harry subdued, rubbing at his left arm and shoulder feeling what his Dom was only a slightly muted.

"Then do not worry, Severus is strong willed, this is nothing he cannot handle." Poppy told him firmly, quite frankly still amazed by the worry on Harry's face. She'd seen him furious, disgusted, determined, impassive and of course in pain but only twice. She knew Harry adored Severus, it was obvious by the way he looked at him for guidance and the light in his eyes, but for the first time she truly realized love was in the picture. Harry loved Severus, and she prayed that Severus wouldn't hurt him. Hoped that he felt the same, for she didn't think Harry would know how to move on. There was so much he didn't understand; he was used to negative emotions but positive ones? They probably baffled the teenager. "The ritual is finished, that was the last chant required to be spoken for the rite to work."

Harry stood back nodding as his face returned to its usual impassive impenetrable façade.

"It is done," said Filius, wiping his forehead, sighing in relief, his muscles protesting at the additional movements. Turning around he moved his seat and took a seat smug in satisfaction that it had worked.

Blinking rapidly, Severus was astonished to feel…lighter somehow, as if the spells had weighed heavily upon his body but couldn't be right could it? Otherwise these rituals would be performed a lot more often? But as Filius said not many wizards bothered with these kinds of rituals it was mostly the goblins - they were paid to perform them. There was a different ritual that new parents liked being performed, one that bathed the child in light; they liked to think nothing bad could befall them if they performed it. Unfortunately it just wasn't the case at all.

Severus sat up his hands immediately going into his cloak pocket and removing the list that had been with the live tracking rune. Spreading it open he began to read it looking for his name, he couldn't find it, a vindictive smirk spread out across his face, smug in satisfaction that he was correct. The ritual had removed the remains of the Dark Lord's magic from his body, it was a relief, Harry would probably be the same, the killing curse would be removed and the list would be clear of their names.

"Severus?" queried Poppy, gazing at the young man curiously. What was the list? Why look at it now? Why was it so important?

"Yes?" answered Severus, staring straight back.

"Everything alright?" she then asked, she knew she wasn't getting an answer, he had that look in his eyes that told her he wasn't in the mood for discussions or to share information.

"Indeed," replied Severus agreeably, so far it was more than alright. With difficult due to the fact he was such a tall man and didn't have an item to hold onto that was sturdy; he hoisted himself to his feet, stretching out feeling a little tender but other than that much better. He had no fear about Harry undergoing the procedure. "How about you, Filius?"

"I will be fine in a few seconds," Filius told Severus, waving away his…well it wasn't concern more cautiousness. He knew that Severus wouldn't wish to go through with the ritual if he wasn't feeling up to it one hundred percent.

"Coffee?" suggested Poppy, conjuring chairs for them to sit in, she wasn't about to sit where the students did - she did not want to sit on benches. Harry and Severus quickly followed her example and sat down on the chairs Poppy had conjured.

"Grace?" called Severus; he did not trust easily so preferred using his own House-Elf. It was all too easy to infiltrate the kitchens and even convince the House-Elves they were doing something right.

"What can Grace do for Master Severus?" asked the House-Elf appearing in the charms classroom - knowing her Master wanted her through the bond they shared. No amount of silencing or locking charms could keep her away; her magic was different from Wizards.

"Bring up a pot of coffee," said Severus in his usual no nonsense tone.

Grace nodded she understood and was gone to do his bidding, she knew bowing and scraping wasn't something her Master liked. It had been extremely difficult to begin with not to do such a thing, but the thought of being sent back helped her realize she was better off just doing what her Master wished - being alone in Prince Manor was horrible, boring and disheartening really. She was born to serve, to clean, and to do what she was told. She was very happy her Master had someone now, so she could help - even if Master Harry did some of what she preserved as her work.

"It's odd is it not?" said Filius, speaking through the comfortable silence.

"What is?" asked Poppy, curiously as Severus arched an eyebrow - Harry on the other hand remained silent he wasn't one for too much conversation.

"Do you not feel as though you are closer to your co-workers? To the students? I mean with Albus gone." asked Filius, he of course thought the wizard was still out there - still missing and the most wanted Wizard daily Auror hunts went on for him but they continued to come up with nothing. "Don't get me wrong it was difficult at first, mostly due to the fact he had betrayed us all in the most horrible way."

Harry snorted, he thought he felt betrayed? To Harry they didn't really understand the meaning of the word - not the way he did.

"Some affected more than others," conceded Filius, dipping his head apologetically in Harry's direction.

Harry nodded grimly, letting it go.

"Hardly surprising," commented Severus, offhandedly, "He had everyone drugged, we would never have contemplated going somewhere else for an answer, we would have gone straight to him as the potion dictated - forcing trust where there wasn't any." he hadn't been drugged, the reason why not is obvious, he was a Potions Master. He would have known immediately if something like that had been thrust under his nose.

"I wasn't," argued Poppy, although the biting truth was she hadn't been important enough to Dumbledore to drug. She was merely an 'interfering' healer who people didn't like coming to see until they got worse for whatever reason! It wasn't as if she was overbearing, or even treated them harshly. Unfortunately it was something she had grown used to over the years.

"No, only the Order was," conceded Severus, "With a few exceptions." he had no fear speaking about the Order with Filius there - he already knew about it.

Harry remained silent; his time with Dumbledore had not ended well…in fact what happened still got to him even now. Despite the fact he knew it didn't happen, that he was gone forever never to return, he still saw Dumbledore killing his Dom. He did twitch when a silver platter appeared with a large pot of tea and four cups appeared with the usual extras, milk, cream, sugar and biscuits.

Severus busied himself by pouring the coffee into the cups and making two the way they liked it before handing it to his silent submissive. He couldn't say if something was wrong since he honestly didn't know how Harry was around company - having never truly been around others in the past with his sub. In a general setting with people he actually liked…or tolerated belatedly remembering the nonsense that occurred during the Order meeting. He left the others to make their own the way they preferred it.

The longer they waited to do the last ritual, the more he began to worry about nothing he was sure. Like Filius said, they'd never done the ritual on someone who had survived the killing curse, since nobody had ever lived after being hit to perform the ritual. None of this showed on his face, or travelled down the bond to Harry, as an Occlumens he could keep certain things to himself. Harry would be able to in time as well, when he learned it. Not quite to the extent as he could, since he was supposed to feel everything his submissive did that's what the bond was there for.

"Are you tired Harry?" asked Poppy, watching the teen closely, he looked ready to fall asleep.

"No, just bored." Harry told them, and he wasn't one for lying…well not unless he had to at any rate.

Severus pursed his lips, not sure whether to be amused or not, he couldn't exactly reprimand him for being honest now could he? Poppy looked as though she was fighting her own amusement, Filius didn't even look the slightest bit bothered - he couldn't help but wonder what they had done today that Filius was already used to Harry's peculiar ways.

"Shall we?" suggested Filius, placing the half empty cup back on the tray gazing at Harry expectantly.

Standing up he moved onto the bed, his feelings matching Severus' for most part when he had done it. He just wanted it over with, and to go back home, all this social interacting was wearing on him. He wasn't used to it, for most part he'd always been alone or with his Dom only. Social interaction was not something he was good with.

'abluere malum de medio magnus, anima et corpore, et corpus illi lucem tollere illa labes' Filius found this time to be much easier, and he was even more confident. His muscles didn't complain too badly, at least they weren't yet but this was only the first part of the ritual. He noticed Severus was standing nearby, watching everything with hawk eyes ensuring nothing went wrong.

Blackness began to cloud around Harry's forehead, much blacker than Severus' had been. The more Filius chanted the more that blackness imbued with green. He didn't dare stop, and so it continued despite the fact he'd never seen something like that happening before.

'dispergam tenebris throughtout hoc ita tenebras, non magis illam' Filius moved his wands in circular motions, keeping an eye on the boy, and the hovering blackness which seemed to go grey much to his relief, but it was short lived - as a screaming whirlwind turned itself into a face. Harry arched up, his body looking like a bridge as he screamed in agony.

Filius continued the rest of the chant despite the fact he was completely horrified. 'obducam mirissimum labe esse dark magic utest' and it was done, if only it was true thought Filius stepping back as the smoke began to take on the appearances of people.

"What on earth?" muttered Filius, watching who he assumed was Harry, and a little boy crouched together.

"No, no, no," murmured Harry, lost to them - it was as if he was projecting what he was seeing to the smoke.

"Severus?" cried out Poppy, trying to get Harry back onto the bed properly - if Harry arched up any further he was going to break something at this rate.

Severus ripped himself out of his thoughts and horror, he knew that face even if Poppy and Filius had not. It was the Dark Lord, but how? And why the hell was he here? How could he be? It made absolutely no sense, crouching down beside Harry, placing his head in his lap uncaring about the company as Harry continued to alternative between screaming or pleading 'no' under his breath.

Severus opened Harry's eyes, and quickly delved in, seeing what Harry was. Normal magic should not be able to do that, it was trying to make Harry lose focus, but why? What could it poss…it was a Horcrux…it was trying to protect itself. Severus' heart sank, quickly and swiftly he poured his magic into the bond, and all the positive emotions he could think off. That would never happen, he would never leave Harry and he had to get Harry to realize that.

'You are mine, Harry, and I will never give you up, this bond is for life, and it cannot be tricked magic itself bound us together knowing how we felt.' said Severus in his most dominating voice, Harry needed him desperately. 'The soul piece is trying to stop you doing what must be done, let it go, allow the ritual to do its job. NOW!' he knew Harry would listen to him if he used his sternest voice - it was ingrained.

Harry wavered for a few moments, but in the end he chose to listen to his Dom, not this parasite that was showing him things he didn't like. He didn't want it there anymore, and with that Harry's magic pulsed, he didn't want to see it he wanted it gone. His Dom had told him to let the ritual do its job, to let go, and so Harry did, agony ripped through him once more until he blessedly fell unconscious where he could no longer think or feel.

As soon as Harry fell unconscious Severus was forced to retreat from Harry's mind lest he end up stuck there. The face was still screaming, but only for a few more seconds before it turned white then disintegrated into a million pieces.

"His vitals are stabilising," said Poppy, reading the results above her which were glowing fiery and the one indicating the heartbeat was beginning to slow down into a normal regular rhythm.

"I did the ritual right," said Filius numbly, his tone filled with disbelief and shock. Part of him wanted to run in the opposite direction Severus was in.

"You did," agreed Severus grimly, slumping in relief, that definitely wasn't something he'd been expecting - he should have Dumbledore had known, he must have.

"But…but that wasn't normal!" protested Filius almost violently.

"When is anything when Harry is concerned?" Severus stated wryly, pinching the bridge of his nose. "What I tell you cannot leave this room, and I will need your oath of silence."

"You mean you know what happened?" asked Filius, partly relieved, if Severus knew what it was then that was good surely.

"I do," revealed Severus, "I didn't expect it to happen, of course, but I realize what happened." turning to Harry, he pressed his hand against his head finding him a little bit too hot but not alarmingly so. Removing his embroidered handkerchief he wiped away the dried tears and snot that was on his face, knowing Harry wouldn't want anyone to see him that way. Using his wand to clean it afterwards and replaced it. By then both Poppy and Filius had sworn to keep it quiet their magic making it so they would be forced to keep their word. He wasn't sure if they would even know what they were, but considering their generation hadn't had information swiped from the shelves it was a safe bet that they actually might. Keeping his hand on Harry's chest, where he could feel his steady heartbeat.

"I've never seen a cleansing ritual go that way," said Filius sharply, feeling a little out of it due to the fact it had happened. "Why were we seeing things in the mist?

"What do you know of Horcruxes?" asked Severus, watching both of them closely, Poppy stared blankly while Filius' eyes widened. So one of them knew what they were, it shouldn't surprise him that Filius did - but he was surprised.

"I've never heard of them," said Poppy, shaking her head, but most of her knowledge was on healing.

"A Horcrux is dark magic, perhaps one of the darkest foulest pieces of magic in the world. It is a ritual that quite literally splits your soul and you place it in a container of some kind, which can be absolutely anything. The ritual requires sacrifice, more specifically murder. Even I wasn't able to read the entire thing, it was just absolutely disgusting that anyone could come up with such a thing." said Filius grimly. "As far as I know only one person ever attempted such a thing, and it caused instability, mentally and physically disfigured them. You cannot be telling me that Harry was a Horcrux, there was no mention of a human being able to…" he didn't finish already knowing his answer.

"The Dark Lord did not just create one, he created seven," Severus told them grimly.

"But…but," Filius gaped unable to process what he had just learned.

"I know," sighed Severus, "Whether he purposely made Harry one or not…is anyone's guess."

"Does that mean he's immortal?" whispered Poppy sick to her stomach.

"Until they are destroyed…yes," replied Severus, "Fortunately for all concerned, a few of them have already been dealt with."

"There's no mention on how to destroy them." Filius added, cautiously.

"I know," muttered Severus darkly, and it was something he hadn't thought to ask Dumbledore - he had no idea how to destroy them even if he got his hands on them. "Dumbledore was the one who destroyed a few of them, I have no idea how he did it."

"I will do everything I can to help, Severus," said Filius, offering his aid. "Perhaps the ritual will do the trick?"

"The ritual alone will not be enough; it took both our magicks combined to force it out." Severus told him, "Yet if there is the slightest chance it may work then it's worth trying."

"Have you found one?" asked Filius, wondering if they could try now.

"No," sighed Severus, "It's something I need to focus on."

Poppy stared at Severus terrified, not only for herself but for Harry and everyone else.

"This list will help with that," said Severus, showing them the list, Harry was no longer on it - unsurprisingly.

"What is this?" gasped Filius in surprise. "These names are susp…"

"Death Eaters, yes, Harry cast a live tracking rune on the parchment using the Dark Lord's magic," explained Severus, smirking proudly despite the situation.

Filius gaped, when would the boy stop surprising him? Would he stop surprising him? Which did remind him, he wanted to ask Severus about the spell he wanted to create with Harry's idea.

\----------0

There we go another chapter done, I'll need to have the others in it again soon...spice it up a bit! will Hermione and Ginny back off or do you want to see them continue with their delusions? will they do something incredibly stupid and be expelled? causing more stifle in the order :) or will Arthur have been expecting it since he realized what his daughter was up to? Will Harry befriend Neville? or just try and get him to stand up for himself? instil some pride in him? or will be cruel to be kind sort of to make the boy stand up for himself? who else could you see Harry befriending? as he gets...more socialised? R&R please!


	87. Chapter 87

Willing

Chapter 87

 

The sixth years waited outside the Potions classroom almost shivering in dread. Professor Snape was worse than usual, in fact he'd gone beyond the scope of how bad they thought he could ever get. Although they had noticed he didn't once give out detention himself, he handed it over to other teachers or the caretaker Filch. Mostly Filch actually, which meant scrubbing the castle which was somewhat worse than Snape - since all they had to do mostly was scrub cauldrons or potion vials even cutting up disgusting potion ingredients was better. At least when detention was over with Snape you didn't feel as though you had been cursed so that every bone in your body ached, maybe just your hands.

"Colin can I work with you today?" Rachel asked desperately, she did not want to share a bench with Ginny Weasley again. The last time had been bad but hearing about the mood Professor Snape was in - she didn't want to deal with it. She wasn't sure what her fellow Gryffindor and dorm mate had done to irritate the wizard, but she wasn't sticking around to see it.

"I always pair with Luna," Colin said surprised, glancing over at his fellow Gryffindor, she didn't normally speak to him, none of the pretty popular girls did. Or the boys come to that, he wasn't powerful or good looking, a bit of a nerd as well he knew she was using him but still he had the urge to say yes. An image of Luna flashed before his eyes, and he realized he couldn't do that to her, he couldn't say yes to her.

"Please, I'll owe you one," Rachel added, fluttering her eyebrows at him and moving closer towards him. She couldn't afford any more banished potions which got her an F at the end of the day. Not because Ginny had set her sights on Harry Potter they all wanted him but it didn't mean they were going to get him. Although, it would be a dream come true, she could just picture it, a life of fame, money and together they could do anything and everything.

"GET IN!" Severus hissed suddenly as the door to the potions classroom banged open, black eyes flashing dangerously at the sixth years, who did not idle around but ran straight for their seats - they didn't want to give their teacher any reason to deduct house points from them.

Severus watched them all take their seats, before whirling around and stalking back to the front of the classroom, his wand flicking as he did so, causing spidery scrawl to write itself out in chalk on the blackboard sitting at the left hand side of the room. He did not want to be teaching students, at all, he wanted…no needed to be with Harry. He felt as though he was failing as a Dom not being there for his submissive when he needed him most.

"Today you will be brewing a potion that some of you sorely need," Severus sneered, his black eyes zoning in on one particular red headed student - Ginny Weasley. She had tried to go after what was his, thinking for a second she was good enough - and this that he wasn't made him very angry and possessive. "A Wit-Sharpening Potion." his lip curled as he watched her face go red and eyes flare in indignation at his digs. Her partner ducked her head as if she did not want to be noticed, Rachel Cranston the girl was a lot like Weasley both of them were nauseatingly disgusting. He couldn't name the amount of times he'd found them after hours with other students in abandoned classrooms or hallways.

"The instructions are on the board - get to it!" snapped Severus, moving around his table and sitting down as the students quickly began to gather the ingredients they needed and properly preparing them. Removing the Horcrux had taken too much out of both of them, Harry more than him since he hadn't pushed all his magic into him otherwise it would have been catastrophic. He tired much easier than normal, but at least he was conscious, Harry had not woken up since it happened forty-eight hours close enough to the exact hour. The bond let him know that Harry wasn't in any immediate danger, but the fact he was still unconscious and it bothered him. He had tried allowing the students to create this during their fourth year, but it had been one big unmitigated disaster. Hence why he waited until now, when only those who had impeccable scores got into his class.

The absence of feelings in the bond could also have something to do with it; he had grown so used to feeling everything Harry did that being empty was rather…alarming. It was as if a piece of him was missing, much like the time Harry had been kidnapped by Dumbledore - it set his teeth on edge. The students were bearing the brunt of his frustration, or rather those that deserved it in his book - such as Granger and Weasley.

His black eyes observed everything from where he sat, which was easy to do since not many students were in higher classes. This would be the last one for the day, for that he was profoundly grateful. Slughorn had his younger student's classes, which would take up the rest of his afternoon leaving him free to be with Harry. Then his eyes zoned in on something, a small ingredient that was not required in this simple potion they were brewing.

"Cranston!" Severus barked furiously, "Do not add that unless you wish to be responsible for the death of every single one of your classmates. Take a closer look at the recipe and tell me where exactly you see the ingredient you hold so close?"

Rachel's eyes widened as she gulped loudly, so far she hadn't been on the receiving end of Professor Snape's anger but she guessed that had run out. Staring down at the ingredient then moving her eyes back up to the blackboard she saw that he was right - obviously. "I'm sorry, Sir, I wasn't paying attention…I didn't bring the ingredients through…I only prepared them." she whispered ashamed, the thought of being nearly responsible for eight deaths well terrified her to the core.

"Fifty points from Gryffindor…each for your incompetence, always double check what you are doing." Severus hissed at both of them. Ignoring the gasps of shocked dismay from the Gryffindors at such a heavy loss of points. If this kept up they would never catch up close to the other houses to hope for a second with winning the House cup. "Do you understand?"

"Yes sir," Cranston and Weasley replied down heartened.

Severus banished the contents of the potion; it was ruined now he could see it going that off colour which meant there was no salvaging it.

The Ravenclaws didn't so much as grin in amusement, knowing how volatile Professor Snape was…the Ravenclaws knew they could lose points just as quickly for anything in this classroom. Although to be fair Professor Snape didn't bother them much, or the Hufflepuffs it seemed to be mostly the Gryffindors that got it.

"Did you have to tell him?" Ginny whined angrily, as soon Snape's attention was diverted from them, "Thanks to you we lost double points!"

"Then you should have checked when you were bringing through!" Rachel whispered heatedly. If she had just checked none of this would have happened! She still didn't know what the hell it was and now thanks to the wrong ingredient the potion wouldn't be complete, the time to add the ingredient had come and gone - it was another fail for them and she couldn't fail she knew what she wanted to do when she left Hogwarts and it involved a high potions grade. She couldn't continue this way, she realized as she stared at the empty cauldron, she needed to find another partner or do it herself. The problem was there was too much to do by yourself, its why two were always assigned to a single cauldron. It was always hers they used too, since Ginny's was in a sorry state, but it was second hand like everything else she owed so no surprise there.

Ginny just huffed, truthfully she'd known what that particular ingredient would do, and having brothers that liked to explode things definitely ensured that. She had expected Snape to get up and hover over Rachel like he normally would, when he saw them about to add ingredients into their cauldrons that don't belong. Then she would have made sure it fell in, like stomping on her foot or something, the resulting explosion would have cleared away her competition for Harry. She knew Rachel liked Harry and she was pretty enough too, and Snape had some sort of hold against the one she loved, so two birds one stone had been her reckoning. If it hadn't killed Snape it would have disfigured him further, making him uglier so that Harry couldn't bear to look at it. She would have sobbed and counted herself lucky that she'd had a shielding charm on her and mourn her 'friend' and Harry free of whatever spell or potion or hold Snape had on him would comfort her. Now it had all gone to hell, damn Snape, he couldn't do anything right not even die! That was a fortnight of planning down the drain, now she had to come up with something else…it had to look like an accident - it just had to anything else was just too risky - for now.

Rachel sat down shaking her head, looking over at where Creevy and Looney Lovegood were busy with their potion, it was perfect unlike hers. If it hadn't been for that stupid bitch, she thought glaring at Luna; she would have had perfect grades for the class along with Creevy. Next time she was definitely going to sit on her own before being with Ginny, she couldn't share with her anymore - she didn't care what even Professor Snape said. There was no point to her being here and losing points with Ginny; she may as well just leave the class if that were the case. She didn't want to, she really didn't but she might not be given much of a choice.

The rest of the lesson went extremely fast for those brewing as they completed their assigned potion. For Weasley and Cranston though time felt as though it had slowed down to the point of stopping as they sat sulking at their desk. Not talking to each other and throwing dirty looks behind their backs, blaming each other for their failure, although one wasn't just grades…and if she got worse there was no knowing just how bad she would get.

"Those of you who have successfully brewed the potion to its correct colour and texture bottle it and bring it forward, those who have not do not bother wasting my time, banish it." Severus stated blankly. He had enough to do without students wasting his time with potions that were not correctly brewed. "Cranston, Weasley I want a detailed description on the proper way to prepare and brew this potion by Tuesday two feet at least."

He didn't receive a reply as the students rushed to comply with his words; each container was placed on his desk with the students name hastily scribbled on it. Only then did Severus stand up, he would need to take a Pepper-up potion, he could still feel how disorientated he was, he wasn't his normal self otherwise he wouldn't have been sitting down the entire periods he had his sixth year students in. Glancing at all the potions, he noticed with approval that they were the right colour, consistency and smell. It seemed if they couldn't brew them as fourteen year olds they could brew them at sixteen, not all was lost it seemed. Logically he knew he couldn't compare them to himself, he'd had a natural affinity and love for potions since he was a young boy, hell he'd brewed the Wit-Sharpening potion at thirteen.

Before long the trampling of footsteps faded, leaving Severus alone in the Potions classroom. Sighing softly, Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, what a bloody day, no scratch that, it wasn't just one day rather it was two. He was close to his breaking point, even Minerva could see it. He'd nearly bitten her head off when she'd tried to tell him that Harry was strong and he would pull through and that Poppy wouldn't allow anything to happen to him. He knew all that it didn't make the situation any better; he just wanted Harry to wake up. He wanted to be sure that he hadn't suffered any mental trauma due to the Horcrux. Honestly he wanted Harry to know that nothing the Horcrux had said to him was true. Was it just a Horcruxes attempt at stopping them or had it dug into Harry's worst fears? His worries? He honestly didn't know, and that irked him. He should know everything, Harry was his submissive, his to look after and protect.

"Afternoon, Severus," Slughorn said as he entered the Potions classroom, watching his ex-student closely, he had changed a lot since he saw him last. This was the first time other than meals that he'd truly gotten close to him, he had so many questions he wanted to ask but he knew they would not be answered. Even as a young boy Severus had been very aware of his surroundings, to see him so lost in thought that he hadn't heard his approach was quite alarming.

Severus twitched slightly, giving his only show that he had been caught unawares. "Horace," Severus commented bluntly, standing up as if nothing had happened. Flicking his wand and banishing the potions to his private quarters, before he picked up the homework from the seventh year class he had seen just before lunch.

"I heard that you recommended me?" Slughorn questioned, "I wish to thank you for that." it was nice to be able to stay in the same place for more than a few nights - and sleep without one eye wedged open in fear that this could be the night the Death Eaters found him.

"There are hardly any others qualified," Severus replied bluntly, he hadn't actually recommended him per se but he didn't want to stand here thinking or having a conversation with Horace Slughorn, the wizard was a user, faker and one of the biggest cowards he'd ever met. "Now if you'll excuse me I have somewhere else to be." with that Severus turned and made his way swiftly as always to his quarters. No doubt leaving a perplexed Slughorn behind, he knew the old wizard better than he would like or that he deserved.

A frown marred Horace's face as he watched the wizard depart, the rumour mill was rampant with so many speculations and he wondered about them. The nature of his relationship with Harry Potter most of all, the way Severus and James had clashed constantly…well it was a surprise that he would ever consider being in a relationship with him. Of course it might just be rumour, but he didn't think so, the few times he'd seen Harry Potter, just from a distance mind you, he was always with Severus he'd yet to see him amongst the student population.

\--------------0

Closing the door behind him, making sure the wards were working fully (as he always did whether he was exiting or entering his quarters) he removed his cloak and placed it on the hook and unbuttoned the top of his shirt and sighed as he slumped onto the couch. Tiredly rubbing his eyes, he was certainly glad he had no more classes today, he was also hoping that Harry would come around, even for a moment to let him know he was alright before going back to sleep. Which would happen most likely, he'd already known that before Poppy explained.

He was glad he didn't have to teach all the students, yet he felt apprehensive about letting Slughorn teach at all. Dear Merlin he knew about or at least suspected the Dark Lord had created Horcruxes. Yet he kept quiet? What kind of wizard did that? He was responsible for every single death that had happened since the Dark Lord had returned. Before there were perhaps doubts about what he did…but the fact the Dark Lord hadn't truly died should have shouted warnings at Slughorn. It had probably taken months for the news to reach the secluded wizard, it was little wonder he'd been in seclusion, guilt and the fact he knew, quite frankly he was astonished that the wizard was still alive with such knowledge. It went against everything the Dark Lord was about, Slughorn knew about the secret to his immortality. That was a pretty bloody big secret to allow someone to have, especially if they're close to Dumbledore as Slughorn had been - from what he gathered they'd both started Hogwarts at the same time. Dumbledore as Transfiguration teacher and Slughorn as Potions Master. Despite his chaotic thoughts, Severus' was unable to keep his eyes open and slid to sleep without conscious thought too exhausted beyond endurance after so little sleep in forty-eight hours.

Unfortunately a long sleep was too much to ask for, as Severus jerked awake suddenly. His hand automatically going to his neck and massaging it as he winced in pain. Severus looked around for anything out of the ordinary but found nothing, he could barely believe he'd been that tired he'd fallen asleep. He'd gone longer than this without sleep, admittedly not for a good white. Stretching his upper body, stifling a yawn but a grunt game out as he got a particularly painful knot out of his shoulder.

It took him a second longer to realize he was feeling…not only his own emotions but Harry's as well - the bond was open. The second it registered he stood up and made his way through to his bedroom. Harry hadn't been awake long, he realized, he was still blinking sleepily, he must have woken around about the same time as he had. Sitting down, he pressed his hand against Harry's forehead to feel how he was, the fever he'd built up after the Horcrux was removed, but it seemed to have dissipated. That was good, the fever reducer he'd given him had done its job and done it well - not that there had been any doubt.

"Harry?" Severus questioned quietly, running his hand through his hair, as Harry slowly but surely came to. He could feel the lingering aches that Harry had, not quite as badly as he could since the bond described it as being 'phantom' pains depending on whether the bond was closed, half closed, or fully open.

Harry groaned, he felt as though he had been trampled or beaten on by a dozen people and pecked apart by birds.

Severus thrust his left hand out, silently summoning a pain reliever from his potions lab - Wandlessly. Not the best idea given their recent magic depletion he belatedly realized as he felt as though he'd had a head rush. He successfully managed to keep a hold of himself though, and prevent himself passing out on Harry - now that would have alarmed his submissive. Harry wouldn't know what to do in these situations, much like he hadn't known what to do the day he'd collapsed in agony as his mark began to torture him.

Blinking rapidly a few times, regaining his bearings he lifted Harry's head up and put the vial to his lips. "Drink." Severus told him sharply in full Dom mode. Pressing it more firmly when Harry groaned and tried to bat it away, not relenting until Harry opened his mouth, whether to drink it or say something he wasn't sure he just tipped the contents of the vial down his throat. The effects were immediate as he relaxed fully giving out a nearly inaudible sigh.

"Better?" Severus enquired soothingly, sensing that he was; now he just had to see what he remembered.

"What happened?" Harry murmured, tiredness thick in his voice, his brow furrowing as he tried to remember what happened, it certainly wasn't normal to wake up feeling as though you'd been trampled by elephants.

"What's the last thing you remember?" Severus asked cautiously.

"Flitwick asking me if he could use my idea…what magic I was doing to create a spell that they could use, I told him to talk to you." Harry strained to remember more, but he couldn't there was like a block, similar to the times he blocked his own magic.

"Do not strain too hard," Severus told him immediately, "It will only give you a splitting headache, and make the memory seem blocked. Relax and let it come to you on its own, alright?" Merlin he felt as if a weight had been lifted off him just having Harry awake and aware. He absently stroked Harry's left temple in a bid to soothe him and help him ease back and relax.

"You're worried, real worried…how…how long was I out?" Harry asked, licking his dry lips, if his rumbling innards were any indication he hadn't eaten in days.

"Two days," Severus replied instantly, he would never lie unless he truly thought it was detrimental to Harry's safety. Then again lying had a tendency to backfire spectacularly so he tried not to do that. "You were in Filius' classroom, that is correct and we both went through the cleansing rite." he probably shouldn't have said anything but he had a feeling Harry would have grasped onto it pretty quickly.

"FUCK!" Harry swore viciously, sitting up almost knocking both his and Severus' head together as.

"Easy," Severus grunted, grasping a hold of Harry's shoulders as he became dizzy. "Enough of the language." he reprimanded he loathed uncouth language.

Harry closed his eyes and leaned against Severus, pressing in apologetically, his own hands gripping to Severus' clothes tightly as he remembered what happened as if it was just the first time. A shudder wracking his rather slender frame, Goosebumps appearing all over his arms as he tried to get control of himself. "What the hell was that?"

This was one thing he wished he could protect Harry from, but the thought of lying left a foul taste in his mouth. "Firstly the cleansing ritual worked, it is no longer there. Secondly, it wasn't normal magic, what you had inside you was in fact a Horcrux, whether he meant to make you one or it's a mistake that happened that night I am unsure."

"You mean his soul? Is that even possible?" Harry muttered perplexed not sure whether he wanted to believe it or not.

"Yes, and evidently, what you saw was its defence mechanism - the soul was trying to save itself by showing you your worst fears…" Severus halted, not sure what else to say, and wasn't that just unlike him.

"You saw that?" Harry gaped utterly horrified. "Of course you did," he added remembering his Dom's words that helped him push the presence out of his mind with both their magic. He wasn't sure how he felt about that, anyone knowing his deepest fears even the man he trusted with his life.

"Yes, and once you've had a sleep we will discuss it more thoroughly." Severus stated firmly, he wouldn't be relenting on that issue that was for damn certain. Harry had to realize he wasn't responsible for that boy's death, that letting someone in wasn't going to cause another death, it was just bad luck, bad timing and a really ugly situation.

"I don't want to sleep," Harry protested immediately.

"Really?" Severus enquired amused, he could feel Harry feebly fighting with the need to sleep and he was losing spectacularly. His body was recovering from the shock of having a Horcrux removed, added with the pain reliever he truly didn't have a chance to stay awake long. He wasn't surprised the body in his arms slumped even further forward towards him. Shaking his head he eased Harry back down onto the pillow, staring at the other side making a decision to screw everything else and get some sleep he needed it - desperately. Standing up he moved to his side, yanking of his shoes, trousers and shirt before sliding into the sheets and wrapping his arms around Harry possessively. The collar within view, he hadn't expected the comfort Harry would get from that thing, but he did and it made him feel smug, proud and even now after all this time turned on.

No, he would never let Harry go, not in a million years and sooner or later he would learn that.

Willing or not, he was never giving him up.

\-------------0

 

There we go :) as you can see Ginny's back in the picture and as deluded as ever - thinking even her friends are out to get her and take Harry away from her and resorting to drastic measures to get him...I don't quite know what to do with Hermione whether to allow her to see the error of her ways and save the day by telling people what Ginny is doing...perhaps getting to the stage of if she cant have harry no one can? or will she continue unchecked until someone realizes what she's up to? will it be harry who after all knows the darkness in someone (even if its himself and those on the streets)? or will Severus get a lock on her thoughts? R&R


	88. Chapter 88

Willing

Chapter 88

 

Harry blinked open his sleepy eyes, looking around wondering where he was only for a rush of memories to make him remember why, when and where. Squirming slightly, realizing what had woken him up - he desperately needed to pee. Sliding out of the warm covers, cringing at the cold muttering curses under his breath, he slid into a pair of slippers and bolted towards the bathroom. Thankfully the living room was much warmer than the bedroom - he did wonder absently why Grace hadn't lit the fire in the bedroom she normally did. He wasn't sure what time it was though, and as always there was never an indication down here since they were un a dungeon - no light to give him an estimate on the time.

Almost hopping on the spot he quickly relieved himself, as his stomach grumbled monstrously. He was starving, he had been when he first woke up too he remembered. Sighing in relief he moved over to the sink and quickly washed his hands, wondering what was available to eat - something quick but filling. Stretching languidly, he ambled through to the kitchen and began looking for something to eat - not worry about not being able to see as the torches flickered to life as he passed them as if they were motion sensitive.

Licking his lips, he pulled out some fresh vegetables, lettuce, cucumber coleslaw and ham with honey glaze. Nabbing the bread he began to make himself a sandwich, a small barely discernable noise caught his attention. Frowning he paused all movement as he strained to hear, when he realized what it was he grinned and made his way to the door, opening it to let the cat in - Mrs. Norris - such a ridiculous name for a cat. Then again what did he know? Returning to his food he cut it up and put it on a plate, before grabbing some orange juice from the fridge, as he returned the jug and vegetables he grabbed a box of strawberries.

"Hungry?" Harry asked the cat, amused, wagging a piece of ham in front of her. She jumped on him, digging her nails in slightly causing him to laugh a little and fling the ham into the living room leaving her to jump after it as if she'd just caught sight of a live mouse. Hurrying over he sat down and began to devour his food, he wasn't used to being this hungry anymore…and quite frankly Harry didn't like it.

Picking the cat up once he was finished, making sure that she didn't get near his legs - which by the way were bare. He didn't relish another set of nails digging into his leg so made sure she was on his top half. After that he began to stroke her lazily, he knew cats weren't all big on affection or being hugged and prodded - but they did like being scratched - at least the few he'd encountered that didn't run at the sight of him - like most wild animals would.

The boy, he remembered, he hadn't had a chance to think about him. Did he tell someone? It was apparent to him that nobody was noticing the boy or his injuries. There was more than one, he had felt the injuries even if it was only for a few seconds. He couldn't just leave the boy to suffer, wouldn't that make him like Dumbledore? Snarling slightly at the thought, finally having his answer on that particular thought.

He didn't know what the fuck to think about being a Horcrux, hell he'd only learned about their existence like a month or so ago. Probably more, but it was besides the point, the thought that any part of someone else had been inside him without his permission made his sick to his stomach and more furious than he could describe even with his new found vocabulary. Swallowing thickly, he prayed that neither Minerva or Filius had seen what his Dom had. It was bad enough knowing his Dom had saw without them too. He would never be able to tolerate the pity in their gazes which would lead to him avoiding them at all costs.

The vision things he'd seen, that the Horcrux had created - it had been eye opening to say the least. His upbringing wasn't exactly normal, so emotions were foreign to him, he might experience them but he didn't understand what most of them were, not really. It also made him face up to things, his fear of being abandoned, of course he tried to tell himself he didn't need anyone that he could do just fine on his own. It just simply wasn't true, he feared losing his Dom, but that was why he was willing to do anything to save him - even fight despite the fact he didn't know much magic but he was getting there.

'You are mine, Harry, and I will never give you up, this bond is for life, and it cannot be tricked. Magic itself bound us together knowing how we felt' Harry shivered remembering those words, they'd given him the strength to force the presence away. It was funny though, he'd never once felt the magic until the ritual, although he might not have supposed to. He did wonder what could have happened if the Horcrux had been left in him…well other than keeping the Dark Lord Voldemort from being killed permanently that is. Would it have affected him in the end? Would the soul have taken over him if it had been the only one remaining? It was gone now, there was no point to thinking about it further, everything was fine now his Dom had stated as much and with those thoughts he relaxed contently.

Harry pointed towards the kettle and magic put it on so it would boil, upon feeling the bond stirring letting him know his Dom was awake. A few seconds later Severus joined him, the only thing he had on was his black t-shirt and boxers, and he couldn't help but shift slightly thinking of all the things they could get up to - oh, he knew that wouldn't happen. Severus never said anything he didn't mean, which meant they would be talking about everything that happened and pretty damn soon.

"What are you doing up?" Severus asked, scolding Harry as he observed his submissive. He once again had that damn cat in his lap. It made him want to curl his lip, it was instinctive to all Hogwarts students old and new to hate the thing, it had tried to get them all into trouble a time or two. Harry must be the only one in the school not to hate it with the obvious exception of Filch. The cat obviously sensed that, since he doubted very much Harry had left their quarters to go galvanising after the thing especially not this early.

"I was hungry," Harry explained, quietly. "Would you like something?"

"No," Severus replied immediately, "Are you full?" as always concerned about Harry eating enough after how thin he'd seen him when he got him back. He flicked his wand at the fireplace and fire spat from the end of his wand and began to flicker and burn steadily brightly. That done he sat down beside Harry it was extremely early, six o'clock they would be eating breakfast in a few hours but thankfully he had no students today - no that was down to Slughorn. Idly thinking about what Harry had seen, and how best to approach it and get Harry to stop blaming himself.

"Yeah," Harry said, smiling in reassurance.

"Good." Severus stated satisfied.

"Sev…" Harry trailed off unsurely, but his Dom looked at him giving him his undivided attention. He always did, no matter how busy - when he spoke Severus always wanted to hear what he had to say. It never got old knowing that someone truly cared that much. "Do all the teachers look for sighs of a student being hurt? You know abused? Are they trained for it?"

Severus frowned wondering where Harry was going with it, was he wondering what would have happened if he'd been at Hogwarts? That the abuse would have been discovered? Or was there another reason for his questions? He wasn't sure how to answer that, but as always he would try his best. "The Head of Houses' have a duty to look out for all the students under their care, especially the ones in their own houses. Some are more…vigilant than others in maintaining that care, but mostly they…we only have to endure homesick children who are missing their families and home."

"So there's no test to make sure?" Harry enquired, he already knew the answer to that but he was still frowning in dismay.

Severus snorted bitterly, "It was something I asked to be done - but of course my suggestion was shot down - like the majority of them and they listened to Dumbledore. I on the other hand just watch my snakes closely, any suspicions I would and do take them aside." a small burst of jealousy shot through the bond, causing him to suppress his amusement. It seemed Harry did not like him calling his students his snakes or perhaps it was the fact he called them something of a pet name (not that he considered it that).

"Dumbledore is gone," Harry pointed out quietly, "Now's your chance to make the changes before you leave Hogwarts for good." still absently petting the cat.

"Perhaps," Severus replied, nodding and conceding the point Harry had made. "Now why did you ask?"

"You'll do it on your own, wont you? I won't have to do anything and you'll make sure that nothing happens…right?" Harry said, but a hint of caution and pleading had worked into his voice.

"I cannot make promises I might not be able to keep," Severus told him sternly, keeping his anxiousness at bay. Grasping a hold of Harry's neck, and stroking the flesh at both sides of the collar reverently. He could do nothing else for the annoying animal in Harry's lap. He truly needed to get it through Harry's thick skull that he wasn't responsible for what happened to that boy. It was affecting him even now, he needed no further thought on it to know it was true. His questions gave it away, he wanted nothing to do with it yet Harry wanted him to make sure nothing happened. "Now tell me what it is you want to tell me then I shall inform you of what happens next is that understood?" squeezing his neck both in warning that he wouldn't take no for an answer, and in comfort.

Just then Mrs. Norris jumped down and leaped for the door, scratching it and then meowing at them demanding to be let out.

"Go on," Severus urged, letting go of Harry so he could let it out. No doubt Filch was frantic with worry looking for her, she rarely ventured far away from the caretaker. Even she knew new students were out of bounds she stayed within seeing distance guiding the squib towards the students. What could Harry need to tell him that made him so reluctant to share? He had a good idea after his previous questions, could Harry have noticed a student that had been abused at home? Sure he would know the signs better than most…but who?

"Go on," Harry said opening the door, watching as the cat disappeared down the corridor going the long way instead of through Severus' office and classroom. Once she was gone he closed the door and wandered back over to the couch and sat back down, cuddling up closer to his Dom seeking comfort. This position would never get old, it was his favourite place to be and always had been.

"You are one challenging young man," Severus stated dryly, feeling Harry tense as he began shaking his head bemused. He didn't care what anyone thought, he was confident in certain arrangements, reckless sometimes, a really good fighter, probably due to a lot of experience but underneath it all was a tortured soul, one that didn't trust himself, that loathed making decisions especially if they impacted anyone else. Most importantly he feared being abandoned and left alone, there was nothing he could do other than taking time to reassure Harry that he wasn't going anywhere. He'd never thought Harry had any insecurities like that, he had never seemed that way, the bond didn't indicate as such. Or did this stem from what happened when he was kidnapped? No, thinking he was dead and being left were two completely different things.

When Harry remained silent Severus sighed softly, "Speak," he demanded, hoping this was the way to get through to him. He knew he had guessed right when Harry relaxed and actually began speaking - finally!

"Do you remember asking me what was wrong? When you felt the pain through the bond?" Harry murmured his voice muffled with his face buried in his Dom's chest.

"Indeed," Severus stated patiently waiting. There was nothing wrong with his mind, he did not forget things, he merely put them off for a while if it was required.

"Well it was him, a boy, in Filius' charms class, he's having trouble casting magic I think its because his magic is trying to heal him." Harry explained, "Why it can't do both I don't know, I've always been able to." Harry was genuinely perplexed trying to understand it.

"Not everyone is as powerful as you, Harry." Severus told him wryly. "The added fact you started using magic a lot younger than most children do if it's a first year then his core might not be stable enough to split the tasks." Harry's confusion was rather…endearing.

"I see," he muttered still unable to truly grasp it. "It is a first year." Harry added absently.

"Who is it?" Severus enquired firmly. His mind trying to sort through all the first year students, regretfully he didn't know them as well as he should - with the obvious exception of his snakes. In his mind eye he saw them in the Great Hall, but nothing was jumping out at him.

"Filius said his name is Jason Cooper, he's in Hufflepuff," Harry revealed quietly, it felt good to get it off his shoulders - he knew his Dom would do whatever it took. Both of them had been abused, both of them knew how much it destroyed who you were as a human,

"I'm going to assume you did not inform him?" Severus stated resignedly.

"No!" Harry stated vehemently.

"As I suspected," Severus replied. "I am going to tell you a story…" he added, wondering if this would help Harry stop blaming himself.

"What?" Harry asked eagerly, always excited to learn more about his furtive Dominant.

"I had a…friend, he was a few years younger than I. He took the Dark Mark when he was barely sixteen years old, for the first few years he was exuberant, he had finally found somewhere where he belonged - fitted in. Much like I myself was, but that all unravelled very fast in a short period of time. I noticed there was something wrong with him, he was distracted and easily scared, not something I was used to seeing from him. I let him be, instead of pressing him for answers…I regret it very much, it was the last time I saw him - he was never heard from again. All we knew was that he had died, and we didn't know how not even the Dark Lord knew." Severus said, regret lacing his voice. He had lost two of only friends in the space of a year or so. "Am I to blame Harry?"

"Why would you be? You didn't kill him." Harry was confused again.

"What makes our situations any different? You did not kill that child Harry," Severus told him grimly. "In fact you may well have prolonged his life a little, the streets are no place for a child. You helped him, and in turn he just wanted to help and protect you. Just like I do, we do it because we want to, and you cannot be held accountable for other peoples actions."

"He died in my arms, I couldn't do anything to help him," Harry choked, bitterness and regret swamping Severus through the bond.

"I know, and I wish that it hadn't happened to you, you must let it go, you are not responsible, mourn him and then let him go - move on. I am sure if he was here he would be telling you not to let this affect you. He cared about you, just like the younger students in the school do." Severus told him soothingly, gripping him tightly as tidal waves of pain bled through the bond. It was ironic that the younger years adored the ground Harry walked on yet the teenagers were terrified of him - as seen by the fact they wouldn't approach him. With the obvious exception of those who were in or had been in the Order.

"I don't know how," Harry admitted his voice strained.

Severus could say nothing to that, because truth be told he had no idea how to let go either. He still held himself accountable for what happened to Regulus and Lily and of course, Harry who wouldn't have gone to the Dursley's if he hadn't told the Dark Lord about the damnable prophecy but with Harry being in his life and not caring about his past - or that he had revealed the prophecy to him it helped ease it a great deal. Letting go? Well he would tell Harry how when he figured that out himself. "You'll figure it out," Severus said sagely.

"Maybe," Harry replied quietly, if his Dom said he would - then he would his life was as simple as that.

"Talking about it also helps," Severus told him, "When you are ready." he had spoken briefly about him he hadn't shared much information.

"Can I go and see the twins shop today?" Harry asked, completely changing the subject.

Severus gazed down at the back of Harry's head, smirking in amusement, that hadn't been very subtle at all evidently he was still shaken by their conversation, that did wipe his smirk away. He just wanted to forget about everything and just relax, he realized, and Severus knew he couldn't deny him. He would of course take all necessary precautions, but his collar would protect him most and it was already in place - un-removable - even through Muggle means this time. "Very well," Severus stated agreeing to let him go. He had no students to teach and he had some ingredients he'd like to pick up at the apothecary it was perfect really.

"What? You mean it?" Harry squeaked surprised excitement. He'd been wanting to see the twins shop since he saw the photographs - moving photos of all things!

"I do not say things I don't mean." Severus tried for feigned sternness but Harry's infectious mood did prevent him from sounding as stern as he wanted to pretend to be. Harry rarely asked for anything so it was nice to be able to say yes to him. He just mulishly wished it wasn't the bloody twins of all people Harry seemed to get close to. Anyone, anyone would have been preferable. Regretfully there was nothing to be done about it, thankfully they knew better than to try and prank him. Plus they also knew Harry's lifestyle choice, which was also probably a deciding factor in being their friends. They had been non-judgemental, well one of the twins anyway, when it became known. They had listened and accepted it without much trouble. So he really could talk to them, he just hoped that Harry wasn't more comfortable talking to them than him. It would mean he was failing as a Dom and that was totally unacceptable to him.

"Thank you, Sir!" Harry said jubilantly hugging him tightly, he couldn't wait.

'Nope, not failing at all,' he thought smugly.

 

There we go another chapter so will there be a surprise attack that leads to Voldemort's defeat or will the story continue on for a few more chapters? perhaps having the twins become better friends? more involved? I'm not sure there's more to be written about with this story to be honest, other than the few loose ends and Voldemort- Dumbledore's gone the Orders coming around mostly...hm maybe I should have smart Fudge suggest some Aurors to help or let Harry 'honorary graduate Hogwarts' despite the fact he didn't attend? R&R please


	89. Chapter 89

Willing 

Chapter 89 

WWW

 

"Fred," George called, sounding distracted from the back of their enormous shop, but thankfully with magic it was manageable with the two of them, although Jordan did help out from time to time it was mostly just them. Not that they were complaining, they'd never dreamed that this would happen, yet here they were, still inventing, selling their own products - sold exclusively there, he wasn't having other joke shops making cheaper version of their products. It wasn't out of greed of course, but pride, pride in their accomplishments and abilities.

"What is it?" Fred answered, making his way through the maze of boxes to get to his brother wondering what was wrong. "Who's the letter from?" trying to peer at it from where he stood - an impossible task. Flicking his wand out, he levitated the boxes over to the others and finally approached him properly, finding that the letter was from Harry.

"Harry's coming to see the shop," George told him, passing over the letter. Harry had shown an interest in the shop, and what they did but he'd never actually said he was coming before now. They'd began to think that Harry was just being kind…but that was such a stupid thought really…Harry didn't do kind…he was always blunt and to the point, and they found it hilarious. Well most of the time, there were just some things they did not want to know. This made them think of one of the first few things Harry had ever said to them. 'What makes you think he's having me? I could be having him' Merlin they'd never been more embarrassed before in their lives just hearing that.

"When?" Fred enquired, curiously reading the letter.

"Half an hour," George said, just as Fred got to the bit about the time.

"He's very…curt in his letters isn't he?" Fred commented dryly, handing it back over. "Come on, let's get everything up so Harry can move around!" he added excitedly, he wanted to show Harry what he'd done for them.

"He's curt in person," George snorted in amusement, "No doubt Snape will be nearby the entire time." he added, skulking around like a bat. Not that he could blame him after what happened before, Dumbledore kidnapping him and all; Harry had ended up outside and injured until they'd caught up with him. Still the shops wards were as strong as could be, not only had his brothers helped but he had made sure to add a lot of wards that would take ages to break down. In war you had to be careful, he didn't want anything to happen to his brother and he was the same, didn't want anything happening to him.

"Course he will," Fred muttered shaking his head as he lifted up two boxes and placed them closer to where he needed them and began emptying them out placing them on the shelves. Still constantly amazed at how popular some of their products were, the shield cloak, pendant and hats were doing extremely well. Strictly speaking they had been made for a prank but people weren't buying them for that cause. "George, remember the box of shield pendants!" he called back noticing that the box wasn't amongst the ones they needed.

"Bugger!" cursed George, tripping up over the boxes as he came down the ladder in the backroom "Alright!" wincing slightly, he tentatively stepped on it just to make sure he his leg wasn't going to buck under him. Looking around he began to levitate them into corners, at least the stuff they didn't need. Nodding firmly once everything had a place of its own; he grabbed the box of pendants and moved into the main room. "We should have done this last night, I'm bloody hungry." they'd missed out on breakfast to get the shop set up.

"Me too," Fred admitted, "Why don't you go over to the leaky cauldron and get some food then after you're finished."

"Well we did do brilliant this week, we deserve something nice," George conceded. Mostly they'd been buying necessities, like clothes and such - new clothes for the first time in their lives. Items for their flat, and getting rid of the stuff their parents gave them. They were grateful for them, but now that they could afford it they wanted nice new stuff. Then there was food of course, but it was meal stuff not sweets or treats. "They'll only have breakfast stuff going right now though," George mused thoughtfully wondering if they should wait until lunch and get something really treat worthy

"You buy breakfast, I'll buy lunch?" Fred suggested, filling the shelf neatly, making sure the label went to the front so people knew what they were getting. In a few months they would never have to worry about something like this again, he had calculated how much they would be making leaving a margin for error but if it continued on they would be selling more.

"Done," agreed George, coming down the ladder and beginning to fold up the box to place it with the rest of them in the back room. Since they made their own product they needed all the boxes, so banishing them was out of the question, it just meant wasting money on acquiring more. They already had to pay for the designs put on the boxes that their items got put into. It was worth it, and they were enjoying themselves immensely.

"I'll be back in a minute!" Fred shouted, and just after the door jingled indicated that he had left.

George left the back room yet again, and sighed softly as he looked around. He still had so many ideas rattling around in his mind, but running the shop full time, he didn't get to test out products as much as he would like. They could only fit in a few hours at night to create new things or test them. Maybe in another month or so they should get an assistant that would mean more time to create which was what he liked best. They were the owners, and as long as the money kept coming in Harry shouldn't have a problem, so why not? He'd bring it up with Fred and see what he thought of it.

Looking around with a critical eye, making sure they hadn't missed anything, and found it was perfect, everything was in place they were free to open in an hour or so. It was never overly busy in the morning; their busiest definitely had to be around two o'clock in the afternoon. An owl hooting caught his attention, and George went over to the open window and nabbed the letter, it had money inside, owl order. With that he got busy getting everything on the list and ringing it up before putting it all in a box (along with a catalogue with their newest products) shrinking it then making it lightweight so the owl could deliver the contents to their owner without trouble, once it was gone he stamped the paperwork so they knew it was already done. They were getting low on catalogues; hopefully the new ones would come from the publishing house soon.

The door jingled again, as Fred came back into the shop his hands full.

"Here we go," Fred said, putting the breakfast foods on the table, they were packed up in to-go containers, normally people would take them out and put it on a plate but George was too hungry and immediately dug into the food with the plastic fork. "Owl order?" he asked seeing the cut out order form, it was already stamped as delivered.

"What else did you buy?" George asked nosing into the other bag Fred had placed on the counter.

"Just a few sweets, I'm not sure if Harry has tried any," Fred revealed shrugging his shoulders, fun ones of course, not just sweets.

George snorted, "Probably not, Snape's a health freak, you've seen the looks he gives the Slytherins during Halloween!" he chortled remembering the indignant look the first years always had - everyone else was already used to it. It was probably the only table that had fruit on it - minus the toffee apples that were on everyone's table of course. He made sure they didn't gorge out completely on sweets, although the sore stomachs every Gryffindor complained of having afterwards was irritating…so maybe he had a point.

"Maybe he just doesn't like celebrating the Muggle holiday," Fred mused, Samhain used to be very important to those in the magical world. In fact before they went to Hogwarts the entire family would celebrate it that way, but he often wondered if it was because they couldn't afford costumes and sweets.

"Good point," George replied thoughtfully, the door opening again had them both looking over to find Harry on the threshold of Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes.

"HARRY!" both twins cheered grinning, gesturing for him to come over - well Snape too.

"Remember what I said," Severus told Harry, waiting until he received a nod before he gave the twins a stern look before he disappeared into the small crowd.

"This looks awesome!" Harry said in admiration, looking around as he walked in.

"Do you want us to show you around?" Fred asked his tone eager.

"Well I'm going to be here for a few hours, so why not?" Harry stated wryly, the shop was very colourful and cheerful looking not something he personally would have done but it was just so…like the twins. He might not know them a great deal but he'd spent enough time around them to know they were mischievous, smart and too cheerful for words.

With that Fred and George began showing Harry all their best sellers, "This is a skiving snack box, it's already banned at Hogwarts but it doesn't stop the students from ordering them! You take one then when you get out of class you can take the antidote and immediately the nose bleeding or being sick stops."

"Ever thought of using the plague as one?" Harry grinned in feral amusement just knowing what Dumbledore had been through until the Ministry arrested him and he'd been forced to remove the spell.

"And scare the hell out of everyone?" Fred replied, shaking his head. "No there's already a war going on without the fear of a mass pandemic."

"Not if it was used on the Death Eaters," Harry stated, smirking as he imagined it.

"Oh, that would be bloody brilliant!" George exclaimed, practically frothing at the mouth at the very idea. He knew it would never happen, but just imagining it was very satisfying.

"These are the shield products we have," Fred said to him as they moved on, "Pendants, cloaks, hats, like if you dare a friend to throw a jinx at you it will bounce back if you're wearing them."

"When did you make these?" Harry asked toying with the hat that was on display, the magic was weak, and the twins were powerful so he wondered why it was so weak on the hat.

"Months ago but we only put them out for sale two weeks ago," George added, "We didn't expect them to sell so well."

"How do you do the spell?" Harry enquired.

"Well…the incantation is Protego," George continued, "It creates a shield around you protecting you from minor hexes and jinxes."

Harry's eye twitched, he had no idea what the difference was but he was getting there. Perhaps he should ask his Dom for a book on hexes and jinxes find out the difference between them and charms or whatever. Cocking his head to the side, he felt the magic in the hat and pushed his own into it, grinning at his accomplishment. It was the same colour so he assumed it was a shielding charm.

"Haven't you learned the charm yet?" Fred asked, he found that hard to believe but considering how odd Harry's magic was they maybe hadn't thought about it yet.

"No," Harry commented; as he put the hat back having finished with it.

 

It took the twins nearly an hour to show Harry around the entire shop, letting him see all their products. Some he had taken a really good interest in, but when Harry asked had said no to getting anything - even when the twins had insisted he could have them free. Harry seemed to like the thought of them but not enough to want to play the pranks on anyone - but given his rather broody outlook on life perhaps he didn't want to use them. No, they were sure it was how they were made that interested him rather than the outcome.

"Here," Fred said, throwing over a box of sweets that had instructions on the cover, sweets that produce animal sounds from your throat for a few minutes. "We loved these when we were at Hogwarts," well when they could afford them at any rate.

Harry's reading had come along so well that he had no trouble reading the writing, "A lion? Really?" that amused him.

"It's only temporarily, you only get one good roar out of it before it begins to wear off, it's just a bit of fun," George said, "Sit down,"

"How about Snakes?" Harry had noticed there wasn't one there for that.

"Most people would be freaked out about that," Fred mused honestly, "I don't think its even possible to create a sound like that, it's definitely worth a try what do you think Forge?"

"Put it on the list with everything else," Gorge replied wryly. Unwrapping his chocolate frog and grasping a hold of it before it could get away from him, taking a big chunk out of it as it went still and turned back into hardened chocolate.

"Oh, by the way, I have the book I borrowed; I don't want Snape coming after me for it!" Fred exclaimed as he suddenly remembered, he dug under his desk and found it before handing it over to Harry. They'd been able to read it properly after getting the flat - no need to worry about their mother finding it and going ape. He had already a vague idea of BDSM but reading that book had been extremely informative. It's exactly as Harry said, the submissive had all the power, they allowed the Dominant the illusion of power - that is until they went too far and the safe word was used. Before he'd read the book he had assumed BDSM was one relationship, all of it. It was very clear to him that he'd been wrong, each relationship was unique, and they picked and chose which aspects to follow and had a clear detailed contract that ensured they stayed within the agreed parameters.

George on the other hand had found the entire thing a little…quite shocking and it made him queasy too. He had never realized that kind of lifestyle out there existed, yet it was popular amongst the oldest of pureblood families, it had become the norm with so many marriages with glaring age differences. He didn't understand how someone could get pleasure of out pain, it was unconceivable to him, but he didn't judge them - couldn't really not without judging Harry too even if he was in a different aspect of the lifestyle than Sadism and Masochism. He and Fred had spoken about it lengthily, especially about Rachel, but Fred had felt too much time had passed to even think about it, he had written to her though, and expressed his apologies for not listening, for judging her.

"Have you ever been hurt?" George asked abruptly.

Harry gaze became impassively, "How do you mean?" of course he had been hurt, too many times to count over the years.

"In a relationship," George clarified.

"Oh," Harry murmured as he understood where George was going with this. Remembering all the questions from the last time they'd spoken about this he should have expected more questions. At least they were smart enough not to write it in a letter where it could be intercepted. Although why anyone would want to steal letters from an owl was beyond him - but his Dom had cautioned him on what he shouldn't reveal. "Once."

"Why did you stay in that sort of relationship if you'd been hurt?" George managed to get out aghast. More out of shock at what Harry had just admitted than not understanding his decision.

"It was an accident, he was a new Dom and besides himself afterwards," Harry admitted, as always completely honest - he knew no other way. He'd tired the ropes too tightly, and it wasn't something they'd done afterwards - he wasn't sure how he was now since he had never seen him at the club again mostly likely he'd taken the course again before summoning the courage to get a new submissive. "I've told you before I knew what I was getting into, do you seriously think I'd let anyone hurt me in ways I don't want?"

"No, no you wouldn't," George conceded. If anything he knew that was truest of all, he just worried - Harry was like a brother to them, they felt extremely protective without really understanding why. It was obvious Harry didn't need protecting, well not really at this point but hopefully he could use a few friends.

"And don't you forget it," Harry replied bluntly.

George couldn't help but grin widely, his concern abating completely.

"So what have you been up to?" Fred questioned, changing the subject completely. "We've not heard from you the past couple of days." they usually got a letter every day - two at most.

"Not much," Harry shrugged, he'd been unconscious. He wasn't about to tell them about the Horcrux, his Dom didn't want anyone knowing. "We are going hiking after Sev is finished here."

"Hiking?" George echoed incredulity dripping from his voice. Snape? Hiking? Now that was a surprise.

"Yes," Harry replied wryly. They were looking for the Horcruxes since it was the weekend they had the time to look for them. They had a map so it wouldn't be difficult, they just didn't know if it was going to be Horcruxes or not so they might end up taking the entire weekend to search for them all. It would be nice to get out of Hogwarts, in fact he couldn't wait to go on the holiday his Dom had promised him - and he always kept his promises. He glared at George, he did not like anyone thinking badly of Severus or judging him.

George quickly sobered at the look and nodded his head understanding why he was being silently threatened.

"What other ideas do you have for products?" Harry asked after a few minutes of silence.

With that all remaining tenseness disappeared as Fred began to enthusiastically tell him about everything they'd thought up and really wanted to do. George adding that he wanted to get an assistant so they could do more. Most were just possible experiments at this point, but knowing Fred and George Harry knew that they would get it right. The twins were determined; they reminded him of himself, trying to better themselves so they didn't end up like their parents. Of course, back then he'd thought they were drunks…now he just didn't want to end up dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go this chapter so did not want to cooperate today! it took me forever it to get it written up hopefully the next chapter will be a little more exciting! perhaps a chase or two by Death Eaters? will we see them going to the Ministry again? seeing a smart Fudge? I know many of you actually liked the smart fudge in this story so why not? will Severus get the help he needs in finding all the horcruxes and tracking down the Dark Lord's magic or will he try to do it all himself and exhaust both of them? (Harry and Severus of course) R&R please!


	90. Chapter 90

Willing   
Chapter 90   
Traipsing around 

 

Severus Apparated both himself and Harry near the area where the next flux of magic was on the map. So far they hadn't found a Horcrux, just areas where the Dark Lord had been - and incidentally attacked. It had taken him two trips to realize it wasn't just any magic being pin-pointed, but most probably anti-Apparation wards that the Dark Lord had put up to protect the Death Eaters from attack. Of course, it never really worked that way; they were still attacked and left vulnerable, unable to Apparate away until he removed it and fled himself. Harry was able to see the exact area where the magic had been cast, and he'd put two and two together. The map was very good at giving them a general area, but the exact location wasn't part of it.

"Why are we Apparating in so far away from them?" Harry asked, as they walked towards the next designated spot. He jumped over a plant, or rather weed, that he recognized as a stinging nettle. He'd been stuck with them dozens of times; it came with sleeping outside when there were no alternatives such as abandoned buildings. He hated the damn things; ironically enough, magic didn't take the maddening itching away, so he'd been forced to endure it. The urge to put something cold on it had been present but he had been cold enough without adding ice to the mix. Just remembering those times made him shudder; back then he wouldn't have imagined this outcome even in his deepest darkest dreams.

"Are you feeling alright?" Severus asked, taking note of his shudder, his gaze becoming calculating. It wasn't cold; in fact it was quite warm, at least with cloaks and their jumpers on. He hadn't been sure how long they would be out so he had left Hogwarts prepared for anything.

"I'm fine," Harry replied, grinning wryly then almost stumbling over a large tree stump that was covered by weeds, grass, and moss by the look of things. Severus managed to catch him before he ended up falling. Cursing, he straightened himself; he was glad he had boots on, that stumble would have twisted his ankle and quite possibly caused his shoes to fall off ― right into a patch of stinging nettles. "Thanks,"

"Are you sure you're feeling alright?" Severus demanded. Harry did have a habit of hiding when he was ill. Of course, he was observant enough to know when something wasn't right and catch it quickly. It was part of his duty as a Dom to know these things, whether he was told or not. He felt nothing through the bond, but maybe that was because it hadn't advanced enough to show through; he wasn't sure. Then there was the possibility he might not be fully recovered from the Horcrux being removed. It had been part of Harry for sixteen years; it must have had some effect.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about the past," Harry admitted, realizing his Dom wouldn't give up unless he got an answer. Harry suddenly jerked to the side, his eyes scanning the horizon but he found nothing out of the ordinary. Frowning in contemplation, he shook the feeling off; there was obviously nothing there. Taking off they began walking again; this time he felt the magic and saw it. It was shimmering like a net, and Harry could have sworn he saw buildings behind it.

Severus made a sound of agreement, continuing to walk forward until he found himself brushing up against wards. He knew the only reason he was able to get this far was because he was magical. Any Muggle that found the area would have wandered away already due to the repelling charms. There was a building, and it wasn't Malfoy Manor or belonging to any of the other known Death Eaters since he was well aware of their properties.

"What is this?" Harry asked, pressing his hand against the wards, awed by the magnitude of the colours and the strength of them.

"Wards, much like the ones at Hogwarts," Severus explained, feeling amused as he watched the show of emotion passing over Harry's face. Harry wasn't usually one for displaying his feelings. "These wards prevent absolutely anyone from gaining entrance; I would say you'd need more than five ward breakers to get them down. Even then it would give the occupants time to get away. Sometime there are even trap wards, making sure the culprits are caught."

"Do you think he's in there?" Harry queried, staring in wonder.

"No," Severus stated sharply, "And I do not think we should try and tamper with these wards. We will head to the next location." This one, along with Gringotts, was off-limits for the moment.

"But what if one is in there?" Harry argued, "Isn't this the whole point of hunting these dots down?" They were slowly getting there; the dots were disappearing as they continued their hunt, but there were still a lot to go.

"Yes, but I will not risk you, do you understand me?" Severus hissed out, warning Harry against doing anything stupid.

"Alright," Harry said in agreement, as the image of Umbridge Polyjuiced as his Dom being killed by Dumbledore flashed across his mind's eye. He didn't want to lose Severus, and if something happened like last time he would never be able to forgive himself. Turning around as he sensed something, he narrowed his eyes, "Did you feel that?"

"Feel what?" Severus asked, withdrawing his wand and gazing around for something. If there was one thing he would never doubt for a second, it was Harry's instincts ― or incidentally his word.

"There's something out there," Harry told him with certainty. "Whatever it is... it's not human or magical." Well, that wasn't a complete certainty but something was definitely off.

"Shit," Severus cursed when he felt the shimmer of anti-Apparation wards folding over the property. The tripping charm had somehow been activated ― perhaps by whoever was inside. "RUN!" Yanking Harry's wrist, he bolted, not the way they'd come but to the side. In moments Harry was pulling him forward by running ahead of him, but despite that Severus refused to release his wrist; he wouldn't lose Harry here. Although the way it was turning out, Harry would be losing him. He hadn't realized just how quick he was... although he should have guessed.

"Why aren't we Apparating?" Harry asked loudly, but not too loudly; he didn't want to let on to whoever was chasing them where they were.

"Can't you feel the wards?" Severus said urgently, getting ahead of Harry once more and yanking him forward and very nearly off his feet. He did not want to know whatever creatures had been conjured to protect the property.

"Oh," Harry said, willing his magic to spread out and obliterate those wards into smithereens. "How about now?" Just as he said that he saw something moving out of the corner of his eye; what the fuck was it? The last thing he heard was inhuman growling before he felt magic wrap around him.

Severus threw him a droll look before the scenery changed and they were in what looked to be a densely forested area.

"Where are we?" Harry asked curiously, looking around. There was definitely no magic here anyway, no colour or magic to be seen... or much of anything besides all the trees. Removing his backpack he grabbed a bottle of orange juice and drank half the contents in a single go. "You know," he said thoughtfully, "I miss Coca Cola." The normal world had a much bigger selection, the next time he had a chance he would bring as much back as possible and stock up on it. Sighing softly he sat down on an uprooted tree, wondering what the hell had been back there.

"Safe, for the moment," Severus reassured him; pensively staring at the map his lips twisted slightly.

"If he said he was only going to create seven, we have three more to get right? Or is it two, now that the one in me is gone?" Harry mused out loud. "What if there's someone else out there with one in them?"

"It's risky. I don't think he intended on making you one, he just made his soul so unstable that it broke off on its own." Severus replied, but he was guessing; he didn't know for sure. "No, it's definite, he wouldn't have been trying to make you one. He was trying to kill you, for Merlin's sake, so there's no doubt in my mind it was an accident," he stated as realisation dawned upon him.

"So three then. At least we know which ones are Death Eaters… but he's obviously doing something in that place. Could it be where he's staying now that Malfoy Manor isn't accessible anymore? Where did he stay before all this happened? Does he have properties?" Harry enquired, his mind spinning with ideas.

"He may be the last living direct descendant of Salazar Slytherin, but no, he doesn't have a single Knut to his name. He had a few jobs after leaving Hogwarts but anything he's desired he stole from the owners and killed to acquire," Severus informed him.

"How the hell has he waged a war then? It costs lots of money to run a legal campaign, never mind an illegal one," Harry asked exasperated.

"His followers, when he does need money, but he rarely needs it. If he wanted someone, then he would hunt them down and either get them onside through blackmail or threats, or if they didn't bow to either of those, then they would be permanently dispatched," Severus stated calmly. Harry was shrewd but that was no surprise to him. What did surprise him was the fact it had taken so long for him to ask these questions.

"That place had a lot of security on it; does the places he stay usually have that?" Harry enquired further.

"Most places he stays are pureblood manors, which come with very heavy wards," Severus explained. "There hasn't been a need for additional security, although I am curious about what is in there. Perhaps we should give that location to the Aurors and let them find out; either way, it's definitely not legal."

"Can something be negotiated at Gringotts to get the one in there?" Harry wondered; they both had reached the consensus that it was a Horcrux. It was the only reasonable explanation for the Dark Lord's magic to be in a vault.

"I doubt it," Severus confessed wryly, "They're very protective of their clients, and they don't care much for wizarding politics or our wars."

"Why? It's their world as well, isn't it?" Harry asked perplexed.

"It is, but wizards class goblins as creatures, when in fact they're highly intelligent; it offends them. Why should they hold us in any esteem when we have so little regard for them?" Severus pointed out. "There have been many rebellions, goblins and wizards fighting each other because of this, and it never ends well."

"Fudge is smart, if he knows how important it is… I wonder if he would help…?" Harry wondered thoughtfully. "He wants to be Minister again, and he knows I'm the way forward; he would do anything I ask."

Severus smirked wickedly, his black eyes gleaming with delight, "He would," Severus said in agreement. Was that possible? Could the key to getting into Gringotts be through the Ministry and better laws for the goblins? They were greedy buggers; the Minister might not be willing to give them what they wanted ― especially if they asked for too much. A Vow would prevent word getting out, so even if it went sideways, surely it was worth a shot? Either way it couldn't hurt; another point for thinking outside the box, he wouldn't have considered that possibility. Harry was beginning to realize the power he held; he was getting used to the magical world, slowly but surely, although it was obvious he missed the Muggle world... at least certain things in the magical world. It mattered little, since the things he missed could be bought and brought to Hogwarts.

"It can't hurt to ask, can it?" Harry mused.

"No, it cannot," Severus conceded. He hadn't considered the possibility of getting Fudge involved. It might be the only way they would successfully get that damn Horcrux; there would be no way that someone could possibly get into Gringotts, steal it, and then get back out. Goblins took their security seriously; nobody had successfully broken in and back out... at least nothing human, anyway.

"So where to next?" Harry asked, biting into a chocolate frog that he'd found in the bag.

"It's past dinner time, it will get dark soon; we will be returning to Hogwarts," Severus told him firmly.

"This is going to take forever, isn't it?" Harry sighed, putting the wrapper back in his bag and licking his lips; he was slowly becoming addicted to chocolate. Before when he was homeless and stealing, chocolate hadn't been something he'd taken. No, the things he took were as filling as humanly possible; he didn't like thinking about it now. Back then he had been proud of his achievement, he was doing what he needed to survive… but as he became… domesticated? He felt bad for what he'd done, and he didn't like it.

"Unless I bring someone in to help us, unfortunately yes," Severus admitted, but at least the dots created after the map was originally made had turned blue ― Harry's idea, and a smart one. It prevented them from being overwhelmed.

"What if I could call forward the soul piece dots?" Harry suggested, swinging his bag back over onto his back. "Would that work? I mean, the soul piece isn't just magic, right? It's part him; I might be able to make the list shorter?"

"Perhaps; let's head back, perhaps Minerva will be able to get in touch with Fudge, and we can put this plan of action into effect," Severus stated. It was a long shot, probably impossible, but when it came to Harry... he didn't know such words when it came to his magic. It was both exhilarating to see and exasperating; it made him question everything he thought he knew about magic in and of itself.

"Alright," Harry agreed, standing up ready to head back to Hogwarts, his mind still half on the Horcruxes and half on those weird things that he hadn't been able to see; whatever they were, they had to be dangerous. Were they invisible or had they just been really good at camouflaging themselves into their territory? It wasn't as if they would have stayed around to investigate. Fighting something they weren't sure they could see? No, that was just suicidal.

"Hang on," Severus told him, moving towards Harry and Apparating them both to Hogwarts.

"What was your first thought about the school?" Harry asked, walking forward and not waiting for the coach to come. To Harry the walk towards the school was nothing, he'd walked further, for much longer and in much more terrible weather.

Severus swiftly caught up with Harry, wondering at why he was asking that particular question. "It was my first home, where I was safe from my father," Severus replied truthfully, as he always was with Harry. "Hogwarts has been my home for a long time now."

"Why would you want to leave then?" Harry enquired, he didn't understand that part. The closest he'd ever come to having a home was definitely Sev's flat; at least he felt happy there but he supposed it could be to due to the fact they were alone there. He had slowed down, as he began to walk up the steps to the entrance hall.

"You know why," Severus stated dryly, he'd told him often enough; he loathed teaching and couldn't wait to see the back of the students. Probably more than they wanted to be rid of him, at the end of the day. He would miss certain aspects of Hogwarts but overall, the majority of it he would be relieved to see the back of. "This way," he added as they veered off away from the dungeons and headed straight up to the Headmistress' office.

"You could use your patronus to get Fudge to the office?" Harry suggested, it would make for less waiting. He was hungry, so the quicker they had this meeting, the better. His stomach grumbled in agreement as they made their way up the stairs quickly.

Severus conceded that it was a good point; he waved his hand sideways, calling his patronus which floated through the air and up the stairs and out of sight.  
Harry watched it go, mesmerised; it was probably the neatest magic to him ― to see the patronuses. They were also handy by the look of things, the patronuses Fred and George cast had managed to find him when his Dom and the twins couldn't.

\---------0

"What is this about?" Fudge asked, stepping out of the fireplace, his eyes narrowed speculatively. It wasn't every night just before heading home for the day that you were invited ― quite cryptically at that ― that your presence was requested at Hogwarts. It was pure curiosity that had driven him to come. Part of him had hoped to meet Harry Potter again; he really liked the boy, he was different from how he had imagined him, and to him that was a very good thing. He was disappointed to see only Minerva there, but still curious ― what could she want with him? Unless it was to enquire about the case? Dumbledore was still missing; there hadn't been a sighting of him since he'd kidnapped Harry Potter.

"Truthfully? I have no idea," Minerva admitted, moving to sit behind her desk and looking amused. "Something that's somewhat familiar, but not usually instigated by Severus," she added. Her blue eyes were twinkling as she regarded Fudge, who looked as though he was trying to hide his own amusement at her words. "I'm sure it will become clear soon enough."

"I'm sure," Fudge said wryly, knowing that Snape wasn't one for beating around the bush. He respected that. Sighing softly, feeling drained by his day, he took a seat opposite the desk and Minerva.

"Would you like some refreshments? Coffee or tea?" Minerva enquired, polite as always.

"I wouldn't mind a cup of coffee," Fudge acquiesced. The last one he'd had was with his lunch; he had held off on any more caffeine, hoping to get an early night after pulling nearly two days at the office with only a few hours sleep in the corner of the room. Now it looked as though he wasn't getting sleep tonight, not early at any rate.

Just as he said that two large platters appeared on her desk, but as it was a magical castle, it didn't even lead Cornelius to blinking. He merely waited on Minerva pouring the cups, which was the host's duty of course, and she was, since Minerva had been the one to invite him there.

Minerva reached over and poured the coffee into the mugs and handed one over, allowing Cornelius to put whatever he liked into his, whether it was just sugar or milk. Minerva fixed hers as well as she heard the gargoyle grunt to life to bring presumably Harry and Severus to her office. The door opened and it confirmed her thoughts, not that it had been a wild guess since she had received his patronus not too long ago.

"Good evening, how did your trip go?" Minerva asked, without giving specifics.

"Dry," Severus replied wryly, "It yielded nothing."

"That's disappointing," Minerva uttered in concern; she knew what they were looking for, unlike everyone else. She had been let in on the secret, and for Severus to tell her meant he trusted her above all others... with the obvious exception of Harry. "Would you like something to drink?"

"I think some coffee is in order," Severus stated, hearing Harry's stomach rumbling he added, "Perhaps some food as well, before it growls any louder." Sarcasm coating his voice.

"I haven't eaten since breakfast!" Harry protested as he moved forward to pick some food off the platter and sat down. "I'm not used to missing any meals now," he added, his voice slightly subdued, taking any humour anyone had felt at the situation and bursting it like a bubble.

"You wished to see me?" Cornelius questioned, changing the subject when he felt the oppression pressing down on him.

"Yes; it's a rather delicate subject," Severus admitted, sitting himself down with a cup of coffee, knowing that Harry was fine through the bond. He had felt Harry's emotions spike slightly, but it had been gone so quickly he couldn't tell if it had been hurt, sadness or even a ghost of the remembrance of his constant hunger while he was homeless. Perhaps he should be less sarcastic about something that had scarred Harry in more ways than one.

"I assumed as much, there would be no other reason why you would wish to speak to me," Cornelius told him. And Severus Snape was beating around the bush; so much for his earlier words… but he could feel in his bones that he was going to learn something he would not like in the least. He swallowed thickly at the look on the Potion Master's face, he hadn't even had that look when they spoke about Dumbledore. This was bad, really, really bad.


	91. Chapter 91

Willing  
Chapter 91

 

Cornelius waited while the Potions Master gathered his thoughts, unobtrusively rubbing at his tired eyes; it had been one hell of a day. He had a quarter of the Auror force out searching high and low for Dumbledore; they'd been scouring the area he'd been last seen for weeks. With that much blood loss, he shouldn't have been able to get far without medical attention. Someone that badly injured should never have been able to Apparate; it was physically impossible, they would have only ended up splinched. There was no trail whatsoever, not even random blood drops, to indicate he could have used a broom and flown away. They had no choice but to come to the conclusion that he'd had more than Delores Umbridge helping him. From what he'd found out about what had happened, Dumbledore had removed the collar from Harry and it had caused a backlash so severe that it brought down the house; Harry had stabbed him with one of his daggers in self defence, and fled as the ruins crumbled down around him. Thinking that his Dom was dead, he didn't even try and contact anyone in the magical world, although from what Minerva said, he hadn't been in any shape to do so. He had been very badly injured by the explosion himself; he hadn't seen Dumbledore leave. He'd only had a small window in which to do so, since the Aurors had gotten there within a fifteen to twenty minute time period, and called for backup. He wouldn't give up until he had either the old fool's body, or the wizard in Azkaban where he belonged. For now, he had to reassure the public he was doing everything he could. With the war starting back up... well, Dumbledore wasn't his number one priority; that was stopping the Death Eaters. The department was stretched thin, but they were doing what they could; he had even gotten a few Unspeakables working on the Dumbledore case.

"I need your oath of silence on this matter," Severus told Fudge after inwardly debating for what felt like a long time. He didn't trust people, the thought of yet more people finding out turned his stomach. He could only hope he wasn't making the biggest mistake of his life, but he wanted this over with. Harry hated being cooped up in Hogwarts, hated being there, full stop. He didn't trust anywhere else, nothing short of him putting somewhere under the Fidelius would settle him and Harry didn't want that. So the only other thing he could do was stop it before it got worse. Before they couldn't leave Hogwarts at all… before he wound up dead… before both of them ended up dead. The Dark Lord had been too quiet, the only reason he ever went quiet was when he was planning something catastrophic.

"Oath of silence?" Fudge questioned, gazing at Severus shrewdly, not sure if he wanted to do that. Whatever it was, could he live with it and obviously be forced by the grace of magic to keep quiet about it? "If my keeping silent about it could potentially cause the deaths of the people I vowed to protect then I cannot…"

"On the contrary, you will be saving their lives; this information… without it… the war would have been lost already," Severus told him grimly.

Cornelius' eyes widened in disbelief. Not sure what to believe, he turned to face Minerva who nodded at him, her blue eyes troubled but certain. What could they know that was saving everyone as opposed to them all dying if they didn't know? You-Know-Who's weaknesses? It didn't seem right, but running through all his possible scenarios, he couldn't think of anything that seemed plausible. He turned back to face Severus, automatically opening his mouth to agree before pausing; there really wasn't any other alternative. Removing his wand his gaze never wavered from Snape's as he made his oath, never to reveal what he was about to learn, never share it with any living being, or write it down, or transmit it in any capacity. If he broke his word, then magic would take the very thing he was swearing on: his magic.

"So mote it be," Severus' smooth voice joined in, sealing the oath for all time.

"So mote it be," Minerva stated, acting as a witness and strengthening the oath.

Harry just cocked his head to the side watching the vibrant colours dance through the air before exploding like a firework into thin air before disappearing as if it had never been there.

"So?" Cornelius prompted; he wanted to know just why he had been asked to keep quiet.

"What do you know of Horcruxes?" Severus enquired after a few minutes of silence.

"Horcruxes?" Cornelius his eyes nearly popping out of their sockets. "The information on them is restricted!"

"Yes, somewhat, but not completely blacklisted yet," Severus conceded, "The Dark Lord created seven."

Cornelius paled beyond comparison to anything in existence, "S-seven?" he croaked dizzily.

"I'm afraid so," Severus sighed, rubbing his temples. "Luckily for us, the majority of them are already destroyed. There are only two, potentially three still out there."

"I - I don't understand… why did you ask me here? Why could you possibly want from me? Information? But if they've already been destroyed, you know how to take care of them…" Cornelius was genuinely bewildered.

"Wait… you've read about Horcruxes and how to destroy them?" It was Severus' turn to be shocked.

"Yes, as a Minister of Magic we get to read information that isn't known to the public, by Ministers, for Ministers' eyes only; they've all added to it over the years," Cornelius confessed. He didn't have to worry about that becoming public since the oath ― it worked both ways.

"How do you destroy them?" Severus demanded.

"Fire―the spell Fiendfyre, and very strong venom," Cornelius told him grimly. He finally understood why he had been called here. The problem was, Severus seemed extremely surprised that he knew about Horcruxes, and better yet how to destroy them. If that hadn't been the main reason he had been brought here… then why?

Severus sagged into his seat, relief pouring off him in waves. That was one less thing to worry about. The added benefit was that it was easy, simple; anyone could cast a Fiendfyre spell. All they needed to do was find them, and destroy them before destroying the Dark Lord himself. He just had to figure out where the rest were; although he would bet his fortune that there was one in Gringotts.

"This wasn't the main reason for bringing me here, or a reason at all… what do you want?" Fudge asked. He like, Severus, didn't want to beat around the bush. In fact he saw respect flaring in those penetrating black eyes of Snape's; it did make him feel smug. Everyone knew how hard it was to even get a glimmer of praise from Severus Snape. He was a difficult wizard to like, but respect? Well, he probably could count those he did on one hand.

"Truthfully?" Severus answered wryly, "We need help. There is a Horcrux in a very secure building, and we won't be able to get it out unaided."

"Secure building; it's not Hogwarts, so the only other places it can be is personal property, the Ministry, or Gringotts, I assume?" Fudge mused thoughtfully.

"You're very calm about all this," Minerva commented, rather taken aback. She had seriously freaked out about it; she still was as a matter of fact. The most evil wizard in the magical world had created Horcruxes, for Merlin's sake; the only way they could hope to destroy him was by getting them all.

"Not inwardly," Fudge revealed, his tone grim. "Believe me, there will be no way of knowing that we have them all… and in a few years time he could return and start this all over again. We must get this right, do you understand me? I will not have the public calming down and him returning once more." He absolutely refused to allow it; no matter what it took, he'd end him this time around. "I assume this is how he survived his own rebounding curse?"

"Yes, it destroyed his body but his soul survived and fled," Severus confirmed.

"And it will continue to survive as long as he has pieces of it littered all over my country!" Fudge hissed out in fury, "What do you need? Where do you suspect it is?" He managed to keep his voice at least moderately respectful as he asked this. He knew demanding answers from Snape wouldn't go down well.

"Gringotts," Severus told him, not reacting in the slightest to the anger; he had been pissed off when he was informed as well.

"Damn it," Fudge cursed, "Anywhere but there." The goblins would be extremely unhelpful, to say the least. They didn't like wizards, especially him or anyone in a position of power. He couldn't even override them without causing a goblin war. Gringotts, and everything within, belonged to the goblin nation. Ministers before him had tried to take control but it had never ended well. He didn't want to rock the boat and end up being known as a Minister who caused another goblin war; they were vicious and worse than anything Voldemort had doled out.

"Why?" Harry enquired, gazing at Fudge, surprised by his reluctance. "It's them that got the shit end of the deal, so why are you acting like you'd rather yank your own eyeballs out?"

Minerva pursed her lips, trying to suppress her amusement.

Cornelius blinked in surprise, not able to articulate a response good or bad, for that matter. He didn't think he'd heard any wizard or witch defend the goblin nation in such a…blunt way. Sure, there was those who insisted they were treated 'unfairly', usually Muggle-borns who didn't truly understand the magical world as it was. Now, Harry was quite apt in his description, but the deal could have been even more unfair; the Ministry had given them their approval to run their business on their own terms. "The struggle for power in all nations is quite tentative at best,"

"Shaky and uncertain," Severus whispered solely for Harry, he had felt his uncertainty through the bond. If the others heard they gave no indication of it, although he wouldn't be surprised if they were deliberately ignoring it. Although Minerva knew how… angry Harry could get when someone brought up his own shortcomings, the Minister however didn't, but perhaps he understood Harry better than he suspected.

"So giving them more leeway is going to what? Cause another power struggle?" Harry asked, rubbing his chin thoughtfully. He hadn't been one for politics, but he had to admit it made a lot of sense. There were power plays for people on the streets: the untouchables, the unapproachable, those trying their luck... they were constantly fighting each other for territory. There were parts of London that were better than others, warmer and more secure, usually with buildings that were unoccupied and with a roof and windows intact.

"It has the potential to backfire," Fudge said slowly, but secure in the knowledge that he was right.

"Only you probably don't know what the hell they could want, potentially speaking. Not without actually talking to them. What do goblins like above all else?" Harry asked bluntly.

Silence was his answer.

"Nothing? Seriously?" Harry asked wryly.

"They have no need for money, they forge their own weaponry, I do not think I've ever come across anything in the books I've read that could suggest the goblins desired anything," Severus answered.

"That's true, during the wars, their cause was they wanted to run their own business without Ministry interference," Minerva added, pouring herself another coffee and passing sandwiches over to Harry.

"We have absolutely nothing to offer them," Fudge stated, basically saying what they were all thinking and working around.

"You might not, but they might want something," Harry stated. "People, or creatures as you call them… we all want something; its human nature. We want what we don't have; I doubt the goblins are that different. We need the Horcrux, so we need to talk to the goblins. Otherwise there might not be a magical world to live in." Not that it would bother him overly much, he only liked a few people. He was doing this for his Dom, nobody else.

"How sure are you that there is one at Gringotts?" Fudge asked pensively. He'd started rubbing at his head as if he had a giant headache building inside.

Severus turned to Harry, "Show him." He wasn't going to take credit for something his submissive had thought up and done on his own. Not that Fudge would believe it had been him; there was just something about the idea that only Harry could have come up with ― his outside-the-box thinking. He knew the Aurors had spoken about his submissive with awe after the battle; he'd also heard that Moody had started training them differently, sending them through a series of tasks to see which one could come up with the most ludicrous scheme that actually worked.

"You have it, remember?" Harry said quietly.

Severus' face didn't change as he realized that Harry was correct, he had taken it back. Swiftly pulling it from his cloak pocket, he handed it over to Harry. Harry accepted the parchment before spreading it out against Minerva's desk, using two of the trinkets she had on it to hold it down without it automatically curling up on them.

"I-I-s is that what I think it is?" Fudge stuttered staring at it in awe and shock, unable to believe his eyes.

"It is," Severus confirmed, the pride lacing his voice causing Harry to grin almost ferally.

"B-but how?" Fudge hadn't been so… shocked in years as his eyes wandered over the names of suspected (and known) Death Eaters.

"Implanted live tracking rune, using magic from a Dark Mark, the Dark Lord's own magic," Severus explained wryly.

"Yours?" Fudge asked, his eyes greedily taking it in. It was amazing; how was it that a boy with no magical knowledge could do these things when his law enforcement officers couldn't?

"Severus no longer bears the Dark Mark," Minerva said, her blue eyes full of vindication. She was glad Severus no longer had to bear the connection to the evil wizard. If anyone deserved the Mark's removal, it was definitely him. He had done so much for the magical world, for the light side, sacrificing everything. Seeing him now, she was very proud of him, but she didn't tell him so; she knew he wouldn't welcome it. Any proclamation of pride or acclamation, he acted as if you had insulted him.

"I have no need to guess, do I?" Cornelius said dryly, shaking his head ruefully. "Although how you came to do so…" he didn't finish his sentence merely shook his head once more, stunned.

"That's Diagon Alley, right here is Gringotts," Harry said, pressing on the area only for it to zoom in, the dot still blinking at them. "If you get into Gringotts, it will even show you which vault it is." Cocking his head to the side, he zoomed back out by pressing the map twice. Keeping his fingers on it, he tried to get it to show the soul pieces only; living soul pieces had to be different than just magic itself.

"Where did they go?" Fudge asked anxiously, staring at the map confused.

Harry grinned― he'd done it; well, he thought he had, at the very least. "They can be called back; I only concentrated on the Horcruxes."

"I see," Fudge replied, wiping his brow; this boy definitely belonged in the Ministry ― he could only imagine the difference he'd make.

"Guess you were right," Harry said to Severus, pointing towards the map, "Three out there, unless one is the main piece."

"I would actually bet on that one, these two are circling together," Severus pointed out, looking at the map.

"That can't be an animal, can it?" Minerva objected, "Look at its movements, it's… jagged and fast paced," she finally settled on. Not at all like the circle near it, which was moving up and down as if it was pacing.

Everyone leaned in to have a better look, watching the way the dot moved perplexed.

Severus blurted out, realizing what on earth it was. "His damn snake!"

"How do you know about it?" Harry asked, "Did he have it before he fell?"

"I have my contacts," Severus said, smirking slyly. "He never lets the damn thing out of his sight; it explains his unusual possessive tendencies with Nagini ― his snake," he clarified after realizing they wouldn't know his name.

"A snake... that makes sense." Minerva nodded, the dot did move in a way a snake did.

"That's the only still one," Harry said, "What do we do?"

Severus gazed at Fudge arching an eyebrow; it was up to him.

Cornelius gazed at Snape, Harry, then the map before closing his eyes. He knew what he had to do ― he just didn't like it. "Fine, I'll see what I can do."

"No, not alone; I wish to take part in the negotiations," Severus demanded firmly. "I only let you in on this because there are not a lot of options; my find, my call."

Cornelius gazed at Severus, pondering whether to allow it or not; he was the Minister of Magic, he could say no. Doing so though, would alienate both men, one coincidentally supposed to be the one to bring around Voldemort's defeat. He wouldn't know about this if it wasn't for Snape and Harry, so an exception could be made. "Very well," conceded Cornelius, "You can both consult on the matter."

"How quickly can you get a meeting with the Goblin minister?" Harry asked.

Cornelius was only just able to stop himself laughing. "Goblins don't have ministers; they do, however, have a head of the Goblin Nation. He is basically royalty." It wasn't the boy's fault; he should know all this. If only he had grown up in his rightful world.

"Okay, so?" Harry prompted.

"I can set up an emergency meeting for tomorrow afternoon at some point; I shall let you know," Cornelius said. He would have to go back to his office now and get the details sorted.

"Very well," Severus stated, satisfied with this answer.

"This piece of magic… I wouldn't mind paying for the spells to accomplish it," Cornelius admitted, standing up, bowler hat in one hand as he held out the other one and shook their hands. By that he meant the Ministry wouldn't mind having the spell; it would put them at least momentarily ahead of the bad guys. "It was a pleasure doing business with you." ... if this could be called business... but he was so used to saying that after every meeting that it sort of slipped out.


	92. Chapter 92

Willing

Chapter 92

 

"Grab your cloak, we are leaving for Gringotts," Severus stated, walking into the living room where Harry was sitting reading a book. He wasn't half getting through the books he had at the moment, it was as though he was trying to make up for lost time, but that wasn't true. Harry just didn't want people to see him as inferior, so he was trying to learn everything he could in order to never be surprised or acknowledgeable. "Do not forget to keep your sarcasm at a minimum," he added thoughtfully while Harry made his way to the door to grab his cloak - ready to leave.

"I thought Goblins liked it when you told them how it was," Harry admitted, clipping his cloak around his shoulders. Absently passing over his Doms as well, he'd been reading up about Goblins and the rebellions, the books made it seem like the Goblins were to blame, but Harry knew better than to believe that. It took two to right, to fire up a rebellion; actions on both sides caused the inevitable blood shed.

"There's a difference between your version of telling people the truth and the one acceptable by society," Severus replied wryly, opening the door. He didn't think there was someone else in the world quite like Harry, he only wished he could have been a fly on the wall when Dumbledore had been around his submissive - he could only imagine the looks on his face.

"Yes, the truth sucks, doesn't it?" Harry said, biting his lip to suppress his amusement.

Severus rolled his eyes, he knew Harry wouldn't embarrass him or let him down, he just reminded him just in case something slipped out. Together they walked, or rather stalked down the halls and out into the sunlight, lunch had just started, so they didn't come across any students - seen as they were all in the Great Hall, they themselves had been aware that they would be out at lunch and had an early one. Harry had of course cooked, they didn't have an iron clad routine, but it was enough for Harry at least for the moment.

"Who do you think we will be dealing with?" Harry asked, as he kicked the gravel as he walked, able to keep up with Severus' long strides without a problem.

"Probably the elected goblin king," Severus replied thoughtfully, "He is the one in charge, but it really could be anyone. Cornelius wasn't forthcoming in his letter, which was very wise, you cannot be too careful when it comes to this meeting." especially with what they were ultimately going to be discussing, the goblins weren't going to let up easily; they would want to know everything before they made a decision.

"You didn't tell him about the creatures we saw," Harry pointed out as they passed the gates and were able to see the small train station from their position. "Are you going to?" he wouldn't argue with whatever decision his Dom made, but his mind had been dwelling on them constantly.

"No, no I didn't," Severus replied, he still wasn't sure what the hell he had seen, for all they knew it could have been an illusion. They certainly hadn't sounded like one, but he knew what magic was capable of. Considering there seemed to be a lot of Dark magic - the Dark Lord's magic surrounding the area he couldn't help feel a sense of foreboding about it. Perhaps it would be best to alert the Ministry to the situation before something happened. Make it clear that he was merely speculating, that he had no definitive proof - he didn't like being made to look like a fool. "It cannot hurt to mention it."

Harry nodded his head, inwardly thinking about Apparating and how it was done - then he abruptly Apparated five feet from where he had just been. Dazed and disorientated he stared at his Dom in surprised astonishment, "Whoa," he said, shaking his head. "I thought you needed a wand?"

"To begin with it's recommended, it helps guide you," Severus stated, "Do not do that again." he admonished, when he'd seen him disappear he had nearly had a panic attack.

"I didn't mean to," Harry said quite frankly alarmed. "I only thought about it! It's not the first time either, I've thought about it dozens of times and nothing has bloody happened." what was wrong with his magic? He'd had trouble controlling it before, but that was with it boxed up so he couldn't be found.

Severus would have reprimanded Harry for his language, but he was too worried for that. Was Harry losing control of his magic or was he simply more powerful than before? The timing was not lost on him, the Horcrux had been removed, and it was obviously affecting his magic to some extent. They needed to figure out which one it is, and stop this from happening again; it might not just be a few feet this time. He didn't even consider the thought that Harry might be lying, because he knew he wasn't. He was an expert Occlumens and Legilimens - nobody could lie to him without him knowing - at least in the magical world.

Thank Merlin for the new collar; it would prevent Harry from being lost. "Hold on," Severus said, Apparating both of them to the steps of Gringotts and quickly getting them both in; looking around hoping that nobody saw them. The press was just waiting to get them, they had not listened to Minerva's words - they wanted the juicy details whether it drove Harry away from the magical world or not.

"Good afternoon," Cornelius said, nodding in their direction in greeting. "Cuthbert arranged for us to meet with Ragnuk the seventh, he was nominated as king to the goblin race, and he demands respect." he added solely for Harry's benefit. "Hopefully this won't be a waste of time." it was vital that they get that damn Horcrux, save the next generation from the evil wizard. Cuthbert was the Goblin liaison from the liaison office within the Ministry. A job that nearly everyone would kill to have, it was a highly regarded job. Normally he would have come to such a meeting, but he could not let anyone else in on this information, not only was he unable to magically, he knew how dangerous it would be if the information got out. If the evil wizard found out, he could go on to create more or worse move them.

"Indeed," Severus nodded, agreeing with Fudge on that regard. "People will notice something is going on, there has been an increase in security," he added, gazing around shrewdly, not just increased but double what they usually saw. The elected 'Goblin King' didn't stay at this branch; in fact he wasn't sure where on earth they stayed. He had no interest in knowing, he just wanted to get the Horcrux from the vault and destroy it.

"They'll put it down to extra precautionary measures," Fudge said, also looking around, at least he hoped so, and he really didn't want the press making a spectacle of things. While he agreed the public had a right to information, there were just some things they shouldn't know. Thankfully it wasn't uncommon for him to be here at Gringotts either, so nobody gave him a second glance. He after all removed his money from here too, just like everyone else. "There we go, I think this is us." stepping forward, towards the goblins impeccably dressed, who were also gazing around with their disconcerting black eyes.

"Minister Fudge?" one such goblin asked, his beady eyes catching them walking towards them.

"I am," Cornelius confirmed feeling rather nervous, this had to go well…the alternative didn't bear thinking about. What really got to him was the Goblins would know Merlin knows what they would demand. He may be the Minister of Magic but it didn't mean he held the power, while he could push for legislations to be passed…he didn't have the last say. This was only the beginning, he had no idea how long it would take for this to be dealt with completely.

"I am Relnut, follow us," the goblin demanded, before turning around and hurrying through the doors leading away from the main part of Gringotts. The wizards were able to keep up with the other goblins without a problem, even when they went further in than usual, passing over eight security guards, both wizards and goblin guards at that before they reached the room they were destined for. Which was extremely lavish, it made the Minister's office look like a moderate office.

Harry looked around in awe, unable to help himself as he wandered over to the weapons quite literally spread out against the wall. He had never seen anything quite like them before. Jewels were imbedded into each of them, all different sizes and designs, they were mesmerising. Swords, Daggers, sickle, Axe, Kamas, double Kamas. Then there were a selection of polearms they didn't have jewels imbedded in them though. Spears, maces, he was speechless, he was very tempted to pick them up, his hand went up to touch the gold Egyptian daggers, they had hieroglyphics imbedded in them, they were different from all the others. Automatically the began to flex them, testing them out moving fast the daggers almost a blur in his hold before he stopped to inspect them further, he liked them - a lot, they weighed nothing in his palm.

"I see you admire weaponry," Ragnuk said, observing the boy from where he sat. It wasn't unusual for people to be fascinated with them, but it was exceedingly rare to meet one that knew what they were doing or actually felt comfortable wielding them. How to hold it right, how to use them, and he did, you could tell he was very comfortable in his own skin with them. Nobody had ever had the guts to touch them though, their reputation was well known, although the wizards tended to think they were fine with the fact they were classed as 'creatures' simply put they weren't.

Harry snorted, "Admire? They're bloody brilliant," completely forgetting who he was talking to, looking at them again almost mournfully before putting them back into their places on the wall.

Ragnuk puffed up proudly, and he had every right to, his people had created each and every piece that was adorned the wall. They were a prideful race, and took great care when creating weaponry, proud of each piece ever created. He had made his share, unfortunately people didn't tend to buy them anymore, and they were outdated. "I must admit, I am curious, why is this meeting being held? It's very sudden and important I am told." he said, finally gazing at the other two wizards in his office.

"It is," Cornelius admitted, sitting down when the goblin silently gestured for them to sit with a long gangly finger.

"You have my attention," Ragnuk stated, sitting back observing them, the youngest of them - Harry Potter sat down next to Severus Snape.

"We need access to a vault, an old pureblood vault," Cornelius said bluntly, there was no point giving them a run around, it would just piss them off.

Ragnuk stared struck dumb by the request, "I'm afraid that is against all rules we adhere to at Gringotts since its conception."

"Some rules are made to be broken; others are broken for the benefit of all." Cornelius stated, "I would not ask if it was not of the greatest importance,"

"It was your Ministry that came up with the rules," Ragnuk reminded harshly, afraid that the goblins would tarnish their own race by doing something as disgusting as stealing.

"We all know that there is a price for overlooking things, it's just a matter of finding out what is wanted. That and there is the fact there won't be a magical world by the time Voldemort is finished if you don't let us. Whether he touches you is irrelevant, without us, whether you like it or not, the economy crashes, you'll be looking after worthless money," Harry said leaning forward, glancing at Severus to make sure he wasn't going too far. He couldn't help but grimacing inwardly, there had been a time where he couldn't care less about anything never mind know what the economy meant - he was changing and he didn't like it. To stay with someone as smart as his Dom though he knew he would do anything.

Cornelius' eyes widened flashing towards the goblin worried that Harry was speaking too frankly to him, but he looked and seemed more amused than anything else.

"I sincerely doubt there is anything in a vault that could be pertinent to destroying the wizard you call Lord Voldemort," Ragnuk insisted, feeling respect rising in him for the Potter boy.

"Unfortunately there is," Severus spoke up, "One of the Death Eaters have placed an item of seriously dark nature into their vault,"

Ragnuk sat up straighter, his eyes narrowing not liking what was being said. "Who?"

"That is information we do not have, yet." Severus continued, "We do have a location,"

"And that is?" Ragnuk demanded.

Severus pulled out the map out his pocket, handing it over without a word, if anyone knew the inside and outside of Gringotts it would be the goblins, they would be able to tell them.

Ragnuk took the map and found himself yet again amazed, his eyes found Harry's; he knew it was him; his magic was leaching off the page in waves. Touching it absently, it drew in, the map disappearing and a closer version appearing, it was Diagon Alley. Curiously he touched the blinking dot again, this time Gringotts in its entirety appeared. Now that was quite alarming, every nook and cranny of Gringotts was on that paper, it could help anyone break in, although the map itself was useless since their defensive spells were ninety percent of what kept the bank so secure.

"Get Griphook here at once," Ragnuk demanded in gobbledegook.

"Huh?" Harry muttered lowly.

"The goblins have their own language, what you heard was gobbledegook." Severus whispered.

"Do you think this will work?" Harry asked.

"It's difficult to say," Severus admitted.

"We cannot leave without some sort of consensus," Fudge joined the conversation.

"No, no we cannot," Severus replied grimly, it wasn't going to be easy, in fact he could tell it would be next to impossible. Yet they needed to get that Horcrux destroyed, and then go after Nagini before they could take on the main host. Yes, they, he wasn't about to let Harry do anything alone. He might be good at magic, especially considering he'd been around less than a year, but he was nothing on Voldemort.

Griphook came into the room, bowing low speaking to his king with respect and awe, "You wished to see me, sire?" while the goblin who had been sent to fetch him simply took his position at the side of the door once more. His face impassive not showing his curiosity, it wasn't every day you observed the goblin king being accommodating or actually liking a wizard. It was a first, and he quite frankly didn't want to miss a thing. He'd literally had to force himself out of the room, before running as fast as his short legs could carry him in a bid to get Griphook quicker so he could go back to the room.

"Which vault is this?" Ragnuk demanded, handing the map over. "You may stand." honestly, the young goblins were tenacious in some ways and annoying in others.

Griphook slowly stood up from where he had bowed and remained crouched. Slowly edging forward he accepted the map and gazed at it, almost immediately knowing exactly which vault it was. He passed them all every day, carting people to their vaults; he could do his work blindfolded now. He was the cart master, it may be the lowest rank, but each goblin had to start everywhere. There would come a time when he earned his promotion, until then, getting to see the goblin king was more than he ever dreamed.

"This is the vault belonging to Madam Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black." Griphook answered after only a second's pause.

"So is it a Death Eater?" Harry enquired.

"Yes, very much so, I should have guessed." Severus stated grimacing in distaste. A highly secure pureblood vault, he would be surprised if the goblins did help now - hearing exactly who the vaults belong to.

"So she's either wanted or in Azkaban?" Harry guessed, "Doesn't that mean her money was stopped? Isn't Black the main guy for the estate? Can't he control it?"

"Heir to the Black estate, yes he is," Severus explained and confirmed. "No it is not that simple, nobody can touch the fortune, even if she was in Azkaban it's hers. If she wanted she could walk into the bank and remove her fortune if she so desired. Not that it will be much, mostly artefacts, she is a female Black hence she will only have received a stipend and later a dowry when she married her husband. The Lestrange fortune was all but blown during the first war, thanks to their father. He was financing this war with Lucius' money, he's only one other pureblood who has the kind of fortune he needs to run the war. With him deflecting, he will find himself at a loss; the rest of the Lestrange money will probably be spent."

"Lucius deflected?" Cornelius squeaked in shock. Honestly, someone could have knocked him over with a feather, he couldn't believe it. "What caused it?" a few suggestions floated around his mind, mostly that he had either greatly displeased the Dark wizard or worse he had threatened the wizards family. "I never thought I'd see the day." he confessed further.

"He found out that the Dark Lord had created Horcruxes, that and the wizard he was bowing down to was a…in his book, a Mudblood." Severus replied wryly, his amusement clear. Anyone with impure blood was a Mudblood to Lucius Malfoy, or rather anyone with Muggle blood in the family. Lucius though knew better than to call him that, the fight would have been bloody, and Lucius knew better than to think he would win. They did have a grudging respect for each other, they liked a good sarcastic debate, but they would never qualify each other as 'friends' merely acquaintances.

"That's all it took?" Fudge gaped, looking rather flummoxed, annoyed too. He couldn't believe it, that was all it took for the wizard to renounce his ways. "Do you think the others would leave if they found out?" he added as his mind exploded with ideas. If he could have the Death Eaters renouncing their ways, it would leave the dark wizard without supporters.

"Some, yes, I believe a few are actually aware of it, I think Bellatrix Lestrange is one of them," Severus mused. "Aren't we getting largely off topic?" he pointed out noticing the disgruntled look on the goblins face as they continued to discuss Lucius and the dark side.

"Did you say Horcrux?" the goblins look ceased as he was finally able to speak.

"Yes, there are two other pieces out there, one is in here the other is with him." Severus bluntly told him. "Without us destroying it he will continue to come back. He's already killed a large portion of our society; help us stop him before we are too few in numbers."

"They don't even need to know the truth, it can be explained away as a break in," Harry suggested, "That way some invisible man can take the blame, your reputation stays intact and we defeat him."

"Not true," Fudge admitted, "There was a break in a few years back, and they took quite the hit."

"Nothing was taken," Ragnuk hissed out indignantly, it was an embarrassment to them that such a thing had happened. They still didn't know how on earth the prophet had managed to get their hands on the story either. It had been an internal investigation, kept under wraps not for long regretfully.

Harry rolled his eyes and sat back deeply unimpressed, they were just beating around the bush and to be honest he was getting bored and annoyed very fast. It was taking him all he had not to say what he really thought, insulting the goblins wouldn't get them anywhere. Plus his Dom would be extremely disappointed in him and that was something else he didn't want happening.

"Can it be done or not?" Cornelius insisted, "Let's cut to the chase, I'm sure we are both too busy for stepping around the issue."

"It's very risky business, if we do this, and then there will be conditions," Ragnuk said shrewdly, finally getting down to business. He could see that they meant business, which was something he could use.

Cornelius just stared, "Yes, I gathered as much," if he couldn't do it then that was it, no amount of negotiating would help that. "What are your conditions?" sitting straighter giving him all his attention. Inwardly praying that the goblins weren't going to be too greedy but that was also in their very nature.

"You might have noticed the empty case in the middle of the wall," Ragnuk stated standing up and moving towards it.

Relnut glanced briefly over stupefied, why was he asking for the sword? Why couldn't he ask for something that would benefit the goblin community?

"I did," Harry proclaimed straight away, wondering what it had to do with what his conditions were.

Cornelius sighed, already knowing where this was going, "You want the sword of Godric Gryffindor," it wasn't something he could hand over, it was lost in time.

"What's so special about it?" Harry enquired, gazing at Severus for the answer as he always did.

"That sword started two rebellions, killed a lot of people, the goblins made it, for Godric Gryffindor, but he desired it back, but Gryffindor was one of the fiercest duellers the world has ever known, he refused to give it back, killing anyone that came for it." Severus explained it was definitely one of the most blood soaked magical instruments in the magical world.

"Can't blame him for that," Harry mused, he wouldn't like to give up his. "This must be some sword." obviously it was, if they still wanted it back.

"The best ever created," Ragnuk proclaimed, "By one of our greatest blacksmiths, there has been none other like him."

"And that's it?" Harry asked, knowing it couldn't be all the goblins would want, he didn't know much about them, although he had read about them. "I wouldn't be content with just a sword," surely they wouldn't be either? His scepticism could have been felt from someone blind and deaf.

The goblin grinned evilly; the boy was smart he would give him that. He had a feeling that neither of the wizards had assumed they were done with the conditions either, the belief was that Cornelius Fudge was as stupid as a Flobberworm. It seemed it wasn't the first time he was disagreeing with the magical population. He knew the game and played it well it seemed, he would have respected him if not for the fact he loathed all wizards. Although he would make an exception for Potter, the boy wasn't a normal wizard.

"We want to legally be allowed to wield wands of our own," Ragnuk demanded.

"I thought you could do magic?" Harry asked arching an eyebrow.

"We can," Ragnuk confirmed.

"Then why the hell would you want a wand?" Harry wondered surprised.

"Because we want to use magic freely," Ragnuk replied, wondering what it was about this boy.

"Thank you for meeting with us," Fudge said standing up abruptly, bowing his head before saying, "I shall take my leave."

Harry stood automatically when Severus did, giving one last glance at the goblin and the sword collection behind him. "Why are we leaving?" Harry asked, as they wandered down the corridor, getting further and further away from the goblins.

"It is not something I can freely give, despite the fact that I am the Minister, it is ultimately up to the Wizengamot whether I can give them the freedom to use wands. The chance of it happening in very slim, I'm afraid we might not be able to get it out of Gringotts." Fudge admitted suddenly tired.

"That is not all, while we were hunting for Horcruxes we came across creatures of some kind, we have no idea what they were." Severus informed the Minister. "The land surrounding the area was very heavily protected, by the Dark Lord's magic, if he is creating something it could end in catastrophic death and injuries."

"Where is this land?"

"England, five miles from Little Hangleton, it is where he is originally from." Severus informed him.

"I've had reports of attacks and deaths from that part come across my desk," Fudge admitted narrowing his eyes in suspicion. "For as far as miles in each direction," mostly Muggles going missing or appearing injured with injuries that weren't healing by Muggle means. The Auror's had been investigating, but apparently it was the wrong area if Severus was correct. "I will need to lessen the numbers hunting down Dumbledore…" he wasn't happy with that at all.

Severus' face gave nothing away; he couldn't very well tell Fudge that he had nothing to worry about.

Harry however, didn't have such restraint. "You don't need to worry, I doubt he survived without medical treatment…I did stab him." purely in self defence and fury so blinding that he hadn't even thought about it - he had at the time been under the impression that he had killed Severus after all.

"The public wont rest until his body is found," Fudge said, "That is if he is dead, he has a phoenix, he could have healed the damage." he wanted to believe Dumbledore was gone and not in hiding plotting more schemes but he knew there were many ways the old fool could have survived.

"Then lie," Harry shrugged, "Or just imply,"

"That I cannot do," he wasn't about to look like a fool in the eyes of the wizarding public if Dumbledore was ever seen again. "It's obvious we won't find him until he wants to be found." the Auror resources' were better used elsewhere. "I don't suppose that map would work in helping find Dumbledore?"

Severus had to suppress his snort of amusement at that, unless Harry's map could outlay the Ministry as well as the veil of death there was absolutely no chance of that.

"No, I would need his magic," Harry said, not that he planned on using a map, it would just reveal Dumbledore to be dead. Changing the subject seeing they were in the Alley, he could see the sweet shop from where he stood. "Can we get some sweets, please?"

"I must go and write up a piece of legislation, let us hope they will agree to this," Fudge admitted, "It was nice to see you again, Mr. Potter." with that he Apparated away, looking deeply troubled.

\---------0

Will Fudge be able to get the law passed? or will the Wizengamot's vote be against it resulting in them having to find a way to get it? will they break the law by using the imperius curse to force Bellatrix to remove it before having her 'found' and imprisoned? will it be too late for them with whatever Voldemort has been up to? will the attack be so sudden that the students will have to fight for themselves? would you like to see Harry with the younger students some more? or dealing with ginny and Hermione? perhaps both at the same time? R&R please!


	93. Chapter 93

Willing 

Chapter 93 

 

Phoebe Fairchild's eyes widened when she saw her favourite person in the whole world walking down the corridor, she didn't care what everyone else said about him, he wasn't a traitor or bad, to her he was a hero, and not because of something that had happened in the past, but because he had helped her. He couldn't be bad if he had helped her, that much she was absolutely positive certain.

"Mr. Potter! Mr. Potter!" Phoebe exclaimed, running over towards him, her ever present pigtails swinging behind her as she ran towards him, her face split into a big grin.

"Hello, Phoebe isn't it?" Harry said, moving to sit on the stairs, so he could see her properly. "Call me Harry," he wasn't Mister anyone - especially not to an eleven year old kid.

She nodded wildly; awed that he had remembered her. "Yes!"

"What are you doing down here? Don't you have a class to attend?" Harry enquired; she was a sweet little thing, very different from his own people, homeless children. They were already jaded before they ended up on the street, so yes, very different. She took it into her heart every time someone was nasty; they all did here in fact.

"I don't have class right now," she confessed, "Do you want to know a secret?"

"Why not?" Harry replied, amused by her antics, looking around to make sure nobody was there before she leaned in and whispered to him.

"I'm still practicing magic without a wand," she said, before she beamed at him. "Me and my friends,"

"Really?" Harry said, "And how are you doing?" genuinely curious.

"It's easier to transfigure things," Phoebe confessed, looking disappointed as she continued, "I can't levitate anything yet, and I've tried and tried."

"You've just started, keep it up and before you know it you'll have it down," Harry promised her, "Just imagine your magical core being like this…" Harry said, using his thumb and finger to demonstrate a small hole, before continuing, "Once you start using magic more regularly, especially Wandless magic, which takes more magic from you…and t will slowly expand your magical core to this." Harry used both hands to show a larger circle.

"My magical core is small?" Phoebe declared her head cocked to the side as she tried to understand what Harry meant.

"Yes, it gets bigger the more you use magic, and the older you get. Keep practicing and you'll get it down." Harry nodding, surprising himself with how patient he felt around her, he wasn't known for his patience or dealing with people who should already know this.

"But the books don't say anything like that," Phoebe replied, "Me and my friends read some books, and it said we wouldn't be able to do Wandless magic until we were older." showing she didn't believe what she'd read, which was self explanatory why not, she was after all able to do Wandless magic even if only a little bit. It still heavily contradicted what she knew.

"Books are only as good as the information they believe or think they do," Harry corrected her, "Don't believe everything you read, it will only limit your knowledge."

"Will you help us?" Phoebe asked her eyes widening as she realized a solution. "Please! You are really good at helping! Teach us!" giving him her best puppy dog eyes that always made her mum cave in.

Harry chuckled at the attempt, shaking his head, no.

"Please! You're better than the teachers, they won't help us," Phoebe couldn't help but whine.

"Who did you ask?" Harry enquired, staring at her pensively.

"Professor Flitwick," she revealed, "He said it would take too long to teach us the way I wanted to learn, that he would speak to the teachers at it."

"He will," Harry said, "He wouldn't have said that if he didn't have any intentions of doing it." he kind of liked the wee guy, although he did get inordinately excited, it was a bit too much for him but he was overall good.

"Just this once?" she then begged in the only way an eleven year old could and get away with. "It's only half an hour! Just come with me to the common room and do what you did in the Transfiguration class!"

Harry sighed, inwardly grumbling in compliant, "Fine, but just this once, don't ask again." Harry warned her, being entirely serious with his usual blank mask on.

Phoebe nodded eagerly, "Promise!" she swore, grinning widely that she'd managed to get Harry to help her. Her friends were going to die when they saw her with Harry and the fact he would help them. Squealing in delight, she tried and failed to hoist Harry off the step and get him standing up. He just looked at her in amusement before resignedly standing up and following her.

His brow remained puckered the entire way there, normally he wouldn't give in, so he either wanted to do it, or he was getting weak being here surrounded by people no longer suspicious of every little thing. Harry wasn't sure which thought comforted him the most in all honesty. It was obvious sooner or later he would change…he'd use the word conform to this world, but if that's what it took to survive and be with his Dom then he would do it. Shrugging off his thoughts, quite frankly tiring of them, it had been bothering him a lot as of late.

He was brought out of his thoughts when Phoebe spoke the password to Gryffindor common room. This was the first time he'd actually been near any of the common rooms, the door swung open revealing the room, and Harry grimaced in distaste as he looked around. It was much too bright; the only thing he could say that was decent about it was the warmth. The fire was crackling merrily, a lot of students were milling around, mostly first years and a few older students. One just happened to Hermione Granger, just his luck, why had he agreed to this again he thought in derision.

"What are you doing up here?" Hermione asked, gazing at Harry suspiciously, dismissing the girl who was right next to her. It was her fault she'd ended up turned into a beaver and forced to issue a public apology just because she couldn't get a spell right. "Are you joining us here in Gryffindor?" waiting impatiently for him to reply.

"There are my friends over there," Phoebe said, yanking Harry over with her seeing that even Harry didn't want to talk to Granger. They were all talking excitedly amongst themselves, over the moon that Harry was there with them. None of the others gave them the time of day, not even the prefect or Head girl really. "This is Maria, Trish, Rachel and Michelle," they gave a wave as Phoebe introduced them.

"Are you really going to teach us?" Maria asked excitedly, gazing at Harry in awe.

"Only once," Harry informed them, taking a seat on the rug near the fire. The others didn't need told even once, as they all sat in a circle remembering what he'd asked during the lesson he'd substituted in Transfiguration. "You all remember what to do?"

They all hyperly cried out, "Yes!"

"Alright, get a quill, set it in front of you." Harry commanded, watching them delve into their bags and do as he asked.

"I've been teaching them how to see their magical cores!" Maria whispered, "I'll probably get in trouble for it, but you said it was important."

"And can you all find it?" Harry enquired looking around, they all nodded once more. "Alright, I want you to do that right now…"

"Close your eyes, envision your quills," He added, an odd stirring occurring deep within him. A feeling he only got when his Dom praised him, how very peculiar…was he proud right now? Was it of them or himself? He didn't know, and hopefully he could work it out.

Ginny Weasley watched Harry from one of the darkest corners of Gryffindor common room; her eyes alight with awe, need and pure unadulterated wanting. For years she had envisioned her life around this wizard, marrying him, having his children, as the jealous eyes of the magical world surrounded her. Envious of her, as she claimed the Boy-Who-Lived as her own, her, Ginny Weasley, no Lady Potter, with money and status to go with it. Imagining herself better than her mother and of course brothers. That had shattered over the years, when there was never a sign of Harry. Then it all came rushing back, greater than ever, nothing could distinguish that particular torch. Not even Harry's attitude, she understood him, he'd been hurt more than anyone had a right to be. He just needed to learn what true love was, and it certainly wasn't being hurt within an inch of his life. She just had no idea how to go about it, how did she get him to see what he and Snape had was so very wrong? He probably felt indebted to the wizard for 'saving' him.

"Now open them, feel your magic, concentrate it on the quill and make it float, it's your magic you can do it." Harry told them. "Remember to say the words right, otherwise it won't work, you should pay attention to the pronunciation in the book," it was one of the first things his Dom had said to him when he began reading them even though he didn't need it as he did all his magic Wandless and Non-verbally.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Phoebe's determined voice was heard, her eyes popping open to see whether it was moving or not. It wasn't. sighing sadly, she moved up to scratch her head the quill moving with her much to her astonishment - she squeaked in delight.

"Let me guess, you didn't move your hands," Harry stated wryly, guessing why nothing had been happening due to the girl's surprise. "Remember it needs movement, use your hands." after that squealed of accomplishment and pride at their own work was heard by the five first years. They had done it, the books were definitely wrong.

"Well done," Harry told them, watching them glow with pride at his words, as if they meant more than anything else in the world.

"Thank you, Harry!" exclaimed phoebe and the others all chimed in with their own thanks.

Harry had just nodded his head with a very small smile on his lips when someone decided to use his legs as a seat and actually had the audacity to sit on him. Stiffening completely, tampering his magic down, having it go out of control near a fire would end badly and even though he'd never admit it he didn't want to scare the kids. He stared at Ginny Weasley with a glare that threatened to gut her where she sat if she didn't move off him. All that accomplished was her wrapping her arms around him as if he was some sort of cuddly toy.

"You're amazing with them, you'll be a great dad one day," Ginny said, ignoring the look on his face, he would learn he didn't need a dominant, one way or another she vowed to herself.

"Unhook your arms and get off me, now." Harry stated with deceptive mildness his green eyes flashing in real anger.

The first years shuffled away, disappointed that their lesson was over, and they knew it was. Harry was going to go away now, and he might never come back to the common room to spend time with them again. All because of Ginny Weasley, they screwed their nose up at her, she was like that with all the boys and some of them didn't like it - Harry didn't either.

"You need someone to help you, Harry," Ginny said softly, stroking the back of his hair, completely ignoring the warning flare of his powerful magic.

Harry gritted his teeth, "I will not ask again," holding back only for the sake of the twins, this was their sister and they obviously loved her but if she didn't get out of his personal space then he would lose it.

"The relationship you are in is unhealthy, Harry, the Dursley's abused you, hurt you, and there is no need for that to continue now, what Snape is doing is abuse. He's far too old for you as well, you need someone to show you what real love is," Ginny said in a coaxing manner, pressing herself closer to him, weaving a compulsion ward around him.

"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING?" Harry snarled, shoving her away from him, causing her to fly back, smacking her back and head off the chair, he stood up as she screamed out in agony clutching at her back as if he had just broken it.

"What did you just do?" Hermione shrieked coming to her friend's aid, "Ginny! Hold on, I'll take you to the hospital wing." turning to him she vowed loudly, "You won't get away with this!" managing to be heard over Ginny Weasley's incessant over the top sobbing.

Harry rolled his eyes, completely ignoring the pair of them as he walked back out of the common room. Having no desire to be there any more. He absolutely hated those two, he had no idea what their problem was, and it was beginning to drive him insane.

\-----------0

"Why the hell do they keep thinking they have any say over what I do or who I see?" Harry scowled, exploding the dummy as he had been instructed. Minerva had told him it was a good way to let go of some steam and a safe outlet for his anger.

Minerva repaired the dummy from where she sat behind her desk, safe from the debris that scattered in the face of Harry's destructive magic. "I am afraid that is Albus' fault," Minerva sighed, she had quite the headache, Granger had immediately came to her and complained about Harry. As Headmistress she had a duty to hear all sides, so she had summoned everyone to her office, Ginevra Weasley, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter and of course Severus, mostly out of respect for their relationship.

She should have realized that something had happened to cause Harry to react. The absurdity of it all was insane, in the end she had suspended Ginevra that if the behaviour continued she would be expelled. Using compulsion magic, that was very dangerous business. Her parents had been told and Arthur was horrified, she had noticed that Molly hadn't reacted quite as negatively as she had feared she would. She suspected that was where Ginevra had gotten information on compulsion spells. She couldn't say anything without proof, but she would keep an eye on both female Weasley's for the time being.

Minerva often contemplated retiring early, with situations like this; it was stupidity at its best. It would have been easier to accept if it was eleven year olds but teenagers? Those close to going out into the real world? Coming off age, being held accountable for their own actions, didn't they understand it was very unbecoming to act in such a manner? Ginevra should know better having been brought up in the magical world. If she had been seventeen that would have been it, she would have had to call the Auror's and the girl would have ended up in Azkaban.

"How long is he going to be blamed for everyone's actions?" Harry muttered darkly, exploding the dummy again. It was a wooden one; apparently she didn't want to risk metal debris doing any damage to them or the room. His Dom had gone mental when he mentioned the feeling of pulling against his magic, immediately checked him. That was when they realized the severity of what they were dealing with.

"They have this deep seeded expectation of how you should behave, to them you should be a Gryffindor, become an Auror. It will take some time for them to stop thinking of you in such a way. It's no excuse but hopefully this will have been the wake up call they needed." Minerva told him. It was as if they had taken it up on themselves to make him the way they wanted him. Dumbledore had done untold damage to them, and she feared that they would never recover from that manipulation.

"I don't know how much more I can take," Harry replied honestly, balling his hands into fists as he stared out the window a dark look crossing his features.

Minerva said nothing to that, knowing it was probably true and Harry wasn't in any way exaggerating. No doubt his anger was building regarding those two, and he needed an outlet, it seemed magic wasn't helping him with those anger issues, he needed another physical outlet for it. Hopefully Severus would realize this and already have taken measures to ensure it. Harry had a lot of anger inside of him, the poor boy didn't understand how to deal with it the way others did.

"Did you enjoy teaching the students?" Minerva asked, watching Harry closely.

Harry shrugged, "It's alright."

"Just alright?" Minerva teased a little, seeing the way his eye twinkled, but it might have just been the light.

"You should create a class for them," Harry said, frowning, "They're capable of so much more than you and the teachers let them think they are. Can you imagine what Wandless magic they'd be capable of if they started when they're eleven?"

"Seeing what you did with the students in my classroom…if I had not seen it, I wouldn't have thought it possible. I have observed that Muggle-born students find it easier than Pureblood's, perhaps because it's ingrained in their minds." Minerva replied honestly. "When I was at Hogwarts, there was a Wandless magic class, for sixth and seventh year students, it was stopped, I thought merely that not enough students were taking it, now I'm sure Albus stopped it."

"You're the Headmistress now, make the changes," Harry told her.

"I am indeed," Minerva replied it certainly wouldn't be easy finding someone proficient in Wandless magic to teach the students. It was a dying art, which might just be saved by the skin of its teeth by one determined young boy with a unique outlook on magic.

Just then a loud blare surrounded the room, and continued causing Minerva to jump from her seat.

Harry rushed to the window, familiar with the sound enough to know what was happening. He could see the protection shield (dome) flickering dangerously, whatever it was - was adding enough pressure to the shields that the trolls and giants hadn't been able to apply. He couldn't see anything but they were on a tower, directly facing the Quidditch pitch, not the entrance to Hogwarts - if that is where the disturbance was coming from.

He bolted from the room, aware that Minerva was behind him, he heard her voice magnified all over Hogwarts demanding that the students get to the Great Hall immediately. Harry thrust his hands out, as soon as he got to the stairs, running down only stopping once he heard his own magic recalling, his daggers were within feeling distance. Grasping a hold of them expertly, before digging them into his clothes before he ran, easily catching up with Minerva.

He knew without a doubt Severus was already at the entrance hall, he didn't even need to expand his magic or feel through the bond. Anticipation thrummed through him, the prospect of a fight...was very alluring.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you like to see the meeting that happened between Ginny, Hermione, Severus, Minerva and Harry as well as the Weasley's? Will the twins help in the attack coming up from Hogsmeade? They do feel protective of Harry despite the fact he doesn't need their help after all! Perhaps its time to have Sirius and Remus back in as well would you like to see Sirius actually impress Harry? save him? do you suspect what awaits them already? The clues have been laid for the past few chapters ;) hehe R&R please!


	94. Chapter 94

Willing 

I am aware that people don’t like reading Corporeal punishment, so this is warning that it happens in this chapter - NOT between Severus and Harry although it might happen one day that day isn’t now. 

Chapter 94 

“Come in,” Minerva called out to two of her Gryffindors, the proximity and detection wards worked just as well with her as they had with Dumbledore. It was a very handy piece of magic the school had on the gargoyle. She couldn’t help but wonder what they wanted, she certainly hadn’t expected them to come, not Miss. Granger at any rate, after all she had removed her Head Girl status from her. The door opened emitting both of them, she stood up quite alarmed when she caught sight of Ginevra, she was clutching her stomach looking in terrible agony. Why wasn’t she in the hospital wing? “What is going on? Why have you come up here? Shouldn’t you see Madam Pomfrey?” she questioned them concern in her eyes. 

“Harry Potter did this,” Hermione said immediately and in protest, “He flung her to the other side of Gryffindor Common room!” 

Minerva frowned, “Why was he in Gryffindor Common room?” she asked perplexed. She couldn’t help but wonder what those two had been up to now. 

“The first years invited him up from what I could gather, he cant get away with hurting Ginny like this can he?” Hermione stated, indignantly. 

Minerva withheld a sigh, it seemed as though to get the full story she would need to get them all to her office. Given the nature of Harry’s relationship with Severus, she had best alert him as well. Standing up she gestured to both of them to sit down, as she moved towards the fireplace, and quickly calling Severus, hopefully they would be available. If not she would just have to use the Patronus Charm. 

“Severus, I’m glad I caught you, is Harry with you?” Minerva asked, catching sight of the Potions Master from the corner of the room, dressed in his robes as always looking ready to leave his quarters.

“No,” Severus stated cautiously, coming within line of sight, staring at her in that usual manner of his as if he could get all answers from looking at her face. “What is going on?” why would Minerva want Harry and himself? He couldn’t think of anything good would come of this. 

“I need both of you to come to my office as soon as possible, I need answers and I have a feeling only Harry has them.” Minerva said through the flames, somewhat apologetically, conveying to Severus that she didn’t believe that Harry was the problem. Interesting, there was only a few people left still causing problems, if they could be termed as such. 

“Very well, give me a few minutes, I need to find Harry first.” Severus replied, “Oh, and Minerva? If this is a waste of my time, be warned that neither I nor Harry will not be at Hogwarts come tonight.” he was through, he was sick and tired of putting Harry through this. 

“I understand,” Minerva answered after a few tense seconds, understanding what he meant. She removed herself from the Floo call effectively ending it, wondering if she had been too hasty in calling Severus up here. Her heart sank, she didn’t want them to leave, she was just getting to know Harry. Standing up she sat back on her chair, very tense about this entire affair. She wouldn’t be responsible for her actions if this turned out to be another hoax, she honestly would suspend both of them. 

“I think my back is broken,” Ginny sobbed out, tears running down her face. 

“You wouldn’t be able to move if that was the case Miss. Weasley, please refrain from theatrics,” Minerva told her, her lips pursed in obvious anger. In the end she had a duty to her students and quickly summoned Poppy to her office using her Patronus this time, too agitated to think about moving. Plus Poppy was rarely in her office, she had been lucky enough to get her a few times, more often than not she was away from the Hospital wing. 

“It will be okay, Ginny, you’ll see,” Hermione said soothing her best friend, trying not to jar her too much seen as she was in severe pain. It was extremely bad, she had never seen Ginny cry, not since she was eleven and that was due to mental anguish, over being forced to do things with a diary that belonged to You-Know-Who. There was no way McGonagall could let that go unpunished. 

Minerva sat up when she felt the wards letting her know that Poppy had arrived. A few seconds later the gargoyle stopped and the door opened, and Poppy quickly made her way in. “Back here again? Perhaps I should set up shop here?” Poppy stated as she caught sight of Ginny Weasley doubled over in obvious pain. 

Despite the situation, Minerva’s lips twitched, “Yes, perhaps you should.” it was true, Poppy had been called up here quite a few times. Minerva did wonder why she had chosen to come the long way instead of using the Floo like she normally did. 

“Now, Miss. Weasley what’s wrong?” Poppy asked her as she knelt beside her, flicking her wand out and casting a diagnosis charm on her to find out. 

“Harry flung me across the room, my back…it feels broken,” Ginny confessed, freezing as Poppy pulled the back of her top up too see her back properly. 

“It is not broken, you don’t have any broken bones, it’s just bruised, and your ribs have been jarred a bit,” Poppy said, pressing her hands into various places and wasn’t surprised to see they weren’t the most tender, the scan had shown only bruising after all. 

“Oh,” Ginny said quietly, “It still hurts.” she then whined. 

“Yes, well the pain will disappear in a few days, I’ll give you a pain relieving draught for now,” Poppy said, putting her top back down, covering her bruised back. Her wand was put back up her sleeve and into her holster before opening her medic kit and removing the potion she needed and handing it to the sixteen year old and closing it up again. “Is that everything?” she asked Minerva, wondering if she was needed further. 

“It is, thank you, Poppy,” Minerva said sincerely. 

“It’s my job,” Poppy said waving away the thanks, as she stood up her bag in hand before turning and leaving without another word. She would speak to Minerva about what had happened later when there wasn't students about. Honestly, she thought with Albus gone and Order meetings no longer being held within Hogwarts that things would go back to normal, apparently not. 

\------0 

Headmistress’ office

Not even five minutes after Poppy left did the wards alert Minerva to both Harry and Severus approaching her office. Sighing and sitting up in her chair, she waited patiently for them to enter. Which they did, Severus in his usual fashion - that was to say dramatically, his robes billowing around him like an ever moving cape. 

“Thank you for coming,” Minerva said, “Now I’ve been alerted to a commotion in Gryffindor Common room earlier this afternoon, I thought it best if you were here, Severus.” 

“Indeed,” Severus said swiftly, sitting both himself and his submissive down, naturally he hadn’t heard anything about it. Not that he’d had a chance, since he hadn’t seen Harry since before the so called incident. He knew Harry well enough to know he hadn’t started it, but sure as hell had finished it. Harry didn’t seem surprised by his declaration that they were going to the Headmistress’ office, apparently Harry must have seen it coming. 

“Now Harry, why don’t you tell us what happened?” Minerva asked, facing the teen, giving a glare to Hermione and Ginny when they went to protest - quickly making them shut their mouths with small scowls. 

“One of the first years asked me to teach them Wandless levitating charms, apparently they’ve been learning on their own,” Harry shrugged, Minerva gazed at him in blatant shock. “They insisted they couldn’t get it to work, but they hadn’t realized they needed hand movements. They figured it out on their own quick enough, when she grew annoyed and actually moved her hand and with it the quill she had been using to try.” there was no mistaking the pride in his voice. 

“And then?” Minerva urged him to continue, unable to help the small smile, she had a good idea on who would be the perfect teacher for the Wandless classes, at least until she could get a teacher who knew what they were doing. 

“They’d just all levitated their quills when she decided to use my legs as a seat without my permission,” Harry said, his lip curling in disgust as he gestured to Weasley. “I told her to get off me but she wouldn’t, I asked twice but she then insulted me my magic reacted and propelled her off me.” 

Severus withheld his sigh of exasperation as he rubbed at his temple, this entire thing was getting out of control and he quite frankly didn’t want to deal with it anymore. They were going out of their way to wind him up, or try and change him - It was very bothersome. 

“Harry…you cannot use magic in such a way, there are other ways to deal with such occurrences,” Minerva said softly, understanding where he was coming from but it couldn’t continue. 

“So its alright for her to do it?” Harry scoffed, his glare dark and furious. 

“What do you mean by that?” Severus demanded of his submissive, his gaze never wavering from him. From the corner of his eyes he caught Weasley stiffening and he almost heard her gulp inaudibly - evidently hiding something or nervous about what Harry may reveal. “Harry?” he added swiftly, “Answer me.” his authority absolute. 

“When she was talking she tried to weave some sort of magic in me, I felt it twisting inside, for a second I believed what she was saying,” Harry shuddered remembering the evasiveness of the action. “I yelled at her, and that’s when my magic exploded, getting hers out of me and her off me! I don’t regret doing it.” he added defiantly, but his gaze was lowered to show his submission to his dominant. 

“He’s obviously lying!” Hermione grappled, trying to salvage the situation, surely he must be? It sounded to her like some sort of compulsion magic and Ginny didn’t know anything like that. She should know they spent every day together for the past five years, she’d never seen her with a questionable book in her hand, they were the Weasley’s they were light witches and wizards. 

“Stand up,” Severus stated curtly, removing his wand, gazing at Minerva for a few seconds before he cast a bordering dark spell on Harry. Nothing appeared for a few seconds before a red broken web appeared before them, a little string of magic going back to its originator. There it was, undeniable proof that Harry had been telling the truth. Not that Severus had even doubted him for a second. Minerva had gasped when she saw it appear unable to believe that a student of hers had cast such magic, a Gryffindor no less. A sixth year female, from a light family. 

Ginny shuddered at the look of pure and utter vengeance on Professor Snape’s face, for the first time in at Hogwarts she truly feared for her life when it came to her irascible Potions professor. Shrinking back into the seat, her eyes wide with panic and fear, she hadn’t expected him to understand what was going on! It had merely been a spur of the moment decision to actually use it, this hadn’t meant to happen. She had only used it to combat Snape’s control so she could show him just what kind of wizard he actually was. All her other plans had failed, her stupid friend Rachel hadn’t put the ingredient into the cauldron after all. 

“Minerva,” Severus said just one word, the warning clear in his tone and in his gaze. 

Minerva closed her eyes a slightly insulted look on her face, as if she would let someone away with using such dangerous magic, the thought that Severus could think that was very offensive, and stiffened her resolve with a grim nod, she knew what she had to do. She thanked Merlin that the girl was still underage, otherwise it wasn’t her parents she would be currently contacting, no, it would have been the Auror’s and unquestionably the girl would have been sentenced to Azkaban for the attack and blatant manipulation of the last Potter heir. 

If Ginny had been pale and shaken by the fact she’d been found out, it was nothing on the look she supported when her Head of House and Headmistress Floo called her parents - and what she said was anyone’s guess since she wasn’t able to hear a word that was uttered during the entire minute duration of the call. Of course to her it felt like longer, her freckles stood out against her pasty pale face as her heart thumped erratically as she tried to think on a way to get out of this. Her mother and father would surely agree? Swallowing thickly as they entered the room, giving her a blank stare. 

“Minerva,” Arthur said in greeting, “What is this about? I cannot remain long, I am merely on my lunch break from work, any later and you would have missed me.” 

Minerva pursed her lips, “I’m afraid this is imperative, your daughter was caught using manipulative web magic upon a student here at Hogwarts. Where she got this highly questionable magic is utmost concern and whether she understand the full ramifications of her own actions!” Minerva’s voice had become slightly high pitched as she spoke. 

Arthur gaped at her, “…w…what?” he rasped out, astonished, nervously wiping his brow as he had a habit of doing when he was under immense scrutiny and pressure. “Ginevra?!” Arthur boomed turning to face her, “Explain yourself!” 

Ginny merely shrank back, opening and closing her mouth wordlessly, unable to say a damn word to protect or protest her innocence. 

“What proof?” Molly asked, hands on her hips and she stared at Minerva evidently not believing a word she said. 

“This proof,” Severus snarled causing the witch to jump in sudden surprise, as he cast the spell once more, showing the red broken webbing surrounding his submissive. Molly Weasley could not deny it, as she saw the linkage going from Ginny to Harry himself before the colour began to dissipate as the spell lost its focus. 

Arthur closed his eyes in despair, “What of her punishment?” he whispered in dread, his shoulders slumped in defeat. He had tried so hard to make sure all his children had an education, to work hard, to earn good grades so they could get real good jobs. He had constantly reminded them of this, every summer when they were reluctant to do their homework, his voice always spoke with assuredness, which was very unlike him, but on this one topic he was always adamant. He thought he had been doing something right, after all his children had high earning jobs that saw them able to buy items they desired - items he wouldn’t have been able to buy them if he’d even only just had the one child. It had worked, Bill had the best job of them all, a curse breaker, very significant income, Charlie was probably the one closest to Bill in terms of wage, as he was a dragon tamer, both had danger pay due to the…dangers they faced while working. Percy had a significantly lower income, but that would change with time, as he moved up within the ranks of the Ministry, and despite their fall outs he was proud of his son. Now the twins, could quite possibly go further than even Bill and Charlie in a few years time as their business gained momentum. They had their own business, were self employed, and from what he could see they were dong a spectacular job, their shop which was quite big was already filled with items they’d created. He owed this to Harry who had given them the chance to prove their worth - which they had tenfold. He was very happy for them, they were doing what they wanted with their lives, with determination and grace. Unfortunately his two youngest seem to be doing their best to see themselves expelled. Although Ron hadn’t particularly done anything lately, he was keeping his head down, now it was his daughters turn. He knew both of them were capable of so much more, he didn’t understand where he had gone wrong with them. 

“Under the circumstances…I am afraid she must be suspended for the rest of the school year, upon her return she will be put in the classes with the lower year, she will redo her sixth year seeing as she has no understanding of the consequences of using such magic, I want detailed essays as to why such magic is restricted, one on the consequences of her actions, and one with what would have happened if she was seventeen years of age. If she doesn’t adhere to the punishment I am afraid I must go ahead and expel her.” Minerva stated sharply. To expel someone, even at the age of sixteen and passed their O.W.L’s their wand was snapped, they were forbidden to buy another one unless they enrolled into another school, or night classes or a private tutor - none of which the Weasley’s could hope to afford especially not on such short notice. 

Ginny gasped in horror, expel? Oh no, she hadn’t meant for that to happen, she swore to herself she would do the essays to the best of her ability. She wouldn’t allow herself to be expelled, she couldn’t, not being able to do magic or graduate? It wasn’t far, she had only hoped to help Harry. Why couldn’t she see that? Professor Dumbledore would have, and as soon as he came back then he would congratulate her and reassure her that she had done the right thing. It wouldn’t be public after all, since he was wanted by the magical world who were being duped one by one into believing everything Potter said - who was meanwhile being controlled by Snape. 

“O-only suspended?” Arthur stuttered out, his eyes widened in a combination of incredulity and no small amount of scepticism, he could scarcely believe what Minerva had said. This was no small thing his daughter had been found doing, surely it should be resulting in expulsion. Not that he wanted his daughter expelled, far from it, but unfortunately from the second he had learned what she had done he had been expecting the solemn words and her wand to be snapped. 

“Be warned, the only reason she has not been expelled is because the spell failed,” Minerva stated darkly, disappointed in her student. “Two hundred points will be removed from Gryffindor for your actions, and the students will know what happened by tonight.” she noticed that Molly was quiet, usually when her children had done something to displease her she made her displeasure known very vocally. Could she have something to do with that spell? But surely not? No, as short-tempered crotchety as she could be, she wouldn’t risk her daughter in such a way. Yet the suspicious refused to leave her, the longer the meeting went on with her continued silence. 

Hermione closed her eyes, horrified beyond belief, she knew, she just knew by tonight the whole of Gryffindor would be out for her blood. Two hundred points, it didn’t matter that she wasn’t the perpetrator she had been there and they would hate her for it. Not only that but she was losing her best friend for the rest of the year, that and the detentions she had - she felt depressed at what her year was going to be like. She had remained silent throughout it all, not wanting the attention drawn to her. She couldn’t believe what Ginny had done, sure she wanted Harry to see what Snape was doing was wrong…but the comprehension that the spell had only showed one manipulation web blew her preconceived notions to hell. There was only one on him, which meant that Snape wasn’t coercing him even the slightest. 

“I understand perfectly,” Arthur said grimly his eyes gleaming with disappointment and failure, he had failed his daughter and he couldn’t understand why or how. It was time they had a family meeting and perhaps put Ginny on the right path once more, since evidently his word alone wasn’t helping her the slightest. “I thank you all for the leniency you have shown my daughter, I am forever indebted to you,” this he said to Severus, inclining his head respectfully. 

“Know this Arthur Weasley, if she tries to pull a stunt like this again, it is not Dementors or Azkaban she needs to worry about, for her body will never be found.” Severus vowed, standing up eyes boring into the female Weasley with malicious intention. “Once returned to Hogwarts she will serve three months of detentions, with myself, if I do not conduct them then that will pass on to Argus Filch.” 

“I accept the stipulations,” Arthur said, tiredly, looking for all the world defeated. 

“It is not too late, take control of your house Arthur Weasley, you have it in you, do not be a pushover.” Severus said with deceptive mildness, nobody other than Arthur heard him - with the possible exception of his submissive who’s hearing was actually very advanced. 

Arthur nodded imperceptibly, breathing raggedly, he grasped a hold of his daughter by the arm, hoisting her to her feet ignoring the startled squeak that left her lips. If she thought this was bad, then she was in for a whole new world of surprises. “Mr. Potter you have my apologies for any damages done by my family, I thank you for your understanding and generosity in this matter and I will ensure it doesn’t happen again.” he told him meeting his eyes showing him how genuine he was. He knew deep in his heart the only reason Harry hadn’t insisted on the Aurors was for Fred and George’s sake. He held no love for many people, especially those that had kept him imprisoned within Hogwarts in the beginning. It seemed those he did give his loyalty to, he gave it fully and without reservation. Those stone cold emerald eyes softened just a tad before he nodded, looking as if he didn’t care but Arthur knew he did. Without saying another word to anyone, he got himself and his daughter into the network and got them to the Burrow in double time. 

“Dad!” Ginny protested as she was manhandled up the stairs, “I’m sorry!” she pleaded, grimacing in pain as he continued to force her up the stairs. She couldn’t believe her father was going to lock her in her room, it wasn’t fair, he hadn’t done that to her - ever, even though her brothers had - the twins when they tried to get Ron to say a vow. 

Instead of pushing her into the room he followed her much to her confusion, then all of a sudden she was seeing the world from a different view - spread over her fathers lap! Then the stinging slap of a brush whacking against her clothed backside caused her to wail out in pained surprise. “DAD STOP PLEASE!” she squealed trying to get away, but he held steadfast and continued to bring the brush down on the same exact spot, despite her pleading and begging that she wouldn’t do it again. She lost count after the seventh stroke came down, just sobbing endlessly in pain. Hours could have passed for all she knew as pain consumed her, despite the potion she had drank earlier. 

“Do you understand what you’ve done wrong?” Arthur demanded, his voice booking no argument. “Think carefully on what you say Ginevra, each wrong answer will mean two additional swats.” he allowed her to regain her bearings. 

“I used magic for the wrong reasons,” Ginny sobbed out. 

“Partly correct, you used magic for all the wrong reasons, what on earth were you thinking? If you were thinking at all!” Arthur boomed, sounding very stern - unlike nothing Ginny was used to in her normally pushover father. 

“I wasn’t, I was wrong, I’m sorry,” Ginny blubbered out through a snotty nose and teary eyes. 

“Sorry isn’t good enough! Merlin be damned Ginny you could have been sentenced to Azkaban!” Arthur roared out his frustration at his daughter. “Is that what you want? Do you have any idea of the political clout Harry has within his grasp? He could have seen you sentenced if he really wanted it!” 

Ginny said nothing and continued to sob and shudder unevenly, she’d never been punished before. Then again she hadn’t tried anything as risky as the stunt she had just pulled. “Professor Dumbledore told me about it,” Ginny admitted. 

“About the spell?” Arthur asked, his gaze dark. 

“No, about Harry, his seats on the Wizengamot and just being who he is,” Ginny didn’t tell him it was in fact Dumbledore and her mum who showed her how to use the spell properly. 

Arthur relaxed somewhat, “Albus Dumbledore is dead,” Arthur informed her. 

“What?!” Ginny croaked out shocked. It couldn’t be true, the Ministry must just be saying that. 

“Yes, they consented to used his magic to track him down, he’s a fugitive wanted for treason, they finally relented and opened his file, his magic is no longer active which means he’s dead. It will be in the newspaper tonight. Now wash yourself up, you are grounded for the rest of the year, no visits and no owls, you will do the assigned essays for Headmistress McGonagall, and if I find out you have disobeyed me even once, Ginevra Weasley I will pull you out of Hogwarts myself, do you understand?” 

“Yes, dad.” Ginny said staring at her red bedding feeling an odd clenching in her heart, she had made her dad mad and disappointed in her, she didn’t like it at all. 

“I am punishing you so severely, Ginny, so you do not cross that line again. Do you know how easy it is to be sucked into the Dark Arts? It’s as subtle as the diary you kept when you were eleven years old!” Arthur told her firmly his disappointment obvious. 

“Dark Arts?” Ginny froze, her eyes comically wide.

“Yes, Ginny, you performed the Dark Arts, the spell is illegal, minimum stay of three years in Azkaban for its use!” Arthur confirmed, “I will come and get you once everyone gets here, we are having a family meeting, and you will be there.” 

“Dad, please no!” Ginny repeated for the millionth time that night. 

Arthur just glared at his daughter, she wasn’t going to get away with this, hopefully this humiliation would be a reminder never to dabble in questionable magic. He waited until she nodded after looking away from him, only then did Arthur turn and leave her room. Making his way back down to the kitchen, his wife was sitting in the kitchen tears pouring down her face. 

“Molly?” Arthur asked cautiously, slightly bewildered, what was going on? Why was she crying?

“It’s my fault,” Molly admitted, staring at her husband in anguish and guilt, she couldn’t understand what had made her allow her daughter to learn such spells. 

“What is?” Arthur’s tone became suspicious. 

“I let him teach her it,” Molly said, gathering the dregs of her strength together. “A year and half ago, Albus said it would be a good spell to learn, that if she was captured she could convince them to let her go. I wasn’t at the lessons…I agreed to it nonetheless.” 

Arthur slumped onto the seat, pressing his hand to his wife’s. “This isn’t your fault, Mollywobbles, you were imbibed with a potion, you couldn’t have resist his orders even if you tried, you just assumed it was the right thing to do.” 

“Our daughter could have been sent to Azkaban…” Molly whispered horrified, any dregs of loyalty she had mustered towards Dumbledore had been shredded completely in the light of what she had learned in the Headmistress’ office. It was obvious to her now that Dumbledore hadn’t had Ginny’s best interests at heart, her children’s best interests, all this time she had defended him thinking he wasn’t all bad, that a lot of good had remained behind. “He learnt her that to use on Harry didn’t he? If he was ever found?” she asked, already knowing the answer to her own question. 

“That would be my guess,” Arthur nodded. 

Molly’s eyes hardened “Then that old fool should be glad he’s dead.” she said with conviction and absolution, nobody, absolutely nobody hurt her children and lived to tell the tale. She loved all of them, even if she sometimes didn’t show it quite right. She’d been taken in with Arthur’s speeches about the children having proper jobs and somewhere along the line thought it herself. She hadn’t believed that her twins would be able to create pranks and actually open a shop. Oh don’t get her wrong, she didn’t think badly or disparaging of them, just their choice of career. If it failed they had nothing to fall back on and to add as much they would be owe money out to lenders - who would demand their money back. She had been wrong, she would have to sit down and have an honest conversation with her twins. 

It would happen a lot sooner than she anticipated.


	95. Chapter 95

Willing 

Chapter 95 

Harry had bolted outside the school, jumping down the stairs three at a time, coming to a halt beside the teachers and his Dom. He wasn’t paying any attention to them though, he was watching the dome with sick fascination, and they were splintering, fast and without pause like glass shattering into a thousand pieces. Different from the time the Trolls and Giants had attacked, and quite frankly with ten times the speed too - something was rapidly speeding up the process. The first and third years were being led from the Greenhouses, by Sprout who looked quite worried. There were sixth and seventh years making their way back up from the black lake, wand out at the ready, as they bolted for the school quite worried. There were also Ravenclaws jogging with their Quidditch gear on, brooms tightly gripped in their hands.

“We must get everyone inside,” Minerva said, glancing at all the students still outside the castle in silent irritation, wishing they would hurry up - she knew they were coming as fast as they could, she just felt impatient. She wanted all the students within the protection that Hogwarts offered. “As soon as we do, I will lock down the castle the Auror’s will be called they can deal with this…” whatever this was, it evidently wasn’t werewolves due to the fact the sun was still up. 

“The wards will hold,” Filius said, his wand pointing straight ahead as his magic imbued in the shield, unaware of how dangerously close it was to shattering.

The first year students had barely made it half way when Harry’s attention fixated on the school. “No, no they won’t.” Harry argued, already summoning his daggers, well the one that wasn’t already on his person of course. He didn’t go anywhere without one, and his Dom had even given him permission. Then just like that, the dome was gone, the magic ceasing to exist. 

Nobody needed to see magic to realize the truth of Harry’s words, at least the teachers at any rate; they could sense the missing protective wards - sure as they would miss their own wand. Harry was still staring at the castle, it was acting oddly, and pulsing weirdly, then to the horror of everyone standing outside the school, the doors slammed shut, and the grating of the locks could be heard clanging into place. Further thumping could be heard throughout the school, as more than just the double entrance doors closed on them. 

“What happened?” yelped a sixth year staring from the steps.

“Why did it close?” shouted one particular seventh year as he skidded to a halt just outside the double doors, staring blankly before trying futilely to open the damn doors. They wouldn’t budge, not that it would have surprised anyone, and the defensive measures on the castle were ancient and very strong. 

“Oh my god! We’re locked out!” shrieked another seventh year, tears beginning to cloud her eyes. 

“Dear Merlin, this cannot be happening,” Minerva whispered, her eyes turning towards the first and third year students that were coming towards the rest of them led by Professor Sprout. Turning back to see the wolves advancing, her wand out at the ready, prepared to do anything she could to ensure the survival of her students, all of them, no matter their house. She already knew how futile it was, they were surrounded on all sides. 

“How did it happen?” Filius demanded, why had the castle closed its doors on them? 

“The school closed itself of to protect the students within her when the wards crumbled; it is a last resort defence mechanism that I’ve never actually seen happen before in all my years as a student and teacher. The Castle is doing what it does best, protecting the magical world by ensuring the survival of the students.” Minerva reluctantly acknowledged, trying to speak quietly so none of the others could hear. She failed spectacularly. 

“We’re students!” two seventh year Hufflepuff’s protested vehemently. Terror written on every line of their face as they looked at the advancing wolves that were taking their time - toying with their ‘food’.

“Can they hide in the Greenhouses? Is it secure? Can you go in through that way?” Harry turned to speak to Sprout who presumably knew more about it than he did. 

“The greenhouses aren’t attached to the school; there is no entrance or exit for them to get in or out.” Sprout declared his brow wrinkled in worry from where she stood surrounded by terrified pale eleven-year-olds and thirteen-year-olds. 

“Is there any protected areas that aren’t inside the castle that they could go to?” Harry shouted out his exasperation. 

“Only one, but it’s not possible,” Severus said eyeing the oncoming creatures with a snarl on his face. 

“Hagrid’s cabin, it’s connected to the Floo, but it’s surrounded, anyone trying to get there will be eaten alive,” Minerva said pale, realizing what Severus was talking about. She wasn’t just speaking figuratively either about being eaten alive. “The other teachers will have contacted the Aurors as soon as they realized what happened.” she hoped. 

“Alright, um is there anything defensive we can use on hand?” Harry, he didn’t know the castle like the others did so he had to ask in hopes of a positive answer not negative one. 

“Only our wands and the will of Merlin to keep us alive,” Severus stated darkly, they were beginning to approach faster now. Soon they were going to have to fight for their lives, and against these humongous creatures…they didn’t have a hope in hell. 

“What about those ugly creature things that scream at people? They knock things out right?” Harry asked speculatively. 

“Mandrakes,” Severus said his eyes narrowing in contemplation, “That might actually work.” 

“They’re fully matured, Severus,” Sprout warned, “We have only ten planted.” 

“Matured Mandrakes can kill, its sound is fatal.” Severus stated for Harry’s benefit. 

“Summon them and throw them at the wolves and get the students to safety!” Harry told Sprout, as he continuously copied versions of his daggers until he had a pile of them lying at his feet. “Get them to Hagrid’s cabin if they can’t Floo into the school take them to Hogsmeade!” picking them up he began to put them in the hands of every student, despite their protests. “If you want to survive you will use it, don’t throw it, and get them under the throat or in the eye.” he hissed at them causing them to quiet down still looking sick but resolved. 

“Go Pomona!” Minerva urged, gripping her wand tightly, “Why aren’t they attacking?” she muttered suspiciously. 

“They’ve been created by the Dark Lord himself, we have no idea whether they are venomous or have better than average intelligence.” Severus warned, why he would do it was anyone’s guess; he hadn’t done things like this during the last war, perhaps he felt more confident with Dumbledore gone who knew? What he knew was the Dark Lord had lost all of his sanity when he was banished to a spirit for years. Why else would he risk his follower’s children? Doing that would just be guaranteed to completely alienating them. It was at the height of idiocy, and what he knew of the Dark Lord it just didn’t sound like him, hence his reasoning for thinking he had lost all sanity. 

These’s words had Sprout looking at them in a whole new light, but just as fearful, she summoned the plant potted Mandrakes. Each one abruptly zooming towards her, catching them in her hand she gave the students closest to her one each, with a stern “Do not disturb them,” until they were all within her grasp, she didn’t like using them like this, but their very survival depended on it. They could be re-potted again; they’d just have to be very careful. This was a dangerous plan after all. 

“We’ll stay,” Blaise Zabini said, joining them, picking up two of the daggers, nodding grimly at Harry in thanks before he stood beside his Head of House, declaring his side in the war - despite the fact his mother had remained Neutral during the last war. The Zabini’s rarely chose sides, but Zabini wasn’t stupid, Potter could win this war, especially with his Head of House beside him. Only an idiot would ever challenge Professor Snape to a duel, and Harry Potter was learning from him. 

Tracy glanced at Zabini slightly irritated by his statement; she could speak for herself after all. She accepted the dagger from Blaise, gripping it tightly before she sheathed it in her trousers before grabbing her hair band and quickly and determinedly put it up and out of the way. Only then did she grab a hold of it again, eyeing the wolves distrustfully, she only wished she had a duelling robes on that her parents had bought her for her birthday. 

After a few seconds, “If anything happens to me, I’ll haunt you both for life!” Daphne declared, the last seventh year Slytherin to pick up a dagger and join the formation.

The sixth year Hufflepuffs glanced at the retreating students and their Head of House with longing, why had they come out here again? Oh yes, peace and quiet, well they certainly wasn’t getting any of that now. One couldn’t help but think at least her little sister was inside, she would be safe from harm - if she had let anything happen to her sister never - mind the wolves her mother would have killed her herself. Gripping her wand tightly, praying to Merlin that she was doing the right thing, she stood firmly beside them. She would show them that Hufflepuff wasn’t the weak house! That they were just as strong as everyone else. Her friend remained at her side, despite her own desire to flee. When faced with gigantic wolf creatures on all side of her it was a natural feeling - she was almost envious of the Slytherin’s and Potter, they looked like they were looking forward to it! Honestly they were mental surely. 

Then suddenly the wolves began running towards them, drool running down their bared teeth, their eyes gleaming with unnatural intelligence as they advanced on the group of retreating first and third years, either sensing their plan and wishing to put a stop to it - or sensing that they were the most vulnerable. 

“BOMBARDA!” Blaise Zabini shouted, as one advanced but the creatures jumped side ways from the curse, snarling more dangerously. “Shit,” he cursed angrily before shouting the curse three times, in different areas trying to ensure the wolf had nowhere to hide from his magic. One hit its flank causing it to cry out in pain, the others brushed passed harmlessly. “Petrificus Totalus! Confringo! Locomotor Mortis!” Blaise barely looked around, too busy fending off three wolves of his own, but he prayed that his friends were alright. 

His eyes widened in shock before he grunted as the creature slammed bodily into him, his wand slipping from his sweaty grip, falling just out of reach he realized as he scrambled to get it. Screaming in agony as it bit into his shoulder, he had just enough sense to remember what he had in his other hand, tightly gripping the dagger that somehow stayed strong in his sweaty and blood soaked grip. Then Blaise thrust it through its throat and twisted it as far as it could go, crying out in further agony as like with puppet cut from strings the creature fell on top of him, suffocating him with its weight. Crying out in terror as he tried to move it off him, unable to breathe properly, his eyes began to widen as dots began to play across his eyes. He was going to die, he didn’t want to die, least of all stuck beneath this creature. His mother, this would kill her he thought as things began to blur and he felt fuzzy. 

“Wingardium Leviosa!” the voice of Severus Snape was heard, levitating it off his student, causing Blaise to breathe in much needed air as his senses returned to him. 

“Thank you,” Blaise stuttered, squeaking slightly as his Head of House grabbed him firmly with strength he would never have thought him capable of and standing him on his feet. All the while muttering another spell and bandages wrapped around his body almost too tightly but he didn’t care - he was alive, Severus nodded curtly to his student “Accio wand!” firmly putting it in his students hand before he was gone, once again hearing defensive spells aimed at the creatures. 

Blaise looked around him, dozens of wolves were done, especially around the first and third years where the Mandrakes had been deployed, allowing them to get passed - they were all but a few feet from Hagrid’s cabin, or his old cabin since it was no longer in use since the half giant was no longer employed at Hogwarts. Sprout had just managed to get them all in and slam the door before another wolf-creature slammed into it. This was all he was able to observe before another creature was in his sight, grabbing his dagger from the injured creature that was dying at his feet, feeling nothing - it had tried to kill him after all. 

\------0

The first and third years cried out in terror as they heard the scraping and thumping of the wolf behind the door. All of them trying to get to the Floo system, despite the fact more than half had never used it before - they just wanted to get away. “Calm down, students, right this minute!” Sprout commanded, “We are very safe in here, nothing is coming through that door.” she lied of course, just wishing to calm the students down. They had daggers in their hands, she didn’t want any accidents  
.   
It did the trick; the students stopped trying to shove into each other to get to the fireplace first. “Now I need to Floo call the Auror’s just in case they don’t know, then we will begin getting you all to safety, alright?” the Hufflepuff Head of House soothed the students. 

Sprout didn’t wait for them to agree, she merely grasped a handful of the powder, ignoring the scratching the wolf was doing. She had to summon the Auror’s she felt so guilty about leaving them, but as soon as she could get all the students to safety she had every intention of rejoining them - if they were still alive but she did not like that thought at all and quickly banished it. 

“Ministry of magic, Auror division!” Sprout stuck her head in, her heart pounding dangerously, terrified out of her wits but keeping it contained through sheer will alone as not to panic the students. 

“I’m Auror Smith, how can I help you?” the Auror in question asked. 

“Has there been a call from Hogwarts came through?” Sprout managed to rasp out, begging that the answer was yes, pleading whoever was out there that the Auror’s were already on their way. 

“Yes, the Auror’s have been dispatched, do you need further help?” Smith sounded a little too eager about that. 

“No, no, thank you,” Sprout said relief on every line of her face before she ended the Floo call, standing up she ushered two students into the large fireplace. “Now listen to this, The Leaky Cauldron, you must say that, when you get there, tell Tom what has happened so he knows everyone will be coming through. DO NOT leave, is that understood?” she was speaking to them all. 

“Yes, Professor Sprout!” they spoke as one. 

“Good. Now go!” she urged, standing back after putting enough Floo powder into their hands.

Two by two they left Hagrid’s cabin to safety. 

\---------0

Severus fought off the creatures, using all spells at his arsenal, which was considerably bigger than everyone else, even Minerva but that wasn’t a surprise, he knew a lot of the Dark Arts which Minerva refused to touch upon for fear of going dark. Only those with willpower could master the Dark Arts without being sucked in and driven mad by the need, it did depend on the sort of Dark Arts you used as he had explained to Harry. His eyes narrowed in on another student brought down by the creatures, Padma Patil he remembered rightfully, “Sectumsempra!” Severus hissed out, his wand pointing straight at the wolf waiting until the spell had deployed before another was already shooting out of his wand with agility and grace that all students were envious off even in midst of battle. The arrows shot from his wand, up in the air before hitting the wolf in three different places. Too busy fighting for everyone to see if she was alive.

As fast as they were, they were being overwhelmed by the numbers, beating them back wasn’t enough. They were soon going to be cornered completely as they backed away after each spell, leaving them extremely vulnerable. Minerva cursed the fact the school had locked out her students, she was the Headmistress! They should have listened to her, but she knew she was being unfair, the school was only doing what it was supposed to, that mechanism had been in place since the school was built, to prevent the Muggles (this was before the time where they had wards preventing Muggles from seeing the school after all) from getting within her to harm the students within. She wished more than anything she could use the killing curse, but if it came to a last resort then she would do what she must - even if she was imprisoned in Azkaban. “Flipendo!” watching as the wolf cart wheeled back a loud howl coming from its lips as a deafening crack was head of something breaking. “Everte Statum!” she shrieked abruptly turning around, breathing shakily at how close she had been to being snuck upon. Where were they all coming from? They must also be at the back of the school, perhaps that’s what they hadn’t seen - why the school had locked down they’d been concentrating so fully on the front. 

“Accio!” Severus snarled, grimacing slightly at the scene, taking after his submissive and making them vulnerable and unable to see as he summoned their eyeballs. The sound was horrific, and it made him feel slightly sick, but they didn’t last long as Harry quickly and mercifully ended their lives without leaving them to die painfully his daggers embedding in them at points that killed them almost immediately. Whether they were the Dark lord’s or not, they were creatures and they could feel pain. Admittedly the creatures would kill them if given half a chance but it didn’t make it any easier to hear their agony. 

Severus bellowed out in agony as one of them clamped their jaw around his arm, yanking viciously sending him toppling over it. Then all he could see was hair, grass and red as pain consumed him. It removed its teeth from his arm and sank viciously into his shoulder. No, this couldn’t be his end, he had to protect Harry, he had sworn to do so to the best of his ability, but even his thoughts were getting sluggish as his mind began to shut down going into shock. His last conscious thought was of Harry, and hating the fact he had let him down. 

Harry jerked his head to the sound of pain coming from his Dom, his heartbeat shooting through the roof. So distracted that he was brought back to the present and his own situation as one of the creatures bit into his leg. Yet Harry didn’t care about his own pain, or the creature hurting him he had to get to Severus. He couldn’t lose him, not again, snarling in rage he grasped the hair and head of the wolf and snapped it. Turning around and running towards his Dom summoning his daggers as he did so. In his desperation he somehow channelled his magic through the daggers and bright green light shot through the air and right at the two wolves surrounding his Dom, they fell as soon as the spells touched them. 

“SEV!” Harry called out in shock, kneeling down beside him tears making their way down his face. 

“He should have potions on him,” Blaise said quickly, also kneeling down, his pale face showing concern as well. “Ferula!” he cast, before casting it again, wrapping up his two wounds, hopefully preventing further blood loss. 

Realising the truth of that statement, he rummaged in his Dom’s inner pocket knowing where they were usually stored. Finding it he yanked it out, cursing his trembling hands, in the heat of a battle he was fine, strong willed and yet as soon as someone he cared about was hurt he couldn’t hack it. His magic brought it to its original size without him consciously wishing for it. 

“It’s the reddish-brown coloured potion,” Blaise said looking around wildly, his wand held tightly in his grip, but Tracy and Daphne were guarding them, they would let them know if anything was coming their way that the two couldn’t handle. 

Harry nodded, before finding the hiding potion (at least he felt as if it was) and quickly uncorking it, wrapping his arm around his Dom’s neck and feeding him the potion, seeing as he was unconscious he rubbed as his throat making him swallow it reflexively. 

“They’re coming!” Daphne yelped, “CONFRINGO!” 

“BOMBARDA MAXIMA!” 

Blaise stood with them, “STUPEFY!” 

It wasn’t enough, there were simply too many of them, they braced themselves for the agony of being torn apart when all they heard was thumping and yelping. Daphne opened a single eye, before they both widened in shock, they were being stopped by a shield, that wasn’t possible! A shield only prevented magic from getting through not creatures! Wildly looking around, she saw the same identical expressions on their faces until she got to Harry and they widened comically, he was doing it! He had his hands out determinedly; there was no mistaking that fact. 

“GET BEHIND US!” Daphne shouted, just as fireworks began to explode in the distance, causing all of them but Harry to look up. Harry let out a little huffed laughter - he knew who it was without even looking, none of them had been aware that Harry was friends with any of the Weasley’s! But out of them all, Daphne and the others had to admit the twins were probably the most decent. “The shield will stop them!” although she had no idea how the hell it was. 

Spells rained on down from the sky, as they belatedly realized it wasn’t just the twins, but definitely more than one redheaded flier in the sky, it had to be the Weasley brothers. Only the twins were using one joke item after another to take them out laughing deviously from the sky. 

“Are you alright?” Minerva asked Harry, grasping his shoulder her eyes clouded with concern. 

Harry nodded his eyes barley leaving Severus’ making it clear to everyone there just how precious their Potions Master was to Harry. “Harry you’re injured, I’m going to use a spell to bandage it alright?” she said knowing better than to surprise Harry with any magic. His injury looked quite horrific his leg was mangled badly. 

Harry murmured his consent. 

“Ferula,” Minerva promptly cast, watching as the area was bandaged up tightly, and Harry didn’t even blink. 

“The Aurors’ are here!” one of her students shouted in in relief, causing Minerva to look over, it was one of the Patil’s, judging by her robes she was Padma. Minerva trembled with relief, clutching her own injuries close, as the professionals and the Weasley’s closed in on the remaining wolves and fought them off. She leaned back against the stairs, unable to help herself but shake in relief. It had looked so desolate a few moments ago, but help was here at long last. 

She gazed at Harry, he had used the killing curse, twice, and two had flown from his dagger and killed two of the wolves who had attacked Severus. She wasn’t sure if anyone else had, and she was quite rightfully worried about what would happen if anyone found out. If the Auror’s saw those two creatures they would know that spell had been cast against them, and they would arrest whoever it was - regardless of the fact they were protecting themselves. The law wasn’t always right or easy to accept and even some of the Auror’s didn’t like it. Tonks and Shacklebolt she was thinking about primarily. 

Everyone was busy staring at the sky, watching everyone with wonder, taking her chance; she transfigured the two wolves into pincushions and quickly sliding them into her robe pocket. Sensing someone’s eyes on her, praying that it was Harry she looked over and found herself gazing into the dark eyes of Blaise Zabini. 

Blaise nodded curtly, understanding what she was doing - who she was protecting. He had seen the spells cast as well, and had vowed there and then never to get on the wrong side of Harry Potter. He didn’t care though, he hadn’t remained neutral (until now) in the war for no reason. He knew it was exactly what Professor Snape would have done, and quite frankly Blaise couldn’t care that he’d cast an unforgivable, Harry had saved his Head of House - and gained his respect while he was at it. He turned his gaze away, watching as the rest were taken down with quick efficiency. 

Minerva relaxed in relief as she hobbled back over to her resting place, “You can stop the shield now, Harry, it’s over.” she added, knowing too much magic had already been cast by the teen. 

Almost immediately Harry’s hand dropped down and the soft simmer they could all see disappeared as well. The grounding of the locks opening back up at the school caused them all to jump at the suddenness. Then what looked like the entire school flooded out, sisters, brothers, and friends all calling out to the ones who had been left outside with deep fear. Hugs of relief and crying all around was observed from the Headmistress, despite that she could only smile in pride at the students who had helped this day - they had proven themselves with fervour. A lot of points would be added to the jars today. Even if it meant that Gryffindor was well and truly out of the running, since the majority of the students were Ravenclaws and Slytherins. 

She stood there for what could have been minutes or hours before she used a “Sonorus” on herself and curtly demanded that all the students get back into Hogwarts, those that have been hurt to go to Madam Pomfrey and the hospital wing and those uninjured to make their way directly to the Great Hall. All other staff members were requested to stay - they would need to replace the wards that had been completely obliterated by the creatures - which were lying strewn across the lawns of Hogwarts.   
“Mr. Zabini would you please help Mr. Potter escort Severus to the Hospital Wing?” Minerva asked she wasn’t sure if Harry could remember how to get there or if he was even in any state to do so. 

“I will, professor,” Blaise said in agreement.


	96. Chapter 96

Willing

Chapter 96

 

The first thing Severus Snape became aware of was the fact he was in severe pain, in fact he would go so far as to say it was agony at its finest. Even returning from a Death Eater meeting wasn't as painful as this, as shocking as it may seem, there was a potion for the Cruciatus Curse that got rid of the pain even if it did leave tremors for a little while longer. This pain was bone deep and excruciating, of course, it didn't take long for the events he last remembered to cause him to sit up despite the agony. Hissing out in pain, gritting his teeth to stop himself from actually crying out. He was too proud to allow that to happen, at least when he was consciously aware at any rate.

He breathed raggedly, as he leaned against the headboard, looking around he saw that he wasn't alone, there was one other person in the room. He didn't need to guess who it was, even if it was slightly dark in the room. It was Harry, but he was sleep, if he had to guess by the deepness of the sleep Poppy had given him a Dreamless sleep draught. It wasn't long after his observation that he heard the patter of feet coming from the inside - a few seconds later Poppy's office door opened revealing the Medi-witch.

"How long was I out?" Severus asked, as she approached quite quickly already plucking potions from her apron and handing them over. Giving him a look that said she wasn't going to give in and that he would swallow it or she would force him. Knowing her she actually would do it, but he had never pushed his luck with the Hospital Wing matron, she was one of the few people he actually genuinely liked and respected.

"Two days, tomorrow will be the third day since the battle," Poppy replied, knowing Severus wouldn't give up until he had his answers.

"Did everyone make it out alive?" Severus demanded, forcefully reminded of seeing quite a few students fall.

"Yes, Padma Patil was transferred to St. Mungo's; her wounds were much more severe than anyone else's. Her mother wanted her to have the best in the field, and wanted to be able to stay with her. You know the rules here, no parents, so I wasn't surprised by the call that came with the transferral papers." Poppy said softly, "She is doing well, physically, she's still in shock by the severity of her wounds and the thought that they might not disappear fully."

"The bites?" Severus bit out dreading the answer.

"We've watched everyone very closely, they come in the mornings to get tested, but so far there has been nothing to indicate any sort of infection, medical or magical or otherwise." Poppy explained.

"Harry?" Severus asked, looking over at the sleeping teen. Relieved beyond belief that they weren't infective, he couldn't imagine what it would be like living with such a curse, and worse the kind of life the students would have if it were to occur. His concern primarily for his Slytherins, their lives were already difficult enough as it was without the added complication. Harry deserved a life without someone infected and ostracised from society to the point that it was better to live amongst Muggles. He would never risk infecting his submissive, there was no way.

"He only had one bite, his ankle which did sustain a lot of damage, as you know there's a lot of bones and nerves in the feet. I thought for sure he had damaged them, he wasn't showing any signs of being in pain, Severus. When I say no sign I truly do mean it, but as I helped him I did notice small winces, so at least there was no nerve damage. He was healed the first night here, I made sure he stayed off it to let it heal, but he wouldn't leave your side. The sneak that he is, he would just get back out of bed as soon as I left the wing, but I put some Dreamless sleep into his dessert, he was beyond exhausted. I hope that is okay?" Poppy said, reclaiming the empty vials, having given Severus another blood-replenishing potion and a pain reliever.

"Thank you for looking after him," Severus said softly, gazing at the sleeping teen fondly. He prayed that there was no infection, especially now with the knowledge that his Harry had been bitten. All because of him, and being surprised by the creatures enough to be unable to defend himself against them.

Poppy gaped at Severus but promptly snapped her mouth shut, her eyes softened, he truly loved Harry, and oh it was wonderful to see. If anyone deserves love and devotion it was these two men. Both had been through far too much, she wasn't sure exactly what Harry had been through, just snippets she got here and there but he hadn't had an easy life that much was obvious. "He's very protective," Poppy commented, "And quite determined," although easily angered, judging by the amount of times she had been called to heal damage done to others by his hand.

"Yes, yes he is." Severus said smirking wryly, which was why he made the prefect submissive for him, more than perfect really. He could walk all the edges of this world and never find another quite like him.

"Minerva asked that I inform her when you wake, but that can be held of until morning if you like?" Poppy said, sitting down next to him.

"Oh?" Severus murmured curious, "I doubt I'll get much sleep, you may as well call her down." he had been sleeping for more than forty-eight hours after all. Sighing softly, the pain reliever was working all too well and for that he was grateful. He unconsciously relaxed fully against the metal headboard.

"Very well," Poppy said, firing off a Patronus message for the Headmistress. "Harry seems to act more like a dominant, Severus." she added, staring at the wizard cautiously, wondering how he would take her words. What if Harry realized this? What if it interfered with their bond? It was a horrible thought that these two men wouldn't make it because of their own strong personalities.

"To the outside world, yes, it may seem the case." Severus nodded his understanding, "He's so used to looking after himself, but he doesn't want to, that's what makes all the difference. He wants someone else to take the burden of decisions and life from him. His harsh façade makes it even more deceptive. He doesn't like many people, but they haven't given him the choice really, who knows what he may have been like if they hadn't locked him up and tried to force him to see their way of thinking. Demanding that he was to learn magic and kill a man. Even without the potion Dumbledore was trying to put into his system it was the wrong way to go."

"Well of course it was," Poppy said, scowling at the actions of the Order.

"He saw a child die in the streets, that aforementioned little boy had been trying to protect Harry in a show of loyalty for Harry taking him under his wing. He didn't want to kill, under that harsh mask is a very wounded boy, Poppy, and only I get the pleasure of seeing it." Severus continued, "I swore I would take that burden from him, but he's determined to end it if not for everyone then my sake at least." but he would still do everything in his power to help - he was Harry's dominant after all and it came with the territory.

Well when he put it like that she thought perhaps she had spoken too soon. As long as they were happy that was all she truly cared about, while she understood some aspect of the lifestyle, more than Minerva, it didn't mean she truly understood every aspect. What she fully understood was the mask people put on, Severus had been doing it for so long, but he only let a few people see the real him. Even after the fact he was in effect no longer spying, she wasn't sure if he was just so used to doing it or whether he felt the need to do it now. "He isn't alone, he has all of us." she stated firmly. Harry had to see and know that not all wizards and witches were like those in the Order.

"Indeed," Severus murmured in agreement just as the doors of the hospital wing slid open, revealing the Headmistress in her tartan pyjamas and a cloak wrapped around her frame to ward of the chill of a cold castle. It would be another hour at least before the fires began to be lit, and it would be in main areas, like the common rooms so the students weren't cold coming down to breakfast or class depending on the day. "Minerva," he added in welcome, still curious as to why she wanted to see him so soon.

"Severus, its' good to see you awake, how are you feeling?" she asked deeply concerned.

"I'm fine," Severus stated.

Minerva just stared drolly; of course Severus would say that, even if he was near death he would insist that he was fine. He was one of the most stubborn and prideful men she had ever encountered in her life. She made her way over and quietly levitated a chair from the other side of the room to where Poppy sat.

"Were you injured?" Severus asked, noticing she was slightly tense as if holding an injury.

"I wasn't bitten severely, but it did yank my arm badly, my shoulder still isn't one hundred percent healed yet." Minerva explained, brushing her own injuries off. "What do you remember about the battle?"

"That's why you wanted to see me?" Severus stated disbelief clearly written across his face.

"No, but I'll get there," Minerva admitted slowly.

"The last thing I really remember was Patil being on the floor unmoving and then agony tearing through me as I was presumably bitten." Severus replied, in his usual no nonsense way. He was relieved to know that the girl wasn't dead, he might not tolerate the students overly much, but it was far from wishing them dead.

"You were attacked by two wolves, Harry realized right away what was happening, he turned to you instinctively, and was bitten on the ankle by the creature he turned his back on. He turned around with a snarl and snapped its head in one swift movement and ran across the lawn to get to you despite his injuries. The creatures would have torn you apart, Harry had two daggers in his hands…and he…Severus he somehow channelled his magic through the daggers forcing magic through them and with perfect aim hit both the creatures." Minerva said in awe.

"Interesting," Severus admitted, still gazing at her, given what she had seen from Harry this wasn't the most shocking thing and he honestly didn't understand why she was so affected by it. He was beginning to think there was more to it, and of course his thoughts were rarely wrong. "And?" there was no way she had wanted to just tell him this.

"It was the killing curse, Severus," Minerva added, "Two Wandless, non-verbal killing curses."

"I see," Severus replied, his face blank. "Who else saw?"

"Just one of your Slytherins, Blaise Zabini but he understood why I went to great lengths to cover it up." Minerva revealed.

"Cover it up? Why? They were creatures; there is no law about using the Unforgivable curses on creatures to save your own life." Severus informed her as if she was crazy. The Auror's would never realize they had been cast Wandlessly and Wordlessly, there was no way to tell that. Harry had saved his life, honestly it should be the other way around, and he was beginning to feel very inadequate as a Dom.

"I wasn't exactly thinking coherently Severus, but I am glad I did it, can you imagine how the Ministry would react? The knowledge that Harry's magic was so vastly different from everyone's? If Harry can go around using that spell Wandlessly? They would be terrified of him, I can only imagine the rumours of him becoming the 'next Dark Lord' he would be watched so closely, they would just be waiting for an excuse…as accommodating as they were being the need him right now, but that wont always be the case…he needs a lot of protection." Minerva sighed.

"Yes, perhaps you have a point there," Severus admitted paling quite drastically. "I…do you think I am best getting Harry a wand?"

"No, Severus, you are right, to give him a wand…it would be not only extremely unfair to the powerful wizard that he is, but it would be detrimental to his magic," Poppy said shaking her head, joining the conversation having sat there in silence as they spoke.

"I know it's scary, but she's right, a wand is required to help them channel their magic, Harry needs no help in that regard…and it seems he's convinced at least half the first years of that fact. I got Filius and Pomona to ask the first year students a few questions, and it turns out each spell they learn in class they're trying to learn Wandlessly afterwards." Minerva revealed, "Of course, not all of them are successful, but that isn't surprising, not all students have the willpower or magical power to accomplish Wandless magic."

"I don't necessarily want him to get one; I don't think he'd accept it at any rate…" Severus mused wryly, "I'm just beginning to wonder if perhaps it would be easier and guarantee Harry's safety." he knew even as he thought about it he couldn't actually do it. It would be quite possibly the most awful thing anyone could do to him - and considering all he had been through it was saying a lot.

"I know," Minerva said giving a quiet chuckle; Harry was quite the character, when he didn't want to do something there was no force on earth that would shift him. Well, maybe Severus would be in for a chance, but if there was one thing she had learned about that lifestyle from Severus during the course of the last few months was that the submissive truly held all the power within the relationship.

"What has occurred since I lost consciousness?" Severus demanded, "Other than what I know so far?" he amended.

"Not much, Sirius and Remus came to see me, wishing to know how Harry was," Minerva replied, "They were quite concerned and knew Harry wouldn't welcome them so came to me."

"It is there own fault," Severus pointed out, "And I am not only referring to the fact they locked him up."

"Yes, well, I told them he was fine, and also explained a bit about his lessons with me, seen as they were desperate enough for some information. They left considerable brighter than they had been when they had arrived." Minerva commented. "I also set up an Order meeting for the weekend, Sirius offered up his home, but I declined, I'd much rather not leave Hogwarts, and as long as they Floo back and forth after the meeting nobody should be any the wiser."

Severus rolled his eyes, "I don't see why you bother, and it's just a waste of time."

"Perhaps," Minerva murmured, not quite agreeing with him - or disagreeing as the point may be. "Unfortunately whether we like it or not we will need them…he's up to something Severus, that's twice Hogwarts has been attacked and we know one hundred percent certainty that Vo…the Dark Lord was behind it."

"You can call him Voldemort, Minerva, I am no longer marked…remember?" Severus pointed out, "What proof?"

"The Auror's raided the property, arresting seven Death Eaters, three died during the battle and Voldemort fled the property." Minerva informed him. "He and the Death Eaters had been creating these creatures for almost a year, feeding them human remains…the cages housing them was confirmation enough without the Death Eaters admitting under Veritaserum that they kidnapped Muggles and shoved them inside. There were maps and terrains of the whole area, but if he was planning something else they have no idea. Their biggest concern is if he has more creatures elsewhere, I understand their concern what if he unleashes them within Hogsmeade on unsuspecting shoppers who don't react in time? It would be a massacre, the only reason we were at least moderately prepared was due to the wards. The Death Eaters we captured knew nothing about the giants or trolls, so that is still an unknown factor."

"He tried to get them on his side during the last war, I think he had almost succeeded when he was destroyed," Severus mused thoughtfully, "It is possible he has gained their allegiance but sending them in alone? That isn't exactly his usual behaviour, sending them in first yes, then his Death Eaters definitely; I still do not think he did it."

"I happen to agree with you, but the Ministry aren't quite ready to draw any other conclusion," Minerva admitted.

"The speed in which those creatures got through the wards is alarming," Poppy stated, "From what everyone is saying they had no trouble at all. Considering what the papers have been saying - if there's any truth to it - I am not really surprised."

"You set them aside I hope?" Severus enquired; he wanted to read them himself.

"Of course," Minerva informed him, "Your newspapers have been set aside in your office,"

"Good." he replied.

"Has anyone noticed anything different about themselves? Less powerful? More powerful? Better sight?" Severus listed off quickly, once again thinking about the creatures - it wasn't like Voldemort to waste his time on something that wasn't going to do him any good. Unless…unless the wolves hadn't rejoined him, gone deep underground so they couldn't be found again…maybe he was just compensating from the fact he had lost their allegiance? He almost wished he was still a spy so he could understand what the hell was going on. Even spying was no guarantee, half the time the Dark Lord had not let him in on what was happening, keeping his cards close to his chest - which he nearly always did.

"Nothing as of yet, they're just getting over the shock Severus, some of them were bitten rather nastily." Poppy replied quietly, "I will continue to check them of course, but the saliva that was extracted from each wound revealed no magical properties or venoms."

"All tests?" Severus asked.

"All that the Ministry could think of, Horace took a sample for himself and did away with it, and agreed with the Ministry's findings." Poppy replied.

"I see," Severus answered, "The wards?" here he looked at Minerva.

"Stronger than ever, the Ministry helped us strengthen them," Minerva, at least she hoped they were. She didn't like how many times the school had been attacked, it didn't bode well for them.

"That is a relief," Severus admitted, the tiredness beginning to settle in. "Thank you for answering my questions. When do you plan for the Order meeting?" assuming she had already set it.

"It hasn't been set yet, I was awaiting your return to consciousness, for some reason you can get them to think without panicking." Minerva replied shrewdly. "They haven't quite recovered from Dumbledore's betrayal; the potion has made them so suspicious of everything it would have been hilarious if it wasn't such a grievous thing for him to have done. I will set it before I head to breakfast, is there any day and time you prefer?"

"Tomorrow afternoon should be fine," Severus stated dismissively, "As long as Harry has truly recovered. You don't want to be in the same room with him when he is in pain, he gets very defensive and I can only imagine how bad it could turn out if he's in a room with people he cannot stand." chuckling deviously at the thought.

Minerva and Poppy tried to hide their own amusement; glad they hadn't gotten on the wrong side of the young wizard.

"Try and get a few hours more sleep, Severus, I shall see you in the Great Hall if you make it," Minerva said, "You too Poppy, don't think I cannot see that you've not had enough rest."

"Well you know how it is," Poppy commented, as she stood along with Minerva, "None was quite as taxing as the last year of my Mastery, I was lucky if I got five hours sleep a day, between shifts."

"Yes, Medi-Wizardry, Healing and Potion Mastery's are definitely the most difficult to deal with, it's why not many students choose to go down that road." Minerva sighed softy, "Good night, Severus."

"Goodnight," Severus replied, waiting until they were both away before sliding back under the covers.

 

Severus had found it extremely difficult despite his tiredness in getting back to sleep; the light had just been starting to peak around the hospital wing windows when a smaller body joined him in his bed. He didn't even need to open his eyes to know who it was; he was very familiar with his body after all. He had taken years to intricately map each detail of his lover's exquisite body. Bringing up his arm, he stroked his fingers down his face as Harry leant into him. Relief (that he was awake) and peace (that he was with him again) flowing through the bond.

"How are you feeling little one?" Severus murmured quietly, leaning down and just breathing in the smell that was uniquely Harry. There was no other place he would rather be than here with his little submissive, well not exactly here, in the hospital wing, he hated that, but his quarters would have been ideal. He would miss Hogwarts when they left, but he couldn't keep his submissive here if he didn't want to be. Although it had been a long time since he felt real disgust and helplessness from the bond when it came to Hogwarts itself.

"M'fine," Harry murmured burrowing further into his Dom so glad he had finally woken up. He wanted away from here, he was feeling anxious he wasn't sure why. Maybe cooking for his Dom at the very least would help, "I've been doing my quizzes," he said softly.

"Good, I'm glad to hear that," Severus admitted, "Learning magic is the most important thing right now."

Harry just nodded against Severus, too comfy and drugged to the gunnels to talk much. "She drugged me!" he murmured his speech slightly slurred but his tone was just as indignant as one might expect at being duped.

"She did, I would have done the same," Severus informed him without mercy.

Harry scowled slightly.

"You need sleep," Severus reprimanded.

"M'know," he whispered causing Severus to shiver as his breath ghosted along his neck.

"Indeed." Severus said relaxing once more, and began to card his hand through his hair, stopping at the nape of his neck every few seconds. "You've been good, I'm proud of you." he added, never stopping in his actions. He wasn't surprised to feel the twitch of Harry's lips against his skin, nor the burst of pride and satisfaction that came with it through the bond. Harry's thirst for approval really knew no bounds. "No, Harry, not here not now," Severus said demandingly when he felt his little minx's tongue peek out and lick at his throat and bite down on a very sensitive bit.

"Alright," Harry sighed conceding defeat, before he just tightened his hold before relaxing fully against his Dom and resting there while he could, feeling the thumping of Severus' heart strong and firm against his ear and the long nimble fingers of his Dom carding through his hair, somehow between both actions he was soothed to sleep - despite the fact he had just been asleep for ten hours prior.

His body did have a lot of catching up to do after all.

Surprisingly Severus followed suit, content with the feeling of his Harry close to him with the sleepy contentment from the bond helping him relax further until he just drifted off. He left his worries for tomorrow morning, such as why the Dark Lord would send creatures to attack the school without him coming in, the order meeting and his own wounds and the wounds of the others. He was determined to check himself to make sure nobody was infected only then did he feel as though he could relax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you are all still enjoying the story, where do you think we should have the final battle? Hogsmeade where everyone will see Harry at his most awesomeness? Hogwarts with everyone joining in when they can? Ministry of Magic so the Aurors can see what he's made off...although most already know after all! :D will we see Harry getting letters from Voldemort to join his side to spice it up until the big event? Will Harry take on wandless classes and stay after the battle is over content there now without Dumbledore? going on hot holidays during the summer? or will they both leave Hogwarts behind and have a new life?


	97. Chapter 97

Wiling

Chapter 97

 

Severus crunched the unicorn horn as he worked with ease surrounded by his Potions, but it wasn't with the same unconcerned appreciation as usual. Harry was out with the Weasley twins; he of course, told himself that Harry could protect himself, better than the rest of them. Yet he couldn't help the concern, he knew just how vicious the Dark Lord and Death Eaters could be - he had been one once upon a time. Usually being in here peaceful, his fortress of solitude, it infuriated him that he couldn't just bloody well relax. He refused to check on him, he wasn't going to be an overbearing Dom, Harry didn't have many friends and he knew Fred and George Weasley would feel extremely awkward with him around. They had every right to be, he had been their teacher for years, Harry though didn't seen to comprehend or understand that - understandably he'd never been in a position to learn.

Clinking the pestle and mortar he let the ground unicorn horn fall into the potion he was brewing. He'd already brewed the majority of the potions that Poppy required once again for her stocks. Honestly he was surprised he hadn't been asked earlier, with two attacks, the stocks were diminishing at an alarming rate. There were more red simmering potions than anything else due to the amount of blood replenishing potions they'd gotten through; along with a darker shade that was pepper-up potion. As always the Ravenclaws (minus Patil) and Slytherins refused to miss classes and had headed back as soon as they could, which was the day after and used Pepper-up to give them a little kick through the day.

Picking up his knife he cut the bean in half and his hand hovered the bean over the potion and squeezed the juices out before dropping it in. It immediately turned green, but Severus didn't even so much as twitch, it's not as if he could expect it to become some other colour after all. He would be finished half an hour before the Order meeting was due, for all the good it would do. As always they showed up after an attack was all but finished - getting credit for something they didn't do. Well not as of late, since the Aurors were at the other attack and the most recent one had been so sudden that the Auror's had gotten there at the same time as some Order members had came on brooms.

Horace had offered to brew the potions but thankfully Poppy had the sense to blatantly lie to his face, he wasn't the worse brewer in all honesty…but when Poppy was used to getting them from a certified Potions Master his were weak in comparison. He was more of a teacher with flares for dramatics than the actual brewing process. Granger was better than him at brewing, even if it turned his stomach to admit it.

Surprisingly the next hour or so, he was able to keep both his mind and body occupied without the constant niggling of worry. The bond was probably the primarily factor for that reason. The constant lull of amusement through the bond let him know that Harry was having fun and there was nothing to be concerned about. The twins, out of everyone he thought Harry could take to, it certainly hadn't been them. They were polar opposite from Harry maybe that was why it worked they could show him how to have fun and let his hair down. Certainly not something he could do, but that's what friends were for.

A ping went off while he was getting the filled vials corked; he had ten minutes left to get everything done. Plucking a round cork he stuffed it in another vial before placing it with the others in a crate ready for transportation to the hospital wing. He swiftly got through the last ten of them before he sterilized his lab and thoroughly washed his hands. Only once everything was done did he use the fireplace to Floo to Minerva's Headmistress office.

Unsurprisingly he was one of the first ones there, with the obvious exception of Minerva who seemed in the process of moving things around to accommodate the-would-be influx of wizards and witches in the office.

"Good afternoon, Minerva, do you require a hand?" Severus asked, as always looking tall and foreboding standing there dressed in black with his arms crossed over his chest.

"No, not at all, I'll only be a second, Severus take a seat," Minerva said giving Severus an odd look. She wasn't used to seeing him without his permanent shadow, although probably not an apt description when it came to Harry since he didn't exactly remain silent.

Severus chuckled in dark amusement seeing the look and interpreting it correctly. He mentally counted down the seconds starting at three, for when he knew she would ask her next question - and what it would be come to that - where was Harry. He had just gotten to one when Minerva spoke.

"Where is Harry?" Minerva asked unaware of Severus' inner thoughts otherwise the proverbial claws would have been unsheathed. "Is he resting again?" two days of unrest, and an over protective Dom well she wouldn't be the slightest bit surprised if he was being forced on bed rest for a day or two at least.

"He's with the menaces," Severus stated dryly. That was the teachers thought of the twins, they'd been a nightmare through their schooling years. At least they weren't prejudice they targeted for fun, they did not bully and that for him was why he tolerated the twins and helped them without their knowing at least when it came to the potions required for their pranks.

"You let him leave the school grounds?" Minerva spoke, unconcealed surprise written all over her face and in her voice. After the attack? It seemed to her like a silly thing to do, what if something happened in Diagon Alley? He was stepping up his attacks, Merlin it made her shudder to think what could happen.

"You've seen him at his greatest twice now, fighting enemies more powerful and vicious than him and yet you do not believe he can protect himself?" Severus asked her impassively. He did not admit his own worry, it didn't matter that Minerva was a friend he didn't tell his own fears and worries to people.

"Well when you put it that way," Minerva said thoughtfully, it did seem stupid to her that she would worry so after seeing him fight so…astonishingly and powerfully. She had never seen another like him, not in all her years and she believed there may never be another wizard as powerful in future.

"He will be fine, the twins are bringing Harry with them when they come for this meeting," Severus stated, just as the Floo network sparked to life and spat out Sirius Black - of all people.

"Black," Severus sneered, his lip curled showing his repugnance for the wizard.

"Snape," Sirius said quietly, sounding very subdued. "How is Harry?" he asked tentatively, knowing that his question probably wouldn't be answered. His desire to know how his godson was outweighed the fact he had to speak to Snape.

"You'll be seeing him soon enough," Severus said with a vindictive grin, he revelled in the fact that Black was terrified of his own godson. He had a right to be, Harry had yet to show them all the full extent of his power, even he had only seen glimpses of his true power but that was because he'd demanded Harry show him to help train him where he could.

"Oh," Sirius said quietly, his eyes dimming further, each meeting with Harry did not go well, no matter what he did or how much he held his tongue. He didn't even glare at the look on Snape's face; he just didn't have it in him anymore. Each week that passed without Harry in his life these days just made him feel so empty. Nightmares filled the dreams he'd once held of finding Harry, his godson, little prongslet.

The fire flaring interrupted their staring contest - if it could be considered as such.

"Hello," Remus said as he stepped out, a tense smile on his face. That smile bled away when he saw Sirius and Severus staring at each other. Why couldn't Sirius stop being so childish? Why could neither of them? This wasn't helping Harry at all, and if this continued well Merlin help him, he would lose his temper and the consequences wouldn't be pretty.

"Good afternoon," Minerva said to them both, "Come sit down," she added having finished getting the room in order for everyone. The room itself would expand but it didn't mean magic just sprouted chairs at will.

"Thank you," Remus said softly, sitting down as he tried to keep the wolf at bay, just for the meeting then he could just go somewhere and let loose the pent up frustration. More and more people began to emerge from the network, and the soothing tones of everyone talking managed to take some of that anger away, the familiarity which seemed to have faded when Harry came to them and exposed Dumbledore for what he was.

"Refreshments will be served momentarily, I think we are just waiting for three more people," Minerva said seeing that only three chairs remained unoccupied.

"Who's missing?" Diggle said looking around a genuinely confused the others had the same look on their faces.

"Idiots," muttered Ron under his breath, scowling, and his brothers might not be the most powerful but they weren't so easily forgettable. Nor were their antics, heck there wasn't something the twins had pulled that hadn't gone down in Hogwarts memories as bloody spectacular. They didn't just do something small they always went big - overboard some might say with flamboyance.

"My twins will be here shortly," Molly said defensively, giving them a gimlet glare for their presumptuous, she didn't even react to Ron's muttered words too annoyed by them and their ignorance when it came to her brilliant sons and they were brilliant whether she felt that they could do better than making pranks. It's what they loved and she had spoken to them for hours yesterday and finally came to an understanding of what it actually meant to her sons.

-0 Flashback 0-

"Mum?" yelled Fred as he entered the Burrow, having been asked to return home afterwards when they'd fled to Hogwarts to help everyone. George as always was right behind him, both of them rather confused why their mum wanted to see them so suddenly. They found her with a basket full of clothes, towels and the usual things to be washed.

"There you are boys, I was beginning to think you wouldn't be coming tonight," Molly said glancing at the clock smiling in relief that they had come. She'd cleaned the house from top to bottom and then made some sweet desserts for whoever wanted them. Ginny was in her room, she wasn't allowed out after dinner. She didn't want Ginny treated so harshly, but she was terrified that she would try again sometime and end up in Azkaban so they had to make it abundantly clear that the Dark Arts were not tolerated.

Fred and George gazed quizzically at each other, now they were more confused. Their mother was rarely that relieved to see them, not unless they'd been hurt or something and in the hospital wing or whatever. They were more comfortable with her angry, and wasn't that just a depressing thought? It had been the only way to get her attention for longer than a fleeing second. The absently took a seat curious, both at their mum and where Ginny was.

"Where's Ginny?" Fred asked, speaking for both of them.

"She's in her room," Molly said, "We need to talk boys," she added, placing the basket down and grabbing the pastries and putting them in the middle of the table. "Have you both had dinner?"

"Yeah," they both replied in unison. So they were actually punishing her that was a surprise, normally Ginny got away with everything she did. Even the whole diary fiasco was swept under the rug, although some might say that being possessed was punishment enough, but some things were too stupid, too idiotic to be ignored by brushing it off. Their father had always said never to trust something that appeared to have a mind of its own, Ginny should have known better.

"So what's up?" George asked picking up a pastry from the serving platter.

"Oh, boys," Molly sighed staring at them with self-loathing, hating what she had done to them, and thanking Merlin she'd raised them strong enough that they would overlook her horrid words. "I'm so sorry, I've been such a bad mother to discourage you from something you were very passionate about." especially considering she'd never had a job herself, she'd married very young and almost immediately became pregnant - she'd quite literally spent the majority of her life looking after her family.

"Its fine," Fred said a tremulous smile on his face. He loved his mum, they both did, they'd just wished for more attention from her growing up, but their brothers could probably all say the same thing. There was no denying that she'd loved them and did her best to give them everything she possibly could. He was so happy that she might be coming around to their business venture; he wanted so badly to be treated as an adult by her.

"No, no its not," Molly said firmly, a determined look on her face, she wouldn't let them brush it off, she had to have a different relationship with the twins now. They were grown up, going their own way she couldn't continue to treat them as though they were underage anymore. "Don't brush it off I owe you a huge apology." she said scolding him a little.

"Mum it's…" George tried to say.

"I just…growing up your uncles and I were able to get the best of everything; our parents had very good jobs and a small inheritance to spoil us with. When they passed away, it was divided between the three of us, my reckless brothers of course had it spent within a year or so," She said shaking her head in sad amusement. "I hated that I couldn't afford to even with you a quarter of what you all deserved, I wanted you all to have careers that would afford you the best of luxuries in life for both you and your partners as well as any kids you have in future. I was ever so pleased when Bill, Charlie and Percy got good jobs, even if it did take you all so far away from me. I can't deny that I wanted that for you. You've both always been so ambitious I thought it was foolish, I didn't want to see you hurt when it didn't work out…I should have encouraged you despite it all, if it doesn't work out then it doesn't, its part of life, part of growing up."

Fred laughed, "That won't happen," he informed his mum shaking his head, he knew that for sure. "The shop is doing really well; we made over four hundred and fifty galleons in profit this fortnight. We don't have to bother with rent since the flat and building was bought, all we have to give away is the percentage Harry has in the business and our usual margin for new product testing and buying. Each fortnight the profit soars, especially since we got the WWW's owl orders up and running." and they couldn't actually give anything to their mother, but there was no stopping them from giving to their father. Harry would go nuts if they did, he wasn't one to threaten idly - he meant every word he said. Up until now they'd actually not been too fussed about it, but hearing their mothers side…it did make a lot of sense - their father had been that way too wanting to make sure they had good jobs and good O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's so such a job was obtainable.

Molly's jaw was unhinged, they were earning more money in a fortnight than Arthur made in a month? Probably more than Bill, Charlie and Percy too. It eased something in her, made her feel relieved, it seemed as if she had been mistaken and for once she was glad to be wrong. "Well I'm over the moon to hear that, I am proud of you, both of you, you know, I will try not to be so hasty in judging, I promise." she said to them, squeezing their hands.

"Does that include Harry?" George asked sombrely. Fred nodded next to him, their mother had been extremely prejudice against Harry from the get go.

"Yes, including Harry," Molly sighed softly, she'd already come to terms with how she'd been with Harry wasn't only improper considering he had been kept prisoner but she'd also been wrong to blame him for his reactions. If anyone had done that to Ginny she would have blown a fuse too.

"Go-" Molly quickly trailed off when a patronus mist swept up through the door, and quickly made its form of a Lynx giving away who sent it - Kingsley Shacklebolt.

The voice was hushed, extremely quiet as if he was worried about being overheard. The silence in the Burrow allowed for them to actually hear everything that was said. "Hogwarts is under attack," was all the patronus message said before it burst into smoke before fading.

"Shit!" Fred cursed nastily.

"Ron," Molly said aghast.

"Move," George shouted, shoving Fred before they both scrambled out of the Burrow - unable to actually Apparate inside or outside due to the wards keeping the property safe. As soon as they stepped out of the wards both of them Apparated away. Molly was close behind her sons, determined to do everything to keep her family safe and alive.

-0 End Flashback 0-

"Where is Ginny? Doesn't she usually attend the meetings?" Tonks enquired, noticing that the girl wasn't there - she usually sat next to her mother most days. Quite a few people were no longer in the Order, Ronald, Hermione, Doge now Ginny? Not that they were doing anything worthwhile.

"She's at home," Molly stated tersely, she was quite frankly surprised everyone didn't already know, they would soon enough she was sure. She prayed they didn't judge Ginny too badly, she was being punished for it, and she had been manipulated just like everyone else had by Dumbledore just more severely. Since they as adults knew better, whereas Ginny was just a young teenager and did not.

"Is she sick?" Tonks asked in concern. "Why wouldn't she be at the hospital wing?"

"She's been suspended, until next year, for trying to use a binding manipulation charm," Molly told them honestly, her face turning dark red in embarrassment at their faces. Honestly they didn't need to look so horrifyingly shocked; it wasn't as if she'd murdered someone. It was a failed spell, she hadn't successfully cast it, she was still mostly innocent and her magic was purely light.

Right at that moment the Floo flared to life, emitting the last of the Order, a select few shifted uncomfortable at the way Harry ambled over to Severus and sat very close to him (practically on his knee) with a big grin on his face. Closer than one definitely needed to sit, but they all knew better than to say anything. Severus of course just gave him a droll look but his face morphed into a smirk of sorts. Fred and George strutted in laughing their arses off, whether it was something they'd done or the looks of their faces one would never know.

"So, what's going on?" Harry said simply, never one to beat around the bush or remain silent.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is totally impossible :) same with Invisible it feels like it will never end! I feel like there's still so much to do, see and explore and its nearly at 100! Part of me wants to have the next few chapters be about defeating Voldemort and ending it, but it would feel anticlimactic but I don't know...what do you guys think? Will the Order and Auror force work together and bring him down before others are hurt? Or will Voldemort actually now come out of hiding and fight himself near the end of the school year in a hit off to tradition of the real books ;) Who wants to see them leave Hogwarts when its over or will they both actually stay and end up going places during the summer for two months? maybe even during the other holidays too? R&R please


	98. Chapter 98

Willing 

Chapter 98 

“At the moment, nothing, we were waiting for you.” Severus replied wryly, refraining from wrapping his arms around his submissive, his reputation was already in tatters - he didn’t need it degraded further. He wasn’t sure if that was possible now, Harry had well and truly ‘marked his territory’ sort of thing, he knew no shame in claiming Severus as a Dominant, didn’t care what the others thought, whether he was too old for him, or just an unsuitable match as the Order no doubt believed. Well not everyone, he thought grudgingly, some of them were very happy for him. 

“So any ideas why Voldemort’s decided to create creatures? It’s not in any of the books that go into detail about the last war, nor is it something Sev knows about…so, why do it?” Harry enquired; it was obvious it had been bothering him for some time too, as a frown settled on his face. 

Minerva gave Severus a surprised look before she glanced quickly around the room, unsurprisingly nobody had anything to say. “Perhaps he’s compensating for something?” Sirius guessed flushing when he realized just how it sounded he hastily spoke again, not quite minding that Harry was sniggering in amusement. “Like he’s not been able to get the Dark Creatures on his side? All we’ve seen is Trolls and Giants but there’s been no confirmation that he sent them.” 

“There’s been zero talk from that community about it has there?” Severus asked, glancing at Mundungus and Tonks. 

“Actually from what I’ve heard them saying I would say that Voldemort didn’t send the Trolls and Giants, they’re confused and curious about who sent them.” Mundungus muttered, sitting up straight he didn’t speak often - and usually when he did speak he was pushed into it by Dumbledore. 

“Who did you overhear?” Severus leaned over just slightly, deeply curious. 

“The twins, Carrows, they were there with two werewolves and another Death Eater - I presume - who I didn’t recognize.” Mundungus replied thoughtfully, “He or she wore a cloak, but they had black hair and was really pale, they spoke with familiarity,” 

“So another Carrow? Don’t they have a cousin? Only nineteen years old or something right now?” Moody muttered, “Acuzio Carrow?” 

“That’s right, he got into trouble once, but nothing big,” Tonks replied, “Nothing to say he was a Death Eater anyway, but that was a few years ago he was barely seventeen.” he’d basically gotten a slap on the wrist, but nothing since. 

“Then I would say what you heard was the truth, the Carrows might not be the inner-circle but they aren’t far off it, especially the female, the Dark Lord likes her blood thirst, same with Bellatrix Lestrange, he took special notice of them if you will. The Dark Lord wouldn’t ask them to go out and make it seem as if they didn’t do it, he would have asked new recruits, small tests to prove themselves to the cause.” Severus answered firmly. 

“Which leaves us with more questions than answers,” Moody pointed out, “Just who the hell sent those Trolls and Giants to attack the school then?” 

“I doubt very much you’d like my suggestion,” Severus replied sardonically, “Even I don’t, to be honest, but that is merely on the notion that he had no reason for it other than that I’m more than comfortable suggesting it.” 

“He? You mean Dumbledore?” Fred guessed glumly, grimacing at the mere mention of him. 

“He’s really the only other player with enough pull to even have the Giants thinking of doing his bidding,” Severus answered simply. 

“Anyone thought of asking them?” Harry suggested, “The Giants that is, I hear only certain people can talk…Troll,” a wry grin on his face. He’d love to see that kind of conversation, if it could be considered one that is. 

“It’s not as simple as that, laddie,” Moody mused loudly, shaking his head, a nasty grimace spread across his scarred face. “We’ve lost a few really good wizards who were sent to negotiate with the giants, it never ends well.”   
“Why?” Harry enquired, turning to Severus for an honest answer and not one they liked to tell ‘children’ to make everything seem all good in the world. To be fair he wasn’t sure if they would have given him a prejudice answer, but he didn’t really want to find out. 

“Giants are not as smart as wizards and witches, but they are able to comprehend magic and are actually quite fond of people using it - albeit not against them. They have their own language, culture and societal structure. They are quite capable of learning English and other languages as well as able to read. They just aren’t patient, and more often than not, they near enough kill each other every other week. Since the giant population has dwindled down, they have a tendency to live in tribes now. There is one known, they are followed by their biggest and strongest giant, Gurg.” Severus started, as always Harry was soaking the information up like a sponge his green eyes gleaming with eagerness at learning something new after going so long unable to learn anything. “They are appeased with gifts, and of course simplifying matters by telling them outright what you want. The Ministry tends to drone on, which causes the giants to get annoyed and kill them. However the feelings go much deeper than that.” 

“What do you mean?” Harry asked curiously. 

“They joined the Dark Lord during the last war, some of the worst atrocities were caused by the giants against Muggles, and they were hunted down and killed by the Auror’s. Driving them back and forcing them to live in remote regions, leaving a deep loathing and fear for the wizarding community.” Severus replied. “They’re all but instinct in the British Isles now, which surprises me that they would be there, but that was only a select few; I wouldn’t be surprised if it was just one of the few remaining tribes. You would think they’d realize they were better off staying away from the war due to what happened the last time. Considering the Dark Lord didn’t set it up, I would summarize that he hasn’t gained their allegiance; they certainly didn’t want to help us. The only reason Hagrid got out of there alive was probably due to his half-giant blood.” 

“In other words they’re only defending their territory,” Harry said giving a definitive nod, now that he understood, he’d fought for his often enough. “So talking to them is out of the question,” he shrugged not truly bothered, but he would have liked confirmation on who the hell had sent the Giants and Trolls. 

“That is one way of putting it,” Severus replied, unsurprised by the way Harry worded it, despite the fact he now had a place to call his own, where he wouldn’t have to stay out in the cold or fight, he would always have a certain outlook due to the fact he’d been in that life so long. He was just astonished he hadn’t seen that side of Harry while they had dated a few years back. It had driven home that he hadn’t truly known Harry until he’d came back into his life in the most surprising of ways. Now he was seeing all of Harry’s character, while he wasn’t particularly fond of all of it, especially his penchant for Muggle fighting, he wouldn’t change him. Merlin how maudlin of him, he thought to himself strengthening his mental barriers full force - he had other things to be concerned about right now.

“Not that it’s a pressing matter now,” Fred stated, “We know he was the one that created the wolf like creatures, the question is why…it’s not mass destructive, I mean how many did you guys get through before help came?” something they’d been pondering on - in fact they’d asked Harry but the ding went off letting them know of the Order meeting. There was absolutely no way they ever wanted to be late - Snape was blow a fuse. 

“We would have been eaten to bits if the others hadn’t raised their wands to help,” Harry said shaking his head; he wasn’t under any illusions they would have been able to keep up with the mass of wolf creatures any other way. “There were too many of them, in fact if everyone hadn’t come then we would have been chow anyway.” 

“Chow?” Fred asked, having a general idea what it meant - guessing really. 

“Food,” Harry shrugged. 

“Plus all other Dark creatures have their own weakness as well,” Sirius pointed out. 

“Yes, patronus for the Dementors and as Harry demonstrated the Trolls and Giants the same.” Remus added, “The only real concern is actually the real werewolves, but rumour has it that he can’t find Greyback and his pack.” real hatred dipped into his voice as he said that one word piquing Harry’s curiosity. 

“Later,” Severus said understanding the look. 

Harry nodded silently.   
“Its times like these I wish my position hadn’t been blown,” Severus muttered annoyed. 

“There’s no point to worrying over that Severus, I am personally glad you aren’t attending the meetings - no matter what information you could have gleaned, and I’m sure I’m not the only one anymore.” Minerva stated pointedly. No doubt it would have been hard for Harry to see Severus being a ‘Death Eater’ and coming home with all sorts of injuries. Harry liked to pretend he wasn’t affected by things, but she knew better. The masks he portrayed to the world no longer fooled her, he loved Severus completely, all of him his personality, who he used to be, he didn’t judge but she suspected Harry had some tales of his own that would raise a lot of brows. 

“Evidently,” Severus replied, there truly wasn’t any point to worrying over it - it would change nothing. 

“Ever thought of taking the fight to him?” Harry asked, “Sure it will be on his own turf but the unexpectedness of the attack would give us an advantage at least until they get their acts together.” 

“With the wards the Dark Lord likes to have around his…hideout that is extremely unadvisable,” Severus was unsurprisingly the one who spoke. “That and only those with the Dark Mark can gain entrance; anyone else who tries is dealt with in an extremely painful manner. He’s extremely paranoid, it’s even warded against Animagus’ Pettigrew cannot change form while under the Dark Lord’s wards.” 

“It’s why the Auror’s have a tough time tracking him,” Tonks revealed. 

“He’s good and he knows it,” Arthur said, “Otherwise we would have mounted an attack long before this, and even his raids are never revealed before he calls them to move in on the area. We try our best to help, but by the time we find out the attack is winding down the damage done…or we don’t get there at all.” 

“We have something we didn’t have before,” Harry grunted, stretching out with a yawn, he was so tired and hungry. 

“And what’s that?” Diggle enquired speaking up for the first time, staring at Harry in a way that suggested he didn’t care nor like him much an thought he was speaking out of turn. It shouldn’t surprise him of course, they were used to being led by an older man, a wizard who’d once had a lot of respect, but most people in the Order were young, they wanted to actually prevent attacks not just sit around and speculate. 

“We know exactly where he is, and sooner or later he will make a move, and if we watch it carefully…we can ambush him when he least expects it.” Harry said smugly. 

“The map?” George said perking up liking the suggestion a lot. He’d heard about the map Harry had created, it was a lot like the Marauder map but more geared towards one person obviously - well their magic. 

“If you are we can create some stuff that might slow them down?” Fred said eagerly, his mind whirling with ideas; he didn’t even bat an eyelash at the few snorts. 

“Something that will incapacitate them, make them ill but we’d need the antidote first so we didn’t end up sick, it will make it easier to lock them up.” Harry nodded, “Like the plague spell in some sort of liquid form?” 

“Would it work quickly enough?” George mused, completely forgetting everyone was there. 

Minerva cleared her throat loudly, “Something you should discuss later, perhaps?” her voice sounded more amused than reprimanding. 

Fred and George nodded throwing Harry a look - they’d definitely be discussing this as soon as possible. 

Harry just grinned, he didn’t nod, and he would ask his Dom first - like he always did. 

“I like their suggestion,” Tonks said, at their incredulous looks she spoke again, “What? Hasn’t this war gone on long enough? If we can end it…we should at least take it shouldn’t we? We’re pretty useless the way things are, if we can do this can you imagine how many lives we could potentially save? One more battle then hopefully it would be over…I mean seriously are you honestly telling me you don’t think it’s a good idea? At least that‘s what I thought the Order was about,” she scoffed openly at them. 

“I trust the twins, if they say they can make something that will take those dicks down, I say go ahead,” Bill said strongly, “If it doesn’t work the first time at least we will have brought some of them down and slowed their cause.” 

“I’m with not so stupid,” Charlie answered pointing to his brother with his thumb a grin of amusement spreading across his face. 

“Hilarious,” Bill muttered throwing his brother a droll look. 

“Boys!” Molly said shaking her head, a pleased look on her face; things were finally beginning to look up for her family, well with one exception - her daughter. She was more determined than ever to see this through and make sure her family came out intact. Things hadn’t been right for a long time, but now, now things were starting to look up. She was still baffled by the affect one wizard had on her entire family. 

“Are we going to do anything today?” Diggle asked impatiently. 

Harry snorted, “Oh please, like you do anyway, a wizard your age pouting because Doge isn’t allowed here, it’s pathetic.” 

The indignant look on Diggle’s face had Fred and George laughing outright, the eldest siblings trying very hard not to laugh themselves. They hadn’t even thought of that if they were honest, they’d just assumed he was being crabby due to old age, although what Harry said did make sense. It seemed as if Harry still didn’t know what was proper to say while in company of others - he had absolutely zero filters. 

Severus had to bite his tongue viciously to stop himself outwardly reacting, he wanted to be annoyed with Harry for his thoughtless words, but truth be known, he’d thought the same thing himself several times, in fact he’d thought worse of many Order members. He now knew they weren’t all spineless, but that didn’t mean he suddenly liked or respected them - in his book respect had to be earned. He really had to caution Harry on when he was best to keep things to himself. 

“So, are we going to do it?” Bill enquired truly curious; would they actually plan and launch an attack of their own instead of waiting for one? End the war on their terms? On Harry’s terms? Between them all they were amazing duellers, it’s why they’d been selected. “I mean plan an attack?” he elaborated seeing everyone looking at him. 

“Bill,” Arthur cautioned, worried as always about his children. 

“You can’t say that the idea doesn’t appeal to you, dad,” Bill said grimly, “Like Tonks said if we can end this we could save a lot of lives,” maybe even their own, he didn’t know how many times they could bear the brunt of an attack and actually come out without the death toll being massive, lately it was pure luck he was sure keeping it that way - for now. 

“It could also backfire,” Arthur stated, “But I will go with whatever is decided.” 

“Which cannot be done right now,” Severus interrupted before another debate could start. “There is something that must be done before any attack can be implemented.” 

“Such as?” Sirius asked, the others were all mentally agreeing with Black. 

“That I cannot say, it’s very sensitive information,” Severus replied firmly and immediately, he wasn’t going to tell everyone here, too much chance of it getting out. He could only imagine what would happen if the Dark Lord found out and created more of them. 

“You can trust us, all of us!” Sirius predictably protested harshly, hating the feeling of being left out, he was sure even Harry knew. 

“Then you are a fool,” Severus spat, “You still haven’t learned your lesson have you? You would think the betrayal of your best friend that resulted in the death of Potter and Lily you would be a little more cautious on whom you trust!” 

Sirius flushed darkly, unable to hold the dark bitter gaze of the Potions Master he looked away. 

“I guess it’s not something we can help with then?” Remus concluded, gripping Sirius tightly in sympathy. 

“No, it is not.” Severus stated, calming down marginally. “We are doing all we can.” 

“I don’t understand what this something could have to do with Voldemort’s defeat.” Shacklebolt admitted frowning lightly, “But obviously you’re sure about it, and if we can’t help is there a timeframe in which we can put on a potential plan?” 

“Always have a backup plan, laddie,” Moody added, his tone as always harsh and grating. 

“And a backup plan,” Shacklebolt added with amusement. 

“Honestly? I don’t know, there’s a chance that the plan of action we have on course will fall through,” Severus replied swiftly, “One way or another it will be done.” although if they had to break in or some such thing, the Goblins would know and it could cause another Goblin rebellion. He never thought he’d see the day where he had to rely on Cornelius Fudge in selling the idea to the Wizengamot. The Minister would have to use all the wiles he had in succeeding otherwise…well the alternative didn’t bear thinking about. 

“If it falls through will you inform us?” Remus asked, ignoring Moody’s snort, the Auror seemed firmly in Snape’s camp right now, times truly had changed. “Would it mean we could help? It seems to me that you don’t really have a plan B.” 

“That’s just the point; if this course of action doesn’t work…I do not believe there will be another way.” Severus shared honestly, a grimace twisting his features as if it pained him to admit it. 

Remus sighed but nodded, the fact he hadn’t replied said a lot, one way or another, no matter what happened nobody in this room would ever get to know what the hell was going on. He had a lot of guesses filtering through his mind, but nothing really stuck, yet for him to say anything meant it must be of extreme importance. Glancing at Sirius, he noticed the Animagus still had his head lowered, damn Snape, why had he brought up James and Lily in such a manner? Didn’t Snape realize the guilt Sirius still felt at their deaths? Worse still, Harry didn’t even react the slightest, not even a twitch, try as he may he couldn’t help but wonder just why Harry didn’t care about his parents! They’d brought him into the world! Loved him, sacrificed themselves for the sweet little boy and this was how he repaid them? 

“There’s an owl coming, you might want to open the window,” Harry informed Minerva, it was her office after all. He said all this without even once glancing in the general direction. He could feel the magic and hear the flapping of the bird’s wings, distantly for sure, yeah, but he could still hear it. 

Minerva stood and opened just in time for the owl to swoop right in instead of sitting on the window sill. Since she didn’t have a stand for an owl - she didn’t own one after all - it swooped to the stairs and sat on the metal railing. She approached it, but it snapped at her, warning her away from the letter. Her sharp eyes glanced down and found the reason - the missive wasn’t for her. “I believe it’s for you, Severus.” Minerva informed him, it certainly wasn’t going to give it to anyone else without a fight. 

Severus stood and abruptly made his way over to her and the owl, it wasn’t a Gringotts owl, which was surprising since it was usually only Gringotts owls that were trained as ‘attack owls’ to prevent anyone other than the intended recipient from getting it. There was only one other place he could deduce that would have such an owl, Ministry workers, which meant it could be from Fudge. It allowed him to take the letter, which he could feel was imbued with spells, secrecy spells he’d assume. He would find out just as soon as he was in his own quarters. He did not want to wait either, so he was leaving immediately. “I believe we’ve discussed all we could possibly for today,” Severus told them, “With a little luck the next meeting we can take more decisive action.” 

The Weasleys, Tonks, Shacklebolt, Moody and a few others all nodded in solemn agreement. 

“Be careful,” Severus stated, the war was only going to get worse until it ended once and for all after all. He didn’t want anyone captured and interrogated; he had revealed enough that it might make the Dark Lord nervous. Harry as always moved to his side, ready to leave with him. 

The concern was voiced back to the two of them as they walked out of the room. Only when Severus and Harry were about to step off the gargoyle did a voice halt them in their steps. 

“Wait, professor…can we see Harry later today?” one of the twins asked, Severus wasn’t sure which one. 

Severus stared at the boy his penetrating gaze making him shift nervously but Fred refused to look away. “Very well, after dinner but not for long, we have a lot to do.” Severus decided the only reason he was saying yes was because the boy had enough respect for their relationship to do things properly - the way things were suppose to be, hell it was the only reason he had let the association with the Weasley twins of all people continue. Not that he would have forbidden it, not really, he wasn’t that kind of controlling Dom. He liked control but not to the extent some others liked, and he liked more control than some others, each was different. The saying to each their own hadn’t been truer. 

“Thanks sir!” Fred replied, grinning at Harry before he was gone again, back up the stairs. 

“Let’s go,” Severus said shaking his head; he honestly didn’t want to know what those three were up to. “Did you enjoy yourself at least?” but he did want to know if anything had happened and this was his way of asking. 

“Yeah, the shop was mostly quiet so we sat and made ideas for pranks, not that they wanted to use any of my ideas,” Harry said grinning wickedly. 

“I’m not surprised,” Severus replied wryly. 

“They might now,” Harry added smugly, they sure had seemed quite eager to help. 

“Yes, they would jump at the chance to help, it was the entire reason they joined the Order but they were largely dismissed by everyone.” Severus said thoughtfully. 

“I know,” Harry agreed, they’d told him as much - his Dom was as always smart and extremely observant. “Who is the letter from?” 

“I suspect it’s from the Minister,” Severus said lowly so nobody could overhear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go :) soon plans will be in effect but during that time anything can happen! would you like to see Harry in action and actually see Voldemort for the first time before they back off damage done? Or will the first time they meet be the last for the two prophesised enemies? R&R please


	99. Chapter 99

Willing

Chapter 99

Severus impatiently yet cautiously removed the letter the owl had delivered just ten minutes ago, using the detection spells he knew to wash over the missive. He wasn't stupid enough to just open something, even if it did have the appearance of coming from the Ministry. He had been a Death Eater, he knew every strategy they'd employed or even thought of employing. Cursed letters weren't just for partners whose relationship had turned sour but the Dark side used it too. It was steeped in spells, but the good kind, privacy, one that makes everyone other than the intended recipient ignore the letter unless they were touching it so to bypass it. Deeming it safe, without a word he pressed Harry's fingers to the folded parchment just in case the spell was really powerful and made him feel the need to leave the room.

"What's on that letter?" Harry enquired sensing and feeling it, he didn't ask Sev what he was doing, and he trusted him implicitly. He moved to the opposite seat and sat down.

"You tell me," Severus stated, handing it to him curious to see if he could tell what they were by feeling alone. His magic was different from everyone else's, due to sheer need for it, it had adapted to his needs. He could feel and see magic, although being in a magical school had somewhat dimmed his ability. He knew the feeling, since the bond allowed him to see magic and feel it too. His Wandless abilities had also increased significantly.

Harry cocked his head to the side, feeling it, trying to concentrate on only the letter - leaving all other surroundings ignored. "I don't know it's sort of like the Muffliato spell you use sometimes, and like one of the wards on Hogwarts…" Harry couldn't get anything else out of it. "One that repels things?"

"The first one you can feel is a privacy spell, and it is indeed similar to my spell, the second I'm assuming is the Muggle repelling charm you can sense, the one on the letter is slightly similar to it, it makes people ignore the letter, or makes them remember something or the urge to find something they've lost." Severus explained, as always educating Harry.

"That's why you put my hand on it? To stop me from looking for something I've 'lost?' what if there's nothing I've lost at Hogwarts? What would happen then?" Harry asked that was quite a dangerous spell with the way his imagination worked.

"The spell doesn't pull that hard, it wouldn't force you to leave a place of safety," Severus replied dryly, "At least not the ones the Ministry uses, if you know they're there and you have enough willpower one can overcome the affects right away, the further you are away from the spelled object the more your mind would clear."

"Not the ones the Ministry use? So there are others that would do it?" Harry summarized bloody hell he would definitely be making sure all letters are examined before reading anything. He made a mental note to himself to pay extra attention to what spells his Dom used when checking the letters he got.

"Magic is immense, ever changing, and eternal; you could spend a thousand years in this world and still learn something new about magic." Severus replied, in that usual tone of his that cause Harry to shiver, he loved it when Severus spoke that way, and judging by the smirk on his face he knew it too and was a smug man about it.

Unfortunately for Harry, Severus' attention was drawn back to the letter, he swiftly broke the seal and opened the expensively thick parchment, revealing the beautifully calligraphic handwriting, and a lot of effort had gone into writing it. It was as expected from Fudge, the deciding meeting would be held in exactly one day, he had already put forth the proposal giving it all he had without revealing exactly why, ensured they knew how important it was. Whether they believed him or not remained to be seen, informing them that if they liked, as the last of their lines they could potentially attend and perhaps swing it in their favours if the Wizengamot's decision was tied.

"Who writes like that? I can't even bloody read the damn thing," Harry said scowling and giving up in his attempt at reading it. It was loopy an curvy and utterly annoying, he wasn't sure how Severus could read it if he was honest.

"That is proper handwriting; it's always this way especially if it's an official missive, document, initiation or invitation." Severus chuckled at the look his submissive currently supported; it was amusing to say the least. "You'll learn it soon enough." when this damn war was over, and they could actually live in peace. Calligraphy wasn't important right now, so yes, it would have to wait until after. That's if he lived through the war, there was no guarantee. Someone else would have to teach Harry it that thought left a cold feeling in the pit of his stomach. He would try his hardest to survive, he had seen what the close calls had done to Harry - utterly destroyed him that's what. He would need to think of something, a tracking device so if anything did happen to him Minerva would be able to find him and take him somewhere safe. He would not under any circumstances live or die with the thought that Harry might end up on the streets again.

"So what does it say? Did it work? Are the Goblins going to make the exchange?" Harry enquired, nothing in his voice indicated that he cared, but Severus knew better. He prayed that it went in favour of the goblins; he just wanted this to be over.

"The Wizengamot meeting is in eight days," Severus revealed, pondering on how to explain the Wizengamot on a whole, but coming up short. Harry knew who they were, but he wasn't sure if Harry understood what they actually did.

"The people that holds all the power, Fudge said he can't do anything without their votes," Harry said dredging it up from memory. "All that stands between us winning is them."

"Indeed," Severus replied. "However, legally you have a seat or seats within the Wizengamot, you are by birth a Potter and with that becomes specific obligations, but this generation and the last don't seem to care much for politics of the wizarding world. You can partake in the meeting and vote should you wish, as could I…surprisingly enough."

"What do you mean surprisingly enough?" Harry frowned.

"I did not know the Prince's had seats on the Wizengamot still, I assumed that my grandparents would have sold them than see them in the hands of a half-blood." Severus' lip curled. He loathed them for disowning his mother and leaving her in hell that was Spinners End. He still didn't understand why or how they'd been able to do it. They'd raised their daughter for seventeen years, and because she presumably didn't want to marry one of the pureblood's they'd picked for her, to abandon her and potentially end the Prince line. Although he knew he wouldn't have the fortune if they'd not wanted him too, some part of them must have decided to take pity on their grandson. Not that he needed it, he was the youngest Potions Master in the UK, and he made his own fortune.

Harry blinked and nodded, not really understanding but he didn't care one way or another. "Are you going to use the seats?" the responsibility was beginning to pile on him and he didn't like it, he just wanted to end this so his Dom was safe and they could leave Hogwarts and go somewhere - anywhere.

"That I am not sure on," Severus admitted thoughtfully, the idea of sitting in a room with a bunch of old men debating on things wasn't something he considered a great use of his time. Unfortunately Fudge did raise a point, if the votes were tied; he and Harry's votes would be the only thing that could sway them in their favour. Harry would need to be there as well, and he knew without a doubt the Wizengamot wouldn't put up with his behaviour the way the order was forced to. "One thing is for sure, we do not have long to decide." Fudge must have put all the stops into making it happen so soon. It usually took months to get a meeting.

They fell into a comfortable silence, comfortable it may be, but not carefree, both of them were stressed.

"Come here," Severus said, gesturing with a long thin finger crooking it just slightly. He was pretty sure the stress he was feeling wasn't all his, if anything he suspected that a great deal belonged to Harry. The only outlet Harry knew or understood in getting those feelings out was fighting or sex. Now he didn't want him fighting…and the second option was way more fun.

Harry stood and made his way over, instead of sitting down next to him, Harry straddled Severus, burrowing his face in the crook of Severus' neck, and the tension began bleeding from him as Severus began to massage his neck and hair soothingly. There was nothing sexual about it, just comfort, in a way Harry could accept and enjoy.

"I can't wait until this is all over." Harry admitted sounding so tired, he wasn't, at least not physically, since he got enough sleep every night - his Dom made sure of that. No, this was a mental tiredness, he'd never worried about anyone other than himself (with one little exception but the young boy had died before Harry truly came to care deeply like he did Severus) all these new feelings was a bit much for him. He worried desperately about Severus all the time, and the twins as well as Minerva had joined his little list of people he cared for.

"And here I was assuming you wanted to fight," Severus teased with a little humour, but he knew deep down that it was the emotions that were bothering Harry, not the possibility of a fight. No Harry got practically aroused at the thought of fighting; it was his go to really.

"Normal fighting maybe, not a magical one," Harry murmured pressing further into him, seeking comfort. The praise and reality that he was 'powerful' just rolled off Harry's back, he didn't believe it, and he knew he was nothing special. He would be pretty damn confident in a normal fight against anyone, big or small. But fighting with magic? Dark magic? He wasn't pretty confident on the outcome of that one but he knew he had to try - for Severus.

"Are you worried about that?" Severus enquired softly, he should have guessed, perhaps he should up Harry's training and get Minerva to hire someone to cover his classes or ask Slughorn to see to them all. Harry came first, he had to, he'd made that promise twice in a contract and more sustaining than that the bond that had flared to life when he saw him again binding them as Dominant and submissive. "Why haven't you said anything before? What have I told you, Harry? I demand honesty, anything less…" he trailed off but his thoughts were clear.

"It's only lately," Harry said vehemently. "The books…the amount of magic, how do I know my shields would hold? I'm learning Latin but not fast enough."

That made sense; Harry was beginning to grasp the extent that magic was capable off, how many different kinds there were out there. He had also been giving Harry books on the Dark Arts, Harry couldn't face off against the Dark Lord without knowing what he was facing. He didn't care that he would be judged for it; he was going to give Harry the best chance of surviving. The only thing he kept him away is from the truly darkest of arts that would see him imprisoned for reading let alone using.

"Listen to me, Harry, do not think for a second that I would ever let you go out there, plan or no plan before I think you're ready." Severus replied tersely, his body tense. "It will not happen unless I think you've got better than ninety-nine percent chance of succeeding. If you dare try to disobey on that one, I will never trust you again."

"I know," Harry said a soft sigh leaving his lips, he could sense the truth of that statement through the bond with one hundred percent clarity that he'd never felt from the bond before.

"Good." Severus answered relaxing; Harry wouldn't dare go against him, not with that ultimatum. Harry knew just how little he trusted and that once screwed over he never gave anyone that trust back. He wasn't a fool; he refused to be treated like one. He forgave him for running understanding ultimately why he'd done it in the first place, but if Harry went against him in this, their relationship would be over - if he even survived such a stupid stunt as trying to go against the Dark Lord before he was ready.

"When are we going on that holiday you promised?" Harry asked after a few moments of calm silence. There was nothing Harry liked more than just being near Severus.

"Would you like to go?" Severus enquired, he had promised him, and the holidays were fast approaching. It wasn't as if he didn't have the money for a holiday, in fact he rarely touched his money other than to buy books or other quality items he wished to purchase for himself, all year around at Hogwarts with food and accommodation he wanted for nothing.

Harry huffed out a laugh; "Yeah, I've always wanted to go somewhere that has a beach and its warm, the pictures always made it look really nice." a wistful tone in his voice that nobody who had met Harry would believe had been there. Just him and Sev - properly for the first time since he ended up here. He was beginning to tolerate Hogwarts, like some of its inhabitants, but he didn't want to stay here. Maybe it was because they rarely got a moment to themselves, but he felt strong enough about it. Here sitting like this, they'd only done it a dozen times if they were lucky since he was taken from the streets, they'd used to do it every day back home at the flat.

Perhaps he should speak to Minerva about it, a few days to themselves sounded amazing. Both of them needed a break, but during war? It was extremely risky, but he had promised Harry and he did not break his promises. If anything was going to happen it would happen whether they were at Hogwarts or on a holiday anyway.

"You need to eat lunch, go make us something quick, sandwiches will do nicely." Severus urged Harry, as always keeping to much of a routine as possible.

"Ham, cheese and pickle?" Harry suggested not moving just yet.

"Just ham and cheese for me," Severus decided, urging him from his knees since they were now stiff and sore from Harry's quite considerable weight on him. Harry had put on a lot weight getting three large meals a day, dessert included.

"Okay," Harry replied, giving his Dom a quick cheeky kiss before making his way to the kitchen already feeling the pressure and weight disappearing completely. This was why he desired such a relationship, and he always would, it was his choice, he scowled as he took the bread and began to slice it, he hated the fact people felt they could judge him or try to make him different. Granger and the female Weasley flashed across his vision, at least Weasley was getting what was coming to her, he'd just have to wait and see if Granger did anything. This time if she did, Harry was going to make sure she suffered substantially longer than just being turned into a beaver for an hour. His scowl let up just thinking about it, a smirk appearing, that had been his funniest piece of magic to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read and Review please! :D


	100. Chapter 100

Willing

READ THIS! - Alright people, I've been stuck on this for a while now and i just couldn't get out of the rut SO I've edited this chapter and the next one will be them back at Hogwarts after their holiday. Now its been edited so there is additional story at the bottom so please read it so you aren't confused when chapter 101 goes up! I added a bit about when they reach Italy :) I hope you enjoy it.

Chapter 100

"Hey, Harry, is everything alright?" Fred asked as they slid passed the door and into Severus Snape's private quarters. As usual all the doors were closed, with the exception of the bathroom door which was open just slightly. It didn't surprise them; even before they'd first started befriending Harry they knew their teacher was extremely private. George his perpetual shadow was as always right next to him. Snape was either in the bedroom, potions lab or somewhere else in Hogwarts since he wasn't there.

"You only saw me like four or five hours ago," Harry said dryly, staring at them drolly as he took a seat after making sure the door was closed properly.

Fred shrugged, "Habit I suppose, so what kind of ideas do you have for those Death Eaters?" excitement beginning to get the better off him. He'd been coming up with ideas with George for the last few hours, which they'd written down in the notepad they had with them, George opened it and put it on the table.

"We thought about spells, but we realized it wouldn't work," George started, "We'd need to use it on them all individually so…"

"Even potions won't work," Fred added, "So we wrote down a bunch of stuff that would incapacitate them but we don't have any real idea on how to make it work on them all never mind create some counter or antidote."

"Well…why don't you make it a ward?" Harry mused thoughtfully, a frown creasing his face as he deliberated on whether it would work or not. "I mean Hogwarts wards don't just drop after say one Muggle claps eyes on it and sees a ruined building right? So a ward would affect everything coming through it."

"You want to create a ward?" George gaped, "I mean…is it even possible?" he glanced at Fred shaking his head; surely they couldn't actually create a ward that would take them down?

"Not just create one but one that targets Death Eaters, people with the Dark Mark, Sev did say that Voldemort had one that only let's people with the mark through, all we need to do is make one that actually targets those with it." Harry shrugged, not seeing why they were shaking their heads as if they couldn't do it.

"It takes a lot of power and a lot of people to put up a really good ward," Fred pointed out, "It takes people years to come up with them, we don't have years."

"Why because you read a book that said it would? Stop believing everything you read!" Harry scoffed, "It's the first thing my Dom taught me, the books are written by biased people or victors that have their own views of what happened. Just because it took someone that long once upon a time…doesn't mean it will always be the case. Magic advances every day, gets better and more powerful."

"It could be pointed out that the books aren't biased but the reader is," George pointed out, "But you do have a point…still we would need Bill's help with the whole ward thing. He's the expert in our family, have you read anything on warding?" George then asked Harry.

"No," Harry answered, "I think Sev has a few books on them though,"

"A few? His rooms are covered in wards from head to toe; I'll bet he has more than just a few." Fred chortled in amusement.

"Compared to his other books? It's a few." Harry grinned, he liked being with the twins, he wasn't used to friends, he wasn't sure he would want more of them but he did like the twins. "Does anyone in the Order know how to swordfight? At least a little like be able to hit a target and you know…kill it without cutting themselves like edjits."

"Edjits?" George muttered the unfamiliar word.

"Idiots," Harry sighed, rolling his eyes heavenward, not sure whether he was calling them that or informing them of what the meaning was behind edjit.

"Now that's my word for the day," George laughed gleefully.

Fred just laughed too, around Harry you honestly did learn something new every day, edjit he'd never heard Harry use the term before though. No he was just blunt enough to call anyone he disagreed with an idiot, Fred grinned at his thoughts, leaning back against the sofa, which by the way was very comfortable. Of course if he knew what Severus and Harry had done on it he would have jumped out so quickly he'd have almost left his skin behind but in this case ignorance was bliss.

"So?" Harry prompted them, he needed to know.

"Um, we're alright at it, Bill and Charlie probably will be too, Bill had to learn some rudimentary skill when he took the job at Gringotts because he works sometimes in the Muggle world and the goblins make you take a sword or dagger as protection, with the rules on not using magic on Muggles being tougher in some countries they visit to remove curses and that." George explained, "Other than that I have no clue, you'd need to ask them yourself."

"You can use a sword?" Harry asked interestedly.

"Yeah I suppose, but you'd kick our asses to Egypt and back." George stated wryly.

"Of course I could," Harry declared smugly.

"Don't be so modest, Harry," Fred feigned in a whiney voice.

Harry snorted, "Well you said it," he replied.

"Why did you want to know anyway?" Fred asked curiously, his whiney voice ditched.

"Um, there's something that needs done before you know…Voldemort can be killed." Harry shrugged having no problem telling them that since it had already been told in the Order meeting earlier.

"You said that earlier, but what the heck does it mean?" George grumbled digging blood pops out of his bag and flinging one at his brother then another at Harry absently.

Harry frowned, "I can't say anything, its not that I don't trust you but Sev thinks its dangerous…it's not just spies you know, but anyone could be kidnapped and I think killing Voldemort is the most important thing here right?" he wanted his Dom to be safe so they could go out places without worrying.

"It's that bad?" Fred whistled with a serious look on his face for once.

Harry stared at them perplexed, "Does Sev usually like to be dramatic?" his head cocked to the side. Wondering if they saw a different side to his Dom than he did.

"No, actually he doesn't," George said shaking his head vehemently. They certainly didn't want Harry to go and speak to Snape and have them in trouble. They'd never admitted this to Harry but Snape was still bloody scary, especially when he meant to be. The way he stared at them, reading them, judging them.

"So then you really now how important it is then?" Harry asked.

"I guess we do," Fred conceded, Harry was either playing dumb or honestly didn't realize that despite knowing something people liked to dig for information. Like they had just tried to do - evidently it didn't work.

"But what exactly do we need to hit with a sword? I assume that's why you asked us about it?" George continued.

"Just know that it needs destroyed before Voldemort gets taken care off," Harry said wryly, his green eyes taking on a knowing look. If he actually managed to do it that was. He would never say anything like that to Fred or George, his Dom was the only person he would ever share his deepest fears to. He liked them, trusted them a little, but he'd never put himself in a position to be stabbed in the back. He would never ever trust anyone the way people seemed to trust here. It was inconceivable to him that they would trust so much.

"Alright, Harry, fair enough," George conceded, "Now warding, I don't know much about either, we'd need to get a few books on it, Flourish and Blotts will have books we'll need."

"Why buy them? Bill will probably still have all the books he's needed over the years for his job and during his training." Fred reminded him, "We'll need to ask him anyway, I know next to nothing on warding..."

"We just need to decide on what we want to use," George nodded thoughtfully, "What do you think Harry?"

"Well the plague spells getting old," Harry mused around his blood pop which he'd just plopped into his mouth. "I'll need to look up something different, the plague spell did work quite fast but not fast enough so it would need to be something fiercer,"

"But not deadly," Fred pointed out, scratching his chin where his stubble was itching him.

"Unfortunately not," Harry grumbled, he'd like nothing more though. "I'll definitely need to get back to you on the spell, I can't think of any right now."

"Speaking off getting back in touch, here, I made these." George exclaimed digging into his bag and bringing out three identical books, each one emblazoned with the Hogwarts coat of arms. "This is a book that if I write in this one, what's written there will also show up in the other two, see." George wrote his name in a hurried scrawl opening the other to show Harry.

"It can be stolen," Harry said suspiciously.

"Not if we come up with a password before we talk to each other properly, and after each conversation it can be wiped clean." Fred informed him.

"It's safer than owl mail at any rate that could be intercepted," George added shrugging his shoulders, "It's up to you if you don't want to use them then that's fine." they hadn't cost much anyway, at least not on what they earn every day - their shop was doing amazingly well, they'd done it and they owed it all to Harry.

"What kind of password?" Harry enquired, he probably should be excited doing such a childish thing, but he felt he was far too old for that.

"How about a nickname?" Fred suggested questioningly, he wasn't under any circumstances going to bring up James Potter aka Prongs. Harry was indifferent to parents, probably something to do with spending all his life nearly in an abusive environment then on the street. If he had been saved earlier maybe he would have wanted to know more, but having read the books he could on thoughts and feelings similar to what Harry had gone through, he knew Harry had been forced to rely on only himself, all thoughts and wishes for his parents to save him would have been banished in order to survive. Being told horrid things about them will have only helped Harry accomplish that.

Harry scoffed at the absurdity of the conversation he was having.

"I know childish, but if it gives you added protection from thieves then it's worth it, I promise it won't be anything stupid," Fred promised.

"Fine but I pick my own," Harry stated, "Dagger will do." how had they gotten onto this conversation again? This was stupid, yet deep down a small childish part of him was thrilled, but it was a part of Harry that had been suppressed for the better part of his life in order to survive. He had no intention of resurrecting it either.

"Of course," Fred grinned widely at Harry's proclamation. "Nicknames fit people and it just so happens a weapon suits you." as if it would be anything else - that thought was laudable.

"Do you want something to eat?" Harry asked glancing at the time, "We have some sandwiches left over from this afternoon?" he suggested, even though dinner had been served thirty minutes ago.

"You're still hungry?" George gaped at him, "Wait you did have dinner didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Harry said rolling his eyes, as if Severus would let him off with not eating; it was one of the things he certainly didn't get away with. Harry suspected it was mostly due to how thin he really had been when he was first brought down here after Severus realized who he was and they bonded instinctively. He'd just wanted to change the subject, and it had worked like a charm. "Just wondering," he added shrugging his shoulders.

"Harry if you're still hungry go get something, we're fine," Fred said giving him a smile.

Then a few seconds later, cauldron cakes came zooming by, and landed in Harry's lap, now those he would eat. He silently offered the twins one each, when they nodded their agreement they floated on by in an incredible display of Wandless non-verbal magic. Fred and Georg were used to it by now and no longer felt the need to comment on it. Ripping the packaging he removed the paper surrounding the bottom and biting into the cauldron cake. Which was really just a cupcake with a large dollop of chocolate on it.

"I want to know more about warding," Harry told them after swallowing the last piece of his cauldron cake. Wiping his hands, he stood up and made his way across his Dom's library, which was so big that it took an entire room within his quarters. Once he was in, he began to search which was quite easy since they were in category of subject, charms, transfiguration, potions, and dark arts, admittedly there were more of the last two than any other. He sensed Fred and George following him, but paid no mind as he continued to look going slow so he didn't overlook anything.

"Harry I've found them!" George shouted, before coughing and spluttering, "They're dusty as hell!" he added indignantly.

Harry and Fred laughed at George as they rounded their respective corners to find George crouched down beside the book shelves still spluttering. "You were right, there aren't many on wards compared to everything else." George said, having counted them quite quickly. "Judging by the dust I don't think they've been moved for quite a while."

"Don't let Grace hear you say that," Harry stated, the urge to clean the library himself was present, the annoying tick that made him want to rush for the cleaning things, although only a feather duster a cloth would be used on the books otherwise it would ruin them obviously.

"Grace?" Fred queried as he lifted two of the books then with his right hand passed two to Harry leaving George to get the others.

"Yeah, our House-elf," Harry informed them, standing up, "Let's go and see what we can do."

Fred glanced at George, a doubtful look on his face; there was no way they could create a ward within a couple of weeks, it was just down right impossible. George cocked his head to the side, this was Harry they were talking about, he did whatever he wanted expectations of magic be damned. Fred nodded in conceding of the point, knowing what George was thinking without needing him to say a word.

They all wandered back through to the living room, plonking the books on the table, before they each picked one up and began to flip through them.

"This one is just about wards that are already invented," Fred mused after five minutes of silence, as he continued to flip the pages.

"Mine too," George admitted, but he'd suspected as much, having looked at the index before flicking from chapter to chapter.

"Same here," Harry commented in annoyance, standing up he wandered through to his bedroom, looking for anything he could use, he decided on a pair of socks, they wouldn't be missed if anything went wrong. Grabbing the folded socks, he went back through sitting himself back down, he put the socks on the table divided and cocked his head to the side before prodding both of them, then the socks began to transfigure from clothes to a miniature replicas of Hogwarts.

George paused from reading the second book, bending down so he was in line with the replicas, his brown eyes glimmering in appreciation for the awesome piece of transfiguration that it was. "How did you do that?" he asked, there had been no words, he wanted to do the same thing, his mind coming up with ways to profit from this. Kids out there would love it, he could even do an entire line, wizards and witches, maybe dragons and other assortment of creatures that actually dwelled within Hogwarts albeit the Forbidden forest, his mind spun with ideas, it would set the profit margin soaring. Not that he cared completely about the money it was more about his ideas and actually inventing them. Hell they could even do the green houses, Forbidden forest, Quidditch pitch; parents would buy it for their kids in a second. It was really a down to the last piece replica of Hogwarts, the towers, the courtyard it even had a bridge, and it drew back he realized as he touched it and it moved. This was awesome he actually wanted to play and investigate with it himself. The other Hogwarts was exactly the same.

"What are you doing?" Fred queried, feeling amused by his brothers childish antics. They would have loved something like this as kids, but their mother hadn't been able to afford much. Still he was more curious about why Harry was doing it, there had to be a reason, there was always one with him.

"Well the wards around Hogwarts are…"unable to describe it, his vocabulary had come along way but he still had a bit to go yet. "Well I cant see them properly, maybe if I can figure it out I might understand them a little more," Harry grunted, flipping the pages until he found one his Dom spoke about and on the first one he used the spell, on the second sock replica he did it his way.

"What does it look like?" George asked they'd never really discussed Harry's ability to see things.

"Err…you know rainbows right?" at the twins nods Harry continued, "Well think of them in a million different colours, all various shades, tangled up like the biggest ball of string you've ever seen…that, that is what it's like for me all the time."

"And that?" Fred pointed to the castles.

"I wanted to see if there was a difference between when I put my magic into them versus using a proper warding ," Harry stated, "There doesn't seem to be, both of them are netted in neon yellow right now." now he knew what the neon colour meant, protection wards, it explained why there were so many of that particular colour.

"Do wards feel different to other spells?" Fred queried, all spells to him felt the same since they all just said the words end of story.

"No," Harry uttered bluntly, giving him a strange look he'd just told him that.

"I mean the way you do it, was it different from every other spell you've cast." Fred elaborated, finding it odd to call what Harry did casting a spell, since he didn't really there were just no other ways to explain.

Harry's forehead wrinkled as he thought about it, "It all feels the same, don't get why anyone would say it's different…although its different colours, a lot of different colours."

"Do you think you could teach us?" George wondered, as he nodded his understanding.

"Teach you what?" Harry asked, flipping the book closed, staring at the castles, twining his magic watching it flare brighter with a grin, so he could twist them into something he wanted. Maybe making one wouldn't be so hard, it would need to be tried and tested, which meant they'd need a Death Eater…hmm.

"Wandless magic," George explained.

"You ever touched your core?" Harry asked summoning another cauldron cake.

"Touched you mean found it right?" George asking for clarification.

Harry nodded his mouth full of cake.

"No, but Bill and Charlie did, I think, they were in hospital for something and they needed to draw magic from their core to get better…something about meditating they mentioned right?" George turned to Fred for confirmation.

"That's all you need to do, instead of letting the wand take it, you take it for your spells, from what I have observed it's easy once you know the real feel of your own magic." Harry told them, "The first years can all performed Wandless magic to some degree; they all did the levitation charm I think it's called? A few weeks ago."

"It's that simple?" Fred voiced his doubt; they'd tried a lot at Hogwarts, including becoming Animagus' following the footsteps of the Marauders. Wandless magic though had never been brought up, they like everyone else had always assumed it was far too taxing and you're just better off using your wand and you get better results.

"Yeah," Harry said with finality.

"I guess we should put those books b-" Fred paused mid-sentence when they heard the door opening, knowing without needing to look up that it was the Potions Professor. Their time was up for today then, he had been clear they weren't welcome long that they had things to do today. "Never mind, I guess I'll see you later, we'll write," Fred added winking playfully; Harry just shook his head at his antics before they both disappeared out the door. "Bye," Harry replied a little late but the wave he got in turn implied it wasn't too late.

"Coffee?" Harry asked Severus as soon as the door closed completely.

"No, I have something to give you, as promised," Severus said handing over the envelope.

Harry wondered what he meant by as promised, sliding the paperwork out of the envelope he blinked, a holiday? Looking up at Severus, he nodded to confirm Harry's thoughts; yes it was indeed a holiday. The blinding smile in return was worth the effort and every penny spent on this trip. "Italy? As in another country? But don't I need a passport?" he didn't have anything like that.

"You're thinking like a Muggle," Severus chuckled, "We have no need for passports, our magic will be registered though, and we will be leaving by Portkey for the week tomorrow evening."

Harry jumped at Severus, showing his appreciation in a way they both liked, by kissing him senseless, until they were a writhing mess. Desperate for more skin on skin contact, it had been too long since they'd been intimate. "Bedroom, now." Severus growled out in his most domineering tone he could muster, but it fell slightly short with lust burning steadily through his veins.

"Yes, Sir," Harry panted hotly in his ear, feeling the affect just saying that had on him, which made him a very smug submissive indeed.

Drawing back, Severus chucked in amusement when Harry whimpered breathlessly, his face flushed and his green eyes filled with wantonness. He urged Harry backwards; both of them backing towards the bedroom until the Harry fell against the bed. Merlin, Severus thought, to see him lying there so desperate. He flicked his wand, undoing all his buttons and removing his robes.

Harry used his legs to push himself further up the bed as his Dom joined him. The collar felt heavy on his throat, a reminder of who he belonged to just as Severus had said. He wondered very briefly if he'd get used to it or if he'd always feel it. Then everything else left his mind as he felt Severus' magic all around him. He didn't even squeak as his hands were tied to the bed, instead he felt himself harden further, reminded of their first real night together here. Oh, what a night it was to remember, he wondered if they could beat that.

Severus smirked as he began licking and nipping his way down Harry's neck, nuzzling just under the collar. He gave it more attention, sucking on the skin, nibbling and then biting. Once he was satisfied it would leave a mark, he began to descend further.

Harry continued to quiver under Severus' body as the talented tongue continued to taunt and tease him mercilessly. Harry was never able to last long; he could already feel the impending orgasm looming. Yet it didn't happen, and Harry felt pleasure lick through him knowing it was truly going to be a long night.

As Harry continued to writhe under him, Severus, true to his word was making Harry's body sing with desire. Gasping, he cursed inwardly; his sweet little minx was rubbing himself desperately against his own body. He had to force himself to concentrate on thinking of all the less desirable potion ingredients he'd had to cut up over the years, to stop himself ending this too soon. Oh, no, he wanted this to last a few hours at least. He literally wanted to drive his little sub mad with desire.

Harry arched determinedly into Severus, desperately wanting to find release. Yet Severus just leaned away, removing the friction he'd found. Whining in displeasure, he wiggled even more desperately against Severus. He stopped wiggling when Severus finally turned his attention close to Harry's very impressive erection; a guttural groan left his lips when Severus paid no attention to it but continued on past the part of his anatomy most clamouring for his Dom's attention. Harry banged his head against the pillow, his toes curling as he tried to maintain at least a shed of his control. Unfortunately, it was already gone ... long gone. He never lasted long, but he was getting better at making it less obvious.

Their heaving breathing was the only thing that could be heard in the room, that is until Harry gave up, and began to beg Severus, "Please, Sev-Sir," he could feel himself on the cusp but unable to orgasm and it was awful, he wanted to come down and now.

"Soon," Severus whispered, before he added lustfully "Turn over."

It took a few seconds before the request penetrated Harry's mind. Grunting, Harry managed to flip himself over arching up a little demandingly. He was definitely never going this long without again, any control he had seemed to have vanished.

Severus ran his finger over Harry's pucker, smirking when it spasmed, already eager to have him inside it. Harry wiggled around, whimpering, begging for him to continue. He picked up the jar of oil and placed some on several of his fingers. Harry was trembling under him, desperate for more. But Harry wouldn't be able to come until he removed the spell. Once his fingers were well oiled, he placed the vial on the nightstand again. His fingers once again found Harry's pucker, rubbing soothing circles around his opening before he impatiently pushed his finger into the opening and all the way in, down past his knuckle. It would be quicker using a spell to stretch Harry, but there was just something more intimate in doing it this way so he never did. The feeling of the heat blazed in on his fingers, and the way his lover clenched down around him, and arched back, showed how desperate he was for more. Removing the middle finger until only the tip remained; Severus eased two fingers into Harry's tight heat. Twisting his fingers, with expertise he found what he was looking for and hooked his fingers around the tiny nub. Harry arched up, causing his fingers to sink impossibly deeper into the blazing heat.

Harry cursed and panted as Severus continued to play with that spot that made sparks dance across his vision. He was taking his time on purpose, and it was driving Harry to distraction. It felt so good and so bad at the same time; he wanted to cum but he couldn't. The urge to help himself along was also present, but he knew that would be the quickest way to stop everything, his Dom certainly wouldn't be happy if he did anything like that so he persevered.

Severus lined up and inserted three fingers once Harry was loose enough for him to continue, then four. Only once he was satisfied Harry was sufficiently loosened did he remove his fingers. By this time Harry had stopped writhing against him, just heaving with exertion and desire. His entire body was thrumming with tension; he knew Harry was at the end of his tether but that's what he always aimed for. Taking Harry as far as he could go, then letting him release.

Lining his impressive erection up at Harry's slackened opening, he waited a second before he began to slowly penetrate Harry. He cursed silently as Harry continued to clench down around him; he was losing control, and if Harry didn't stop soon he would finish before he intended to. He tightened his hold on Harry's hips, warning him to stop without saying anything. Then, finally, he was completely inside his submissive, claiming him again. He vowed he would never go so long without being in that tight heavenly heat again.

Harry squirmed around, wanting his Dom to move, despite how good it felt to be filled again. Then Severus did a quick brutal thrust that made Harry forget to breathe as pleasure shot in every direction. His eyes closed, his body arching again as Severus continued his fast pace, unable to think or do anything as his body experienced so much desire that he almost lost all coherent thought and feeling.

Severus continued to thrust himself into Harry, who was mumbling desperately now. He could feel his impending climax, so he muttered the words of the spell, releasing Harry from its constraints as he finally came. Emptying himself inside of Harry, claiming him. Feeling Harry's orgasm releasing as if it was his own, was once too much but now…it was exhilarating, knowing he'd done that, put Harry in such a state that his body released so strongly. None would ever top the first time the bond activated, for he had felt Harry's orgasm as if it were his own, which had caused a secondary orgasm to catch him completely unawares. A pleasant shudder ran through him in remembrance.

Once he'd slid them both on the bed properly, he removed the magical restraints from Harry who collapsed against him, still breathing heavily. He cleaned up their messes before he grabbed the duvet from under their feet and flung it over them both.

Severus carded his hand through the long, dishevelled and sweat-soaked hair, brushing it from Harry's face. Cupping his face, trailing his hand down to the collar, causing Harry to purr softly. "I take it you liked my present?" Severus said wryly, knowing perfectly well that he was; he could feel Harry's emotions.

Harry curled himself into Severus' side, "I love it, and I can't wait to go."

"Good." Severus replied, laying himself in the manner he wished as he recovered.

Campania, Italy - here they come.

The Very Next Night

After Severus said a quick goodbye to Poppy and Minerva, mostly out of courtesy to let them know he was leaving. It was just a week, but he was actually looking forward to it. It wasn't a resort they were going to, but a small villa in the middle of nowhere, they would get privacy they desired but there were places within travelling distances that they could go to or even the magical area of Campania Italy. Harry wasn't a peoples person and neither was he so the villa was absolutely prefect, and they were both in agreement when the Portkey dropped them off right outside the property.

"That's a Villa?" Harry asked, squinting against the sun to see it properly, not that the sun was blindingly strong since it was evening time, but that blazing ball was still up there and keeping the area warm and humid. "It looks like a miniature castle." it was breathtaking especially with the sun glimmering around it, giving it an angelic look or an outline of a halo.

Severus merely chuckled at him before he began making his way to the villa they'd be staying in for a week. The black clothes he was wearing already making him feel the heat. He'd never bothered about heat, or going abroad anywhere, but he was doing this for Harry, he deserved it. The only time he ever went abroad was one or two day potion conventions in the past. He'd rarely been outside either, usually just in the building the convention was and the hotel he chose. Even those had been a long time ago, when he first passed his Mastery.

An abundance of stairs led the way to the property, once up those stairs a large pool took up one side of the villa. The downstairs front of the villa was entirely made of glass, with a canopy stretched out with chair beds positioned equally in a row, he counted seven overall. While the top had only one window, it was painted entirely in white giving it a new feel. The pool was blue sparkling in the sunlight and Harry had the urge to jump in. Harry didn't, instead he investigated the other side of the property, which mostly had trees and grass planted in every direction, they were uphill just a little and the rest of the area further down was nothing but grass and trees again. He spotted a small road to the side, for presumably travelling and sightseeing, they wouldn't use it, he wasn't sure if his Dom knew how to drive. He certainly never had while they were together in the normal world before.

"Is there food already in or do we need to go and buy some?" Harry queried as his Dom opened the glass sliding door and got them inside. Almost immediately the blast of cool air cooled them down, the air conditioning was on and full blast, keeping the villa from being stifling hot.

"There is more than enough to last a week," Severus commented as he slid the door closed, locking it automatically. "Most if will probably be pasta, as Italy is renowned for it. However I think tonight we should eat out, either that or grab a takeaway." it was a holiday after all nobody really wanted to cook on holiday.

Once inside they relaxed a little more, the villa was open plan, you could see the living room, kitchen, a bar, sitting room and wooden stairs adored the left side of the room, more assuredly to go up the stairs to the bedrooms and bathroom. There was also a pool table, Harry couldn't help but grin at that, some sort of games room then. He doubted very much he could get Sev to play with him but he was definitely going to give it a try. His very best try.

"What has you so amused?" Severus enquired, as he removed his cloak, and keeping it upright, seen as he had his shrunk bags inside it. "I assume you like it?" he had been worried he'd admit, but he knew it illogical to be so worried, Harry was happy with the simple things in life. At first he couldn't even see the beauty of Hogwarts, mostly due to how he had come to be there.

"It's brilliant," Harry said still grinning, "Thank you," he added, so very grateful, he'd assumed his Dom had forgotten about his promise to take him somewhere, either that or it would come later. He should have realized that his Dom didn't make promises then forget.

Severus lips twitched into an amusement smirk, giving him a single nod in understanding. "You have come a long way, you deserved a reward for your hard work." part of his job as a Dom was to reward Harry, a way showing him he was doing good. Judging by the beam of pride that encompassed Harry's face he deeply appreciated it, and it was worth every single penny he spent right there and then.

"Now, go and get changed, the weather isn't suitable for the attires we've both got on," Severus stated, rummaging into his cloak pocket which he'd put on a chair and removing the bag and without a word returned it to its proper size. There wasn't much in it, just a shrunken trunk with books and a weeks worth of clothing for both of them. Clothing suitable for the weather they were currently experiencing here. It was immediately taken by Harry who moved up the stairs with the bag ensconced in his arms.

Severus remained standing there for a few moments, contemplating a few things. Harry wasn't the only one used to a routine, and knowing he was going to be here for an entire week, without having to work on students assignments, dealing with grades or ensuring their homework was complete, not brewing potions, as irritating as the Order meetings were they'd become part of his routine and having it disrupted was odd to say the least. He would have nothing to do for a week, absolutely nothing, part of him didn't know what he was going to do with himself, the things you do for the people you care about he grumbled inwardly as he strode after Harry, perhaps tomorrow they could go out to the market and he'd find a book or two that he hadn't read yet, at least that would use up some of the time here.

Walking into the master bedroom, his breathing hitched at the sight of Harry standing there in nothing but a pair of swimming shorts. Perhaps it wouldn't be as difficult as he imagined staying here for a week without much to do. He thought to himself, as he finally wrenched his gaze from Harry's perfect form and ignoring the knowing twinkle in those eyes, he had a feeling Harry would be wearing them more often than not to torment him.

"Go on," Severus chuckled wryly, gesturing for him to go. He didn't need to be a mind reader to know Harry wanted to go in the pool. Not only had he caught Harry looking at it a few times, out of all the things he'd dressed into his swimming gear was what he chose? Yes, Harry definitely wanted to go in the pool. Harry might like to think he was unreadable, but there were times when Severus could clearly see what Harry wanted written all over his face. Those times made him feel extremely old, since it was usually something childishly exciting that made Harry's feelings show through, all other times his mask was impenetrable.

Shaking his head as Harry left the room, a nearly indecipherable jump in his step, Severus himself got changed in clothes more befitting the weather, regretfully not black, but nobody would see either of them here, so he felt a little at ease dressing down so much, less chance of seeing anyone he knew here than there was even in London at his apartment.

Ambling back down the stairs, potion magazine in hand, he gazed out at the pool, wondering how it is that Harry could seem so childlike sometimes yet other times he seemed far too old for his real age, alright most times. This would be good for him, he almost preferred never going back, he knew the war would take its toll on both of them eventually. He knew he'd never do that, he couldn't leave the people to fight him themselves. Not that it mattered, Voldemort would hunt Harry down, it was his single minded obsession, it had been for a long time, even before Harry's parents had died. Hell even before he'd been born. He wouldn't let it go, so even if he selfishly left their old life behind it would catch up sooner or later, and everyone they'd left behind would suffer for it needlessly. He only hoped that nothing happened to either of them, he'd seen what his death had done to Harry once, he didn't want to imagine how it would be for real should the worst come to pass.

Stepping outside into the humid air once again, he took a seat and willed himself to relax, as he browsed through the latest Potioneer magazine, finding many things fascinating, including ideas for potions they were working on, or ideas they hoped to see completed in the future. Included was a recipe for a new potion that had just come onto the market, which held no interest to Severus other than the usage of certain ingredients.

Harry floated in the water, his arms and legs spread eagle, nothing on his face showing just how content he felt at that very moment. The water was cool, not too cold, but he did have goosebumps all over his arms and legs, and his face felt hot as the sun beamed down on it. It was utterly silent, and for the first time there was no expectations from him, no training, no reading, writing and homework he was able to just be, sit around in the warmth, the sun, it surprised him how much he liked that, the freedom that came with it. The quicker they dealt with Voldemort the better. Harry sighed softly, seven days he had of this, he was going to enjoy every minute of it. It wouldn't be long before he'd be back at Hogwarts again, as much as he was coming to like the school there would always be a bitterness associated with it but the longer he enjoyed it with Sev - well lets just say it lessened slightly.

Harry had no idea how right he was, their little holiday was going to fly by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry you won't get to see them on holiday...although guaranteed now that I've done this ideas will come pouring in . that is just my luck lmao anyway there we go, that's the edited results the only other way you'll actually see anything happening on their holiday is if i get some really good ideas in the time it takes me to update it :) I've been to Italy i shouldn't have this problem its such a beautiful country but i was ten its a long time ago nearly 19 years actually. I suppose if i come up with an idea i can use it in flashbacks with them talking about it? that would be perfect give you a glimpse of their holiday with the story being stuck for all eternity. R&R please!


	101. Chapter 101

Willing

Chapter 101

Severus and Harry wandered down a side street in Italy, surprisingly or not so surprisingly, they spent most of their day actually outside enjoying the freedom to move around without the fear of being watched or worse caught. Harry had even bought a disposable camera and taken pictures of all that was to see, even managing to sneak a few of Severus and two of him and Sev together. Sev hadn't been overly impressed but Harry didn't mind he'd gotten what he wanted. In fact he had found a place that would develop them, and he would need to return for them tomorrow morning before they left Italy for good. Their little holiday had well and truly flown in, and it did disappoint both of them they'd come to thoroughly enjoy their time at the villa, or miniature castle as Harry liked to call it.

Harry caught sight of a stall filled with books, and made his way over, glancing down the spines - which he found utterly useless since there was nothing on them. The wizarding world didn't seem to do that for some reason, not like the normal world.

"Come posso aiutarti?" the Italian wizard questioned.

Harry had come very familiar with those words over the past week, it meant how can I help you, but Harry didn't speak Italian so he couldn't reply back. "Can you ask him if he has books on warding?" Harry asked Severus, who was fluent enough to have a conversation with them but only just.

"You already have a dozen books on that subject," Severus stated shrewdly, wondering what on earth Harry was up to now. "Hai libri su Warding in inglese per favore?" asking him if he had any books on warding in English to be on the safe side, despite the fact they had a translation spell that would translate the written word for them.

"Sì, sì, qui vedi," the wizard nodded enthusiastically, flicking his wand and muttering a spell under his breath and five books pilled up at the front of Harry. "tre per otto galleone,"

"Three for eight galleons," Severus translated for him.

Harry opened the books, getting a look at the titles, he knew each of the titles he'd bought in the past week, and Severus would know which ones he had and let him know. Four of the titles were unfamiliar to both of them, so he gleefully handed the Italian wizard the four chosen books.

"Dieci galleons por favore," the wizard said, placing the four books into a plastic bag, then placing them on the table.

"Ten galleons please," Severus translated, but he was slightly distracted by the potions book he caught a glimpse of.

Harry nodded and removed his money pouch from where it was tied around his wrist and picked out his ten galleons and handed it over. Once that was done, he immediately put it back, unless he or Sev removed it, it was stuck, it couldn't get lost and nobody could try and steal from him. The money had been removed from Severus' vault before they came, not risking taking money out here and leaving a paper trail for anyone to follow.

Severus decided to get the book and handed the Italian wizard the two galleons without handing the book back over. He merely shrunk it and added it to the items that had already been bought today. He wasn't sure what to make of Harry's sudden desire to buy a lot of books; in a week he had bought he'd estimate over two dozen books. Glancing at his watch, he realized it was just after their usual lunch time.

"Come," Severus said, moving in the direction of the restaurant he glimpsed earlier, they simmered out of the magical area in record time, and into the Muggle world keeping an eye on Harry at all times, he knew he could defend himself, and would keep up, but his suspicious nature refused to let anything happen to him. Despite the fact if for whatever reason he did disappear, he had means to make sure Harry was Portkey'd directly back to him through the collar around his neck, which had been moved continuously (by him) so Harry didn't return to Hogwarts with one pale stripe around his neck. Not that it would bother him, or Harry for that matter.

Harry sat down on one of the seats outside the establishment listening to his Dom ordering their lunch in Italian, it was probably wrong but Harry thought it was sexy as hell and he didn't understand much of it, just one word, pizza. They'd had a lot of pizza in the past week, different every time, just to get a taste of it. There was only one time they had discarded it, the taste of pineapple had been repugnant for both of them, and even removing it hadn't gotten rid of the remaining taste. Instead they'd just shared a plate of chips and made a mental note to avoid fruit on pizza in future.

Severus gave the woman a nod as she placed two glasses of diet coke and a coffee on the table and left.

"Why your sudden interest in warding?" Severus enquired quietly, wondering what his submissive was up to, sliding the cup of coffee towards him blowing it a few times before taking a sip.

"The dark mark is like a ward, it has lots of colours in it and you have to remove them all before it disappears," Harry explained, in his usual way. "Hogwarts has a lot of them too, I'm thinking I might be able to come up with a ward that can stop them." sliding the cover off the straw he drank from his glass.

"The Death Eaters?" Severus asked for clarification on who 'them' were.

"If they have a mark I might be able to stop them if I can get a ward to work," Harry explained.

"And you believe you'll find the ward you need in a book?" Severus asked, trying to work out what exactly Harry wanted to accomplish, without sounding as if Harry wouldn't be able to do it - he knew what Harry was capable off, his magic wasn't restricted mostly due to the fact he didn't know the limits of his own magic. It helped with Severus' own words that he shouldn't believe everything he reads and his imagination can only be limited to what he believed. He only believed that due to Harry's abilities and his potions, he had been altering the recipes before he'd taken his O.W.L's for Merlin's sake.

"An example," Harry said shaking his head, "So I can tweak it and it do what I want it to. A Dark Mark repelling ward." he didn't want it to repel them though he wanted it to bring them down, or make them stuck to where they'd tried to get in.

"Ah," Severus nodded his understanding, pride thrumming through him; he had come along way from the hurt and furious wizard he'd been when Severus realized who he was. "I'm sure Hogwarts library will also have the kind of books on warding that you're looking for." he added, it wasn't just basic books, the library hosted a plethora of books on all subjects even the books one would need to study for a Mastery. The restricted section would be Harry's best bet. He realized he'd never shown Harry the library and made a mental note to show him upon their return.

"Grazie," Severus said smoothly as the waitress returned with their order, mozzarella with hotdog, French fries and tomatoes with an additional plate of French fries on the side.

"Wont it always be packed?" Harry asked, he didn't like spending too much time around everyone, they liked to constantly stare at him and he hated it but never showed it. That would just be giving them more ammunition, hell if he'd let anyone other than his Dom know what he really thought and felt.

"The library?" Severus queried, seeing Harry's nod he continued, "Sometimes, but during school hours you'll find them quite empty, those that are in there during that time would be studying quite seriously for their O.W.L's and N.E.W.T's." the pizza as always was cut up for them, so he picked up a slice and bent it in half and began to eat, and he found it to be a decent pizza. The Italians surely loved having odd combinations on their pizzas' at least they were to him.

"What should I get for the twins?" Harry asked with a frown, plopping three French fries into his mouth. He had seen Sev buying a few things for Minerva and Filius, oddly enough a pin cushion and a bottle of whiskey for Minerva and a pack of charmed playing cards and a bottle of wine for Filius. It must be something friends did for each other, and he did like the twins…what if they were expecting something back from him?

"Do you want to get them something or do you feel the need to do so?" Severus demanded, staring pensively at Harry.

"Um…both? Its what friends do isn't it?" Harry asked uncomfortable under his Doms intense scrutiny.

"It is," Severus agreed, "It isn't a custom to bring them back something, but friends do expect it nonetheless and I doubt the twins do," they hadn't been friends for a long time yet, they were just starting out. "If you do wish to send them something you know better than I what they like and dislike. Sweets or something will be best if you're stuck."

"It's odd to think this time tomorrow we'll be back in Scotland isn't it?" Harry said looking around; it was so vastly different here to what he'd known on the streets and in Hogwarts. It was probably the pool he was going to miss the most, he had spent hours in it each night, out in the villa they had an un-obscured sight of the stars and the silence and the fact they were truly alone not in a castle filled with hundreds of people. That and he had his Dom to himself, no classes, no brewing and definitely no marking homework.

Severus merely hummed; ignoring the fact Harry had changed the subject so abruptly, he could sort out his feelings on whether to get them something himself or not. Although it was understandable that Harry would think about the abrupt change, this was his first holiday away from general life. He had thought it himself the first time he had been away from home. Perhaps they could go somewhere else during the summer holidays, for a longer period of time. He had enjoyed having Harry to himself, being able to show him a different culture, its funny how thoughts could change so drastically especially in a few days. He'd thought he'd be bored out of his wits within a few hours, but he hadn't been.

The rest of their quick meal was eaten in silence, not surprising they weren't quite able to finish the large meal, the pizza in Italy were enormous, four people could comfortably eat one together and be full. Well they would if they weren't used to being hungry and refusing to leave food at the table until they couldn't quite possibly consume more. Then he gathered up the rest and put it in a plastic box, the first time he had done it had Severus rolling his eyes until he realized why he was doing it. It was a side to Harry he hadn't seen, he had given the remaining food to a young man, around Harry's age actually, who was lets just say less fortunate, and how Harry had managed to figure out he was homeless did leave him somewhat baffled, until the second day, he'd noticed something himself, the small group were scavenging the remains from tables in different restaurants, before running away presumably to eat what they'd pilfered. To say Harry continued to amaze him would be putting it lightly. Harry didn't see anything special in what he did either, although he suspected Harry wished someone had done that for him while he was on his own, homeless and lonely.

"Ready to go now?" Severus enquired once Harry had returned minus the food box.

"Yeah, where are we going today then?" Harry enquired, picking up his bag not wishing to leave his books behind. They had been to many destinations in Italy, and each one better than the next.

"Maratea," Severus informed him, as they began to make their way back to the magical world, so they could safely Apparate to their intended destination. "It's a high village it's surrounded by mountains and the sea, potion ingredients grow in abundance in both the mountains and near the ocean." they'd gone to different destinations all week, after lunch so the sun wasn't quite so high that they were being belted with the sun. The sun rays itself didn't affect them, they were spelled against the harmful rays, but the sun itself was stifling hot.

"Can I go in?" Harry asked, as he was guided into the pub that hosted the gateway to the magical world.

"I don't see why not," Severus said amused, just as long as Harry realized that he wouldn't be joining him. No he would look for some rare ingredients. "I'm going to Apparate us now, hold on." he stated firmly.

"Okay," Harry agreed, pressing his back close smiling a little at the feel of all the different magicks before his Dom's took over and they were gone.

"Wow," Harry murmured staring out at the large expanse of sea and mountains surrounding the area, it was breathtakingly beautiful, even Hogwarts didn't hold a candle to it. "It's beautiful," he said.

"That it is," Severus replied, keeping his arms around his submissive. They definitely had to go more holidays. He'd never felt Harry as content as he was now. The sight truly was remarkable, he couldn't have picked a better spot if he tried, admittedly there was a limited amount of spots he had chosen from where one can safely Apparate.

"How are we going to get down there?" Harry asked curiously he couldn't see a way down.

"The long way," Severus said, pointing towards a track point near the mountain where they would be slowly working their way down for the next few hours.

They passed a small stall, at the end of a market which Harry had a good nose around, and bought a few items, sweets, Quidditch trading cards, even a joke or two for the twins. Upon noticing a backpack stall he moved towards that too, and bought one that had a skull and crossbones weaved into it, it was really cool, he didn't care if it was a normal one, and he could put spells into it all the same. Passing over the Euros he didn't bother waiting for the change. He quickly rushed back over to his Dom who he knew was getting impatient and put his books and the stuff he'd just bought into it, and slung it over his shoulders with a little grin.

"Do you think the Minister will have any luck convincing the Wizengamot?" Harry asked ten minutes into their walk.

"It's difficult to say, they've been against Goblins having wands from the beginning," Severus said thoughtfully, "If he can convince them how important it is, and then we may get lucky."

"And if they don't go for it?" Harry asked, "I mean he's just going to keep coming back, and I'm not going to be alive forever to deal with it," and if anything and he meant anything happened to his Dom he would be leaving the magical world to deal with its own shit. He had told Severus he was doing it for him and he meant it.

"Then something else will need to be figured out," Severus admittedly, he was surprised Harry was bringing it up. "Hopefully Minerva will have an update for us when we return." that's if the meeting had even been held yet, it just depended on when they had an opening, with the war the Wizengamot were busier than ever.

"It's piling up," Harry said, between Voldemort and Dumbledore and the attacks on Hogwarts it was pure chaos.

"That it is," Severus conceded, in more ways than one, stopping and crouching down, a small smirk playing on his face, before he could move Harry was handing him a medium sized glass container and a knife, "Thank you," he said accepting the items, he began to take what he could, the stems of this herb were completely useless so he didn't take much in way of them. Once the glass was half full he stopped, putting the stopper back into it, he spelled the knife sterilized. He slid them into the summer cloak he'd bought that had pockets on the inside. His right held his money and the left held the ingredients and stuff he'd bought today. His wand was as always affixed to his holster on his arm. He never let it out of his sight even if he had the ability to cast Wandless magic courtesy of the bond with his submissive.

"Is there a way to see if we can get them onside?" Harry asked curiously, as Severus stood up again and they began moving.

"You must be a member of the Wizengamot, or work within the Ministry to be granted an audience…that or accused of a crime." Severus automatically explained. "Or seats, which you do have, I am unsure of how many, I have never had an interest in wizarding politics."

"Seats? So I can influence the vote?" Harry asked rather excited by the prospect, "Or do my seats belong to you now?"

"We are under an old fashioned bonding," Severus admitted, "Technically I do have the right to use them as I see fit, if I did desire to do so, but I don't." and he very much doubted Harry ever would unless something that he felt passionate about came up. One meeting would be enough to put him off ever stepping foot in a courtroom he'd bet.

"Why not just this once?" Harry queried.

"If the meeting has not been held by our return, then I don't see why not, but these people aren't easily swayed, they're all extremely old, old purebloods at that…and much like Dumbledore in regards to how they see the world. They don't accept change or welcome it, as you no doubt realize we're still stuck in he past even as the muggle world surpasses our own in advances." Severus said, his tone thoughtful, although if anyone could convince them it was Harry, he had a way with words that would make them think twice about denying it. They desired Harry within the magical world and would go to any means to keep him there. Dumbledore, that was a name that wasn't brought up often, he had shoved the dictator through the veil of death, there was no returning from that, the Dumbledore line had ended, and good riddance really, the world would never be ready for another Dumbledore.

Harry grimaced and screwed his face up at the mere mention of the wizard who had screwed up his life. Although the second last screw up had turned into something more…given him his greatest desire, to be back with his Dom, with Severus. He had missed him a great deal when he'd run, and never expected to see him again. Funny how life worked out, yes, if he had the chance he would have surely thanked Dumbledore, not that it would ever happen the old fool would never ruin his life again. The last time had nearly broken him, seeing the (not) Severus die in front of him, he had felt his world collapsing around him.

"Do not think on what's causing you so much strife," Severus said quietly, giving him a little nudge, as they continued to move, "Look around you, think on the moment, not the past."

"It's not always so easy," Harry commented idly, it was a beautiful day. "Before I met you I didn't really think about the future. Nobody ever asked where I saw myself in ten years time before you did."

"Yes and I didn't exactly get an honest response now did I?" Severus replied dryly, finished college and holding a steady job indeed. He would never forgive himself for not being able to tell that his own submissive had been lying to him during their first relationship.

"Welll…it was less depressing than the truth?" Harry said sheepishly as Severus stopped again, he knew his Dom was still furious that he'd been so successfully lied to in the past. Probably even more so that t was someone who had no experience in the magical world and didn't even know they were closing their mind. He absently handed over another unbreakable jar, Severus still had the knife.

"And what would you say now?" Severus asked, genuinely more curious than he was the first time he asked.

"With you," Harry said, and it was enough, whether they were at Hogwarts or not.

"And there's nothing you wish to do during that time? And killing the Dark Lord is not an answer." Severus informed him, as he closed the jar and slid it into his enlarged pocket.

"I don't know, I kind of like it here, it's been nice on our own, maybe another holiday?" Harry questioned, the heat while it could be a little too hot at times he loved it anyway. An image of him teaching the first years Wandless magic flashed through his mind. The feeling of accomplishment he had felt afterwards was awesome, "Maybe keep helping the first years with their magic, and teach them Wandless spells when I can."

Severus arched an eyebrow, he wanted to teach? He did have some patience with the first years, but did that extent to the upper years? Perhaps he could talk to Minerva about setting up a classroom where Harry could teach the first years, it would give him something to do and something he could feel he accomplished. He would do all he could to see that Harry accomplished every dream he had, out of all the people in the world he deserved it most after all he'd been through. Standing up they began to move silently once more, getting closer to the ocean.

"Too bad we don't have a horse this time," Harry said, grinning in remembrance of their third day. They had hired horses for the afternoon, needless to say it hadn't been as smooth as one would like. They hadn't fallen off or anything dramatic, but he had nearly split up a lung at the walk his Dom had supported after an hour on the horse. Try as he may to hide it, he hadn't been able to.

"Hilarious," Severus said drolly, shaking his head.

Harry sniggered, "It was," he'd recovered after taking a pepper-up mixed with a muscle relaxant though.

Severus crouched down again finding yet another ingredient he wanted.

"Can I head to the beech?" Harry asked his Dom for permission.

"Go ahead," Severus said, "Stay within sight," he hadn't cleared the area so he better damn well stay in sight.

"I will," Harry said, plopping his bag down, taking off straight ahead toeing off his shoes and socks before he moved forward and squished his feet into the sand as the water lapped at his feet. He closed his eyes and just relished in the light wind that was wafting from the ocean, and letting the water cool him down somewhat. He could feel when his Dom moved towards him, he leaned slightly back, loving the open closeness that Sev didn't let happen at Hogwarts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If the translations aren't 100% accurate you have my apologies, I thought i'd add in a few sentences to make it feel more authentic and you know i like realism in my stories :D hopefully they're all correct and that you still actually want to read this story! I wouldn't blame you if you didn't...I mean this story is nearly finished and I left it hanging for such a long time but the muse just wasnt willing...but a lot of muses have returned :) especially for this one although i did have to work for it and My Little Prince :) but here we go! I hope you all enjoy it! Will Harry finish his wards before the final battle or would you like to see it a bit more bloody and long? since this story is nearly over if theres anything you want to see in it before its done let me know! R&R please


	102. Chapter 102

Willing

Chapter 102

To say it was extremely difficult for Severus and Harry to touch the Portkey that brought them home was putting it very, very lightly. The villa had truly been what they needed, a chance for them to reconnect fully without magic or wizards getting in the way. It had been so enjoyable that Severus was deliberating on whether to return to the villa during the summer. There were still so many places left to see of Italy, they'd gone to seven different destinations, the less popular tourist spots, less popular or not, it had been some breathtaking scenery. He could have just stared off into the horizon with his submissive in his arms for hours at a time. Before long the beautiful villa and extremely hot weather was replaced with Hogwarts castle, still a beautiful scene, and less than desirable weather. They had their cloaks which did help just a bit against the sudden chill that had Harry's teeth chattering. Severus cast a warming charm on him immediately, getting a grateful look from his submissive.

"Well, we're back," Harry said it had been even more difficult than leaving the flat behind that time they had gone there for the weekend. Now that blew his mind, considering he didn't think there would ever be anything more difficult than leaving what he saw was his sanctuary. It led him to the startling conclusion that the flat wasn't his sanctuary but being alone with Severus was it would be the only thing he ever needed.

"That we are," Severus replied smoothly, nothing in his voice giving any his thoughts and feelings away, as if that would ever happen. Truthfully the sight of Hogwarts wasn't what it used to be, it had always been his home, and the flat had merely been an escape from the students until Harry. He had never enjoyed teaching overall, but instructing the students that actually wanted to learn was alright, like his godson Draco. Yet Hogwarts…Hogwarts had always been home, his safe heaven, he wasn't sure why he felt so…indifferent to its appearance now.

They began their walk through the gates of Hogwarts to find most of the students were outside, in what was considered in Scotland to be a good day, soaking up the sun. A lot of them were at the Great Lake, some mucking around others were reading books, all talking animatedly having a good time. It was the weekend; the students did like getting out of the castle weather permitting it of course. They had walked half way before either of them spoke.

"Who is he?" Harry asked pausing in his walk, gesturing to the figure off in the distance coming from the Herbology green houses, even from here Harry could see he was a nervous stuttering wreck. His green eyes regarding him with slight disgust, he was wearing his heart on his sleeve, and how anyone could be like that he honestly didn't understand.

Severus stopped as well, glanced in the direction of Harry's pointer finger, to find the lone figure of Neville Longbottom. "He's a seventh year Gryffindor, his name is Neville Longbottom." Severus revealed. He had a good feeling he would know Harry's next question.

"Has he always been like that?" Harry asked frowning; he remembered talking to him before, about where to find the transfiguration classroom. He'd been barely able to talk…and he was what seventeen years old since he was in his seventh year at Hogwarts. Why would he still be so nervous? He'd attended the school for seven years for god's sake.

"Unfortunately, yes," Severus replied, "He's always been extremely nervous."

"Why?" Harry asked perplexed, he was seventeen years old; he should be able to stand up for himself that is if he was bullied but Harry would bet he was. Nobody was that terrified of their own shadow for no reason were they?

"I have no idea, he has been like that since he was eleven years old," Severus revealed, watching the teen that was unaware of the intense scrutiny he was under. Which was a good thing, if he noticed the chances were he'd be liable to pass out in fear. To begin with he had assumed Longbottom was just scared of him, but as the boys first year went by he began to realize that it wasn't him, he was like that all the time with all teachers except ironically enough Sprout. When Longbottom had been a child it had been extremely annoying now though it was vexing to say the least. "Come, I want to catch Minerva before lunch,"

"Alright," Harry said, once again on the move.

"Why did you ask about Longbottom?" Severus asked curiously, had he spoken to the boy before?

"Just curious, I asked him where to find the transfiguration classroom a while back…he stuttered before he could answer, then he answered in a rush as if he was afraid to speak for too long." Harry replied, "I've never met anyone like him before, its disgusting how weak he is." and oddly enough he wanted to help him, which was just completely weird, normally he wouldn't do or think such a thing. Not in the way normal people would want to help him, but Harry wasn't normal and probably never would be despite the fact he had just brought the twins something back from his holiday. That was normal after all. Not the normal he would use when referring to the non-magical world of course.

"Ah," Severus giving a noise of understanding, as they both began to go up the steps and into Hogwarts, before ascending up another set of stairs, the Great Hall came into view, Severus glanced in to see if Minerva was by chance in yet, but she wasn't, the House-elves were currently washing the tables down before the meal, giving the hall a once over. "Let's go to the Transfiguration classroom," Severus stated, he didn't want to go up seven flights of stairs for nothing.

Turning their back on the Great Hall they'd barely taken a step on the stairs when a jubilant voice stopped them.

"Ah, Severus! Harry! You're back; I hope you had a good time?" Filius said as he descended the stairs, beaming at them.

"We most certainly did," Severus replied giving his tiny colleague a small smirk. "I hate to cut the conversation short but do you know where Minerva is?"

"She's in her office, Severus, I've just come from there," Filius replied immediately, still cheerful. He had just been giving her an update, trying to help her where he could, since the position had literally been forced upon her with Dumbledore's arrest. It wasn't the way one wished to take over, but she was strong enough to see it through, but he still wanted her to know he was here to help her if the need arose. In fact she had asked him to publish a notice in his favourite charms magazine, or ask them to; she wanted to find a professor who was more than adequate to teach the students Wandless magic.

"Thank you," Severus said, preparing to move when Harry spoke.

"What happened to that boy?" Harry asked, staring intently at Filius. He had done a lot of thinking while on holiday, and surprisingly or not that little boy had come into his thoughts. He tried not to let it, he refused to be responsible for anyone, but he couldn't turn a blind eye…he couldn't do what everyone in his life had done to him. He had been rightfully furious after all so how could he just ignore it? Simply put he couldn't, he felt responsible for him whether he wanted to or not. He knew how the boy felt; he just hoped he hadn't made things worse. It was primarily why he was asking Filius about him.

"Boy?" Filius echoed confused, wondering what Harry meant, stepping up a step so he was face to face with Harry rather than looking up at him. He truly was baffled as to what Harry meant; he hadn't realized Harry had made friends with anyone.

It wasn't Harry that answered, it was Severus, "I believe he's enquiring over Jason Cooper, Filius," his tone unusually grim, feeling tender towards his submissive. The entire school probably assumed Harry was as unfeeling as him, but neither of those were true, he nor Harry were unfeeling, and he hoped over time people would see the true person his submissive was under his masks he wore to keep himself safe from being hurt.

"Oh, of course, how silly of me!" Filius said, but his tone wasn't cheerful, "He was taken to see Poppy, they did a full scan, which is now being used as evidence to get the child removed from his family."

"To get? You mean it hasn't happened yet?" Harry asked stiffly, he didn't like the sound of that. Just remembering the times with the Dursley's made him shudder, it only took one of them going too far and the boy, Jason could die. It was a change of his usual thoughts about not interfering.

"He will not be returning to them once school is let out," Severus stated sharply, letting Harry know that he was being serious and not placating him. He wouldn't let it happen; he knew what it was like to be completely terrified and hurt, knowing that nobody cared, that nobody would help you. If it had been Dumbledore who was told about Mr. Cooper there was no doubt his abuse would have been systematically ignored. Minerva had gone straight to the Ministry after Poppy got her proof, the school was undergoing changes at long last, and he was grateful for it.

"So where exactly will he go instead?" Harry asked, still stiff his eyes narrowing, just expecting the word 'Orphanage' to rear its ugly head. His hand automatically reaching out for the marble banister, his eyes never wavering from Filius, which were unbeknown to him quite frankly intimidating the small wizard, who of course refused to show it.

"He has an aunt who he hasn't seen since he was a very young boy, representatives of the Ministry have already explained the situation to her, and she has agreed to full custody of her nephew and she's currently being vetted, she will continue to be observed during the summer to ensure the wellbeing of Mr. Cooper if the vetting goes well." Filius explained to Harry, shivering slightly at the look in those eyes, power practically glowed off him, he was being completely honest with him, which he shouldn't since Harry wasn't a teacher, admittedly he wasn't a student either but he was only seventeen. The reason he was revealing this was because Harry had asked with pure intentions on the child's part, and he had been the one to discover it. "He will never be abused again, we will not allow it." that and he was sure Harry wouldn't give up until he got to the bottom of it; he was quite determined and unique.

Harry relaxed, relief flowing through him, so he had done the right thing then. As bad as relatives were, the orphanage was way worse, not that he knew, it was just something he believed due to being told so many times and the others he'd met on the street with harrowing tales of their time within the system. "Good." Harry stated coolly, but both Severus and Filius were aware of his real feelings for different reasons - they had been shown clear as day on his face mere moments ago. Filius refrained from smiling, Harry was truly quite a bit like Severus, and he hid himself so fully from others, for reasons that truly baffled him, what was wrong with letting anyone know you cared? There was nothing wrong with it, but considering all Harry had been through, there was nothing he could say, he was just glad the teen was recovering.

"He's doing quite well in classes now, the poor boy, the wrist must have been even more painful trying to use a wand to do spell, it explained why he wasn't able to cast much of anything to begin with." Filius sighed softly; saddened by the fact the young boy hadn't come to them, or even his head of house, who they could all agree was the most motherly of them all. There had to be some sort of screening for this type of abuse, a fact he had brought up with Minerva actually, hopefully something would be done.

"It was broken, of course it was painful," Harry said bluntly, giving Filius a weird look, "The initial break is sore, but the constant rubbing that prevents healing is ten times worse…the longer you wait the worse it is."

Severus cleared his throat, suppressing his amusement, "I shall speak to you later, Filius, perhaps after lunch?"

Filius blinked, coming out of his thoughts, which had been primarily about how so blunt Harry was. He didn't even want to think on why or how he would know such things because it was too painful to contemplate. He'd done enough thinking about the things Harry had been through, and that was only information he had picked up from the others. "Of course," Filius said, "We'll talk later." he murmured agreeably before he descended the rest of the stairs and out of sight.

"Magical people don't know how lucky they have it, especially those who've never lived in the normal world." Harry said thoughtfully as they began to walk up the stairs, pausing at the end of the staircase, waiting on it returning to its original position. Not like they could do much of anything, since there was nothing there for them to step on to other than thin air.

"Magic isn't a cure all," Severus reprimanded softly, he understood where Harry was coming from having lived through it himself, both he and his mother had.

"No, its not, but it only takes a day for magic to heal broken bones, even in the normal world with treatment it takes weeks if not months." Harry pointed out idly, "A broken wrist isn't just painful…but the feeling of having full use of your bones without the pain…its wicked." and it was true, the Skele-Gro was utterly disgusting, but the results had been astonishing to him. Aches and pains he hadn't even been aware of had suddenly just disappeared.

Severus chuckled, Harry had been spending too much time with the twins, and he hadn't heard Harry use the word 'wicked' before. Grasping Harry's arm he began moving them again now that the staircase had finally appeared in front of them. The rest of the journey was relatively easy and the staircases remained firmly where they needed them to get to Minerva's Headmistress' office via the quickest route.

As they approached the gargoyle he wondered if the password had been changed, before he could pause to say the password the magnificent gargoyle moved on its own, Severus remained where he was, waiting to see if Minerva was coming down or if it was someone else. After a few seconds it became obvious that neither was the case. Harry began to walk up the stairs, and Severus did the same perplexed by the gargoyles actions, Minerva had better get it fixed.

"Hello, Minerva, you really should get the Gargoyle fixed, it allowed us access without the need of a password." Severus informed her as he closed the door; Harry was already sitting in one of the seats.

"Oh, no, Severus don't worry, there's nothing wrong with the gargoyle, I have permitted certain people entrance without needing the password, it records your magical signature, primarily the teachers and of course Harry, it will save a great deal of time, I wont have to waste valuable time informing everyone each week what the new password is," Minerva said, waving away his concern.

"That is a good point," Severus conceded, "Has the Wizengamot meeting been held yet?" getting straight to business.

Minerva's lips twitched, that was just so like Severus, always all business. "Not that I am aware, you will have to ask the Minister I'm afraid." she hadn't heard anything in way of the Ministry for a while now. "Did you have a pleasant holiday?"

"It was brilliant!" Harry proclaimed grinning widely, genuinely happy.

Minerva felt surprise and eternal happiness; it didn't have a dark sadistic edge to it. That and he wasn't swearing, Harry she had noticed, had a tendency to revert back to the swearing he had liked so much when she first met him when he was angry or sometimes when he forgot himself. The changes in him…she was thrilled, while he was a prodigy with magic his manners always left something to be desired but she didn't hold it against him, his life had not been easy. "I'm pleased you enjoyed your holiday, Harry," she told him with genuine fondness.

"Indeed," Severus said, his lips twitching in amusement, he would reiterate his previous thoughts, he was glad he had booked the holiday. He did wonder at Minerva's thoughts, she had that look on her face; he had only seen it a few times. "Do you mind if I use your Floo?" Severus asked for permission, the Headmistress Floo would override any meeting the Minister was holding, it was a recent thing, mostly so they could speak to one another regarding their little plan. He wanted to snort, he'd never thought he'd see the day where he worked with Cornelius Fudge of all people, but needs a must, admittedly it wasn't just out of need either, he was a good wizard to have in your corner.

"Go ahead," Minerva agreed already suspecting what Severus was going to do. Turning to Harry, who was watching Severus with a heated look on his face, she blatantly ignored it, "Are you hungry, Harry?"

"I'll never turn down food," Harry said wryly, and it was true, he would eat until he was being sick if need be. He probably shouldn't but having suffered from starvation the majority of his life, he liked to eat to the excess sometimes when he could. Not that his Dom would let him eat until he was sick, but that was just the way things were.

That sobered Minerva adequately, "Dany?" she called her personal house-elf which came with being the Headmistress.

"What can Dany do for Headmistress?" Dany appeared, big green eyes gazing enquiringly at the Headmistress.

"Bring up a platter, and a mixture of drinks," Minerva asked the female House-elf kindly. She wasn't overly fond of using them, preferring to do everything herself. She had spent the majority of her life in the wizarding world, but it didn't change her prideful nature, that desired to prove herself capable. Which had been a hard thing to do back when she was seventeen years old. Witches were seen as a way to have progeny and to stay at home and raise them while the men worked or to make connections with other families. It hadn't been easy, but she'd been determined and had succeeded, and that was during a time when she had been in love with two people, a Muggle and a Wizard, but she had been unable to sacrifice her magic, not like her mother had done. Unfortunately her husband was no longer amongst the living, something that pained her greatly still.

"Dany be doing that right away," Dany said bowing low she disappeared with a pop.

Harry stared at where the House-elf had stood just seconds prior a thoughtful frown on his face. One Minerva was familiar with having seen it while she was teaching him…or trying to really, Harry had basically taught himself, his unique magic made for some difficult instructions on how to do some parts of magic. "Why can they Apparate when it's said nobody can within Hogwarts?" he certainly hadn't been able to. The colours were different from what he was used to seeing when someone Apparated.

"They aren't Apparating Harry, they're teleporting, and they're just about the only thing that can get around Hogwarts wards. Their magic is very different to our own." Minerva explained in a manner he would surely understand, which meant without all the long words she would have referred to use to demonstrate or explain as a teacher.

Another pop the House-elf was already back the two platters floating beside her, for a second only before they were levitated to the table and gently floated down. "Hey, can you teleport me to the other side of the room? Right next to the window?" Harry asked he wanted to know how it felt; he wanted to actually feel the magic.

Dany looked from Harry to Minerva a little confused as to why she was being asked to do such a thing. Minerva nodded to the creature, letting her know it was alright and no harm would come to her. Dany moved over to Harry, taking the wizards hand, staring up at him but he didn't say anything just stared right back. So she clicked her fingers and had them at the other side of the room, only then did she let his hand go.

"Does Headmistress and guests need anything else?" Dany asked, peering inquisitively at them, her eyes going large as she squeaked at what happened next, feeling lost.

Harry teleported back to his seat, and sat back down a thoughtful look on his face.

Minerva didn't fair much better, as she literally choked on nothing as she stared at the teen in shock. He didn't even seem to understand what he'd done; he looked as if he'd merely just confirmed something he already knew, in such an insignificant way. Would this boy ever stop surprising her? She jerked over to Severus who just shook his head wordlessly before stalking over and joining them once more. "What…how…I mean…what did you just do?" would she ever get used to this? She had never shown such a startled reaction before but nothing had been more shocking than this, at least to her.

"I only teleported," Harry frowned, puzzled by her extreme reaction. "It's different from Apparation, the magic is different, change the magic and colour then its not Apparation is it?"

"It certainly felt different," Severus agreed, he had felt it through the bond, he did wonder if he would be able to do the same thing.

"It wasn't as horrible as Apparating," Harry agreed, Apparating was horrible, getting sucked through a tube and with him being only mildly claustrophobic not a good thing.

Minerva's mouth clicked back into position as he regained her scattered wits, a thoughtful look on her own face now. Harry was challenging absolutely everything she knew about magic, and being as old as she was, and so sure of everything, it was a knock, truly, it made her wonder if anything she thought she knew was impossible actually was. "I would prefer that the students don't learn about this," Minerva cautioned, the last thing she needed was the student's teleporting (that was what she was going to think of it now, for her own sanity's sake) back and forth from classes. Now that would be a nightmare.

"Why would I tell them?" Harry asked bluntly, confused by that statement.

Severus smirked, hidden behind his hand, trying to refrain from laughing especially at the look on Minerva's face.

"Did you get the answers you wished, Severus?" Minerva said abruptly changing the subject, why would he tell them indeed, perhaps that had been thoughtless, since so far Harry had never really approached the students, with the exception of the first years, an odd choice, but he seemed to tolerate them the most, perhaps because they didn't question him or try and 'correct' his way of thinking. Since most of them didn't know what was and wasn't possible. Pouring a coffee for Severus, a tea for herself and passed a hot chocolate to Harry, it seemed Dany had taken her orders seriously; there was a good variety for them to pick from.

Severus gave Minerva a knowing and amused look, she hadn't even been subtle about changing the subject, Gryffindor indeed. "The meeting hasn't been held yet as suspected, he has that appointment saved for tomorrow, he hasn't been able to get another one earlier." Fudge seemed even more desperate than him for the meeting to be over with; he wanted that cup so it could be destroyed as soon as possible. He supposed they all did just too different degrees of urgency. It was admittedly a high priority of his, next to keeping his submissive safe, and helping him be trained for this inevitable battle. He loathed it really, he didn't want to see Harry go off into battle, he didn't put full stock in the prophecy, but the Dark Lord was going to be after Harry regardless, just because of what happened when Harry was a child, senseless really, it would be the Dark Lord's end when they met, he would ensure it.

There was no alternative.

"I do hope they listen," Minerva admitted, her lips pursed, he had chosen the perfect place to put it, it was literally untouchable unless they actually broke in, but doing so would just activate the wards and they would be stuck. The only alternative was making the deal with Gringotts and retrieving the cup. They were being blackmailed into it, admittedly they didn't need to help, and no she was being unfair, unreasonable, they were risking their future business with handing over a cup and wanted something worth it out of the deal; Severus would have done the same thing if the situation had been revered. There was no doubt the goblins would all be sorted into Slytherin, they were extremely sneaky.

Severus snorted derisively, "You honestly think this will work in our favour?" leaning forward he put a selection onto a plate for Harry, and passed it over before getting something for himself.

"Honestly? No," Minerva said her shoulders slumping, her face a mask of frustration. There was no way the Wizengamot would relinquish more power by giving the goblins means to cast magic for Merlin's sake. This stupid feud between Goblin and Wizards was just stupid and a waste of lives.

"Then we make it," Harry shrugged, he didn't see what the fuss was all about but if his Dom said it wasn't going to be easy then he would believe him.

"We?" Minerva caught the word; her cup paused close to her lips, gazing shrewdly between her two favourites - not that anyone would realize that.

"Harry has the idea that he can twist the arms of fifty stubborn Wizengamot members into agreeing with him," Severus said, and he could just imagine what he would say, and it definitely would be worth going to observe just for that alone.

"I…see," Minerva answered slowly, wincing at the language she could imagine him spouting at the stubborn older gentlemen.

Severus had to choke down another laugh at the sight of Minerva; thankfully he wasn't in the process of swallowing any of his coffee.

"So you intend to use your seats for the meeting?" Minerva asked, perhaps she could ask Severus for the memory, for she was sure she would enjoy him causing the Wizengamot meeting to go up in arms. The Wizengamot would never be ready for a wizard like Harry, not in their lifetimes at any rate.

"Just once, yes," Severus replied, "Unless Harry wishes to use them in future." the doubt was clear in his voice, Harry would definitely avoid them he knew his submissive well.

Minerva's lips twitched, that would surely give the members of the Wizengamot heart failure. She would bet all her tartan that they prayed he would never return ten minutes into the meeting.

"How has Slughorn been with the students?" Severus enquired; his Slytherin's wasn't said but certainly understood.

"We've not had a problem Severus, none of the students have been sent to the hospital wing," Minerva, understanding his concern and abating them immediately. "He's not as young and ambitious as he used to be."

"How many times has he asked about Harry?" Severus pointed out.

Minerva coughed, a sheepish look on her face, "Very well he's not as young and enthusiastic as he used to be." correcting herself.

"He's been asking about me?" Harry asked, his nose screwed up in revulsion, he hated his fame, hated people looking at him all the time. For years people avoided him, looked away when they saw him, and never once had anyone met his eyes, especially when it had been obvious he was homeless. People liked to act as if they didn't see them then they weren't there and they had nothing to feel guilty about. Now that the shoe was on the other foot, Harry did want to help them but what could he do? They were too proud to accept charity, the best they'd take was food, maybe clothes and money but he couldn't go out and give every penny he had to the hoard of homeless that was out there, one he didn't have enough to cover that, two his Dom would kill him if he did something so stupid. Harry absently put the plate back on the table having already gobbled down two sandwiches and three biscuits.

"Indeed he has," Severus replied firmly to his submissive, so far Slughorn hadn't interacted with Harry, not for the lack of trying and prying on Slughorn's part. He was glad the old man hadn't been neglectful in his duties and none of his students had been hurt. He had thought about asking Draco but it was unfair, this was N.E.W.T's year, he needed to concentrate on his exams and cramming all the information he could into his mind in a way that helped the teenager remember it. So he'd reluctantly left instructions that even Slughorn could follow. He couldn't take more time off; it wasn't fair to those taking their O.W.L's and more importantly their N.E.W.T's at the end of the year. Minerva was right the school now more than ever needed structure; normalcy and he would do his best to provide that for them. He would give Harry a few tests; see if he could take his O.W.L's along with the fifth years this year.

A small ding caused Minerva to blink in shock and glance at the time, it was lunch already. "Are you attending lunch today?"

"I think it's best to show my face, even if only for ten minutes," Severus sighed. "Grace?" he called, after a few seconds all the while he was removing the bags he had shrunk for the journey home. Harry was digging into his own bag as soon as Severus called for her.

"Master Severus is back!" Grace beamed happy to see him.

"Here you go," Harry said, thrusting a large packet of sweets into her hands, it was almost the same size as her head, despite that they didn't miss how big her eyes went or the tears that simmered.

"Take these back to our rooms," Severus said curtly, not wishing to deal with an overly emotional house-elf thank you very much.

"Can I keep it?" Harry asked his bag half way off waiting for a reply.

"Very well," Severus conceded, "Go on, we will see you later." he added, and with that Grace clicked her fingers and the luggage disappeared and then so did she. Severus relaxed with relief, he had no idea Harry had brought anything for her, and would have said something…although he wouldn't have forbidden him from giving them to her.

Rumbling under their feet alerted them to oncoming company.

"Speak of the devil," Minerva said, Horace Slughorn was coming up the stairs.


	103. Chapter 103

Willing

Chapter 103

Harry arched an eyebrow at the wizard who came through the door, out of all he was expecting, it certainly wasn't what appeared. A very plump older wizard, with the most disgusting lime green robes on, the colour was just awful, and it certainly didn't look right on him, no matter how expensive it was. There was one thing about wizards though; you couldn't really tell how old they were. Dumbledore had been about one hundred years old; he didn't look a day over seventy or eight years of age. While this Slughorn looked old, well perhaps in his fifties? He knew he was probably way off, maybe two decades off. Not that he really cared about the old mans age.

"Minerva, I need to speak to you about…" Slughorn trailed off, blinking in surprise, "Severus! I see you've returned from your sudden trip, I hope you had a good time!" he added, but his eyes were riveted to Harry, as if he was greedily drinking him up.

"A picture would last longer," Harry stated sharply, annoyance layering his voice, he wasn't used to people looking at him and he loathed it if he was honest.

Slughorn flushed before wrenching his eyes away, he had of course heard of Harry Potters' attitude and had no reason to doubt it - especially not now. The urge to remove house points however was very strong, until he realized that he wasn't sorted, wasn't a student. He was just a guest in the school, and he also couldn't deny he did wish to get to know him better. What he'd heard of his life before Hogwarts wasn't exactly pretty by any means, the poor boy had suffered on the streets of London, and the thought alone horrified him. Especially considering he was a Lord of the Potter estate, he had more money than he could conceivably spend in his lifetime.

Severus cleared his throat, "We'll take our leave, if you wish Minerva, and I would like to talk to you further perhaps after dinner?"

"Of course," Minerva nodded firmly in agreement. "I'll see you then." she promised.

Severus nodded curtly, before getting both himself and Harry out of the Headmistress' office, allowing her to deal with whatever problem Slughorn had. Tomorrow, the meeting was set for tomorrow, and if they did go…Harry was going to have to understand that things were different, that he couldn't go around saying whatever he liked…not if they had a chance to succeed. He wasn't sure how to get that across to his stubborn submissive. While Harry's attitude could be boorish sometimes, he didn't want him to change, he'd already come so far, but if he actually outright asked Harry to stop well he knew Harry would do it, just because he asked, and he would take it to the extreme. So he would need to find a way to ask him to tone it down just for the day - one day tomorrow.

"Are you angry?" Harry asked frowning, trying to decipher the feelings he could sense through the bond.

"No," Severus replied honestly, "But we do need to talk about it," he added as they stepped off the last step, and turned heading now in a straight line for the dungeons.

"I don't like people staring at me," Harry told him, in fact he'd never admit it but it made him feel deeply uncomfortable which of course caused him to lash out.

"I am aware," Severus replied dryly, he felt it continuously through the bond when Harry wandered around Hogwarts. He had felt it when Slughorn had been looking at Harry with a gaze he definitely didn't approve off. His submissive wasn't a figurehead, he was young man who'd had too much happen to him in life as it was without people thinking they had the Merlin given right to stare and decide his life.

"Hello, Professor Snape," Blaise Zabini said giving a nod as he passed. The others with him gave single nods as well, knowing their professor wasn't one for long tangents. When Severus gave his own nod they began to move again, leaving the dungeons for some fresh air or something to at the Great Hall.

Severus didn't fail to notice the relief on their faces; his little snakes cared while the students from all other houses did not. It warmed Severus; it was a relief to know that he wasn't hated completely within the school. He could put a mask on all he liked, but part of him, no matter how small, had been hurt when the students had shown their utter distaste for him. Potions was a dangerous subject, any foolishness that children were renowned for, in his class could have catastrophic affects. Along the way his hardened heart had stopped caring about their feelings - or the lack of them, the ironic thing was he would still protect them with his life.

"Come," Severus said, shaking his head, wandering further into the dungeons to their quarters.

Before long Harry was inhaling the scent of their quarters - something uniquely home. As lovely as being away from everyone was, it hadn't been home, this was. Where he first felt truly at peace, where everything had come pouring out, the truth of it all. Relaxing completely, he ambled through to the bedroom, shaking his head wryly at the fact Grace had absolutely everything either being washed, hung up in the cupboard and all items he'd brought back stored at the end of the bed in a neat pile with the bags slid under the bed. Even after all this time Grace still competed with him when it came to cleaning or doing things she felt were her job and not his. Unsurprisingly she didn't really understand his life choices; she was used to being told what to do from birth anything a threat to her way of life was met with stubbornness.

He'd gotten Fred and George something after all, when he'd picked up his photos from being developed he'd found a joke shop. He hadn't spent too long inside, just grabbed a few items he knew the twins would like that were unusual enough that they couldn't get in other shops here (he hoped at least) since he didn't send an awfully long time in shops. He'd only been in Fred and George's shop for an hour or so and even then he didn't browse their shop they just chatted.

Harry picked out the photos, he still hadn't seen them yet, so he flipped open the envelope and began to slowly flip through each of the pictures. A lot of them were just scenery, marketplaces, the sea, the view of the mountains and some of animals, there were three precious to him though, ones with him and Sev.

Severus observed Harry from the doorway, leaning casually against the wood, feeling everything Harry was, normally they kept it closed off so to speak unless they were emotional or removing it on purpose. Wandering over, he glanced at the picture that was getting Harry so deep in thought when he could usually hear him coming a mile away. It was a picture of them, normally he loathed looking at himself, but there was something about that picture, Harry was grinning and he…he looked peaceful and content in ways he didn't expect. It wasn't a look he was used to supporting.

Cupping Harry's chin, he lifted it so that Harry was looking at him, "How are you feeling?" he asked him, his thumb stroking back and forth.

"I had fun, thanks for taking me." Harry said, he was sitting here looking at pictures, he had money, and he had a Dom who knew every single thing about him. He'd just been on holiday, and had Severus all to himself for an entire week with the promise of another holiday when this war was over the 'if they survived' was definitely an unspoken agreement between both of them. On the street for years, he'd never really imagined his life would turn out this way. That last year had been the hardest of all, running from Severus had been the hardest thing he'd done. When he had ran he'd gone as far underground as possible, terrified Dumbledore would get him, only coming up when he was absolutely starving, stealing what he could to survive. Then one day his luck had run out, although the only consolation when he found out how Dumbledore had done it was no matter how fast or far he ran, he would have always been found, since Dumbledore had illegally used a magic to magic tracking spell.

"You're welcome," Severus said, staring into those beautiful green eyes, nothing could compare to them. He reluctantly let go, not wanting Harry to end up with neck cramp with being in the same position. "We must talk about the meeting tomorrow,"

"Would you like a coffee then?" Harry asked, well aware of his Dom's habits by now. They'd had a quick bite to eat before returning and he'd had to leave most of his coffee.

"Indeed," Severus replied, it was perhaps better to have this conversation sitting down. Harry slid off the bed and moved into the kitchen, the sound of quiet clattering as he got the coffee ready was all he heard, even as he moved into the living room. Grace he noticed had already lit the fire, the wood was crackling merrily in the grate, warming the dungeons up. The dungeons got extremely cold very quickly and easily, which was understandable really how far down they were under the castle.

Taking a seat in his favourite chair, he leaned forward; fingers linked and under his chin as he thought on the meeting. He couldn't deny that he was anxious, this meeting was truly the most important meeting they could ever have, and they had to get the Wizengamot to agree. Without the cup, the war would never be over. He wished he was a lesser man, one that had no qualms about just up and leaving everyone behind and just taking Harry away before the war escalated. Unfortunately he wasn't a lesser man, he felt obligated to do whatever it took to end this war and see as many people he actually cared for survive this war. No, if he had to hunt down Bellatrix Lestrange and use the Imperius curse on her then so be it. He would need to be careful though, he would rather die than end up in Azkaban, that and Harry would insist on visiting and there was no way he wanted his submissive anywhere near those disgusting creatures.

"Here you go," Harry said quietly, sliding the coffee in front of him before he sat cross legged on the two seater couch across from Severus. A mug half full of hot chocolate. They were out of it, so he'd added it to the list, which was Grace's job due to the fact Severus was too worried to let him leave Hogwarts - after what happened when he was in Hogwarts with the whole Umbridge/Snape look thing he completely agreed. Not that he'd actually seen a supermarket when they'd been out…now that he thought about it.

"You understand how important this meeting is, yes?" Severus started of there.

"Yes," Harry said wrinkling his brow as he stared at his Dom, he wasn't stupid. Nothing was unbreakable though, the bank like Hogwarts had areas where it was vulnerable, where people could get in.

"You also realise that the chance of this going in our favour is slim?" it wasn't really a question but more of a statement.

"Everyone keeps saying that, yes," Harry nodded, which made him doubly curious to know why, he'd soon find out.

"I need you to promise me that you will keep your swearing to a minimum, in fact I would prefer it if you didn't swear at all, these are powerful wizards, they would refuse out of petulance at being spoken to in such a way." Severus stated, "The Wizengamot members are used to getting their own way, being revered, especially by the general populace. Just think of them all like Dumbledore, without the extreme manipulation."

"Just like the normal world's counterparts then," Harry said simply, shrugging his shoulders, unsurprised by the news.

Severus conceded his point, with a nudge of his head to the side, the proceedings were the same, and the names were just different as were the laws themselves. Still all he could do was wait until tomorrow; no doubt Harry would give it his best shot before he got annoyed at the whole political manoeuvre and just blurted out what he thought of it all. He knew his submissive all too well…whether it went in their favour or not, it was going to be a hell of a day. Picking up his coffee, he blew on it a few times before taking a sip to make sure it was cool enough to drink.

"And it's called the Muggle world," Severus pointed out yet again.

"Does it bother you?" Harry asked curiously, "That I call it the normal world?"

"It used to," Severus answered honestly, "I have grown quite used to it, but most others in our world wouldn't comprehend what you mean, to them, most of them, this is the normal world, the Muggle world is the abnormal one."

"I don't know about that, seems silly to me, they're more advanced, and continue to advance every day, if it keeps up more and more Muggle-born's are going to learn magic and return to the world they were born in. Given the decline in the magical worlds population, especially purebloods its quite dangerous…if they changed more would stay and the magical economy would get better, especially financially and in the long run it would go towards the betterment of the magical world, advance it a little at least." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders before taking a big gulp of his now cool enough hot chocolate, relishing in the strong taste of chocolate on his tongue.

Severus' lips twitched in pride, "Very well put," he was getting there, each day, Merlin he was more proud than he could show.

Harry grinned smugly behind his mug, savouring the feeling emanating from his Dom, he'd never get enough of it no matter how old he got.

\-----------------0

Severus glanced up at the fireplace when it pinged, moments later the fireplace turned green and Minerva came through the system, flicking her wand to remove the soot upon her clothes. Marking his place in the book he placed in on the table, smoothly standing up, "Minerva, can I get you some refreshments? Or perhaps a glass of wine? I brought a few bottles back with me,"

"I wouldn't mind a glass," Minerva said agreeably, taking at seat as Severus went through to the kitchen. "Where is Harry?" she called through, it wasn't often you saw one without the other.

"You would only need one guess," Severus replied sardonically, as he returned, handing her a glass and a bottle of still closed wine. Minerva preferred Scottish Whiskey, but now and again she liked the occasional wine mostly when she was out at the Leaky Cauldron.

"The twins?" Minerva commented, of course, it still surprised her that Harry would take a shine to the twins of all people. They were as different as night and day! If anything she'd expected him to befriend the Slytherin's perhaps. "This is lovely, thank you, Severus." she added in appreciation of the wine, it was a lovely age, she was sure she'd like it.

"Yes," Severus confirmed for her, "its fine," he added brushing off her thanks, as always uncomfortable with appreciation.

"I hope you didn't enjoy your holiday too much, I'd hate to lose you sooner than we already are," Minerva teased, she knew when this was all said and done Severus would be leaving Hogwarts, she would miss him greatly, although she wasn't sure she'd ever admit that to Severus, for he wouldn't react well to it.

Severus' lips twitched, "We enjoyed it immensely," he admitted, "I did it mostly for Harry and wound up probably enjoying it more."

"Judging by Harry's comment earlier I somehow doubt it," Minerva said, smiling softly, he might not be one of her Gryffindors but he was the son of two she liked quite a bit. He should be at Hogwarts really, but his case was unique, they couldn't try and force him into Hogwarts because they needed him and two, even if they tried to manipulate him it wouldn't work…Harry didn't need a wand to use magic thus the law didn't apply to him. It certainly would have been amusing to have watched them try.

"He certainly acted more his age than I've seen thus far," Severus informed her, his pride despite the fact he tried not to show, shone through.

"Good," Minerva proclaimed, he definitely deserved it. Putting her glass down, she began to rummage around in her cloak pocket for something, while she explained. "The Order have been keeping an eye on the map, writing each movement down, I thought you'd like a copy of it,"

"Still up to using Harry's idea?" Severus enquired only slightly surprised, accepting the long scroll, seeing all the writing made him slightly suspicious, if this was all Voldemort's movements then he was definitely up to something, if not then it would make sense, the Death Eaters usually did everything Voldemort asked. He would look at it later, as of now he was still feeling a little lazy after a week in the sun without any burdens.

"They're nothing if not determined," Minerva commented, sitting back with her glass once more, sipping on her wine. "The idea has merits, quite a few of the argued about it…it's just the elder wizards who seem reluctant to enact a full out attack against the dark side."

"That is because of Dumbledore," Severus said immediately, "He'd never outright attack anyone, he would wait until they were the ones being attacked before doing anything." unless it came to Harry and Dumbledore's insane belief that only he could help him. He should have made Dumbledore suffer longer, instead of just breaking a few bones and tossing him into the veil. He certainly deserved it after the mess he had left behind.

Minerva snorted, "You should hear some of the speculation they've been doing about 'what needs done before Voldemort could be destroyed for good' oddly enough it was the twins that kept discouraging talk about it. Stating that if you and Harry say they can't talk about it then they're best to keep their mouth shut about it and do what they can about everything else." none came close to the real truth about the Horcruxes.

Severus frowned, there was no way Harry would tell the twins, but he might have got them to see it was dangerous information. He knew his submissive; he'd never go against a direct order from him, not like this at any rate. There was only one time he really had, and that was the start of the attack on Hogwarts. "It seems Harry has been a good influence on them," Severus said wryly.

"The twins have become a little more serious, but generally they've got a good attitude and still continue to this day to make pranks." Minerva conceded.

"As they better, Harry gave them money to begin their business and he won't expect anything but the best from them. He had confidence in them that they can expand; he is a little bit put out that they won't create any of his ideas." Severus told her humour deep in his voice.

"Dear Merlin, do I even want to know?" Minerva laughed a little.

"Not even a little bit," Severus replied dryly. Harry's perception on what a joke should be was rather frightening to say the least, nobody would be laughing at a single idea he had. It probably had something to do with his dark sense of humour, and the life he'd led on the streets.

"Thought as much," Minerva answered, glancing at the time, she would need to do her rounds soon. Despite the fact she was the Headmistress, she still kept doing it, mostly out of habit and to move around. She wasn't used to sitting around doing nothing, she had taught classes for decades, looked after her Gryffindors, did rounds, detentions, all of which had stopped when she became Headmistress, so to keep a little bit of her life the same she had elected to make things easier on teachers and added herself to the roster for patrolling the halls. The only thing as of late that even came close to normalcy she was used to was teaching Harry - and that couldn't be called normal! The boy had completely destroyed every preconceived notion she had on magic.

"I have something else to ask of you…" Severus said his tone cautious.

"Yes?" Minerva asked perking up, forgetting the time, Severus rarely asked for anything; in fact it was once in a blue moon situation.

"I think Harry has a desire to teach," Severus said slowly.

"You think?" Minerva blinked, Severus never said anything unless he was one hundred percent sure of something.

"I asked him what he would like to do, for once actually getting the truth," Severus stated sharply, shaking his head ruefully, yes he was still smarting that he had lied to him so successfully.

"And he said he'd like to teach?" Minerva responded softly, quite stunned, but he was so good with the younger years, but would he even be able to conceivably work with the older students?

"More or less, he said he'd like to help the first years learn Wandless magic," Severus conceded, "I do think he might even have the patience to deal with the second and third years, if they start off learning now they might have a proficiency by the time they leave Hogwarts."

"I can imagine the other students would riot over the fact the younger years get to study Wandless magic, no doubt it sounds incredibly cool to the seventh years." Minerva pointed out. "I've still not been able to find anyone who can do Wandless magic, all the interviews I've had…they cannot even do the simplest of spells Wandlessly,"

"I'd imagine they believe it would be an easy and effortless job…not to mention useless, the fact Harry's so proficient had surprisingly not gotten out." it was incredible when you think about it. "Did you publish notices in international magazines?"

"Yes, so far nothing, but I can't say I'm surprised…who wants to move directly into a war zone?" Minerva sighed, her lips tight her only show of annoyance.

"Touché," Severus conceded her point.

"I've not asked this before, however, I am curious…do you intent to have Harry take his OWLS?" Minerva queried.

"Yes, when he's ready, his magic being unique as it is…I believe it will be entirely tricky, I will need to speak to the examiners." Severus admitted, pinching the bridge of his nose, finally picking up his own wine glass and taking a drink. The more complicated would be the written exams for sure; he would with the right examiner pass the practical with flying colours.

"I know Griselda quite well; I can speak to her for you if you like?" Minerva questioned.

"That's Marchbanks isn't it?" Severus frowned trying to put a face to the name.

"Yes," Minerva confirmed.

"I remember her, she's very fair, strict but fair," Severus mused thoughtfully, "See if you can get a meeting with her, perhaps before the examiners show up at the end of the school year?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, her busiest time of the year is during the exams, I'm sure she has everything she needs already done and prepared for the coming month." Minerva made a mental note to write to her tomorrow morning, it was a bit late now to be sending an owl out to anyone, especially seeing as it would take an hour or two give or take a few minutes on each end. Longer still if she was working late in the Ministry.

"I appreciate it," Severus murmured, rubbing his eyes, it seemed as though his return to Hogwarts had brought a whole host of worries he'd forgotten for a week. He couldn't wait until this damn war was over once and for all, which made getting those Horcruxes destroyed his number two priority; Harry would always remain number one priority.

"I will do whatever I can to help, Severus, all you need to do is ask, with this whole mess, we have to pull together." Minerva stated sharply, meaning every word, she would do anything for Severus, and she meant anything.

Severus nodded, but he had no intention of asking anyone for help unless he had absolutely no other choice, it just wasn't in his nature to ask for anything. Still the fact someone was offering meant a great deal to him, he'd not had many people he could rely on in his life, he had thought Dumbledore was one of those people a long time ago before it became apparently he had been merely useful to the old man. What Minerva was offering was sincere; after all there was nothing she could get from him.

"Well, I best get going, I have rounds to do," Minerva said, placing the empty glass on the table.

"Still doing it?" Severus asked amused.

"Of course, its not only you who prefers a steady routine," Minerva said pointedly, giving him a look, "Do you know when you'll be back to work?" she added as she lifted her wine bottle. The door opening caught both of their attentions, Harry had returned from visiting the twins, whether they'd come to Hogwarts or not she wasn't sure. Giving a wave, he wandered through the living area and into the bathroom without saying anything.

"Two days time, I'll need tomorrow for the Wizengamot meeting after that I'll be back to my regular schedule." Severus revealed, back to teaching the upper years, focusing primarily on the fifth and seventh years, due to the importance of the year, with exams and all upcoming. Speaking of which, he would need to brew more calming draughts, Poppy always went through them very quickly at this time of year, due to many of the students having panic attacks.

"I'll inform Horace, he was asking when you intended to take classes back up," Minerva said, "Good evening, Severus, I'll talk to you tomorrow."

"Are you attending the Wizengamot meeting?" Severus enquired to the witches turned back.

"It's a closed meeting, not a public one," Minerva turned back to face Severus temporarily, "With what might be discussed Cornelius cannot chance it getting out, so yes, he made it a closed meeting."

"Ah, I didn't even think of that," Severus said groaning in self-disgust at his lack of thought.

Minerva chuckled, "We've all done it," she added, before she opened the door and closed it firmly behind her, the wards flared as she left.

"Hey," Harry said, yawning tiredly.

"Did you find what you were looking for?" Severus queried, aware of the fact that the twins and Harry had been scouring the library, there had been no awkwardness, so either Fred and George kept the other students in line or it had been empty for them. Given how close it was to exams he didn't think the second scenario was very likely at all.

"Yes, but I couldn't take them out because I am not a student," Harry scowled darkly, his dislike for Pince evident on every line of his face. "The twins couldn't either, since they weren't students anymore."

"She's very possessive of her books," Severus chuckled, "And technically she is in the right, only teachers and students are allowed to remove books, I will get them for you or you can buy them if you prefer."

Harry just scowled once more, feeling a little petulant.

"You're tired," Severus said after a few moments of observing his submissive. "Go to bed, I'll be through soon," Italy was only an hour ahead of them now, but still if he had regained his own worries, he was pretty sure Harry had too.

"How soon?" Harry asked suggestively, he was never too tired for sex….well maybe not entirely true, especially when his Dom got into a playful mood and liked to see him sweat for ages.

Severus reached for Harry's shoulders and turned him around, "Go," he said in amusement, urging him in the direction of the bedroom. He could see the pout on Harry's face even if he wasn't turned towards him. Insatiable thing that he was, but there would be none of that, the meeting was early so they would get sleeping earlier than normal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter will be the meeting, which is going to be extremely difficult, I just can't imagine how the meeting should go, and I know you all want to see it...and its given Harry won't be able to keep quiet LOL! so I'm really going to have to think it through, think up some argument points :D I'll figure it out i always do! I can't believe this story is almost over! I'll miss it a bit despite the fact I've not updated often...but i'll feel a whole lot better know its completed :D also need to figure out a way for Granger at least to be in the story again since i know you all would like that...can't be an order meeting obviously since she's no longer an order member...maybe even Ginny as well - R&R please!


	104. Chapter 104

Willing

Chapter 104

Harry had to admit he was surprised by the fact they weren't going to the courtroom for this 'meeting' as it was termed he had assumed that's where it would be held. It wasn't, instead he was lead to some sort of meeting room, that was extremely large, with one large circle of seats, with one platform right in the middle of them - presumably for the speaker, who he suspected quite rightfully to be Cornelius Fudge since it was him who had called the meeting. They were not in those dreadful plum outfits this time, but they were all dressed for the occasion, by that smartly, impeccably donned in wizarding robes. It took every piece of composure Harry had not to sneer derisively at the decrepit old men who thought they were all so smart and powerful because they had seats on a government body. They didn't know the true meaning of power, then again Harry didn't consider himself powerful - but he was absolutely nobody could deny it.

"Ladies and gentlemen of this honoured body, please take your seat this session is about to start," a female voice called out strongly, but Harry couldn't pinpoint her position amongst everyone even with his exceptional hearing.

"Why aren't we sitting down?" Harry asked, when Severus stopped him from moving, he wanted the seat in the right he'd be pretty secluded there - he didn't want anyone gawking at him.

"We must be sworn in," Severus explained quietly, cursing himself for not thinking of informing Harry about it sooner, although it was a very simple oath - not biding thankfully.

Harry's lip curled just slightly, as annoyance and disgust swept through him, he was going to have to stand in front of them and swear himself to them. God help him, he wasn't going to last, this pretentious stuff was already beginning to stir up his breakfast. He would rather just come out and say it instead of sucking up to those people, thankfully it wasn't up to him. He would have pitted Fudge but he knew he lived and breathed for this. He wouldn't have become Minster if it weren't the case at least that was his assumption of the mans character

"Today we have the distinctive pleasure to welcome two wizards amongst our ranks, seats that have long since remained dormant." Cornelius called out from where he was in centre stage. He turned to face Severus, an enquiring look on his face, Severus nodded once grimly, agreeing that he would go first so Harry could glean an understanding of what was happening. "First the one who is taking upon the mantel of the Prince seat, son of Eileen Prince, Severus Snape."

There was polite applause as Severus swiftly and smoothly made his way towards Fudge, none of his posture screamed annoyance despite the fact that was what he felt. It was doubled by the fact his own submissive was feeling the same. Neither of them truly wanted to be there, but unfortunately the magical world was at stake and they needed all the extra help they could get.

"Severus Snape do you so swear to honour your position, to do what you think is best for the magical world on a whole while you have this position of power within our honoured body?" Cornelius said, straight up and tall, even though Severus towered over him, his tone serious and strong. Making a gesture for Severus to raise his wand against his heart, as he so too did.

"I do," Severus stated smoothly, his rich voice echoing strongly over the silence within the chamber.

"Do you swear to do it justice?" Cornelius continued, even if he felt the first statement said it all, but tradition was something that even he wouldn't want to impugn.

"Yes," Severus replied, his eye twitching just a little, becoming aware that he himself did not like being stared at in such a way.

"Ignoratia juris non excusata," Cornelius finished his part.

"Ignoratia juris non excusata," Severus echoed, and polite applause once again swept through the room, he knew it was more out of expectation and tradition than any of them welcoming him.

Harry who was watching it, he knew those Latin words, ignorance of the law excuses no one, or ignorance of the law excuses not, that was rather fascinating, it was also a very muggle saying that had been around for a long time before the Ministry was built. Harry snorted derisively, these people who thought they were smarter and better than normal people borrowed the sayings of normal people. He ignored those that stared at him, but met Severus' eyes, his black eyes gleaming in a way that told Harry that his Dom knew what he was thinking and found it amusing. Then their gaze broke as Severus was informed of where his seat was. Hopefully he would be seated next to Dom otherwise he wouldn't be responsible for what happened. Considering they were both 'P' it might be working in their favour.

"The second wizard taking the Potter seat, which thereby allows him to votes one for the Peverell and Potter seats, Harry James Potter," Cornelius called out, ignoring the loud exclamations of surprise and excitement. He knew the boy would not return after the single vote, Harry didn't strike him as one for a desire for politics.

Harry stiffened his spine, making his way towards Fudge the same way his Dom had, putting on a mask of self confidence, he would not let these people know what he thought. He would do his Dom proud, well he hoped to anyway. All too soon he was standing before Fudge, waiting impatiently. As if Cornelius could sense it, he began to speak immediately.

"Harry James Potter, do you so swear to honour your position, to do what you think is best for the magical world on a whole while you have this position of power within our honoured body?" Cornelius said, his wand at his heart, Harry could not do the same seeing as he had no wand, but he did mockingly bring his hand up all the same. He was just thankful that nobody could see Harry mocking their ways otherwise it would have spelled trouble.

"I do," Harry stated sharply, wishing for this to be over with.

"Do you swear to do it justice?" Cornelius continued, his tone remaining firmly the same.

"Yes," Harry replied, using the same words as his Dom had just to be on the safe side.

"Ignoratia juris non excusata," Cornelius said the Latin words slower just to ensure that Harry would understand them and repeat the words perfectly.

"Ignoratia juris non excusata," Harry stated perfectly, and polite applause once again swept through the room.

"Please take your seat," Cornelius gestured with his hand, a seat materialised beside Severus' he had ensured it would be that way, if anyone could ensure Harry didn't cause too much trouble it would be Severus. While it did amuse him the situations Harry got himself into, this just wasn't the place. The entirety of the magical world depended on him ensuring that the goblins got their wands so they could trade for the cup.

Harry nodded curtly, ignoring everyone as he passed them, he smoothly slid into his seat, noticing the two coat of arms on his chair. Sighing softly, he leaned back, it hadn't even started yet and he was already bored. He didn't understand how these things could go on for hours, didn't they have better things to do with their day than sit and argue in a room? Judging by this the answer was definitely no.

"Today this law I wish to pass is of utmost importance," Cornelius said, his face filled with fire and grim showing just how much he meant his words. Lifting up a pile Harry hadn't noticed, Cornelius tapped his wand on the first think bundle of paper on the pile, before each paper flew off, flying towards the table and falling in front of each of the members of the Wizengamot. "I wish to pass the law that allows the goblins to use wands."

The protests and yells of disgust began to mount, each of them viciously protesting against such action. Harry's eyes sparkled in interest as he watched, they truly did not want the Goblins to have wands…clearly, and they were also prejudice by the sounds of it - they did not like the goblins at all. Some were actually commending Fudge on such action, agreeing with him, but that was only around seven or eight people by Harry's estimate. After over ten minutes Harry began to get bored he faced his Dom, neck creaking as he did, "Why?" Harry asked annoyed.

Severus' lips twitched, "He's just letting them get it out of their system before he begins to explain why."

"Obviously not the real reason?" Harry said quietly, brow furrowed.

Severus shook his head no, not the real reason, hence why he was so tricky to get them to agree and go along with it. There were those who approved, those who wanted creatures to have equal rights. They weren't the most popular on the Wizengamot, but it wasn't easy to get rid of someone - especially if they did no wrong.

"Hmm," Harry muttered noncommittally, turning back around his eyes dancing around listening to all the degrading words they were raining down upon not only the Minister of Magic but those who'd originally (and still were mostly) agreeing. Grumbling under his breath, he held out his hands and summoned his book to him, unlike normal wizards however, his magic didn't summon it to him but rather made it appear in front of him sort of like a Portkey.

Severus just shook his head wryly, Harry didn't hear the sound of everyone quietening down (too immersed in his book and blocking everyone out) and gaping at him momentarily stunned. Not only had he just done magic without a wand (something these wizards believed to be impossible) but he had done it in the Ministry of Magic! Using magic in a way they had never seen or heard done before - they were utterly gobsmacked!

Cornelius sighed in relief, thank Merlin for that! He'd thought they would never quieten down. Admittedly he may have had the same reaction as everyone else here if he wasn't already aware of how spectacular Harry was, how unique, not just the young man himself, but everything, both magic and mannerisms. He honestly would have loved nothing more than to dissect him, question him until he figured him out completely. If he had came to the magical world when he was eleven…Merlin help him but he would have taken the magical world by storm.

Many would disagree with that assessment including Harry, what made him unique had been borne out of desperation and the sheer unrelenting need to survive.

Cornelius cleared his throat, "If we want to stop You-Know-Who…"

"Voldemort," Harry corrected having put his book down when heard Cornelius finally speak, causing everyone to jump as if they'd been electrocuted. "His name is Voldemort, do stop acting as if you've got ants in your pants." Harry drawled. His lips pressed into a fine line, as Severus' arm clamped down on his leg in warning. If they had been on their own he would have blushed in shame, but he wasn't alone. He refused to let them think he was ashamed of his words, which he wasn't, he was ashamed he had let his Dom down.

He glanced Severus' way, silently apologising, but considering Severus didn't feel too annoyed he must have expected it.

Severus gave Harry a nod, truth be told it was particularly mild compared to some of the things that could have come out of his mouth. Plus it had the added benefit of wakening them the hell up and smelling the coffee for what it was. There was a war going on out there, that was only going to get worse. In fact he would commend Harry on his words, perhaps his bluntness was what they needed. It was very rare anyone could argue with Harry and actually win, not with his complete uncensored truth. For a young man who had only known the magical world less than half a year, he was utterly brilliant at besting people, even Minerva or the Order who he might not like but they were intelligent, nowhere near brilliant but yes, intelligent enough.

"Have care how you speak, boy," Doge snapped, the boy was everywhere, the Order, the Wizengamot now, where would it end? Part of him was terrified Harry would reveal everything that had done down. If they found out he had been in the Order he may well lose his position. The only thing he could do was wind him up and get him thrown out as soon as possible.

Harry's eerie green eyes latched onto Doge, a small vicious smirk playing across his face almost lazily, green eyes sparkling in amusement. So that was how Doge wanted to play it? What did he think he was? Someone weak and pathetic? Oh Doge practically smelt of fear, but what was causing it Harry did not know. Cocking his head to the side, he continued to observe the old man, causing him to shift restlessly unable to take Harry's poisonous green knowing glare.

Not much frightened Doge, he was an old man, had watched the outbreak of three wars now, but this boy…this boy did. It was awful, it was as if he could see right through him. He was already beginning to regret his hasty words. He'd thought that those words would make the boy lose control, it had worked in the past. The Muggle fighting would have surely made sure the Wizengamot expelled him and did not let him show his face ever again.

Severus sneered, how very Gryffindor of Doge, did the wizard forget that Harry was most certainly a Slytherin at these matters? Yes he was foolhardy, rash sometimes but he could see through people at the drop of a hat, as any good submissive would be able to read others. To lose his composure he had to really lose it, and have to be extremely angry, but as anyone would attest Harry wasn't quite the same furious boy they'd all seen when he was first forced to Hogwarts. He had a guide (him, his Dom) in his life, someone to help him overcome all negative feelings.

"Enough, everyone is entitled to their opinion here, is that not why we are gathered?" Fudge snapped, glaring at Doge for his impudence in calling such a magically powerful wizard a mere boy. He felt like he had missed something, but between the look on Harry's, Severus' and Doge's face he knew whatever it was - it wouldn't have swung in their favour. He would find out later, right now he had to get this meeting back on track. For what it was worth. Even he knew nothing he said or did would work, he was a bundle of raw nerves, especially knowing what was on the line.

"You'll see on page three of the paperwork each and every reason why giving them a wand is an asset," Cornelius continued, once again the loud protests began, almost bursting everyone's eardrums.

Harry curiously flipped over the paper, his green eyes reading all the 'Pro's' of goblins having wands along with the cons.

"I don't get why they want wands, they can do Wandless magic anyway," Harry said loud enough to garner some of their attentions. "It's like me going to Ollivander and getting one." he scoffed.

Cornelius' eyes widened gazing at Harry wondering what the hell he was doing, surely he wasn't trying to stop the bill from being passed…oh, reverse psychology, he wasn't sure that would work, but considering he wasn't getting anywhere he couldn't really complain.

"I assume they're like us, some more powerful than others," Severus replied.

"They use magic to get you into your vaults right? And all the goblins have that responsibility, in other words they can all get into them. They can all use magic, if they want wands it would make them less powerful. They'd rely on their wands just like everyone else here does." here Harry scoffed genuinely, their reliance on their wands was their downfall. Everyone did, except him though. At least his Dom practiced his Wandless abilities while teaching him or when they were alone to harness it.

"They would be capable of more with wands!" one of the elderly wizards next to Doge protested, "They would forget their entire history and we would have another goblin war on our hands." cries of agreement rang through the room from nearly everyone.

"I don't have a wand and I'm capable of more than you," Harry snapped, sitting up staring the wizard down, challenging him.

"You're different," the wizard said waving him off, "You've been a unique individual since your…since that night." realizing that saying the night his parents died would have been contemptible of him.

"Since my parents died you mean?" Harry sneered, causing him to pale, "I did nothing that night, if you seriously think a one year old baby did do something you should have yourself checked into St. Mungo's,"

Severus coughed suddenly, his hand covering his mouth, stopping them seeing just how amused he was. Just as quickly as it was up, he composed himself and the hand removed from its place.

"We are getting a little bit off topic here, ladies and gentlemen," Cornelius called, frustration getting the better of him, that was with a calming draught in his system. He rubbed at his forehead, quite frankly he just wanted to have a temper tantrum in the middle of this room, it would go a long way in helping him feel better - although his reputation would be in tatters. "If we get the goblins onside, they might do more than stay neutral in this war…we need all the help we can get, and the goblins may well be an unexpected advantage that allows us to win."

"They'll never help us!"

"They'd rather die we know this, the endless speculation is useless, they will not have wands!"

"We do just have to be grateful they don't go dark!"

Harry glanced down at his watch his eyes widening in surprise, two hours had passed? He wondered fervently if his watch had stopped working, but he knew it had not, for the steady rhythmic of ticking told him everything he needed to know. The time was right, he had been here for more than two hours already, honestly Harry was amazed he wasn't more bored.

Putting his hand out, Harry summoned his sugar quills, grinning when they appeared in his hand, sitting back he gazed at them all arguing and fighting over something simple as the goblins owning wands chewing the sugar quills absently.

"ENOUGH!" Harry roared after ten minutes, his sweets were gone, his face filled with irritation. Two and half hours of this and no sign of it being even considered, he ignored the indignant, angry and curious looks on everyone's faces. "How many wars has this…world gone through?" Harry questioned glancing at Fudge, who was suppressing a smirk, everyone noticed his lip curling as if he had desperately wanted to add something to it.

"Every single one?" Fudge blinked, not sure exactly where the teen was going with this.

"Including goblin rebellions," Harry stated, why they were called goblin rebellions he didn't know, since werewolves joined up with the goblins

"Um," Fudge spluttered for a few seconds, mentally trying to think of the exact number. "Seven wars with Dark Lord's and over twenty-three goblin rebellions,"

"Twenty nine wars, do you enjoy losing people?" Harry asked facing them all in turn, a mask of disgust portraying over his features. "Obviously you do, otherwise you would change things, you're bound to have kids, grandkids, great grandkids, probably great-great-grandkids as well, is that the future you want for them? War after fucking war? Oh wait, you like leaving your kids to deal with your messes don't you?" he sneered bitterly.

"How dare you?" Hodgkin said, standing up indignantly.

"I DARE!" Harry shouted, "NOBODY ELSE IS GOING TO! SEEING ALL OF YOU IT'S LITTLE WONDER THERE'S BEEN NO PROGRESS IN THE MAGICAL WORLD FOR DECADES!" every single one of them flinched, Fudge included, he had been eager to change a lot of things but in reality during his years in his office only two or three small things had been passed. "During your tenure here, there's been wrongful imprisonments! Two wars! Legislations that are making it impossible for any creature to work! Can't you see why they're fucking flocking to Voldemort? Or are you completely deluded? Do you think they should be thanking you for destroying their lives? Making them homeless?" his green eyes went darker than anyone had seen yet, and it made them all worried as they shifted fearfully.

"They're dangerous creatures!" reprimanded Hodgkin's.

"You're dangerous!" Harry spat right back, "Everyone can be dangerous if the situation calls for it! You've got a fucking wand that can kill people if you put your mind to it! Should we have you tagged and declared not allowed to work? Make sure you go without a place to sleep?"

"And if you made the Wolfsbane freely available to everyone, there would be no danger, you're just looking at the quickest way to deal with the issue without caring about those inflicted. You would if a member of your family was inflicted with lycanthropy," Severus stated smoothly, speaking to the room on a whole for the first time. Taking delight in the look of utter bewilderment on their faces, Harry's statement must have hit them greater than they expected.

"We do not have the money to offer such a thing!" Doge spluttered.

"You mean after pocketing or giving away gold to further your own causes?" Harry sneered, he wasn't stupid he knew how politics worked. He knew it would be no different here than the normal world. "They probably wouldn't trust you either, they'd think it was a way to trick them…and I wouldn't be surprised if you were secretly doing just that." Harry said eyeing them disdainfully.

"Unfortunately you are correct," Fudge muttered reluctantly, knowing it was true.

It was a quite subdued group that continued to talk about the goblins and the potential to give them their wands. They weren't being quite as vicious, they were thinking about it, but the talk of coming back to it in a few weeks after having time to think caused Harry to react.

"Truth is…we need help, I need help," Harry admitted, feeling his Dom freeze at the side of him, worried about what he was going to say no doubt. Standing up, hands on the table, he stared at all of them, manipulation wasn't working. They were just going around in circles. No, to get anywhere Harry suspected he'd need to take a route that's probably never been used in the Wizengamot before - the damn bloody truth. "I need help from the goblins to end the threat that's Voldemort. We need to move swiftly, as in today, tomorrow…tomorrow that help might not be there…we have no idea who is following him…anyone here could be and if the news reaches him he'll know what it is. For their help they want wands, the war won't end without this help." his green eyes meeting his Dom's making it clear he was doing this for him. Severus would never leave the magical world to it, and he didn't want to leave his Dom so there was only one other option.

Severus could feel the self disgust pouring off Harry at having to ask these people for help, in fact judging by the twinges in his stomach he realized that Harry actually felt sick. Severus sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose, once again it seemed as if he was failing as a Dom that Harry was having to do this. Unfortunately people wouldn't react to him the same way they would react to their hero asking for something.

"Today is the day you must make a choice, give those who've already been felled by the Dark Lord Voldemort's and the Death Eaters wands. Justice." Severus commented.

"If not, I leave, I'm not risking my life for a world that doesn't want to stand up and fight alongside me. You ignored Grindelwald, when he got too bad you all begged Dumbledore to do something. Then again when Voldemort started his first war! Then you had the gall to actually want a kid to defeat the darkest wizard you lot have ever encountered!" Harry stated, crossing his arms across his chest. "If you think I'm kidding just ask Doge over there, I do not make idle threats, it's not like I've been in the magical world long, I can take my money from Gringotts and make a life for myself out in the normal world…muggle world," he corrected himself. "So what's it to be? Are you going to fucking pull yourself up by your bootstraps and actually give people a reason to trust the magical government again?"

Cornelius watched the scene pride and amazement flowing through him. By Merlin this boy was going to shake the entire magical world up, turn it on its very foundation and rebuilt it. Whether he wanted to or not by the look of it. He did wonder if Harry was being serious about leaving, but then again knowing what he did…he'd probably want to leave too if he knew how futile fighting this war really was - and risking his life for nothing. No, Harry had lived on the street, he thought only of himself and perhaps a few people he genuinely cared about, like Severus, he could see the bond they shared.

"You knew about this?" one of them stated accusatorily at Fudge, judging him.

"Yes, I'm sure you all understand the need for secrecy," Fudge stated straightening up, staring back without so much as blinking or feeling ashamed. "Just believe me when I say each word from Mr. Potter was the truth, our world as we know it will hang in the balance if this is not decided." his tone turning grim.

"Our world as we know it wouldn't be the same anyway, by giving goblins wands," the only female in the group cautioned, she usually spoke with the majority as the only female she felt the need to impress them and be accepted.

"Wouldn't matter, nobody other than the pureblood's who support Voldemort would be alive," Harry said offhandedly, using the name Voldemort to instil enough fear for them to go along with their plans. "The goblins would probably stick to their own world…from what I can see they don't like you lot anymore than you like them. Which is ironic, I mean you trust them with your gold, trust them to protect your gold, without a wand." a snort left his lips at the thought and the fact everyone once again flinched in sync.

Severus felt extremely tense, Harry's honest words had brought the meeting to an abrupt halt as the Wizengamot members were actually forced to think it through. It could go either way, honestly, but Severus truly believed that this would swing in their favour. Truly Harry had actually done the right thing in his usual way, blunt uncensored truth with an ultimatum. Between reading everything with their brows furrowed, and glancing at Fudge, Harry and himself with wide cautious eyes, one thing they didn't do was discuss it. His fingers went back to stroking Harry's legs after his submissive had sat back down. Letting him know that no matter whether his risky ultimatum paid off or not, he would be proud of him.

"I know where my vote goes," Severus stated sharply, signing his name in the top corner of his last page of the contract on the table before him.

Harry cocked his head to the side and followed Severus' lead, taking the quill signing in his name - a lot more clumsily mind, but still it was legible. He noticed it glowed briefly green at the top when he shoved the contract pages back into place. He put it down next to the left, uncaring whether the wizard moved or not, he was through trying to get through to their stubborn heads.

"It means the operation so far has been green lit," Severus explained very quietly, feeling Harry's curiosity. "Those who do sign NOT to give the goblins wands theirs glows red."

Harry nodded his head in understanding, so their decision wasn't private, that was interesting. It was as if their decision had set off a chain reaction, some slower than others admittedly, but one by one these old men began to sign their names on the list. To say despite the fact they were signing their names it was still a tense time for both Severus and Cornelius, who didn't hesitate when it was his turn with the self-inking quill. The second the last person did sign though he practically felt Severus relaxing in relief as satisfaction thrummed through the bond.

It didn't pass by Harry that he had done something right by almost doing something wrong. Watching the paperwork floating back towards Fudge, a curious look on his face the magic was different now than it had been when they were passed over. Had their signatures truly changed it that much? Then again he knew contracts were binding documents, imbued with magic to begin with obviously signing your name made them even more different…powerful.

Cornelius cleared his throat, needlessly since everyone was unusually somber. "Are there any other suggestions or ideas anyone wishes to put forth?"

The overwhelming silence continued.

"Very well then, I think everyone should depart for the afternoon," Cornelius said, taking pity on them and not forcing them to stay. Tightening his hold on the paperwork, he almost didn't want to move, for he feared he'd make a fool of himself. His legs felt like jelly as an sense of accomplishment and relief so profound overwhelmed him.

Harry's stomach wholeheartedly agreed as it grumbled in complaint, he was hungry.

"Come, let's get this done and you something to eat," Severus said, standing up, now that it was over there was no reason for them to be there.

"Great," Harry said, in agreement.

"Shall we go then, gentlemen?" Cornelius said as soon as Harry and Severus passed him by.

"Indeed," Severus replied, giving a nod, best to do it immediately.

Together the three of them left the chamber, leaving the others to talk about what had just occurred. Making their way steadily towards the atrium of the Ministry, to travel out and get to Gringotts post haste.

"You do realise constantly threatening them with your departure will not always work," Severus informed his submissive.

"Oh it will, at least until Voldemort's dead anyway, then they won't care, I'm not stupid enough to believe they care about me as a person." Harry said softly, and it didn't bother him the slightest, why should he care what people thought of him? There were only a few people he cared about, and even less that he cared what they thought of him.

"I believe you might be wrong there," Cornelius said, joining the conversation, "There will be many people who care about you, Harry."

"No, I think they care more about The-Boy-Who-Lived, none of them know me, and I know those who did wish they didn't or want to change me." Harry chortled darkly, "They want a polite, soft spoken, saviour that will sacrifice themselves any given day and probably thought out my entire life after it happened. From my future partner, kids and career, the public think they have a right to who I am just because of what happened. You can't deny it, surely even you thought about the upside of having the Harry Potter working in the Ministry."

"I may have thought it a time or two," Cornelius conceded, unable to think of lying. "It was before I met you, and quite frankly you would be bad for business in the Ministry." being honest, they'd probably end up with dozens of lawsuits any given day.

Harry snorted, "I'd be the best thing that ever happened," he said cockily.

"Not monetarily wise," Cornelius teased, flicking his wand and opening the doors to the atrium.

Harry laughed, grinning in amusement, he actually like the wizard despite the fact he was a politician and the way he dressed was offensive to the eyes. Each to their own he supposed, he was maneuvered into the closest fireplace, Severus grasping a handful of the Floo powder before wrapping his arms around him and moving until he was behind Harry. "GRINGOTTS MAIN ENTRANCE!" Severus called out, and in a flashy show of green flames, they were both gone, Cornelius following not even a few seconds later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go another chapter! and I managed to get the meeting in so yay! :D I hope you're all still enjoying it despite it went a period of time without being updated! I'll need to read it to find out what I've had happen to the horcruxes lol and whether the cup truly is the last one! which I'm pretty sure is but thats the downside to having such a long story isnt it? :D forgetting some of the details...which unfortunately aren't saved on my document about the story itself :D so will the twins kill nagini or will Harry do the impossible and just completely explode her? I do love that this Harry's capable of anything without being overly powerful at least thats my opinion :D R&R please


	105. Chapter 105

Willing

Chapter 105

The Goblins of Gringotts closed the bank in the middle of the day without warning, leading Severus, Harry and Cornelius Fudge to the head office within Diagon Alley's Gringotts branch. Even Cornelius hadn't been up to the head office, which was three times the size of any normal room you'd see except the vaults. It was piled high with books to the left; all written in what Harry would assume was Gobbledegook. The opposite wall, behind the desk that presumably belonged to the highest ranking goblin, was filled with all manners of weapons, much like the last one he'd seen, but bigger, better, there looked to be double the amount if Harry remembered correctly. He honestly couldn't help but wander over, he had a fascination with weapons, and these were unlike no others he'd ever seen.

They were the most beautiful weaponry he'd ever seen.

He absently picked up one of the set that was imbedded with diamonds. It weighted next to nothing in the palm of his hand, it was smooth and compact, and it truly was a beautiful piece of craftwork. Three diamonds imbedded in the hilt, like much of their weaponry he noticed at least the swords and daggers. No expense was spared creating these and it's perhaps what drew him in.

"When would you say that was made?" a goblin suddenly spoke causing Harry to shift his sight, gazing at the black eyes that were eyeing him shrewdly.

Harry turned his eyes back to the dagger; he'd seen a picture of Godric Gryffindors' sword which was said to be many of the reasons behind the goblin rebellions. It hadn't been an actual picture more of drawing, but even a drawing made him have a desire to see it, inspect it. Machines made things now; he doubted the goblins actually did much in ways of forging. Even if they did, it wouldn't have a prideful place here on the wall, it seemed to him that the best was put on display, all of them probably from around about the same time. "Eleventh or twelfth century," he finally replied, same time as the sword forged for Godric Gryffindor.

The goblin's lips twitched, he gave a nod, "Eleventh century, you are correct," they'd heard about Harry from the other goblins, about his fascination with their weapons, it seemed it continued even now.

Harry placed the dagger back in its position, his fingers beginning to trail down some sort of wood? It was extremely out of place amongst all the silver and gold. The tip of it began to glow as he touched it, causing him to yank his hand back with a grimace wondering if he had done something to it. "What is that?" he asked, not afraid to ask.

"This is a staff, it's imbedded with amethyst, it was used back then as a means to enable one to more easily use their magic, not many are compatible with such items these days, their core needs additional help that staffs cannot provide. It is why its required to have match a magical element to a strong wood." the goblin explained to the wizard, oddly enough he didn't feel disgust or hatred towards Harry Potter, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the fact Harry had helped them achieve something they'd wanted for so long.

"Except me," Harry said stating the obvious, the staff had glowed a sign he presumed to be a potential match.

"Indeed," the goblin said thoughtfully, he would have accused anyone else of being smug about that fact, but the boy looked as though he couldn't care less. Any other wizard would have been entirely too satisfied with that fact. He definitely was an odd one.

Giving the wall another glance Harry absently moved to sit down next to his Dom, eyeing the room and its inhabitants without really listening to anything they were saying. He did notice that the goblin he had just been talking to was sitting opposite them in the big chair, one that belonged to the goblin king. Ragnuk he was sure Cornelius had said his name was.

"We have the paperwork here," Cornelius patted his inner pocket; "Let's get this over with shall we?"

"Don't you trust us?" Ragnuk asked his tone amused.

"Would you?" Harry said just as amused. "You've already warned those who come here that you're sneaky buggers,"

The goblins (except Ragnuk), Severus and Cornelius all froze, they didn't even breathe. The goblins surrounding Ragnuk were insulted that their king would be spoken to in such a way, by humans no less; they bared their teeth at him. Muttering in gobbledegook, with each other, tightening their grips on their spears.

Ragnuk barked out in his natural tongue, telling the other goblins 'enough' they always respected the truth, and this wizard was right to be cautious with them. Those who were stupid enough to deal with them and not have an iron clad deal with them deserved what they got. None of these wizards were stupid, they knew how shrewd they were and were just making sure they didn't get done. He informed Ragkuk to retrieve the cup from Lestrange's vault. "The item you request will be here momentarily." he informed them, noticing the two elder wizards relaxing just Harry's lips just twitched before losing interest and began to look around the room once more.

Harry cocked his head to the side, there was a box encased in glass at the side of the room, the magic in it was pulsing black and grey. He'd never seen magic look like that before, they were usually bright colours, but that box…it oozed something rotten from the corner it was in. It was the first magic that he'd seen that didn't hurt his eyes. He felt fascinated by it, standing up again he wandered over, the glass itself had magic on it, just one kind, it shimmed around the glass like some sort of protection.

"I would highly advise against touching that," Ragnuk stated, turning his chair around so he could see Harry properly.

"What magic is in that?" Harry asked still staring intently at it, he glanced back at his Dom who felt of wariness, giving him a nod, pushing reassurances through the bond, letting him know he wasn't going to do anything stupid. "I've never seen anything like it, the colours are all wrong,"

"Colours?" King Ragnuk sat up straighter; "You can see magic?" it wasn't an ability that came around very often, and from what he knew it did not come from the Potter family. It had been over a hundred years since the ability had cropped up, and they knew because it was Gringotts, they knew everything about their clients and kept it confidential. Admittedly not everyone had an account, so there may have been one to slip by in the past hundred years, but it was doubtful.

"Yes, what it is?" Harry repeated.

"The box was taken from a tomb in Egypt; even our best curse breakers could not remove the magic on it." Ragnuk explained.

"A Tomb? Grave robbers?" Harry muttered, not sure how he felt about that, in his opinion the dead should stay dead and in peace…but at the same time what's the point to taking anything with you? You weren't going to need it again.

"Curse breakers could not remove it, though they tried in Egypt and of course here, it was then placed into this box and encased in a glass, a constant reminder to the magic lost to us, of magic that may one day be found again." Ragnuk informed him.

"That's why you raid places? To find magic?" Harry asked it made more sense than raiding people's tombs for trinkets, admittedly expensive trinkets.

"Partly," he informed the teen honestly, but honestly, they did raid it for the items as well, glancing at Ragkuk who returned with the cup and placed it on the table in front of the two wizards. Soon they would have wands and magic would come so much easier to them, and they could begin teaching their young and not have to wait until they were older when their magical core was fully developed.

"That does not have Voldemort's magic in it," Harry pointed out absently, giving one passing glance at the cup. "Not a smart move when you say you want wands so desperately." noticing the look on Ragnuk's face, at least it hadn't been planned then.

Ragnuk furiously laid into the embarrassed goblin, Ragkuk shrank at the diatribe, its beady eyes flaring wildly at what his king was saying. Ragkuk began to beg for forgiveness from his king, saying that he'd assumed it would be his wishes that he hadn't realized that Harry Potter could see magic. Unfortunately the damage had been done, two of the silent goblins in the room removed the disgraced goblin, who was now jobless, and not that it mattered for soon he would be dead for his shameful deed.

Ragnuk switched to English once more, barking at Griphook to retrieve the real one and leave the copy in its place. He didn't bother with threats knowing after what he'd just done there would be no more tricks from anyone for a good long while. He was still furious over what he'd just tried to do, and it wasn't because they'd gotten caught, since he would have just told the other goblins to change the plans if he'd known.

Harry couldn't help but wonder what the real box looked like; considering it was from Egypt he had a good idea of what it would so he wasn't as interested in it as he was before. He wouldn't want to touch it, as fascinated as he was, he could feel his magic warning him against it, and he knew it would get worse if it was out of its cases. All that was required was to remove it, which Harry didn't think would be a problem, if he couldn't get rid of it, it would be a simple matter of transferring it to something else.

"Harry, come and sit down," Severus stated, he wasn't risking Harry's life for anything, and since he didn't know his own limits, and the goblins couldn't remove it well, he wanted Harry away from that thing. He'd remained as quiet as long as possible, not wishing to dim Harry's desire to learn everything magical. He was fond of the magical world, and wanted to remain there, but Harry did come first and if he had to he would relocate to the muggle world if need be.

Harry didn't hesitate to do what his Dom asked of him, he did however notice that it was the right cup that was placed on the table in front of them by Griphook as he sat. He noticed Cornelius glancing at him, in silent query if it was indeed the Horcrux cup. Harry gave him a nod to confirm that it indeed was. He was familiar with Voldemort's magic, not only had he removed two Dark Marks but saw the map imbued with it too often enough.

Cornelius dug into his pockets at the confirmation, bringing out the slips of paperwork, ones that gave the goblins permission to carry wands. It had already been signed and approved of course, but this was just their copy for their own archive. He passed it over as Severus picked up the cup and shrunk it down and effortlessly slid it into his pocket. Relaxing marginally now that he had the last possible Horcrux they could retrieve at the moment. Nagini obviously would be more difficult, but they were getting there.

"I think we're done here," Cornelius said, once the documents were handed over and inspected by the goblin king who nodded to himself when he saw they were genuine.

The three of them got up to leave, it was only when they got to the door that Ragnuk spoke again, "Should you ever wish to work for Gringotts, Mr. Potter…you would find the pay would be extremely good, especially for someone with your talents."

Harry snorted, turning to face Ragnuk, "I have absolutely no experience in curse breaking, plus I believe you really shouldn't disturb the rest of the dead it always comes back to bite you in the ass."

"Sometimes," Ragnuk admitted, "But with you…there would be no surprises. If you change your mind we also offer up apprenticeship or classes."

"I'll keep that in mind," Harry said grinning wryly, "And by the way? My name is Harry James Potter-Snape." he corrected the goblin as he glanced at the weapons once more before he was given a little shove to get him out of the room by his Dom. "Well, that's another one down." the inside of Gringotts didn't contain much in the ways of magic, as if it had been built brick by brick with the goblins own hands. Outside the building and down the corridor to the vaults though was a whole other ball game. It was actually really intense when he looked, which was why he didn't, as they wandered into Diagon Alley.

"I have work to do; you'll let me know when it gets done?" Cornelius stated, standing straight, being professional despite the amusement he could see on Harry's face. His job as a Minister especially during a war was never over, he worked almost constantly trying to stave of You-Know-Who's merciless attacks. He knew now how he had survived the backlash of the killing curse now, and if he didn't want another war on his hands he had to do all he could to ensure the Horcruxes were destroyed. If giving the goblins wands to ensure that then it was a price he'd willingly paid.

"I will," Severus replied grimly, his black eyes observing the Alley cautiously, you never knew where or when the Death Eaters were going to attack. Although lately due to the map they were actually keeping up for once, not learning about it afterwards or as it happens. They were on equal footing and frankly until the Dark Lord was dead it was as good as one could hope.

Fudge gave a nod, and with that a single pop stirred in the Alley as he Apparated away.

"Come, we must get back to Hogwarts," Severus said, they were putting everyone here in danger the longer they were out and risked being seen. It didn't sit well with him that children could pay the price, and there were a lot of children milling around, not even at Hogwarts age yet obviously. As soon as Harry moved into his personal space, he wrapped his arms around him and got them out of there.

"Looks like someone is waiting on an answer," Harry commented noticing Minerva first; her magic was unmistakeable, even in her Animagus form. As soon as Severus glanced over the cat transformed back into her natural form. Her face pinched slightly, showing some nerves and worries.

"So it seems," Severus said smirking wryly, "And will you be giving any thoughts to the Goblins offer?"

"You'd let me?" Harry asked glancing at Severus surprised, oh he knew Severus wouldn't deny him anything, not really but he assumed his Dom wouldn't like him working with magic long forgotten to the world.

"I would never stop you from doing what you want," Severus admitted slowly, "Unless I felt it was much too dangerous."

"So you don't consider curse breaking to be dangerous?" he commented as they continued to walk towards Hogwarts, Minerva still waiting there, impatience lining her entire body.

"For you? Hardly, it would be a walk in the park, Bill Weasley works for Gringotts doing just that, and has been doing it for many years now." Severus said, "You seemed endlessly fascinated by the contents in Gringotts, where do you think they were found? Not all of them were forged and put on display."

"It's the weapons," Harry shrugged, and he knew he didn't have to say anymore.

Severus snorted in amusement, of course it was, and in fact Harry still had his weapons from when he was homeless. He knew this submissive felt naked without them despite the fact he could use his magic openly here. If it kept him safe, as it had when Dumbledore had him then he couldn't care less about him carrying deadly weapons around. Harry was smart enough not to use them unless he had absolutely no choice.

"How did it go?" Minerva immediately asked as soon as the two got within hearing distance, it had been a very long wait seven minutes in reality but it felt like more.

"We did it," Severus reassured her.

"Thank goodness," Minerva said, her hand over her heart, relief flowing through her, this had to be done she did not want the wizard coming back a third time. "Shall we?" she said turning and walking into the school, "The students will be out momentarily; perhaps we should use the Floo?"

"Indeed," Severus agreed immediately, he didn't want to have to wait until all the students got down the stairs.

Harry grasped a hold of them and teleported them straight to the Headmistress office.

"Or not," Severus said, almost falling over at the abrupt sensation, which by the way was nothing like Apparating, in fact he could safely say he hadn't felt anything remotely similar to it. He did however hear a pop much similar to the sound a House-elf made when they appeared. He could see that Minerva wasn't fairing any better, she had a grip of her desk, paler than normal.

"That's just so cool," Harry grinned, not perturbed by the twin glares he received from his passengers.

"Alastor will be here soon," Minerva informed Harry when she regained her composure, letting him know that he would be learning defensive manoeuvres and spells. If he was going to have to face Voldemort then he was going to have to learn how to cast and shield from certain spells. She removed her wand, gripping it tightly as Severus removed the cup; Minerva transfigured a metal bowl that sunk into a wooden table levitating the cup, giving Severus a nod, used to the routine now.

"FIENDFYRE!" Severus said so swiftly that it took a second to sink in that he'd already said the spell, the cursed fire swooped over in the direction of its Master's command, smoke bellowed out in the shape of Voldemort's face, as its defensive strategy tried to go to work, before it could really get much in the way of mind game words out, the defences failed as the Horcrux was destroyed completely. The gold dripped like an inferno into the transfigured metal bowl, leaving behind some remains of what had once been held by Helga Hufflepuff one of the founders of Hogwarts. A priceless artefact now reduced to liquid form, and regretfully there was nothing they could do to save the artefacts. They had been defiled by dark magic, one that was so bad they couldn't save the items because they had been truly compromised.

Needless to say it hadn't been an easy thing to do, yet at the same time very easy, since it would save the lives of nearly everyone in the magical world.

Minerva moved around her desk and sat down, ringing a bell that let the House-elves know she wanted some refreshments. It saved them from having to pop back and forth. "Now what do we do next?" Minerva said pensively, staring at the bowl across from her. "What if he begins to make more?" admitting her worst fear.

"Then we'll know," Severus stated calmly, they had the upper hand with the map it counted for something…well counted for nearly everything really. His fingers carding through Harry's absently, he was going to be teaching while Alastor taught Harry, it didn't sit well with him but he knew he could trust the wizard. He had been there when he'd disposed of Dumbledore, he'd wanted it as much as he did, knowing the real danger Dumbledore could be - and one powerful rouge wizard was enough. Minerva would also be there, so that was something at least.

"Remus and Sirius wish to be there when Harry receives his training," Minerva questioned him, "I informed them that I would ask you, both of you for their permission. They agree to anything, any stipulations, Sirius is…desperate, frankly I haven't seen him this depressed, not even when he was informed that Harry was missing and had been for a long time." she was beginning to feel sorry for them.

"He needs to learn when to quit," Severus sneered, Harry was never going to be the godson Black wanted, not only because of his choice of partner. "However, it is not my decision to make."

Harry sighed, "Let them come, I don't care." he shrugged; maybe they'd get it into their thick skulls if he didn't have to beat it into them. Sure he still held a grudge at the fact they'd kept him imprisoned here when it was clear he had no desire to be at Hogwarts but he couldn't deny he was glad he hadn't got away. He got his Dom back, and it was worth what they'd put him through for that alone. Harry tightened his grip on his Dom's hand, well worth. The fact they'd been drugged eased the hatred somewhat, but he wasn't a forgiving person by nature, he knew that and didn't need anyone telling him. He would never trust them or really want them to be part of his life. He had Severus, the twins and even Minerva to an extent, it was more than he'd ever had before or wanted if he was honest. His previous Dom's had served a purpose, and sure he was fond of them, it was nothing on what he felt for Severus, before and after coming here.

"I will also be helping, as soon as I've finished with my class," Severus said much to Harry's surprise.

"You're going to fight me?" Harry asked, a grin beginning to appear.

"When you can beat me in a duel then we'll consider you ready," Severus stated calmly, he had been taught by the Dark Lord himself, so if Harry could defeat him then there was a possibility he might just win, but as he'd promised Harry he wouldn't be fighting him alone. "The school year is almost over, which means I will be able to dedicate more time to helping you." they didn't have to worry about Horcruxes either.

If they both survived this, then they would be going on somewhere with what was left of the summer holidays, he would show Harry the world - he deserved it and this was a promise he vowed to keep. He would use that time to help Harry decide what he wished to do with his life, whether he wanted or could be a teacher and do Wandless magic or if he had a desire to be anything else…all doors were open for Harry there was nobody who would turn him away.

If he died Harry would receive a letter from him and his fortune, as would Fred and George, Harry would need them to help him until he got a new Dom who could give him all the grounding he needed. The thought left a rotten taste in his mouth, but he had to make plans for every eventuality, he was not going to let Harry die on him, he couldn't let it happen, he refused to let it even if he had to step in front of the curses meant for him. If Harry did die then Severus didn't know how he would cope, for he knew the only reason Harry was still there was for him, and he was meant to look after him, he could have walked away, taken Harry with him but he wasn't, he couldn't abandon the magical world to its fate. It would be his fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Despite the fact it's been slow in getting updated I'm honestly going to miss this story :) it's been very fun to write but like all good things...it must come to an end. So what Will Harry end up doing once the war is over? Wandless teacher at Hogwarts? Curse breaker at Gringotts? Or will Harry take a few years to just be happy...maybe taking his OWLS AND NEWTS without rushing? or will Harry perhaps become a healer? what do you want to see this Harry do? R&R please! :D Happy New Year to those who read this story and not my others :)


	106. Chapter 106

Willing

Chapter 106

"You must be Harry Potter," Harry heard from the corridor, glancing to the side where the sound had come from, he found a blonde haired boy that looked remarkably like Lucius Malfoy standing there casually against the wall, two others were with him, one that had a scowl on his face, with long black hair a haughty look on his face, the other was tall and extremely thin, with short brown hair who looked simply bored.

"Been waiting long to say that have you?" Harry said wryly, his lips twitching in amusement, looking all of them up and down, not the slightest bit intimidated by any of them.

"You should have care how you speak," Draco warned, "Especially when you don't know who we are."

"Oh, please, I've met your father;" Harry drawled, causing Draco to stiffen, "Who do you think removed the Dark Mark from his arm and saved his life?"

Theodore chortled quietly; it wasn't very often that anyone could get anything over Draco, so to see someone doing it so easily was amusing. He felt the stirring of respect brewing inside of him for Potter. He didn't even seem the slightest bit apprehensive about being surrounded by three Slytherins. Then again if he could bet, he would have most certainly bet that the boy would have ended up in Slytherin with them. Sure he'd only spoken once but it was enough, he'd gone for maximum impact with only one sentence and a question. He'd stood up to Dumbledore and lived to tell the tale that said it all really.

"Touché," Draco said in reluctant respect, dipping his head. He wasn't one to play games it seemed, he also went right for the kill. He hadn't been aware of who had helped his father, just that somehow the Dark Mark had been removed and he was safe for now, that both of his parents were laying low until the Dark Lord was destroyed, they seemed to think it would happen otherwise they wouldn't have said as such. He hadn't heard from them too much though, they didn't want to risk the mail being intercepted. He could see now how the hell Harry Potter had caused so much chaos.

Harry just smirked at the three of them before he began to walk away, confident in the fact they wouldn't do anything. He had to get up to the Headmistress' office; he had a defence lesson to attend while his Dom was teaching his last class for the day. He would come up when he was done and help him as well. Hopefully Moody had learned his lesson from the last time and wouldn't call him boy again any time soon. He had gone flying into the wall with such force it had knocked him unconscious.

It didn't take him all that long to reach the gargoyle after a quick jog, he did feel a little out of breath though, which was ridiculous, he had been able to run for miles without being winded in the past. Maybe it was time to start doing running around the castle or the Quidditch pitch to keep himself in shape. If he was going to fight Voldemort then he'd need to make sure he was in good shape, he wasn't like the wizards who solely relied on their wands.

He was literally just stepping onto the first 'step' which was flat as it was ground level, when it lurched, and began to ascend up the tower to get them to the Headmistress' office. Harry didn't remove from his spot, keeping a keen eye and ear on anything he saw or heard. Half way up and he still hadn't heard anything so he began to move up, customary you were supposed to wait until the gargoyle had stopped moving to step on it but it didn't always happen. He didn't wait he just started moving getting to the bottom (or top) before even the gargoyle did. The only reason he hadn't today was because it had moved before he said the password.

"Hi," Harry said, stepping into the office, which had been de-cluttered, everything had been removed leaving a large circular area with only the carpet on the floor. Moody, Black and Lupin were sitting and talking on the raised platform, Moody he noticed was absently massaging his leg, the top just before the wooden section of his peg leg. Honestly the only thing missing was an eye patch to make him a pirate. Nobody used wooden legs anymore, that alone showed just how damn backwards the magical world was. Hell, with magic they could make the most awesome prosthetic leg for him yet they were content to be backwards. "You know you could get a prosthetic leg that looks a lot more natural than that? Made with metal and silicone instead of wood they're said to be a lot more comfortable too."

"You may well have spoken in another language, Alastor will not understand any of that, he's a pureblood, and he's never been in the Muggle world with the only exception being trips that are required with his job." Minerva stated she and Remus were the only ones who had spent any length of time in the Muggle world.

"Harry…" Sirius said, greedily taking in the sight of his godson, due to the fact he was a Metamorphamagus the time he had first seen him he hadn't looked like James…but he still didn't but there were small things that reminded him of his best friend.

"Can we get on with it?" Harry asked after glancing blankly at Sirius. He had no desire to get to know him, he wasn't sure even with different circumstances he would have either. His experience with guardians wasn't exactly the best, and Black was supposed to be his magical guardian with him being his godfather and all.

"Of course," Minerva said, trying to ease the sudden tension between Sirius and Harry. Sirius was so full of hope that they would be friendly at least at some point, but judging by Harry's demeanour that wouldn't happen - not that it surprised her really - Harry had more than made his feelings clear on that front. "To start off Alastor will throw spells at you and we want you to either deflect them with a shield, absorb them with a shield or dodge them." she knew to be very specific when it came to magic, Harry didn't fully understand all spells yet, he knew what they could do more than he understood the words.

Harry nodded, wandering to the wall on one side of the room, while Minerva stepped up on the raised platform, taking the seat that Black had just vacated. Casting some sort of shield around the platform, maybe to stop any stray spells from catching them unawares. Both Black and Lupin remained below along with Moody.

"Are you sure all three of us should do this?" Sirius asked worriedly, his wand out but held very loosely in his hand as if he didn't want to take part in this all of a sudden.

"If you don't want to do it then leave or sit up beside Minerva," Harry said as if it was a very simple matter.

"Ready?" Moody grunted, it was weird still seeing the boy without a wand, he could sort of understand Black's reluctance. It was sort of like fighting an unarmed man. He had seen and experienced what Harry was capable of though, so he didn't share the reluctance. He was also in awe of what the boy was capable of. He wanted to take the boy on as his apprentice, show him the ropes, but he doubted the boy would do well as an Auror, oh he'd make a fantastic fighter, no doubt, but it was the rest of it, he couldn't see Harry writing out paperwork and Harry would probably be a little more heavy handed than Aurors were allowed to be.

"Its third year defence spells first," Minerva abruptly explained for Harry, she couldn't believe she'd forgotten to add that earlier. "Then fourth and fifth and so on,"

"Vermillious!" Moody cast immediately, red smoke bellowed out of his wand aimed straight at Harry.

"Stupefy!" Remus cast it at Harry his amber eyes alight with worry.

"Mucus ad Nauseam!" Sirius cast the bogies curse at him.

Moody stiffened when he felt Harry's magic flaring from behind him, before he could do anything he was blasted in the direction of the red smoke he'd cast just moments ago. He was left coughing and spluttering as he regained his bearings, waving his wand causing the smoke to dissipate. He found Black and Lupin in similar predicaments.

"Should never take your eye off the enemy," Harry stated with his head cocked to the side, it was something Moody should already know, so either he had underestimated him or just wanted to see what he would do. "Stupefy spell isn't third year," he added to Remus who was rubbing his shoulder on the floor after being blasted with Harry's magic.

"You don't learn much in the way of defence spells during your third year, it's mostly about creatures and how to defend yourself from them theoretically." Remus explained as he stood up, bloody hell Harry was fast, he hadn't even seen him move from the mist, his scene of smell had eluded him too.

"I think we should kick it up a notch," Moody grumbled as he stood, he was old, he wasn't able to do stuff like this anymore, his body couldn't take the hits like it used to.

Minerva kept an eye on the proceedings, watching exactly what was happening, she had seen Harry sneak through the mist and get to the back of them before the two Marauders had even cast their spells. She had been shocked that Alastor hadn't been able to see him considering his magical eye, what had Harry done to conceal himself? Better question how did he know about it? Had he been informed? It was definitely something she intended to bring up afterwards.

"How the hell did you do that?" Sirius blurted out after the dizziness faded enough for him to stand without swaying. "How did you miss him? He was right behind you!"

"I snuck through the smoke," Harry informed him wryly, as if it should be obvious to even a two year old.

"But his eye!" Sirius protested.

"I already knew about it, I didn't want him to see me," Harry shrugged, "Can we get back to it?" a grin working its way across his face, nothing bet fighting even if it was so far kind of boring.

Sirius just stared utterly stunned as he walked back to his spot, Harry didn't seem to get it, and Moody could see through walls, though invisibility cloaks, through damn cupboards and saw all the nasty dark stuff in Grimmauld Place. He could even see Boggarts in their true form, that was how good his eye was, and yet Harry was telling him Moody hadn't seen him just because Harry didn't want him to see him? Merlin, Harry was just…out of this world, he honestly didn't know what the hell to think, but pride and satisfaction did course through him. If James and Lily could see Harry now, they would be so proud of him, he was unique.

"Orbis!" Moody cast so fast that Harry could only blink, why the hell had he aimed it at the floor, a few seconds later he began to realize why, he was quite literally being sucked into the floor. Instead of panicking Harry watched the process with a curious look on his face. Once he had been sucked in to his knees he'd had enough, and Moody watched as Harry Apparated within Hogwarts walls. An impossible feat, it should not be doable, the wards prevented any such thing happening.

"Now that was awesome," Harry admitted, "Works a bit too slowly for me though," then Sirius shrieked as he sank through the floor at a rapid pace until he was covered from his shoulders.

"STOP IT! LET ME UP!" Sirius shrieked panicking, his blue eyes filled with fear.

Moody let out a bark of laughter, rather enjoying seeing him picked on a little, especially since as a junior Auror Sirius had been quite vicious to the other recruits or Aurors. He was getting a taste of his own medicine, but he had been in Azkaban (wrongfully) perhaps that had been punishment enough. He watched Harry and Sirius wondering how the hell he was going to get him out of this one, the floor had gone solid, which had prompted Sirius to panic.

Harry held his hand out palm up and began to raise it slowly, and with it Sirius began to emerge from the floor in which he had been rapidly sunk into.

"The floor usually stays…soft," Remus was unable to find another word to articulate what he wanted to say.

"Don't ever do that again," Sirius snapped shuddering in fear, the feeling of his entire body dangling had been horrific. He'd truly thought he was going to fall and smash through the other room and into the floor below.

"What were you thinking?" Remus queried, it had all happened so fast that he'd only been aware of it when Sirius began shrieking. "I mean when you did that spell?" he'd never seen it work so quickly or to that extent.

"My magic works on intent, just a little better than normal spells probably because you all think too small," Harry said honestly, "You let books tell you what you're capable of and don't put your thoughts behind your spell."

"So you think if I thought about how I wanted the spell to work and cast it…it would have the same results as this?" Remus questioned, "It doesn't explain the Apparating either."

"He did not Apparate, Remus, he teleported, much the same way the House-Elves do, he watched one do it and copied them, and I think it may have something to do with Harry's ability to read magic." Minerva rejoined the conversation.

Remus blinked at Minerva, nodding in stunned silence, before he moved to the platform, absently placing a chair in the middle of the room with an air of determination. Gripping his wand tightly, narrowing in on the chair, thinking of it behind sunk rapidly into the floor, desiring it above all else. Then he was distracted momentarily.

"Try doing the spell without words," Harry prompted him, knowing what he was doing.

"Non-verbally," Minerva corrected him with a small smile, showing she wasn't doing it out of spite but to let Harry learn, so that he could speak to others about magic and that they'd both have an understanding of it. Filius just wasn't able to do that, explain magic to Harry in a way the teenager would understand. Hence why he had opted out despite his excitement and awe of what Harry was capable off. Perhaps in time Filius and Harry could do a mock duel now that Harry understood things a little better.

Remus nodded thoughtfully turning back to the chair, rearing his magic up, mixing the spell up with intent before pointing his wand at the target, there was no specific wand movement required with this particular spell. Then to Remus' immense surprise and pride the chair began to sink into the ground, quicker than it usually would for the spell but slower than Harry had elicited. "I wonder if it has anything to do with weight of if it will require more work." Remus said in awe.

"Perhaps a bit of both," Moody said with a grunt.

Remus levitated the chair back out, as Moody nodded at Harry, ready to get the next round on the go, hopefully it would last longer than one spell at a time. Otherwise they were going to waste a lot of time they didn't have.

"Glacius!" Sirius cast then Moody added "Aqua Eructo!" right behind him.

Harry gritted his teeth and waved his hand as both spells got within touching distance, fire leaped out of his wand, causing the ice and water to sizzle up as steam bellowed everywhere. He absolutely hated being cold, after suffering from it for so long, it could have been a lot worse, especially if he hadn't been able to get the clothes from stores with his magic he'd admit but it still brought up unpleasant memories that he did not want to think about.

It didn't stop there, they began to blast out spell after spell, most of which Harry dodged especially when his instincts told him to, others he absorbed with a shield charm. It was ten minutes later that they had to stop this time due to an injury.

Remus had thrown a cutting curse at Harry, only for Harry to viciously make it rebound - the dark red in the spell and his instincts that it was dangerous - making him respond in that manner.

"Ahh!" Remus cried out, his legs bucking from under him as the cutting curse sliced into his thigh, blood immediately began to pour from the wound.

Moody with well honed instincts that never faded from his Auror days, had the wound healed with a single spell, the skin began to knit back together as Remus moved to sitting position panting in exertion and pain.

Sirius knelt down beside him in concern, murmuring "Ferula," bandages immediately wrapped around the wounded area keeping it secure and clean.

"Come on," Sirius said, grasping Remus under the arm and helping him get up, keeping a tight grip as Remus hobbled beside him. Remus gripped the banister and hopped up the two steps and gratefully sat down relaxing in relief.

"I'm fine, keep going," Remus said at the same time the door opened and Severus stepped through.

His dark gaze immediately taking in everything and everyone, only relaxing when he was reassured that Harry was fine.

"How far have you gotten?" Severus asked Harry, ignoring everyone else.

"Some sort of cutting curse was last," Harry informed him immediately, "I met Draco on the way up," he added.

"Oh?" Severus queried, wondering how that had gone. He rather hoped his godson hadn't let him down by being impulsive; he was grown up now he shouldn't be acting out like a spoiled brat.

"Yeah, he didn't know it was me that removed the Dark Mark, told him I saved his dad, that kept him quiet," Harry said, green eyes twinkling merrily.

"Quiet?" Severus echoed, it meant one of two things; Draco had been extremely angry or very impressed, perhaps even with a hint of respect. He knew his godson well, and idly wondered which way Draco felt, considering Draco loved his parents he had an inkling.

"Yeah, one of them was amused by my remark anyway," Harry answered, seeing the probing look, "Short brown hair, tall and thin, I could take him on any day,"

"I have no doubt considering he probably knows next to nothing about Muggle fighting," Severus remarked sarcastically, "How do you feel magically?"

Sirius watched the conversation they both had, how at ease they were together, he could barely say one thing without Harry biting his head off. If he even tried to show concern the way Snape did he'd know all about it. He so badly wanted that, it hurt so much to see them interact so casually, and by Merlin it was obvious Harry was smitten with Severus, he hadn't taken his eyes off him since he came in. They were in love.

"Fine," Harry replied, in fact it had been a lot of fun, he'd learned a lot of new magic that he'd never considered before, his favourite definitely was the ability to sink someone into the floor, and it would definitely come in handy.

"Good, do you want to continue or have you had enough for today? Doing too much is never good." Severus warned him, he hadn't been able to get up straight away after his class but he had come as soon as he was able.

"Yes," Harry said immediately he wanted to continue, excitement thrummed through him.

"Very well," Severus murmured both of them taking up a duelling stance.

Moody and Sirius remained were they were on the platform watching the scene in front of them. And what an epic scene it was, there was no words spoken, they both went at it swiftly, as balls of different coloured blasted from Severus' wand, Harry either blasting it back, absorbing it and along the way throwing his own back at Severus, in colours that none of them recognized for an Auror it was completely irritating as well. It only ended when Severus managed to successfully hit Harry causing him to fly back into the wall the loud crack of a bone alerted them to the fact something had been broken - a bone breaking curse of some kind?

The only indication of Harry's pain was the hiss that left his lips, his left arm was hanging limp at his side. Harry wiped his brow breathing heavily remaining where he had been blasted.

"Easy," Severus murmured quietly, flicking his wand out and casting a bone mending charm, before ensuring it was done perfectly by casting a diagnosis spell. He relaxed when it came back that the fix had been mended with 100 percent success. At least he wouldn't need a potion to mend it, Harry hated both those potions, and the Skele-Gro was included even though it didn't mend but actually re-grew the bones.

Sirius swallowed thickly, he'd been hit with the bone breaking curse a few times during his short career as an Auror, and he knew how much pain it caused. Hell it had made Frank, himself and James turn into blubbering messes, alright maybe it was a slight exaggeration but it had been severely painful and they'd had tears running down their faces. James had been hit first during a duel while he was training to be an Auror, Frank he'd only heard about he had been a full field Auror when they were going through training. He had been hit while on his third case, going after Carr Nott, a dark wizard, bastard had gotten away too. How could Harry sit there though it like it was nothing? What the hell had he been through?

"Keep it like this for a while," Severus demanded of Harry, putting the affected arm into a magically created sling carefully despite his abrasive voice. "Do you need a bruise paste or pain reliever for your back?" he knew Harry wouldn't want to be seen as weak in front of the others, but he'd be damned if he let Harry remain in pain. The way he'd hit the wall he was definitely in pain, he didn't need the bond to know that.

"Pain reliever," Harry whispered reluctantly, he didn't want to strip in front of them, more out of habit than having any scars which of course he didn't, they were all gone now courtesy of Severus, but it was easy to forget that due to the fact he didn't actually see his back every day.

Severus removed his emergency potions kit and handed one of the vials over, knowing without even looking what it was. He absently rolled it back up and tucked it away, accepting back the empty vial. "You did good." Severus admitted.

"Not good enough," Harry muttered with a scowl. He wasn't used to being bested by anyone, but he had to concede if it was anyone who did he was glad it was Sev.

Severus chuckled, the scowl was almost a pout, "It isn't easy to defeat me, Harry, and I knew more curses and hexes than even the seventh year Slytherins at school when I first entered at the age of eleven. Defence and the Dark Arts have always been favoured subjects of mine."

"So that's why you said only after I can defeat you," Harry said shaking his head, he should known then that it wouldn't be easy.

"That was without me using my more lethal spells at my arsenal." Severus added thoughtfully, "They aren't spells I could use without teaching you the counters beforehand, which will happen, the school only has three weeks left, and in a weeks time the students will be taking their OWLS and NEWTS then we will begin to prepare properly."

"Huh," was all Harry had to say to that.

"Let's get you up, its time for dinner," Severus said after a quick confirmation of the time with his wand. Grasping Harry's elbow he took his weight as he eased himself off the floor, standing up and stretching himself out. "Thank you," he told them, his gaze mostly on Alastor then Minerva.

"Let me know when you need another session, I'll be there," Moody said, with a grunt he turned around and spoke quietly to Minerva for a few moments before using the Floo.

Harry and Severus left without another word.

"That was intense," Sirius admitted as soon as the door closed.

"It was," Minerva admitted but she hadn't expected anything less when it came to either man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm trying to bring in the students of Hogwarts in more but I'm not having any luck! BUT I only really have three more weeks in the story at any rate, to make it happen...I'm kind of stuck on who, I keep thinking Neville, Luna or some of the Slytherins since they are more like Harry than any of the other houses could be...and of course Ginny will be back after the summer holidays and back at Hogwarts to cause more trouble for them will she ever be found out in what she did trying to kill her partner and Severus? Or will she have learned her lesson? R&R please


	107. Chapter 107

Willing

Chapter 107

The next two weeks went flying in, Harry found himself with nothing to do, due to the fact none of the teachers could spare the time to teach him anything and Severus was so busy himself. Between last minute prelims (mock exams) and the actual tests, Severus he found out actually aided the WEA (Wizarding Examinations Authority in getting set up and oversaw the students to ensure there were no mistakes and nobody would ever accuse him of playing favourites during exams. He had actually brewed a potion with Severus, a calming draught, which his Dom said was particularly needed during this time of year and he always ran out. The panic and anxiety caused the students to require them; otherwise they would end up sick with nerves. Harry of course, just stared blankly, it seemed like such a ridiculous thing to worry over, but it just showed how different his life was to them.

Harry had taken some exams himself, the written ones were just utterly frustrating, and he'd been very glad he was only required to take five of them otherwise he would have lost his patience and ripped it up in annoyance. His Dom had decided it was best if he only took Transfiguration, Charms, Defence Against the Dark Arts, Herbology and Potions, the real problem was he'd been forced to write with a damn quill, he really hated writing with those ancient implements. He'd very much prefer a pen or a pencil, but no, it was apparently too much to ask for. The practical's had been too easy, he'd passed them all with flying colours, and endured sceptical, over awed idiots fawning over him because he could do Wandless magic. Acting as if they didn't already know! Which he was very well aware that they did in fact know, they worked at the Ministry after all.

His Dom said if he wished he could take additional independent exams when he was more prepared. The only reason he'd even taken them was because his Dom had desired for everyone know he could (and Severus secretly wanted him to). He would have to wait for his results unfortunately, about a month or so actually. He didn't want to let Severus down so be gritted his teeth and bore it, technically he had to take them anyway, especially if he wanted to remain in the magical world and use magic.

Harry absently stirred the pot of scrambled egg, as the bacon and other breakfast foods cooked under his watchful experienced eyes. At least he would have something to do today, the twins were coming and it was going to be so much fun. They wanted to learn how to wield weapons, and Harry was all too happy to oblige. He felt learning that was something of a great advantage, especially against wizards who relied only upon their wand as if it was indestructible, as if they were immortal with it. Setting the cooked scrambled eggs aside, he poured two cups of coffee, not needing to ask his Dom if he wished for one.

Before long the pots and pans were emptied the food piled up on the plates, Harry grabbed the tray so the plates and cups could be placed alongside each other to save him from going through twice. Wandering through, he set it on the table, before settling himself into his seat, both of them quietly eating.

Only once they had cleared their plates did Severus speak - well other than the spell to send the used items back through to the kitchen of course.

"How would you like to visit Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Severus asked his submissive, he could sense the growing boredom and agitation that came with it. Harry didn't do well with being bored, he was much better at containing it these days, but it was far from perfect. He also didn't do well with being left to his own devices. It's why he made sure to try and give Harry as much to do as possible, mixing it up as well so it wasn't all reading or being educated. As important as he felt that was, too much would just be overwhelming. He had to remind himself constantly that Harry had come a long way from how he used to be, but it was only a short time. Harry had already learned seven years of magic in the past many months; it would take a while for his written work to play catch up with his effortless display of magic.

"I though it was too dangerous?" Harry asked, perking up, the prospect of getting out of Hogwarts was enticing to say the least. He definitely wasn't about to say no.

"I think we can risk it, simple glamour charm for myself, and you can use your Metamorphamagus abilities, I think both of us can do with some time away from the school, even if only for a few hours." Severus admitted, and Harry loved being able to buy things, his excitement at it was infectious and came through the bond strongly. He would have suggested today but he had to oversee the N.E.W.T's exams the most volatile of the lot. The examiners themselves had barely passed their N.E.W.T's potions exam, and that was five to six decades ago, which made it ludicrous that they were overseeing it; they wouldn't know what the hell to look out for. The idiocy of the Ministry sometimes was just too much for him. The twins were also coming to spend the day with Harry with his permission.

"Brilliant!" Harry said grinning widely, compared to their holiday it was nothing…but nothing could compare to having his Dom all to himself for a whole week. He hadn't actually investigated Hogsmeade or Diagon Alley fully, just been to a few shops, and anything he'd bought had mostly been from the owl order forms his Dom had given him with a suggestion that he buy a few things.

Severus smirked, he'd known Harry would like that, he just wished Harry didn't have to stay cooped up in Hogwarts. It often had him wondering if he was any better than Dumbledore. He just didn't want to risk Harry's life; he had nightmares often enough on what would happen to Harry if the Dark Lord got his hands on him. The torture that would be heaped upon him before his death…for something he couldn't remember - for something he had not taken part in - yet the Dark Lord would not see it that way. Clearing those despicable thoughts from his mind, refusing to dwell on them for they would not happen - of this he was be certain. He would make sure he was taken before he let anything happen to his submissive.

"I'll be fine," Harry promised, sensing the feelings through the bond, not as strongly on his end as it was between him to his Dom due to the fact it was Severus' 'responsibility' as his Dom to know how he was feeling. Although the feelings were much more intense when his Dom was sleeping and woke up stiff and his heart beating erratically.

Severus merely hummed, they could only hope so.

"Be careful, and if anything happens go to Poppy," Severus warned him, knowing what Harry was going to be doing today, they had no secrets from each other. "I will get to you when I can." he couldn't just up and leave, not unless something serious happened of course. Then he would just walk out, nothing was more important than Harry.

"If anything happens it won't be to me," Harry said with ferocious amusement. It would take more than Fred or George to get the better of him, bigger and better people had tried over the years. Mistaken his small and thin body as someone who they could beat no problem, only to learn just how fast and wicked he was with the sharp implements.

Severus chuckled and shook his head, if it wasn't for the fact he'd seen Harry with them he would have seriously thought his confidence was arrogance. Glancing at the time again, he stood up, the desire to return to his bed was strong, but the year was almost over, it was the only thing that kept him going the last month of the hectic school year. "Be in the Great Hall at lunch time," Severus warned, other than that Harry was free to do as he wished.

Harry nodded, he preferred having lunch here, there was no doubt about it, but it wasn't that bad having Lunch in the Great Hall. Most people knew to leave him alone; the staring did get nippy as hell. Shrugging his shoulders, he'd survive, he padded through to their bedroom and chose his most loose fitting clothes, hoping that the twins had taken his suggestion and did the same. Trying to fight with a cloak on was just a joke, it tangled around your legs, left your throat vulnerable to being choked and it was just down right irritating trying to keep it in the one direction.

The dragon hide trousers that his Dom had got him were by far his favourite article of clothing he'd ever owed, ever. They fitted to his legs like an extra layer of skin, Severus had seen him in them once and promptly regretted get them…for all of two seconds before his Dom was laying claim to him. Instructing him never to wear them outside the rooms, but Harry had laughed and continued to wear them; aware that Severus wasn't being totally serious…it was just his possessiveness rearing its head. Personally Harry loved it when he got all possessive, they fucked ten times more passionately when he got that way. Cursing inwardly, at his reactions to just remembering those times, he breathed out and thought unpleasant thoughts to get himself back under control.

Shoving his nightwear into the bundle of dirty clothes, he finally finished getting dressed.

"Does Master Harry need anything?" Grace asked, as she clicked her fingers and the bundle of dirty clothes disappeared. She liked Master Harry; she made Severus come out of himself, out of his self imposed isolation. He was getting on better with the rest of the Hogwarts faculty now and he was so much happier. The only thing she really didn't like was the competition. It was her job to look after Master Severus and should have been her job to take care of Master's bonded.

"I want to make Chicken Chorizo paella today; can you get me some defrosted chicken later?" Harry asked he knew the House-elf didn't like it when he did everything; it was why for most part he didn't do too much. He knew there was everything else he'd need in the kitchen, he had checked. He'd had a real hankering for it last night, but dinner had already been made and he never, ever wasted anything.

Grace wanted to pout, or stomp her foot in indignation at Harry Potter-Snape wanting to cook. He was a Lord, an Heir he shouldn't be cooking it was her job. "Grace will have the chicken ready for Master Harry," she promised, used to sharing her duties. She hadn't always been, quite frankly she'd been terrified of being dismissed, but Master Severus had put her fears to rest.

"You can make dessert," Harry compromised, "Something with custard today?" he suggested, in the mood for it.

"Grace will do that!" she agreed immediately, lightening up.

"Thank you," Harry said to the little thing, as he opened a drawer and removed his daggers, he put them in the same place every night and always took them even if he was only going out for a few minutes. Having his weapons with him had saved him from Dumbledore; hell they'd saved his life a million times before it, so leaving them made him feel naked and vulnerable.

A knock at the door alerted him to the fact the twins were obviously already here. Sheathing his last dagger before ambling out of the room, he could sense that it was the twins, so he had no problem opening the door to see their wide identical grins. He didn't think he'd ever seen them down, it was unnatural how cheerful they were all the time; he shouldn't like them but for some reason he did.

"Hey, afterwards do you think you can make more miniature Hogwarts castles and maybe show us how you do it?" George asked, holding up an earning statement that showed how much they were making. "We sold every last one of them, they're becoming more popular, and we've already had dozens of people enquiring about them through owl or actually coming in since we put them on display. One customer actually paid way over the asking price for the one we had in the window it was unreal."

"Nice to see you too," Harry said sarcastically, rolling his eyes, he didn't know how the bloody hell he did it, so how could he actually teach them how to? Then again…he had been able to get Lupin to sink the chair into the floor with his suggestions…maybe he could actually help the twins.

"Well you helped us get this venture together, thought you'd like to hear the good news!" Fred said flippantly, knowing Harry wasn't upset with their welcome. "We're seeing more and more profit, this is a copy for Severus anyway," since he was the one that usually looked it over, teaching Harry the ins and outs of the business as were they when they had the time and Harry had some patience to listen to it.

Harry took the paperwork and placed it on the table, putting a paperweight on it so it didn't get blown away - there were a lot of drafts in the dungeons especially nearer the fireplace. "Let's go then," he said to them a smirk beginning to play across his lips.

"Eh…you do know we really don't want to be stabbed right?" George said, eyeing Harry warily, like he was a snake ready to strike.

"You'll be fine," Harry said, his manic grin not making them relax the slightest, the door closed with a thump and the wards secured.

Fred and George glanced at each other, wondering if they hadn't done the wrong thing in asking Harry to teach them the basics. Identical groans left their lips, as they reluctantly began to follow him, absently wondering where the hell they were going. It didn't take them long at all before they found themselves in an unused classroom, unused it may be but it was not completely abandoned, the House-elves must still take care to clean it since there wasn't a single cobweb in the room. There was a single blackboard in the room, nothing else to set their eyes on bar the walls.

"Alright, close the door, and come here," Harry said, unsheathing his daggers.

Fred and George gaped when they grew in size and shaped themselves into swords rather than the daggers they had been moments before. Yes, they could still be surprised by the things Harry constantly did, they weren't sure how, they should be beyond the ability to be surprised after all they had seen in the short time they'd known Harry. "Bloody hell," Fred muttered, grasping a hold of the metal as it was passed to him, noticing that Harry repeated the process with another dagger, his favourite one, or at least they assumed so since it was the one he always had upon his person.

"Remove your cloaks and get into position, leave at least a swords radius around yourself so nobody ends up hurt," Harry informed them, noticing they had their cloaks on. Other than that their clothes were prefect for what they were going to be doing for the next few hours. If Fred and George could keep up that long at any rate, which he doubted but he hoped he was proven wrong.

"First things first, anyone that tells you it doesn't matter what weapon or sword in this case you use is a fool, you are ALWAYS better using the weapon that you are used to. The feel of it in your hand, as it works like an extended part of you, even a sword slightly bigger or heaver makes all the difference when it comes to balance and that's an important part of wielding a weapon." Harry stated sharply, and even though Fred and George were out of Hogwarts and not to mention older, felt drawn to Harry when he spoke, it was obvious he was very passionate about it - no surprises there.

Harry swiftly raised his sword aiming it at Fred who squeaked and raised his sword and cringed inwardly, leaving himself in a very vulnerable position. "Never do that," Harry instructed, his blade coming close to Fred's neck but never quite touching. "You would have already lost; you must always protect your neck and chest from as much damage as possible. Always do this." Harry said, bodily moving Fred, raising his elbow upwards, neck back into normal position and his body straight. "The more you train the better your strength will be in your upper body, especially your arms, allowing you a greater advantage and the ability to beat back your opponents sword without suffering injury." he was no professional instructor but he would do his best to help Fred and George because he liked them.

"Now your feet, you must be light on them, and if you are clumsy you are best never going near a sharp weapon," Harry said wryly, demonstrating with his own feet, swishing his sword around the air whistling as he did so. He made it look like art, the way he went back and forth and truly made the sword seem like an extension of him. "Now George, stand at position," the ginger twin did as bid, and he was a little more prepared when Harry struck, managing to do as Harry had shown him, but his entire arm began to vibrate and ring after Harry's sword clashed against his own, bloody hell. "Always anticipate the next move and make yours seem like an extension of it." he was going slower than he normally would, but that was only because despite his words he didn't want to hurt them.

For the next hour and thirty minutes both twins began to learn a fast paced tutorial on the basics of sword fighting.

"T-t-time out," Fred rasped, the sword falling to the floor with a clatter, he wiped the sweat on his brow, and stretched out groaning appreciatively. "I thought you'd only ever used daggers," he added sitting down on the floor opening and closing his palm and flexing his fingers trying to stop them clenching in the one position. He noticed his brother was leaning against the wall in pretty much the same condition he was in.

"They are my preferred method of fighting, but not my only speciality," Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, nary a single sign of sweat, or a hair out of place. "Using a sword against a dagger or knife is stupidity; it takes longer to swing a sword than it does to impale someone with a knife. In the streets there's not really a choice of going for a sword or dagger actually… we get what we can,"

"Where exactly did you get your first dagger then?" George asked, finally sliding down the wall and actually sitting, regaining his breathing. "Is it transfigured?"

"No, I actually stole it," Harry said without a hint of shame, he'd done what he had to in order to survive, hell if he ever felt embarrassed about it. "It was up for auction in this musty old building they were using as an auction base, if I remember right it was the building they were actually trying to save. It didn't sell, stupid if you ask me, it was better than half the shit that got sold that day. I took it and it's never let me down since."

"And the others?" queried Fred, his breathing much more regular.

"Found them in a tip," Harry shrugged, "They weren't as good as my first one was, all nicked up the blade and they just looked well used but not looked after, I used magic to make them like new," it had been pure luck admittedly, the first one yes, the second set? Unbelievable. Harry picked the swords up and made them go back to their original size and shape.

Gazing around critically, not finding anything, he grunted and called out, "Grace?" neither Fred or George blinked, they knew who Grace was although Harry rarely called for her.

"What can Grace do for Master Harry?" Grace asked appearing before them, excited for yet another task; Harry rarely called her preferring to do everything himself.

"Is there a thick cork board anywhere in the school?" Harry asked, if he knew where he could get one he wouldn't be asking.

"Grace will get what Master Harry needs," Grace informed him, disappearing with a pop.

"What's next?" Fred asked curiously, knowing something was up, and the cork board did give them a good idea.

"Well target practice, you want to know how I managed to hit the trolls and giants in the eyes, I spent a very long time perfecting my aim." Harry said, shrugging his shoulders, "You'll need to as well. I'm sure you've noticed most things are useless without their sight giving you the upper chance."

"Awesome!" exclaimed the twins, eyes alight with determination and excitement, their body didn't agree with their sentiments and they couldn't help but wince, their shoulders ached something fierce.

"You want a potion?" Harry asked, noticing their winces, he remembered how sore he was after fighting, but that was nothing on the rest of his aches and pains so it was pretty much ignored.

The twins shook their heads, knowing Harry had gone through this without any aid strengthened their resolve to do it too. They had been so lucky to live the life they had, even if their parents hadn't been able to give them everything they wanted…it was preferable to what Harry had been through. He told them some bits and pieces, enough to make them feel horrified and sick to their stomachs, he didn't do it for pity, he hated pity, he just told them it as if it was an every day thing which it had been for him.

"Alright then," Harry said, taking their words for it and thinking no further on it. Glancing around the room for the perfect spot to put the corkboard, albeit if Grace managed to find one, this school was ridiculously behind, they were using black boards after all; most schools these days used white screens with removable markers or some shit like that.

Harry pursed his lips when Grace popped back in, he couldn't see her from the large corkboard that looked even bigger than the blackboard that was currently in the classroom. Swallowing the urge to laugh at the absurd sight, Harry wandered over and began to shrink it until it was just slightly smaller than a dark board and round too. "Thank you, Grace, this is a big help."

Grace beamed in delight, gave a dip of her head before popping away. Harry grabbed the miniaturized board before it could fall; walking over to the blackboard he willed it to stick to it. Grinning at his accomplishment, the grin was gone by the time he had turned back around to face the twins. "Let's see what you can do," he suspected they'd be quite accurate, since wands required targets to aim at…but honestly he wouldn't say a dagger and a spell are the same thing so maybe not.

"Treat it like you'd treat your wand, aim where you would have you wand," Harry said, stepping well out of the way, daggers had quite a rebound spike in them if thrown improperly. "Use the tip of the dagger and your line of sight to see the target, try and get it in the middle as much as possible."

Fred threw first.

"Not bad," Harry said, nodding his head thoughtfully, just as he suspected then, using the wand made for the perfect aim….well not perfect but it was a very good aim.

Between the twins they continued to perfect their aim, Harry occasionally giving them advice, getting into their personal space to adjust their stance or where their hands or arms were.

"You do it!" Fred huffed, glaring at the dagger from across the room as if it was to blame for not going dead centre middle. Absently rubbing his shoulder, which had become even more painful with his continued use of it to throw daggers across the room.

"Getting frustrated doesn't help," Harry said solemnly, remembering the times he'd regretted it. Flicking out his dagger he threw it with accuracy, neither twin was surprised to see it hit its target. Damn he was good at everything he did; it was a little intimidating to see if they were honest. Not that they would ever admit that out loud, Harry probably wouldn't understand and just recommend they keep trying and they'd get there. It was just that kind of simplicity that came with who Harry was. "Speed factors in too, since you're getting exhausted you aren't throwing it fast or hard enough." they'd been at this for hours after all.

"Yeah, I was better at the beginning," his aim was off now, Fred agreed.

"It took me ages as well," Harry said, "I practiced…" the bell interrupted what he was going to say, so he waited until it tapered off. "I practiced constantly for a long time before I got it right."

"Its lunch time already," George commented, glancing at the two other occupant of the room in surprise, it didn't feel like they had been at this for four hours.

"I've to go to the Great Hall; I don't suppose you'd like to come as well?" Harry questioned them, it was a bit more tolerable when he had someone to talk to - he didn't feel the eyes boring into him quite so much that way. Not that it bothered him - or so he convinced himself anyway.

"We'd never say no to something to eat from Hogwarts," Fred snorted at the thought.

"Plus there's no point to leaving then coming back after lunch that is if you don't have anything to do?" George questioned, as they began to leave the room, the twins giving Harry his daggers back.

"I don't have any more exams if that's what you mean," Harry said with a wry grin on his face remembering their reactions to the fact he was taking his OWLS, they had thought he was 'completely mental' but they'd see when his results came back…they all would but he liked to think he had done well enough.

"Crap we forgot our cloaks, I'll catch up," Fred called back from where he was already running back towards the classroom hastily.

"You need us to do something that requires a sword don't you?" George queried, as they ambled along, waiting on Fred catching back up with them.

"I might need you to, yes," Harry admitted, he wasn't one for lying. "It just depends."

"So you actually want us to go with you?" George asked, very surprised, people usually didn't want anything from them, even Dumbledore hadn't had much use for them in the Order - the only reason they'd gotten in was because the rest of their family was probably and Dumbledore didn't want to offend them. Glancing at Fred as he caught up, it was obvious by the look on his face he'd heard his question.

"Why wouldn't I?" Harry asked in return. "At least I trust you to have my back…it's more than I can say for any of the other sheep in the Order." he didn't trust them and never would, although he did like Moody's no-nonsense attitude, Minerva to he supposed, but other than that no he wouldn't trust any of them as far as he could throw them. They were just as bad as the dark claimed to be, kidnapping teenagers of the street wanting them to deal with a wizard with sixty years more magical experience than him.

"Wow, you just inspire confidence don't you?" Fred teased, with a smile, he wasn't sure what it was all about, he'd have to ask George, but it was obviously something.

Harry snorted in amusement, as he opened the doors to the Great Hall, completely ignoring everyone; they made their way to the teachers table and sat down in the corner of it to each lunch. Quite a few teachers were absent and probably would remain absent. His Dom wasn't there yet either, Harry noticed but nonetheless he began to eat lunch, absently conversing with the twins as he did so.

He was right; with someone to talk to he completely forgot he was even in the Great Hall for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I was going to take two days to get this chapter out but it came surprisingly easy to write :D perhaps I'm getting over the block and now that its nearing its end the muses are getting strong again :D it looks as if the muses want Fred and George to play a part in ridding the world of Voldemort in this one :D will Harry give them defence lessons as well as sword lessons? hmm the main thing i think i need to figure out and quickly is where the final battle takes place...whether they take the fight to Voldemort or whether he brings it to them...home field advantage to Harry or Voldemort...R&R please!


	108. Chapter 108

Willing

Chapter 108

Harry walked along Diagon Alley, having just been Side-long Apparated, nobody so much as blinked in their direction, as he was currently unrecognizable. He had long blonde hair with brown highlights, as tall as Severus and wearing clothes that had been changed colour to yellow, he had insisted on keeping his trousers black though. It was bad enough he was changing everything about himself without going on in the most disgusting gaudy clothing, which was the best way to go, it was the opposite of who he was. Now though, the real problem Harry had was his height, he shouldn't have made himself so tall. It was just so odd, as if he was on an elevated platform of some kind. He just couldn't get used to it, so his gait wasn't as smooth and natural as usual.

"I'm never doing this again," Harry grumbled under his breath, it was just so weird. It was as if his top half had been sewn onto someone else's bottom half.

Severus chuckled, "You'll adapt," he replied, his lips twitching in amusement. "You should consider yourself lucky, the only other with such a gift cannot control her ineptitude, clumsy to the bone, it's quite annoying observing her, it's as if she was born with two left feet." Severus sneered at the thought of her. Honestly even standing still she was a danger to others, how she'd passed potions he didn't know. Even more baffling was her admittance to the Auror academy, where stealth was a necessary every day talent they acquired.

"Wait you think she uses her ability all the time?" Harry asked curiously, "And you think the fact she changed her natural height has made her clumsy?" maybe he was fortunate.

"I would't be surprised," Severus said dryly, he wasn't sure anyone actually knew what Tonks really looked like, but if he had to guess, he knew accurately that it would be very much like her mother and aunt Bellatrix, both women were almost identical, one thankfully remained sane while the other had been utterly mad. If that was the case, it didn't surprise him that she would elect not to look like the insane Azkaban escapee.

"Huh," was all Harry had to say as he wondered if there was a way to prove it. Probably not, but Harry liked to know things, things that were useless in every day life too. He could see how she could be clumsy when without her natural height, he was feeling out of sorts himself, but going incognito was definitely worth the discomfort. He would be doing it more often in future, at least when he was around here, it was better than the constant staring.

"Do you wish to see the twins?" Severus enquired, they were open of course, the large distasteful face and hat they had in the front of their shop that moved was currently in motion. Although considering it was for a joke shop it was quite fitting. They were making a lot of money; it seemed Harry's first business venture had paid off very well indeed. You could tell even without paperwork to prove it, Fred and George were wearing clothes from Gladrags, very smart they looked a lot more grown up without the second hand rags they'd been forced to wear for years. He wanted to encourage him as much as possible to be with people closer to his own age, even if only for a few hours. Inwardly he was just pleased that Harry had found people he could actually tolerate. Never mind that he was baffled as to why it had been the twins of all people.

"I just spent yesterday with them," Harry pointed out, giving Severus a look of confusion.

"Yes, you did, but you can see your friends more than once a week, or once a month," Severus stated, his lips twitching a little at the baffled look on Harry's face. Even now friendship continued to elude him, but he would get there.

"But why?" Harry asked his brow wrinkling, "It's not like they have anything to say they didn't say yesterday."

Severus made a noncommittal sound; he would leave it to Harry to figure it out on his own. He was certainly smart enough to pick up where his own feelings lead him. If he wasn't one for interacting with people on a daily basis then that was fine, if he was he would begin to understand what he meant. "If you do not want to go to the store it's fine, I just suggested it since I will be in the apothecary for some time, I have to stock the potion cupboards and grab a few of my own."

"I'll go," Harry said agreeably, when his Dom got into potions he could spend hours talking to the potions guy in the shop. It was way beyond his scope of understanding anything potion related. They spoke about Potioneer magazines, which were for the serious Potion Masters, he didn't understand a lot of what was in those magazines, that's how complicated it was. He knew enough to understand most of what his Dom was talking about regarding potions they brewed at Hogwarts though.

"Stay in the shop, I'll come and get you when I'm done," Severus warned him, it was one thing he'd never compromise on, Harry's safety came first, and he always wanted to know where he was just in case. He continued to stare at him, making sure his point had gotten across.

"I will," Harry promised, unaware that he would be unable to keep it.

"Good, go on then," Severus said his tone a lot softer now that he had gotten his point across, not that he honestly felt a real need, Harry wasn't one to take any unnecessary risks.

"I'll see you later," Harry replied, both he and his Dom had agreed not to use names while they were out, otherwise it would ruin the fact they were out disguised. Turning around, he made his way towards Fred and George's shop, aware of the burning eyes boring into his back, he knew Severus would only move into the apothecary after he was safety with WWW, his Dom had added a few wards of his own when he began to Floo over there, he never stayed long but apparently it was enough time to cause concern.

Harry blinked at the sight of the line waiting to be served, rolling his eyes he began to wander around the room. Occasionally picking up an item, inspecting it before either putting it back or keeping it on his person. He didn't get many, but he was curious about how certain things worked. He noticed a lot of people had the miniature Hogwarts castle or the surrounding areas of Hogwarts, like the forbidden forest. Fred and George had many animals created, like spiders, werewolves, hippogriffs anything inside the forest, or even rumoured to be. Figurines of Merlin in his Slytherin uniform and all other wizards and witches that had a Chocolate frog card - he only knew this because they had told him - he had no interest in the pictures in the sweets, he'd rather have the sweet itself. Glancing off in the distance, he wondered if this would solely be a joke shop soon…they were expanding, and it was purely accidental, he'd given them the idea when trying to figure out the wards on the school. The feeling of the hair rising at the back of his neck had him on the defensive.

"Can I help you?" Fred asked, watching their customer closely, he had been standing there now for a bit too long than they were comfortable.

Harry turned to Fred, grinning roguishly, "Hey, 'Loki'," was all he said in reply, so they couldn't tell it was him either, he wished he could say he was disappointed.

Fred gaped, "Dagger?" he questioned, wanting clarification, it was the first time he'd heard Harry say his nickname, a nickname his brother only called him. Had done for years, but on paper they used it to prove to teach other who they said they were in the diaries, but that had been when Harry was on holiday.

"Who else is it going to be?" Harry snorted in amusement.

"You're taller," Fred said, stating the obvious. Spells couldn't make you taller. "I forgot you were a Metamorphamagus," rolling his eyes at his own thoughts, that was just stupid. He observed Harry closely, finding himself curious, they'd seen Tonks doing it all the time, with funny things like pigs noses and making animal sounds, but it was odd knowing Harry was in there although he wasn't sure why. Maybe because they had forgotten, or that Harry had never used it before.

"I don't use it very often," Harry admitted shrugging his shoulders, "Well, not anymore."

"To look older?" Fred deduced, quite saddened at the life his friend had led before coming to Hogwarts.

"Yep," Harry replied, not the slightest bit embarrassed.

"I'll tell George, we can lock up for a while," Fred informed him, just about to turn around and walk away to the till but Harry spoke first.

"I'm not staying long," Harry said, before he whispered, "Sev's at the potions shop, he'll probably come and get me in about half an hour, maybe even less." no point to closing up the shop and interrupting the flow of customers.

"Well at least come up to the front…unless you want to browse some more?" Fred queried, he needed to get back up and help his brother, that way they could both get the customers served in double time. More time to talk to Harry, with a little luck they wouldn't get any more customers until his Dom showed up.

"You sell love potions?" Harry asked, his voice frosty, as he narrowed in on the row of different vials sitting in the container at the side of the room.

"Er…yes," Fred said, a note of questioning in his voice.

"That is wrong," Harry stated, grimacing in disgust. "Seriously wrong…do they work?"

"It's just a mild potion, Harry," Fred laughed it off.

"Playing with someone's feelings is never, alright, Fred," Harry said seriously, "Those potions ruin relationships, destroys people, their confidence, their love life, honestly those things should be banned."

"You're acting like you've been under one," Fred said, eyes wide at Harry's words, his amusement fading.

"No, I haven't, but it doesn't make my point any less valid," Harry said, "Hell there are people who think I should be straight, shouldn't be with Sev, they could convince themselves they are doing it for the 'Greater good' and doze me with some shit like that. Dumbledore tried to make me complacent by giving me a potion that would have forced me to do what he wanted…in my opinion they aren't to be played with…not peoples mind or emotions…"

That certainly got Fred thinking, it was probably best to discuss it with George later, they were good sellers, but they were making a lot of money these days, they didn't necessarily need the potions. They could remove them from their inventory and selling list as a thanks to Harry who had enabled them to do all this…to achieve their dreams, hell more than that, they were actually able to buy new stuff, for the first time in their lives! What did a few potions matter? Although Harry's words had sunk in, clawing at him, making it impossible for him to forget. He'd truly never thought it like that; to him they'd just been harmless 'fun' potions.

Harry shuddered in revulsion as he passed them, making his way to the checkout area, hopping onto the countertop which was miraculously empty; everything else was packed into the shop.

George was about to open his mouth when Fred quickly whispered into his hear, too low for any customer or Harry incidentally, to hear. However, it had his eyes widening, and his draw dropping before he shot Harry a look before relaxing and going back to his business, no longer looking ready to snap at the unusual customer who had so blatantly shuffled himself on their counter without a word.

Harry just sniggered in amusement, nabbing a blood pop from the sweet section and popping it into his mouth. Content to wait until everyone was gone to talk to the twins.

"You really are quite busy," Harry mused, "And it's only morning, what's your busiest time?" he knew shops in London like the back of his hand. He knew which ones would survive or be gone within two years by the customers they had.

"Around six o'clock in the evening," George commented, since he was closer to Harry, as he bagged the customer's items, and handed them their change. "It's when most people get off work, although morning comes close…I think that will change when the summer holidays start though." he had little doubt they would have plenty of kids in the shop. Thank goodness for anti-theft charms they had up to prevent any sticky fingers from taking which does not belong to them.

Harry sensing a shift in colours glanced out of the window in confusion, there was some sort of dome spreading over the area, with colours flying in (it was the only way he could describe it) then to his astonishment one of the colours headed straight for the shop. What the hell was that? It was reminiscent to the colour of teleportation…could that be Apparation? Is that what it looked like? Jumping off the counter as it got closer, he boomed out "DUCK!" his voice lacing with magic forcing the others to comply with his words. Causing them to cry out as their knees hit the floor, children with their parents whimpered in fear.

"What…Harry?" Fred muttered glancing at him only to see him curse and dive out of the way then they understood as a hole was blasted through his shop, only to zoom out the other side, dust, debris and their products scattering everywhere in the wake of the destruction. Screaming began to sound everywhere.

"Oh, hell!" George muttered scrambling to his feet, making his way to the door and looking out in horrified silence.

Fred quickly went after his brother, looking at the scene in front of them, dozens of werewolf like creatures were biting people, curses flying, Death Eaters were cursing everyone, and some focusing on those who were actually fighting back those who were was horrifyingly small. Fred glanced as someone came up beside them; it was Harry, well the real Harry his disguise off. He was no longer relaxed but alert and very, very tense.

Diagon Alley was under attack. Not just by Death Eaters but creatures, who were tearing people apart, it was like watching a scene in your worst nightmares. How had things gone so wrong...so bad so quickly? They thought dumbly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go the final battle will be put into one long chapter I don't want it drawn sooo will everyone survive?...will the twins both make it through? Will Severus? Will Harry have to actually sacrifice his life in an effort to end the war? bet you didn't see the werewolf creatures coming into it again did you? :D yeah i took a long time to bring them back into it heh what other creatures will we see Voldemort bring to battle? R&R please


	109. Chapter 109

Willing

Chapter 109

Harry turned around his back to the battle his eyes roaming around the shop, trying to find anything that would be useful. Then he spotted the terrified women with children, his lip curled in repugnance at the state of them. Sitting cowering when they had a weapon in their hand, a wand that could cause mass destruction. No, that wasn't really fair; people sometimes froze in fear in face of danger. It had happened to him, but he'd been young, not a fully grown adult.

"Do you have a tunnel under the premises?" Harry asked, turning to the twins in question. They were still staring outside at the terrifying scene, and it looked as though they hadn't heard him at all. "HEY! DO YOU HAVE TUNNELS UNDER THE SHOP?" he barked at them, repeating his previous question.

"No, we've not discovered anything like that," Fred said bewildered, trying to calm himself down, the horror he was feeling was almost paralyzing.

"Then get them out of here, it's not safe," Harry demanded, "The Floo network, GO!"

Fred nodded as he began to regain use of his body, lurching forward, using his wand to clear up the smoke billowing everywhere. "Follow me! Quickly now!" he called out to the customers that had been in his shop when it got hit. Mostly women, who quickly scooped up their children, trembling in shock and fear at the suddenness of the attack on what had been previous a peaceful day of shopping. Fred moved around them all, running towards the office where the fireplace was, the only one other than the living room fireplace in their flat was active.

Fred ignored the crying and brawling that the kids were doing, focusing solely on the task at hand. Grabbing the Floo powder, he ushered the first mother and two kids into the fireplace, thrusting a handful of the powder into her hand, "Now go!" he ordered, glancing at the others all pushing at each other in a bid to use it next. "Calm down! The next person to push will not be using the fireplace! Have some common decency you will all get a shot!"

"Next!" Fred called out, two went next, a witch and a five-year-old kid, once again repeating the process of giving them Floo powder, they had just whirled away when the sound of crashing as head within his shop again. Heart pounding, he swallowed thickly, fear consuming him, he wanted to go out there to make sure they were alright…but he had a duty to get these people out of here.

"You next!" Fred said, grasping a hold of the woman and pulling her forward, sighing in relief as she went, huddling her two-year-old close. Hastily putting the powder in her hand, and she was gone quicker than he could shout for her to get herself going.

The process was repeated two more times before Fred was alone in the office, which it dawned on him pretty quickly that he'd done what he had to. He could go out there and make sure his best friend and brother were still alive and that nothing had happened…but that bang…had it just been someone else Apparating through his property? They'd just got the company up and running, this was going to ruin profits…admittedly only a concern if they both survived.

The second he opened the door smoke billowed around him causing him to sputter and cough in shock. "GEORGE! HARRY!" he called out, using his wand to remove the smoke from the premises, he almost bowled over in relief when he saw them both, the fire was out, but the building was in tatters.

"Over here," George called out grimly, his face dirty and smeared with soot, his clothes too.

"How the heck are the werewolves out, it's not even the full moon!" Fred said his voice slightly hysterical.

"They aren't werewolves," Harry stated sharply, "They've been modified with magic and potions, probably for this purpose, it isn't the first time we've come up against them."

"Wait they're the same things that came to Hogwarts?" George asked incredulously, the ones they'd faced were more dog like…these things were unnaturally so much bigger than they should be. Harry was right, they had been altered magically.

"Wait, Harry you can't go out there," Fred protested when Harry went to open the door.

"So you just want me to stay in here like a coward?" Harry frowned disgusted by that mere suggestion.

"Look the Auror's will be here any minute now, they're trained to handle this sort of thing," Fred tried to talk sense into Harry. "Severus will be pissed if you go out there." knowing using Harry's Dom would be the only thing that could get through to him at this moment of time.

Instead, it had the opposite reaction, Harry stiffened his shoulders.

"No, I know him; he'll be out there helping, or worse trying to get to the shop!" Harry stated sharply, his decision made. "I'm going, you do whatever you need to." he wouldn't judge them, they weren't used to fighting, not like he was, they were pranksters, people who liked jokes they were hardly in any shape to fight.

"Aright, wait, just wait," George snapped, bewilderedly looking around his shop looking for anything that could help.

"The animals could be scared by noise, fireworks might make them run off but if they've been engineered magically it might not work but they could distract them," Harry stated, giving them something to do, noticing it helped the twins think more clearly, it had worked with Fred a few minutes ago. Unsheathing his daggers, he passed each of them one, wondering if they even realized the gravity of him giving them over in the heat of battle. Before they could protest, Harry opened the door and swiftly closed it behind him.

\---------------0

"…I think I wasted a fortune on trying to make the Wolfsbane potion last night, it is definitely one of the most complicated brews I've encountered." the potions Master/shop owner told Severus, exasperated beyond belief, he should be able to make it. He wanted to sell it in his shop, but he price most Potions Masters want for the perfected brew was extortionate. If he did buy it at that price and sold it at a price so he broke even, nobody would buy it. It was just too expensive, so he had tried his hand at it, and failed each time, in varying different stages of the process.

Severus chuckled in amusement, "Keep trying, it took me quite a few failed attempts as well," which was true, but since Dumbledore had demanded it of him, and he had used Hogwarts accounts for the ingredients. "You'll get there," he added, having confidence in his abilities. Which was big praise indeed, since Severus rarely met anyone that lived up to his standards with Potions.

"I never thought I'd hear those words from you Sev-" he paused in shock as shouting and yelling began to build in epic proportions. "What on Morgana's life is going on out there?"

Severus narrowed his eyes and moved to his right so he could see outside without the shelves obstructing his view. He closed his eyes and pinched his nose, for Merlin's sake, of all the times…it had be when he and Harry were out wishing for just one day to themselves free of complication. Flicking out his wand he summoned his Patronus with a message for Minerva, he had no doubt the alley was closed down, he wouldn't be able to Apparate anywhere. It was standard procedure for Death Eater raids.

"I would suggest you get everything out of here, Terrance," Severus said smoothly, potion ingredients didn't react well to magic, let alone destructive ones and in a fire, it could blow up the entire alley. Not that the Dark Lord would care about that, he wanted to win no matter the consequences. His glamor charms were swiftly removed, he knew many of the Death Eaters would refuse to go up against him; his reputation would work wonders here right now - as opposed to a damn unknown wizard that he had appeared moments before.

Harry, he would be one of the first ones out there trying to help, whether he cared about the magical world or not, the thrill of a battle would egg his submissive on. Cursing to himself, he swiftly made his way out of the shop, spells lashing out of his wand left right and center, be it against Death Eaters or the animals. He should have realized the Dark Lord would use them again; it seemed as if they had been tweaked further since the last batch.

"Protego!" Severus spat, causing the spells to deflect away from him, glancing around only to realize they hadn't particularly been aimed at him. From the corner of his eyes, he saw a child being levitated in the air, the child couldn't be more than three years old. Aiming his wand, ready to cast a spell to ensure the child's wellbeing when he noticed that he or she was being levitated to safety, or as safe as a rooftop could be.

Lowering his wand, he once again began moving, almost tripping over someone. Swallowing thickly at the state of them, claw and bite marks adorned his body, not any part of him unscathed. Spotting his chest moving, he hesitated for a moment before giving in, ducking down he began to bandage the wounds with quick enchanting of "Ferula," repeatedly, healing the large gash along his neck and face, plucking his wand up from where it lay on the floor he pressed it into his hand, having done all he could for him.

"H-hh-help my…my…fam…family, puh-please," he begged, clutching at Severus' arm, with a tightness that should have surprised him.

Severus stared at him impassively, not as unaffected as he looked, but there was nothing he could do, he had no idea who this wizard was let alone what his family looked like. He was just a desperate wizard wanting help from someone who couldn't give it. He would have begged for someone to help Harry if he was unable to, but the reality was he could help his submissive and not the family. He opened his mouth to explain, to try to anyway, he had no idea what he could say, and thankfully the wizard chose that moment to fall unconscious, the grip lessened before the hand fell to the cobbled stones unceremoniously.

"I'm sorry," Severus whispered the likelihood that his family had survived was vanishingly small. Either way, this wizard's life was never going to be the same, and he prayed to a deity, any deity that somehow against all odds he and Harry got out of this with their lives intact.

His neck prickled; swiftly standing he turned around, finding himself face to face with Death Eaters. He recognized all four of them despite their masks, inner circle, he couldn't continue to try and find Harry with them on his tail, so he could only do one thing - fight.

"Crucio!"

Utterly predicable, Severus thought derisively. "Langlock!"

"Avada Kedavra!"

Severus used his flight to evade the spell, before planting himself back on the ground just as quickly. "Sectumsempra!"

"Imperio!"

"Aruspices" Severus' spell hit its mark the first of the four Death Eaters were down, his own entrails spreading out against the cobbled stone floor. Seeing one of them down infuriated the Death Eaters who began to cast even more vicious spells in retribution.

Severus easily deflected the spells coming his way. 

\----------------0

"The roof?" Fred suggested, eyes twinkling in devious delight, it hid their worry quite well, but that was the twins for you.

"The roof," George agreed, flicking his wand in the direction of the fireworks, they levitated themselves up through the hole that had been made, securing the remaining roof so it didn't cave in on them, while Fred cast the strongest shields around the roof to protect them from spells, well some of them anyway.

Scrambling to get the large fireworks out of the boxes, having to stick them out of the roof instead of burying them in the earth like they suggested on the packet. Setting the end on fire, both ducked to avoid the noise and initial take off that caused a lot of fire to spark not wanting to be on the receiving end of open flames.

Peeking up, they looked down, watching the creatures to see if it had any effect, to their delight the animals were reacting like Harry thought they might. Cowering and some were even howling they realized, but it was barely discernable over the screaming and wailing of those injured or seeing those they loved injured.

"George, look the kid!" Fred pointed to him, glancing down he saw that it was Harry levitating the kid to safety, surrounded by three creatures, pointing his wand in that direction wary to the extreme about using any spells from this distance in case he actually hit Harry or worse someone else innocent. "The Aurors can't help him they're too busy."

"Bloody hell," George muttered his eyes blown wide as he watched Harry begin to swing his daggers around, his body twisting as he fought them, making it look like a dance, jumping around, avoiding their teeth, looking for all the world as if he was having a good time with a very intense look on his face.

"Accio broomstick," Fred called for their brooms, the kid was petrified and looked as if he was going to fall any given second, they couldn't let that happen. He wasn't a coward; he wasn't going to remain in his shop hiding while people were getting hurt. They had joined the order to make a difference and so it was a difference he would make.

"Accio!" George called out, both of them grabbing their broomsticks as they came barrelling towards them, nodding to each other grimly, it was time. With dozens of fireworks, they set off, first step to get the kid on the roof before he fell. With them flying through the air swooping towards the kid, Fred grabbed a hold of the kid, putting him in front of the broom as they swooped around, occasionally letting off their fireworks, spells flinging from their wand at Death Eaters and the creatures, whooping as they avoided any and all spells coming there way.

\-------------------0

Harry barely glanced upwards after getting the kid to safety, he couldn't take his eyes off the creatures who had just been about to pounce on the boy. Anticipation thrummed through him, green eyes gleaming watching them closely, daggers in hand for when he would need them, and he knew he would.

When the first one lunged, Harry swiped his dagger across its face, sidestepping the second creature, letting it smash its head against the building; he began to fight them properly, wiping his daggers, making them retreat constantly, as they growled more fiercely. Then one gave a devastating growl before lunging at Harry, its jaw wide open ready to do some serious damage.

Harry popped away, popping right back next to the one on the left jamming his blade deeply into its belly, where its heart was or should be. He took no satisfaction in hurting it; it was only doing what it was told to, manipulated into this. Yet he couldn't let them continue to hurt people, so he would destroy them as quickly and humanely as possible.

He did it again a second time, his blade thrusting into its skull, a whimper barely passed its lips before it fell down dead. The third caught him off guard, and Harry barely managed to get his dagger deeply thrust into its mouth, causing the sharpened teeth to penetrate his hand and wrist as its dead weight fell on him. Wincing in pain, Harry let go of the dagger, praying that it wasn't contagious; he summoned the dagger, ignoring the squelching sound that accompanied it.

He shoved the dead creature off him, with a great deal of difficulty given its size, using only one arm. Removing his cloak, he stood on it so he could rip a section of it to bandage up his wound, too wound up to remember he could use magic to make a bandage. Instead, he was doing what came naturally to him, awkwardly bandaging it up.

Seeing magic simmering towards him, he automatically raised a wand, glancing in anger, only to find an Auror had done it. "What what you're doing you, bloody idiot, do I look like a Death Eater?" Harry snapped out furiously, green eyes flashing in power. Shoving his power forward causing the Auror to whimper in fear, whirling around in shock to see a curse deflecting from the shield Potter had somehow Wandless put around him.

"Stupefy!" the Auror cast and the two began to fight.

"Yes, smart use stunning spells so they can keep fighting," Harry said sardonically, popping away in the face of the green killing curse spell. Reappearing outside the bank, which he noticed was closed down with Goblin faces pressed against the windows watching the battle occur from high on up. Rolling his eyes at the pathetic display, he grinned viciously before the windows went completely blank, stopping them from being able to observe the battle at all. That would teach them.

\------------------------------0

"Avada Kedavra!" Tonks spat, seeing the Death Eater towering over Severus, almost about to kill him, but due to her speed, he wasn't able to finish the sentence.

"Severus!" Tonks called out, turning him around, as the wizard sat up disorientated, the bodies of his three enemies he'd smote surrounding him. "Are you alright?" using a spell to correct his broken nose, and knit the skin back together on his cheek. Wincing at the state of his shoulder, it was burnt through to the skin, his cloak burnt into it. Pouring cold water on the wound, cringing at the sound of his teeth gritting, presumably to stop himself from screaming.

They all knew if something happened to Snape that Harry would run, they couldn't let it happen, he needed to be protected at all costs so Harry would defeat Voldemort. It was a small price to pay with their lives if it happened so they would do it without protest.

"Have you seen Harry?" Severus asked, riding through the pain, weakly digging his hand into his cloak pocket for his potions kit, causing the cloak to move, putting pressure on his wound, tugging at it which made him almost pass out at the pain. Swallowing back the bile crawling up his throat, he swallowed the strongest pain relieving potion he had, before using his wand to cut around the burnt smoldering ruins of his cloak, the rest of it fell away onto the ground discarded without a thought. Surprised out of all the people to come to his aid it was Tonks, but then again she was an Auror, so it could have been worse.

"Harry was here?" Tonks squeaked, her eyes blown wide. "Where did you see him last?" assuming he had been taken from beside Severus.

"Weasleys," Severus muttered getting to his feet, fighting through the wooziness brought on by the painkillers, he would rest later.

Tonks looked around from their position, her eyes honing in on the Weasley twins, "Their shop looks like it's taken a hit, the twins are in the air, they launched an Arial assault, and it caused the creatures to becoming disorientated so we could deal with them."

Severus' lips twitched, now that was definitely Harry's idea, he'd bet his entire vault on that.

"What's funny?" Tonks questioned, yanking both of them down to avoid the spells, Tonks rapidly fired three spells in quick succession in the direction they'd taken the assault from.

"It was Harry's idea," Severus said with self-assurance, standing back up wand at the ready. Gazing upwardly for a moment, realizing with an Arial view of the entire area the twins might just know where Harry was. Unfortunately, he couldn't put any plan into action as he began to fight yet again, it was getting impossible to move, dead bodies littered the floor, Death Eaters, Aurors and bystanders, even owls and bats had taken a knocking, buildings were burning wickedly in the background.

Side by side, an unlikely duo, short and pink haired Tonks fought alongside tall, scowling Severus Snape, both of them quite impressive in their magical display.

Just as Severus had thrown his opponent through a shop window he cried out in sudden agony, clutching his side. "Wha…" Tonks glanced sides ways, wondering what the hell had happened, fighting even more fiercely. "Can you still fight?"

"Harry," Severus whispered hoarsely if he had felt that then it must be extremely bad. Fear began to cloud him, why had he waited? He should have gone straight Harry immediately regardless of anything else. What if by his inactions Harry was…no, he wasn't going to die, he wouldn't let him.

Tonks paled significantly, her hair changing to black. "Go to him!" she stated, "I've got them!" with that she took on both Death Eaters.

Severus summoned a Patronus message, sending it straight to the twins, demanding that they find Harry, to tell him immediately where he was.

"He's at Gringotts, its Bellatrix, go laddie!" Moody boomed, bleeding and hurt he re-entered the fray, backing up Tonks, in good time too as another Death Eater seemed to join the fray. Dolohov, Avery, and Rowle if he had his names to the faces right. The damn masks were useless against his magical eye.

Tonks paled at that information, she was savage, and against her, most people didn't stand a chance let alone a boy with no magical education. What had they done? How could they have expected him to fight Voldemort when even against Bellatrix he didn't stand a chance? If he didn't survive they were responsible for him…it made her feel weak, ashamed and deeply apologetic.

=====================-0

"Look who it is, itty bitty baby Potter," a mad witch cackled as she caught sight of him. "My Master has been looking for you." pointing her wand at the back of his head.

"That's funny, I've been looking for Voldemort as well," Harry said sardonically glancing to his side, rolling his eyes as she puffed up angrily at the name. At least she wasn't flinching, which he honestly found quite pathetic.

"Come on then, itty bitty baby, I'll take you to him," she hissed, spittle flying out of her mouth causing him to grimace in disgust.

"If he wants to fight he can bring it here, instead of hiding away like a coward," Harry spat, flicking out his dagger, he thrust it outwards, catching her arm and embedding it deeply into her shoulder.

An unholy shriek left Bellatrix's mouth, a nasty spell leaving her lips before Harry could process what was happening. Pain radiated down his body, as he heard his ribs snapping painfully, it was impossible to breathe without feeling as though he had just had a million spikes embedded within him. It was too painful to even scream, instead, he bit his lip savagely, and brought to his knees before the witch in a position he definitely never wanted to be in with anyone other than his Dom.

Black spots began to dance in front of his vision, he mentally apologized to his Dom, for not being strong enough to defeat one witch let alone Voldemort. For letting him down, he was going to die alone, his greatest fear was being realized, but he wouldn't be thinking it for long. At least he would be mourned, unlike how it would have been a year ago. He made peace with his death; with only the regret he hadn't taken Voldemort with him so his Dom would be safe.

This was Harry's last thought as consciousness was robbed of him as his body valiantly fought to keep him alive.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I know I said the battle would be in one chapter but I can't write anymore tonight :) I hope you enjoyed the first part of the battle...is it enough description or should I add more? Will Severus get there in time? or will he pass on to the next great adventure leaving everyone he knew personally devastated? The Order coming to the realization that the prophecy was a lot of shit? R&R please


	110. Chapter 110

Willing

Chapter 110

Blasts after blast of magic left Severus' wand with vicious accuracy, never once stopping or checking to see if his spells had hit their marks - but they did nonetheless - as he made his way with single-minded focus and determination to Gringotts, flying to get there in a timely manner. Reappearing right next to Harry, fury and pain lancing through him, as he began to fight Bellatrix, noticing too red heads appearing on the scene along with the thudding of discarded broomsticks.

"Do a diagnosis test, now!" Severus snapped as he cast three curses in rapid succession at Bellatrix, forcing himself to focus on her, knowing she wasn't a slouch when it came to magic, he had to pay attention if he hoped to beat her. After what she had done to Harry, he was determined that she wouldn't live past this day.

"Move aside," George told his twin, he was better at healing magic than his twin, which Fred knew and moved aside swiftly, tears building up in his eyes as a lump lodged in his throat, Harry wasn't breathing. Unable to watch George work, he kept a grip on his wand and protected the three of them, watching the duel between Bellatrix Lestrange and Severus Snape with wide eyes.

He had seen Dumbledore dueling a few times, while he had been defending the Order during a raid they knew about on some unsuspecting town or area. That had been impressive, especially for an old man, there was no denying he was powerful…but when compared to this sight, it was mediocre. Snape and Lestrange were fighting so quickly it was impossible to keep up, neither was hitting their marks.

"She hit him with the 'costa fractionis' curse," George rasped out, it was a dark curse, one he didn't know the counter-curse to. "He's breathing, but only just it's weak and strained."

"Sano instaurabo, repeatedly, circular motion over his chest," Severus snarled, "Sectumsempra!" his fury fueling at the knowledge she had used one of his own creations on his submissive to kill him. Her mad cackling as if she knew what he was thinking just wound him up further, as he summoned debris to take the killing curse that left her wand. He wished some of the Order were here, like the decent duellers, to keep the twins and his unconscious submissive safe. Instead he had to rely on the twins to keep him safe, which galled him immensely. He relaxed marginally when he heard one of the twins saying the counter curse correctly.

"Sano instaurabo," George muttered, "Sano instaurabo, Sano instaurabo," tense and alert, making a curricular pattern on Harry's chest as he chanted. Sweat was beginning to pour off him, it wasn't just the spell and the magic he was pouring into Harry to save his life, the entire alley was saturated in dark magic, and the amount pouring off Lestrange and Snape was thick almost making it impossible to breathe. It was uncomfortably hot in his robes, which were summer robes!

Fred cringed at the sound of grating and chipping which came from Harry, as George continued to say the spell. It must be his ribs being repaired. His brown eyes were shadowed with worry, as he constantly rotated his head keeping an eye on all directions. Not once lingering on the dead bodies that littered the cobblestone alley, he didn't dare think about it, not until they were out of danger.

"Bombarda!"

Fred jumped to his feet, "Protego!" casting a shield charm, watching the blasting curse return to the Death Eater who had kept up out of nowhere. He ducked out of the way, too slow to deflect it. Which meant he wasn't high up in the Death Eater ranks, this was good news, he could defend his twin and Harry from this piece of filth. How many people had he killed today? He thought, his eyes darkening in the horror that surrounded them.

"Crucio!"

Fred wanted to laugh in amusement when nothing left the wand, yes he was a complete novice, did he even have the mark or was he a wannabe who desired to join Voldemort and was trying to impress the Death Eaters? He didn't though, it might just give this asshole the incentive he needed to actually cast the spell, and he was standing over both George and Harry if he fell then George would stop saving Harry's life, something he refused to allow. Straightening his spine, feeling the outline of the dagger in his pocket, remembering everything Harry had said about wizards underestimating weaponry.

"Avada Ked…" the young Death Eater started, the green glow beginning to show at the tip of his wand.

Fred breathed evenly, the dagger in his hand without allowing himself to think he flung the dagger at the surprised wizard who squeaked in sudden surprise, raising his hands up to defend himself from the oncoming projectile, "avra!" left his lips the spell leaving the wand, and straight under his chin, where his wand was pointed, ending his life before the dagger could sink into his hand, like a puppet with his strings cut he crumbled in a heap amongst the others who had passed this day.

Fred almost whimpered in relief that his hasty plan had worked, if it hadn't he wouldn't be here right now. Brown eyes looking around cautiously, he made his way towards the Death Eaters to find that those remaining standing and dueling in the alley were evenly matched. The Aurors, the Order, and Death Eaters were still battling it out. He had never been more grateful that Gringotts was hidden in a niche in the Alley. Yanking the dagger back out of the bloody hand, wiping it down his trousers, Harry would never forgive him if he lost the dagger, apart from Severus they seem the most important things in the world to him. The fact Harry trusted them enough with the daggers spoke volume.

Ducking away, not wanting to draw attention to their position, he turned back around only to see George standing up, a blue electric line leaving his wand, hitting Harry in the chest. "Shit!" he muttered running back over, realizing that Harry had obviously stopped breathing. "C'mon, Harry, don't die on us!" not daring to touch him lest he ends up zapped as well. Instead, he gripped his hair praying for a miracle. Harry couldn't die on them, he just couldn't.

He could have laughed in relieved delight when Harry's mouth opened and he inhaled long and loudly, before gasping for breath, his eyes open unseeing for a few moments before he seemed to focus on them. "Welcome back," Fred said with a grin, that was forced, "Good job, George," using his twin's real name instead of a nickname. Relief pouring off him in waves.

"Stay down," George said cautiously, the urge to physically stop him but he had no idea where Harry's mind was, he might react defensively and he knew how vicious Harry could be, he'd seen him in action and definitely didn't want to look like Doge - and definitely not right now.

"What happened?" Harry asked, weakly pushing himself up into sitting position, slapping George's hand away when he tried to stop him - if he could call it that, it was more like hovering over his shoulder indecisively. Jerking his head around to where he could feel his Dom's magic. A sneer planted itself onto his face, anger fuelling him, remembering what had happened without needing to be told. "Never mind," he added his voice suddenly going as cold as ice, causing Goosebumps to go up Fred and George's back.

"Harry you really shouldn't be getting up, you almost died!" George protested even greater than before.

"Just relax!" Fred actually tried to press Harry back down only to feel his magic reacting to his invasion of his personal space. Causing him to be pressed back as if an invisible wall was forcing him away but not by much thankfully. His knees certainly didn't appreciate it.

"Oh shit," George whispered, eyes wide, gripping Harry tightly, "Voldemort," he whispered, for Harry's benefit since he probably had no idea what the wizard looked like. If he did then it didn't matter. He was utterly frozen as Voldemort raised his wand aiming it at Severus' back, but he was too terrified to move a muscle in the face of the darkest wizard to ever exist.

Fortunately for Severus' sake, Harry knew no fear and wasn't crippled by the pain everyone there bar Voldemort must know he was in. instead of using debris to stop Voldemort's killing curse, Harry actually bodily summoned Bellatrix in front of the green light almost causing Severus to fall in the process as the body slammed into his side. He managed to remain on his feet, but only just, and it wasn't with his usual graceful flare either.

"Potter," Voldemort hissed, red eyes gleaming in anger, he had heard a lot about the boy but this was the first time he'd seen him face to face.

"Sev, you know what needs to be done, go," Harry said, straightening up to full height determinedly, grimacing slightly at the pain that flared in his ribs. "I, Harry Potter-Snape formally challenge you to a duel to the death, Tom Riddle, better known by Lord Voldemort," Harry said mockingly before his Dom could consider trying to stop him. Now nobody could stop their fight, not even the Ministry since a formal announcement had been made. Voldemort would have to accept it or show cowardice by declining.

Voldemort's grip tightened on his wand, pissed off that the boy dared to mock him. Glancing at Bellatrix's dead body he hissed angrily. He would avenge her, he would emerge victorious. He knew to be careful though since the boy had a tendency to use pathetic Muggle weapons. "I accept," he replied, magic flaring between them, holding them to their word of a duel to the death. Soon the magical world would bow before him and surrender themselves once he killed Potter.

"I am not leaving," Severus hissed out, he was held by the terms of the oath as well.

"We'll help," the twins said urgently to Severus, this must the thing that needed to happen before Voldemort was killed for good. It was important, what better way to prove their worth? Harry much to their surprise was stepping back, as was Voldemort, sticking to the stringent nature of the dueling process. Only one raised their wand, while one made the motion with their hand, ready for the next part, then they bowed.

If observers had looked, they would have seen a glimmer of respect and regret in Voldemort's eyes. He knew the boy was quite powerful, with the right nudge he would have been an exceptional follower. Unfortunately, it wasn't meant to be, he had to defeat him in order to take over, and he couldn't let someone who had the potential to be his downfall survive. It was why he hadn't just kidnapped the boy when he was young instead of trying to kill him. Just how powerful Potter was…was unknown at the moment.

Harry straightened up, he had been caught off guard by that woman, but he refused to let it happen again. He had thought it was over, but somehow he had survived and he was getting another chance to end Voldemort. He knew the duel if he lost, Severus would be fine, he wouldn't be affected, but he hoped to at least take him down even if it was the last thing he did. This wizard before him had decades of magical training more than him, he had to respect that even if he held no respect for the wizard himself. His face was utterly disfigured, and he wondered how the hell he had managed to get like that.

Fred made the mistake of meeting Snape's eyes determinedly, only to feel the horrific feeling of someone smashing into his head, memories floated by, not his, Snape was trying to tell him something. The memory of a map, a snake, the conversation Severus and Harry had regarding it, the position it had on the map and what they usually did to get rid of the Horcruxes. Then a clear message of a Patronus message, once they did it they were to get in touch immediately.

Just as abruptly as Severus entered he withdrew from the redhead's mind. "Go, do not fail." he couldn't believe he was going to have to rely on the twins for this, but he wasn't leaving his submissive, not even for that. This would be one of the most difficult things he would ever face, having to leave Harry to fight Voldemort on his own.

"Accio broomsticks!" Fred uttered while George gave him a confused look, why was he summoning their brooms?

"I'll explain later, get on!" Fred stated, kicking off the ground, glancing back to make sure George was following and sure enough he was. They flew through the air without a single whoop, their faces lined and grim. The feel of magic in the air told them that the duel was about to begin.

"Will you tell me now?!" George asked, raising his voice to be heard over the wind blowing relentlessly in their ears.

"Accio Horcrux map!" Fred called for it, now that they were closer to the school, finding it odd to get his tongue around the unfamiliar word. In fact, he still didn't know what they did, but the conversation Snape had given him had alluded to it being something that could bring him back. "Bottom line, we need to get to a location and kill a snake before Voldemort can be dealt with otherwise he can come back." he quickly snatched the map out of the air, and browsed around for the snake and found it quite quickly, all the years of reading the Marauders map helped with that.

"Apparating?" George asked, knowing what was happening now and feeling a bit better.

"No time, let's go now!" Fred said, grasping a hold of his brother he Apparated them both in mid-air.

\-----------0

"It seems you have more courage than your parents, Potter, they died begging for their lives," Voldemort said, beginning to circle around, Harry copying his movements so they were always opposite of each other.

"It seems even you aren't impervious to comparing me to my parents like the rest of the magical world…how unoriginal," Harry said bored, green eyes alight with amusement, oh he knew what the wizard was attempting, he knew all the ins and outs of fighting, trying to piss him off so he'd make mistakes and be sloppy.

Voldemort paused, slightly surprised by the answer given, the boy was completely calm, no sign of irritation or anger at all. Either he was just not letting the words get to him, or he truly didn't care about the death of his parents. If anything he seemed very amused by his attempt to rile him up, which only annoyed him instead, "Crucio!"

Harry had been expecting that spell, he knew it was Voldemort's favorite, and that he liked to cause pain before he killed someone. He waited until it was millimetres from him before he had red smoke surround him and teleported away from the oncoming spell but at the same side, "That the best you can do?" he asked derisively, Merlin, he hoped the twins hurried up, he didn't know how long he'd be able to keep this up especially considering the spells Voldemort was using. Blasting water from his hand which turned into ice, aiming it straight at Voldemort, having a few seconds advantage with the red smoke still surrounding them, but of course, Voldemort just retaliated with fire. Non-verbally since Harry hadn't heard anything.

Severus felt as though his heart was going to stop watching this, he wasn't the only one either, Aurors and the Order, as well as several bystanders, had stopped fighting to watch the spectacle between Voldemort and Harry. He had already cast a containment charm around the area, but that wouldn't stop the killing curses or any spell Voldemort liked using.

Harry made a slashing motion with his hand; red fiery sparks came out in the shape of a whip, actually slashing the Dark Lord across the face causing blood to ooze from the wound, getting through the shield he put up.

"Crucio!" Voldemort spat fury bubbling within him, unable to believe he had actually been hit with a fourth-year spell, and that his shield hadn't stopped it when it should have, and it also shouldn't have made the shape of a whip to hit him with it usually sent up red sparks.

Again Harry used a smokescreen of red mist and teleported out of the way of the spell. He didn't want to show that he was teleporting not until the most opportune moment he had at his arsenal, he wasn't going to show all his tricks so quickly.

\-------------0

"Er, George…how the hell do we get in there?" Fred croaked the wards were positively pulsating with dark energy. "We're not Harry, we cannot undo them with a snap of our fingers!" they couldn't even see the hideout let alone figure out what wards were on it. They just knew this was the location they were meant to be in, and both of them were crouched down in the bushes, not paying attention to the map or the dot sneaking up on them.

"Wait, wait, wait…do you remember that Rune thing Harry made? To tear down wards and put up one that would trap anyone with the Dark Mark in a net?" George questioned, wide-eyed. "Did we ever test it?"

"It wasn't even a real thing! Harry didn't even know if it would work! Even if it might work we don't have a way of activating it." Fred admitted, "We need Bill if we have any hope of getting this done."

"We don't even know if Bill can come," George said bleakly, they had no idea what had happened to the rest of their family - if they'd even come when the Order did. They suspected all of them had been involved except Ginny and probably Ron. The thought of saying 'dead' or even thinking it was too much for the twins. Their mother might be demanding and hurtful sometimes, but they knew she wanted what was best for them, and she thought a normal job with a good income would be better than jokes…no, the twins loved their family and both prayed to Merlin that they had and would survive. It would all be for nothing if they couldn't get in.

"Let's just try getting in, then," Fred said, knowing it was a bad idea but they were out of options. Each second that went by…Harry was fighting Voldemort for them all…if he had no choice to kill him then he would come back and start this all over again. He felt wretched that they were letting everyone down, people were relying on them.

"No!" George grabbed Fred before he could finish standing up from his crouch, "The wards will probably kill you if you go through them without the Dark Mark!"

"What else can we do?! Go back and tell them we couldn't do it?!" Fred grunted as his knees came into contact with the small pebbles embedded in the dirt. They'd spent ages gaining Snape's respect, helping find Harry after he was kidnapped had probably been the starting point of him seeing them as grown up not class clowns. "Look we're wasting time here, time Harry might not haAAGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"FRED!" George shouted, reacting defensively and thrusting his dagger deeply into the snake's eye repeatedly, causing it to hiss in pain, trying to force it to let go of his brother who was still screaming in pain.

\---------------0

"Harry!" Sirius yelled out, trying to get to his godson, to interrupt the duel.

It was only Remus' unnatural strength that prevented him from actually succeeding. "You can't…" Remus protested his grip becoming increasingly tighter. He had just gotten a full understanding on what was going on from Moody, who had lost a mangled ear, another couple of gashes but seemed in fairly good spirits given his surroundings but Moody lived for the thrill of the fight. "It's an official duel, Sirius!" trying to get some sense into the stubborn Animagus. Magic itself would punish anyone that tried to interfere! And it wasn't always the one doing the interfering either.

"YOU! How could you let him do it?!" Sirius hissed out furiously, glaring at Snape, eyes promising vengeance.

Moody rolled his eyes; it seemed as if some things would never change, even during battle. Sirius Black really needed to sort out his priorities. He noticed the arrival of the Minster of Magic around the corner, Fudge had arrived, it seemed as though the anti-apparition ward had been torn down at long last.

"This is what you wanted, Black, remember? You caught and imprisoned your own godson just so you could gift wrap him for the Dark Lord and expect Harry to defeat him to avenge his parents." Severus sneered, very on edge and seeing Black acting as if he gave a shit infuriated him further. Goading him on purpose just to relieve some of the tension he was in - it failed spectacularly, Harry was more important than Black.

Fifty-nine minutes it had been already since the duel began. Fifty-nine minutes of watching unable to do a damn thing. Fifty-nine minutes since he'd heard from the twins, it wasn't looking good at all. Harry was getting exhausted; he wouldn't be able to keep dueling much longer, not without it costing him his life.

"That is not what I wanted!" Sirius hissed through gritted teeth. He just wanted to keep his godson safe, protected while they got through to him that he was truly alright at Hogwarts.

"Keep telling yourself that," Severus muttered, not even gracing Black with a glare as he watched Harry duel the darkest wizard the world had ever known. How he was still standing was beyond him, even he wouldn't have been able to do what Harry was doing.

"He's favoring his left side," Moody said shrewdly, it was almost as if he was reading Severus' mind. "Bellatrix?" he guessed.

"Broke all his ribs," Severus revealed quietly, he hadn't even gotten the satisfaction of killing the witch either. At least she was dead and could never hurt anyone ever again.

Moody, Sirius, Remus, and Minerva all winced having heard him despite how quiet he was talking.

A loud crack of Apparation had each of the bystander's attentions drawn away from Harry and Voldemort and onto a heavily bleeding twin and a worried brother. Remus let go of Sirius, and rushed over to aid Fred…or was it George? He could never tell the twins apart. Each attempt to heal the large shoulder wound proved futile, it just wouldn't close and the blood wasn't clotting. "What happened?" Remus demanded, still trying to stem the flow of blood.

"He was bitten by Voldemort's snake," George supplied urgently, glancing up at Snape he nodded grimly, they had done it. He had stabbed at the snake repeatedly until it let go of his brother and used 'Fiendfyre' almost getting himself burnt in the process since it had lunged for him to retaliate.

Snape nodded in thanks, grateful that the twins had accomplished it. Surprised by the extent of the worry he felt for the boys. He was about to open his mouth and urge someone to take George (he assumed) to the hospital to get the care he'd need.

"Venom, he needs St. Mungo's," Remus urged, "He's losing a lot of blood." grabbing both twins, he Apparated them away from the battle, unsurprisingly St. Mungo's was overwhelmed with patients.

"We need urgent help here!" Remus called out, "He's been bitten by a venomous snake, his bite won't close and he's losing a lot of blood."

One of the healers rushed over, ready to aid them in any way he could.

\--------0

Severus hated being on the sidelines, he was used to being in the thick of battle, but right now…the uselessness he was feeling was more immense than he ever remembered it being before. Even what happened that horrific Halloween night didn't compare to this. Then again how could it? This was his submissive, not a friend who had abandoned him six years prior. Regardless of how much he hardened himself, he had loved Lily, she had been the only bright spot in his life, his best friend.

He could feel Harry's magic waning, so without thought, he gathered up his magic and began to feed it through the bond, it resisted at first since normally Dominant and submissive bonds were used the other way around, for the Dominant to take the submissive's magic when it became too much. Not that this was the first time he had given Harry his magic.

That burst of magic he fed seemed to do the trick, a sudden thought struck Harry, and it was time. He teleported behind Voldemort green light glowing from his hand. Just as Voldemort spun around, "AVADA KEDAVRA!" and the identical green lights spat from their wand/hands respectively, hitting their opponent due to the closeness there was just no chance for either to dodge.

Harry crumbled to the ground, while Voldemort seemed to remain standing for a brief moment before his body began to crumble to dust, the last of his Horcruxes were gone, there was nothing holding him to the earth. It was time Voldemort met his maker after defying death multiple times. The magic evaporating as everyone stood stock still in shock. Most unable to believe that Voldemort was finally gone. While others couldn't believe that Harry was gone.

At the same time, Severus fell unconscious as well.

"NOOOOO!" Sirius roared in horrified shock, as he scrambled over to his godson, clutching him close for the first time since he saw him on that street rocking back and forth unable to accept what had happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! Merlin, it's hard to believe there are only a few more chapters to go before it's finished :D I've enjoyed writing it immensely and I hope you've all enjoyed reading it :) I do hope the story can go out with a bang though! So please review and let me know you're all still with me and this story :D although considering this is another what you'd call 'Cliffhanger' I suppose you'll all be pissed at me but it's already been days since I updated and I don't want to leave it another day! R&R please


	111. Chapter 111

Willing

Chapter 111

Two weeks later

Harry's eyes blinked open, glazed and disorientated, despite his state he immediately began to access his surroundings and his own body. He was thirsty, hungry, tired, ached fiercely, cold, empty and sweat clung to his body like an added skin. The smell of antiseptic invaded his nose, it clicked immediately, he was in the hospital wing, they must have brought him here after the duel, which he couldn't remember much (except his oddly realistic but nonetheless a dream it had to be) other than aiming the killing curse at Voldemort then it was fade to black for him. Why did he feel so cold inside? His breathing hitched, not only was his neck bare but the bond he shared with his Dom was scarily absent…no, he couldn't be dead, no it was just magical exhaustion again, he refused to believe anything else even if his mind wasn't so quite up to agreeing with him.

Groaning weakly, unable to force his body to sit, or even move much in any way at all, his arms felt like they had been encased in cement. Continuing to try to move only gave him a killer headache, so he ceased trying to get up. Closing his eyes, he let calmness evade him, sighing in relief when his headache stopped pounding. First things first he needed answers, was Sev alive? Were the twins alive? How long had he been out of it? And what the hell had happened afterwards? Turning his head to the side he opened his eyes only to reel back in surprise to see Black sleeping far too close to his bed for comfort. Why the hell was Black sitting there?

Grunting in frustration at the fact he couldn't damn well move, unfortunately for him his grunt wasn't as indiscernible as he would have liked. Since Black lurched up out of his seat at the sound, looking around wildly as if he had been spooked by a Dementor. He would have taken time to be amused at Black's misfortune if he hadn't taken that moment to screech his name at the top of his lungs and touch him.

The worst thing was he couldn't even flinch away from the despicable wizard. "L-l-let go of me," Harry murmured, hating that his voice sounded so weak especially in face of this man. "Get off!" he managed to say a little more loudly, his voice croaked with the words.

"Harry," Sirius said a pained look appearing on his face, still clutching Harry's hand. He'd almost lost him, he had almost failed Lily and James and that horrified him. To hear Harry continue to hate him was like a knife being driven into his heart, even as weak as he was.

"Take your hand off me!" Harry hissed like a wounded cat, his touch was making his skin crawl and he was already feeling bad as it was.

That sound seemed to draw Poppy from the private office in order to investigate what was going on.

"Mr. Black, please take your hands off my patient before you exacerbate his condition." Poppy demanded, bustling over, placing herself in-between them forcefully making Sirius let go off Harry's hand. She wasn't sure who she was protecting, but considering how he usually reacted to any touch she was surprised he hadn't been thrown across the room. Then again with his magic as depleted as it was, it was no wonder. She knew he hated people touching him, and so she made sure he was comfortable. "How are you feeling?" she asked at the same time she non-verbally cast a diagnosis spell over him.

"Where's Sev?" Harry demanded, his throat raw due to him talking with a dry mouth and throat but the tremble in his tone was unmistakable.

Poppy placed her delicate hand on his shoulder, easing him up into sitting position, helping him drink some water he desperately needed all the while explaining to him. "He's alive, right now he's still unconscious," she informed him immediately, feeling the tense muscles relax at her pronouncement. "His magical core like yours was dangerously drained, we still don't understand but its slowly beginning to fill up." Severus had fought in the battle yes, but not with Wandless magic for an entire hour against the darkest wizard the magical world had ever seen. So Harry's depletion was to be expected, Severus' wasn't, even if he had fought against Bellatrix Lestrange.

Harry's breathing trembled, relief swept through him, he'd been right after all. Once the cup had been drained of all water, and his thirst only slightly quenched he told her, "He gave me his magic, through the bond I remember feeling it, but everything is hazy after that."

"Of course, why didn't I think of that?" Poppy murmured quietly to herself, now it made sense. "Severus is at the other side of the curtain over there, you're in a private room just off the Hospital wing, just as a safety precaution."

Harry relaxed fully after that, glad to know his Dom was close by and that they were relatively safe. "W-what happened?"

"I will you everything as long as you are honest with me with any symptoms you have," Poppy bargained, knowing better than to tell him everything beforehand. Of course, she would tell him his bonded and Dominant was alive, keeping that from him would have been very cruel indeed, especially given the last time he thought Severus had died he'd ran. Severus would kill her if she let anything of the kind happen to him while he was out of it.

"Don't leave anything out," Poppy added pointedly, seeing that Harry was close to giving in. He was showing a lot more emotion than usual, but people normally did when they were in her hospital wing. They just weren't themselves when they were sick or hurt. Although normally Harry would be the opposite of forthcoming, angry, he probably just didn't have the energy for it. Although she noticed that Harry's green eyes darkened considerably.

"Hungry, weak, tired, thirsty, sore head, cold, cold inside too, and in need of a bath," Harry muttered petulantly, only doing as he was told because he knew his Dom would have asked the same things. He would be disappointed if he didn't take his health seriously.

Poppy nodded all expected symptoms after being out of it for such a long time, others were symptoms of his recover from the drained magical core. He'd been sweating and feverish for days when Minerva had brought them in, with Sirius and Remus trailing behind almost catatonic (Sirius more so than Remus). Summoning a warmer blanket she placed it on top of Harry for added warmth, "Something to eat or a bath first?"

"I am not being sponge bathed," Harry protested immediately, definitely not, "I'll wait until I can move for one,"

Poppy pursed her lips but knew that Harry would not relent on this, "Very well, some food it is, something plain that your stomach can handle,"

Harry nodded right away, he would never complain when it came to food and actually getting to eat. Not after so long of being hungry, he was already starting to warm up, the extra throw was just what he needed, in fact it must have a spell on it since it was unnaturally warm for a cover previous just unused.

"Drink this up," Poppy said, plucking a pain reliever mixed with a muscle relaxant from the tray.

"Did Sev make it?" Harry asked, he didn't want to take anything that he didn't.

"Yes, Grace brought it from Severus' private stock," Poppy said, her lips twitching, at least she could anticipate some things from them. Severus had made it more than clear he didn't want Harry taking any potions unless he made them, right from the start. Hence why she had asked Grace to bring his emergency supply which she knew he kept hidden in various places in his quarters. Severus wouldn't want to take them either, it was just a good job he had a supply of replenishers, both blood and magical strengtheners/replenishers. Since both had taken a great deal of the supplies over the past fortnight.

"So he's going to be alright?" Sirius asked, his tone subdued as it always was as of late. Watching on the sidelines as he had been doing since Harry first came to Hogwarts. He hated it, hated Snape for being the one Harry trusted, hated Snape for driving a further wedge between them - of that he had no doubt about - probably bad mouthing them all to Harry.

He just couldn't see the severity of his own actions through Harry's eyes, perhaps if he had then things would have been different. Perhaps he would have reacted different instead of pushing his own presence on his godson.

"You promised to tell me," Harry told Poppy, completely ignoring Sirius' existence, as he mostly always did.

"What do you want to know?" Poppy asked, after calling for Grace to bring Harry some soup, she didn't wait around, just gave Harry a wide smile of relief before she was gone, eager to serve her Master once more. Harry may argue that she wasn't, but she was his just as much as she was Master Severus' now.

"The twins?" Harry asked, he couldn't even lift his head for long, even with the potions in his system. He didn't like it one bit, not even the last time had been this bad. Although it could be to do with the fact that Severus' core had been feeding him magic added with his own core recuperating.

Poppy pursed her lips, unsurprised that he was asking after them, "Fred is in St. Mungo's recovering from a serious bite from You-Know-Who's snake. He almost died a few times waiting for an antidote to the venom that had been magically altered. Fortunately he was given it just in time, he's currently recovering from severe blood loss, he cannot get any more blood replenishers so the process is slow, but the main thing is that he's recovering. George has been in either St. Mungo's with his brother or here visiting you."

Sirius clenched his teeth and fists in anger, the urge to stop out of the room was strong. Harry obviously didn't want him here, but he couldn't do it. Harry had seen nothing but his back since he'd entered the magical world. Wait, what? Why would he think something like that? The worst of it was that it was true, he wasn't sure why he'd thought it but…it was true. He thought his heart sinking and any anger he'd been fuelling was gone leaving him feeling drained.

Harry smirked, he'd known they had it in them to come out on top, they weren't just jokesters or pranksters they were creative, quite powerful in their own right and more importantly determined. He'd seen it in them from the beginning but what cemented that was when they had been learning how to fight with weapons. Sure it was a different kind of determined, but it was there nonetheless. He was very pleased that they had survived, he was rather fond of them, which was extremely strange, he'd never expected it. Friends, he was perhaps beginning to understand what it meant. "Good." he said, sighing softy. There was more he wanted to ask, what else did he want to know? His mind was getting fuzzier each passing moment, he realized he wasn't going to be conscious for much longer.

"Voldemort, is he…" Harry's voice was becoming lower as he tired out.

"He's gone," Poppy said, after flinching at the name, "For good, you did it, " she didn't praise him or thank him she had a feeling he wouldn't like that at all, he hadn't done it for her or any of them, she wasn't stupid. No, Harry had merely done it to keep Severus and perhaps the twins safe, as well as for the thrill of the battle no doubt. Part of Harry was bound to miss it, after going so long on the streets fighting other street kids all in the name of 'territory' areas they used to steal, sleep, get food from cafés and the like.

The arrival of Grace prevented any further conversation, not that there would be much of one, Poppy could see that Harry was tiring extremely fast. Poppy was relieved to see that the soup had no bits in it, which meant it could be drank much easier than using a spoon right now. "Thank you, Grace," she said, accepting the bowl from the House-elf, pleased that it was just the right temperature for eating without scalding Harry's throat. Using magic to place a few pillows at Harry's back so he was reclining.

"Drink as much of this as you can," Poppy prompted Harry as she poured it into a plastic cup to make it easier, hoping that he would take at least some of it without protest. Inwardly sighing in relief when he began to drink it, his stomach grumbling could be heard. Which the nutrient potions had been given him what he needed, it wasn't sustenance enough to keep him strong after being unconscious for a fortnight.

Only half was left by the time Harry had succumbed to his bodies need for sleep, to rest after the trauma of what he had been through. Placing it on the medicine cabinet beside his other potions she gave Sirius a gimlet glare. "You should consider yourself lucky that he has no magic left to spare." she reprimanded him in a grim tone, "If he had you could have set him right back again! He does not like to be touched." least of all by you, went unsaid but Sirius head it loud and clear in the look she was giving him.

"You just touched him," Sirius muttered darkly, petulantly, a scowl planted on his features.

"He tolerates my touch," Poppy stated after a few moments of silence, exasperated by how immature the wizard still was. "He understands its necessity, that doesn't mean he likes it any better." she liked to think he trusted her in some small measure, unfortunately she just didn't know.

Glancing back down at him, she tucked him in, wondering how it was that Harry had managed yet again to survive the killing curse. That was twice now that he had survived it, the speculation was that his mothers protection had been just as strong as it was on that horrible Halloween night. Enabling the shield she'd somehow erected over her son with her death to be just as strong against the evil wizard the second time around. Which was tearing Dumbledore's tattered reputation to further shreds with the so called evidence that he'd never needed to go to the Dursley's - thereby Harry had suffered further for no reason.

Shaking her head, she sighed softly, glancing at the time, realizing it was well after lunch time now, she'd need to eat in her office. Minerva had probably realized at least one of her patients had woken up since she wasn't there, no doubt she'd be ambushed sooner or later.

Summoning today's newspaper she placed it amongst the others in the table, no doubt Severus would demand to read them the second he woke up to know what he missed.

A sudden knock on her hospital wing doors had her moving out of the secret room with quick strides. Minerva would not have knocked, it must be another delivery for Harry, she blinked in shock at who was standing on the other side. "Mr. Malfoy," she said, making no attempt to hide the surprise in her voice.

"Madam Pomfrey," Lucius said, giving her a nod, "Is Severus and his bonded up for receiving any visitors yet?" he enquired politely. A lovely bouquet of flowers in his hand, as well as a parcel and card.

"Severus has yet to awake, Harry however, you have just missed, he woke up only ten minutes ago," Poppy revealed, "Neither are in any condition to receive visitors."

"I understand," Lucius replied, he wasn't to be trusted with either of them, it wasn't as if he would kill his friend or he boy who had saved his entire family as infuriating as he was. He held that debt seriously if one wanted to argue it was twofold since he had defeated the Dark Lord in an amazing one hour long duel using Wandless magic thus saving his family again potentially. No matter, it wasn't as if he wanted to stick around when they were unconscious. "Please pass on my best for both of them, I shall return at a later date to see them." he handed over the items, which he knew would be inspected, although there truly wasn't anything harmful in them.

"I will," Poppy promised, accepting the gifts and flowers, gently placing them on the first nearest available surface. Which was easier said than done, given the amount of items cluttering her hospital wing. Each thing had to be inspected by the Aurors before placed in a vase if they were flowers or gifts into boxes for Harry and Severus to open later. Most were for Harry though.

"My thanks," Lucius said, dipping his head respectfully before he turned around and walked away from the hospital wing, his cane made the only sound until it faded into nothingness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what will it be? the blood sacrifice still running through Harry's veins? After all Voldemort didn't take his blood to return ;) the bond they (Harry and Sev) share? Is it truly the end? was the Horcrux in Nagini destroyed? R&R please


	112. Chapter 112

Willing

Chapter 112

Poppy had underestimated when Harry would be able to get out of bed; of course, it was Harry after all so nobody should have been surprised. Or it might have had something to do with Harry hating being so weak, that he'd forced himself to begin moving around, which wasn't easy to do but Harry was nothing if not determined. As soon as he could walk more than a few steps without feeling as though he was close to fainting, he made his way over to his Dom.

Sliding the privacy curtain aside, the sight of Severus' chest rising and falling rhythmically was one of the best things he'd ever seen. Relief spread through him, despite Poppy's words he hadn't truly processed it, he'd been too exhausted and in too much pain to really appreciate the words. Wandering over, he stood at his bedside; Severus was dressed in the same pyjamas as him, blue and white striped nightwear. He was paler than normal and his hair was lank and greasy, not even brewing a dozen potions resulted in his hair being like this. From what he had heard the students calling his Dom though, he hadn't always taken proper care of himself.

It had actually been Harry who resulted in a positive outlook for Severus to change at least somewhat. Or rather him under a different name and look. It showed how ignorant people were that nobody had even thought to question the changes, not even Minerva who knew him best outside of Dumbledore that was. Unfortunately Dumbledore hadn't cared for Severus, other than his quality as a spy and a potions Master, if Dumbledore would have been able to find another Potions Master to teach at Hogwarts Severus' use would have been up. There was nobody better than Severus Snape and it had saved him from Azkaban or being discarded like a broken toy by the manipulative old man.

In the end it was the manipulative old man who was discarded like a broken toy - in the veil of death by one of his closest friends Moody and his spy.

Harry summoned the large white bowl from the table at the door, deftly snatching it out of the air and placing it on the table; he heard the vials tinkling inside the compartment under it. Pointing his finger at it and warm soapy water quickly sloshed into the bowl, not caring that technically there wasn't a spell which could make warm soapy water; plain water was the best a spell could do. Holding his hand out, a face cloth materialised out of nowhere. He had definitely felt the drain with that particular spell, he thought as he felt slightly dizzy. Maybe he should lay off the magic for a while, just to be on the safe side. He had never been good at doing what he should or had been told.

Dunking the cloth into the bowl he wrung it out a few times, before he began to meticulously clean his Dom, wiping away the grime and dirt that had remained from the battle that had been missed. Face, neck and chest, he didn't stop until the water was a murky brown colour tinged with red from the blood. He used a bed sheet to dry him not up to chancing his luck by conjuring anything else. Afterwards he just flung it away from them and buttoned up the pyjama top again. Righting his cover, keeping him warm.

He sat down on one of the chairs, feeling restless once again; he wanted something to do, to keep himself busy. He just wanted his Dom to wake up, so they could go home, some semblance of normalcy.

The door to the room opened, and Poppy was in the doorway, pursing her lips gazing at Harry in disapproval. "Mr. Potter, what did I say to you?" she said, coming over hands on her hips.

"It's Potter-Snape," Harry corrected her, "And I'm fine,"

"You've just started to recover from magical exhaustion, Harry," Poppy explained softly, "If you do too much magic your magical core can split, if that happens you'll be no better than a squib, unable to ever use magic again. I am just trying to protect you, I don't try to keep you bedridden for my own amusement." knowing it was better to explain it properly for the teen, otherwise he would continue on in the same vein. "The magical exhaustion you suffered before wasn't quite so dangerously low as it is now since Severus helped you, you're both very low on magic right now." if it wasn't for the magical replenishers she truly believed their core would have already splintered trying to heal them.

Harry swallowed thickly; he wished she had told him that sooner instead of expecting him to know. Although he suspected it was why she had told him now. The last thing he wanted to do was lose his magic, he didn't care what others thought of him, he loved his magic and had relied most heavily upon it. Not so much these days but it didn't mean he still didn't need it. "Oh," was all he could articulate.

"Now, lets get you some breakfast and your potions taken," Poppy said, as always being professional. "Perhaps you'd like to open some of your gifts and letters? There might be something amongst them that will help pass the time? Each item has been checked for any curses just to be on the safe side."

"I could have done that," Harry pointed out, "And it wouldn't have required me using magic."

"You were unconscious young man," Poppy stated, "Plus the Auror's would have had to come for the cursed mail regardless, and yes there have been a few pieces." they must have taken her for an idiot, as if she would allow strange mail to come for either Severus or Harry without it being inspected after such an occasion.

Harry's eyes flashed angrily, cowards! Cursing mail, why not bloody curse him to his face instead of being a disgusting weasel. Pathetic disgusting wizards who had no guts, if he got his hands on them there would be nothing left for the authorities to pick up. He wondered if it had been Dark sympathisers or actual Death Eaters…although if they had any sense at all the Aurors would have immediately tracked them down - those who hadn't been severely wounded on the battlefield anyway. The Auror's in the Order knew about it, they would be able to track them all down within a few days.

Seeing the dark look in Harry's eyes, "They've already been arrested, they're in Azkaban awaiting their trial." which would probably be a while away yet, due to the immense amount of trials they'd need to oversee, with the Death Eaters and all. There was an outcry to just send them all to Azkaban, fearing that they might somehow escape if they were given a trial and transportation to the Ministry. Cornelius Fudge hadn't bowed down to public pressure, surprisingly, he'd insisted over a broadcast that everyone was entitled to their day in court, that due to one screw up a Lord of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black had been incarcerated and innocent all along. He wouldn't make the same mistakes as previous Ministers, instead he wished for them all to learn from their mistakes. Yes, they had done horrific deeds, but the law was the law. When the public during the broadcast had complained that they would just get off with it, Fudge had gone even further explaining that they would be taking Veritaserum to prove their guilt or innocence.

Poppy couldn't quite believe it, the Minister had always bowed down to public demand, always seemed to need Dumbledore's opinion, as if he couldn't run the office on his own.

"Do you normally just put them in prison?" Harry asked, perplexed, then again he didn't know much about the justice system in either world come to that.

"Due to the numbers they had no choice, in times of emergency they are transported straight to the prison, they will be removed for their day in court, depending on the Verdict they'll be sent right back or released." Poppy explained, aware that Harry still didn't know everything about the magical world yet. She was also aware that You-k…Voldemort did place people under the Imperius curse, which gave them quite a bit of bother during the last war, thankfully though Veritaserum had been created, and thus the trials would go much more smoothly. "In fact the trials have already started, today is the second one," they were finally getting back to some semblance of normality after yet another war.

Muffled knocking interrupted their conversation.

"Excuse me," Poppy said, floating over three potions towards Harry with a pointed look, "I'll be back with breakfast momentarily." turning around she left the private room in order to answer the door.

Harry inspected the potions, recognizing two of them, no wait, all three of them actually, nutrient potion, magic replenisher and a pain relief mixed in with what he assumed was a muscle relaxant if he had the colours right. Unsealing them, he drank them down without as much as a grimace. He felt rejuvenated immediately afterwards, Merlin he loved potions. Perking up as he listened to a voice echoing all along the empty Hospital wing and into the room, the twins were here. It was definitely both of them since they were talking in that annoying way of theirs, finishing each others sentences.

He couldn't help but roll his eyes fondly at them.

"No excitement! No magic!" Poppy was telling them in a scolding manner not trusting them one iota. "If you do I will not let you back in here, now that's the only warning you'll receive!"

"Yes, madam Pomfrey," Fred said, eyes twinkling deviously.

"We promise," George added.

"Very well," Poppy said, exasperated, as she entered the room, this time she had a tray of breakfast in her hand for Harry. "Sit and eat!" she told Harry, gesturing towards his own bed.

"How are you, Fred?" Harry asked, as he wandered back towards his own bed.

Neither twin were surprised by the fact Harry could tell them apart even when their own mother and family couldn't it wasn't as if he had scars showing that screamed who had been hurt since the wound was covered by his trousers. Ever since day one Harry had been able to tell them apart just by looking at their faces, he was extremely observant but given his life it was expected.

"I'm fine," Fred reassured Harry as he sat back on his bed, the tray which had been hovering now settling on his lap. "They let me out, Bill and Charlie fixed up the shop and have been running it for us, we're having a big get together since they'll be leaving soon, getting back to their jobs in Egypt and Romania." it was a good job they had, the bill they'd just had to pay for his visit in St. Mungo's was hefty to say the least. Not that they were complaining, he'd survived, and they'd get the shop up and running and earn it back without a problem.

"Sit down," George said, floating a chair over and making his twin take it easy, his leg had been crushed by a massive snake, and sometimes his legs twitched of shook for no reason. Nerve damage and stiffness, his leg might never be the same again, but considering the alternative Fred didn't seem to mind.

Harry grinned at the sight of George playing nursemaid, if only he could use magic without fear of losing it, he would have had George's clothes turn into that of a nursemaid, the noise that would have came from him would have been hilarious…one day, he promised himself, one day. His grin became even wider seeing the exasperated look Fred gave him, George was worse than the Mediwitch's in St. Mungo's.

"How is Sn…Severus?" George asked, claiming a seat of his own, now watching Poppy do a standard diagnosis on the unconscious professor.

"He still hasn't woken up," Harry revealed, his eyes shadowed but his voice remained steady.

"He's going to be fine," Fred reassured him, "He's been through worse and pulled through." plus Snape was badass, and he had all the reason in the world to pull through. His entire life now, Voldemort was gone for good - they had taken part in it too and were proud. They presumed it was the reason he had remained in the castle to be safe, since he certainly didn't like being a teacher.

Harry nodded, he knew that, he just wished his mind and heart would bloody rest, but he didn't think he would, not until Sev woke up and he saw for himself. He hated these feelings, he wasn't used to them, it made him vulnerable, and it wasn't a state he liked at all. He'd feel better once Sev woke up, which better be soon otherwise he'd make him pay for leaving him at the healers mercy. He could deal with a lot but Poppy was bloody irritating and demanding, and too likable for her own good.

"He should wake up soon, his recuperation is going much more smoothly than yours," Poppy said, giving him a pointed look before she rushed out of the side room and back into the main wing.

"I don't suppose you'd like to come to dinner with us?" George asked, turning back to Harry from where he'd watched Poppy leave not many people would get away with looking at Harry like that without getting an intimidating glare right back. "Ron's bringing Hermione, Ginny's bringing Dean Thomas, Percy's bringing his girlfriend, so is Bill." the look on his face conveyed how much he was looking forward to that dinner - as in not at all. At least their sister seems to have packed up the stupid idea of having Harry, not that she'd had a chance to see him. It had embarrassed the entire family her silly antics, not even their mum had been able to get her to stop. It looked as if it was just the novelty.

Harry snorted at the thought, "You're mother is a nightmare, five minutes alone with her was enough to last me a life time," shuddering in remembrance. "She was taking to me as if I was a bloody five year old, calling me sweetie!" then proceeded to reprimand him for his language as if she had any right to do so. The clothes she'd handed him, they'd probably been worn by three or four of the Weasley's before she'd tried to force him into them. Talking like the clothes he wore were somehow wrong, he'd gotten the warmest things available, he hadn't cared about colour, material or anything like that. The look of fear and shock on her face as she scampered from the room when he threatened to gut her had been amusing.

The twins chortled in amusement, "Yeah, you didn't half scare her," they rarely saw their mother so flushed, she had been stuttering and almost struck wordless. She always had something to say, especially when she was angry. Their dad though was the complete opposite, very quiet, rarely got angry and when he did his voice got lower.

Harry just grinned vindictively, he didn't like her and no amount of time passing would change that.

"Black's been here every time I visited," George explained, looking around evidently surprised not to see the wizard.

"Yeah, woke up with him in my face," Harry said lip curled in displeasure, scooping up the last of his food he greedily ate it, and his stomach was finally sated. It wasn't as good or his or Grace's food, which meant it, was mass produced from the Hogwarts House-elves. That's not to say it was bad, he'd never screw his nose up at food, but his was definitely better not surprising really, since he cooked it how he liked it and only two people while the Hogwarts House-elves cooked for hundreds.

"You're never going to forgive him are you?" Fred said with a sad smile, he felt sorry for Sirius; the wizard had been absolutely desperate to find his godson. Devastated and terrified that anything had happened to him. He'd all but given up hope when Dumbledore had found him - later learning it was through illegal means - Fred and George didn't know how to feel about that even now. While Dumbledore had done wrong, if they hadn't met Harry then they wouldn't have a friend and him and more importantly they wouldn't have their shop or flat. Harry would still be living on the streets, like it or not, it had been a good thing for him. But who knows what would have happened if Dumbledore hadn't broken the law? Harry may have found the magical world on his own.

"Do I have any reason to forgive him?" Harry asked in return, putting the empty tray aside.

"Well, if you hadn't been taken you wouldn't have the life you have now," George pointed out.

"Yes, because it's been perfect hasn't it?" Harry retorted dryly, the only good thing was Severus…alright the twins, Moody and McGonagall too the rest he could have done without.

"Could be worse," George shrugged; Harry was headstrong and stubborn, only Severus got Harry to do something even if he didn't want to. He doubted Severus would be preaching Sirius' case anytime soon, plus Harry wasn't completely wrong in his anger.

"Point," Harry agreed, he could have ended up with the potion in his system with no will of his own. He just thanked his bloody paranoia and the fact he hadn't eaten anything Dumbledore or his crones had brought him. Except the fruit, since he could actually check that it hadn't been tapered with.

"And it wasn't just Sirius that knew, I think Minerva, Moody, and Severus knew as well," Fred mused thoughtfully.

"Minerva wasn't there during the meeting where Dumbledore informed the Order I was found, she told me as much, you know what she's like if she didn't approve do you think she would have remained quiet?" Harry shook his head, "Sev he didn't approve either, and that was before he knew who I was to him. As for Moody, whether he knew or not I don't care, I respect him, he's funny."

"Only you, Harry, only you," George replied amused, that was a first, Moody funny that was hilarious.

"You're going to be leaving Hogwarts now aren't you?" Fred asked, sounding subdued, causing Harry and George's amusement to fade for different reasons. Hopefully, Harry would be living somewhere where they could Apparate and still visit or that Harry would visit.

"Probably," Harry said, in the end, it was all down to Sev, he didn't care where they ended up as long as he had his Dom with him. Severus didn't like teaching, so the chances of him staying at Hogwarts were very slim. He also probably wouldn't want to go back to the flat in London, at least not permanently. Plus his Dom had promised him that they'd go a proper holiday one it was all said and done, and he always kept his promises. "Do you know what's been happening this past fortnight?"

"The public, the newspapers or the Ministry?" George asked looking for specifics knowing Harry was after something specific.

"The Ministry first," Harry decided, sensing the first stirrings in the bond, his heart soared just feeling it, the emptiness receding like a breeze in the wind temporary and a dazzling sun filling him with warmth. His lips curled just slightly, Severus was awake, and the only reason he'd feign unconsciousness must mean he was curious too. He pondered for a moment on just how long he'd been awake and listening, and then he was distracted by the twins talking. If he was awake he reminded himself, the bond was so weak but wonderful, that he couldn't actually say for sure.

"There have been a few Death Eater trials, none of the big ones yet, Cassidy and Leonard Dolohov," Fred said, "Cousins of Antonin Dolohov."

"Unsurprisingly they were found guilty; the Minister has been using Veritaserum in the trials, to prevent any criminals going free or innocent people ending up in Azkaban. Never thought he had the guts to pull that sort of move." George explained.

Harry smirked; "You think he became Minister by being an idiot?" perhaps they weren't as observant as he thought.

"What? Come on, Harry! He constantly asked Dumbledore for advice and was seen with Lucius Malfoy all the time!" George protested.

"He juggled both Dumbledore and Lucius and came out on top," Harry corrected him wryly. "Nobody stupid could successfully manage to make those two think they were getting to him. He is the ultimate politician; you don't give him enough credit."

Fred and George glanced at each other, eyes wide incredulity warring with surprise; they didn't doubt Harry for a minute.

"He was in Hufflepuff wasn't he?" George whispered incredulously after a few moments of stunned silence.

"All that proves was he was more loyal than ambitious when he was eleven," Harry snorted rolling his eyes, "Nobody thinks, wait a minute I want to be the Minister of Magic when they're that young." hardly anyone had decided what they wanted to do by the time they were thirteen when they were given electives to choose from, or even when they were fifteen or seventeen.

"Bloody hell," Fred muttered.

"What have they been saying about what happened?" Harry asked, blatantly ignoring the newspapers that were piled up nearby.

"They gave a bloody step by step written piece on the entire duel, your brilliant and unique magical display, and terrifying yet powerful display of Wandless magic." George said dramatically, "Then half the paper was about the fact you had survived the killing curse again, theories and recaps of what happened before." although he couldn't deny he was curious as well, they both were.

"Of course they did," Harry grumbled exasperated, you'd think they'd be well aware of his Wandless abilities by now; he'd been here long enough. He didn't know why they fixated on things that were just boring.

"Aren't you curious how you survived it again? I mean you died Harry, you stopped breathing for a bit," George said seriously, "Black totally broke down after checking, then when Minerva checked you were breathing again, they brought you here, Minerva somehow bypassed all the wards and got you straight here."

"So she learned to teleport," Harry laughed in excited amusement, so his way of using magic could be learned after all. "Brilliant!" he added smugly. He wondered if she'd done it again since, "Wait, how exactly do you know she teleported here?"

"Moody was talking to Minerva after the last Order meeting, it was officially disbanded," George answered with a hint of nostalgia.

"So for old time's sake, you decided to listen in?" Harry gave them a knowing look, eyes twinkling at their unrepentant faces.

"Can't," Fred started.

"Or shan't," George inputted.

"Break a habit of a lifetime," they said together.

"Mmm, apparently," Harry sighed, he hated when the twins started talking in broken sentences, it was utterly annoying.

Poppy entering the room once more sufficiently distracted them from the lull in the conversation. It wasn't only her who came in; she had five boxes trailing behind her. Two were green, two were black and the last one was blue. When he said boxes he meant large ones, he would deduce that they were knee high, overflowing with parcels and letters, yet they never spilled over the sides, magic truly was a wonderful thing.

"These are only a quarter of what's available," Poppy explained, lining the boxes up at the left side of Harry's bed, she would let Harry read them whenever he pleased. "The rest have been transferred to your quarters, Grace was kind enough to move them when it became too much for the hospital wing." she couldn't shrink everything, many of the 'gifts' happened to be for Severus and there was one thing to obviously get a Potions Master - herbs and potion ingredients. So everything went as is into boxes, which could safely be expanded but only so far. There were things coming from across the globe for Merlin's sake, it was utterly ridiculous, it made her wonder if the same thing had happened the first time around and where it all was. She dared not bring it up, she had a feeling she knew - Dumbledore.

"A quarter?" Harry asked glancing at the boxes as if they were about to bite him.

"Green ones are from people you know, or rather have met even just once, the blue boxes have edibles in them, sweets and such, the black boxes are for everything else." Poppy absently gestured to each colour as she explained.

Sudden groaning could be heard from the other side of the room; Severus was waking up at last. "Both of you, out now, I have a patient to tend to!" she immediately stated sharply, glaring in warning to the twins for them not to argue.

"Alright, we'll see you later, Harry," Fred said, getting up off the chair batting his brothers hovering hands away, glaring mockingly at Harry who sniggered in amusement.

"We have to go to dinner anyway," George added with a grimace, neither was looking forward to it at all.

"Have fun," Harry goaded them, but his attention wasn't on them, he was watching Poppy tending to his Dom, who he knew would realize he was still alive - if he'd even seen the end of the duel - the feeling of their bond was unmistakable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can really tell the story is beginning to wind down, can't you? :D I hope you've enjoyed the ride I'm pondering on whether to have a few epilouges were they're in different countries and adding what Harry's doing instead of having a big epilouge for 'ten years later' or what not R&R please


	113. Chapter 113

Willing

Chapter 113

Fred and George reluctantly Apparated to the Burrow, blinking in surprise to see the large tent out, apparently they weren't dining in the kitchen. Bill was levitating the table while Charlie had the chairs, Bill's girlfriend; Fleur Delacour was carrying a platter of food along with Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Percy's girlfriend Audrey. Their dad soon emerged from the house with more food platters floating in front of him, they could hear their mum calling loudly, instructing everyone what to do. Next came Dean, who looked thoroughly cowed no doubt he had been getting looks from Bill, Charlie and Percy, who were all extremely protective of Ginny - whether they approved of her actions or not.

"Boys! You made it," Arthur said, smiling happy to see them, he had worried with the distance put between the twins and his wife would stop them coming. Molly could be overbearing, and sometimes without meaning to be quite nasty to the twins and their ambitions. Now they were thriving, Bill and Charlie had commented on how busy the shop had been how much money they were making in a single day and he was so incredibly proud of both of them.

"Yeah," Fred said, less than enthusiastic.

"How are you feeling, son?" Arthur asked, catching sight of George helping Fred and knowing for the moment which son was which. The downside of having twin sons, he just couldn't tell them apart, and half the time they deliberately concealed their identity or traded their jumpers to further confuse them. They'd always been rather mischievous, it shouldn't surprise him that they opened a joke shop. "The healer told you to stay off that leg as much as possible," Arthur scolded him, "Lest you end up with a permanent limp! Come on, let's get you sat down!" Grasping a hold of Fred, both George and himself managed to get Fred sitting comfortably on the kitchen chair.

"I'm fine, there's no need to fuss!" Fred grumbled, but inwardly he was sighing with relief, he had just walked twenty minutes getting out of Hogwarts to Apparate here. His leg was beginning to ache something fierce, perhaps he should have nabbed a potion to relieve the pain from Poppy before he left.

"How's the leg healing?" Charlie asked, thumping him on the shoulder as he took his own seat, the others were beginning to do the same, as their mother brought out the refreshments.

"It's fine, I'm just glad to be out of the hospital," Fred said wryly, grinning at his big brother, he couldn't deny that he liked spending time with his big brothers - except Perce the prat - he just didn't wand to bother with his over protective mother or his younger siblings.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay here until you heal?" Molly asked her son, as they all began to fill their plates with food. "I would feel a lot better knowing you're alright."

"I'm sure!" Fred said immediately, glaring at his brothers as they all suppressed their sniggers at Fred being on the receiving end of their mums…mothering. "We need to get back to work anyway."

"Don't be silly, there won't be people buying jokes for a while!" Molly brushed off their concern, "Not after what has happened, all those poor people!" they had died for the greater good.

"Yes, those poor people and we're celebrating," George muttered under his breath, causing Charlie who was sitting next to him to suddenly begin coughing and spluttering. "Like that's so different."

"How's Harry fairing?" Bill asked, and the table which had been filled with lively conversations, whether one on one between partners, brother and sister or best friends paused as one.

Ginny shoved Dean's hand off her, and turned to face the twins, desperation written across her face, failing to see the look of utter devastation on Dean's face.

Dean watched emotion splay across Ginny's face, emotion in the likes he couldn't elicit from her. He had put a lot of time and effort into being her boyfriend. Gaining the approval of her parents and brothers, buying things for her that he knew she'd like, the sex was great, but it was as if he was a mere afterthought to her. He had deluded himself into thinking she was just young, she had a lot she wanted to do still, had so many friends but the way she had just shoved his hand away hurt deeply. The way she was greedily looking for information on Harry Potter just made him feel utterly heartbroken. Harry wasn't even interested from what he could gather, he was far too interested in Professor Snape and obviously gay a lot more if the newspapers were right. Hunching his shoulders, the urge to Apparate away was extremely strong, but he refrained, he wasn't that sort of person, he would see this through.

"He's recovering, Severus woke up just before we left," George explained, or rather forced to leave by a very concerned nurse.

"What did you just call him?" Ron asked, screwing his nose up in disgust, he couldn't believe they were calling the git by his given name it was horrifying. Even Dean couldn't help but grimace at the prospect of his hated potions teacher having a first name and the fact the twins used it.

"Harry doesn't like us calling him Snape," George shrugged. Then again, they wouldn't like Harry calling any girlfriend they had by their last name it just sounded disrespectful. Not that they had thought much of it, Harry had nipped it in the bud earlier on and they'd just gotten used to it.

"So he's making a full recovery?" Bill queried further.

"Yeah, he's fine, nothing can keep him down for long," Fred grinned savagely, he was just bloody brilliant was what he was.

"It's a miracle really, surviving such a curse once…but twice…it's unbelievable," Audrey said, her voice heard from the silence that had descended upon them.

"It is," Percy said, smiling proudly, his smug look for once absent. She was able to keep up with him on an intellectual level and he loved it. They'd had a lovely debate during breakfast about just how Harry could have possibly survived both curses. Nobody won, naturally, but it had been fun to dig into magic in a way they normally didn't.

"Harry's magic is so different from the way we use it, for all we know he was able to create some sort of shield to absorb it, stop it from affecting him." George admitted, yes, even he had thought on it constantly.

"Wouldn't surprise me," Fred said grinning in amusement, stubborn bloody guy that he was.

"That boy…" Molly stated, pursed lips shaking her head, he'd been nothing but trouble from the moment Dumbledore brought him to Hogwarts. She definitely didn't approve of her twins being friends with him, but she couldn't forbid it, she had already tried for all the good it had done. Her daughter ended up suspended because of him, but he had ended the war…and her children were all safe from the madman again. To say she was conflicted would be putting it mildly.

"Is he staying at Hogwarts? Harry I mean, will he be there next year?" Ginny asked ignoring her mother's words; she never had anything kind to say about Harry. She didn't realize how bad his life had been, it must have been awful if he had clung to the first person he saw, one that hurt him, degraded him, made Harry dependant on him while secretly despising him. It was the only reason she could see as to why anyone would be in such a relationship. The book said they enjoyed it, but she didn't believe that, nobody could possibly like being humiliated in such a fashion.

"Enough, Ginny," Molly warned, not wishing her daughter to associate with that blasted boy, no she didn't even want her thinking about him, it wouldn't end well. She regretted telling her daughter tales of 'Harry Potter: The-Boy-Who-Lived' tales to her daughter, she knew this was to blame. She had been fascinated with him ever since, and Harry's deplorable manners didn't seem to deter her at all. Her entire family had become tense; this was meant to be a joyous affair, to see all her children under one roof, their partners, to be happy without the tense wariness ingrained through the war.

"It's a simple question," Ginny calmly explained, having gotten herself under control as her family spoke.

"Ginny, Harry was brought to Hogwarts against his will, there's no way he will want to stay," Bill said, his tone soft and reassuring. "He will not be there when you go back to school." completely missing the point, and the look in his little sisters eye.

"Was 'Arry to blame?" Fleur asked Bill quietly.

Bill sighed, and resolutely shook his head, no, Harry wasn't to blame, and his sister had just gotten a little bit star struck with the boy. He had given her a good talking to and he was sure she understood.

"Course he will, it's Hogwarts, plus he needs to pass his OWLS and NEWTS!" Ginny exclaimed, "Won't he?" she asked an innocent façade up.

"He's already taken his OWLS," George said bluntly, seeing passed his sisters 'innocent mask' she was very good at it but not enough to fool the twins. They'd perfected such a look at a very young age, with good reason since they were always guilty of the things they were accused of. "Both of them will be leaving Hogwarts, neither of them wants to be there." he would miss Harry, not getting to see him as regularly as they were recently. They would definitely take time out of their busy lives to see him though; they definitely weren't going to lose the friendship they'd cultivated with him. Plus he was their financial backer too; they owed it all to him.

Ginny felt her heart sink, how was she supposed to win him over if she had no idea where he was? Or even get Snape out of the way? She hadn't dared to risk it again after her first failed attempt with potions, that and there hadn't been any other potions with a violate combination that would cause a big enough explosion to kill Snape. Wait, Harry was found in London, which meant they might go back there, she could make her move from there…it would be easier to deal with everything away from the magical world…even get a Muggle to do her dirty work. She needed to practice the Imperius Curse…and get one of her brothers to help her Apparate.

"That's too bad, I would have liked to have been able to say sorry," Ginny sighed, shaking her head as she picked at her food not truly all that hungry. His mind still planning and plotting away, her mind fixating on using a Muggle to accomplish her goals.

"Then you can send the boy a letter of apology, no need to meet with him or speak to him," Molly insisted, he had saved the magical world, yes, but he was singularly one of the most distastefully rude boys she'd ever met. She didn't want his attitude to rub off on her daughter. While it was true Harry could have given her daughter the life she deserved in ways of monetary means, he wasn't fit for her at all in any other way. With his unnatural desires, oh, she hated that they'd had to tell her perfect little angel about the disgusting acts people sometimes got up to in relationships - although she didn't consider them relationships. There was only one kind, the kind she and Arthur shared. Nobody should get joy out of hurting their significant other. She felt utterly sick just thinking about it.

Molly Weasley failed to realize just how prejudice she actually was, but it wasn't the first time, nor would it be the last. She was very set in her ways, the world was black and white and for her that's the way it would stay, her children, most of them, were actually able to overcome her conditioning, helped by the fact they were so smart and liked to think for themselves. "Now let's continue eating and enjoy our evening!" Molly said with forced cheerfulness.

"How about I show you the shed when we are done?" Ginny said quietly, her voice low and seductive as she turned her attention back to Dean. Her brown eyes gleaming, she'd hated being stuck here, without anyone she could really talk to and she missed the attention the boys gave her. She'd been overjoyed to see Dean while in Diagon Alley with her mum; she'd immediately begged her mum to let him visit, which of course, he had done. He'd visited as often as he could.

Dean looked at her, if the past ten minutes hadn't happened he would have immediately agreed. Ginny was gorgeous, one of the best looking Gryffindors, and smart to boot. The only other one who was as gorgeous was Lavender Brown but she wasn't in any way smart or powerful, she was a bit of a ditz really. "No, I er… have to head home." he replied, not able to think of anything on the spot.

"Don't worry we wont be caught," Ginny said, rubbing her hand down his leg in a very suggestive manner, as she continued to eat her dinner, making sure not to draw any attention to her actions. Her mother would flay her alive if she found out, but she did lip her lips and wink at Dean, knowing that he would change his mind, she thought smugly.

Dean copied Ginny's move from earlier and shoved her hand off his leg, surprised by the fact he wasn't even remotely turned on by her actions. Any other time he would have already been hard and aching. His mind reeled from those facts as he shook his head, "I can't stay," he reiterated.

Ginny pouted; "How about I come with you?" she'd be quite glad to get away from the Burrow for a while.

"Maybe some other time," Dean lied through his teeth, before finally eating, trying to stop any further conversation on his part. He didn't know how to deal with this, to deal with Ginny, it was obvious she was just using him, she had feelings for Harry Potter…and Merlin help him he couldn't complete with him. He was best just to draw a line under the experience, tell Ginny it was over, perhaps he should Floo over tonight…or tomorrow since her big brothers were returning to their jobs full time, its why Mrs. Weasley was doing this party, so her entire family could be together.

Ginny blinked, gaping at Dean in frank astonishment, he was actually turning her down? She wasn't exactly being subtle about what she wanted! Her eyes narrowed in thought, what had her brothers done this time? She thought exasperated, honestly, half the time she just wanted to kill them all. Well, if he wanted to turn her down, fine, that was just cowardly, she had plans to make anyway, which meant she'd need to talk to Bill or Charlie into giving her Apparation lessons she silently huffed.

She would soon realize all her plans were for naught. 

\---------------------------------------0

Harry's eyes sprang open when he heard the door going, only to find Poppy glancing at him apologetically as she levitated in yet more boxes before closing the door behind her. He hated this exhaustion, it was awful, he felt extremely lazy lying here doing nothing when there was much to do and information he wanted. The feeling of his Dom next to him, his arms wrapped around him eased some of the stress he felt. He'd woken up briefly a few hours ago or around that, he wasn't sure of the actual time, as soon as Poppy left he'd slid in next to him and they'd just cuddled - he didn't even mind how tightly Sev held him.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked Harry quietly, his body ached fiercely even with the potions.

"Bored," Harry murmured, turning around slowly so he didn't hurt himself or his Dom, until he was facing him.

Severus chuckled and nodded, he could sense that.

"I don't like my magic being…depleted," Harry admitted, knowing that was what his Dom was really asking. "It feels…so empty." if it wasn't for the bond he had with Sev he honestly don't know how he would cope with this emptiness inside of him.

"When was the last time you had a replenisher?" Severus asked, groaning as he eased himself into sitting position. Poppy must have done something with the bed, he realized, it was double the size it had been when Harry slid in before sleep overcame him.

"I don't know when I woke up? Just before the twins came." Harry said from where he was burrowed in Sev's side.

"How is Fred?" Severus asked, reminded that one of the twins had been bitten by Nagini, he knew that snake well enough to know it must have hurt and that he was lucky to be alive. It wouldn't be the first time the snake had devoured someone whole, or killed someone during the raids.

"He says he's fine, but his leg is still hurting him, I could tell by the way he grimaced as he stood and the way he was walking," Harry told him, he'd barely put any pressure whatsoever on the sore leg.

"If he came out the hospital without a cane then he'll be fine," Severus stated, might ache from time to time but he was alive that was what counted. Glancing at the door when it opened, he was unsurprised to see Poppy standing there.

"Ah, you're both awake, good; Minerva is here if you're up for a visitor?" Poppy asked them instead of just letting Minerva in.

"That is fine, let her in, when was the last time Harry had a magic replenisher?" Severus questioned, he would have summoned the clipboard at the end of the bed if he didn't know better than to do something so monumentally stupid while his magic was so low.

"Harry's due another in ten minutes, after your dinners," Poppy told him, knowing when they were due their potions, she was very meticulous, she had to be, she was dealing out potions. With that she left, but her voice was still heard and carried right back to where both Harry and Severus lay and sat respectively. "Go on through, Minerva, but be warned they will tire easily."

"Thank you, Poppy," Minerva said her voice calm with her Scottish brogue bleeding through. Some footsteps were heard before Minerva stood at the door, a small smile appearing on her features. "Hello, boys, how are you feeling?"

"Fine," Harry said immediately.

Severus however, gave her a look, "I have not been a boy for many years, Minerva, please refrain from calling me that," he grimaced. "I am doing well, with the potions hopefully we will get back to our quarters tonight." he didn't relish spending the night here, even though he knew he had probably spent a fortnight but that had been while unconscious.

"My apologies," Minerva said, her tone conveying her sincerity. "Just how long will it be your quarters, Severus?" she asked, claiming a seat. "How soon do I need to look for a replacement Potions professor?"

"You have two months more or less to find someone, I am sure that is enough time," Severus said, "I think you'll find that Marcus Flint or Draco Malfoy may be good candidates, if you don't want someone from a dark family, Bryan Greengrass may well be your best bet." seeing the confused look on her face, "He is the girls cousin," he was of course, referring to Daphne and Astoria.

"Ah," Minerva nodded, she had been wondering if there was a child from that family she hadn't heard of, but she knew deep down that wasn't possible…the only alternative would have been if the boy hadn't attended Hogwarts - which sometimes happened - mostly for safety reasons. "So you do intend to leave?" she felt very saddened to hear that, truly, it had nothing to do with having to look for a Potions professor.

"Yes," Severus replied seriously and confidently. He would have left earlier when Dumbledore was gone if he hadn't felt the need to see this war through.

"I do hope you'll visit or write," Minerva asked, a sad glimmer in her eye, she had watched Severus from the age of eleven, sure he had left Hogwarts for all of a year before he returned and she had been in his life more often than not.

"You have my word," Severus promised, absently carding his fingers through Harry's hair, he was listening to them quite content not to have a part in the conversation. "How many?" he asked grimly.

Minerva's lips drew into a grim line; she didn't need clarification to know what Severus was asking. "Seven Aurors, ten innocent bystanders, three children, all under the age of eleven, and two Hogwarts age." she informed him sadly, "Twelve are still in St. Mungo's in critical condition, twenty others have recently been released from the hospital and are doing as well as can be expected."

"Have any been orphaned?" Severus asked with an odd note to his tone of voice.

"Gratefully not, Harry has a very thankful pureblood family that wishes to give him their sincerest thanks, the Fawley family, the little boy he levitated to safety is the only heir," Minerva added, "The only son, and I believe Mrs. Fawley cannot have any other children due to complications when she gave birth eight years ago."

Severus relaxed hearing that pronouncement, there would be no children abandoned in a Muggle orphanage. This was one of the things he loathed most about the magical world, it's lack of care towards children, be it half-blood's or purebloods if they had no relatives they were just dumped in Muggle hell for years before they could return to their natural world. He was extremely happy with the news, it was also unusual, the last war had seen so many orphaned admittedly not all ended up in orphanages or with Muggle relatives. None had been more let down than Harry, a small part of him was glad for that, so small he probably didn't consciously realize it. For he knew he and Harry wouldn't be together if he had a normal upbringing, attended Hogwarts when he should have.

"You and Harry received some…both minor and major malignant mail, the Aurors were called in to deal with it," Minerva informed him, "You must take care when handling all mail, especially after you leave Hogwarts, since you will not have the ancient wards that alerted us in the first place."

"Have they been able to find out who is responsible for some of it?" Severus queried eyes flashing darkly at the thought of anyone trying to curse Harry through the damn mail.

"Surprisingly they found nearly all of them; they've been taken in for questioning, arrested and awaiting trial." Minerva explained.

"Good," Severus stated sharply, it saved him from hunting them down himself.

"What surprised me is the Minister, he's put a law into effect that states all criminals must undergo Veritaserum," Minerva confessed, continuing her conversation as Poppy entered the room with her patient's dinners and a platter with coffee, tea and an assortment of biscuits and joined them. "He seems to have found his footing; quite frankly I've never seen him quite so confident."

Harry and Severus shared a bout of amused exasperation, as they began to slowly eat their meal, how was it that nobody could actually look and see what was in front of them?

"It's really about time there was change in the justice system," Poppy said, handing over a cup to Minerva while a spoon stirred magically it, before floating away and falling with a thud back on the tray. "This way at least those who deserve to be locked up will end up in Azkaban and be unable to pay their way out." which was what too many had proceeded to do in the past.

"Indeed," Severus gave his own agreement. "Unfortunately it isn't anywhere near enough; the magical world needs to move out of the sixties before there's nobody who wants to live here."

"We just fought a war for peace, Severus, why would you think nobody wants to live here?" Minerva asked pointedly.

"Do you know how many people have moved to America or other magical districts in the past sixty years?" Severus questioned them pointedly.

"That was because of the war was it not?" Poppy queried as she put her cup down, giving Severus her attention completely, honestly intrigued where he was going with this.

"No, it begun in 1965 I believe…directly after Rappaport's Law was finally abolished and wizards were finally not heavily penalized for interacting with Muggles. America despite the fact they cannot seem to keep their ministry building a secret, is much more advanced than Britain," Severus told them, "The laws and ways here are less advanced, and if it wasn't for the strict pureblood's who believe in tradition and keeping their lines pure then you'd find they too would probably prefer America." soon there would be no pureblood's left if they continued to inbreed with each other. It was producing squibs at an alarming rate.

"It cannot be that many, surely!" Poppy exclaimed Britain was their home.

"I looked, one hundred and seventy two people since the law changed, it might not seem like a lot overall, especially with three decades behind it, but given how small our own society is…it's a huge number." Severus told them, "I found out while I was getting wand permits in the Ministry."

"Wand permits, so you plan to leave the country as well?" Poppy asked, inwardly devastated, she would miss them.

"I plan on showing Harry around many countries, but we will return one day," Severus revealed honestly, "It's just a matter of deciding where first."

"How about China? You talk about their herbs and potion ingredients and that you'd like to experiment with them?" Harry suggested taking for the first time since the conversations had begun.

"I…wouldn't you prefer an English speaking country to try first?" Severus queried his attention solely on Harry. Sure he had spoken of China and his desire to test out their exotic herbs and such, but only two times, he was very surprised Harry had picked up on it although he shouldn't have been.

"There is that translation spell we could use," Harry pointed out.

"That only works on the written word," Minerva pointed out before Severus could answer.

Harry grinned ferally, "Oh really? Put it on yourself,"

Minerva glanced at Harry then Severus before sighing resignedly, knowing she was about to be proven wrong and that there was nothing she could do about it. Flicking out her wand she cast the spell and Harry began hissing at her - to her it sounded like he was talking.

"I wasn't aware that you could speak another language." Minerva admitted after he spoke.

Poppy choked, unable to believe it.

"You are forgetting one obvious language," Severus said pointedly, his lips twitching.

Minerva's jaw dropped as the answer clicked quite quickly, she was extremely smart after all. "Parseltongue?"

Severus nodded, she should never doubt Harry he was quite brilliant. He didn't understand why they were surprised anymore when it came to Harry's talents.

"China it is," Severus decided quite excited with the prospect that he was actually well and truly free, both of them were, and they could go anywhere they wanted and he wouldn't feel guilty at abandoning those he cared about.

Despite the fact they were losing a very good friend, and a young boy they had grown increasingly fond off, they couldn't help but smile at the sight in front of them. Severus looked years younger, the weight he had carried around him was gone, he looked very content and a little excited, and freedom was already looking good on him.

"You had better visit from time to time, Severus Snape," Poppy warned, suppressing her tears.

"We will," Severus vowed, and he never broke his promises, at least not on purpose. "Harry will no doubt wish to see the twins from time to time, they have become very good friends,"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Does anyone have any real knowledge of China? Where best to visit not just the usual spots tourists go but areas known for its herbology etc... I do want to give it a very authentic feel! Especially since it will be the last few chapters...I don't want to do my usual places so I'm mixing it up, China is one of the places they plan to go then a few other places as well...but I'm not 100% which ones I want to pick yet :) R&R please


	114. Chapter 114

Willing

Chapter 114

Harry and Severus dressed fully in Muggle clothes, black waterproof trousers, brown boots, green waterproof jackets; Harry had a hat and a pair of gloves on while Severus still had both items packed away in his pocket. Harry was carrying a black and teal rucksack, they took turns in carrying it each day, not that it was heavy, despite the fact there was a lot inside of it. Camping gear, food in containers with warming charms and such, first aid kit, with a selection of salves and potions should the occasion occur where they'd need to use them. Plenty of water and juice, a few books they were interested in as well as maps and cooking pots and pans. The walking poles were attached to the side, but that was only used when there was a lot of undergrowth to get through, but this part of the forest was quite tidy compared to others so they didn't need them at the moment. They even had a few torches and lamps, they used them in areas that were notably Muggle in nature and used magic in the areas only Magicals roam. This one was a purely magical area.

"Would you look at that," Harry said his eyes wide as he took in the scenery before him. Mountains and land was all he could see, almost blindingly white above and so green, so alive at eye level he had seen nine forests in six months sometimes camping out other times sleeping in hotels while they roamed markets and visited tourist spots, they had visited the Great Wall of China as well.

"The book says that this is the most beautiful forest," Severus commented, and he found he had to agree, it was utterly breathtaking.

"I disagree," Harry said, as he began walking alongside Severus again, "The Tropical Rainforest of Jianfeng Mountain, Hainan definitely comes first." 'Jianfenglin region is still preserved the whole area of China's largest tropical forest, the integrity of the vegetation and species diversity are among the top, followed by the Amazon, the Congo River and Southeast Asian tropical rainforest. This Park Forest coverage rate is 96%, ancient towering trees, vines, streams, flowing cloud, melting the mountain, sea and forest together. Tropical rainforest of Jianfeng Mountain is located in the north of Ledongli autonomous county of Sanya, 90 kilometers away from Sanya city, built in 1976, and covers an area of about 1600 hectares. The protection object is mainly tropical rainforests and gibbons, peacock pheasant and other rare animals. In this mysterious big forest 75% and 85% of wildlife species of the plant in Hainan are growing here.' it had said in the book. They'd spent over three weeks there; the amount of plants and herbs Severus had taken was immense, more than any other area they had visited.

Severus made a non-committal noise, it had been exhilarating seeing all these new ingredients, herbs, plants and such don't get him wrong. They had even remained in the forest for three weeks, only leaving to get a further supply of food to do them. The tent they had was magical, bigger on the inside; it was like living in their own bubble. The sound of the animals early in the morning had been irritating for a while but now it was strange not to hear them. It was extremely incredible how quickly you became acclimated to something new in life. He believes Harry had thoroughly enjoyed watching and drawing the animals, he had three folders of paper, and he had proceeded to draw each of the plants, herbs and animals. If that wasn't enough he also took pictures, the Weasley twins had sent a camera with a potion solution and a tray as well as paper so he could have them developed immediately - the twins demanded pictures - and of course Harry didn't understand it but nonetheless did as the twins wanted. He had no greater understanding on friendship than he had six months ago but he was undeniably fond of the twins and found amusement in their constant updates on what was happening.

Harry raised the camera and took a few photos in different directions, sneaking a picture of Severus as he often did. When they came across others, Harry often asked them to take a picture of them together, there weren't many of them, and to be quiet honest, Harry wasn't sure why he did it, it was just something in him that made him want to. When he looked over them though he couldn't help but be awed by the difference in them. "Did any letters come today?" he asked, while he remembered to. He had gone to get some vegetables that he needed to cook breakfast with. His Dom absolutely loved omelette with peppers and tomato, he had decided to give it a try one day after seeing it on a menu.

Severus gave Harry an exasperated look, but said nothing; he didn't dislike the idea as he used to be, so long as they remained within Harry's possession. "Yes, it's from Minerva I believe," they had sent gifts back to Britain for those closest to them. Obscure books, mostly for Filius, while they picked up teas and such for Minerva, as well as chocolates and a truly beautiful tea set with a tartan design that Severus had instinctively known the witch would love.

"Oh, good, I wonder what's been up at Hogwarts," Harry said amiably, he had no desire to return, but he knew his Dom loved hearing of what was happening, Hogwarts had been his home for the longest time after all. Minerva must have realized it too, for she did give him thorough updates. He rarely thought of the school, he had no desire to.

Minerva included the fact that Ginevra Weasley had been caught Apparating around Muggle London without a licence in one of her updates. The fact that she had been found near his flat spoke volumes and he had demanded Minerva keep an eye out, that this sort of behaviour went way beyond having a crush on someone. The girl was sneaker than anyone gave her credit for, something he put down to Tom Riddle's influence, since none of the Weasley's displayed significant quantities of a Slytherin nature, if any of them had any natural Slytherin tendencies it would be the twins but their Gryffindor nature definitely took pride of place in their hearts. Weasley had been given a warning and a fine against Apparating without a licence, as well as a scolding from everyone; it was dangerous to Apparate without being taught how to do so.

"We will soon find out, it's beginning to get dark," Severus mused, considering where they were, surrounded by mountains it got darker considerably much earlier than it would if they were somewhere open, such as a town or market as they often frequented.

"Shall we wander around for another half hour?" Harry suggested, well aware that Severus wasn't anywhere near done.

"We should," Severus agreed, and they once more began to move through the trees, "Will we set up here tonight or would you prefer a bed and a bath?" they usually used charms and spells to keep clean but nothing bet a proper bath, especially when you use the charms for an extended period of time. Washing in cold water of a river just wasn't the same, he honestly came out feeling ten times dirtier than before, but Harry seemed to love it.

"I don't mind either way," Harry replied shrugging his shoulders, spotting a plant, he knelt down next to it examining it, "This is a new one," he commented, his Dom was quick to join him as he gave it a look over himself. Nodding in agreement, it was definitely new; he hadn't seen this one before. Before he could move, Harry had a jar (lid unscrewed) a pair of gloves and a scalpel, and a small hand held shovel in his hands, waiting on him taking them. Giving him an approving smile, he took them and began to remove the plant from the ground, taking enough of the earth so the plant had something to soak up the water it would require until he had it settled somewhere. Where he still wasn't sure yet.

"We should set up here if we are staying the night," Severus stated standing up as he screwed the lid back on; three holes were already present allowing the plant to get air. He looked around, it was bare, and it would allow them to set up camp comfortably without being cramped.

"Alright," Harry replied, nodding in agreement, not that he'd ever argue about something as trivial about where they would make up camp for the night. A shiver ran up his spine as he felt his Dom putting up a whole plethora of wards to keep them safe from Muggles, wizards and any animal - even tiny critters so they were never bothered by flies and every other flying creature that would have otherwise bothered them. Removing the bag from his rucksack, he waved his hand carelessly and the tent removed itself from the bag and set itself up, a few logs flew into the area and with a small pop fire appeared over them, gently heating the area up. "What would you like for dinner?"

"How about we try the sushi?" Severus suggested, "If we don't like it we can have something else quick, some sandwiches perhaps?" he'd never had sushi, it wasn't something served at Hogwarts. He was determined to broaden his horizons, which including eating food that the locals would indulge in.

Harry summoned the chairs from the bag, returned them to their normal size and placed them next to the fire. He took a seat as he began to rifle through the contents of their food containers, looking for the sushi they had bought a week ago. It had a reservation charm on them, obviously, so it would be as fresh as the day they bought it. He finally found it at the very bottom, the last of the food containers. He handed one of the containers over which held a variety of different sushi as well as rice.

"Thank you," Severus said, as he took a seat, sighing softly, he wasn't young as he used to be, he had kept himself fit, but not to the extent he was walking around from six am for over twelve hours, stopping in brief intervals only to take a quick rest, a drink and a bite to eat.

"Mmm," Harry murmured through a mouthful of sushi, "It's actually quite nice," he managed to get through a closed mouth - to keep his food in - swallowing it down, he licked his lips.

Severus followed suit pursing his lips in thought, it was alright, and he didn't think he'd be buying it all that often. Severus summoned some utensils to eat his rice with - handing one over to his submissive. Neither of them was going to waste time - as hungry as they were - trying to eat sushi and the rice with chopsticks.

Shivering slightly despite the warmth of the fire, he decided tomorrow they were going back to civilisation for a short while. He knew it would likely disappoint Harry, but he wanted to be under a roof, in real warmth and have a bath as well as a shave. "Tomorrow we'll find a hotel to stay in," he informed Harry.

"How about going back to Britain?" Harry suggested, "Set the herbs and plants up in your flat so they don't end up dying?"

"My flat is not equipped to deal with so many plants, and I do not have a greenhouse, it would need to be spelled a certain way, some of the plants thrive on heat." Severus explained thoughtfully. That wasn't to say the suggestion of going to Britain wasn't a good one, they had visited everywhere they could possibly in China anyway, perhaps it was time to pick a new destination.

"We can get one," Harry suggested, it wasn't as if they didn't have the money to do it. "What about Potter Manor? Won't that have what you want?"

Severus stared intently at his submissive, "You wish to see the place?" wondering at his sudden interest in the ancestral Potter home.

"I'm not really fussy," Harry shrugged, "But if it has what you want then why not? Grace can look after all of it while we're away." it wasn't as if they'd be using it anyway, at least not long term and maybe not at all. When they decided to return after their trips for good he wouldn't mind living in the flat, as long as he and Sev were together and he had a roof over his head he truly didn't mind. He was pretty sure Grace would be thankful for something to do since they had only called on her twice in the six months they'd been gone. At the beginning, when they had realised they'd forgotten a few things, and had the House-elf retrieve them.

Severus nodded thoughtfully, he had to admit it was a very good idea, Potter Manor would have the room to house the plants and herbs (at least the ones he wanted to grow) he had collected by the hundreds. His flat just didn't have the room, and obviously he couldn't use too much magic, it interfered with the growth, it was why Pomona always did things by hand, or had the students help her as part of their learning course. It was also the reason that he didn't use too much magic surrounding potions, or let the students do so. "It is a good idea," he had no doubt the greenhouses would have an abundance of room. It helped that Potter Manor would be much more secure than his flat, even with all the wards he had put around his home, there were a few he couldn't obviously with it being a Muggle area. "Very well, we will return soon, spend a few days in Britain while a decision is made on where to go next."

Harry gave him a grin, knowing his Dom well enough now to interpret his emotions; he was tired of camping in the middle of nowhere. "Maybe staying in a bed and breakfast or rent an apartment somewhere this time," he suggested it.

"We shall check your estate first," Severus determined as Harry began to clean the containers and slide them back into his rucksack. There just wasn't any point to wasting money renting a place if there was already one readily available for them to use.

"Our estate," Harry argued, and it was, just because his Dom didn't have properties all over the world, it didn't mean he didn't contribute to the entirety of their estate. He had a lot of money, more than they knew what to do with combined or separated. He didn't care either way, as long as he had money to get by, to buy food, and keep a roof over his head that was enough for him. Having gone so long without, he didn't care for the latest gadgets or wasting money on many trivial things.

"There's no point to looking for a place to rent for a few months if there's something we can use," Severus said nothing regarding Harry's statement, truthfully he didn't feel comfortable using anything belonging to Harry. He was the Dom, he was supposed to look after Harry, the only thing that eased him was the knowledge he had the money to make sure he was well taken care of, using properties at their disposal was therefore understandable.

Severus shifted slightly when he chair began to expand, and as expected, Harry came over beside him and quite happily curled up beside him. The first time he'd done it he'd jumped out of the chair, and forbidden Harry from ever mentioning it again much to his embarrassment. He'd assumed some critter had tried to get onto his seat despite all the charms he had on the area.

"Read the letter," Harry said, levitating a ball of light into the air so he would be able to read it properly.

Severus,

Thank you so much for the tea set, I'm quite smitten with it, it has a pride of place in the middle of my desk. I am so happy that you're both enjoying yourselves; I do hope though that you will take some time to visit us, perhaps during Christmas?

The photos that Harry has taken and sent are absolutely breathtaking, many of the teachers have commented on the idyllic scenes. They're hung up in the staff room for those who wish to know how you are and where you've been.

You'll be pleased to know that your Slytherins are finally settling in with their new Head of House, he'll never replace you, but they're happy now. It was harder for the fifth through seventh years when the news hit that you were retired, but I do believe they weren't surprised. They must have expected your departure from Hogwarts once the threat was neutralised.

I did as asked and placed a few wards on your flat in London a few months back, during Easter there were attempts made to get into your home.

The culprit was never discovered, but I have a feeling that it may have been Ms. Weasley, she returned home for that time period and Molly mentioned that her daughter wasn't around when she and I got talking about old times. I only have my suspicions at this point, it's a suspicion shared between the twins as well. They're keeping weather eye on her when they can.

Harry scowled, his mood darkening, as vindictive thoughts plagued him, "You should sell the flat, can you imagine the trouble she'd get in for exposing the magical world to Muggles?" he said green eyes gleaming viciously. "She'd definitely get a trip to Azkaban for it."

Severus' lips twitched as he gazed at his submissive, he was rather vindictive and ruthless when prodded in that direction. The girl had already given Harry cause to be angry with her, and had fully expressed his displeasure as well. He had been when he learned what exactly happened, trying to weave compulsion charms onto Harry; he was honestly baffled as to how she thought it would work. If his submissive had begun acting strangely, the first thing he would have done was check him for any curses or spells. Which would have shown what she had done, and if it had been successful nothing would have kept her from Azkaban. She would have been grateful to be there as well, since if she hadn't been he would have made her life a living hell. She must have her head up in the clouds thinking she could get her way just because she wanted it. His dark eyes gleamed as the suggestion was mulled over in his mind; he hadn't been satisfied with her just being given a suspension from school.

"Grace?" Severus called out, knowing she would appear, no matter where they were in the world she would appear. She was bound to them, and unlike any other method of travel she didn't have trouble getting to them magical or otherwise.

"Master Severus! Master Harry!" Grace said, beaming in delight, "What can I do for Sirs?" eager to do something for them due to the fact she'd had hardly any orders at all.

"Bring me the Gringotts folders," Severus stated, the properties were all in that, Grace would need to know where to go in order to shift his things from his flat in London to the Manor. This way it would be safe, and nobody could destroy anything. If it was Weasley trying, he didn't want his flat destroyed, he had thousands of pounds worth of potions and their ingredients there.

With a single click of her fingers the folders were presented to Severus.

"Remain behind," Severus told her as he began to flip through the properties until he found Potter Manor. If anyone else was to get their hands on these they wouldn't be able to read it. Only they could, it prevented anyone from finding out where the manors were unless of course, they were told where they were by the owners.

Severus arched an eyebrow when he finally found it, surprised to see that it was in the highlands, near the village of Castletown and Thurso. The Potters also had many other cottages, flats and houses all over Britain and the rest of the world. Nodding firmly, "I want you to empty out my flat in London and place everything in Potter Manor; I am going to sell the flat, and the one above it."

"Grace can do that!" the House-elf said excitedly, that would keep her busy for a few days. Due to the fact she was bonded, she didn't need to see the address or location to find it, nonetheless she gave it a once over and nodded since her Master had been so kind to make sure she knew where she was going.

"If you are going to sell it, maybe you should give a letter to Grace to give to Minerva, you'll need someone human to begin the process even if you leave it to them to sort out later." Harry suggested, from where he sat, leaning against Severus enjoying the warmth and companionship.

"Another time," Severus waved it away, it wasn't as if the flat would actually be sold immediately, it wasn't exactly prime location. He had preferred it that way, nevertheless he'd rather write a proper letter to Minerva and not a hasty demand for her to sell his flat that would just be incredibly rude. "You may go now, Grace, and remember to take a break if you need to." he warned her, she knew she couldn't use magic to gather up his potions and such, that she'd need to do by hand, but the rest of the house could be packed within a moments notice. Most of it was Muggle in nature.

"I will," Grace promised sincerely, before she popped away, almost reluctantly, she missed serving her Masters.

Once that was done, he handed the folder to Harry which he promptly put in his bag without a second thought. Severus meanwhile began to read the rest of the letter, with Harry reading it beside him. Once that was done that too was set aside, and both men retired for the evening.

It was hard to believe it had been six whole months since that horrendous day; part of him lived in constant disbelief that he and Harry had survived. He hadn't wanted to think it, but honestly, how could he not? He was an Ex- spy with a large price on his head for betraying the Dark Lord and Harry was the Boy-Who-Lived even if he didn't like the title, he was up there on the list of most wanted just like himself. Yet here they were, after only suffering a few battle wounds and drained magical cores. It was a miracle, and he thanked Merlin every day for his new found freedom that he was alive to enjoy.

And it was a freedom unlike any other he'd ever enjoyed, when the Dark Lord died the first time around, it wasn't freedom, it was just the calm before the storm really. He unlike the most of the magical world had been aware that the Dark Lord wasn't truly gone. Instead he'd been forced to teach students because Dumbledore didn't want to lose his spy just in case anything happened he wanted to be the first to know.

It was extremely fun and exhilarating investigating new things, he would have thought he was too old for it by now, but Harry kept him on his toes, kept him fit. The constant trickle of excitement that came from the bond told him Harry was having the time of his life just spending each and every day with him. He didn't seem to care where they did it, what they did he found something that he liked.

Glancing down as he felt his submissive curl up against him, pulling the covers up he smiled softly, a look nobody or anything else could put on his face. Yes, Weasley deserved whatever would come to her, for trying to take what was his. He thought with satisfaction, but he refused to dwell on the girl, she wasn't part of their lives, and he refused to have her dig her way into his mind or Harry's for that matter.

Nothing else mattered except them.

He deserved it after everything he'd done, and Harry deserved the freedom after how much the world had failed him. He never forgot his roots, even to this day he would give food to the homeless when and if he saw them. He wasn't sure if he did it to remind himself of how lucky he was, or if he just felt compassion for them whereas he didn't for many others.

 

\------------------0

One Month Later

"Hey, Lee, how would you like to earn yourself some extra money?" George asked his friend as he entered the shop. He owned a channel on the magical radio that was very popular, it made him some money but he was hardly rich and never one to give up an opportunity to earn more money. He continued counting up the money as they spoke, able to do so expertly by now.

"I'm not testing any of your products," Lee said dryly giving him a 'are you crazy' look, he hadn't been born yesterday thank you very much.

"No, not testing anything," Fred entered the conversation with a grin, "We'd just use you anyway."

Lee laughed and shook his head that was true enough; he didn't know how many times the twins had managed to get one over him.

"It's just looking after the shop for a few days, Harry's coming back for a bit," George continued on, using a silencing spell before talking about Harry. The hype surrounding him was still strong, and the last thing Harry would want was to be surrounded by the damn reporters when he returned.

"It's Christmas, won't you be closed anyway?" Lee frowned; it was only two days until Christmas day.

"We stay open longer; you'll be surprised by how many people leave shopping until the last minute. Not many shops do that here, so we planned on it, but I suppose we could close it…or ask Ron…" Fred mused, they didn't trust Ron with the shop though, he would be liable to steal stuff and end up destroying the shop by setting everything off. They had to give it to him though; he was working really hard to take his N.E.W.T's potions exam again in order to pass with a higher level so he could get into the Auror academy. Percy was helping him, sensing his genuine desire to be an Auror and work for the Ministry.

"No, its fine, I'll do it, just as long as it's not Christmas Day," Lee shrugged; he didn't mind the extra money, although his girlfriend would skin him alive if he worked on Christmas Day.

"That would be a wasted day," Fred snorted, as he levitated boxes and placed them with ease on the empty spots on the shelves.

"So he's finally coming back?" Lee said eager for more information on that.

"Probably only for a few days," George replied amused by Lee's eagerness, he like everyone still saw Harry as some sort of figurehead, a hero despite his attitude. Well, except his mum, she still hadn't gotten over the way Harry spoke to her when they first met. Her own fault really, treating someone in adulthood like some sort of toddler. It had taken Harry a long time to warm up to them for Merlin's sake, and they would never dream of telling him what to do.

"Why did he leave? Its utter madness, I mean come on! Can you imagine what it's like to be utterly revered?" Lee said, thinking mostly on what it would be like for him not Harry.

"That is why he was so eager to leave," George replied seriously. "You wouldn't like it, not really, being used, told what to do, being expected to behave a certain way, followed and watched constantly, you'd hate it." he knew his friend well enough to know it was true, they'd been friends since before Hogwarts.

"Way to sober the mood," Lee said, giving George an odd look, it wasn't like the twins to act so seriously, hell they hadn't even while at school for Merlin's sake. Got them into some bloody trouble over the years too.

George shrugged unrepentantly, "It's true though, even you and we," he gestured towards his twin, "Had expectations of what Harry would be like all those years ago when he was supposed to come to Hogwarts."

Lee tilted his head to concede the point, it was true, he could remember watching the first years that year, trying to find out which one was Harry Potter. Having no doubt he'd be in Gryffindor like his parents, like them. He'd craned his neck when his name was called, but soon everyone was confused when nobody stepped forward. He'd only ever seen him in passing since he reappeared at Hogwarts, or was it appeared? Since he wasn't exactly at Hogwarts before? Either way, he knew the twins were really fond of him.

"We're just going to lock up, wait around and we'll give you the keys," Fred commented as he finished restocking the shelves.

"Alright," Lee agreed, placing some money on the desk before grabbing what he had originally came in for, some fireworks for the New Year per his girlfriend's instructions/demands. She liked the twins well enough, at a distance, but they were a bit to rambunctious for her liking.

"How's Lela?" Fred asked coming around from behind the counter, leaving George to the counting.

"Well, actually we have news on that front," Lee said perking up.

"Oh…she's pregnant?" George queried.

"And you've asked her to marry you?" Fred finished.

Lee sighed, shaking his head at the pair of them, before reluctantly saying, "Yes,"

"Yep, thought so, she doesn't like ice cream much, she shifted it away during the times we stayed for dinner or she had dinner with us at the Leaky Cauldron, she's been at Fortescue's quite a few times in the past few weeks, and she's not drinking coffee…it's obvious if you know the signs." George grinned in amusement.

"Makes sense that you'd want to be married before she begins showing." Fred finished.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Lee rolled his eyes, he couldn't keep anything from them, "Will you both be my best men?" he couldn't just ask one of them, he'd just feel rotten, plus they'd just change places constantly and annoy the hell out of him if he did.

"Definitely," they both grinned wickedly.

"But please, please no pranks or jokes on my big day that is all I ask." Lee begged his eyes serious.

"Corse not," Fred replied, giving a nod, they loved pranks yes, but they'd never do that to their best friend.

"Thank you," Lee breathed out in relief that was one less thing to worry about or get done. He'd told his parents, and they were getting the wedding details done with Lela and himself chipping in now and again. Everyone else could be told when the invites went out.

"There," George said, grabbing the money bag, time to head to Gringotts. "I'll be right back," he added before Apparating out.

"Come on then," Fred said, summoning the keys as both he and Lee made their way out, "I'm happy for you mate," he said seriously.

"Thanks," Lee said smiling happily, he couldn't wait; it was hard to believe he was going to be a dad for Merlin's sake.

"Boy or girl?" Fred asked, as he began to lock up, handing the keys to his best friend.

"We don't know, she wants to wait until the baby's born," Lee said, he had actually wanted to know, but he just went with what she wanted. "Thanks, I'll open tomorrow for you, I best get going, I promised I wouldn't be too long." it was getting dark and he hadn't had dinner yet.

"Alright, we'll see you later," Fred said, "And we'll make sure you have a stag night to remember." Lee hadn't said anything about no pranks on the stag night.

"We aren't having them the night before," Lee told him, "The girls are just going to have a night in, but if I have one…it will be the week before." he knew the twins, and he knew he'd be utterly pissed that night, and in no shape to get married. Lela and he both agreed for the sake of them both to have a stag night at least a few days before the wedding - especially if Fred and George were going to be the best men and in charge of it all.

"Fair enough," Fred conceded as George appeared in front of them.

"I take it you'll be going home for Christmas dinner?" Lee said, shivering slightly. By home he meant the Burrow, not the twins flat above the shop which had been completely redone, it looked awesome, the twins were truly raking in the cash - but he'd always known they had it in them.

"Unfortunately," Fred sighed, six months wasn't long enough in terms of avoiding it when it comes to a Weasley get together.

"Ha!" Lee said with a grin, he couldn't blame them, the Weasley family was huge, and it was like a bloody party when they all got together. "I'll see you soon!" he added, waiting on their replies before he Apparated away back home.

Fred and George shrugged and made their way upstairs to their flat, Harry was planning on stopping over soon. "Your turn to cook."

Fred groaned, before sighing resignedly. "Should have picked something up at the Leaky Cauldron," it wasn't as if they didn't have the money to do it.

\---------------------0

One hour later

The sound of the fireplace alert going off told them Harry was coming through just seconds before he made an appearance. Harry looked around the flat in interest, noticing all the changes since he had last been there, which was seven nearly eight months ago. They'd had it all changed after the battle, while it was done they'd stayed in the Leaky Cauldron rather than go to the Burrow, thankfully their parents hadn't realized until after the work was done and they had returned to the flat.

"Hey, get back alright?" Fred asked, gesturing for him to sit down, help himself.

"Yeah, it was fine," Harry said as he passed over a few items he'd collected for the twins when they passed joke shops. Only buying the more interesting ones, ones the twins definitely didn't have in their shops or ones that amused him.

"Are you back in the flat?" George asked from where he was spread out on the chair.

"No, we're staying at Potter Manor, the sale for the flat just went through, and Sev's just finalizing it." Harry explained, as he sat down and helped himself to some chips.

"Sale? You've sold it?" Fred gaped in surprise. The way Harry spoke about it you wouldn't think that either of them would want to sell it.

"Yeah," Harry nodded, "Don't tell anyone though," he gave them a serious look, he knew they wouldn't.

"Alright," Fred said shrugging his shoulders, there was nobody he really wanted to tell, it wasn't as if it was a big bit of gossip worth repeating - not that they would anyway, they weren't gossipers they were pranksters.

"I bumped into Rachel," Fred confessed while George eagerly looked through the box of pranks Harry had handed over.

"That was a lie," Harry said, eying Fred curiously, why would he lie?

"I went looking for her," Fred revealed, ignoring the hurt look from George - probably because he had lied to him too.

"Oh?" Harry queried, wondering why Fred wanted to discuss it. They didn't normally discuss their private lives, except the one time when Fred actually wanted to know if he was in the BDSM scene.

"I went to apologise, we got talking, I realized I'd been a right dickhead, she didn't deserve how I handled things," Fred said, "She's a submissive, she wanted me to be her Dominant, she's pretty much like you, just wanting someone to take care of her."

Harry nodded, "A great many of them are, there are a lot more Dominant and submissive's than there are Sadists and Masochists. At least in my experience, but that's not to say it's true, might have just been the clubs I went to."

"I told her even if I had listened that the relationship wouldn't have worked out," Fred added, "I'm not really Dominant material, and she deserved someone who could give her exactly what she wanted." he loved playing pranks, the lack of routine, going out with his brother for drinks and just generally causing chaos wherever he went, definitely not what Rachel deserved or wanted.

Harry smiled, "It probably meant a lot to her that you went out of your way to apologise," he could imagine if he had wanted someone who wasn't in the scene and trying to introduce them to it…to be discarded like that…it was bound to hurt. He knew how sensitive some submissive's could be, in fact he had known a few.

"It did," Fred said his tone quiet and pensive, "She's found someone that's right for her that might have helped her forgive me."

"Did you give her the book back?" Harry questioned making the twins stare at him, yes he remembered everything he was told.

"Um, no, it's still in my trunk," Fred replied giving Harry an odd look.

Harry just shrugged at them, "Books probably useless and outdated anyway, I'll eat my hat if it gives you a proper introduction and a realistic view of my way of life."

"How long do have before you need to return to Potter Manor?" George asked, changing the subject.

"A few hours, Sev's gone to Hogwarts to talk to Minerva," Harry explained.

"So where did you visit?" Fred asked, "Did you bring more pictures?" they'd never been anywhere except Egypt but they hadn't gotten to enjoy much of it due to their parents overbearing and watchfulness presence.

"Why did you want me to bring pictures anyway?" Harry asked withdrawing the wad of pictures he'd brought with him, knowing they'd ask.

Fred and George just shook their head at Harry's clueless-ness.

\--------------------0

Hogwarts

"Oh, Severus it really is lovely to see you again, how have you both been?" Minerva said as she sat down, pouring both of them a coffee, and levitating one over to Severus. He looked years younger, especially not wearing those ridiculous black stiff teaching robes. He was relaxed, the worry lines were completely gone and he honestly looked like a different man. It made her realize just how tiring his life had been at Hogwarts.

"We're doing very well," Severus replied nodding his thanks for the tea, he noticed it was one he had sent to her two months into his travels, one of his favourite actually.

"You said in your letter that you were in a forest? Camping out?" Minerva prompted, not something she'd ever thought she'd see Severus doing, it made her wonder if she even really knew the wizard despite all those years of working together.

"Yes, but not just, we went to see many places in China while we were there, we went to Beijing to see the Forbidden City, both sides, as well as the Great Wall of China. The architecture in the Forbidden City is just breathtaking, Minerva, I would recommend it to anyone who is travelling." Severus replied, "Although the terracotta army is definitely right up there with it, Harry was utterly fascinated with it - no surprise there - he's even got a few replicas stowed away."

Minerva chuckled in amusement.

"We also went to Shanghai, Suzhou and Hangzhou," Severus added thoughtfully, "Also Chengdu to see the Pandas."

"Yes, the pictures are adorable," Minerva nodded.

"We spent a lot of time in Zhangjiajie, the forests surrounding it," Severus said, "Also Huangshan, the magical yellow mountain, even spent the day in Pingyao," it was a wonderfully persevered magically ancient city.

"Is there anywhere in China you didn't visit?" Minerva asked teasingly.

"We didn't investigate Hong Kong very much, far too crowded," Severus retorted with a smirk on his face.

"And the spell…it lets you talk to them in their own language?" Minerva asked seriously.

"Yes, I could scarcely believe when I heard Mandarin coming out of Harry's mouth, not for long, when I felt the spread of Harry's magic on myself. We've been commented on having brilliant understanding of the language for tourists so many times." Severus snorted wryly, shaking his head. "It's unbelievable really."

"He's special, Severus, and we should never forget that," Minerva said quietly, sincerely. Not that she truly got a chance to forget it; each time they communicated she learned more startling things about what he did with magic.

"How is the new Wandless class? You haven't mentioned it?" Severus queried.

"The second year students seem to understand it better…I hate to say it but Harry was a very good teacher," Minerva told him, hated to say it because she'd never have Harry as a teacher. "I don't suppose you could convince him to return to Hogwarts?"

Severus snorted, "Maybe one day once we've finished travelling, he isn't one for sitting around doing nothing."

They had no idea that he'd end up with a job in curse breaking during their adventures in Egypt in a few months time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go! I think perhaps just two more chapters before we end this story well three I suppose if we include the epilogue...so what do you want to see or rather who do you want to hear about before the story comes to an end? Since obviously, this has mostly just been about Sev and Harry with the twins being side figures nobody else really gets to take center stage :) and its not realistic to suddenly be writing about others who have been in the background othere than mentioned from our main characters! R&R please!

**Author's Note:**

> You all probably read my work over at FF don't you? if not it is there already up if you cant wait for more :) of course its not finished and i'll be posting all chapters randomly until it gets caught up. I just want somewhere to post my work, just in case FF does another purge.


End file.
